After the Fall
by blue-eyed-shuichi
Summary: They thought it was over. That the battle was won. But it was merely the beginning. Yusuke and friends are being stalked by a killer that can't be detected and seems to have a personal interest in destroying what they hold most dear. Big focus on KB
1. Default Chapter

After the Fall 

By J.D. Fielding 

Based on the anime series Yu Yu Hakusho created by master Yoshihiro Togashi of which I have no claim to. Merely an idea that surfaced inside the deep recesses of my mind. This story starts off at the last scene of the series and begins from there. I will do my best to stick to the true nature of the show but there will be differences although this won't necessary be an AU type of story. It will focus mainly on Kurama and Botan but all the usual players will be involved. As this is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic, I humbly request you be gentle. Read and enjoy! 

Chapter one-- Darkness Watching 

Three years. 

That was how long he had been watching them. Ever since he had first heard of their existence. The only ones who could thwart his cause, his goal, his destiny. He had watched them as they met every challenge hurled their way. Persevering in even the most dire of circumstances. A silent spectator to their ever rising power and advancement of their skills. 

Individually they were dangerous. Each of them quite capable of killing any who sought to harm them. But together. Together they were a formidable power unrivaled by any living creature in any of the three realms. 

That was the problem. 

Before now the spirit detectives had always been together. Working under the employ of Lord Koenma. On call for any and all threats that were presented in the human world. 

But now was different. 

Urameshi had resolved the struggle for authority in the demon world. That half breed and his friends had succeeded in what he thought impossible, bringing a small sense of calm within the chaotic world of death and destruction, where violence was as casual as sex. But instead of staying in a world that could have been his for the taking, Urameshi had chosen to return to the human world. Back to his friends and loved ones. 

_Weakling._

__Love and friendship were for the weak. Those unable to use their power were bound to fall by the way side until only the strongest and most crafty remained. 

Hate, anger, lust, fear. These were the emotions that brought out true power and dominance. 

His gray eyes narrowed as he watched the spirit detectives and their friends stand quietly upon a cliff top overlooking the sea, the sky blood stained by the setting sun that hovered low on the horizon. 

_Fools. Look at them. So complacent. They think this is the end. That their struggle is over. But it is not. Merely the beginning._

__A gust of wind roared by, racing through the mass of branches that jutted out in every direction around his lean frame, permeating the air with the smell of salt and sea life. The steady breeze played with his arched bangs, the coal black strips swinging wildly in front of his pale, innocent looking face. 

His appearance was the gift of his human mother. A perfect mask with which to walk among the ignorant masses. A disguise for the darkness and need for destruction that lurked within. A raging beast tamed only by his will and patience. Only when the time was right would he unleash the monster. Until he felt ready to kill them. One by one. For now he was content to wait, watch and learn. All the better to torture the prey before devouring them. 

********* 

_I can't believe this is the end. _

For over three years they had been good friends. Fighting side by side through thick and thin. Having faced unrelenting odds and won. But the price had, at times, been too high. That was the one thing he hated about all this. The price. The risk to loved ones. 

It was why, even after all they had shared, all the hardships they had endured together, he suppressed his feelings for her. Denying the fact that she had won a place in his heart. That he had always and would always love her. 

_Botan._ Kurama though sadly as he chanced a glance to his right. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed upon her perfection, so close their arms almost touched. The sea breeze tugged playfully at her silken blue hair, caressing her slender frame until she shivered at the coldness that penetrated through her clothing. 

He fought the urge to hold her in his arms as he had so many times before. All those times when she had come to him in distress and he had comforted her, easing her fears and calming her senses. He had always denied the intense, unspoken need he felt whenever she was around him, scolding himself for such lustful thoughts. He had been raised by his human mother to be a perfect gentleman. And he had always followed that teaching, treating Botan with nothing but the utmost respect and attention. 

But he was still a man and could no more deny his physical attraction to her than shave his head bald. What he felt towards the blue haired, purple eyed beauty went beyond the physical. More than a simple school boy fantasy. She was the light to his darkness. The one that had freed him from his guilt and made him feel that he deserved to live as he was and to not be ashamed of what he was. The only one who talked to him openly and freely. She made him smile and made him laugh. Granted she was a little too bubbly at times but that was precious to him. She was precious to him. 

_I can't tell her. I can't let my feelings get in the way of her safety. Her loss would be too_ _much to bear. It is better this way. Better she doesn't know_. 

"Kurama?" 

The fox spirit flinched, startled by the vocal intrusion into his thoughts, his cheeks reddening slightly at the sudden physical contact of her hand against his arm. 

"Yes Botan?" He whispered in gentle concern as he turned to face her. 

Botan stared up into his emerald eyes. Eyes that held the shrewd intelligence and wisdom of a lifetime of experience coupled with the innocence of youth. His dark red bangs hung low upon his forehead, the tips stopping just before his eyebrows, giving him an irresistible boyish look that she found quite charming. And his face. She had never gotten over how handsome he was. 

No that wasn't quite right. 

He was more than handsome, possessing features beyond the measure of men. A symbol of perfection in an otherwise imperfect world. He was beautiful. Beautiful in both body and soul. It had been Kurama who had saved her on countless occasions. Kurama who had healed the wounds she received at the hands of Yakumo. Kurama who had offered to watch over her at Genkai's. Kurama who had consoled her when the nightmares wouldn't stop. He had healed her heart and mind. Erased her doubts and eased her fears. She loved Kurama for that. Loved him. 

_So why can't I tell him the truth? Why must I deny this attraction I feel._

_Because Koenma would not approve_. Her inner voice scolded her. 

_That is not_ _true_. She argued with herself. 

_Isn't it? Why don't you tell Koenma where you disappeared to all the time after Yakumo's attack on the human world. Tell him you spend most of your time at Kurama's house whenever you're in the human world and see how he reacts to it._

_Nothing_ _ever happened_. Botan hissed mentally in irritation. _We did nothing wrong_. _Kurama never acted improperly towards me. We are just good friends._

_Liar_. 

"Botan? Botan what's wrong?" Kurama asked, the urgent concern in his voice breaking through her haze of introspection, the touch of his hands upon her shoulders shaking her back into reality. 

"Ur... It's nothing Kurama. I'm fine." She lied. 

Kurama looked at her, suspicion in his eyes as he lowered his arms back to his sides. "I don't believe you." He whispered softly. "Tell me Botan. What is troubling you so?" 

_Dammit! He knows me too well_. 

Botan focused her troubled eyes on Kurama's white sweater, noting in disappointment that he had stuffed his hands into the pockets of his dark blue jeans. "I was just thinking about how I'm going to miss all of you. We've been through so much together and it hurts to think this might be the end." 

"Hey Botan!" Yusuke yelled from somewhere beyond the pair's left. The cheerfulness in his voice making the two smile. "Don't talk like that. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other soon." He said, his face turning devilish as he focused his attention on the woman beside him. "And some of us will be seeing more of each other than others isn't that right baby!" The black haired teen added with a snicker as he wrapped his arm around Keiko's waist, earning him a growl of annoyance and a slap upside the head from the spunky brown haired woman he loved. 

The former head spirit detective recoiled his arm, rubbing his head in pain. "Dammit Keiko that hurts!" 

"Ah ha ha!" Kuwabara snickered from behind his friend. "She gets you every time Urameshi!" 

Yusuke whirled around to his best friend, his face a mask of irritation. "Shut up doofus! I don't remember asking for your opinion!" 

Kuwabara shook his head. "You still don't know how to treat a lady Urameshi." He said in mild disdain. "I, Kazuma Kuwabara, am unrivaled when it comes to the game of love!" 

"Oh give me a damn break!" Yusuke snorted, rolling his eyes. "I swear you are such an idiot sometimes Kuwabara!" 

Kuwabara's face twisted in anger as he lowered his face into the smaller man's. "Take that back Urameshi! I am not an idiot!" 

Yusuke narrowed his eyes, his features challenging. "You could have fooled me." 

The two men growled at each other, struggling mightily as they felt themselves being dragged backwards, Shizuru tugging her brother away while Keiko growled in disgust as she pulled Yusuke towards her. 

"Knock it off little bro. He could tear you apart!" Kazuma's older sibling chided him. 

"I don't care! He insulted my honor!" Kuwabara snarled, trying to move back towards Urameshi. 

"Moron." Hiei murmured from beside him. 

"You shut up shrimp! This doesn't concern you." Kuwabara shouted with an angry swipe of his hand, earning him a stronger pull that drove him onto the ground. 

"Sit down and shut up!" Shizuru commanded. 

Kazuma bolted upright, his body rigid, his features fearful. "Yes ma'am." He spoke quickly, his voice laced with pain as he held onto his sore ear. 

"Dammit Yusuke can't you behave yourself just this once!" Keiko scolded her boyfriend, angry and embarrassed at his behavior. 

"He started it!" Yusuke retorted, wincing as Keiko tugged harder at his ear. 

"Well I'm finishing it! Apologize!" Keiko ordered, releasing his now red ear. 

Yusuke crossed his arms. "Him first!" He demanded, closing his eyes and tilting his head up. 

"Like hell I will Urameshi!" The tall, orange haired man replied. "I'd rather jump off this cliff than apologize for your pig headedness!" 

The two continued to argue back and forth for several more seconds, much to the amusement of those around them. 

"Those two are certainly very entertaining, all be it juvenile." Kurama said with a smile as he turned back. "You were saying?" He offered giving the ferry girl his full attention. 

"When do you start college?" She asked quietly, refusing to meet his intense gaze. 

Kurama tilted his head to the side as he studied her. "In about a month from now." He said, his voice calm, even as his heart continued to pound within his chest. "Why?" 

"And how does your family feel about you leaving them.?" 

_Why is she so concerned about my family all of the sudden?_ "My mother knew this day would come. That someday I would have to leave to fulfill a promise I had made as a child. That I would exceed the expectations of her ancestors. I made a promise to attend college and make her proud of me. I always keep a promise." 

"Always?" Botan asked, tilting her head up to look at him a glimmer of hope shining in her eyes. 

Kurama nodded. "Always." He replied, wondering where she was going with this conversation. 

"Promise me something?" 

Kurama raised an eyebrow but said nothing, waiting for her to finish. 

"Promise that whatever happens, you'll stay alive. That you won't get into any trouble." 

Kurama flashed her a teasing smile as he took his right hand out of his pocket and held it up beside him. "I promise to be a good boy and stay out of trouble." He pledged in mock seriousness. 

Botan giggled at his goofiness. 

Kurama's smile fell as he lowered his hand. "And now it's your turn." 

Botan looked at him in askance. "And what pray tell, do you want me to promise you?" 

"Promise me this isn't the last we will see each other. Promise you'll come visit me at the college soon." He asked softly, a flash of pain betraying the even tone of his voice. 

Botan however did not see his reaction having looked away suddenly towards the presence she felt, her gaze fallen upon a teenage Koenma who appeared out of nowhere, studying the two through narrowed eyes. 

"We'll see." She murmured distractedly as she watched her boss approach. 

"Well, I think it's time to get a move on." Koenma said as he came to a stop before the ferry girl. "The hour is growing late and we have a lot of paper work to catch up on." He added as he looked from Botan to Kurama who frowned at the sudden intrusion. 

"Yes of course Koenma sir." She said with a nod, looking back up at Kurama, a brave smile tugging at her tender lips. 

Kurama's features softened in surprise as he heard her whisper in a voice so soft, only the fox spirit could understand. 

"I.. I promise to see you as soon as I can.." 

Kurama's heart leaped into his throat, an odd feeling of elation swelling within him. _Did I_ _just hear her right?_ His eyes widened in surprise as Botan reached out and wrapped her arms around him, holding his lean, toned body close to hers. And out of reflex he mimicked the motion, embracing her as he rested his chin upon her head, the crowd of people around them momentarily forgotten, as he closed his eyes, taking in the feel of her body against his one last time. 

This open display of affection earned a series of "Ahhs," from the girls and snickers from the boys. All but Koenma who looked very agitated and perturbed at Botan's behavior. 

"Hey Kurama, aren't you getting a little too friendly with Botan? That could be the death of you, you know." Yusuke teased his friend. "Ow!" He cried as Keiko slapped him on the shoulder. "Will you stop that!" 

"Shut up Yusuke!" Keiko yelled. 

Kuwabara looked at the fox spirit and the ferry girl in confusion. "Hey what's going on with you two? Are you a couple now? Why didn't you tell us?" 

Kurama slowly released Botan from his grasp, shaking his head. "No Kuwabara. We are just good friends. Nothing more." 

The pain that spread across Botan's face did not go unnoticed. 

"Are you sure about that?" Kuwabara mumbled, his heart going out to the blue haired deity. _Ah man Kurama. You have no idea do you? _He thought with a shake of his head as he stood up slowly, stretching his muscular frame to loosen the stiffness he felt. "Well sis. I think we need to head home. I'm starving!" 

Shizuru shook her head as she lit another cigarette. "Is that all you ever think about? Your stomach?" 

"No. I also think about my lovely Yukina!"He cried, turning to his right, staring at the petite ice demon with ga ga eyes. "Isn't that right my love!" He sang, crouching down before the amused apparition. 

"Of course Kazuma." 

Kuwabara's smile widened. "Could you say my first name again." He requested, his eyes suddenly brimming with tears of pain as Shizeru grabbed hold of his ear and dragged him off to her car. "Come on lover boy were heading home!" 

Hiei watched the pair leave, his brow furrowed and his red eyes dancing with malice at Kuwabara's display. 

"Good bye Yukina my love! I'll come to Genkai's soon for a visit!" He cried. 

_Shameless._ The fire demon thought with a shake of his head, casting his eyes back upon his sister. His features softening at the look of joy upon his sibling's face. _Oh well. If that idiot makes her happy who am I to interfere. He is strong enough to look after her while I am in Makai. That's all I needed to know. _"I'm leaving." He murmured to no one in particular, his body disappearing in a blur of black. 

Yusuke shook his head. "Even after all this time he's still lacking in the people skills department." He said with a smirk as he returned his attention to the rest of the group. "Well guys it's been fun but I think we should split as well. I've got a lot of homework to catch up on and I'm afraid Keiko here will kill me if I don't graduate with her this year." He added, wrapping his arm around the young woman's waist and this time she didn't object. 

"Oh Yusuke, you goof!" She said with a small laugh as he twirled her towards the forested area some distance away. 

"We best be going as well." Genkai stated softly turning her small body away from the remaining group. "These old bones of mine are crying out for rest." 

"Good luck Kurama! Come by and see us sometime Botan!" Yukina said cheerfully, bowing quickly before sprinting to catch up with the female psychic. 

The red haired fox spirit acknowledged their departure with a nod but his troubled eyes never left Botan's as she slowly backed away, raising her hand to her waist. A wooden oar materialized instantly, hovering in mid air. 

"Good bye Kurama." Botan whispered sadly as she slid onto the oar, her body in a side sit position, her long slender legs dangling freely over the edge, balancing the oar as Koenma hopped on, turning his back to them. 

_Don't go._ His mind screamed. _Stay here with me_. "Good bye Botan." He said with a smile, covering his pain with a mask of reserved calmness as he stood rigidly still. Raising his right hand he gave he a slow wave, watching her and Koenma disappear in the darkening sky. 

****** 

With a weighted sigh, Kurama turned slowly around, his shoulders slumped as he marched towards the woods, making a bee line for his transportation. He cleared the forested area with little difficulty, coming into a grassy meadow, scanning the area for his motorcycle. He found his bike parked a short distance to his right, the sleekly designed, silver metallic body giving off a faint sparkle with what little light remained. 

The fox spirit leaped gracefully onto the paved road, his black boots clunking with each step he made. Kurama came to a stop on the left side of his bike, reaching out to lift the leather seat up, revealing a small compartment that stored his riding jacket, shaking it out and laying it over the handle bars. He grabbed the back of his sweater and ripped it over his head, the force causing his hair to go in every which direction. With a grunt of disgust, he stuffed the sweater into the storage compartment and slammed the seat back down. 

_I'm such a fool. And after that look Koenma gave me I'm sure I'll never see her again. _

__"Brooding over a woman is not a healthy thing Kurama." 

The fox spirit stiffened at the voice, his features hardening. "Reading my thoughts again Hiei." Kurama said coolly, turning slowly around to face his old friend. "I thought you had gone back to Makai to train with Muruko." 

Hiei smirked, standing beside the road not more than three feet away, his trademark black uniform swinging in time with the sudden gust of wind that sang through. "As dismal as your mental defenses are Kurama, I don't need to use telepathy to see you're in pain over her." He replied answering his first question but avoiding the other entirely. 

Kurama turned away, straightening his light blue button down shirt and smoothing out his unruly hair. "Since when do you know anything about women Hiei." He asked lightly, reaching out to take his jacket off the handlebars. In a quick and graceful move he slid the brown bomber on before hopping onto his bike. 

"I know more than you think Kurama." Hiei replied, his red eyes studying his friend with mild interest. "I know that you care more for that bubble headed ferry girl than you do for yourself." 

Kurama's head snapped up, he features twisted in anger at the description Hiei gave of Botan. "She's not a bubble head." He growled threateningly, his eyes narrowing into slits. 

"Hn." Hiei replied, crossing his arms, unperturbed by the fox's reaction. "What I think doesn't really matter. What I question is why didn't you tell her you love her?" 

Kurama looked down at his bike, his features full of regret. "Because I have nothing to offer her." 

Hiei frowned, shaking his head. "Your time among these humans has made you quite a bad liar kitsune. You'll have to do better than that to convince me." 

"Because she's safer not knowing." The red head replied truthfully, returning his attention to the fire demon. 

"What makes you think your attraction and feelings for her have gone unnoticed? I am not the only one with telepathic powers. If someone was seeking to hurt you they could easily do so just by studying your history these past few years. You have a family, you have friends. They are already at risk. What more harm could be done by adding a little happiness in your life kitsune?" 

"Because," Kurama began, trying hard to counter the fire demon's arguement. "I can't stand to see her hurt. If something were to happen to Botan I might react in a manner unacceptable for the life I now lead." 

Hiei shook his head. "Not good enough." He replied softly. "Try again." 

Kurama's eyes narrowed as he studied the small man. "Why this sudden interest into my love life Hiei? Why do you care?" 

Hiei shrugged. "Perhaps it's the fact I can't believe someone as intelligent as you could do something so stupid as to deny yourself from what you want." 

Kurama closed his eyes. "What I want I can't have. Her feelings for me are one of friendship and nothing more." 

"Keep saying that and you may convince yourself. But your wrong Kurama." Hiei replied, turning from his friend. 

"How do you know that?" The fox spirit asked quickly. "Did you go sneaking into her mind too?" 

But Hiei didn't answer, his gaze focused on the woods behind them. Eyes narrowed, he reached up and ripped the bandana off his forehead, his jagan eye glowing an eerie shade of green. 

Kurama's heightened senses picked up an unusual sound, like air being sucked into a vacuum. It was brief, fleeting. Still he had sensed it. Jumping off his bike, the fox spirit straightened his frame, watching the trees intently as if expecting some sort of monstrous creature to come rampaging out to crush them. When nothing happened he turned to Hiei. "What do you see?" 

The fire demon shook his head slowly, retying the white strip of cloth back onto his forehead. "For an instant I thought I caught the rough shape of a human. But as soon as I seen it , it vanished. But even though my jagan eye cannot see what is out there, someone or something is among those trees watching us as we speak. I can feel it." He whispered, excitement gleaming in his eyes. The thrill of the hunt pulsing through his veins. 

"Shall we go find out?" Kurama asked with a smirk. _Just like old times_. He thought happily. 

Hiei nodded and disappeared, his movement a black blur to the fox spirit who set off after him, a mere step behind the speedy fire demon. 

The small man appeared instantly upon the branch of a particularly large tree, studying the jbark with vested interest, hugging the branch as his eyes scoured the scrapes upon the wooden extension. 

"What did you find?" Kurama asked softly, craning his neck back to watch his friend at work. 

Hiei took a few seconds more before replying, "Someone has been standing here. Quite recently I'm afraid." He answered, running his fingers across a small green gash on top of the branch. "Within the last hour or so." He added. 

Kurama dropped his head suddenly, his body tensing. His emerald eyes glanced sharply to his left and then his right, tilting his head to the side as he focused his attuned hearing, wrinkling his nose slightly as he took a whiff of air. 

Hiei watched the fox spirit begin to creep towards a patch of bushes about twenty feet away, his body crouched, ready to defend himself if need be. 

With a small swipe of his hand, the bushes parted violently obeying his silent command. A cloud of black rose up, speed straight towards Kurama who ducked instinctively, a frown twisting his handsome features at the indignant cawing that met his ears. 

Hiei let out a sigh. "Those were just crows you crazy kitsune." He said with a shake of his head, jumping down to the ground to stand beside the taller man. "That nose of yours leaves much to be desired." 

The frown did not leave Kurama's features. "I could have sworn.." He murmured, his voice trailing off as he continued to stare at the bushes. 

"Come on." Hiei ordered, turning away from the scene. "Whoever was here is gone." 

Kurama gave one last look at the shrubbery before pivoting around to follow. 

Both of them were unaware that a pair of gray eyes were watching just beyond the bushes, eyes that promised not make the same mistake twice . A small burst of air shook the surrounding vegetation. And when all had settled, the eyes were gone. 

******* 

"So what do you think it was?" Kurama asked as he mounted his bike, turning to face his smaller friend. 

Hiei shrugged. "Probably some stupid teenage humans searching for a place to make out." 

Kurama arched an eyebrow. "And what do you know about human mating rituals?" He questioned in a teasing voice. 

"My jagan eye sees more that you'll ever know." Hiei answered in disgust. 

At this Kurama laughed. 

"It's not funny kitsune." Hiei growled, his eyes flashing dangerously at the larger man. 

"I always knew you had a voyeuristic side to your personality." Kurama spoke through his chuckle, earning him a death glare from the fire demon. 

"Don't make me have to kill you Kurama." Hiei warned. 

Kurama stopped laughing but a smile remained on his lips. "Sorry." 

Hiei crossed his arms. "I'm going back to Makai. Muruko is expecting me." 

"Did she like the plant I gave to you for her birthday?" Kurama asked with a twinkle in his eyes. 

"Very much so." The fire demon replied. "Having her father trapped inside that plant made her day." 

Kurama smiled. "I'm happy for her. I'm happy for you." He said sincerely, his smile falling as he thought of Botan once more. 

"What did I tell you about that brooding Kurama." 

The fox spirit shook his head but said nothing. 

Hiei rolled his eyes. "You are too damned depressed Kurama." He scolded, backing away. "Don't be afraid to tell the ferry girl how you feel. You may be surprised at what she says." He added before disappearing into the dark of night. 

_Easy for you to say_ _Hiei._ Kurama thought bitterly. _The woman you love doesn't work for_ _Koenma. _The fox spirit flicked a small switch to the right of the motorcycle's speedometer, the area in front of his bike erupting in a blast of artificial white light. He planted his feet on the ground, lifting his left foot to kick start his bike, revving it a few times before settling back on the seat and roaring off down the paved road. His thoughts as bleak and desolate as the darkness that swirled around him. 

Okay. I know this was not the most exciting chapter but I will endeavor to make it better. I'm still trying to get the characters down pat in my mind. Questions? Comments? Review and let me know. 


	2. Confusion

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They really made my day! 

Candance: Thanks for the compliment! 

Jillian: I've written a little Hiei/Muruko into this chapter. 

Rurouni Nanashi: Yes! I totally agree. Kurama and Botan are an excellent match. 

Kuratata: Of course they'll end up together. But happy, hmm, I don't know. 

I won't tell: Thanks!^_^ 

Tellia Kallisto: Yes Koenma will be watching Botan closely for quite some time to come. 

White Moon Universe Guard: I'm flattered! 

Lanny: Yes Hiei is quite a card isn't he. Our favorite fire demon will be popping up every now and again in later chapters. 

Port: I guess that's what I get for assuming. (Never assume anything ladies and gents! It always gets you into trouble! ) Anyway allow me to illuminate a little on what I meant when both Kurama and Botan mention "the end." There was a reason for those two to say that. It revolves around the fact that Kurama may never see Botan again. At least not like he wants to. Koenma has been watching Botan intently. He has noticed the way Kurama looks at her and is not amused. Koenma frowns upon Botan having a relationship outside of Reikai (My opinion and I'm sticking to it!) Especially with a human/demon like Kurama. Which Botan is well aware of, having noticed how often Koenma shadows her movements. Why would he care you ask? I'll elaborate on that in later chapters. And in case you didn't know, there were two more sagas after the dark tournament. The Sensui saga and the Demon tournament saga. And of course this story takes place after both as well as dealing with the second YYH movie which I highly recommend you purchase. It's a great movie! 

NOTE: This symbol: ~~~~~~~~~ denotes flashback sequence. 

Chapter two-- Confusion 

Hiei vaulted speedily among the massive trees within Muruko's territory, his agility and skill unhampered by the pitch black darkness that surrounded him as he continued without rest, eager to return to his new home. 

_Home_. The fire demon thought with a smirk. Finally a place where he belonged. With someone who truly cared for him. 

Muruko. 

The tall, female fire demon that ruled one third of Makai had taken him in, healing the devastating wounds inflicted upon him during the Makai tournament where the fate of the demon world was decided. And at first he was confused why someone with such immense power and influence would be interested in helping someone like him. A convicted felon with no ties to the demon world. 

~~~~~~~~ 

"Why did you save me? Why do you care?" 

"Because I like you." 

"You ... like me?" Hiei murmured incredulously. 

With a cryptic smile that belied her unassuming features, the female demon, Muruko gave him a nod and pulled him close to her. 

Hiei had been shocked to say the least. Never had he felt the touch of a woman upon his skin. No one had ever dared try. And yet here was this strange woman with short orange hair and a square of glass over her left eye embracing him without fear. 

He didn't know how to react to the sudden contact but Muruko settled it for him, pulling away slowly and rising to her full height. 

"I would like to train you in Makai. Make you heir of my territory. What do you say?" 

Hiei looked up into her blue eyes, his face showing no emotion even as his heart beat against his compact chest. "Yes." He said with conviction, committing to her right then and there. 

~~~~~~~ 

The fire demon smiled back at that memory. Muruko had given him a purpose. And he was willing to learn everything she could teach him. So that when the time came for a successor to her territory, he would be ready to take her place. It was a lofty goal but well within his reach. 

For all that she offered, Hiei was grateful. But years of a hard, violent life had robbed him of his gentler nature. He found himself unable to thank her with words. Instead he showed his appreciation through his actions. Doing all that she asked of him without question or complaint. 

Hiei stopped suddenly, his eyes brightening as he caught sight of Muruko's compound. The fire demon dropped to the ground, landing with a grace only he possessed. He walked purposely forward, halting his movement in front of the entryway when he heard a gruff voice shout out, "Who goes there?!" 

"It's me you moron." Hiei countered loudly in disdain although a smirk graced his handsome face as the large metal gate opened. 

No other sound met his ears as the fire demon passed through the gate unharmed though he could feel several pairs of eyes watching him intently. He made his way straight to his quarters, arriving a few minutes later. The small man pushed his door with gentle force, leaving it wide open as he sunk down into a chair beside a table beyond his small bed, kicking his feet up onto the round top before leaning back in his chair. Hiei closed his eyes and allowed his body to settle into his surroundings. 

The fire demon remained this way for several minutes until he sensed someone approach. He forced an eye open, his gaze focused on the silhouette that hovered on the wall opposite him, a smile spreading on his lips. 

"Did you enjoy your visit to the human world Hiei?" 

The small man turned his head to the side. "It was tolerable." He replied, watching Muruko advance within a foot of his space. 

Her gaze remained unwavering as Hiei met her stare with a questioning one. 

"What?" 

Muruko smiled, walking past him to take a seat in the chair opposite of him. "I've missed you." She whispered softly. 

Hiei's face flushed. 

The female demon laughed. "You are so easy to tease." She cooed lightly. 

Hiei frowned, recovering himself as he turned away from her. "Whatever." He murmured in mock indifference. 

"So," Muruko began, nonplused, leaning back in her chair, her arms crossed and her features impassive. "Did you enjoy visiting with your friends? I trust they are all well?" 

"Hn." Hiei grunted. "My acquaintances were fine." He quipped. "Why do you ask?" 

Muruko shrugged, relaxing her features. "You seemed worried to me when you left." 

Hiei closed his eyes. "As long as Kurama, Yusuke and that buffoon Kuwabara remain in the human world. There is no reason to be worried." He replied. As long as they are there, Yukina is safe from harm. He added mentally, no longer upset about his sibling deciding to remain in Ningenkai. 

The female demon noticed the distant look in his eye. Arching an orange eyebrow she asked, "Someone you care about is still there. Someone close to you?" 

Hiei's eyelids snapped open as he whipped his head to her. "If I do that's my business, not years." He said more harshly than he intended. 

Muruko took no offense, a concerned look flashing across her pale features. "What is troubling you Hiei? What happened?" 

"We were being watched." He replied flatly, waiting to see her reaction. 

Muruko's features hardened and her posture stiffened. "When was this?" 

Hiei smiled inwardly, touched by her concern but his face remained impassive. "While I was talking with Kurama." 

"Were you able to find out who it was?" 

The fire demon shook his head. "No but something felt odd about it. As if whoever was watching knew how to conceal their power." 

Muruko's eyes narrowed as she looked to the side, her features thoughtful. "What did Kurama say about it?" 

Hiei snorted. "The kitsune was clue less. He was too preoccupied wallowing in depression over his feelings for Botan." 

Muruko's eyebrows shot up. "That blue haired ferry girl from Reikai?" 

Hiei nodded, his face a picture of annoyance. "That crazy kitsune's heart is lost to that annoying woman. He wants her but instead of telling her he loves her he runs away from his feelings. The whole thing irritated me to no end." 

Muruko lips twitched but she remained somber. "And what did you say to him?" 

"I told him to get over his fear and tell her the truth. He deserves to be happy and insane as it sounds she makes him happy." He replied curtly, twitching in his seat, uncomfortable talking about matters of the heart, especially in front of a woman he himself had strong feelings for. 

Muruko stared at him intently for a few seconds before breaking out into a fit of laughter. 

A dark look crossed the small man's pale face. "What the hell is so funny?" 

"I'm sorry," She sang through her laughter. "It's just sounds weird that you would be giving advice on matters of love." 

Hiei growled, his blood pressure rising. "I'm so happy you're enjoying this at my expense but I assure you it's no laughing matter. " He said in a low, dangerous tone. "And I'm not a heartless monster, much as I try to pass myself off as one." He added softly, drawing Muruko's attention back on his eyes. 

Instantly, the female demon stopped laughing, tilting her head to the side as she studied him, a tender look in her eyes that Hiei suprisingly returned. "I know you're not." She whispered and this time it was Muruko who broke eye contact first. "Do you think the fox will come to his senses?" 

Hiei sighed, taking his feet off the table. "If he can get over his fear of her being harmed, then yes." 

Muruko turned back to Hiei. "Do you think she is in danger?" 

At this the fire demon frowned. "Kurama thinks so. And after what occurred, he may have a point." 

"Then perhaps you'll have to check up on him from time to time. See how he's doing." 

Hiei crossed his arms. "The kitsune is a big boy. He can take care of himself." 

Muruko rose. "If you say so Hiei." She murmured as she walked past him, bending to give him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the room. "Good night." She said over her shoulder. 

Hiei placed his hand on his cheek, startled by the kiss. "Good night." He whispered as he watched her go. Confused but excited by her action as he rose to prepare for bed. 

********** 

Kurama sped along the abandoned highway, the beam from his headlight slicing through the inky blackness that enveloped him. The steady humming of the bike's engine and the rush of the wind the only sounds that met his attuned ears. But the darkness of night could not conceal the distant look in his eyes, a look that betrayed the constant torment that was going on from within. For the fox spirit was lost. Lost in the words that Botan had whispered for his ears alone. 

_I promise to see you as soon as I can. _

_But when will that be Botan? When will I see you ? Will Koenma ever let you near me_ _again?_

Recently it seemed that Koenma was always monitoring Botan's whereabouts. As if he knew she was spending most of her free time visiting with the fox spirit. Kurama's face hardened at that thought. _Why should I be so upset if he did know? It's not like Botan and I did anything. We just talked._ _Talked about our pasts and our plans for the future._ _Well,_ he added mentally with a smile,_ She_ _did most of the talking but that's besides the point._

__Kurama's brow furrowed. _Because it's not his business how Botan and I_ _spend our time together. I don't care if he is her boss. She is a living being with feelings, wants, desires. Not some piece of property to be controlled._

__And that's what irritated him about this whole situation. The fact that the ferry girl had to sneak behind her boss's back just to visit him. Kurama had always respected the lord of the spirit world but he could never quite get over the way he treated Botan. As if she were a mere servant whose sole purpose was to fulfill his wishes and carrying out his demands. He hardly ever thanked her and constantly berated her for her any mix up that occurred. But the look Koenma had thrown at Kurama when he had caught the fox spirit's gaze lingering too long on the blue haired deity was so hostile and territorial that Kurama wondered if the toddler lord was jealous. _Or perhaps I'm_ _reading too much into it?_

A sudden sound erupted outside of Kurama's mind, shattering his thoughts and dragging himback into reality. Twisting his head, the fox spirit tossed a quick glance over his shoulder, his face illuminated by a brilliant white light that nearly blinded him. Turning back around, Kurama clenched his eyes open and shut several times, trying vainly to remove the specks of white dots that swam around his field of vision. 

His ears perked up at the unmistakable sound of a motorcycle engine roaring to the left of him. Whirling his head to the side his eyes narrowed, his gaze taking in every little detail of the rider. A tall but slender individual capped in a black helmet that concealed all facial features, with a body clothed head to toe in leather as black as the bike he, or possibly she, drove. As Kurama focused a little harder his features grew suspicious. No life signs. No energy. Nothing. 

_Who are you? What are you?_

__The mystery rider snapped his head to the side, as if hearing the fox spirit's thoughts. Instantly, the rider steered his bike hard towards Kurama forcing him into the other lane, the red haired man able to artfullydodge the move as he steered his bike back into it's original position. Again the rider steered towards Kurama and again he dodged the move. Kurama chanced a glance ahead of him, noticing the faint glow of the city's skyline coming into view. 

_The traffic will begin to pick up along this highway_. Kurama thought worriedly. _I must be on my guard. Whatever this game, I must win. _

Kurama accelerated forward, topping out his speedometer at 160 mph. He looked behind him to find the dark rider gone. _Hmph_. the fox spirit thought with a smirk. _Looks like I win this_ _little game_. __

__His smile faded as the black rider sped past him, shaking his head as if mocking the inadequacy of his motorcycle. _What the hell is he up to?!_

The biker slowed down, coming to ride beside him once again. Kurama let out a growl of frustration as his stalker began his little game once more, this time forcing the fox spirit all the way over into the opposing lane. 

_I'm not in the mood for this!_

__Kurama lifted his hand to the back of his head, about to pull out his signature rose when a blinding flash of light smacked into his face, the headlights of an oncoming semi disorientating him. With lightning fast reflexes borne from years of practice, the fox spirit veered to the left of the vehicle, barely missing being squashed into a pancake. He ignored the protesting sound and few choice words emanating from the big blue truck, his angered eyes set on the rider in black who gave a quick, condensending wave and sped forward. 

Kurama set his jaw. _Don't think you're going to get away that easy._

__The fox spirit accelerated, keeping pace with the black rider who would glance back every now and againas if checking to make sure he was keeping up. Kurama's eyes remained focused, never letting the black bike out of his sight, even when the rider began to weave in and out of traffic, maintaining the same break neck speed that would have killed lesser riders. But Kurama was no slouch in the driving department as he kept tailing the offender with hardened eyes, maneuvering every bit as skillfully as his prey. 

Traffic grew heavy as they reached the outskirts of the city. The risks to innocent bystanders were skyrocketing and part of Kurama wanted to stop the chase. But the other, more dominant part of his personality kicked in. _I will not give up. I will find out who you are, even if it takes all night. _His persistence was beginning to irritate his pursuant, who turned suddenly, crossing the median and driving into opposing traffic. Kurama didn't even blink, following head long into the fray, intent on settling the game. 

The sounds of sirens filtered through the air, growing louder by the second. 

_Oh great! Just what I need! The police_!Kurama's mind growled as he pushed forward, swinging around a white SUV and bringing himself just behind the black rider. 

"Got you!" He cried, accelerating until the two were neck and neck. 

The rider in black did not look over to him but instead gave a quick flick of his wrist. 

The sense only lasted a second, but it was enough for Kurama to feel a rush of spiritual energy nearly equal to his own. The fox spirit flinched, his head flinging back reflexively, wincing in pain as his left cheek split open, a burst of red splashing onto his face, clashing with the paleness of his features as he veered off onto the sidewalk. The wound wasn't too deep but it was enough to distract him from his goal. In the few seconds it took to recover, he had lost track of his prey, his angry eyes searching the area as he maneuvered his bike back into the proper lane. 

_Where are you?_ He thought as he reached up to wipe away the blood that soaked his flesh. He looked down briefly at his reddened hand before whipping his head back up as the wailing of sirens grew louder. Kurama gave a quick glance over his shoulder before returning his focus in front of him, speeding off down the side road away from the noise, towards his home still some distance ahead. His gaze leery and his thoughts troubled. The fox spirit didn't know who or what he had been chasing but he was sure it didn't bode well. 

_Perhaps I should talk to the others. See if they experienced anything similar._

With a determined stare, Kurama continued forward, his mood dark as he pondered the reasons why someone had attacked him . 

********__

__"Well that was an interesting little trip!" Koenma chirped happily as he strolled into his office, Botan close behind. The lord of Reikai reverted back to his toddler form, walking quickly over to his desk where a blue oni in tiger striped clothing stood patiently. 

"It's good to see you back sir!" 

Koenma looked up to his subservientand flashed him a look of irritation. "I was only gone for a few minutes Ogre." He said quickly, before focusing his brown eyes back on Botan who stood respectfully in front of him. "Now Botan there's something I need to speak to you about before you retire for the night." He paused looking over to the blue oni with narrowed eyes. "Alone Ogre if you please." 

Ogre pouted but turned around and exited the office, mumbling incoherently. 

Koenma watched him leave before turning back to the blue haired deity. "Now Botan, before I begin I just want you to know I don't blame you for what happened today." 

Botan eyed him in confusion. "What are you talking about sir?" 

The toddler lord leaned back in his chair, resting his tiny arms on the sides of his red seat. "That display you and Kurama engaged in of course." He replied, through the side of his pacifier. 

Botan's eyes narrowed at his implication. "Kurama and I are just friends sir." She said frostily, not liking where the conversation was going. "He has always behaved like a gentleman towards me. Nothing more than that." _I only wish it were more than that_. She added mentally. 

"Friends because of your actions not his." Koenma countered, his tiny brow furrowing in annoyance. "The way he looks at you is less than gentlemanly I assure you." 

Botan's cheeks reddened but she laughed. "Oh, Koenma sir you must be seeing things. I never noticed him looking at me." 

"That's because the kitsune does it when you're not paying attention!" Koenma yelled, startling Botan. 

The ferry girl snapped back. "There's no need to shout! I'm perfectly able of hearing you from right here thank you very much!" 

Koenma gave a "Hmph." as he crossed his arms. He shook his head, closing his eyes in thought. "I worry about you Botan. I don't want to see you get hurt." 

"Hurt by what, by who? Kurama would never hurt me Koenma. He never has." Botan blurted out, covering her mouth reflexively as she realized how that sounded. 

"What!" Koenma roared as he bolted onto his seat. "You and he ... You and he ..." He stammered, unable to bring himself to say it. 

Botan scowled at him, her features reddening in shock and anger. "No we did not you little perv! And even if we did I don't see how it concerns you! It's my body not yours and I'll decide who I want to share it with!" She yelled defiantly, turning around and stalking off toward her room. 

Koenma grabbed his chest in horror and tilted to the side, falling over the arm rest of his chair. His small head smacked into the ground. "Ouch." He managed to mumble as he lay there in shock and pain. _This is bad! Very bad!_ the toddler lord thought as he closed his eyes to wait for the throbbing in his head to subside. 

****** 

"Stupid jerk!" Botan growled under her breath as she entered her small quarters, slamming the powder blue door shut behind her. "What does he think Kurama and I are? A couple of hormonally deranged teenagers?!" 

The ferry girl flopped onto her small bed, the beige down comforter conforming to her shape as she let out an aggravated sigh. _What the hell is he afraid of anyway? I'm not his wife or_ _his child. He can't tell me what to do!_ She thought defiantly until reasoning set in and she grew pensive._ Or can he? What could he do to me if I chose to disobey him?_ Botan rose up out of bed and strolled over to the window, staring down at the rocky terrain that lined the bottom of Koenma's palace. The moonlight of Reikai shining down upon the landscape and streaming through her window, casting a bluish glow around the deity's features. 

She let out another sigh, the atmosphere reminding her of the night after Yakumo's attack when Kurama had healed her wounds and Botan first felt something deeper and more intimate than friendship towards the fox spirit. Closing her eyes she thought back to that day, the memory still fresh in her mind. 

~~~~~~~ 

The first thing she had felt was a never ending pain in her abdomen. A burning fire that raged endlessly. There was no comfort, no escape from the torment her body had gone through, being too weak to heal herself . No one could hear the silent screams that echoed within her head. She had not the strength to open her eyes, let alone speak out her need for help. But her sense of hearing remained intact and her mind cried out as she recognized the voices whispering low beside her. 

_Genkai! Kurama! Please help me_! 

"She's in terrible pain! That sick bastard Yakumo really did a number on her abdomen. The son of a bitch literally ripped her internal organs searching for that orb." Genkai raged quietly her voice drowned out suddenly by the unexpected sound of urgency emanating from Kurama's voice. 

"Let me heal her Genkai. I'm the only one who can without causing any more harm." 

"Are you sure you want to do this? Your wounds haven't completely healed. There are risks involved. Are you willing to sacrifice that much of your energy to help her?" 

"Yes I am." Kurama said without hesitation and without fear. "Her wounds are more life threatening than mine. Trust me Genkai, I know exactly how to heal her. I am the only one who can." 

Botan's breath caught in her throat. _He cares that much for me?_ She wondered in astonishment. She had always held a strong physical attraction to the fox spirit but had always kept it hidden, believing he cared for her as only a friend and nothing more. But the tone of his voice compelled her to think otherwise. There was pain in his voice. She had heard it. He was suffering for her. Focusing every bit of her hearing, Botan waited to see what he would say next. 

There was a slight pause then Genkai spoke. "Very well." 

The blue haired deity heard the shuffling of feet and the opening and closing of a door and then silence. 

And then she felt the touch of his hand. So soft and gentle as he brushed his finger tips against her forehead. Botan felt a pleasant shiver run up her spine, the pain of her wounds momentarily forgotten only to be followed by a wave of disappointment as he took his hand away. 

"It will be all right Botan. I will help you." He whispered tenderly, almost reverently, into her ear. 

Botan felt a sudden pressure on her abdomen followed by a warm sensation that seeped into the pit of her stomach, the inside of her body mending quickly and painlessly. All too soon it was over and the pressure was gone. 

She heard a painful gasp and wondered what could be wrong with the kitsune. She willed her eyes closed and waited for him to say something, anything to her. 

She stifled her voice as she felt his hand clasp onto hers as he whispered in a tone that made her heart jump excitedly, "Rest well sweet peony." 

She felt him begin to pull away and in a desperate move to keep him with her a little while longer she gripped his hand and pulled him back towards her. 

"Don't go." She whispered, opening her eyes to gaze up at his perplexed features. "Please." 

Kurama studied her for a moment and the blue haired deity could have sworn there was a pained look in his eyes but it vanished, replaced by one of concern and acknowledgment of her plea. 

"As you wish." He murmured breaking away slowly to collect a wooden chair from over in the far corner, picking it up with his right hand and walking slowly over to her bed. 

Botan watched the fluid way his body moved and sighed._ I could watch him all day_. Her features of contentment turned to concern as she noticed his left hand clenching his side. And as he came to sit beside her, she gasped at the sight of blood flowing through his fingers and down his hand. "You're bleeding!" She cried sitting up to examine him closely, her eyes fixated on his side. 

"It is nothing." Kurama said dismissively. "I've survived far worse than this believe me. Your wounds were in greater need of tending." 

But Botan was not convinced. "What happened? Did Yakumo do that to you?" 

Kurama shook his head. "No it was a different creature. Someone who manipulated my memories and used it to try and kill me. Needless to say he failed." He said softly, his voice tinged in sadness. 

Botan swung her legs to the side. "I take it, it was a bad memory?" 

Kurama said nothing at first as if debating whether or not to tell her. "The creature pretended to be an old friend, someone long since past away. An old partner of mine named Kuronue. He was my best friend. He died during a heist of the palace in Makai. I blamed myself for his death. I still do." He whispered finally, closing his eyes to hide the pain he felt. 

"I'm sorry." 

Kurama opened his eyes. "Don't be. It's in the past. There it shall remain. What's more important is you getting some rest." He replied rising up off the seat. 

Botan sighed as she laid back down. 

Kurama covered her up and brushed a few strands of blue hair away from her eyes. "You know you are a very brave person Botan." 

She laughed. "Foolish is more like it. I should have known that the power of the orb was too much for my body to handle. I put everyone at risk with my behavior." 

Kurama said nothing at first as he stared down into her face. 

Botan clenched her fists, resisting the urge to reach out and trace the perfect contours of his jaw, instead she merely looked up at him expectantly. 

"No Botan," He said finally. "What you did took great courage. Sacrificing yourself for the sake of the human world took more heart and guts than all our efforts put together. Don't ever sell yourself short." He added as he righted himself. "Good night Botan." He whispered as he moved towards the sliding door. 

"Will you come by to check on me in the morning?" 

Kurama stopped his progress and pivoted back to her. "If it pleases you." He replied softly but his emerald eyes betrayed no emotion. 

"I would like that very much." She said, unable to keep the eagerness out of her voice. 

"Good night Botan." 

"Good night Kurama." 

~~~~~~~~ 

Botan opened her eyes. I_ wish Kurama was here with me now. I need someone to talk to. I need his guidance and his wisdom. Hell, I just need him._

_But you can't have him._ Her inner voice whispered. _He is of the human world and you are not. Koenma won't allow it. _

"Shut up!"Botan berated herself under her breath as she made her way over to her bed, pulling back the covers. She collapsed onto the mattress, letting out a long, slow sigh as she reached out with her right hand to tap off the small gold lamp that stood upon her white night stand, throwing the room into a state of moonlit darkness. She snuggled into the comforter and closed her eyes. The image of Kurama waltzing through her head as she fell into the arms of sleep. 

********* 

Kurama crept to his room stealthily, his sensitive hearing focused for the slightest noise that was out of place, his body alert and his features ever watchful. He had managed to sneak into his house without arousing his mother, step father or step brother from their sleep. He took great care with his jacket and boots, placing them in their proper spots as he walked silently up the steps and into the carpeted hallway that ended at the foot of his bedroom door. 

The fox spirit opened and shut his door slowly and quietly. Once inside he breathed a sigh of relief as he studied his room. Everything seemed to be in place. Kurama frowned, his features a mixture of confusion and sadness as he walked briskly into his bathroom and switched on the light. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, Kurama brought his left hand up, his finger tracing the open, raw wound that ran along the entirety of his left cheek. 

_Curious._ He thought as a soft white light erupted from his index finger, the torn flesh healing instantly in response to his touch. The kitsune lowered his hand, turning on the faucet, checking the temperature of the water before cupping his hands and splashing the water onto his blood stained face, the once white sink turning pink from the now diluted blood that fell into the basin. Kurama shut off the faucet, grabbed a towel off the rack beside the shower, dried his face quickly then deposited the stained towel into the wicker hamper on the opposite side of the sink. He turned away from the sink and marched over to his bed, flopping onto his back as he stared up at the ceiling, resting his right arm over his forehead as his thoughts turned to what had occurred earlier in the evening. 

_Strange. It's been months since anything unusual has happened. There are patrols in Makai to keep humans from getting in and demons from getting out. So how did a creature like the one who attacked me get into the human world. _Kurama wondered his face brightening in realization. _Unless whoever it was came from this world rather than the demon one. _The kitsune frowned. _If that's true, I fear this is only the beginning. I must be on guard and I must tell Yusuke_ _and the others as soon as I can_. 

Kurama tilted his head to his right, his troubled gaze settling on a pair of framed pictures that set just beyond the curved black lamp on his white student desk_. _One held the photo of the entire spirit detective team, dressed in costume for a festival, smiling and laughing as they enjoyed the brief respite from the dangerous assignments handed out to them by Koenma. The other held a smaller picture but no less endearing to the fox spirit's heart. For encased within the wooden frame two pairs of eyes stared back at him. One pair belonged to the kitsune himself, flashing the camera a rare smile. And the other. The other pair belonged to the blue haired deity, her eyes sparkling and her face so full of life, it broke Kurama's heart. It was as if Botan was there with him, at this very moment, calling out to him to relax and have fun. 

"You are so reserved all the time." She would say. 

"What other way is there to be?" He would ask. 

"Allow me to show you." She would reply. 

Kurama smiled. Botan would always say that to him. Her enthusiasm breaking down the walls he had built to keep people away. She gave him hope in the future. Faith in his humanity. The fox spirit closed his eyes suddenly, turning away from the picture. 

_I can't keep thinking like this_. _She is forbidden to me. She belongs in the spirit world_ _while I must make my way in the human one._ He scolded himself, his body growing weary by the second, screaming out for rest. But the fox spirit's thoughts wouldn't let him be. _And yet I can't stop thinking about her. I can't forget the way she feels when I hold her in my arms. God help me I love her, but I can't tell her!_

__Kurama growled in frustration, as he reached over to shut off his lamp, and succumbed to the images that paraded in his head all the while unaware that he was being watched. But the eyes that studied him were far away, reading his mind and memorizing every little detail of his personal life for several minutes before taking off along the road, the black bike they rode blending into the darkness that had laid claim to the land. 

Whoa. Another chapter already! I usually take two to three weeks to complete one chapter. But the juices were flowing and I felt the need to type it out. I hope you enjoyed it! I actually had fun writing it. Next time will get a little gruesome but not too gruesome I hope as we finally learn the name of the gray eyed stranger. But what's this? He is not alone in wanting to take out the spirit detectives? Check back in a few weeks to find out. Comments, suggestions, questions? Review and tell me your thoughts. 

********__

__

__

__

__

__


	3. The Watcher Revealed

Wow! So many reviews! Never in my history on ff. net have I received so many comments on one of my stories so quickly! I'm speechless! I guess that means I'm doing something right. I hope to continue providing you with a good story and am glad so many of you enjoy my work. It makes writing all the more fun! Response time: 

Candace: You really think so? Sometimes I feel I should add more description but I'm glad you love it! 

Tellia Kallisto: Don't be afraid to ride motorcycles because of me! Thanks for the support and compliments! 

IClavender: *author blushes at reviewers comments* You really think that highly of this story? I thank you from my heart and I am glad you enjoy my work. I will continue to strive to make After the Fall my best story to date. 

lobsterblue22: Wow! Such enthusiasm! I'm glad you like my story. Of course K/B pairings are my favorite too! 

Eunjung: Have no fear! By no means do I plan on quitting this story! ^_^ 

Setine: Thanks! 

Diana: Really? One of the best you've ever read?! Awesome! I appreciate your support! 

Chapter 3-- The Watcher Revealed 

For over two hours he had been walking without purpose, mingling with the mass of people streaming to and fro along the wide sidewalks of the city. The steady glow of neon lights illuminated his pale features and dark clothing with a rainbow of colors as he would stop every now and then to admire the man made structures, reveling in the coldness and impersonalization of humanity's creations, even as he despised those who had created it. 

He was growing bored with this illusion of passivity, the beast within swelling with bloodlust and need to cause chaos and pain. But he also remained leery. He had almost been caught and this fact both frustrated and excited him. _Nothing would please me more than to kill the spirit detectives right now, but I cannot. Strong as I am I need help. The others are not ready to face them yet. _He thought as he closed his eyes and calmed the pounding of his heart. _I must remain patient. I've worked too long and too hard to give in to my impulses now._

__"Hey buddy, can you spare some change?" 

The dark one opened his eyes, his tailored black blazer swinging violently as he whirled his head to the right, his features darkening at the sudden intrusion. "I think not." He replied coldly, moving around and away from the tall, bulky man with slicked back blond hair and dark brown eyes who had bothered him, dismissing him as he would a fly. 

The smaller man stopped suddenly, surprised at the feel of a knife point pressed uncomfortably against his lower back. 

"That's not the answer I want pretty boy!" The blond snarled, pushing the smaller man forward with the tip of the knife. "Move it!" 

Gray eyes complied, leading the two of them to an alleyway close by. 

Out of sight of the main street, the blond grabbed the dark haired man roughly by his tailored collar and whirled him around before slamming his lean body into the red brick wall behind him. 

"Not so smart mouthed now are we?" He growled, his voice full of malice as he held the blade before gray eyes abdomen. "Hand over your money." 

The dark haired man stared at him defiantly. "No." 

The blond blinked in surprise, looking down at his victim in shock and disbelief. "No." He said heatedly, his eyes turning dark as he brought the knife within a inch of the smaller man's face. 

"No." Gray eyes repeated, straightening his frame. 

The larger man's thin lips twisted into a wolfish smile as he pressed the blade into the dark haired man's tender flesh then dragged it slowly across his left cheek, creating a line of crimson that bled slowly downward, staining his pale features. 

The smaller man didn't even flinch. 

The blond became unnerved. _What is up with this freak?!_ "What's wrong with you!" He shouted, his voice full of rage and discomfort. "Aren't you scared?!" 

Gray eyes clashed with brown. The smaller man's gaze as hard and as cold as ice. 

Sweat poured down the mugger's face, his arm shaking uncontrollably, his heart consumed by fear as he suddenly felt his right appendage being forced outward against his will. "What the hell?" 

Confusion turned to horror as his arm swung inward, the lethal blade slicing through clothing, flesh and bone before puncturing the tender flesh of his heart. An earsplitting howl of pain erupted form his throat as the blade began to twist, wielded by his own hand, mutilating his still beating heart. But his agonized screams were cut short as his arm was yanked outward, a geyser of red bursting from the mortal wound. Quickly, and with precision, the arm obeyed it's silent master, bringing the blood stained knife upward and in one swift motion slit the large man's throat. The blond fell forward with a sickening thud, a puddle of blood spreading rapidly beneath his corpse, his black T-shirt and blue jeans soaked by the life fluid that poured out his now dead body. 

Gray eyes crouched down, staring at the corpse indifferently. "I guess you just don't have what it takes to make the kill." He murmured, rising to his full height. He reached up and touched his cut, the blood pulling back into the wound and sealing shut, his flesh perfect and spotless once more. The smaller man turned and walked back towards the main sidewalk, making sure to avoid the blood that mixed with the trash that littered the asphalt, whistling to himself as he made his way to his home. 

*********** 

Yusuke stood in the underground parking lot of his apartment complex, his brown eyes fixed upon the pretty features of his girlfriend who leaned against her late model blue Toyota Corolla, black book bag in hand, her pink and white dress shuffling slightly as she shifted her weight from her right to her left foot. 

They stood silently for a few seconds, lost in each other's eyes, neither able to really express anything other than mutual visual admiration. 

The spirit detective was the first to break the silence. "Uh, thanks for all the help tonight with my make up assignments. I really enjoyed you, uh I mean your company." Yusuke babbled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "You know me," He added with a self depreciating smile. " I just seem to lack a talent for school work." 

Keiko studied him for a second then shook her head. "You're just lazy Yusuke, not stupid." She said with a tender smile. 

Yusuke looked at her in shock. "You think so?" 

Keiko nodded. "I know what you're capable of Yusuke. If you put as much effort into your schoolwork as you do fighting, there is no way you'll lose or fall behind." 

A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "Did you just give me a compliment?" 

Keiko looked at him with a straight face. "I guess I did. Something must be wrong with me." 

Yusuke's features softened. "Not in my eyes." He whispered, reaching out an exploratory hand to caress her cheek. 

"Yusuke." She murmured, looking down at the concrete underneath her feet to hide her now flushed face. 

Yusuke crooked a finger under her chin, tilting her head up until their eyes met and locked. He leaned slowly inward, eyes half closed as he prepared to kiss her. Keiko had already shut her eyes, waiting expectantly for his lips to meet hers. Yusuke was within a hare's breath of a lip lock when a pin prick of warning shot up his back, signaling they were not alone. 

Instantly, the spirit detective pulled back, snapping his head to the side, his gaze now locked on a darkened corner of the parking lot opposite Keiko's car. He moved away from Keiko and began to walk briskly towards the corner, his posture defensive as if expecting to come face to face with some pervert who got off on watching couples getting close or perhaps some punk waiting in the dark to rob them. 

Keiko meanwhile, remained standing, eyes still closed, her hopes of a kiss still lingering in her mind. It took her a few seconds to realize Yusuke wasn't there anymore. Her eyelids snapped open, her head whipping to the side as she caught movement to her left. Her angered eyes bore holes into the back of Yusuke's head. "Yusuke you jerk!" She roared in unbridled fury. 

The spirit detective jumped and whirled around, his mask of concentration replaced by a startled and aggravated expression. "Dammit Keiko what are you trying to do give me a heart attack!" He roared back but made no move to return to her side. 

The brown haired young woman ripped open her car door, throwing her book bag into the passenger seat before plopping angrily down in the driver's seat. She jammed the key in the ignition, twisting it with more strength than was necessary. She slammed the door shut and gunned the Corolla backwards, barely missing the confused Yusuke. 

"Keiko! Where the hell are you going?! " The young man shouted, watching helplessly as the young woman tore off and out of the parking lot. He let out a groan as he raised his hands up into the air in resignation, before dropping them back to his sides. "Women." He murmured irritably, shaking his head in frustration. "I'll never understand them." 

Yusuke returned his attention to the corner, the odd sensation he felt earlier had vanished into nothingness. _Shit! Keiko's outburst must have scared who ever it was away. _He thought angrily as he turned and headed back to the elevator, mad at himself for not warning Keiko to be quiet. His features hardened as he reevaluated the sensation he had felt a few seconds ago. It was not normal. Not even close. _It wasn't a demon_ _but it wasn't human either._ _If it was neither, could it have been both? _He wondered. Yusuke shook himself from such thoughts. _I've used too many damn brain cells tonight. I need some rest_. He added mentally with a sigh as he jammed his hands into the front pockets of his blue jeans and headed over to the elevator. A pair of red eyes flashed in the darkened corner where the spirit detective had stopped short of examining, eyes that stalked his every movement until Yusuke disappeared, traveling back up to his apartment floor in the now moving elevator. The eyes blinked once then were gone. 

******* 

Far away, on the northern side of Tokyo, along the outskirts of the city, the dark haired man strolled lazily along a dimly lit street, a shadowy pathway that led to his living quarters. His gaze focused on a large, square building some distance ahead. As he crept closer and closer, his keen eyes could make out the shape of a motorcycle parked on the cement sidewalk that spread like angels wings up and around the multistoried structure, crafted with a skill that was quickly fading from the human world. Each red brick molded and cemented with great care, and made to withstand the test of time. And for the past fifty years, the building remained well attended to. For it was the only place the dark haired man could lower his guard and enjoy the fruits of his labor. 

He stopped before the motorcycle, reaching out to caress the leather seat, a smirk tugging at his lips. Tilting his head back, his eyes scanned the topmost level of the building, the only one with windows, his smirk widening at the soft whitish glow that radiated outward, the only sign of life in the darkness that shrouded the premises. He retracted his hand, moving away from the machine to a small metallic door a few feet away. He reached into the inside pocket of his blazer and drew out a small remote, stretching his right arm out and slightly upward. He pressed his thumb against the green button in the center of the black device, an invisible beam of energy rocketing upward, hitting a small round black screen. A clicking sound signaled the opening of the door as it moved slowly backward, allowing entrance into his domain. 

The man strode purposefully forward, the door closing automatically behind him. He walked down the darkened, narrow pathway where a grated elevator stood waiting to be used. His gaze intensified and the grate flew up, bidding him welcome. He entered the elevator and gave a slight nod. The grate slammed down and the elevator rocketed upward until it stopped with a slight shudder, having reached the top floor. 

The sight that met his gray eyes came as no surprise as he watched a tall, slender female with long silky hair as black as the clothes she wore, stroll along one of the many shelves of books that lined the walls of the top floor, a glass of wine in her hand as she perused his own private library of ancient and modern texts. Over head lighting was set on low intensity illuminating the open area with a soft light. A big screen TV was situated in-between two shelves along the far wall was on but silent, the flash of images casting the large black leather couch in front of it with a eerie light. 

The man entered the room, removing his blazer and hanging it neatly over one of the dark wooden chairs that surrounded his dining table. The woman paid him no mind, continuing with her study of his books even as he walked past her into the kitchen, opening the black refrigerator with a gentle motion, reaching in to pull out the chilled bottle of wine on the top shelf. 

"Out prowling the streets again were we Ren?" The woman spoke at last, her voice as smooth and silky as the hair that hung straight down her back. "Is that why it took you so long to come home?" 

Ren turned around, shutting the refrigerator door with a soft swipe of his hand, resting the green bottle of Mer lot on the marbled island opposite him, twisting the cork and pouring the dark red liquid into a flute glass. "Given your talents my dear Ailia, you should know." He replied in an amused voice, jamming the cork back into the bottle before coming to stand in front of her. 

The woman closed her dark blue eyes, her pretty features twisted in concentration. A few seconds later her eyelids fluttered open and a knowing smile spread upon her lush lips. "I see you let the beast out for a little taste of blood tonight." 

Ren mimicked her smile as he brought the glass up to his lips and took a small sip then lowered it once more. "Just taking care of the filth that walks these streets." He replied nonchalantly, his features growing serious as he asked, "Where are the others?" 

Ailia cocked her head to the side, her eyes distant. "The others should be arriving soon. Kigorei has finished his stalking of Urameshi. Tahomen should be back soon from his trip in the demon world, and Lina has completed her task of following the stupid one." She replied softly, returning her attention to him once more. 

Ren studied her for a few seconds. "And yet here you are before any of the others. Have you truly finished watching Kurama already?" 

"I could watch him all day." She replied in a breathless tone that caused the dark haired man to twitch slightly at the sound of lust in her voice. 

"Just how close did you get to him?" He asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

"Close enough to see he's the most gorgeous man I've ever set eyes upon." She replied with a cryptic smile. 

"I thought I told you to maintain a safe distance from your quarry." He growled, his features turning dark. 

Ailia waved a hand dismissively at him. "Relax. He had no idea who I was. I masked my power perfectly." She replied as she took a sip from her glass. 

"I told you before Ailia no mixing business with pleasure. Kurama is off limits to you." He countered, setting his jaw. 

Ailia raised an eyebrow. "Jealous are we?" She cooed lightly, lowering her glass. 

The look on Ren's face made her laugh. "You are jealous aren't you?" She said, reaching out to touch his face. 

Ren backed away, swatting her hand. "I don't want your hormones to screw up what I spent a lifetime working for." 

Ailia snorted. " That's your hang up not mine." She replied before adding, "Besides you don't need to worry about me. Fox boy wouldn't give me the time of day. He's hung up on the head ferry girl for that bastard Koenma, that pretty little bitch called Botan." she spat, tossing back the last of the wine then twirling the empty flute around in her hand. 

Ren snickered. "Do I detect a bit of resentment?" 

Ailia's eyes grew dangerous. "You know exactly why I feel the way I do. Don't toy with my emotions Ren. It's unbecoming." She snarled turning away from him. 

Ren said nothing at first, letting out an angry sigh as he calmed himself. "What else have you learned?" He asked, breaking the silence. 

"Kurama is fearless." She began, taking her time in answering. "He has no concerns about his own safety. Once challenged, he is relentless and determined in solving whatever is thrown his way. As you already know he is a master of plants and maintains a B class level of power in his human form, his class rising to an A level when in his demon form. But he has weaknesses that are easily exploited. He has family he cares for and a woman his heart is lost on. Attacking either one of these will bring him to his knees." She responded, turning around. "Which begs the question why you sent me to follow the fox when the prime target is Urameshi. His power level is the highest of the four. Don't you want to know how to defeat an S class warrior?" She asked. 

Ren gave her a smile of pity. "Ailia my dear, technically Urameshi is the strongest but by no means the deadliest. It is Kurama I fear the most." He answered, turning away from her. "Brawn can easily be compensated for. But knowledge and skill are more formidable. Yusuke is a punk kid, still learning how to use his power. But Kurama is a time tested combatant unrivaled in plans and schemes. If I am truly to defeat the spirit detectives I must be able to overcome Urameshi's strength and Kurama's intelligence. I must become stronger and smarter than both." 

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Ailia asked. 

Ren turned to her. "By tormenting and testing them in ways they couldn't possibly imagine, each small attack slowly draining them of their power until it becomes mine. And when I feel the time is right, the four of them will fall like dominoes and no one will be left standing in my way." He replied softly, closing his eyes, relishing the thought of death that would soon come. 

***** 

Daylight brought with it a blanket of gray and black clouds which hung low in the sky, as if burdened by a heavy weight that threatened to unleash a torrent of rain and lightning at a moment's notice. For Kurama, it seemed a foreboding omen. A dark, unpredictable vision that could swoop down like a fierce bird of prey, catching those unaware in an inescapable death grip. The fox spirit's gaze remained focused straight ahead as he pressed forward along the busy Tokyo streets, speeding towards his appointment with Yusuke and Kuwabara. 

Kurama had called the pair a few hours earlier, telling them about the strange incidents that had happened last night. When he asked them if anything similar occurred, both had answered yes. Yusuke suggested they meet downtown to discuss the situation and Kurama had agreed, giving them a location to catch up with one another. 

And now Kurama found himself idling at another stop light, his emerald eyes gazing down at the black aviator watch strapped around his left wrist, his brow furrowing as he noticed the time. _Hmm. It's 11:40 already. I'm ten minutes late and at least two miles away from the coffee shop I told Yusuke and Kuwabara I would meet them at. _The kitsune brought his attention back on the road, searching the area for an escape route from the growing traffic congestion that had erupted around him. If that wasn't bad enough, a flash of lightning assaulted his eyes and the coinciding rumble of thunder rolled above himmenacingly, egging the fox spirit to get a move on. 

Kurama steered his bike forward, turning right onto a side street, then left down a deserted alleyway accelerating with more speed than was necessary, his bike a silver bullet streaking onward through the darkened area, the rushing wind catching in his black sport waist coat, puffing it out like a wind sock. He burst into the open spaces once more, joining up with the traffic that flowed by, his jacket returning to it normal state, resting against the dark blue turtleneck that fit snugly against his sculpted torso. 

As he drew closer, his thoughts turned to all that had happened yesterday. Turned to his last image of her. _Such sad eyes she had, as if it was our last good-bye, our last time together._ Kurama thought, his features tightened by pain. He was familar with pain and heartache, constant companions to his need for redemption. He continued to seek ways to make up for his past. He had a mother who loved him and who he loved in return. But it was not enough. He found a purpose in becoming a spirit detective and that had helped him tremendously. But still he longed for more. Longed to give more of himself. To sacrifice his time in the pursuit of a worthy cause. And he found it in Botan. 

She had suffered greatly at the hands of Yakumo. The blue haired deity's mind was riddled with the mental scars of her attack. Scars that refused to heal on their own. Nightmarish visions that grew more grotesque and frightening every day. Unimaginable horrors she suffered night after night with no comfort. Botan had come to him for help. Believing he could heal her mind as he had her body. Every evening for six weeks after the attack she visited his house, unable to sleep, unable to do much of anything. She couldn't even perform the daily duties Koenma handed out to her. And every evening he would hold her in his arms, whisper supportive words and listen to her fears until at last she would fall asleep and Kurama would soon follow both of them resting side by side upon his bed. And every morning she would be gone, leaving him alone once more, longing to hold her again. 

And even after the nightmares had gradually lessened and Botan returned to her bubbly self once more, she would still come to visit him, check up on him, talk to him about whatever was on her mind. She would ask him many questions about his past and he would reveal tidbits of information, not really wanting her to know about the things he had done, things he was not proud of. Burdens placed upon his heart by his past actions. But Botan had lifted his malaise, telling him he was a good person, that he was special to her, a good friend. _Friend_, he thought bitterly._ That's all I am to her. Nothing more_. His mind chided him, even as his heart hoped for more. 

Kurama felt lost, confused and alone. _Why must I deny myself happiness? Why can't I tell_ _her how I feel?_

The red haired man turned down another side street, his body on auto pilot as his thoughts continued to stray. His body tensed suddenly and his eyes widened as he felt a familar chi emanating some distance to his right. The fox spirit's hopeful gaze scanned the mass of people marching like ants along the sidewalk until at last it settled upon a woman with long cerulean hair, her beautiful eyes fixated on a window display of dresses, totally oblivious to what was going on around her. 

_Is that really_.. "Botan?!" He cried out, joy betraying his calm exterior as he pulled to the curb just beyond the blue haired deity. 

"Kurama?" Botan replied turning around at the sound of his voice, her purple orbs full of surprise and delight as she walked over to him. _He looks so handsome_. She thought with a wistful smile as she studied him, her eyes traveling quickly from his black dress shoes along his light khaki dress slacks up past his waist coat to his perfect features that spoke a joy she had rarely seen upon his visage. She repressed the urge to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss those tender lips of his, not sure he would welcome it. Instead she rubbed her arms, her hands brushing absently along the sleeves of her white dress shirt before stuffing them in the pockets of her blue jeans. "How have you been?" 

_Miserable without you_. Kurama wanted to answer. "Okay I suppose." He lied, looking down at the concrete to avoid giving away his true emotions. _Get a grip man! You've played this_ _game before, you can do it again!_ The fox spirit lifted his head slowly, his gaze calm and his thoughts collected. "So what brings you to the human world?" He asked softly. 

"Yusuke contacted me and wanted to know If I could come down and help him with a little problem. So of course I said I would. I'd just thought before I met up with him, I'd stroll towards the coffee shop, do a little window shopping and catch up on the latest fashions." Botan replied, not adding the fact she snuck away while Koenma was napping even as her mind replayed the event of the lord of Reikai asleep in his chair, snoring loudly, drool collecting around the paperwork his cherubic face was resting on. 

Kurama closed his eyes, his heart troubled. He did not want to burden her with his problems. Did not want her to know what had happened. _Still it would be helpful if she knows. The files of Reikai could_ _hold the clues we need. _

"Kurama are you all right?" 

"I'm fine Botan." The kitsune replied opening his eyes once more as he turned to face her. 

"It's just that I'm heading to meet Yusuke too. I would welcome your company." He added with a smile which fell as a gust of wind roared by. 

His eyes caught Botan shivering at the cold as she wrapped her arms around her trying desperately to keep herself warm, her ponytail swinging violently in the wind. 

Kurama took off his jacket and handed it to her. 

Botan looked at the jacket then back at him, her eyes straying to the tightness of the turtleneck that accented his toned body, a sudden heat filling her as she turned her attention with great effort back to the jacket which she took from his outstretched hand. Their fingertips brushed lightly against on another and for a few tense seconds neither of them moved. 

At last Kurama lowered his hand, tilting his head back , his gaze fixed on the darkened sky above. " It looks like it's going to rain soon. Would you like a lift before it gets too nasty?" He asked, bringing his eyes back down to meet hers. 

Botan smiled, grateful for his offer. "Yes I would as a matter of fact." She replied. 

"Hop on." Kurama said, sliding slightly forward, allowing her room to sit behind him. 

Botan slid onto the leather seat, her arms at the side. 

"Wrap your arms around my waist and hold on." The fox spirit ordered, a smile spreading upon his lips as he felt the deity's arms wrap tightly around his body and the sudden pressure of her torso and head against his back. "All set." 

"Hmm." Came a mumbled response that made Kurama want to laugh. 

The fox spirit looked to his left, making sure there was no traffic. "Here we go." He yelled, tearing out and down the road, his heart lightened, happier than he had been in hours. 

Well it was a little K/B light but I had to establish the villain at least who he was and where he lived. I feel a little off with this chapter. Hopefully I'll do better next time. Comments? Review and let me know. 


	4. A Touch of Evil

Well, here I am with another chapter for your reading pleasure. Again I must comment on the number of reviews I received. Awesome! It makes me want to write all the faster for you guys! Response time: 

IClavender: I can't stress enough my heartfelt thanks for your support. It makes my day to read such comments! I also think you shouldn't sell yourself short with your own K/B stories. I liked them alot! 

Setine: On your favs list?! Awesome! I love it! 

Sarah: I love that you love it! 

Amber Myst: I'm flattered you think I do the couple justice. Question: Have you tried a hand in the K/B angle? If not you should try. They're a great couple to write about! 

Jillian: There will be more Hiei/Muruko but I haven't gotten that far into the story so I don't know when the next episode of this couple will take place. 

Eunjung: You are quite an enthusiastic reader! I love it! And I thank you. That scene was lovely wasn't it?! Expect more of that in this chapter. 

Tellia Kallisto: It sucks to drive in hazardous conditions! I've always had a love/hate relationship with thunderstorms. I'm fascinated yet leery at the same time. And I hope by the time you learn to drive, motorcycles will be a viable option for you (maybe when you're 18 or so.) 

Botan and Kurama Lover: I'm glad you think it's good! 

Kuratata: Any good story needs a credible villain. I hope I can maintain my goal to make Ren and his henchmen and women vile yet intriguing at the same time. There are always two sides to any conflict. And I need to establish both. You will find out the reasons why they hate the spirit detectives in later chapters. As always, I appreciate your support and comments. Pray, do continue to drop a few lines. It makes my day to hear people actually like my drivel. 

Chapter 4-- A Touch of Evil. 

"Are you sure this is where Kurama asked us to meet him?" Kuwabara asked, shifting nervously in his seat as he eyed the well dressed crowd that filtered in and out of the darkened interior of the coffee shop. He listened attentively to their chatter as they sat around a series of small, round black tables, sipping idly out of the red coffee cups they held in their manicured hands. The large man leaned forward, eavesdropping into the conversation closest too him, wondering when some snide remark about his and/or Yusuke's attire would reach his ears. _Man, this place makes_ _me feel weird. _He thought uncomfortably as he looked down at his black T-shirt and blue jeans._ I_ _guess I should of dressed better for the occasion._

__Yusuke said nothing at first, staring out the window just beyond their table, his chocolate eyes focused on the words LAVA JAVA plastered in big, dark red letters across the glass, a red volcano exploding with coffee beans situated beneath the writing, obscuring his view of the street. Truth be told, the dark haired young man was as unnerved as Kuwabara about this particular spot but damned if he was going to confess to it to his friend. "Yeah, this is where he said to meet him." He replied gruffly. "You have a problem with that?" 

Kuwabara looked over to his friend. "Well, kinda yeah." He replied softly. "I feel ... I don't know out of place or something." 

Yusuke let out a sigh as he turned to face his friend. "Get a grip will ya. These people are no different than us. Just better dressers." He said, a smirk growing on his face as he added. "I can't believe somebody whose not afraid to fight demons is mortified by anyone with fashion sense." 

"I'm not afraid of their clothes, I just don't feel like we belong here." Kuwabara countered. "Why couldn't we have met at the park or something?" 

"Maybe because Kurama knew it was going to rain today?" Yusuke added as he turned back to the window. 

Kuwabara followed his movement. "Oh." He said, noticing how dark it was getting outside. 

"Now would you kindly stop yapping." Yusuke said roughly as he reached up to rub his temples. "My head is still pounding from last night." 

Kuwabara snickered, his posture becoming more relaxed, his discomfort momentarily forgotten. "What's the matter Urameshi? Did Keiko smack you upside the head one too many times last night?" 

"Not that it's any of your damn business, but Keiko left in a pissy mood last night." Yusuke snapped, his features tightening in irritation. 

"What did you do?" 

Yusuke twitched in his seat. "I don't want to talk about it." He replied, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. 

Kuwabara shrugged. "Suit yourself." He replied indifferently before mumbling under his breath, "Big baby." 

Yusuke's right eyelid snapped open. "What was that?" He asked in a challenging voice. 

"Nothing." The large man replied, looking down at his watch. "That's odd." 

"What?" The smaller man asked, opening both eyes to look over at his friend. 

"Kurama said for us to meet him here at 11:30. It's now 11:45. Kurama has never been late at least not intentionally. Where do you think he is?" 

"Probably running away from a crowd of adorning women, the lucky dog." Yusuke said with a sigh. 

Kuwabara frowned. "Why would that make him lucky Urameshi?" 

Yusuke looked at his friend in disbelief. "What guy wouldn't love to have a bunch of girls chasing after him for his body?" 

The large man shook his head. "Is your mind always in the gutter Urameshi?" 

Yusuke gave him a big smile. "Yep." He replied, causing the orange haired man to fall sideways out of his seat. 

"I don't believe you Urameshi." Kuwabara chided as he returned to his chair. "You have a beautiful girl all your own and you'd throw it all away for a series of one night stands. How could you even think like that!" 

Yusuke hung his head not out of shame but out of irritation. "I never said I'd act on it stupid! It's just a fantasy, jeesh." He replied quickly before adding. "But seriously, do you ever wonder why Kurama never takes those women up on their offers? I know he's not gay, but I can't remember ever seeing him with any girl in particular, can you?" 

Now it was Kuwabara who hung his head, this time in pity. "Urameshi, I may not be the smartest guy in the world, but I do know more about the affairs of the heart than you do." He paused bringing his face back up, his serious eyes meeting the confused ones of his friend. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe the reason Kurama never takes those girls up on their offers is because he's already in love with someone." 

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Who?" He asked, studying his friend in interest. 

Kuwabara leaned back in his chair, his features distant. "For as long as we've been a team, I've noticed something about Kurama, something at first I thought was trivial but turned out to be significant." He began, pausing to sip from the coffee cup in front of him before resting it back upon it's saucer. 

"Will you quit with the mystery already and get to the point!" Yusuke growled impatiently. 

"I'm getting there." He replied calmly, oblivious to the smaller man's hardened gaze. "Anyway. For all these years we've known Kurama, did you ever notice the way he acted around a certain blue haired girl, always standing close to her, gazing at her through the corner of his eye, shielding her from harm, answering her questions, helping her whenever it was needed?" 

"You're talking about Botan right?" Yusuke asked. 

Kuwabara nodded. 

Yusuke's features turned thoughtful. "Now that you mention it I do remember fox boy doing that kind of stuff. So what?" 

Kuwabara looked at his friend as if he had antlers growing out his nose. "So what?" Kuwabara said through his clenched teeth. "Normally when a guy does that for a girl it means he thinks of her as more than a friend. In other wards Kurama is in love with Botan." 

Yusuke just about fell out of his chair. "No way! Kurama and Botan.." 

"I didn't say they were a couple." The large man interjected. "I said Kurama's in love with her. And I'm pretty sure she feels the same way. But the weird thing is neither of them seem to know the true feelings of the other. It's like they're in denial or something." 

"Oh really?" Yusuke commented quietly as a sly smile formed on his lips. 

Kuwabara frowned. "I know that look Urameshi. What are you up to?" 

"Nothing." The dark haired man said a little too quickly. "It's just that I happened to invite Botan to join us before I left this morning." 

"Why?" 

"Because you dolt, she has access to Reikai's files." He said, pausing to return his attention to the window. "After what happened last night I thought she could give us a hand, help us sort this out. Besides," He added with a smile. "Given this new information, I finally have something to tease Kurama about, shake him up a little. And if there's anything I love more than fighting, it's a challenge. And getting Kurama to drop his poker face and show some real emotion is the toughest challenge I can think of. God knows that man is too damn reserved all the time." 

"Do you really think that's a good idea Urameshi. Kurama might not want Botan to know how he feels." 

"I'm not going to blurt it out or anything, I'm just going to test the waters a little, see if your powers of deductive reasoning actually exist." 

"I'm telling you I know what I saw. Why can't you take my word for it?" Kuwabara asked knotting his brow and crossing his arms defensively. 

"Because you're a doofus." Yusuke replied smartly, waving his hand in a quiet gesture to avoid hearing the large man's arguement and defense of his honor. "Relax will ya. I know what I'm doing." He said, his mischievous eyes focused once more on the darkened sky outside the window. 

******* 

Botan nestled her head into Kurama's toned back as the wind streamed around her, sighing in contentment as she felt his muscles expand and contract in rhythm with his breathing. Heat radiated through his clothing, warming her face and soothing her senses. 

_Just being near him makes me feel safe_. 

A wistful smile graced her beautiful features, remembering the way his body felt next to her when he had held her not so long ago. The steady beat of his heart as she rested her head against his chest, the calming words he would whisper to her. The caress of his fingers across her forehead. Never had he taken advantage of the situation or touched her in an improper way. And the funny thing was, she would have let him. Wanted him to actually. But he never did. He was too much of a gentleman to make the first move and she was too afraid to let him know her heart ached for him. Still, frustrated as she was, her love did not diminish. Instead it grew. But she was uncertain of his intentions towards her. Kurama had never revealed anything other than friendship. He had never told her how he felt towards her. To be fair she had never asked. Her fear of rejection held her from saying the words she longed to tell him, longed to hear from his lips. _I love you_. 

And that was what she wanted. To be loved. Not because she was beautiful or special or because she was the head ferry girl of Reikai. Simply that she was a woman who needed to feel loved and desired by a man who understood and appreciated her. And Kurama was that man. It is what her heart told her even as her mind continued to warn her it was wrong. That those in Reikai should not become involved with those of the human world and certainly never from Makai. 

_And what does that make Kurama? A man with the soul of a youko? Doubly cursed in the eyes of Koenma. But never in mine. It makes him all the more special. All the more unique._

__Botan sighed and closed her eyes, telling herself to relax and enjoy the moment. Because soon it would be over and she would have to let go of him once again, returning to the reality that depressed her. That he was not hers. And would probably never would be.__

__Kurama sped onward, eyeing the right side of the street in intense concentration, his grip tightening on the handlebars as the wind began to pick up and the sky grew as dark as night. _I_ _need to hurry before we get caught in this swelling storm_. He thought, maneuvering quickly around a few cars moving too slow for his tastes. _But I don't really want this moment to end_. He added mentally, his thoughts straying as he searched for a spot to park up ahead. Kurama almost closed his eyes as he suddenly felt Botan nestle into his back, the contact causing a torturous fire to burn within him _My beautiful peony_, _you have no idea what_ _your touch is doing to_ _me right now_. He thought, his face flushing at the images spinning in his head. 

It took all his will power not to drive on ahead, find a secluded spot and reveal the truth of his heart to her. That he loved her and wanted her. That he would never leave her side. _But I can't. Why can't I? What_ _am I so afraid of?_

_You're afraid she'll run away from you, reject your claims of love._ A voice offered in his head. 

Kurama frowned. _That's not true. That can't be the reason_. 

_Perhaps you're afraid she will return your affection_. 

Kurama grew uncertain. I_ don't think it's because of that._

_You think not? _The voice countered._ I think you're a coward who runs from his feelings. Too afraid to express them because you might get hurt._

__The kitsune grew angry at himself. _I've never run away from anything._

_Just your feelings._

_Shut up_! 

The fox spirit shook himself from his internal verbal sparring, his eyes widening as he realized how close they were to their destination. He slowed his bike down, pulling in between two small sedans before parking and shutting the engine off. A loud sigh escaped his lips as he pulled the key out of the ignition."Botan we're here." He said softly as he straightened his frame. 

Botan seemed not to hear him, her slender arms still wrapped around his waist. 

Kurama looked down and stared at her hands wondering why she hadn't let go, his features softening as he reached out and gently laid his hands upon hers, reveling in the contact of his fingers upon hers. 

Botan's eyelids fluttered open, awakened by the warmth of his touch upon her skin. She raised her head away from Kurama's back, her gaze shifting back and forth as she realized they had stopped. _Oh God! I'm still holding on to him!_ Her mind cried as she began to pull her arms away from his waist. "Sorry." She murmured, her eyes widening when she felt Kurama's hands hold onto hers, stopping her. 

"What's wrong Kurama?" She asked, unable to keep the surprise of his actions out of her voice. 

Kurama closed his eyes, trying vainly to calm the pounding of his heart, not wanting to let go. "Botan?" he whispered in a strained voice. 

Botan could hear the pain resonating in his voice and it made her want to cry. "What's the matter Kurama?" She asked, tightening her grip around his waist once more, giving him an encouraging hug. "You can talk to me. What is troubling you so?" 

_Oh God! Why is this so difficult?_ The fox spirit wondered as he sat there unable to voice what he truly felt. 

_Let her go Suuichi. You are not ready to tell her yet_. 

Kurama's eyes snapped open, startled to hear the voice of his youko self. 

"Kurama?" Botan repeated, waiting patiently for him to speak. 

The fox spirit opened his mouth about to make a reply when the sound of glass being tapped on startled him, ruining the moment. 

The pair looked over to the right to find Yusuke grinning stupidly at them from behind one of the windows of the coffee shop, waving patronizingly at them. 

Kurama's face drained of emotion but Botan's eyes narrowed and her features grew dark. 

The blue haired deity released her grip of the kitsune and hopped off the bike, followed closely by Kurama who raced ahead of her to open the red wooden door to the shop. 

"After you." He said formally, holding the door open for her. 

Botan smiled at him and entered. 

The pair headed straight for the four top table where a surprised Kuwabara and a smirking Yusuke sat. 

"Hey guys," He said jovially, studying the pair with twinkling eyes. "What took so long? You didn't get sidetracked on the way here did you?" He added with a dirty little smile. 

Botan wanted to slap him. Instead she followed Kurama's example. Willing her features neutral and her demeanor calm as she sat down, the kitsune taking the empty seat to her left. 

"I was just on my way here when Kurama saw me and offered to give me a lift." She explained, her voice lacking emotion even as she studied the spirit detective with hardened eyes. 

Yusuke caught her look and held up his hands. "I surrender." He replied with a laugh turning to Kurama. "You too seemed awfully close on that bike." He added with a teasing voice. 

The kitsune's poker face remained intact as he studied Yusuke. _Either I'm mistaken or Yusuke's trying to get a rise out of me. As if he knows something I do not._

__"Yes. I suppose it would look that way, considering Botan would have to hold on to me in order maintain her balance as I drove, lest she fall off and hurt herself." Kurama said matter of factly, his voice surprisingly cool as he studied Yusuke with eyes of stone. 

Yusuke frowned in frustration. _Okay so that one didn't work, time to plan _B. He thought opening his mouth to speak only to snap it shut as their server approached their table. 

"Coffee sir?" A young man in a blue dress shirt and black slacks asked, looking down at Kurama, a black apron with the shop's logo wrapped around his waist. 

"Colombian please. Black." The kitsune said softly, looking over to Botan. 

The server nodded, turning his attention to Botan. "Miss?" 

"The same." She replied. 

The server gave another nod and left the group to converse once more.__

__Yusuke regarded Kurama curiously, his features thoughtful as he leaned forward in his seat. "Speaking of bikes, perhaps we should fill Botan in by starting with what happened to you last night Kurama." 

Botan's face grew pensive as she turned to the kitsune. "What happened last night?" She asked in a tightened voice. 

Kurama let out a slow sigh. _He is trying to get a rise out of me. But why? _A flash of realization struck him as he turned to face the younger man. _He knows my true feelings towards_ _Botan._ _But who told him? I know Hiei wouldn't. But who else would have known._ The kitsune's gaze shifted over to Kuwabara whose head was hanging down as if he was guilty of something. _Ah, _He thought with an inward smile. _It seems the mighty Kazuma Kuwabara has figured me out. _Kurama focused his attention back to Yusuke, his features a mask of reserve. _Well, I've been through these kind of mind games before. If he thinks he's going to get me to confess to it, he's mistaken._

__"I was attacked on the way home last night by a rider in black. Someone with spiritual energy equal to my own." He began nonchalantly much to the irritation of Yusuke who was hoping for some drawn out ordeal for Botan's benefit. 

"You seemed pretty upset about it this morning." Yusuke said quickly, eyeing the kitsune with narrowed eyes. 

"I still am." 

"How were you attacked?" Botan asked, her eyes troubled and her features pale. 

Kurama turned to her, his heart jumping at the worry reflected in her eyes. He brought his right hand up, about to reach out to comfort her only to stop at the last second as he felt Yusuke's eyes following his movement. He rested his hand upon the table before him and lowered his head. "The rider produced a small wave of psychic energy, striking my face and distracting me long enough to get away." He answered. 

"Why would anyone attack you?" She asked, shaking her head in confusion. 

"I don't know. That's what we're here to find out." Kurama answered looking up to gaze at his two friends. "Yusuke and Kuwabara had similar, all be it less painful scenarios as well." 

__The dark haired spirit detective gave a shrug, as if conceding to the game. He followed Kurama's cue and relayed what had happened to him in the parking lot. Kuwabara followed with his story. 

"Yeah it was pretty weird. Eikichi was really freaked out last night. The fur on her back was standing straight up and she wouldn't stop making these growling and hissing noises at my bedroom window. I couldn't really sense anything, but in the pit of my stomach something felt off, unnatural. As if I was being watched. But when I opened the curtains there was nothing there. As soon as I did that Eikichi settled down and didn't act up again. Like I said, weird." 

Botan frowned, not liking the sound of what happened at all. "This is all very strange, but you guys aren't giving me much to go on here when I go back to Reikai." 

"True." Kurama sounded softly, drawing Botan's attention to him. The fox spirit's features grew serious as he crossed his arms. "But perhaps there are other events documented in Reikai that could lead us to a more clearer path than the murky one were currently traveling on." 

"What exactly should I be looking for?" The blue haired deity asked, her troubled eyes focused solely on the kitsune. 

Botan's undivided attention to Kurama was not lost on Yusuke who leaned back in his chair and looked over at Kuwabara, flashing him a grin of acceptance. As if acknowledging the large man had been right all along. 

Everyone waited patiently for the kitsune to answer. 

Kurama closed his eyes, his features thoughtful. "Although the power I sensed last night was very brief, a mere instant actually, it did not belong to any one group in particular. More of a combination of demon and human spirit energy. Theoretically this would occur only in someone of mixed blood. Therefore I suggest you start by checking the files of known offspring from demon/human pairings and see if there are any currently residing in this vicinity." 

Botan nodded, a move mimicked by the two men opposite of her. "It's a start at least." She said, raising slowly of her seat. "Now if you'll excuse me boys I need to visit the little girls room." She added walking briskly over to the far wall and around a partition, disappearing from view. 

Kurama eyelids fluttered open, his attention drawn on Botan as he watched her leave, a look of sadness flashing in his emerald pools. 

Yusuke noticed this, a grin spreading along his lips. _Aha! There it is! That look!_

Kuwabara glared at his best friend, shaking his head in a gesture of warning which Yusuke ignored as he leaned forward in his seat. 

"So ah, Kurama," Yusuke began, "Why the long face buddy? Botan's just going to the bathroom, she'll be right back." 

Kurama kept his focus on the far wall of the shop, his brow furrowed, his voice silent. 

Yusuke looked over to Kuwabara who shrugged and shook his head. 

"Kurama?" Yusuke repeated, his grin falling and his features growing serious. 

"How long have you known?" The kitsune asked softly, his gaze still fixated away from his friends. 

The two young men looked at each other. 

"Kuwabara told me." Yusuke admitted finally. 

"But I didn't tell Urameshi to be a jerk about it!" The larger man interjected heatedly. 

"Whose being a jerk? I didn't blurt it out or anything. I was just curious to see if carrot top here was right for a change." Yusuke countered, looking over at his friend, the two glaring daggers at each other. 

"She must not know." Kurama said, still waiting for Botan to emerge from the partition. 

"Why not? What's the big deal anyway?" Yusuke asked in confusion. "You're a man, she's a woman. You love her. What's the harm in letting her know?" 

Kurama turned to him. "Because I'm not ready to tell her." He replied, his features tightened and his eyes dangerous. 

Yusuke held up his hands. "All right. I get the message." He conceded, lowering his hands. "You need to relax Kurama. Take a vacation or something before you become an old man." 

"I can't afford to relax Yusuke." The kitsune murmured. "Every time I let my guard down, someone I care about is hurt or threatened. When the life of someone you love is at stake, there is no room for idleness, no room for mistakes." 

Yusuke frowned. "Your talking as if Botan's life is in danger." He said, studying his friend with troubled eyes. 

Kurama sighed. "All of our lives are in danger Yusuke. Someone is stalking us, watching us, studying us. For what dark purpose I cannot say. That is why we must not let our guard down. It is why I prefer Botan stay in Reikai, where she will be safe and blissfully unaware of my feelings for her. It is... better that way." He said, hanging his head in regret, his heart heavy. 

Yusuke shook his head but remained silent until the lights in the shop began to flicker 

"What the hell?" He murmured tilting his head back to study the overhead lighting which went out just as a monstrous flash of lightning erupted outside the window, a wave of thunder crashing against the window with such intensity it shook the glass. Rain pounded against the glass barrier, so heavy and thick no one could see outside. 

Yusuke's back stiffened as he felt a snippet of spiritual energy then nothing once more. The spirit detective stood up, his eyes adjusting to the darkness that enveloped him as he gazed over to Kuwabara. "Did you feel that?" 

The tall man nodded. "Yeah. Just like last night." 

Yusuke looked over to the other side of the table, another flash of lightning erupted, illuminating the interior and revealing two empty seats. "Where's Kurama?" 

******** 

Botan had been standing before one of the porcelain sinks in the women's rest room, in the process of washing her hands, when the lights flickered three times before going out and darkness consumed the room. She let out a small cry of surprise and fear at her sudden state of helplessness as she began to walk forward, her heart pounding against her chest, her breathing becoming heavy as she swung her outstretched arms in front of her, hoping to grab hold of the door handle or the touch of a wall, anything other than the empty space that surrounded her. 

_I can't even see a few inches in front of me! What the hell is going on?! _

__A brief flash of lightning from the small window at the far end illuminated the room long enough for her to see the general vicinity of the door. And at that instant if she had turned around she would have noticed she was not alone. Close behind her a tall, slender person robed in black stalked forward. There were no visible features save two pale hands held outward, the nails stretching into long, thin blades aiming straight for the unwitting deity's back. 

The robed individual got within half a foot of a sightless Botan when a loud bang erupted behind the door and the voice of Kurama shouted out, "Botan?!" 

The blue haired ferry girl jumped, startled by the noise and subsequent feel of his arms wrapping around her. "Kurama!" She cried, in relief and anxiety. "You scared me half to death!" 

"Are you all right?" He asked, placing her behind him, his posture defensive as he studied the room. His attuned eyes saw nothing. But he knew there was someone watching him. Someone in the dark, cursing his interference. _Get used to it!_ He sent out telepathically, to whoever was there. _You shall not_ _claim her life. And any who try shall die by my hand!_

_Bold words for a dead man._ A feminine voice whispered huskily in his mind. 

The kitsune growled, his posture stiffening at the threat, even as he could not sense the voice's owner. _Try me now then if you dare!_

__The voice laughed and then was no more. 

"Kurama what's wrong?" Botan asked. 

The lights flickered back on, basking the room in light once more. 

Kurama maintained his stance, visually searching the premises before turning back to Botan, with fear and anger in his eyes. "We must go." He said quickly, waiting for her to move forward. 

Botan stared up at him for a few seconds, shocked to see such raw emotion reflected in his emerald pools. "What is it Kurama? What did you see in the dark?" She asked and this time the fear was in her eyes. 

"It is what I didn't see that worries me Botan." He replied. "Come on." He added, taking her hand in his and escorting her gently forward and back to Yusuke's table. 

"I see you rescued Botan from the bogeyman." Yusuke joked, his features falling at the hard look the kitsune gave him. The spirit detective looked from the red haired man to the blue haired ferry girl and a knowing look spread across his face. _So he sensed it as well. And it went_ _after her. Kurama is right. She is in danger_. "What's your plan Kurama?" Yusuke asked, sitting back down. 

Kurama remained standing, Botan still at his side. "Once this rain settles, I'll personally escort Botan back to Reikai." He began. _So I can be sure she remains safe and sound_. He added mentally as his gaze focused on the woman beside him. 

Botan looked over to Kurama in confusion. _Why does he need to escort me back to_ _Reikai? I'm perfectly capable of finding it on my own._

"There is something I need to discuss with Koenma." The kitsune answered, as if reading her thoughts. "After that I need to pay a visit to Hiei in Makai, see if anything strange has happened to him." He added turning his head, his gaze focused beyond the window still being lashed violently by the rain that continued to plummet from the blackened sky. "You two are welcome to come if you wish." 

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other then back at the red head. 

"Damn straight!" Yusuke said with a happy smile. "My fists are itching for a good fight." 

"Yeah." Kuwabara added, cracking his knuckles. "Could be fun!" 

Kurama smiled at their enthusiasm. "The usual entry point then?" He asked. 

The two men nodded. 

Botan eyed them all in irritation, wanting to join the three detectives. But she knew she would only be a liability to them when they entered Makai. "I don't want you boys going off and getting hurt while you're in that godforsaken land." She chided them, her eyes straying over to Kurama who gave her a nod. 

"Yes mother." Yusuke said in a teasing voice, earning him a death glare from the deity. 

Yusuke laughed and moved away from the table, pushing Kuwabara ahead of him. "Come on doofus! I need to check on my mother before we go. Make sure she's not hitting the sauce too hard." He said. 

"I'm going! I'm going!" Kuwabara protested sulking forward which began to piss Yusuke off. 

"Dammit Kuwabara quit screwing around and move those gigantic feet of yours!" 

"Insult my feet again and you'll be eating them!" Kuwabara countered as the two continued to argue out the shop, racing over to the large man's old beat up car. A large, four door sedan the color of dirt that was parked a few spots back, jumping into the vehicle as if the rain that fell was going to melt them. 

The pair watched them go before turning to each other. 

"You don't have to escort me." Botan said softly, looking up at Kurama who gave her a tender smile. 

"But I want to." He answered his eyes straying away from her to the window once more as he watched the rain continue to cascade down the glass. 

"Why?" 

Kurama turned to her. "Because after what just happened, I worry for your safety." __

Botan looked downward to hide the disappointment in her features. _What did you expect_ _him to say. Because I love you? _"I see." She said softly. 

"Unless of course you don't want me to." The kitsune asked, tilting his head as he studied her. 

Botan's head jerked upright. "No. Of course you can escort me. I would like that very much." She said quickly, unable to keep the eagerness out of her voice. 

Kurama smiled at her. "Then it's settled." He said, his eyes brightening as the storm subsided. "Shall we?" He asked, giving her an after you swipe of his hand. 

Botan walked forward and the kitsune followed, both unaware that two pairs of eyes stalked them from the far corner of the shop. 

****** 

"I don't see why we don't kill them now Ailia." A tall, pale woman with short brown hair and dark green eyes said heatedly, her features feral and her body rigid, the lean muscles straining against the tight black leather jacket she wore as she stood beside her larger conterpart, her slender frame now free of the robe she had worn in ther rest room, disposing of it in one of the basket near the door before she had rejoined her comrade. 

"Because Lina, as evidenced by your performance, we are not ready yet." Ailia replied, sipping from her coffee cup and reading the front page of the daily newspaper. Her black pant suit shuffling slightly as she shifted in her seat. 

"I could have killed her right then and there. I was this close." The smaller woman said in frustration as she held out her right index finger and thumb, measuring off a few inches. 

"And then Kurama would have killed you." 

Lina snorted. "The fool couldn't even see me, let alone sense me." 

"Do you think that would have stopped him." Ailia countered, setting the paper down and rising from her seat. 

Lina followed. "Then why the hell did you have me make an attempt on her life if you didn't want her dead?" She asked, her face twisted in confusion. 

"Because I wanted to test his bond to her. I wanted to see just how much he truly cares for her." 

"And?" 

Ailia's lush lips twisted into a smirk. "She will die by my hand, but not before the kitsune is there to witness it. And the best part of all is he will blame himself for it. Such delicious pain and torment to inflict upon one man. I look forward to it." The dark haired woman said with a lusty sigh as she left the coffee shop, Lina in tow, the two turned the corner. A gust of wind roared by, swirling viciously around them. And in the blink of an eye the women were gone. 

Okay. Weird chapter I know. Next time will hopefully be less scattered. It's after midnight and I have work in the morning. So if there are errors I apologize. What is it Kurama has to talk to Koenma about? And will the lord of Reikai listen? Questions, comments, review and let me know. 


	5. For the Love of a Deity

Greetings fellow Yu Yu Hakusho philes! Are you interested in the latest up to date info on this awesome show? If you are checkout www.spiritdetective.com for all kinds of cool downloads and information. They have music from the show as well as neat animated music videos. My favorite one is called Ghostbusters by Hot Fudge Productions under the guest AMV section. It's a great video with lots of clips from every saga, including those of a more grown up Kurama. (It also has the part in the first Yu Yu Hakusho movie when Kurama rescues Botan from harm in mid air no less! Bonus!) 

Anyway, I don't know what to say *author grins in glee* Your reviews lift my spirits. I really enjoy reading your thoughts on this story. It makes it really worthwhile when I can share my work with you guys. 

Fire fox: You've changed your name! Thanks for the support! 

Port: I will concede that Ailia's last comment was something you would find in the literary world but never in the real world. Having said that, I think I showed a bit of Ren's human side in chapter three. He has a home and enjoys the finest things in life just like anyone else. His actions and thoughts however are not good and his intentions less than noble. As are his conspirators. You will see more about them as the story progresses and why they chose to aid Ren in his quest. 

Jillian: Thank you. You will feel sorrier for them in later chapters. 

IClavender: Wait no more! Here is the next installment! Thanks! 

Setine: THANK YOU! 

Reikachan14: You flatter me, my lady. One of the best ever huh? More K/B is to come. 

Kuratata: Yusuke does have a rather playful personality, at least in my opinion. A happy K/B ending you say. Well ... we'll see. 

Cheeto: You really think so? One of the best? I don't know about that but I thank you for the praise. I grinned from ear to ear when I read your review. I will try to keep the remaining chapters of my story on par with the ones before them. 

Demonprincess 81: You love it! Cool beans! 

Eunjung: Boy you sure are on a sugar high! Your enthusiasm continues to amaze me as did your long review. I love long reviews, it lets me know you really enjoyed the chapter. Did you really find it suspenseful? Awesome! And do I have any little unexpected twists in store for this story? Hell yes! But not for a while just yet. Stay tuned. And prepare for the next batch of K/B sugar cookies! 

Chapter 5-- For the Love of a Deity 

Powder blue was the sky that surrounded the rocky terrain of the spirit world. The intensity of the midday sun swept down in waves, warming the two lone travelers upon a stone pathway that led up to the palace of Reikai, home of Koenma and the many spirit guides that served under him. 

Kurama walked silently next to Botan, his movements surprisingly in sync with hers as they ascended slowly toward the elaborate structure of royalty some distance still ahead. The smell of dampened earth and rock wafted under the sensitive nose of the kitsune causing him to focus to his right, tilting his head slightly as his attuned sense of hearing picked up the sounds of water rushing forever onward. A massive, unyielding force of nature that could only be piloted by the most experienced and daring spirit guides of Reikai. 

_The river Styx_. Kurama thought to himself. _The point all souls must pass before they are brought for judgment in Reikai. _The kitsune turned his eyes back upon the pathway, focusing his gaze upon his companion, a look of adoration on his handsome face as he studied her. 

The sun continued to beat down on them, making extra clothing unnecessary, yet Botan still wore the kitsune's coat, seemingly unaffected by the heat that was starting to make Kurama sweat. _I wonder why she's still wearing my jacket?_ He thought as his gaze strayed to her face, his brow furrowing at the distant look in the deity's eyes, as if she were a million miles away, reliving some past memory. 

_What are you thinking about Botan_? Kurama wondered. _And what part do I play in it?_

_Quit kidding yourself Kurama_. The negative voice inside his head spoke. _What makes_ _you believe she's even thinking about you? Her mind's probably still stuck on what happened in the_ _coffee shop_. 

The kitsune shook his head, trying to free himself of his negativity as he tore his gaze away from his heart's desire, focusing instead on the palace, his features darkening at the thought of his upcoming discussion with the lord of Reikai. _Koenma will not like what I have to say. But he will listen. I will make him listen. For Botan's sake I must make Koenma understand the danger she is in. Even at the cost of never seeing her again._ Kurama's set his jaw in grim determination as he went over what he was going to tell the toddler lord, too absorbed to notice that Botan had returned to her present state of mind, gazing at the man beside her out of the corner of her eye as she admired his form, watching in adoration at the way his body moved in rhythmwith her own. 

_He's such a beautiful man_. She thought with a wistful sigh of awe. Botan longed to run her fingers through his hair, to kiss his tender lips and whisper sweet nothings into his perfect ears. She longed for the day when she could tell him how she truly felt and feel his touch upon her skin not as a friend but as a lover, who adored and wanted her. 

She dared a more open glance, her eyes widening in surprise and guilt as he turned to her suddenly, his eyes of stone softening in concern. 

"Botan is something wrong?" 

The deity whipped her head away, hoping like hell her crimson cheeks went unnoticed by the keen eyesight of Kurama. _Stupid Botan!_ She snapped at herself. _You got caught drooling over him! He probably thinks you've lost your mind! Quick, say something! _"Uh, no. Nothing's wrong Kurama, I'm ... just surprised that you decided to walk to the palace when we could have just taken my oar up. I don't mind sharing my body, uh" Botan paused, wincing at the Freudian slip, "I mean my transportation with you." She added quickly, daring to bring her eyes back to his. 

Kurama studied her intently for a few seconds as they stopped before the mammoth doors that gave entry to the palace, a soft smile gracing his lips as he spoke to her in a gentle, reverent voice. "But then I wouldn't have the pleasure of your company on such a nice day in the spirit world as this." 

Botan stared at him in dumbfoundment. _Is he pulling my leg_? "Is that really why you decided to escort me back here? Because you enjoy my company?" She asked in surprise, her voice a mere whisper as she edged closer to him. 

Kurama hesitated in answering but did not move from his spot as the deity closed the distance between them. _Great! Stick your foot in your mouth Kurama! You might as well have told her you loved her! _He scolded himself as he eyed Botan, his heart pounding in his chest at the ever closing gap between them, his breath catching in his throat at the hopeful look reflected in her purple orbs. _Is it possible she has feelings for me?_ He wondered in astonishment. 

A sudden thundering sound erupted, startling them. The groaning protest of metal upon metal drawing their attention away from each other to the side where the massive doors opened inward, allowing them access to the palace. The form of Ogre rushing towards them brought a sardonic smile to Kurama's lips and a look of resignation from Botan. 

"It seems Koenma has been watching us approach and has decided to send his servant out to greet us." Kurama whispered to the ferry girl who stood beside him, her arms crossed and her features dark. 

"Botan! Thank God your back! Lord Koenma has been in a tither ever since he woke up from his nap and found you gone! He requests that you come immediately to his office." Ogre said between breaths, turning to the fox spirit. "And you as well Kurama." 

The kitsune raised an eyebrow. "Indeed," He said gamely. "Did he say why?" 

Ogre shook his head. "He never tells me anything Kurama. Just yells at me to do something and I do it." He said, as he continued to recover his breath. 

Botan said nothing as she strode forward, brushing past a winded Ogre and down the long hallway where a winding staircase led up to the top of the palace and Koenma's office. 

Kurama gave Ogre an apologetic smile as he entered the building moving at a near sprint to catch up with the blue haired deity, tossing a worried glance in Botan's direction, surprised at the speed she was exhibiting as she flew up the stairs, her features twisted in rage. 

_How dare he do this to me! Ordering me around like I'm some slave! And in front of Kurama no less! I won't stand for it! _Her mind snarled as she continued upward. __

__Kurama kept pace with her, frowning as he felt the waves of anger emanating from the blue haired beauty. _Botan don't do something foolish! _He thought but kept silent as they reached the top floor and headed straight for Koenma's office, the deity in the lead as she shoved the doors open and marched inside. 

Botan stiffened her spine, about to yell at her boss when she noticed he was nowhere to be seen. She looked quickly around the room pivoting several times in confusion as she looked back to Kurama whose gaze was fixed on the door behind the desk, eyeing it expectantly. Botan followed his movement. 

At that precise second the smaller office door opened, revealing an irritated toddler lord carrying a stack of files in his short arms, struggling mightily, weaving side to side as he attempted to see around what he was carrying. 

Botan made no move towards him, fuming silently as she watched him flop the mass of paperwork on the side of his desk. 

Koenma whipped his head to the side as he noticed he was not alone in the room. He flashed them a deep scowl, his brown eyes fixed on Botan. "It's about time you showed up." He growled studying her for a few seconds before shifting his attention to the kitsune who stood rigidly in the center of the room, not far from where the deity was standing. "Kurama." The toddler lord greeted the fox spirit civilly, but not enough to hide the wariness that lingered in his eyes as he studied the young man before him. 

Kurama gave him a nod. "Lord Koenma." He returned in greeting, his features impassive. A mask to hide the uneasiness and tension he felt. 

"I see you personally escorted Botan back to the palace. Was there a reason for that?" He asked, his tone suspicious. 

Kurama was about to reply when Botan spoke in an icy tone. "Does he need a reason Koenma?" She asked, glaring down at him with hardened eyes, remembering the demands Ogre had relayed to her on behalf of the spirit lord. 

Koenma looked up at his top ferry girl, flinching at her address. Never before had she talked to him so casually. It was always Koenma sir or Lord Koenma. Never just Koenma. "I don't think I like your tone Botan. It smacks of disrespect." 

"Perhaps if you acted in a respectful manner I would treat you with respect." Botan countered, unwavering in her stance. Although she thought highly of Koenma, she had no qualms about correcting his behavior, especially towards someone she cared deeply about. 

Koenma glared at her but decided to let the comment pass, his attention focusing back on Kurama who matched his stare with eyes of stone. And that look. The look of a man without fear or anxiety. A perfect package of innocence and quiet strength rolled into one. But Koenma knew better. _What is it you want kitsune? And what does Botan have to do with it_? "Why are you here Kurama?" He asked, not waiting for a response as he turned to Botan. "And where the hell have you been?" 

Botan shot him an icy glare. "Where the hell have I been?!" She snapped. "Helping the spirit detectives sort out a series of strange events that happened last night. That's what I've been doing! Am I not still Yusuke's assistant?" She added, turning away from the toddler lord. She walked quickly over to Kurama's side, their shoulder's brushing briefly against each other before the deity turned around and faced Koenma. __

__The toddler lord noticed how close the two stood beside one another_. Any closer and she'd be leaning on his arm. _He thought in irritation as he studied the pair. For a split second Koenma thought he saw a look of joy flash across the kitsune's face, as if he relished the almost nonexistent gap between him and Botan. But as quickly as it appeared, it vanished, replaced by that same poker face he used before going into battle, his eyes focused on Koenma who shook his head and straightened his frame. _Two can play by this game_. He thought. _If Kurama can appear nonchalant, so can I_. "So Yusuke contacted you for help? Why?" He asked, addressing his question to Botan who filled him in on the details. 

"That is puzzling to say the least." Koenma commented after Botan had finished informing him. "There have been no reports of unusual spirit or demon activity occurring in the human world for several months. At least none that are known to me." He added, crossing his arms, his features thoughtful. "Then again if what you say is true, and those responsible for these mysterious events are able to mask their power there is no way I could know." The toddler lord turned his worried eyes on the kitsune. "Perhaps Kurama is right. Perhaps this is the work of someone of mixed blood." He acknowledged grudgingly as he lowered his head, wondering whether or not he should approve the investigation. 

_If I don't do it_, _Botan will be angry. This could be a dangerous plot to take out the spirit detectives. On the other hand, if I do approve it, that means Botan will be spending most of her time on Ningenkai_. _And that means she'll be around Kurama_. He countered in his head, pondering which road to take. _Either path is dark and full of risk. If Botan finds out how the kitsune really feels, her_ _position and my authority would be compromised._ _I've already made the mistake of letting this happen once before and it almost caused the three realms to be destroyed. My father would kill_ _me if I let it happen again_. His face twisted in irritation, his indecision threatening to overwhelm his reasoning. 

"Koenma sir, are you all right?" Botan asked softly. 

The lord of Reikai flinched, startled by the sudden sound of her voice. 

_Make a decision dammit!_ He cursed at himself. With a sigh of resignation, Koenma spoke. "I'm fine Botan, just thinking how to solve this dilemma." He replied, bringing his gaze up to meet hers. "Find out what you can Botan." He said finally, knowing he would regret his decision. "And keep me updated. I want to know what you discover." 

Botan looked over to Kurama, a big grin spreading on her lips as she moved away from the kitsune and past her boss. "I'll get right on it!" She replied cheerfully about to head out the door when Koenma called out to her. 

"After you finish this paperwork for me first. My father will be back tomorrow from his trip and wants our annual report." 

Botan's shoulders slumped as she let out a heavy sigh. _Oh great_! She grumbled in her mind, _I knew there was a catch to this! _Slowly she turned around and grabbed the stack off Koenma's desk, clasping them close to her chest as she rested her chin on the top file to keep them from spilling all over. But with her hands full she was unable to open the door. 

Kurama noticed this and in the blink of an eye was beside her, reaching out to turn the knob, pulling the red door towards him, allowing her entry into the hallway. 

Botan gave him another smile, touched by his manners. "Always the gentleman." She said happily. "Thank you Kurama." She added, before lowering her voice to a whisper. "I'll get to work on those files as soon as I'm done with this. Just come back safe and sound from Makai. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt." 

Kurama stared at her, shocked by the tender tone in her voice, his features softening as he gazed into her eyes. 

Botan looked up at him, wanting for all the world to just reach out and caress his face. Just once to know if their feelings were one and the same and not some silly schoolgirl fantasy concocted by her need for love and attention. 

The two continued to stare at each other for several seconds before Koenma gave a polite cough. 

"Sometime today Botan, if you would." He said in a commanding tone. 

Botan let out an angry sigh as the spell between them was broken. "I'll get right on it Koenma sir." She hissed through her gritted teeth, looking one last time at Kurama who gave her a nod. 

"Good luck Botan." The kitsune murmured softly, a gentle smile tugging at his lips. 

The deity matched his smile then headed forward into the darkened corridor, Kurama's eyes followed her progress until she rounded a corner out of sight, his mask of reserve slipping to reveal a pained look that reflected the torturous yearning he had to hold Botan in his arms and show her just how much he loved and desired her. 

"I think you can shut the door now Kurama." Koenma said, drawing the kitsune's attention back to the office. 

Kurama clenched his jaw, stiffening his posture at the annoyed tone of the spirit lord's voice as he shut the door gently before turning to face Koenma. 

"I know that you're in love with her Kurama." The small one said coldly. " I've seen the way you look at her and I must say I don't approve." 

The fox spirit remained calm and collected, even as his heart ached for Botan and his thoughts grew dark at the way Koenma spoke to him. "I don't see how it's any concern of yours." He said in a hardened tone that belied his gentle features. "Botan has free will. If she were to choose me as her mate what would it matter to you?" 

"Everything!" Koenma countered angrily, his features paling at the thought of them together. "Botan is not an ordinary woman. She is part of Reikai. Those that live in this realm are not allowed to love those of the other two realms. It is forbidden!" 

"Why?" Kurama asked, studying the toddler with curious eyes. 

Koenma seemed startled by his answer, unsure how to respond. "Because ... " He said with a stammer. "Because ... It is the law ... The law established by my father to maintain the balance of the three realms." He answered, glaring at the kitsune. 

Kurama frowned as his narrowed eyes met those of the spirit lord. "I think you're lying." He said. "I know of many demons who have taken human mates and produced offspring. I don't remember that having an affect on any of the three realms." 

"But none from the spirit and human world. It is not allowed. We are very different from the others that inhabit Ningenkai and Makai. Our ways are not your ways." 

"Ah," Kurama said with knowing smile, realizing why Koenma had given him those nasty looks every time he saw the deity and him together. "So now the truth is revealed. You believe we are inferior to you. That humans and demons are not worthy enough to be loved by your kind." 

Koenma stiffened at the veiled insult. Even if it was true. "You must understand Kurama. If Botan were to stay with you, marry you, heaven forbid, have children with you, she would be scorned among those in Reikai. It would be seen as a tainting of the pure blood we have maintained for hundreds of years. It would ruin her to be with you." 

The harsh, cold tone of the toddler lord's voice smacked into Kurama like the north wind, chilling him to the bone and infuriating him with it's intensity. "You don't care about her at all do you." He spat in an uncharacteristic display of anger, his features twisting in rage. "Only about your reputation." 

"Now wait just a minute," Koenma started, only to be cut off by the fox spirit's enraged voice. 

"No, you wait." He countered advancing upon the spirit lord who back reflexively into his desk. 

Koenma's eyes widened in surprise and fear as he noticed gold flecks bursting within the furious emerald pools of the kitsune's eyes. The eyes of Youko Kurama. Eyes that could only be seen when Kurama's anger escaped from the tight control he usually exhibited on his emotions. 

"There is no difference between us." Kurama's spoke, his voice deepening, becoming cold and dangerous. "We have feelings just as those of Reikai do. Our hearts are no different. We bleed the same, love the same, die the same. I have seen it with my own eyes. I have lived several lifetimes and have learned many things. I have learned that cruelty is not regulated to Makai. I have seen it in the other realms as well so don't think you're superior to us because you're not." He said in controlled rage. "And as for Botan, my feelings towards her will not change. I have always and will always love her. If you truly cared for her you would let her make her own decisions." 

"And if you truly loved her you would let her go." Koenma replied, gathering his courage as he straightened his frame, his features turning defiant. "You are the wrong kind of person for her." 

"Why? Because I'm only half human? Because I was once one of the most feared demon's in Makai. Are you afraid I will revert to my old ways? Are you that distrusting of me?" He asked in disbelief, backing away slightly from Koenma who looked away guiltily. 

Kurama gave a sigh of disgust. "So no matter how I make up for my past, it will continue to be held against me. I see now I was foolish to believe in redemption." He said, turning away from the small lord as he tried to regain his composure, tried to calm the torrent of hate that was swelling in him. To control his more powerful self from emerging completely, lest he do something foolish and harm the spirit lord. 

"I did not say that Kurama." Koenma said softly, frowning at the harsh words he had spoken, realizing he was in danger and wanting to ease the tension that hovered within the confines of the office. "You have done many valiant things in the pursuit of right. But I'm afraid of the stigma that will be attached to her if she were to remain on Ningenkai with you." 

The kitsune closed his eyes, willing himself to relax. "Well you have no reason to fear." Kurama said finally after several tense seconds of silence, his features calm once more as he turned to face Koenma, his eyes returning to their emerald hue. "I haven't told her how I feel. And I don't plan on doing so." 

Koenma frowned in confusion. "But I thought you and her ..." 

Kurama held up a hand, silencing him. "She has no idea that I love her." He said softly, as he lowered his hand and looked away. "She may suspect I care for her. But even after all this time together I haven't found the courage to tell her." 

Koenma studied the kitsune with interest. "You mean you're not in a relationship with her." He said, his voice a mixture of surprise and relief. _Unbelievable. Kurama and Botan are in_ _love with each other and neither of them realize it._ _Talk about ironic_. 

Kurama shook his head. "No. We remain good friends. Nothing more." He replied, turning back to the toddler. _I only wish it were otherwise. _He thought in sadness and regret. "I've revealed my love for Botan to you because there is something I want to ask of you." He said with a pause to make sure the small lord was really paying attention. 

Koenma nodded, relaxing his small frame. "I'm listening." 

"The people or things responsible for the strange events last night have been watching us, studying us, noting our strengths and weaknesses. I believe it is only a matter of time before they strike, hurting the ones we hold dearest to our hearts. They have already tried with Botan." 

Koenma's eyebrows shot up, his features tightening. "Someone tried to harm her?" 

Kurama nodded. "They know." He said softly. "They know how I feel about her. I believe today was a test. A test of how deeply I cared for her. How close my connection to her was." 

"And?" 

Kurama hung his head. "They will come after her again. And this time the will not stop until she is dead." 

Koenma looked away, his features paling. "What do we do?" 

"Relieve Botan of her duties in Ningenkai." Kurama answered, raising his head once more. "At least until this matter is resolved. If she remains in Reikai, I believe she will be safe." 

The small lord brought his troubled gaze back upon the red head. "You would willingly sacrifice ever seeing her again?" He asked. "You truly care that much for her." 

"My feelings mean nothing when compared to her safety. I love her more than myself. If my heart must be denied from her in order for her to remain safe, I will gladly risk it. Her life is all that matters to me." Kurama replied, holding his head high as if defying Koenma to say something. 

But the spirit lord said nothing. Closing his eyes in understanding. _Perhaps he truly does_ _love her after all._

Kurama waited patiently as Koenma thought over what to do. 

With a heavy sigh, the toddler spoke. "So be it. I will restrict Botan's duties to Reikai. Any information she finds she can send to Yusuke through a third person." 

Kurama gave him a nod. "Thank you Koenma sir." 

Koenma crossed his arms as his features grew dark. "Of course you know there'll be hell to pay when she finds out. She won't like the idea of being stuck here. She may decide to disobey my orders just to spite me." 

Kurama tried hard not to laugh at the image that sprang in his head. An image of Botan screaming like a banshee at Koenma before whacking him on the head with her oar. He shook his head at the thought. "Explain to her the reasons why and she will listen. As long as she can contact us, I believe she'll be reasonably happy with the arrangement." 

Koenma smiled as a thought came to him. Reaching into his desk he pulled out a small blue circular device. "Take this." He said tossing it up into the air towards Kurama who snatched it with his right hand. 

"What is it?" He asked staring down at the object resting in his open palm. 

"A communication device." Koenma replied. "That way Botan can hear it from your own lips and perhaps save my ears from permanent damage when she explodes." 

Kurama studied the device briefly before stuffing it in his pocket, he gave Koenma a nod then pivoted to leave stopping when the toddler spoke. 

"Just remember Kurama, I still don't approve but Botan will kill me if anything happens to you so be careful." 

Kurama forced himself to remain silent, ignoring the last comment, as he continued forward once more out the office and into the fresh air of Reikai. He stopped halfway down the path as he felt a pair of eyes watching him. Turning around, Kurama craned his neck back to find Botan staring down at him, giving him a big wave of her hand. 

Kurama stared at her for a few seconds, unable to return her gesture. _I'm sorry Botan. I'm_ _sorry for everything. But I cannot allow you to be harmed_. _Not even for my own selfish reasons_. "Good bye Botan." He murmured sadly as he turned and walked away. _Walk away Kurama. Walk away before your_ _heart overrides your reason_. His mind warned and the kitsune listened, fearing if he stayed any longer in Reikai he would renege on his vow not to reveal his true heart. Kurama picked up the pace, his legs in a near sprint as he began to run. To run from his feelings, to run from her, even as he knew it might be the last time he gazed upon her perfection.. 

Botan watched Kurama sprint away, frowning at his actions as he disappeared past the rocky terrain that lined the countryside. _Why didn't he wave back?_ She wondered. _I know he_ _saw me._

Just then there was a light tap on her office door. Botan quickly turned and plopped down in her seat, forcing herself to look busy as she studied the files with vested interest. "Come in." She cried out, her eyes still on her work as someone approached. 

"Um, excuse me Miss Botan." A deep voice spoke politely. 

Botan lifted her gaze and found a tall blue oni standing before her small desk. "What is it Ogre?" 

"Koenma would like to speak with you as soon as you've finished that report for him." 

A spasm of irritation crossed Botan's face. _What the hell does he want to talk about_ _now?! Does he want to berate me over Kurama coming here with me?!_ She looked at Ogre with darkened eyes. "Tell Koenma if I can spare the time from his stupid report I'll think about showing up." She growled. 

Ogre looked at her in horror. "I can't tell him that, he'll just yell at me again." 

Botan let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Ogre. It's not your fault." She said, leaning back in her chair. "It's just .. I'm sick and tired of the way Koenma treats me. Like I'm some incompetent child in need of constant guidance. I ... " She paused, gazing off into the darkened corner of the room, the image of Kurama forming unbidden in her mind. _I just want to be with him_. 

Ogre frowned at the sudden silence. "What is it Miss Botan?" 

Botan shook her head, coming out of her trance. "Nothing Ogre." She said softly, returning her gaze back on the blue oni. "Tell Koenma I will see him as soon as I'm finished here." 

Ogre nodded and started towards the door but stopped part way, pivoting back to her. "I like your jacket." He said, pointing to the black waist coat the deity was still wearing. 

Botan looked down. _I'm still wearing Kurama's jacket_. She thought in surprise. A soft, loving smile gracing her lips as she reached out to caress the jacket's collar, her thoughts lost once again on the kitsune. "Thank you." She said absently before reluctantly dropping her hand and reaching out to take the next file that needed sorting, but her mind was miles away, lost in a vision of her and Kurama alone and together at last. 

Ogre smiled at her then turned around and exited the office, leaving the deity alone with her thoughts. 

******* 

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood patiently outside a small, dark cave deep in some unnamed woodland, eyeing their surroundings expectantly. Both were dressed in hooded sweatshirts, fatigues and boots as black as the back packs strapped around their shoulders, their demeanor serious as if they were preparing to go into battle. 

"I feel like I'm playing war or something." Kuwabara said, staring down at his clothing briefly before turning to look at his best friend. "Why the hell are we dressed like the SWAT team?" 

Yusuke sighed. "I told you before doofus," He began irritably. "We're going into an area of varying terrain and harsh conditions. Do you really want to go traipsing around Makai dressed like a couple of stupid human teenagers or do you want to be able to defend yourself from any and all assaults with little difficulty?" 

"But I thought you were itching for a fight." 

Yusuke glared up at the larger man. "I am. But jeans and T-shirts limit my movements too much. I want to be able to kick ass at maximum efficiency." 

Kuwabara looked at him with a shake of his head. "If you say so." He said, not really convinced the clothes they were wearing would improve their fighting skills. "So, how much longer do you think before Kurama shows up?" He asked, changing the subject. 

Yusuke shrugged, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "How the hell should I know. You're the one with all that spiritual sense. Why don't you tell me." 

"There's no need to get snippy." Kuwabara grumbled turning away from Urameshi, his eyes focused on the thicket of bushes a short distance in front of them. His back stiffening as he felt the familar chi of the fox spirit. 

"Greetings gentlemen." Kurama said in a soft voice as he emerged from the brush, dressed in a black turtleneck, boots and fatigues like his friends although he carried no back pack to speak of. "I see we're thinking along similar lines today." He said with a smirk as he eyed their clothing. 

"Yeah well," Kuwabara began, jerking his thumb towards Yusuke. "It was Urameshi's idea." 

"Who cares." Yusuke growled. "Let's get a move on. Daylight is fading and I don't know about you but I don't like the idea of traveling Makai in the dark." 

"I didn't know you were scared of the dark Urameshi." Kuwabara said in a teasing voice Yusuke let out a growl as the larger man wrapped his right arm around his neck. "Don't worry little Urameshi, Kazuma the mighty will protect you!" He declared in a mocking voice which earned him a punch upside the head from Yusuke that sent him to the ground face first in the dirt. 

"Knock it off stupid! Your retarded antics are taking up valuable time!" 

Kuwabara jumped up, rubbing the back of his head. "You didn't have to hit me you know." 

Yusuke said nothing as he turned to Kurama who eyed them in incredulity, shaking his head at their juvenile behavior. _Perhaps I_ _should have gone to see Hiei alone_. 

"Are you ready to do this Kurama?" The dark haired man asked. 

Kurama nodded, his features growing serious. "Yes." He replied, walking briskly past them and into the cave. 

"Let's go Kuwabara." Yusuke ordered, reaching out to push the larger man toward the cave's entrance. 

"I'm going Urameshi don't push me okay!" Kuwabara replied, disappearing into the darkness of the cave, followed closely by Yusuke. The three marched forward in the darkness, their features focused, ready to face whatever greeted them on the other side, in the vast unforgiving world of Makai. 

Okay guys. I kind of suffered through this chapter. Hopefully it wasn't too bad. Sorry for the delay in updating but I do have another story I'm still working on and I promised to continue working on it. And I always keep a promise. Also my mom's been riding my ass about not doing much around the house, yelling at me that I spend too much time on the computer. What bites is I know she's right. I have to literally sneak into the office to get my chapters updated. 

Anyway, enough of my whining. Do review if it suits you. I would like to know how you feel. I myself think this could take a long time to complete. Somewhere around thirty chapters perhaps. And as I'm sure you've noticed by now, I tend to write long chapters, so this could turn into a hundred thousand plus word story. We'll see. Next time: The three spirit detectives encounter trouble in Makai and how will Botan react when she finds out she's grounded in Reikai? Check back in a few weeks to find out! 


	6. Trouble In Makai

Another chapter for all my loyal readers. 

Demonprincess 81: Yes. Yusuke and Kuwabara interact well with each other don't they! There will be more of those moments in this chapter. 

IClavender: Thanks for the heads up on my error. I must have been tired when I typed that. I also found quite a few grammatical errors which I for the most part corrected and reposted. I do try to keep the essence of the characters intact. And yes Botan's behavior is a little less how should I say this .... bubbly. But she has grown and matured just as the boys have. And yes. There is no rest for our favorite heroes. 

Cheeto: Yes, well. Kurama is a man of fashion sense. And every girl loves a sharp dressed man (or so I'm told.) Well, Koenma may appear to be jealous, but really he's just trying to look out for his head ferry girl (at least that's what he keeps telling himself anyway.) He is also somewhat of a snob. He truly doesn't feel Kurama is good enough for her. 

Botan and Kurama Lover: I'm sorry I made you cry. It was truly not my intention. However I will give you a little heads up on later chapters. Several things will happen that might make you cry again. And if they do I apologize in advance. 

Kuratata: I'm glad you think so. I felt it a little below my previous chapters but I still thought it was a pretty good chapter. I'm sorry it takes me a while to update but until I complete my other story I have to alternate between the two. And it makes me happy to know you like my writing. 

Reikachan 14: Really? Sweet and funny! I'm flattered! I hope to continue along those lines although later may get a little rough. At least that's what I'm envisioning about ten chapters down the road from now. I thank you. 

Heather B: One of your favorites! Really? I do try to make the situations as detailed as I can without boring you too much. Detail is hard to do. I'm usually better with dialogue. And every story needs a decent plot. The action will pick up as I move further into the story. And you can expect lots more of Yusuke and Kuwabara clowning around with each other. 

Dunken: Yes. It seems we all share similar problems. As far as the time delay, I will try to get each chapter out as soon as I can but I don't type as fast as I'd like and I've been prohibited from using the computer for too long. I'm glad you like my story though and am happy you think I write well. Sometimes I'm not so sure. 

Tella Kallisto: That's all right. I understand that computers can act up on you. Thanks for the compliment! 

Eunjung: Hey don't worry about it! The simple fact that you took the time to leave me a few lines let's me know you're still reading my drivel! 

Onto the story! 

Chapter 6-- Trouble in Makai 

The sky above Makai was shrouded in black, the dark clouds that hovered above them casting a shadow along the dangerous land, making visibility next to nil. But for the spirit detectives, it was their sense of chi that was more useful to them, guiding them ever closer to their destination. The compound of Muruko, whose territory they were trespassing on. Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara traveled in a tight formation down a well trodden path that cut a small swath through a heavily wooded area, their senses alert and their eyes ever watchful for the smallest movement. A cold, harsh wind swept through, pelting the three travelers with dirt and dead leaves, scouring their skin and chilling them to the bone. 

"Damn that's cold!" Yusuke gritted through his clenched teeth as he raised his right arm to shield his eyes from the continuing onslaught of the wind that howled around them, the sleeve of his sweatshirt flapping from the ferocity of rushing air. 

Kurama said nothing, his eyes unblinking as he focused his attention on the tree tops above them, his hair dancing in waves around his face. But try as he might, he could stop thinking about Botan, lost in the decision he had made, his heart troubled. _I should have told her_ _personally. But I ran. I ran away from her_. He thought with a sigh. _Now_ _she will be angry with me. She_ _may even hate me for what I've done, but it could not be helped. _

__"Hey Urameshi," Kuwabara called out softly as the wind began to die down. 

Yusuke turned to him. "What?" 

"Is it just me or does Kurama seem a little off today." 

The dark haired man focused his attention on the kitsune, a frown forming on his handsome features. "He looks like he always does to me." 

Kuwabara eyed him in irritation. "I'm not talking about how he looks, I'm talking about how he feels. He seems, I don't know, depressed or something." 

"Hmm." Yusuke sounded. "It probably has something to do with Botan staying in Reikai." He replied looking up at the darkening sky. "Stop worrying about fox boy." He added. "He'll be fine." 

_I'm not so sure_. Kuwabara thought but kept it to himself as they continued onward. The tall man stopped, his eyes narrowing as he whirled around suddenly. 

Nothing was there. 

_That's odd. I could have sworn I felt something weird just then_. 

"Hey Kuwabara," Yusuke called out bringing the larger man's attention forward once more. "You want to pick up the pace or do you want to get snatched by the bogeyman!" He teased lightly. 

"Hn." Kuwabara sounded as he straightened his frame and caught back up with the group. "Didn't you say there were patrols in Makai to keep humans out Urameshi?" He asked, his eyes focused on the left side of the forest. 

"Yeah." Yusuke replied gruffly. "So?" 

"Well, we've been traveling for over an hour now and in all that time we haven't seen a single demon let alone a patrol on this path." 

"And?" 

"Well, don't you find it a little weird?" Kuwabara asked, his eyes shifting over to the kitsune who answered him. 

"There is a logical reason for our being left alone." He began, his voice calm, a small smile on his face. 

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other then over to Kurama. 

"Which is?" The dark haired man asked. 

"We are well known in Makai, our power places us above just about every inhabitat in this world. Any demon would be a fool to try and attack us directly." 

Yusuke's features grew thoughtful as he rubbed his chin. "So they wouldn't attack us in the open because we'd stomp their asses into the ground." 

"Uh, not exactly how I would phrase it but yes," Kurama replied with a smile. "They are afraid of us." 

"But wait you guys," Kuwabara said urgently. "I've been getting a really creepy vibe. Like we're being followed or something." 

"We are." Kurama said simply, turning away from them. He tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes. 

"But how can you tell for sure?" Yusuke argued. "I can't sense anything and Kuwabara only thinks there's something out there." He said, jerking his head towards the woods behind them. 

"I cannot sense anything unusual either." The kitsune answered softly. "But although I sense no chi my ears detect the sound of a single pair of footsteps moving stealthily through the brush on our left. Someone has been tracking us from the moment we stepped into Makai." 

"So why haven't we been attacked?" Yusuke asked, looking over to Kurama who opened his eyes and straightened his frame. 

"I believe we went over that earlier." The kitsune answered, his handsome features tightening in worry. "I had hoped Hiei would have sensed our presence and traveled out here to greet us. He could easily cover the terrain in a third of the time it would take for us to reach him." 

"Perhaps this tracker is part of a patrol working for Muruko." Yusuke offered. 

Kurama shook his head. "If that were true, Hiei would have been here by now. He would have told the tracker to show himself and inform us of the Koorime's coming." 

Kuwabara looked doubtful. "More likely the little shrimp would have told the tracker he had no idea in hell who we were just to make us suffer." He grumbled. 

Kurama stifled a laugh. _It seems the feud between Hiei and Kuwabara will never cease._ He thought in amusement, his features relaxing slightly as he studied the trees in front of him. 

"So if this guy whose following us doesn't work for Muruko then who is he?" Yusuke asked. 

Kurama frowned. "I'm not sure." He began. "It is possible we may yet be attacked. For now though, it seems our stalker is content to watch us from the safety of the bush as we make our way deeper into Muruko's territory." 

"About how long will it take before we get to her compound?" The smaller man asked. 

"Given our current rate of speed and the lay of the land it will take us three hours to reach our destination." Kurama answered. 

"What!" Exclaimed Kuwabara. "Three more hours! I didn't know this was going to be an overnight trip! My sister is going to kill me!" He cried, images of a screaming Shizuru swimming in his head, pounding relentlessly on him for neglecting to mention how long he was going to be. Kuwabara cringed inwardly at the pain that would be inflicted on him when he returned. 

"Didn't you tell Shizuru where we were going?" Yusuke asked, staring at his best friend in disbelief. 

Kuwabara stared hard at him. "What was I supposed to say?" He snapped. "Gee sis, I'm going out for a little hike in Makai and an overnight stay at Hiei's. See you later?!" 

"That would have covered it." Yusuke said with a nod. 

The orange haired man stared down at Yusuke for several seconds until at last he replied, "You're impossible." 

Just then a flash of lightning illuminated the sky above them stopping everyone in their tracks. 

Kurama frowned as he studied the sky. "I had hoped to find shelter from this growing storm before it unleashed itself upon us. But given our current situation, continuing forward seems to be our best option. Still we will need protection from the elements." 

Kuwabara's face brightened. "Worry no more fellas. I've got that covered." He said excitedly, ripping his back pack off before plunking down on the ground. The large man rummaged through the bag. 

Yusuke and Kurama gazing at him curiously, wondering what it was he had brought with him. 

"I've found it!" Kuwabara exclaimed, whipping his long arm out to reveal what appeared to be a short black stick clutched in his hand which he waved triumphantly in the air. "Never let it be said that Kazuma Kuwabara comes unprepared." 

Kurama hung his head and let out a sigh while Yusuke jumped forward and ripped the object out of the orange haired man's hand, promptly whacking him over the head with it. 

"Hey!" Kuwabara cried indignantly. "What the hell did you do that for Urameshi?!" 

"It'll take more than an umbrella to protects us from this storm you idiot!" He growled as he tossed the object back to Kuwabara who caught it against his chest. 

"I don't see you offering any type of survival equipment Mr. Smart Ass!" He said heatedly. 

Yusuke snorted. "Shows what you know. Which is nothing!" He said with a smirk as he swung his back pack onto the ground, crouching down to look inside. He reached into the opened bag and quickly pulled out three small plastic bags. Yusuke dropped one bag beside him then tossed the other two out to Kurama and Kuwabara each catching the bag and eyeing it in curiosity. 

"Hn." Kuwabara mumbled as he brought the bag up to his face for a closer examination. 

"Open it." Yusuke ordered, turning away from the two guys as he reached down and took the bag into his hand, ripping off the side. 

Kuwabara frowned but did as he was told, his features darkening as he took the item out of the bag. "What the hell is this Urameshi!" He roared as he jumped to his feet, holding up what looked like a giant piece of pink plastic. 

"It's a poncho stupid. Put it on." 

Kuwabara eyed the poncho in disdain. "But it's pink!" He cried indignantly. 

Yusuke stood, sliding his green poncho over his head. "It was the only one I could find that would fit you." He managed to answer with a straight face. 

Kurama turned away as he slid his green poncho over his head, trying like hell to keep from laughing at Kuwabara's discomfort. 

Kuwabara's lips twitched as he continued to look at Yusuke's gift in disgust. "Oh." He said softly, his eyes narrowing as he looked back at his friend. "Wait a minute. This is an emergency poncho." 

"So?" Yusuke said as an amused expression flashed across his face. 

"So, these ponchos are one size fit's all!" 

"Yeah." The dark haired spirit detective said with a laugh. "But you look good in pink!" 

"Shut up!" Kuwabara snarled, tossing the poncho over to Yusuke. "You wear it!" 

Yusuke stopped laughing. "Quit being a baby Kuwabara and put it on." 

"And look like a giant piece of fruit! No way!" 

"I suggest you take Yusuke's advice Kuwabara." Kurama said softly. 

Kuwabara turned to him. "And why is that?" 

Kurama pointed up to the sky, the taller man following his movement. 

At that precise second, the heavens unloaded themselves of water, the rain rocketing downward in a hail of liquid bullets, pelting them mercilessly. 

Kuwabara let out a shout of pain as the cold, harsh rain seeped through his clothing. Wasting no more time the big man growled and ripped the poncho over his head all the while glaring at Yusuke. "Don't even laugh at me Urameshi!" He growled menacingly at the goofy look the smaller man gave him. 

"Damn Kuwabara! You do look like a giant piece of fruit.!" 

"Shut up!" 

"Come on." Kurama said sternly. "We must continue moving." 

Kuwabara lowered his head as he followed behind the kitsune, all the while grumbling his revenge. _You wait Urameshi!_ His mind snarled. _I'll get you back for this somehow just you wait!_

******* 

"Here are the completed files you requested sir." Botan said stiffly, slamming the folders onto the small lord's desk, a loud PLOP! resonating throughout the nearly vacant office. The deity stretched her lithe frame, grimacing at the dull ache that gripped her lower back after hours of leaning forward at her desk, slaving furiously to complete Koenma's report for King Enma. 

Koenma looked over to her, his features serious as he drew in a breath. He let it out slowly as he braced himself for what he was about to say. _Here goes nothing_. "Thank you Botan. Father will be most pleased with your work." 

Botan stared at him._ A compliment from Koenma?_ She thought in wonder. _He never_ _does that. _Her eyes narrowed as she came to the front of his desk, crossing her arms and hardening her features. "Ogre told me you wanted to speak to me about something?" She said, eyeing him warily. 

Koenma let out a cough, stalling. "Ah .. Yes," He replied, smiling nervously. "So I did." 

The spirit lord began to tap his stubby fingers against the leather armrests of his chair, beads of sweat forming along his furrowed brow as he stared up at his employee. 

"Well?" Botan snapped impatiently. "I'd don't have all day for a stare down with you sir. I'd really like to get to work on those files for the boys if you don't mind." 

Koenma tore his eyes away from her. "About helping out the spirit detectives Botan," He started in a soft voice. "I've had a discussion with Kurama." 

Botan frowned. _Kurama did mention he wanted to talk to Koemna_. She recalled as she studied her boss. "What did you two talk about?" 

"Well, we talked about you mostly." Koenma answered, leaving out the part where they argued over her place in the kitsune's life. 

"About me?" She said, her frown deepening. "Why were you two talking about me?" 

Koenma raised his right hand to his forehead, pressing his temples in an attempt to stop the throb of pain that erupted within his head. _This is going to be more difficult than I_ _thought. _"The kitsune has requested I keep you in Reikai until the problem in the human world is resolved." He managed finally, letting out a heavy sigh as he dropped his hand. "I agreed to his request." 

Botan's eyes widened in understanding. "You're taking me off the case?!" She cried incredulously. 

Koenma shook his head. "Not off the case, just away from Ningenkai." He replied. "I've given Kurama one of our communication device so you can keep in contact with him, let him know what you've discovered in Reikai's files." 

The deity blinked several times, too shocked to speak. _I don't understand_. Her mind _cried. Why would Kurama do that to me? I thought he wanted to see me, be around me. Why_? Her features fell as she lowered her head, trying hard to deal with the hurt that spread through herheart. 

"Botan?" Koenma murmured, his brown eyes full of concern. "Are you all right?" 

Botan made no reply, just stood there silently, as still as death. 

Koenma crossed his arms and let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes. _Good lord, mention one_ _little thing about Kurama and she gets all boo hooey_. "Stop moping Botan. You know it's for your own good." 

The blue haired ferry girl's head snapped up, her face no longer sorrowful but full of rage as she advanced rapidly upon her boss. 

_Oh shit! _Koenma's mind screamed as his frightened eyes met with the murderous ones of Botan who let out a roar that shook the entire palace. 

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT'S FOR MY OWN GOOD!" 

And with that, her oar materialized instantly in her hand and with one mighty swing, the deity brought it crashing down onto the lord of Reikai's head. 

******* 

Kurama continued to lead his friends ever closer to their destination, his body unaffected by the wind that swirled around them and the steady stream of rain that crashed down upon them from the pitch black sky. Lightning slashed across the clouds in continuous bursts, painting the landscape in an ominous white hue, the flashes of light casting shadows among the trees. Strange silhouettes danced about the foliage, as if they were alive. Wave after wave of thunder rumbled like cannon fire above and around them, shaking the ground with the power of the storm's fury. The smell of damp earth and ozone hung heavy in the air as the trio marched ever onward, with out rest. 

Kurama eyed the path they were traveling on warily. The constant pinging of the rain and the roar of thunder was playing hell with his senses, making it nearly impossible for him to keep a track on their stalker. The lack of chi he felt bothered him immensely. _It's almost like the night_ _before._ He thought worriedly as he let out an agitated sigh. _Hiei where are you?_

__The kitsune wondered why the fire demon had failed to show up. _I've sent out several telepathic messages and still he does not reply. It's almost as if my efforts are being blocked. _

"Is this damn rain ever going to stop?!" Kuwabara shouted out, his head tilted downward as he walked. 

"Makai storms can last for days." Kurama replied, eyes still forward. 

"You've got to be kidding me!" 

"Unfortunately, no." He said, stopping suddenly as he heard an insistent beep go off under his poncho. 

"What is it?" Yusuke asked, looking over at Kurama. 

Kurama froze. His heart pounding in his chest. _It's her. _

"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled, reaching out to tap his friend's shoulder. 

The kitsune turned to him. "Give me a few minutes guys." He said quickly, walking away from them as he enacted an energy barrier, his back turned to them. In one swift move, he reached into his right pocket and brought out the communication device Koenma had given him. Kurama drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly before bringing the device to his face and flipping it open. 

Instantly Botan's face appeared in view. Behind her the form of an unconscious Koenma sprawled face first on his desk, a mass of paperwork strewn about. "What is this crap I hear about you thinking I should remain in Reikai!" She roared furiously, her eyes swollen with anger. 

Kurama just stared at the small view screen, stunned speechless. Never before had the kitsune faced the wrath of a woman, let alone the one closest to his heart. He frowned, unsure how to respond without upsetting her more than she so obviously was. "Botan ... I ... I just thought ..." The words came out in bursts, so unlike the usual calm, smooth tone of voice the kitsune was known for that Yusuke and Kuwabara who had sneaked up behind Kurama to eavesdrop were rendered silent. 

He didn't get a chance to finish as the deity cut him off, her eyes a raging storm of anger and hurt that rivaled nature's fury. "You thought what? That I couldn't handle the danger in the human world. Is that what you're saying? I'd sure like to know why the hell you didn't come to me first rather than talking behind my back with my boss!" 

Kurama frowned, trying hard to think of a way to explain himself to her. "It was not my intention to ignore you Botan." He began, his voice growing desperate for her to understand. "I only wanted to keep you safe." 

Botan grew silent as if pondering his answer. She lowered her head, regaining her composure. The anger fled her heart, replaced by an ache that could not be comforted. "I thought you were my friend. I thought we could talk about anything. So why didn't you tell me yourself Kurama?" She whispered, her voice so full of pain that Kurama wished with all his heart he could reach through the view screen and console her. 

_But I can't. _He thought in frustration. _I messed up. And now I must deal with my_ _mistake._ "I am Botan." He assured her. "Our friendship means the world to me. But so does your safety. " He answered, trying hard to calm the storm of guilt that was flooding through him. "I ... care about you Botan. That's why I did what I did." 

Botan looked at him in shock. "You ... care for me?" She stammered. 

Kurama nodded about to tell her something else when an immense chi slammed into him with the force of a hurricane, almost knocking the kitsune off his feet. The fox spirit's head whipped to the side, his angry eyes searching the immense foliage to his left. 

"What the hell was that?!" Yusuke bellowed, shifting his gaze to the side. 

"What an immense power!" Kuwabara yelled, backing up slightly as he too watched the woods in a mixture of fear and excitement. 

Kurama growled, his eyes darkening as the power vanished as quickly as it arrived. _Something dark is at work here_. 

"Kurama what's wrong?!" Botan's frightened voice broke through his focus, causing him to tear his gaze away from the trees to the deity. 

"I'll have to call you back Botan." He said quickly, snapping the device shut and stuffing it back into his pocket before disengaging his energy barrier as he came to stand beside his comrades. His eyes widened as his acute hearing picked up the sound of branches being broke and bushes being crushed. One pair of footsteps had become many. _We're being surrounded! _He thought, his face draining of color as he heard the sound of metal upon metal and fiber being stretched forcibly to it's breaking point, the unmistakable sound of bowstrings being pulled back. "It's a trap!" Kurama shouted just as a loud whistling sound permeated the air. 

Kurama gasped as his keen eyes spotted a barrage of arrows heading straight for them. "Watch out!" he cried, lunging forward, plowing into his friends with such force the three of them flew off the trail and into the woods, crashing down in a crumbled heap just beyond the path of lethal projectiles which slammed into the wet ground with a mountainous thud. 

The spirit detectives eyed the missiles in disbelief and anger. 

"Bastards!" Kuwabara shouted out threateningly, bolting to his feet as he raised his right fist to charge up his spirit sword. 

"There's no time to power up!" Kurama shouted as he rose to his feet, tearing off his poncho. "We must move!" 

Kuwabara growled but lowered his hand, following Kurama's example, ridding himself of his hideous emergency slicker. 

Yusuke nodded, tearing off his poncho as the three began to run at break neck speed, Kurama weaving gracefully in and out of the thick brush while the two men behind him crashed throughout the foliage, their eyes constantly darting about, just ahead of the arrows that continued to rain down from above. 

"Where the hell are all these arrows coming from!" Yusuke shouted as he let out a cry, barely dodging an arrow that whizzed behind his back, striking the tree beside him as he streaked past. 

Kurama shook his head. "I don't know." He replied as he ducked down to avoid an incoming arrow aimed for his head. "But we cannot stop. To do so will mean certain death." 

"What are you talking about!" Yusuke countered. "We could take out these guys! I can't sense anything from them!" 

Kurama did not reply, his gaze focused on the darkness before them, relying on his eyes and the flashes of lightning to lead them to safety. He sensed movement to his right and whirled his head, water sweeping off his matted hair in an arc, his eyes widening as he saw the silhouettes of about twenty men dressed in black rushing towards them, lining quickly beside one another in single file, preparing to unleash a volley of arrows the spirit detectives would be unable to avoid. 

Kurama held out his right hand and enacted a large energy barrier just before the arrows made contact, protecting them for the moment as they rushed onward, swallowed up by the mass of trees they weaved through only to be chased out again by the relentless fire of metal from the left. 

_It's almost as if they're rounding us up like sheep before the slaughter_. Kurama thought, his eyes widening in alarm as he realized that was exactly what they were doing. _They're leading us into another trap_! 

A sudden explosion of leaves and branches erupted in front of them as a group of five dark archers popped up arrows at the ready as they fired at point blank range. 

_No time! No time!_ The kitsune's mind screamed even as he raised his hand once more, enacting another barrier that stopped four of the five arrows. But the fifth met it's mark, slipping past his defense, slamming into Kurama's left shoulder and burrowing deeply into his flesh. The kitsune stumbled backwards, crying out in agony as he lowered his hand and clasped at his injured side, falling to his knees. 

Yusuke roared in fury, rushing ahead, his fist surrounded instantly a bright blue light. "Shotgun!" He cried, unleashing a burst of spirit energy in rapid succession, destroying everything in his path while Kuwabara helped Kurama to his feet. 

"We must keep moving!" He said through labored breaths, shaking his head at the sudden double vision he was experiencing. With one swift movement he brought his right hand up and smacked the end of the arrow, the force driving the arrow completely through flesh and bone, erupting out the back, the tip stained red with his blood. Kurama fell heavily against a nearby tree, biting his lip to hold the bile that rose in his throat. 

"Why the hell did you do that?" Kuwabara cried, wincing at the display he just witnessed. 

"No ... Time to explain Kuwabara. Just pull the arrow out for me please. Do be careful not to touch the tip." 

"But .. " The orange haired man argued, his voice trailing off as a series of arrows zoomed past him, barely missing his face. Without a word, Kuwabara did as he was asked, pulling the projectile out quickly before tossing it violently to the side. 

Kurama gave his thanks with a nod, straightening his frame as he took his place at the head of the group, sprinting forward into the rain soaked landscape. 

"Stupid weather!" Yusuke grumbled as the rain pelted them relentlessly, weighing down their clothing, slowing their progress. 

Soon they hit a clearing only to skid at a stop as they came face to face with an immense rock formation taller than the trees that shot up around them. This monstrosity of nature stretching in both directions as far as they could see. 

"Shit!" Yusuke cursed violently as he eyed the wall in frustration. 

"So this is where they wanted us to go." Kurama murmured. 

The sound of rustling feet startled the kitsune who whirled around with his comrades to find themselves instantly surrounded by an group of archers in a ring of death. Lightning crashed above them, illuminating the features of their hunters for a few tense seconds. Kurama frowned, his eyes unblinking even as the rain cascaded down his face and onto his already soaked clothing. _Their eyes show no life, no feeling, nothing. They're not real!_

But the sounds that met his ears begged to differ as the archers armed their bows in sync, as if they were mere puppets on a master's string. In one simultaneous motion, they pulled back their arrows and prepared to fire. At that same instant, Kurama enacted his energy barrier one last time, forming a perfect sphere around the three of them as strange smile on his face as he watched the arrows fly, bouncing harmlessly off the barrier. 

The archers prepared for another volley when the ground suddenly erupted in a blaze of red hot fire, engulfing them hunters in the deadly flames, turning them instantly into ash. 

Yusuke and Kuwabara could hardly believe their eyes as a lone figure stalked towards them, a trademark smirk on his lips as the rain belted his spiky black hair and black uniform, his red eyes gazing at them indifferently. 

"Your time among the humans has made you careless Kurama." Hiei chided his friend in mock disdain. 

Kurama smiled as he disengaged his defensive shield before clutching his wound. "It's ... nice ... to see you too ... Hiei." He spoke between labored breaths just before darkness consumed him and he collapsed on the ground in unconsciousness. 

"Kurama!" Yusuke and Kuwabara cried simultaneously rushing to their friend's side. 

Hiei got there first, turning his old friend over to study his wound. He touched the torn flesh gently then brought his now stained fingers up to his face, his features tightening as he noticed a familar smell emanating from the crimson fluid. With a look of disgust, the fire demon wiped the blood onto his leg and rose. 

"What's wrong with Kurama?" Yusuke asked, eyeing the kitsune in concern. 

"He's been poisoned." Hiei said softly. "The arrow that struck him held a syrup from the talimantrious plant, native only to Makai. Highly toxic to humans but ineffective on demons." 

"But Kurama is a demon." Kuwabara said, looking down at Hiei in confusion. 

"He's only half demon you moron." Hiei countered eyeing his sister's boyfriend with open disdain. "It's the only reason why he's still alive." The fire demon turned to Yusuke. "We must hurry back to Muruko's. She will be able to heal his malady without lasting effects." He said walking past the two men who stared at him. 

Hiei turned back to them. "Are you coming or not?" He asked in nonchalance although in his heart the koorime was worried for his friend and wanted to move as quickly as possible. "Everyone else that threatened you is dead. I killed them myself. So you have nothing to worry about." 

Yusuke looked down at Kurama and crouched down, pulling the unconscious kitsune up and with the help of Kuwabara, swinging him over his right shoulder. "Lead the way Hiei." The dark haired man said with a nod. 

Hiei turned from them, veering to the left and back towards the trail the spirit detectives had been traveling on previously all the while watched by the purveyor of their assault who stood high upon a tree top, gazing down at them with puzzled black eyes, his clothing matching the archers who had perished at Hiei's and Yusuke's hands. He had wanted to test them further but the fire demon had spoiled his fun. Not allowing him to see the full range of their attacks. 

_I'll have to kill the runt for that eventually._ The big man thought with a sadistic smile as a violent gale of wind swept by, the shadowed figure vanishing instantly into nothingness, leaving the spirit detectives alone on their journey to Muruko's. 

All right. Not much K/B action I know. You may hate me for it but there wasn't much I could fit into the segment. I apologize. Also I just want to let you guys know it will be at least two weeks before I update again. I have to work on the next chapter of my other story which is already two weeks behind schedule. Comments? Questions? Review and let me know. Next time: Kurama has a strange vision and Botan disobeys Koenma's order to stay out of Ningenkai. Expect some K/B action in the next installment! 

__


	7. A Frightening Vision

Okay. Here I am with another update. 

Response time! 

Botan and Kurama Lover: Don't worry Kurama will eventually as will Botan. But I'm not saying when because I'm evil! Mwa ha ha ha ha! 

Tellia Kallisto: I really liked putting in that whole macho I'm not wearing pink incident with carrot top. I'm glad you thought the chapter was cool! ^_^ 

Setine: Youko may make an appearance soon, but I'm still working out the details in my head. 

Silver Kamikaze: You love it! Cool! I'm flattered you think I have a talent, sometimes I question my abilities but that is to be expected since most writers are their own worst critics. (Does that sound egotistical? If it does I apologize.) 

HeatherB: Wait no more! Here you go! 

Reikachan14: God! That would be awesome if this was turned into anime form. Oh well, I'm glad you think I keep the characters as they were meant to be. I just want to make it as true to the show as possible. And Botan hitting Koenma on the head for his callousness just felt like something she would do! 

Eunjung: Wow! You had a lot to say in that last review didn't you! I'm sorry you were worried I might do something terrible to Kurama but I will forewarn you that something very, very bad is going to happen to our favorite kitsune. However that's a long way off yet and I can't reveal too much or it would spoil the story. Anyway, Hiei will indeed be giving his two cents worth but not so much in this chapter as the next one. And yes, expect some K/B scenes in this chapter as well. 

LivEvil: I'm glad you think my story is good. Here is the next installment! 

Onto the story! 

Chapter 7-- A Frightening Vision 

"This way!" Hiei shouted above the rumble of thunder and the onslaught of nature's tears that continued to wash over and around them, making the sharp incline of the trail more difficult to traverse. Still Yusuke and Kuwabara managed to keep up with the swiftly moving fire demon who cast his hardened red orbs over his shoulder every now and then to make sure they were not lagging too far behind. 

_Come on Yusuke, move faster_. Hiei thought urgently, his handsome features twisting in concern as he looked over to Kurama. Despite what he had told his friends, the poison in the kitsune's system was wreaking havoc within Kurama's mind, causing terrifying hallucinations that the fox spirit could not escape from. Even Hiei, who had suffered much and seen his fair share of violence and death was shocked and upset by what he was bearing witness to. It bothered him and the Koorime wondered why. His eyes narrowed as a thought sliced through his consciousness. _Because what I've seen is too coherent to be passed off as hallucinations_. 

"Tell me something Hiei," Yusuke shouted out above the roaring thunder that rumbled above them, reaching up with his free hand to wipe the rain running down his face while he kept the unconscious Kurama steady upon his right shoulder even as he struggled up the slope. Even in the darkness, Yusuke had noticed the worried look plastered upon the small demon's face and it filled him with trepidation. "Just how sick is Kurama?" 

The Koorime did not answer right away. He had said little to them ever since they had returned to the trail, only an occasional grunt of disgust or an order to pick up the pace. Hiei had never been much of a conversationalist and he didn't plan on starting now. _But I must tell the boy_ _something, if only to stop his chattering._ "Kurama will be fine Yusuke, I just want to get to Muruko's as soon as possible!" The fire demon replied finally, turning his eyes straight ahead, gritting his teeth as the annoying sound of Kuwabara talking disrupted his senses. 

"Are you sure Hiei?" The large man asked. "His energy seems different, I've never really sensed anything like it before. It's like .. He's here but he's not ... " 

Hiei smirked. _The dumb one's more perceptive than I thought_. The fire demon's smirk widened when he heard Yusuke insult his friend. 

"What the hell have you been smoking Kuwabara?" The smaller man shouted over to his friend. 

Kuwabara frowned. "Smoking?" He murmured in confusion. "I don't smoke Urameshi, you know that." 

Yusuke smacked his forehead with his free hand. "I meant figuratively not literally dumb ass!" 

Kuwabara's features tightened in anger. "Stop insulting me Urameshi! I know what I'm talking about!" 

"Kuwabara is right Yusuke." Hiei spoke in a begrudging tone. "Kurama is caught between worlds right now." 

"But you said ... " 

Hiei cut him off. "Forget what I said." He replied quickly, stopping his progress halfway up the slope. "Believe me I hate having to admit this, but carrot top is right. Which is all the more reason we should stop this moronic conversation and get a move on." He said sharply before adding, "And I don't know about you but the sooner I get out of all this damn rain the better." 

Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded as the three continued on in silence until they reached the top of the slope. 

A flash of lightning illuminated the surroundings, revealing a valley of denselypacked trees for a split second. But it was more than enough for them to see the confines of an immense fortress situated on a hill overlooking the woodland, far above the tops of the even the tallest trees. Another flash erupted, allowing a better view of man made or ,in this case, demon made structure. It was a compound surrounded on all sides by thick metallic walls as dark as the night. 

_Finally._ Hiei thought with a sigh of relief. He was anxious to return to Muruko's side and to get help for his best friend. "Come." He said with a swipe of his hand as he began quickly and effortlessly down the gravely embankment. 

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other then back down to the ground in trepidation. 

The smaller man started down first, struggling mightily to maintain his balance, nearly tripping when his foot smacked against a large rock half hidden in the slippery ground. "Stupid rock!" He shouted in anger, gritting his teeth as the weight of Kurama was bearing down fully upon his shoulder. "Hey Hiei!" He yelled out after regaining his balance. "Could you slow it down a little, us mere men are having a little trouble keeping up!" 

Hiei said nothing as he turned to them. He stopped, eyeing them impatiently as he waited for them to complete their descent. 

After many painstaking movements, the two young men cleared the embankment and began to follow the Koorime as he led them through the woodland for several more minutes until at last they emerged into a clearing. 

_My God!_ Kuwabara thought as he craned his neck back, his awe struck eyes taking in the enormity of the compound. 

Hiei noticed this as he glanced away from the larger man back to his home. "Impressive is it not?" He asked, the pride evident in his voice as he walked past the two humans, heading briskly towards the winding stone pathway that led up to two enormous doors high above them. 

Kuwabara could only nod as he turned slowly to follow as did Yusuke, his breathing growing more labored by the second as the weight was becoming close to unbearable. Still he keep his mouth shut, not letting out that his shoulder hurt like hell and his legs felt like rubber bands stretched too tight. 

After much effort, the three of them finally reached the gate which began to pull inward slowly, the screech of metal announcing their presence to all, the sound smacking into them in waves of noise to rival the storm. After several tense seconds, the gates stopped, revealing several large, multistoried buildings colored in the same scheme as the walls. The interior resembled a small town, with row upon row of smaller structures within and near each wall. A maze of sculpted gray stone greeted their tired feet, designed in tight formations and created with a skill that would withstand the test of time. 

Hiei noticed immediately upon entering the sanctity of his home a certain orange haired female standing in the center of the compound. Her features slightly amused, her posture relaxed even as the rain fell down around her, pinging against the right side of her face where a cybernetic device wrapped around her right eye and ear. She was an odd sight to behold. Strong, proud, fearless. All traits the Koorime admired. She was different, unique. Just as he was. And to Hiei he wouldn't have it any other way. 

The fire demon stopped a few feet from her, meeting her curious gaze with a steady one. 

"I see you've brought some visitors to see us." She said amiably, smiling like a gracious hostess welcoming friends to her home. 

Hiei turned slowly away from her, gesturing to Yusuke who still held Kurama. Although from the looks of things, the young man seemed to be having some difficulty. "Kurama is in need of medical attention." He said softly, a tinge of concern escaping from his usually indifferent lips as he turned back to his teacher. 

Muruko looked away from her pupil, her face growing serious as she walked up to Yusuke and around. "What happened to him?" She asked in light concern as she studied the motionless kitsune. 

Hiei hesitated for a mere second before replying. "He was poisoned with the syrup of a talimantrious plant." 

Muruko raised an eyebrow, frowning as she continued to stare at Kurama. "It seems someone knew they were coming." She spoke somberly before reaching out to take Kurama off a grateful Yusuke's shoulder. 

The spirit detective gave a sigh of relief as he backed away, stretching his right arm out, rotating it several times. "Thanks." 

Muruko gave a nod and started forward. "Let's get out of this rain shall we?" She said lightly stopping when Yusuke spoke. 

"You said someone knew we were coming. How do you know that?" He asked as he studied the female demon with curious eyes. "Hiei himself didn't know until we were attacked." 

Muruko gave a laugh. "I had nothing to do with your assault, descendent of Raizen if that's what you're wondering." She said with a smile. "If you want to know, I suggest you follow me inside. Unless of course you'd like to become ill from exposure. Either way I don't care." She added. "What I care about right now is helping Hiei's friend." 

Yusuke shrugged, conceding to her words as he started forward, a confused but silent Kuwabara close behind until all of them disappeared into the largest and tallest building at the far end of the compound, eager for different reasons to find out just what the hell was going on around them. 

******* 

__

_How long has it been?_ Botan wondered as she paced nervously in her darkened bedroom. Her gaze straying over to the black jacket that belonged to the kitsune. Earlier she had arranged it tenderly upon her bed, her eyes softening each time she looked upon it, a smile of love gracing her lips. A smile that fell as she thought of how harshly she had spoken to Kurama. She had not meant to lash out at him in that manner. But she had been hurt by his actions and as happens when emotion takes over reason, she overreacted. Kurama had not raised his voice, had not argued with her. If he had it would have been easier to understand. Instead he remained calm, if a little surprised when he talked to her, the last words he spoke spinning in her head. 

_I care about you Botan. That's why I did what I did. _

_What did he mean exactly?_ The deity wondered as she stopped her wandering and came to rest beside the bed, reaching out to lovingly caress the jacket beside her. 

_Do you care for me as only a friend Kurama? _She wanted to ask him._ Or is there something more to your words, some hidden meaning I have yet to fathom. _Botan turned away, removing her hand as she gazed out her window, the skyline darkening with the coming of evening. _When I look into your eyes again will I see a love that burns brighter than the sun or_ _only the familar shimmer of friendship you always give me?_ She wondered, shaking her head as a sudden doubt sprang into her mind. _Why then did he ask Koenma to keep me here if he truly loves me? I always thought you keep the ones you love closest to you, never to let go. But you didn't Kurama. You walked away without even saying good-bye._

__Botan's eyes grew sad as she looked downward, a communication device clenched firmly in her right hand. She loosened her grip, turning the object over several times, contemplating whether or not to contact her heart's desire again. She had been frightened when she saw the spark of anger reflected in the kitsune's eyes, eyes aimed not at her but to something off to the side. His features grew serious, deadly. As if he was preparing to go into battle. Botan knew something was wrong. Something that did not bode well for her friends. 

But Kurama had not eased her fears or elaborated on what was going on. Only that he would contact her as soon as he could. Botan believed him. Believed in him. But more than a hour had elapsed since she had last spoke with the kitsune and she was beginning to worry. Her rising fear was reflected in the erratic beat of her heart against her breast. What if something had happened to him? What if he was hurt. What if he was ... Botan shook her head in an attempt to drive away the horrifying images that formed within her mind. Images of a bloodied and bruised Kurama lying motionless in a pool of his own blood. Broken and alone. 

"Oh God!" She cried as she clenched her eyes in pain. 

The waiting was killing her. 

The thought of him in pain brought an ache in her heart that could not be quelled. It hurt to think of him. It hurt to think that she might be sent to retrieve his soul. She could not bear it. 

And then she heard it. At first she sat there, gazing into the air , her body suddenly growing rigid and her features paling. 

_Botan!_

__The deity jerked her head to the right. 

_Kurama_? She thought in fear and surprise. She heard him cry out to her. It was his voice. _But that can't be. He's in Makai, not here_. She frowned, gasping as she felt a wave of pain rip through of her. Botan dropped her communicator, the sound echoing within the room as she gripped her head in agony and fell to her knees. The images were intense, vivid, alive! There was her beloved, fighting for his life against some nameless foe she could not see or hear. Time seem to stand still as her gaze shifted slowly over to Kurama who seemed unable to move, his clothing tattered, his flesh torn, blood seeping from the endless wounds spread along his body. 

Kurama did not look towards the blinding light of spiritual energy that rocketed towards him. Instead, his pained, frightened eyes seem to be directed at her, tears of blood rushing down his once perfect flesh now stained in crimson. _Botan stay away! It's too dangerous! You'll be killed!_

__Botan let forth a cry of anguish as she rushed forward, ignoring his warning, embracing him with her arms just before the light slammed into him and all grew into darkness. 

Botan's clenched eyelids flew open, her purple orbs brimming with tears. His voice was lost to her. She could no longer sense him from afar. 

"Kurama!" She cried in pain as she rose to her feet. Something had happened to the kitsune. She was sure of it. Normally, when the deity felt and witnessed something so real, it meant the person she was close to was dying. It had happened with Genkai and now it was happening with Kurama. 

Quickly, Botan reached up and wiped the tears away. Straightening her frame, she marched over to her closet, took out a few items then marched over to her window and opened it. She held out her right hand to her side, an oar materializing out of thin air. With a look of determination, the ferry girl hopped on and flew out into the night air of Reikai. _Hang on Kurama_, She thought as she headed towards the entry into Makai and Muruko's territory. _I'll_ _be_ _with you soon, I promise!_

__

********* 

Darkness. 

Pain. 

Death. 

There was nowhere to go. No way for him to defend himself from the relentless onslaught of images tormenting him. So many people dead, so many lives wasted and for what?! Kurama had no idea. He did not know where he was, who he was fighting. Whether it was a force or one being the kitsune knew not. All he knew for certain was that death was coming, ready to lay claim to all in it's path and there was absolutely nothing Kurama could do to stop it. 

He relived the same nightmarish hell over and over again. Bodies strung along a darkened pathway filled with a dense smoke that made the fox spirit choke as he took in the noxious fumes. He cried out in horror and anger as he noticed the dead were his friends, his loved ones. Everyone was gone! All save one. Kurama ran onward, searching for her, crying out her name. But there was no reply. The air grew strangely silent and a deep voice shouted out to him. 

"Are you ready to die kitsune!" 

Kurama growled in rage as he prepared for his foe's attack but could not sense anything as he was struck by an invisible force that literally took his breath away. Every blow, every attack felt so real. The kitsune growled in pain as wave after wave of psychic energy smacked into him, pushing him backwards, tearing his clothing, ripping his flesh open. His strength, his spiritual energy was draining from him as he was lifted into the open air and sent backwards by a large blast of psychic energy that hammered him into the ground. 

He struggled to rise to his feet, only to collapse onto his knees, his breathing labored. Blood poured freely from the gashes and scrapes that appeared on his face and chest. Kurama tried to wipe away the crimson fluid that seeped into his eyes but his arms would not comply. God he felt so tired. So weak. _What is wrong with me?_ He wondered as he clenched his teeth in pain, waiting for his attacker to finish him off when the sudden sound of footsteps to his left caught his attention. His heart leaped into his throat as he sensed an all too familar chi. _No! Stay away! Turn_ _back! _

__"Botan! Stay away! It's too dangerous! You'll be killed!" 

But to his dismay the deity did not listen. She stood absolutely still. Their gazes locked, even as the kitsune sensed a massive ball of spiritual energy rocketing towards him. _I'm sorry_ _Botan. I'm sorry I never told you how I felt._

__His eyes widened as Botan rushed towards him, embracing him into her arms, holding tightly to him as the blast struck them full force and into nothingness. 

"No ... Botan ..." He murmured, his lips trembling, his skin flushed, his hands clenching the blankets beneath him so tightly his knuckles had turned white. 

The kitsune lay upon a small bed in a darkened room, his chest bare as Muruko tended to his wounds, bandaging his shoulder with more skill and care than Hiei, who stood beside her, would have thought possible. But Kurama could not sense this. He was too drawn within himself to realize it was only a nightmare brought about by the poison in his system. Or was it? 

Muruko finished her work, straightening her frame as she backed away, a soft smile upon her lips. "It seems even when he's unconscious, the ferry girl is uppermost in his thoughts." She said lightly as she turned to Hiei. 

"Hn." The fire demon sounded as he studied the kitsune with worried eyes. _He is still suffering_. The Koorime thought gravely. _And I with him_. For Hiei too, had seen through Kurama's eyes the horrible visions that plagued him. 

Muruko noticed the pain in her pupil's eyes and her smile fell. "What's wrong Hiei?" 

Hiei did not answer right away. How could he after what he witnessed. The death of everyone he knew. The destruction of the three realms. The loss of his sweet sister. _It's just a_ _nightmare Kurama's suffering! Nothing more than an evil hallucination_! He tried to reason with himself and found the answer did little to calm the fear that was growing in his consciousness. The visions were too real, too coherent to be the stuff of bad dreams. For the first time in his life, Hiei was afraid. Not for his own life, but those of his friends, of his sister, of Muruko's. The pain of their loss would kill him. Gritting his teeth, the fire demon blocked out the psychological distress of Kurama, unable to watch anymore. 

"Hiei?" Muruko repeated, reaching out to tap him on the shoulder. 

The fire demon blinked, his face growing impassive once more, revealing none of the torment he was feeling. "It is nothing to concern yourself with Muruko." He said coolly turning his gaze away from her. 

Muruko knew he was lying but did not press the issue as she turned her attention over to the door that swung open. 

Hiei followed her gaze, his lips twisting into a smirk as he watched Yusuke and Kuwabara walk towards them, having changed into the fresh set of clothes the Koorime had managed to scrounge up for them. 

"How is he?" Yusuke asked as he stopped beside Hiei, rolling up the sleeves of his black button-down shirt as he peered down at the prone red head. 

"He will live." Hiei said gruffly, not in a talkative mood as he walked over to Muruko who had taken a seat in a chair near the far corner of the room. The fire demon turned back around and threw a leveled gaze at the two men. 

"Tell me Muruko," Yusuke began as he shifted his worried brown eyes over to the two fire demons. "Just how long will it take for him to recover." 

Muruko leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, her features thoughtful. "It's hard to say. Since the kitsune is half human, the poison was able to take hold throughout his entire system, including his mental functions. The side effects of this poison are said to cause vivid and horrific hallucinations that the victim is unable to escape from." She answered, opening her eyes to find Yusuke and Kuwabara eyeing her in grave concern. 

"But he'll okay, won't he?" The orange haired man asked, stepping forward. "I mean he's also half demon, that's why he's still alive isn't it?" 

Muruko nodded slowly. "That is the only thing that is keeping him alive. Had you been infected you would have died instantly," She replied turning her gaze from Kuwabara to Yusuke who she now addressed. "And you Yusuke, even with your S class power would most likely be in the same position as Kurama is in now, that is how dangerous the talimantrious toxin is to humans." 

Yusuke frowned and looked back at Kurama, his voice silent for a few seconds before he spoke once more. "You said earlier that someone knew we were coming. Would you care to elaborate on that for me now?" 

Muruko looked over to Hiei who nodded. "The person who attacked you knew you were all human, at least to some extent." He began in a matter of fact voice. "He used talimantrious tipped arrows to attack you." 

Yusuke looked at Hiei in confusion. "You said a person, but we were attacked by several." 

"You were attacked by dopplegangers." He said simply, his features tightening in annoyance as Kuwabara spoke. 

"Dopplegangers?" He murmured confusedly. "What the hell is that?" 

"You truly are stupid aren't you." Hiei said with a disgusted sigh. 

Kuwabara glared at him, clenching his fists. "I'll show you stupid you little .." 

Yusuke silenced the big man with a wave of his hand. "Shut up Kuwabara." He scolded his friend. "Let him finish." 

Kuwabara sighed and relaxed his fists. "Fine." He grumbled although he still eyed the fire demon in disdain. 

"It's an old shinobi trick." Hiei continued. "Your attacker used his energy to make several copies of himself, each one a puppet to the master. Able to mimic the motions of the shinobi controlling them. Without thought or feeling, they are completely under his will." 

Yusuke's eyes widened in understanding. "Which is why they didn't scream." He said slowly. "They don't feel pain or fear. They feel nothing because they're not alive." 

Hiei looked at Yusuke in respect. "Exactly." 

"But how then did you know where to find us if they don't have any power of their own?" Kuwabara asked, eyeing Hiei skeptically. 

Hiei turned to him. "Because you mindless twit, like you I sensed a immense burst of spiritual power that vanished as quickly as it developed." He replied irritably, feeling more like his old self. "It was exactly like what I had experienced the day before in Ningenkai when I had a discussion with Kurama about that annoying ferry girl." 

Yusuke frowned. "Kurama didn't mention that conversation. Only what happened later that evening when he was attacked by someone of mixed blood. " 

Hiei looked at the detective in disbelief. "Kurama was attacked last night?" He murmured, his gaze shifting over to his friend. 

Yusuke nodded. "It's why were here." He replied. "Both Kuwabara and I had weird run-ins with someone or something possessing strange power. Kurama wanted to find out if you had anything strange happen to you but since you don't have the modern convenience of a telephone, fox boy suggested we pay you a personal visit." He added with a sigh. "And now Kurama's hurt and I still don't know jack squat about what's going on. So tell us Hiei, did you experience anything odd yesterday? Besides your experience in the human world, 'cause I'd like to get back home as soon as possible before Keiko realizes I'm gone and has a freaking heart attack." 

Hiei shook his head slowly as he cast his eyes over to his mentor. "Nothing strange occurred here if that's what you're wondering." 

"Great." Yusuke grumbled. "Just freaking great. When Botan finds out ...." His voice trailed off as he realized something. 

"Hey Urameshi, what's wrong?" Kuwabara asked, his concerned eyes focused on the smaller man. 

Yusuke turned to him, his features paling. "Kurama was supposed to give call her back." He said distantly, his eyes focused to the side. 

"Yeah, so?" 

Yusuke did not reply, twisting back to Hiei and Muruko. "I know you changed his clothes." He said, looking around the darkened room. "So where's his pants?" 

But Hiei was ahead of him, walking over to the opposite side of the room and reaching out to draw the black fatigues upwards, searching the various pockets until at last he found the communicator and tossed it over to Yusuke who caught it and flipped it open. 

The detective typed in a quick command. "Come on, come on. Answer Dammit!" He growled as he stared hard at the small screen. 

There was no reply. 

Yusuke snapped the device closed violently. "Shit!" He cursed as he crammed the communicator into his pocket. 

"What the hell are you so upset about Urameshi? So Botan didn't answer. Maybe she's busy doing something for Koenma." 

"Yeah," Yusuke said softly, his features hardened. "And maybe she's on her way here." He added turning his gaze to Hiei. 

A look of silent understanding past between the two as the Koorime reached up and removed his white head band. His Jagan eye opened slowly, flaring with a soft green light as Hiei lowered his hand, closing his normal eyes and concentrating. In his mind, the fire demon saw Botan struggling to steer her oar against the relentless wind that roared around her, he sensed her thoughts. _Foolish woman, risking her life to come here. _He tsked mentally. _And yet she does it out of concern for the_ _kitsune._ He thought as he smiled inwardly. _She loves him that much_. 

"Well, Hiei. What do you see?" 

Hiei opened his eyes. His Jagan eye returned to it's normal hue, closing upon his mental command before he returned his headband upon his brow. "She's in Makai as we speak." He answered, gazing over to Kurama. "She knows something has happened to him." 

Kuwabara shook his head. "She knows better than to come into this realm. What the hell was she thinking?" 

Hiei smiled. "Love makes people do foolish things." He said softly, tossing a side glance over to Muruko who returned his surprisingly gentle look with one of her own. 

And although it lasted a mere flicker of an instant, Kuwabara had seen it. _Hmm_. He thought in surprise. _Hiei and Muruko have feelings for each other. Who knew_. 

"You have to warn your men not to harm her." Yusuke said quickly and with authority as he walked over to Muruko. 

Muruko looked up at the young man a enigmatic smile on her lips. "She will not be harmed." She answered. "My troops are well trained. But I can not guarantee her safety outside of my patrol zones. There are many more things living in this vast wilderness than I can account for. Things with no respect for Reikai and it's inhabitants." She said as she rose to her full height, her blue eyes focused on the Koorime as she addressed him. "Go with them Hiei. Help them in any way you can." She commanded as she turned away and headed for the door. 

"Where will you be Muruko?" Yusuke asked, his gaze steady if a little hard. 

Muruko did not stop as she reached the open doorway "To tell my men that the ferry girl is not to be touched or harmed in anyway before sending them out to find her." She replied over her shoulder, turning to her right and out of the view of the remaining occupants in the room. 

Hiei started forward silently, disappearing out the door a few seconds later. 

"What about Kurama?" Kuwabara asked, looking over to the kitsune. 

"Fox boy will be fine." Yusuke answered as he headed out the door after Hiei. "Right now we've got a bigger problem on our hands. Let's go." 

But Kuwabara did not go. Instead he studied Kurama with concerned eyes. _They say you're going to be all right and maybe you are, but something is wrong here. Something has happened to you Kurama, something bad. I can feel it. _

"Hey doofus!" Yusuke shouted, poking his head around the open doorway, his features irritated. "Get your ass moving! Botan could be in trouble if we don't find her soon!" 

"I'm coming Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled over his shoulder. The large man's features grew determined. _I know how you feel about Botan, Kurama._ He thought as he looked down at the kitsune. Slowly and with pride, Kuwabara placed his right arm over his chest and made a fist. _And if it's anything like how I feel about my Yukina then it's my duty as a friend to make sure she comes back here alive! I swear upon my honor, nothing will happen to her!_ He pledged in sincerity before turning around and marching out the room, leaving a resting Kurama alone to himself.__

__

_********_

__"Come on stupid compass!" Botan shouted as she shook the small red instrument in her hand, her angered eyes gazing downward towards the darkened ground. _How in the hell am I_ _supposed to find Muruko's in these conditions_! She thought in frustration. More than an hour had elapsed since she had first entered Makai, and at the time she was certain she had chosen the portal closest to the female demon's compound. But the deity's sense of direction had never been very good, and in her rush to reach Kurama she had forgotten her communicator. 

_Stupid Botan!_ She chided herself. _If you had just tried to contact him rather than rushing_ _head long into the thick of things, you wouldn't be in this situation_! 

But the ferry girl could not help herself. Her heart wouldn't let her. She needed to see him. Needed to know he was all right. Even the threat of being attacked did not bother her. 

_Kurama where are you?_ she wondered, so lost in thought over the kitsune and his whereabouts, she was ill prepared for the fierce gust of wind that slammed into her, throwing her off course towards the trees. 

Botan let out a cry, gritting her teeth as she pulled the oar towards her, using all the strength she could muster, barely missing being impaled by a rather nasty looking bough that twisted upward high into the sky. 

_That was close!_ She thought with a heavy sigh as she righted herself, turning her gaze westward. A flash of lightning erupted above Botan, nearly blinding her with it's intensity. She clenched her eyes shut, gritting her teeth in pain as a wave of thunder smacked into her ears. She wanted to cry out for help, but kept silent, lest she attract something bent on hurting or killing her. Even with the storm raging around her, Botan refused to land. _I stand a better chance of_ _finding Kurama in the air than I do on the ground_. 

When she was able to open her eyes again, the deity gazed westward once more, the last direction the arrow of her demon compass had pointed to before it went haywire. She scrutinized the horizon, her eyes widening as she caught a glimpse of large structure some distance away. _There it is!_ Her mind cried in triumph. Setting her jaw, Botan tightened her grip and zoomed forward, her heart racing with joy at her good fortune. 

She swept down into the open area of the compound a few minutes later, casting her eyes furtively about. "Uh ... hello?!" She called out in uncertainty, walking towards the large building in front of her only to stop suddenly as she found herself surrounded by at least a dozen demons of various sizes and features, all of them leering at her, some tossing lustful gazes as their eyes traveled provocatively up and down her body. 

"Well, well, well, looky what we have here boys." The demon closest to her left said as he swiped his tongue over his thin lips, his pale, plain features twisted in desire. "What's such a beauty like yourself doing in a place like this?" 

Botan straightened her frame, eyeing the demon who addressed her in disgust. "I'm looking for Kurama. Where is he?" 

The demon looked away from her to his gang and let out a dark laugh. "Never heard of him." He replied as he advanced upon the deity, reaching out to grab her. 

But Botan was too quick, bringing her oar up to defend herself. She smacked the demon upside the head, sending him crashing backwards onto the stone ground, knocking him out cold. 

Snarls of rage erupted all around her. "Get her!" 

Botan swung her oar in wide arcs, trying to keep them at bay only to have it wrestled out of her hand by several of her attackers who tossed the oar away and grabbed at her all at once, their hands digging into her skin, causing her to cry out in pain. They dragged her away from the larger building towards the left wall, laughing maniacally and whispering filthy promises to her. _Kurama help me!_ Her mind cried as she thrashed violently against them, biting down on the arm around her neck. 

The one demon screamed, releasing his grip but another one rose his arm up to strike her down. The deity eyed him defiantly, spitting into his face. The demon's arm began a downward sweep but it never reached her. Botan's eyes widened in shock as a long, thin green blade burst through his neck, nearly severing it from his body. 

Botan winced as the blade retracted quickly, letting out a sigh of relief as she felt the remaining hands upon her slip away. The ferry girl watched as the demon collapsed sideways onto the ground, the gray stone turning red as his blood flowed freely along it's smooth surface. Botan's gaze shifted from the dead body back up to the figure that stood a short distance before her. His red hair was matted down by the heavy downpour, the rain cascading down his bare chest and onto his black pants in rivulets. 

"Kurama!" Botan cried out in joy only to be silenced by the demon behind her, his calloused hand snaking around her throat, cutting off her voice. 

The kitsune's naked feet were unaffected by the cold, slippery stone beneath him as he advanced forward, emerald eyes aflame with gold as he pointed his blade threateningly at the demon holding onto her. 

"Let her go!" 

"Or what boy!" The demon shouted defiantly, tightening his grip. "You can't kill us all." 

"Can't I?" Kurama said, his voice deepening, becoming cold and hard as he closed his eyes and disappeared from view. 

"Where did he go?!" They shouted, casting their eyes about in uncertainty. 

Suddenly the demon holding onto Botan's neck let out a choking sound of his own as Kurama's arm wrapped around his neck. The demon released the deity quickly as he reached up to claw at the kitsune's forearm only to go silent as Kurama quickly snapped his neck, killing him instantly and tossing him violently aside. 

Botan stumbled free, whirling around to find Kurama fighting all the remaining demons at once. With swift decisive blows, the kitsune struck out with lightning quick reflexes, his fist smashing into the first attacker's neck, busting his windpipe, sending him to the ground in a heap only to kill another with a quick kick to chest, sending the man flying straight into the wall, his body leaving an impression in the thick metallic wall before sliding down and collapsing face first onto the ground. Another lunged at him from behind only to have his torso separated from his body as Kurama whirled around and slashed outward with his blade. The kitsune wasted no more time as he killed the remain demons with ease, cutting them down without mercy or remorse. In mere seconds, it was over. Red mixed with gray as the kitsune willed the weapon back into a blade of grass, tossing it to the side. Kurama turned slowly around, his eyes full of concern as he walked over to Botan. 

"Are you all right?" He asked, studying her carefully for any injuries. 

"My throat .. hurts a little." She replied hoarsely, clasping her neck. 

Kurama reached out and gently removed her trembling hand away. His eyes grew dark as he noticed several purple bruises against the pale flesh of her slender neck. The marks of four fingers and a thumb. 

Botan tried to calm the rush of her heart as Kurama tenderly laid his hand upon her injuries and began to heal them. 

He was so close. His touch so achingly gentle that Botan couldn't help but blush at the sudden heat that spread through her body. 

"I'm sorry you had to witness that." Kurama murmured, breaking the uneasy silence that was lingering between them. 

Botan said nothing, unsure how to tell him what she was truly feeling. "I'm sorry you had to do that." She said finally, her heart crying in disappointment as he pulled his hand away. "If I hadn't ... come here, none of this would have happened." 

"True," Kurama said in an even tone. "But I'm glad you are here." He added softly causing the deity to look up at him, her surprised purple eyes meeting his tender emerald ones. 

"Kurama .. I ..." 

"What the hell happened here?!" Yusuke's voice shouted in surprise, startling Botan but not Kurama as the pair looked to their left to find the detective, Hiei and Kuwabara staring at them. 

"Did .. You kill all these guys Kurama?" Kuwabara asked, eyeing the corpses in disbelief. "Ugh, gross."He added as he noticed the lake of blood spread out below the bodies. 

Hiei eyed the mess in curiosity, his gaze falling on the outline upon the wall. "I see some of Muruko's men did not listen to her orders." He said softly as his red orbs settled upon Kurama and Botan. 

"They were going to kill her Hiei." Kurama explained simply even as his eyes remained on Botan. 

"Well then, they got what was coming to them." Hiei said. "Besides, you did Muruko a favor by ridding her of soldiers incapable of following orders." The fire demon turned away from them as he walked towards Muruko's headquarters. 

"It's good to see you back to normal Kurama." Yusuke said with a smile coming up to slap him upon the shoulder before turning to Botan. "And you Miss Botan should have followed Kurama's advice and waited for him to contact you." He scolded, earning a death glare from the deity. 

"Shut up Yusuke!" She snapped. "I'm not a child and I don't have to listen to you!" 

Yusuke shook his head, walking past them followed by a strangely silent Kuwabara. "Have fun Kurama!" He shouted over his shoulder, giving them a wave of his hand before disappearing into the building along with Kuwabara. __

__Botan frowned. "What the hell is he talking about?" She murmured as she stared after them. 

"I have no idea." Kurama said with a shake of his head then, to the surprise of both, reached down gently to clasp her hand. 

Botan's heart skipped a beat, her gaze falling down to their entwined hands, a tender smile gracing her lips. 

A smile that mirrored Kurama's as their eyes met. _She's so beautiful_. He thought as his heart beat against his chest, the sound roaring in his ears as he tried to remain calm. But how could he with her so close to him. He had wanted to tell her when he was healing the bruises upon her lovely neck his true feelings. How scared he was she would be harmed. The rage he felt at their actions. Such strong emotions gave him pause. He was used to controlling himself, used to being alone. _But I don't_ _want to be alone forever._ _I want to be with her_. 

The words of Koenma suddenly sprang to his mind. _Botan is not an ordinary woman. She is part of Reikai. Those that live in this realm are not allowed to love those of the other realms. It is forbidden._

_Forbidden_. The kitsune thought in dismay and anger. _Even if the situation in the human world is_ _resolved. I could never be with her. Never know her touch or her love._ _Koenma would_ _not allow it_. 

Botan felt his sadness, even if she didn't know the cause. "What's wrong Kurama?" She asked, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Kurama looked over to her, trying hard not to show how much he was hurting. "It is nothing Botan." He said with a small smile. "Come on." He added softly, gently tugging on her arm. " Let's get out of this rain." 

Botan complied, walking slowly beside him, wishing for all the world she could hold onto his hand forever, reveling in the feel of his hand in hers. _Oh well_. She thought with an inward sigh. Even if it lasted for only a few seconds, it was enough. For now anyway. _I'll get you to talk to me Kurama, even if it takes all night_. She vowed silently as the two entered the building and disappeared from view. 

Okay. I know this was a weird chapter, but my mind is kind of stuck right now. I do apologize if you find it sucky. From now on I'm not going to say how long it will take me. All I'll say is the next installment will come out as soon as I can get it out. So keep checking up on it, because you never know when I'll update. Next time: Botan and Kurama have a serious talk before going their separate ways and why is Ren so interested in ancient artifacts? Check back soon to find out! 


	8. Just Friends Part I

Okay folks, I'm having a devil of a time getting my work to down load. I had to split this chapter up into two parts. Plus I had to eliminate my responses to my reviewers. Sorry about this. I truly wanted to share my thoughts on your comments but the damn site just won't let me! 

Chapter 8-- Just Friends Part I 

Misa Koji couldn't take her eyes off him. 

The raven haired young man who stood alone in the darkened Tokyo Museum of Art and Antiquity. He appeared at first to be studying one of the displays the head curator, Professor Ichi Tokikawa, had ordered to be set up to celebrate the arrival of several Egyptian artifacts. This particular display showed a group of school children writing upon strips of papyrus as a tall male teacher stood rigidly before them, eyeing them sternly. 

But upon closer inspection she saw that his angelic features were gazing reverently at the ancient Egyptian text scrolled under the shatter proof glass that stood beside the display. His long, slender index finger traced the symbols upon the parchment in a slow vertical swipe. His pale lips moved in rhythm with his finger, clearly reading the text. He looked so innocent, so perfect, the assistant to Professor Tokikawa wanted to cry. 

_This must be the man the professor told me about. The financial backer for our current_ _exhibit. Ren Kurayami_. _Quite the looker_. She thought with a smile of admiration. Misa straightened her lithe frame, running a quick hand over her long obsidian hair before adjusting the tailored jacket of her celestial blue pant suit. Her lilac eyes grew serious as she walked towards him, mentally going over what Tokikawa had told her to say. She came to a stop beside him, hoping he would notice her presense and look over at her. Her face fell slightly as he continued to ignore her, absorbed in the text he was reading. 

"Excuse me," Misa said softly. "Are you Mr. Ren Kurayami?" 

"I am." He said absently, his eyes still lost on the exhibit before him. 

Misa bit her lip. _He seems so cold, so different than his appearance_. "My name is Misa Koji, assistant to Professor Tokikawa. He sent me to escort you back to his office. He said to tell you he has found something that would please you immensely." 

Ren raised his head, turning his gray eyes to her, tilting his head as he studied her. 

Misa felt herself blush at his steady stare, but did not turn away from him. 

At last, it seemed the ice had melted and Ren gave her a big smile. "Lead the way." He said excitedly, turning completely away from the text, waiting for her to go. 

Misa nodded and whirled away. She began to walk forward all the while her thoughts on the handsome young man behind her. 

Ren's smile fell as his features grew thoughtful. _I could use this one_. He thought as he watched her move, taking in her measure from behind. _Perhaps I could have a little fun with her before I head home. _He added mentally as he followed her across the marbled tiles that led to a service elevator along the far wall. 

A short while later, Ren found himself outside the professor's office in a brightly lit hallway, waiting patiently as Miss Koji knocked on the door. 

"Come in, come in!" A masculine voice cried out impatiently. 

Misa opened the door, revealing a large room cluttered with antiquities and texts from around the world. The large black desk in the center of the room was piled with stack upon stack of files, hiding the voice's owner from view. 

"Professor I brought Mr. Kurayami here as you requested." 

A black office chair shot backwards, a short, lean middle-aged man with unruly black hair and intelligent blue eyes sat within it's frame, a half smoked cigarette leaning out of his mouth. "It's about damn time you showed up!" He addressed the young woman as he ripped the cigarette out of his mouth, smashing it into an ashtray out of view. 

Misa frowned but said nothing as she watched her boss rise from his chair. 

"Leave us." He ordered, looking away from his assistant to the tall man beside her. 

"But why?" Misa protested. 

Tokikawa grew angry. "Because I said so you silly girl!" He replied ushering her out. "Shoo, shoo!" He added waving his hands in a get out gesture. 

Ren gave her an apologetic smile as he leaned forward to whisper into her ear. "Perhaps after I talk with the professor you and I could have a little chat. Over a cup of coffee." 

Misa blushed at the seductive tone in his voice but nodded with a smile before throwing her boss a icy glare. She whirled around and exited the room, slamming the door behind her. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Kurayami. Misa is a new assistant of mine and a bit of a busy body. I just don't want her gossiping over what was discovered out at the most recent archeological site in Egypt." 

Ren waved away his apology. "There is no need to explain Mr. Tokikawa." He said a little more sharply than he intended. _These humans and their explanations_. He thought in irritation. _They take up too much time talking about trivial matters. A waste of breath. _He added with an inward sigh."Just tell me what it is you found. I have other appointments to keep." 

"One of the artifacts you've been seeking is here." Tokikawa said in a conspiratorial tone. 

Ren's eyes widened. _Is it possible?_ "Show me." He ordered. 

"Of course." Tokikawa replied, disappearing behind his mountain of papers. 

Ren heard the clicking sound of a lock being opened and a door swinging to the side. 

Tokikawa reappeared, clutching what appeared to be a large, gold metallic box. Ren's eyes widened in surprise as he noticed the strange blue symbols wrapped around each side. _I know_ _those symbols. Could it be .. ?_ "Let's have a look at that." He said softly reaching out to take the box from the professor. 

Tokikawa held out the object, smiling as he noticed the excited gleam in the young man's eyes. He knew of Ren's love of ancient artifacts, a love he himself shared. It seemed to be the only time the financial backer smiled or appeared to be happy. 

"Where did you find this again?" Ren asked as he studied the box intensely, turning it around and around in his hands. 

"In Alexandria." He began. "We found it in the tomb of a storyteller named Hemoseti. It bore the same markings as you told us it would. The inscriptions around his burial chamber told of a box that fell from the sky believed to hold the writings of the gods." 

"Did you carbon date it?" Ren asked although he knew the answer he would receive. 

"We tried. No luck. We even attempted a metallurgy test which came back unknown." 

"That doesn't surprise me." The younger man murmured studying the box reverently. "We're you able to open it?" 

The professor shook his head. "No. I tried to break it open. I couldn't even dent it. It almost seems to be not of this world." 

"That's because it is." Ren answered. _Finally after all these years of searching, another piece of the puzzle is found._ He looked over to the professor, unable to hide the joy he felt. 

The professor matched his stare with one of confusion. "What do you mean? Is it from outer space or something?" 

Ren did not answer. "Allow me to take this with me." He said instead, holding the box up with his right hand. "I'm reasonably sure I can open it by tonight." 

The professor frowned. "If I was to do that, what would you offer me?" 

Ren switched the box over to his left hand then reached into the inside pocket of his black blazer, pulling out a thick strap of 100 dollar bills. "Will this do?" He asked holding out the money to him. 

The professor's eyes widened. Never before had Ren offered so much money for one of the buried treasures from an excavation site. _That_ _money would keep me set for the rest of the year_. He thought. For the briefest of seconds, he debated if he should refuse. But his greed overran his reason and he snatched the money out of Ren's hand, eyeing the strap hungrily before looking back to Ren. 

_Humans are so easily corrupted by greed, one of the things I like about them. _Ren thought with a smirk as he crooked the box under his left arm. "I take it our business is concluded." He spoke in finality. 

The professor said nothing as he bobbed his head up and down absently, waving him away as he walked over to his desk and disappeared behind his stack of paper. 

Ren turned and exited the office quietly, walking briskly towards the elevator, whistling to himself, elated at his good fortune. _After this little bit of luck, nothing can bring me down_. He was halfway down the corridor when an insistent beep went off causing him to look downward. The dark one gave a sigh, reaching down to snatch the small black cell phone off the clip attached to his belt, bringing it up quickly to his ear. "Hello?" He asked in a sing song voice as he stopped before the elevator, nodding his head at the panel, the up button suddenly aflame with light. 

There was a slight pause before the caller spoke. "The fox has left his den." Ailia purred into the phone, the excitement in her voice not lost on Ren. 

"And where did he go to Ailia?" He asked as he stepped into the elevator, eyeing the doors as they opened, turning quickly back around as they closed shut. He gave another nod and the elevator complied, rocketing upward towards the main floor. 

"The kitsune went on a little trip into Reikai." Ailia answered. 

Ren frowned. "Why the hell did he go to Reikai?" 

Ailia laughed. "Well after that little incident in the coffee shop it seems fox boy has realized just how dangerous it is for his girlfriend to be among humans and personally asked Koenma to keep her safe." 

Ren's features grew dark. "What did you do Ailia?" He asked warily into the phone, willing his features calm as the elevator stopped, opening to the lobby of the museum. 

"Just a little test to see how strong Kurama's connection to Botan was." 

"I thought I told you not to get near him." He snapped, stalking over to the men's room where he slammed the door open and began to pace before the sinks that lined the wall. " I didn't authorize you to do that! Now the spirit detectives will be on guard for anything out of the ordinary! This sets my plans back even further!" 

Ailia said nothing at first before going on a tirade of her own. "You were the one who said to watch him! To learn his weaknesses! To test him!" 

Ren growled, his features twisting in displeasure. "But not this soon! I told you we are not ready to face them yet!" He said drawing in a breath and letting it out slowly. "I told you Ailia that Kurama was off limits to you. Killing his girlfriend will not endear you to his heart." 

"Who said anything about his heart." She countered. "It's his body I want." 

Ren's left eye began to twitch._ Dammit her lust is going to ruin everything_! "Just where is Kurama now?" He asked as calmly as he could. 

Ailia paused as if wondering how to tell him. "He has gone to Makai along with the two other spirit detectives." 

Ren's eyes widened in understanding. "They are going to visit the fire apparition." He murmured, his voice tightening. "Send someone out to follow them." 

"Tahomen was dispatched the moment they entered the demon world and has returned with some interesting news to tell you." 

Ren smiled. Of the four, it was Tahomen he trusted the most to stick to the plan. 

"I have some news of my own to give." He said, looking down at the box nestled in his arm as he exited the rest room, his gray eyes brightening as they caught sight of the rapidly approaching Miss Koji. "I'll see you later." He added. 

"And just where will you be?" 

"Out." He replied quickly, shutting off the phone and reattaching it to his clip. "Ready?" he asked Misa, flashing the most dashing smile he could muster. 

"Yes." 

"After you." He said, holding out his right arm, his left securely around the mysterious box as he followed the beauty out of the museum and the now darkening streets of the bustling metropolis of Tokyo. 


	9. Just Friends Part II

Chapter 9-- Just Friends Part II 

Dark was the interior of the building Kurama and Botan had entered but a few seconds ago. At first Botan had been afraid, tightening her hold of Kurama's hand, edging closer to him as they stood in the hallway, studying their surroundings. No decorations adorned the blackened walls. The floor seemed to be made of the same gray stone that littered the grounds, large slabs of square rock polished and smooth and laid expertly by gifted craftsmen.. 

Kurama's eyes were unhampered by the darkness as he scanned the hallway, his ears picking up the sound of familar voices just beyond the doors in front of them. "Come on." He whispered softly to Botan, his features impassive though his eyes remained curious as he led Botan through the doors and into the open room. 

"Don't you guys believe in electricity?" Kuwabara murmured as he looked about, his dark eyes taking in the lack of light around him. "It's awfully creepy in here." 

"And I like it that way." Hiei quipped, standing a short distance away from the orange haired man, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. 

Kuwabara shook his head, eyeing the Koorime as if he had just broken out into a Broadway tune. "God you're strange Hiei." 

"Better than having the mental compacity of a toddler." 

Kuwabara glared at the fire apparition, his features and fists tightening. "What was that shrimp!" 

"Hn. Deaf and dumb aren't you." Hiei retorted, his face a mask of smug superiority as the larger man exploded. 

"You think you're so damn clever don't you!" He yelled. "Let's see how smart mouthed you can be with a broken jaw!" 

"Try me." 

"That's it!" Kuwabara yelled advancing towards the fire demon only to be pulled roughly back by Yusuke. 

"Knock it off Kuwabara!" The dark haired spirit detective shouted, moving deftly in front of the larger man, his eyes dangerous. "We're guests here remember!" 

Kuwabara continued to glare but his posture relaxed as he sensed Kurama and Botan approach. 

Yusuke and Hiei noticed this as well, turning their attention to the pair. 

The fire apparition's smug look did not waver as he opened his eyes to study his friend and the ferry girl. A big smirk formed upon his lips as he spied the way their hands were entwined. _Surprise, surprise_. He thought. _Seems the kitsune has gathered some courage._ _Perhaps there is hope for them after all._ "Decided to come out of the rain I see. Hand in hand no less." He said in a teasing voice. 

A look of irritation flashed across the kitsune's face but he did not remove his hand from Botan's as they stopped a few feet in front of the fire demon. _Knock it off Hiei. _Kurama sent out mentally to the Koorime. 

Hiei snickered inwardly as he sent back, _Lucky for her you arrived when you did. Just_ _like a knight in shining armor from one of those silly ningen fairy tales_.__

__Kurama's eyes narrowed dangerously, unaccustomed to being teased. _Do me a favor Hiei and kindly shut up._

"Hey Urameshi?" Kuwabara whispered out of the corner of his mouth. "Is it just me or does Kurama seem agitated right now?" 

Yusuke nodded. "They must be communicating telepathically." He answered, looking over at the two friends, a frown on his face. "And whatever Hiei is speaking to him about is ticking Fox boy off." 

A sudden sneeze erupted in the air, breaking off Kurama and Hiei's mental conversation. The kitsune cast his eyes over to the deity, frowning as he felt her discomfort. 

"Sorry." Botan apologized, reaching up to push away the long strands of water logged blue hair that had adhered themselves to the side of her face. 

Kurama's gaze lingered longer than he had intended as he took in the soaked clothing that clung to her skin, showing off the contours of her shapely body. She was so feminine, so beautiful, it literally took his breath away. She was as perfect and glorious as the dawn, as exquisite and exotic as a desert rose. Kurama shook his head suddenly, shoving his emotions savagely to the side. 

Forbidden. 

She was forbidden to him. 

A pure soul that he had no right to love. 

He was tainted by the sins of his past. No matter how hard he tried, how many times he atoned for his past, it could not take away the stain of blood he had spilled or the crimes he had committed. Still, even with the forbidden mantra swimming in his head, he could not help but hope for some small measure of happiness. And love. He wanted to feel love and give love. It was Botan he wanted. Botan he loved. 

_I must stop thinking like this. It will only bring more pain, more suffering_. 

And yet Kurama was suffering. 

Suffering because he couldn't tell her. Couldn't pull her into his arms and whisper the words he longed to say. That he loved and desired her. Even now, as she gazed up at him, her purple orbs so warm and inviting, he could bring himself to tell her. Kurama, who had never lost a battle of words or got lost in thought, was rendered speechless by her presence, her perfection. He had been frightened, lying there in the darkness moments earlier, when he had heard her call out to him in his mind. It had penetrated the hazy fog of unconsciousness, waking him, urging him into action. And he had responded to her distress, dispatching the vile creatures attacking Botan with ease. The fear and anger at her treatment fueled his adrenaline, egging him onward. And now with her out of harms way, he suddenly found his confidence waning, no longer sure he could handle being in her presence without blurting out his feelings. 

"Kurama?" 

The kitsune flinched, startled by the concerned tone of Botan's voice. It was the first either of them had spoken to each other since they had entered the building and it took Kurama a few seconds to compose himself. His quizzical emerald eyes met the worried purple orbs of the deity and held. 

_He seems so lost. So alone._ Botan thought as she looked up at him, her heart beating against her chest like a drum as she noticed the pain reflected in the kitsune's eyes. Pain she wanted to free him of. But she didn't know the cause for she could not see into his mind or know the true depths of his feelings. And she was burdened by a pain of her own. One that would not let her be. The images of his suffering, his sacrifice as he tried to warn her away haunted her. She had to talk to him. She had to let him know the fear and anxiety she felt over him. _But I can't talk to him yet. Not until were alone and away from all these prying eyes._ She thought disappointedly as she forced herself to remain neutral. "It's nothing really. I was just ... wondering why you were looking at me so intently. I don't look all that bad do I?" She asked flippantly. _That's it Botan. _The deity told herself. _Put on your bubble head routine so nobody notices how you really feel._

__Kurama opened and closed his mouth, too shocked to speak. He had been caught looking and wasn't sure how to respond._ Come on Kurama say something!_ The kitsune chided himself as a dozen different thoughts entered his consciousness, none he wanted to voice out loud, lest he be teased and mocked endlessly by his friends. "I was just noticing how soaked your clothing was and thought it time we get you out of those and into some dry ones." He answered finally, wincing at the connotation, gritting his teeth as he heard Hiei's snickering voice inside his mind. 

_I'm sure you'd like that Kurama_. 

Kurama whipped his head over to the fire apparition, tossing him an irritated look as he shot back mentally, _Be silent Hiei!_

__"Yeah I could use a fresh set of clothes myself." Kuwabara said as he looked down at his drenched shirt. "I feel weird with all this soaked clothing stuck to my skin." 

Hiei's face grew impassive as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "There is no need." He said dismissively, a smirk gracing his lips. 

"What do you mean no need!" Kuwabara snapped, bringing his right arm up and swinging it outward and to the side, causing water to shoot off in all directions. "We've got puddles underneath us for crying out loud!" 

"Quiet fool!" Hiei growled, opening his eyes and tossing a hard stare over to the tall man. The fire demon unlocked his arms and held them to his sides. The black spikes of his hair began to ungulate, seemingly alive, as an invisible power built up around him. With a quick mental command, he unleashed a blast of heated air that washed over everyone, circulating around them, drying their clothing and warming their skin. 

Kuwabara and Yusuke blinked in surprise, bringing their hands up to their faces as they inspected their now dry clothing. 

"That's a handy talent." Yusuke said lightly, tossing an impressed look over to Hiei. 

But his best friend was less than impressed. "Why the hell didn't you do this the first time shorty?!" 

Hiei ignored the aggressive posture of his future brother in law as he answered. "Because you moron, I felt it more important to attend to Kurama's injury than your slight discomfort." 

At the mention of the word injury, Botan's face tightened. "Injury?" She said quickly, her concerned eyes zooming in onto Kurama's suddenly nervous ones. "What injury?" 

_Thanks a lot Hiei_. Kurama grumbled mentally as he removed his hand reluctantly from Botan's and back to his side, turning sideways until he was directly in front of her. "We need to talk." He said softly, lowering his head and rolling his eyes at the sudden snickering of Yusuke and Hiei behind him. "Alone if you don't mind." He added, tossing a hard stare over his shoulder that made the detectives only laugh louder. 

"Hey man anything you say Kurama!" Yusuke managed to get through his chuckle, patting the irritated red head on the left shoulder as he passed by, an embarrassed Kuwabara behind him. 

"Sorry Kurama." The orange haired man said , stopping briefly beside him, an apologetic smile on his face. "Urameshi can be a jerk sometimes." He added with a shake of his head, focusing his attention back on Yusuke, his features grew angry. "Hey Urameshi wait up!" He howled, rushing forward. "Don't leave me alone in this creepy place!" 

Yusuke poked his head back inside the door way. "The move it you big wussy!" He shouted, disappearing back into the darkened entryway. 

Kuwabara burst through the door, disappearing as well. 

Only Hiei remained behind, his features highly amused as he walked slowly past the pair. "I'll just go and take care of that little mess you left outside Kurama." He said with a smile. "And I suggest you take your conversation to a more private area," He added, his gaze focused straight ahead as he reached the doors and opened them. "These walls tend to have ears ... and eyes." He said in a serious tone before exiting the room. 

The fox spirit watched his friend leave, a frown fixed upon his handsome features. _What_ _are you talking about Hiei? _He wondered as he began to inspect the room, his eyes narrowing as he understood finally what the Koorime meant as he sensed several masses of energy. _There are others nearby, watching, listening. Just beyond these walls. Hiei was right. This really isn't the best place to hold a conversation_. 

Kurama returned his attention to Botan, his hardened features softening as he flashed her a gentle smile. "Come on." He said with a tilt of his head, holding out his right arm towards her. 

"Where are we going?" She asked as she took his proffered hand and clasped it gently within her own. 

Kurama led them forward and out of the large room into the darkened corridor. "Somewhere we sit down and talk without all this darkness." He replied, pivoting to his left and walking purposefully down the hallway, Botan in tow. 

A short time later they reached the room Kurama had been resting in. The red haired man opened the door slowly, pushing it forward to allow Botan access inside. The deity went in first, followed quickly by the kitsune who closed the door softly behind him before walking past the ferry girl towards a small lamp sitting upon a wooden night stand nearby. 

Botan watched in fascination as Kurama reached out, his hand aflame with the familar blue aura of his spirit energy, and placed it upon the lamp's metallic base. Instantly the room became flooded with a bright white light that illuminated the Spartan interior. Her eyes shifted about the room, taking in the dark stone floor, the small wooden table in the corner where two chairs sat across from each other, another chair situated in the opposite side of the room where a pair of black pants lay across it's back, the faceless walls an off shade of white, the night stand and finally the small bed along the wall in front of her. Botan frowned as she noticed a mass of bandages piled haphazardly in the center of the black comforter wrapped around the mattress. She started forward, wanting to inspect this curious sight further, only to stop when Kurama began to speak. 

"You took a great risk coming to Makai Botan," He whispered softly, his bare back still towards her. "A great risk indeed." He continued, turning around slowly to face her, his features calm but his eyes puzzled. "I must admit I am curious as to why you decided to come to such a dangerous place." 

Botan did not meet his gaze, nor did she answer right away. Her eyes were fixed upon the bandages in front of her. _How can I tell him?_ She wondered as she walked over and scooped up the darkened gauze stained a curious shade of red. _He would only find my reason silly_ _and inconsequential_. "I felt you dying." She answered finally, her gaze riveted on the gauze in her hand. 

Kurama frowned. _Dying?_ He repeated mentally. _Why would she feel me dying. I wasn't_ ... The kitsune's eyes widened. _It can't be ... It was just an hallucination from the poisoning. She couldn't have felt my distress from so far away. _Moving forward, Kurama closed the distance between them, his green eyes filled with trepidation and wonder. "Botan tell me please," He said in a anxious tone. "What exactly made you think I was dying?" 

But Botan did not answer. Rather she asked him a question of her own. "What happened to you Kurama?" She said in a pained tone, holding up the bandages with her right hand, her eyes now meeting the kitsune's. 

Kurama let out a sigh, looking away from the deity, not wanting to upset her more than she was. "It's not important Botan." 

Botan frowned, tossing the bandages back upon the bed as she closed the distance between them, unsatisfied with his answer. "It's important to me Kurama." 

The kitsune looked back at her, his reserve melting away as he noticed how close, so very close they were to each other. The concern in her eyes brought new pain to his heart and he found himself clenching his hands tightly to his side in an attempt to keep them from reaching out to hold her. "Why is it important to you Botan?" He found himself asking, his eyebrows shooting up at a comment that was meant to stay inside but had slipped past his lips. 

Botan flinched as if she had been struck. _Because you are important to me!_ She wanted to shout at him, wanted him to know how her heart was hurting for him. _Because I love and care about you!_ All the emotion she had held down after all these years, all the heartache she had endured, rose quickly to the surface. For so long she had kept her feelings hidden, her desires unmet because she could never tell just what the kitsune truly felt for her. _Well no longer!_ She vowed. _I can't take this anymore. He has to know how I feel. For both our sakes_. 

The deity turned away from him, steadying herself, gathering the courage to tell him. 

Kurama could only watch in confusion as Botan remained silent. _Botan please, tell me_ _why this is so important to you_. His mind cried, wanting to hear the truth. Even with all this doubt swirling within him he stood silent, waiting for her to speak. 

"I was afraid for you Kurama. Did you know that?" Botan began at last, letting out a shaky sigh as she walked farther away from him, her purple orbs fixed idly at the wall in front of her. "I had the most horrifying vision of you. Broken and bleeding. Alone. With no one to help you." She paused, trying hard to hold back the tears that gathered within her eyes. "You were in such pain. So much pain. I felt it Kurama. I heard you call out to me, telling me to flee, to save myself. And I didn't listen. I fled to your side, shielding you with my body as a blast of spirit energy consumed us and all grew into darkness." 

Kurama looked at her in shock. _She ... She saw into my mind? She saw all that?_ He wondered incredulously, unsure how she had become a witness to his hallucination, his nightmarish vision. Suddenly it didn't seem important to know why or how. Only that she was here now because of what she saw, because she worried for him. "So that's why you came here." He murmured as he started towards her. "You were afraid for me." 

Botan nodded almost imperceptibly but did not turn to face him as her body began to tremble from the pent up emotion that began to release itself like the rising of flood gates. "Did you know I cried for you Kurama?" She continued. "All those years ago when you fought in the dark tournament. Against that sadistic bastard Karasu. My heart literally stopped as I watched the explosions rip away at your body, tearing your flesh, the blood erupting and spilling all about you. The torturous screams that escaped from your throat. It was almost more than I could bear. But that was all I could do for you. Watch and pray and cry. I was so afraid for you that day. Afraid that I would yet again be called to escort someone I loved to Reikai." 

Kurama was speechless. He had never known she cared that deeply for him. That she loved him. _How could I_ _not have known?_ He wondered as he stopped just behind her. _I have been so blind all these_ _years. Too consumed with my own feelings for her not to notice that perhaps she felt the same for me._ _That perhaps it was this very reason she came to me for comfort_. And in his heart Kurama knew she was in need of comfort again. He could tell by the way she was trembling. _My God!_ He thought. _She's in pain over me!_ "Botan ... I .." 

But the deity did not let him finish as she whirled around to face him at last, tears brimming down her cheeks as she looked at him with saddened eyes. "When you fought Shigure in the tournament for Makai and were wounded, I flew to your side, exposing my true identity amongst a dangerous and unruly crowd that would have gladly killed me. And do you know why I did that Kurama? Because I had to make sure you lived. Because if you die, a part of me dies too." She said softly, urgently as she stepped closer to him, her eyes pleading, hoping he would understand. "It was why I came to Makai. Why I'm here now. I can't sit on the sidelines anymore Kurama. I'm tired of being the cheerleader. I want to help you now, in the human world, not stay shackled to a desk in Reikai at Koenma's beck and call." She added as she reached out an exploratory hand up to the kitsune's face. "Let me help you Kurama. Let us find out the truth together." 

Kurama flinched but did not shrink away from her touch as he looked down into her eyes, his features fallen as he found himself unable to speak. Here she was, pouring out her heart to him and he couldn't even utter a word. Nothing. He was afraid. Afraid to tell her. His heart sank as he realized she would never comply with Koenma's orders. It was evident in the stunt she pulled to get to Makai. Kurama drew in a deep breath and spoke in a slow, even tone. "Do you really think that wise Botan. Risking your life to help us? What would be gained by your death?" 

Botan's gaze did not waver, her features grew confident, prideful. "With you around, I have nothing to fear." 

Kurama chuckled, he couldn't help it. 

Botan frowned briefly then laughed as well, wrapping her arms suddenly around his waist, nestling her head against his bare shoulder, closing her eyes in bliss. 

Kurama seemed to stiffen slightly, surprised by her actions, only to relax and wrap his arms around her, holding her close, resting his chin against the fine blue strands of her hair that hung lavishly down her head. It felt so natural to hold her in his arms, so right. But the reality of their situation rose up like a snake and bit him. _Koenma will punish her. Right or wrong . And it will be because of me. Because she cares for me she would suffer. I cannot allow that to happen. _

__Slowly, reluctantly, Kurama pulled away from the deity, clasping her shoulders gently as he looked at her with pained eyes. "Botan listen to me. Nothing would please me more than for you to stay with me, to help us find out what is going on. But I must ask you if this is what you truly want? Do you really want to risk your position in Reikai for me? I am not worth it Botan." 

Botan looked up at him, her features growing dark. "What do you mean you're not worth it? " 

Kurama closed his eyes in pain, unable to meet her gaze. "I am not worthy of your time or your love Botan. I am not of your world. I am a human with a Youko soul. A tainted thief and murderer. What kind of future could we possibly have together?" 

But Botan would not relent as she reached up and cupped his face in her hands, gazing candidly into his saddened eyes. "I don't care where you came from. I don't care what Koenma thinks. I don't care about your past. I care about you Kurama. A beautiful man with a beautiful soul. That is the man I've come to know, the man I love." 

Kurama hung his head, his chest heavy as he fought to hold back the pain growing within him as he realized what he had to do. The only way he could still see her without her being punished. " And I love you too much for you to throw away your life for me Botan. It is better we remain friends. Friends and nothing more." 

Botan's chin sunk downward, her features wounded. "Friends and nothing more?" She murmured, the words stinging her heart as she looked at him. Yet part of her realized he was only looking out for her best interests. Looking ahead to the consequences while she could not get past her emotion. That showed he truly cared for her. That he loved her not as a friend would but as a man loved a woman. _But if that's true why must we go our separate ways? Why can't we be together? _

_Because,_ a voice inside her head spoke. _Kurama knows as well as you Koenma will not allow his head ferry girl to be involved with a human, let alone one with a Youko soul. _

__The truth was almost too painful to believe.__

__With a sigh of resignation, Botan nodded. _It is the only way I can still see him. The only_ _way we can be together. _"Friends then." She said sadly as she held out her hand. 

Kurama looked down at the deity's outstretched hand, unsure if this is what he truly wanted. _Don't be a fool Kurama. Take her hand and accept_. With a forced nod, the kitsune listened to his thought and clasped her hand firmly into his own, shaking once then slowly releasing his grip. 

The door to the room burst open suddenly as an excited Yusuke stood in the door frame, Kuwabara right behind him. "I hope we're not interrupting anything." The dark haired spirit detective said in a teasing tone, his smile falling as his gaze shifted back and forth between the deity and the kitsune, noticing how glum they looked. _Okay._ He thought as he stared at them. _Looks like the two got into an arguement or something_. Yusuke's features grew serious, his chocolate eyes focusing on Kurama who addressed him. 

"What is it Yusuke?" He asked in a somber tone, his features impassive, unreadable. 

Yusuke smiled. _Now that's the Kurama I know_. "Hiei is willing to lead us to a shorter portal that will get us closer to home than the one we traveled through." He began, looking over to Botan as he noticed how quiet she was. _That's weird,_ he thought with a frown._ Usually Botan is chirping like a baby chick. I wonder what Kurama said to her to make her so quiet. Oh well_, he thought with a shrug. _I can always find out later. All the better to tease Fox boy with_. He added gleefully. "He's waiting near the front entrance. He told us to tell you that he's ready whenever you are." 

Kurama frowned. _He must be worried about his sister being alone. Either that or the others_ _within this compound didn't take to kindly to the death of their fellow soldiers_. He thought as he nodded at Yusuke. He walked over to the chair in the corner, lifting the pants, revealing his black turtleneck which he quickly put on after laying his fatigues back on the chair. Quickly he bent down to retrieve the black combat boots nestled underneath the seat, slipping them on expertly and ,with a grace only he possessed, rose to his full height. Kurama scooped his fatigues off the chair and folding them neatly before handing them to Yusuke. "Could you put this in your backpack for me?" He asked. 

Yusuke nodded. "Sure." He said, taking the outstretched clothing before turning around and out the door. 

Kurama's gaze focused back on Botan who gave him a soft smile, letting him know everything was okay. That she didn't blame him for what had transpired. _I am sorry_ _Botan. But it is better this way. Better for both of us_.He thought sadly as he watched her approach and go past him out into the hallway before turning around to follow. 

********* 

"So Ailia, tell me what is so important that Ren decided to call us all over to his loft ?" Lina said crisply, eyeing the taller woman to the left of her with a mixture of fascination and disdain as she shifted repeatedly in her seat, her leather clad arms crossed and her pale features agitated. "We do have lives outside of our mutual alliance you know." 

Ailia leaned back in her chair at the head of the dining room table, her pretty features twisted in boredom as she fidgeted with the black sleeve of her blazer, her legs crossed as she sat sideways in her chair. "I honestly don't know Lina." She replied softly. "Ren has a habit of hanging around in museums and libraries whenever he feels the need to connect with his past. Or just history in general. When he gets in one of these funks it usually takes weeks before he moves on to something else." 

"Ren is right to study the history of men." A tall, dark haired, dark eyed man seated at the far end of the table spoke, his muscular frame straining against the blue button down shirt he wore. "By studying their history, you learn their mistakes and how not to repeat them." 

Ailia rolled her eyes. "Thank you for that wonderful bit of insight Tahomen." She said sarcastically as she looked over to him. "We all know he just loves learning any weakness he can exploit. And the past is full of violence and death. Vicious wars he has memorized and reiterated to me on numerous occasions." 

"I take it you don't like his plan then?" A lean, compactly built man with slicked back bright gold hair and intense blue eyes asked, his wiry arms crossed against his loosely fitting pale green oxford shirt. 

Ailia frowned. "I never said that did I Kigorei?" She replied. "Merely stating a fact." 

"Being human once yourself, I can understand your trepidation Ailia." Kigorei continued with a smirk. 

"Ah but remember Kigorei, you are half human as well." Ailia reminded him. 

Kigorei shrugged, looking away from her, his features calm, not offended by her remark. "Aren't we all." He murmured. 

"Indeed we are." A masculine voice emanated from nearby, causing everyone to turn towards the entrance elevator where Ren now stood, an odd smile on his lips as he marched towards them, a gold box tucked beneath his right arm. "It is what has allowed us to remain undetected in the human world for so long." 

Ailia's eyebrows raised as she read his thoughts. _So that's why he's smiling like that_. She thought with a frown. "Got lucky I see." She said flatly, envious of his escapades when she herself wasn't allowed any fun with the kitsune. 

Ren's smile only broadened. "In more ways than one my dear Ailia." He said as he stopped to the right of Tahomen and sat his package onto the table. "Do you know what this is?" He asked looking around the table, watching gleefully as everyone leaned forward to study the box. 

"Not a clue." Lina said, leaning back in her seat, still agitated. 

Ren looked over to Kigorei. "Kigorei? Any thoughts?" 

Kigorei shook his head. "None." 

"Ailia?" 

The raven haired woman let out a sigh. "Just get to the point Ren." She said sharply. 

Ren sighed. "You guys are hopeless you know that don't you?" He said as he turned lastly to Tahomen. "What say you brother? Do you recognize these symbols at all?" He asked, pointing his index finger to the blue symbols wrapped delicately around the boxes borders. 

Tahomen studied the writing carefully, his eyes widening. "It is similar to the ones father showed us many years ago." He said looking up at Ren. "But what does it mean?" He asked. 

Ren smiled. "It means we are one step closer to achieving our goal." He replied cryptically as he quickly tore off his jacket and threw it to the side. 

"What is it Ren?" Ailia asked, her voice brimming with impatience. 

Ren's gaze shifted from the box over to Ailia. "Being once part of Reikai I thought you would recognize the inscription around this box." 

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. "That box came from Reikai." The exclaimed in unison. 

"Yes." Ren replied distantly, his gaze focused back on the metallic object in front of him. "No one has been able to open it. Not even the one who found it over a three thousand years ago." 

"I really wish you would quit pussyfooting around Ren and get to the point." Ailia growled. "This game of yours is really starting to bore me." 

"This box was found in an Egyptian story teller's burial chamber. The hieroglyphics around his wall told of an object that fell out of the sky said to hold the writings of the gods." 

"But no one knows what's inside." Kigorei said softly. "You said no one was able to open it." 

Ren smiled. "True." He said as he rolled up the black sleeves of his silk shirt and rubbed his hands together. "Until now." 

Ailia snorted. "Fat chance. It doesn't even have a lid." She said a doubtful smirk upon her lips. "What makes you think you can open it?" 

"Because those of Reikai blood can." He replied, bringing up his right hand which began to glow a bright shade of blue. Quickly he laid it down upon the box, his smile brightening as the blue hieroglyphics began to glow. The box began to separate, the borders folding down until at last the inside was revealed. 

Ugh. I hated this chapter. I couldn't seem to get into my literary rhythm. It felt off to me. On the upside, you got to learn a little more about the villains. At least I hope you did. It was quite a long one. I apologize but I felt I had to add the villains into this. Not all my chapters will be this long I promise. If you find it sub par, I could always rework it. But for now this is the best I can do. I really feel lost right now. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Questions, comments? Review as always and tell me your thoughts. __

__


	10. A Painful Lesson

Well here I am again with yet another chapter to my ongoing saga. I apologize that it takes me awhile to update, but I've been a little under the weather lately. My sleep is practically non existent and it has effected everything around me. Also I'm still working on another story which should be completed soon. By then, I can devote my full time to this story. And my fingers are killing me after tearing up carpeting and padding for my aunt. I even punctured my right index finger with one of numerous padding staples I had to remove from the subfloor. But I will gladly suffer for this story to get this completed and out to all my loyal readers. 

Response time. 

Cheeto: I know this is painful. Painful because Kurama and Botan should be together. And I promise you in the end they will be. But the road they travel on to reach that goal will be full of pain and doubt. (God I can't believe I'm being so mushy. It's really not part of my personality. At least not one I care to show in public. I'm more of a smart ass than anything.) I'm glad you love this story! 

Botan and Kurama Lover: Did you really find it the best one yet? Stay tuned. Much more is to come. 

Steph-Chan: A hopeless romantic huh? That's cool. I myself am not. It takes a lot of effort for me to get in touch with my more sensitive side. I love fighting animation, but I will admit the story is much better when a little romantic interaction comes into play. 

Reikachan14: As always I am honored you took the time to review. I love reviews. You didn't find it "off?" I'm glad. That I am. 

KitsuneGirl: My chapters usually go between 8-12 pages in length. It is sad, this current situation between Kurama and Botan. But is the path they must travel. Remember you have to go through hell before you get to heaven. 

Eunjung: Please don't be depressed because of me. I'm just trying to elicit emotion from my readers. And judging from all the reviews, I see I have succeeded. Kurama and Botan will become so much more than friends I assure you. But the road to reach that point will hurt like hell for both of them. 

I agree that there is a lot of evidence to support a relationship between the two or the possibility of one. I only wish Master Togashi had clarified. But alas, not to be. 

LauraZ: Most likely all my chapters will be long. I'm glad you love it! ^_^ 

Queen of Shadows: There will be more things due to Koenma that will make you madder yet. 

Jaid Skywalker: *Author bows respectfully* You honor me with your praise my lady. Writing is far from easy for me but I do work hard to make it as readable as possible. I agree that keeping the characters as they were meant to be is difficult to maintain. And I believe it is necessary to do background information to make the story as true to the nature of the show as possible. 

As far as pairings go, I wanted to focus on something I thought should have been present in YYH. A Kurama and Botan coupling. It seems only fair. Yusuke has Keiko. Kuwabara loves Yukina. Hiei and Muruko is implied. Koenma has a thing for Ayame, a spirit guide and research assistant to the toddler lord. Who is left alone and single? Kurama and Botan. And they shouldn't be. 

And I am glad you found my villains intriguing. They will of course be interwoven within the story more and more. Their motives, however understandable, are completely misguided. I will eventually reveal them to you. 

As far as other YYH stories go, we'll see. I have a hard enough time working on two stories at once. I prefer to write one story at a time, that way I can focus all my energy into this single project. 

And lastly, I see your point regarding the term Ogre. Perhaps if I called him George (Is that close to Jorge?) that wouldn't be so bad. 

Lady Himura: Thank you for reviewing my story! Kurama is my favorite character too. He's an awesome guy and quite a fighter! I'm flattered you think I write beautifully! Sometimes I'm not so sure. And yes Kurama and Botan really are an excellent couple! 

And hey all you Rurouni Kenshin fans out there (is there anybody who isn't?) You really should check out Lady Himura's story Tell Her! It's an excellent read! I highly recommend it! 

Onto the story! 

Chapter 10-- A Painful Lesson 

"Because those of Reikai blood can." Ren replied, bringing up his right hand which began to glow a bright shade of blue. Quickly he laid it down upon the box, his smile brightening as the blue hieroglyphics began to glow. The box began to separate, the borders folding down until at last the inside was revealed. 

Slowly, the gray eyed man retracted his hand as the upper section of the box floated away. 

Everyone leaned forward, their curious eyes fixated upon a small dense paper scroll with ends bearing the same inscriptions that decorated the box's exterior. 

Ren reached out and gently clasped the object, pulling it towards him before resting the scroll onto the table. With great care, he rolled open each side, his gray eyes twinkling with an almost manic light that spoke of the triumph within his heart. 

Ailia's eyes widened as she recognized just exactly what Ren was studying reverently. _It_ _can't be!_ "That is the lost archive of Reikai!" She exclaimed, looking back to Ren with astonishedeyes. 

Ren nodded as his eyes hungrilytook in the complex symbols adorning the ancient paper. "Yes. This is the archive of techniques developed over 3,000 years ago to contain and eliminate any being deemed a threat to the spirit realm." He spoke softly as he continued to read the text. "Stolen by one of Reikai's own and thrown into the human world where it was believed to have been lost forever." _And now it belongs to me_. Ren added mentally as he rolled the scroll back up, holding it carefully in his hands as he straightened his posture, casting his gaze around the table at his allies. "It has been three years since most of us met. Three years. And to most of you that must seem like a long time of preparation and patience without a single reward." Ren began, rounding the table, walking purposefully towards one of the book shelves that lined the far end of the left wall. "But for over 100 years, Tahomen and I have been searching for this item. The second part required for our plan to reach fruition. You know not how long I suffered, studying the ancient texts of men, hoping to find some obscure reference to a box like the one discovered recently at an archaeological site in Egypt. A box described to me by my father as he lay upon his death bed. And now I can repay Reikai the favor it showed my ancestors so very long ago." He continued, pausing to place the scroll up on a top shelf beside a plain faced blue book, the only item resting within the empty space. 

"With this scroll lost, Reikai had no choice but to employ spirit detectives from the human world to protect it's realm. Those fools had no idea of their real purpose. Powerful dogs that followed unsympathetic masters." The gray eyed man added as he turned back around and marched towards his group of followers. "And it is because of the spirit detectives I recruited you three years ago. These four opponents are the most powerful ever to work under Koenma. And the most deadly. But once our plan is complete, it is you who will remain standing. Those willing to do whatever it takes to achieve victory. My friends," He said somberly as he came to a stop at Tahomen's left, leaning down to rest his palms upon the black dining table, his features full of pride. "Take heart. Victory will soon be ours." 

A loud clapping sound erupted within the loft, drawing the table's attention over to Ailia who made the noise. The dark haired woman lowered her hands onto her lap, a smirk upon her face as she addressed her leader. "That was a wonderful speech Ren," She spoke softly, watching as the slender man straightened his frame, his features turning impassive as he gazed at her. "But I think you're forgetting one important detail." 

"And that would be?" Ren asked. 

"Those techniques listed in that scroll were never perfected. And the leaders who created it were killed before they could explain how exactly to begin." 

Ren turned away, closing his eyes and crossing his arms as his features grew thoughtful. "That is because they lacked the power essential to learn. But we who have lived for over 500 years possess the spiritual energy necessary to survive the trials listed within the ancient text. Rest assured Ailia we will perfect the techniques. And once we do, we will have the ability to crush the spirit detectives in once swift, decisive blow. Nothing will stand in our way. Speaking of which," Ren murmured, a sudden smile creeping along his perfect lips as he opened his eyes and turned back to Tahomen. "I heard you followed those annoying children into Makai." 

Tahomen nodded. "Indeed I did." 

Ren pulled out the empty chair in front of him and sat down. "I'm all ears brother." He spoke, eyeing his larger sibling expectantly, bringing his hands down upon the table in front of him. 

Tahomen filled Ren in on all the details of his excursion into the demon world and his subsequent attack on the detectives. When he was finished, Ren's face was full of gleeful malice. 

"So you managed to injure the kitsune. Excellent." 

"I would've liked to have tested them further but that accursed fire apparition ruined my experiment." Tahomen nearly spat, flexing his fists as his anger rose to the surface. 

Ren quirked an eyebrow. "Now, now brother. You will have another chance." He said calmly. "It does you no good to get angry over it. Save it for when we proceed to phase two of the plan." 

"There is something else that might interest you Ren." Ailia cut in on their conversation, a smug look twisting her pretty features. 

Ren looked over at the slender woman with curious eyes. "And that would be?" 

Ailia's gaze shifted over to Tahomen whose smirk matched her own. "Those poisoned arrows Tahomen used contained not only the syrup of the Talimantrious plant but also extract from the Yubeki plant." 

Ren frowned. "I specialize in ancient texts Ailia not botany. You're going to have to fill me in on just what the hell a Yubeki plant is." 

Ailia let out a small sigh as she began to speak with an authoritative tone. "The Yubeki, unlike the Talimantrious toxin, comes from the human world. It is a tall, harmless looking bush consisting of reed like branches and thick, heavy oval shaped green leaves. But the liquid found inside those leaves has the compacity to act as a paralytic agent. " 

"And this is good news how Ailia?" 

Ailia smiled. "I'm sure that Kurama has recovered from the effects of the Talimantrious toxin. After all, in the Makai world, the remedy is easy to concoct. The Yubeki extract however, has no cure. Once it is introduced into the body, it is absorbed into the muscle tissue surrounding the wound. The immune system recognizes it as part of the body and will not attack. So even with his healing ability, the kitsune will forever be infected with the Yubeki extract." 

"That's all fine and dandy Ailia but I still don't understand how pertinent this information is." 

Ailia shook her head as if she was dealing with a small child. "The Yubeki extract lies dormant within the muscle tissue. However, it can be activated by spiritual energy of a telepathic or telekinetic nature. By infecting Kurama, you Ren have but to think it and he will suffer an intense, mind numbing pain that also paralyzes the area of his injury." 

Ren's eyes widened in understanding. "In other words, his left arm would become useless to him but under my control." 

Ailia nodded. "Even now as we speak, he is blissfully unaware of just how much trouble he is in for." 

Ren smiled. "You've outdone yourself Ailia." He said as he looked over to Tahomen. "You too brother. I am proud of you both." 

"I'm tired of all this talk." Lina interjected, her feral eyes focused solely upon Ren. "I want to know when we are going to see some action. My claws are crying out for the blood of those detectives." 

Ren said nothing at first as he rose out of his chair and turned away from them. "For now we do nothing." 

"But," Lina began only to be cut off by the gray eyed man's stern voice. 

"We need time to learn those techniques. And I have no idea how long that will take. Until then we must maintain a distance from them. The detectives have become too suspicious, too leery for us to do much right now. Therefore we will leave them be." 

"What!" Lina fairly exploded. "What the hell kind of plan is that?! I thought we were going to kill them!" 

Ren did not lose his calm, taking no offense at her disrespectful tone. "I understand your frustration Lina. Up until three years ago, I felt no sense of urgency. I felt like I had all the time in the world to complete my quest. Believing I would succeed. But after learning of and watching those new Reikai detectives, I realized the need for caution. There is only one shot at this Lina. Just one. I cannot risk my plan exposed before we are ready." He replied, turning back to her. 

Lina let out a sigh of disgust as she leaned back in her chair, arms crossed and her features dark. "I think we can take them now. They didn't seem all that strong to me. That stupid fox spirit couldn't even sense me when I went after that spirit girl." 

"But he could still hear you." Tahomen interjected, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Even though Kurama could not sense me, he could still hear me. His sense of hearing far exceeds our own." He paused looking over to Ren. "My brother is right. It is better to leave them be. It will lull them into a false sense of calm and normalcy. They will be ill prepared to face us once we are ready. And this is when we will attack them and we will win." 

Ren smiled. "Well put Tahomen." He said. "Still we will must continue to observe them. From a safe distance of course." He added looking at everyone, his eyes aflame with malicious intent. 

"What do you have in mind?" Ailia asked, noticing the gleam in her leader's eyes, the hair rising off her neck at the sheer viciousness of his features as he turned to her. 

"Read my thoughts and find out." 

Ailia flashed a cryptic smile as she complied with his wish. "I think this plan of yours will work after all." 

"I'm so glad you agree." He replied before dropping his smile and filling the others in on what exactly he had in mind. 

********* 

"I have nothing against your friends Hiei." Muruko whispered softly in the darkened entryway as she stood to the left of her apt pupil. A calm expression belied the regretful tone of her voice as she spoke. "But after the way the ferry girl was treated, I think it best they be escorted as soon as possible back to the human world." 

Hiei looked up at his sensei, his red eyes unapologetic as he spoke in defense of the kitsune's actions. "Kurama was right to eliminate those men. Whether he admits to it or not, that ferry girl is his chosen mate. I would have done the same without hesitation if y ...." The fire apparition's voice cut off suddenly. _I almost told her_. He thought darkly, mad at himself for showing such emotion. 

"If what Hiei?" Muruko asked, eyeing him with a small sense of hope. She had never pushed him before to talk about his feelings, believing he would tell her when he was ready and on his own terms. That had yet to happen. Still the female fire demon was willing to wait for as long as it took. It was how much she cared for him and his well being. A man who did not look at her in fear or pity. But as an equal. This was someone who respected and admired her and Muruko had never felt so at peace like she did when the Koorime was around. 

But Hiei did not give her the answer she had hoped to hear as he looked away towards the darkened corridor behind her. "Nothing." He said evenly, raising his voice as his keen eyes made out the approaching shapes of his friends. "I hope you are ready detective." 

Muruko turned slightly, following the group's movement towards them, a small smile upon her lips. "I am sorry for the inconvenience but I am sure you are anxious to return to the human world. Your loved ones must be worried about you." She spoke lightly, tossing a small glance over at Hiei who blushed at the intensity of her stare. 

The fire apparition was thankful for the darkness that hid his crimson cheeks as he turned away and headed towards the door. "Let's go. The hour is late and I'm growing more irritated by the minute." 

"What a grouch." Kuwabara murmured under his breath as he followed behind a silent Yusuke. 

"What was that moron?!" Hiei snapped over his shoulder, glaring at the larger man who matched his stare. 

"I see I'm not the only one whose deaf and dumb!" Kuwabara snapped back, only to wince in pain as Yusuke elbowed him in the stomach. 

"Shut up doofus! Unless you want to walk back the way we came, I suggest you put a lid on it." Yusuke scolded his friend under his breath. 

"Fine." Kuwabara murmured as he rubbed his stomach, straightening his frame before exiting the building. 

Muruko watched them go only to turn around at the sound of the kitsune's soft voice echoing within the darkness. 

"Miss Muruko," Kurama began, his emerald eyes peering impassively into the female demon's blue ones. "I just wanted to thank you for attending to my injury. I am in your debt." 

Muruko's gaze shifted slightly away from the kitsune as she noticed the ferry girl subconsciously edge closer to young man, her eyes fixated upon the side of Kurama's face. The fire apparition studied the pair with curious eyes. They were quite a sight to behold. Brave and beautiful. Like a pair of angels descended from the stars. _They make a handsome couple indeed_. _Their children would be as perfect and glorious as they are_. She thought with a wistful smile. What would it be like to be a parent? To have a child who looked at you not in fear but in love? To have a mate that would never leave your side? Her thoughts turned suddenly to Hiei and her heart fell. _Foolish woman!_ She mocked herself. _You're getting too damn soft! _Muruko shook her head before giving the kitsune a curt nod. "Anything for Hiei's friend." She said softly, turning and walking slowly towards the corridor until her slender frame was absorbed into the darkness. 

Kurama had felt a small wave of sadness emanate from the tall woman and he wondered why. _Perhaps it has something to do with Hiei?_ The kitsune's eyes widened slightly as he felt Botan wrap her right pinkie around his left one. Kurama turned slowly towards her, his features twisted in worry as he gazed upon her saddened features. "What's wrong Botan?" 

The deity flinched at the concerned tone in his voice, lowering her head, unable to meet his steady gaze. Even though they had agreed to remain friends, her heart refused to accept it. _I will always love you Kurama, no matter what games we must play to stay close to each other. Because I believe in you. I trust in you . And I will follow you to whatever end is necessary so_ _that we can be together_. It was what she wanted to say. But she could not bring herself to do so. 

"Botan?" Kurama repeated gently, breaking through the deity's introspection. 

With a slight shake of her head, Botan released her pinkie from his. "Nothing. It's nothing Kurama. I'm sorry." She murmured, walking briskly past him and out of the building, leaving a puzzled Kurama all alone in the darkness. He had almost reached out for her as she had passed, wanting more than anything to pull her back into his arms, to whisper he was wrong, to tell her he loved her and would always stay by her side. But at the last second he lowered his right arm, clenching his fist close to his side, angry at his cowardice. For that was how he felt. A coward too scared to take a chance. Too afraid to accept her love. It was a lie they had agreed upon. A lie to remain friends and nothing more. A lie because that was not what Botan wanted. _And it's not_ _what I want. _

"Hey Kurama!" Yusuke's irritated voice rang through the entryway, startling the kitsune from his thoughts as his head whipped in the direction of the open door the dark haired detective had poked his head through. "You coming or not?" 

Kurama gave a quick nod, his features growing impassive, calm as he marched forward to join his friends. 

The rain had stopped. The kitsune tilted his head back slightly, his attuned sense of smell took in the damp earth and greenery that lingered, mixing with the heavy mist that hovered around them in the cool night air. Although he could see without difficulty, Botan seemed disorientated, looking around in an almost helpless state. Without hesitation, Kurama walked to her side, holding out his hand to offer his assistance. 

The deity gave a smile of relief, reaching out to clasp his hand with her own. No words were spoken as the five of them began forward, led by the fire apparition who moved slowly enough for everyone to keep up. A sudden sense of foreboding surrounded them, rendering them silent. Everyone seemed quite grim. 

Even Botan, who usually retained her bubbly attitude, seemed withdrawn and depressed. Then again no one but Kurama knew of the burden she was carrying within her heart. An ache that had been placed there by a man who loved her but could not be with her. _Oh, Kurama._ She thought sadly as she looked over at the kitsune, his features unreadable, his beautiful eyes straight ahead when Botan wished they were focused on her._ Why can't we work this out? We love each other_ _so why can't we be together?_

And then that nasty little voice inside her head reminded her once again the reality of the situation. 

_Because you are forbidden to love a human. Kurama is not of Reikai. You can only marry those of Reikai blood. _

__Botan growled, gritting her teeth as she argued within herself. _Shut up! I don't want to_ _listen to you!_

The voice laughed. _But I am you! _

__Botan cast her head downward, closing her eyes as she tried to block out the voice, only to cry out as her right foot struck hard upon a large rock hidden by the floating mist. She stumbled forward but was saved from her fall by Kurama who, still a hold of her right hand, pulled her back, wrapping his free arm around the deity's waist as she swung back towards him, connecting directly with his torso. 

Botan tilted her head back, her surprised purple eyes meeting the concerned emerald ones of Kurama. 

"Are you all right Botan?" He whispered tenderly. 

The sound of his voice and the feel of his body against hers caused her face to flush and her heart to thump like a war drum against her breast. _Am I all right? _She wondered, her eyes still fixated upon the one man who had won her heart. A heart she had offered freely to him, but he had denied. Denied because he didn't feel good enough for her. Denied because he cared too much for her, loved her too much. That their love was wrong. What kind of logic was that? _Why can't you see Kurama? Why can't you see_ _that it is more wrong to walk away from your feelings? _Botan, instead of answering him, buried her head into his chest, a stream of silent tears rained down her face as she began to cry. To cry for the both of them and future that would never be. 

Kurama flinched, startled by her actions, unsure at first what she was so upset over. _Fool! _He chided himself. _What you did was break her heart! She told you she loved you_ _Kurama and you pushed her away!_

_But I told her I loved her too. She must know that_. 

The kitsune's eyes widened as the voice of his Youko self berated him. _Listen to yourself_ _Suuichi! You call yourself a man! You are nothing but a stupid boy running away from your true heart! That woman, foolish that she is, loves you! How can you deny her the happiness of you as_ _her mate?! Do you truly care that little for her!_

__Kurama's eyes narrowed, at war with himself as he shot back, _I love her! I love her more_ _than life itself! She is the light in this never ending darkness that surrounds me! It is because I love her I chose this path! It is the only option I have! She is part of Reikai! A pure soul who would be tainted by my sins!_

The Youko half of Kurama grunted in disbelief and anger. _If you continue on this path Suuichi, Botan will be lost to you, and then what will you have? The darkness and bitterness of loneliness. A hell made by your own indecision and cowardice. Is that what you want? To live a life never knowing how it feels to be loved fully and completely by a woman who would willing share her life with you? It is a cold, long road with no comfort or rest Suuichi! _

__Kurama gritted his teeth, refusing to answer his own questions as he forced his Youko self back into the depths of his mind, clearing his thoughts until he returned to the outside world and the woman he still held into his arms."It's all right Botan." He whispered gently, holding her tightly against him, his heart saddened as he shared in her grief, closing his eyes and resting his head against hers. "It's all right." He repeated the lie in a strained voice that threatened to break. 

"Hey you guys are you coming or are you just going to stand there getting friendly with each other?" Yusuke's teasing voice shouted out. 

Kurama opened his eyes, his tortured features becoming cool, impassive at the sudden appearance of the dark haired detective who studied the pair in amusement, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

"Hmm." He murmured as he stopped a few feet from them. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything naughty." 

At the mention of this, Botan jerked her head back and away from Kurama, whirling around to face Yusuke, her features full of fury as she snapped, "Kurama is a perfect gentleman Yusuke which is more than I can say for an unfeeling brat like you!" 

Yusuke was unaffected by her outburst, his chocolate eyes shifting over to Kurama who he addressed. "That's not what I saw." He chuckled in glee, hoping to get Kurama's poker face to crack, but to no avail. 

The kitsune simply gave him a small smile and a slight shake of his head. "I'm afraid you're mistaken Yusuke. Botan and I were not engaging in anything illicit. She tripped over a rock and I caught her." He replied softly before adding in a deeper tone, that surprised both the spirit detective and the spirit guide as he eyed Yusuke with gold flecked orbs, "And I would prefer you cease engaging in such juvenile behavior as mocking things of which you have no comprehension." 

"Kurama?" Botan whispered in uncertainty. _Those eyes_. She thought in wonder. _Those eyes belong to Youko Kurama. Is he really that angry at Yusuke?_

__The kitsune shook his head hard, realizing his anger was escaping to the surface. _It is not Yusuke's fault I feel so angry. It is my own fault. I must get a hold of myself! _

__"Hey Kurama," Yusuke spoke, softly. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just joking." 

Kurama waved away his apology. "It is all right Yusuke. I am not mad at anyone. I'm just tired that's all." He said quickly, giving his friends an after you gesture. "Shall we?" He said in a calm, rational tone. 

Yusuke nodded, turning and walking back into the mist. 

Botan however, looked at Kurama in uncertainty before turning and following the spirit detective. 

Kurama sighed, his heart heavy, as he went after her, his lean frame swallowed once again by the fog, an external symbol of the uneasiness and uncertainty that swirled within his soul and mind. 

A few minutes later, the group of five emerged from Makai into the human world and the sight that greeted them caused everyone to gasp. 

"I don't believe it!" Kuwabara exclaimed, his dark eyes widening at the sight of a series of well lit, small buildings surrounded by lush foliage and forested land. The all too familar temple of Genkai. The orange haired man shifted his gaze over to Hiei, his features hard and his tone full of disdain."Just how long have you known about this entrance into the human world?" 

Hiei smirked, clearly enjoying the large man's discomfort. "What does it matter to you?" 

Jealously raged through the Kuwabara's veins as he shook his fist at the small demon. "I'll show you what it matters!" He growled through clenched teeth. "You've been spying on my Yukina haven't you!" 

"Don't be ridiculous." Hiei said softly, although truth be told it was exactly what he'd been doing. 

"Don't play smart with me! You better not be getting any funny ideas about my lady or I'll have to pop you one!" He shouted, raising his fist angrily. 

Hiei rolled his eyes, casting his gaze over to Yusuke who he addressed. "Your friend is a complete and total idiot." 

Yusuke snorted, crossing his arms and closing his eyes as he spoke. "Don't I know it." 

"Hey now!" Kuwabara shouted indignantly. "Don't be taking his side Urameshi!" 

"Well it's true!" The dark haired detective retorted fiercely. 

"Why you little ..." Kuwabara grumbled, advancing upon the smaller man. 

"Anytime doofus!" Yusuke answered as the two glared at one another, trading insults in rapid fire progression only to fall flat on their butts as a tremendous force crashed down upon their heads, knocking them downward. 

"What the.." Yusuke growled, reaching up to rub the knot on top of his skull. 

Kuwabara mimicked the movement both men looking up to find a ticked off Botan studying them with an icy glare. 

"What the hell is wrong with you two!" She snapped, causing both men to cringe as she continued on her verbal tirade. "Can't you get along for five minutes! There are more important things you should be worrying about than Hiei's extracurricular activities!" 

Hiei who had been watching the whole incident smiled in glee as he turned to Kurama. "I think I'm beginning to like your ferry girl Kurama." 

But Kurama did not answer as he walked past the fire demon up to Botan whose mask of fury turned instantly to surprise as she looked over to him. 

The kitsune stopped a few feet from the trio, his features unreadable as he spoke. "Botan, I know I'm asking a lot of you tonight," He began, the two men looking up at him in confusion while the deity lowered her head and bit her lip, understanding perfectly what he meant. "But given our current situation, you are the best hope we have of making it home quickly." He added, looking over to the two detectives. "Would you please take Kuwabara and Yusuke back the their respective living quarters and then return for me?" 

Botan brought her gaze back upon the man she loved, a sudden heartache ripping through her soul as she looked upon his impassive face. For there was something she had seen that the others could not. An unspoken pain and longing that equaled her own. And it was all there within his eyes. For it was were she had learned to read the emotions he kept hidden from the rest of the world. But not from her. Never from her. Even if he maintained a poker face, she could still see the truth of his heart within his emerald orbs. It only lasted for a second, but still she had seen it and knew. He was suffering just as much as she was. And all because someone had deemed Kurama beneath her and unworthy of her love. _Well_, she thought in renewed confidence. _I'm going to have to do something about that. I will find a way to make this work, even if I have to_ _study every law book of Reikai. I will find a way for us to be together Kurama! _She vowed silently, flashing the kitsune a soft smile and nodded, agreeing with his request. 

Kuwabara and Yusuke let out a sigh of relief, rising to their feet and brushing themselves off before turning to the deity with goofy smiles on their faces. 

"Sorry about that Botan. We'll try to get along on the way there. We won't be any problem will we Kuwabara?" Yusuke said in a stern tone as he looked over to his friend. 

Kuwabara's eyes narrowed but he nodded. "I swear on my honor I will behave myself." 

Yusuke let out a sigh and shook his head. "Will you knock it off with all that honor code crap." 

Kuwabara was about to reply with a rather choice word, but at the last second decided to be the bigger man and clamped his mouth shut. Walking forward to the oar that Botan was currently sitting sideways on. He eyed the floating object in uncertainty. "Are you sure this thing can handle all three of us?" He asked warily as he slid on the back end, while Yusuke took the middle. 

"Of course it can silly." Botan replied lightly as she watched the large man struggle to maintain his balance. "Just make sure you hold on tight to Yusuke and you should be fine." 

"Hn." Kuwabara sounded in disdain, unhappy with the idea of wrapping his arms around Yusuke's torso. "I'd rather not." 

Yusuke frowned. "It's not like I want your arms around me you big doofus." He growled. "If your so uncomfortable with the idea, hold onto the part of the oar in front of you and pray you don't fall off." 

"I think I will!" Kuwabara shouted, doing as Yusuke suggested, only to gasp in fear as the oar shot off into the night. "Ahh! I hate heights!" He squealed like a little girl, releasing his hold as he reached out and wrapped his arms around Yusuke, crushing the smaller man with his grip. 

"Dammit! Ku .. waba .. ra! Let .. Go! .. I .. can't breathe!" 

"I want off! I want off!" Were the last sounds to be heard as the trio disappeared into the night sky, leaving a smirking Hiei and a saddened Kurama behind. 

"So tell me Kurama," Hiei began, his red eyes twinkling devilishly as he studied his friend. "How did your conversation with her go?" 

Kurama cast his eyes downward to hide the pain that was escaping from his tight control. 

When he didn't respond, Hiei's smirk fell. "You didn't tell her did you?" He half asked, half accused the red haired man. 

Kurama let out a sigh. "On the contrary Hiei, I did tell her. And she me." He answered softly, casting his eyes upward as he tilted his head back, hoping Botan would return soon. 

Hiei shook his head as he caught a glimpse into his friend's psyche. "I don't understand you Kurama. Do you like suffering? Is that why you asked her to remain friends?" 

"You know as well as I Koenma looks down upon humans and demons. We are believed to be inferior to those from Reikai. It would be tantamount to treason for Botan to be with me. She would be punished for her feelings and I can't allow that to happen." 

Hiei snorted. "I think toddler boy is due for a rude awakening. And I think you will be the one to administer it Kurama." 

Kurama did not respond, his gaze still cast up at the twinkling light of the stars above them. 

Hiei frowned, worried for the kitsune. "There is something else I wish to discuss with you before I return to Makai Kurama." He began, hoping it would draw the red haired man's attention back on the present, away from the heartache he was suffering. 

"And that would be?" Kurama asked, making no move to look back over to his friend. 

"I know what you saw Kurama." Hiei murmured, casting his gaze over towards Genkai's where his sister lay sleeping, safe from the cares and worries he placed upon his shoulders for her sake. "After you were poisoned. For it was in my mind as well." 

The kitsune jerked his head downward, startled by the fire apparition's statement. "You .. Saw it too?" 

Hiei nodded. "I fear for my sister's safety Kurama. And I believe you were right to be worried for the others as well." He paused, looking back to his friend. "Something dark is threatening this world. Some evil purpose we have yet to see or face. I fear it may spread into the other realms as well." 

Kurama turned away, his heart heavy as his thoughts turned to Botan and what would happen if she were lost to him. "Botan saw the vision as well." He murmured softly. 

Hiei was not surprised in the least. For he had seen into her mind as well. "That was the very reason the ferry girl came to Makai. To make sure you were safe and sound." 

Kurama let out a sigh of irritation. "She has a name Hiei. You should try saying it once in a while." 

Hiei ignored the comment, smirking as he said, "You know what that means don't you?" 

Kurama frowned. "What are you talking about?" 

"You've bonded with her Kurama." 

Kurama's face grew impassive once again, tired of being teased. "If I have that's my business not yours." 

The fire apparition chuckled. "Then I suggest you get a few lessons in blocking telepathic intrusions from that old woman down there." He replied, lifting his right hand as he pointed over to the lighted buildings below the hill. The smaller man turned away, walking back towards the entryway to Makai. "I'll be checking up on all of you daily. I don't like what I've seen Kurama. Hopefully all will turn out well and your vision was nothing more than a hellish nightmare." He said over his shoulder before adding, "Don't lose hope Kurama. Perhaps there is a way you two can be together yet." 

"What?" Kurama murmured as he watched his friend disappear into the shadows, leaving him alone to wait for Botan's return. The kitsune shook his head. _You truly are a walking contradiction Hiei. A fire demon who pretends to care about nothing, yet seeks to make sure his sister and friends remain safe. Yes indeed, a strange demon you are._

__"Kurama?" 

The red haired man smiled as the gentle voice of Botan met his ears. "Back so soon Botan?" He whispered softly, turning around to find the deity standing a few feet away, oar in hand. 

"Are you ready to return home?" 

_No._ He wanted to say. _Not if it means being away from you. I don't think I can bear the thought of being without you Botan._ Instead he gave her a small nod as he watched her jump onto her oar, eyeing him patiently as he walked over and hopped on behind her, wrapping his arms gently around her waist. 

With one swift move the deity steered the oar up into the air, all the while her heart threatening to escape from her chest from the close contact between them. _I don't know how_ _much more of this I can take_. Her mind cried, reveling yet suffering the sweet torture of their bodies so close to one another. _I must control myself! I must not let Kurama down. We made a promise! And I will stick to it, although my body doesn't wish to comply. _She added mentally, a sudden inescapable heat rising to her face at the flurry of images that sprang into her mind. 

"Is something wrong Botan?" Kurama asked softly, his breath brushing against the right side of her face where his lips were but a few inches away. 

Botan jumped, startled by the sound of his voice, causing her to lose focus on her flying pattern and almost fall off. 

But Kurama held firmly onto her, his features troubled as he helped her steer in the right direction once again. "Steady." He said as calmly as he could_._

__Botan managed to regain control, bringing the oar in a gradual descent as she spotted the kitsune's house a short distance away. 

No more words were spoken as she floated just outside Kurama's window where the young man reached out and quickly slid it open, allowing Botan to steer the oar inside. Kurama's feet touched the carpeted floor first, followed a second later by Botan as the oar disappeared into thin air. 

Kurama walked past the deity to the desk lamp beside his bed, turning it on with a quick tap of the button. The room began to glow in a soft white hue as he turned around to face Botan. The two stared sadly at one another. Both lost and confused at the current state of their relationship. To remain just friends when the feelings they shared went above and beyond friendship was becoming harder to bear with each passing second. 

For Botan, the reality of the situation stoked a fire of rage towards her employer who would expel her from Reikai should she decide to go against his wishes and remain with Kurama. 

For Kurama, it was the fact that she could never be his that brought a cold, gut wrenching pain to his heart. _I never thought love would hurt like this_. He thought bitterly. _I've suffered just about every injury imaginable. I have nearly lost my life on more than one occasion but never have I felt so deep and terrifying a pain as this. To have her standing no more than a few feet away from me, willing to share her life and her love and I cannot touch her, kiss her, or show her how much I care for her. _

__"Kurama," Botan murmured sadly as she crossed the small distance between them, her hands clasped before her and her features pained. "I know that I shouldn't be asking this of you. That I should just return to Reikai and try to forget what you told me. But I can't Kurama. I just can't. I need to talk to you and I'm not leaving here until I make you understand." 

"Botan .." Kurama started but the deity held up her hand, asking for his silence. 

"Please let me finish Kurama." 

The kitsune stood still, waiting patiently for the deity to continue, his emerald eyes never leaving those of Botan's. 

"I can't forget that you love me Kurama. Just as I can't forget all the times we shared together these past three years. You are my friend Kurama. But you are more than that to me." She continued, pausing to look over at the picture frames situated upon her love's student desk. "Do you remember that time we had that photo taken?" She asked, pointing over to the smaller frame that surrounded the picture of just the two of them smiling happily at the camera. 

Kurama turned, his eyes softening as he nodded. "It was the first time you and I went on a picnic by ourselves." He said lightly, shifting his gaze back to her. 

"You seemed so happy that day Kurama." Botan said wistfully, looking back to him. "I believe that was the first time I heard you laugh. It was the first time I saw the real you Kurama. Not some reserved, aloof man to absorbed with keeping control on his emotions. But a man with a kind heart and a beautiful soul." She said softly, edging closer to him. "And I cherished that Kurama. I still do." She added, stopping a few inches before him as she reached up, brushing her slender fingers against his right cheek. "No matter what happens to us Kurama. No matter how long I must wait for you. I will never stop loving you." 

A look of pain flashed across the kitsune's handsome face as he turned from her and slumped down on the edge of his bed, leaning forward and resting his forearms upon his legs as he lowered his head to calm the flood of emotions swimming through him. Relief that she didn't think any less of him. Anger at his cowardice. Lustful because of the way she looked at him with equal longing. And dismay because he had to maintain control for both their sakes. 

"Suuichi!" A woman's soft voice called out, drawing Kurama's attention to his bedroom door. "Suuichi are you home?" 

The kitsune jumped up, looking quickly over to Botan. "I'll be right back Botan. Please don't go yet." He said softly. 

Botan nodded, sitting down on the edge of his bed. 

Kurama ripped his door open and shut it quickly, rushing down the hall to the steps where his mother was currently standing, a surprised look on her pretty face. 

"Suuichi dear I'm so glad you're here!" She nearly sang as she waved him forward. "Your father, brother and I have just returned from the store with some dinner. I hope you're hungry." 

"Mother I .. " Just then a slight rumbling noise erupted from the kitsune's stomach, announcing that Kurama's body was indeed craving sustenance. 

Shori gave a small laugh at the noise, her lips pulling back into a happy grin. "Well I guess that settles it then. Come on." She said, turning and walking back down the stairs. 

Kurama hesitated briefly, looking back towards his room, wishing he could just go in there and sweep Botan off her feet and forget everything that had happened. But in his heart, Kurama knew he couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to, no matter how much he loved her, Botan had to understand he wouldn't risk her life for his happiness. 

"Suuichi?" 

Kurama turned back towards the sound of her voice, his face growing tranquil, without worry or fear. "I'll be right there mother." He called out, walking briskly down the steps and into the dining room where his small family set up the table to eat. 

About ten minutes later, after eating uncharacteristically fast, the kitsune excused himself and flew up the stairs, much to the chagrin of the other members of the household who looked at each other and shrugged before continuing with their meal. 

Kurama opened his door quickly, shutting it swiftly but quietly behind him before he spoke. "I'm sorry Botan but I ..." He started only to stop as his surprised emerald eyes gazed upon a sleeping Botan, her slender frame curled upon the edge of his bed. Slowly, softly, Kurama crept over to her, his eyes softening. _She looks so beautiful_. He thought with a smile as he reached out to brush aside a few stray strands of hair laying across her eyelids. His hand strayed to her left cheek, which he caressed tenderly before retracting his arm back to his side. A small part of him worried his mother might check up on him sometime in the middle of the night and find the deity asleep upon his bed. And although nothing had happened between them, his mother might draw her own conclusion and the kitsune would be in trouble. _But I can't wake her up_. His mind countered. _She must be exhausted from everything that happened today_. _As exhausted as_ _I am_. 

With a weary sigh, Kurama reached over and pulled the comforter over and around Botan before crawling in beside her, the blanket separating their bodies as he rested his head against his pillow, eyes focused on the back of Botan's head. "Good night my sweet peony." He whispered softly before closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep. 

Whoa. That was a long chapter. Maybe my longest one yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this installment. I worked hard to get it out to you. Next time: The Chrysanthemum Festival has arrived! And since it is a festival celebrating flowers, of course the kitsune is going to attend! With Botan in tow! But what's this? It seems Ailia has disobeyed Ren's order to leave Kurama be and Koenma makes an entrance upon the scene and delivers an ultimatum that angers the deity and unsettles Kurama. Check back soon for the next installment! Questions? Comments? Review as always and let me know. 

__

__


	11. Koenma's Threat

Okay. Another update. I just want you guys and gals to know I suffered through this chapter. Hopefully you enjoy it! 

Response time: 

Botan and Kurama Lover: I'm glad you found it sweet. And just to lay your mind to rest, Koenma is not asking Botan to marry him. But there is something he does instead that will certainly piss you off (sorry, my inner Yusuke got a hold of me for a second there.) And I have decided to use one of your ideas (sort of) for this chapter. Read on to find out! 

Steph-Chan: Yeah, well it's not something I'm proud of (my sensitivity mind you) displaying. I guess writing is the only medium I express it in. I'm glad you thought it was a wonderful chapter though! 

Dunken: Was it well written? Thank you! My story is not going to turn into an angst ridden one (at least that was not my intention) but the situation between Botan and Kurama is rather painful and depressing. I'm sorry. But take heart. The two will end up together. Perhaps sooner than expected. 

Setine: Thanks! And don't worry about not reviewing the last chapter. I completely understand. As far as your poll is concerned, I myself think they are both awesome! 

Laura Z: I am happy to read that you think I'm doing a great job. And I do believe adequate description is necessary for a story to be truly good. 

Eunjung: My, my. You certainly brightened my day with your review. That you did! I know I'm frustrating you with Kurama's strict adherence to the agreement to remain just friends with Botan. Even though it is not what he wants. Believe me, Kurama would like nothing more than to show the deity how much he wants and loves her. But he can't because he doesn't want to see her hurt. It shows that the depths of his feelings go beyond lustful ones. He truly loves her more than life itself. I guess that's angst huh? 

Yeah, I liked Kurama engaging in a mental arguement with his demon half. I guess I just like introspection. 

As far as Botan is concerned, I promised to make this as close to the show as possible. There are a lot of fics that portray the characters outside their normal or original parameters. And I really like those fics! Some of them are on my favorites list. But I wanted to do something that would make people go, "Hey, this is just like the show!" I hope I can maintain this throughout my story. 

And yeah, Hiei is great isn't he! He's such a smug character! The little fire demon worries about his best friend and will continue to refer to Botan as " your ferry girl" when he speaks to Kurama about her. 

And of course Kazuma and Yusuke provide a little comic relief with their antics. I can't always be serious, it's not really in my nature. 

Now to answer your questions (sort of): 

Yes. Botan and Kurama will end up together. How I chose to portray this occasion is already burned into my mind. It will be extremely waffy (and possibly a little naughty. I'm not sure. I think I'll take a poll to see just how descriptive my readers want me to be). 

The secrets contained within the Reikai scroll will be revealed at a later date. However I will tell you that despite what Ren promises, only he and Tahomen will be able to use most of the techniques within the ancient texts. Why you ask? Because only those of Reikai blood can perfect them. However there are other secrets revealed within the texts that the remaining members of his circle will be able to use to their advantage. 

I am surprised more people didn't pick up on that sentence I gave Koenma in chapter five. I will say you are close in your guess that there was a spirit/demon pairing long ago. But remember, Ren and Tahomen have a human mother so there is another twist to this story as well. The truth will be revealed at a critical juncture in the story that nearly costs Kurama his life and the lives of the other spirit detectives as well. Those chapters just before and during this event will be action packed I assure you. Thanks for the review! Your insights always bring a smile to my face! That they do! 

Tellia: Do not fret about your lack of reviews. I am only glad you are all right after Isabel. I am sorry you had to throw out your food. What a bummer! Where I am from, hurricanes and tropical storms cannot reach. It must be quite nerve-wracking to know something like this is coming and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Sorry, I'm rambling. Thank you for your review! 

And just to let you guys know this is a Kurama/Botan centric episode. Which means the majority of time is spent between the two of them. Enjoy! 

Note: The city of Sakaoshimi is a creation of my own. 

Onto the story! 

Chapter 11-- Koenma's Threat 

Running. 

She was running. 

Running in a cold darkness that coiled around her like a snake, choking off her reasoning, heightening the fear and loneliness that flowed within her soul as she charged onward. No sound met her ears, save the pounding of her heart as she sought out the only man who could ease her pain and calm her senses. She had to see him. She had to let him know she would never give up. That she would always love him. But where was he? Where had he gone? 

"Kurama!" Botan cried out desperately, her panicked eyes darting frantically about. Hoping, praying for some sign of his presence. 

And in answer to her call, the darkness lifted slightly, the dreamscape changing (for this was but a dream), becoming lighter, less foreboding. The deity found herself standing in a softly lit room. A room that seemed oddly familar. Botan's gaze shifted quickly over the sparse furniture, lingering upon the empty bed where a small pile of strangely colored bandages lay. The deity's features scrunched up in concentration as she walked over towards the bed. _Why do I feel_ _like I've done this before._ She wondered as she reached out to scoop up the bandages only to stop as she caught movement to her right. 

Slowly, Botan turned sideways, her eyes widening at the sight that met her eyes. There, no more than a few feet away stood Kurama, half dressed, a tenderness reflected in his eyes that matched the loving smile that graced his perfect lips. 

"Kurama!" Botan sang out in joy as she raced over to him, her slender arms wrapping around his bare torso, her head nestling into his shoulder, her face growing hot from the warmth that radiated from his exposed skin. "You're here! Thank God you're here!" She cried as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. But her joy was cut short as she suddenly fell forward, crashing face first onto the floor. 

Botan quickly jumped to her feet, her features confused as all was cast into darkness once again. "Kurama!" She cried as she wandered aimlessly in the empty space. "Kurama where are you?!" 

Just then the voice of Koenma echoed like a thunderous boom around her, causing the deity to cringe in pain, her shaking hands flying up to her ears in a vain attempt to protect her tender hearing from the deafening volume. 

"You can never have him Botan! He is a human with a Youko soul! His is forbidden to you! Forbidden!" 

Botan lowered her hands from her ears, shouting back defiantly. "I will never stop loving him! He is the one I want! Him and no other!" 

Koenma roared back, "It is too late for him anyway Botan! He's dead! And he's never coming back!" 

_What! _Botan's mind screamed, her body suddenly paralyzed. "No." She gasped. "It can't be." 

"Believe it Botan! In the end, he just wasn't good enough for you!" 

But Botan could not hear Koenma. All she could hear was the sound of her heart breaking, her knees giving out as she collapsed onto the floor and all grew into darkness. 

"Kurama!" Botan cried, her eyelids snapping open, driven into consciousness by her nightmare. She tried to bolt upright only to stop as her body met resistance. The deity's gaze shifted over to her left, her pained and confused features softening at the sight that met her eyes. "Kurama?" She murmured softly, smiling as she felt the sleeping kitsune's arm tighten around her back, pulling her closer to him. He was still alive. 

Botan let out a sigh of relief as she rested her head back upon the pillow she seemed to be sharing with Kurama. Her right hand stretched out as she gently brushed at his bangs, letting out a soft cry of surprise as he pulled her closer still, their faces now nose to nose. Botan's heart threatened to burst from the closeness of his lips to hers, her eyes widening as the soft caress of his breath carried the whisper of her name. 

"Botan ...." He murmured, his features twisting in some imagined pain. __

_Could it be he's dreaming about me?_ She wondered in awe as her gaze focused on his lips. So close now. So very close. Her hand reached up once again, betraying her thoughts as she traced the left side of his jaw, hovering above his lips briefly before drawing back away. Her features suddenly grew tight. __When had she fallen asleep? And why hadn't Kurama woke her up? Didn't he know that Koenma was probably looking for her at this very moment! Ready to scream at her for hitting him upside the head. And here she was of all places in the red haired man's bed. Granted there was no place she'd rather be and, to her dismay, like all the other times before nothing had happened. But if Koenma were to see the two of them snuggled so close to each other, no doubt the toddler lord would confine her to Reikai permanently. _And if he finds me here_, _Kurama could get in trouble as well._ Botan thought, biting her lower lip at her situation. She knew she should return to Reikai, but found herself unable to move as conflicting thoughts entered her consciousness. Should she go back or should she stay with Kurama? 

So many times before, when she had stayed with him, she always left before the coming of dawn. She dared not linger, afraid she would do something foolish, something that she wanted but always denied herself because she could never tell what Kurama's true feelings towards her were. But now. Now that she knew he loved her, was it really so bad to want to stay wrapped safely in his arms? To feel the steady beat of his heart against hers? For that was how close he was holding her now. Did he have any idea how much torture he was putting her through? Holding her against him as if they were lovers when the truth was he believed it better for them to remain just friends?! 

Botan clenched her jaw in defiance. _I refuse to accept this! He is not forbidden to me. I love him and I will not give up on him. Or on us. _

__"Botan .. I'm ... Sorry .." Kurama murmured once again, drawing the deity's attention back on him. 

The deity's features darkened as she witnessed the kitsune's handsome features twisted in pain once again. _What is wrong Kurama?_ _Are you having nightmares too?_ She wondered. The deity's eyes suddenly narrowed. _Is he really asleep or is he pulling my leg? _She wondered as she eyed him warily. Kurama was known for his heightened sense of smell, sight and hearing. _I_ _wonder if ..._ A devilish smile sprang upon Botan's beautiful face as she tilted her head ever so slightly to the right, closing her eyes as her lips brushed lightly against his, their first kiss, soft and gentle, a simple test to see if the kitsune was indeed asleep. The deity opened her eyes and pulled back slightly, stifling a giggle as Kurama's features relaxed, smacking his lips before drawing them into a happy smile. 

Botan smiled, satisfied he was still asleep. Her smile soon fell as she pondered over the significance of her nightmare. Was it just a subconscious manifestation of her fears of loneliness and death or was there something more to it? Some answer hidden among the darkness that surrounded her. 

_In the end, he was never good enough for you anyway! _

__Those words, spoken in her mind by Koenma, angered her. _How dare he dictate to me who is worthy of my heart! I will decide who it is I love! I will not marry anyone from Reikai! No matter what punishment he places upon me, I will not forsake Kurama!_ Her mind snarled as the deity resolved to straighten out Koenma on her own terms and in her own way. 

With great care, Botan reached out to her side, clasping her hand gently upon Kurama's forearm, moving it slowly up and away from her. She laid his arm gently upon his side, her hand trailing down to his. She gave his hand a soft caress before letting go and rising off the bed. Her gaze strayed over to the window, where darkness still reigned over the sky. Botan gave a small nod. _Good. I still have some time yet_. She thought as she turned around to face Kurama. Botan grabbed the comforter that had bunched up under her earlier and laid it tenderly across the kitsune's sleeping form. Leaning down, she pressed her lips gently upon his forehead, caressing the side of his face once more. "Sweet dreams Kurama. I'll see you soon." She whispered in his ear before straightening her frame and exiting the room via the window and her oar. 

***** 

Kurama awoke sometime later to the gentle rapping sound of someone at his bedroom door, the soft voice of his mother filtering through the wood, drawing him instantly awake. The kitsune's eyelids snapped open, relief and disappointment mingling in his heart as he noticed Botan was no where to be found. The kitsune scooted to the edge of his bed, rising quickly to his feet as he walked over and opened his door. 

"Good morning Suuichi!" Shori sang to her son, her blue eyes twinkling happily as she stood before him. "You have a visitor here who would like to see you." 

Kurama raised an eyebrow as he reached up with his right hand to rub his tired eyes. "Who is it mother?" He asked, hoping it was Botan. _I really need to speak with her_. He thought, frowning at what was left unsaid between them. 

"A nicely dressed young man with the strangest tattoo on his forehead." 

Kurama lowered his hand, his features turning dark. "What kind of tattoo?" He asked a little more sharply than he attended. 

Shori seemed unfazed as she replied, "The word Jr." 

Kurama let out a sigh. _Great, just great_. He grumbled mentally even as his face grew impassive. "Thank you mother." He said as he walked past her down the hall, descending slowly upon the stairs, his bare feet a soft footfall on the wood floor as he turned towards the living room where Koenma sat regally in the brown leather chair near the fireplace along the far side of the room, his clothes neatly pressed and his manner authoritative. _As if he was holding court_. Kurama thought in mild irritation as he headed across the white carpeting, stopping a few feet from the spirit lord. 

"Good morning Koenma." Kurama greeted civilly as he eyed the slender man before him, his wary emerald orbs clashing with the angry brown ones of the prince as he rose from his seat. 

"I need to speak to you ... Suuichi," He said coolly, looking past the kitsune to where his mother stood near the head of the stairs, watching the two men curiously. "Someplace private." He added. 

Kurama sensed his mother's worried eyes focused upon him and rather than cause a scene, the red haired man relented, giving Koenma a nod before waving him forward. "Follow me." He said evenly, stopping briefly to slip on a pair of blue and white tennis shoes that sat beside the entryway before leading the lord of Reikai out the front door. 

No words were exchanged between the two men as they traveled along the walled enclosure, rounding a corner that led into a rather impressive garden filled with hardy bushes and plants, designed with great care and skill. As if they had walked into the garden of Eden. 

Koenma couldn't help but be impressed. "This is some back yard." He murmured as he eyed the environment, his ears picking up the sounds of rushing water. Curious, he turned his head to the side to find a small waterfall tucked away among the brush, falling into a pond where white and yellow flower lilies floated gracefully among the surface. 

But Kurama was in no mood for idle chitchat. "Why are you here Lord Koenma? Is something wrong in Reikai?" 

Koenma's features grew grim as he turned back to face the red haired man. "I came here looking for Botan." He stated softly, pausing as he saw the kitsune's reaction. 

Kurama's eyes widened slightly, fear pulsing through his veins as he tried desperately to control the rising panic filling his heart and soul. "She's not in Reikai?" He asked in a pained whisper, instinct telling him to rush off and find her while reason told him to remain calm. 

Koenma studied the young man's face closely, his features dark as he spoke in an accusing tone. "Since she was with you last night, I thought you might know where she is." 

Kurama's features darkened. How did Koenma know that? Did he have spies watchinghis house? The kitsune did not like the way the spirit lord was looking at him, as if he were some pervert praying upon an innocent woman when nothing had happened between them. Youko began to take over and it was all the kitsune could do to keep from yelling at the Reikai lord. "You've been watching me all this time haven't you?" He growled, his tone low and threatening as his gaze hardened and green flickered golden. 

Koenma stood his ground, denying nothing as he addressed the taller man sharply, his tone full of disapproval."I couldn't trust you to keep your word Kurama." He began, straightening his frame as he glared at the red haired man. " Botan is like family to me. For over 500 years I have watched over her, hoping that she would rise above the circumstances that surrounded her family. Hoping to spare her the pain of sorrow. " He paused, collecting his thoughts while Kurama stared at him in confusion. 

"What are you talking about Koenma?" The kitsune asked, his gaze softening but his eyes still aflame with gold. "What about Botan's family?" 

But Koenma did not elaborate as he turned away from him and closed his eyes. "After that incident with Yakumo, I noticed the spark go out of Botan. She seemed depressed, withdrawn. And I couldn't help her. Everyone tried to lift her spirits but she wouldn't so much as smile. She couldn't perform her duties. All she did was lay in her room, crying. I have never felt so helpless in all my life." He whispered, his voice trailing off briefly before he regained his composure. "And then all of the sudden, Botan was happy once more. Vibrant and alive. And at first I was happy. " He added, his mournful tone morphing into bitterness as he turned around to face the kitsune once more. "Until I found out she spent most of her time with you. Seeking comfort in your arms when she knew it was forbidden to love a human." 

Kurama's shook his head in disbelief. "I thought we went over this before Koenma. Botan and I did nothing wrong. And I did not improperly towards her at any time." 

"But she did!" The Reikai lord growled angrily, momentarily forgetting his fear as he closed the gap between them, his face twisted in rage as he glared up at Kurama. "Last night when we found her gone, I knew of only one place she could be. And that was with you. So I sent Ayame to your house. And what did she see but your arm wrapped around Botan and her kissing you!" 

Kurama's eyebrows shot up, amused by Koenma's reaction. "Kissing me?" He murmured, tilting his head back. "I don't remember that." He said softly, wishing for all the world he had. 

Koenma dropped his head and snorted. "Don't play dumb with me Kurama." He snapped. "Even if you say you don't remember, I don't believe you. I can't trust either of you to behave yourselves so you leave me no choice but to make Botan cut off all ties with you." 

A dark rage began to burn inside Kurama's heart causing the red haired man to grit his teeth, biting back the hate before things got out of hand and Youko took over completely. _I will not allow my emotions to control me. If I were to act irrationally, it would be all the ammunition Koenma needed to prove to Botan I am no good for her. She would never forgive me if something bad happened to him. _Still, the kitsune glared at the smaller man, his features twisted in anger as he spoke. "I hardly think it's your place to tell Botan who she can be around and who she can't." 

"I am her boss Kurama." The Reikai prince said with a smirk. "I'd say I'm the only one who can tell her what to do." 

"You may be her boss, but Botan is a living being with free will. You can't make her do anything." He said coldly. "And this conversation is over." He added turning away from the dark haired man. He began to walk back towards his house only to stop when Koenma addressed him. 

"You know they say hell is full of thieves and murderers. I think you'd fit right in." 

The kitsune's face drained of color. "What?" He whispered in disbelief as he turned back around to face Koenma. "What was that?" 

Koenma's frame stiffened, his features unapologetic. "You heard me." He replied, the judger of souls knowing full well the stained past of the kitsune. 

"Are you threatening me with damnation if I don't stay away from Botan?" His voice was barely audible, not wanting to believe what he had just heard. That all the atonement he had achieved would be tossed to the side like meaningless trash simply because Koenma's head ferry girl was in love with him. And he with her. 

Koenma walked past Kurama. "If it will keep you away from her, then yes." He replied harshly. "You claim to remain just friends, but how long can you keep to your promise Kurama?" He asked. "I've seen the way you two look at each other. It is only a matter of time before you act upon your feelings. And I can not allow that to happen, no matter how much Botan will suffer, in the end she is better off alone." 

"And do you actually believe that Koenma?" Kurama asked coldly, his eyes growing narrow, deadly. "Do you actually think Botan would be better off without someone to love her?" 

Koenma did not back away, did not relent in his belief. "If that someone is you than yes, absolutely." 

Kurama let out a growl of disgust, not wanting to hear anymore as he whirled back towards the house. 

"Where are you going Kurama." Koenma shouted, miffed at the kitsune's insolent attitude. "I'm not finished talking with you yet." 

"I no longer have the time nor inclination to talk to you Koenma." He replied in an even tone, that belied the shock, rage and horror that threatened to overwhelm him. "Do with me what you will, I care not. All I care about is finding Botan." He added darkly before turning the corner and disappearing from Koenma's view. 

Koenma let out a heavy sigh, his features growing weary as he studied the lush green grass below his feet, clenching his eyes at the sudden throbbing of his temples. _Dammit! Being the bad_ _guy is giving me a headache_! He swore inwardly as he reached up to rub the site of pain, dropping his hand and tilting his head up and back as he heard a soft feminine voice speak to him from above. 

"What that really necessary my lord?" 

Koenma gave a small sigh as his brown eyes met the concerned blue ones of his research assistant, Ayame, who hovered upon a wooden oar some feet above him, her long black hair flowing freely as a gentle breeze danced around her, teasing the long sleeves of her pink kimono. The Reikai prince watched with a soft smile as Ayame shifted to the left before landing silently beside him. 

Koenma took a deep breath, releasing it slowly before answering, "I didn't know what else to do Ayame." He said with a frown. "After what you told me last night, I fear for Botan's safety. If the others were to know, it could throw the three realms into chaos just as it did 3,000 years ago." He added with a shake of his head. "She must be made to understand that what she wants is wrong. That her love for Kurama is wrong." 

"But my lord," Ayame interjected. "The heart cannot be ordered around. If Botan truly loves Kurama what does it matter to you?" 

Koenma gave a bitter laugh. "You know not the history of your own people Ayame." He said as he looked back up to the sky. "But then again how could you, since parts of that history has been altered or destroyed." 

Ayame frowned. "Lord Koenma what are you talking about? What history?" 

The Reikai prince dropped his head. "There are laws Ayame. Laws to protect Reikai from the two other realms. These laws are absolute. One of these laws dictates no one of Reikai blood can marry outside their realm. To disobey this law would result in death. And the death of those they loved." 

Ayame looked at him in surprise and shock. "I don't remember reading that in any of the texts at the palace." 

"Nor would you Ayame." Koenma replied. "It is an unwritten law. And one I haven't had to worry about since ..." His voice trailed off, a nameless sadness creeping upon his features as he closed his eyes. 

"Lord Koenma?" Ayame said gently, eyeing him in concern. "What is it? Are you ill?" She asked, reaching out her slender arm to rest her hand upon his shoulder. 

Koenma shook his head. _I must protect Reikai. _He thought determinedly, even though he hated having to resort to threats against one of his best detectives. _Above all else I must do this. The risks_ _are too great for all of us_. "It is nothing Ayame." He said finally, turning back towards her. "I think it's time we head back to Reikai, don't you?" 

Ayame stared at him in disbelief. "What about Botan? Aren't you worried about her?" She asked. "She still hasn't come back home. What if she's hurt or ..." 

"Botan will be fine Ayame," Koenma interrupted, not allowing her to finish. "Whatever else I may say about Kurama, if anyone could find her it would be him." 

"Even after what you said to him, what makes you think he won't just run off with her?" 

"Because Kurama is an honorable man. And even though he's the younger of the two, the kitsune is definitely the more mature one." 

Ayame gave a small smile. "You speak as if you admire him." 

Koenma rolled his eyes. "Speaking the truth is not admiration Ayame." He replied, loathe to admit he did indeed admire the red haired man. "Let's get going shall we." He added, clapping his hands. "If I don't get back soon, George will think I've been kidnapped again and God knows what he'll do to damage my reputation even further." 

Ayame shook her head, raising her right hand to the side, an oar materializing instantly. The dark haired ferry girl hopped gracefully on while Koenma struggled to get on behind her. 

"Stupid oar! Hold still!" The prince ordered his transportation as he finally managed to wrestle himself on behind Ayame. 

Ayame steered the oar upwards into the air, the pair rising higher and higher into the sky until they passed the barrier into Reikai. 

****** 

"Suuichi dear are you all right?" Shori asked, standing at the edge of the stairs, her concerned blue eyes studying her son as he entered the house. 

Kurama kept his head hung low as he removed his shoes. He was far from all right. The woman he loved was missing. The man he had worked for and at one time admired, had threatened to send him to hell for his love of Botan. Even though he had remained a gentleman towards her, the Reikai prince had no trust in him. Did not believe he would keep his promise. And to his total amazement, had even sunk so low as to punish him for what was in his heart. _What does he expect me to do? Just give up and forget what my heart won't let me? The truth is I can't forget how I feel. I can't forget that I have always and will always love Botan!_ Anger screamed within his chest, crying for release. But Kurama held it at bay. He did not want his mother to see him like this. So full of hate and anger. _My eyes are still gold. I know they are. How can they not after what he said to me._

__"Suuichi?" 

Kurama let out a sigh. "It is nothing mother. I'm fine." He said softly walking past her and up the stairs stopping halfway when Shori addressed him. 

"What did that young man want with you Kurama?" 

Kurama closed his eyes, his heart hurting at the worried tone of her voice. _I must ease her_ _fears. I must gain control of these emotions! _"Just a friend from school mother." He lied softly, turning around to look at her with passive emerald eyes. "We're going to the same university and he just wanted to compare classes with me. That's all." 

Shori frowned, but didn't press the issue. "Are you hungry Suuichi? I could make you breakfast." 

Kurama gave her a tender smile. "No thank you mother." He replied, turning around. "I don't have time. I have some errands to do today and I need to leave as soon as possible." He added, his thoughts lost on Botan and where she could possibly be. _I have to find her. Before_ _Koenma does_. He growled mentally, his heart growing dark once again as the words of the Reikai prince stomped around in his mind. He wanted to kill Koenma for threatening him. For speaking of Botan as if she were piece of property without thoughts and feelings that could be controlled and molded. The arrogance of the Reikai prince irritated him to no end. And it didn't help that Botan was nowhere to be found. With a sigh, Kurama opened the door to his bedroom and shut it softly behind him. The kitsune grabbed the sides of his shirt, pulling the turtleneck up and over his head, his body stiffing suddenly as he felt a familar chi behind him. 

"Hey handsome." Botan's cheery voice called out, bringing a soft smile to the red haired man's lips as he turned slowly around. 

"Hey yourself." He replied, not moving from his spot as he studied her. _She seems_ _all right_. He thought in relief, noticing the change of clothes _And.. _The scent of lavender hung in the air. She had bathed recently. _But..._ Kurama thought with a frown. _If Botan didn't go back to Reikai, then where did she go to clean up?_ He wondered as he watched Botan advance towards him, a shy smile on her face as she stopped a few feet before him, her eyes shifting away from his face to his bare torso. 

"I'm sorry I left last night. I didn't want to." She said, her voice all but a whisper as she walked up and wrapped her arms around him. "But I had some unfinished business to attend to." She added, closing her eyes as she felt the heat radiate from his shoulder, a physical test to make sure she was awake, that this wasn't a dream. 

Kurama said nothing at first, trying to calm the pounding of his heart that threatened to leap out of his chest as he reached up and wrapped his arms around her. "Where did you go Botan?" He asked in a concerned voice. "I was worried something bad had happened to you." 

Botan laughed, pulling slightly away from him, looking up at him with twinkling purple eyes. "What would make you think that silly?" 

Kurama opened his mouth about to say something only to close it once more, his features withdrawn. _If I tell her what Koenma said, it would only upset her_. He thought with an inward sigh. _And knowing him, Koenma will make good on his threat_. Still, Kurama could not bring himself to break away from her. Not with her so close in his arms, even if it was for the last time. 

"Kurama?" Botan whispered, her features falling as she noticed the sadness in his eyes. "Tell me what's troubling you so?" 

The kitsune shook his head, casting his gaze downward. "It's nothing important Botan." He answered, breaking reluctantly away from her. He headed quickly into his bathroom, tossing his turtleneck into the hamper before returning to Botan's side, a tender smile on his face as he noticed how happy the deity seemed to be. "You seem quite cheerful today Botan," He said softly, a twinkle in his eyes as he watched her sit down on the edge of his bed. 

"When I'm with you Kurama, I feel like I can do anything." She said with a demure smile. 

Kurama, despite his tight control on his emotions, couldn't help but blush at the way she was looking at him right now. _Is she serious. Do I really bring that much joy to her life? _He wondered, his brow furrowing as Botan let out a small laugh. 

"I've never seen you blush before Kurama." She said lightly, her smile widening as Kurama turned away in embarrassment. 

The kitsune closed his eyes, calming himself at the way her steady gaze made him feel. "Botan, there's something we need to finish discussing." He said evenly as he turned back around to face her once more. 

Botan watched with curious eyes as Kurama walked over to the black chair at his desk and pulled it quickly towards him before lowering himself gracefully upon it's cushion. 

Kurama drew in a deep breath, letting it out slowly before he spoke. "Last night you told me that no matter what happened between us, you would wait for me. That you would always love me." He began, resting his forearms upon his legs as he leaned forward. The kitsune's swallowed the lump in his throat as his serious emerald orbs met the yearning ones of Botan and held. 

Botan nodded, leaning closer to him. "I remember." She whispered, her eyes never leaving his, her heart pounding like a jackhammer at Kurama's poignant gaze. 

"The truth is Botan ... " He started then stopped, unsure how to express himself. 

_Stupid boy just tell her already!_ Youko's voice shouted at him causing Kurama to drop his head. 

_That's what I'm trying to do okay! Leave me alone!_

_Hn._ Youko grumbled. _I don't know why I should_. _You'll just screw it up like all the_ _other times before_. 

"Leave me alone." Kurama repeated only this time it was out loud, the words reaching Botan's ears who looked at him in surprise and hurt. 

"Did you just tell me to leave you alone?" She asked in a pained voice. 

Kurama brought his attention quickly back upon her face, shaking his head emphatically. "I wasn't talking to you ... Botan ... I was just ... " He stammered, dropping his head and letting out a sigh, his eyes widening in surprise as he felt Botan reach out to him, resting her hand on his. 

"What is it Kurama? What are you trying to say?" She whispered softly, drawing the kitsune's gaze back upon her face, her heart falling as she saw his saddened countenance. 

Kurama closed his eyes, willing his pain away. _This will be the last day for the two of us, don't spoil it Kurama by worrying her with_ _your depressing attitude_. He chided himself as his lips twisted into a smile. A smile for her sake even as he was dying on the inside. "I guess what I'm saying is I think you and I need to get out of this place for a little fresh air." He answered at last, opening his eyes once more. "What do you say?" He asked, looking over to the deity who smiled in return. 

"Sounds like fun." She replied, her mood lightening once again. "What do you have in mind?" 

"The Chrysanthemum festival has begun in Sakaoshimi near Nikko National Park." He said softly. "We could spend the day there." He added, pausing as his features grew uncertain. "But .. Only if you want to .. I mean we could do something else if you want .." He stammered, frowning in frustration at his loss of speech. _What is wrong with me?_ He wondered. _Why do I_ _feel so nervous?_

_Love can make you nervous_. Yoke's voice cut into his thoughts and this time Kurama couldn't argue. 

_I guess you're right_. He thought with a smile as he waited for Botan to answer. 

The deity matched his smile and nodded. "I think that's a great idea Kurama." She replied lifting her hand from his as she rose to her feet. "When do we leave?" 

Kurama rose to his feet as well. "Give me five minutes to clean up and we'll be on our way." 

Botan nodded, watching with a contented sigh as the kitsune turned, walked over to his closet for a fresh set of clothes then quickly marched into his bathroom, closing the door gently behind him. The deity walked over to the window, her gaze lifting up to stare at the clear blue sky. Her thoughts shifted to Koenma and what he would say when he found the note she had left for him in her room. _He will be angry with me but I don't care._ She thought, her tightened features brightening as her mind shifted over to thoughts of Kurama. She had wanted to tell him what she had done, but at the last second she relented, certain he would disapprove of her decision. But it could not be helped. _I did it for us Kurama. I did this for us. _She thought with conviction, turning back around at the sound of the bathroom door opening. 

Kurama reappeared dressed in a black silk shirt that matched the black dress socks adorning his feet. The kitsune adjusted the black belt wrapped around his tailored light beige slacks before walking over to her. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. 

Botan nodded. "I'll meet you outside." She said with a smile, reaching out to open the window. 

Kurama watched her float out the window via her oar before turning and exiting his room. 

He gave his mom a quick explanation where he would be before sliding on his black dress loafers and grabbing his brown leather bomber jacket off the coat rack. He gave Shori a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good bye mother, I'll see you this evening." 

"Have fun Suuichi. Pick up a couple mums for me." 

Kurama smiled. "As you wish." He said before turning and walking out the door. 

A few seconds later, Kurama reached his bike, smiling at the excited look in Botan's eyes. "Ready to go?" He asked. 

Botan nodded. "Ready when you are." She replied watching as Kurama hopped onto the leather seat, scooting upwards so Botan would have room. 

The deity sat down behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she rested her head against his back, sighing in contentment. _I could do this all day_. She thought, closing her eyes as Kurama kick started his motorcycle, revving it a few times before moving carefully out the drive and into the street, heading straight for the highway. Both unaware they were being followed. 

_So you've decided to spend the day with the ferry girl Kurama_. Ailia thought as she maintained a safe distance between the Silver motorcycle and her own black one. _And during a flower festival no less, how_ _appropriate for a master of plants_. She added mentally as she read his thoughts, her features turning wolfish as she probed his mind further. _This could prove to be an interesting day indeed._ The dark haired woman thought as she merged carefully onto the highway, an evil gleam in her blue eyes as she weaved in and out of traffic, excited at what she had planned for the kitsune. _Soon Kurama, everything you have ever loved will be taken from you. And you will have no one to blame but yourself._

__

__Okay. So I lied. The festival did not occur in this chapter. However it will in the next one. The whole gang meets up at the festival. Even the crabby Hiei will join in the fun, which will be short lived when an incident occurs between Kurama and Ailia that shocks Botan and distresses the kitsune. Oh yeah, and Koenma makes an appearance too. And let's just say he is none to happy with Botan. So ladies and gents, if you want to read what happens next, I suggest you leave me a review. The more reviews I get, the faster I want to get my chapters out to you. 

The less reviews I receive, the less I want to write. So be a dear and drop me a few lines. If I get over ten reviews I'll work right away on the next chapter. Otherwise I'll be working on my other story. __

__


	12. Cruel Deceit

Hey guys! Here I am back again with another, very, very long update for you! 

Response time: 

Cheeto: Kurama is too much of a gentleman to attack Koenma. But that doesn't mean he didn't want to! 

Kari Williams: You're making me blush. Thank you! 

Kurama and Botan Lover: Well, I've done background information as much as I could and most of the sites gave Botan's estimated age at 500+ years old. And as far as Kurama is concerned most claim him to be 300 years old. So that's what I've decided to go with! I must say I'm curious what part you didn't think seemed like Botan. Was it the kiss or was it her address of Kurama as "Hey handsome."? Thanks for the review! 

Steph-Chan: I'm glad you thought it wonderful! 

K+B=Love: I'm glad you really love my story! And I know it seems Koenma is being a jerk (and that is part of it) but really he's just trying to do what he thinks is in Botan's and, believe it or not, Kurama's best interest. There is a very legitimate reason for why Koenma is trying to keep the cute couple from developing a serious relationship. Read back in chapter 11 during his talk with Ayame. 

Tellia: Yes. Koenma can be a jerk. But he's trying to deal with a rather precarious situation that could get both the kitsune and the deity killed. I'm glad you found the interaction between Kurama and Botan touching. And yes Kurama can be aggressive at times, but only when he's angered. That's when Youko begins to take over and let's just say his demon half has no qualms about his feelings when it comes to Botan. Metal detectors huh? That's a real bummer. I guess school isn't what it used to be. I am glad this is one of your favorite stories! That I am! 

Queen of Shadows: Now if I gave you the exact reasoning behind Koenma's insistence in meddling between Kurama and Botan my story would be shorter. I did give you a little bit of an explanation when Koenma talked to Ayame. Of course I didn't elaborate exactly what happened all those years ago. And yes, Kurama and Botan will have some fun together. But it will be short lived. Read on and find out. 

Setine: What a nut you are! I hope you recovered enough from your self afflicted assault to read this. *author holds up left hand and makes the victory sign* Okay how many fingers am I holding up? Two you say? Okay then scroll down the page and read! 

Midlight Bunny: Really? On the edge of your seat huh? Awesome! There is more to come! 

Lobsterblue22: Poor Koenma can't catch a break can he? Yes, I guess toddler boy is a little too preoccupied with Kurama and Botan. But he does have his reasons. Not particularly the right reasons, but reasons nonetheless. I'm glad you love it! 

Jaid Skywalker: I'm sorry I didn't respond to your chapter 10 review. I had already posted my update before I even saw it! You can expect more of Ayame in upcoming chapters. I can sympathize with Koenma's decision. But then again as the author I am privy to exactly why he is doing this. Well, Koenma means well, but as you said, he is going about it all the wrong way. Then again, he screwed up 3,000 years ago and it nearly destroyed all three realms. Perhaps it his fear it could happen again that is the driving force behind his actions. You will find out eventually the horrid details of that time period and how Ren and his followers are connected to it. Koenma does have respect for Kurama and cares for Botan but is blinded by the threat their relationship would place on Reikai. However, Koenma does have a snobby side to himself. Even if there was no threat, he would still disapprove of the match. 

Dunken: If I were to answer those questions here and now, my story would be way shorter. All in good time my friend. You will see what my mind has come up with and I'm sure it will surprise you. If you are referring to what Koenma said about Botan's family, I left that open ended for a reason. You may find out the answer to that one shortly. And well, Koenma is trying to protect his world from a very real threat that nobody but he realizes could happen. Refer to Koenma's discussion with Ayame and you get a small glimpse of what he is afraid of. I'm glad you think I write good chapters. Read on and find out what happens next! 

Kitsune Girl: Thank you for the praise! 

Eunjung: Ahh, come on now. You are special! I smile every time I receive a review from you! Honesty I do! Once again you are close, so VERY, VERY close to a significant part of my plot that I can't help but be impressed with your deductive reasoning! 

Anyway, I feel a bit of sympathy for Koenma as well. He is just doing what he thinks needs to be done. But he is blinded by his fear of what could happen. It is his fear that made him sink to the level of such an awful threat to Kurama. 

I am glad you like Botan's sneaky little kiss. I know most of my readers love the waffy stuff. And I have no qualms about giving the readers what they want, even if I struggle to achieve it. 

In response to your questions, I sent you an e-mail detailing my thoughts so I won't repeat myself. 

And I was glad to see an update to your story, I find it well written and more than worthy of my time! So all you other readers out there check out Eunjung's YYH story Once Loved,Never Forgotten. It's an excellent read! 

Jillian: Hey don't worry about it! I completely understand that school is demanding! 

MaraJade2990: They will become a couple eventually but not just yet because I'm evil Mwa ha ha ha! 

Deity of Roses: Thank you for the support! I'm glad you find it suspenseful! 

Note: Shokubutsugaku University and Kaitaki park are my own creations. 

Choyo no Sekku is just another way of saying Chrysanthemum festival. 

Chapter 12-- Cruel Deceit 

Sakaoshimi lay 60 miles due north of the bustling metropolis of Tokyo. It was small, tiny even, when compared to the awesome grandeur and scale of the heavily populated city. However, though it was small, Sakaoshimi had two things that set it apart. One was the distinction of being the first to celebrate Choyo no Sekku. The other was more impressive and a great source of pride to the people of the small city. For it was in Sakaoshimi that the most accomplished students with an interest in business and horticultural degrees, from not only Japan but the entire world, attended Shokubutsugaku University, a private college with the latest in technology and teaching styles. 

Situated just within Sakaoshimi's borders, Shokubutsugaku was but a mere five miles away from Nikko National Park, one of Japan's most beautiful and breathtaking nature preserves. Unlike most Japanese universities, Shokubutsugaku existed in an open space, free of walls that enclosed it from the public. It's campus coexisted with the natural surroundings. Trees, lakes and wildflowers were left unspoiled, the designers of the university succeeding in balancing the precarious state where man and nature met, often to the detriment to God's creations. This was done not only for the benefit of the ecological system but for the horticulturists of the future who would be learning there. It was the main reason Kurama had decided to spend the next three to four years of his life at Shokubutsugaku. Forested land, lakes, mountains, waterfalls. These were all things that Kurama took comfort in. And being close to such earthly wonders brought a sense of home to his heart he could never really find in the hustle and bustle of his hometown. 

The kitsune shut off the engine to his bike, closing his eyes as he drew in the scent of fresh air. _Too long have I been away from the forests and the lakes_. _Too long away from my true_ _home, my true self_. He thought as he let his breath out slowly, his eyes opening and a smile gracing his lips as he felt Botan press against his back, her arms still around his waist as she leaned forward, resting her chin against his shoulder. 

"What are you thinking about?" She whispered into his ear. 

Kurama's eyes widened slightly, surprised by the seductive tone in her voice, her soft breath caressing the left side of his face. _The way you make me feel_. He wanted to say as a pleasant shiver ran through his body, his heart thumping loudly against his chest at the close contact of her against his back, his body filling with a sudden urge to turn around and crush her into his arms. _Stop this!_ He chided himself, reason overcoming desire, causing the kitsune to grit his teeth in shame and guilt. _Your lustful_ _thoughts will get you and her into trouble! _"I was ..." His voice started then stopped, the red haired man frowning at the husky sound that emanated from his throat. Kurama coughed softly to clear his throat and tried once again to speak. "I was just enjoying the fresh air." He answered, his features falling as he felt Botan pull away from him, her slender, leather clad arms shifting off his waist. 

"Oh." Botan said disappointedly, a mere whisper upon her lips, not meant for his ears. 

But Kurama had heard it. Chancing a glance over his shoulder, his pained emerald eyes met the wounded amethyst ones of Botan. He knew he shouldn't tell her. _But how can I not when she looks at me like that? _"And I was thinking about you." He admitted with a soft smile that caused the deity's countenance to brightening instantly. 

"Really?" 

Kurama nodded. "There is no one else I'd rather spend such a gorgeous day with than you Botan." He added, chuckling at the flash of pink that spread along the deity's cheeks. "Is that a blush I see Miss Botan?" He teased lightly. 

Botan made a silly face at him, causing the kitsune to laugh even more, before leaning forward to rest her forehead against his back, clutching the soft fabric of his black shirt as she closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. _God I love it when he laughs_. She thought, enjoying the moment, not wanting to let go of him ever again. _I want to be near you always Kurama_. 

Kurama's laughter faded, his features becoming serious once more as he spoke. "Much as I enjoy this Botan, I think it's time we headed over to the festival in Kaitaki park don't you?" 

Botan released his shirt, leaning back slowly as she opened her eyes. "Of course." She replied, bracing her feet onto the asphalt surface before hopping of his motorcycle. 

Kurama followed her, pulling the key out of the ignition. Using the same key, he unlocked the leather seat, pulling it open before turning to Botan. "Would you like me to store that jacket Botan? It is fairly mild today." 

Botan looked from him up into the clear blue sky, the sun beating down upon them in warm waves. The deity gave a nod, slipping off the bomber jacket Kurama had given her to wear before they had departed Tokyo. She handed it over to the kitsune who folded it neatly before storing it and pushing the seat back down. Botan adjusted her white, ribbed, turtleneck sweater, tucking her hands into the pockets of her light blue jeans as she watched Kurama lock away the jacket. Her amethyst eyes strayed downward, admiring his form. _He's got the cutest tush I've ever seen_. She thought, her cheeks growing red with embarrassment as she whirled around. _I can't believe I was staring at his butt_! She squealed mentally, shocked at herself for such behavior. _But what a nice sight it was_, she countered with a wistful smile. 

"Botan?" Kurama's gentle voice spoke behind her causing the deity to jump. 

"Uh ... Heh, heh, heh. Yes Kurama?" She managed to squeak out, hoping Kurama hadn't realized she had been ogling his backside. 

Kurama looked at her with an amused expression, noticing the guilt laced within her words. "Is there something you want to tell me?" 

Botan avoided his question, gazing at her surroundings, her eyes taking in the splendor of the environment for the first time, the lush green lawns interlaced between various species of deciduous and coniferous trees, a few of the leaf bearing flora tinged in the autumn hues of yellow, orange and red. "This certainly is a beautiful place." Botan commented at last, turning back to Kurama, an innocent smile gracing her lips. 

The kitsune's face became impassive, although on the inside he was still amused. He knew she had been staring at him but decided not to press the issue as he responded. "I'm glad you find it so." He said as he walked up to her and held out his hand. "Shall we?" 

Botan looked down at Kurama's outstretched hand. Without hesitation she clasped it within her own, allowing him to lead them down a stone pathway towards what appeared to a tented city. 

******** 

Several acres in size and specifically designed to house large events such as carnivals and festivals, Kaitaki park sat adjacent to Shokubutsugaku University, surrounded on three sides by heavily forested growth, the open landscape boasted one of the biggest amphitheaters in Japan. And for such festivals as Choyo no Sekku, Kaitaki park was the ideal place to be. 

Kurama and Botan walked in companionable silence down the pathway that led directly into the heart of Kaitaki park. The sounds and sights of the festival goers and various vendors permeated in the air, bringing a smile to the deity's face while the kitsune frowned, adjusting his sensitive hearing lest he go crazy from the bombardment of so many different sounds. 

But sound wasn't the only thing troubling Kurama. Koenma's threat hovered over him like a dark cloud, an endless shadow reminding him just how futile and insignificant his deeds and feelings were. No matter how much he loved her, no matter how much he cared, he would be denied the only woman to ever claim his heart, the only woman he would willingly share his life with. No. Botan would forever remain a dream. A beautiful, elusive dream of what he wanted but could never have. 

Kurama chanced a glance over to his companion, a soft smile tugging at his lips as he saw the look of excitement upon her countenance, she was literally aglow with a youthful enthusiasm that lightened his heart. _No matter how much my heart aches, you have always been able to lift my spirits Botan. _He thought, his features growing determined as he continued to look at her._ And no matter what happens today, I will tell you the true depths of my feelings, even at the cost of my soul._

__Botan twisted her head towards him suddenly, her beautiful features a mixture of surprise and joy as she noticed how intently he watched her. "Are you staring at me Kurama?" She teased lightly. 

Kurama did not relent in his gaze, his features turning devilish as he pulled her closer to him. "And if I was?" He asked her in a teasing voice, testing her resolve. 

Botan blushed furiously, not used to seeing this side of the red haired man before. _Why is_ _he doing this?_ She wondered as she looked up into his emerald eyes, wanting for all the world to reach up and pull his lips down to hers. _Doesn't he realize how he makes me feel?_

Kurama's eyes narrowed suddenly, his acute senses picking up a strange chi that seemed aimed right towards them. Without hesitation, the kitsune pulled a startled Botan into his arms, twisting to the side, shielding the deity with his back just as sudden weight slammed into him. Kurama braced himself, repelling the force backwards, his features remaining neutral as he released Botan and turned around. 

Curious emerald eyes met the pissed off brown ones of a rather imposing man who sat down on the ground, having been placed there by the strength of Kurama's defense. 

"You little bastard, you dirtied my favorite jacket!" The man growled as he rose, dusting off his blue jeans and red lettermen jacket, his plain features twisted in disdain and hatred as he glared at the smaller man. Behind him two companions stood, dressed in similar attire, lips twisted into angry sneers as they eyed both the kitsune and the deity with equal malice. 

Kurama raised an eyebrow. _These three are human, with no real chi at all. So what was_ _that I sensed before_? He wondered as he stared impassively at the trio. "I'm truly sorry." Kurama spoke in a soft tone, not intimidated or affected by the man's outburst. "But perhaps if you watched where you were going, this wouldn't have happened in the first place." 

"Oh you're going to be sorry alright." The larger man snarled, advancing towards Kurama, a murderous glint in his eye. 

Kurama frowned. He didn't want to fight today. Not in front of Botan. Still there was something unnatural about this man. Something that made him feel uneasy about the whole situation. As if it were a setup of some kind. He made a step forward, only to stop as Botan tugged on the back of his shirt. 

"Please don't do this Kurama." Botan whispered, her voice tinged with concern. "There's something not right about this. Please don't." 

Kurama frowned. _Can she sense it too?_ He wondered, relaxing his stance. "If you do not wish it of me Botan then I won't." He replied softly. He began to turn around when the large brute shouted out behind him. 

"Seems your little bitch has more sense than you do!" 

"Yeah that's right! Listen to the little bitch and keep walking!" The slender man to the brute's right taunted, his features turning from smug amusement to total surprise as Kurama appeared instantly in front of him, his fist smacking squarely into the man's chin, sending him backwards, his body crashing through a thicket of trees, the sounds of branches snapping in his wake. 

"Holy shit!" The smaller man to the left squealed, his beady eyes widening in fear as Kurama's gaze shifted his way. "Forget this!" He shouted, running off, leaving the big man alone to deal with a pissed off kitsune. 

"I think you owe my friend an apology." Kurama said in a low, do not mess with me tone as his emerald eyes gazed angrily up at the large brute. 

The man threw back his head and began to laugh uproariously before lowering his head once more. "Whose going to make me?" He said with a hateful guffaw. " You may have knocked out Takogane but it will take more than a sucker punch to knock me down little man!" 

"I don't want to fight." Kurama reiterated, although truth be told he wanted to smash the arrogant worm's face into a bloody pulp. "A simple apology will suffice." 

The man's face twisted in anger once again, his eyes growing hateful and wicked. "I wouldn't apologize to that little who...." The man's voice cut off suddenly as Kurama's hand snaked out, wrapping around his throat in a vice like grip, cutting off his breathing. The man's face turn horror stricken as he found himself dangling several inches above the ground. _Who_ _the_ _hell is this guy?!_ The man's mind screamed as his massive hands clawed at the kitsune's forearms but Kurama did not release his hold. 

Eyes aflame with gold, Kurama glared coldly up at the much larger but infinitely weaker man. "Apologize." He commanded in a deep, deadly tone that assured the man would be killed if he didn't comply. 

Botan watched in disbelief and fear at the display of anger the red haired man was exhibiting. "Kurama stop!" Botan cried, coming up beside the kitsune, her pleading voice breaking through the barrier of anger and loathing swirling within his heart. "This isn't like you Kurama. This hate in your heart is not you!" 

"He insulted you Botan. Called you filthy names." Kurama growled in Youko's voice. For it was Youko who was in control now. "I will not allow the person I love to be mistreated in anyway!" 

"They were merely words Kurama." Botan whispered, walking in front of the kitsune. With trembling fingers she reached out, resting her hand upon his outstretched forearm. "He's not worth killing Kurama. Please let him go." 

Kurama blinked slowly, his eyes returning to their normal hue, calmed by her presence, by her touch. As if coming out of a daze, the kitsune shook his head and released his grip. 

The man fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, clutching his throat as he gasped for air. 

Botan kneeled down beside the man, a concerned look on her face. "Are you all right?" She asked. 

The man's eyes seemed to darken but he said nothing as he rose slowly to his feet. With one final glare, he turned and raced towards the wooded area to his right, disappearing into the thick woodland growth several seconds later. 

"What was that all about Kurama?" Botan asked, her gaze swinging back to the kitsune whose features were full of trepidation. 

The red haired man stared down at his hands, unsure why he had reacted so negatively to the situation. _Why did I feel the urge to kill him. What was it ..._ Kurama's gaze shifted back over to the wooded area, his eyes narrowing as he remembered._ It's the same thing I felt the other day. The same force that attacked me. Someone is playing games with me! _

__"Kurama?" Botan repeated, drawing his attention back on her. 

"I'm sorry Botan." He whispered softly, his voice full of guilt and shame. "I didn't mean to upset you. It's just ..." His voice trailed off. _I only have this day with her. I will not allow my_ _emotions to get in the way of our time together. For her sake I must stop this_. Lowering his head, he let out a sigh. "If you would like to go home now, I will gladly take you." 

Botan shook her head. "I don't want to go home Kurama. I want to stay here." She replied softly reaching out to take his hand. "Let's just forget this happened and try to have a good time okay?" 

Kurama looked up at her. _Even after all I've done, she still wants to be with me?_ He thought incredulously but did not argue as he nodded, leading her once again towards the tented city, both unaware they were being stalked. 

__

_Well that was a fun warm up_. Ailia thought, her blue eyes brimming with malicious intent as she watched them disappear into the crowded grounds of Kaitaki park. She had hoped to test the kitsune's physical strength with a more suitable opponent, but since no real threats seemed available she grabbed the first trouble makers she could find and gave them a telepathic command to attack Kurama and Botan. She laughed at how readily the kitsune attacked in the name of his precious Botan's honor. Her laughter had been short lived as she watched the deity break through the kitsune's dark emotions, calming the beast that was Youko. Ailia features grew slack as she emerged from the shadows of the trees, walking with an air of nonchalance towards the festival grounds. But inside her heart was a storm of envy and hatred that churned like an enraged sea. She was envious of them. Envious because they shared something she had been denied for most of her newfound existence. Someone to care for. Someone to love. 

_But that will soon be over_. Ailia thought with a twisted smile. _Once Koenma realizes_ _what Botan plans, it will be all over for both of them._ The dark haired woman gave a small laugh as she reached the tents, disappearing in the throng of people that crowded the area. 

***** 

"There sure are a lot of people here." Botan murmured as she walked beside Kurama, her eyes taking in the mass of people around them as they weaved in and out of the crowd. Her eyes couldn't help but notice the way everyone looked at them. Particularly the way female passerbys ogled the kitsune, tossing lustful and flirtatious glances his way. In a subconscious reaction, Botan moved closer to Kurama, tightening her grip possessively around his hand. "Does this always happen to you in public places Kurama?" She asked, looking over to the kitsune with curious eyes. 

Kurama looked over to her in confusion. "Does what always happen?" He asked, stopping his progress in front of a chrysanthemum stand. 

Botan stopped as well, casting her gaze down towards the ground, not wanting him to see the jealously she was feeling. "All these women staring at you all the time." She murmured. "Don't you find it demeaning to be ogled like a piece of meat?" 

Kurama stared at her for a few seconds before letting out a small laugh. 

Botan snapped her head back up, her features growing irritated. "What is so funny?" 

Kurama shook his head and let out a sigh. "Nothing. It's just .. I could ask you the same thing. Or did you fail to see the way all those men were looking at you just now?" 

Botan blushed furiously. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said defensively "No men I've seen here were looking at me like that." 

"But I have noticed." Kurama countered softly. "I've noticed ever since we entered this area Botan. And I can hardly blame them for staring. You are simply the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." 

Botan looked up at him, a smile of joy upon her lips as she released her hold around his hand and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his arm. "Thank you." She whispered, flattered by his praise. 

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady?" An friendly voice called out from beside them. 

Kurama and Botan turned towards the sound. 

An old woman stood behind a white counter, the word's Chrysanthemum Lovers dangling above her stand. Behind her, row upon row of red mums sat in large glass vases, each stem encased in a plastic tube containing water. 

The pair walked over to her as she began to speak. 

"Did you know that the red Chrysanthemum is a symbol of love?" She asked, her brown eyes twinkling with a happy light as her gaze shifted over to Kurama. "And I couldn't help but see the love that burns within your eyes for her." She addressed the kitsune in a conspiratorial whisper that made the red haired man smile while Botan continued to blush. 

The old woman gave a laugh. "She seems to be a shy one." She replied before turning away from them, her purple dress shifting with her movement as she reached out and pulled one of the single stem mums out of the vase. Turning back around, she walked up to the counter and held the flower out for Kurama to take. "Go on. Give her the flower young man." 

The deity looked from the old woman over to Kurama who reached out and gently accepted the mum. "Thank you madam." He said softly before turning and holding the flower out for Botan to take. 

Botan gave him a loving smile as she accepted his gift, holding it close to her heart. "Thank you Kurama." She whispered, walking up to him. With a sweet smile she leaned forward, brushing her lips gently upon his right cheek before turning and walking away. 

The kitsune reached up, touching his cheek in surprise, his features softening as he started after her only to stop as the old woman coughed politely. 

"Oh right. I forgot." Kurama murmured turning back to the old woman. "How much?" Kurama asked, reaching into his right pocket to retrieve his wallet. 

The old woman shook her head. "No charge." She replied, waving Kurama forward with her hand she whispered into his ear. "Just make sure to take care of her and never let her go. For she is the better part of you. Your soul mate." 

Kurama pulled slowly away, his features puzzled. "How is it you know this?" He asked, not noticing that Botan had wandered off. 

The old woman gave him a sad smile. "Love is often blind to those who try not to see it." She replied cryptically, turning around. "Do not be blinded by your fear. Open your eyes and accept what life has given you." She added before disappearing behind the temporary store front. 

"Wait!" Kurama cried, wanting to know how she knew him so well, only to frown suddenly as he felt an all too familar chi. 

"Lose your ferry girl already Kurama?" 

Kurama let out a sigh. "What are you doing here Hiei?" The kitsune asked, turning to his left, his annoyed eyes meeting the smug ones of the fire demon. 

"Like I told you yesterday kitsune. I said I would be checking up on you and here I am." He said with a beleaguered sigh. "Although why you would choose to spend your time among all these silly humans is beyond me." 

"I am human Hiei remember?" Kurama countered, turning away from his friend to the crowded thoroughfare, his eyes growing pensive when he could not see Botan. 

"She's perfectly all right Kurama. No need to fret." Hiei said with a shake of his head. "I'm more concerned with the strange energy I've been sensing since I arrived." 

"I have felt it as well." He replied, his eyes scanning the crowd for some sign of the blue haired ferry girl. _Where are you Botan? _He wondered, his concern changing to annoyance as Hiei spoke. 

"She's checking out some jewelry a few vendors to our right if you want to know. Seems she's met up with the detective's mate." 

"Keiko is here?" Kurama murmured in surprise. _Of course she would be here._ He thought as his senses picked up several other familar chi signatures. _Because Yusuke is here. They're all here_. 

"Certainly you didn't believe you were the only one that knew about this silly little festival Kurama?" Hiei teased. 

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Of course not Hiei. I just didn't expect them to be here at the same time Botan and I were here. There is more to it than coincidence. Perhaps they too are aware of the strange amount of spiritual energy hovering within this park." 

"Let's go find out." Hiei suggested, speeding ahead, his form a mere blur to Kurama's eyes. 

Kurama let out a sigh. _So much for time alone with Botan_. He thought sadly as he weaved through the crowd until at last he caught up with his friends. 

Botan, Keiko and Yukina were standing side by side, their eyes gazing in fascination as they studied each and every piece of fine and precious jewelry displayed behind a giant glass case. While Yusuke and Kuwabara looked on in boredom. 

"Come on Keiko. We've been standing here for ten freaking minutes and you still haven't decided on anything." The dark haired detective growled, his features the picture of annoyance as he stood with his arms crossed. 

"Oh Yusuke relax will you. I'll only be a few more minutes." Keiko spoke with a sigh of exasperation. 

"What is it with women and jewelry?" Yusuke spoke gruffly causing Botan and Keiko to shout out, "Shut up Yusuke!" At the same time. 

Yusuke growled, turning his head to the side, his irritated brown eyes softening in surprise as he saw Kurama emerge from the crowd. "Hey Kurama! Long time no see eh?" 

"Hey Kurama!" Kuwabara greeted the red haired man with a friendly smile. "Come to enjoy the festivities too did ya?" 

"Actually Kuwabara," Kurama began, his emerald eyes shifting over to Botan who was still wrapped up in the jewelry display. "Botan and I arrived together." 

Yusuke lips twisted into a smirk. "Together huh?" He said with a mischievous glint in his chocolate orbs. "What did she do? Spend the night at your place?" The dark haired detective chuckled only to let out a cry of pain as Keiko smacked him upside the head. 

"Yusuke you jerk! Don't talk about Botan and Kurama like that!" 

Yusuke rubbed the back of his head, mumbling curses under his breath. 

"What was that?!" Keiko shouted, eyeing him defiantly. 

"Nothing." Yusuke grumbled, lowering his hand, glaring at his girlfriend as she turned around and walked back to the vendor. 

Kuwabara laughed shamelessly at his friend. "You still haven't lost your touch Urameshi!" He said before adding proudly, " At least Yukina and I have an understanding." 

"Yeah. She understands that you're a total doofus!" 

"No. That's not what I meant Urameshi and you know it! The love I feel for Yukina goes far beyond anything you could ever understand!" 

Yusuke snorted. "Whatever Mr. Perfect. If your love is so great, why were you worried that Hiei was butting into your relationship with Yukina?" Yusuke asked with a smirk, knowing full well that Kuwabara was the only one still in the dark about the fire apparition and the female Koorime being siblings. 

Kuwabara snorted. "Me afraid of that little shrimp! He wouldn't come within five miles of this place." 

"But I'm right behind you moron." 

Kuwabara let out a yip, falling sideways onto the ground in a heap only to jump instantly onto his feet. "What the hell are you trying to do Hiei! Give me a heart attack?!" 

"If it would stop your asinine rambling, then I'm up for it." The fire demon replied with a smirk, his red eyes drifting over to the form of a surprised Yukina. 

"Hiei, I didn't expect to see you here." She said softly. 

"I didn't plan on bothering you. I just wanted to make sure everyone was in satisfactory condition." He replied with a tender smile. 

Kuwabara frowned, waving his hand between them. When neither one blinked, he grew angry. "All right that's it! You and me shorty right now!" 

"What are you talking about?" Hiei replied, looking up into the indignant eyes of the larger man. 

The amused expression on the fire apparition's face only irked the big man more. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! You love Yukina don't you!" 

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Not this again." 

"Enough!" Yukina's voice shouted above the two men, drawing their attention instantly to her. "Kazuma please. Don't fight. It's not like what you think. Hiei is a good friend to me. That's all. Okay." She whispered, walking up and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Please leave him be." 

The fighting spirit went out of Kuwabara as he wrapped his arms around her. "As you wish my love." He murmured, leading her away from the group. "How about we get something to eat eh?" 

"Okay." Yusuke murmured as he watched his best friend go. "That was weird." 

"But not the only strange thing I'm afraid." Kurama said, his eyes turning serious as he looked over to the dark haired man, his voice low so as to not distract the two women nearby. "Before we entered the park, Botan and I were attacked by a group of three men. Although the men possessed no spiritual energy of their own, I sensed another force nearby. The same force that attacked me a few nights ago." 

"Hn." Hiei sounded, his features turning serious as well. "So whoever attacked you is here now. Somewhere within this crowd. Watching us as we speak." 

"It's certainly a plausible theory." Kurama replied. 

Yusuke frowned. "Well that's a creepy mental picture. How the hell are we supposed to have fun knowing that some freak is stalking us." 

Kurama shook his head. "I don't think this individual is after you Yusuke. I have a feeling it's something personal. Something between them and me." He said. "Although what this person or thing wants with me, I know not." 

"Can you sense anything now?" Yusuke asked, looking between the fire demon and the kitsune. 

Both shook their heads. 

"What are you boys talking about over there?" Botan's voice called out as she and Keiko approached them. 

The three men jerked their heads towards them. Yusuke and Kurama flashing innocent smiles while Hiei just stared impassively at them. 

"We were just talking about what we were going to eat for lunch, that's all." Yusuke said quickly, his eyes shifting down to the red mum the deity held in her right hand. "Hey where did you get that flower Botan?" He asked, hoping like hell to change the subject. 

To his surprise it worked. For the deity looked over to Kurama, a tender smile gracing her lips. "Kurama bought it for me." She said softly. 

Yusuke and Hiei snickered, noticing the tender looks the two were giving each other. 

"You gave her a red mum Kurama. You know what that means don't you?" Yusuke asked, nudging the taller man with his elbow. "You're in love with our little ferry girl aren't you?!" He said with a laugh. 

"Yes I am." Kurama stated softly and without hesitation, his eyes never leaving Botan's. 

Yusuke looked at the kitsune in shock, surprised at his announcement. A happy smile appeared on the dark haired man's lips as he backed away. "Well it's about time you admit to it Kurama." He said as he walked over to Keiko who grinned at him. 

"I never knew you were such a softy Yusuke." She said in a teasing voice. 

"Yeah well, don't go telling everyone Keiko. I still have a reputation to uphold." 

Keiko shook her head and gave a weary sigh as she leaned onto his shoulder. "You're such a smart ass sometimes you know that?" 

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Only sometimes?" He quipped, releasing his hold as Keiko walked over to Botan. 

"Say Botan why don't we go check out some of the other vendors around here. We could find some really good deals." She asked, chucking her thumb over her shoulder she added, "Those guys would rather eat than hang out with us anyway." 

Yusuke scowled. "Now wait just a minute! Whoever said I didn't want to hang out with you?!" He asked indignantly. "I love hanging out with you.!" 

"Then how come you always run off when we go shopping?!" Keiko retorted heatedly. 

"Shopping is boring Keiko. Why the hell should I hang around when you spend so damn long trying on different clothes! It's not like I'm going to be wearing them!" 

Keiko and Botan let out a snicker at the mental picture that sprang into their heads. A dolled up Yusuke skipping down the lane in one of Keiko's skirted outfits. 

Yusuke's frowned deepened. "What the hell is so funny?" He asked in a growl, whipping his head to the side as Hiei snickered as well. "And what the hell are you laughing about fire boy?" 

Hiei only smirked in response, tickled by the mental images he witnessed between the two women. 

Botan's giggle faded as she looked over to Kurama. _He seems troubled_. She thought as she studied him, noticing the worry reflected in his eyes as he stared off in the distance, as if assessing some threat that had yet to show it's face. The deity let out a sigh. _Doesn't he ever_ _relax?_ She wondered as she walked over to him. "Kurama is something the matter?" She asked, drawing the kitsune's attention back to her. 

The kitsune wanted to tell her. Wanted her to know his concerns. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her. _I just want her to have a good time today. That's all. Even if I must be_ _separated from her for now, we will have time yet for ourselves. Just the two of us_. Giving her a reassuring smile he did not feel, he replied softly. "Nothing is wrong Botan. I'm just feeling a little tired right now, that's all." 

Botan frowned. _Tired. Why would he feel tired. He was full of energy earlier. Those men who attacked us didn't manage to hurt him somehow did they? _

__Kurama noticed her concern. Reaching out he took her hand in his and gave it a supportive squeeze. "Do not worry about me Botan. I'm fine. Go with Keiko and have some fun okay." 

Botan bit her lip. _But I wanted to spend the day with you_. She wanted to say. _There's_ _something very important I need to tell you Kurama_. _Something that concerns the both of us._ Instead the deity gave a nod and turned away, hiding her pain with a smile as she and Keiko headed off in one direction while the three men stood still. 

"We'll meet you two near the food stands in an hour okay?!" Yusuke shouted out to them. 

"Okay!" The two women replied, giving the three a wave before disappearing into the crowd. 

Yusuke frowned in concern as he looked over to Kurama. "Do you really think it a good idea for those two to wander off alone with this presence hovering about?" 

The kitsune closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "They will not be alone because Hiei will be keeping an 'eye' on them so to speak." He replied, smirking at the small demon's sudden outburst. 

"No way in hell am I going to follow behind some silly women for an hour while they ooh and Ahh over useless little trinkets!" 

"Calm yourself Hiei, your making a scene." Kurama chided lightly, amused at his best friend's discomfort. "I merely meant that you would be keeping mental tabs on their whereabouts. Nothing more than that." 

"Hn." The fire apparition sounded, crossing his arms while he glared at the kitsune. "It's lucky for you I like you Kurama. Otherwise I would have ripped those smirking lips off your face." 

"You'll watch over them then?" Kurama asked, opening his eyes once more. 

Hiei gave a stiff nod. "Just so long as you don't take everything into your hands if you find this threat. Remember Kurama, you're not the only one with something to lose." 

Kurama nodded, "I promise." 

Hiei turned and walked away, mingling with the crowd until well out of view. 

"Now what?" Yusuke asked, looking over to Kurama who uncrossed his arms and looked around. 

"I can't really say Yusuke. The only visual reference I have was of a rather slender individual clothed fully in black. Which is absolutely no help in this situation." 

"Do we split up?" 

Kurama's features turned thoughtful. _If this person is after me, then I will give them what_ _they are looking for_. "I think, Yusuke, you need to find Kuwabara." He replied, turning to face the dark haired man. "His spiritual awareness far surpasses your own. His help may prove valuable to our quest." 

Yusuke frowned. "And where will you be?" He asked. 

"To offer myself as live bait of course." He replied, walking off towards the gaming area. 

"Are you sure that's the best plan you can come up with Kurama?" 

The red haired man stopped and turned to him. "It's the only one that will work Yusuke. Trust me." He answered pivoting back around. "I'm counting on you to back me up when this person appears Yusuke. Don't let your concern for my welfare effect you. Just be observant and ready." 

Yusuke nodded. "I understand." He said. _Good luck Kurama_. The dark haired detective thought as he turned and walked towards the food area in search of his best friend. 

******* 

For over an forty minutes, the kitsune walked slowly among the throng of people, his senses on full alert, searching for even the smallest disturbance of spiritual energy. When none surfaced, Kurama thought his idea had been a waste of time. _I must be losing my mind_. He groaned inwardly as he plopped down on an empty bench below a giant pine tree. Stretching his arms along the back of the bench, the kitsune leaned his head back and stared up into the darkened sky. The scent of an impending storm reached his sensitive nose. Closing his eyes, Kurama drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. _It will rain soon. I should go back and find the others before we get caught in the downpour_. The kitsune's eyes snapped open suddenly as he felt someone nearby. His features relaxed as he looked up to find Botan staring down at him, a strange smile on her face. 

"There you are Kurama. I've been looking all over for you." She said in a soft voice, reaching out to clasp his hands, dragging him up off the bench towards her. 

"Are you finished shopping with Keiko already?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow as the deity wrapped her arm around his waist, holding him close to her. 

Botan nodded, eyes straight ahead, as she walked forward. "There's something we need to talk about Kurama. Just the two of us." She said, her voice distant. 

To Kurama it seemed as if he was being led forward. His brow furrowed slightly as he tried to gain some sense of the deity's emotions. But for some strange reason he could not discern, she had closed herself off from him. "Is something wrong?" He found himself asking. 

"Nothing is wrong Kurama. Please be patient with me. I'll explain everything in a few moments." 

Kurama frowned but didn't press her any further as he allowed himself to be led, his eyes widening slightly as they stopped before a large structure. The words Sakaoshimi Fun house emblazoned in bright orange letters along the structure's middle. "Why are we at a fun house Botan?" 

The deity gave him a wiry smile but said nothing as she released her hold from his waist, her right hand reaching out to clasp his left as she pulled him quickly up the steps and into the darkness of the structure's interior. 

The floor moved beneath them, going off in all sorts of crazy directions, making progress very difficult for the deity. For Kurama, who was more sure footed, the floor proved no obstacle as he swept Botan off her feet and into the next room where dozens of mirrors stood in the strangest directions, lining all the walls. _A mirror maze_. Kurama thought as he set Botan back onto her feet. "Okay Botan. Tell me what is this all ..." The kitsune never got a chance to finish as he felt the sudden pressure of Botan's lips upon his, her arms wrapping possessively around his neck, pulling him downward even as she pressed against him. 

***** 

"Hey Botan look at this ring will you! It's absolutely gorgeous!" Keiko whispered excitedly, peering intently into the glass case that contained dozens of rings of various metals, stones and designs. 

But Botan's attention was focused elsewhere, her amethyst eyes narrowing in uncertainty as they gazed upon a woman with long straight hair that matched the black of the outfit she wore. But what unsettled her most was the fact that she had her arm wrapped around the waist of a certain red haired man who seemed to be enjoying the close contact. _What the hell?_ Her mind grumbled as she stormed off to investigate why Kurama was with the offending woman. 

***** 

Kurama didn't know what to do. Botan had never been this forward. Would not have been like this. Something was wrong. He tried to break away only to find the deity's grip stead fast. _What is this?_ He wondered, his eyes widening in disbelief as he heard and sensed behind him what should have been in front of him. 

"Ku .. rama? " Botan's voice whispered in anguish. Her wounded eyes tearing up at the display before her, the red mum she had been holding falling from her grasp and landing with a soft ping onto the metal floor. 

Kurama broke away from the Botan impostor, his pained eyes begging for the real one's understanding. "Botan ... It's not ..." 

The deity didn't give him a chance to explain as she tore out the way she came, leaving a scurrying Kurama behind. 

"Botan wait please!" He cried, starting forward only to gasp as a sudden pain seized his left shoulder. The kitsune clasped his left side as the pain began to spread. Whirling around, Kurama's faced his opponent. "Who are you?" He growled between clenched teeth, trying to advance forward only to gasp as the pain intensified, bringing him to his knees. 

The person in front of him no longer resembled his true love. In her place Ailia stood, a false pout on her face. "Tsk. Tsk. Kurama. I'm hurt you don't remember me." She said as she lifted her right arm. "Let me refresh your memory." She whispered darkly, flicking her hand outward. 

Kurama's eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain spread along his left cheek, blood splattering upon the that side of his face. "You...!" He growled in recognition, struggling to rise only to fall back down as Ailia made a fist with her right hand. In a flurry of moves, she relaxed her hand once again, flicking it several times, opening wounds along his forehead, his right cheek, his neck. The invisible force striking his chest, ripping his shirt open, tearing through flesh and muscle. Kurama grit his teeth, refusing to cry out, to give her the satisfaction of hearing his agony. His eyes grew gold, as Youko began to take control. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Ailia dropped her hand, stopping her attack. "Hurts doesn't it." She whispered as she walked up to him. 

"What ... the hell ... did ... you do to me?!" Kurama roared, his spiritual energy flaring around him, giving him strength, hoping one of the others would sense his distress and come to his aid. His eyes widened in shock as Ailia spoke. 

"Your friends can't help you. They have no idea where you are. I'm blocking them even as we speak." She said, making a face as she read his next thought. 

"Now really Kurama, is that anyway to talk about a lady." She replied with an evil smirk as she knelt in front of him. "After all you were ready to kill a man simply because he insulted your girlfriend." 

"It .. was ... you .. that made those .. men attack us .... why?" He asked, looking up at her with confused eyes. 

Ailia shrugged. "Those men were already corrupted. I just helped them along a little. A telepathic suggestion you might say. She replied as she crouched down a few feet before him. "As to the why, let's just say I don't like happy endings. Tragedy is much more fun to witness." She added, before reaching out to cup his chin in her hand. She pressed her lips against his quickly, biting down hard upon his bottom lip, drawing blood before pulling away and rising to her feet. "By now your ferry girl has run off without you, crying her heart out at your betrayal. What a delicious way to end the story." She said with a cruel laugh only to let out a cry of pain as Kurama grabbed her leg with his free hand, yanking her forward, causing the dark haired woman to fall unceremoniously on her back. 

The kitsune reached up quickly to retrieve a small seed from the back of his hair, feeding it with his spiritual energy, a green rope erupting from the plant. With a blink of an eye he released the writhing rope, silently commanding it to wrap around Ailia's body. Without a word, Kurama rose to his feet ignoring the angry protests of the dark haired woman as he turned back around. With a shaky hand, the kitsune bent down and retrieved the fallen mum, clutching it tightly against him as he headed out the way he had came. The pain in his chest continued to throb but Kurama held the pain at bay, shaking his head as rivulets of blood seeped into his eyes from the numerous cuts upon his forehead. _I have to find her. I must explain myself._ He vowed as he slipped back into the open of the park. 

***** 

Hiei had been keeping mental tabs on the two woman after every few minutes, holding to his promise to his best friend, even as he was loathe to do so. He had been searching the park some distance away, near the food court, wanting no part of the "shopping excursion" Botan and Keiko were currently engaging in. It was then that he felt it. The rise in Kurama's spiritual energy and there was something else too. The same force he had felt briefly yesterday and now it had appeared again. Eyes narrowed, the fire apparition tore off towards the source, his features dark. _You better have not started the battle without me Kurama_! His mind grumbled as he became a black blur. 

Hiei skidded to a halt as the power he was sensing disappeared as quickly as it had come. _What the hell is going on?_ He wondered, turning his head to the side as he felt the rapid approach of Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yukina from behind him. 

"Hey Hiei!" Yusuke shouted, coming to a stop a few feet away from the fire demon, bending over slightly as he hungrily took in some air, trying to catch his breath. "What the hell was that just now?!" 

Hiei turned to him, about to answer when another shout floated above the noise of the crowd. 

"Yusuke!" 

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. 

"Yusuke I can't find her!" Keiko cried as she rushed over to her boyfriend, her eyes concerned and her motions frantic. "I swear she was right beside me one minute and the next she vanished. I fear something bad has happened to her!" 

Yusuke reached out, pulling his girlfriend into his arms and held her. _She's really worried_. He thought as he stroked her hair and whispered words of assurance. "It will be all right Keiko. I promise. Botan probably went looking for Kurama that's all." 

"Botan is not looking for Kurama, Yusuke." Hiei whispered distantly, a soft green glow emanating beneath his white headband. "In fact she's running away from him as we speak." 

Yusuke frowned. "What the hell are you talking about Hiei? Why would Botan be running away from Kurama? And why is he chasing her?" 

Hiei frowned, looking over his shoulder to the fun house that stood a small distance away. "Wait here." He commanded, disappearing in a blur of black. 

"Wait Hiei!" Yusuke shouted. "Where are you going?!" 

The fire apparition paid no heed to the detective's questions as he reappeared inside the fun house, his red eyes observing the scene before him with concern. A metallic smell lingered in the air. A scent Hiei was all too familar with. He crouched down slowly, his brow furrowing at the crimson puddles in front of him. No. It was more than in front of him. It was below him. Behind him. A blood trail. Blood spilled from the various wounds he had seen inflicted upon Kurama when he sought out the whereabouts of the kitsune and his ferry girl. But who had wounded him? The fire apparition's gaze shifted over to the green bindings strewn about on the floor. One of Kurama's plant concoctions no doubt. _I must find out what happened here_. Hiei thought, reaching up to remove his headband before closing his eyes and concentrating. His Jagan eye flared to life, allowing him to bear witness to the events that led up to Kurama running after Botan. 

Every action, ever word was revealed. Hiei's brow furrowed at the shame and distress of the kitsune, for the fire demon could feel the emotions of the two opponents. His frown deepened as he turned his attention to the exotic woman that had injured the kitsune. He could sense the corrupted emotions of lust, envy and hate surging within her soul. She was troubled and beyond help. Still she had sought something from Kurama. Something she wanted but couldn't have. The kitsune's body and soul. _Interesting._ Hiei thought, opening his eyes once again. 

"What the hell happened here?" Yusuke's voice cried out as he stood beside the smaller man who rose to his feet. "Where did all this blood come from and whose is it?" 

"It's Kurama's." Hiei replied flatly, retying the band around his forehead. "He was tricked into coming here by a very powerful telepath who proceeded to lash out at him when he rejected her." 

Yusuke frowned in confusion. "Come again?" 

Hiei sighed. "The force we've been sensing off and on has been coming from a woman Yusuke. A very powerful being who sensed Kurama's weakness and went in for the kill." He began turning to face the taller man. "The ferry girl is his weakness as is his mental defense, it is the only thing Kurama is truly lacking." 

"But you still haven't explained what you meant." 

Hiei looked back over to the destroyed bindings. "This woman created a telepathic illusion much like what happened to Kurama when he fought against one of Yakumo's lackeys. She pretended to be the ferry girl and to Kurama she would appear as exactly that. However, to anyone else's eyes, she would appear as her normal self." 

"So you got a good look at her then?" 

Hiei nodded. "Yes." He answered looking back to Yusuke. "This woman both loves and hates Kurama. She's become fixated with the kitsune and the ferry girls relationship. She envies Botan and covets Kurama." 

Yusuke looked down at the blood congealing on the floor. "She has a funny way of showing it." He murmured. "But why bring him here? Why not someplace more private?" 

"Because she needed to get him in a contained space to limit his attack options once she made her move." 

"Well it appears they both got away." Yusuke said with a frown. 

"They did." Hiei replied, his features growing tight in concern. 

The dark haired detective noticed this. "But?" 

"Kurama took off after Botan without healing his wounds. It seems the ferry girl made the mistaken presumption that he was cheating on her when the fact was Kurama truly believed the woman was Botan. This cruel deceit was deliberate. The woman had every intention of Botan finding out. Just to make them suffer." Hiei answered turning and walking back to the fun house entrance, Yusuke close behind. 

"Wait." Yusuke interjected. "You said he went after Botan without healing his wounds. It can't be that bad can it? He's not like, going to bleed to death is he?" 

Hiei stopped outside the opening, casting his eyes down to the steps below. "You see the blood do you not?" He asked, pointing downward. 

Yusuke looked down. Indeed there was a heavy trail of red that led down the steps and into the forested area some distance ahead. "But Kurama will be all right won't he? I mean, he lost more blood in that fight with Karasu then with this woman didn't he?" 

Hiei tilted his head back, eyes studying the darkened sky that threatened to burst. "Kurama needs time and energy to heal his wounds. Some of those psychic energy attacks cut him deeply. If Kurama does not stop his pursuit, he may indeed lose his life before he ever reaches the ferry girl." 

Yusuke turned to Hiei. "Shouldn't we go find him? Shouldn't we find Botan? I mean it seems pretty senseless to have those two running off without our help." 

Hiei shook his head and walked past the detective down the steps. "We will leave them be for now." 

"What!" Yusuke exclaimed angrily, jumping off the steps to block Hiei's descent. "You're just going to let your best friend die out there!" 

"Of course not Yusuke. But it is not my place to interfere. Nor is it yours. They must sort this out on their own." Hiei replied, pushing past the taller man as he made his way back to his sister and Kuwabara. "If his life force fades to a low dim, I will make my way to his side. But somehow I don't foresee that happening. I believe the ferry girl will come to her senses and return to Kurama. Do not forget she is bonded to him and he to her." He said with a pause as he glanced over his shoulder, his eyes growing dark. "Right now, I want to find the witch who did this to Kurama and his ferry girl and settle the score." 

Yusuke gave a smirk. "Sounds like a plan." He said, smacking his fist into his left palm only to let out a yelp of surprise as rain began to pour from the sky, instantly soaking everyone in the park and beyond. 

People began to scramble frantically underneath the temporary eaves of the tented vendors, shivering at the sudden cold that permeated the air. 

Hiei growled in disdain at the humans reaction to something so harmless as water. "Silly ningens" He grumbled under his breath as he focused his attention back on Yusuke who had joined his girlfriend underneath one of the eaves. "Stop being a baby Yusuke and get out here." Hiei commanded the young man who gave Keiko a sheepish grin before joining the fire apparition into the open. 

"Hey were are you two guys going?" Kuwabara shouted above the down pour. 

"Stay here with the two girls Kuwabara. Protect them with your life!" Yusuke shouted, appealing to the large man's sense of honor, hoping it would do the trick. 

"You got it Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted back, watching as the two warriors headed away from them and around the corner out of view. 

****** 

"Botan!" Kurama shouted above the roar of thunder that crashed above him, flying through the heavy brush , commanding the larger branches of the numerous pine and maple trees that littered the ground in front of him to part away, allowing him passage through. He continued to hold onto the red mum Botan had dropped with his right hand, while his left remained clamped to his side, trying to ignore the steady stream of blood that continued to flow between his fingers and down his leg. But his limbs were growing heavier with each step that he took and his mind was growing fuzzy. _If I don't stop soon, I'll bleed to death_. He thought, grunting as a new wave of pain washed over him. His attacker had cut him deeply in several places and the more rational part of Kurama argued to stop and heal his wounds. _But I_ _need to find her. I need to tell her what really happened_. He countered in his mind, his eyes widening as he suddenly fell forward, his foot catching on a tree root concealed by dead leaves. Kurama crashed hard onto the moistened ground, smacking his face into the decaying plant life, the mum flying out of his hand on impact. For several seconds, the kitsune lay still, his body not wanting to comply with his mind. _Get up! _He ordered himself. 

With a weary sigh and a groan, he pressed the palms of his hands onto the ground and forced his body up to his feet. His weary eyes scrutinized the earthen floor for the mum. Finding it near the trunk of the maple tree his foot had slipped on, Kurama trudged over, bending down to clasp the object only to fall sideways into the thick trunk. Sliding down, he collapsed onto his backside, clutching the mum close to his chest. God he felt tired. So very tired. 

Kurama leaned his head back, allowing the falling rain to cascade down his bloodied face. _Botan._ He called out to the deity with his mind. _I don't know if you can hear_ _me. But ... I just wanted ... you to know .. I love you.. _With a small sigh, Kurama's eyelids grew heavy, closing over his tired emerald orbs, his chin drooping onto his chest as his hands dropped to the side and his body grew still. 

****** 

Botan crashed blindly through the woods, her eyes filled with tears. She had no idea where she was and she didn't care. Her heart had been torn asunder. Broken as the image of Kurama kissing another woman burned into her memory, replying in her head like some twisted rerun, tormenting her into a frenzy of tears. _So that 's why he wanted me to go off with Keiko. So he could be with another woman! _Her mind cried as she stumbled to the ground, crashing down upon her knees. Hugging herself as the rain fell down around her, the deity became consumed with an overwhelming pain that would not leave her heart. _Kurama why? Why did you kiss that woman? I thought you loved me!_

__Just then, she heard her name being called. A soft pleading voice that penetrated her anguish, calling her back to the present. _Botan. I don't know if you can hear me. But ... I just_ _wanted... you to know that .. I love you_. 

__"Kurama?" Botan murmured, her eyes widening with fear and horror as she felt his life force fading. She saw in her minds eye the truth of what happened. _Kurama thought it was me_. She realized in shock. _And I was too blinded by the pain to see the truth. What a fool I've been!_

Jumping to her feet, the deity swung around. Holding out her right hand, an oar materialized, hovering in the air. Without a second to lose, Botan hopped onto her oar and sped off, focusing on the kitsune's chi. With a look of determination, she continued forward. _Hang on_ _Kurama. I'm coming_. 

Quiet. Everything seemed so quiet to Kurama's ears. And peaceful. _Is this what death is_ _like? _The kitsune wondered. _Then why do I still feel this pain? Why can't I move_? 

"Kurama?" A gentle voice whispered to him. 

_Botan?_ He wondered. Was she here to take him to Reikai? _Then why can't I see_ _her beautiful face? What is all this blackness around me? Why can't I open my eyes?_

__The kitsuneheld his breath as he felt the brush of fingertips along his side. The pain vanishing with every gentle caress that met the torn flesh of his chest, moving up to his neck then his face and forehead until all the pain was gone. Slowly, Kurama lifted his head, eyes still closed as he felt one last caress against his now healed forehead. 

"Open your eyes Kurama." 

The kitsune obeyed, eyes widening in surprise, his heart leaping in his throat at the sight before him. "Botan?" He whispered. 

__Botan gave him a nod as she knelt down in front of him. "It's me Kurama." 

Kurama reached out with a shaky left hand, caressing the side of her face with the tips of his fingers lightly, afraid if he didn't she might disappear like some phantom vision concocted from his delusional mind. "Is this a dream?" __

__"No." She said softly as she covered his hand with her own. "No dream." 

Kurama smiled, relief flooding through him. _She is here. She came back to me_. His features fell suddenly, his heart full of shame and pain as he dropped his hand away from her face and lowered his head. "I know how it must hurt you to be so close to me now Botan after what you saw. But believe me when I tell you, I thought she was you. I truly did." 

When Botan did not reply right away, the kitsune let out a sigh. _She must hate me now_. _I_ _wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to be near me again_. 

"I know." Botan said finally causing Kurama to jerk his head upright. 

"What?" He whispered, staring into the tear filled amethyst eyes of the deity. _Did I just_ _hear her right? Could it be she understands what really happened?_

__Botan edged up to Kurama, sitting down sideways in his lap, resting her head upon his shoulder. With her right hand she reached up and stroked the right side of his jaw, her words full of comfort. "I know what happened Kurama. It was not your fault. I realize that now. It was foolish of me to run away without waiting to hear and see the truth." She whispered softly into his ear. 

Kurama closed his eyes, let out a sad sigh. "But still I hurt you. And for that I'm sorry." He whispered, opening his eyes and turning his face towards her, now a mere inch apart. 

Botan didn't dare blink, her breath catching in her throat at the candid gaze Kurama gave her. _Is he going to kiss me?_ She wondered in surprise and excitement. 

The kitsune felt himself drawn to the deity's eyes, all the things she thought, all the things she wanted were there in her eyes. For the first time in his life, Kurama could read her perfectly. She wanted the same thing he wanted. She wanted to be with him. Wanted to share her life with him. Not only as a friend but as a lover. He saw the future in her eyes and realized it was what he truly wanted. Still he couldn't bring himself to take the final step. _She will suffer for it. As_ _will I._ He reprimanded his heart. Turning reluctantly away, he shook his head. "I'm sorry Botan." He said softly. 

Botan moved away from him, rising to her feet. "It's all right Kurama. I understand." She whispered, her back turned to him to hide the pain that she felt. 

Kurama rose behind her, looking down at the object still clasped in his right hand. "You dropped your flower." 

Botan turned around, her gaze falling to the mum in his outstretched hand. It was the flower she had dropped in the fun house. _He kept that all this time?_ Reaching out she took the mum. "Thank you." She whispered, tears brimming in her eyes as she looked away from him. _Now is the time to tell him. _She told herself, drawing in a breath as she readied herself to speak. "I know you love me Kurama." She began. "Just as I love you. I know you keep distancing yourself from me because you worry about my position in Reikai." She paused, turning back around to face him. "I just want to tell you that you don't have to worry about that anymore. I've resigned from my position as head ferry girl." 

Kurama drew in a sharp intake of breath. _She didn't_ ... "Botan ... " He started only to stop as Botan walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"I did it for us Kurama. So you and I could be together." She whispered into the fabric of his shirt. 

Kurama grabbed Botan softly by her shoulders and pushed her a small distance away from him. "Botan listen to me carefully. No matter what you do, Koenma will not accept the two of us together. Even if you did resign, you are still part of Reikai. To be separated for too long from that place will kill your soul. It is where you belong. You know this." 

Botan frowned. "I don't care about that. I just want to be with you." 

"But I care Botan." Kurama countered. " I want you to live. Not die by my side." He added, turning away from her. "If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do." 

Botan was about to argue with Kurama when the sudden thundering sound of Koenma boomed behind her. 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BOTAN! YOU CAN'T JUST RESIGN WHENEVER YOU FELL LIKE IT! FERRY GIRLS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SPEND THEIR LIVES IN THE HUMAN WORLD. THE PUNISHMENT FOR THIS IS DEATH! 

Botan whirled around, staring defiantly into the angered eyes of her employer. "I don't care! I love him!" 

Koenma let out an aggravated sigh. "I know that Botan." He said, his tone suddenly gentle. "Just as I know that Kurama loves you. But this is not allowed. Your relationship will result in both your deaths. You must know this." 

Botan frowned. "What are you talking about?" 

Koenma looked over at her, his eyes saddened. "This has happened once before Botan. I didn't exact the punishment. The elders in Reikai did. If they find out the truth between you two they will not hesitate in eliminating you both." 

Kurama let out a sigh of disgust. "So is this the real reason why you don't want us together or is there something more to it Koenma?" 

Koenma glared over at the kitsune. "Believe it or not Kurama I'm doing this in the best interest of both of you." 

"But why?" Botan asked. "Why would they do something like this? It makes no sense!" 

"That I cannot tell you Botan." Koenma answered, turning away from her. "Come Botan. It's time to go home." 

"No." Botan said in a low, even tone. 

Koenma turned around. "It's not a request Botan." 

"I'd rather spend a day with Kurama than a lifetime without him." She said walking to the kitsune's side. 

Koenma's face turned red in anger and embarrassment at her insolence. 

"Botan," Kurama began turning to face the deity with saddened eyes. "Don't do this. I don't want you to lose your life over me." He said softly, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I love you too much for you to do that. Please. For me." 

Botan began to cry, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I will find a way for us to be together Kurama. I promise you." She whispered into his ear. 

"And I will wait patiently for you." Kurama replied, pulling slightly away from her. And to the deity's surprise, brought his lips softly down upon hers. 

Botan closed her eyes, returning his kiss with all the pent up desire she had been feeling before breaking away. 

"I love you." He whispered, releasing his hold reluctantly from her. 

Botan swallowed the lump in her throat. "And I love you." She whispered, turning away from Kurama, her heart heavy with grief as she walked over to a startled Koenma's side. Reaching out with her right hand, her oar appeared at her side. She felt numb with shock. The thought of never seeing him, constricted her heart with an unspeakable grief. With a quick graceful move, she hopped onto her oar, Koenma jumping on far behind her. Slowly she rose up through the rain soaked trees, clutching the mum close to her heart as she continued to look down at Kurama whose eyes reflected the pain and torment of their sudden separation. _I will come back_ _to you Kurama, I promise_! She vowed silently as she cleared the forest and veered off slowly in the still blackened sky. _And I will never forgive you Koenma_! _Never!_ She growled mentally as she headed off in the direction of Reikai. 

Whoa. This is by far the longest chapter I have ever typed in my life. It just about damn well near killed me. I don't think I'll ever type such a long chapter again. My eyes just can't take it. I hoped it met your expectations. Do review and let me know what you think. Remember the more reviews, the more writing I do. I truly want to know your thoughts on this chapter. Too long. Too mushy. Too sad (I hope not). And if there are errors, I apologize. Please, review and let me know! 


	13. A Painful Separation

Hello everyone! Yep, I'm back with another update. 

Response time: 

Kurama and Botan Lover: As always I appreciate the support! 

Lobsterblue22: Great huh? I'm glad you thought so. Yes I'm afraid things will get worse before they get better for the two. Take heart! All will turn out well in the end, but that's a ways off yet. 

Setine: My, my. Seems you were having a rough day back there. Anyway, I'm glad you thought it was good! 

Heather B: Good to see you're back! Yes, I suppose it is getting rather dramatic isn't it? I'm glad you enjoyed the moment of ogling on Botan's part. Hiei is a hard character to write on a softer emotional level without having him veer away from his normal smug and aloof self. Your praise lifts my spirits. I thank you! 

Dunken: I'm glad it flowed well for you. Trust me, on my computer when I typed chapter 12, I ended at page 41. Of course with html format, it condensed down to single spacing, making it 22 pages instead. But my eyes are still sore from all the typing I did. I took two days off just to recover. 

Iris Williams: You think it rocks?! AWESOME! Yeah I know, the story has a depressing sadness woven within it's tapestry and there is more of that to come. But do not worry. The torture will end eventually because I WILL bring the two together! That I promise! I'm glad you have become an avid Kurama and Botan shipper. There an awesome couple to write about! If I had my way ( and the financial resource to back it up) I would turn this story into anime form! That I would! 

Jillian: So you like the waffy parts do you? Expect more later on! 

I Love K+B and I'm Going to Say it Loud: Whoa! Long name there! I'm glad you love my story. Wait no more for an update. Here you go! 

Tellia: Do you really find it that complex? I'm glad you like my plot, the twists, the fights, the romance, the action and the part with the Red Mum. Even though Botan and Kurama are apart, they will be uppermost in each others thoughts and sometime down the road here I will bring the two back together! Of that I can assure you! 

Kitty Girl: I'm flattered by your praise my lady. And I see nothing wrong with having blond hair. My hair's blond and goes quite nicely with my blue eyes I might say (Did that sound too vain? Sorry about that:) Thanks for reviewing! 

Steph-Chan: Don't cry because of me. Please. I know it was sad and I apologize but this is the way it must be for now. Chin up though, because soon these two will become much, much more than friends I assure you! 

Eunjung: I think, my dear, you break the record for longest review ever! I just love these comments of yours! I think you sell yourself short in the deductive reasoning department. You're only one of handful of reviewers who have commented on the plot of my story and I appreciate that! It shows you really like my story! I sent you an e-mail at your yahoo address, it would show up with rmf (my mom's initials, it's her computer after all!) in the From column. Hopefully you received that. 

My, I'm flattered I drew such negative feelings for Ailia. She is an interesting character in that she allows her lust to override her reasoning. (known a few people like that and they can be quite scary! Trust me on this!) Ren told her to stay away from him, but she wouldn't listen. Her history is an interesting one as are the other villains. Fairly soon here you will find out their motivations. Ailia gets her kicks out of interfering with Kurama and Botan's would be relationship and it all has to do with envy. And when she attacked Kurama it wasn't to kill him. She just wanted to fool around with him a little. And she doesn't get away scot free either. Read on and find out! 

Yeah, I know the flower thing is an overused cliché but red mums do represent love to the Japanese and I wanted to put a little bit about mums in this chapter since it is a flower festival after all! That was a rather sweet moment near the end. It took me awhile to figure out how to piece that together. Looking through both of their eyes to see how they would react. Of course I do this with all the characters. But romantic moments take more effort for me. I'm more of a smart ass than a romantic (Don't get me wrong. Romantic moments are good and all. I firmly believe the showing of loving emotions brings out the best in any story, it's just that for me it takes just a wee bit longer to write out than the action or comic elements to a story.) 

Kurama did indeed become more bold and open about his feelings. In his mind, correctly as you found out at the end of the chapter, he had to be. He wanted Botan to know that he truly did love her. Besides, it was the last thing Yusuke expected him to say. After he warned him not to tell her his true feelings. Kurama too, is good at mind games. Now if only he could work on his pitiful mental defenses. 

Now to answer your questions: 

The wound Kurama suffered in Makai resulted in the contamination of his muscle tissue via the Yubeki plant extract. The muscles around the sight of the injury do respond to telepathic or telekinetic commands. This however causes a physical reaction i.e. intense and agonizing constriction of the muscles of his left shoulder and arm. She was not controlling his mind, just the part of his body where the injury occurred. 

Kurama's verbal revelation of his love for Botan in front of his friends happened of his own accord. Ailia had nothing to do with that either. 

At the moment Botan despises Koenma for ruining her life. For some time ahead, she will refuse to have anything to do with him. Ayame will act as a go between for the two and will even sympathize with Botan's cause. Botan has far from given up hope as she will begin to research for some by-law or outlet to override Koenma's decision. Ayame will help her in this regard. But what she seeks will be not be forth coming anytime soon. And I also will begin to show a side of Reikai no one has seen before. A realm where heaven is but one part of many landscapes. Spirit world also is populated with beings, most of whom take human form and live in villages scattered throughout the realm. We will find out that the palace of Reikai is not the only royal throne. And Koenma is not alone in regards to power. 

Hiei knows only what he could decipher from Kurama and Botan's mental states. He has yet to learn of Koenma's dilemma. It's hard to say if he would side with the Reikai prince. Call me crazy but I think he would more likely find Koenma full of hot air and side with his best friend. Knowing the fire demon, I'd bet he'd want solid proof that anything would actually happen before he would even consider taking his side. 

The others would want this as well I think. But Koenma is stubborn and afraid for his reputation. He knows of things that have happened that put Reikai and his family in a less than perfect light. There were actions taken that the prince did not approve of but happened anyway. Wicked things of which Reikai was responsible. What that was I can't just say yet. Check the e-mail I sent for a little tidbit. And I assure you that the danger is very real. Koenma is not the only leader of Reikai. His power resides in judgment of souls. Human and demon souls. Not Reikai souls. (interesting twist eh?) His power really does not extend beyond that. If Botan and Kurama were to pursue a complete and life long relationship (hell, even a purely physical relationship) they would be killed (well Botan would be killed, I'm not sure about Kurama. They'd try to anyway.) by order of the elders as would their loved ones. It would be seen as a tainting of the pure blood the Reikains (I'm not sure what to call their race so we'll go with that) have strived to maintain for thousands of years. It's kind of like a class struggle taken to the extreme. 

Anyway, this action would likely start a war between the three realms. The demon realm because Hiei would not stand for the murder of his best friend and the human one because Yusuke would be one pissed off S class warrior who could conceivably destroy Reikai on his own. Not that he would but still, they tried to do him in once before and that really pissed him off. I don't think he would take too kindly to such an action. 

And sadly Koenma would have no say in the decision. Even though both are and were under his employment at one time. That's why he struggles with this. He's just trying to do what he thinks is right. You will find out his motivation as well. He doesn't want to see what happened in the past occur once more. 

And yes, please do update your stories! I truly enjoy reading them! That I do! 

Queen of Shadows: Yes in a way Koenma is trying to be nice but he is just making it worse by not telling them the exact reasoning behind his insistence they stay apart. Sure he said they would be killed but he hasn't stated any facts yet. You will begin to find out more of the reasons soon and why Koenma is so afraid. 

K+B=Love: It makes me happy to hear you love my fic! That it does ^__^ 

Kuratata: I'm flattered you took the time to review. Did you really find it perfect? That's awesome! It makes me happy that you find me a great author. It boosts my confidence a lot! 

Lady Himura: Thank you my lady for your praise. It is good to see that you still are reading my work. As far as your story goes, it was no trouble at all! When I find a story I like, I feel the need to recommend it to others so that they too might share in the joy I feel when I find something worth my time to read. 

IClavender: It is good to see you back! You find it fun to read? That was and still is my intention. So the fun house scene surprised you did it? That's cool! Yeah the last part was kind of sad. It marks the start of Kurama and Botan's separation. But not to worry. Things will happen that lead up to their eventual reunion. Of that I assure you! Koenma is being a stubborn little jerk right now, but his heart is in the right place. You'll find out his reasons soon. Thanks for reviewing! 

Oh yeah, one last thing. I paid a visit to another site where I post this story (kb_reflections) and saw a comment in the guest book that mentioned me. I don't know who eunc (the writing reminds me of you Eunjung but I make no assumptions, every time I do I get into trouble!) is but I must say I was flattered! So to whoever eunc may be, I am a member of that site but I go by a different name: Kusara. You will notice a slight change in some of the chapters there than the ones here. But it's nothing major. 

To all my readers I must ask a question. If and when I bring Botan and Kurama together, how would you like me to handle it? Do you want your waff with sugar or a bit of lime? I know this is a PG-13 story so I won't do anything lemony but I must ask if you want a bit of detail or do you prefer I keep it at innuendo? If I get enough responses for both I will post the waff with sugar here and the waff with lime at the other site. I don't know yet. If I've offended anyone with this question I apologize. But it is because I don't want to offend anyone that I'm asking this. I've got two visions in my mind for that eventuality so either way I don't mind. Give me your answers in your reviews and I'll begin a tally of the votes. 

And also to all you Kurama and Botan fans check out: www.geocities.com.kb_reflections/index2.html and join the club! Show your support for this awesome couple! 

Onto the story! 

Chapter 13--A Painful Separation 

_I love you. _

Botan's tearful whisper of devotion kept replaying in Kurama's head as he walked slowly back towards the fairgrounds, trudging along, his body on autopilot. He paid no attention to the constant downpour of the rain that cascaded down his perfect face_. _The coldness of nature's tears could not penetrate the awareness of the broken hearted kitsune. The only woman he had ever wanted to spend his life with was lost to him. He would never again be able to hold her in his arms, to comfort her, to kiss her as he had a few minutes ago. 

He smiled softly, reliving the memory. Never had he felt such tenderness, such need as when his lips had pressed against hers, the deity's response full of an intensity that rivaled his own. The kiss had awakened feelings long thought dormant and he pondered how long had it been since he had felt the touch of a female. How long since he had felt loved and desired. Too long. In his former life, his relationships had been casual, brokered out of mutual need and nothing else. No love ever blossomed from such matings. But now, in this life, Kurama had found his better half. His soul mate. And she would be denied to him simply because they were from different worlds.The injustice of it angered him. The thought of never seeing her again sickened his heart and wounded his mind.__

__Kurama hung his head as he quickened his pace, his features full of misery, the reality more than he could bear. _I had to let her go. Even though it was the last thing I wanted. It is_ _better this way._ _Better for both of us. _He reasoned. _I could not endure her death. Even at the cost of my heart and our future. _He replied, trying to rationalize the situation only to wince at the sudden intensity of his demon half's voice shouting at him. 

_Stupid boy! You could easily defeat any one of those Reikai scum that sought to end her life. With my help there is no one you could not defeat!_

_She would hate me for it. _Kurama countered, even as he continued onward._ And that is the last thing I want._

_The last thing you want!_ Youko repeated disdainfully. _What is it you want Suuichi? To forever remain alone?! To not be loved by her?! Because if that's the case, you certainly don't_ _deserve her._ He snarled, his voice suddenly turning soft, switching tactics as he continued._ But then why should_ _you have her. Why should you be the one to hold her in your arms and give her the love she deserves._ _You certainly haven't earned the right or the privilege._ _Never shown much initiative_. _Just watched her furtively like a love sick school boy_! 

_That's not true and you know it!_ Kurama growled, growing angry. _I have loved Botan from the moment I laid eyes on her. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her. No challenge I wouldn't meet. If I could keep her at my side I would do so. _

__Youko gave an approving laugh. _Then let's go get her back_. 

_Get her back? _

_Let's go to Reikai and put Koenma in his place! To hell with their stupid rules anyway_! _They're no better than we are!_ __His other personality replied. _Or do you like the idea of Botan spending her life alone or worse yet find one of her own kind that could give her what she needs. A man who doesn't run away_ _from his feelings and gives all that is asked of him and more_._ How does that make you feel Kurama? The thought of Botan in another man's arms ?! _

Kurama could not give answer to the voice. Could not reply to his more impulsive half, the thought of Botan with another man sending a jolt of pain and jealously into his heart, blackening his vision, his emotions filtering through his defenses, releasing a wave of torment that washed through his veins like hot fire, cruel and endless. His mind a dizzying whirlwind of painful answers to questions he had not wanted to face. Truths he had never taken into account. The fox spirit had believed Botan would always love him. Him and him alone. Would she now abandon him so readily? Even after what she had said to him? The words of promise she had given. He wanted to believe she would remain faithful. Hoped her words were the truth. 

Calming himself, Kurama focused himself. "She said she would come back. She promised." He replied out loud, as if trying to convince himself that was the truth. But the tremor in his voice spoke of a doubt that had long since plagued him. What right did he have to Botan? What right did he have to love her? None and he knew it. All too well. 

_Do you really believe that Suuichi?_ His darker self asked. _Do you really believe she will_ _return to you. Even now, after all that has happened, do you honestly think_ _Koenma will let her be with you? __The truth is she won't come back_. _We both know this. Face it boy, Botan is lost to you!_

__Kurama clenched his jaw, stemming back the tide of despair that threatened to consume him. He shook his head violently, not wanting to listen to his darker half anymore. "I will not listen!" The kitsune shouted as he began to run, to run away from the truth of his own words. "I will not!" He repeated with a roar, flying through the woods, ignoring the searing pain of wet branches smacking across his chest and arms, the agony nothing compared to his tortured heart and soul that cried out for Botan and a love that would never be. 

********__

__

_That was all too perfect_. 

Ailia smiled wickedly as she walked briskly toward the parking lot of Kaitaki park, reveling in the discord she had created between the kitsune and the ferry girl.The look of pain on the deity's face had been priceless. Botan had caught her would be lover with another woman and just like the naive girl she was, had run away without sticking around to confront them. _Foolish little girl_. She thought in disdain. _Not even willing to stick around and fight for him_.Ailia's smile broadened. _And now that Koenma knows of her plan to forfeit her right in spirit world, he will forbid her from ever setting foot into this realm again_. She thought with a triumphant glare, her mood becoming more excited as her thoughts shifted to her altercation with Kurama. Her telepathic imagery had worked like a charm on the kitsune. When at last she had tasted his lips, she found them delectable, leaving her aching for more. For him. 

And yet he had resisted her, even when she had tricked him, he had known something was not quite right. That had irked her to no end. Ailia's features grew tight at the strong will the kitsune had. The steadfast devotion to a woman he had no claim to. Gnashing her teeth, she remembered the powerful emotions of love Kurama felt for Botan resonating within his heart and mind. Botan was the only woman he wanted. The only one he would willingly give himself to. But willingly was the key word. Ailia would find a way to make the kitsune hers. Even if it was in a dream state she would have him. She would not be denied from her craving. _And with the deity out of the way, he will be more susceptible to mental intrusions, his depression will play right into my hands. _

"I've met some sick tickets in my time but you take the cake lady." A richly masculine voiced growled lowly from behind her causing Ailia to stop. 

The dark haired woman turned slowly around, her pretty features twisted in mild surprise. Malicious blue eyes met the angry red ones of Hiei who stood a few feet away, a pissed off Yusuke a few feet behind him. 

"I don't like it when beings like you take advantage of people in their weakened state. So if you think I'm going to let you hurt Kurama and his ferry girl with your perverted desires you've got another thing coming!" 

_How interesting_. Ailia thought as she studied her opponents, both men with greater strength than her own. But their mental defenses were another thing all together. While Yusuke had tremendous spiritual energy, his mental defense was so weak any decent telepath could counter his strength with psychic attacks. Hiei, on the other hand, had erected so many defensive walls that his mind was unreadable, impenetrable. _Dammit! I can't_ _beat him as I am_. _Not yet anyway_. "What's this I hear, actual concern coming from the lips of a fire demon. And one known to be merciless no less." She sneered looking down in disdain at the fire Koorime. "What ever happened to the darker Hiei. The one who lusted after pain and fear." 

Hiei's eyes widened for half a second before narrowing, his features growing dangerous. "You know me well." He began with a soft voice, his eyes focused intently on hers. "But you see, I know you as well. Or should I say your kind." 

Yusuke frowned, not understanding where this conversation was going. "What the hell are you talking about Hiei?! Let's fight her already!" He growled, stepping forward challengingly, his features twisting in displeasure when Hiei stretched out his left arm in front of the dark haired man, signaling him to stop. "Why did you stop me?" He asked heatedly. 

Hiei's eyes never left Ailia's as he answered, having read the situation in a way the boy could not. "There are too many witnesses Yusuke. Too many innocents could get hurt or killed if we fought here today." He answered before adding. "Besides, she wants us to fight her, to cause a scene that would get us in trouble with Koenma." 

Ailia smiled. "You're quite a mind reader Hiei. I dare say I'm impressed." She admitted backing away slightly. 

Hiei's features grew dark. "Flattery won't work on me witch." He said in a deep voice. "Neither will your telepathic attacks. You may have tricked Kurama but you won't me." __

__At this the woman laughed. "Your telepathic abilities are without a doubt formidable. But you have barely scratched the surface of my mind. The only way you're going to get me to talk is to kill me. And since I don't particularly feel like dying today, I'm going to let you boys walk away. That is if you know what's good for you." 

"That's it!" Yusuke shouted, rushing wide of Hiei, changing his direction in the blink of an eye as he charged straight for the Ailia. 

Hiei yelled at Yusuke to stop but the young man didn't listen. "Your mouth is starting to piss me off! So take this!" The dark haired detective, brought his fist forward at lightening speed coming within a few inches of Ailia's face only to suddenly find him self lifted off his feet, his body hurtling backwards at rate too quick to see. The impact of this attack sending the detective into the wooded landscape, the sound of branches snapping in his wake. 

Hiei watched Yusuke crash roughly into the woods. _Dammit!_ He growled inwardly as he whirled back around to face Ailia only to cry out as a brilliant light erupted before him, burning his retinas, blinding him with it's intensity. 

The fire demon clenched his eyes shut instantly, holding back the tears of pain as the burning sensation intensified. He dropped onto the ground, resting on his back side as his legs sprawled out before him. Reaching up, Hiei began to rub his eyes furiously. _Another damn_ _trick! _He roared mentally, angered at his stupidity. _I should have known she would pull_ _something like this!_

Dropping his hand, the fire Koorime began to open and close his eyelids slowly, grimacing as his vision painfully began to return to him. The blackness faded, giving way to the gray hued sky and the constant streaks of water that fell from the heavens and crashed down all around him. 

Yusuke meanwhile, thrashed about in the brush, cursing violently as he struggled to his feet. Reaching up, he pulled several twigs and leaves out of his hair, tossing them savagely to the side before rushing back into the open area. His surprised eyes fell upon Hiei who still remained seated upon the water logged grass. The detective hurried forward to the demon's side, his features puzzled. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked, watching as the smaller man rose to his feet. 

"That witch used a psychic flash bomb on me." He replied curtly, still aggravated at the strength of the attack. 

Yusuke however was confused. "What the hell is a psychic flash bomb?" 

Hiei growled, growing tired of having to explain everything to the taller man. "It's a defensive technique that blinds the aggressor with an intense light created from spiritual energy." He answered shortly. "I can't believe you didn't learn any of this information while you trained in Makai." 

Yusuke looked away. "Yeah well, I probably did. I just don't remember right now." He replied, studying the surroundings. "So where did that lady go?" 

"She got away." Hiei said flatly. "And before I could find out her name." 

Yusuke looked back at the fire apparition, a frown upon his countenance. "She said she wasn't going to talk. So what made you think you would find out her name?" 

"I was certain I would have found out if I had more time. But really I couldn't get past her mental defenses. She was right, in that I had only skimmed the surface of her mind. I only managed to read her thoughts briefly because she was distracted. I still have no idea who she is. But I do know this. She lusts after Kurama and hates anything to do with spirit world. This won't be the last time we meet." Hiei answered in a dark tone as he began to walk back to the fair grounds. "Come on Yusuke. We need to find Kurama. Make sure he's all right." 

Yusuke stood still for a few seconds, a look of concern etched on his face before he caught up to the smaller man, walking on his right side. "You don't sense anything wrong with him do you?" 

Hiei took a few seconds before replying. "Physically he'll survive, it's his state of mind I'm more concerned about." He answered at last. 

"What do you mean?" 

Hiei didn't elaborate. "Just shut up and follow me detective okay." He growled, entering Kaitaki park once again, Yusuke in tow. 

****** 

Kurama continued to run, closer and closer towards the sounds of civilization, his legs pushing tiredly forward, his body bruised from the relentless pounding of the tree branches that poked out at odd angles, one nearly taking out his left eye as it smacked into his forehead, splitting the skin open and release a flood of crimson that flowed slowly down the side of his face. His hands were scraped and bloody from the jagged rocks he had nearly fallen upon as he raced onward. His sculpted body was slicked with sweat, blood and rain as he pushed himself beyond his limits. Pain rose in nauseating waves, every muscle screaming in fatigue, for relief from the endless torture. But Kurama ignored his body's protest, his grief and anger at the thought of Botan never returning to him fueling his adrenaline. He didn't want to stop, didn't want to feel better. How could he ever be the same after this. Botan was lost to him. Lost! 

Such thoughts frightened him. Such intense emotion overwhelmed his mind, sending him on a painful journey into the deepened wood as he sought release from the doubt and torment his heart was going through. But no answers comforted him. No longer was he the calm, reserved man he had known, able to keep his emotions in check. In his place stood a coward, too weak to fight for what he wanted, too unsure of himself to believe he was worthy of her. He hated himself at the moment and was punishing his body as a result. 

When at last the kitsune cleared the forest, he found himself on the outskirts of Kaitaki park, far from the festivities that had begun to pick up as the rain finally stopped and the clouds began to dissipate. With a shaky hand, Kurama reached up and wiped away the blood that continued to seep from the open wound. Lowering his hand, his pained eyes strayed down to the blood soaked palm, images flashing before him. Of the demons he had killed when he had been known as Youko Kurama. Of the many treasures he had stolen without thought or pity towards the rightful owners. 

_How many have died at my hand? How many lives have I destroyed simply because they had_ _something I wanted or despised? _He wondered as he continued to stare downward, his despair welling inside his heart. 

"It does you no good to brood on the events of the past Kurama." 

The kitsune did not turn towards the sound of Hiei's voice that floated softly in the still air, his eyes still fixated on his hands. "It seems the past has begun to catch up with me Hiei." He replied in a murmur. "My history is written in the blood of countless lives. In the dark deeds I have committed. This is all I am. All I'll ever be. A beast in the form of a man. Unworthy of being loved." 

Hiei frowned, turning towards Yusuke who came to stand beside the fire demon. 

"Ah come on Kurama," The dark haired detective began in a gentle tone, his features saddened. "You know that you're more than that. It's all part of your past. You've changed, become more human than anyone else here." 

Kurama sighed, dropping his hands to his sides. "No Yusuke. My past is part of who I am. It has shaped how I have chosen to live. I just ... never thought I would have to visit that dark path again." 

Hiei's brow furrowed deeply as he understood what the kitsune was talking about. "I see." He murmured, turning back to Yusuke who addressed him. 

"What are you talking about Kurama?" The young man asked, clearly confused. 

Hiei answered for him. "Kurama's emotions were unleashed a small while ago and the kitsune was having trouble dealing with it. It seems his Youko self pushed him to the edge of the truth, revealing the pain and anger that has been swelling quietly in his heart for some time now." He said with a shake of his head. "Koenma took her back to Reikai didn't he?" 

Kurama nodded but didn't elaborate the circumstances surrounding her leaving. 

"What's the big deal about that?" Yusuke asked. "That's where she lives isn't it?" 

Hiei snorted. "And that's where she will forever remain." He said in disgust as he saw the events of the past few hours through Kurama's eyes. He felt sorry for his friend and anger towards the lord of Reikai. "It seems Koenma has threatened Kurama eternal damnation if he ever tries to make Botan a part of his life. And it seems that Botan will be killed if she doesn't comply with some rule about those of spirit world developing relationships outside of their own realm." He spat, shaking his head. 

"What!" Yusuke shouted. "What the hell kind of stupid rule is that?!" 

"My thoughts exactly." Hiei said with a smirk as his red eyes focused on Kurama. "If Kurama truly loved the ferry girl, he wouldn't let a silly little rule get in his way." 

Kurama's head jerked suddenly to the side, his eyes aflame in a gold glow as he glared at the smaller demon. "I'd watch what you'd say Hiei." Youko's cold voice growled causing Hiei to smirk and Yusuke to frown in uncertainty. 

"So Youko you make an appearance at last. How interesting." 

Kurama snorted. "We are the same Hiei, Suuichi and I. We both want the same thing." 

"The ferry girl." 

"Her name is Botan, Hiei." Youko said in a hard voice. "And I would prefer you address her as such unless of course you want that smirk pounded into your face." 

Hiei laughed. "I like this side of you Kurama. Such brutal honesty is lacking from your human side." 

Kurama's eyes returned to their normal emerald hue, regaining control, his features sorrowful and his tone saddened. "I really wish you didn't provoke me Hiei. I don't like that side of myself very much right now." 

Hiei shook his head. "Yet you were so easily affected by the words of that side Kurama. If it depresses you so to hear such talk, why bother to listen?" 

Kurama clenched his eyelids and his jaw shut, fighting back the mournful scream that wanted to escape from his lips. He couldn't ignore the words of his darker half because in reality it was him who was saying it. He was at war with himself. Two different sides of the same man. One who couldn't and wouldn't let go of a dream while the other couldn't get past the pain of what he felt did not belong to him. He suddenly felt weak. Weak and fragile. And uncertain. His self doubt filling him with an all consuming despair that threatened to swallow him into a sea of darkness. A never ending hell of what ifs and what could have beens. He didn't want to talk, didn't want his friends to know how badly his sudden separation from Botan was effecting him. He just wanted to be left alone with his grief. To go home, crawl into his bed and die. 

"Kurama?" Hiei spoke in a low tone meant to catch the kitsune's attention. When the red haired man didn't so much as flinch, the fire apparition switched to telepathic communication and in an overbearing mental voice roared, _WILL YOU STOP FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE KITSUNE!_

__"Leave me alone Hiei." Kurama countered softly as he began to turn away from them. "I don't feel like talking right now. I just want to go home." 

"Why?" Hiei demanded verbally. "So you can wallow in your misery? Get a hold of yourself Kurama. Now is not the time to be getting all emotional. There are other things you should be considering." 

Kurama began to walk forward. "Botan is the only thing that matters to me right now. The only thing worth consideration and my time." 

"And I suppose that woman who put the moves on you is of no importance." Hiei called out as he watched his friend continue onward. "Did you know she was telepathic Kurama. She saw your wants, your desires. Everything and anything. She knows you want Botan. Knows that you love her and has decided to exploit that weakness. She wants you Kurama. And as you are you will be unable to stop her from getting her way." 

Kurama frowned, recalling the incident in the fun house, his features a mix of pain and loathing as he stopped and turned around. "What did you see? What is it she wants with me?" He asked sharply. 

Hiei let out a sigh and turned away. "This woman has the ability to completely dominate your mind Kurama. If she chose to that is." He answered softly. "In regards to your second question. I'm afraid it's your body she wants." He replied, turning back to the kitsune an almost amused expression on his face, which the demon quickly squashed. His friend was in pain and he shouldn't be so amused. Still, it made him want to laugh at the shocked expression Kurama exhibited. After all, the kitsune wasn't as high and proper as he seemed to be. There was a side to Kurama that was just as lustful towards Botan as the strange woman who attacked the red haired man was towards him. Not that Kurama would ever admit to it or act on it for that matter. But it was hard to hide such things from a telepath like Hiei and it was only out of respect for his best friend's feelings that he decided not to tease him. "I wouldn't be surprised if she lulled you into a waking dream and seduced you in your own bed without you any wiser. " 

Kurama blanched at the thought._ No! _His mind cried in anger._ I will not allow it. I will not be used like some_ _plaything for some twisted demon's desire to have me_. "Is that what you truly saw Hiei? Is it possible she's that strong?" 

Hiei nodded. "Believe me. Her spiritual energy may not be as high as our own, but her psychic energy more than makes up for it. You need to visit Genkai and get some lessons in mind blocks and mental defenses," He answered before adding with a sigh of disbelief. "Really Kurama I can't believe someone with your intelligence never worked on this before." 

"I never felt the need to do so." Kurama answered softly. "I've never met anyone capable of inflicting damage on me in a psychic manner." 

"Well those days are over Kurama." Hiei said with a shake of his head. "You have to learn how defend yourself from mental assaults. Just as you have to find a way around Koenma's threat. That is if you truly ever want to be happy again." He added, turning to Yusuke who spoke suddenly and with confidence. 

"Hey let me go talk to pacifier breath Kurama. Get the lowdown on why he's so dead set against you being with Botan. Maybe I can change his mind." 

Kurama shook his head lightly. "I don't recommend that Yusuke. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble because of me." 

Yusuke grinned at him. "This is me were talking about Kurama. I live for trouble!" He replied, rushing up and past the kitsune. 

"Yusuke wait!" Kurama shouted, drawing the detective's attention. 

The dark haired man, skidded to a stop and turned around, looking at him expectantly. 

Kurama hesitated at first, unsure if he should ask it of his friend. At last he gave a small sigh and spoke. "If you see Botan ... Would you ... Tell her I will never forget her promise. Tell her ... I will wait until the last of my days upon this earth for her. Will you do this for me Yusuke?" 

Yusuke gave him a thumbs up. "Sure." He said with a smile. "But something tells me you won't have to wait that long Kurama." He added before sprinting off once again towards the tented confines of Kaitaki park and out of sight. 

"You know Kurama it should be you going to Reikai to plead your case don't you?" Hiei said. "After all it is your ferry girl were talking about here. Aren't you curious to know why Koenma is so desperate to keep you away from her?" 

Kurama hung his head, his features troubled. "He said she would be killed." He spoke softly and with great pain. "Remember Hiei, Koenma isn't the only one with power in that realm. There are several others as well. Beings I have never seen before but do exist." 

"Hn." Hiei sounded, not really caring to know more about the spirit realm. "I think there is more to it than that Kurama. There's something toddler boy is hiding from you and Botan." 

Kurama brought his head up to look over at his friend. "Did you see something in his mind Hiei?" He asked in a hopeful voice. 

Hiei shook his head. "Koenma is too far away for me to read anything." He answered, tossing the kitsune a disapproving look as he added, "And, unlike someone I know, has managed to learn mental defenses of his own." 

Kurama sighed as if suffering a great burden. "I know Hiei. Okay? " He replied in annoyance before adding with a small smile, "I'll go see Genkai tomorrow." 

Hiei gave him an approving nod. "See that you do." He said gruffly. The fire apparition moved forward and past the kitsune. "Don't give into the darkness Kurama. Depression will only bring you more misery than you've already suffered. Be strong. For her sake." He added before disappearing into fairgrounds. 

Kurama watched his friend go before tilting his head back, his features becoming determined as he studied the few remaining clouds from the passing storm. _I must be_ _strong. For her sake. _He thought to himself as he continued to stare up into the sky. _Botan don't_ _worry. _He called out to her in his mind._ I will be all right. As long as you still love me. I will be all right. _

__

_********_

Botan didn't know how long she had sitting in her room, staring out the opened window as the sun of Reikai began to set behind the imposing mountain range. No sooner had she arrived back home, then the deity had turned away from Koenma, not wanting to talk or look at him. At first the deity thought of turning around and giving her boss a piece of her mind. But a sudden thought came to her and she quickly pursed her lips, refusing to talk to him. He expected it, possibly even wanted her to lash out at him, as if that would solve the problem he had created. The wall he had forced between her and the only man she had ever loved made her want to strangle him. Treating her as if she was some prize, some untouchable flower to be admired but never loved. So she ignored his words, walking away and into her room a few minutes later, sinking onto the edge of her bed, her heart broken and her mind troubled. 

Botan's eyes filled with tears as she thought back to the way Kurama had looked at her with such pain and grief as if it were the last time they would ever see each other. Would it be the last time they ever saw each other? No. She refused to believe that Kurama would never be part of her life again. 

Her thoughts shifted to the woods outside the fairgrounds. She had been shocked to find him in such a weakened physical state, his body bruised and battered. She could scarcely believe that Kurama had allowed himself to suffer just to find her and tell her the truth. It showed he truly loved her more than life itself. For what man would risk death to find someone just to tell them they were sorry? Her features softened as she thought back to the way he had touched her with such trembling sweetness she had wanted to fall into his arms and kiss his pain away. And fall she did, remembering the need that flared in his emerald eyes as they stared at one another with the barest of space between them. But at the last second, Kurama had turned away, denying her the feel of his lips upon hers. 

But that wasn't entirely true. 

The deity reached up and idly brushed her finger tips against her swollen lips, remembering the kiss Kurama had given before she had left with Koenma. So tender at first, as if he was afraid he might hurt her, only to deepen it when Botan had responded so intensely. In that kiss he had told her everything. His love, his desire, his longing. And she had responded in the same manner, pouring all her emotion into the moment, never wanting it to end. When at last he had pulled away, she wanted to reach out and pull him back to her but had realized Koenma was watching them and so she relented and returned back to Reikai with her employer. 

She ignored the gentle rap on her bedroom door, so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Ayame enter her room. 

The research assistant looked over to the head ferry girl with saddened eyes. She could understand and even sympathize with the deity's situation. _Why does Lord Koenma insist on_ _doing this to her? I don't understand? _She thought as she shuffled quietly over to her. "Miss Botan?" The dark haired woman addressed politely, crossing her hands in front of her as she waited for the deity to acknowledge her existence. 

Botan flinched, turning her head to the side, her wistful features turning quickly to curious ones. "Ayame what are you doing here?" She asked, reaching up to wipe away a few tears that had escaped from her eyes earlier. 

Ayame gave her a slight bow. "Lord Koenma requests your presence in his office Miss Botan." 

Botan stiffened at the mention of the toddler lord's name. "I don't want to speak with him right now. Tell him I'm busy." 

Ayame bit her lip, not wanting to upset her. "Actually Miss Botan. It seems Yusuke has requested your presence as well. He claims he has something to tell you regarding Kurama." 

The deity jumped to her feet, her features twisting into concern. "What's the matter? Is he all right?!" 

Ayame shook her head. "I don't think anything is wrong. More like he has a message for you." 

Botan let out a great sigh of relief, her eyes becoming confused. _Then if he's okay why is_ _Yusuke here?_ She wondered. 

"Shall we go?" Ayame asked softly. 

Botan nodded, following the assistant out of the room. The two women walked silently down the darkened corridor, until at last they reached Koenma's office. 

Ayame quietly twisted the knob, pushing the door open, allowing both women access to the inside. 

Curious amethyst eyes met the somber brown ones of Yusuke who gave her a small nod before returning his attention back to the red chair in front of Koenma's desk. Botan walked slowly over to Yusuke's side just as Ayame came to stand to the left of Koenma. The deity glanced over at her employer, wondering why he was still in his adult form. He did not acknowledge her presence at first, as if he was afraid to look at her. Instead his irritated brown eyes remained focused squarely on Yusuke who met his gaze with one of controlled anger. 

"Why are you here Yusuke? I didn't send for you?" Koenma began sharply, trying hard to be imposing, which didn't work at all on his spirit detective who scoffed at him. 

"You should know why Koenma. After what you've done." 

Koenma leaned back in his chair, his eyes full of sadness and regret as he studied him. "What I did was for the best Yusuke." 

"That's a bunch of bull and you know it Koenma!" Yusuke shouted, causing Botan and Ayame to jump while Koenma stared in disbelief at his employee. 

"I beg your pardon." The toddler lord murmured, shocked at the dark haired man's behavior. 

"You heard me." Yusuke growled, clenching his fists to his side. "I want to know why Botan would be killed for being with Kurama and I want to know why you threatened to send Kurama to hell if he didn't stay away from Botan!" 

Botan gasped, looking from Yusuke over to her boss. _He didn't_ ... "You ... You threatened him Koenma? But .. Why?!" She cried, trying to understand why the toddler lord would stoop to such dirty tricks. _Is he that afraid of Kurama? Is that why Kurama wanted to spend the day with me? Because he knew it would be the last time he would see me? _

__Koenma looked over to Botan as if seeing her for the first time, his features tightening as he replied. "Because he can't be with you Botan. Because you are not allowed to love a human. Especially one with a Youko soul." 

Botan's gaze hardened like ice as she marched over to his desk, resting her palms on the sides as she leaned forward, her features twisted in anger, causing the toddler lord to slide his chair slightly backward. "Why is it so dangerous for Kurama and I to be together. Tell me." She demanded, her gaze fixed solely on her boss's troubled brown ones, unblinking, challenging. 

Koenma looked away, unable to meet her gaze. "I cannot tell you." He replied softly. 

Yusuke shook his head, watching the two of them, his gaze shifting over to Koenma who he eyed in disgust. "That's not an answer, that's a cop-out Koenma." He said coolly. "So why don't you quit with the games and tell the truth."__

__Koenma looked from Yusuke back to Botan. _I can't tell them. _Koenma thought in trepidation. _If they were to know the truth it could_ _bring trouble to the palace. To the entire realm. Not many know of what happened so long ago. If I were to bring it out into the open, it could start a revolt that would get me executed. Along with everyone here. If I tell the real reasons why, they would think badly of me. Even hate me._

_As if they don't now?_ He countered in his mind as he drew in a breath and let it out slowly. _I must say something. But what?_ His brown eyes shifting downward as he lowered his head and sighed. "I can't go into the details of the past. The risks are too high for all of us. But I will tell you that there was something that happened several thousands of years ago. Something that resulted in the deaths of many Reikains. This led to a war between all three realms. And it was only by my father's intervention that order was restored." 

"What does this have to do with Kurama and I?" Botan asked sharply, pushing off the desk and backing away. "Why is it so wrong for me to love him?" 

"There was a law created to keep Reikai safe. To keep it pure you might say. It stated that anyone who chose the love of one outside of the spirit realm would be seen as traitors to their people and subject to immediate death. No exceptions. Ever." 

Botan paled. _No exceptions. Ever._ She thought in disbelief and shock. "You're telling me that I can't be with Kurama because I will no longer be pure? That he is inferior to me?" 

Koenma looked away in shame, nodding silently to her words. 

"That's the biggest line of crap I've ever heard!" Yusuke roared, verbalizing what the deity was feeling at the moment. "Who made this rule up! Who? Enma? Did he do it? Who!" 

Koenma blinked rapidly, startled by the young man's outburst as he began to respond. "Uh ... actually it was the elders who control most of Reikai who decided it would be this way. My father and I had no say in the matter." 

Yusuke frowned. "Who are these elders I keep hearing about? How come I've never seen any of them before?" 

"Actually Yusuke, they uh, were the ones who handed out the orders to have you executed." Koenma said softly, remembering how much trouble he got into for refusing to aid in their attempt to eliminate the spirit detective. 

"Oh really." Yusuke said, his eyes growing dangerous. "Well then I think I know where to go next." He said, cracking his knuckles with emphasis. 

Koenma blanched. "Yusuke don't even think about it." 

"Why not?" 

"Because if you try to take them on, you'll get not only yourself but everyone here killed." 

Yusuke snorted, not believing a word. "Don't tell me your scared of these guys." 

"Yes I am Yusuke. Very much so." Koenma answered softly, lowering his head. "They will kill anyone they deem a threat to the spirit realm. That is all that matters to them. Innocent or guilty. It doesn't matter. For instance, if Botan were to remain with Kurama, the elders would execute not only them but all their loved ones as well. To the elders they would be seen as a threat to the very survival of this realm. Nothing else matters. They have little respect of humans and none for the demon world. That is why my family has been left in charge of judging the souls of both realms. They find it beneath them and hardly worth their time." 

"They have that much power?" Botan asked in astonishment, finding her voice once again. She knew very little of what went on beyond the borders of the palace. She never cared much to visit the realm of her birth, having been raised by Koenma and the other ferry girls employed under him, having never known her real family. She preferred to spend her time in the human world. With those who understood and loved her. 

Koenma nodded. "More than I have that's for sure. If it hadn't been for my father's negotiation skills, Ningenkai and Makai would have been destroyed long ago." 

Botan looked away from Koenma, not wanting to believe his words, even as she knew it to be the truth. "I don't care." She said softly. "I don't care if they think they're so much better than anyone else. I will find a way to be with Kurama. Even if it takes me an eternity. For every law there is one that counters it." 

Koenma sighed. "There is nothing you can do Botan. You're just going to have to forget about Kurama. He is not the one for you. He never will be." 

"No!" Botan shouted, causing everyone to jump. "I refuse to accept it! I will not forsake him! Never!" 

"Then you leave me no choice but to remove you as Yusuke's assistant and to place you on leave from your job as a ferry girl." 

"You wouldn't!" Botan cried, not believing what she was hearing. 

"If you do that, she'll never set foot in the human world again!" Yusuke shouted, angry at the way Koenma was treating the ferry girl. 

"Precisely." Koenma replied, looking over to the detective. "It will remove any temptation she may have to run off and see the kitsune." 

Botan said nothing as she whirled around and exited the office's front door. 

"Botan!" Koenma and Yusuke shouted in unison, watching the deity disappear from view. 

"You bastard! How could you do that to her?!" Yusuke snarled, advancing upon the toddler lord who stood up as if to defend himself. 

"I must be cruel only to be kind Yusuke. If she sets foot in the human world, she very well could die. I can't allow that. Even if I must break her heart. I will not hesitate if it keeps her safe." 

Yusuke shook his head and waved at him in disgust before sprinting off after her. 

"Botan wait!" Yusuke shouted, flying down the steps that led to the entrance of the palace, catching up to the fast moving deity who skidded to a stop halfway across the marbled floor. 

The ferry girl did not turn towards him, trying to regain control of her emotions that seemed to be spinning out of hand. She couldn't believe Koenma would be so cruel as to not allow her to visit the world she so loved. It made her want to scream at the way she was being treated. She hated Koenma. Hated the spirit realm. She didn't want to stay anymore. _But if I_ _don't Kurama could be harmed_. She thought in trepidation with a sigh she decided to abide by Koenma's order. _I will abide by his rule, for Kurama's sake I will._

Yusuke caught up quickly to Botan, stopping a few feet from her, his eyes filled with concern as he spoke. "I know you love Kurama, Botan. And I know he loves you too." He began, pausing as he lowered his gaze to the floor. "And he really wanted to come and see you but he, doesn't feel worthy enough. At least that's what he said." 

Botan turned slowly around, her features full of pain. "He doesn't feel worthy of me?" She murmured, walking up to the detective who raised his head, following her movement. "What else did he say to you about me?" 

Yusuke's features turned thoughtful. "He told me to tell you that he remembers your promise. And he said he will wait for you until his last days upon the earth. Pretty dramatic huh?" He said, letting out a small laugh as he shook his head. 

Botan lowered her gaze, studying her feet. "It is I who am not worthy of his love." She murmured. 

Yusuke frowned, not hearing what she said. "What?" 

Botan shook her head. "Nothing." She replied giving Yusuke a smile. "Please tell Kurama when you see him that I love him. And to not worry about me. We will be together soon. I promise." 

Yusuke nodded. "You bet." He said with a smile as he looked down at his watch. "Crap!" He cried as he noticed how late the hour was. "It's already past seven and I promised Keiko I'd take her out to dinner." He said as he hurried towards the monstrous doors in front of him. 

"Good bye and good luck Yusuke!" She called out. 

"Same to you!" Yusuke shouted back over his shoulder before pulling the doors open enough for him to squeeze through before shutting them again and leaving Botan alone in the darkening room. _I will find a way Kurama_. She thought as she turned around and made her way slowly back up the stairs. _You won't have to wait too long my love, I promise_. 

********* 

Ailia let out a contented sigh as she lowered herself into steaming bubble bath that filled a large porcelain bathtub situated underneath a small decorative window that displayed Tokyo's skyline. She rested her head against the back of the tub, closing her eyes as she relaxed her tired muscles. Today had been a close call. _That damn fire apparition nearly discovered who I was._ She snarled inwardly. _I will have to be more careful in the future. I can't go see Kurama. Not yet. Not if Hiei knows what I'm up to. _

__She sensed a sudden presence inside the room but made no move to see who it was. She already knew. "Do you always go sneaking into women's bathrooms at night Ren?" She asked, opening her eyes and tilting her head to the side. 

Ren studied her briefly, his gray eyes curious as he walked over the toilet and gently placed the lid down over the rim, settling himself gracefully upon it. Resting his palms upon his thighs, he leaned forward and spoke. "Where were you today Ailia. You were supposed to meet us at my loft to begin preparations for our plan?" 

Ailia turned away from him, unable to read his mind._ Could he possibly know where I_ _went?_ She wondered, maintaining her calm she replied nonchalantly. "I had a little business to attend to and I lost track of time." 

Ren tilted his head to the side. "Anything to do with Kurama?" 

"No." 

Ren was not convinced. "Well, I guess it doesn't really matter. Since I already warned you to stay away from him, I'm sure you'll behave yourself like a good little girl from now on." He said, his features full of malice as he eyed her. 

Ailia chose to ignore his unspoken threat, quickly changing the subject. "So has Kigorei completed the computer work necessary for us to proceed?" 

Ren gave a small nod. "It has been completed. We will begin school within a few weeks." He answered, rising from his seat, straightening out his designer suit the same shade as Ailia's hair. "And I have begun the translation for the scroll. It shouldn't be too much longer and we will begin with phase two of our plan." 

Ailia gave him a smile. "This is good news indeed Ren. I look forward to seeing your plan reach fruition." 

Ren smiled as well. "I expect to see you tomorrow Ailia. At around nine." He said softly, walking away. "And remember, no distractions. That includes visiting the kitsune." He added over his shoulder as he disappeared from her sight. 

Ailia growled. Damn that man! He infuriated the hell out of her sometimes. How could he possibly know what she had wanted to do. Was he having her followed? __Impossible. She would have known. And yet. If they knew how to mask their energy and their mind, they would be invisible to her. _I will have to be more careful_. She reprimanded herself as she closed her eyes once more and tried to relax, all the while wondering if Ren truly knew what she had done. 

******** 

Kurama lay quietly some time upon his bed, staring up at the ceiling with lost eyes. Yusuke had called him a short time ago, telling him what he had found out from Koenma and what Botan had said. That she loved him and not to worry. _I can't help but worry Botan. I_ _don't want to see you get hurt over me_. He thought sadly as he turned his head to the side and stared at the small picture of the two of them. What if she found out something she shouldn't know. What if she couldn't find a way to be with him. What if ... 

The kitsune sighed in disgust. It would do no good to wonder about such things. He was stuck in the human world, unable to know what was going on. Unable to talk to her. Unless... A thought popped into his mind as he remembered the communicator Koenma had given him when he had gone into Makai. When he had returned, it was gone. Then he remembered that Yusuke had one of his own. _Perhaps I could use that to get a hold of her. _He thought with a smile, his spirits brightening as he reached over and shut off his lamp, flooding the room with darkness. 

Kurama closed his eyes, drifting off into a deep slumber a short while later, into the land of dreams where Botan belonged to him and all was right with the world. 

Okay. I know this wasn't my best work, but I am suffering from a case of writer's block. The ideas are kind of seeping rather than flowing for me right now and if you find it sub par I apologize. Next time: Kurama begins school and Botan begins to question her past. Check back soon to see what happens next. Remember to leave a review and let me know what you think. I so look forward to reading your thoughts. 


	14. The Time Between

Yes it's that time again. Another update for my loyal readers. 

Response time: 

Kurama and Botan Lover: As always you are the first to review and that shows you really love this story. I thank you. As to your question, eventually he will meet the elders who will find it in their best interest to let him live. What do I mean by that? Well it's a long ways off yet so you'll have to wait. As to your second question, well ... we'll see. 

Cheeto: Thank you for the praise. I still struggle and I can only hope it doesn't continue to affect my work. 

Deity of Roses: You truly find it wonderful? That makes me smile! I thank you! 

Setine: I will do my best to give you a good story! 

Lobsterblue 22: I know it's sad and I'm sorry. I truly am. I know I'm putting them through hell but I promise it won't last! Trust me! 

Kitsune Girl: I'm on your fav author list?! NO WAY! I love that! Wow! You actually put me in the same category as Raven Sin, one of my fav authors? What can I say but THANK YOU! 

Steph-Chan: I know. I feel bad for Botan and Kurama too. Please don't worry how I portray them getting together. They'll meet a few times before I get to the special moment reserved for the would be lovers. I probably will stick to the sugar only version for this site and post the sugar with spice at the other site for those who want a bit more detail. But that's still a long ways off yet. Thanks for reviewing! 

Heather B: You love this? Really? Yeah I like showing the two personalities of Kurama. Both Suuichi and Youko are in love with the deity. One wants her no matter what the cost and the other must restrain himself because of the consequences of such actions. 

Hikibou YYH 43: I'm sorry to make you cry. Truly I am. You find it touching though and I must say that makes me happy. And it thrills me to no end that you find my writing thought out and well done. 

K+B= Love: Great huh? I can only hope to keep up the work, even as I struggle. Thanks for the support! 

Meiko M: My lady, what can I say about your praise? I'm humbled you find such enjoyment in my story. I must say I'm extremely flattered you believe in my abilities to put me on par with J.K. Rowling. Yes, Kurama's situation is a rather sad one at the moment. The same goes for Botan's situation as you will begin to learn more of her past and the family she lost. Did I really make you cry? I'm sorry. I seem to be doing that to a lot of people. Of course in my day to day activities I usually get smacked like Yusuke does for my smart assed remarks. But that's a different story for another day. Hooked and obsessed you are huh? Well fear no more about an update! Scroll down and read. One last note. There will be more fluff to be sure! So keep a look out for it! Thanks for the support! It truly makes my day to read peoples opinions. It lets me know what I need to leave alone and what I need to work on! 

Queen of Shadows: The incidents that led to the creation of such laws will certainly surprise you to say the least. Of course I can only reveal tidbits here and there until the pivotal point when at last you will find out what truly occurred. Yusuke felt the need to help his friends. It's just the kind of guy he is (when he's not being a smart ass.) And Hiei will be watching Kurama closely until he feels the kitsune has mastered the mental blocks Genkai is about to teach him. But be warned. Ailia is not through with Kurama just yet. She has a couple sneaky tricks up her sleeve that nearly gets the kitsune into her lustful grasp. And Koenma did give a little explanation, but he neglected to reveal the full story and for good reason. Thank you for reviewing! 

Eunjung: Ah, so that was you! I always thought I'd make a great detective! (Hmm... There I go, being egotistical again. Sorry**:)** I am glad you found my answers insightful! Oh yes. The villains in this story have very understandable reasons for becoming as bad as they are. What could of happened to these characters that was so psychologically damaging, it twisted their hearts and minds. And why do some people maintain their sanity, their overall goodness after such events while others succumb to the darker side of their nature? You will find out soon enough, I promise! 

Yes Koenma is having a rather hard time right now isn't he? I feel bad for him too and I'm the writer! But that is my intention, for people to be angered with the toddler lord but sympathetic at the same time. How hard must it be to deny the happiness of someone you care about because you know that in the end it will save their life? This is Koenma's dilemma. 

I wanted to give it a depressive atmosphere but not too dark. Depression can be overwhelming and frightening and I'm glad you thought I handled it masterfully. 

Yeah. Kurama arguing with himself is always fun to do. You see the two sides of Kurama's personality. Both of whom love Botan but seek different strategies to keep her. One who would risk everything to bring her back to the human world while the other wants the same thing but cannot and will not risk her safety. 

Perhaps this loathing you feel towards Ailia stems from the fact she lusts after Kurama? Or perhaps it was the sneaky underhanded way she went about trying to destroy Botan and Kurama's blossoming relationship that is the underlying cause to your dislike? When you find out Ailia's history, you may indeed begin to feel sorry for her. Not that it will excuse what she's trying to do, but you may understand. 

Yeah. I really like Yusuke a lot! I see so much of myself in his character that I can't help but add more of his involvement into the story. And I can readily identify with his getting smacked all the time by Keiko. It happens to me every freaking day! Not that I don't deserve it but Dammit! Does it hurt sometimes! Sorry off on a tangent again. 

Now to your questions: 

Kurama and Botan will see each other again. Several times actually after the kitsune begins college. But for the most part, Botan will be watching Kurama from afar. Mostly though they will be talking to each other via the communicator, so there is some contact between them, mostly verbal but still, it's something. 

Well, I will say that what happened in chapter 13 was only the beginning between these two. And that's as far as I'll commit to right now. 

Hmm... Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke taking over Reikai? Could they? Possibly. Would they? I think if something were to happen to one of their friends or loved ones that fell on the shoulders of someone from Reikai, I believe they very well would go up there and destroy whoever did it, which leads to a puzzling thought. If Koenma is so scared of the elders that he warned Yusuke to back off and not seek them out, it must mean that they have power beyond the S class warrior. Or do they? Perhaps Koenma is scared not because of how powerful the elders truly are, but only what he perceives them to be. Food for thought. 

I'm certain I will have Hiei reacting in a similar manner in a few other situations some point down the road. I am glad you found it amusing. 

And don't worry about your review. I understand that things happen outside of our normal schedules that limit our time. I think it's cool you volunteer to do stuff like lock ins! That I do! ^___^ 

Keiji Ayame: You think I am one of the greatest authors in all of ff. net?! That's awesome! I appreciate your vote of confidence! And it is good to hear that you are working on your stories. Never give up! Thank you for the praise and the review! 

Jaid Skywalker: Banter is always a good thing! It lightens the mood so to speak. So chapter 12 left you speechless did it? It was a long chapter for me to do. It about killed me, but I think it was my best one to date! Don't worry about not reviewing. I understand if you're busy. Thank you for your reviews! The more the merrier I always say! 

Onto the story! 

Note: The beginning of this chapter was inspired by an excellent idea from one of my most loyal reviewers. So Botan and Kurama Lover take a bow, this is for you! 

Chapter 14--The Time Between 

Quiet. 

Quiet and peaceful. 

Just the way Kurama hoped the forest would be. 

He walked leisurely among the thickened brush, waving his hand in lazy swipes, the plant life giving way to his silent commands, allowing him passage through to a more open area of maple woodland, where the warm rays of the sun filtered through the massive boughs that hung far above the kitsune's head. 

Kurama closed his eyes as a strong breeze began to swirl around him, tugging at the sleeves of his black wind breaker, caressing his face, as heated and passionate as a lover. And all at once her felt her presence, heard her words in his mind, the wind a messenger of her hope, her love. He opened his eyes as the wind died down, releasing it's hold of his crimson locks. With a graceful sprint, the kitsune dashed forward through the forest, heedless to all but the need to see her, to hold her and show her the truth of his heart. 

When at last he cleared the wood, Kurama's eyes beheld the sight he had prayed for. Lips drawn into a tender smile, he walked slowly forward, marveling at the feminine form that sat upon a cliff top overlooking a valley of dense woodland as far as the eye could see. Another rush of wind past by, only this one was gentle, playing with the silken blue strands of the deity who spoke in a soft voice that made the kitsune's smile widen. 

"I thought you'd never come." 

Kurama took his place beside her, his emerald eyes gazing reverently upon his beloved's face. He frowned slightly as he noticed the way she cradled her legs against her chest, her lithe frame shivering. _She's cold._ He thought as he reached up and removed his jacket, leaning to the side as he laid it gently upon her shoulders. He began to shift back to his original spot when Botan clasped his arms and pulled him towards her, holding him tightly against her as if he might disappear. "I don't want to lose you Kurama." She whispered as she rested her chin upon his shoulder, her tone fearful and saddened. 

Kurama's heart broke at the sound of her voice. So full of grief and loneliness. So much like the pain he had felt at their separation. He needed to comfort her. Needed to hold her as if to reassure himself that she too would not abandon him. "I'm not going anywhere Botan. I promise." He whispered, settling down right beside her, allowing her to retain her hold on him while he pulled away slightly, reaching up with his left hand to brush away the strands of hair that hung haphazardly in front of her pained features. 

Botan retracted her right arm, raising it upward until her hand rested upon the left side of his face. 

Emerald met amethyst and held. 

Kurama found himself reacting to the love and need that flared within the deity's eyes. His heart began to beat wildly, an uncontrollable pounding that grew stronger with each passing second as he slowly, almost imperceptibly began to lean forward, his eyes never leaving hers as he watched, waiting for her silent consent. 

Botan tilted her head back slightly, her lips slightly parted as she waited for him to kiss her. 

The kitsune's lips were almost upon hers when the ground began to shake violently beneath them. 

Botan gasped in fear, closing her eyes as her hold shifted back around his torso. "What's going on?!" She cried as Kurama rose quickly to his feet, lifting Botan up with him. 

"I don't know!" The kitsune replied over the thunderous roar of earth shifting below his feet. His eyes darted about in confusion only to narrow as he felt a powerful surge of energy coming from above. Tilting his head back, he watched as the sky darkened and the air grew heavy. He was coming. Coming for her. Coming to take her away again. _Not this time!_ Kurama growled ferociously in his mind as he swept a surprised Botan off her feet. "Hang on Botan!" He shouted, a small smile gracing his lips as the deity wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her head against his shoulder before he raced forward, skillfully dodging the falling trees that crashed down around him. 

Kurama quickened his pace, feeling the breath of his pursuer hot upon his neck, invisible arms reaching out, attempting to grab the deity and snatch her from his grip. But the kitsune would not relent his hold. Not now. Not ever. She was bonded to him and he to her. He couldn't live without her and would fight to his dying breath to keep Botan at his side. 

Just then a ear splitting roar erupted around them, so horrifying loud and close it sounded as if the sky itself had broken in two, unleashing the fury of some nameless power that could not be evaded. But evade Kurama did. Moving all the faster, his image a mere blur as he streaked through the ruined landscape with Botan cradled in his arms, the kitsune managed to outpace the jagged rocks that suddenly and continually shot upward from the ground, trying to impale his swiftly moving form. 

Just when he thought he had outpaced his hunter, the kitsune's retreat came to a skidding halt as he suddenly found himself upon a cliff top overlooking a open valley. Kurama's eyes narrowed dangerously as the sound of Koenma's voice cried out from the pitch black sky. 

"YOU MUST RELEASE HER KURAMA!" 

The red haired man's grip tightened upon Botan as he shouted back, "I REFUSE KOENMA! SHE IS MY SOUL MATE! MY HEART! MY LIFE!" 

But Koenma wouldn't take no for an answer as he continued, "THEY ARE COMING KURAMA! IF YOU DON'T LET HER GO YOU BOTH WILL DIE!" 

The kitsune frowned. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHO IS COMING?!" 

Before the toddler lord could answer, Kurama cried out in pain and fear as an invisible force grabbed hold of his arms and pried them away from Botan while simultaneously removing Botan's hold upon his neck. 

"Kurama!" She cried in anguish and pain, as she was pulled forcibly away from him. 

"Botan!" Kurama shouted in distress, his emerald eyes full of disbelief and grief as he watched the deity's body begin to float upward and beyond the safety of the cliff top out into the open air where the valley lay below. A sense of helplessness filled him as he felt the hold upon his outstretched arms tighten, clamping down with such force, he was brought to his knees. 

Arms clasped tightly to her sides, Botan gasped, her features paling, her voice becoming a scream of pain as the force began to bind around her like a serpent, crushing her slowly within it's grasp. Botan's voice was lost to the pain that spread throughout her body as she fought futilely for breath. She tilted her head downward, eyes locked with Kurama's, her features pleading for his help. 

When Kurama saw the fear and horror reflected within her amethyst pools, a fire of rage ignited within the kitsune's heart and he began to thrash violently against the force that bounded his arms. "RELEASE ME!" He roared as his body began to glow an eerie shade of green, his power increasing to a level beyond anything he had experienced before. 

But Kurama didn't care what limits he broke. He had to get to Botan. He had to save her. _It's too late for that now silly human_. An unknown voice whispered into his mind, one that caused the hair to stand up on the back of his neck as the kitsune briefly ceased his struggle. 

_Who are you?_

__The voice did not answer. Instead it said_, Now witness what happens to those that disobey_ _the law of Reikai_. 

Kurama's gaze remained focused on Botan, a cry of horror and despair escaping from his throat as the life was squeezed out of her, blood erupting from her mouth, the once vibrant eyes closing as if welcoming death before the force released it's hold and Botan went spiraling downward towards the valley below. 

"BOTAN!" Kurama cried, bolting upright in his bed, his hair and body drenched in sweat, his muscles tightened in fatigue. His heart pounded painfully in his chest, the erratic beat filling his ears as his breathing remained labored. His confused eyes darted about in the darkness, unsure of his surroundings. Unsure whether he was still dreaming or indeed awake. After a few tense seconds, the disorientation dissipated and Kurama realized where he was. The kitsune's gaze shifted then remained focused on the windows in front of him where darkness still laid claim to the sky. With great effort, Kurama managed to calm his heart, slowing his breathing down until it returned to normal. But his mind was still troubled. Turning his head to the right, his gaze fell upon his digital alarm clock, the numbers 5:43 glowing a steady shade of green, the only light in the otherwise darkened room. With a heavy sigh, Kurama collapsed back onto his pillow, his eyes focused upon the ceiling above. _It was just a_ _nightmare_. He thought, relief flooding through him. 

Or was it? 

Kurama pondered the reasons why he would have dreamt about her death. Was it merely a manifestation of his concern, his fear for her safety or was there something more to it? Some dark omen of the future. Was that what his dreams were telling him? That if he didn't let her go, she would die? 

"Botan." Kurama murmured sadly, shuddering in pain as the image of her broken body replayed itself over and over again in his mind. And though he had felt fear unlike any before, the truth was he couldn't let her go. Botan was the air he breathed, the heart he wanted to claim, the reason he lived. To be separated from her was unthinkable. And yet... And yet he knew he must maintain his distance. Knew he had to remain patient. Love would find a way. It had to. He had to trust in Botan. Trust that she would return to him. Someday. 

Tossing the covers off his body, Kurama swung his blue pajama clad legs to the side, rising slowly to his feet, the toned muscles of his bare torso contracting and relaxing as he stretched his arms high above, trying to relieve the soreness that pervaded his body. Lowering his arms a few seconds later, Kurama let out a sigh, unsure what to do. It was too early to go visit Yusuke and ask for the communicator but he couldn't sleep. He needed a little fresh air. But first he had to wash up. Marching purposefully over to his closet, the kitsune slid the door open, quickly chose a pair of light blue jeans, black socks and a white fisherman's sweater before closing the door and heading into his bathroom to clean up. 

About twenty minutes later, Kurama pulled out of his driveway, hair slightly damp from his shower, the crimson strands sticking to the collar of his navy pea coat as he roared off towards downtown, to a place he could relax and forget his troubles. 

********* 

The Kurigai Botanical Gardens lay on the northern outskirts of Tokyo, a massive indoor structure consisting of twenty four different climate controlled rooms, each several acres in size and all with a different theme and showcase of Japan's various flora species. For someone of Kurama's talent and skill, it was like a second home. 

The kitsune had worked a six month internship at the gardens, adding to his status as a worthy student candidate for Shokubutsugaku's Botany and Horticultural department. Not that he needed it. He was already the first in his class, having achieved perfect test scores and enough scholarship money to pay for all four years of his schooling. Still, his love of plants had led him to accept the internship and one of the perks was the key still in his possession. The key he had just used to enter the gardens. 

Kurama shut the door quietly behind him, not worried in the least of being discovered. He was free to come and go as he pleased, having earned the right after rescuing some of the native species of ferns that seemed to be suffering some kind of rot. 

With slow measured steps, the kitsune walked through the wild flower room, a small smile gracing his lips as the fresh scent of the beautifully arrayed flowers lingered around him. He pushed the glass door gently, his tennis shoed feet making no noise as he weaved in and out of the rain forest room, full of lush and exotic plants and trees. Kurama stopped briefly to undo his coat, folding it across his right arm before continuing even further inside until at last he came to his favorite spot. Closing his eyes, Kurama took in the scent so very familar to him, smiling at the peace that pervaded his soul. Opening his eyes once more, his gaze shifted among the infinite varieties of roses that flooded them room in a plethora of reds, pinks, yellows, whites, blacks, blues. Some within monstrous bushes, some artfully displayed in flower beds. Some that curled around frames and others that hugged the wood chipped earth below. And all were beautiful in his eyes. 

Kurama walked slowly around the massive showcase, reaching out here and there, the flowers responding to his touch, blooming open to their full glory as if bidding him welcome. He walked over to a small bench situated a safe distance between two wild rose bushes, their petals as bright and yellow as the sun, and lowered himself down, setting his jacket to the side. Letting out a slow sigh, Kurama closed his eyes, enjoying the peaceful moment. But his peace did not last, for even among the flowers he so loved, he could not forget the concern and uncertainty he felt. Could not turn away from the images that swirled within his mind. It seemed that no matter where he went, what he did, Botan's safety would remain at the forefront of his thoughts, this coupled with his longing to be beside her was wearing him down, pulling him towards a darkness he didn't want to lose himself in. 

"And you will lose yourself Kurama if you don't stop this senseless brooding." 

Kurama sighed, opening his eyes, his annoyed gaze meeting the impassive one of Hiei. "What do you want Hiei?" He asked a little more sharply than he intended. He had wanted to be left alone. Thought he was alone. But it seemed the fire apparition was intent on being his shadow. Then again the small demon was so adept at finding specific chi signatures, the kitsune wasn't all that surprised to find his best friend standing in front of him. "Don't tell me Muruko tossed you out of her compound this early in the morning." 

Hiei smirked. "No," He replied, crossing his arms. "I was just making sure you went to see Genkai," He paused as he studied his friend. "But it seems that is the last thing on your mind. So tell me Kurama, what the hell are you doing here?" 

Kurama looked away. "I couldn't sleep." He murmured, not wanting to talk about what he had witnessed in his nightmare. 

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Hiei said with a raised eyebrow. "Most people take a walk or watch that idiotic box with all the moving pictures on it when they can't sleep. They don't go sneaking into public buildings that are closed and off limits." 

"It's called a TV, Hiei, and you're right most people wouldn't do that, but I felt a need to be here, these flowers have a calming effect on my heart," Kurama answered, his gaze shifting over to the flowers to his left. "Besides I needed something to do before I went to see Yusuke." 

"Why do you need to see Yusuke?" 

Kurama turned towards him. "I want to borrow his communication device so I can contact Botan." He answered simply. 

"Why not just visit him now?" 

The kitsune looked down at his watch, his lips twisting into a smile as his eyes read the time of 7:05. "I guess I could do that." He answered, reaching over to grab his jacket before rising off the bench. 

"Don't take too long Kurama. Genkai is anxious to talk to you. And as you know she doesn't like to be kept waiting." Hiei chided his friend as he watched Kurama slide his coat back on. 

"I'll get there as soon as I can Hiei." Kurama said with a nod, before turning and walking away. 

Hiei watched him go, all the while shaking his head. _I'm sorry old friend that you are in_ _such pain_. He thought. For the fire apparition had seen the nightmare that plagued the kitsune's sleep and it troubled him. Was this a vision like the one before it? A dark image of a painful reality soon to be or was it simply a nightmare. Hiei had a hard time believing it was something so simple as a bad dream. He would need to watch over Kurama carefully. _The kitsune is weakened mentally and physically. _His thought as he began to walk back the way he had come, his handsome features twisted in a rare display of concern as he sensed the red haired man's once strong will begin to fade, replaced by an uncertainty and fear that tore away at his health and well being. 

The forced separation between the kitsune and the ferry girl was beginning to take it's toll upon Kurama's strength and the strange thing was Hiei knew that his friend wasn't aware of it. _Is this_ _what love does to a person?_ He wondered as he quickly exited the building. _Renders them lost_ _and confused? _For that was how Kurama was acting, his emotions escaping his once tight bonds. Hiei could see the dismay brimming just below his friend's calm surface. 

His thoughts shifted to his encounter with that seductive, exotic woman who had sought to make Kurama hers. That situation certainly wasn't helping matters. Why had she chosen to torment the kitsune and his ferry girl? What possible motive beyond her obvious lust and envy did she have? The fire demon had a sneaking suspicion that she was only one part of the problem. Others were watching them, learning from them. In the hopes of what? Of killing them, defeating them? What could they possibly want? Hiei shook his head, dismissing the idea of anyone surpassing the detectives combined strength. And yet. He was troubled. Something tingled in the back of his mind, a subconscious warning to remain alert and watchful. 

Hiei brought his right arm upwards, clenching his taped hand into a fist as he felt the power of his black dragon strain against the bonds that held it at bay. There were few things alive that could withstand his most devastating and powerful attack. And even less with the capacity to overcome it. He feared no creature from any of the three realms. As long as the black dragon was his, he would make sure his friends were safe. Clenching his jaw, Hiei's features grew determined as he dropped his arm and sprinted off towards the temple of Genkai, his shape a black blur against the back drop of the sun that began to rise, carrying with it the light of a brand new day. 

******** 

"See you later mom!" Yusuke yelled before closing his apartment door behind him, Keiko by his side. Black book bags in hand, the two high school students were dressed in their uniforms, heading slowly down the hall to the elevator that would carry them down to the parking lot and Keiko's car. 

Yusuke looked over at his pretty girlfriend, flashing her a tender smile as he noticed her peek at him out the corner of her eye. "You know Keiko you keep looking at me like that I'm going to wonder if you haven't gone sweet on me." He teased. 

Keiko gave a small laugh and shook her head. "You already know I love you Yusuke." She replied softly, looking away from him. 

Yusuke's smile turned playful as he cocked his head to the side, reaching up to push his ear outward. "What was that I heard? Did you just say you loved me?" 

Keiko smacked him gamely with her book bag as the two stopped at the elevator door, Yusuke cringing slightly and playfully at the hit as he let out a laugh. 

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked as she watched her boyfriend relax once more before moving past her to press the up button. 

"Marry me?" He asked, returning to her side, peering down at her with somber brown eyes, the teasing tone replaced by a seriousness one that caused the slender young woman to gasp. 

"What?" Keiko squeaked in disbelief, shocked at the serious expression that was fixated upon her boyfriend's features. _Is he serious or is he teasing me again?_ She wondered, her brown eyes widening as Yusuke dropped his book bag and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her into his chest, his head resting to the right of hers. 

"Marry me." He repeated in a hushed whisper against her ear as he lowered his lips and began to nuzzle her neck. 

Keiko let out a soft cry of surprise, looking around to make sure no one else was in the hall. "Yusuke," She began in an almost breathless voice as she tried to ignore the way his kisses upon her neck were making her feel. "We're too young." 

Yusuke pulled back, his eyes meeting hers, a frown upon his countenance. "Says who?" He asked. "I love you. You love me. What more is there?" 

Keiko brought her free hand up and gently brushed the back of her fingertips upon his cheek. "I'm afraid it's not that simple Yusuke." She answered. "We haven't even finished high school yet. Our whole lives are ahead of us." She added, trying to lower her hand. 

But Yusuke gently reached up and held her hand in place, drawing her attention back to him. "And I want us to spend it together Keiko. What's so wrong with that?" 

Keiko sighed. "Nothing Yusuke." She conceded, resting her forehead against his chest as the detective released her hand. "It's just, well we can't. Not yet anyway. You're just going to have to be patient with me." 

Yusuke's features tightened in pain. He was pushing her again, moving too fast and he knew it. With a sigh, he released his hold upon her waist. 

The young lady let out a soft sigh of disappointment at the lost contact only to raise her head and widen her eyes as Yusuke's hands came to rest upon the sides of her face, his gaze full of love and desire as he spoke. 

"I will wait for you as long as it takes Keiko. " He said as he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. 

Keiko closed her eyes as well, and to the surprise of both, dropped her book bag before reaching up and gently pulling Yusuke's face downward, her lips brushing softly against his. 

Yusuke was shocked at her action but quickly overcame it as he brought his hands back around her waist and pulled her lithe body into an intimate embrace all the while deepening the kiss. 

Both were too wrapped up to notice the elevator door open. 

Kurama gazed at the two lovers in surprise as he slowly walked forward, exiting the elevator just before the doors shut once more. 

Yusuke must have sensed the kitsune's chi, for he was the first to open his eyes and pull away. 

Keiko soon followed, jumping in surprise as her brown eyes met the amused ones of Kurama. Quickly she composed herself, trying to appear nonchalant about having been caught kissing but she couldn't hide the crimson that began to spread along her cheeks. 

"Hey Kurama," Yusuke said in greeting, trying hard not to laugh at the Keiko's embarrassment as he eyed his friend expectantly. "What brings you over here so early in the morning?" 

Kurama gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry to trouble you Yusuke, but I needed to catch you before you headed off to school." He began, drawing in a breath before letting it out slowly. "I was wondering if I could borrow your communication device for a while." 

"Ah." Yusuke said with a knowing smile. "I see. You want to get a hold of Botan, is that it?" 

Kurama nodded. "I only need it for the day. I promise to bring it back to you." 

Yusuke waved his remark off. "That's okay Kurama 'cause I got yours from that trip we took." He replied turning back towards his apartment, walking forward only to stop as Keiko spoke. 

"What trip?" She asked, her eyes narrowing at the suddenly guilty behavior Yusuke was exhibiting. 

"Uh ..." Yusuke sounded turning around. "Well ... You see ..." He started and stopped, his eyes shifting away from his girlfriend to Kurama, flashing him a pleading look. 

"Yusuke?" Keiko's voice grew low and dangerous as she gazed suspiciously at her boyfriend. 

Kurama gave a slight shake of his head. _I can't believe_ _Yusuke didn't tell her_. He thought, a small smile pulling at his lips at the way his friend began to fidget under Keiko's steady, unrelenting gaze. At last the kitsune took pity upon the detective and spoke in his defense. "The truth is, Keiko, I asked Yusuke to assist me in a little mission to find Hiei a couple of nights ago." 

The young woman's gaze did not leave Yusuke as she spoke. "Into Makai you mean?" 

"Yes." Kurama answered softly with a nod. 

Keiko advanced upon a rapidly backpedaling Yusuke. "And you didn't bother to tell me?!" Keiko snapped as she stopped before her boyfriend whose back was up against the corridor wall, her features twisted in anger as she raised her hand up and began poking Yusuke in the chest with her index finger. "What if something happened to you?! What if I lost you?! Did you ever stop to think how that would affect me?!" She roared, lowering her hand and glaring up at him with pained eyes. 

Yusuke frowned, reaching up to rub his now throbbing chest as he shot back. "Get a grip will ya Keiko! You know I would have kicked anybody's ass that tried to mess with me. Don't you have any faith in me at all?!" 

Keiko bit her lip and lowered her head, the anger fleeing her system replaced by fear. "I do ... It's just ... I don't want to lose you." 

Yusuke's features softened. Reaching out, the detective gently clasped his girlfriend's arms and pulled her close. "You won't lose me. Not now. Not ever." He whispered, his voice full of comfort as he continued to hold her. 

Kurama, who had been watching the whole thing in mild amusement, suddenly looked away in pain. 

_I don't want to lose you_. 

The very words spoken by Botan in his dream. To hear them spoken again unleashed a flood of emotion, a rising tide of despair within his already broken heart. For Kurama could not give comfort to his love. Could not hold Botan in his arms and whisper his devotion, his love as Yusuke was now doing for Keiko. He could only wish things had been different. That he had been born in Reikai so that their relationship would not be seen as something tainted and impure. 

_Perhaps I should have gone straight to Genkai's and forgot about the communicator_. _Perhaps it is better that I leave her alone_. He thought sadly, casting his eyes downward as he tried to regain control and composure. It would not do to become emotional. He had to remain controlled, had to keep the pain at bay, to keep the darkness from consuming his soul and mind. He had to remain strong, able to go on. Not wallow in misery like some love sick school boy. Botan would not want him to be like this. 

Yusuke had seen Kurama's reaction to Keiko's statement and it struck a chord of sadness within him. His handsome features contorted into concern as he witnessed the tortured look that flashed upon the kitsune's countenance_. It must hurt like hell to be separated from the one you_ _love_. He thought with a frown. _How would I feel if Keiko were taken away from me because someone deemed me unfit for her ?_

__Pain filled the young man's heart. He would be devastated, unable to function. Lost in a mindless grief from which there would be no escape. Slowly and quietly Yusuke loosened his grip from Keiko, looking tenderly back down at her, he gave her a soft kiss upon her forehead before heading quickly back to his apartment. _Don't worry Kurama_. Yusuke thought as opened his door and entered his living quarters_. I will help you in anyway I can. For Botan's sake and_ _yours I promise._

__Keiko watched the dark haired man go back inside his apartment before pivoting around to Kurama whose back was still turned away. Remembering the kitsune mention Botan's name, she became curious. "So uh, Kurama," She began, walking a little closer towards the red haired man. "How is Botan doing? Yusuke didn't tell me what happened between you two yesterday. I hope everything is all right." 

Kurama hid the pain behind a smile as he turned to face Keiko. "Everything is fine Keiko. What happened yesterday was a misunderstanding. I just .. don't have the time to go up to Reikai to talk to Botan so I decided to borrow a communication device to contact her instead. She is fairly busy as well." He lied, his gaze shifting beyond the young woman's shoulder as he spied Yusuke coming down the corridor, blue communicator in hand. 

"Here you are Kurama. I hope this helps you." Yusuke said, holding out the device for the kitsune to take. 

Kurama gave the detective an appreciative nod before clasping the communicator into his own hand. "Thank you Yusuke." He said softly as he stuffed the device into his right jacket pocket. 

"It was no trouble Kurama." Yusuke replied as he walked past Kurama to pick up his and Keiko's book bags. Returning to his girlfriend's side he handed her back her bag before looking over to his friend. "So what else are you up to today? Are you going to visit Genkai like Hiei suggested?" 

Kurama nodded, impressed that the detective remembered that conversation. "As a matter of fact he visited me earlier, reminding me to seek out her guidance." He answered. 

"For what?" Keiko asked, wondering why Kurama needed Genkai's help. 

"Just something to help with my nightmares." Kurama answered, not elaborating any further as he turned away from them. "I'm sorry I've taken up so much of your time this morning. I must be going. Don't want to keep Hiei and Genkai waiting." He said as he began to walk towards the elevator, reaching out to push the down button, the doors sliding open from the electronic command. 

Keiko looked over to her boyfriend in askance but Yusuke shook his head and silently mouthed, "I'll tell you later." As he motioned her forward, the three of them filing into the elevator that closed it's doors and began to rocket downwards to the designated level. 

******* 

"Your situation is rather intriguing I must say. " Genkai said softly, lowering her tea cup back upon the saucer that sat upon the tea tray. She was well aware of Kurama's problem as she set her somber brown eyes curiously upon the young man who had arrived a short while ago. "A powerful Youko who never took the time to study mental defense techniques puzzles me to say the least. I wonder why you never tried?" 

Kurama, seated opposite the female psychic, met her gaze with a concerned one. "I must confess I've never had to deal with something like this before." He spoke with a tired frown as he brought his tea cup up to his lips and sipped the green liquid swishing within it's confines. 

Genkai smiled gamely. "You mean running away from obsessed women intent on sleeping with you?" 

Kurama about choked on his tea, but quickly composed himself, lowering the cup back down, his face returning to his usual impassive one. "This woman who attacked me did more than try to seduce me. She was also capable of hurting me in ways I couldn't anticipate." 

Genkai's features became thoughtful as she looked to the side, her eyes focusing upon the darkened corner of the room where Hiei stood leaning upon the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "What exactly did she do to you Kurama. I know only of what Hiei has told me but perhaps it would be best to hear your explanation." 

Kurama looked down at his tea cup, swirling the contents idly as he spoke. "When I tried to confront her, I felt an intense, stabbing pain that began in the left side of my chest. I soon found I couldn't use my left arm. The pain and force of her attack was so great it brought me to my knees. It was as if she had complete control of my body." 

"Hmm .... " Genkai sounded, returning her attention back upon the red haired man. "You were injured recently, in the upper left of your chest, were you not?" 

Kurama nodded, knowing Hiei would have explained the events of the past few days to the psychic. "Yes." 

"And the weapon that tore through your tissue was poisoned with the talimantrious toxin." 

Again Kurama nodded. 

"Could something else have been mixed with the toxin. Some kind of paralytic agent perhaps?" 

Kurama's face drained of color as an answer popped instantly into his mind. "Of course." He murmured, drawing his eyes over to Hiei who spoke. 

"What is it Kurama?" 

"They could have used syrup from a Yubeki plant." He answered softly. Noticing the confused expressions both Genkai and Hiei were exhibiting he elaborated. "It's a rather harmless looking bush found in the rain forests of South America. However, the leaves of the Yubeki contain a toxic syrup that acts as a paralytic agent. But only those of a telepathic or telekinetic ability can use it effectively." Looking away from them, Kurama's features tightened in concern. "Only someone very old, with the knowledge of poisons and spiritual energy would know it's true potential. The one who attacked us in Makai was different than the woman who attacked me. I'm sure of it. Which could mean only one thing." 

Hiei stepped away from the shadows to stand beside Genkai, understanding spreading along his handsome features. "There is more than one individual involved." 

Kurama nodded, looking back to the two. "Perhaps even a whole group." 

Genkai frowned. "I don't like the sound of that. From what Hiei has told me, this woman is quite formidable in her psychic skills. If she is not alone in seeking you out, I'm not certain the training I give you will be sufficient enough to ensure your safety." She said. "On the other hand, you have exceptional spiritual energy and great focus so perhaps it can be achieved after all." She added, rising slowly to her feet. 

Kurama gave her a grateful nod. "I welcome any assistance you can give me." He replied, rising as well. 

Genkai walked past Kurama towards the opened front door. "Then follow me." She said in a authoritative tone over her shoulder before disappearing out onto the porch. 

Kurama obeyed, stopping briefly at the door to slide his shoes back upon his feet before following the small woman down the steps and into the open courtyard awash with the sun's warm light. 

Both were instantly aware of, but chose to ignore, two familar chi's some distance away as they continued through the yard towards the heavily woods hills beyond the temple. 

"Do we really need to be here Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked with a great sigh, wincing as he shifted his weight upon a rather large, thick bough of a massive oak tree about a hundred feet away from the left side wall of Genkai's fence. "Stupid splinters!" He grumbled under his breath as he reached around and pulled out a rather nasty looking sliver of wood stained red out of his throbbing back side. 

"Will you quit complaining. It's not as if your girlfriend was being stalked by some scary freak of nature." Kuwabara growled, his hands clenched around a pair of binoculars pressed against his eyes. 

"Well you are a freak of nature." Yusuke teased. 

"Not me Urameshi! I'm talking about the shrimp Hiei! Why is he always here?! I thought he had a thing for that tall demon lady Muruko, so why does he keep pestering Yukina?!" 

Yusuke wanted to laugh at the insane jealously his friend was exhibiting. _Kuwabara if you_ _only knew_. The dark haired detective thought with a shake of his head. It seemed kind of cruel to keep his friend in the dark about Hiei being Yukina's brother. Even Yukina herself didn't know. On the other hand it was rather funny to watch Kuwabara get all pent up over nothing. "We really should be getting back to school. If Keiko finds me gone, she'll kick my ass for sure." 

"Fine. Go then." Kuwabara said sharply. "But I'm staying here until I find out exactly what that punk wants with my girl." 

Yusuke's shoulders sagged. "Come on Kuwabara. You're not going to see anything! Hiei probably already knows were here so it's pointless to keep on spying." 

"Genkai and Kurama walked right past us and didn't so much as flinch." Kuwabara offered, binoculars focused straight ahead. 

"That's because they already knew we were here. Duh!" 

"Don't start insulting me Urameshi! I'm not in the mood for it!" 

"Yeah well, I'm not in the mood for my ass going numb from sitting up in this freaking tree! So let's go!" Yusuke retorted, preparing to leap off the branch. 

"Wait a minute!" Kuwabara snapped, tightening his hold as he spied Hiei walk out of the main temple room and walk slowly along the porch, rounding the corner to head towards Yukina's room. "What the hell is he doing?" Kuwabara murmured under his breath. The big man let out a small cry as his binoculars were snatched out of his grip. "What are you doing Urameshi?" He growled turning back to his friend, his dark eyes narrowing dangerously. "Give those back!" 

"Relax will ya. I just want to take a look for a moment." Yusuke replied, swatting the bigger man's outstretched hand roughly away. 

Kuwabara sulked, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. 

"Oh my God! I don't believe it!" Yusuke shouted emphatically causing the big man's eyes to snap open and his hand to lash out, swiping the binoculars out of the smaller man's hands. 

"What is it?! If that shrimp ... " Kuwabara roared, only to have his features turn from anger to irritation as he witnessed the fire demon walk past Yukina's room towards the woodland behind the temple. 

Yusuke began to laugh hard. "You're such a sap Kuwabara! You fell for that so easily! Man what a doofus!" He taunted his friend only to let out a cry of pain as Kuwabara's fist smashed into the back of his head, knocking the smaller man clear out of the tree, sending him flying outward and into the female psychic's courtyard, landing into a crumpled heap, his eyes swirling in disorientation and shock. 

******* 

"What is this place?" Kurama asked standing before the entrance to a large cave, Genkai by his side, his emerald eyes noting with interest that the light of the sun refused to enter it's domain. He sensed something odd, something that caused the hair on the back of his neck to rise. It felt so cold, so empty, devoid of life. And yet, it was alive. The darkness was somehow alive. _But how can darkness be alive?_ Kurama wondered, a large part of him wanting nothing to do with this place. 

"The cave of sorrow." Genkai replied, stepping inside, her small frame swallowed by the inky blackness that filled the empty space. 

Kurama hesitated briefly, wondering just what he was getting himself into. But the image of Botan entered his mind, a warm smile and a love reflected in her eyes that soon eased his fear and calmed him. It was as if she were standing beside him. Taking courage, Kurama walked forward, stopping behind Genkai who began to speak. 

"In here lies the solution to your problem Kurama. For it is here that you will learn quickly how to defend yourself from any telepathic onslaught imaginable. That is if the strain doesn't kill you first." 

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness but all he saw was a void, a big black space of nothingness. 

"As you rightly assume, the darkness is alive. Within these blackened walls, every evil thought, every negative emotion, every lustful need has been consumed and recycled. The farther in you go, the more depressive and invasive the attack will be. It will probe your mind, test your limits, break you and, if given the chance, destroy you. For the darkness feeds on those of weak minds. If you can survive this assault, there is no psychic threat you will not be able to predict or counteract." 

"Have you ever made it through the other side?" Kurama asked. 

Genkai did not answer at first as she turned and walked back out into the light, Kurama close behind. 

"No." She said at last. 

Kurama almost fell over at her statement. "No?" 

"No." She repeated, turning to face the young man. "I really don't expect you to either. But it is not necessary for you to pass to the other side to complete your training. It is merely a testing ground for the techniques I'm about to teach you. But that is a ways off yet." She answered walking back towards the temple, smiling as she saw Hiei approach. 

"So you showed him did you?" The fire apparition asked with a smirk as he noticed Kurama's still shocked expression. "Tell me, Kurama, are you up to the challenge?" 

The kitsune blinked, calming himself as he spoke. "Of course." He answered confidently, traversing the hilly terrain with little difficulty as he made his way back to the temple, a smiling Genkai and a smirking Hiei close behind. 

The trio arrived in the courtyard, Genkai and Kurama's eyes widened while Hiei's appeared amused at the sight of Yusuke sprawled out on the lawn, his eyes disorientated and his features pained. 

Kurama hurried over to Yusuke's side and crouched down. "Hey Yusuke, are you all right?" He asked, waving his hand across the detective's eyes. 

"I'm ... fine .... mom ... Just a little dizzy ... that's all ..." 

Hiei gave a small laugh while Genkai shook her head and marched over to her ex pupil. "Hey moron! Get your lazy ass up! Aren't you supposed to be in school!" She shouted, tapping the detective roughly with her foot. 

Yusuke automatically came to his senses, bolting up onto his feet, his features angered as he swiveled his head quickly back and forth. "Where is that no good Kuwabara .. When I find ..." He stopped his search as his eyes met the irritated ones of Genkai. "Oh hey grandma ... How's it going?" 

Genkai quickly reached out and grabbed Yusuke's ear, bending him down to her face level. "Why the hell didn't you inform me what was going on with you four? Don't you have any respect for your sensei at all?!" 

Yusuke growled, freeing himself of her hold as he straightened his frame. "I didn't want to bother you." He retorted, reaching up to rub his now red ear. 

Genkai crossed her arms. "Well it seems a little late for that now." She said with a snort as she walked past the men. "Get back to school Yusuke and take your friend with you." She added, her senses searching out and finding the sheepish frame of Kuwabara walking quickly along the outside of the fence towards the open space a short distance ahead. "Kurama come inside. We have training to do and not much time to do it in." She said over her shoulder as she began to march up the steps and into the main building of her temple. 

Kurama nodded, starting forward, stopping as Yusuke patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck Kurama. The old lady can be a real dragon if you know what I mean." 

"I heard that!" Genkai shouted. "Get moving Yusuke!" 

"Yes ma'am!" The detective shouted back, racing through the yard to the main steps that led away from the temple, laughing at his former teacher's gruff attitude. "Come on Kuwabara!" He yelled as he disappeared from view. 

"I best be going as well. I have training of my own to do." Hiei said as he started to walk away. 

"Have fun." Kurama said in a teasing voice. 

"I intend to." Hiei replied, looking over to his friend with an enigmatic smile before disappearing in a blur of black. 

Kurama watched his friend go, before drawing in a deep breath and heading inside. 

The training lasted for over four hours without break or interruption. And in that whole time all Kurama did was meditate. To clear his mind of all doubt, emotion or thought. To retreat into himself and become one with his mental state. To his surprise he found this difficult to maintain. To sit and think of nothing when the wheels within his mind were constantly turning proved quite challenging and on more than one occasion Genkai had berated him for his lack of focus. But it was hard not to think about things. To not think about his life, to not think about school, to not think about .. Botan. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Just when he believed he had cleared his mind, she would waltz into his vision, a lovely image begging to be held, desired, loved. And Kurama wanted all those things. To marry her, settle down, start a family .... 

"You're losing focus again Kurama." Genkai said sharply. 

Kurama opened his eyes, his features apologetic as he gazed over to the old woman sitting a small distance opposite of him. "I'm sorry Genkai. It's just that I can't stop thinking about her." 

"You mean Botan don't you?" 

Kurama nodded. "From the first moment I laid my eyes upon her I was lost." He said softly, looking away from the psychic, his features distant. "I have never felt such a strong emotion as this Genkai. Oh, I love my mother very much. I love my stepbrother and step father as well. But this is different .. It's as if ..." He started then stopped, unsure how to express what he was feeling. 

"As if you've found the missing part of yourself." Genkai completed for him. 

Kurama smiled in surprise. "Yes. Exactly." 

The female psychic gave a small laugh at the startled expression on the red haired man's face. "I may be old Kurama but I was once in love myself. Although for me it didn't end up quite the way I expected it to." She replied in a saddened tone. 

The kitsune lowered his head in sympathy, knowing full well the history of Genkai and Toguro. "I'm sorry." He murmured. 

"Don't be." She countered. "It wasn't all bad. There were good times had even if it broke my heart. But that is in the past. I'm more worried about the present and the profound sadness I sense within your soul Kurama." She said before asking, "So tell me my boy, what troubles you? Botan didn't run away with another man did she?" 

Kurama's head remained lowered as he spoke. "No." He began softly. "Koenma has forbidden her involvement with me. He claims the law of Reikai forbids relationships outside of their realm. To do so results in their immediate death." 

Genkai frowned. "I've never heard of such a law." She said. "Then again I don't know everything there is to know about spirit world. Did he elaborate any further to you?" 

"No. But when Yusuke went to speak to Koenma, he told me the spirit lord mentioned something about the elders of Reikai. Do you know who they are?" 

Genkai seemed startled at the mention of the word elders but she quickly regained her composure, closing her eyes as she spoke. "They are the governing body of Reikai you could say. The ones who maintain the laws and order of the realm. They are separate from Koenma in power and have never been seen by any human or demon in over a thousand years." 

Kurama frowned. "Just how powerful are they?" 

"I'm not sure. I've heard tales though. Dark stories about a war long ago. When the elders had sent Reikai soldiers into Ningenkai and Makai to look for some lost artifact vital to the survival of the spirit world. They slaughtered many in their path, but never found the item. Their actions led to a war between Ningenkai, Makai and Reikai, in which Reikai won. As punishment, a barrier was placed making it nearly impossible for all but the strongest and smartest demons to escape into the human world, where many had mates and family. This war led the elders to believe that humans and demons were little more than simple creatures too stupid and simple to understand the truth about the universe. And they would have wiped them out if King Enma hadn't intervened. At least that's how the story went." 

"Do you know what the artifact was?" Kurama asked. 

Genkai shook her head. "No. Nor do I know why the elders would do something so sacrilegious as to kill so many people. It is not their place to give or take life. For they are not God. Merely inhabitants close to the realm of heaven." 

Kurama's features turned thoughtful. "Koenma also mentioned that someone from Reikai had fallen in love with someone outside the spirit realm and in the end everyone involved was wiped out, the innocent along with the guilty. Could that of had something to do with the war?" 

"It's possible." The psychic conceded. "But now is not the time to dwell on such things. You must grow stronger mentally Kurama." She said, closing her eyes, her breathing slowing down, her features growing passive. 

Kurama watched her silently for a few seconds before closing his eyes, mimicking her posture and tried once again to free his mind of his worries and cares. But in the back of his mind, Botan still walked and Kurama found himself a willing traveler along the pathway she traversed. 

Six more hours passed, the light fading from the world, signaling the coming of evening. And it was only then that Genkai concluded her training for the day, telling Kurama to come back tomorrow. 

The kitsune nodded, accepting without complaint, knowing it was in his best interest to continue. Although he wasn't sure if he could. Botan dominated his thoughts, so much so he couldn't concentrate on anything else. Not even for his own good. The drive home passed quickly. He pulled into the driveway, parking his bike in the usual spot, frowning when he noticed his mother's car was missing. He hopped off his bike, retrieving his house key which he used to gain entry inside. Removing his shoes and coat, he walked over into the kitchen, his observant eyes noticing a slip of paper upon the table. Picking it gently up he brought it up to his face and read it. The note informed him that his mother and father had gone to visit some friends and would be back sometime later in the evening while his brother had gone to stay the night at a friend's house. The kitsune let out a tired sigh, carrying the note with him as he climbed slowly up the steps and into his room. Closing the door softly behind him, Kurama walked over to his desk, set the paper down and turned on his lamp. Reaching into his jeans pocket, he retrieved the communicator Yusuke had given him, eyeing it with uncertainty as he lowered himself on the edge of his bed. He turned it over in his hands several times, contemplating whether or not to contact the deity. What if she wasn't there? What if Koenma caught her talking to him? 

Finally after much debate, the kitsune flipped open the device, pushed the correct buttons and waited. 

****** 

Botan walked slowly along one of the many book laden corridors of the massive Reikai palace library, searching for ancient laws and principles that dealt with the spirit realm. She had been at it for hours upon hours and so far had only managed to find one book and it had given her little to go on, being too abstractly written to be of much use. She needed something more concrete, something easier to understand. She needed to know why the law that prevented her from being with Kurama was so severe. She needed to find a way to be with the kitsune. For if she couldn't she very well would die. Not from bodily harm, but by grief and loneliness. Already she felt weakened. As if a part of herself was missing. And that part was Kurama. She could no more live without him than live without air. He completed her. He was her soul mate. Her better half and she would do what ever it took to make her dream a reality. _I will be with him. No_ _matter what happens. I will never give up. _

__Her features became hopeful as she spied another book high upon the top shelf above her, the words, Common Laws of Reikai, emblazoned in black upon the blue binding. With a little help from her oar, the deity was able to retrieve it. Lowering herself down, Botan opened the book, smiling. _Yes. This is more like it_. She thought, flipping through a few pages, able to understand the paragraphs, written in laymen's terms without all the legal mumbo jumbo. Snappingthe book closed, she marched briskly out of the library and down the corridor to her room. She arrived a few minutes later, her ears picking up the unmistakable sound of her communicator going off. She stood absolutely still, as if to make sure what she heard was not a figment of her overactive imagination but an actual sound. When the beeping continued, Botan scrambled furiously over to her night stand, ripping open the small drawer and snatching the device into her anxious hand. Flipping it open, her eyes brightened at the sight upon the small monitor. "Kurama!" She cried joyfully, a happy smile upon her lips. A smile mimicked by the kitsune. 

"Good evening Botan." He said in a light voice, as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. "I didn't interrupt anything important did I?" 

Botan waved his question away. "No. Of course not. I was .. " She paused, her ears picking up the sound of shuffling feet outside her bedroom door. 

"Botan? Is something wrong?" Kurama asked, his features tightened in such concern Botan wanted to reach through and ease his worries. 

Walking softly to her window, the deity opened the French doors and entered the balcony, closing the doors behind her. Now sure she was alone, Botan responded. "Everything's fine. Now that I have you to talk to." She said in a loving tone that struck a chord with the kitsune, his eyes reflecting a love Botan shared. 

"I just called to ... let you know ..." Kurama began then paused, his features twisting in pain. "I can't stop thinking about you ... That I love you and hope to see you soon." Kurama added in a hushed whisper. 

"Me too." Botan said in a reverent tone, reaching out to caress the screen briefly before retracting her hand. Trying to lighten the mood she asked. "So what have you been up to today? Nothing too strenuous I hope." 

Kurama smiled, more than willing to engage in small talk. _As long as I can look upon her_ _fair countenance, I will do whatever she asks of me_. He thought as he answered. "Nothing much. I went to the botanical gardens for awhile then hung around doing odds and ends. Preparing for the move to Sakaoshimi. Things of that nature." He lied, not wanting to worry his beloved with his problems. "How about you?" 

"Well, since I've been grounded to the palace, I've decided to catch up on some reading. Get to know the ways of the spirit realm a little better." She replied, not wanting him to know she had found precious little to help their situation. "But mostly I just wished I was with you in the human world. I miss hanging out with you guys." She paused. "I miss you Kurama." 

Kurama lowered his eyes in pain. "I miss you Botan." He replied in a strained voice. " I wish I could ..." He started then stopped, unable to bring himself to tell her how badly he wanted to hold her. 

"Kurama?" 

The kitsune shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing Botan. Please don't worry about me. I'm fine really." 

But the deity didn't believe it. "But I do worry Kurama. I hurts me to think you're suffering because of me. If I lost you, my world would end. That's how much you mean to me." 

Kurama looked at her, emerald eyes aflame with such intense devotion and affection, Botan thought her heart would explode. 

"As do I Botan. As do I." 

The two chatted for a few more moments, then a silence lingered between them, neither wanting to say good bye. At last Kurama spoke. 

"Well, I guess I should let you go. I'm sure you're tired." 

Botan nodded. "Yes. Tired." And although she was, she didn't want him to go. 

"Well, good night then." He whispered with a loving smile that melted the deity's heart. 

"Good night." She repeated, watching sadly as the monitor faded to black. 

Folding the lid slowly over, Botan cradled the device against her heart, turning to enter her room. _Good night my love_. She thought, her heart filled with grief and longing as she walked over to her bed and collapsed upon it, closing her eyes until sleep claimed her and carried her off into the land of dreams. 

Ugh. I really didn't like this chapter. It felt like filler. Sorry if you find it horrid but it's the best I can offer right now. Writers block is still affecting me badly. And I am exhausted after hauling out and removing insulation for my aunt. God that stuff reeked! We must of had over fifty construction bags full of the stuff. Anyway, I know I said Kurama would be starting school in this chapter but I felt the need to cut off the installment with Botan. But in the next chapter the kitsune will begin school and possibly we will see the first meeting between Ren and Kurama. Oh, I wonder how that will play out. Check back soon! And do review. Let me know what I need to work on and what you like! 


	15. Into the Darkness

JD here with another update. Sorry it took so long but I'm really struggling right now. 

Response time! 

Botan and Kurama Lover: Did you truly like it? Your idea was great, I hope I fulfilled your expectations! 

Queen of Shadows: Have no fear! Kurama will become more adept at defending himself mentally. And yeah, Yusuke does have a sweet side to him doesn't he! 

Jillian: Miss Keiji I am glad you find it interesting. I am surprised you don't think Yusuke could make it to high school! Don't you have any faith in the guy at all? I know he's not the brightest bulb in the world but Keiko is his girlfriend and I don't think she would be happy with the detective if he didn't graduate with her. That's my opinion anyway. 

Steph-Chan: Man, lots of randomness going on with you isn't there! That's okay, I like that! I'm glad you liked the chapter and the fact I have you on the edge of your seat. *rubs chin thoughtfully* Perhaps I should change the genre to suspense rather than action/ adventure. Oh well, thanks for the review! 

Kitsune Girl: So you liked the last part huh? I myself felt it a bit mushy but since so many of my reviewers like that stuff I'll have more waff woven within the story line. 

Setine: Why thank you! I'm glad you find my work good! That I do! ^__^ 

Meiko M: My lady, another long review! I love those! You find it written beautifully? Truly? Excellent! Yeah, it would seem that if Kurama and Botan remain separated for much longer they very well could faint from the lack of love they need from each other. You don't think I have to work on anything? Really? Nothing you'd like to see happen? And yes, insulation removal sucks big time! I only wonder what the hell I'll have to do next. And yes Kurama and Ren are going to meet each other. As to how, you'll see. Yes, Ren is rather odd isn't he? But he wasn't like that when he was a child. You will learn why he hates spirit world very soon here, so be on the look out for it! And yes, the history of Genkai and Toguro is sad to be sure! 

Deity of Roses: I'm happy it flowed well for you. Yes I do invest a lot of time in my typing, I only get a few hours a day if that to type. If I had more time, my chapters would be out every few days but I don't. So many other things take up my time and right now my mind is not functioning at 100 percent. I'm so damn tired all the time but I can't sleep and it's really starting to affect everything around me. I'm not sure what's wrong with me. Perhaps it's the fact that my brain never shuts up, even when I go to bed and close my eyes, sleep does not come because my stupid mind won't let go of all the thoughts swirling in my head. Sorry, I don't mean to go off on a tangent. Thank you for the praise! 

Heather B: You're hooked too?! Oro! @__@! Is my story that addicting? I feel honored! Truly I do! So you want to know what happened in Reikai? Soon you will know, I promise! And when you find out the truth you may be surprised to say the least! I just wanted to focus a little on some of the other players in this story and that's why I added that little part with Yusuke and Keiko. I wanted to show how Kurama would react to seeing two lovers able to be together while the kitsune could not be with the woman he loves. It ups the angst a little. I feel bad for Kurama too! And expect more protective behavior from Hiei. I may even show his more sensitive side in relation to Muruko sooner than I anticipated too. I don't know. 

Eunjung: Oh to be sure you'll find out more about the evil crew! 

Well, I don't relate completely to Yusuke, just his smart assed behavior and the punishment he receives from his comments. I also relate to Kurama's seriousness, confidence in his intellect and his penchant for motorcycles. I just don't express that side of myself as often as I do the more goofy side of my nature. But I admit there are times when I brood way too much rather than trying to see the brighter side of things. I've suffered similar things to the kitsune, so I am able to see clearly through his eyes. And sometimes I am way too quiet, which leads people to think I'm depressed but really I'm just contemplating things. I'm always thinking which can exhaust a person to their breaking point, trust me! I'm lucky if I get four hours of sleep a night! 

Maybe the elders are more powerful than the S class and maybe they aren't, but I can't say right now, it would spoil the story. All in due time my friend. But I will say there are a lot of different factors involved in who controls Reikai. But it is the elders who make the ultimate decisions. 

That dream sequence was difficult to do. I'm sorry it confused you at first, it wasn't my intention. 

Hiei is quite an interesting character. I do the best I can to keep him as he was intended to be, showing most of his softer emotions through his thoughts, while his face remains impassive. He's such a tough guy, it's a delicate balance between keeping him in character while still showing some emotion. I do tend to think of Hiei as a brother type figure to Kurama and vice versa. 

Oh God yes. Kuwabara and Yusuke together are always funny! I really liked the scene of them spying on Hiei at Genkai's. I felt the need to lighten the mood in the story, I don't want it to be all depressing! That I don't! And I see Yusuke's involvement to lend support to Kurama and Botan's relationship one any good friend would do. It's what I would do, if it was me! 

So you liked the end too? I got a little too mushy I think but my readers enjoyed it so that makes me happy! 

Now to your questions: 

Botan will be sneaking into the human world on a few occasions but because she knows Kurama is being watched closely by Koenma, she will maintain her distance from him, pining for him from afar. Ouch huh? To be close to the one you love and not be able to reach out to embrace them must hurt like hell! Man, I'm so mean sometimes! Anyway, she may be grounded to the spirit realm but she can go anywhere within Reikai's confines. But is not allowed in Ningenkai. Not even to visit her friends. Is that harsh or what ? 

Oh yes, I have more in store for the fire apparition. How he deals with the feelings he has for Muruko is one thing. Another will be something terrible that happens to not only him but his friends as well, something that nearly kills him. And that's all I'll say about that. 

Yes, Kurama will have to endure the Cave of Sorrows and it may very well break him. You will have to wait to see. That you will. 

The climatic moment will soon be upon you but not just yet. Have patience with me. I'm getting there, honestly I am. 

As to reviewing your story, it was no trouble! I love it and hope more people check it out! Here that people! Check out Once Loved, Never Forgotten by Eunjung and leave a review! It's a great story and I mean it! I know you will enjoy it just as I have! ^__^ 

Jaid Skywalker: Well my writer's block usually consists of staring at the computer screen for long periods of time as I struggle to write out the images inside my mind. Sometimes it takes days before I can continue. 

The dream sequence was difficult for me. I didn't want to indicate it as a dream at first, thus heightening the emotional drama of the situation. And I also wanted to establish how Kurama's feelings towards Botan have grown, his willingness to fight, even in a dream state for the woman he loves. But also to show his fear and the possibility that his dreams are more than mere manifestations of his emotional state. 

Yeah, I wanted to show a more tender side to Yusuke and the love he feels for Keiko. And of course I just had to add Kuwabara's insistence that Hiei was up to no good. He truly is the comic relief for both the show and this story. I couldn't imagine writing this without his involvement. 

As far as Genkai is concerned, I decided to have her teach Kurama mental defensive techniques rather than Hiei since she is a well known psychic and her temple holds many secrets and tools necessary for the kitsune to master and overcome the darkness surrounding him. 

I thank you for the compliments! 

Arahazi: Ah a newcomer to my story! Welcome! My that was a long review you gave me! Oh yes, I have a plot, a game plan if you will, to my work. It is far from mindless fluff I assure you. Yes, I would agree that there are authors who portray Kuwabara as a total idiot who has no real use, but for me, Kazuma is a pivotal character. He is goofy for one thing and I just love how he gets so damn irritated when ever Hiei is around. He is my brother's favorite character and I know he'd get upset if I wrote him as anything other than he is. 

As far as episodes are concerned, I must confess I haven't seen every episode. Some of the information I use comes from background resources I search for on the Internet. And when there are several different opinions, I usually go for the ones with the most evidence. 

In relation to Kurama and Botan's slight OOC, it may appear that way because the two are in love with each other. I mean, let's face it. In YYH, there wasn't a whole lot of overt romance going on. An occasional glance here, a courageous action there, a few words of care and that was about it. So I don't know exactly how the two would react when in love. I can only go by my own experiences and how I would imagine them behaving. Love makes people act differently then they normally would, to say things they wouldn't normally. As do depression and grief. I'm just giving the two more emotional range than the show did. But I hope they're not completely out of character for you. 

As far as the sugar only or sugar and spice moment that will come some point down the road, let me reassure you that it won't be anything graphic. But it will be pertinent to the story and I did mention I'll probably only post the sugar version on ff. net and the other version on kb-reflections. 

I thank you for your support and your faith that my work will meet everyone's expectations! ^__^ 

Onto the story! 

Chapter 15-- Into the Darkness 

Botan stirred slowly upon her bed as a rather insistent noise permeated her senses, drawing her away from the world she wanted, to the one she lived in. The deity let out a groan as her eyelids fluttered open, her features drawn in pain and disappointment as she realized she was in her room and not in the kitsune's arms as she hoped she would be when she awoke. With a practiced move, she stretched out her right arm and tapped the snooze button of her alarm clock then dropped her arm back on the bed as she her vision began to clear. A small smile tugged briefly at her lips as she recalled the dream she had had during the night. The tenderness of Kurama's touch and the love in his eyes had seemed so real that Botan didn't want to wake up. Didn't want to face reality because reality offered nothing but pain and heartache. 

Botan rose slowly into an upright position, raising her eyebrows in surprise as she looked down at her left hand, the delicate fingers still wrapped around the communicator. _Did I really_ _sleep all night holding on to this? _She wondered as she unwound her fingers around the device, wincing at the stiff, numbing pain that pulsed throughout her digits as she began to flex and unflex her hand, willing the blood to flow once more. A thought entered her consciousness, one that brought her some comfort. Now that she knew the kitsune had his communicator, she would be able to contact him, talk to him, maybe even ... arrange to see him. 

The deity bit her lip. But could she manage that? Could she find a way to see him without being caught by Koenma? And what of this law the toddler lord kept talking about? Why hadn't she been able to find any information on it? 

Botan's gaze shifted over to the book that lay haphazardly upon her night stand where she had thrown it in her haste to answer the communicator inside her drawer. _Of course_. She thought with a smile as she scooted off her bed, placing the device upon the night stand before reaching out for the book just as she landed on her feet. With an excited sigh, the deity flopped back down upon her bed, drawing her legs up Indian style as she ripped open the book and hungrily scrolled down the table of contents, searching for the appropriate title. At last her amethyst eyes lit up at a promising sight just below the chapter entitled: Social Morals and Ethics in the Changing Landscape of Reikai. The words **Marital Consent** and **Right of Choice** stared back at her in bold black letters as if urging her to gaze upon it's passages. Botan readily complied, her delicate fingers grasping the thick, white pages, flipping them in large batches, searching for pages 243-257 only to let out a gasp of surprise and disbelief. For where page 243 should have been, page 258 took it's place. She stared in shock, running a finger along the inside of the binding, her tactile sense picking up the distinct feel of torn paper. Slowly she withdrew her hand back to her side. 

Botan sat silently for several seconds, trying to comprehend why someone would remove those pages, would remove what she needed so desperately. Answers to questions that needing asking. She had to know what the laws were. She had to ... 

With a growl of frustration and heartache, Botan snapped the book shut and tossed it angrily against the far wall. _Dammit_! She cursed mentally as fell onto her back, her tearful eyes staring up at the ceiling. _This just isn't fair!_

__Just then a gentle rapping noise erupted to her left, announcing the presence of someone outside her bedroom door. 

Botan wiped the tears from her eyes as she jumped off her bed. "Who's there?" She called out in as close to a normal voice as she could muster. 

"It's me Ayame." A gentle feminine voice replied. 

Botan looked over to the book that lay roughly opened upon the floor. Moving quickly she scooped up it's splayed contents and sat it upon her night stand before walking slowly to the door. A few seconds later, she turned the knob and pulled the door towards her, curious amethyst eyes meeting the concerned blue ones of the dark haired ferry girl. "Hello Ayame." She said in a even voice that betrayed none of the turmoil she was feeling over her most recent failure. "What can I do for you?" 

Ayame gave Botan a friendly smile. "Can I come in?" She asked, hoping her friend would accept. 

Botan nodded, pulling the door open fully to allow the dark haired woman entrance inside. 

Ayame walked past the deity, stopping just beyond the door, her eyes swept about the room idly before she turned to face the blue haired woman once again. "I don't mean to bother you." She began. "It's just that I heard a loud thump just now and I thought it came from your room." 

Botan smiled at her friend's concern, remembering that their rooms were next to each other. _Yes of course_. She thought as she closed the door behind her and walked past the woman towards her night stand. Reaching out she pulled the book to her and pivoted around. "I'm afraid it was this you heard Ayame." She said, holding up the large plain faced blue book. "I was looking for something and I admit I overreacted when I couldn't find it." 

Ayame's gaze shifted from her friend to the book the blue haired ferry girl held in her hands. Her eyes widened slightly as her lips moved, "Common Laws of Reikai," She murmured in a low, almost reverent voice as she read the title out loud. 

Botan noticed the look of recognition flash upon the young woman's face and couldn't help but feel a sliver of hope as she asked, "Do you know anything about this book Ayame?" 

The dark haired woman nodded, pulling her gaze up to her friend's face. "I didn't think that book still existed." 

Botan frowned. "What do you mean?" 

Ayame pointed to the book as she spoke. "That book you hold in your hands Botan contains the laws that predated the great war." 

"You mean the war with the Nether world?" 

Ayame shook her head. "That was a significant historical point for our people Botan, but it was not the great war. The one that happened several thousands of years ago." She replied as she walked over to a white wicker chair beside the night stand and lowered herself slowly down. 

Botan mimicked her movement, resting her backside upon the edge of her bed, her eyes full of questions as she asked. "What war was that? And how come I don't know anything about it?" 

Ayame smiled. The smile a teacher gives when faced with an inquiring mind. "As a research assistant, I have learned many things about Reikai, Ningenkai and Makai. But in all of my studies, I have yet to find a complete story for what exactly triggered this war." 

"What do you know?" 

Ayame leaned forward, hands resting in front of her as she spoke. "What little I've managed to uncover points back to a lost artifact of such power and importance that the elders themselves unleashed the dogs of war upon the populace of Ningenkai and Makai. This war led to the bad blood between Reikai and Makai. For in their victory, a barrier had been placed between the human world and the demon world where many had family. This barrier later was assumed to be placed there because Reikai favored the human world over Makai and the original reason was lost." 

Botan shook her head. "I don't understand. How come Koenma never told me of this?" 

"I do not know." Ayame admitted. "He never told me either. It is only through researching the past of Reikai that I came to know of this war." She said, pausing as her features grew pensive. _Should I tell her?_ She wondered briefly only to stiffening her resolve. _She_ _deserves to know._ "There is something else I need to mention. Something that has been troubling me. Something that Koenma said to me about your relationship with Kurama." 

Botan shifted her gaze away from the dark haired ferry girl, her features pained at the mention of her beloved's name. "What did he say?" She asked, unsure whether she truly wanted to hear what her boss had said. 

Ayame drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "He mentioned that your relationship was wrong. That your love for Kurama was wrong. But I don't believe that Botan." 

Botan drew her attention back to Ayame. "You don't?" 

Ayame shook her head. "Koenma said to me that I didn't know the history of my own people. That parts of that history have been altered or erased." She began. "Those words bothered me. The way he said them, it was as if he wished he hadn't. When I pressed him on the issue, he refused to answer. This sparked a flame of curiosity within me. Lord Koenma is hiding something and as much as I love and admire him, I can't in good conscience leave this matter unresolved." She said, looking directly at the deity. "I would like to help you Botan. That is if you'll let me." 

__Botan looked at her friend in surprise. _Is she really willing to do this?_ She wondered. _Is she really willing to defy Koenma and the elders just to help me?_ The deity wasn't sure why she questioned the researcher's intentions. _Ayame is my friend._ She scolded herself mentally. _Of_ _course she would want to help. Her expertise could prove invaluable to my cause_. With a friendly smile and a nod she said, "That would be great! I'd welcome any help you can give me." 

Ayame smiled back, holding out her hands. "Could I take a look at the book Botan?" 

The deity shifted her gaze briefly to the book still clasped in her hands before holding it out and relinquishing it. 

Ayame pulled the book towards her, blue eyes reflecting a tamed curiosity as she turned it over a few times before finally opening it. She studied the table of contents a few seconds before asking, "What exactly were you unable to find Botan?" 

Botan's face twisted in pain and anger. "I was looking for that law Koenma told me about. The law that states those of Reikai cannot marry outside of their realm. But the section I thought it would be in has been ripped out." 

Ayame looked up from the book, her eyes saddened and her brow furrowed. _That's_ _strange_. She thought. _Why would someone tear out those pages unless ... unless it did indeed_ _have something to do with the acceptable relationships inside and outside the realm of Reikai_. "I'm not sure why someone would rip out those pages but I'm afraid you won't be able to find that law anywhere Botan." 

Botan looked at her in alarm. "Why not?" 

"Because it is an unwritten rule." 

"And how do you know this?" 

Ayame hesitated, knowing it would upset her. "Koenma told me." She said in a soft voice, frowning as the deity's once calm features twisted rage. 

"Oh he did, did he?" She said in a harsh whisper aimed not at the dark haired woman but at the toddler lord who had tore her away from Kurama. _He did all this based on unwritten rule?!_ Her mind snarled viciously. Hatred swelled like a rampaging beast inside her heart, her mind awash with images of a smug and content Koenma leaning back upon his red office chair, congratulating himself on keeping Botan away from the man she loved. Away from someone he deemed socially inferior to her. Botan hated him. Hated what he represented. A symbol of arrogance and power, more concerned with his image than the feelings of his employees. And that was what this was all about wasn't it? To maintain the purity of Reikai. To retain dominion over his ferry girls. To pick and choose who they could and could not develop relationships with. _Prideful, presumptive bastard aren't you_. She thought, her hands clenching into fists, her emotions overriding her reason once again as she sought in her mind to exact her revenge upon her employer. 

Ayame noticed the rise of anger radiating off her friend and although she knew the source, she couldn't help but wonder if perhaps the deity was over reacting a little. After all, hope was not lost. She had promised to help Botan. And she would. Even if she had to defy the man she loved. _I'm sorry Koenma_. She thought with a sad smile. _But you're wrong. I know you're_ _wrong_. "Botan?" She spoke in a light but insistent voice, hoping to draw the blue haired ferry girl's attention back on the present. 

The deity looked back at Ayame, her fists relaxing but her eyes remained hard as she spoke. "You mean to tell me that all I've suffered, all that Kurama and I have gone through is because of some stupid unwritten law?! I thought Reikai prided itself on maintaining it's laws in written form. That only written laws were legal and binding." 

Ayame nodded her head and smiled. "Which is how we are going to solve this situation." 

Botan features relaxed. "By finding the missing pages to that book?" She asked, pointing to the item within Ayame's hand. 

The dark haired deity shook her head. "One better. We're going to go looking for another Common law book." She replied, rising out of her seat as she placed the book down upon the chair. "This palace isn't the only one that houses a library. Most of the villages in Reikai also hold substantial documents and non fictional literature that deal with this realm." 

Botan's face brightened. _Of course!_ She thought with smile as she rose. "And if those pages hold the answers I seek then the elders will have no choice but to let me go. To let me live with Kurama." 

Ayame nodded, her gaze shifting over to the French doors that led to the deity's small balcony. "I suggest we take our oars from here. That way Koenma won't catch us leaving." She said, marching over to the windows. 

Botan followed her, walking past the open doors, her slender frame awash with the light of a new day as she held out her hand and hopped onto her materialized oar. 

Ayame did the same, rising high into the air before sailing forward, Botan close behind as the two women headed west towards the nearest village and the possible solution to Botan's dilemma. 

******** 

"So far your training has been a practical exercise in controlling the flow of your thoughts Kurama but now we are going to up the ante so to speak." Genkai began as she stood in front of her new pupil, her brown eyes focused with a purposeful intensity that rivaled the kitsune's. 

"In what way Genkai?" Kurama asked as he remained in his seated position, looking up at his teacher with curious eyes, the toned muscles of his legs straining against the tight bonds of the light blue jeans he wore. He had been sitting in the same position for two hours now and even though his legs had gone numb, Kurama paid no heed to the pain. He was used to pain. A little numbness wasn't going to faze him. But he was growing slightly anxious to begin with the next step in his training. Half a day of meditation had progressed before Genkai had deemed him capable of focusing his mental state without the interruption of his wants or desires and he felt ready to begin anew. 

"You will see." Genkai said with a smile, pride evident in her voice. _He has far exceeded my expectations_. She thought as she turned to her side and began to pace within the confines of the main temple house. Arms clasped behind her back, her wizened features grew thoughtful as she contemplated just what she wanted the kitsune to do next. _He has_ _incredible power that is certain_, she thought as she glanced out of the corner of her eye, studying the deceptively young man before her. _And he has a cunning intelligence that far exceeds anyone I've ever met._ __She added mentally, impressed at how quickly Kurama overcame his boundaries, his handicaps, able to clear his thoughts into nothingness. _So how do I go about this? How do I train him? Strong and smart as he is, can I hope to prepare him in the three weeks time he has allotted for this? _Genkai sighed. Her only choice was to increase the training to such levels that would either strengthen or destroy his mind.Coming to a stop before Kurama, Genkai lowered herself a short distance in front of him, her face devoid of emotion as she spoke. "We will begin with a simple test. Tell me Kurama," She paused, her eyes focused intently on the kitsune's impassive face. "What does the mind represent to you? What does it contain?" 

Kurama tilted his head to the side, pondering her question with a slight frown. _What does_ _my mind represent to me? What value to I place upon it?_ Understanding crept upon the kitsune's handsome face as he answered a few seconds later. "I treasure it. I houses my memories and my pain. And the wisdom that has kept me alive for so long. It is invaluable to me." 

Genkai nodded, approving his choice of words. "And like any treasure you cherish it and hope to keep it sacred, to keep it safe." 

"Yes." 

Genkai smiled. "And what do people do to keep something they value or treasure safe?" 

Kurama gave a small smile, following her line of reasoning. "You build walls and locks to keep people away." 

"Exactly. Which is what you are now going to learn." The female psychic said, her features becoming neutral once more. "I'm going to teach you how to build psychic walls that will keep intruders from harming you and once you've mastered that, I will show you ways of inflicting their own attacks back upon them. But first things first." Genkai paused, as she drew in a small breath and let it out slowly. "I want you to close your eyes and relax." 

Kurama nodded, complying with the old woman's command. 

"Now lower your heart rate and slow your breathing." 

Again, Kurama did as he was told. 

Genkai smiled at the control he exhibited over his physical state. Now it was time to improve his mental state. "Good. Good. Now imagine yourself all alone in a darkened room. There is no light, no noise, no movement of any kind." 

Kurama found himself suddenly in a blackened room, his eyes unable to adjust to the darkness as he looked about slowly, his defenses heightened even as he could see nothing. He sensed no movement. And yet. A wave of pain smacked instantly into him, his mind reeling from the blow, a gasp escaping from his throat as he tried to control the uncertainty he suddenly felt. Pain filled him again but this time Kurama responded, pushing back at the dark force pressing down upon him, a sculpted metallic shield materializing upon his left arm as his right hand now held a lethal blade of steel with which he swung out even as he pressed forward. Instantly the darkness vanished and relented it's hold. 

"Very good Kurama." Genkai's approving voice reached the kitsune's ears. 

Kurama's eyelids fluttered open, his emerald orbs meeting the twinkling brown ones of his teacher. "What just happened?" 

"You defended yourself from a psychic attack, albeit a rather powerless one, using an image technique." 

The kitsune reached up to rub his temples. "It felt pretty powerful to me." He murmured. 

Genkai smiled. "In time, such an attack will have no effect on you whatsoever. You will be able to conjure up better and more effective images to stop any intrusion into you mind. And without using too much of your spiritual energy." 

Kurama eyed her curiously as he realized he had indeed used spiritual energy to deflect the attack. _Is that why I feel so tired suddenly? How much did I use just on that one little image?_ He wondered. 

But before he could ask Genkai what she had next in mind, the old woman spoke. 

"Let us continue." She said quickly, bombarding the unwary kitsune with a psychic attack so strong, Kurama's cry of pain and surprise reverberated the walls that surrounded him, sending the smaller creatures that inhabited the area scrambling from the terrified sounds that filtered out into the air. 

********* 

"Botan?" 

The deity stood perfectly still upon the stone pathway that led to Kagone Village, the fifth town they had traveled to in search of the elusive book. But Botan could not hear Ayame calling her name. She was lost. Lost in something that tugged at her mind and her heart. She could feel his suffering, his fear, his resolve. _Kurama?_ She wondered, her eyes filling with tears as the pain intensified. _What is_ _wrong? What is happening to you?_

"Botan?!" Ayame's insistent and concerned voice cried out once more and this time the deity responded. 

"I ... I can sense him Ayame. I can feel his pain." She said in a strained voice as she stared off in the distance, her arm reaching out as if to give comfort to something only she could see. 

Ayame walked over to her friend, a troubled look upon her countenance as she studied the deity. "You mean Kurama?" 

Botan nodded but did not speak as she sought out his presence, sending a silent message of love and concern, hoping Kurama could hear her through the pain he was suffering. And as if in answer the dark feelings disappeared, almost as quickly as they had come. Botan blinked in surprise and confusion. It was as if Kurama had pulled away from her, away from her concern. _But why? _She wondered, her features filled with grief. _Why did he pull away so quickly?_

__The dark haired woman frowned as she continued to watch her friend with curious eyes. _How is it she can sense him from so far away?_ She pondered. Unless ... Ayame's eyes widened as a sudden almost unbelievable thought entered her consciousness. _Could it be that Botan has formed a bond with Kurama. But how? They are not mates_. _I'm certain of it_. And yet, if the deity and the kitsune were indeed bonded to each other, it would explain the resolve and agony Ayame sensed within Botan's spirit. _The need to be with_ _Kurama must be strong indeed if she can sense him so easily_. Ayame thought as she stared up into the sky. There was only one explanation. Only one other way that Botan and Kurama could have formed such a bond._ This must be a bond of soul mates._ She thought, her features growing pensive as she watched Botan lower her arm and her gaze, her face full of grief and sadness. "Botan?" Ayame spoke softly as she reached out to tap the deity's shoulder. "Botan are you all right?" 

The deity gave a slight shake of her head as she raised her arm up and rubbed her forehead in sudden weariness. The stress upon her heart, the uncertainty she felt at the kitsune's actions almost more than she could bear. "No I'm not. But .. I will be in a few moments." She responded in a saddened voice, turning to face her dark haired friend. "Could we rest a bit Ayame, I'm suddenly feeling very .. tired." 

Ayame nodded, allowing Botan her space even as she knew the reason for her sudden fatigue revolved not around the trip but rather the unexpected presence of Kurama's thoughts and feelings inside the deity's mind. The dark haired woman walked to the side of the road, picking a spot of open grass to relax upon as she sat a few feet away from Botan who moved slowly, almost lethargically, to the enormous trunk of a massive oak before leaning against it's rough bark and closing her eyes. 

Botan gave a small sigh as she contemplated what had just happened. _Why did I feel his_ _distress from so far away?_ She wondered. Although her mind told her Kurama was in no real danger, her heart wasn't so sure. She soon came to the realization that perhaps Kurama too had sensed her distress due to his emotions and had pulled away from her mind not because he didn't want her help but because he was hurting her. Satisfied with this conclusion Botan's heart relaxed and her doubts disappeared. The deity opened her eyes slowly as the concerned voice of Ayame filtered into her ears. 

"Listen Botan if you want to quit for the day that's alright. We could continue this tomorrow." 

But Botan only smiled and shook her head. "It's okay Ayame. I'm feeling much better now thank you." She replied, pushing off the trunk with her back and returning to the path once more. 

Ayame wanted to ask Botan about what had just occurred but decided against it. _I'll ask_ _her later_. She thought as she rose to her feet. "Very well." She said, dusting off her backside before joining Botan on the path, the two ferry girls marching onward to Kagone Village. 

The village of Kagone mirrored the design of the previous four towns in that the buildings were molded in identical structures. Grand, sweeping roofs adorned in light blue ceramic tiles that gave off a translucent glow when awash with the sun's rays coupled with wide, solidly built walls gave the distinct impression of strength and fortitude. The streets were lined not with dirt or the modern innovations of asphalt but intricately carved blue stones, each identical and precise to the smallest point. There were no potholes, no bumps. Everything seemed perfect. And well built. 

Botan paid no mind to such things. She had already seen the same thing in the other villages. _You'd think they'd be a little more creative_. She thought as she walked to the left of Ayame, her eyes searching for the village library. Then again why should it be surprising? If the identical layout and design of the buildings were any indicator, the people of Reikai preferred the status quo. Conformity over creativity seemed to be the law of the land. Which is why Botan preferred Ningenkai. Everyone was different, places were different and exciting. But the villagers that greeted their eyes in each town, dressed the same, gave the same cold stares as if questioning the ferry girls right to even walk upon the same sidewalks they traveled upon. 

_But what are they so afraid of and what is this hatred I sense from them?_ She wondered as she came to a stop outside a particularly large building marked Kagone Library. 

"Well here we are." Ayame said with a small smile as she looked over to Botan. "Shall we go inside?" 

Botan nodded, trying to appear calm but inside she felt uneasy, as if they were being watched. She pivoted her head to her right, her eyes narrowing even as she saw nothing. 

"Botan, is something wrong?" 

Botan turned back to the dark haired woman and shook her head. "It's nothing Ayame." She replied with a smile. 

Ayame studied her for a few seconds then nodded, pushing the heavy wooden doors open and allowing them entrance inside. 

The two women, respectful of the QUIET sign posted above the librarian's massive dark wooden desk, stood patiently and silently before a tall, wiry man with short, sculpted hair as dark blue as the eyes that studied them in mild surprise and curiosity. 

"How may I help you ladies this fine day?" He whispered in a light, jovial voice, flashing them a friendly smile that the two women couldn't help but mimic. 

"We don't mean to bother you sir, but we were wondering if per chance you had a copy of The Common Laws of Reikai within your prestigious library?" Ayame asked in her sweetest voice, fully aware of how the young man was looking at them. 

The man seemed startled by the question but quickly composed himself as his features grew calm. "I'm afraid we don't have that book anymore." He answered with a shake of his head. 

Ayame and Botan's smiles fell. 

"What do you mean not anymore?" Botan asked loudly, staring hard into the young man's suddenly nervous eyes. Eyes that darted around the room, widening as he noticed the other patrons of the library stop and stare at the three of them. 

The young man swallowed hard, as if caught in a trap from which there was no escape. If he told the truth he would be punished. If he didn't tell them, the women could cause a scene that would get him in even more trouble. After pondering what to do he gave a great sigh and spoke, "That book was banned by the elders. I'm afraid the copy we had at one time was confiscated and destroyed." 

Ayame and Botan looked at each other then back at the man. 

"Did they ever give a reason why?" Ayame asked in a gentle voice, that seemed to settle the man's nervous state. 

The young librarian shook his head . "I didn't dare ask. To go against the elders wishes could result in imprisonment or even .. death." He said in a conspiratorial tone, lowering his voice so only the two women could hear. 

Ayame and Botan shook there heads in frustration and disgust. 

"Thank you for your help." Botan said before turning and walking briskly out the library Ayame close behind. 

The young man watched them go, letting out a sigh of relief only to jump as he felt the sudden pressure of a hand upon his shoulder. Whirling around, his blue eyes widened in surprise and fear as he found him self face to face with a tall, imposing man with jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail. His cobalt blue eyes full of hardened curiosity and arrogance as he studied the frightened man before him. 

"Elder Kagone, I ... I didn't know you were here." The librarian spoke in a trembling voice that matched the way he body shook when in his presence. 

Kagone smiled, but it wasn't friendly as he released his hold of young man, his exposed forearm resting back to his side, the dark blue cape adorned around his massive shoulders shifting from the movement. "Tell me Manta," He began in a deceptively calm voice which only made the young man even more nervous. "What did those two ferry girls want with you?" 

Manta's eyes widened. "Ferry girls Elder Kagone? I ... I didn't know they were from Koenma's palace. Truly I didn't ..." 

Kagone clenched his jaw, his patience already wearing thin at the young man's ignorance. "Just tell me what they wanted Manta." He barked. 

Manta jumped as if he had been struck. "They only asked about a book sir." 

"What kind of book?" Kagone asked. 

"The Common Laws of Reikai sir." 

"And what did you tell them Manta?" 

The librarian swallowed nervously. "I told them it was no longer in circulation." 

"Did you tell them anything else?" The elder asked, his eyes narrowing as if to make sure the librarian wasn't lying to him. 

Manta shook his head. "No sir." 

Kagone relaxed his sculpted frame, nodding in satisfaction. "You've done well Manta." He said with a congratulatory pat on the shoulder before turning and quickly exiting the library, his cape flowing fluidly with each step. The large man's eyes scanned the sky above, searching and finding the retreating forms of the two ferry girls. His handsome features twisting in displeasure as he contemplated exactly what those women were after. He had been following them ever since they had wandered into his territory, into his village. His sense of chi was second to none in the land of Reikai and once he felt their presence he found it necessary to discover their purpose. And during his watch he had picked up their names. Botan and Ayame. Ferry girls in the service of Koenma. 

Kagone's lips twisted into a sneer. He didn't like Koenma. Didn't like that he still retained some power in Reikai even after the great war and the fiasco with Yakumo. His family had always been trouble. Always a thorn in the elders side. And after the insolence the toddler lord had displayed when he defied the elders order to have the descendent of Raizen eliminated, Kagone thought for sure Koenma would be replaced with someone more suitable for the job. But the leader of the elders, Torandai, had agreed that perhaps they had acted too hasty in their judgment and had rescinded the execution order. _That_ _old man always was too soft on matters relating to the other realms. _If Kagone had his way, Makai and Ningenkai would be shut off completely from Reikai. 

A cold smile suddenly formed upon the towering man's lips. Those two women were searching for The Common Laws of Reikai. A book that had been banned because a few choice laws existed within it's unassuming cover. Laws dealing with relationships outside of the realm of Reikai. Laws that, if known, would change the very dynamic of Reikai, tainting it's once pure lineage. _Interesting._ Kagone thought, plans formulating in his head as he turned and headed back to his living quarters. _How_ _very interesting indeed. _

******* 

Kurama had never felt so exhausted in all his life. 

The kitsune lay still upon the bed in his room surrounded by the darkness of night, his weary emerald eyes staring numbly up at the ceiling as he continued to heal his body and mind from the lasting effects of Genkai's training regimen. Twelve intensive hours of agonizing visions, of tests so complex and mind bending Kurama couldn't believe he had actually managed to make it to his home without passing out. Although there wasn't a scratch or bruise upon his perfect skin, his whole being cried out in pain. _I feel like I've been stretched all day upon a rack._ Kurama thought with a sigh. Every muscle flared with an intense burning sensation that spread along his lean frame, even the slightest movement sent another wave of torment that caused the kitsune to stifle a gasp. And his head. When would the pounding cease? 

_Yusuke was right_. He thought with an inward smile. _Genkai_ _really can be a dragon when she trains_. She had pushed Kurama to edge of his limits and had found him to be worthy of her knowledge although she made no guarantees her methods would prove effective enough in the short time Kurama had committed to. But he had made his reasons very clear. _I start school within three weeks. After that I will have little time on my hands for anything outside of campus life. If I can't master the techniques in the time given, then I don't deserve the ability of mental defense._

__Genkai had agreed to his terms and his reasoning. She had told him with his power, he should be able to complete the training within the three weeks. But she warned him his true test would come in the Cave of Sorrows. Only then would Kurama truly know if he had successfully mastered the female psychic's techniques.__

_The Cave of Sorrows_. Kurama thought, his heart and soul a little apprehensive at the prospect of enduring such a dark and evil place. He dreaded the images that would surely materialize both in and out side his mind. He wasn't sure he could handle it. _What if I see them_ _all dead again like I did in Makai_. He thought with a shudder only to grit his teeth as another thought entered his mind. One that caused him continuous pain. The image of Botan throwing herself in the path of a energy attack for him or worse, the image of Botan being crushed to death in the grips of an invisible force. _Can I do this_? He wondered, doubt filling his heart. _Can I truly_ _overcome these depressing emotions that seem to have me in a death grip. Or am I destined to_ _fail?_

A sudden beeping noise erupted in the darkness, drawing Kurama's attention quickly to the side, the kitsune wincing at the sudden jolt of pain that ripped up his neck from the snapping movement of his head. Forcing himself upright, Kurama swung his jeaned legs over the edge of the bed, reaching out with his right arm to switch on the lamp upon his desk before shifting his hand down to the side drawer. With a gentle pull, he opened the drawer and reached inside, grabbing the communicator and flipping it open. His pained eyes met the twinkling ones of Botan who smiled warmly at him. 

"Hello Kurama!" She sang in a cheerful voice, trying hard to ignore the fact that the black oxford shirt the kitsune wore was completely unbuttoned, exposing his toned chest and abs. 

The pain in Kurama's eyes vanished, replaced with a tender look that made Botan's heart skip a beat. 

"Hello Botan." He said in a gentle tone, happy once again to see her, if only briefly. "How are you this evening?" 

"Well, I'd be better if I were with you in Ningenkai, but I guess this little arrangement will have to do for now." She said in a light tone, not wanting to darken the air between them. 

Kurama smiled. "Yes. I suppose it will do." He conceded, wishing things were different between them. Wishing he could hold her in his arms like he used to. If only for a moment. 

A few seconds of silence passed between them, each basking in the eyes of the other before Botan at last spoke, "Uh, Kurama .." She started then paused, as if unsure whether or not she should ask him. 

Kurama noticed her uncertainty and decided to push her along. "What is it Botan? Are you okay?" 

Botan bit her lip and looked downward, suddenly very interested in the buttons of her communicator. "I hope you don't find me silly for asking this, but earlier today I sensed you in pain and distress. I mean I thought I did, but ..." She paused unable to finish. _He probably thinks_ _I'm overreacting again_. She thought with a sad sigh. 

Kurama however wasn't surprised one bit. "You did Botan." He said softly drawing the deity's attention back on him. "And I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way. It's just .. when I realized you had sensed me, I pulled quickly away so as not to upset you further. I don't want to be the cause of your pain Botan. Not now, not ever." 

Botan's heart soared into the stratosphere at the loving tone Kurama used. The way he looked at her made her want to reach through the communicator and hold tightly to him. To fall asleep in his warm embrace and to never leave his side. She loved him. Loved him more than life itself. "You don't bring me pain Kurama. You bring me happiness. That is why I love you. It's just that ... I feel so weak right now. As if I've lost a piece of myself. " Botan frowned, frustration creeping across her beautiful features. "I don't know how to explain it but there is this emptiness inside of me. A big black void that seeks comfort and rest and yet cannot find it." 

Kurama nodded, understanding completely. "It is the same with me Botan. It is why you could sense my emotions from so far away. We have bonded." 

Botan's frown was instantly replaced with a look of surprise. "Bonded?" She said softly. "But how? We are not mates. How can we be bonded?" 

Kurama gave her a small smile. "The bond we share is stronger even than the bond of mates for it is a bond that goes beyond the physical. It is a bond of the soul Botan. You and I are soul mates." 

_Of course_. Botan thought. It all made sense. The weakness, the pain, the feeling of emptiness now that Kurama was no longer near her. He completed her. And without him, she would surely die. Just as he would without her. _Either way, we will die_. She thought, her heart filling with grief. If they remained apart death would befall them. If they sought out each other and lived a life in Ningenkai without the consent of Reikai they would be killed and all their friends with them. It seemed a no win situation. And yet Botan suddenly didn't feel scared or weary. It was as if the mere image of Kurama alone brought comfort to her wounded heart. "Soul mates." She said softly, testing out the sound, smiling fondly as she gazed upon the handsome features of the kitsune. 

Kurama nodded, everything he needed to say reflected in the love light of his emerald eyes. A look of devotion, of love. And yes, even longing. It was all there for Botan to see. He was bearing his heart, his very soul to her. 

And Botan could not only see it, she could feel it. The regard he held for her, the intense love and affection and longing. It was all laid out in the open for her to witness. Botan couldn't help but gasp as these emotions filled every fiber of her being, the feelings so strong and wonderful that Botan wondered how she had ever lived without him. Tears streamed down the deity's face. Tears of joy. This was beyond the physical, beyond anything she had ever experienced before. She truly could see into the depths of his soul and it was blinding in it's intensity and devotion to her and her alone. _So this is what love feels like_. She thought in wonder only to whimper when she suddenly felt Kurama pull away from her, severing the emotional bond they shared. 

Kurama gazed sadly upon the monitor, his voice gentle as he spoke, "Botan?" 

The deity's unfocused gaze sought out his face as she struggled to cope with the sudden loss of their connection. 

The kitsune noticed the dazed look upon his beloved's countenance. "Botan?" He repeated. 

The ferry girl blinked several times, coming out of her daze, her features questioning. "How .. What .." 

"I'm sorry." Kurama began. "I never should have unleashed my emotions like that. I must have overwhelmed you. I apologize." 

_That's putting it mildly_. Botan thought as she struggled to regain her composure. "I .. had no idea that such a bond like this existed." Was all she could manage as she closed her eyes, trying to calm her still pounding heart. 

"It isn't an everyday occurrence Botan." Kurama said with a wiry smile. 

Botan smiled back. "After what I just felt, I'd say you're probably right." 

The two stared silently at each other, unsure what else there was to say. 

At last Kurama spoke, breaking the silence lingering between them. "So, Botan, how did your day go? Did you learn anything new about Reikai?" 

Botan pondered how to answer his question. She wanted to tell him what she had discovered. Wanted to tell him the reaction she and Ayame had received during their trips into the Reikai villages. And yet, she didn't want him to know the uneasiness she felt. Didn't want him to worry about her. Instead she told him only of her conversation with Ayame. 

Kurama listened patiently, nodding in understanding when the deity had finished. "I have heard a similar story from Genkai." 

Botan's ears perked up a little at the mention of the female psychic who was a dear old friend to the ferry girl. "How is she doing?" 

"Fairly well." Kurama answered, not elaborating any further lest he reveal the true reason for his visit. Botan has enough problems to deal with. The last thing she needs is to worry over me and my own problems. _And yet_, he thought. _When I enter the Cave of Sorrow she will_ _undoubtedly sense my pain and fear and she will suffer because of my weaknesses_. "Botan," He began. "There is something I need to tell you about. Something that will happen within the next three weeks that you must know of." 

Botan looked at him in concern. "What is it Kurama?" 

The red haired man drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "I'm sure you are familar with the Cave of Sorrow." 

Botan nodded. "It's a large, dark cave near Genkai's temple said to hold evil spirits and emotions that feed of weak minds." She answered. "Why do you ask?" 

"Because in three weeks time, I'll be entering that cave as a final test of Genkai's training." 

Botan frowned. "What are you training for Kurama?" 

Kurama paused. _Should I tell her the truth?_ He wondered. _Yes. I must tell her. She_ _deserves to know the truth._ Gathering his thoughts, the kitsune began to tell her the reasons for his training. When he had finished explaining to her, Botan stared at him in shock and disbelief. And to no great surprise, anger. 

Botan fumed silently as a tumult of thoughts flowed through her mind. Of course she remembered the incidents during the festival and the way the dark haired woman had tricked and attacked Kurama. But she had no idea the lustful desire the female deceiver had fixated upon the kitsune. Nor the extent of her abilities. The very thought of Kurama being seduced by that telepathic witch caused the deity's blood to boil in rage. _Not if I can help it! _She vowed mentally as she finally spoke to her beloved. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" 

A pained look splashed across Kurama's features. "I didn't want to burden you with my problems Botan." 

"I don't like it when you with hold things from me Kurama. It makes me feel like you don't believe I can handle situations like this." 

Kurama frowned. "It wasn't a matter of not believing in you Botan. I just ... I just hate upsetting you." 

Botan smiled slightly. "I believe you Kurama. I know you're just looking out for me but I can't help but worry over you. Especially after what I just found out." She admitted in a concerned tone. "And I can't say I'm happy to know that woman is so obsessed with you." 

Kurama gave her a wiry smile. "I promise not to fall to her telepathic charms." He said before adding gently, "You have no reason to fear for me Botan. I will not fail in this." 

Botan nodded, content to believe in his promise. 

The two chatted for a few more moments before making promises to contact each other on a daily basis. Even if only for a few moments. Tender words were then shared, neither wanting to be the first to say good bye. At last they bid each other adieu, both falling asleep with thoughts of the other that they carried into the land of dreams. 

******* 

The three weeks proved to come all too quickly. After moving most of his belongings into the two bedroom apartment above a floral shop in downtown Sakaoshimi, Kurama's waking hours were spent mostly in the company of Genkai who continued to push the kitsune to his limits. Her smile of pride widening each day they progressed with the training, impressed by his rapid improvement. 

Hiei would stop in daily, checking on both his sister and his best friend, also impressed with Kurama's advancing skill. The fire apparition could feel the rising power within Kurama. A power that would soon rival his own. The Koorime smiled at the thought of challenging the fox spirit one day to a contest of skill. 

Kurama had grown reasonably confident he would succeed in the final test. That he would challenge and conquer the Cave of Sorrow. Yet, even with this confidence in his enhanced abilities, Kurama could not quell the pain that flooded his heart, fully aware of the torment he would cause Botan once he began the perilous journey into the heart of darkness. Even if he could block out his emotions, at some point, they would escape from his control and the pain would be unleashed upon the heart and soul of the woman he loved. He could only hope that she would maintain her promise not to come into Ningenkai when she felt his despair and pain. He had told her many times in their conversations what would happen and Botan had accepted his request. But would she stick to it? _Please Botan_, Kurama thought as he strolled up the steps leading to Genkai's temple for their final day of training, _Whatever happens, whatever you may feel, don't_ _risk your position for me. I will be fine. I promise_. 

******* 

Botan let out a sigh of weariness as she flew on her oar high above the ground of Reikai, Ayame a few feet away to her left. Both women were dressed in traditional ferry girl garb. Pink kimonos with light blue sashes around the waist that fluttered along with the gentle breeze that swirled around them. The noon day sun shown brightly above, lending it's warmth to their chilled skin. Having just finished an errand for Koenma, the two women were heading back for the palace. 

The three weeks had gone by very slowly for Botan. She had made little headway in finding information regarding the missing pages of the book. Conceding that perhaps it'd be best to look inside the palace itself, the deity and Ayame had began to inspect every nook and cranny of their residence. So far, they had come up empty handed. Ayame had even suggested they go to Koenma for help, but Botan had refused. She was still mad at her boss for what he had done, even if she was beginning to understand the reasons why he had done so. And besides, she didn't want the toddler lord to know what they were up to. If she was going to find a solution to her dilemma, she would do it without Koenma's help. 

And still, even with all their searching, Botan couldn't help but feel a little unnerved every time she left the palace. Ever since their talk with that librarian in Kagone Village, Botan felt as if someone were always watching her, studying her. She couldn't tell if it was real or if she was just imagining things. Still, her rational mind could not block out the feeling of apprehension the deity seemed to be constantly experiencing. 

But apprehension was not all Botan was feeling at the moment. She also felt fear and nervousness. For today was the day Kurama would begin his final test. One that would make or break his new found abilities. So many times in the course of their conversations, Botan would insist on sneaking into the human world for this one day, just to make sure he made it through all right. And each time Kurama would convince her that no matter what she felt, it would only last for a few moments and all would be fine. That nothing could possibly go wrong with Genkai and the others there. He would make it through just fine. Not to worry. 

_But how can I not worry after what I've experienced_. She thought sadly. It hurt to be away from him. If the deity didn't find a way for them to be together soon, she very well could lose hope in their future. Shaking her head, Botan berated herself as she made a slight turn east to were the palace was located. _I must not lose hope! I must be strong, for Kurama's sake .. and my own. _

__

_********_

__

__Genkai stood outside the entrance to the Cave of Sorrow, her weathered features betraying no emotion as she stared up into the eyes of her pupil. Arms clasped behind her back, she radiated an aura of authority and power that belied her small stature. "Are you ready Kurama?" She asked softly. 

Kurama said nothing for a few seconds, shifting his body sideways as he sensed the approach of Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara. _I only wish Botan were here as well_. He thought with an inward sigh. Although he had requested she stay away, that didn't mean he couldn't imagine her here, waiting for him with open arms. 

_Enough daydreaming already Suuichi!_ Kurama's Youko self admonished, _It's time to get_ _to work!_

_Of course. _Kurama thought with a small smile as he returned his attention to Genkai. "I am ready." He replied with a nod. 

"So you're really going to go through with this Kurama?" Yusuke asked, drawing the kitsune's attention back on him. "You realize that place is one big freaking nightmare don't you? I almost lost it that one time Genkai made me go in there." 

"If I remember correctly, you pissed your pants upon returning from that cave." Genkai said with a smirk. 

"Dammit grandma! Did you have to tell everybody about that?!" Yusuke snapped, turning his peevish eyes over to Kuwabara who began to laugh. 

"You actually wet yourself Urameshi! What a wuss!" 

"Shut up Kuwabara!" Yusuke growled. "You wouldn't last a minute in there!" 

"More like ten seconds." Hiei quipped from behind them. 

Now it was Kuwabara's turn to be agitated. "Clamp it shorty! If you think you're so damn gifted, why don't you go into that cave! I bet you couldn't last more than a minute!" 

"Is that a challenge?" Hiei asked, eyes gleaming with malice as he uncrossed his arms and glared at the much larger man. 

"You're damn right it is!" Kuwabara snapped, irritated at the mere presence of the fire apparition.__

__"Will you three shut the hell up!" Genkai snapped. "Now is not the time for your senseless bickering!" 

Yusuke and Kuwabara settled down, relaxing their stances while Hiei merely grunted his disgust but kept his peace. 

"Kurama," Genkai began, drawing the kitsune's attention back upon her. "Whatever perils you are about to face, no matter how terrible the danger and darkness may seem, remember you are not alone." She paused, looking over to the trio of men to her right. "Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei will be waiting for you here when or if you decide to turn back. While I will be waiting for you on the other side should you have the resolve and strength to do what no one here ever could, myself included." 

"I understand." Kurama said, starting forward as Genkai moved to the side, allowing him passage into the cave. 

"Good luck Kurama." Genkai added in a whisper. 

Kurama gave her a slight nod, his features a mask of reserved calm as he stepped inside, his lean frame instantly swallowed by the darkness as he disappeared from view. The kitsune moved slowly within the darkened confines of his temporary prison. Sweat poured down his handsome features. Not from fear but from the sudden heat that flared around him. The farther in he went, the hotter the air seemed to be. _Funny_. He thought with a sardonic smile_. I always_ _thought darkness to be cold_. 

Kurama looked around, his mental defenses in play just as Genkai had taught him. So far the darkness that had at one time seemed so alive was nothing more than empty space without substance or movement. But as he progressed farther in, he began to feel as if a great weight were pressing down upon his shoulders and the first inklings of ... fear. Something was coming. Something ancient and evil. 

And it was then the darkness began to slip through his defensive barriers, finding a small crack here and there from which to probe. The darkness whispered the promise of pain and death within the back of his mind as it drew from his history, learning adapting formulating images before unleashing Kurama's greatest fears upon him. 

The red haired man frowned as an image began to appear before him, the scenery changing, becoming lighter. His eyes widened as the image became flesh and bone, a person he instantly recognized and the last one he'd thought to see. With an audible gasp, Kurama whispered, "Mother?" 

***** 

"Hey Urameshi, how long has Kurama been in there?" Kuwabara asked, turning his curious gaze to his left where the dark haired detective stood, his back resting against the trunk of a rather large pine. 

Yusuke drew out his hands from his black down vest, pushing back the left sleeve of his white crew neck sweater to reveal his black banded field watch. "About ten minutes." He answered, lowering his arms to his side before stuffing his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans. "Why? You sense anything going on in there?" 

Kuwabara's brow furrowed. "Well, kind of yeah. But ..." He paused, looking over to Hiei whose eyes were closed, the familar green glow of his Jagan flaring underneath the white head band adorning his forehead. 

Yusuke followed the tall man's gaze, frowning as he noticed the fire demon's features were tightened in pain, as if he were suffering along with the kitsune. "What is it Hiei? What do you see?" He asked, his voice troubled. 

"He is in pain." Hiei murmured distantly, not elaborating further as to the kitsune's condition. 

Kuwabara lowered his head, hoping Kurama would be okay. "Should we go in and get him?" He asked, looking back to Yusuke. 

The dark haired detective looked from his best friend over to the cave entrance. "No." He said with a shake of his head. "We wouldn't last very long in there Kuwabara. If anything Hiei or Genkai will retrieve him. That is if he wants to be retrieved." 

"Wants to? What are you talking about Yusuke?" 

The smaller man sighed. "Kurama can turn back anytime. The path he has traveled so far has been defeated. He will not be bothered if he returns here." 

"Oh." The orange haired man replied, growing silent even as his senses continued to warn him to help. 

Yusuke for his part wished Kurama would turn back the way he came. _Come on Kurama_. He thought with a frown. _Come on back before it's too late_. He could only hope that whatever was going on inside wasn't so horrible that the kitsune would be forever scarred because of it. 

**** 

Kurama stumbled backwards slightly, surprised at the ferocity of the slap that struck the left side of his face. He brought his head back slowly, staring wide eyed at the woman who had raised him to be kind and compassionate who now seemed to be anything but. "Mother?" He whispered, his features tightening at the waves of hatred and loathing that radiated from her being. 

"You are a liar! A thief! A murderer! You are not my son!" She snarled viciously, her words more hurtful and damaging then any slap could ever be. 

Tears began to form in Kurama's eyes as he pleaded his case. "Mother please. I'm still your son. I now I hurt you but please listen ..." 

But his words fell on deaf ears as "Shori" continued her tirade. "Worthless, vile creature. You killed my baby! You killed my real son!" 

Kurama shook his head vigorously. "No mother. The infant inside your womb had yet to acquire a proper soul. I killed no one." He protested, and for the briefest of seconds succumbed to his grief until at last he realized that this flesh and blood image before him was just that. An illusion created by the darkness that had somehow, someway slip through his defenses and learned of his fears. A sudden sense of calm pervaded his soul as he stepped backwards and raised his right hand. "Nice try." He murmured, unleashing an invisible wave of energy that smacked into the vision, pulverizing it into dust. 

Kurama lowered his hand as the light faded and darkness reigned around him once more. He continued forward, fending off subsequent attacks with fluid quick commands, blocking out all images in front of him, not allowing the darkness to bother him. To his great surprise he saw a soft light up ahead, his eyes widening in realization. _That must be the exit. _He thought with a smile as he rushed forward. 

But the darkness had been biding it's time, gathering power, lulling Kurama into a false sense of security and confidence and now it sought to unleash itself in one final attack. One that would surely bring the intruder to his knees. 

Kurama gasped in surprise as a sharp pain ripped through the left side of his chest. Grabbing his arm, the kitsune collapsed onto his knees. _What is this?!_ His mind shouted, his features paling and his eyes widening in shock as a barrage of images came to life before him, around him. Dead bodies. His friends dead bodies. _No_. He thought in fear and dismay as he tried to rise to his feet only to cry out as he was lifted off his feet by an invisible force and hurtled into the jagged rocks that lined the walls of the cave. The air exploded from his lungs as the right side of Kurama's body smacked into the hardened stone, bruising his flesh, tearing through the black sweater he wore with enough force to slice into the muscle. He landed in a heap below, his breath escaping in ragged bursts as he struggled to his feet only to fall once more after a few painful steps. 

The kitsune clenched his side only to pull his hand away when he felt something moist and thick within his palm. A heavy metallic smell permeated the air. It was blood. His blood. He tried to send the images away. Tried to build walls around his mind but the darkness had taken hold, preventing him from defending himself. It had control now and would soon be feasting off the red haired man's negative emotions. He would not escape from it's grip. 

"Are you ready to die kitsune?" 

_That voice ..._

Kurama recognized that voice. _No. Not again. I can't watch her die again_. 

"You couldn't protect her from Yakumo. Could you?" The voice continued, mocking him, taunting him. "You wanted to. Wanted to be the one to save her. But poor Kurama couldn't muster enough power to do so. You're pathetic." 

Anger began to replace fear as Kurama's eyes began to burn gold. "Shut up!" He growled, gathering the strength needed to rise to his feet. 

But the voice continued. "And you can't save her from me now." 

"What?" Kurama snapped harshly, even as he knew what was coming next. 

"Kurama!" 

The kitsune snapped his head to the side, his face draining of color as he relived the nightmare all over again, lost in the images and sounds of an imagined tragedy, his lips forming the same words that plagued him in Makai. "Botan stay back! It's too dangerous! You'll be killed!" 

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Kurama felt the deity's arms wrap protectively around him, his eyes widening in panic and dismay, his lips carrying her name just as the blast of blinding energy struck and all grew into darkness once more. 

****** 

"Botan? Botan are you all right?" Ayame asked her friend as they began their approach of Koenma's palace, noticing the pained look plastered on the deity's face. 

Botan did not reply, her head tilted to the side as she stared distantly to her right. "Kurama?" She whispered, her voice tinged in fear as she felt the kitsune's fading chi. He was dying. _No. Oh_ _God no!_ She screamed mentally. "Kurama!" She cried, jerking her oar sharply right, descending at break neck speed to the portal closest to Genkai's. She no longer cared if Koenma caught her escaping into the human world. She needed to see Kurama, needed to help him before it was too late. 

"Botan where are you going?!" Ayame shouted, her voice dropping when her friend didn't reply. The dark haired ferry girl features were tightened in concern and contemplation. Should she follow Botan or continue onward? Koenma would be expecting them any moment and with Botan gone, Ayame wasn't sure she could explain her disappearance away. 

She had yet to speak of the bond she suspected both the deity and the kitsune shared. Respecting Botan's wishes that she not tell. But if Koenma found out about her disappearance, it would be the only explanation that would keep her out of trouble. 

Ayame cast one last glance over her shoulder before speeding ahead, her features full of resolve and determination as she began her descent to the roof top of the palace. _Don't worry Botan. I'll think of something to explain your absence._

_*******_

__"What the hell is this?!" Kuwabara shouted above the rumbling sound that sliced through the air, the ground below quaking violently causing the three men to stumble around. 

Hiei, who had been following Kurama's progress through his Jagan eye, stared around in mild curiosity and slight apprehension as the cave suddenly collapsed, sealing off the entrance. 

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted, rushing over to the pile of rubble, Kuwabara close behind. 

The dark haired detective powered up his spirit gun, ready to blast a hole through the rock when Hiei suddenly clasped his arm. "What the hell did you do that for?" Yusuke snapped, whirling to the side to glare down at the smaller man. 

"The after shock of your spirit gun could cause the entire cave to collapse." He said simply, releasing his hold of the detective's arm. 

"What do you suppose we do? We can't just sit around here and let Kurama die!" 

Hiei turned to Kuwabara." Have the moron slice these rocks with his spirit sword." He replied starting forward, stopping as Yusuke spoke. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To help Genkai out." The fire demon answered, disappearing in a blur of black. 

******** 

Genkai couldn't believe what had just happened. Never in all her years had she sensed so much pain and anger as what was coming from the cave. When the ground had rumbled beneath her she realized at once the situation and attempted to infiltrate the cave only to stop as the rocks slammed down before her, blocking her attempt at a rescue. Fully aware of the dangers of blasting the rock away, the old woman had begun to pull away at the stone a piece at a time. But it was grueling work and her bones were beginning to ache from the effort. 

"Genkai?!" A feminine voice cried in despair from somewhere behind the female psychic. 

Turning around, the old woman's eyes widened slightly in surprise at the sight that greeted her. A frantic Botan rushing towards her, her eyes focused on the smaller woman, the pain evident in her voice and her features. "Where is he?! Where is Kurama?!" 

"He's still inside the cave." Hiei's voice cut in as he appeared beside the small woman who ceased her struggle with the rocks and walked over to Botan's side. 

The two women watched as the fire demon unsheathed the sword strapped upon his back and began slicing and hacking away at the hardened stone. 

Genkai's gaze shifted away from Hiei to the deity beside her, noticing a sudden shift in chi 

Botan was reaching out to Kurama, focusing on the connection they now shared and using it to her advantage. 

To the old woman's great surprise, she began to feel Kurama's once faint chi begin to build once more. 

****** 

A soft moan escaped from Kurama's parched throat as he began to stir. The kitsune's eyelids fluttered open, his eyes greeted with darkness and dust. He tried to sit up only to fall onto his back as his body shook in protest, his limbs too heavy to lift. His head lolled to the side as he tried to assess his injuries even as the life was fading from his body. Blood pooled around him from the wounds he received from the blast which had knocked him clear through one side of the cave wall. There were so many wounds. Too many for him to heal on his own. 

_Kurama. Kurama can you hear me? Please answer_. 

The kitsune closed his eyes, his weary features smoothing as he felt Botan's presence. "Botan?" He croaked, not believing the voice that escaped from his lips belonged to him. 

_Kurama you must get up. I don't want to live a life alone. I don't want to be the one who takes you to spirit world. It's not your time so please get up!_

__"But ... You're dead .. I watched you die." 

_I'm alive Kurama. I'm waiting for you just outside this cave. But I can't see you if you don't come out. So please get up. For me ... Conquer the darkness for me .... _

__Kurama swallowed, wincing at how dry and pained his throat was. "For you I will." He replied. Slowly and with great pain, the kitsune opened his eyes and rose to his feet stumbling more than once on the rocks that littered the darkened path. He had gone but a few feet when the darkness tried once more to overcome his will. Images swirled before Kurama. Botan screaming for his help. Her body being crushed by an invisible force just as in his dream a few weeks before. But this time Kurama did not succumb to the vision. He knew this was not really Botan. He could feel her presence just outside the cave. Still, there was no way in hell he was going to watch her die again. 

A eerie green glow erupted around Kurama's lean frame, as the power began to build around him, filling his soul, spreading through his body as he felt himself begin to change. Muscles began to expand, bones began to lengthen as he experienced a power unlike any before. And with a ferocious snarl he unleashed his energy. "NO MORE!" 

***** 

Hiei was almost through the mass of rock when he gave a sharp gasp of surprise, leaping backward and shielding the two women from the sudden explosion of stone that rocketed towards them, his energy barrier deflecting the bits and chunks away. "What the hell?" Hiei murmured as his red eyes gazed in shock at the man that stood about twenty feet away from them. 

Genkai and Botan lowered their arms as the sound of falling rock died, their eyes widening as the dust settled and all became clear. 

"Kurama?" Botan whispered, moving around Hiei, who lowered his energy barrier, to get a better view, her eyes full of awe and uncertainty as she shifted her gaze up and down his body. 

His features were changed. Harder, feral. Dangerous yet breathtaking at the same time. His chest was bare and bloodied, hairless as usual, but more muscular, more defined. And he was visibly taller than before. Traits unique to his Youko form. Yet he still retained his humanity having normal ears and teeth and the fiery red mane of hair that swirled around his face. Even as his fierce gold eyes set themselves upon Botan, the deity felt no fear as she returned his gaze with one of affection and relief. 

Kurama blinked slowly, the wariness in his golden orbs morphing into recognition as he spoke in a deepened voice. "Botan?" 

The deity nodded a tender smile forming on her lips at the intense emotions of love and affections she sensed from him only to have her smile fall as she watched Kurama's eyelids grow heavy as he collapsed down upon one his right knee, resting his forearm upon his bent left leg as his head dropped downward, a burst of blood erupting from his mouth as he coughed. 

Botan rushed forward, with a speed she didn't knew she possessed as she made her way to his side, falling to her knees before him. "Kurama?" She whispered in fear, reaching out to cup the kitsune's face into her hands before pulling it gently upwards. 

Emerald eyes met amethyst, the deity gasping in surprise as she watched Kurama change back into his full human self. 

Kurama reached out, caressing the left side of Botan's face only to withdraw instantly as he noticed the smear of blood against her pale features and another wave of pain seized his body. 

"Kurama?" Botan whispered in panic as Kurama's eyelids closed and he slumped forward into the deity's arms, unconscious from loss of blood and spiritual energy. 

Botan shifted her weight as she adjusted him in her arms, falling onto her backside, Kurama nestled against her torso, his breathing shallow and his features slack. 

Hiei and Genkai hurried over to her and Kurama's side. 

"Unbelievable." Hiei murmured. "That power just now .." 

"Yes I know." Genkai said as she studied the prone form of Kurama. "His power at that moment surpassed even Yusuke's S Class strength." She added, turning her head to the side as she sensed the arrival of the two young men left at the cave's entrance. 

"Hey guys what the hell was that power I felt just now? Whoa ..." Kuwabara cried, skidding to a stop a few feet away from the others, Yusuke in tow. "What happened to Kurama?" asked looking from the bloodied kitsune to Botan. "And how did Botan get here?" 

"No time for questions right now." Genkai said sternly. "You and Yusuke carry Kurama back to the temple, we need to hurry." She ordered, starting forward. 

"And just where will you be?" Yusuke asked as he slung, Kurama right arm around his neck while Kuwabara took the left side. 

"To prepare his room." She said before disappearing from view. 

Kuwabara blinked. "She sure moves fast for an old lady." He commented. 

"Come on Kuwabara." Yusuke said sharply, the two men moving as quickly as they could without aggravating Kurama's injuries. 

A half an hour later, Kurama's body lay still upon a large blue futon, cleaned of blood and covered by a brown comfortor, but his wounds still unhealed. Genkai shifted her gaze from the prone man to the deity who sat opposite of her, watching with a wistful smile as Botan clasped Kurama's left hand within her own and lovingly caressed the left side of his face. With a weary sigh, Genkai rose to her feet, wincing at the stiffness in her bones as she turned to the group and addressed them. "I've done all that I can. It's up to Botan now." She said softly, shooing everyone out, looking over her shoulder one last time before exiting the room and sliding the door quietly behind her, leaving Botan alone with Kurama. 

Botan bit her lip as she released her hold of Kurama's hand and pulled back the blanket, inspecting his wounds. _Not as many as I thought there would be_. She assessed mentally. But the ones he did have were deep and painful. She thought back to the time when Kurama had healed the wounds she had received from Yakumo and couldn't help but smile at how their roles were now reversed. She traced her hand over the largest wound, a foot long gash that spread along the right side of his ribcage, nodding in satisfaction as the muscle and skin complied to her healing commands, reconnecting, mending, closing shut until no mark remained. 

Around an hour later, Botan had completed her work, exhausted at the amount of spiritual energy she had to use to heal her beloved. _But it was worth it_. She thought with a weary smile as she watched the rise and fall of Kurama's chest, her gaze shifting to the handsome features that held her spellbound for so long. He was so cute when he slept and Botan didn't want the moment to end. But the deity knew she had to leave. Night would soon be coming and Koenma would wonder where she had gone. _I'm sorry Kurama._ She thought sadly as she leaned down and brushed her lips gently against his own, caressing his face one last time before rising and leaving the room, materializing her oar and flying away without saying good bye to anyone, hoping she hadn't been spotted, that no one was watching. 

But someone had been watching. Someone who had been assigned to follow the deity at a safe distance, monitoring her activities and memorizing the events he had witnessed. And with a skill that matched those below, the man in shadow disappeared from view, back to the world he came from. Back to Reikai. 

Okay guys. I know it's been two weeks since I updated and I apologize. This chapter may not be very good but it is long right? I know I keep saying Kurama's going to start college and I always end up not reaching that point. But I assure you that in the next chapter he will. And that's all I'll commit to for right now since my confidence is waning a little. Remember to drop a few lines in the review box. Let me know if you find this chapter good or just a piece of garbage. 


	16. Torandai, Elder of Reikai

Round sixteen to my story is up and going! Sorry for the delay but in between my day to day activities and defeating The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King on my Game Cube, I've had precious little time to write. Speaking of that game, let me tell you it was on hard mofo to beat! Still, I loved the Co-op mode which became quite necessary, especially on the Path of the Dead where my brother, as Aragorn, and I, as Legolas, (who else would I be but the coolest archer to ever grace the silver screen?) had to work together to defeat the king of the dead and escape from the cave. We kept dying. Again. And again. And again. That level frustrated me to no freaking end! I believe I actually swore at the TV (something I usually reserve for when I watch football) on more than one occasion but I won't go into the details. 

Anyway, enough of my prattling, on to what I like to call: The reviewers section. 

Kuratata: I'm sorry I didn't comment on your review from the previous chapter, but I didn't even check until after I posted! Anyway, I'm glad you like my story and as always I'm happy you reviewed! 

Botan and Kurama Lover: So you like the soul bond between Kurama and Botan huh? I'm glad! And I'm happy you found it good. 

Steph-Chan: Boy, you certainly didn't like me thinking my work was sub par did you? *gives wiry smile* Okay, so I was too harsh about my work, but it helps to hear the input of others. If everyone enjoys it, I guess I didn't do too badly. I'm glad you loved it! That I am! 

Heather B: Your favorite chapter yet?! Cool! Yes. I wanted to put some action into this chapter since this is an action/adventure story. Kagone will have his own part to play in this story as will the rest of the elders who you will start to see more of, beginning in this chapter. Well, even though you're not worried when Kurama starts college, he will begin in this chapter as the scene shifts to the campus of Shokubutsugaku and the return of the villains in this story. But Ren and Ailia won't be alone in attending school. Kigorei and Lina will also be going undercover in Yusuke and Kuwabara's school. And what of Tahomen? Why, he will remain in the demon world watching our favorite fire demon and his growing relationship with Muruko. Maybe the bad guys will get what is coming to them and maybe they won't. We will see. 

Silver Kamikaze: You thought it was great?! Honestly? That makes me smile. Yes. I too, liked the soul bond connection between the kitsune and the deity. And you will find out exactly who was following Botan and why. Thanks for the encouragement! ^__^ 

Rurouni Saiyan: Such praise! I thank you! 

Setine: HELL YES I LIKE RUROUNI KENSHIN!!!!! Especially the intricate displays of swordmenship skill the wanderer Kenshin possesses. And the battles are my favorite! In particular Kenshin vs Saitoh in the Kamiya dojo. Talk about bloody and brutal! I own all twenty two volumes of the anime, the 3 CD premium music collection and have begun to collect the manga from American Shonen Jump of which I also subscribe! Anyway, thank you! I'm glad you love my written attempt of how I think Yu Yu Hakusho could have continued. 

Dunken: I felt it necessary to have Kurama complete the test in the cave before I continued with the next installment. You really liked everything? Awesome! Everyone really seems to like the soul mate connection and I'm happy people enjoy this story! *authors hangs head and rubs temples* Man, if my friends knew how mushy my mind can get they'd all laugh and call me a wussy. But that's okay because they don't know! Mwa ha ha ha! *cough* okay, enough with my insecurities. The plot thickens I guess would be the best way to describe what's developing as I progress forward. Thank you for finding my work well written! 

Moonliteangel 57: Greetings newcomer! Oro?! You're hooked? That is high praise indeed! I'm glad you love my story! That I am! ^__^ 

Deity of Roses: I can't help but be modest, it all goes back to my childhood and how I have been raised. Still I'm glad you found it excellent. It cheers me up when I know people truly enjoy my work! Sleep? I don't know what that word means. But seriously, it brings comfort to know I'm not alone in my sleeping disorder! That it does! 

Queen of Shadows: Yes Kurama conquered the Cave of Sorrow. But he couldn't have done it without Botan's help or her love. It is what caused the new physical and spiritual transformation Kurama displayed when he exited the cave. Well, Botan's stalker isn't necessary evil. What do I mean? Read on and find out. You will hear the reasons behind those laws soon. 

Meiko M: Long review = Happy author! Thank you lady for another display of your thoughts on my story. Did I truly make your day better? *author smiles and bows* It was my honor. Yes. Teachers can be a pain in the rear with their constant demands, but what can one do? I apologize for the harsh words I used for my own story but I just feel at times I could have done better. More detail, more action, more dialogue but I suppose all authors go through periods like these when they find their work below their standards. Even if they are impossible ones to achieve. 

I'm one of the most awesome authors on ff. net?! WOW! That is great praise, Sessha feels honored! Well, my efforts have finally landed the kitsune in college as the second arc of my story begins. I don't have to work on anything? Yeah, I thought having Botan save Kurama was a nice little twist. And it would have been a sad day indeed if Botan had to escort Kurama's soul to Reikai. It will continue to haunt the deity's dreams that is for sure. I also thought it neat to reverse their roles, having Botan save and heal Kurama just as the kitsune had done for Botan after Yakumo's attack. 

Jillian: I'm glad you still like the story and I will have more Hiei and Muruko too. Don't worry. 

Kari Williams: Oh man, I know all about that! Sorry about your grounding but I'm glad you're back! And I thank you for believing I'm a great author! 

Eunjung: Oro?! No sleep at all?! Unbelievable! That had to suck! So you like mush do you? Expect more from me of course. Even if such things don't come naturally to me, I'm glad people accept my more sensitive scenarios as well written. It seems I elicited all sorts of emotions from you for this chapter. The cave sequence was rather action packed wasn't it? That was easier for me to do than the more emotional one on one talk Kurama and Botan shared, trust me. 

Kurama is just that kind of guy. A real man doesn't walk away from his heart, he embraces it and accepts that perhaps he can trust and believe that love is the one emotion above all others to hold most sacred. Was that too corny? If it was I apologize. Oh, yes. Anyone who even attempted to mess with Botan would face the wrath of one pissed off kitsune! And we all know what happens when Kurama gets mad, *cough, second movie and Sensui saga, cough* 

Kurama's love for Botan goes far beyond the physical desires he holds for her. He would risk everything for her. Endure the most horrendous torture and torment, if it would save her from being harmed. That is devotion in it's purest form. And I'm glad you noticed the change in Kurama when he exited the cave. Remember this new form, for it won't be the last time you see it. As to what happened to Kurama, read on and find out. And yes, Botan is growing stronger too. 

Ayame, Hiei and Yusuke are all important characters in this story. Ayame, even as she loves Koenma, sees an injustice that the toddler lord will not even attempt to correct out of fear. She is the first to understand why it is so difficult for Botan to stay away from Kurama and why the deity feels so weak all the time. Hiei is worried for Kurama because he feels his best friend's will weakening and realizes it is due to his separation from Botan. While the fire demon won't admit it, he is happy for Kurama. Happy the kitsune found his soul mate. Now if only the fire demon would take his own advice and tell Muruko how he feels. And Yusuke is just being his usual supportive self. 

Some may ask, "Well how come Botan and Kurama just noticed this soul bond, they've known each other for three years and they only now realize they are the compliment part of the other's heart and soul?" My answer would be that Kurama and Botan have always been attracted to each other both physically and spiritually. Kurama would almost always be the one to explain things to Botan or take special interest in her safety and well being. For Botan, she would always look to Kurama for help and worries over him as the anime progresses. But once they confessed their love to each other (in this story mind you), the bond began to form and the truth of their closeness was revealed. 

And I only wish I had the resources to get into contact with Master Togashi and Studio Pierrot and offer them this story. Hell, I'd even give them the rights for free if they would actually produce it. I think it would be awesome to see this as a fourth saga to what could have been a longer run show. Although 112 episodes isn't too bad. But Dammit! There was so much potential to continue! 

To your questions: 

1) Elder Kagone is one of the high council in Reikai. He is second only to Torandai in 

power. Like all elders, he takes the name of the village of his birth. He is around 

6,000 years old while Torandai is well over 16,000 years old. You will also find that 

Kagone is not a very nice guy. He scorns anything and anyone who mingles in Makai and Ningenkai, hence his intense dislike of Koenma. So your suspicions of him were 

correct. Good job! 

2) The one who followed Botan will be revealed in this chapter. 

3) Not this time. But somewhere down the road he will and let's just say he'll be one 

cranky toddler. And the deity kissing the fox spirit without his knowledge won't be an 

everyday occurrence. The action will be reciprocated soon. And then some. 

And yes, please do work on your story because I too am anxious to see what you have in store next! 'Til next time Mellon! 

The Honorable Gucci: Wow! Your review was an unexpected but welcome surprise, I must say. You think it rocks?! Cool! I'm flattered you think I write well! That I am! ^__^ 

As far as your story goes, how can I not remain faithful to such a well written, thought provoking work? Impossible! 

By the way people, all you Rurouni Kenshin fans should check out The Honorable Gucci's story entitled Intervention. It's flat out excellent! That it is! 

Chany Chan: I'm flattered you like my work and worry no more about an update, here you go! 

Hanyou Yukari: My, such enthusiasm! I love it! Really? I'm the first to bring such a pairing in mind for you? No way?! I think that's cool! That I do! Yes it would be awesome to witness a K/B pairing on TV And if I had my way, it would be so! But alas, I'm just a penniless admirer of Togashi's beloved series. I love fighting as much as the next guy ... err person, but Dammit! Why can't we have a little relationship between the kitsune and the deity on the side?! Grrr... Anyway, I must say I'm flattered to have another admirer of my work! I thank you. 

Frith: I'm flattered you took the time to read my mindless drivel and I'm glad you like it. As to an update, worry no more! Here you go! 

Kagomebotan 8: I thank you for the praise. Yes it's sad to see the two lovers separated and I'm sorry. There are some things that will start to happen that may make you believe there is hope for the two lovebirds after all. As to whether any new villains will pop up, I cannot say. Although you never know. I may have Ren fall head over heels for Botan. We'll see. 

Onto the story! 

Chapter 16-- Torandai, Elder of Reikai 

Darkness. 

It filled his mind, penetrating through his defenses, rendering him weak and vulnerable. 

Images haunted him. His mother yelling at him, berating him, her words cruel and her eyes as cold as the air around him. The image shifted, becoming the bodies of his friends and Kurama felt so helpless. And hopeless. His grief intensifying at the sound of Botan's voice crying out to him, pleading for his help. 

And then something snapped. Some inner strength he had not known to possess filled him and he changed into something bigger, more powerful. And he did it for her. All for her. Just to see her, to touch her, to know she was for real and not some lie perpetrated by his hopeful heart. And then she was there, in front of him, her delicate fingers caressing his face, her words reflecting the love from her precious heart. Love reserved for him alone. But all too soon it was over, darkness taking him away from his beloved, her beautiful face replaced by an emptiness that consumed him. 

Consciousness returned slowly to Kurama as he struggled to awaken from the dark haze that swirled within his mind. At last his eyelids fluttered open, his features confused and his eyes disorientated as he looked about, wondering where he was. The kitsune brought his right hand up to rub his eyes only to drop his hand when he noticed the cool air kiss his exposed skin. Peering down, Kurama lifted the brown comforter wrapped around him, raising an eyebrow at his current state of undress, wearing nothing more than the black knit boxers he had chosen to put on that day. What had happened to his clothes? 

Remembrance struck him, his left hand snapping to the right side of his torso, probing for signs of injury from the rocks he had been slammed into earlier. When his fingers traced nothing but unblemished skin, Kurama let out a sigh and dropped his hands to the side as his memory returned. The cave, the assaults upon his mind and ... Botan. The kitsune frowned, his heart growing heavy. Had she really been waiting for him at the other side of the cave? Or was it simply wishful thinking from his overactive imagination? He began to suspect his dreams of Botan coming to his rescue to be nothing more than that. An idle fantasy from his fevered brain. But, if she hadn't been there, who had healed him so quickly? 

"The ferry girl was here Kurama." Hiei's unmistakable gruff voice intruded into his thoughts, breaking his reverie. "And it was she who healed you." 

The kitsune pulled himself up into a sitting position, his emerald eyes meeting the impassive ones of his best friend. He looked around slowly, his features falling at the lack of Botan's chi. Even so, her scent still lingered faintly within the room, a lovely feminine smell of lavender that brought a smile to Kurama's face. "So she did?" He said lightly, looking back to Hiei. "How long did she stay?" 

Hiei sighed in irritation as he answered. "How the hell should I know Kurama? I was too busy watching the moron around my sister to notice." 

Kurama frowned. "Didn't she say good bye to anyone?" He asked, concern flashing across his features as he studied the fire demon. 

Hiei shook his head. "I think she wanted to slip away before anyone took notice." 

_But why?_ Kurama wondered, _It's not like her to just up and leave without saying_ _anything_. Then again, Botan wasn't supposed to be in Ningenkai in the first place. She had taken a big risk, just to come to his aid. The kitsune couldn't help but smile at how close they had become. And yet, his heart was troubled and disappointed. Kurama had wanted to talk to her in person, to caress her beautiful face, to pull her into his arms and ... 

"Hey Kurama!" Kuwabara's boisterous voice echoed within the small room, his large frame silhouetted by the moon light that flooded the open door. 

The red haired man's wistful look was replaced by curiosity as the tall man entered and slid the door closed behind him, a bundle of clothing cradled in his arms. 

"I've brought some stuff for ya." Kuwabara said with a smile as he walked over to the still sitting kitsune. 

Kurama accepted the offering from the big man's outstretched arms, raising an eyebrow at the pair of gray socks, a gray sweatshirt and black sweats he now held in his hands. 

Kuwabara noticed the almost indignant look the kitsune gave and frowned. "Uh, I know it's not your style Kurama but it's all Genkai had that would fit you." 

Kurama's look of mild disdain was replaced by gratitude. "It is okay Kuwabara. It will do." He answered, sitting the clothing to his left onto the cold wood floor as he flipped the comforter off, ignoring the cool air that slammed into him as he slipped on the socks then the sweats in a fluid motion before grabbing the sweatshirt and rising to his feet . 

Kuwabara smiled, noticing Kurama's torso was free of injury as he watched the kitsune slide the sweatshirt over his head. "We were all worried about you for a while there Kurama. It's a good thing Botan showed up and healed your wounds like she did. Of course I suppose Yukina could have done the same thing, but she was .. kind of occupied at the time." He said, a silly look flashing upon his face. 

Hiei snorted. _Occupied entertaining your worthless ass!_ His mind snarled, bristling at the recent incident he had witnessed. The ice apparition and the orange haired man holding hands and talking quietly under a pine tree along the shore of a lake near the temple. The fire demon's teeth had been clenched so tight when he had found them that he nearly broke his jaw. It took all of his will power not to reach out and grab Kuwabara by the collar and drag him roughly away from his sister. The words he had overheard still grated him and the fire demon could hold his tongue no longer as he spoke. "Yeah, if you call holding hands and whispering sweet nothings being occupied." 

Kuwabara's smile instantly vanished as he whirled towards the fire apparition with a look of pure aggravation. "Shut up shorty!" He snarled. "What the hell were you doing spying on us anyway?! You're acting like you're Yukina's father or something!" 

Kurama held back his laughter as he began to fold the comforter and then the futon, lifting them quickly into his arms before walking over to the far wall. He placed the two items neatly down, his lips twitching as he turned and noticed the intense discomfort Hiei was suddenly exhibiting. _You don't know how close you are Kuwabara_. The fox spirit thought as he walked back over to the two men, deciding to intervene in the situation before it got out of hand. "Kuwabara?" He said softly but with enough authority that the tall man took notice, turning back to the kitsune, his anger replaced by a questioning look. "Is there something else you wanted to tell me?" 

Kuwabara's face lit up as he snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, thanks Kurama. Genkai wants to speak with you in the main building of the temple as soon as possible. She said she has something to tell you." 

The fox spirit nodded. "I am ready now." He replied, walking past the tall man before sliding the door open and emerging outside. Turning right, Kurama began to walk briskly but silently along the wrap around porch, his features neutral, though his mind was curious what it was that Genkai had to tell him. _No doubt it has something to do with what happened in the cave._ He thought as he rounded the corner. Kurama came to a stop at the front door of the temple, reaching out to slide it open with a gentle pull, revealing a sitting Genkai and Yusuke who looked at him in welcome. 

"Come in Kurama. Have a seat." She said softly, bidding him forward with a wave of her hand. 

The kitsune released his hold and stepped forward, noting Kuwabara and Hiei's entrance after him as he took his place in front of the wizened psychic who closed her eyes and crossed her arms. 

"Tell me what happened to you Kurama inside the cave." She began. "What did you see?" 

Kurama raised an eyebrow. _Well she certainly doesn't waste any time does she_. He thought with a smirk as he began, retelling her everything that had occurred. When he had finished, Genkai opened her eyes and studied the man before her with understanding and even a trace of sympathy. 

"You suffered greatly and yet you conquered your fears and your doubts and gained a knowledge that will last you until your dying breath." She began, her features turning thoughtful as she looked away from him. "And something else happened to you Kurama, a power you hadn't anticipated was unleashed in that cave." She added, looking back to him. "You know of what I speak?" 

Kurama pondered that question for a few seconds before nodding. "You're referring to my transformation are you not?" 

Genkai nodded. "Do you know how powerful that transformation was?" 

Kurama shook his head. "I'm afraid that was the last thing on my mind at the time." He said, his thoughts going back to the last thing his eyes had seen. The perfect creature that had captured his heart and soul. A ferry girl who loved him despite his past. His deity. His love. His Botan. 

Genkai let out a polite cough, noticing the far away look in the red haired man's emerald orbs. 

Kurama's mind re entered the present, his gaze coming back to the old woman who gave him a smile before continuing. 

"That transformation, even as brief as it was, surpassed the S Class of power." 

Kurama blinked in surprise as he stared at Genkai. "Are you certain?" 

Genkai nodded. "Absolutely." 

"But how is that possible?" Yusuke asked, clearly confused. "I thought S Class was as high as a person could get in spiritual energy." 

"Not necessarily Yusuke." Genkai replied, closing her eyes in contemplation. "Limits can always be broken, records surpassed. It's just that the S Class is so rare in and of itself that no one has been able to go above it." 

"Yeah but how did he do it?" Yusuke asked. 

"Kurama is an unique individual." Genkai began, opening her eyes to gaze upon the silent kitsune. "A human with a Youko soul. While it is true that his demon form is stronger both physically and spiritually, the potential to harness his human spiritual energy has always been present but untapped. Until now." 

Understanding flashed across the handsome features of Kurama. _Of course._ He thought. Although his human form was the one he used most often, when ever he fought it was with his demon energy not his human energy. _But why haven't I used it before?_ Kurama wondered. _Because I never thought to do it_. He answered himself, his attention drawn back into the conversation, turning his head to the side as he heard Yusuke growl in irritation. 

"Will you quit with all this mumbo jumbo and get to the point grandma!" 

Genkai's gaze shifted over to Yusuke, her features annoyed. "Clam it moron!" She snapped, her features returning to normal as she looked back to Kurama. "Tell me something Kurama. What were you thinking of at the precise moment of your transformation?" 

Kurama appeared thoughtful as he searched his memories. It didn't take long for him to respond. "I was thinking of Botan. How I wanted to see her. And how I didn't want to watch her die." 

A wiry smile flirted upon the psychic's lips. "In other words, it was your love for Botan, coupled with your anger at the thought of losing her that caused your transformation." She said knowingly. 

Kurama smiled back and nodded. "Yes." He said simply before asking, "What did this form look like Genkai? I admit I am curious. I felt Youko's form emerge but not completely." 

"Like the combination of your human and demon energy, so to was your form. Larger than your normal frame, but without your fox like traits. A hybrid so to speak." 

"Ah." 

"So Kurama?" Kuwabara began softly, "Do you think you could do that again? The power I felt was awesome, I'd like to see the form that went with it." 

Kurama frowned. Could he achieve that form again? It had taken him so long to figure out how to transform into his demon self, how long would it take for him to successfully complete this new hybrid form? "I don't know Kuwabara. Maybe never." 

Kuwabara seemed disappointed but said nothing, growing silent and contemplative. 

"In any case it doesn't matter." Hiei interjected, drawing everyone's attention to where he stood leaning against the far wall. "All that matters is Kurama passed the test and is capable of defending himself from telepathic attacks." 

Genkai nodded. "I suppose we could look at it that way." She said, rising to her feet, wincing slightly at the stiffness in her back. "Now I don't want to seem rude, but it's getting late and I'm tired so if you don't mind I think it best you all head back to your homes." She added, walking past them, opening the door and letting herself out. 

Yusuke and Kuwabara followed suit, leaving Hiei and Kurama alone. 

The kitsune rose to his feet, noticing a rather distant look on the fire demon's face. "Lost in thought Hiei?" He asked gamely. 

"That is none of your damn business Kurama." Hiei snapped irritably, his eyes focused on the open doorway Kuwabara had last passed. 

Kurama smiled, following the direction of his gaze. "Still worried about your sister are you?" 

The silence that lingered spoke volumes. 

"Don't worry Hiei." Kurama said as he turned and began to walk towards the entryway where he bent down to slide a pair of white tennis shoes onto his bare feet. "Kuwabara is a good man. And he loves her. What more could a brother ask for his sister?" 

"Hn." Was all the fire demon said before disappearing from view. 

Kurama sighed and shook his head. _I don't think he will ever accept Kuwabara as a_ _worthy mate for his sister._ He thought sadly as he walked into the moonlight. Tilting his head back, the kitsune studied the starlit sky, a tender smile gracing his lips as he thought of Botan, of the life they could have and the dreams they could share. His mind continue to wander, even as he left the temple and headed home for the last night with his family, safe in the knowledge that Botan loved him and he her. 

********* 

Nighttime had laid claim to the sky of Reikai, a full moon the only illumination for the young man who weaved his way through the woods, his black clothing masking his lean body as he tore relentlessly but silently onward, weary from his travels into the human world and anxious to inform the head elder of his discovery. At last, after a long journey, the traveler's booted feet touched upon a clearing, overjoyed as he gazed upon a elaborate palace as white as the snow capped mountains that rested behind it in the distance. 

With quickened steps, the man made his way along the stone pathway that inclined to a series of carved steps, leaping gracefully past the steps to land upon a small flat space before repeating the motion eight more times until at last he landed before the entryway that led inside the massive building. 

No guards were posted. None were needed. The beings inhabiting this palace had the ability to annihilate any who sought to harm them. Or so the young man had been told as he pushed open the small metallic door encased within one of the massive metallic gate doors that required spiritual energy to open. There were times though that the young man wondered if this sense of security the elders had was merely a facade. A false belief they were untouchable. _But what do I_ _know_. The man thought as he began to walk through the open courtyard towards the palace itself. _I am merely an infant when compared to such great men_. 

Upon entering the massive interior of the great palace, the man reached up and pulled off the black hood adorning his head, raking his fingers through the strands of dark blond hair to settle the tufts that were sticking up at odd angles from the removal of his head gear. He brushed at his bangs which hung just above his eyebrows, annoyed at how long his hair had become. He tilted his boyish face back, his dark blue eyes narrowing at how dimmed the chandeliers above him were. 

_Must it always be so dark in here?_ He wondered as he returned his gaze forward, tucking the head gear under his arm as he marched forward down the wide marbled corridor, turning his gaze every now and again on the large red tapestries that adorned both sides of the walls. No matter how many times he had wandered down this hallway, he was still in awe of the displays of Reikai events transpired onto the thick fabric. Tales of great deeds and worthy heroes. All part of the great war with the other realms. 

At last he reached an intersection, turning right down another corridor lined with doors on each side. But the man's gaze remained fixed on a rather large set of doors at the end of the hallway, his boots making no sound even as he quickened his pace, stopping at last before the lightly hued oak doors. Gently but firmly, the young man pushed the doors open revealing a open library as large as the temple he had seen and observed earlier. 

The massive room boasted a magnificent collection of books upon enormous oak shelves that stretched from ceiling to floor and were situated along the entire perimeter of the room save for the entryway and the two huge brick fireplaces within the far center wall. The floor was adorned with massive oriental rugs as richly hued in dark red as the furniture that decorated the room. The man closed the door softly behind him, walking past the large oval oak table that rested in the center, heading towards the lone figure resting within the confines of a rather large chair, his white panted legs stretched out upon an ottoman. The man's gaze was cast downward, absorbed in his reading, his silver tinted hair pulled back into a ponytail which swished slightly as he turned to watch his visitor approach, his hands snapping closed the blue book within his grasp, his emerald eyes meeting the reverent blue ones of the young man who quickly fell to one knee and bowed his head respectfully. 

"Elder Torandai I bring you news from Ningenkai." 

Torandai gave a sigh of mild exasperation as he studied the man before him. Although he was well over 16,000 years old and his aura gave off a wisdom and power that was ancient, by human standards he would appear to be only in his early forties. Despite his long life and the responsibilities his job entailed, he detested his subordinates bowing down before him, as if he were to be revered. He found such exercises silly and pointless. Even though he had adopted the young man two years ago, Torandai had yet to cure him of such silly practices. "Yoh," He began. "How many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to kneel before me. I'm just a man, not God. Not even close. So rise my boy and tell me what you've found out." 

Yoh rose to his feet, but the reverent look remained on his face as he spoke. "But elder you were the one who saved me after my village was destroyed by Yakumo's attack three years ago. You took me when no one else would. How can I not bow down to you after all the generosity you've shown me?" 

Torandai frowned, not wanting to dwell on that accursed man's name. "You are my adopted son Yoh, not some groveling employee. Even my employees don't bow so why the hell would my son?" 

Yoh lowered his head, hurt by the elder's words. "I'm just trying to be respectful father." 

The silver haired man sighed, relaxing his features. "I'm not angry Yoh, I just want you to stop acting like an underling." He began, turning away from the blond to stare into the roaring fire to his right. "Could you do that for me?" 

Yoh brought his head up and nodded. "I will try father." He replied. 

"Pray take a seat and tell me what you've discovered my son." Torandai said softly, motioning Yoh to sit in the seat across from him. 

Yoh did so, sitting attentively within the cushioned confines, resting his hands and his head gear upon his lap as he began to speak. "It appears that Elder Kagone's suspicions were correct." He began, pausing when he noticed the look of surprise flash upon the older man's countenance. 

"Is that so?" Torandai said softly, trying not to smirk at the mention of his fellow elder's name. Although he respected Kagone he did not care much for the man. The open disdain he held for Ningenkai and Makai irritated him. And the arrogance of the man had caused Torandai on more than one occasion to berate the junior elder for his callousness. Kagone had been the one to recommend the descendent of Raizen's elimination, claiming him a threat to Reikai. At first Torandai had agreed, not knowing the facts behind Yusuke's ascension to the powerful S Class of spiritual energy. When at last Torandai came to know the truth he had rescinded the order and thus earned the extreme dislike of Kagone who thought Koenma should have been removed. "In what way?" He asked. 

"The ferry girl called Botan has indeed fallen in love with someone from outside the spirit realm and I must say I was surprised to find out it was one of Koenma's spirit detectives. The human/demon Kurama." 

Torandai cocked an eyebrow. He hadn't expected that. But then again, he should have known something like this would happen, understood the temptation that lingered for those who had daily relations with Ningenkai and Makai. Segregated from the rest of the population, what choice did those ferrymen and women have but to seek love and comfort in the arms of someone from Makai or Ningenkai. Still, if what Yoh said was true, if the ferry girl had indeed become involved with the spirit detective then her fate would have to be decided by the elders, by him. And knowing the truth behind the red haired man only made the case more damnable. The funny thing was Torandai didn't want to interfere. 

"And how do you know it is Kurama she loves?" He asked, wishing he didn't have to deal with such things. Somehow it didn't seem his place. Still he had to know so he sat quietly as Yoh related his findings, what he had seen and heard, the strange behavior of the deity in Reikai. How she had cried out the spirit detective's name and rushed to be at his side in Ningenkai. The pain and grief exhibited by Botan, the concern of Kurama's friends and the incredible power the kitsune had exhibited before collapsing into Botan's arms. When he had finished, the elder seemed pale as a ghost, the blue book clutched tightly in his hands, snapping his gaze over to Yoh who addressed him. 

"Elder .. I mean father are you all right?" 

Torandai seemed to have lost his voice as he stared upon the countenance of his adopted child. If what the boy said is true, then the only way Botan could have sensed Kurama's distress from an entirely different realm would be due to a spiritual bond. A soul mate bond. A bond that even the elders could not break. _I can't do this. I can't deny such a bond. _The elder thought with trepidation. _But I can't let this_ _relationship continue. The law forbids it_. He added mentally, swallowing and wincing at how dry his throat had become. No doubt if Kagone knew the uncertainty and hesitation the head elder felt, he would merely scoff and proclaim Torandai's emotions as a sign of weakness. 

And that's how Torandai felt. Weak and uncertain. Ever since Kagone had come to him, demanding an investigation into the ferry girl's activities, the elder had been troubled. Too many things from the past were coming back to haunt him. Things the elders had done that Torandai wasn't proud of. _But I was just protecting Reikai. I was saving our people_. He argued mentally, shaking his head as Yoh repeated his question. Torandai's lips twisted into a grimace as he spoke. "Not really Yoh." He replied, not elaborating any further as he continued. "Listen carefully to what I'm about to say. " He paused, watching as the young man studied his adopted father with focused eyes. "When Kagone asks what you have discovered, you will tell him nothing of importance. Tell him that the ferry girls were simply doing some research on ancient laws, nothing more than that." 

Yoh frowned. "But that would be a lie father. I can't lie." 

"It is for the safety of Reikai I ask this of you." Torandai countered. "There is still much we don't know about the spirit detective. Things I would like you to find out." 

"You want me to spy on Kurama, become his friend?" 

Torandai nodded. "Watch him closely Yoh, do whatever it takes to get close to him, but do not let your true identity be discovered, understand?" He ordered, turning his gaze back to the fireplace. 

Yoh seemed puzzled but nodded. "You don't want me to watch Botan then?" He asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice. 

Torandai couldn't help but smile. He could understand Yoh's preferring to watch the ferry girl. After all she was quite beautiful and near his son's age. His smile fell, his features growing thoughtful as he shook his head. "No Yoh. For the moment she is to be left alone. But I need to know why the ferry girl chose him. What makes him special in her eyes. Can I count on you Yoh?" 

The blond nodded. "Of course." He replied, rising from his seat. "But why is this so important father? Why is it so vital for you to know about Kurama and Botan's relationship?" 

Torandai did not speak right away, his eyes riveted on the undulating flames that glowed a brilliant shade of yellow. He didn't have the heart to tell Yoh the truth, the real reason why he was so interested. Just why and how Botan chose to violate Reikai's strictest law, a law a select few knew about. "Simple curiosity my boy. Call it the whim of a foolish old man." 

Yoh studied the elder, his features clearly disbelieving the older man's reply, still he relented his questions and let the matter rest. For the moment. "Then I will bid you good night father." He said respectfully, giving the elder a slight bow before walking away. 

"Good night Yoh." Torandai said, his eyes still focused on the fire as his adopted son took his leave and left the older man alone to his thoughts. 

For the longest time, Torandai sat quietly, lost in the flames that burned before him, troubled at the feelings within his heart. Feelings of dread and remembrance. There had been a time, long ago, when Torandai himself had lost his heart to an outsider, a human woman he had rescued one day while visiting Ningenkai and had grown to love. The elder closed his eyes at the memory, her beautiful face framed in lush strands of ebony hair, her blue eyes friendly and warm and so trusting. So very trusting. "Ania." Torandai whispered. 

Even now, 4,000 years later, her features were as clear and bright as the lakes of Reikai. He remembered her touch, her love. Everything. Even ... her death. She was mortal and bound to her eternal fate. Bound to die. Whether from old age or from the ravages of war, she would pass onto the next realm. To a place Torandai could not bring himself to follow. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. No way to end the grief he felt at her passing. When Ania died, part of Torandai had died with her. He had felt bereft. Lost in a sea of torment and dismay that only grew when he discovered something. A relationship that out weighed his own, between two important people from the realms of Reikai and Makai. A relationship that changed the balance between the three realms, plunging Reikai into a bloody war that saw two thirds of it's population annihilated by the more powerful demon soldiers and it was only through the elders and Enma's efforts that Reikai was sealed for the most part away from the two realms. 

For many years, Torandai had thought the decisions of the elders to eliminate those involved in the relationship had been the right thing to do. But now, now with these old memories haunting him, the elder began to believe that perhaps they had been too hasty, too judgmental. _And now I am paying the price for my deeds_. Torandai thought as his eyelids fluttered open. Staring down at the simple blue book in his hand, his emerald orbs suddenly reflected a weariness and sadness he hadn't felt in a long time. He didn't want to do this. Didn't want to be the one to punish one of his own for what was in her heart. __

He would trust in his feelings, trust that perhaps this time, lives would not be wasted. In memory of Ania he would do all he could to find out about this relationship between a ferry girl and a human with a Youko soul before he did anything. But he would have to tread carefully. No doubt Kagone would be leery of Yoh's findings. He would talk to Yoh tomorrow and inform him to be on the look out for Kagone's spies. Weary from all these thoughts, Torandai rose with a sigh, carrying the book with him, before placing it back within the book shelf, the words Common Laws of Reikai glowing faintly in gold letters as the elder backed away and walked slowly out of the room. 

********* 

Botan pushed open the French doors of her balcony, as silent as a mouse, the moonlight casting the darkened room with a dim glow. Still, even with this light, the deity's eyes struggled to adjust to the blackness that surrounded her as she walked softly inside. She turned back around, closing the doors quietly before pivoting around to make her way towards the opposite side of the room where her lamp rested beside her bed only to stop midway as the unmistakable click of a lamp switch reverberated around the room, the interior instantly flooded with white light and exposing the ferry girl's position. 

Like a deer caught in the headlights, Botan's eyes were widened in surprise and fear. Frozen to her spot, she dare not look at the figure who stood outside her peripheral vision, her heart leaping into her throat at the thought that she had been discovered by Koenma. That he would punish her for leaving the sanctity of Reikai to be with Kurama. Botan's mind whirled with a mirage of excuses and reasons only to snap her head to the side when she heard a soft feminine chuckle nearby. 

The fear drained away, replaced by relief at the sight that met her eyes. "Oh, it's you Ayame." She said with a sigh. "I thought for a moment Koenma had discovered where I had gone and was waiting to punish me for my transgression." 

Ayame gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry to frighten you but I had to sit here and watch for your return." 

Botan looked at her in puzzlement. "Why?" She asked. 

"Well," Ayame began as she took a seat upon the wicker chair to the right of the bed, closing her eyes a satisfied smirk gracing her features. "I told Koenma that since you were feeling under the weather you had retired early to your quarters and did not wish to be disturbed." 

"And what did he say?" 

Ayame's smirk widened. "He didn't believe me at first. I literally had to run past him to block his entrance to your room. He tried to get past me but when I explained to him the exact nature of your illness his features paled and he literally took off running back the way he came." 

Botan smiled, walking over to her closet to pick out her pajamas. "And what exactly did you say to him?" She asked, wondering what would cause the toddler lord to go scurrying away when what he wanted was to make sure Botan was where she was supposed to be. 

"Simply that you were suffering from PMS and wished to be left alone." 

A giggle erupted from Botan's throat as she pulled out a long silk nightgown the color of snow. Turning around, the deity held the gown in her hand, folding it over her right arm as she gazed upon her friend with amused eyes. "Oh my, I wish I had been here to witness that!" She said, another giggle erupting from her throat as she imagined her employer's face draining from color as he tore down the corridor to the safety of his office. 

Ayame giggled as well. "Let me tell you it was something to see!" She said, the sounds of their laughter filtering out into the hallway, reaching the sensitive ears of the blue oni, George, who was walking past, his muscular arms filled with paperwork the toddler lord wanted shredded. 

With a shake of his head, George continued onward, not wanting to know what the ferry girls were laughing about. _What is it with females and giggling?_ He wondered with a sigh as he headed off in the direction of the paper destruction office, leaving the corridor empty once more. 

"So Botan," Ayame began after their laughter died down. "Tell me about what happened earlier, Is Kurama okay?" 

Botan's features grew pained, her gaze distant as she spoke. "For the moment." She replied, lowering herself down onto the edge of her bed. "I was so scared Ayame. So scared that I .. " She paused, biting her lower lip as she thought back to that terrifying moment when she had felt him dying. "That I would have to escort him to Reikai. God, I've never been so frightened in my life." She added, relaying the events to the dark haired woman who sat silently and patiently. 

Ayame studied her friend, sorrow building within her heart. _This separation is wreaking_ _havoc within her soul_. The dark haired ferry girl thought as she rose up and placed a reassuring hand on the deity's shoulder. "But he is okay now, is he not?" 

Botan gave a nod, her gaze still cast downward, her bruised heart rendering her lips silent. She had spent such little time with him. Such precious little time. Still, she had seen him again. Had caressed his face and felt the love within his heart even if it were but a passing moment, she knew to treasure it. Even if it broke her heart further. 

"Botan?" Ayame spoke in a concerned tone, removing her hand from the deity's shoulder to wave it in front of her face. "Are you there? Botan?" 

The blue haired ferry girl blinked slowly, coming out of her muse to tilt her head up. With a sad smile Botan spoke. "I'm sorry Ayame. I must be tired. Healing Kurama used up most of my spiritual energy and now I can barely keep my eyes open." 

Ayame nodded, retreating backwards slowly towards the door as she spoke. "Then I'll just leave you to get some rest." She said with a kind smile, reaching out to turn the knob of the bedroom door. 

"Ayame?" Botan said softly, causing the dark haired woman to stop halfway through the opened doorway. 

"Yes Botan?" 

"Thanks for covering for me." Botan said with a grateful smile. 

Ayame returned the smile. "That's what friends are for Botan." She replied. "Good night." She added before closing the door. 

"Good night." 

Botan watched her friend go then rose slowly off her bed, her motions automatic as she headed into her small bathroom to change into her nightgown. A few moments later, the deity returned to her bed, turning off the light before pulling the covers back. Botan settled into bed, wrapping the comforter around her tightly, her eyelids growing heavy as sleep claimed her body. But in her mind, Kurama still roamed and Botan followed. A willing participant in a world that no one, not even the elders could claim. 

****** 

Kurama walked out of the Business and Law Building of Shokubutsugaku University, a single piece of paper in his right hand as he ambled quickly but gracefully down the concrete steps, his black dress shoes hitting the pavement walkway silently as he turned right and began to stride purposefully towards the massive building some distance ahead. 

The kitsune's emerald eyes remained focused on the white slip of paper clutched in his hand, the edges fluttering about from the cool breeze that swirled around him. Absently, he adjusted the forest green backpack slung upon his left shoulder when he felt the book laden bag begin to slip down the smooth sleeve of his pull over black wind breaker. Another gust of wind blew, sneaking past the stiff collar of the jacket and caressing the exposed flesh of his neck but Kurama paid no mind, his thoughts focused on the assignment given by his Business Law professor prior to their adjournment. 

_Hmm_. Kurama murmured mentally, smiling at what his eyes read, his enhanced senses allowing him to continue his reading as he artfully dodged more than one passerby, who would stop and stare at him in slight awe and disbelief at his maneuvers before shaking their heads and continuing on. _Have the first five chapters read by next meeting_ _and be prepared for a test on the contents. Not too hard._ He thought with a nod as he folded the paper twice before sliding it into the side pocket of his jacket, his eyes traveling back upright, focusing on the building some distance still ahead. The Arts and Humanities building where his last class of the day, Western Civilization, was located. 

Kurama brought his left hand up, checking the time. When he noticed he still had twenty minutes before the start of class, the kitsune slowed his pace, enjoying the unobstructed rays of the sun. Even though a chill hung in the air, he noticed several students had congregated upon the lush green lawns of the university, laughing and talking. Some sat alone under one of the many enormous maple trees left standing after the construction of the private university, absorbed in books or simply partaking in nature's splendor. Normal behavior for college students. _So why_ _don't I feel like joining them?_ Kurama wondered as he continued onward, his thoughts drifting to the reasons why. Because his heart was heavy with sadness. Because what he wanted most was far away, in a different realm. He wanted to be with Botan. He wanted ... 

"Hey Minamino!" 

Kurama stopped his progress, turning his head to the side, his features brightening slightly as his eyes recognized the figure approaching him. "Hello Yukikawa, it's good to see you again." The red haired man said with a smile as his emerald orbs met with the dark brown ones of a tall, lean man with hair the color of the sun. 

The man grinned at Kurama as he stopped a few feet to his left, his hands stuck in the pockets of his red wind breaker, his boyish features full of an energy that matched the tone of his voice as he spoke. "Long time no see Minamino!" He began, shifting his blue jeaned legs back and forth as he talk, genuinely happy to see his friend on campus. "You look about the same as when I saw you at our graduation ceremony. So what have you been up to? Still involved in sports I hope?" He asked, studying Kurama with a questioning glance. 

Kurama shook his head. "I am afraid not Akira." He replied. " Although my advisor attempted to convince me to sign up for the university Kendo team, claiming they needed all the help they could get. I told him I never was any good with a sword." 

Akira snorted, not believing a word of it. "Something tells me you're lying through your teeth Minamino. " He said with a shake of his head. "But your advisor was right. Basketball, soccer, baseball. You name it, this university needs all the good players it can get." The tall man's features brightened as a thought came to his mind. "You know you should try out for the basketball team Suuichi. You were one of our best players at Meiou. Your talents would help us out a lot." 

Kurama smiled. During his senior year, and at the insistence of his mother to relax and have a little fun, the kitsune had tried out for the varsity basketball team and had earned the starting position at power forward, helping to lead the team to the high school finals. And during that time, Kurama had developed a casual friendship with the other players, Akira included. _I should have known he would ask me to do that._ He thought as his features turned contemplative. "When do try outs begin?" 

"In a couple weeks." The taller man replied. "Although so far many students haven't been very interested in participating" He added with a frown. "But what can I expect from people intent on studying rather than improving the sports image of the university?" 

"Indeed." The kitsune said dryly. 

If Akira noticed the slight mock Kurama had thrown at him, he made no sign. Instead he switched gears, asking, "So Suuichi, where are you headed?" 

Kurama gave a polite smile as he turned and began to walk. "To a Western Civilization class. You?" 

The taller man's grin widened. "Me too. With Professor Seta right?" 

Kurama nodded. 

"Awesome!" Yukikawa replied, about to say something else when his eyes spied as he caught the approach of a pretty brown haired woman coming towards them. Akira straightened his frame and gave her a dashing smile which the girl ignored, her chestnut eyes riveted instead on Kurama, literally doing a double take as she passed. 

Akira's smile fell, his gaze returning to Kurama. The blond shook his head in puzzlement at how unaffected the kitsune seemed to the looks women kept giving him. _Just like in high_ _school_. The man thought as he asked, "How can you do that Suuichi?" 

The red head frowned. "Do what?" He asked as he picked up the pace towards the Humanities building. 

Akira walked to his left , matching the kitsune stride for stride down the pathway. "Be unaffected by those looks women give you? I know you like women so how is it you can just ignore their attention? I don't get it." 

Kurama wanted to roll his eyes but he didn't. "Do you really want to know Akira?" 

The blond nodded. 

"It is because my heart already belongs to someone." 

Akira raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who?" 

"I believe you've met her before." Kurama replied. 

"Hmm ... " Akira murmured, racking his brain to think of the women he had seen with Kurama in the course of the kitsune's three years at Meiou High. "Oh wait, ..." He said quickly, his eyes brightening. "Is it that beautiful blue haired girl I saw you with at graduation? The one cheering louder for you than anyone in the auditorium when your name was called?" 

Kurama looked over at Akira, his opinion of the blond rising, impressed at his memory. "Yes. The very one." He said. 

Akira gave the kitsune a sly grin. "Man Suuichi, you sure know how to pick 'em." He said, nudging his elbow into the left arm of Kurama as they stopped in front of the steps that led to the entrance of the Humanities building. "She is a hottie." 

A dark look came over the red head's features as he glared at the taller man out of the corner of his eye. 

Akira raised his hands in a 'I give up gesture', backing away slightly as he noticed flecks of gold within the emerald orbs of his friend. "Easy Minamino, I meant no offense. I'm sure you didn't fall in love with her based on looks alone." 

Kurama relaxed his features. "It's alright Akira." He said softly. "And your right, I did not fall in love with her solely on the basis of her appearance. Although truth be told she is rather pleasing to the eyes." He added with a smile, signaling all was forgiven. 

Akira let out his breath. "So when do I get to meet her properly?" He asked, walking up the steps, Kurama right behind. 

A pained look came over the kitsune's features, one that did not go unnoticed by the blond. "Whoa, what's with the sad look Suuichi? She didn't dump you did she?" 

Kurama shook his head. "No." He said softly as he reached out towards the handle of the glass door before them, pulling gently to allow them entrance inside. 

A knowing look came over Yukikawa's face. "Ah. I get it. Her parents don't approve of you do they?" 

The red head looked over at him in surprise and mild amusement. "Something like that." 

"Bummer man." Akira said with a shake of his head, frowning as he spoke. "But how can they not like you? You're smart, well to do and polite? What's not to like eh?" He asked light heartedly. 

"Indeed." Kurama replied with a smile, his eyes checking the numbers outside the rooms as he searched along the hallway for their class. After about a minute they found it on the first floor, Akira letting out a soft whistle at the sheer size of the room as they entered. 

"Wow. This is the biggest class I've been to yet." The tall blond said as his brown eyes scanned the room. 

Three columns of seating lay before them. One to the left, one in the center and one to the right. Within each column, ten rows of long wooden tables the color of dust were stretched from one aisle way to the beginning of the next one and all situated at a slight incline, much like a movie theater. At the bottom of the room, a large black teacher's desk sat, a oak podium off to it's right. Behind that, an enormous green chalkboard stretched along the entirety of the back wall, numerous scribblings gracing it's face from whatever class had been here prior. 

Bright lighting made everyone visible, the room nearly two thirds full with students preparing for the appearance of Professor Seta and ,to Kurama's relief, were paying no attention to the newest arrivals. 

"This must be a popular class." Akira murmured through the side of his mouth as he searched for empty seats to commandeer. Spying what looked like a promising spot he pointed and said, "What about over here Minamino?" 

Kurama cast his gaze over to where the taller man was chucking his left thumb to the side and nodded. "That will do." He replied, following the blond across the black aisle where several seats remained unoccupied along the top left row. Taking a seat, Kurama let out a small sigh, sliding the book bag off his arm and setting it softly upon the table before reaching up to pull his wind breaker off his torso, revealing a light blue oxford shirt pressed and clean, the top button left undone. He folded the jacket once than laid it over his seat, turning his attention back on his bag which he unzipped and reached inside, pulling out a neon blue notebook and a pen before re zipping and setting the bag on the ground. Kurama sat slightly relaxed, his black dress panted legs a small distance apart from each other as he leaned a little back in his seat and waited. 

Akira and the kitsune engaged in small talk for a few moments, the blond noticing a couple of people staring at them from the top aisle to their right. Frowning, he turned to Kurama and asked, "Hey Minamino do you know those guys?" 

Kurama leaned back further, his emerald eyes meeting with a pair of rather disquieting gray ones that refused to look away. The kitsune frowned, sensing nothing abnormal about the dark haired, lean man staring at him from a short distance away. But the hostility reflected upon his handsome features was unsettling. _Why does he look at me as if he hates me? I don't even_ _know him_. He wondered as his gaze soon caught sight of another pair of eyes. Eyes that told a different story. Belonging to a female with long black hair pulled back into a pony tail and piercing violet eyes framed within a set of black wire glasses. Eyes that lingered upon his face before trailing down and back up again, as if she were stripping him in her mind. Kurama's frown deepened and he couldn't help but shiver slightly, a feeling of violation filling his soul at the barely restrained lust within her steady gaze. 

Gray eyes noticed this and leaned forward, whispering something so soft, Kurama could not pick it up. The woman however did, her eyes snapping away from his to glare angrily up at the man who leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms. The two stared silently at each other before the woman relented her gaze and returned her attention to the chalkboard below. 

_Odd_. The kitsune thought as he too turned his gaze back on the front of the classroom. _Odd indeed_. He added mentally as he watched a thin, wiry man in a pair of black dress pants and a white button down shirt amble cheerfully down the steps, a black book bag in his right hand, his boyish features literally glowing with a youthful enthusiasm to match the students that surrounded him as he strode purposefully up to the teacher's desk, dropping his bag onto the top before whirling around and introducing himself. 

"Good afternoon class." He began in a booming voice that belied his small stature. "My name is Hido Seta and I will be your Western Civilization teacher for the next fifteen weeks. And, as I'm sure most of you are beginning to find out about some of your classes, this class meets twice a week rather than the usual once a week that most universities offer." He paused, making sure everyone was paying attention to him before continuing. "As to why , well let's just say that the administration has been re figuring parts of the courses offered here at Shokubutsugaku to coincide with the government's 'Rainbow Plan' in order to cater to the diversifying needs of today's students. As this is a history class, it is hoped you will gain value on the perspectives of others and come to appreciate how different cultures became what they are today." He said, clasping his hands together, his brown eyes twinkling with excitement as he spoke. "Well enough with the small talk, let's get down to business shall we." 

And with that, Professor Seta began to outline his goals for the semester. 

An hour and a half later, Kurama gathered his things and placed them back into his book bag, rising up as he reached over to grab his jacket. Sliding it deftly on, he slung the back pack over his right shoulder and waited for Akira to slid his jacket on before starting back down the aisle. Kurama's emerald orbs sought out the two that had been staring at him earlier only to raise an eyebrow when he found them gone. 

Akira noticed the strange look upon the kitsune's face and frowned. "What is it Suuichi? Something bothering you?" 

"Those two that were staring earlier. They're gone." 

"So?" 

Kurama was about to say something else when he felt a sudden pinprick of pressure inside his mind. A familar sensation, a mental violation which the kitsune quickly squashed, surrounding his mind with an impenetrable fortress of walls, barricading his thoughts within, safe from harm. The feeling vanished once again and Kurama let out a sigh. But his eyes remained narrowed and his gait was defensive as he spoke. "It's nothing Akira. Let's get out of here shall we?" 

The blond nodded, slinging his black back pack over his left shoulder before leading the way out of the room and into the hallway. 

The two men exited the building, saying their good-byes and going their separate ways, Kurama to the small parking lot across campus while Akira headed back to the dorms. Both unaware they were being watched from above. 

"So Ailia," Ren began as his hardened gray eyes followed the retreating form of Kurama, "What do you think of the kitsune's friend?" 

"Just another stupid boy, like all the others around here." Ailia spat in disgust, ripping her glasses off her face as she folded them and shoved them roughly into the pocket of her black leather jacket. 

Ren shifted his gaze over to the raven haired woman and smiled. "Testy today are we? May I ask why?" 

But Ailia did not answer his question. She was too angry to comment and too wary of what her leader would say. _Damn that fox!_ She snarled mentally. _How in the hell did he learn_ _mental defenses so damn quickly!_ She was frustrated at her inability to reach inside his mind, to probe his thoughts. And this situation worried her, her lust for him consuming her reason, overriding the needs of the mission. Of their ultimate goal. But Ailia didn't care. She wanted him. She wanted Kurama. 

"Don't even contemplate it." Ren said sharply, reading her mind through the facial gestures the dark haired woman was exhibiting. "You know quite well what I told you Ailia. Kurama is not to be harassed. Not until the time is right." he said, his tone softening slightly as he added, "Besides, there are plenty of young men around here to have your way with. Men that would be more than willing to share their bed with you if you ask." 

_I don't want them, I want him_. She thought but did not say. Instead she relented, giving him a smirk. "I am aware of that Ren." She said, turning back towards him. "And I'm aware that you don't plan on leaving Kurama alone either. So tell me," She paused walking up to him, crossing her arms as she studied him. "What do you have in store for him?" 

Ren smiled, the wind playing with his bangs as it swirled about, tugging at the hood of his dark black jacket and his black dress slacks which fluttered slightly as the wind continued to blow. "You will see Ailia. You will see." He said in a deep voice, his gray eyes full of malice as he turned and walked back the way he had come, Ailia close behind. 

Okay. Sorry about this chapter. I know it's a hodge podge of stuff but it is something right? I realize it's been over two weeks since I've updated but I really didn't even start this story until the fourteenth of this month. As to the contents, if you find them boring or slow I apologize. My imagination is kind of in a rut. Anyway just to let you know, Japanese college students take anywhere from 12 to 20 courses in a fifteen week semester meeting once a week. Unlike American Universities where you take anywhere from one to six classes a semester but they meet either two to three times a week. Well, enough of my prattling. I hope this wasn't too boring seeing as there was no K/B interaction but there will be some in the next chapter! So be on the look out for it! 


	17. Revelation

Greetings loyal readers and welcome to another installment to my ongoing saga in the world of YYH. Sorry for the delay but I haven't been in the best physical shape these past few days. I feel as if I've been kicked in the head (been there, done that, hurts like hell!!!), the nauseating pain and disorientation I'm suffering is enough to make me want to crawl in my bed and die. Still, I struggled to get this out and hopefully you all enjoy it! 

Reviewers Section: 

Botan and Kurama Lover: I apologize for the lack of K/B interaction but I am a slave to my plot and must write accordingly. Don't worry though because there are some tender moments between the two lovers in this chapter! Ah, so you are worried Ailia might try to seduce Kurama are you? Don't fret, it will not happen. I promise. 

Setine: You're favorite battle too eh? So great minds do think alike! Ahem ... Don't feel sorry for Youko, he will make an appearance soon. There may even be Youko/Botan interaction when that occurs as well. We'll see. 

Steph-Chan: I'm sorry you found it a little on the dull side, but as you said I gave you more info on the elders and where they live and a little more about Reikai. Oh my, you've put me on par with Raven Sin? I'm flattered! Hmm ... So Chany Chan is your cousin eh? *rubs chin thoughtfully* It seems many of my reviewers either know or are related to each other. Interesting. 

Chany Chan: I'm glad you liked it and I find your interaction with Steph-Chan humorous to say the least. 

Rurouni Saiyan: I'm happy you have such patience. I guess my chapters are getting longer aren't they? Perhaps I should make them smaller? I don't know. Thank you for reviewing! 

Meiko M: Yes. Legolas is awesome! He is the man! Err .. elf. Sorry. Anyway what can I say. Another long review! That has made my day! *reviewer smiles modestly* My lady, there are no words to describe how honored I am at your faith and belief in my talents. It has lifted my soul and given me a sense of pride I haven't felt in some time. I am thrilled you found chapter 16 likable. I know my readers absolutely love K/B interaction as do I, but I must not forget my plot and the elders are a part of that so naturally I just had to introduce the head elder to you all. And yes Ailia is lusting after Kurama (poor guy can't catch a break from obsessed women can he?). Yes. Koenma will find out and it will indeed not be good for Botan. I am glad you liked Torandai. He is an interesting character in that he at one time had a relationship with a human. But her death brought an emptiness to his heart and for a long time he became cold and aloof from the world. But it is also this relationship that helps him to understand what the other elders could not. And there was a line I put in that chapter that gives you a partial clue as to why the unwritten law was put into effect. It's not the whole reason but gives you a little insight as to why it came about. See if you can find it. 

A/N: Every once in a while, I write a sentence or two that reveals tidbits to the truth behind my plot just to see how close people are following my story line. 

Yes Kagone is a strict man. He bows to the letter of the law but forgets the heart of the law and that makes him dangerous. Dangerous and stubborn. He has more to play in this believe me. 

As to your question if Hiei will tell Yukina the truth, I haven't decided yet. Perhaps I will take a poll to see whether or not people want that. 

Yes. Kurama is in college now and in my story he did indeed play basketball. This is just a little side thing going on within the story as will the Kendo aspect I mentioned very briefly in chapter 16. And these two things will revolve around Ren and the kitsune. 

*Author raises eyebrows* What?! Me find your review boring?! Quite the opposite actually! I enjoyed it immensely! That I did! 

Kschur32: Interesting name! Anyway, I'm flattered you find my story good. You liked the hodge podge? Cool! I'm glad you noticed I'm not straying too far away from my original story line. I know it happens sometimes but I don't want that to occur with this story. You like how I handle Hiei? And you think I have him down to a tee? Wow. I'm glad you think I've kept the people in character. It is hard but I want this to be as true and as close to Master Togashi's YYH world as possible. 

Volpone: My lady, you've actually reviewed my story! I didn't expect that! I know this story is a little on the sad side but the end result will be worth it. Yeah, Ailia is rather freaky isn't she? What an obsessive perv! She wasn't always like that though. You'll find out about that soon and why she so vehemently detests Koenma. I liked having the kitsune ascend to a level beyond S Class not out of anger but rather love. Unconditional love. A love both sides of Kurama felt in unison which caused his new hybrid form to appear, however briefly. Thank you for the praise! 

The Honorable Gucci: Another review! Awesome! Yeah I liked that little scene of Ayame stopping Koenma by telling him Botan had PMS. Thank you for noticing that! Hey, it was no trouble mentioning your story. I love it and I want to let whoever is reading my drivel partake in the joy of such a wonderful story as yours. Truly it is great stuff! Hmm .. you have a green forest back pack too eh? Interesting. I'm glad you found it good even without K/B interaction. Yes. I felt it necessary to bring in more info on the elders, at least in regards to the head elder Torandai. Wow! I'm on your fav stories list?! Awesome! That's cool! I'm smiling as I type this! That I am! 

Hanyou Yukari: You liked it? That makes me happy. I suppose you could say this is the calm before the storm. Fear not loyal reader, more K/B tenderness is yet to come. In this very chapter no less. As will some interaction between Hiei and Muruko which starts off this installment! Does my writing really flow well? Sometimes it seems off to me but that's just my negative side getting the better of me. Speaking of which, don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure your writing is good. Practice makes perfect. Trust me, my work didn't start out like this and there are times I wished I wrote better than I currently do. But all authors are like that to some extent I'm sure. So keep on writing! The more you write, the better you will become. I promise! I am honored to have your support and am glad you like YYH and Rurouni Kenshin. They are definitely my two fave animes! Kenshin is the man! 

Ayame Keiji the Mazoku Lord: Wow Jillian that's quite a cool title you've got there! I'm glad you liked it and your wish is granted. The two fire demons take center stage at the beginning of the chapter so enjoy your H/M tender moment!( although it doesn't exactly start out that way.) 

Kitsune Girl: I know my chapters are beginning to run a little long aren't they? I've got to stop that or my story will be too freaking long! Anyway, I'm glad you think I'm one of the best authors on ff. net and I know that my stories focus less on the physical aspects of a relationship and more on the emotional side but I cannot the deny the fact that lust is an emotional, albeit sexual, one and is part of any relationship. But lust is tempered with love. Kurama and Botan love each other. And as with all relationships there will be a physical expression of that love down the road here. But I won't make it graphic. After all it's PG-13 and you can't do that with such a rating. Having said that, I admit to enjoying Raven Sin's work, especially Delusion which I hope to see an update sometime soon, I'm dying to find out what happens! 

Deity of Roses: Once again I apologize for the lack of K/B interaction but fear not! There is some in this chapter! 

Eunjung: You found it suspenseful eh? That's great! I'm glad the last chapter made you wonder what was going to happen next. Yes. Kurama has a strong will. Strong enough to transcend his previous limitations. Before, he would transform into Youko out of anger but this time it was both sides of his heart that felt protective of the deity and this unison caused a merger of both human and demon energy resulting in a new form. 

Yeah, Hiei is a great character to write about. Both his open and concealed disdain is quite humorous to witness. His concern will wane a little now that Kurama has mastered his defensive techniques but he will still visit him. 

I'm glad you like Torandai. He has an insight to other realm relations that none of the other elders (and there are several of them, one for each village in Reikai) have. It is because of this past that he chooses to tread carefully, wanting to know fully the relationship between Kurama and Botan before he makes any decision. 

Poor Koenma! I sent him scampering off at the mere mention of PMS. It just seemed to me that the toddler lord would do something like that. And dealing with someone suffering from can be a hazard to one's health. 

And yes that lustful Ailia is back again along with the rest of the villains who show up in this chapter. Will she suffer at the hands of Botan? Possibly. And Kurama no longer has to fear anything from the dark haired woman (at least not of a telepathic nature). And yes. Only Botan should be allowed to share or partake in anything with Kurama. 

To your questions: 

Akira is one of Kurama's classmates from Meiou. There is no impostor. Having said that Yoh will make an appearance in this chapter. And yes, I borrowed the name Yoh from Shaman King. I just like that name. 

There were no K/B scenes simply because I could not fit any in. The chapter had a lot of ground to cover and I was getting weary of all the blasted typing. But don't worry, K/B tender moments return! 

Torandai is tied directly with the Reigen/Youkai incident that happened 3,000 years ago. The elders had to make a decision after the Reikai scientists who invented the sacred spiritual techniques were murdered. He had no choice but to go after those involved. This led to a bloody war with heavy casualties on all sides. Check back in that chapter during Torandai's introspection and you will understand just how devastating it was to the spirit realm. 

Jaid Skywalker: Thanks for the review. I understand that ff. net can act up from time to time. I'm glad you found the Cave of Sorrow situation well done. I enjoyed typing that action sequence. I love action and fighting but realize what most of you guys are after is the waffy stuff so there is some in this chapter not only between Botan and Kurama but Hiei and Muruko as well so scroll down and enjoy! 

Onto the story! 

A/N: ~~~~~ Denotes flashback sequence. 

Chapter 17--Revelation 

Black clouds hung low above the vast territory of Muruko, shrouding the land in an oppressive darkness and bringing with it the threat of an impending storm. Lightning flashed in blinding bursts of white, filling the air with the smell of ozone. Thunder roared, shaking the ground with it's naturalistic fury as a cold, steady breeze swept across an open field where two figures stood on opposite sides of each other, separated by an ocean of grass. The long, thin, green blades ungulated in time with the wind that danced in and about it's fragile structure as if the force of mother nature would at any moment uproot their precarious hold of the black dirt below. But the power of the growing storm paled in comparison to the two people below who stared calmly at each other before the taller of the two spoke. 

"Are you ready Hiei?" Muruko called out, her features serious though her tone was almost playful, her blue eyes transfixed on the compact frame of her pupil. 

Hiei smirked, excitement burning within his red orbs and coursing through his veins, paying no heed to the wind that swirled around him, tugging at his spiky hair and his loose fitting black uniform. He relished the challenge of squaring off against Muruko. Relished pitting his strength and cunning against her own. True he had lost more times than he cared to count. But the point of these exercises was not about winning. The point was to grow stronger, to succeed in learning everything Muruko had to offer him. Because one day, she would step down and Hiei would take her place as ruler of her domain. And Hiei had no intention of letting her down. Not now, not ever. He owed her his life and his time. For that he would give his all. 

The fire demon said nothing in response to Muruko's question. Instead his actions spoke for him as he brought up his right hand, bending his forearm over his shoulder until his fingers clasped the hilt of his katana. With speed and precision, Hiei unsheathed his weapon and vanished from view. 

Muruko's eyes narrowed slightly, smirking at his silent tactic. Her senses were on full alert but to her surprise she was not aware of his chi until the very last second. In the blink of an eye, the tall woman disappeared, the flash of cold steel slicing through the air where she had been. 

Hiei frowned as his blade sunk deeply into the soft ground, the force of his attack causing a small rift to form beneath, splitting the dirt into a foot wide valley that stretched for several yards. It was not the fact that his attack had missed that caused his confusion. Rather the fact that he had almost caught her that troubled him. _Why didn't she evade sooner?_ He wondered. The fire apparition had no time to ponder the reasons as a tremendous blow struck him in the back causing him to loose his hold on his sword as he was lifted off his feet and sent hurtling forward at an ungodly speed. Hiei gritted his teeth as his small body crashed hard onto the ground, the earth literally torn up as he skidded to a stop several hundred feet away. Ignoring the throbbing pain radiating throughout his entire muscular skeletal system, the fire apparition rolled to the side, narrowly missing the crushing kick of Muruko's booted foot. Hiei reacted instantly, kicking his left leg forward and connecting with the back of the tall woman's calves. 

Muruko's knees buckled from the force of the impact as she fell forward, catching her weight onto her outstretched palms. But before her protégé could deliver another blow, she executed a back flip with such force she landed several feet away. _He's gotten better_ _since I tested him last_. The female apparition thought with a prideful smile as she watched Hiei rise to his feet. 

Rain began to fall, mixing with the dirt of Makai, bathing the two demons in a constant flow of hard, cold water. A flash of lightning raced among the clouds, illuminating the smug features of the Hiei and the strangely calm visage of Muruko. 

"Your speed has improved since the last training session Hiei." Muruko said as she walked closer to him. "As have your evasive skills." 

Hiei backpedaled slightly, adopting a defensive position as he spoke. "Then I guess I should stop being so evasive." He said in a gruff voice. 

Muruko stopped, frowning at his comment. _What are you up to Hiei?_ She wondered. Any time before, the fire apparition would have attacked without pause, not allowing Muruko the opportunity to build spiritual energy or gain an advantage. Her eyes strayed to the handsome man's face, the look of concentration so intense, so riveting it literally took her breath away. His strength was evident in the rising power of his energy and Muruko knew she should back away. But her legs wouldn't obey her. She was fascinated by him. Fascinated by his potential and his determination. So much so that she didn't even see the blow coming. 

Hiei charged full speed at her, his right fist aglow with a hellish red flame that crackled with an intensity that matched his voice as he shouted, "Fist of the Mortal Flame!" In one move, his fist connected solidly into the stomach of Muruko, knocking her backwards with such force she all but disappeared from view. 

The dark haired man stumbled, the flame around his fist vanishing instantly as he dropped his arm to the side. His features turned panicked and horror stricken as he gaped in disbelief at what had just happened. Never in a million years had he thought he would connect, believing the female apparition would block his attack and counter with one of her own. But why hadn't she stopped his attack? _Oh God! What have I done?!_ He cried mentally as he flew forward towards the sounds of branches snapping in the wake of Muruko's body crashing into the woods hundreds of yards away. His heart was beating hard against his chest, his thoughts full of fear and anguish. For one of the few times in his life, he was genuinely frightened. Frightened at the thought of hurting her. 

He knew this was all part of the training. Bumps and bruises came with the territory, but he had never before hit Muruko at full force and now the mere thought of the damage he could have inflicted tore at his heart. With one last burst of speed, he reappeared behind the orange haired woman, letting out a loud "oomph" as her body slammed into his. Wrapping his arms protectively around her, he hugged her close to him, gritting his teeth as he took the brunt of the blows from the remaining branches until at last their progress was stopped by a rather large tree trunk. Hiei gasped from the impact, nearly loosing his grip as his vision wavered from the knock to the back of his head. Still, he held on as he slid down the trunk, landing painfully onto his feet before his legs gave way and he sunk onto his back side, Muruko cradled in his arms. 

Hiei fought for air, his breathing labored as his eyes shifted down to the woman resting motionlessly against his heaving chest. "Muruko?" He managed to say in-between gulps of air. 

When the female apparition did not respond, Hiei loosened his hold, bringing his right hand up to gently tilt Muruko's face towards him. 

"Muruko?" Hiei repeated softly, concern evident in his features and voice as he studied her slack features, his hand betraying his heart as he gently caressed her left cheek. Realizing what he was doing, he quickly retracted his hand. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He wondered. Here he was cradling his teacher in his arms like a lover when what he needed to do was release her and assess her injuries. 

As gently as he could, Hiei released his hold, lowering the female demon onto the ground. Water continued to pour from the heavens, drenching the dark haired man and his sensei with a barrage of icy fluid. Hiei reached up to his water stained face and began to rub the rain off, annoyed by the cold rivulets that never ceased their flow. His keen eyes trailed downward along Muruko's prone form, stopping at the exposed flesh of her abdomen, the dark clothing still smoldering slightly from the flamed attack. He leaned down for a closer look, noticing a few strange marks upon the scorched skin. Recognition came to him, anger replacing fear. They were scars. Old and deep. Wounds suffered during Muruko's tormented and tortured childhood. And now she had a new scar. Burnt flesh. And from the one she trusted most. "I'm sorry." He whispered, closing his eyes as he reached out with his right hand and gently covered the wound. His eyelids snapped open a few seconds later as he felt Muruko's hand cover his own. 

"It .. wasn't your fault Hiei." Muruko's voice cracked, barely audible above the roar of thunder that erupted around them. 

The dark haired man's softened features hardened. _Dammit! I thought she was out cold!_ He cried mentally. He did not want her to see him like this. Weak and ... emotional. Even though he cared deeply for her, he did not want her to get too close to him. Did not want her to know just how much he loved her. Still he did not pull his hand away even as he spoke in a berating tone. "Why didn't you block that attack Muruko? You must have seen it coming?" 

Muruko did not answer. Instead she only smiled as she struggled to rise only to wince in pain, her body falling backward. 

Hiei's cold facade cracked. He gasped in worry, reaching out with his free hand to stop her fall, pulling her upright slowly until she was resting against his chest once more. "Muruko?" He murmured, studying her in concern. 

The female apparition's eyelids fluttered open, her head resting against his shoulder. 

Hiei tried to ignore the way this closeness was affecting him, even as her surprisingly warm breath continued to brush against his exposed neck as she spoke in a slow, pained voice. 

"Do you really want to know ... Why I didn't stop your attack?" 

Hiei said nothing as he tore his gaze away from her. He continued to hold her, afraid to speak. Afraid he would say something he would regret. He didn't want to tell her how frightened he was. How guilty he felt. "Not really." He said, his tone gruff. "But I'm sure you will tell me anyway." 

Muruko smiled, not believing his tough guy facade for one minute. "It was ... Because I was lost .." She began her voice trailing off as she shifted upwards more, so that now they were almost facing each other. 

"What?" Hiei murmured in confusion, his brow furrowed, diverting his eyes to the side away from her. "What do you mean lost?" 

"I was lost in your soul Hiei. In your spiritual energy. In ... you." 

"I don't understand." Hiei replied, turning back towards her, daring to glance at his teacher, in the one woman who had accepted him with out question. The woman who had saved his soul and had given him a purpose, a goal to strive for. A reason to be. "How can you be lost inside of my soul Muruko?" 

The lean woman reached out with her left hand and brushed her fingers against the dark haired man's right cheek. "Let me show you in a way you might understand." She said tenderly, leaning forward while pulling the fire demon's face gently towards her until their lips touched. 

Hiei's eyes widened in surprise, a jolt of electricity racing through his body at the contact between them. He had never experienced anything like this before. True, he had seen such things practiced between couples in both the human and the demon world and knew of the connotations. This was a physical expression of emotion, of love. Feelings Hiei was just beginning to understand. Within seconds of their contact, he reacted, wrapping his arms around Muruko all the while deepening the kiss as he pulled her closer to him. 

A gasp of pain escaped from the female demon's lips as her wound was crushed against the dark haired man's torso. 

Immediately, Hiei let her go, pulling away in realization that he had again hurt her. His shocked gaze tilted downward, frowning at the exposed flesh that began to seep. "That looks bad Muruko." He said, his words reaching the ears of his sensei who shrugged them off. 

"I'm ... okay ..." She said, letting her breath out slowly before returning her attention back on the dark haired man's face, preparing to kiss him again. 

Hiei's frown remained fixed, his eyes still on the injury. The moment shared between them was lost now to a more pressing need in the fire apparition's mind. The need to get Muruko out of the rain and back to her compound where he could attend to the burn. "That wound needs tending." He said matter of factly, rising up to his feet, stretching out his hand for Muruko to take. "Don't you agree?" 

A wounded look flared within Muruko's blue orbs as she looked away from the fire demon's face to his pro offered hand. When she did not reply, Hiei wondered if he had said or done something wrong. "Muruko?" 

The female apparition rose slowly to her feet, ignoring Hiei's hand. "I'm not a weakling Hiei. I can take care of myself without your help." She said coolly, walking away from the confused man who watched her go for a few seconds before catching up to her. 

"What the hell did I do to upset you so?" He asked as calmly as he could. 

Muruko's features were impassive, unreadable. "I'm not upset Hiei." She lied softly, quickening her pace. "Let's just go back to the compound." 

"I don't believe ... " Hiei didn't get a chance to finish as the female demon stopped, whirling around on him, her voice as cold and hard as the sword still stuck in the ground in front of them. 

"I said it's nothing. Drop it okay?" 

Hiei grew silent, lagging slightly behind her when it seemed evident his mentor wanted nothing to do with him at the moment. Her behavior was adding to his growing confusion. This game of love they seemed to have begun was full of pitfalls and rules. Things completely foreign to the fire demon's life. _I need answers._ He thought as he reached out to reclaim his lost weapon, sliding it back into it's sheath before tilting his head back, allowing the rain to wash over him. And who else could answer those questions than his best friend. The one man who might understand what Hiei was going through. _I will go see Kurama tomorrow. Perhaps_ _he could tell me what the hell it was I did wrong._ He added mentally, lowering his head, his features determined as he marched onward behind Muruko to the compound and his room. 

******* 

Kurama leaned back in his black office chair, stretching his arms above his head as he let out a yawn. He had just finished chapter seven of his Botany textbook, the last of his homework, and was in need of a little relaxation. Problem was, Kurama couldn't unwind. His mind was preoccupied. Several things had happened in his first two weeks at Shokubutsugaku, little things that puzzled him. For one thing, his lack of focus during Western Civilization bothered him immensely. Ever since that incident with those two people who had stared at him that first day, Kurama could never get comfortable. He noticed they had moved to the front on the right side, far away from him and Akira, and yet. And yet, the kitsune felt this unspoken need to keep his guard up. And so he did. But the constant mental block was wearing him down, causing him to not pay attention to Professor Seta's lecture. 

Another oddity was the fact that no women were chasing him, ogling him or bothering him with love letters. Not that he cared, but it just seemed ... not normal. They almost seemed afraid to look at him. As if doing so would bring them an instant and painful death. Odd indeed. 

Still another thing was his lack of sleep. He kept waking up at odd hours of the night, his dreams filled with the same images over and over again. He found himself fighting in a blinding snowstorm, surrounded by something black and evil. They moved in and out of the snow like shadows, intent on tearing him apart. And always that voice would speak to him, telling him to prepare for death, the shadows breaking through his defenses and consuming his energy, the snow turning red. Red with the kitsune's blood, his world fading to black as his life-force was drained from his body. 

_Best not to dwell on such matters._ Kurama thought with a weary sigh as his gaze shifted over to the portrait of Botan and him, his features softening, his heart lightening at the thought of his beloved. Earlier in the evening he had spoke with her, telling her of his troubled dreams. 

At first Botan had scolded him for not telling her earlier, but then her concern and love reached out to him, caressing his mind, soothing his tired heart and soul. He needed her comfort and her love. _Just to see her smiling face and hear her voice is enough for me._ Kurama thought, reaching out to clasp the picture. He pulled it towards him, a tender look gracing his features as he brought up his right index finger and traced the profile of Botan's face. _So beautiful_. His mind whispered with a loving smile, memories flooding into his consciousness. Of that day over a year ago when he had asked her to accompany him on a picnic. 

~~~~~ 

"This is a beautiful place Kurama." Botan said in a appreciative voice as she studied her surroundings, taking in the tall, full pines and thick, healthy grass that lay beneath their picnic blanket. The sun reflected off a large, blue lake some distance below them. The tranquil sounds of water lapping against the sandy shore calming and welcoming. 

Kurama smiled, glad she approved of the spot. "It is indeed." He said softly, his emerald eyes studying Botan with a fondness the deity could not see since her back was still turned to him. 

"I'm happy you invited me to come here today." Botan said softly, turning her attention back on the kitsune who lowered his head to hide the look of affection that was most certainly upon his face. 

He began to pick up the last of the plates and cups before placing them in the large wicker picnic basket he had brought to hold their food. "Did you enjoy your meal?" He asked, shutting the case and sitting it to the side out of their way. 

Botan smiled. "Very much so." She said. "Who knew you could prepare food so well." She added, her eyes twinkling in merriment. 

Kurama arched an eyebrow, trying to remain serious even as he knew she was teasing him. 

"My dear lady," He began in an affronted tone, pointing to his chest. "I'll have you know when it comes to food preparation, no one is better than I." He said in an all important voice that brought a giggle out of the mouth of the deity. 

Botan laughed, shaking her head at his mock egotistical behavior. "Who knew you could be so silly too?" 

Kurama's features softened. "I guess I am a bit too reserved all the time." He said with an almost pained smile. 

Botan stopped her chuckle, tilting her head to the side as she studied him. "True." She said softly, reaching out to pat his left hand which was holding his weight. "But then, I like this side of you too." 

Kurama looked away from Botan, his gaze traveling down to where her hand rested against his, a tender smile gracing his face. When he looked up again, he noticed Botan looking up at the clouds that floated slowly above them. Disappointment washed over him as Botan took her hand away only to widen his eyes in surprise as she clasped his arm and pointed upward. 

"Do you see that cloud over there?" She asked. 

Kurama reluctantly tore his gaze away from her face to follow her finger. "Yes." He said a few seconds later. "Why do you ask?" 

Botan took a second before answering. "Ever since I could remember, I've always loved to watch clouds go by. As a child I would lay upon the ground and stare at them." She began. pausing to draw in a breath. "I would search the clouds, looking for shapes. Almost like it was a game, you know. To see how many different shapes I could find." She added, turning her head to look at him. "So tell me Kurama, what does that cloud look like to you?" 

Kurama studied the cloud, a smile tugging at his lips. "Is it supposed to look like something?" He asked, his voice serious though his eyes were twinkling. "All I see is a blob of white." 

Botan slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Don't tease me Kurama." She said with a smile. "Just tell me. What do you see?" 

Kurama smiled, letting out a small laugh before doing what was asked of him. "I see a whale. A humpback whale to be precise, a spout of water gushing from his blow hole." 

Botan beamed at him. "That's exactly what I saw!" She exclaimed happily, entwining her arm within his as she rested her head upon the surprised kitsune's shoulder. 

Kurama tried to calm the pounding of his heart at the deity's closeness, swallowing hard at the lump that formed in his throat as Botan moved closer still, snuggling against him. He noticed that Botan seemed unaffected by the contact so he settled himself and wrapped his arm around her. Relishing the rare opportunity to hold her close to him. 

~~~~~ 

A knock on the door blasted through Kurama's trip down memory lane, jarring him into the present. 

_I wonder who that could be?_

Setting the photo back down on the desk, Kurama rose out of his seat, frowning as he checked his watch. _10:30 p.m. Who could be visiting me at this time of the night? _The kitsune crossed the wooden floor of his living room in measured strides, his white socked feet unhampered by the smooth surface as he closed the gap between him and the white metallic door. With a gentle but firm hand, Kurama turned the knob and opened the door. 

Curious emerald eyes met a pair of friendly blue ones as the red haired man studied the figure before him. 

It appeared to be a young man close to Kurama's age, with dark blond hair and boyish features, his lean frame clothed in blue jeans and a dark green sweater, and just a tad shorter than the kitsune. Sensing nothing out of the ordinary, Kurama greeted the man with a polite smile. "Can I help you?" He asked. 

The young man smiled and gave a slight bow of his head in return. "Forgive the intrusion sir, but I just moved into the apartment across from you and I couldn't help but notice that you were a student at Shokubutsugaku." 

Kurama stared at the man impassively, though inwardly he found the man's behavior interesting._ Why would he give me a bow of his head_? He wondered. _He has no idea I'm older_ _than he is?_ "Are you a student as well?" He asked. 

The man nodded, as he brought his gaze upright. "Yes sir. My name is Yoh Hajime and I just transferred here from Tokyo University where I majored in architectural design. But I've always wanted a side degree in horticulture so I decided to come here to achieve that goal." 

Kurama gave him a patient smile. "And what can I do for you Mr. Hajime?" 

Yoh seemed to falter a little as if he had forgotten what he wanted to ask. No matter how many times the adopted son of Torandai prepared his first conversation with the red haired spirit detective, he still couldn't quite grasp how to go about it without being suspicious. 

He had studied the ways of the human world for many years. He had even walked for a short time among them when his village had been destroyed by Yakumo, leaving him the sole survivor of his town. His family, his friends. Everything he had ever loved was gone. Until Torandai reached out telepathically to him and called him to return to his true home. And ever since then the young Reigen had served his father well. Bringing him news of Ningenkai events as they unfolded. It was his expertise with the human world that led to his shadowing of Botan and now this new assignment. 

With the wealth of Torandai at his disposal, Yoh had hired a hacker to infiltrate the computer records of Shokubutsugaku, altering things, rearranging them in little ways so that he was now a registered student. He had managed to rent out the other available apartment above the floral shop, not believing his luck. He was as close as he could get to Kurama. Just as his father had instructed. _Now I just have to get into his circle of friends_ He thought with an inward sigh. _But how do I do that without being obvious?_ He wondered as he spoke. "I don't want to bother you, I know it's kind of late and all, but I'm out of green tea and I was wondering if you had any I could borrow?" 

"Of course." Kurama said with a nod. "Come inside and I'll get some for you." He added, standing to the side to let Yoh inside. 

The Reigen did so, walking to his right near the shoe mat where he bent down and removed his white tennis shoes before placing them upon the brown surface. Yoh looked around, admiring the decor as Kurama closed the door and walked past the seemingly occupied young man and into the open kitchen several feet away. 

Yoh watched Kurama pivot around the blue tiled island in the center of the kitchen before heading towards the lightly hued cabinet door near his stainless steel refrigerator to search for the tea. His deep blue eyes shifted back to the confines of the somewhat extravagant apartment, noticing the equally deep blue couch situated along the far wall where a coffee table stained in a light maple color that seemed to match the wood floor that spread throughout the room. A small kitchen table of the same color motif as the floor sat near the kitchen itself. Four matching chairs surrounded it while upon the opposite wall a large TV stand the color of maple stood, centered in front of the couch. The silver bordered large screen TV was turned off. The matching DVD player flashing the time in green neon. And to the right of the TV, a maple hued student desk stood. 

Yoh found himself drawn to the desk, his eyes focused not on the various books and binders stored upon it but the picture frame resting at an angle on the work area. Walking slowly over to the photo, the blond reached out and lifted the frame, studying the two portraits in curiosity. _Hmm ..._ Yoh thought as he saw the expression of happiness on the kitsune's face. _From what I've studied from his file, Kurama was serious and reserved. This must be a side he only shows to Botan._

__"It seems you are in luck Mr. Hajime." Kurama's voice called from the kitchen. 

Yoh lowered the frame back onto the desk, his gaze shifting over to the approaching kitsune a genuine smile on his face. "Thank you very much." He said, reaching out to gently take the green colored box from Kurama's outstretched hand. 

"It was no trouble." The red haired man replied. 

Yoh tilted his head to the side, nodding to the photo on the desk. "She's a pretty lady." 

Kurama's gaze followed his motion, his impassive features softening. "Indeed she is." 

"Sister?" Yoh asked, knowing full well it was not. 

Kurama almost laughed, his lips twisting into a smile as he shook his head. "No." 

"Your girlfriend then?" 

Kurama frowned, looking from the picture to the blond. "Why do you ask?" 

__Yoh gave an apologetic smile. "I just wish I had someone who carried a flame of love for me as brightly and fiercely as that woman so obviously does for you." 

Kurama looked back at the photo. "You can tell that from this picture?" He asked, the surprise evident in his tone. 

"It's in her eyes Mr. ..." Yoh paused, waiting for Kurama to give him his human name. And although he already knew what it was, the kitsune didn't. 

"Minamino. Suuichi Minamino." Kurama replied looking back to the young man before him. 

Yoh nodded. "As I said, you can see it in her eyes Mr. Minamino. Eyes are the mirror to the soul and what I see there makes me happy and a little envious of you." He paused, another thought coming to him. On that would surely go over well with the kitsune. "And I can see by your response that this woman is so much more than a simple girlfriend to you." 

Kurama smiled, impressed by the intuitive abilities of this man. "She is much more than that to me Mr. Hajime. More than you will ever know. " He added, his voice trailing off, lost in thought for a few seconds before the blond spoke. 

"I would be honored if you called me by my first name." Yoh said with a polite smile. "That is if I may do the same of you.?" 

The red haired man nodded. "That is fine." He conceded. 

Yoh held up the tea box and smiled. "Well then Suuichi, I guess I should leave you to your studies or whatever else it was you were doing before I interrupted you." He said, turning to head towards the door. 

Kurama watched the young man open the door, pondering whether or not to ask him a question. At last the kitsune decided and spoke. "Do you play basketball Yoh?" 

The Reigen stopped, turning to the red haired man, a surprised look upon his face. _Could_ _this be it? The in I've been looking for?_ He wondered as he tried hard not to look to excited. "A little." He admitted neutrally. "Why do you ask?" 

"Basketball tryouts for the university start tomorrow at three o'clock in the Tsunaki arena on the west side of campus." Kurama answered. " If you're interested why don't you stop down. I'm sure Akira would be pleased to have a new recruit for his crusade to save Shokubutsugaku's sports program." 

"Sounds like fun." Yoh said as he slid on his shoes. "Will you be trying out too?" 

Kurama nodded. 

Yoh rose up and smiled. "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said, walking over to open the door. "Good night Suuichi." 

"Good night Yoh." Kurama replied, watching the blond shut the door before returning his attention to the photo upon his desk. "And good night to you Botan my love." Kurama added with a tender smile as he placed the photo back on the storage shelf of his desk and proceeded to turn in for the night. 

******* 

Botan couldn't believe her luck. 

The deity smiled to herself, pleased at the turn of events that had transpired in Reikai the past few weeks, as she fairly skipped along one of the paved walkways of Shokubutsugaku in search of Kurama. He had told her last night that he was trying out for the basketball team and secretly Botan was thrilled. She loved to watch Kurama play. The graceful, fluid moves of his toned body attracted her attention in ways not even the kitsune had realized. She had attended many of his games during high school and relished the chance to watch him play once more. But little did Kurama know that Botan had decided to come in person, on his first day of tryouts, to observe him. And to her even greater delight, Koenma had no clue she was currently in Ningenkai, disobeying his order, all thanks to Ayame. 

Although the deity had made little progress in finding the missing pages of the law book, Ayame had pointed out to Botan the vast amount of information available to them. Information that would aid in the ferry girl's quest to see Kurama more often on Ningenkai. And so the two women had searched the library of Koenma and had turned up a treasure of information about chi signatures and their manipulation. By masking her chi, she could not only slip past Koenma unnoticed but surprise Kurama as well. 

_I can't wait to see_ _to see him_. Botan thought with a joyful smile, her amethyst eyes roaming about the landscape as they studied the scenery before her. Her cerulean hair was pulled back into a ponytail which swept side to side as she continued walking. Her slender hands were tucked inside the pockets of the black sports jacket Kurama had given her to wear the day he had escorted her back to Reikai, the same day they had first confessed their feelings for each other. The love shown in his eyes when he had looked at her, his emotions close to the surface in all their glory for her alone to see. A wistful sigh escaped from Botan's lips as she quickened her pace, growing anxious to see him, to hug him close to her, to kiss those beautiful lips that spoke of an unending and devoted love for her and her alone. 

Warmed by such thoughts, Botan's smile widened only to fall a few seconds later. _Oh great!_ She thought with a groan, stopping in her tracks as she realized something she should have found out earlier. _Where the hell is the gym around here?_ She wondered, her head twisting side from side as she sought out someone to ask. Botan frowned, her troubled eyes noticing the empty pathways, the landscape barren of people. _Where is everybody_ ?she asked mentally as she began to walk forward once more, hoping her luck would continue and she could see Kurama soon. 

****** 

Kurama pulled into the student parking lot of the university, his fiery mane relaxing around his handsome face and resting against the collar of his navy pea coat as he slowed his bike to a stop in an open spot near a long sidewalk that merged into a pathway that led to the center of campus. The kitsune shut off the engine, removing the key from the ignition as he slid off the bike, his white tennis shoed feet hitting the pavement silently. Using the same key, Kurama unlocked the seat to his bike and flipped it open, reaching in to pull out a small black duffel bag. He slung the nylon strap across his right shoulder, turning to his left before walking forward and onto the pathway. His jeaned legs made purposeful strides as he headed into the heart of campus. He was about halfway down the path when he sensed a familar presence behind him. 

"You're slacking in your mental defenses Kurama." 

The kitsune slowed his movement, coming to a stop, a smile gracing his lips as he turned slowly around. "Good afternoon to you to Hiei." He said in a light tone, his emerald eyes meeting the aloof ones of his best friend. 

The fire demon studied Kurama, a mask of indifference upon his face. But the voice behind that mask was tinged in concern. "You should always be on guard Kurama, or do you like the thought of being telepathically assaulted?" 

Kurama frowned, sensing the fire apparition's anxiety and mental distress. Something was bothering him. "What's wrong Hiei? You seemed troubled." 

Hiei's features darkened, his voice growing cold. "I'm perfectly fine Kurama." 

Kurama did not believe him. "Then why are you here? Did you get into an arguement with Muruko?" 

At the mention of the female apparition's name, his mask cracked a little and Kurama could see the pain reflected in his friend's eyes. "Hiei?" He said in concern, hoping his friend would tell him what was going on. "Is Muruko all right?" 

The fire demon's features twisted in surprise and guilt, the memories of last night still haunting him. "Yes." He said softly. "She's alive and well." 

"Then what is it?" 

Hiei looked away from his friend, struggling to explain himself without sounding stupid and emotional. God he hated this. Hated admitting his weakness. That he loved Muruko but didn't know how to tell her. He needed to know what he did wrong so he could end the wall of silence that had sprung up between them. "Muruko and I ... We .." He paused, wracking his brain for the right words. Finally with a sigh he said, "She kissed me." 

Kurama raised his eyebrows. Although he suspected the two fire demons had feelings for each other he never expected either of them to act on it and he certainly didn't expect Hiei to talk about such things, even with him. "Really?" He said in an amused tone. "Did you enjoy it?" 

Hiei glared at Kurama, his features hardening. "What the hell does that matter?" He growled. 

Kurama suppressed the urge to laugh at his friend. "Let me rephrase that. Did you kiss her back?" 

Hiei frowned in confusion. "Why is that important?" 

The fox spirit let out a sigh. "Oh I don't know, maybe because it would show that you were returning the feeling she was so obviously expressing to you." 

"Which would be?" 

Kurama looked at his friend as if he had announced Kuwabara was a genius. "That she's in love with you." He said in mild exasperation. 

"I know that she loves me Kurama!" Hiei snapped. "That's not why I'm here!" 

"Then why are you here?" Kurama asked, highly amused at his best friend's discomfort. 

Hiei gnashed his teeth. "Because when I kissed her back I hurt her." He growled, his fists clenched so tight, blood began to fall to the ground from the force of his fingers digging into the palms of his hand. 

Kurama features softened. "What do you mean?" 

Hiei relaxed his grip, but his anger remained as he explained what had transpired the night before. 

When he had finished, Kurama gave him a knowing smile. "I see." He said, his features remaining serious for a few seconds before he let out a laugh. 

Hiei's eyes narrowed and his voice grew dangerous. "I fail to see anything funny about this Kurama. This is a serious matter." 

"I'm sorry Hiei." Kurama said between his chuckle. "It's just that I can't believe you didn't realize the mistake on your own. After all, you were always harping at me to admit my feelings and go after Botan." 

Hiei crossed his arms, his features annoyed. "I fail to see the comparison." 

"Oh?" Kurama said, his laughter dying down. "How so?" 

"Simple." Hiei replied. "You know what you're doing, I do not." 

The kitsune tilted his head, his features growing thoughtful, knowing the fire demon did not like admitting his weaknesses. _And_ _dealing with a woman's heart is something Hiei's never experienced before_. "It must hurt to admit that Hiei." He said with a somber voice. 

The fire demon snorted in response to the kitsune's statement. "Whatever." He said, uncrossing his arms. "Well, since you've had your fun laughing at me perhaps you could illuminate me on the errors of my ways." 

"From what you've told me, she wasn't feeling much pain at all." 

"How can you say that Kurama?" Hiei said in a disbelieving voice. "She cried out in pain when I pulled her closer to me." 

"Yes, but where were your eyes Hiei? On the wound or on Muruko's face?" 

Hiei frowned. "On the wound of course." 

"And there lies your problem my friend." Kurama replied. "Had you taken the time to focus away from her wound and back upon her face you would have seen she didn't care about anything except expressing how she felt about you." 

"So I wasn't supposed to care about her injury?" Hiei asked, his voice brimming with anger. "I was supposed to just let her wound seep with blood while we reveled in each other's touch? Are you saying it was wrong of me to stop and take care of her?" 

Kurama shook his head. "No. I think you did the right thing Hiei. But you should also have acknowledged her feelings toward you. And yet you didn't and so she thinks you only reacted instinctively to her kiss. That you didn't really want to kiss her back." 

"Well that's stupid!" Hiei retorted angrily, not understanding women at all. "Why the hell would she think I didn't want her or love her?" 

"Because you didn't tell her Hiei." Kurama countered, a sympathetic smile upon his lips. "So why don't you take your own advice for once and tell her how you really feel?" 

Hiei calmed down, his usual gruffness returning. "Hn. Perhaps you're right after all kitsune." He said, his features turning impassive once more as he changed the subject. "So what silly ningen activity are you engaging in today?" He asked, eyeing the black duffel bag. 

"Well, I was on my way to basketball tryouts before you interrupted my walk." Kurama said turning his attention to the left towards the dome building some distance away. 

Hiei smirked. "That game where you run around in shorts trying to toss a little ball through a hoop without hurting anyone? What kind of sport is that?" 

"The kind we ningens play." Kurama said with an amused smile. "Not every sport involves bloodshed Hiei." 

"Why not? More exciting if you ask me." 

Kurama shook his head. "Yes, I suppose you're right in a way." He replied. "But be that as it may, I prefer a bloodless sport myself." He said before adding, "Would you like to watch the tryouts?" 

Hiei shrugged his shoulders, his voice indifferent. "I suppose. I don't have anything else to do right now so why not." 

Kurama smiled, pivoting to the side so that he now faced a new pathway that led to Tsunaki arena. "Then follow me." He said as he started forward, the fire demon in tow. 

Several minutes later they entered the massive gray domed building, their eyes unhampered by the dim light that surrounded them. The kitsune stopped a few feet from the open entrance to the bleachers, his features twisting into curiosity as his enhanced hearing picked up the distinctive sounds of men yelling battle cries followed by the sound of wood being repeatedly struck. 

Hiei sensed the kitsune's confusion. "What is it Kurama?" 

But the fox spirit didn't answer as he walked forward and through the entrance, Hiei close behind. 

Kurama's eyes adjusted quickly to the blinding light of the gym, taking in the scene before him as he stood upon the top floor of the arena. The basketball court was covered in thick blue mats upon which some two dozen men of various sizes were dressed in either black protective gear or white gi's. Those in white were segregated to the far side of the room, swinging what appeared to be wooden swords in practiced arcs. Some obviously more graceful than others. Those in black were practicing sword battles with each other and were the source of the racket that had disturbed the kitsune's hearing. 

Kurama turned his head to the left then the right, frowning at the rather large crowd that had gathered in n the bleachers. Mostly women, all of them had their eyes focused on the mock battles taking place on the matted surface. Confusion entered the kitsune's mind, something he was not very comfortable experiencing. _Why is the Kendo team practicing here? I thought their arena_ _was on the eastern side of campus_. Kurama wondered as he brought up his hand and checked his watch, noticing that he was precisely a half an hour early. _Akira said to meet him at 2:30, so_ _where is he? _The kitsune studied the crowd, searching for some sign of Akira or Yoh.__

__The sounds of oohs and aahs erupted as one fighter flew several feet backwards onto the mat after a particularly forceful attack from his opponent who paused and backed away, allowing the fallen man to rise and continue once again.. 

"Now this is a sport I could watch." Hiei said with an appreciative smile. 

"Of course. Being a swordsman yourself how could you not?" Kurama said with a wiry smile as he started down the steps. "I need to find out what's going on. Why don't you find a seat and enjoy the show." 

Hiei nodded, looking around for a place to sit while the kitsune made his way to the court below both unaware that a pair of amethyst eyes were watching his progress. 

***** 

Botan sighed, a loving smile upon her lips as her eyes followed the path of her beloved as he made his way forward. She repressed the urge to jump out of her seat and go to him. It had been two weeks since she had last felt the touch of his lips upon hers. Even if he didn't know about it, that didn't make it any less memorable in the deity's mind. She'd take anything she could get and right now she'd have to settle for watching him from afar. 

She had been confused at first when she had entered the arena, knowing full well that the events transpiring down on the court were not basketball but rather Kendo. But when she had overheard a conversation between a group of men who walked past her down the aisle talking about the tryouts, the deity decided to wait and see. And sure enough Kurama had shown up, duffel bag in tow, ready to play. 

So the ferry girl relaxed and waited for the tryouts to begin, her eyes shifting over to the mock battles taking place below, hoping they would end soon. 

***** 

Kurama reached the court in a matter of seconds, his gaze snapping to the left as Akira's deep voice reached his sensitive ears. 

"Hey Minamino!" The tall lanky blond called out to him. "Get your butt over here! We need to talk!" 

Kurama's eyes caught sight of Akira, and several other potential players, seated on the home team's bench, the blonde's handsome features twisted in displeasure as his brown eyes shifted away from Kurama to the fighters on the court. 

The kitsune walked quickly over to the tall man, his features neutral though his voice was curious as he spoke. "What's going on Akira?" He began, sliding his duffel bag off then his coat, revealing a black turtleneck which clung to his toned chest. He leaned to the side, sitting his bag and coat behind the bench before taking a seat beside the annoyed man. 

Akira snorted. "It seems the Kendo team has received permission to practice here while their arena is renovated." He growled, his brown eyes still focused squarely on the combatants. 

Kurama frowned. "And who gave them permission?" 

"The dean of Shokubutsugaku, Mr. Ryo Tagahari." Akira replied coolly. "It seems Mr. Tagahari received a pledge by an anonymous donor to update the Kendo arena so that national tournaments could be held there, thus increasing the image and prestige of the school." He added, the disdain so obvious in his voice that Kurama couldn't help but ask what was truly bothering the taller man. 

"I thought you wanted the sports image improved for Shokubutsugaku?" 

"But I didn't want it to be bought!" Akira nearly shouted, his fists tightening in anger as he snapped his head viciously to the side. "You see that fighter over there, the one that keeps knocking all his opponents down with a single thrust to the chest?" 

Kurama turned, his eyes picking up immediately on the man in question, noticing that his attacks seemed to gather the most noise from the female student body. The kitsune's eyes narrowed as he suddenly felt a slight shift in spiritual energy. Not a particularly powerful one but one nonetheless, coming from the fighter Akira had pointed out. He watched warily as the man's speed increased, his blow so quick his opponent could not see nor defend against it. The weaker man fell to the mat, rising slowly and rubbing his chest in pain as he walked to the side and another took his place. "Who is he?" Kurama asked turning back to Akira. 

"Remember that guy that was staring at you that first day in Western Civ class?" 

Kurama nodded. "I remember." 

"That's him." Akira said in open disdain. "Ren Kurayami." 

Kurama looked back over to the armored figure, his features growing dark. _So that's gray_ _eyes name_. The kitsune thought as he studied the lean man more closely. "I take it you don't like him?" 

Akira's face twisted in disgust. "About as much as I like reading poetry and braiding my little sister's hair." 

Kurama gave a wiry smile, amused at the image that formed in his head. "That bad?" He replied turning once again to face his friend. 

"I don't know what it is about him, but he just sets me off." Akira admitted, crossing his arms as he closed his eyes and lowered his head. "And that girlfriend of his creeps me out." He added. "She's always with him, watching over him like a hawk, glaring at anyone who dares look at her." 

Kurama frowned. "Is it the same woman with the violet eyes and black glasses?" He asked, his gaze floating behind him as he sought out her presence. Sure enough, he spotted her sitting in the first row, in front of where gray eyes was practicing. Her lean frame was clothed entirely in black, her gaze riveted on Ren. Her features exhibited a state of euphoria with every blow the man made on his opponent. She was enjoying the pain inflicted by Ren on his dueling partners. That bothered Kurama. He did not like to be so quick to judge, but ever since he had laid eyes on that woman, he felt ill at ease. He didn't like her. Not one bit. _Creepy indeed_. He thought with a shiver, remembering the obsessive look in her gaze when he saw her the first time. His focus shifted quickly back to Akira. "Did you happen to catch her name?" 

Akira frowned, opening his eyes once again to stare questioningly at the red haired man. "Ailia Botuhero." He answered. "Why do you ask?" 

Kurama shrugged, not wanting to elaborate the uneasiness he felt. "Just wondering." He said nonchalantly as he switched gears. "So when is their practice over?" 

"It was supposed to have ended twenty minutes ago but they are still at it! And it's all Kurayami's fault!" Akira snapped, uncrossing his arms to chuck his left thumb to the side. "The guys and I have been sitting here waiting patiently for our turn and still the Kendo squad practices, ignoring the fact that their time is up!" 

"And it's Kurayami's fault because ... ?" 

"Because I went to ask him if they would kindly take care of their mats and get the hell out of the arena so we could hold our tryouts." 

"And what did he say?" Kurama asked. 

"He told me that he would leave when he damn well felt like it and not before!" Akira snarled, his eyes burning with hate. "The way that arrogant bastard acts you'd think he owned the whole damn school!" 

Kurama was about to say something when he notice someone heading towards them from the opposite side of the arena. A small smile formed on his lips as the lean figure of Yoh walked forward, his blue eyes taking in the surroundings much the same way as the kitsune had earlier. But when his gaze fell upon Kurama his features brightened and he headed straight over to where the kitsune sat. 

"Good afternoon Suuichi!" Yoh said cheerfully, lowering his small blue bag onto the ground as he took a spot to the right of Kurama. "I'm not too late for tryouts am I?" 

"Who's this guy Minamino?" 

Kurama turned to Akira and began the introductions. "Akira Yukikawa meet Yoh Hajime. A potential member of the basketball team." 

Yoh held out his hand. "It is an honor to meet you." He said with a friendly smile. 

Akira paused for a second, then took the man's outstretched hand and shook it. "Likewise." 

Kurama was about to say something when a sudden movement caught his eye. _What the_ _..._ He thought, his eyes widening as he noticed what it was. With only a second to react and without warning, the kitsune pushed Yoh backwards with a sweep of his arm, forcing him out of harms way. Kurama gritted his teeth as the object made impact, his muscles tightening, his defenses enacted, negating any damage that would have occurred. For the force behind that throw spoke of a powerful energy few humans possessed. 

The object bounced off, crashing onto the floor with a muffled thud as it went spinning across the mat, revealing what appeared to be a bamboo sword. 

Yoh got back on his feet, his features full of concern and surprise as he sat back down next to Kurama. "Are you all right Suuichi?" He asked. 

Kurama nodded, his emerald eyes shifting away from the sword to the one who had thrown it. His features tightened as he watched Ren approach, his helmet removed, a smirk upon his face as he went over to retrieve his sword. "Sorry about that." He said, his tone anything but. "Must have slipped out of my hand." 

"Liar!" Akira accused, rising to his feet. "You did that on purpose!" 

Ren gave Akira a condescending smile. "Now why would I do that Yukikawa?" He asked, his innocent features amused at how upset the tall blond was. "I don't even know who this guy is." 

"Another lie!" Akira snarled. "You know exactly who Suuichi Minamino is. I've heard you talk about him yourself." 

Ren's smile fell but his features remained amused as he turned to face Kurama. 

Emerald clashed with gray, the two men sizing each other up, both glaring disdainfully at one another. 

"So the great Suuichi Minamino has decided to grace our presence has he?" Ren said nastily, pointing his bamboo sword above the fox spirit's head. "And with such an audience as this, I think it only fair he show them what a great man he is." 

Akira frowned. "What are you talking about?" 

Ren turned to Yukikawa, lowering his sword. "Why simply that I challenge him to a contest of skill. His strength against mine." He replied, looking back to Kurama. "Unless of course he realizes the truth." 

"The truth?" Akira murmured. 

"That I am greater than Suuichi could ever hope to be." He said with a cocky smile. "So how about it Minamino? Care to be embarrassed in front of all these people?" 

"He's not scared of you!" Akira snarled, his fists shaking with controlled rage. "And neither am I!" 

Ren looked back to the blond, his features full of irritation. "What are you? Minamino's mouth piece? I'm not asking you am I? I'm asking Minamino. So sit down and shut up." 

"Why you ..." Akira murmured, starting forward only to stop as Kurama rested his hand upon the taller man's shoulder. "Suuichi?" He asked, turning his gaze over to the kitsune. 

"It is all right Akira." Kurama said softly, moving ahead of him. "I can handle this." 

Akira relaxed. "Very well." He grumbled, sitting back down. 

Kurama's features were hardened, his eyes dangerous as he addressed the dark haired man before him. "I don't want to fight you." He began, pausing as Ren interjected. 

"I'd figure you'd say something like that." 

"However," Kurama continued, not affected by Ren's interruption. "I don't like your attitude. I don't like the way you've spoken and behaved towards my friends. If you apologize, I'll forget this whole thing happened." 

Ren snorted. "That's big of you Minamino, but you see, I don't like pretty boys who think they're smarter and better than everyone else. I don't like your attitude. I don't like you." He replied, sneering as he pointed his sword at the red head threateningly. "And I'm not leaving this arena until I duel you." 

Kurama eyed the sword then the wielder with regret and anger. "Then I will make you leave." He said, sliding off his shoes before stepping onto the mat, his eyes never leaving Ren's. 

"By all means Minamino." Ren countered, waving over another Kendo student. 

"Get him some armor." He ordered the student, who nodded and quickly set off to retrieve the appropriate gear. 

A murmur rose among the crowd, the voices of the spectators rising in enthusiasm as they discussed what was going on. 

Hiei glared at two women seated close by, squealing as they spoke eagerly about Kurama and the dark haired man. 

"Oh ... This should be good! The two best looking men on campus fighting a Kendo match! I can hardly stand it!" A mousy looking woman with dark brown hair and green eyes piped, her gaze twinkling in anticipation. 

"I don't know, we're not supposed to be thinking about Suuichi like that remember." A tall, pretty blond with wire frame glasses offered. 

Hiei's ears twitched in interest at that last comment, wondering why in the hell they weren't supposed to be ogling Kurama. His eyes returned to court but his curiosity remained as he waited for the fight to begin. 

Another pair of eyes watched on the right side of the bleachers, her features twisted in concern. Botan too, had felt the rush of spiritual energy but could not see what happened down below. All she knew now was that Kurama was somehow involved and was talking with the handsome dark haired man who had walked over to the bench. 

_What is going on?_ The deity wondered, reminding herself not to let her emotions get the best of her. If she did Kurama would know she was here and her surprise would be ruined. So Botan calmed herself and waited to see what happened next. 

Meanwhile, down on the court, Kurama waited patiently, his head twisting to the right as he suddenly heard Hiei's voice in his head. 

_What the hell are you doing Kurama? I thought you were here to play basketball?_

The kitsune smiled. _So did I but it seems I've run into a little problem that needs my attention. Someone with spiritual energy has challenged me to a duel and I have accepted._

_Hn. _Hiei's voice replied. _The man with the dark hair who threw that sword I presume._

_The very one. _

_He doesn't care much for you does he?_ Hiei sent.__

___The feelings mutual I assure you_. Kurama sent back. 

_Be careful_. Hiei warned. _He may have more power than you realize_. 

Kurama nodded, focusing back on the student who came back with the armor which he quickly slipped into, his helmet cradled against his side as he followed Ren to the center of the mats. He watched as the dark haired man walked over to the bags of equipment laid out near the edge of the mats, dropping his bamboo sword before bending down to retrieve two long wooden ones. He returned in front of Kurama tossing one of the swords to him while clasping the other. 

"Normally we use the lighter Shinai for Kendo matches but I think using these heavy Bokken will make for a more exciting match." Ren said with a smile as he swung the maple hued weapon back and forth. 

Kurama's battle face was in play, his features revealing nothing, although inside he felt a little leery. _Why does he want to do this?_ He wondered, testing the feel of the wooden sword as he swung it in a graceful arc. _And why did I agree to fight?_ He added mentally as he lowered the Bokken, sliding the helmet in his hand over his head, his emerald eyes peering through the protective metal grate that formed the front of the head gear. 

Ren mimicked his actions. "Are you ready?" 

Kurama nodded. 

"Then it begins." Ren said softly, charging forward with a burst of speed that surprised the kitsune who lifted his sword up and to the side, blocking a blow aimed at his head. 

Kurama quickly countered, pushing up and to the left, forcing Ren's sword to the side. 

Ren did not relent however. With a quick flick of his wrist, he changed the angle, heading back inward with a side swiping slash aimed for the kitsune's ribs. 

Kurama jumped back and away, dodging the attack. He was quickly learning Ren's fighting style and was already thinking of ways to counter it. _He is fast to be sure, but he is also_ _very intent on proving his strength against mine_. He thought as he repelled another attack aimed for his right side. _But why does he want to fight me? What have I ever done to him? ****_

_****_"What's the matter Minamino? Afraid to fight back?" Ren taunted as he slashed at the kitsune in a quick series of slashes all blocked by Kurama. 

This time Kurama retaliated, taking the force of Ren's downward sweep with a side block, pushing back with a strength that could only be gained by use of spiritual energy. In a lightning fast move, the kitsune moved inside, striking Ren's chest with a side slash that sent the slightly leaner man reeling backwards for several feet, cracking the chest guard with such force it fell into pieces on the matted surface below. 

Ren recovered quickly, his spiritual energy rising, his anger fueling his strength, his hatred for the kitsune becoming evident in his voice as he growled, "My turn." And with that he returned the favor, evading Kurama's offensive strike as he jumped up and brought the Bokken down upon the kitsune's helmet. 

Kurama fell to a knee, the force of the impact rattling his brain for a few seconds. Gritting his teeth, the kitsune rolled to the side, avoiding being struck again by Ren's sword. He rose quickly to his feet, the helmet splitting down the middle and falling to the side. 

The crowd let out a collective gasp as a large rivulet of blood flowed down the kitsune's forehead, tracing the right side of his jaw and neck before pooling into the fabric of his turtleneck. 

And it was in this moment Kurama recognized a familar chi, her concern and fear washing over him, letting him know of her presence. 

_Botan?_ Kurama thought in surprise, wondering how it had taken him so long to sense her. But where was she? How did she get here? His anxious and hopeful emerald eyes searched the crowd, his heart excited at the thought of visiting his beloved in person rather than the impersonal communicator. His battle with Ren was forgotten. He no longer cared about beating him. He just wanted to see Botan again. 

Ren stood still for a few seconds, his features darkening as he heard Ailia's voice inside his mind. 

_Botan is here Ren_. _That's why he hasn't attacked you._

_Who cares_. Ren countered, tightening his grip on the sword, his angry eyes still focused on Kurama. _I want to knock Kurama into the ground. I want to humiliate him in front of all these people._

_Then now would be the perfect opportunity wouldn't it._ Ailia replied. _Strike him now_ _when he's not paying attention_. 

__Ren thought about it as he watched Kurama walk towards him. 

"You win." Kurama said softly, not looking in his direction as he addressed him. 

The dark haired man lowered his sword, but his anger had not abated. "It was a draw Minamino. We will battle again." 

"But not today." Kurama countered, walking past him, his features softening and his eyes growing tender as he watched the deity approach down the steps. 

He made his way toward her, his expression of love so blatant, even those without spiritual awareness could sense it. 

Akira and Yoh watched the kitsune with curious eyes. 

"So Minamino's girl is here huh? I didn't think I'd get to see her so soon." The tall blond commented. 

Yoh frowned as he turned to address the taller man. "Why not?" He asked. 

"Suuichi mentioned her to me briefly the first day we met on campus. Something about how her parents didn't approve of the match. I don't know why they'd disagree. He's the nicest and smartest guy I've ever known." Akira answered. 

Yoh turned back to Kurama and Botan who began to talk, his features neutral but his heart was troubled. _Why wouldn't Koenma approve?_ He wondered, suspecting that was the person Kurama actually meant when he talked to Akira. _And why does my father want to know so much about them? _Yoh didn't understand. He liked Kurama. He liked Botan. They were a perfect match, so why did it seem no one wanted them together? The blond Reigen shook his head. _I will ask the elder tomorrow when I visit him, perhaps he could ease my troubled mind_. He thought as he watched Botan nod and turn to walk back up the steps while Kurama returned to the bench. 

"Sorry Akira." Kurama addressed his friend as he began to take off the Kendo armor. "But Botan's here and I need to speak with her." He added as he quickly set the armor onto the bench and slid on his shoes. 

Akira waved his apology away. "It's alright Suuichi. I know it's been a while since you seen her and you want to spend a little quality time. So go ahead. I'll take care of the armor for you." 

Kurama smiled. "Thanks Akira." He said with a nod as he leaned over to the bench and retrieved his belongings. "See you later Yoh." 

"Bye Suuichi." 

And with that the kitsune flew up the stairs, pausing briefly as Hiei's voice entered his mind. 

_I'm heading back to Makai. _The fire apparition said matter of factly before his tone changed, becoming lighter and teasing. _You might want to clean up your face before you kiss the ferry girl Kurama_. 

__The kitsune smiled, ignoring his best friend's teasing. _Say hello to Muruko for me._ The red head countered before continuing up and out of the open area, his lean frame swallowed by the dimness once more. 

****** 

Once Kurama had tended to his injury, he met up with Botan outside the arena doors. The deity and the kitsune began to walked down the pathway that led away from Tsunaki arena, their hands entwined and their features content. Both happy to be near each other again, the strength of their bond tightening, lifting their spirits and easing the pain of their separation. 

"So.." Kurama started. 

"So.." Botan said at the same time. 

Both of them paused, looking at each other apologetically even as they smiled. 

"I'm sorry Botan." Kurama said, his gaze fixated upon the beautiful face of the deity. "You go first." 

Botan nodded. "I was just going to say how impressed I was that you walked away from the fight with that man." She started. "Who is he by the way?" 

A tinge of jealously ripped through Kurama's heart but he quickly stifled it, scoffing mentally at the notion Botan would be attracted to someone like Ren. "A student by the name of Ren Kurayami. For some reason or another he dislikes me. And I can't for the life of me figure out why." 

"Hmm ..." Botan murmured, her features turning thoughtful. "He has a large amount of spiritual energy. Much more than the average human." 

"True." Kurama conceded. "But still it is not too uncommon. Look at Yusuke." 

_I'd rather look at you_. Botan thought. Instead she nodded and said, "You don't think he's related to what happened in Makai do you?" 

Kurama shook his head. "The spiritual energy I felt was strong but definitely human. The energy in Makai was not." He paused, looking over to Botan. "Speaking of which how did you manage to mask your chi?" 

Botan smiled impishly, unlocking her hand from his. "You'll just have to catch me to find out!" She said with a laugh, tearing off down the path, leaving a startled Kurama behind. 

The kitsune watched her go for a few seconds before a devilish smile of his own appeared upon his lips. Dropping his bag he raced forward, matching her speed, grinning at the cry of surprise and merriment that erupted from the deity's lips as she looked over her shoulder to find Kurama only a few feet behind. She picked up the pace, veering off the pathway, tearing along the now grassy surface towards the trunk of a large maple tree, giggling the whole time. 

Kurama humored her as he watched his love tear around the back of the tree just as he turned the corner of it, knowing he could of caught her before she had made ten steps forward. She was having fun, releasing her joy by play and Kurama obliged. For he too, was enjoying this, the thrill of the chase almost as fun as the thought of catching her. "Come here you." He said, playfully lurching forward to grab at her. 

Botan's giggled louder as she dodged his attempt to catch her, tearing around to the front of the tree once more. 

Kurama started after her anew, laughing with her as she veered off onto the grass towards the woods, the kitsune right behind. 

Botan's giggling turned to surprised laughter as Kurama finally ended the chase, coming up beside her then in front of her, his strong arms wrapping around her waist. "Looks like I win." He sang, lifting her slightly off the ground, and twirling her around much to Botan's delight. 

"Okay. You win." Botan conceded, enjoying the way he held her close. In a bold move she leaned forward, brushing her nose gently against his own. 

Kurama looked at her tenderly, repeating the motion before lowering her back to the ground. "Now tell me. How did you manage to conceal your energy Botan?" 

Botan gave him a coy smile, reaching out to take his hand before pulling him towards her. "After I take a break." She said softly, eyeing the tree they had raced around a short time ago. "Over there perhaps." 

Kurama followed her gaze, nodding to her request. 

Once there, the kitsune lowered himself on the ground, resting his back against the smooth gray bark as Botan lowered herself sideways into his lap, nestling her face against his left shoulder, absorbed in the closeness, taking in the smell of him as she nuzzled against him. 

God she loved the way he smelled. So clean and wonderful. Like the flowers he wielded in battle. Like roses. 

Kurama's heart beat against his chest, trying hard not to give in to his impulse to kiss Botan. He didn't want to move too fast. Besides, he enjoyed the nuzzling and he wanted his question answered. "Um .. Botan." 

"Hmm?" The deity murmured, still lost in the feeling of being so close to the one she loved. 

"Are you going to tell me now?" 

Botan opened her eyes and pulled her head upright. "I did make that promise didn't I?" She said softly then proceeded to tell him what she had learned. 

When she was done, Kurama was strangely silent. 

Botan frowned, troubled by his silence. "You're not mad at me are you?" She asked. 

Kurama seemed to come out of his thoughts, looking over to her with softened eyes. "No love. I'm not mad, just concerned." 

Botan rested her head back upon his shoulder. "Why?" 

Kurama closed his eyes, turning to rest his forehead against Botan's. "I don't like not knowing when you're going to be in Ningenkai. The very thought of not sensing you frightens me." 

Botan could feel the rush of pain swirling within the kitsune's heart. Wanting to calm him, she reached up slowly, caressing the right side of Kurama's jaw, her gesture comforting. "I promise to contact you the next time I come for a visit." 

Kurama smiled, sensing the truth of her words through their bond, the love she felt for him as great as his for her. "Please do. I want to take you somewhere special next time. A real date." 

Botan smiled. "Everything I need or want is here." She said lovingly, lowering her hand to rest it against his chest. 

Kurama matched her smile, before tilting his head to the side. "I love you." He whispered, brushing his lips tenderly against hers. 

Botan's heart thudded with a power to rival a war drum as she basked in the affection of his lips upon hers. This went on for several seconds until a buzzing noise went off inside the pocket of her coat. The deity pulled away reluctantly, reaching into her pocket and flipping the communicator open. 

The face of Ayame popped up, her features riddled with anxiety. "Botan you need to get back here. Koenma's looking for you and I'm having a hard time convincing him your off on a trip in Reikai." 

Botan let out a sigh of disappointment as she nodded. "I'll be there in a few minutes." She said, snapping the communicator closed before stuffing it into the pocket of the jacket. 

"I'm sorry." Botan said, her features full of pain as she rose slowly to her feet. 

Kurama followed, a sad smile upon his face as he reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind the deity's left ear, brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers. "It's okay Botan." He replied, lowering his hand before wrapping his arms around her. "Visit me soon." He whispered as he pulled her into him, holding her close. 

"I will." She whispered back, pulling reluctantly away, her lips brushing against his cheek. 

The red head let her go slowly and with great pain, watching in sadness as her hand slipped away from his, already lamenting the loss of her touch. He waved good bye at her, unable to voice the grief in his heart as he watched her materialize her oar and fly away, away from him. With a sigh of resignation, the kitsune turned around and slowly walked back over to the bag he dropped on the pathway. Once retrieved, Kurama turned and headed over to his bike, his heart heavy even as he knew he would see her again. _I promise Botan, the next time you visit, I'll take_ _you on a real date and we will have some fun._ He vowed silently as he reached his transportation and made his way home. 

Crap, crap and more crap. I didn't know where I wanted to go with this chapter. I had too much freaking information to type out and I was feeling really lazy hence the delay. I hope you enjoyed it. Remember lads and lasses, drop me a review. Let me know what you think. If I get enough reviews I will start right away on the next chapter. If not, I'll work on my other story. So be a pal and hit the Go button below. A side note: Do you like the long chapters? They are the reason why I take so long to update. Do you want me to shorten them? Let me know! 

__

__


	18. Youko Emerges

Yes folks it's that time again. Another update! Sorry for the delay, as usual, but I get into these funks every now and then where I have a hard time transferring what's going on inside my head into the printed word. That, and an a recurring injury has been bothering me. I injured myself close to a year ago lifting cement bags which caused a muscular skeletal tear along the sixth rib (in other wards, the muscle was torn away from the bone) on my left side. I've been to the doctor on a few occasions who told me there was little to be done other than resting or surgery. Since I don't particularly feel like going anywhere near a hospital, (I hate having to admit to any kind of illness or injury) I live with the pain. I try to play it safe but continue to re injure it. I just can't take it easy. I've grown tolerant of the pain but sometimes it becomes quite a nuisance and I find it hard to concentrate on things. 

Reviewers Section: 

Botan and Kurama Lover: I'm glad you loved it. And yes I've heard of 3 doors down and you're right. Their song does remind me of Kurama and Botan. 

Rurouni Saiyan: You liked the fight scenes? And the fluff? Thank you. Yes. Ren is a bad hombre. And he will do something (well quite a few some things) a few chapters down the road here that will make you really hate him. You may even be horrified by his actions. I know I was when I thought them up but you'll have to wait to see what I have in store. You like the long chapters? I thank you once again for your patience. 

Ayame Keiji the Mazoku Lord: I like that you liked it Jillian! 

Hanyou Yukari: I'm glad you found enjoyment in chapter 17. The storm has just begun to brew. It will increase in power until a climatic moment that presents great peril to the entire spirit detective group. Yeah, I enjoyed writing about Hiei's developing relationship with Muruko. 

Volpone: *author blushes slightly* Such praise! Well, in regards to your question of whether or not Kurama and Botan end up together, anything is possible. It is a K/B fic after all. You'll just have to wait until the last arc of my saga to find out. Kurama and Botan do go through a lot for each other that is certain and I must say I'm flattered you think how I portray their love is powerful. 

Ren can be nasty but there was a reason for him to challenge Kurama that had more to do with curiosity than malice. You'll find out about that in this installment. These two men will clash on several more occasions before Ren commits a dastardly deed (don't forget about that scroll he has in his possession. It is what will allow him to commit the deed in the first place) it will certainly make the hair on the back of your neck rise. At least that's what it did when I first conceived of it. 

Hiei is without a doubt emotionally retarded just as you said, but he will learn from his mistakes. 

And my lady, you have no need to feel jealous in terms of writing skill, you write EXCELLENT, and don't let anyone tell you different! 

Steph_Chan: More randomness I see! Funny you are! Thank you. I'm glad you thought it was great! 

Catsb: Well, despite the fact you have only read chapter 17 of this story I'm flattered you took the time to review. I'm glad you found the K/B moments touching and tender. 

Setine: WAKE UP! JD HAS RETURNED WITH AN UPDATE! Seriously though, I'm glad you think it rocks! That I am! ^__^ 

Chany Chan: Such a sneaky girl you are! I can just imagine you sticking your tongue out at Steph_Chan. I'm happy you found it good! 

Meiko M: You think this chapter is the best one yet? Hmm... I liked parts of it myself. That I did! Anyway, yeah I added mush to this episode and am glad you were satisfied by it. I had Botan learn to mask her chi for two reasons: One, so she could sneak away more often into the human world. Two, this ability will play a role in later chapters that will end up saving the deity from harm. 

Ayame is a good friend. Yoh is a nice guy who will indeed prove a good ally to the kitsune and the deity later on. Yes. Ren is not a nice guy. Not at all, but his challenging of Kurama was more of a test (nothing too evil). If you thought he was evil then, just wait until later on. He becomes much worse. Yeah, I liked writing the H/M moments a lot. Hiei's lack of experience in matters of love will only set him back temporarily. He'll get better at showing his emotions soon. 

In regards to whether Koenma found out where Botan truly was, scroll down and read, they start off the chapter. 

Lobsterblue 22: You like the long chapters? Another satisfied reader I see. Yoh is the adopted son of Torandai (whose real name will be revealed later, since all elders when selected to hold positions of power take the name of the village of their birth) the head elder of Reikai. He is not an evil man. But he and the elders did some things that Torandai has regretted for a long time. His guilt and uncertainty force him to step back and observe the K/B relationship. He may or may not help the two lovers. We will see. 

The Honorable Gucci: Well now, It's always nice to see a review from you. I smiled when I read it. The Hiei/Muruko section was a blast to write. It flowed pretty well in my mind and I had little trouble translating it into the printed word. I'm certain I'll have the little apparition admit his feelings to his sensei soon. Yoh is naive in many respects. In particular why his father is so interested in K/B's relationship and why Koenma would not approve. He knows only the history that Torandai has taught him. He has no idea just how dangerous it is for Botan to be seen in the human world. Despite this, he will become a good friend and ally to both the kitsune and the deity. And Botan's masking of her chi will free her up to see Kurama more often. 

*author blushes at comments* Such praise! Sessha feels most honored by your words. 

Thunder cat: Thank you for reviewing I'm glad you think my story is great even if at times I do not! And I've read your story by the way and left you a review. It was good! 

Miyako 14: You love it?! Awesome! I thank you and am honored you find me a good writer. 

Drunken Angel: You liked the longer chapters huh? Well, they tend to end up between 38-50 pages in length on word pro but condense down to 20-25 pages in HTML format. You're right, I do cover a lot of ground in each installment which is really the main reason it takes me so long( between ten to fourteen days to update.) I just want to give you the best I can with all my heart and energy. Sometimes though it gets tiring and I get into trouble a lot for being on the computer for so damn long. But I most likely will not shorten my work. I'm glad it flowed well for you and was easy to read. There is one more arc after this within my saga and although it might not last as long as the first two, it will be the most dramatic and action packed of the three. Man, if my story gets any longer I'm going to be forced to call it an epic. Anyway, I thank you for the review! 

Hikaru Kasuzaku: You certainly are sadistic aren't you? I believe I've injured Kurama on four separate occasions, twice the injuries have been grave. What more do you want from me?! Seriously though, there will be more bloodshed and violence. Don't worry. 

Jaid Skywalker: I'm thrilled you like my action scenes. I need to fit more of these into the story. And of course fluff is a good thing. The ladies seem to like that stuff and who am I to deny them? 

Yeah, the fight scene between Ren and Kurama was fun to write. When I create fight scenes, they usually come easy to me. Fluff does not. I liked having Kurama's desire to see Botan so overpowering nothing else matters to him. 

Yoh is a good guy and I like his name a lot. 

The Hiei/Muruko scene was a blast to write. It came so easily to me and I was quite pleased with the way it turned out. And Hiei does have a lot to learn. But he will get better at it. So you liked the long chapters did you? I guess that settles it then. Thanks for the concern and I hope you get better too. Thanks for the review. 

Eunjung: Man, it seems everyone has fallen ill. Bummer! Sorry about your illness. I kind of figured that to be the reason why you took so long to review. Anyway I'm happy you found the K/B moments awesome. I thought you might. And I see you've figured out why the women on campus were trying their best to ignore Kurama. Read on to find out exactly what Ailia did. And yes. She is creepy! But you will get a bit more insight to her character that revolves around her past in this chapter before she became who she is today. I will start to incorporate more of the villains pasts in the chapters. 

As to your questions: 

1. Wait no more, here you go. 

2. The reason why Kurama hasn't figured that out yet deals specifically with 

the techniques Ailia has acquired via the scroll. Although not mentioned, 

the villains have learned to alternate their chi in whatever way they see 

fit (You'll see a bit of that in a segment involving Ren.) What Kurama senses is a harmless chi of a human. And Ailia has altered her features, so that she appears 

different than before. 

3. Hiei will have a bigger problem on his hands than Ailia. And his name is Tahomen. 

I hope you're feeling better! And do not worry about the length. I understand. 

Sycogerl63: Greetings newcomer! I'm glad you love my story so far and in response to your review I will say Kuwabara can be perceptive at times. I have to give the big lug his due you know. 

Onto the story! 

Chapter 18-- Youko Emerges 

"Where have you been Botan?!" Koenma snapped, the irritation and wariness evident in his tone, the features of his teen aged form dark as he glared across his desk at the blue haired fairy girl. "I want a straight answer!" 

Botan glared back at her employer, her features defiant, not frightened by the harshness in his voice. She had no intention of telling Koenma she had been in the arms of Kurama, relishing in the touch of his lips upon hers._ It's not his concern. It never has been_. She thought angrily as she replied with a question of her own, "What business is it of yours how I spend my time in Reikai, Koenma?" 

The spirit lord flinched, startled by her casual address. _There she goes again_! His mind snarled. _Her disrespect is really starting to annoy me_. "That's lord Koenma to you Botan." The brown eyed man said in a warning tone that broke no arguement. 

Botan gritted her teeth. "Lord Koenma," She growled, her anger rising at his treatment of her. _I'm not his child! Why does he continue to treat me like one!_ "Why should I tell you where I've been? Am I not allowed to go where ever I want within Reikai's borders?" 

Koenma narrowed his eyes, not believing her statement at all. "So you're saying you've been in the spirit realm all this time?" 

Botan nodded. 

"Then why are you dressed in human clothing?" 

The deity looked down, frowning at her current state of dress. _Crap! I knew I should have changed before I reported_ _to Koenma_. She cursed mentally as she brought her eyes back up to the toddler lord. "Since when did we have a dress code for leisure time?" She asked, her calm voice belying the sudden uneasiness and uncertainty she felt. 

Koenma leaned back in his office chair, flashing her a triumphant smirk, as if he had just discovered her secret. "I think you were in the human world Botan. In fact I know you were." He replied, opening the center drawer in front of him. Reaching in, the toddler retrieved a remote before sliding the drawer shut. Pointing the remote to his right, Koenma pushed the top button. 

Ayame, who had been standing silently to Koenma's left, blanched. _He_ _didn't ..._ The dark haired ferry girl thought, a rush of fear and concern flowing through her heart as she looked helplessly from her employer to the screen on the right side of the room. 

The large black monitor flared to life, revealing the grassy campus of Shokubutsugaku. 

Botan turned her gaze over to the screen, her defiance slipping, the air escaping from her lungs in a gasp as she witnessed what she thought had been a private moment between her and Kurama. The feel of his lips against hers still burned in her mind and the thought of Koenma spying on them caused her blood temperature to rise. "You've been spying on us all this time?" She said in shock as she turned to look back at her employer. 

"Correction." Koenma responded in a gloating tone as he shut off the monitor and placed the remote on the desk top. "I've been spying on Kurama all this time. However, I knew something like this would happen and I must say I'm disappointed in you Botan. I expected you to comply with the rules, my most trusted ferry girl. But alas, you let your emotions override your reason and now I have no choice but to confiscate your communicator and ban you from either speaking or seeing the kitsune again." 

Botan blanched. "You can't be serious!" She spoke in a pained tone as her gaze shifted away from Koenma to Ayame who shook her head and mouthed, 'I had no idea.' 

"I assure you I'm quite serious." Koenma replied as he looked down at his paperwork, clasping the white sheets into his outstretched hands as he began to read their content. "I want that communicator in five minutes Botan. I trust you can follow through with that order without too much of a struggle." He said in a dismissive tone. 

Botan however didn't budge an inch. She just glared at him, hurt and anger swirling within her amethyst pools. "No." She said softly. 

Koenma snapped his head upright, his brow furrowed. "No? What do you mean no?" He barked, his tone hard. "That is an order not a request Botan and you will do it or I'll ..." 

"Or you'll what?" Botan interjected, her voice as hard and cold as steel. "Ground me, report me, kill me? What are you going to do Koenma?" 

Uncertainty mixed with anger flashed across the spirit lord's face as he lowered his paper back on the desk. "Don't presume to judge me heartless Botan. I understand your pain but it means little to the grander scheme of things." 

"To the grander scheme of things?" Botan snapped, stalking over to Koenma's desk, murder brimming in her eyes. "Whose scheme Koenma? Yours? The elders? Tell me all mighty one, illuminate this humble servant as to the truth." She growled sarcastically. 

"Stop acting like a child Botan!" Koenma barked, slamming his fist hard against the top of his desk, his stamper and ink pad flying up into the air before landing back onto the desk and bouncing off to the side, crashing onto the floor below. 

"Such a funny order coming from a child who presumes to know everything but in reality knows nothing!" Botan retaliated. "You don't know anything about the heart Koenma. You don't understand what I share with Kurama do you?" 

"I'll tell you what I know," Koenma replied, jumping up out of his swivel seat, the motion sending the chair sliding backwards. He rested his hands palm down on the wooden surface of his desk, bracing his body as he leaned forward, his steady glare meeting the defiant one of Botan. "You're in love with an inferior being. Someone who taints you with every touch he makes upon your skin!" 

The deity stared at him in shock at the description Koenma had just given about the kitsune. A man who had worked hard and faithfully for the spirit lord without complaint or regret. _And now he claims Kurama is nothing more than a filthy beast, without compassion or_ _love._ Botan's rage rose to the surface, incensed at such a description of her beloved. _How dare_ _he speak of Kurama like that!_ Her mind roared as she clenched her hands into tight fists, her arms shaking with an intensity to match the anger she felt. "YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!" Botan snarled, raising her right fist and in a lightning quick move unleashed all the resentment, pain and hurt with a vicious right hook. 

Koenma had no time to react, the impact striking him on the left side of his jaw with such force he toppled sideways, landing in an unconscious heap onto the marbled floor below. 

When the spirit lord regained his senses sometime later, he found himself lying within the medical ward of the palace. Koenma tried to sit up but a wave of nauseating dizziness washed over him, causing the spirit lord to collapse backwards. A painful groan erupted from his lips as he closed his eyes and begged for the pain to subside. 

"You're awake." A soft feminine voice murmured from close by. 

Koenma opened his eyes slowly, turning his head to the right, towards the source of the voice, wincing as he started to speak. "She hit me." He whispered as his watery brown eyes met the mildly sympathetic blue ones of Ayame who walked up to the teen age version of her boss and handed him a cold compress which Koenma reached out for and promptly placed upon his swollen jaw, his features tightening as he tried to get used to the sudden coldness upon his reddened flesh. 

"You deserved to be hit for the awful things you said." Ayame replied, her sympathetic eyes hardening as she stared at her boss. "That was uncalled for lord Koenma and you know it." 

The spirit lord eyed her angrily, not liking the disrespectful tone of his research assistant, even if he was in love with her. "I was only speaking the truth." He said coolly, removing the cold compress and setting it aside as he rose slowly into an upright position. He swung his legs to the side, holding back the bile that rose in his throat as he steadied himself. "I'm trying to save her from making a fatal mistake. And Kurama is a fatal mistake." 

Ayame shook her head, ashamed at the man before her. "You're wrong Koenma. By denying her the right to see Kurama you are killing her." 

Koenma frowned, confusion replacing anger upon his handsome face. "What are you talking about Ayame?" 

Ayame sighed, shifting her gaze away from her boss, a sad look upon her countenance as she studied a large painting of wild flowers every color of the rainbow that hung along the beige colored wall to her right. _Botan forgive me_. Ayame thought as she began to speak. "There is something you must know lord Koenma. Something you might not want to hear but it must be said for you to truly understand how detrimental your actions have been." 

Koenma's frown deepened. "What is it you're trying to tell me Ayame?" 

The dark haired ferry girl turned her gaze over to her boss, her eyes pleading for his patience and understanding. "Kurama and Botan share a soul bond my lord. They are soul mates." 

Koenma said nothing at first, his shocked features displaying the disbelief and horror flooding his heart and mind. _No. This can't be._ He thought in dismay, holding his breath as he tried to calm himself. "That's ..." He paused, unable to voice his words as his lungs fought for air. " That's .. just not ... possible. How can a being as pure as Botan be connected spiritually to someone as tainted as Kurama. Why the very thought is in and of itself absurd!" 

"Is it?" Ayame nearly snapped, growing impatient with the man before her. "Is it really my lord? Did you forget all those times Kurama helped save not only the human world but our world as well? Did you forget about the sacrifices he made to help you. What did he gain from it my lord? Why would he do such things?" She paused, frowning when her boss didn't respond. "Well, lord Koenma. Do you know?" 

The brown haired man cast his eyes downward, unable to meet Ayame's fiery gaze as she continued. 

"Kurama is a good and honorable man. And because he recognized his faults, he set to rectify his mistakes, seeking redemption for the sins of his past. And by my estimates, Kurama has repaid his debts a hundred times over. He has redeemed himself. No longer is he the merciless Youko from the past but a kind and caring man seeking to live his life peacefully and yet you continue to belittle him." The dark haired girl fairly accused. "Why do you continue in this Koenma? Why?" 

Koenma struggled to find his voice, his guilt and shame growing by the second. He knew he had spoke too harshly of Kurama. And in doing so had earn the wrath of not only his head ferry girl but apparently the woman standing before him as well. "I was only looking out for everyone's best interests." 

"Everyone's? Or just your own?" 

Koenma brought his gaze up, his features turning dark. "Just what is it you're implying?" 

Ayame studied him with annoyed eyes. "Up until now you've have successfully blocked any relationship that might have occurred between those under your employ and those we serve in the human and demon world." She began, walking towards him. "But Botan is a threat to the status quo. To your pride and the pride of Reikai you keep yammering about. This so called pure blood law that is nowhere to be found in any record or law book I have ever read." She added stopping less than a foot away from him. "And I tell you now my lord. If I come across something that will aid in Botan's case, so help me God I will give it to her without hesitation." 

Understanding flashed across the spirit lord's face as he rose to his feet. "You've been helping her all this time haven't you?" He accused. 

Ayame straightened her frame, her voice unapologetic as she spoke. "Yes I have." 

"Why?!" Koenma cried, raising his arms heaven ward. "Don't you understand what is at stake?!" He wanted to tell her the truth and the reasons behind that law, but his tongue wouldn't comply, his fear grounding him into silence as he stood there, frustration welling in him as he stared at his assistant. 

Ayame shook her head, disgusted at the obstante behavior of her employer. "You are the one who doesn't understand my lord. Botan and Kurama are bonded at the soul and no amount of berating, pleading or threatening will change that fact or make it go away." She answered, reaching out to grab Koenma's hand which she held gently, her voice trying to break through the stubbornness of the man she loved. "It is you who are literally killing Botan by segregating her away from Kurama. You are killing them both. And your continued refusal to accept that will lead to their deaths. Is that what you want?" 

Koenma sighed, looking down at their entwined hands. "I ... can't help them Ayame." He replied. "I just can't." 

The dark haired ferry girl closed her eyes in dismay, retracting her hand out of his grip. "Then the man that I love is nothing more than a coward." She said softly, turning away from him as she slowly made her way across to the open door and out into the hallway before Koenma could call her back. _Why Koenma?_ She thought sadly as she headed for Botan's quarters. _Why_ _are you so scared. What secrets have you neglected to tell me?_ She wondered. She knew it had something to do with that war 3,000 years ago. _They say it was the loss of the scroll that caused_ _it but there has to be more to it than that_,_ there just has to be_. Ayame stopped in front of a white door, raising her right hand to gently knock upon it's surface. "Botan? Botan can I come in?" She asked softly. When no response came, the dark haired ferry girl frowned, reaching down to open the door. With a gentle nudge, Ayame poked her head around the door. "Botan?" She called out, her concerned blue eyes scanning the room until at last they settled on the slender figure of the deity standing out on the balcony, her head cast downward and her shoulders slumped. _A sign of defeat and resignation_. The dark haired woman thought with a frown as she entered the room, closing the door softly behind her. She walked slowly to where Botan stood, her voice sympathetic as she called out once more, "Botan?" 

The deity made no move to acknowledge her presence. 

"Botan?" Ayame repeated. 

A few seconds passed before the blue haired ferry girl took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "How is he?" She asked, her voice low and dim as if she were far, far away. 

Ayame came to stand upon Botan's left, resting her hands upon the railing as she answered. "He'll live," She replied with a smile. "I only wish it had knocked some sense into him. He's just as stubborn as ever." 

"I shouldn't have hit him like that," She said, the regret evident in the tone of her voice. "It's just .. how could he say such things about Kurama. A man who worked so hard for him. Why can't he just accept Kurama for what he is now rather than harping about his past. I don't understand." 

Ayame sighed, looking out into the darkening sky. "He's set in his ways Botan. And he's afraid." 

"As am I." Botan replied softly, leaning back from the railing as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of the jacket she still wore. "But not for my own life. I fear for Kurama's." She paused, turning to Ayame. "That is why I will abide by Koenma's decision for now." The deity removed her left hand and held it out to Ayame, the communicator clasped within her slender fingers. 

The dark haired woman looked away from Botan's face to her outstretched hand. "Don't you want to contact Kurama first? Let him know what is going on?" She asked, holding out her palm. 

Botan placed the communicator gently into her friend's hand. "No." 

Ayame didn't understand. "Why not?" 

Botan turned away from her friend, tilting her head back to stare into the starlit sky. "I can't face him Ayame. If .. If I look at Kurama, talk to him, my resolve will weaken. I will go to him Ayame. And never return. And that will end in our deaths. I can't allow that." She paused, fighting back the tears that were brimming in her eyes. "The pain I feel now will bear testament to the love I feel for him. And it will only grow even as I begin to fade away." 

Ayame shook her head. "Botan this is non sense!" She said forcefully, reaching out to clasp her friend's arm, hoping she was truly listening. "Don't tell me you're giving up already?! Kurama is your soul mate and you are his! You say you're afraid of his death, but if you remain away too long from him you will die as well. If you want to keep him alive, fight for him Botan! Don't give in to this ridiculous command!" 

Botan looked over at her friend, a small smile gracing her lips. "I have not giving up hope Ayame. And I haven't giving up on finding the answers I seek. I will continue my search tomorrow." 

Ayame smiled, happy to see the deity had not lost her resolve completely. "And I will help you." She replied, giving Botan a reassuring squeeze before releasing her hold on the deity's arm. 

"I'm counting on it Ayame." Botan replied, returning her gaze to the sky. 

Ayame nodded. "You are my friend Botan how can I not help you." She said, backing away. "I'll leave you alone then." 

Botan gave a small nod of acknowledgment, her back turned to the dark haired ferry girl as she spoke, "Good night Ayame." 

"Good night." Ayame replied, turning around. She exited the room quietly, opening and then closing the door gently behind her. 

Botan stood silently for some time in the cool night air, lost in a sea of despair that at last took her and she broke down, unable to hold back the waves of pain that swelled within her heart. _I'm sorry Kurama. I am so ... sorry_. She cried mentally as she fell to the floor, her body racked by sobs, the thought of never seeing Kurama again more than she could bear. __

_******_

__"Botan?" Kurama murmured as he sat on his couch in the living room of his apartment, a portable phone in his right hand. His emerald gaze focused out towards the window in his room, the sky already painted in an evening hue. His handsome features were twisted in immediate concern, the voice on the phone lost to him as he focused his attention far away. _Botan what is_ _wrong? _He wondered. He had sensed no physical threat looming over his beloved. And yet he knew Botan was suffering. The pain of grief tugging at his heart, at his very soul. She was emotionally traumatized and he could only guess what was wrong. _Koenma!_ His mind snarled. _He must have done something!_

"Hey Minamino, did you just call me Botan?" Akira's deep voice spoke through the receiver, drawing the kitsune's attention briefly back upon his conversation with the center of the basketball team. 

"I'll see you at practice tomorrow Akira."Kurama said abruptly, shutting off the phone and setting it absently on the coffee table as he rose and marched over to his desk, pulling open the side drawer and retrieving the communicator device. He flipped the top open and dialed the appropriate numbers, pacing as he waited for a response. One minute passed. Then two. _Come on Botan, answer!_ Kurama cried mentally. At last the screen came to life but it was not who or what he expected. For instead of the beloved image of his deity's face, Kurama merely saw NO LONGER IN SERVICE flash in bright red letters across the monitor. 

The kitsune blanched, realizing the situation immediately. _Koenma knows_. He thought in dismay as he shut the communicator and dropped onto the couch, his posture dejected as he now shared in Botan's grief._ And now I will never see her again._ He addedas he fell onto his back, his emerald eyes staring up at the ceiling, his thoughts as dark and fiery as the pain and anger swirling with in his heart and mind. And there he lay as the night wore on, sharing in Botan's grief sending her all the love he felt until at last the darkness lifted and the pain was no more. He had comforted her as best he could. Giving her the strength of his soul, letting her know he was aware of her pain. Letting her know she was not alone. And never would be. Free of the oppressive blanket of loneliness and despair, Kurama's eyelids grew heavy until at last exhaustion took him and his world fell into the darkness of sleep.__

__******* 

Far away, in the bustling metropolis of Tokyo, night still laid claim to the sky, the darkness illuminated by the endless array of lights and activities going on within the city's borders and among the party seeking masses, two individuals walked in purposeful strides along the wide sidewalks. They paid no heed to the noise or cold weather that surrounded them, their thoughts dwelling on more important matters. 

"Why the hell didn't we call a cab when we got off the train Ren? I hate walking." Ailia growled, a mist of vapor escaping from her mouth as she talked. 

"Cold are we Ailia?" Ren asked, increasing his pace so that the dark haired woman was forced to jog just to keep up with him. 

"Will you cut that out!" She snarled, jamming her hands into the pockets of her leather trench coat. "If you want to go so damn fast, why don't we hail a taxi and head straight to the loft rather than this round about way!" 

The dark haired man sighed as he slowed his pace. "I told you before Ailia, I like to walk." He stated, coming to a stop at a busy intersection, turning his head left then right as he watched the traffic zoom along. "Besides, the fresh air is good for you." 

Ailia grumbled under her breath but said nothing, glaring at her leader with irritated blue eyes, annoyed at his refusal to let her read his mind. _He's up to something_. She thought, watching as the dark haired man's dress shoed feet hit the asphalt in a silent march, making his way across the marked walkway to the center median where yet another walkway awaited. She hurried across, making it to the island just before the traffic picked up again. Ailia frowned as she suddenly noticed something. "This isn't the way to the loft Ren." She said, turning sideways to face him. 

Ren smiled enigmatically. "Really? How perceptive of you my dear." He said in a patronizing tone that made the woman beside him frown. 

"What are you up to?" 

The man's smile fell, his features darkening as he spoke. "I'm still aggravated at that little contest of strength against Kurama earlier and I need a little relief from this pent up anger." He replied tightly as he started across once again, Ailia close behind. 

"If you hadn't of challenged him, you wouldn't be feeling so inadequate." Ailia said with a smirk. "I believe you mentioned at our last meeting that we were not to approach the targets in any threatening way." 

"And you think that telepathic message you planted in every female student's mind was non threatening?" Ren countered, increasing his pace, his eyes scrutinizing the landscape as he searched for the appropriate spot. " I wonder how the kitsune would feel if he knew just how obsessive you are over him." 

"And how do you know I did that?" 

Ren smiled. "Well it's quite obvious how the women seem to avoid their eyes when ever Kurama draws near. Although you can tell they want to look at him. Want to know what it would be like to be with him." 

Ailia clenched her jaw, annoyed at his observant nature. "What I do is my own business Ren. And I have behaved in accordance to your wishes. I have not approached him." 

"A wise choice my dear. Get too close and your scent would override the little alterations you've made with your features and our cover would be blown." 

Ailia scowled at him. _How in the hell did he know I've been close to Kurama before?!_ She screamed mentally, her mind recalling the altercation with the kitsune at the several weeks ago. She bit her tongue from asking just how much he truly knew, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of being right. So she remained silent, watching Ren slow down and turn to his right down a narrow alleyway, her features darkening as the lean man began to tap on the bricks of the multistoried building on their left. Unable to hold back any longer she asked, "Just what in the hell are you doing?" 

"Just be patient with me Ailia, I know you will enjoy this as much as I." He replied as he stopped part way down, tapping three times in rapid succession on a pair of bricks just above his head, smiling with satisfaction as a series of bricks began to move seamlessly sideways revealing a steel door with no handle. In the handle's place, a card slot sat, glowing a faint red. 

Ailia raised an eyebrow, looking from the door back to Ren. "What kind of place is this we are attempting to enter?" 

"The kind of place run for and by demons of course." Ren replied, withdrawing a black plastic card from the inside pocket of his trench coat before sliding it into the slot and withdrawing it again. 

Red became green, an audible clicking noise erupting from the side. The dark haired man smiled, pushing the now unlocked door open revealing a flight of stairs surrounded by red arrows all pointing downward. Shouts of pain, rage and triumphant howling floated upwards in a steady stream, leading Ailia to wonder just what the hell awaited her down below. 

Ren noticed her apprehension and laughed before leaping down the stairs two at a time. 

Ailia stared at him for a few seconds before looking back over her shoulder. 

"Are you coming or not Ailia?" Ren's voice mingled with the bizarre sounds, drawing the woman's attention back to him. 

Ailia straightened her spine and clenched her jaw as she started down the stairs, eyeing her darkened surroundings warily, the cries drowning out the sound of the door clicking shut behind her. Within seconds, her booted feet hit the concrete floor, her blue eyes widening in surprise at the scene before her. 

A large fighting arena the size of a hockey rink was flooded with a bright light, the only source of illumination in the otherwise darkened area. A massive crowd of spectators both human and otherwise sat in the bleachers that surrounded the arena, their eyes aflame with either anger or elation as they watched two opponents tear away at each other, screaming and hollering all the while. Ailia watched in fascination as the taller demon, for that was what he was, the energy emitted by his lean body unmistakably Youkai, strike the smaller, pale demon square in the face. Blood exploded from the smaller man's lips, nose and head, splattering across the floor of the arena as he went rocketing backwards, slamming into and through the wall a split second later. 

Ailia studied the victor who raised his arms in triumph, the blood of his victim flowing down his flesh as he let out a primeval roar that made the skin on the woman's arms bubble in both revulsion and excitement, her sadistic nature coming to the surface. She loved to see pain. She loved to watch the life slowly drain away from people's eyes, the confusion and fear so enticing, she craved it like a drug. _I think I'm going to enjoy this_. She thought, an evil smile creeping along her lush lips as she turned to Ren. "This is a fight club isn't it?" 

Ren nodded, happy to have her approval. "Yes. And tonight I'm going to participate." He replied just as an announcer jumped on stage and declared the lone contestant the winner. 

"Kurak the Destroyer has done it again folks!" The wiry announcer shouted into the microphone held in his left hand, his black eyes sweeping across the masses as he continued. "Ten matches in a row. All ending in death. What a show he's put on for us tonight don't you agree?!" 

The crowd roared in approval. 

The blond demon announcer smiled, sweeping his hand in a wide arc as he began to pivot around. "Shall he take another challenge?! Is anyone willing to face such a brute force?!" 

"I WILL!" 

The announcer stopped, trying to search out the source of the voice. "Who said that?! Step forward and identify yourself!" 

The demon crowd standing around the ring parted like the red sea, revealing a smirking Ren and an excited Ailia. 

The dark haired man waltzed up to the edge of the ring with a confident swagger as he spoke. "Kasahiro Minamuto is my name, but you can call me death if you like." He said arrogantly as he removed his trench coat and handed it gently over to Ailia. 

Ailia looked at Ren with widened eyes, surprised at the name he had claimed as his own before focusing her gaze on the ring, the smell of sweat and blood too overpowering to ignore. 

The announcer features were twisted in curiosity as he watched the human jump onto the reddened surface of the ring, with a practiced grace and power that told him this was no ordinary man. 

Ren smirked at the blonde's reaction, quickly rolling the sleeves up on his black dress shirt as he strode forward. His gaze shifted over to the bloodied Youkai, his smirk widening at the undisguised hatred filling the demon's eyes. 

"What do you find so amusing human?" The demon growled between his teeth, his breath escaping in almost beastly bursts. 

Ren closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Quite simply that I look forward to killing you." 

Kurak snorted as he turned his nose up in disdain, pointing his index finger at the smaller being before him. "The only one dying today will be you puny human." 

Ren opened his eyes. "Then why don't you come and get me." He challenged uncrossing his arms, holding the wide open, his features mocking. "Or are you afraid?" 

Kurak lowered his arm, amusement crossing his rugged features. "Afraid? Of a human?! Don't make me laugh!" 

"Fine. Then I'll come to you." Ren replied, disappearing instantly from view. 

Kurak's dark orbs scanned the arena in confusion. _Where is that little ..._

A sudden force struck the demon in the back, sending him rocketing forward. Kurak bowled through the crowd at the edge of the arena, bodies flying in his wake as he crashed face first into the bleachers. Blood exploded from his face and body but Kurak didn't seem too affected as he rose quickly to his feet, crimson fluid flying off in a wide arc as he whirled around. With an angry snarl he leaped high into the air, landing with a loud thud onto the arena once more. His enraged eyes met the amused ones of Ren who stood still, his features still mocking. 

"Still think I'm a simple human Kurak? Why don't you show me your true form before I get bored and decided to kill you right now?" 

Kurak growled, reaching up to wipe away the blood from his eyes before lowering his hand once again. "You want to see my true form human? Then I will show you!" He snarled, straightening his frame. Lifting his arms to the sides he crooked his forearms, his hands closing into fists as a strange red energy flared around him. Muscles began to expand, bones snapped and refigured themselves, his jaw lengthening, turning into a muzzle as dark blue fur erupted from his once light hued skin. Any semblance to a human was gone. In it's place stood a monster. And a pissed off one at that. "Prepare to die human!" Kurak gnashed through his deadly jaws as he charged forward so quickly, Ren had no chance to react. The blue furred demon swiped his clawed hand viciously forward, striking the dark haired man in the chest, through the thin material of his dress shirt. Claws scraped across his flesh, four deep crimson lines appeared instantly, blood spurting out and onto Kurak's arm. 

Ren stumbled backward, clasping his chest in pain but an amused smile was still plastered upon his face._ Excellent. _He thought happily, _Now I can put what I've studied and practiced to the test_. "Very good Kurak. You've exceeded my expectations." He said with a cough as he dropped to his knees and lowered his head. 

Kurak stopped his attack, backing away slightly, reveling it what he mistook as a sign of resignation and defeat. "You see now how foolish you were to challenge me human!" He roared charging forward once more. 

Ren made no move to stop him. 

Kurak raised his fist ready to strike him down. "DIE !!!!!!!" 

The dark haired man's head suddenly snapped upright, his eyes no longer the cool shade of gray but rather a dark, swirling sea of anger as he removed his right hand from his chest and clasped the demon's fist. In one swift move, Ren crushed Kurak's hand then let go. With a flick of his wrist Ren unleashed a psychic attack, knocking the furred demon viciously backwards. Kurak landed into the crowd once again as Ren rose slowly to his feet, the blood smeared across his exposed flesh pulling back into his wounds, the skin closing until it was perfect once more. 

"That's pretty impressive Kurak." He said with an amused smile as he watched the ten foot demon free himself from the stands and leap onto the edge of the ring, clutching his ruined hand. "You actually managed to wound me with your new found energy. However, allow me show you what true power is." A blinding blue light erupted like a flame around Ren, the entire crowd to grasp in fear and disbelief, all except Ailia who watched in fascination, excitement coursing through her veins as she watched Ren power up with a new form of spiritual energy. 

"That's ... not possible!" Kurak shouted, recognizing the type of spiritual energy he had only sensed once before, during the dark tournament finals two years ago. "His power .. He's from Reikai!" 

Ren smirked as the blinding light dissipated, a pale blue aura now surrounding him as he strode forward. "I'm flattered you recognize my true energy." 

Kurak began to back away in fear. "But .. the energy before was human! How can you be from Reikai if you're human!" 

"Fool. I'm a combination of all three realms." He replied, raising his right arm. In a quick motion he swung his arm to the side then down. 

Kurak cried out in alarm as he felt his body lift then slam into the ground against his will with such force a crater exploded below him. New blood mixed with old as it flowed freely from the various cuts and gashes inflicted on his furred flesh. 

Ren smiled, raising his arm once again. 

Kurak's body lifted off the ground, levitating in the air a few feet before Ren who brought his palm back. The demon's body complied, righting itself. 

"What .. What are you doing to me?" Kurak asked weakly, his eyes full of fear and pain as Ren stepped forward and placed a hand on the blue furred Youkai's forehead. Instantly, a red energy emerged from the demon traveling up Ren's arm and merging with the blue aura that surrounded him. 

"What only those of Reikai blood can do." He replied, letting out a cry as he absorbed the full energy of Kurak. 

The demon's fur and muzzle retracted back, his body growing smaller as he returned to his original form. 

Ren released his hold. 

Kurak fell back onto the ground, a lifeless husk of his former self. 

Red and blue merged turning black, the power so great it shook the whole building. The lights flickered on and off for several seconds until at last the ground stopped shaking and all was back to normal. 

Ailia blinked several times, not believing what she was sensing as she watched Ren approach slowly towards her before collapsing forward onto the ring with a bone crunching thud. An image erupted within her mind, an image long buried but never truly forgotten. 

The image of a man with short dark hair, his body bloodied and battered, his clothing tattered, his once gentle face now stained red. Unmoving. A corpse. 

Ailia flinched as she felt someone bump into her, the image vanishing as quickly as it had come. _Where the hell did that come_ _from!_ Her mind snarled, shaking her head to rid herself of such cumbersome emotions. She focused her attention back on Ren, a rare feeling of concern tingeing at her cold heart as she rushed to his side. "Ren." She whispered, reaching out to touch his forehead, brushing away the sweat soaked strands of hair plastered against his pale flesh. "What did you do?" 

The dark haired man opened his eyes slowly, grimacing as he spoke in a strained voice. "It ... works ... Ailia." Was all he managed to get out before unconsciousness claimed him and he grew still once more. 

Ailia frowned. _What the hell are you talking about Ren? _She wondered twisting her head to the side as she felt the crowd around her cower in fear. _So they sensed it too._ She thought with a a smirk as she returned her gaze upon her leader. _Of course_! She cried mentally as she dragged the unconscious man off of the ring. Wrapping her right arm around his waist and his left arm around the back of her neck, she began to walk towards the steps. She knew exactly what he meant. _We are now one step closer to achieving our revenge_. She thought triumphantly, her smile widening as the crowd around her parted far away, too afraid to challenge her. _Smart_ _demons. _She added silently as she made her way out of the building into the open air of the alleyway. A sudden wind rushed around the pair, lifting the litter that covered the ground. The debris swirled around themlike the vortex of a tornado and in a blink of an eye the pair were gone and only the settling debris remained. 

Sometime later, Ailia found herself sitting silently beside a king size bed, her blue eyes focused on the prone form of Ren, his lean body covered up to his neck in a large black comforter. His breathing was even and his features peaceful. And although to all appearances it seemed Ailia was diligently watching over her leader, in reality she was trapped in the past. In her past. Haunted by visions triggered after the collapse of Ren. 

She found herself running. Running through smoke, coughing as it invaded her lungs, choking her as she struggled to call out, "Sojo! Sojo where are you?!" 

After several minutes of searching, the smoke suddenly cleared, revealing a scene of such annihilation and horror, Ailia could do little but gasp. Everything was gone. Her village was gone. Her people were dead. Bodies strung about like trash. Her blue eyes filled with tears as they at last fell upon a dark haired man. With baby steps, she crept forward, her heart not wanting to admit to what she was seeing. _Who did this? Why?_ She cried mentally as she collapsed onto her knees beside the dead man. She reached out, her hands shaking so badly she had trouble just touching the shoulder of the body. With a push, the man was turned over. 

"Oh my God." She murmured, her hand snapping up to her mouth to hold down the bile that rose in her throat. "No! No! No!!!!!" She screamed, shaking her head violently back and forth. 

A small boy was cradled against the man's chest, as lifeless as the one who held him. 

She fell forward, tears streaming down her pale cheeks as she wept for the ones she had lost. The ones closest to her who would never again be able to talk. Never again would she hear the words she longed to hear from their pale lips. Never again would they say ... 

"Ailia?" 

The dark haired woman jumped, startled by the sudden contact of a hand upon her shoulder. She blinked several times, coming out of a daze as she shifted her eyes right, looking up to find a concerned Kigorei looking down at her. 

"You've been crying." The blond spoke gently, removing his hand as he studied the woman with confused eyes. "What is wrong?" 

Ailia reached up and quickly dried her tears, angered at being seen in such a vulnerable position. "It is none of your concern Kigorei. So mind your own damn business." She said coldly as she rose out of her seat and strode out of the room. 

Kigorei frowned, turning his gaze briefly over to his leader before pivoting and following Ailia out of the room. He watched in mild curiosity as the dark haired woman stalked over to the kitchen and ripped open the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of Mer lot and slamming the door shut. She pulled out the cork and poured some wine into the crystal goblet on the counter. She snaked the glass and brought it up to her lips before tossing it back and swallowing the contents in one gulp and pouring another. The blond man made a move forward, about to question the woman further when the sudden sound of Ren's voice stopped him. 

"Don't worry about Ailia, Kigorei. She's just fine." 

All eyes turned to the half dressed dark haired man who smirked at them as he walked forward, his bare feet making no sound upon the wood floor as he entered the kitchen. He stopped beside the refrigerator, reaching up to open the cupboard door on his right. He withdrew a goblet, closing the door before walking over to Ailia and holding out his glass. 

The blue eyed woman stared briefly at him before pouring some wine into his glass and then refilling her own. 

Ren sipped the contents briefly before lowering the goblet, a triumphant smile on his lips. 

Tahomen was the first to break the silence. "Are you feeling well brother?" He asked, lowering the green book clutched within his large hands as he sat on the couch in front of the TV. "You seem ... different somehow." 

"Indeed I am brother. I have changed." Ren said with a smile as his gray eyes focused on the book within Tahomen's hands. "I see you're reading grandfather's journal again." 

Tahomen nodded, looking down at the green cover. "I thought it prudent to brush up on the various areas of Reikai." 

Ren's smile widened, an almost manic gleam in his eyes. "And we will get there very soon my brother. Sooner than I anticipated." 

Tahomen's eyes widened. _Of course_, he thought. _The energy I'm sensing. It's changed_. "You have perfected it then?" He asked, his voice raised in hope. 

Ren did not answer right away as he looked down at the goblet in his hands, swishing the contents idly. "There are some kinks that need to be ironed out but rest assured when I do, I will need you to learn as well." 

"And what about us?" Lina's voice interjected as she rose off the chair to the right of Tahomen, unable to hold her voice any longer. "Kigorei and I seem unable to learn many of the techniques you have already acquired." 

Ren turned his attention on her. "That is because you two are not from Reikai." He replied coolly. "However, you have learned other methods that will help me immensely when the time comes to strike." He answered, shifting his gaze over to Ailia who stared at him, her eyes aglow with the same light that now ignited within the dark haired man's eyes. "Soon, the revenge we have planned for so long will come to fruition. Soon we will strike down the spirit detectives and Reikai will be ours for the taking." He added with a smile as he pivoted around the kitchen counter, walking purposefully over to the book shelf where the scroll sat. Resting his hand upon the scroll he lowered his head and closed his eyes. _Soon grandfather I will achieve what you could not. I will complete the promise of revenge and our family will be at peace once more. _

******* 

"Are you sure you want to do this alone Botan?" Ayame asked as she stood outside the palace grounds, her concerned blue eyes focused on the determined features of the deity. 

Botan nodded, tucking her hands into the sleeves of her pink kimono, shivering slightly at the cool breeze that rushed past, her amethyst eyes transfixed to the east, scanning the horizon where the sun began to rise, blanketing the landscape of Reikai in a warm and comforting light. "I can handle this Ayame." She replied, shifting her gaze over to the dark haired ferry girl. 

"I believe you Botan." Ayame replied, reaching into the blue sash wrapped around her slender waist, pulling out a communicator which she held out for Botan to take. "In case you lose your way." She said with a smile. 

Botan took the device and tucked it into her sash. "Thank you." 

"Do you remember the directions I gave you?" 

The deity nodded. "I remember." She replied, mentally going over what they had discussed a few hours prior. Botan had awoken early, well rested after the love and support she had received from Kurama via their bond. She had sought out Ayame and relayed her desire to visit some more villages within Reikai. Having already visited most of those to the east and west, Botan decided to try north. Ayame gave her the information she needed and agreed to remain behind to search for the missing pages, killing two birds with one stone. Botan smiled, her mind filled with thoughts of Kurama. Even if she could not see him, the feelings he held for her were so strong, so loving it brought a sense of calm to her troubled heart and mind. Once again he had saved her from herself and her despair. _And I will return that favor now_. _For both our sakes._ She vowed, stretching her right arm up and to the side. An oar materialized out of thin air which Botan hopped onto, her legs dangling to the side as she lifted herself slowly up into the air. 

"Be careful Botan." Ayame called out with a wave. 

Botan smiled. "Don't worry about me Ayame. We're in Reikai. Nothing bad ever happens here." She replied with a wave before rising high into the sky. The deity zoomed off towards the snow capped mountains in the distance. 

"Good luck Botan." Ayame murmured as she watched the deity disappear into the morning sky before returning to the palace to begin her search anew within the confines of the it's walls. 

****** 

Kurama marched methodically over the half court line of Tsunaki arena, his emerald eyes focused on all his teammates, his bare chest glistened slightly with sweat as they continued basketball practice. His red athletic shorts swished violently from the sudden rush forward as he shifted the ball to his left hand and twisted away from the defender, the constant pounding of the ball on the wood floor echoing loudly in the nearly empty arena. His gaze shifted at lightning speed as he searched for his bare chested comrades. All of them seemed to be guarded by their shirted opponents, no opening presenting itself. 

Kurama's defender returned within an instant in front of him, invading his space as was required of him. The kitsune had other ideas, busting inside drawing an extra defender onto him, faking the shot as he passed quickly to his left to Yoh who now stood alone along the three point line. Without hesitation Yoh took the shot, the ball arcing high into the air before slamming through the hoop with a swish. 

"Nothing but net!" Akira said with smirk as he tore off towards the opposite end of court. 

Kurama smiled at the comment, pointing briefly at Yoh in encouragement before heading back down the court. He was glad to see how quickly Yoh was adapting to the people around him. The longer they played the more comfortable he seemed to be. _This is good for him._ Kurama thought as he covered the shirted team's center, holding a hand in front of his face just as the man shot. The kitsune quickly turned, jumping high in the air grabbing the rebound as the ball bounced off the rim and into his outstretched hands. He held the ball tight to his chest, protecting it from being stripped, waiting for the defenders to back off slightly before tossing the ball left and over to Yoh, allowing the small forward to set the pace of the next shot. 

To those on the outside, it would seem as if Kurama was in complete control. Cool, calm and collected. But inside. Inside he was a swirling sea of doubt and anger, his thoughts far away from where he was at the moment. He was still upset over what had happened last night. The pain inflicted upon Botan was due to Koenma. It had to be. Kurama had half a mind to go up to Reikai and confront Koenma. To make him pay for all the anguish he had caused his beloved. To smash that pacifier down the spirit lord's scrawny neck. Kurama shook his head, startled by the violent thoughts swirling in his head. _What's wrong with me_. He wondered. _Why do I feel so_ _angry all of the sudden? _

__His answer came in the form of Youko's voice. _Because he is denying you from seeing the one who is most precious to you. To us. We need to get her back Suuichi. You know this as well as I._

__Kurama lowered his head. _I know_. He replied sadly. _But still I .._

_Watch out!_ Youko snapped. 

"Huh?" Kurama murmured just as a basketball smacked into the side of his head, the impact startling him more than anything as he turned and looked over to the one who had passed the ball. 

"Hey Minamino! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why didn't you catch that pass?!" Akira's deep voice boomed as he bent to retrieve the ball rolling towards him. The tall center stretched his lean frame upright, cradling the ball with his right arm as he eyed the kitsune in concern. 

Kurama shook his head, his features as calm and neutral as his voice. "Sorry Akira. Got lost in thought for a minute there." 

Akira smirked. "Thinking about your girl were you?" 

A flash of pain crossed the kitsune's handsome features but it disappeared in an instant, replaced by that same poker face the red haired man was known for. 

Yoh had seen it though, and he could feel an underlying sadness to that look. _I wonder_ _what is wrong?_ The blond thought as his blue eyes drifted away from his new friend as he sought out the owner of the whistle that had just been blown. 

A tall, wiry man with slicked back black hair and intelligent brown eyes greeted them with a neutral look as he lowered the whistle back onto the white T-shirt he wore, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his gray sweats as he spoke. "That's enough practice for today gentlemen. Hit the showers!" 

"Yes coach Odo." The players replied, heading off towards the lockeroom as the man turned and walked away. 

After cleaning up, Kurama walked over to his locker and began to dress, sliding on his red knit boxers then his white socks before slipping into his light blue jeans and green turtleneck. Bending down, the kitsune slipped on his white tennis shoes and quickly tied the laces before rising. Reaching out with his right hand, Kurama pulled out the navy pea coat hung upon the rack of his locker, slid it on and buttoned it then shut the door. Grabbing his black duffel bag, the kitsune exited the locker room to find Akira and the team standing outside. 

"Hey Minamino!" Akira called out. "Me and the guys here were going to go into town for a bite to eat. Want to come along?" 

Kurama studied the group, frowning as he noticed Yoh was nowhere to be found. "Where is Yoh?" He asked. 

"He ducked out of this one." Akira answered. "Claimed he had a meeting to go to." The big man paused walking closer to the kitsune a smirk upon his lips as he added. "Course it could be because we told him we were going to go cruising to look for some chicks." 

Kurama almost rolled his eyes. "Not everyone is as upfront and sociable as you Akira. And in case you've forgotten I already have a girlfriend so I think I'll decline." 

The tall man's smirk widened. "I was just kidding Kurama. Lightening up man." He said with a small laugh. "Really we are just going out to lunch. So how about it?" 

Kurama wanted to say no. Wanted to go home and ponder what his next move should be. Should he follow Youko's advice or wait patiently like a good boy for Botan to contact him somehow. But his stomach had other ideas, grumbling loudly at the mention of food. With a heavy sigh the kitsune lowered his head in resignation. "I suppose I could get something to eat." 

"Alright then!" Akira exclaimed, wrapping Kurama in a head lock as he practically dragged the red haired man out of the arena and into the hallway. "Let's go get some grub!" And with that the group of men headed out into the cool November air, a reluctant kitsune in tow. 

***** 

Botan flew above the heavily forested landscape of northern Reikai, her amethyst eyes gazing every now and again on the vast varieties of terrain and conifer trees that littered the landscape below. She had been traveling for several hours now and had been surprised to see no sign of settlements or villages anywhere. Other than the occasional bird that flew past, there seemed to be no life at all. As if no one had ever dared venture so far north. The deity knew however, through the information Ayame had given her, that there were indeed villages with in the northern territory of spirit realm. Just that they were far away and not easily accessible to most people. 

_I wonder why that is? _Botan thought as she raced onward, her gaze shifting over to the massive body of water to her right glimmering in the noon day sun, the water so pure and clean the deity could see clear to the bottom. Another glimmer of light caught Botan's attention along the sandy shoreline of the lake. _What is that? _She wondered as she slowed her flight, hovering just above the tops of some rather large pines scrutinizing the sandy ground below, wondering if she were seeing things or if something was indeed there. When another flash of light caught her eye in the same vicinity as the last one, the deity decided to investigate. Tilting her oar slightly downward, Botan steered herself in the direction of the visual disturbance, moving at a controlled gradual descent, maneuvering around a few rather large pines before landing gently on the sandy ground below. 

Botan snapped her fingers, the oar disappearing instantly as she closed the distance between her and the object that had caught her attention, her feet sinking slightly in the shifty granules as she moved forward. At last she reached the object, crouching down to retrieve it's hold within the sand. Straightening her slender frame, Botan frowned as she studied the object within the palm of her left hand. 

"It's a mirror." She murmured, wondering how such an object came to be in such an untamed and unspoiled area. She shifted her gaze upright, her frown turning into a look of surprise as her eyes spotted more objects within her field of vision. She charged up the small incline of the shore, sweeping her gaze in awe at what she saw before her. There, situated between the massive trunks of pines several man made structures could be seen. Dilapidated and unoccupied for several hundreds of years, they were still recognizable as those of Reikai homes. 

_What is this place?_ Botan wondered as she marched forward. This village, when ever it had existed, wasn't listed on Ayame's map guide. _There should be no village for another fifty_ _miles yet. _She thought as she entered one of the homes, careful to avoid the rather large tiles from the collapsed roof that littered the floor. Her eyes cased the destroyed structure, ash and soot littering the ground, the walls blackened. Burned. This home had been set on fire. But by whom? And why? She wondered as she exited the home, her eyes drifting over to the lake but a small distance away, a gentle breeze rushing past, sweeping up bits of sand that smacked into the deity's face. Botan closed her eyes and waited for the wind to pass through before opening her eyes once again. Something pulled at her heart and mind just then. A memory long ago. A memory she hadn't known existed. No longer did she see the untamed landscape of the present. Rather she found herself barely able to stare above the tall reeds of grass that blanketed the sandy ground in front of her. The deity reached out only to gasp and retract her hand when she noticed how small they seemed. 

Botan shook her head, coming into the present once again, relieved to find her eyes far above the level of grass. _What the hell just happened?_ She wondered as she brought her hand up to study them. Sure enough they were a woman's hands and not a child's as she had witnessed a few seconds prior. The deity looked over her shoulder once again to the destroyed structures, confusion and an odd sense of grief rising to the surface. _Could it be, I've been here before, when_ _I was little_? She wondered. Botan knew so little of her past. She had never truly known her origins or who her ancestors were. Her parents faces were blank, her past shrouded in darkness. _But then why did I just have this memory? _

__The deity let out a sigh. She would ask Ayame later about this place. _Perhaps she would_ _know more about what happened_. Botan reasoned as she materialized her oar and quickly hopped on, rising rapidly up into the air before setting off towards her final destination, the village of Torandai. 

A short while later, Botan made her way into Torandai, surprised at the sheer size of the establishment, as large and bustling as some of the cities the deity had visited in the human world. Although the structures were similar to the rest of the villages within the spirit realm, the people seemed genuinely happy and friendly. Everyone greeted the deity with a nod or a polite smile as she walked along the crowded sidewalk. One gentleman had even been so kind as to escort her to the village library. She had thanked him politely smiling as she looked into his friendly azure eyes, her smile widening slightly as he gave her a small wink and a bow before turning and walking back the way he had come, the wind gently tugging at his short black hair as the man rounded the corner out of sight. 

Botan watched him go before turning and entering the building. A short time later, the deity exited the library, her features fallen. Another failed mission. Another chance gone. She walked slowly, her mind troubled. She had spent over five hours of travel time to reach the village and without anything to show for it. She was about to head back out of town when someone across the street caught her eye. Botan frowned, trying hard to concentrate on the features of the slender man with dark blond hair walking briskly through the crowd, talking amiably with a taller man with long silver hair pulled back into a ponytail, his arched bangs swinging side to side as he walked. Both were dressed in similar attire. White uniforms with matching cloaks that swished to and fro as the picked up the pace. Botan didn't know why, but the two men seemed familar to her somehow. 

Curiosity compelled her to follow and the deity complied, running across the street and quickly blending in with the crowd, making sure to mask her chi as she stayed a safe distance back. There she continued for some time, frowning as she notice the two men veer off the now unpaved walkway to the stone road that led up to a rather large and opulent palace situated just below the snow capped mountains nearby. Surrounded by woodland terrain on both sides of the road, Botan decided to play it safe and duck into the forest, keeping out of sight while not losing sight of the two men. 

_Why am I doing this?_ Botan wondered as she carefully avoided the numerous broken branches that littered the forest floor. 

An answer came to her but not in the way she expected as her ears suddenly perked up and her eyes widened as she heard the blond man utter a name. A name very important to the deity's life. 

" .... Kurama .." 

Botan could hardly believe it. _Did I just hear that?_ She wondered in disbelief as she stopped her pursuit. _Who are these men and how do they know about Kurama?_ A thought came to Botan's head. One she didn't want to believe. _Could it be ..._ her mind started then paused before continuing again, _Could they be Reikai elders?_ If that were true, then not only was she in trouble but Kurama and Koenma as well. _What do I do?_ She wondered as she shifted her gaze back to the road, letting out a small cry of surprise. The men were nowhere to be seen. Where had they gone to? Botan rushed forward, struggling up the incline that seemed to get steeper and more rockier with every step she made. She had to know who they were and what they knew. She had to. 

Botan knew she could use her oar, but by doing so she would have to use spiritual energy thus giving away her presence. So she continued on foot, her pace brisk, her eyes so intently focused on the road to some distance to the side of her, she was unprepared to deal with the loose, rocky ground that greeted her sandled feet. With a cry of surprise and fear, Botan flew backwards, grasping futilely at the air as she landed hard on her back, sliding and rolling down the hill, wincing in pain as she struck rock after rock, the stone slicing through her kimono, drawing blood. Botan let out a cry as her forehead struck a large stone jutted halfway out of the dirt, her world erupting in a blaze of exploding red light, her pale features now stained red from the long gash along her delicate skin. She was no longer truly aware of her fall even as her body came to a stop, smacking into the large trunk of a maple with such force, several leaves broke off, floating gently down around her prone form. "Ku .. ra .. ma ..." She murmured through bloodied lips, her eyelids growing heavy as the darkness called and she answered, succumbing to it's cold embrace. 

***** 

"Suuichi?! Suuichi?! What's wrong?! Answer me?!" Akira ordered his friend, his features visibly upset as he reached out and shook the red haired man's shoulder. 

One minute they had been eating their lunch, talking about the upcoming season, and the next minute the kitsune had gone as pale as a ghost, dropping his chopsticks and staring into space with the most pained look on his face, it was all the tall man could do not to cry. 

Kurama gave no answer to Akira's request, his features full of shock, his eyes glazed in pain as he stared straight ahead. _Botan? Botan?!_ His mind screamed. He had felt her distress, felt her pain, felt every blow she suffered.Something was wrong. Something had happened to her in Reikai. Kurama rose out of his seat, making no apologies as he tore out of the restaurant, his frantic eyes darting about as he tested the area for the nearest portal to spirit world. His features tightened in worry. The nearest access point was deep within Nikko National park several miles away. The kitsune tore off back in the direction of the park. Fueled by his adrenaline and fear, Kurama obtained a speed that surpassed the human eye. It was several minutes later before Kurama reached the access point, raising his spiritual energy to allow entrance through. 

Kurama arrived in spirit world, whirling around as he tried to get a handle on just exactly where in Reikai he was. He found himself standing near a large mountain base similar to the one inside Nikko National park. Conifer trees abounded the terrain, no living creatures Reigen or otherwise in sight. The kitsune calmed himself, focusing his mind, reaching out with the bond he shared with Botan, trying to locate her. _There! _His mind cried as he slowly opened his eyes and focused on the forest before him. She was very far away. Hundred of miles to be exact. _I must_ _not linger_. He told himself as he began to rush forward only to stop as Youko spoke. 

_I can get us there faster_. The fox demon said in an urgent voice so unlike his usual grumpy one that Kurama couldn't help but smile. 

_Of course._ Kurama replied, standing still as he concentrated. A burst of black energy erupted around the kitsune, completely shrouding his body. When at last the electric energy disappeared, Youko stood in Suuichi's place, his fox ears twitching and a determined look in his golden orbs as he shot forward, his speed ten times that of his human form. _Hang on Botan_. Youko thought as he rushed through the forest at blinding speed. _We're coming_. 

***** 

"Ayame, have you seen Botan? I need to speak with her about what happened yesterday and I ..." Koenma started then stopped as he walked into his office, noticing how withdrawn the research assistant seemed to be. "Ayame?" 

The dark haired woman turned her head towards him, her features pale a communicator clutched in her hand. 

Koenma didn't like the concerned look upon Ayame's face. "What is it Ayame?" 

"Botan ... " Ayame started, pausing as her features tightened in worry. "She hasn't come back from Torandai yet." 

Koenma frowned. "She went to Torandai and hasn't returned yet? How long has she been gone?" 

"Since this morning." Ayame answered, her eyes darkening as she noticed the angered look on the toddler lord's face. "And no my lord, she is not with Kurama. See for yourself." 

Koenma looked up at the monitor surprised to find it on. He quickly studied the darkened landscape. Sure enough Botan was not in the human world. But then neither was Kurama. Typing in a quick series of commands via the remote in his hand, the spirit lord looked up at his monitor, his features tightening in both concern and anger. "Dammit!" Koenma cursed out the side of his mouth, biting down so hard on his pacifier it broke in two as he dropped the remote and tore out of his office, a startled and concerned Ayame close behind. 

******* 

Rain fell hard from the darkened sky above the northern region of Reikai, bathing the land with it's life giving force. Youko shook the water out of his eyes, growling under his breath as he maneuvered around a series of trees, drawing closer to his deity. He was so close to her now, the need to see her, to hold and protect her so great even Youko could not deny it. He could only hope she wasn't injured too badly. _Injured._ Youko thought with a frown, angered at the thought of anything bad happening to his love. 

The fox demon stopped just outside of a rather large village, surprised at it's size. _What is_ _this place?_ He wondered, darting his eyes about, constantly on the look out for anyone nearby. He didn't want to be seen, didn't want to be sensed. He suppressed his power as much as he could before continuing on, remaining in the shadows as he rushed ahead, circumventing the village until at last he reached to opposite side of town and the woodland area under the mountain landscape. No longer able to keep silent, Youko called out, "Botan?! Botan answer me?!" He cried as he rushed up the incline beside the stone road, skidding to a stop, his eyes widening in shock and horror as he spied something resting against the base of a rather large maple tree. 

"Botan!" Kurama cried, rushing instantly to her side, reaching out with a trembling hand to brush away the damp strands of hair clinging to her bloodied face. "Botan?" His voice came out in a tortured whisper as he studied the state her body was in. Her kimono was torn and bloodied, her features slack and her heart beat faint. Youko frowned, tilting his head back as the rain fell down around and on them. Lowering his gaze back upon his beloved, the fox spirit reached out and gently scooped the unconscious deity into his strong arms. _I have to get her out_ _of this rain before she dies of exposure_. He thought searching the area, his ears twitching at the pinging sounds of water against the trees and on the rocky ground. _But where_? His ears twitched again, a smile forming on his lips exposing his incisors. _That will do_. He thought as he rushed upward, unencumbered by the harsh, unforgiving ground as he disappeared farther into the wooded land, his eyes studying the rocky wall before him as he walked along it's massive formation until at last he found what he was looking for. 

******* 

Youko held tightly to Botan as he leaned against the cold, sharp wall of the cave he discovered a short time earlier, lending her the warmth of his body as he gazed down upon her bruised features. The fox spirit let out a sigh, allowing himself to rest a little from the constant running and searching as he slid to the base of the cave. He loosened his hold, resting Botan in his lap as he retracted his left hand away and brought it up to the deity's face. Closing his eyes, Youko traced his index finger along the gash upon her forehead, a soft white light erupting around the wound, the skin mending, returning to normal. He opened his eyes and stared down into the deity's face, a tender smile gracing his lips. Already he could sense her strength returning but her other wounds were in need of tending. And in order to get to them he had to remove her kimono. 

Youko rose off the floor, gently lowering the Botan to the ground. With practiced care, he untied the sash around the deity's waist and parted the kimono, a sudden heat flaring within him as he gazed upon her perfection. Clenching his jaw, he resisted the urge to touch her, focusing his eyes away from her curves to the numerous bruises upon her delicate skin. Desire was quickly overcome by concern as he reached out, ignoring the way her skin felt under his fingers as he healed each wound. He was halfway through with the healing process when the deity's eyelids snapped open. Frightened amethyst eyes met the concerned gold ones of the Youkai. With an indignant cry she bolted upright, scooting away from the fox spirit, clutching the kimono tightly against her chest, her disorientated eyes darting about in the darkened cave. 

Youko made a move towards her only to stop as the deity cried out, "Stay away!" 

Youko studied her with wounded eyes, hurt she didn't recognize him. Realizing she couldn't see in all the darkness, he decided to speak. "Botan," He said softly, his deep voice calm and soothing as he stood still. "It's me, Kurama." 

The deity grew still, calming herself, her eyes widening as she sensed the unmistakable presence of her lover. Disorientation gave way to relief as Botan rose to her feet and rushed into his arms, mumbling an apology into the white uniform of the fox spirit. 

"It's okay Botan." Youko spoke softly holding her close only to frown when the deity pulled back. "Botan?" 

The blue haired ferry girl's eyes adjusted to the darkened atmosphere of the cave, a look of surprise upon her features as she gaze upward into the features of her love's Youko self. 

Kurama sensed her confusion and slight apprehension and rather than see her upset anymore, he turned away and willed himself back to his human form, his white toga replaced by his ningen clothing once more. "I'm sorry if I frightened you Botan." Kurama said with a tired smile as he turned around, his now emerald eyes gazing at the deity with such deep love and affection, Botan wanted to run into his arms. "I truly wasn't trying to take advantage of you. I was merely healing your wounds." 

Botan looked away from Kurama to the open kimono clutched in her hands, a deep red blush spreading along her cheeks at the thought of the kitsune seeing her in her lingerie. "I know that." She said with a small whisper, her body shivering as a cold blast of damp air entered the cave and swirled around her. "I was just ... surprised. That's all." 

Kurama frowned, noticing how cold the deity was. Bending down he retrieved the light blue sash. "Here." He said softly as he walked up to Botan and handed her the material. 

"Thank you." Botan whispered, gently accepting the sash from Kurama's outstretched hand and quickly tying it back around her waist before returning her gaze up at the kitsune's face. The pain she saw there reflected the pain she felt in her heart. Remembering everything that had happened yesterday. The weakness in her resolve to stay away from Kurama in order to keep them both safe rising to the surface now that he was here with her. "I'm sorry to cause you such trouble Kurama. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ...." Botan broke down, unable to voice all the emotions swirling within her heart. Too much had happened. It was too much for her to bear. She was tired of this. Tired of denying the need to be with the one person most precious to her. She fell to the ground on her knees, the tears flowing freely onto the cold hard ground as she became consumed by her grief and heart ache. 

"Botan!" Kurama cried, rushing to her side. He wrapped his arms protectively around the deity as he swept her into his arms and lowered himself to the ground, holding her close. "It's okay Botan. Let it out. Let it all out." He whispered in support and love as he closed his eyes and shared in her pain. 

Botan's sobs gradually lessened as she rested her head into the crook of the kitsune's neck. 

Kurama smiled as the deity's body relaxed and her breathing returned to normal. "Botan?" He whispered softly, reaching up to caress the back of the ferry girl's head. "Are you sleeping?" 

"No." Came the deity's muffled reply as she shifted her head back so that now the two lovers were eye to eye. 

Kurama swallowed the lump in his throat at the tender way Botan was looking at him. The need flaring in her eyes equal to his own. The need to show how much they cared for each other. Still Kurama dared not move as he spoke, "Botan I .." He started, only to stop as the deity placed a finger upon his lips. 

"Shh .." She sounded gently. "Let me speak first." 

Kurama nodded, his eyes never leaving hers as the deity lowered her hand and began. "I want to apologize for not telling you what happened yesterday. And I want to apologize for making you come all the way here to help me." She paused, turning her gaze to the side as she continued once again. "And I'm sorry I cause so much trouble for you. You must find me quite silly at times." 

"Sometimes." Kurama conceded, letting out a small laugh as Botan smacked him gamely on the shoulder. 

"You're not supposed to agree with me." She chastised him in mock disbelief. 

Kurama smiled. "But I like that side of you." He added, reaching out to caress the left side of the deity's cheek. 

Botan shivered at the contact, her heart roaring in her ears as Kurama leaned in close so that their lips were less than an inch apart. 

"In fact I love that side of you. I love you." He added before pressing his lips against a surprised but very receptive Botan. 

Mwa ha ha ha! An evil cliffie! God don't you just hate those?! Gee I wonder what will happen next between the kitsune and the deity? Will they take their relationship to the next step or will something happen to interfere with the intimate moment? Do you want to find out? Give me 20 reviews and I will ease your pain. So lads and lasses don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you like or don't like. 


	19. A Reversal of Fortune

Hello people! Long time but here I am again with a chapter update! 

Reviewers Section: 

Botan and Kurama Lover: You loved it eh? Awesome! Well, Youko deserves a little fresh air every now and again. The two lovers will move forward with their relationship, but not just yet. Koenma will not kill them, I promise. Read on to find out what happens. Yeah, I've heard that song and I can see how it would fit within those chapters. 

Miyako 14: Thanks! I'm glad you like my work! 

Anon: Fear not, I will not give up on this story! One of your favorites? Oro?! Thanks! 

Volpone: My lady, it's nice to hear from you. Yes. That was evil of me wasn't it? Sorry, but every once in a while I tend to be evil. It just slips out, but I've pushed it back into the dark recesses of my fiendish mind, so don't worry. Yes, Koenma got what he deserved, a wake up call if you will. Yes, I have begun to incorporate the villains histories into the story so you will start to understand their reasoning. Yeah, Youko had to make an appearance at some point in my story. Thanks for the praise! 

The Honorable Gucci: Yeah, cliffhangers keep the people coming back don't they! Well, I can be sadistic but usually I keep myself under control. I thank you for the praise. Ailia is an interesting villain in that she lost the people most precious to her and in turn snapped. And in her weakness turned to the darkness of hate and revenge which consumed her. Her negative emotions festered until she was no longer the innocent woman from Reikai but a vindictive, morose person who reveled in the pain of others, because she is in pain herself and the thought of anyone happy angers her. I'm flattered you continue to read my work! Sessha is most pleased at the work you have produced as well! Thank you! 

Jillian: Yes I am! Thanks for the compliment! ^__^ 

Setine: Why thank you! Back surgery?! What can I say but OUCH! I'm sorry for your pain and need for medical attention, hopefully you'll heal quickly! Humming Pink Floyd huh? Which song? Comfortably Numb? On the Turning Away? Dogs of War? I like Pink Floyd so I'm curious about which song you were listening to. 

Hikibou: Well, the Ren and Ailia situation is interesting in that, the state of Ren after he fell onto the ring triggered a memory Ailia had buried because it was too painful to deal with. What exactly happen to her, and the people she wept for will be revealed soon. Ren has been working on the scroll techniques and tested the most powerful attack on the demon Kurak, but hasn't quite perfected it yet. And if I were to reveal more, it would ruin the story. Patience with Sessha, I am getting there. Hmm ... that is weird. I never realized that with Ailia's name until you brought it up. And I hope you haven't wasted away for this update. 

Sycogerl64: Sorry about typing 63 rather than 64, I think I was half asleep when I typed that. You really find this story great? I thank you. And I'm flattered you found this chapter good. That I am! ^__^ 

Moonliteangel 527: Yeah, I liked having Youko lend his speed to Suuichi so he could get to Botan faster. Both sides love the deity, Youko and Suuichi. Well, read on to see if Koenma interrupts them. 

Steph_Chan: Yeah, it's painful but Meiko's got me beat! I've never broken anything, although I've cracked a rib playing American football (I was the running back and foolishly leaped in the air to get the necessary yardage and ended up landing on somebody's foot. I got the yardage but my side hurt like hell for a long time after that!) It makes me happy that you are happy! Yeah, Koenma got what was coming to him! That he did! Yeah, it is like Harry Potter isn't it! The soul bond is great isn't it! I like it myself! Yeah there was fluff in this and I like making my readers happy. *Smirk* Man feel the love! You and your cousin have an off beat relationship that I find highly amusing! And no, my brain is just fine! Rant to your heart's content, I don't mind! 

Hikaru Kosuzaku: Perhaps my demand is a little high, but you see I'm addicted to reviews. And I love to read reviews on the stories I read too, they're almost as fun as reading the stories themselves! 

Drunken Angel: *bows apologetically* I'm sorry to upset you, I apologize. I can be cruel with my cliffhangers I know, I had originally planned to add what happens after Kurama kisses Botan but I was so tired and I just wanted to get this out to you that I held it back. I'm glad you found it a good chapter. It is hard for me to maintain a balance as you have described, it is also another reason it takes me so freaking long to update! I want it to be just right. I try to walk in each character's shoes to better understand their psychology, even the villains. Thanks for the praise! 

Chany Chan: Man, you are a sneaky girl! Thank you! I'm glad you're happy! 

Ayame Keiji the Mazoku Lord: I'm working on it! Don't worry! 

Tiineiji Rin: Whoa, lots of i's in your name! Anyway, I'm ecstatic that you love my story! That I am! Yeah, I love Volpone's story Thief! myself, it's one of if not the best YYH story I've ever read! 

Eunjung: Ah, my lady has returned! Do not worry over it Eunjung, I understand if you've been busy! And I know you've been sick. Yes, there was major interaction between the two lovers just as there should be. Yeah, I made it a cliffie and I apologize. Ailia is rather annoying at times, but a bit of her past has been revealed to you. I see Koenma pissed you off royally didn't he? Heh, heh. Well, he is being a jerk and I so enjoyed having the beautiful deity knock him out in response to his callousness. And having Ayame, who is usually so soft spoken, reprimand the prince for his behavior was fun to write! It's kind of nice to hear reasons why Kurama and Botan should stay together from a third party. And don't worry about Hiei, he has returned in his fiery glory and quite literally falls into Mukuro's arms. What do I mean? Read and find out. 

Meiko M: Evil you say? Mwa ha ha ha! Yes, it was evil wasn't it! The hospital? What illness were you suffering from? I'm glad you made it okay! My pain is nothing compared to what you must have gone through! I have gone to the doctors and they have told me my options but I hate the thought of being cut open. But if it persists in bothering me, I may have to succumb to the need for surgery. But Dammit! I don't want to! It's like asking for directions! I hate doing that! I'm your favorite author?! Really?! Man, that makes me smile! Well, the village Yoh comes from was closer to Koenma's palace. This village that Botan has stumbled upon, ties directly with the deity (remember the words Koenma spoke to Kurama, how he said he didn't want Botan to end up like her family, well here's another clue for you to ponder. You'll find out more in this chapter.) 

Well, Botan wasn't paying very good attention to where she was going and paid the price for it. And it is lucky for her that Kurama is bonded so closely to her, he feels her emotions just as Botan feels his. Well, Koenma may not be happy, but he will begin to accept the fact the two were meant to be together. What do I mean? Read on to find out. 

Yeah, Koenma is being a jerk and his fears are getting the better of him. Imagine what would happen if the elders decided to kill Botan and Kurama for their relationship? I imagine Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara wouldn't be too happy about that. They would go up into spirit world and destroy the elders, throwing the three realms into chaos once again. Of course, the elders have no idea about Ren and what he plans on doing to them and spirit world. Speaking of villains, I will tell you that the people Ailia grieved for were relatives and that's all I'll give you right now. Ren knows of Ailia's past, it was why she was recruited. And his attack, while not perfected will definitely up the evil factor of his personality. Thanks for reviewing! I smile every time I read a review from you! And I also thank you for the reviews on my short story, "The Gift," I can only wish they made episodes out of my stories. *Sigh* Oh well, I will continue to write, never fear! I do have the beginnings of a original piece of fictional work, I've had on the back burner for some time but never developed. A murder mystery that takes place in a small town. My friends keep harping at me to work on it and I know that I should but I can't just yet. Not while I'm working on my fan fictions. Anyway, thank you. Your support means a lot to me! 

Kurama's Sweetheart: Thank you for the praise! I love that you love it! 

Cacamalaca: Every review is important to me. You think my work is movie material?! Thank you! ^__^ 

Azure Dragonness: I don't do cliffhangers too often and so I apologize. You are correct, it is Mukuro not Muruko (although I like the latter better.) I can't believe I've been misspelling that this whole time, but every once in a while I tend to get letters mixed up. So from now on it will be spelled correctly! 

Onto the story! 

Chapter 19- A Reversal of Fortune 

"I love you." Kurama whispered, leaning down to press his lips against a surprised but very receptive Botan. 

The deity closed her eyes in bliss, basking in the feel of the kitsune's lips upon hers, her heart aflutter with a swirl of love and desire. She wanted this moment to last forever. To be wrapped within her love's strong but gentle hold, giving her heart and soul to him, loving all that he was and receiving love in return. Her eyelids fluttered open, her features contorted in confusion as Kurama suddenly broke contact, pulling his head away from hers. Botan wanted to cry as she looked into his emerald eyes. Eyes that spoke of a pain that echoed within her heart. A pain of regret and restraint. 

"Botan .. I'm sorry .... I shouldn't have done that ... " His strained voice escaped from his swollen lips in short bursts that tore at the deity's very soul. 

"What do you mean Kurama?" Botan asked, her voice tinged in confusion and hurt as she continued to gaze into his eyes. "Tell me you love me? Kiss me? What?" 

Kurama lowered his head, his chin sunk against his chest. Even though the deity could sense his emotion, the kitsune didn't want her to see the tortured and anguished look that was upon his countenance. "I am not ashamed of my feelings for you Botan, and I'm not ashamed to show you how much I care, but I shouldn't have kissed you Botan. I shouldn't touch you. I shouldn't be here." He said, his voice a cracked whisper that spoke of the conflict within his heart and soul. " My weakness will destroy us. It .. will destroy the one most precious to me and I can't allow that." 

Botan couldn't believe what she was hearing. Couldn't believe that the man she loved still considered himself unworthy of her. _Well, we'll just see about that!_ She vowed mentally as she reached out and cupped Kurama's face with her slender hands, lifting his head until they were eye to eye once again. "And I can't allow the man I love to beat himself up any more." She said in a gentle but firm tone that instantly got the kitsune's attention. The deity gazed candidly at the kitsune, her features softening as she loosened her hold and caressed his face with trembling fingers. "It is I who am not worthy of your love and attention." She added softly, her heart threatening to burst as she gathered her courage and resolve. Intent on showing how deeply she cared for the red haired man. "And although I am unworthy, I love you and want to be by your side, now and forever. In this moment, let me show you how much I care for you. Please." 

"Botan, I .... " Kurama murmured softly, his voice cut off as the deity leaned forward and brushed her lips upon his while wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. 

Kurama's eyes widened in shock. He could hardly believe how bold his deity had become. _But I can't say I disapprove_, he thought with a inward chuckle as he tightened his hold, crushing her against him all the while deepening the kiss. They continued for several seconds, both in need of air but neither willing to spoil the moment. 

A sudden sense of a familar chi slammed into the kitsune's consciousness like a freight train. Kurama pulled away from the deity's lips, his head snapping to the side, his eyes narrowing as he rose to the floor, dragging Botan up with him. 

The deity retained her hold of the kitsune's neck as she turned her head to the right, following the direction of her lover's hardened gaze. "What is it Kurama?" She asked, resting her head against his chest. 

Kurama did not release his hold around the deity, but his features were full of anger. 

Botan could feel the negative emotion emanating from her beloved. "Kurama?" 

"He's coming." 

Botan paled, realizing instantly who the kitsune was referring to. "You need to go Kurama." She said urgently, releasing her hold around his neck, her features growing fearful as she looked back upon her beloved. "If he catches you here ...." 

"I am not afraid." Kurama countered softly, as he continued to stare at the cave entrance. "I will not run away like a coward. I will face him openly and without fear. Besides," He paused, releasing his hold of Botan while straightening his lean frame to his full height. "I do not want you blamed for my presence." 

Botan backed away slightly from the kitsune, her anxious gaze shifting over to the cave entrance, a look of surprise upon her beautiful features as Koenma rushed inside the cave, his teen aged face contorted in impatience while his companion, Ayame, followed behind him, a look of concern upon her countenance as she gazed over to the two lovers. 

Koenma's eyes traveled between the proud kitsune and the pensive deity, his eyes narrowed as he noticed how loose Botan's kimono was but decided to ask questions later. Right now more pressing and dangerous matters were at hand. "We must hurry!" Koenma ordered quickly, returning his gaze to the red haired man. "They will be here any moment!" 

Kurama frowned, not expecting those words to come out of his former boss's mouth. "What are you talking about?" He asked, studying the spirit lord with uncertain eyes. 

"There's no time for questions!" Koenma snapped. "Right now we need to get out of here!" He added, pivoting around, his uniform swinging violently from the sudden movement. "Let's go!" He ordered with a wave of his hand, rushing back outside. 

Ayame offered Botan an apologetic smile before turning and following her lord. 

Kurama and Botan looked at each other briefly before following Ayame outside. 

Rain no longer fell from above, but the trees were a buzz with a new sound. A great many sounds that the kitsune's acute hearing could detect. His emerald orbs studied the vast forested and rocky terrain that surrounded them, widening in surprise at the vision before him. A long column of fire, burning a brilliant shade of orange, snaked around the trees that littered the forest floor, advancing ever closer to their position, his senses picking up several strong chi's that could only belong to a select few in the spirit realm. _Reikai soldiers_. The kitsune thought with a frown. _But why are they headed this way unless_ .... Kurama's features hardened as he shifted his gaze from the bright lights to the spirit lord who hopped onto Ayame's materialized oar. 

Koenma looked over his shoulder, his brown eyes carrying with them a sense of urgency and fear as he spoke. "Hurry Botan!" He ordered the deity. "Kagone will be here any minute!" 

Botan frowned but complied, materializing her oar and hopping on, her amethyst eyes shifting over to Kurama. "Hop on Kurama." She said with a wave of her hand. 

Kurama's gaze shifted back to his beloved, nodding to her request, sliding on behind Botan. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his gaze falling to the ground below as the four of them zoomed off high about the tree tops. He continued to watch even as the light became a faint dim, wondering how Koenma had known where to find them. Questions formed in his mind. Who exactly was Kagone and what did he want with them. He had a few possible answers but needed to speak with Koenma to see if they were correct. Whatever the reasons, it didn't bode well for them or their relationship. The kitsune returned he gaze forward at last, focusing his emerald eyes upon the long lush strands of blue hair that flowed before him. _Botan_. Kurama thought with a loving smile. _Whatever becomes of us, I will not let you be blamed or harmed_. He vowed silently as he tightened his hold around Botan's waist. 

Botan felt the kitsune's grip tighten around her, love and concern brimming within his heart. Emotions mirrored by the deity. She rested her right hand upon Kurama's, a gentle smile upon her lips as she entwined her fingers with his own while steering with her left hand. She too was curious as to how Koenma had discovered them and even more curious how he knew they were in danger of being discovered. Her gaze shifted over to Koenma who held on to Ayame, his brown eyes focused straight ahead and his features darkened. The anger and fear was palpable. She could only shake her head as she returned her gaze forward, a sigh escaping her lips as she thought of how much trouble she was going to be in. _I only hope Koenma will listen to me when_ _we return to the palace_. She thought as she continued onward to her home and possibly her prison as well. 

******** 

Kagone stood just below the rocky cliff side at the top of the forested hill, his hard blue eyes ablaze with restrained fury as he studied the darkened sky above. He had come to Torandai earlier in the day to speak with the head elder about some recent events that needed to be addressed. Truthfully he wanted to question Torandai's adopted son Yoh about what he had discovered about the ferry girl's activities. But Torandai claimed Yoh wasn't feeling well and had retired early to bed. 

Kagone didn't believe him. _I know you're up to something old man._ His mind snarled even as he bowed and accepted the head elder's excuse and took his leave into town for a light dinner. He cursed under his breath as he entered a small restaurant on the main street. He suspected that Torandai had his son working on some side project involving the other realms. The tall man sneered at the thought. His disdain of the human world was shadowed only by his hatred of Makai and for some reason, the large man knew Torandai was interfering in both realms. One way or another. His suspicions heightened when he had sensed the presence of an energy that had no place within the pure borders of his world. _A demon_! His mind had snarled as he jumped out of his seat and over to the Reikai military station. He informed them of the situation, the officers nodding and following the elder into the forested areas surrounding the palace, large flame torches in hand to aid in their search among the darkened landscape. 

His senses remained on full alert, surprise turning to anger as he sensed a Reigen near the Youkai. _I knew it!_ He cried, rushing ahead of the men, the flame from his torch undulating violently from the movement. Anger gave way to rage as he sensed two more Reigens approach, the four chi signatures disappearing quickly from his senses. _Dammit!_ He cried as his head tilted back, furious pools of blue searching the darkened heavens above. _They escaped!_ Kagone wanted to yell out into the night sky, to curse their cowardice and his bad luck but held his tongue. He ordered the men to scour the area, hoping to find something, anything to prove his theory. So far nothing had been found. 

"Elder Kagone!" A young man's voice shouted out, drawing the large man's attention back down the slope. 

"What is it lieutenant?!" Kagone shouted back, his dark eyes meeting the curious green ones of the black haired man dressed in the blue Reikai uniform that all soldiers wore. He watched as the man lifted his left hand, a small blue device clutched within his thumb and index finger. 

"I think I found something." 

******** 

Yoh gazed apprehensively out the window of the elder palace's left tower, his blue eyes focused on the line of orange that continued to blaze within the woods some distance away. The young man had also sensed the energy and was worried. He knew who it belonged to. After all he had sensed it once before while watching Botan in the human world. _Kurama? _He thought in surprise. _Why are you here?_ The young Reigen's concern intensified as he sensed the unmistakable chi of the deity as well. _They're both here?!_ His mind exclaimed as he continue to watch the flames rise up the slope near the rock formation where a cave existed. _But how, why_? He wondered. Something had happened. Something Yoh wanted to find out but could not. He couldn't afford for the kitsune to know who he really was. And although unsure why, his mind prayed for their safety. _Please don't get caught_! He cried silently. 

"Yoh?" 

The dark blond jumped, startled by the sound of his name. He whirled around to find Torandai staring at him in concern. 

"Are you all right my son?" 

"Yes father. I was just watching Kagone and the soldiers marching within the forest. I wonder what they are looking for." He answered, returning his gaze to the window. 

Torandai gaze shifted past his son to the window, his features tightened in concern. "He sensed a demon energy a short while ago and went out to investigate. But he will find nothing." 

Yoh snapped his head back to his father. "How do you know that?" He asked, his voice tinged in hope. 

This was not lost on Torandai who smiled softly. "Because Koenma has already found Botan and Kurama." 

Yoh gaped at the silver haired man, hardly believing his ears. "How did you ..." 

"Did you forget that I too, can sense chi?" The older man said in a lightly chiding tone. 

"But father .. " Yoh started then stopped, gathering his thoughts. "Why did Kurama come here? Why was Botan so close? I don't understand." 

Torandai looked back towards the window, his features full of a fear and pain Yoh had never seen before. 

"Father?" 

"Something must of happened to the ferry girl. Something that triggered the spirit detective to come here." He answered softly, so softly Yoh had to strain to hear it. 

The blond man frowned, not understanding what his father meant. "How would Kurama now what had happened to Botan unless ... " His voice trailed off, understanding blooming on his handsome face. He studied his father with awestruck blue orbs. "They are bonded at the soul." 

Torandai gave a slight nod. "Botan's soul cried out in distress and Kurama answered, risking everything just to help her." He spoke gently, slightly envious of such strong and unending devotion and loyalty. _I only wish I_ .... His mind started then stopped. He shook his head, not wanting to think about his own past as he turned his emerald orbs back upon his adopted son who spoke. 

"If they are soul mates, why does Koenma disapprove?" 

Torandai sighed. He had hoped never to reveal the reasons behind his curiosity. Hoped the truth would forever remain in shadow, hidden from the light of the world. _But he will not_ _understand why unless I tell him_. Torandai turned around. "Come," He ordered softly with a wave of his hand. "And I will show you." 

Yoh frowned but followed silently as the two men left the tower and headed down the hallway towards the stairs that led down to the lower level. They reached the main hall a few moments later, the elder's gaze shifting over to his right where a smirking Kagone stood, his arms hidden with the folds of his white cape as he studied the equally tall but leaner elder. 

"Elder Torandai," He said with a half hearted bow, but his eyes were focused on Yoh who returned his dark look with one of his own. "And I see your son has awoken as well, how fortuitus." 

Torandai turned completely around, his emerald eyes calm though his mind was irritated at the younger man's almost insolent tone. "What is it Kagone?" He asked evenly, "The hour is late and I am in need of rest." 

"Indeed the hour has grown late," Kagone said, a smirk still upon his lips. "And I can only wonder how this," He paused, shifting his cape to the side so now his right arm was exposed. "Came to be so far away from Koenma's home." He added, holding his hand up to reveal a blue communicator. 

Yoh looked at the object in shock but Kagone missed it, his gaze fixed on the head elder, hoping to find some ripple of guilt or fear. His smirk fell as Torandai spoke. 

"So that's where my communicator went to." The head elder said softly walking over to Kagone. "I lost it earlier today when I went for a walk in the woods." He added, holding out his hand. "I appreciate you finding it for me Kagone." 

_Liar!_ The younger elder wanted to shout, but thought better of it. Reluctantly, he relinquished the object, placing it into Torandai's outstretched hand. "Of course." He said evenly, though his features were dark. 

Torandai clasped the device and gently slid it into the pocket of his white pants, pivoting around slowly. He began to walk forward only to stop as Kagone called out. 

"One last then head elder." 

Torandai turned around, motioning Yoh ahead as he gazed at the younger Elder with expectant eyes. "What is it?" 

"There was a presence of demon energy nearby and I was wondering if you had any idea who it might be?" 

Torandai was unaffected by his accusing tone. "Are you sure you sensed demon energy? My chi detection is more acute than yours Kagone and I felt no such thing." 

"But .. Torandai .." Kagone sputtered out, dropping his arms in disbelief, his heart raging at the head elder's response. "I know what I sensed." 

Torandai sighed, turning back around. "You've traveled from a great distance Kagone. Perhaps you should rest a while and think over what it truly was you sensed." He said softly. "I'll speak with you tomorrow after you've rested." He added in a dismissive tone as he headed down the hall and out of Kagone's sight. 

The dark haired man's face was contorted in rage as he watched the head elder turn to his right at the end of the hallway and out of sight. He wanted to throttle Torandai for not believing him, for mocking his gift of chi detection. _One of these days old man, you're going to wish you and I had never met_! He vowed vehemently in his mind as he turned and stormed out of the palace and into the night, his thoughts as dark as the air that surrounded him. 

"So father," Yoh began softly as he walked beside the larger man down the hall that led to the library. "Why exactly did you lie to Elder Kagone?" 

"I don't want him to know anything about the ferry girl and the detective." Torandai murmured absently, his green orbs focused on the wooden doors ahead. "He would act irrationally and violently. He's done it once before and I will not allow it to happen again." 

Yoh frowned as he slowed his pace, coming to a stop just outside the doors. "What do you mean he's done it once before?" He asked as he watched the head elder open the doors, following his father into the dimly lit room. 

Torandai strode across the floor towards the two fireplaces, filling each with kindling then cut wood before lighting them with a match. Bursts of flame shot from under and around the logs, shadows playing along the furniture that sat in front, brightening the small area with their undulating orange and yellow flames. 

"Father?" Yoh said softly as he walked towards the older man, his features curious. 

Torandai sighed, his back still turned to the boy as he held his hands out in front of the fireplace, warming them as he spoke. "There .. are many things that happened long ago Yoh. Things ... I'm not proud of." 

"What things father?" Yoh asked, coming to stand behind the head elder, his youthful features contorted in uncertainty and anxiety. 

The older man turned to the side, his ponytail swishing slightly from the movement as he looked upon his adopted child. "I haven't the heart to tell you." He replied softly, walking past Yoh. 

"Father? What is it? What can't you tell me?" Yoh asked, fear evident in his voice as he watched Torandai turn left and head to a ladder attached to a row of shelves along the far wall. 

Torandai did not answer, his head tilted back to study the shelves high above. Reaching out he pushed the ladder to the right for several feet before locking it in place and climbing slowly up the wooden rungs. He was near the top before he stopped his ascent. Reaching out with his left hand, he clasped a small green hardback book and pulled it gently out of it's resting place. He studied the book with a dark look before cradling it against him as he climbed back down. His booted feet hitting the rugged floor with a slight thud. Torandai walked slowly back towards a frowning Yoh, stopping within an arm's length of his son. "Here." He said, his features pained as he held out the book for the boy to take. 

"What is it?" Yoh asked, lowering his gaze to the plain faced book. With reluctant fingers, he gripped the book and lifted it from the head elder's outstretched hand. 

"The answer to the questions you've been asking." Torandai replied, drawing his hand back to his side. "The key to the ferry girl's past .. To all our pasts." He added as he moved past Yoh towards the open doors. 

Yoh brought his gaze upright, frowning when he watched his father leave. "Why are you giving me this book, father? What can't you tell me?" 

Torandai stopped. "Some things are too painful to talk about my son." He murmured as he continued onward and out of the room, leaving a confused Yoh alone. 

The blond returned his gaze to the book. _What is so bad that my father cannot talk to me_ _about it? _He wondered as he drifted over to one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. With slight trepidation, he gently pulled open the book and began to read. He read into the night, his head lowered and his heart pained as he took in all that his eyes saw. And as the firelight faded, so to did the thoughts of the young Reigen who, at last finished with his reading, closed the book and raised his head, tears visible upon his pale skin as he wept for those long departed from this world. And for one still in Reikai. 

****** 

Koenma sunk into the chair in front of his desk, a relieved sigh escaping from his lips as he rested his arms to the side. It had been a long trip and to him a burdensome one. He had been upset and frightened at the discovery of Kurama within Reikai, not so much because of his presence but because he was using demon energy while with the spirit realm borders. And such energy would certainly alert the elders and Reikai soldiers to his presence. What the hell was the kitsune thinking? 

The spirit lord raised his tired head upright, his irritated brown orbs shifting over to the pair before him, narrowing his gaze as he noticed the kitsune's left arm snaked around the deity's shoulders. Koenma looked over to Kurama, frowning at the defiant features of one of his best spirit detectives. It was possessive, the attitude the kitsune had, as if declaring Botan his and his alone. Daring the lord of Reikai to refute his statement. 

Koenma gnashed his teeth, not wanting to say the words he knew he must. The denial he could no longer keep. That Kurama and Botan were bonded at the soul and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it. _I hate this_! His mind snapped as he relaxed his jaw and looked away from the red haired man to his head ferry girl. 

"Do you realize how much danger you were in Botan?" He said in a sharp tone, the first words to be spoken since they had arrived safely back at the palace. "Do you realize you were within walking distance of the Elders Palace where the very men live that could end your life with a snap of their fingers?" 

Kurama's features darkened, his grip tightening around his deity, gold beginning to mix with the emerald within his eyes as he said in a low, deadly tone. "They will meet the same fate if they touch her." 

Koenma looked over to Kurama. "And you think their deaths would end it Kurama?" He said quickly, annoyed at the younger man's attitude. "Their deaths would ignite another war between realms and I can't allow that." 

"But you can allow Botan to slowly die of exposure so far away from her home?" 

Koenma frowned. "What are you talking about?" 

"She was dying Koenma." Kurama said in cool tone. "I could feel her dying, I could hear her crying out for me and I answered. That is why I am here." 

The spirit lord looked over to Botan briefly then back at Kurama. "I already know of your soul bond Kurama." He replied in an equally cool tone. "And I can certainly understand that was the cause of your being in Reikai, but you must realize you put her in danger by coming here. You put all of us in danger." 

Botan, who had been standing silently beside her beloved, frowned. "Who is it you are so afraid of Lord Koenma? Is it this Kagone person you spoke of earlier?" 

The spirit lord's face drained of color, the anger fleeing his heart, replaced by a fear that consumed him. "Yes." He replied softly. 

"Who is he?" Botan asked. 

Koenma took his time in answering. "Kagone is the enforcement arm of the elders, charged with maintaining order and the purity of Reikai." He began in a distant tone as he lowered his gaze to the wooden desk top in front of him. "He was the one who ..." He started then stopped. 

"The one who did what Lord Koenma?" Botan asked gently, hoping to encourage him to continue. 

But Koenma was not listening, his ears beyond the reach of her voice as he was drawn into the past, to the day he had found her among the dead, her small body bloodied and bruised, long wisps of blue hair mopped against her brow. He bent down and touched her face, a small smile lighting his countenance as the little girl's lips moved. She was alive, albeit barely. Koenma scooped her into the arms of his adult form, paying no attention to the crimson fluid leaking onto and through the sleeves of his white shirt as he cradled her against his chest. His brown eyes passed along the mass of bodies and destroyed buildings, some burnt to the ground, others smoldering, the stench of burnt wood and flesh mingled in the air causing the spirit lord to crinkle his nose in disgust as he walked forward, crying out a single name, his voice strained and full of grief. 

"Lord Koenma?" Botan said forcefully, her hand upon his shoulder, shaking him back into the present. 

The spirit lord flinched, blinking his eyes slowly as he came out of his daze. His gaze shifted over to his right, his brown eyes softening as he gazed upon the ferry girl's features. No longer was she that little child he had rescued so long ago. But a grown woman who deserved a small bit of happiness. _And I have caused her so much pain and grief. Because I was too_ _stubborn and afraid to let her go_. He thought with an inward sigh. _Even if I don't approve, even if this causes a war, I cannot_ _stand to see her hurt anymore. I owe her family that much_. He added mentally as he gave the deity a small smile. "I'm all right Botan, just a little ... preoccupied." 

Botan frowned, releasing her hold and backing away. "What is it about Kagone that troubles you so sir?" 

Koenma frowned, wishing he had never mentioned that accursed man's name. "He is the one who destroyed your village 500 years ago, Botan." 

Botan gasped, the destroyed village she had discovered earlier roaring into her consciousness, the area triggering a memory of her childhood. Botan wanted to weep. Wanted to know why. Why an Elder would do such a thing. 

Kurama's features grew pained, his heart filling with an all consuming sadness. The sadness of loss. He walked over to Botan, wrapping his arms around his deity, lending his strength to her wounded heart. Understanding lit his eyes as turned to Koenma, remembering something the spirit lord had told him. "So that's what you meant when you said you didn't want what happened to Botan's family to happen to her." 

Koenma nodded, his features tight as he watched a grief stricken Botan lean heavily against the kitsune who led her back around towards the front of his desk. "Botan lived in a small domain far north of here near a crystal lake that shared the name of the village, Jaisetsu." He began, leaning back in his chair, his voice pained as he relived the memory once again.. "I went there in search of a ferry girl who had left a few days prior to visit her family and had not yet returned. When I arrived I found the village burnt to the ground and the inhabitants dead. All save Botan who I found clinging to life, wedged between her dead parents." 

"And the ferry girl?" Botan asked, strength returning to her soul as she took what Kurama offered her, lifting her head off her beloved's chest to stare over at her boss. 

Koenma shook his head. "I never found her." He answered softly. "When I confronted the Elders about it, Kagone was the one who told me he ordered the raid, claiming several of the inhabitants carried, what he called, tainted blood." 

"Tainted blood." Kurama murmured, staring at Koenma with angered eyes. "You mean those of Reigen/Ningen lineage don't you?" 

Koenma nodded. "I asked him what proof he hand and he claimed he didn't need any, he knew." 

"What?!" Botan exclaimed. "You mean to tell me he destroyed my village and killed everyone in it based on a feeling he had? What the hell kind of logic is that?!" 

"The kind he would use if he finds out about your relationship with Kurama." Koenma replied. "He will see it as a threat to his world and will not hesitate to eliminate you. Regardless of your soul bond." The spirit lord paused, shifting his gaze over to the kitsune. "It was he who sensed your presence, Kurama, and it was he who was hunting for you in order to kill you." He added, turning his gaze away from them. "That is why I suggest you keep a low profile until I can find out a way to rectify this situation." 

Botan stared at her boss in shock. "Are ... you saying you'll help us?" She asked, her voice tinged in hope. 

Koenma drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yes. I will help you." He answered, his eyes widening as Botan rushed over and hugged him. 

"Thank you! Oh, thank you Koenma sir!" She sang, laughing heartily as she hugged him all the tighter. 

Koenma fidgeted in embarrassment, not used to such emotional outbursts. "Yes, well," He said abruptly, his features growing irritated as the deity tightened her hold. "Alright Botan you can let go now!" He commanded through clenched teeth. 

Botan smiled, releasing her hold, leaning down to give Koenma a quick peck on the cheek before rushing back over to Kurama and hugging him fiercely. 

Koenma straightened out his shirt and crossed his hands in front of him, resting them on his desk. "Now then," He began, eyeing them sternly. " I am lifting the restriction for you to visit Ningenkai, Botan." He paused, noticing the look of glee spread across the deity's features. " However, I am also reinstating you as head ferry girl which means you will begin transporting souls to Reikai tomorrow." 

Botan's smile fell. "Do I really have to Lord Koenma?" She asked, hoping to spend some more time with the kitsune. 

"I'm afraid so Botan." He replied, his voice even as he rose out of his seat. "It will provide you with the perfect alibi when you enter the human world. Especially if I neglect to schedule you to work a day or two a week." He added, opening the center drawer in front of him. He reached inside and withdrew a small object, resting it upon his desk before turning and walking towards the door behind him. 

Botan smiled, walking over to the desk. She gently clasped the object, raising her head, her surprised amethyst eyes watching as the spirit lord opened the door and disappeared into the hallway_. Thank you Lord Koenma._

__"Botan?" Kurama's gentle voice called out to her. 

The deity turned around, her face alight with joy as she held the object in her hand. 

Kurama smiled back. _A communicator_. The kitsune thought as he watched Botan walk back towards him. With open arms he beckoned her to him and she complied. Sighing in contentment against his chest as Kurama held her, safe in his arms. And so they stood, until the hour grew late and the kitsune left to return to his world. 

"I'll see you soon Botan." He whispered into the deity's ear before brushing his lips upon her cheek and pulling away. 

"Good bye Kurama." She whispered back, reaching out to caress the left side of his face before lowering her hand. She stood upon the top of the trail, watching with twinkling eyes as her love disappeared into the darkness and away from her. _Not for long_. She thought with a warm smile. _And never from my heart_. She added as she turned around and headed back inside. 

******** 

Koenma stood atop of the palace, hands resting against the fortified railing as he leaned forward, brown orbs aflame with concern. He watched his head ferry girl embrace the kitsune, the love they shared evident even from so far away. Love he had hoped the ferry girl would find with one of her own kind. _But the bond Botan and Kurama share is a testament to how wrong I_ _have been, how foolish I have behaved_. He thought with a sad sigh. _And I must rectify my_ _mistake_. 

The sound of shuffling feet attracted his attention. Turning around, his quizzical brown eyes met the twinkling blue ones of Ayame who favored him with a warm smile. Koenma's heart jumped into his throat as he watched her approach. God she was a vision to behold. Feminine yet strong, beautiful yet intelligent. All the qualities a man could ask for._ I only wish I could tell_ _her how I felt_. He thought sadly as he greeted her. "Ayame." He said in an even tone, though his mind wished to tell her more. 

"My lord." Ayame returned the greeting, bowing her head slightly in respect as she stopped beside him, her eyes cast down towards the trail where the deity stood alone, watching Kurama walk slowly away from her. "Do you really think everything will turn out all right? Do you think we'll be able to help them?" 

Koenma tore his gaze away from her concerned features to stare downward once again. "I don't know Ayame. But we must try. Much as I disapprove, I cannot fight against a soul bond. Not even to prevent my own death." 

Ayame brought her gaze up, turning slowly to face her boss who also turned to face her. "You are more brave than I gave you credit for Lord Koenma. I apologize for what I said earlier." 

Koenma smiled but shook his head. "There is nothing to apologize for Ayame." He said softly. "What you said to me in the medical facility was correct. I am a coward, and stubborn to boot." 

Ayame smiled back, her features curious. "Is that what made you change your mind?" 

Koenma drew in his breath and let it out slowly, watching as Botan walked back inside and out of view. "I have been the overprotective father type for too long. It's time to let go. To let Botan chose her own path and her own husband. As is her right." He answered, his eyes widening in surprise as he felt Ayame reach out and rest her hand upon his own. He brought his eyes back upon the dark haired ferry girl, his heartbeat as quick as a hummingbird's wings. 

Ayame said nothing, just smiled as she tilted her head back to gaze upon the stars in the heavens above. 

Koenma smiled back, mimicking her motion, enjoying the view above and the company of the woman beside him as the two continued to watch the night sky. 

****** 

Far away, in the land of Makai, another weary soul stared up into the sky, his mind formulating the best way to confront his toughest challenge yet. To admit his weakness. That he loved the person closest to his heart with every fiber of his being. Red eyes traveled along the clear dark sky, his lean frame clothed in black as he sat upon the rooftop of Mukuro's main house. A light wind tugged at his spiky black hair but Hiei paid no mind to the elements, he was lost in the memory of the other day, the feel of his teacher's lips still burning against his own. To no great surprise he found himself wanting her more and more. Wanted to feel her lips upon his again, to return the love and desire he had saw in her eyes that night. 

But Mukuro was not at the compound. Unbeknownst to him, the female fire apparition had set off early in the morning on patrol of her borders, something she usually left her men or him to do. When he asked one of the guards who she took with her, he had been told Mukuro had gone alone. His mind understood her need for her to maintain her borders, to make sure everything was up to speed. He knew Mukuro could handle herself just fine. But his heart worried about her all alone in the dangerous world of Makai. What if something happened to her? What if ... Hiei shook his head. _Stupid emotions_! He growled mentally, rising to his feet, disgusted at himself and his doubt. _Nothing will happen_. He countered forcefully in his mind. _Mukuro can take care of herself_. 

Just then a groan met his sensitive ears. A sound of pain and anger. The fire apparition disappeared instantly from the roof to the ground below, his red eyes widening in shock at the sight before him. "Mukuro?" His voice escaped in a whisper from his parted lips, too stupefied to move. 

There was his sensei, stumbling towards him, clasping her limp left arm, her head down cast and her breathing labored. His acute senses could smell the metallic aura of blood that surrounded the female fire demon. Whoever or whatever Mukuro had encountered hurt her badly. Rage filled his veins, vengeance screaming from his heart at the thought of anyone touching his teacher. He clenched his right hand into a fist, the power of his dark dragon calling for release, to feast on the offender who had dared harm her. Feeling returned to his limbs, his body obeying his command to go to her side. 

"Mukuro?" He repeated, reaching out to wrap his arms around her, offering her the support of his sturdy frame to guide her inside only to frown as the female demon shook off his arms. 

"I'm fine Hiei. I don't need your help." She said in the most forceful voice she could muster as she walked forward, stumbling so badly she almost fell. 

Hiei grabbed onto her, this time his grip more firm. "The hell you don't." He countered. "Quit being so damn stubborn and let me help you." He offered in a soft voice. 

Mukuro winced as she turned her head to the side, her gaze lightening as she saw the look of concern upon her handsome pupil's face. "Very well." She conceded just as the world turned black and darkness took her. 

Hiei grunted as he felt the full weight of his sensei lean against him. His eyes lit up in concern as he noticed how slack the female demon's features had become. "Mukuro? Mukuro?" He repeated, shaking her gently. When he received no response, his features grew determined. Raising his spiritual energy, the fire apparition moved beyond the sight of all but the most skilled observers as he disappeared from the courtyard and reappeared in the female demon's room. Hiei laid her gently down upon her bed and began to tend to her wounds. _Don't worry_. He thought as he peeled away her clothing and assessed her injuries. _I will help you._

Mukuro stirred slowly from her slumber, wincing as she sat upright, her head pounding like a jackhammer. She lifted her left arm to rub her temples, frowning as she felt the stiffness of bandages around her shoulder. _What the hell?_ Memories came back to her, where she had gone, the attack, the subsequent pain and her inability to find her attacker as she escaped and made her way back to the compound. 

"You're awake." 

The female fire demon whirled her head to the side, her features twisted in surprise as she gazed upon the lean frame of her pupil who returned her look with a stern expression that made her want to reach out and smooth the furrows appearing on his forehead. What she really wanted to do was caress his handsome face and kiss his surprisingly soft lips. She had relished that night in the rain. The night she had shown him how she truly felt, only to pull away in bitter disappointment when he seemed more interested in her wounds than in her heart. _How foolish I was to believe he thought any different of me. _"I'm sorry." She murmured as she turned her gaze away from him, not wanting him to see the pain reflected in her eyes. 

But Hiei could hear it in her voice, his heart breaking at the sound, knowing it was his actions that had caused this. That she had left not so much as to patrol her territory but to avoid seeing him, avoid talking to him. _And all because I was too stupid to tell her how I felt_! He chided himself as he reached out and gently tapped her arm. "Mukuro, look at me." He whispered in an almost urgent voice. 

"No." The female demon replied softly. 

Hiei frowned. "Why not?" He asked, perplexed at her actions. Here he was ready to tell her he loved her and she was refusing to look at him. _Not for long_. He vowed as his hand traveled up to the female apparition's face, resting it upon her left cheek. "Please look at me Mukuro." He repeated in such a gentle tone that the woman felt compelled to obey. 

Mukuro had never heard Hiei speak like that, the touch of his skin upon hers igniting a flame of curiosity and desire as she turned and looked upon him, her breath catching in her throat at the tender gaze he held. A gaze that spoke of a love she thought he didn't and could never feel. 

Hiei did not pull his hand away, did not turn his gaze from the female demon, wanting to show her through his eyes just how much he loved and desired her. Yes, Hiei, a fire demon known to show little emotion other than the love of battle was opening himself up to her, offering his heart through his actions, all his thoughts and feelings swirling with the red orbs that looked upon Mukuro. "I know why you left Mukuro," He began as he studied himself for what he was about to do. "I know why you're angry at me and I can't say that I blame you." 

Mukuro studied him with curious eyes. Eyes that widened when Hiei moved closer to her. So close their lips were almost upon each other. "So if you want to hit me after what I'm about to do feel free." He added as he leaned forward and pressed his lips upon hers. 

Muruko lay perfectly still for about five seconds, too shocked to respond. Here she thought she had misjudged him and now he was kissing her. Kissing her like a lover. Reality came back to the female demon who kissed him back with a passionate fervor, as if she could never get enough of his lips. At last the need to breathe became necessary and Hiei pulled away, eyes glazed and his breathing labored. He looked down at Mukuro, his heart pounding at the need and love that was evident in her features. His gaze trailed to her swollen lips, lips that desired to be kissed again but he held back, not wanting to push her too much, after all she had been injured not too long ago and her wounds were not completely healed. Regaining his rational mind, Hiei sat up and away from her. "I should go now. You need your rest." He said, withdrawing his hand from her face only to stop when Mukuro grabbed a hold of his hand. "Don't go," She said softly, her voice pleading. "Stay with me." 

Hiei studied her, noticing a look of desire burning within her frank gaze. A blush spread along his cheeks as he realized what she was asking. 

Mukuro smiled, a small laugh escaping from her throat as she cooed, "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." 

"I'm not embarrassed." Hiei retorted quickly, his blush deepening when Mukuro pulled him onto the bed, so that now he was beside her. 

"Are you afraid then?" She asked, this time her voice gentle as she removed her hold and caressed his face. 

"No." He replied softly, his eyelids growing heavy at her touch, embarrassment giving way to desire as he turned to face her, his eyes open once again as he closed the distance between them and met her need with his own. 

"Why do you love me Hiei?" Mukuro asked sometime later, her head resting upon the right side of Hiei's bare chest, their bodies wrapped within the sheets of the female fire demon's bed. She could hardly believe what had just happened. Could hardly believe how lucky she was to be loved by someone who could have any woman he wanted but had chose her. 

The fire demon frowned, puzzled by her question. "What?" He asked, wanting to make sure he had heard her right. 

"Why do you love me?" She repeated. "What is it about me that you love? I mean, let's face it I'm not the most beautiful woman in the world and I ..." 

Hiei brought his left hand up, resting his index finger against her lips. "That's enough self abuse Mukuro." He said sternly. "There is no need for it. I love you for who you are, not what you look like. Besides," He added with a smirk as he brought his hand back to his side. "Your the only woman with enough guts to seduce me in your own bed." 

"Ha ha." She said, tapping him lightly on the chest. "You seemed quite a willing victim." 

"So I was." Hiei conceded, his tone growing serious as he continued. "Mukuro?" 

"Yes?" She replied, nuzzling against the warmth of his bare flesh. 

"I want ... that is ..." He started then stopped, unsure how to ask her. With a sigh he tried again. "I want you as my mate. For ... life." He said quickly, so quickly Mukuro had to focus to understand what he was saying. 

The female demon raised her head, her chin resting on his shoulder as she whispered into his ear. "I accept." 

Hiei beamed. "Good." He said in his usual gruff voice, but his arm tightened protectively around her, his thoughts returning to her condition earlier. "Tell me Mukuro, what happened to you out there? Who attacked you?" 

Mukuro frowned, not wanting to talk about it. _But he wants to know and as my mate it is_ _his right_. "I was attacked by a force I have not sensed in these woods before." She began, drawing circles upon Hiei's chest in a lazy fashion. "Something dark and oppressive and of mixed origin." 

Hiei's brow furrowed. "Mixed origin?" 

Mukuro nodded. "Demon and human energy and for the briefest of seconds I could have sworn, energy that only those of Reikai possess." 

Hiei nearly bolted upright. "It sounds exactly like the energy I sensed that day when the spirit detectives were attacked in your woods." 

Mukuro frowned, not liking the train of thought that was traveling within her mind. "Do you think the events are connected?" She asked. 

"I don't know." Hiei replied, tightening his grip around her as he rested his head upon the female demon's, offering her comfort and support until she fell asleep, leaving a worried Hiei to ponder just what the hell had happened. 

Okay guys. Weird chapter I know. I apologize if you find it off. Anyway, I know this is shorter than my other chapters but I've just been exhausted with everything that is going on around me. I didn't even start this chapter until Saturday. So feel free to voice your dissent or approval in your reviews. The more, the merrier I always say! 


	20. Hiei's Plan

Well my readers, I have been rather tired as of late, hence the delay with my next chapter. I also am in a little bit of a funk. I went rock climbing (well, really it was wall climbing and repelling) the other day, my first time ever, and rather enjoyed it. However, stupid me shouldn't have attempted to do such a thing. My injured rib killed me the next day and is still rather tender. The muscle has actually swollen about an inch outward. Every time I laugh, it hurts! And of course Final Fantasy X-2 has been keeping me occupied as of late. It's such an awesome game! 

Anyway onto the reviewers section: 

Miyako14: Thank you! Happy New Year to you too! ^__^ 

Moonlite Goddess: Sweet eh? I'm glad you found it so. Yes. Hiei admitted his feelings. And now Koenma will help. That is a good thing, ne? 

Botan and Kurama Lover: Very Cool? I'm happy. That I am! ^__^ 

Jillian: I love that you loved it! And we'll see about that story part. 

Azure Dragoness: I can't help but be hard on myself. I'm never really satisfied with my work. Um ... Yes. Hiei consummated his relationship with Mukuro. Well, it took a while but Koenma finally came around. He practically raised Botan and has been like a father to her. And it would be difficult for a father to let go, especially when he knows how painful the relationship may turn out. Kagone is a bad man, but the funny thing is he thinks he's doing the right thing to protect Reikai. He may die. I don't know yet. 

Sycogirl 64: Yes, Hiei and Mukuro are now mates. Just sounded like a good idea. Thanks for the support! 

Setine: I hope surgery turned out well for you. Thank you for the praise. A Linkin Park/Pink Floyd type band that sings Christmas Carols?! Oro?! And you may see my work on the shelves some day, you never know. 

Leiko Sagatori: Stop. I'm blushing! Rare and hard to find?! I thank you! ^__^ 

Meiko M: Best chapter yet?! Really? Cool Beans! Yeah. I thought it time for Hiei to confess his feelings to Mukuro and they are now life mates. That is how it goes in Makai. Kurama and Botan will go out on a date. Yoh and Torandai seem to be looking out for the kitsune and the deity's best interests don't they? ^__^ 

Kagone is a jerk and yes he is evil. And it would seem at the moment he is the greater of two evils. Yes the spirit detectives would go ballistic if anything happened to their friends. And Torandai would certainly not approve. 

The people in Ailia's memory were her family but I have yet to reveal their exact relation to her. 

Thank you for your continued support! Sessha is most honored! 

The Honorable Gucci: Well, I sent you an e-mail detailing how I go about creating my stories. I believe the subject title was JD's Guide to Writing A.K.A. How I Create My Drivel. If you did not receive it, I will gladly send it to you again, but only if you want it. Yes. Hiei finally admitted his weakness. Thank you for the praise and the support. It means a lot to Sessha! That it does! ^__^ 

Drunken Angel: *Smirks* Yes. Hiei and Mukuro consummated their relationship. I wasn't sure I wanted to have that happen so soon but I figured in Makai, relationships are usually forged in this fashion. Koenma realizes the soul bond is absolute. There is nothing he can do to prevent it or break it up. So to coin an old adage, If you can't beat them, Join them! The exact content of the book Yoh read deals far beyond the scope of Botan's past. You'll find out about that soon. Thank you for the support! 

Steph_Chan (and Chany Chan:) Seems like you two enjoy harassing the hell out of each other! Oro?! @__@ Flu twice?! Ugh! That sucks! I'm glad you like my work though, and I'm happy it lifted your spirits. And oh my, Chany Chan you are quite physical aren't' you! You two are quite silly! That you are! 

Queen of Shadows: No, you don't have to hate Koenma anymore. I'm glad you found the Hiei/Mukuro interaction cute! Wait no more! Here you go! 

Hanyou Yukari: So you want more interaction between Koenma and Ayame do you? I'm sure I'll fit them in somewhere down the road here. I thank you for the praise and the thought that I deserve more reviews. It is true the more I receive, the more I want to write. 

Volpone: *Blushes furiously* Um ... Wow! Such praise. Sessha is most honored right now. I'm glad you like the way I portray Kurama and Botan's relationship. And of course Kurama can be possessive, he was once the greatest thief in Makai after all! You may see more of that attitude later and you may also see it from Botan as well. Yeah, the scene with Koenma and Ayame seems like something I felt needed to be done. And the consummation of Hiei and Mukuro's relationship is something I wasn't sure I wanted to do so soon, but I think it fits with the fire demon's philosophy. When he sees something he wants, he takes it. He's blunt and forthright. Romancing a woman doesn't seem like something he'd do. 

And what is this I read?! You're grounded from the Internet!!! Man, I've had that happen to me and that sucks! JD is bummed now! 

Hikaru Kosuzaku: Somebody take the sugar away before she hurts herself! Anyway, my that was some randomness you illustrated there. And that scene would be rather silly to see. It's actually kind of funny! I will tell you that Yusuke and the lug Kuwabara will be returning in this installment! 

Willow: Greetings Great Pumbah of El Paso! Sessha is most honored by your recognition. I'm flattered I've kept you in suspense and that my plot is enjoyable. And of course Kurama and Botan are my favorite YYH couple too! Oh my, that is rather tiny print, but if you can read it, more power to you! I'm on your favorite web site list?! Awesome! And no, my story is far from complete! I wouldn't leave you guys hanging. I have five stories posted and only one, this one, is still ongoing. The others are all completed! And I promise to finish this, even if it kills me. I always keep a promise! That I do! Thank you for the kind words. They make me smile! 

Suki Issunsakihayami: Man, long name! I thank you! I'm glad you found the mood established between Kurama and Botan well done! ^__^ 

Lady Himura: My lady I completely understand the difficulty of trying to leave reviews and the site simply refuses to cooperate! I've been having a hard time logging in lately myself. I wonder what's going on? Anyway, you find my story amazing?! Oro?! Such praise. I thank you. I find that the best stories tend to have two or more genres mixed within the frame work of the written word. The best YYH story ever?! *bows* Sessha is most honored by your praise! ^__^ 

Eunjung: Well now, it is good to hear from you again! Do not worry, all is forgiven. I understand things occur that take one away from the computer. 

It is difficult to maintain all these relationships within the fabric of the story, but I feel each couple has a place in my story line and must be developed accordingly. 

You've made an excellent point in regards to Kagone. It is this prevailing superior attitude with many of the Reigens that led to problems with the other two realms. So you begin to see what drives Ren to seek out revenge for what happen to his own family so long ago. And yes Ren is another name borrowed from Shaman King! Very good my dear! 

You will find out what Yoh was reading soon. Let's just say it goes far beyond the atrocities committed in Botan's home of Jaisetsu. I will tell you though, that if you remember that e-mail I sent you, I informed you a little beyond the scope of what I have written, so there is another clue for you as to what was contained within that book. 

Well there is still more to tell about Botan's past. I have revealed that she was the sole survivor (or was she?) of a village raid to weed out those Kagone deemed tainted or impure. And that Koenma was searching for a ferry girl that had not returned after visiting her family. Hmm.. I wonder who that could be? (remember, I leave little clues here and there for the readers. Go back over my previous chapters and you have the answer to that question.) 

*Blushes* I'm flattered you thought so highly of that scene. Oh no. I am far from finished, I promise! 

Well now, it seems I provoked some emotion from you in regards to Kurama's own feelings of unworthiness. It seems many of my readers like Kurama's possessive side, so I may just add more of that into the story. Botan, for her part, feels what Kurama feels and it hurts her to think he still believes he shouldn't be at her side. And yes, she did get a little bold didn't she? *Smirks* 

We are edging ever closer to the beginning of the last arc of my epic. There will be more fight scenes to be had. Trust me. Sessha is getting there. 

Well now, Yusuke and Kuwabara return in this chapter and will come back into the folds of the story from now on. It might not always be a big part, but I will fit them in somehow. 

You as a toddler Koenma? *rubs chin thoughtfully* Well, I don't know about that but I will try my best to see to it your demands are met. 

Botan is a full blooded Reigen. Not all the villagers killed were of mixed heritage. Only a select few. But the unwritten law includes any who harbor or help those of, pardon the term, "tainted" blood would be subject to the same punishment. 

No. Ren and Tahomen are not related to Botan. 

It's possible Ren may develop something towards Botan. We'll see. 

Torandai die? Hmm ... Most likely not. I haven't reached that point in my head yet. 

Don't worry about the length of the reviews. As long as I hear from you I'm happy! ^__^ 

Onto the story! 

Chapter 20-- Hiei's Plan 

Hiei stirred slowly from his slumber, eyelids fluttering open and closed as he struggled to wake. At last consciousness returned to him, the fire demon frowning when he felt something snuggle against his back. Tossing a look over his shoulder, his puzzled eyes softened in recognition, a small smile gracing his lips as he took in the sight of Mukuro, her features peaceful and her breathing soft. Memories of the night before ran through his mind, his smile becoming a masculine smirk. _My mate_. He thought with pride, shifting around so that he now faced her. For several minutes he lay still, content to watch her sleep. 

But contentment soon turned to concern as Hiei thought back to their conversation. Someone of mixed origin had attacked Mukuro. Someone with comparable power to his sensei's S class level. The fire demon did not like that thought. Not one little bit. Anger began to rise to the surface. Anger at the idea of anyone harming his mate. _Yet I cannot protect her. Not as I_ _am._ He thought with a frown. He had to step up his training. _And I know just who to talk to_. With slow movements, the fire demon began to slide towards the edge of the bed and out of the sheet wrapped around him. His bare feet hit the marbled floor soundlessly as he snuck quietly around the side of the bed to where his clothing lay in a pile upon the ground. Bending down, Hiei grabbed his pants and quickly slipped into them. He had just finished adjusting his belt when Mukuro's voice called out softly to him. 

"Leaving so soon?" 

Hiei lowered his hands to the sides, his back to her as he spoke. "It's close to noon Mukuro." He said flatly, frowning at how emotionless the words came out but didn't offer any explanation as he bent back down to retrieve his black sleeveless shirt. 

The female fire demon rose upright slowly, hugging the black sheet against her chest as she rested her back against the pillows adorned in black cloth and studied his lean frame. Light from the Makai sun filtered through the open window, washing over Hiei's body and casting him in a soft glow that made Mukuro's heart skip a beat. He was so handsome, so perfect that the female apparition couldn't turn her gaze away. "So it is." She whispered, a smile tugging at her lips as Hiei stuffed the shirt over his head and then tucked it into his pants before snapping his belt into place. "So where are you headed off to?" 

The fire demon turned around to face her, his features business like but his tone gentle as he replied, "After what happened last night, I need to find some answers. I need to know who hurt you. And return the favor." 

Mukuro frowned. She didn't want him running off on some wild chase. She didn't want him hurt. The thought of being separated from him almost more than she could bear. "Please Hiei, don't go looking for trouble. You might not like what you find." She said softly. 

Hiei smirked and crossed his arms. "I fear no one Mukuro. Not even Yusuke." He said confidently. "And as for trouble, who ever hurt you brought this upon themselves. No one hurts my mate and gets away with it." He said in dark tone, uncrossing his arms. "Besides," He added, his voice lightening. "There is no need to worry. I'm not looking for trouble. I'm simply going into Ningenkai to talk to the spirit detectives." 

Mukuro sighed. She wanted to spend more time with Hiei but understood his need to talk with his friends. "If you must." She said softly, nestling back onto her bed, snuggling the sheet around her shoulders as she turned her back towards him. 

Hiei frowned, wondering if he had done something to upset her. "Mukuro?" He called out softly. 

"Hmm." She murmured, but did not turn to face him. 

There was a few seconds of silence before the fire demon's voice whispered tentatively, "I .. love you." 

Mukuro smiled as she felt Hiei's lips brush against her cheek. "I love you too." She whispered, closing her eyes as Hiei pulled back and walked out of the room, leaving his mate alone to her slumber. 

******** 

Yusuke walked nonchalantly down the hallway, his brown eyes studying the throng of students around him, hoping to spot some sign of Keiko. She had promised to talk to him before he started his computer class and frankly the dark haired man was looking forward to it. The past four hours of school had dragged on and on, leaving part of him to wonder why he had chosen to return to Ningenkai. _I came all the way back here for this_! His mind snarled after the boring history lecture his teacher, Mr. Takiwaku, had given. He fell asleep halfway through the lesson, earning him a slap upside the head from Takiwaku who had caught him napping. He growled, but remained awake for the rest of class, noting in annoyance the sadistic smirk upon the tall, lean built man's pale face. _I swear that old man lives to see me suffer_. Yusuke thought in irritation. God he hated school. Hated doing this mindless drivel. _It's not like I'm going to become a freaking billionaire knowing how some dead guys became rulers of Feudal Japan! _

__"Hey Urameshi! Wait up will ya! We need to talk!" 

Yusuke stopped, recognizing the owner of the voice. Turning around, he adjusted the black back pack on his right shoulder, the jacket of his green uniform slightly twisted from the sudden movement. A smirk appeared upon the dark man's lips as he watched Kuwabara, his black book bag nearly flying off the sleeve of his blue uniform jacket as he weaved in and out of the crowd, his features full of anxiety. Yusuke's smirk became a frown as he wondered what could be bothering his best friend. "What the hell's wrong with you Kuwabara?" 

Kuwabara frowned, his voice harsh as he stopped before the smaller man. "What kind of greeting is that Urameshi?!" He berated his friend. "Don't you know how to say hello anymore?" 

Yusuke sighed and crossed his arms. "Hello Kuwabara," He said before adding, "There, I said it. So what the hell is so important you need to shout at me from clear across the other end of the hallway?" 

Kuwabara shook his head. "I don't know how Keiko puts up with you," He murmured then proceeded to explain himself. "I just heard from Yukina ... " He started pausing as Yusuke interrupted him. 

"If you're going to start all this," The dark haired man interjected irritably, pausing as he raised his two hands, making quotation gestures with his fingers, " 'I love Yukina and she and I have an understanding' crap, I don't want to hear it." 

Kuwabara glared at his friend, his voice full of annoyance. "Will you shut the hell up and let my finish for once Urameshi!" 

Yusuke sighed and lowered his arms, crossing them against his chest. "Alright, but make it quick. Computer class starts in ten minutes and I wanted to talk to Keiko before it begins." 

"Fine." Kuwabara said with an irritated sigh, adjusting his back pack as he spoke. "As I was saying, I just talked to Yukina and ... " 

"Telepathically?" Yusuke interjected in a teasing voice, drawing the taller man's ire. 

"No!" He snapped, wanting to reach out and throttle his friend but held back as he added, "On my cell phone stupid!" 

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara in surprise. "When did you get a cell phone?" 

"My sister bought it so I would be able to check in whenever I was gone for long periods of time," He replied with a smile. "An early Christmas present." 

Yusuke uncrossed his arms and made a get on with it gesture which made Kuwabara frown. 

"Yeah, well. Any ways, Yukina said Hiei wants to meet up with us at Genkai's after school." 

Yusuke frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. _I wonder what the hell happened to_ _make Hiei come to Ningenkai_. "Did she say why?" 

Kuwabara shook his head. "No. Only that he wanted to speak to us." 

"Hmm .." Yusuke murmured, turning away from the big man, his features thoughtful. "I wonder why he didn't tell us in person?" 

Kuwabara snorted. "Like I know how the shrimp's mind works," He quipped, his features turning dark. "Probably made Yukina call just to piss me off." 

Yusuke smirked, knowing full well the bad blood between the two men. "I take it you're not too fond of Hiei hanging around Yukina?" He asked, goading his friend. 

"You're damn right I'm not!" Kuwabara snapped loudly, his anger rising to the surface, radiating in waves around him and smacking into several students who passed by, their eyes widening in surprise and fear as they turned their gazes over to the orange haired man who continued his rant. "I wish he'd just leave my girl alone for once!" 

Yusuke could sense the negative emotions flowing around his best friend._ Dammit, I_ _pushed him just a little too far and now look at him!_ He chided himself. Holding out his hands in calming gesture, Yusuke spoke in an even tone. "Kuwabara chill out will ya, you're causing a scene." 

Kuwabara, realizing his emotions were escaping into the air, closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, willing himself calm. "Sorry about that Urameshi." He said softly, opening his eyes to gaze over at his friend. "So are you going to go?" He asked. 

Yusuke nodded. "Just make sure not to leave without picking me up first." 

Kuwabara nodded, satisfied with the detective's answer. "See you later then." He said, turning to walk in the opposite direction. 

"Yeah, yeah." Yusuke said, giving a dismissive wave of his hand over his shoulder as he turned and headed towards his class, his brown eyes softening at the sight that greeted him outside the open door of the computer room. "Hey there." He said softly, stopping less than a foot away from his girlfriend, Keiko. 

"Hello Yusuke." Keiko greeted him, leaning forward to give the surprised detective a light peck on the right cheek. 

Yusuke beamed at her, his eyes twinkling devilishly. "You know I'll have to repay you for that later?" 

Keiko smiled, looking up into her boyfriend's eyes as she rested her hands in front of her blue schoolgirl uniform. "So are we still on for studying at your place tonight?" 

Yusuke nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He replied. Of course he hated doing his homework. But having Keiko around helped. And being around Keiko came with extra perks. Perks the dark haired detective decided to claim. A grin spread upon his lips. A mischievous grin that made Keiko leery. 

"What are you up to Yusuke?" 

His lips relaxed, his voice brimming with innocence as he replied, "Nothing." 

Keiko was not convinced. "Uh huh." She murmured, eyeing him sternly. "Something tells me you're lying." 

"Would I do something like that?" He asked, feigning innocence. 

"Yes." 

"That really hurts my feelings, Keiko." Yusuke said in a wounded tone, his lips turning into a pout. 

Keiko laughed at the silly face he was making, shaking her head as she slapped him playfully on the arm. "You're such a goof." 

Yusuke's pout became a grin as he reached out and wrapped his arms around the brown haired girl's waist. "But I'm your goof." He whispered into her ear before pulling back slightly to brush his lips against her right cheek. 

"Yusuke," Keiko hissed softly, her features a mixture of embarrassment and delight as she pulled away from him. "People are staring at us." 

The spirit detective sighed, releasing his hold but not before giving her a quick kiss on the nose. "I'll see you around 8 then." He said, pulling away only to frown as he felt someone grab him by the collar of his uniform jacket. _What the .._

__"Yusuke Urameshi!" A deep masculine voice roared from behind him. "You know the policy for inappropriate behavior!" 

Yusuke's features hardened. He knew the one a hold of him. The PE teacher, Mr. Jiro Kanmari. 

A hulking man who had attempted to make the dark haired detective's life a living hell his first year of high school, Kanmari loved to torment his students. Embarrassing them in front of their peers and basically belittling them for every little mistake they made gave the teacher a sadistic form of pleasure that disgusted Yusuke. Of course he was unaffected by Kanmari's tactics. After training with Genkai, Kanmari's challenges were a piece of cake. No matter what the gym teacher attempted to do to the detective, Yusuke ended up embarrassing the larger man every time. And Kanmari had never gotten over it. 

_Another teacher out to get me._ Yusuke thought with an inward sigh as he growled threateningly. "Mr. Kanmari let go of me before I smash your ugly head into a pulp." 

"Ha! Don't make me laugh boy!" Kanmari snarled, his meaty hand shaking Yusuke roughly. "Your going to the principal's office for your degrading behavior." He added, beginning to drag the detective off only to stop his large frame when another man stood in his way. 

"Out of the way!" The dark haired brute growled, his almond hued eyes glaring at the blond haired, lean man dressed in a light blue oxford buttoned down long sleeve shirt tucked in a pair of black dress slacks and equally black dress shoes. His wiry arms hung loosely at the side, his intense blue eyes staring up at the larger man without fear or malice. 

"I suggest you put Yusuke down Kanmari." The man said in a soft spoken voice. 

Yusuke smiled. He knew that voice. It was his computer teacher, Kigorei Shinato, one of the few teachers the detective actually liked. Fair, helpful and soft spoken, Shinato reminded Yusuke a lot of Kurama. Both men held an intellect Yusuke could only dream of. And like Kurama, Kigorei didn't brag about it or try to upstage or humiliate anyone under his tutelage. For that he had earned Yusuke's respect. The same couldn't be said for his fellow colleagues, especially Kanmari who seemed to loathe the blond man. 

"Why should I Shinato?" Kanmari replied disdainfully. "He was caught violating school policy and must be punished accordingly." 

Kigorei crossed his arms, his features neutral, his voice gentle as he asked, "And what exactly was it Yusuke violated?" 

"He was caught kissing Keiko Yukimoto on school property." Kanmari replied coolly, irritated at having his authority questioned, especially by someone who had only just joined the faculty staff. 

The blond looked past Kanmari to where an embarrassed and anguished Keiko stood, her eyes trained on the ground and her shoulders slumped. Kigorei frowned, shaking his head in sympathy as he turned his gaze back to the large man, his lips twisting into a mocking smile. "I take it you've never had a girlfriend Kanmari?" 

The large man scowled, angered at the implication the smaller man was tossing his way. _Why_ _you arrogant little bastard!_ His mind snarled, his muscles straining under his dark brown suit as he continued to hold on to Yusuke. "That's irrelevant!" He snapped. "The fact remains he violated the law and will be spending time in detention." 

"I don't think so." 

By now a crowd had gathered, watching the showdown with anxious eyes. Curious to see who would win this contest of words. And wills. 

Kanmari's scowl grew defiant. "And I suppose you're going to stop me." He said in a sarcastic tone, relishing the thought of smashing the smaller man into the ground. Ever since Kigorei had arrived, replacing Mr. Imano Tsunaka who left for sabbatical three weeks ago, the female faculty members had literally been going gaga over the handsome young man. And that pissed off Kanmari to no end. He was outraged. Jealous that the woman preferred to stare and talk about such a small, weak man. The fact that Kigorei ignored their advances, added suspicions to his already low opinion of Shinato. _Freaking fairy boy,_ _that's_ _what he is_. 

Kigorei's mocking gaze did not waver as he uncrossed his arms and walked forward, his eyes never leaving the larger man's as he spoke. "Yusuke is on my time now. And as far as I'm concerned, he has violated no law." 

Kanmari glared at the smaller man, but his glare soon turned into a fearful gaze as he saw the look of death reflected within the deep blue pools of Kigorei's eyes. It was the first time the PE teacher had openly challenged the blond and, for no reason he could fathom, was scared for his life. Goose bumps formed upon the sensitive flesh of his forearms, a feeling of dread filling his heart. _What the hell are you Shinato?_ His mind screamed but complied with the lean man's command, lowering Yusuke to the ground. 

The dark haired detective straightened his uniform jacket, smirking at how frightened Kanmari was. 

The large man straightened his frame, pretending to be unaffected by Kigorei's gaze. "Fine then. But I'll be keeping an eye on you Urameshi so watch your step." He growled over his shoulder before walking off down the hall, snapping at the astonished students to move. 

Kigorei relaxed, his eyes softening into chagrin as he studied the detective. "You all right Yusuke." 

The young man smiled, giving him the thumbs up. "No sweat Teach." 

Kigorei smiled and shook his head, turning to the side to address the crowd. "Okay everybody back to class!" 

The students dispersed, grumbling but complying with the lean man's words, heading off to their various classes. 

Kigorei returned his attention briefly towards Yusuke, his gaze going beyond the young man's shoulder's to where Keiko still stood, eyeing both men happily. 

Yusuke followed his movement, his features softening as he gazed upon his girlfriend. 

"Well then," The blond said with a small smile as he turned to his open classroom door. "I'll see you in a few moments, Urameshi." He added, nodding over to Keiko who gave him a thankful smile before walking into the room and disappearing from view. 

"He's a nice man." Keiko said, watching the lean man enter the room as Yusuke walked up to her. 

"Yeah he is." The detective said with a nod, reaching out to clasp Keiko's hand. 

Keiko blushed but kept her gaze locked with Yusuke's. "I thought for a moment there Kanmari was going to drag you away but Mr. Shinato managed to get him to let you go. I wonder how he did it?" She commented, her features full of puzzlement as she continued to look upon her boyfriend. 

Yusuke's features turned thoughtful. Kanmari was known as a hard ass. And from his behavior, hated Mr. Shinato. _So how is it he got Kanmari to let go_. 

"Yusuke?" 

The dark haired man focused upon the woman before him, his features lightening as he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure Keiko. Maybe it was a contest of wills and Mr. Shinato won." 

"So you didn't feel anything strange coming from Mr. Shinato then?" 

Yusuke frowned but shook his head. "Why do you ask?" 

Keiko shrugged. "I don't know. It just seems weird. Mr. Kanmari never backs down when confronted on anything. Even the principal is afraid of him." 

_Good point_. Yusuke thought as he took his gaze away briefly from Keiko towards the computer room. Just how did Mr. Shinato win over Kanmari's will? His features remained calm as he spoke. "It's not that important Keiko." He lied as he returned his gaze to her pretty face. "What's important is I'm not going to get my assed chewed out by the principal." 

Keiko gave Yusuke a small smile. "You're right." She conceded, her features tightening as she looked down at her watch and noticed the time. "I better be going." She said softly, reluctantly pulling away from him. "I don't want to be late for Mrs. Shibayaku's science class. She's pretty strict about tardiness." 

Yusuke's features tightened slightly as he tilted his gaze downward, watching the brown haired girl's hand slip from his own. "I know." He whispered, pain giving way to his usual nonchalant attitude as he lifted his head back up a grin upon his face. "I'll see you later then." 

Keiko nodded. "Eight o'clock." She replied with a grin of her own before turning and rushing down the hall towards her fourth period class. 

Yusuke watched her go, a heavy sigh erupting from his lips. He was sad to see her leave but it couldn't be helped. _Oh well,_ he thought as he turned and entered the computer classroom, heading towards his terminal in the middle of the room. _I'll_ _see her later._ And with that he sat down and waited for class to begin all the while wondering just how in the hell Kigorei managed his feat. 

****** 

Kurama sat quietly in the half filled room of his Western Civilization class, his arms crossed against his chest as he leaned back in his chair. His usually attentive emerald eyes were focused straight ahead, his features distant, as the events of yesterday swarmed within his mind. Having learned the inhabitants of Botan's place of birth had been massacred some 500 years ago by the very people meant to protect the realm had shocked him to say the least. And the news had affected Botan more than she was letting on. Kurama could still feel the waves of anxiety and grief radiating from the deity's heart and soul. 

And Kurama suffered along with her. 

He had been reluctant to leave Botan, wanting to offer comfort to soothe the pain she was now carrying. Pain at losing her family simply because they lived in an area inhabited by people of "tainted" blood. Tainted in the eyes of one elder, Kagone, who had ordered and executed the raid, murdering every last man, woman and child. 

Rage filled him. 

Rage at the thought of the Kagone touching her, hurting her. 

After all, the elder had killed once before, what was to stop him from doing it again? 

The fox spirit's hands clenched into fists. _If he so much as touches a hair on her head, I_ _will kill him with my own bare hands!_ He vowed silently, so consumed with his thoughts he didn't notice a pair of gray eyes studying him smugly from the other side of the room. 

"What is it Ren?" Ailia's voice whispered from his left, her now violet eyes studying her leader with interest. 

Ren smiled. "It seems the kitsune's emotions are getting the better of him." He whispered back, the smug look still upon his handsome features as Ailia tore her gaze away from him to the red haired man in the far left corner of the room. 

A nasty smile graced her lips as she too noticed the feelings of anger emanating from the fox spirit. And although she could no longer read his mind, she knew something had happened. "Perhaps his relationship isn't going as smoothly as he had hoped?" She said condescendingly, earning an odd glance from her leader. 

"Why do you say that?" Ren asked, his gaze now focused on Ailia, his features curious. 

Ailia met his gaze, shrugging her shoulders as she turned back around. "Just a guess." 

Ren was not convinced. "There's something you're not telling me Ailia." He said in an even tone, but his features grew dark as he studied her. 

Ailia broke eye contact, her features twisted in irritation as she turned her head towards the front of the room. _Damn him!_ She growled mentally. _How in the hell did he know that?!_ "I followed him yesterday." She admitted softly. 

"And?" 

Ailia returned her attention to Ren. "He tore out of the restaurant his teammates were dining at and headed towards Nikko National Park." She began, a angered sigh coming from her lips as she paused. "And from there he disappeared. Into the realm of Reikai." 

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Really? I wonder what for?" He said, his gaze returning to Kurama. 

"To see her." Ailia spat, the vehemence in her voice not lost on Ren. 

"I really wish you'd give it a rest my dear." He said with a shake of his head. " Kurama will never leave Botan's side. Especially for someone incapable of caring." 

Ailia flinched as if she had been struck. The sting of his accusation hurting her more than she cared to admit. _But I wasn't always this way_! A small part of her protested,_ I once loved and_ _was loved!_ But the dark haired woman quickly stifled it, her face twisted in anger as she replied, "And what makes you think you're any better than me Ren?" 

But the dark haired man wasn't about to be goaded into an arguement, especially in front of all these people. "I never claimed to be a caring person did I Ailia?" He replied calmly but with a warning tone that Ailia obeyed as she clenched her jaw and turned angrily away from him. 

Ren gave one last glance over his shoulder, frowning as he noticed Akira Yukikawa enter the room, his brown eyes shifting to the right, clashing with Ren's gray ones as the two stared hatefully at each other. The dark haired man slowly turned his gaze away. _One of these days I_ _will put you in your place boy!_ He vowed as he returned his gaze forward, waiting for the professor to arrive and begin his lecture. 

Akira shook his head, his handsome features twisted in anger as he noticed Ren staring at Kurama. _What the hell is that guy's problem anyway? _The tall blond wondered as he walked over to the empty seat beside the kitsune. "Hey Suuichi." Akira greeted softly as he slid off his back pack and sat it gently upon the table. 

The fox spirit blinked his eyelids slowly, pulled out of his daze by the sound of Akira's voice, his eyes becoming neutral as he turned his head to face Akira. "Good afternoon Akira." He said politely as the tall man unzipped his black squall jacket and slid it off his lean torso, placing it on the back of his chair before sitting down beside the kitsune. 

"So what the hell happened to you yesterday at the restaurant Minamino?" He began, eyeing the red head in concern. "You seemed very upset about something." 

Kurama's features remained neutral though inwardly he winced in remembrance. "I'm sorry Akira. I didn't mean to walk out without paying my bill." He replied softly. "Just let me know how much it was and I'll pay you back." 

Akira waved away his words as he leaned forward towards the table. "I don't care about the food Minamino. I'm more concerned about the fear I saw on your face." 

_Oh boy_. Kurama thought. _How do I explain that?_ "I know my behavior was odd and I apologize." He offered in an even tone. "But I was needed elsewhere at the time." 

Akira frowned, not sure what the kitsune talking about. "What do you mean Minamino? Did it have something to do with your girlfriend Botan?" 

At the mention of the deity's name, Kurama's features tightened in pain. "Yes." He said with a slow nod. 

"Is she all right?" Akira asked, troubled by the pain he saw upon the kitsune's usually reserved features. "She didn't get in trouble for seeing you did she?" 

"Sort of." Kurama replied with a triumphant smile that countered the seriousness of his tone and features. 

The tall blond raised his eyebrows. _Either I'm seeing things or Suuichi has become more_. _emotional these past few days_. He wanted to ask what the kitsune meant by that but sensed his friend didn't want to talk about it so he quickly changed the subject, "You know Kurayami was staring at you again?" 

Kurama frowned at the mention of the dark haired man's name, his emerald eyes trailing automatically to the spot where Ren and Ailia were seated on the lower level, first row on the right side of the room. "Really?" He murmured, troubled at the way Ren kept observing him, as if searching for a weak spot. 

Akira nodded. "He's still pissed at you for the other day. I heard he wants to challenge you to a rematch. Today as a matter of fact." 

Kurama sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I have no intention of taking him up on the offer." He replied in a dismissive tone. "There are more important matters that take precedence of his wounded pride." 

"Such as?" Akira asked in curiosity. 

"Meeting up with old friends." He replied softly, not elaborating further as his emerald eyes shifted beyond the tall man's shoulder, peering now upon the small form of their professor rushing past them down the steps to his desk, laying his black brief case upon it's surface before turning and beginning his lecture on Ancient Greece. 

******* 

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked quickly up the steps that led to Genkai's temple, both speaking in adamant tones as the talked about what had happened in school earlier in the day. 

"And then Kanmari let go just like that." The dark haired man said with a snap of his fingers, his chocolate orbs focused ahead as he continued upward. 

"Really?" Kuwabara said in amazement. "I wish I had been there to see that!" 

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Yusuke admitted. "But I still wonder how Mr. Shinato made Kanmari lose." 

Kuwabara's features took on a thoughtful appearance. "Well, you said they had a stare down right?" 

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, something like that." He replied, turning his gaze over to his friend as they cleared the last of the steps. 

"I think it was a contest of wills and the stronger man won." Kuwabara said confidently as he stepped onto the flat surface of Genkai's courtyard. "Mr. Shinato's warrior spirit most definitely won out. Kanmari is nothing more than a bully with no sense of honor or pride." He added, puffing his chest out. "It's obvious that big jerk lacks the essentials of true manliness!" 

"Kazuma!" Yukina's voice rung out happily drawing the tall man's gaze to her fast approaching form. 

His tough guy facade cracked, replaced by a look of such sweet rapture Yusuke couldn't help but gawk at his best friend in disbelief. 

"Yukina my love!" Kuwabara sang out, rushing over to meet the petite ice maiden before scooping her into his outstretched arms and twirling her around, laughing goofily the whole time. 

_So much for manliness_. Yusuke thought with a smirk, his amused eyes shifting over to the compact figure leaning against one of the wood pillars that supported the tiled roof of the temple entrance, noting with mild concern the blood red orbs fixated on the affectionate display between the human and ice demon. The dark haired man walked past the pair, taking the steps two at a time, coming to stand beside the smaller man. "Hey Hiei." Yusuke greeted the fire apparition. 

Hiei said nothing, just continued to glare at the two people standing in the courtyard, talking and laughing excitedly like a pair of lovebirds in the midst of courtship. 

"Hiei?" Yusuke repeated, reaching out to wave his hand slowly in front of the fire demon's darkened countenance. "Earth to Hiei. Hello .... " 

"Knock it off Yusuke." Hiei growled, irritated at the detective's behavior. 

Yusuke retracted his hand, smirking as he brought it up to his face. "I'm surprised I don't have a hole through my hand." He said as he inspected his palm, but the look of amusement brimming in his eyes countered the serious tone of his voice. 

Hiei however was still struggling to contain his emotions. He had spent the better part of the day with his sister, relieved to find her safe and well. He had feared something dreadful was about to happen. To everyone he cared about. And for some strange reason, the fire demon felt content to have his sister and Genkai contact the detectives rather than search them out on his own. And so he watched. And waited. Wanting to make sure they were safe and would remain so while he was in Ningenkai. _So why am I not relieved to have Yusuke and Kuwabara here_. _What is the nagging fear that_ _won't let me be?_ Hiei wondered as he turned his gaze upward toward the clouded sky aflame with color from the sun began to set slowly in the western sky. 

"Hiei?" 

The fire demon turned his head to his right, his eyes widening slightly at the petite frame of his sister standing beside him, her features full of concern as she reached out and rested her hand upon his shoulder. 

"Is something wrong?" 

Hiei's red orbs traveled down to her hand and his features softened. _She is concerned for_ _me_. He thought with a smile as he brought his head back up. "It is nothing Yukina. I'm just a little tired from traveling. That's all." 

Yukina smiled and nodded, removing her hand and resting it to her side. Her smile widened as Kuwabara came up behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder. 

"Hey Hiei, how's it going?" The orange haired man greeted in a friendly enough tone that made the fire demon grit his teeth. He hated being civil to the teen. Hated the fact that Yukina was stuck on him. _I can't believe this idiot is the man my sister has chosen for her mate_. He growled inwardly. But it would not do to be rude. At least not at the moment. After all there were Yukina's feelings to consider. "Kuwabara." He said with a curt nod before returning his gaze to the sky. 

"So uh Hiei," Yusuke began, trying to cut through the unspoken tension filling the air. "What was so important you called us all the way out to Genkai's?" 

"Patience detective." Hiei replied after a few seconds of silence. "Kurama has yet to arrive and I don't want to leave him out of the loop." 

"You called Kurama too eh?" Yusuke said with a look of surprise. "Must be pretty important stuff you need to talk about." 

Hiei nodded. "It is." He admitted, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Genkai has tea prepared in the main room. So be a good guest and keep her company." 

Yusuke smirked. "Yes sir." He said sarcastically, giving him a salute before taking off his shoes then entered the temple, a silent Kuwabara and Yukina close behind. 

Hiei smirked but made no reply as he remained outside and waited for his best friend to arrive. 

****** 

Kurama walked slowly up the steps that led to Genkai's, his eyes focused and intent but his mind was elsewhere. He was still troubled over Botan's situation. Granted he was relieved that Koenma had decided to help them but it did little to ease his fears, the threat of death loomed large around the deity and the thought of not being by her side was killing him. _If she were with me I could keep her safe._

"You're late Kurama." 

The fox spirit stopped his ascent, tilting his head up to see Hiei smirking at him. 

"I didn't know I was supposed to arrived at a designated time Hiei. Genkai's message simply stated you wanted to talk to me after school, so here I am." Kurama replied in slight irritation causing the fire apparition to raise an eyebrow. 

"Tough day?" 

Kurama sighed as he reached the top of the steps, his brown leather oxford dress shoes touching the courtyard with a light scuffling sound as he stuck his exposed hands into the pockets of his beige topcoat. "More like a tough night." He said softly. "Botan and I were nearly discovered in Reikai last night." 

Hiei frowned. "What were you doing in Reikai?" 

Kurama quickly related his tale to his friend, the fire demon's frown deepening with each word that passed. 

"This elder, Kagone, sounds like a real piece of work." Hiei said in disgust, wondering how anyone could kill another simply because they were not pure in their eyes. 

Kurama nodded, his features grim. "I fear for Botan now more than ever. She has resumed her duties as a ferry girl and has Koenma's blessing but .. " He started then stopped, his voice trailing off as a flash of pain escaped from his eyes. 

"But what kitsune?" Hiei asked, studying his friend in concern. 

Kurama shook his head. "Nothing. It's not important." He said, walking past the fire demon towards the entrance to Genkai's, his mask of reserve on once more. 

Hiei watched his friend go. _What is wrong Kurama?_ He wondered as he began to follow behind the kitsune. _What aren't you telling me? _Although the red head had revealed more about his situation, the fire demon could sense the waves of guilt and remorse from the kitsune's soul. And it bothered him. _It is how I felt when I found Mukuro last night_. He thought with a sigh as heentered the main room where the rest of the gang sat, greeting Kurama in their usual fashion. 

"Hey Kurama! Long time no see!" Yusuke called out cheerfully, his head turned to the side as he studied the fox spirit. 

"Hey Kurama!" Kuwabara added with a happy smile as he sat beside the dark haired detective, Yukina to his left who smiled and waved at him. 

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina." Kurama said, greeting them with a nod of acknowledgment before turning his gaze over to the petite form of Genkai who sat at the head of the group, her eyes closed in contemplation. "Genkai." He added with a smile, sensing her reaching out to him mentally, testing him. He repelled her telepathic attack easily. 

Genkai smiled, pride evident in her voice as she spoke, "I see your mental defenses are as strong and sharp as ever Kurama." 

Kurama smiled back as he took a place to the right of Yusuke and sat down. "Yet they would not be so without your wisdom and training Genkai." 

Genkai shrugged. "Perhaps I helped a little." She said, her weathered features becoming serious as her brown eyes followed the movement of Hiei who came to stand beside the wall, leaning his compact frame against it before crossing his arms. His red orbs focused upon the female psychic, his features grim. "Now that everyone is here, why don't you inform them as to why you called this meeting." 

Hiei nodded, his voice low as he spoke. "Last night Mukuro was attacked in Makai." He began, pausing at the looks of concern that crossed upon each person's face. 

"Is she all right?" Kurama asked. 

"She is fine." He said, focusing his gaze upon his friend. "But she told me last night that the person or thing responsible for her injuries was of mixed origin." 

Understanding crept across Kurama's face. "The same kind of power that attacked us in Makai." He stated softly. 

Hiei nodded. "We have become too lax in our ways." He said as he uncrossed his arms. "I think whoever attacked you in Makai has been waiting and bidding there time here to catch us unawares. Which is why I called you. I'm asking for your help." 

"What do you need our help for Hiei?" Yusuke asked. "You're pretty damn strong already." 

Hiei turned to the detective. "But not strong enough Yusuke." He said with a frown. "Mukuro was seriously injured by the same being that attacked you. She is a S class warrior and still had difficulty escaping. What hope could we possibly have?" 

"Are you suggesting we train together Hiei?" Kurama asked, understanding what the fire demon was having trouble asking for. 

The fire apparition nodded, relieved someone understood. "There is something dark brewing in this world Kurama. You've seen glimpses of it already my friend." 

Kurama's features tightened, remembering his dreams these past few weeks and his confrontation with the dark haired woman who had tried to seduce him. 

Everyone turned to the kitsune. 

"What is he talking about Kurama?" Yusuke asked, eyeing his friend in concern. "Is it about that woman who attacked you?" 

"Sort of." Kurama conceded. "Hiei is also referring to the visions I suffered while in Makai." 

Yusuke frowned, not understanding the severity of Kurama's injury. "I thought that was just a side affect of the toxin?" 

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Kurama said softly, his gaze turning to Genkai who spoke. 

"What did you see Kurama?" She asked, her voiced tinged in curiosity. 

The fox spirit closed his eyes, reliving the memory. "I saw the destruction of the three realms. The merciless slaughter of everyone. And ... " He paused, his brow furrowing and his voice growing pained as he continued. "The death of Botan and myself at the hands of a dark figure of unspeakable power." 

An eerie silence filled the room. No one able to voice the fear and worry in their hearts. 

Genkai broke the silence first. "And you believe these visions are related to the events that have transpired over the past month and a half?" She asked. 

Kurama opened his eyes slowly, his emerald orbs focusing on the female psychic. "Yes." He said softly. 

"Hmm ... " Genkai sounded as she turned her gaze over to Hiei. "And you believe this as well." 

Hiei nodded. "I have seen the visions. Through Kurama's eyes. I believe him." 

"Then it would be wise for you four to maintain a constant vigilance over your friends and loved ones." She said, rising slowly off the floor. 

"Why do you say that Genkai?" Yusuke asked, gazing at his sensei in uncertainty. 

"Because dimwit, whoever is watching you will strike those closest to your heart first." She said irritably. "Just to hurt you. To make you suffer and doubt. You will be off balance and incensed. Anger will do you no good in a battle against these people. If you were to face them now none of you would win." 

"And you think training is going to help." Yusuke snapped back in irritation. "From what Hiei said, they've already started. Hell, they could attack at any time. No amount of training would help." 

"True," Kurama offered, rising as well. "But it will provide a test to see just how ready we are at the moment." He added, turning to Hiei. "That is what you wantrd to know isn't it Hiei." 

The fire demon studied his friend with grim eyes. "Yes." He replied. "My mate was hurt and I want to be able to avenge her when the time comes." 

At the mention of the word mate, Yusuke smirked. "Mate huh?" He said, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "So did that mean you got lucky last night Hiei?" 

The fire demon stared at the detective in shock, crimson spreading along his cheeks. "What .. ?" He murmured in a rare moment of embarrassment. 

Yusuke began to chuckle. "Oh man," He began with a shake of his head. "I'd never thought you'd be the one to score first, Hiei." 

The fire apparition's gaze hardened and his voice turned cold as he spoke, "Whatever you call it detective, my feelings for Mukuro go beyond physical ones. So I recommend you cease with all the damn snickering before I lob that smart assed head of yours off with my katana." He growled, pushing off the wall and heading out into the darkening landscape outside. 

Yusuke watched Hiei disappear through the open doorway before turning to Kurama. "Man he's sure in a pissy mood." He grumbled. 

"Hiei's not used to such emotions Yusuke." Kurama replied softly, turning to the detective. "And your mocking them did little to ease his fears." 

"What do you mean Kurama?" 

"How would you feel if someone hurt Keiko and you had no idea who it was. Wondering when it would happen again and would you be able to stop it. Would you be able to protect the one you love?" Kurama asked, studying the young man before him. 

Yusuke frowned. "I'd be pissed off and afraid." He admitted, lowering his head. 

"Then perhaps it would be wise not to tease Hiei at this time. He needs our help as do we need each other's." Kurama replied walking past the dark haired man to where his shoes sat by the door. He slipped them on and silently exited the room. 

Yusuke sighed then winced as he felt someone smack him hard on the left arm. "Dammit!" He cried, turning to find an irritated Genkai glaring up at him. "What the hell did you do that for grandma!?" 

"Because you're an insensitive jackass!" She snapped. "Stop acting like a moron and go out and follow those two. Take Kuwabara with you." She ordered, turning from him. 

"And just what in the hell will you be doing?" He growled, rubbing his throbbing arm as he glared at her. 

"Preparing medicine to heal your stupid ass when it gets kicked." She said over her shoulder. "Come on Yukina." 

The ice maiden rose to her feet, Kuwabara with her, and nodded. "Coming Miss Genkai." She said softly releasing her hold of Kuwabara's hand slowly and with great pain before setting off behind the older woman. 

Yusuke drew in a breath and closed his eyes. _Me and my big mouth!_ He berated himself before opening his eyes and sighing heavily. Although he was technically the strongest of the detectives, strength didn't guarantee success. _And Hiei will be especially difficult to combat now that I've ticked him off. _

__"Hey Urameshi, you okay?" Kuwabara asked softly, coming to stand beside his friend. 

"I'm fine Kuwabara," He replied. "Let's go see what Hiei has in store for us." He added with a wave of his right hand. 

The two men quickly slipped on their shoes and headed outside where a silent Kurama and Hiei stood waiting for them a few feet from the porch steps. 

"Ready detective?" Hiei said with an evil smirk that made Yusuke gulp reflexively. 

_Yep. I'm going to get my ass kicked_. He thought with an inward sigh as he cautiously approached the two men. "Ready when you are." He said with a nod. 

"Good." Hiei said, uncrossing his arms. "Then since time is short and this courtyard isn't the best place to test our skills, we'll stick to strictly physical attacks. Agreed?" 

Yusuke nodded, removing his uniform jacket to reveal a black T-shirt. Goosebumps erupted along the dark haired man's exposed forearms but he paid no mind to the cold, his features becoming serious and battle ready as he tossed the jacket over to Kuwabara before rolling his shoulders and stretching his limbs. 

Without warning, Hiei disappeared. 

Yusuke stopped his warm up, his eyes narrowing as he sought out Hiei's chi. Sensing nothing, his features grew dark only to shift to surprise as he heard the sound of metal scraping against a hardened surface. At the last possible second, Yusuke ducked and rolled forward, hand jerking up to his hair, frowning as he felt a few strands missing. _What the ..._ "Hey Hiei!" He shouted into the night air. "I thought you said were were doing purely physical attacks!" 

Hiei reappeared before him, resting the blade of his katana gently upon his right shoulder. "But I never said weaponless did I?" He replied with a smirk. 

Yusuke shook his head and rose to his feet, brushing the dust of his pants. "Yeah well, in case you didn't notice I don't happen to have a freaking sword on me so this contest isn't really going to be much fun." He replied. 

Hiei nodded. "Perhaps not." He said, lowering his sword to the side. Turning to his left, the fire demon focused his gaze upon Kurama. "Then I suppose I need an opponent capable of wielding a sword." He murmured. 

Kurama smiled, understanding Hiei's need to vent some of his frustration without doing too much damage. "Then I will take you up on your challenge." The kitsune said, reaching up to unbutton his coat. He nimbly removed the coat, revealing a white fisherman's sweater. He folded the topcoat neatly and walked over to sit it gently upon the porch. Moving away from the building, the kitsune crouched down, plucking a blade of grass from the ground, clasping it gently in his palm as he rose to his feet once again. He strolled forward, passing an amused but relieved Yusuke who made his way over to Kuwabara who sat upon the porch steps, eyeing the two men in curiousity. 

"I wonder what Kurama's going to do with that blade of grass." The orange haired man murmured to Yusuke who sat down beside his friend. 

The detective took his jacket from Kuwabara and slipped it back on. "My guess would be some form of a sword." Yusuke replied sarcastically as he buttoned up the jacket before resting his arms on his legs. 

A soft blue light erupted from Kurama's right hand, a long green blade springing outward. 

"I guess you were right Urameshi." Kuwabara whispered, leaning forward, eager to see just how strong the organic blade was. 

Kurama held his sword in a midlevel stance, both hands clasped upon the hilt, the tip of the blade pointed towards the fire demon's throat. 

Hiei smirked and took the offensive, rushing forward then disappearing at the last second. 

Kurama was unfazed by the attack, bringing the blade upwards and to his right at lightning speed. The sound of metal upon organic rang in the still night air as the kitsune pushed outward, forcing a now visible Hiei several feet backwards. 

The fire demon smiled happily, the thrill of combat filling his heart as he raised his spirit energy and attacked head on, beginning his swing as a sideslash only to tilt the blade upward at the last instant, changing the motion into a thrust that barely missed a backpedaling Kurama's chin. He was in his element, the swordplay soothing his angry and anxiety ridden heart and soul as he pounced forward, attacking his best friend in a series of slashes aimed at his midsection. 

Kurama deflected the attacks with graceful precision, making his defense appear effortless but the truth was the kitsune was becoming a little tired of the constant defending. Raising his spiritual energy, the red head parried a side slash aimed for the left side of his body and stepped forward, unclasping his right hand from his hilt to deliver a quick jab to the fire demon's chin that sent Hiei stumbling back, his teeth rattling form the impact. 

Not to be outdone, the fire demon disappeared from view, striking Kurama quickly on the left side of his face with the hilt of his sword then vaulted several feet forward turning to face the kitsune once again. 

Kurama stumbled to the side, his vision reeling from the force of the blow. Blood erupted from the gash created by the strike, staining the kitsune's handsome features as it ran freely downward. 

The two men studied each other, mutual approval within their eyes as they made ready for another round. 

Hiei smirked and disappeared once again from view. 

Kurama smirked as well and adopted a defensive stance, his smirk turning into a gasp of surprise as he suddenly sensed someone he thought to still be in Reikai. __"Botan?" He whispered, turning his gaze away from the battlefield towards the temple entrance several feet away. His heart lightened, his eyes rewarded with a vision of his beloved clearing the final flight of steps, her features matching the joy of the kitsune who foolishly lowered his weapon. Joy turned to shock as an intense pain flared along his upper chest, crimson fluid erupting outward, splattering on the stone courtyard. The kitsune stumbled back then collapsed onto his knees, his sword reverting back to a blade of grass. Reaching up with his right hand, Kurama clutched his chest, blood flowing like lava between his fingers and down his ruined sweater. He raised his head slowly, his glazed emerald eyes meeting the horrified ones of Hiei who shook his head in disbelief, too frightened to speak, his katana dropping to the ground with a loud CLANK! 

And the last thing the fox spirit heard before darkness took him was the anguished voice of Botan crying out his name. 

Okay guys. Another chapter and quite an odd one I know. Believe me I am not very happy with this. I know there wasn't any K/B interaction and I apologize. But you see sometimes when I write things I must sacrifice something. This time around it ending up being romantic moments between the kitsune and the deity. But don't worry! There will be romance galore in the next chapter! I may even put in that real date. I don't know yet. And of course I'll need to return to Yoh and what's going on with him. So leave me a review. The more I get, the sooner I will begin writing. I usually don't even start the next chapter until all my reviews are in. So be a pal and drop me a few lines. 


	21. Here With Me

Greetings loyal readers! It is I, JD, here once again with an update I'm sure you're all dying to read (yeah right.) Anyway, I've been spending what little free time that has been bestowed upon me checking out various YYH related web sites. My favorite at the moment has to be Maze Castle, which I'm sure many of you have visited before, where I also post my story. I'm also a member of their forum. JD is my user name (yeah, not very original I know.) And currently my Avatar is Hero. I've even posted a few topics, so if you have time to spare check it out! 

Reviewers section: 

Lady Himura: Thank you for the reviews! It amazes me you're still reading my drivel! 

Botan and Kurama Lover: I'm glad you find it cool. Yusuke is always fun to put into the story. And teasing Hiei was something I couldn't resist. And as per your request, I have included your idea into the story. Since you're such a loyal reader! ^__^ 

Setine: I'm honored by your support. Bummer your surgery got pushed back. Waiting must really suck! Thank you! 

Miyako 14: Really great you say? Thank you! Scroll down to read what happens next! 

Meiko M: My lady it is all right! I promise Kurama will survive! That I do! Yeah, poor Hiei! He was so wrapped up in the fight he didn't sense Botan's presence. Of course Kurama did and reacted instinctively. I guess that is the down side of being so closely connected eh? Botan's appearance does coincide with her return to her job. Her shift was over so where does she head off to but to Kurama's side. 

Yeah, my rib kills me. I separated the muscle from the bone. I do get hurt a lot but I will attempt to be more careful in the future. Did you get that e-mail I sent you? I hope so. 

Well, to find out more about Mr. Shinato scroll down and read. 

Kanmari does have issues doesn't he! *Smirk* 

Pain is nothing new to me Meiko. I live with pain every day. But sometimes it can be overbearing. Don't worry for me, I'll be fine. That I will! 

Moonlite Goddess: It was dramatic and I'm happy you dig the suspense. To find out about Kurama, scroll down and read. 

Kurama-Sweethart: Hiei is a great character but difficult to write. His emotions must be conveyed through action more than words. His personality doesn't allow for the usual shows of love or caring that the others might openly display yet he does feel those emotions, in particular towards Mukuro and Yukina. And I thank you for the praise and support. Enjoy the chapter! 

Willow: My plot sometimes gives me a head ache. It's such hard work, but I can't write any other way. And I'm glad you find it complex and involved. Man, you only get to read on the weekends?! That bites! And wait no more, here you go! ^__^ 

The Honorable Gucci: My lady, it flatters me to no end that you love the way I write! Sessha loves your writing too! It is simply the best! Poor Yusuke and Keiko, the most obvious couple in the show but the least one written. 'Tis a pity, but I hope those Yusuke and Keiko shippers find enjoyment at what little I offer on their relationship. 

And you are right, there are common threads between our two stories and it is something to ponder. My rib will never completely heal. I know that now. But the thought of surgery makes me leery. I thank you for your kind words and your support. Sessha smiled upon reading that! Oh and I re sent that e-mail, hopefully this time you received it. 

Steph_Chan (and Chany Chan:) It was evil and I apologize. My rib does hurt but I will deal with it as best I can. Now Chany my dear, must you continue to harm your cousin like that? Sessha would be most grateful if you let Steph alone (at least physically.) You ladies bring a smile to my face every time I read your reviews! Funny, funny gals you are! 

Hikibou: Well, you have been lazy but hey, I heard from you so that's cool! 

Pink Flamingo22: Mean? What ever are you talking about? Mwa ha ha ha! Man I guess I am mean aren't I? Hopefully you didn't suffer too much for this update. 

Rurouni Saiyan: Kurama won't die, I promise. Yeah, Hiei's had a rough time lately hasn't he? And it would be awful if the fire demon did kill someone close to him. 

Hikaru Kosuzaku: But I thought you liked seeing the kitsune hurt? Lol. I'm glad she's keeping the sugar from you. Well, you may have been way off but still it was funny! Cliffies bite I know but you see, I have a sadistic side too. *Evil smirk* Cry no more, here you go! 

Volpone: *Dodges objects being thrown by irate reviewer* My lady I'm sorry I did that, I was just trying to up the tension. And I see I succeeded. Worry not about Kurama, Botan is with him. She will lend her healing skill to help her beloved, no worries! 

Sycogerl64: Kurama will not die, at least not at this moment. Yes it was rather foolish of the kitsune to lower his weapon but his connection to Botan is so strong, he reacts almost instinctively to her presence, he can't help himself! 

Hanyou_Yukari: Wonderful you say? *Bows* Thank you. I'm happy you enjoyed it and were you being naughty and checking in on fanfiction.net rather than doing your work? *Quirks eyebrow then smiles* I'm flattered you risked getting caught to read my work. I guess you really do like this story eh? I would be honored to view your work. That I would! 

Azure Dragoness: Another reviewer who finds me evil eh? I guess I was being a tad bit sadistic with that cliffhanger, but I was only trying to build up the action and tension of the story. Poor Hiei is having a tough time right now. Read on, it doesn't get much better for him in this chapter either. *author looks over shoulder* Man, now I'm paranoid! Alright already! I've got an update! I do, I do, I do! 

Lialiakicks: Interesting you say? *Bows* Thank you! ^__^ 

Kitsune Girl: I'm happy you uh ... love me or I should say my work eh? Heh, heh .. *Cough* Anyway, well I do lots of different things when I create my work. I write my plot, structure, character backgrounds all in a notebook to look over to make sure I'm not straying too far. I sit and close my eyes and imagine every scene I want to share in my mind then write them down and of course I use music to help create my work. I thank you for the support and the glomp. 

Tiineiji Rin: That's okay! I'm just happy to know you're still reading my work. And you were browsing the Internet while in school? Oro?! Naughty! *Smirks* I thank you for risking getting caught to post this! That I do! 

And for those of you who read but didn't review my question would be why not? I don't bite you know. Don't you want Sessha to be happy? *Pouts* 

Onto the story! 

Chapter 21-- Here With Me 

Botan stood frozen just within the confines of Genkai's courtyard, horror etched upon her beautiful features. She was numbed with shock, her body unwilling to move, her gaze fixed upon the fallen figure of her beloved, clutching his chest, the blood flowing from the wound Hiei's razor sharp katana had delivered. 

Pain radiated through the deity's body, as if she herself had been struck by the fire demon's blade. 

She could feel it. 

She could feel Kurama's life force fading. 

Every beat of his heart echoed within her mind, weakening as the seconds dwindled. A weakness the deity now felt. For half of her soul was dying. 

_Kurama_! Her mind screamed. She wanted to run to him. Wanted to help him but her legs would not comply, paralyzed by weakness and disbelief. 

The voice in her head grew louder as she watched Kurama's eyelids flutter shut and his head loll downward, his chin resting upon his chest. The kitsune's right hand relaxed, his arm dropping to the side as his body crashed forward onto the courtyard with a muffled thud. 

And the voice at last grew too loud to keep inside, the fear and anguish erupting from her lips. 

"Kurama!" Botan screamed, the terror within her soul captured hauntingly upon the night wind that flowed around the otherwise silent courtyard. A swirling cry of horror and pain as the deity tore past the shocked forms of Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei. Botan collapsed beside the kitsune, reaching out with shaking arms to pull the unconscious man to her. She cradled his suddenly heavy form against her chest, ignoring the blood that continued to flow all over the kitsune's torso. Blood that seeped through the ruined sweater, settling within the pink fabric of the sleeve of the deity's kimono as she wrapped her left arm around his midsection while supporting his back with her right. 

Kurama's slack face rested upon Botan's right shoulder, his features pale and his breathing almost non existent. 

With tear glistened eyes the deity studied her beloved, cradling him close. "Kurama?" She whispered, raising her left hand to gently stroke his face, frowning at how cold his skin felt. "Kurama?" She repeated in a quivering voice, grief filling her heart and her features. "Don't you .. do this!" She cried, resting her chin against his forehead, releasing her hold of her lover's face to wrap her arm back around his chest. She clung to him tightly, despair evident in her voice as she began rocking him back and forth. "Don't you leave me like this. I don't want to be alone. I don't ... want .." 

Tears began to flow freely, staining Botan's face as she broke down, her words lost to a sea of pain that consumed her. She did not see Yusuke and Kuwabara staring at her in shock. She did not see Hiei turn away, casting his gaze downward in shame and she did not hear Genkai's voice boom into the night air. 

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE!" 

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned towards the main entrance, their shocked eyes falling upon the elder woman. They shook their heads slowly as if clearing their minds of disbelief. They moved their lips to speak but no sound came out. 

But Genkai paid them no mind, her gaze shifting to the prone form of Kurama and his soul mate Botan. The female psychic's eyes widened slightly at the vision, the weakening chi she felt from both the deity and the kitsune troubled her. Her gaze drifted to the bloodied katana lying upon the ground. _Hiei's sword?_ She thought with a frown as she brought her eyes upward, staring at the fire demon. _What happened here? _She wondered as she noticed the crestfallen features of Hiei who continued to study the ground with vested interest, fists clenched at his sides. _I will ask him about it_ _later. _She decided, determination blooming upon her wizened features._ Right now I must help Kurama. _Pursing her lips, she returned her attention to the two men on the porch. "Yusuke, Kuwabara get him inside quickly!" She ordered with a wave of her hand before pivoting to her left and rushing back into the temple. 

The shock gone, the two men nodded, complying with the female psychic's request as they rushed down the steps over to the deity, who still cradled the kitsune in her arms. 

"Botan," Yusuke whispered softly as he crouched down to the right of the deity, reaching out to gently rest his hand upon her shoulder. "We need to get Kurama inside." 

Botan's head lifted slowly, almost imperceptibly, the seconds stretching like minutes until at last her swollen amethyst eyes met the sympathetic chocolate ones of Yusuke. The ferry girl made no sound, nodding at the detective's words, understanding and pain crossing simultaneously upon her face as she relinquished her hold, watching with saddened eyes as the two men gently lifted Kurama off the ground and hurried inside. 

The deity rose shakily to her feet, blood smeared all over the front of her kimono but she paid no mind to the heavy metallic smell as she walked forward and into the temple. 

Hiei remained in his spot, his eyes still focused on the ground, his thoughts troubled and full of anger and guilt. _I .. almost killed him_. The fire demon thought, clenching his jaw. _I_ _almost killed Kurama_! His mind roared, fists shaking in rage. Rage at his actions. He had got too caught up in the battle, the thrill of the fight so great he paid no attention to the fact Kurama had lowered his defenses because his chosen mate had appeared. Hiei's gaze shifted over to the katana beside him, the blood glistening along the blade, the metallic smell invading his senses, incensing him further. Images flooded his consciousness, the event replaying itself in his mind. The fire apparition could still hear the sound of the katana slicing through air and then flesh. He could see the blood splattering in an arc before his feet. And ... Hiei clenched his eyelids shut. Kurama's eyes. The look in his eyes as he stared up at him. Eyes that held no malice or anger but rather shock and an intense sadness that spread along his features. The distress upon his best friend's countenance rattling Hiei more than the attack itself. _And all because I was too involved in my attack to notice him lowering his guard!_

_What if .. What if he dies? _The fire demon wondered, his features filling with a rare show of concern. _No._ He countered in his mind, eyelids snapping open as he looked over to the temple entrance. _Kurama is strong. He has survived worse than this_. _And with Botan at his side, he will_ _survive again_. 

Hiei returned his attention reluctantly back upon his katana. He didn't want to touch it. Didn't want to hold the weapon that had wounded his friend. _But I can't leave it lying out here_. Frowning, the fire demon crouched down, reaching out to retrieve his sword only to stop as he noticed how badly his taped right hand was shaking. _Dammit_! He snarled mentally, jerking his hand back to his side. _I can't even pick up my stupid weapon_! He cried inwardly as he rose to his feet and returned his gaze to the temple entrance. Anger gave way to concern as he felt Kurama's chi fade. _What's going on?_ He wondered. With a determined look, the fire demon marched forward, leaving the katana as it lay, sending a silent prayer the kitsune's way as he walked up the steps and disappeared inside. 

***** 

Genkai stood just inside the large open room to the left of the main entrance, the usually darkened atmosphere aflame with a soft white light that illuminated the interior, revealing a large blue mat hastily strung in the center of the room, two large bowls of steaming water and several folded white cloths at the head of the mat. The female psychic's focused gaze settled upon the forms of a backpedaling Kuwabara and a frowning Yusuke who entered the room, an unmoving Kurama stretched between them. 

The orange haired teen stumbled slightly, nearly dropping the kitsune onto his head. 

"Watch it stupid!" Yusuke snarled, gritting his teeth as he nearly lost his hold on Kurama's legs, his eyes flashing dangerously at the larger man. 

"Shut up Urameshi! I'm worried about him too ya know!" Kuwabara snapped back as he adjusted his hold from under the kitsune's arms. "You try walking backwards!" 

"Yusuke, Kuwabara!" Genkai snapped at them, her features hard and impatient. "Quit screwing around and bring Kurama over here!" 

The two men grumbled but complied with the old woman's command, laying Kurama down as gently as they could upon the blue mat. Releasing their hold, the two men straightened their frames and peered down in concern at their friend. 

"Is he going to be all right Genkai?" Kuwabara asked, his dark eyes shifting over to the old woman who walked around to the right edge of the mat. 

"I cannot say Kuwabara." Genkai murmured softly as she knelt down beside Kurama. With steady hands, she reached out and began to gently roll up the sweater, her brow furrowing as she pulled the sweater up and over the kitsune's head, sitting the ruined article of clothing to the left side of the mat. She leaned forward, studying the long, angry wound that stretched from the lower right pectoral muscle all the way up to the left shoulder with troubled eyes. 

"Oh my God." Yusuke whispered in shock, his horror stricken eyes taking in the massive amount of damage Hiei's sword had inflicted upon Kurama. 

"Ugh. That looks nasty." Kuwabara murmured, wincing in sympathy as he studied the wound with pained eyes. 

Blood continued to flow profusely from the deep cut, bone visible in a few spots along the valley of sliced muscle and tissue. 

Genkai's frown deepened. _If we don't heal him soon, he could bleed to death._ Her frown turning into a look of concern as her ears picked up a muffled gasp from nearby. 

The conscious occupants of the room turned towards the entryway where a frightened Botan and a teary eyed Yukina stood. 

Botan approached the mat with wobbly legs, her strength weakening with each step she made while Yukina remained fixed near the door, not wanting to go any further inside. 

Kuwabara noticed her distress and headed over to his love while Yusuke and Genkai hovered near the prone form of their friend, watching with saddened eyes as Botan collapsed beside the mat, her hand still held over her lips, as if to stifle the scream that ached to be released. 

_Oh God!_ Botan cried mentally as her eyes took in the wound. There was so much blood, so much, too much ... The deity shook her head, clenching her eyes shut, irrationally thinking that if she didn't look at the wound it would disappear. 

"Botan?" Genkai whispered in concern, her features troubled at the weakening chi she felt from the deity. _It's almost as if ..._ The wizened countenance of the female psychic lit up in understanding as she shifted her gaze over to the kitsune. _Of course_. She thought, a small smile making it way upon her lips as she returned her attention to the woman beside her. "Botan?" She repeated, her soft but insistent voice reaching the ears of the ferry girl who opened her eyes slowly. 

Botan turned her head to the side, her still distant amethyst orbs meeting the urgent brown ones of Genkai. Her features remained twisted in distress, her lips parted as if to speak but no words came out. 

Genkai frowned. _Come on Botan, snap out of it!_ She wanted to yell at the deity but held her tongue. Botan was already upset enough, snapping at her might push her over her already precarious edge. _And I don't want to see either of them die_. She thought as she drew in a breath and let it out slowly, a contrast to the sense of urgency she felt. "Kurama needs your help Botan. You must heal him quickly." 

Botan's eyelids fluttered slowly for a few seconds as she came out of her daze, shifting her focus from Genkai to the face of her beloved lying prostrate on the mat before her. Determination forced it's way upon her countenance, rationale breaking through the wall of grief and anguish that had enveloped her heart and mind. She had to heal him. _But am I able to do it?_ She wondered, doubt suddenly entering her mind as she continued to study Kurama's face. _Will I have the spiritual energy required to heal such a grievous injury? _The deity shook her head fiercely, her blue ponytail swishing violently at the motion. _I will not let him die!_ She countered inwardly, purpose filling her heart as she shifted her gaze to the wound and reached out, her opened palms igniting with a pure white light as she leaned forward and slowly began tracing the pattern of the wound. 

Everyone watched in silence as the deity began the slow, painstaking process of healing the kitsune, including Hiei who had just entered the room. 

The fire demon watched with concerned eyes as he hung along the fringes of the room, his features grim and his soul still heavy from the pain he had inflicted on his best friend. 

Yusuke came to stand behind the slowly rising Genkai, his features tightened in worry as he now felt Botan's chi begin to fade. With every second that passed, it seemed the deity's energy seemed to grow weaker, so much so that the detective wondered if Botan might lose her life while trying to save Kurama's. 

Yukina remained wrapped in Kuwabara's strong arms, her sorrowful features resting against the chest of her boyfriend who held her close, his features tightened in concern. 

Several agonizing minutes passed as bone, muscle and flesh complied with the deity's healing commands, mending and connecting, the blood flow ceasing as Botan slowly moved upwards along the path of the wound. At last, after what seemed an eternity, the light slowly faded from the deity's hands revealing the now unblemished skin of the kitsune's healed torso. Botan remained hovered over her beloved, her eyes softening as she turned her head to study the restful features of Kurama. With a shaky hand she reached out and caressed his right cheek. "It .. is .. done." She murmured, before consciousness left her, her hand falling limp to her side as she collapsed onto the kitsune's body. 

"Botan!" Yusuke cried, his shocked tone matching the features of the occupants in the room, as he rushed past Genkai to the deity's side, crouching down to pull her gently off Kurama. He turned her around, cradling her prone form in his arms. "What's wrong with her Genkai?" Yusuke asked, his upset brown orbs shifting from the slack features of Botan to the calm ones of his sensei. 

"I thought this might happen." The female psychic murmured. 

Yusuke frowned. "What the hell are you talking about Genkai?" 

Genkai's lips tightened in annoyance as she glared down at her pupil. "I'll tell you about it later dimwit. Right now we need to take care of Botan and Kurama." She answered irritably moving past the detective towards the large wooden bowl closest to her. She knelt down, retrieving the bowl and a cloth before returning to the kitsune's side where she began cleaning off all the blood still stuck upon his flesh while issuing commands to Yusuke and Kuwabara. 

Ten minutes, and several instructions later, a now clean Kurama rested upon a dark blue futon in another room, a beige down comforter tucked around his peaceful form. An identical futon lay to his right, where a still unconscious Botan rested. Free of her bloodied clothing, the deity now was dressed in an oversized gray T-shirt and sweats, items of clothing left behind by previous students, a white down comforter wrapped around her body. 

The small flame of a lone candle hovered nearby, held by the master Genkai, who studied the pair with relieved eyes. It had been a close one but the kitsune would live to see another day. And Botan along with him. _They will be fine_. She thought with a smile as she turned and exited the room, taking with her the last bit of light as the room was completely enveloped by the darkness. 

***** 

"Alright grandma, spill it." Yusuke began as he sat in the main room of the temple, eyeing his sensei with anxious eyes. "What the hell happened to Botan?" 

Genkai sighed, lowering her eyes to the tea cup in front of her as she spoke from the head of the group. "To understand what happened to Botan you must first understand what happened to Kurama," She began pausing to reach down and clasp the cup in her small hand. 

"We already know. He got cut by Hiei's sword." Yusuke interjected irritably, wishing the old woman would get to the point. 

"Yes, but why did that happen Yusuke?" Genkai asked, raising the cup to her lips to take a small sip of the green liquid sloshing around inside. 

Yusuke opened his mouth to speak but Hiei answered first. 

"Because he lowered his guard." The fire demon murmured, drawing everyone's attention towards his leaning form along the wall. "And in lowering his guard, he allowed himself to be wounded." He added, turning his gaze over to Genkai who spoke. 

"Yes. Kurama lowered his guard because of Botan." 

Yusuke frowned. "What the hell does that have to do with anything Genkai?" He snapped, irritation rising to the surface as he eyed his sensei. 

"Everything moron!" Genkai snapped back, lowering her tea cup to the white saucer on the floor before her. "Kurama reacted instinctively to Botan's presence. And in doing so allowed himself to be injured." 

Now Yusuke was confused. "What are you talking about?" 

Genkai sighed, closing her eyes in contemplation. "Simple." She began, pausing to draw in her breath before letting it out slowly. "Kurama is bonded to Botan and she to him." 

Hiei smirked. "I suspected as much." He said softly, his part in the earlier event momentarily forgotten. 

"But not in the way you think Hiei." Genkai countered, opening her eyes to look over at the fire apparition. "It is not a physical bond they share but rather a spiritual one." 

Kuwabara's, who had been quietly listening up until now could no longer contain himself. "You mean like a soul bond Genkai?" The tall man asked, a smile forming on his face as the female psychic nodded, looking over to him in approval. 

"Very good Kuwabara." Genkai said. "Kurama and Botan are soul mates." 

Yusuke frowned. "But isn't that like rare or something?" 

Genkai focused her eyes on the detective. "Very rare. One in a billion chance that you would find the compliment part of yourself. Let alone have a soul bond between a Youkai and a Reigen." She answered, before a small smile twitched upon her lips. "Which makes their bond all the more special." 

"But wouldn't you know right away if you've just met your soul mate?" Yusuke asked, still not quite comprehending what Genkai was saying. 

"Not necessarily. It's possible to know your soul mate for most of your lifetime without ever realizing he or she was the better part of you." The female psychic replied, a smile gracing her lips as she added, "However, if you paid attention at all over the last three years you would have noticed how protective and concerned Kurama was for Botan and vice versa." 

"That still doesn't explain how or why Botan fainted." Yusuke countered. 

Genkai sighed. "It's because with a soul bond, every emotion, every thought can be and often is shared between the two individuals. This is both a strength and a weakness as evidenced by Kurama's reaction to Botan's presence." The old woman paused, a thoughtful look upon her countenance. "And Botan fainted because she used all of her spiritual energy to heal Kurama." 

Yusuke looked at her in surprise. "All of it?" 

Genkai nodded. "You sensed her weaken did you not?" 

The dark haired man shifted his gaze away from the psychic to the open entryway that led to the next room, his features troubled. "Yes." He replied, his voice a mere whisper. It was sad, the current state of his friends. He didn't like seeing them hurt. Didn't like the fact that something so wonderful could also be so painful. _But that's the price you pay for love I guess. _Yusuke thought with a sigh as he turned back his sensei. "So tell me Genkai," He began in a soft voice. "Well they be all right?" 

Genkai smiled. "They will be fine." She said reassuringly. "I'll watch over them for the night." Her smile turned into a smirk as she added, "I think you should be more worried about meeting Keiko on time." She reminded him, remembering their earlier conversation while waiting for the kitsune to arrive. 

Yusuke's features paled as he jerked his left hand upward. Snapping his head to the side his brown orbs reflected a look of such dread that the female psychic couldn't help but snicker as she watched her pupil jump to his feet. 

"I need to go." He said in an urgent tone, reaching out and grabbing the collar of a startled Kuwabara who he dragged off towards the door. 

"Urameshi let go!" The orange haired man roared in protest, his features defiant and his mood dark as he struggled to break free of Yusuke's hold on his uniform. "I want to spend time with Yukina!" 

"Quit whining Kuwabara!" Yusuke countered as he continued forward. "It's close to 8 and Keiko will be pissed if I'm late." 

"Now who's whining?!" 

"Shut up!" Yusuke growled, the two men disappearing from the room but not before the detective shouted over his shoulder. "Take good care of them Genkai! Let me know if you need any help!" 

Kuwabara soon followed with a few words of his own. "Yukina my love! I'll see you tomorrow!" 

The ice apparition, who had been sitting quietly through the whole thing, replied in a soft shout, "Good bye Kazuma!" Her red orbs studying the entryway with a longing that did not go unnoticed by her brother who frowned in disapproval. 

_I wish she wouldn't do that_. Hiei thought with an inward sigh before his gaze shifted towards the side entrance that led to the room where the kitsune and the deity lay unconscious. Guilt rose to the surface once again as his mind became consumed with the condition of his best friend. _I'm sorry Kurama. _

__"Hiei." Genkai's voice spoke in a gruff tone, causing the fire demon to turn his attention back upon her. 

Hiei focused his red orbs upon the human psychic, his look questioning even as he said nothing, just stood waiting for her to speak first. 

Genkai studied the compact man before her, frowning as she felt the waves of guilt still around his heart. After a few tense seconds she spoke. "You put up a good front Hiei, but the truth is you feel pain and remorse just as any one else would in your situation." 

Hiei looked at her in awe, but then quickly stifled his urge to ask her how she knew. Instead he smirked and turned away. "Hn." He sounded as he pushed off the wall. "Say whatever you want Genkai, but the truth is the kitsune has grown too soft for battle. It was his weakness that led him to lower his guard." 

Genkai however was not convinced. "If you need to feed yourself that line of crap to ease your guilty conscience then by all means go ahead. But you know and I know it was not Kurama's fault that he lowered his weapon. Rather your need to vent your frustration that led to his injury." 

Hiei stopped mid step. His shoulders slumped slightly as he spoke. "Perhaps." He conceded, his back still turned to her as he continued. "In any case, there's little good I can do for him now. I'll just leave Kurama and his ferry girl in your capable hands." 

"Are you leaving then?" Yukina asked in a meek, but disappointed voice as she rose to her feet. 

Hiei turned to his sister, flashing her an inquisitive look as he nodded. "I must return to Makai. Mukuro will be most upset if I don't show up soon." 

"Oh." Yukina replied, softly, lowering her eyes to the wood floor as if it was suddenly the most fascinating thing in the world. 

Hiei wanted to walk over to her and hug her. To tell her the truth. That he was the long lost brother she had been seeking. _But I cannot_. He thought with a frown. _The pain the truth_ _will bring is something she doesn't deserve_. Still that didn't mean he couldn't be close to her. Even if it was just as a friend. "But I will return tomorrow to see you and to check up on Kurama." He said evenly before turning and walking out of the temple, completely missing the look of joy that lit up the ice apparition's face. 

The fire demon let out a long sigh as his gaze made it's way over to the sword still resting in the courtyard. He was still not willing to retrieve his weapon. _But Mukuro will not be happy if_ _I don't return soon and I can't very well leave my sword here_. Gathering his courage, Hiei's handsome features took on a determined look as he marched over and crouched down. In a lightning fast move, his taped right hand snaked out and clasped the hilt of the katana, drawing it back towards him. He promptly slung it over his right shoulder and slid it into the sheath strapped on his back, a loud clinking noise erupting in the night air as the sword guard snapped against the rim of the sheath. 

__A sigh of relief made it's way past Hiei's lips as he rose to his booted feet. Turning his head to the left, the fire demon's features took on a grim look. He still felt guilty over his actions but knew there was nothing that could be done to erase the event. _I hope you are truly all right_ _my friend_. He thought, his red eyes giving the temple one last look before he set off for the Makai portal and the home where his mate waited for his return. 

****** __

Just as Hiei had hoped, Kurama was indeed all right, his unconscious mind growing more active as he began to dream. Dream of gentle waves lapping along a distant shoreline, of the woman who walked beside him, her right hand entwined within his left. And though it was merely a dream, the kitsune knew not of the truth. For everything was so real, so vivid he could feel the warmth of her touch, the feel of sand beneath his bare feet as they followed the path of an unknown shore. Even the sound and feel of the gentle wind that swirled around them was so real it were as if they were truly in another place and another time. 

"Isn't the view beautiful Kurama?" 

The red haired man turned slowly, drawn to the melodic sound of the woman's voice, his emerald eyes aflame with a joy that matched the happiness of his features as he gazed upon her perfect countenance. "It certainly is." He whispered, but the words were not meant for the large, clear lake that lapped lazily upon the pearly white sand they traversed or for the forest of pines that surrounded the sandy coastline. No. The words were meant for her. For the woman who completed him. The missing part of his soul. His love, his deity. His Botan. 

Botan shifted her gaze over to him, a curious smile upon her lips as she tilted her head to study him. "Are you staring at me Kurama?" 

Kurama smiled back but did not tear his gaze away from her face as he spoke in an even tone. "Does that bother you Botan?" 

The deity lowered her gaze to the shifting ground beneath their feet, a blush creeping along her cheeks as she pretended to study the rolled up ends of her blue jeans. "No." She began, her voice a mere whisper above the sound of the waves that continued to lap against the shore near their feet. Her voice so soft, it took all of Kurama's acute hearing to pick up the words. "I just don't understand why. I'm not that beautiful." 

_What_! Kurama wanted to shout but held his tongue. Instead he did something he had rarely done before. He began to laugh. And laugh loud. 

Botan's head snapped upright, her embarrassment giving way to annoyance. "What do you find so funny?" She asked, glaring at Kurama through narrowed eyes. 

Kurama shook his head as he continued to chuckle. He was amused. Amused that she thought herself not beautiful. _She is by far the most beautiful woman I've ever seen_. He thought with a smile as he looked at her with twinkling eyes. Man, it felt so good to just let go. To release all the pent up emotions he had held for so long. Botan made him smile and laugh. And he loved her all the more for it. "Nothing." He said softly, turning his gaze away from her as he tried to continue forward only to stop as he felt Botan tug on his hand. His chuckle died in his throat as he turned back towards her, noticing the wounded look upon the deity's face. "Botan?" He whispered in concern, drawing close to her. "What's wrong?" 

But the ferry girl didn't respond as she lowered her head, avoiding his gaze. 

Kurama frowned, releasing his hold of her hand before reaching out and resting his hands upon Botan's shoulders. "Botan?" He repeated, his worried expression turning to total shock as the deity suddenly pounced on him, knocking him flat onto his back, her falling on top of him. Surprise swirled within his emerald orbs as he stared upwards into the amused amethyst pools of his girlfriend, noticing with slight amusement the coy smile upon her lips. Her palms rested firmly against his biceps, her lithe frame hovered slightly above his as she brought her legs up to rest on either side of his abdomen. 

He could easily remove himself from her hold. But the truth was he didn't want to. He rather enjoyed being this close to her. So close he could feel her breath upon his face. Still he wondered what her possible reason for jumping on him had been. _Whatever are you up to Botan_? In answer, the deity began to speak. "It seems I've caught you off guard Kurama." She said in a teasing voice that made Kurama smile. 

"Yes. It appears you have me right where you want me." He replied in an even tone that betrayed none of the emotion that was building within his heart and his body as he continued to gaze up at her. 

Botan's features softened, her eyes taking on a look of affection that mirrored the kitsune's. "So are you going to tell me what you found so amusing?" She asked in a tentative voice. 

Kurama took a few seconds before replying. "I find it amusing that you don't think of yourself as beautiful Botan." He said softly, staring at her candidly. "I find you beautiful. Very beautiful indeed." He added, gently breaking the hold on his right arm to reach up and caress the left side of the deity's face. 

Botan stared at Kurama in complete adoration, her lips parted to say something only to close her eyes in pain as a fierce arctic wind slammed suddenly into her, penetrating her white dress shirt and nearly sweeping her off into the nearby dune. 

But Kurama would not give up his deity, wrapping his arms around Botan, hugging her close to him as he twisted sideways before sitting upright, sheltering her body with his own. 

Botan curled into a ball, her hands clasping the thin material of his black oxford shirt as she nestled against the kitsune's chest. "What's going on?!" She cried above the fierce roar of the wind that now seemed to swirl around them. 

But Kurama had no answer for her. He was just as confused as she was, his troubled eyes taking in the changing landscape. What had once been a warm, late spring day had become a blizzard. The ground quickly turned white, the lake freezing instantly behind them and the trees singing woefully as the wind tore through their heavy boughs, snapping them like twigs. _Where_ _did this arctic storm come from?_ He wondered, his features shifting to concern as he felt Botan shiver against him. 

"So .. Cold ... " Botan managed to squeak between chattering teeth, her hold loosening from the kitsune's shirt as her body began to shut down. 

I_ have to get her out of here before she dies of hypothermia!_ Kurama cried mentally as he rose slowly to his feet, dragging Botan with him. "Hang on to me Botan!" He shouted as he wrapped his arms around her slender frame and lifted her off the ground. He cradled her weakening body against his chest, trying his best to shield her from the winds that swirled deafeningly around them as he began to move slowly forward, the snow already up to his calves, the cold flakes penetrating his light blue jeans, bonding themselves against his flesh. Each step burned his exposed feet, sending a jolt of pain up through his legs. It felt as if he were walking on thousands of steel needles. Still he pressed onward, his body weakening from exposure to the harsh elements as he searched for some shelter from the bizarre storm that had erupted around them. Yet everywhere he turned a field of white presented his view. 

He had gone but a few dozen feet, when the ground suddenly erupted below him, tentacles of green wrapping themselves around his legs and arms, pinning him in his spot with a vice like grip. The kitsune lost his hold of Botan, the ferry girl falling from his arms into the snow below, sending a wave of white a few inches into the air as she landed. "Botan!" He cried, struggling violently against the bonds that held him as he stared down at his beloved. 

Botan rose slowly to her feet, her glazed eyes shifting behind her only to widen as she saw Kurama's predicament. "Kurama?!" She cried, rushing to him, adrenaline pushing her beyond the pain of the cold as she reached out, wrapping her hands around the vines, trying to tear them apart only to wince in pain as thorns sprung instantly along the thick organic ropes, slicing through her palms, the snow around Kurama's feet turning red from her efforts. The kitsune tried to command the plants to release him but they would not comply, disturbing the fox spirit even more than the strange weather that had erupted around them. _Why won't they let go?_

__A strange chi suddenly entered the kitsune's senses, drawing his attention away from his dilemma, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he picked up the sound of footsteps crunching along the snow laden ground. Someone was coming. Someone very powerful. Anger gave way to fear as he returned his attention to his soul mate. "Botan! Someone is coming! You need to get out of here!" Kurama pleaded, hoping she would listen to him and flee. 

But the deity would not go. "I won't leave you!" She countered, pulling all the tighter against the vines, biting back tears of pain and anguish as she tried to free him of his bonds. 

"Botan please!" His voice grew desperate, pained. "Run now before it's too late!" 

"But Kurama ... " She began, only to gasp as something struck her from behind. She collapsed onto her knees, her eyes growing dull as her life force leaked away from her body. 

Kurama stared downwards, his face twisted in horror as Botan looked one last time into his eyes. "I ...Love ..." She whispered, her voice trailing off, eyelids growing heavy and she fell forward, landing face first into the snow before his feet. 

Kurama's eyes widened in panic. The deity's back was covered in blood. About twenty holes visible through the white dress shirt she wore. _Oh my God! NO_! 

Grief filled Kurama's heart. With a cry of desolation, the kitsune unleashed his power, a black mist erupting around him, his body changing, becoming larger, more powerful. The vines exploded from the release of spiritual energy, freeing Kurama of his bonds. The mist quickly dissipated, revealing his demon form, Youko. 

Youko wasted no time in going to Botan's side, turning the deity onto her back before lifting her into his strong arms. He cradled her against his chest, his stomach contracted in a tight ball, his features pale as he gazed down at his love with sorrowful eyes. "Botan?" He whispered, frowning as he felt no sense of life within the deity's body. Her soul had departed for the spirit realm, the light that once shone around her gone. Only an empty shell remained. "Botan? Oh no... no.. no..." Youko's deep voice quivered, his throat restricting in grief. 

He was alone. The only woman he ever loved was lost to him. Closing his eyes, the fox spirit rested the left side of his face against the deity's, crushing her prone form against him, rocking her back and forth slowly as he began to silently weep. 

"A demon who weeps, how touching." A masculine voice carried upon the swirling wind. 

Youko's eyelids snapped open, his features turning instantly from grief to rage. His spine stiffened, his jaw clenched as he twisted his head sideways, his hardened gold orbs seeking out the owner of the voice and the cause of his beloved's death. "Who are you?! Show yourself!" He snarled, fangs bared as he eyed the snow laden air hatefully. 

But no response met his ears. 

_Fine then. Let my plants sniff you out_. Youko thought as he gently released his hold of Botan, resting her softly on the ground. With a clawed hand, he reached up and into his long silver hair, quickly withdrawing a small seed. With a violent motion the fox spirit slammed his hand through the snow, opening his palm and releasing a large amount of energy through his taut right arm and into the sandy ground below. 

Instantly several large plants burst upward behind him, waves of white powder flying in all directions. Massive bulbs the shade of grass formed at the ends of the undulating stems. The dark green petals of each bulb head drew back slightly, revealing a rather nasty row of razor sharp teeth, the plants weaving in and out of the wind as if in search of prey. A simultaneous shriek escaped from the demon flora as they all moved instantly in the same direction. 

Youko smiled as he rose to his feet and turned around. _Found you!_ He thought in triumph, crossing his arms as he watched his creations at work only to have his smile fall as a blast of fire ripped through the air, slamming into the carnivorous plants all at once, incinerating them, the wind whipping the blackened ashes up to the darkened sky and past the startled fox spirit. _What the hell?_

A figure appeared within the fringes of his vision. Clothed completely in black, his features were hidden in shadow. "Really Youko. Is that the best you can do? I thought you more powerful than that pathetic display you just gave me." The man taunted. "Let me show you what true power is." He added in an cold voice, lifting his right hand and opening his palm. 

A jolt of pain rocketed all along the left side of the kitsune's body. _NO! It can't be! _He thought, remembering the attack the dark haired woman and inflicted on him so long ago. _But this is a man before me now. So how in the hell is he able to do this? _

Confusion gave way to surprise as Youko found himself being lifted into the air by a strong psychic force then slammed down into the ground. Snow shot upward from the impact. But the fox spirit rose quickly to his feet, trying to gain some sense of his opponent but he seemed to be everywhere. Kurama lifted his right hand, trying to shield his eyes from the gale force winds that assaulted his senses, only to gasp as the pain radiated through his body again driving him to his knees. His eyes widened as several dozen shards of ice shot towards him, slicing his pale skin wide open, blood splattering in all directions, staining the once pure snow in crimson. 

Youko tried to fight back but found himself unable to move. His eyelids fluttering open and shut as he watched the dark figure stalk slowly towards him only to stop before the unmoving deity. 

"You have defiled that which was once pure. And for that she had to die and you along with her." He whispered, his voice changing, deeper than before. The man in black grew taller, more imposing, confusing the kitsune to no end. 

_What the ..._ He wondered, his eyes widening as the new figure crouched down to the right of Botan._ Get away from her! _His mind snarled but his lips would not comply. 

Reaching out, the figure in black lifted Botan into his arms, turning and walking away from the suddenly mute fox spirit. 

Kurama gnashed his teeth together, tried to shout at him to release her, but his voice failed him. He tried to rise to his feet but his strength had suddenly left him. Only his right arm seemed able to move as he stretched it upward and out, his hand opening and closing in a futile attempt to bring his deity back to his side. He could only watch helplessly as the dark figure disappeared, swallowed by the snow, taking his beloved with him. 

"Botan!" Kurama cried, his eyelids snapping open as he bolted upright on the futon, the brown comforter that had been wrapped around his lean frame sliding downward, revealing his bare chest and arms. He reached up with his right hand, clasping his forehead in pain as he awoke from the frightening vision. His breathing was labored, his heart heavy as he struggled to regain his senses. After several seconds, he lowered his hand back to his side, emerald eyes darting about the darkness, disorientation ruling his mind as he gazed about the room. 

_Where am I? _He wondered mentally.__

__A familar chi entered his senses. Snapping his head to his right, Kurama's eyes widened in surprise as his gaze fell upon Botan resting beside him, a white comforter wrapped snugly around her. 

_Could it be? Is it really ..._ Kurama leaned towards her, reaching out with an exploratory hand to gently brush at the blue bangs pressed against the deity's forehead. A small gasp escaped his lips as she moved. She was still alive. A tender smile lit up the kitsune's face, relief filling his heart. It was just a bad dream. Nothing but a bad dream. _Or was it?_ He wondered, his smile falling as he thought back to the visions in his mind. The weather changing, plants not complying with his commands, the death of Botan? What could it all mean? 

His brow furrowed as new thoughts entered his mind, the events of the previous hours coming back to him with a vengeance. He remembered talking to Genkai and the other detectives. Remembered Hiei's dilemma and his subsequent teasing by Yusuke and .. Kurama looked down to his chest, studying his unblemished skin for a few seconds before snapping his head upright to stare at Botan. _You healed me didn't you?_ He thought with a tender smile but his features were full of concern. No wonder her chi felt so weak. She had spent a lot of energy to heal him. _Perhaps too much_. He thought with a frown, wincing slightly as he felt a small pain along the left side of his face. Reaching up, his fingers traced gently over the gash created by the hilt of Hiei's katana. _Hmm_ . _..._ He thought as a soft light erupted from the kitsune's left index finger, the wound sealing shut, his face perfect once more. 

Why was Botan here? Why hadn't she called him first. _And why did I react so readily to_ _her presence_? He wondered, his attention drawn to the deity's face as she began to stir, her features twisting into a painful expression that broke his heart. 

"Kurama ... Don't leave .. Me .. Please ... " 

Without thought, Kurama moved closer to Botan, snuggling up beside her, ignoring the fact that he was dressed only in a pair of red knit boxers as he leaned forward until his face was less than an inch from the deity's. "I'm here now love. And I will never leave your side." He spoke in a gentle, reassuring tone before brushing his lips lightly against Botan's forehead. Reaching out, Kurama wrapped his left arm protectively around the deity's lithe frame, draping his brown comforter over his body before resting his head before his beloved's and closing his eyes. 

Many things had happened. Things that needed to be resolved. _But I will speak to_ _everyone in the morning_. He decided with a small sigh as he relaxed beside Botan, his body crying out for rest and the kitsune complied, falling back asleep into a world free of the nightmares that plagued him. 

****** 

Far away, another man's soul cried out for rest but he did not obey the command, forgoing the idea of sleep as he walked his lean frame across the teacher parking lot of Sarasaki High, the tail of his open black trench coat fluttering around in the light breeze that filled the air. His dark brown brief case swung slightly within the loose grip of his left hand while a set of keys were clutched within his right. His blue eyes focused intently on the small black two door Mazda parked at the far end of the lot. Wisps of blond bangs danced around his forehead as he continued forward at a brisk pace, reaching the car in a matter of seconds. He tapped the gray button on the black key chain, the lights blinking on and off in a flash, signaling the car was unlocked. He clasped the handle, pulling the door towards him and tossing his brief case into the passenger seat, the object landing against the gray leather with a soft thud. The man was about to enter the car when his eyes suddenly narrowed, his back stiffening as a feminine voice spoke behind him. 

"Good evening Kigorei." 

The lean man's shoulders slumped almost imperceptibly, a sudden weariness filling his heart as he turned to find his partner, Lina standing before him, her brown spiky hair undulating with the cold sweep of air that rushed past, dragging a few dead leaves from the large maple tree nearby along with it. "Good evening Lina." He replied softly, though his features tightened as he watched her approach closer to him. "What brings you out so late?" 

The slender woman smirked at him, her sea green eyes focused upon his handsome features as she stuck her hands in the pockets of the black leather coat that matched her jeans, black cowboy boots clacking slightly against the asphalt as she stopped a few feet away from him. "I was just curious as to why you stopped Kanmari from dragging Urameshi to the principal's office." She said with a shrug but her voice turned hard as she continued. "And to remind you he is our enemy." 

Kigorei frowned, not liking the tone of her voice. "I remember Ren's lecture, Lina." He replied coolly. "And my reasons are my own. I don't answer to you." He added, turning to get into his car. 

"You like him, don't you?" 

Kigorei sighed, the implication of her statement bothering him. _So even she thinks I'm_ _odd_. He thought with a frown as he straightened his frame and turned around. "First off Lina, not that's is any of your business, but I don't find myself attracted to men. Secondly, while it is true I respect and even admire Yusuke, I still will not hesitate when the time comes to eliminate him." He spoke in a deceptively even voice, though his eyes grew cold, red beginning to merge with blue as he made a step towards the female demon/human who backed away reflexively. 

"Alright Kigorei," She snapped, raising her hands up defensively. "I believe you, okay." 

Kigorei relaxed, red fading from his eyes as he turned away from her. "I'm leaving Lina." He announced, dropping into the driver's seat of his car before dragging his legs inside. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." 

"Ah, yeah. Tomorrow." Lina said hurriedly, backing up onto the sidewalk and into the shadows, watching her partner close the door shut and start his car, backing expertly out of his spot, tearing out of the parking lot and into the street. 

Kigorei let out a sigh, his grip loosening slightly on the wheel as he made his way towards his apartment downtown. His blue eyes stared off into the distance, his mind elsewhere, his actions automatic as he thought back on his earlier conversation with Lina. _She doesn't_ _understand why I did what I did._ He thought, his features twisting into a look of sadness as he slowed down his vehicle to make a left turn onto a busy main street. _None of them know_. _Except_ _for Ren_. He added, his left hand reaching up to pull at the gold chain hanging upon his neck. With a gentle tug, he lifted it out of his shirt revealing a gold wedding band as bright as the hair upon his head. He clutched the ring gently, reverently, in his hand as he continued to drive. _You should see the boy, Azami_. Kigorei thought with a small smile. An almost prideful smile. _He_ _looks just like Hiroshi. Acts like him too_. He added with a smirk, his features growing serious, contemplative as he tightened his hold upon the ring. _Soon Azami, we will be together again_. _I promise._

***** 

Light erupted in waves from the rising sun , chasing away the cold darkness of night with it's warming brilliance, bringing forth a new day to the city of Tokyo. Beyond the borders of the massive city, within the confines of Genkai's temple, one soul was beginning to stir, drawn slowly from the depths of her dreams by the blinding light that flooded through the windows of her room. 

The first thing Botan noticed as she struggled to wake from her slumber was how warm the air felt around her. She felt restricted but comfortable at the same time. _But why am I so_ _warm?_ She wondered, her eyelids fluttering open, blinking them in a lazy fashion as she adjusted to the light spilling into the room only to snap them open as she felt something brushing up against her nose, her pupils dilating at the sight of the kitsune's face right in front of hers with no space between them. 

"Kurama?" The deity whispered in surprise, a blush instantly spreading along her cheeks as she trailed her eyes downward. Although she couldn't see beyond the two comforters upon them, she knew their arms and legs were wrapped around each other in an intimate embrace, their bodies so close, Botan could feel Kurama's heart beat through the gray T-shirt she wore, the warmth and the touch of his body enveloping her whole being, sending jolts of electricity through her that the deity found hard to ignore. 

_Oh dear_. She thought, her face flushing at the images that began swimming within her mind. She had been close to Kurama before. But never this close. And although she rather enjoyed the contact, Botan was sure the sleeping kitsune was unaware of the effect his body against hers was doing. Biting her lips, Botan brought her gaze back up to the kitsune's peaceful features and reluctantly began to retract her arm out from under Kurama's while at the same time lifting her right leg off the his left and back to the side. She had almost completely untangled herself when Kurama's hold tightened around her back, pulling her towards him until she was pressed against his lean frame once again. 

Botan gasped then let out a small sigh as she relaxed against him. _It seems even when_ _he's sleeping, he's unable to let go._ She thought with a smirk as she studied him up close. No matter how many times she looked upon his face, her heart still skipped a beat, the urge to run her fingers through his hair and kiss his soft lips so great she had to close her eyes to calm herself. Drawing in a breath, the deity let it out slowly and opened her eyes, desire giving way to concern as the events of yesterday came back to her. She had only come to Ningenkai to visit Kurama and tell him the good news. _And instead, he nearly died. All because of me_. She thought sadly as her gaze shifted down to the kitsune's bare chest. With her right hand Botan reached out and gently trailed it across his chest, smiling as she noticed no scar remained. It had drained most of her energy to heal that wound. _But it was worth it_. She thought, her smile brightening as she felt Kurama begin to stir. Retracting her hand to her side, Botan closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. 

Like Botan before him, Kurama was surprised to find himself holding his beloved so close to him. Unlike the deity however, the kitsune did not try to remove himself from her. Instead he studied Botan with tender eyes, a relieved smile on his lips. _She is still here with me_. He thought as he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He loved her with all his heart, the thought of losing her, even in a dream, troubled him endlessly. Doubt began to creep into his mind. Doubt of his ability to protect her. Could he protect her if something were to happen? Kurama let out a sigh, his features darkening. It would not do to dwell on such things. _I must_ _focus on the here and now. Tomorrow will take care of itself._ His features softened, a smirk forming upon his lips as his ears and his senses picked up the erratic heartbeat of the deity. _Playing possum, eh? _Youko's voice quipped mentally as the fox spirit opened his eyes, revealing golden orbs that twinkled mischievously as they studied the seemingly innocent features of Botan. Slowly, Kurama pulled back from the deity's face only to lean forward, resting his lips against her right ear. "Good morning Botan." He whispered huskily. 

Botan jumped, startled by his actions, her eyelids snapping open in response. "Kurama!" She cried, her look of surprise changing instantly to annoyance as she noticed the gold eyes of the kitsune peering down at her, a crooked smile upon his lips. _I should have known Youko was_ _involved_. She growled mentally. She shifted uncomfortably as she looked up at him, noticing the predatory nature of his gaze. What was it about Youko's eyes that bothered her? Was she afraid or was it something else entirely. "Youko?" She spoke again, this time her voice tentative as she reached out an exploratory hand to touch the kitsune's face. 

Kurama blinked, surprised she had addressed him as such. After all, his demon side had not manifested itself into physical form, merely his eyes. But still, it was interesting to him why she should be so apprehensive towards Youko. _We are the same man_. 

_Speak for yourself_. Youko's voice quipped, the disdain evident in his tone as he conversed with Suuichi. 

Kurama sighed. _You love her just as I do Youko._

__There was a slight pause before Youko replied, _And that's why we must not let what happened in those dreams become reality._

__Kurama closed his eyes, the memory of his dreams haunting him. They were getting worse. The images more horrifying, the attackers ever elusive. _Why can't I see their faces_. He wondered with a frown. 

"Kurama?" 

The fox spirit opened his eyes, the gold fading from his emerald pools as he rested back on his side and let go of Botan. "I'm sorry Botan." He said with a sigh as he shifted to his back, staring up at the ceiling with troubled eyes. 

Botan frowned, not liking the depressed tone of voice coming from her love. "For what?" She asked softly, hoping to draw him out of his funk. 

"For frightening you a few seconds ago." He replied after a few tense seconds. "I'm sorry Youko upsets you so much. I apologize." 

"I was not afraid Kurama." Botan said as she edged closer to him. "I'm just not used to Youko that's all." She added, resting her head against his bare shoulder while draping her right arm across the surprised red head's chest. "I love you Kurama. In either form." She whispered in a reassuring voice that lifted the kitsune's heart. 

"Thank you." Kurama replied softly, wrapping his right arm around the deity as he rested his head against hers. 

The sound of a door sliding open drew the pair's attention to the front of the room, the petite form of Genkai stepping forward past the streaming light. Hands clasped behind her back, the female psychic addressed them with an amused tone that belied her neutral features. "Ah, I see the two lovebirds have awoke at last." 

Kurama smiled but did not release his hold of Botan as he spoke. "Good morning Genkai." 

Botan repeated the greeting but did not move from her spot. 

Genkai nodded, acknowledging them as she stopped a few feet away. "Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara have come to check up on you and being the excellent hostess that I am, I told them to sit their asses down in the main room and wait until you were ready to visit them." 

Kurama's features grew serious as he gently removed his arm from Botan, sitting up after the deity moved to the side. 

Botan tossed her comforter off, rising to her feet and moving towards her now clean pink kimono hanging in the corner. 

Kurama watched her move away before returning his gaze to Genkai. "Tell them we'll be there shortly." 

Genkai smiled or rather smirked as she watched Kurama flip the covers off then instantly whip them back over his legs as he remembered he was dressed only in his boxers. He looked up to Genkai who pointed over to the side where a neatly folded pile of clothes sat. 

Kurama followed her motion, his features becoming relieved as he recognized the articles of clothing. "How did you ... " He began, turning back to Genkai. 

"Yusuke and Kuwabara snuck into your old room and managed to retrieve some of your spare clothing." 

Kurama chuckled lightly, tickled at the image of the two men studying his house, arguing as to the best way to get inside. "They could of just asked for them." 

Genkai snorted, dragging her arms out from behind her as she crossed them against her chest. "That would be too easy for those two dimwits." She replied before turning and walking back out into the hallway, sliding the door silently behind her. 

The kitsune smiled and shook his head, lifting the comforter off his legs and rising slowly to his feet, his back to Botan. 

A small gasp could be heard coming from the deity and Kurama turned around in concern, wondering what was wrong only to raise an eyebrow as he saw Botan's back turned towards him, her kimono already wrapped around her lithe frame. "Botan? Is something wrong?" 

The deity shook her head quickly, her voice small as she replied. "No." She lied, her blush kissed cheeks hidden from sight but her heart was still pounding within her chest. She had seen Kurama nearly naked before, so what was so different this time? Botan wondered as she reached down and began to pull the obi tightly around her waist. Was it because he was standing before her, awake and conscious?_ Or because my thoughts are no longer rational when I see him like that?_

__The sound of clothing being shuffled drew Botan out of her muse as she tossed a curious glance over her shoulder, her eyes lingering on his toned body as he deftly slid into his blue jeans and then his yellow sweat shirt before turning towards her, a smirk upon his face. 

Botan jerked her head back around, sighing. She'd been caught staring. Again. _I hate it_ _when I get caught_. She thought with a shake of her head. 

"Will you help me fold the blankets and the futons Botan?" His deceptively even voice called out to her, but she could feel the amusement brimming within her beloved. 

Botan smiled, her irrational thoughts swept aside by the love and affection she felt for him and he for her. Turning around, Botan's features became business like. Pushing up her sleeves the deity nodded, walking purposefully forward. 

Not another word was spoken, the two lovers completing their task in a matter of a few minutes before sitting the objects to the side and exiting the room via the hallway that led to the main temple room where their friends awaited them. 

***** 

"So you had another vision did you?" Genkai asked after the kitsune had finished relating his tale. Their conference had lasted for over an hour. Each spirit detective giving their two cents worth to the situation. Everyone had been relieved to find Kurama and Botan the picture of health. But this latest development had bothered the group, in particular Genkai, who felt something otherworldly was happening to the kitsune. 

Kurama nodded, slowly sipping from his tea cup before continuing. "I don't know why this is happening to me. But I fear for Botan's safety. I fear for everyone's safety." He said evenly, his gaze shifting to his left as Botan reached out and rested her hand against his own. 

Botan had been bothered by the kitsune's vision, the thought of him suffering, even if it were merely a dream, hurt her. 

Kurama felt her concern and entwined his hand within her own, giving her a reassuring squeeze as his eyes trailed upwards to the ferry girl's face. He flashed her a tender smile that spoke of his heart before focusing his attention back on Genkai who spoke. 

"Despite, the little setback in your training yesterday," The female psychic began, tossing a hardened glance Hiei's way, noting in satisfaction the almost hurt expression upon the fire demon's face, before returning her attention back upon Kurama. "Hiei is right. You must train." 

"Yeah, but after fire boy's lapse in restraint yesterday, I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Yusuke interjected, his brown orbs shifting over Kurama who spoke. 

"It wasn't entirely Hiei's fault, Yusuke." The fox spirit said in an even tone. "I should have been more focused on the battle. If I had, I would not have been hurt." 

"Maybe, but Genkai already explained your situation with Botan so we understand why it happened." 

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He replied, his gaze shifting over to Genkai who shrugged. 

"Only an incompetent moron with no power of observation would miss the fact you two are bonded at the soul." She replied, smirking as everyone looked over to Yusuke who frowned. 

"Ha, ha, very funny grandma." Yusuke growled, crossing his arms as he glared at his sensei. "Do you always have to insult me?" 

"Yes." Genkai replied, ignoring the death glare her pupil threw at her as she continued. "You all must be careful." She said, her tone and features serious as she addressed the entire group. "Pay close attention to your surroundings. Be prepared for anything out of the ordinary. And don't hesitate to defend yourself." 

"What is this a pep talk?" Yusuke growled irritably only to wince as Genkai reached over and smacked him upside the head before returning to her seat. "What was that for?" 

"Because you're being disrespectful." 

Yusuke sighed. "That's how I've always been Genkai. It's who I am." He said with pride. 

"What a dork." Kuwabara quipped to the left of his friend. 

Yusuke snapped his head to the side, glaring at his best friend. "At least I admit to my faults!" 

Kuwabara glared back at Yusuke, his features twisted in anger. "At least I show respect to my elders!" He countered, the two men mumbling insults at each other much to the chagrin of the other occupants in the room. 

"They're both idiots." Hiei said with a look of indifference as he turned his attention to Kurama. "I'm sorry ... about yesterday Kurama." He said softly. 

Kurama studied his friend for a few seconds before replying, "It was an accident Hiei. No apology is necessary." 

"Hn." Hiei sounded as he shook his head. "I knew you'd say something like that." Still it felt good to apologize, to remove the guilt from his conscious. Not that he'd ever admit to it. _But I am glad you are all right my friend_. The fire demon thought as he asked, "So how do we go about training then?" 

"I have the perfect place." Genkai spoke up, drawing everyone's attention to her. Rising off the floor, the petite woman slipped on her shoes and walked outside. "Follow me." She commanded, exiting the temple. 

Everyone looked at each other for a few seconds before rising to their feet, complying with Genkai's demand. 

An half an hour passed as the female psychic led the group through the forbidden forest and into an open field filled with tall, yellow grass. A gentle breeze swept by, tugging at the maize tinted blades, the foliage dancing to the tune played by the wind. 

Yusuke looked around, his handsome features scrunched in irritation as he spoke. "So tell me grandma, what's the name of this field? The plains of despair? The field of death? What?" He asked in a sarcastic tone that earned him an annoying glare from his master. 

"Keep it up smart ass and it will be called Urameshi's field of stupidity." Genkai growled as she looked away from the detective to the rest of the group. "This field has the ability to manifest any image you wish to conjure, with the exact power level you require to test yourself. However, the spirit energy needed to achieve this is on par with an S Class level." She paused turning back to Yusuke. "That's where you will come in Yusuke." 

Yusuke crossed his arms and turned his nose up at her. "I thought I was just a smart ass to you." 

"You are." She replied, smirking at Urameshi's look of annoyance. "However you are the most powerful smart ass I've ever known and with your help, your friends and you should bridge the gap needed to elevate your skills on such short notice." 

"Hang on a second Genkai," Yusuke murmured, his features turning troubled. "How come you never told me about this field before?" 

Genkai's eyes grew pained, her features tightened as she replied. "Because Yusuke the risks of this type of training are unlike any you've faced before." 

"Is it because the images conjured are so powerful the risk of death outweighs the benefits of the training?" Kurama asked softly, reading into Genkai's reasoning what the others could not. 

Genkai nodded, impressed once again at the kitsune's intelligence. "Yes. This training could very well kill you. But it is a risk you should take." She replied, walking past the group. "I fear for this realm. I fear for all three realms. Something bad is coming. And if we don't stop it, no one will." She added over her shoulder as she headed back to the temple. 

"Man that's depressing." Kuwabara murmured, shaking his head. 

"Yes it is." Kurama whispered, his concerned eyes shifting over to Botan who nudged closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her, sensing her fear and worry over everyone's safety. 

"So when do we begin?" Hiei asked, looking at his comrades expectantly. 

"Well how about after school?" Yusuke replied. "That seems to be the best time to do it." 

Hiei sighed but nodded, shifting his gaze over to Kurama, a smirk tugging at his lips as he noticed how tightly the kitsune was holding on to Botan. "What about you Kurama?" 

The fox spirit nodded slowly, his features grave. "That works for me as well." 

"Fine then. We'll meet back here at five O'clock sharp." Yusuke said before stuffing his hands into the pockets of his black down vest and marching off towards the temple. 

Kuwabara followed silently, leaving Kurama and Botan alone. 

The kitsune watched his friends disappear into the woods before addressing the deity. "You fear for their safety?" 

Botan nodded, resting her head against his shoulder. "I fear for yours as well." She said softly, her voice tugging at the kitsune's heart. 

Kurama held her all the tighter. "There is no need to worry Botan." Kurama replied. "We will be fine." He added as he led her back towards the temple. They talked about small things along the way, the deity revealing at last why she had come to see him. 

"And Koenma says he may have some information that will help us later on down the road." The ferry girl said in an excited voice, her bubbly persona returning once again. 

Kurama smiled at her as they reached the courtyard of Genkai. "That's good news indeed." 

"And that's not all," The deity said with a bright smile, the happiness radiating from her soul as she added, "Koenma's given me the weekend off." 

At this, Kurama's features lit up in joy. _Finally, I can spend some time with her_. He thought. _Maybe even take her out on a date._ "Good news indeed." Kurama said with a small chuckle as he wrapped both arms around the deity and hugged her. 

"Hey you guys," Yusuke's voice called out to them from the temple porch, his features amused as he gazed upon the two lovers. "Are you going to stand out there all day getting lovey dovey or are you going to come inside for breakfast?" 

Kurama let go of his hold, a small sigh escaping his lips as he rested his forehead against Botan's. "I guess we should go inside huh?" 

"I guess." Botan replied, pulling away slightly before clasping the kitsune's hand and leading him inside. 

After a light breakfast, the spirit detectives went on their way, Yusuke and Kuwabara headed back home, skipping school for the day, while Hiei went back to Makai. 

Kurama remained behind briefly to say a few parting words to Botan. "I'll see you this weekend then?" The kitsune asked softly, holding on to Botan's hand as they descended the temple steps leading away from Genkai's residence. 

Botan nodded. "It's a date." She said with a happy smile as they reached the bottom of the steps. 

Kurama turned to face her, his handsome features suddenly growing pained. He didn't want to wait that long. _But she has work to do. As do I. _He countered in his mind as he slowly let go of the deity's hand. "Good bye Botan." He whispered. 

Botan hesitated in answering him, feeling the pain of separation already brewing within his heart. _I feel the same Kurama_. She thought sadly. "Good bye Kurama." She said softly, holding her hand out to the side. An oar materialized instantly before her. But Botan did not get on right away. Instead she walked forward and hugged the kitsune. "Don't be sad Kurama. I can't bear it. It hurts me to think you're in pain over me." She spoke into his sweatshirt, her words muffled. 

Kurama closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her. "I am in pain Botan." He replied softly, resting his chin upon her head. 

"I know." Botan replied, pulling away. With a shaky hand she reached out and caressed his left cheek. 

Kurama smiled at her, reaching out to take her hand within his own. He drew it to his lips and kissed her fingers gently. "I love you." 

Botan blushed. She couldn't help it. She still wasn't completely used to his declaration of affection as she replied with her own. "And I love you." She said, tilting her head upward as Kurama leaned downwards, there lips meeting, speaking the truth of what was in their hearts. Several seconds past before Kurama pulled away, reaching up to caress the ferry girl's left cheek with the back of his fingers. "Until then." 

Botan nodded, flashing him a loving smile as she backed away and hopped onto her oar, heading back to the realm of Reikai. 

Well folks. Not my best work but the creative juices have kind of dried up on me right now. I really suffered with writers block on this chapter. And I haven't been in the best physical shape. Plus I've been getting the third degree about being on the computer all the time. So I'm kind of restricted to only a few hours a day which sucks! Anyway, I apologize if you find it sub par. Hopefully, maybe, I'll make it past 300 reviews with this chapter. That would be cool! So ladies and gents, make Sessha happy and leave a word or two. Tell me if I need to improve things. I feel kind of at a loss right now and need the support. 


	22. Trials and Tribulations

Author pumps fist into the air* Alright! 309 reviews! Awesome! I about fell out of chair when I saw that! Thanks guys for reviewing and making Sessha smile! And in return I have an update for you! And if your wondering where all my responses to reviewers went, I posted them at the end of the chapter so you can dig right into my lovely work (yeah right!) 

Note: Koenma's age is a major difference from the show. He's listed at about 700 years old but for the purposes of my story, he is much, much older. 

Chapter 22-- Trials and Tribulations 

Koenma sat quietly in his office, his brown orbs focused intently upon the pacifier laying on the desk in front of him. The pacifier had been a lifelong addiction. For most of his 3,100 year existence, the toddler lord had relied on it to soothe his frayed nerves. And while in his child form, the pacifier didn't seem too out of place. But as an adult, it was totally unacceptable. Especially now that he had resolved to be more mature, more like a man. The kind of man his research assistant might approve of. 

_Ayame_. Koenma thought with a soft smile, his gaze shifting off into the distance. Ever since the incident in Torandai, the two had been working closely together to find someway to solidify Botan and Kurama's case. Something to prevent not only their deaths, but the lives of countless others as well. But even with the seriousness of the situation, Koenma couldn't help but lose himself in her presence, absorb himself in her elegant features and drown in her dark blue eyes. He was in love with Ayame. Had been for some time. But he could never bring himself to say the words he knew he must. Still he wondered. What did she really feel for him? Did she know how he felt for her. Did she truly notice how he stared at her, as if his eyes alone could convey the truth of his heart. 

Koenma's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden sound of Ayame's gentle voice calling out to him. 

"Lord Koenma." 

The young man turned to his left, his eyes lighting up in joy as he watched his research assistant approach his desk, a manilla folder clutched against her chest, contrasting with the fabric of her dark kimono. His gaze lifted to her face. Her beautiful face which spoke of undisguised triumph matched by her voice as she spoke. Once again he found himself staring at her, a contented sigh escaping his lips. She was so beautiful, so feminine, so ... 

"Lord Koenma? Are you all right?" The ferry girl's soft voice repeated, drawing the spirit lord out of his thoughts. 

The brown haired man, tore his gaze quickly away, his eyes darting downward to stare at his desk with vested interest. 

"My lord?" 

"Uh ... " Koenma started then stopped, wincing at how stupid he sounded. _Spit it out_ _already! _He shouted at himself, fidgeting in his seat as he clasped his hands in front of him and drew in a breath. "It's nothing. Nothing at all." He replied after a few awkward seconds. _Just_ _that I want you for my wife that's all_. He added mentally, ashamed once again at his cowardice. 

Ayame looked at him, skepticism etched upon her delicate features. She had no idea what the toddler lord was thinking at the moment, but his behavior was another matter all together. She was not oblivious to his stares, nor to his attention. _I know he has feelings for me, so why_ _doesn't he tell me?_ She wondered then pushed the thought aside. Now was not the time to fantasize about her lord's affection. She had important news to tell him. _I only hope he will do_ _what must be done_. She thought as she loosened her hold on the folder against her chest, lowering it down before setting it upon Koenma's desk. 

The Reikai lord shifted his gaze over to the folder, his eyes curious as he reached out and pulled it towards him. "What do we have here?" 

"The location of the Common Laws of Reikai book, sir." Ayame replied, her features brightening in triumph once more. 

Koenma's eyes widened as he flipped the folder open and began to read the file's contents. "Have you shown this to Botan?" He asked. 

When no response came, the brown haired man raised his head slowly, his features falling as he noticed the look of concern flashing around the dark haired ferry girl's face. "Ayame?" 

Ayame lowered her gaze, her voice soft as she replied, "She wasn't in her room this morning my lord." 

Koenma stared at his research assistant for a few seconds before turning his gaze away from her, his handsome features twisted in contemplation as he reached up to rub his chin. _Come_ _to think of it, Botan didn't show up for her schedule_. He thought, his brow furrowed at his incompetence. He had been so consumed with his budding relationship with Ayame, the fact that Botan hadn't reported in for her morning shift hadn't registered yet. 

_Oh dear_. Koenma thought with a shake of his head. Reaching down, he ripped open the center drawer to his desk and quickly withdrew the large black remote that operated his spirit viewer. Pointing at the massive screen, a flash of light erupted, the monitor coming to life, displaying the surrounding territory of the palace. He tapped the small blue button in the center of the remote, the screen instantly splitting into sixteen different sections, expanding the reach of his viewer. He scrutinized each one intently, his features brightening when a flash of pink caught his eye near the bottom of the screen. A few more taps of the button and the screen became one picture again, this time focused on the slender frame of the deity zooming over the river Styx towards the palace at lightning speed. 

Koenma frowned. _She's been in Ningenkai all this time?_ That meant she had spent the night with Kurama. The spirit lord had hoped she would wait a little while longer to see the kitsune again. After all, he had given her the weekend off. _Then again, I couldn't really stop her,_ _even if I tried_. He thought with an inward sigh as he turned off the viewer and placed the remote back in his drawer before sliding it shut. Leaning back in his chair, Koenma rested his arms at his sides and waited for Botan to arrive. 

A few minutes later the deity burst through Koenma's front office doors, an apologetic look gracing her countenance as she stopped a few feet from his desk. "I'm so sorry lord Koenma sir. I ..." She began in a rapid fire voice that died out as the spirit lord raised his hand in a gesture of silence. Botan watched with curious eyes as Koenma lowered his hand and began to speak. 

"Let me guess. You went down into the human world to tell Kurama you had the weekend off?" 

Botan nodded, not hesitating in her answer. "I did." 

"Well that's perfectly alright Botan but why didn't you return to Reikai?" 

The deity's features grew pensive, several seconds of silence lingering between them until she replied, "Kurama was injured." 

Koenma frowned, not liking the fact that one of his detectives had been hurt. _Is this the_ _start of something worse, have the ones responsible for attacking the detectives a few months_ _ago? _He wondered. "Tell me what happened Botan." He commanded, though his features were sympathetic, the look of distress upon his head ferry girl's face almost more than he could bear. 

Botan drew in a breath, letting it out slowly as she began to explain the situation in slow, pained words. As if she herself had suffered from the attack. 

When she had finished, Koenma's gaze shifted away from her towards the open space on his right, his features distant and his thoughts troubled. _What the hell is going on down there?_ He wondered. _And what do Kurama's visions have to do with this unknown darkness that now hovers above my men?_

__Trouble. 

Trouble for all realms. 

_And nobody knows who or what is behind it_. He thought with a frown. "This is bad news indeed Botan. I'm beginning to regret my decision to give you the weekend off." 

Botan's eyes widened in panic. " But ... Lord Koenma ..." 

Koenma silenced her with a wave of his hand. "I'm not going to break my promise Botan. I said you could have the weekend off and so you shall. I'm just concerned about your safety that's all." He said hastily, though a small smile lingered upon his lips as he witnessed the joy flare on the deity's countenance. "Just be careful okay?" 

Botan nodded emphatically. "I will Koenma sir!" 

Koenma nodded back, his features growing serious and his tone businesslike, "Well then, with that settled, I have your list of souls to retrieve for the day." He said, reaching into the left side drawer of his desk. Whipping out a single sheet of paper, he brought his attention back on the deity and held it out for her to take. 

Botan walked forward and gently removed it from her boss's outstretched hand. She studied it intently for a few seconds before turning around. "I'll get right on it sir." She said in a determined voice that matched her features as she quickly exited the room to begin her tasks for the day. 

Koenma watched her leave, his heart heavy with concern. _I know Kurama will protect her, but what if something happens and he's not around. What if ..._

__"My lord?" 

He turned his attention away from the doors towards his left where Ayame still stood. 

"Why didn't you tell Botan about the book sir?" She asked, a puzzled look reflected within her blue orbs as she stared down at her employer. 

Koenma sighed, returning his attention back upon the front of his office. "I don't want to get her hopes up Ayame." He began, leaning back in his chair as he reached up and began to rub his forehead. "I don't know if I can get it without arousing suspicion. Still, I must try." He added, closing his eyes as he lowered his hand back to his side. 

Ayame smiled, reaching out to pat his shoulder. "I know you will succeed my lord." She said softly before retracting her hand and exiting the room. 

Koenma smiled, comforted by Ayame's touch. Still, his thoughts remained troubled. _I know what I must do, but can I do it? Can I go to the elder palace in Torandai and steal the book_ _from the very man who could quite possibly kill me without a second thought?_ He wondered as he sat in the deafening silence of his office, pondering what his next move should be. 

******* 

Kurama rushed along the paved walkway in the center of campus, his back pack brushing against the wool material of his navy pea coat, the book laden bag slamming endlessly into his spine. But the kitsune paid no mind. He was on a mission. Having already missed Macro Economics and Ancient Japanese History, he didn't want to end his day without attending the rest of his classes. So, after a quick change of clothing in his apartment, Kurama grabbed his bag and set off for Shokubutsugaku. About halfway to his destination, the fox spirit brought his left hand up to his face, peering down to look at his watch, frowning as he noticed the time. _If I don't_ _hurry, I'll miss Psych_. Kurama thought, lowering his arm. He glanced quickly around him, making sure no one was paying attention before he picked up the pace, his image becoming a mere blur as he used his spiritual energy to race forward, zooming past a group of students chatting idly amongst themselves, the force of his speed slamming into them , startling them with it's intensity. 

Kurama smiled, imaging the looks of confusion on their faces before his features grew calm, noticing how close he was to his destination. The kitsune slowed down, coming to a stop below the concrete steps that led up to the main entrance to the Arts and Sciences building. The largest and most complex building on campus, it was constructed mostly of brick and housed the majority of classes and labs for the entire student body. 

The kitsune adjusted his back pack as he ambled up the steps and to the two glass doors. Reaching out, Kurama grabbed the metal handle and pulled open the left door, his tennis shoed feet walking silently across the polished floor the color of sand, noting with a smile how clean the hallways were. Unlike most universities, Shokubutsugaku had a full time cleaning staff that keep everything free of dust and dirt. Another feature that attracted the kitsune to the university. Kurama could handle many things, but working while surrounded by dirt and filth did not appeal to him. 

Marching down the brightly lit corridor, the kitsune stopped before the elevator to his left, tapping the up button. The doors complied with his command, sliding open and allowing him entrance inside before closing once again. A tap of the button and a few seconds later, Kurama exited the elevator, walking down the third floor hallway and into a medium sized room the color of eggshells, a long blackboard stretched in the front of the nearly full classroom, which turned to watch the kitsune enter and waltz nonchalantly towards the back of the room. Sliding his back pack and then his coat off, Kurama lowered himself into his seat and let out a small sigh. _I've_ _made it_. He thought triumphantly just as a tall, bulky man with long black hair tied back into a ponytail strolled to the large desk and dropped a black briefcase onto the dark oak stained surface. His dark brown eyes roamed across the audience, as if mentally checking off who was here and who wasn't. Satisfied by what he saw, the man lowered his gaze and opened his case, withdrawing a series of manilla folders before plopping them onto the podium to his left. "Good morning class. I hope you're all ready for your test on Alfred Adler's theories on Individual Psychology," He paused holding up a stuffed folder just as the room groaned, in both protest and dismay. "Because that's today's lesson." He added with an almost sadistic smile as he studied the frightened faces of his pupils, his brown eyes narrowing as he noticed the kitsune's rather calm exterior. "Well, Mr. Minamino," The professor addressed Kurama in an gruff tone, hoping to rattle the kitsune's focus. "You seem rather relaxed today." 

Kurama sat back, no flicker of emotion in his eyes as he replied in an even tone. "I have no reason to be anxious professor Tsunada." He answered calmly, resting his hands before him on the table. 

A few chuckles escaped into the stuffy atmosphere, aggravating Tsunada. 

The professor glared at his students, silencing them with a cold look before returning his attention to Kurama. "We shall see Minamino. We shall see." He said with a sneer before rounding the desk and handing a stack of stapled tests for each of the seven long tables. The students handed them down, eyes widening in surprise as the noticed how difficult the questions were. 

Kurama looked down at his test, smiling inwardly as he read off the first question. 

**What was Alfred Adler's first monograph entitled and what specific ideals did it cover?**

****_This is going to be easier then I thought_. He thought as he began to write in the answer in fluid movements and without pause. 

Twenty minutes later, Kurama sat his pencil down and rose to his feet. Pushing back his chair, he made his way down to the open row at the far left of the room, rounding the front table as he stopped before Professor Tsunada's desk. Without a word, Kurama sat the test in front of the frowning man then headed back to his seat to retrieve his things, paying no attention to his classmates who stared in awe of him, watching the kitsune exit the room soundlessly. 

Professor Tsunada glared at the red head's retreating form before looking down at the test and scooping it into his beefy hands. _Let's see how many questions you got wrong Mr._ _Minamino_. His mind sang menacingly as he began to correct the test. But with each page, his eyes only widened in disbelief and when he had finished, Tsunada let out a growl of frustration. _Damn that_ _boy! _He snapped mentally. _Nothing wrong! How could he do that?! Without knowing what I_ _was planning to do?!_ Tsunada brought his gaze back up to the empty hallway, hatred brimming in his brown orbs. Hatred for one who could quite possibly ace his class, a feat no student had ever mastered in his two years of instruction. A statistic Tsunada didn't want to see overturned. _You_ _wait Minamino! _He vowed mentally as he sloppily wrote 100% on the top part of the first page above Kurama's name. _One of these days, you're going to be knocked off your high horse and when you do, I will be there to keep you in your place! ****_

_****_

******* 

Kurama let out a sigh as he exited the elevator on the first floor, shaking his head at how professor Tsunada was acting towards him. The kitsune had come across a few teachers that seemed to revel in causing misery to their students. But this was the first time he had met one in college, and although probably not the last, Kurama couldn't help but feel a little confused at Tsunada's hateful attitude. _Why doesn't he like me? What did I do to upset him so?_ He wondered as he exited the building and walked down the steps onto the pathway below. The kitsune closed his eyes, letting out a sigh as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat, ignoring the chill of the air swirling around him. _It doesn't matter_. He decided, opening his eyes once more as he pushed the questions to the back of his mind. He had more important things to worry about. Like where to take Botan to on their first date. 

Although Kurama knew most of the human rituals of courtship, he had never had the privilege of going on a date. There had never been anyone he felt drawn enough to go through the pain of asking them out. _Well,_ He thought with a small smile, reliving a memory of his childhood. _There was Maya_. But that had been long ago, when he had barely begun his human teenage years. And as for his life as a fox apparition ... 

Kurama looked off into the distance, his features remaining placid even as his heart grew heavy, the memories of his past haunting him still. Dates were not part of the Makai culture. Matings were usually casual and not always invoked under the best of circumstances. _But I do_ _not live there anymore_. He countered mentally, shaking his head to clear the dark thoughts that now ruled his mind. _I am not the cold hearted thief I once was_. He added, his face brightening as he thought of Botan, the sparkle of life returning to his once dismayed emerald eyes. _I have found my soul mate. I am bound to her as she is to me. There is nothing to fear_. He reassured himself as he began to walk forward, his eyes gazing upon a large circular building several stories tall, encased entirely in smoked glass. Still, he knew it would take some planning on his part. He wanted everything to be perfect. Wanted to give her a real night out on the town, enjoying the life so many Ningens took for granted. Several ideas began to form in his head as he continued onward, passing the dark green metallic sign posted in between the greenery that surrounded most of the multilevel building. Raised Kanji symbols shone as bright as a newly minted gold coin within the sign's borders, naming the building Kurama now entered as The Katsumonai Library. 

Kurama strolled past the automatic sliding glass doors and into the spacious main floor, his feet moving purposefully across the dark brown carpeting towards the massive windows on the opposite side of the room, the mountains of Nikko National park in full view along with the dense forest and undergrowth that screamed to be admired. The kitsune smiled, happy to oblige as he removed his back pack and coat, laying them on the small oak table in front of him before sitting down on a cushioned chair that matched the color of the carpet below his feet, unaware someone was watching him. 

Yoh watched with saddened blue eyes as the kitsune walked across the room, his thoughts troubled. He had been unable to think about little besides what he had learned in Reikai from that accursed book his father had given him. The book had robbed him of his innocence and his happiness, illuminating the truth behind the great war and the subsequent purging of people suspected to be of mixed blood. The young Reigen had been shocked and appalled to learn of the destruction of Jaisetsu village, the mass carnage of every man, woman and child. And all based on one man's hatred. 

_Kagone._ Yoh thought, his feature tightening and his stomach unsettling at the thought of seeing that man again. How could someone kill the very people he was sworn to protect. The blond didn't understand. And the great war. A war Yoh had thought to be a noble cause was nothing more than a quest to find an artifact that would have caused untold suffering. He could not blame the man, labeled a traitor to his people, for killing the purveyors of such madness. 

And Torandai, his adopted father, had signed the noble's death warrant, casting Reikai into a bloody war that lasted ten years. _Why father? Why did you do such a thing?_ Yoh had left soon after finishing the book, too upset to face his father. The feeling of betrayal lingering within his heart and mind. It was too much to take in. Too much to accept. The fact that everything he had ever believed in was a lie, frightened him to the point of despair, his internal voice wailing in lamentation for the souls lost over something so foolish as a bloodline. 

A sudden stabbing pain ripped through the blond man's hands causing him to jerk his head downward. His eyes widened in shock at the streaks of crimson fluid that leaked past his fingers, the tips imbedded into the soft flesh of his palm. A small gasp escaped the youth's throat which he quickly stifled even as he relaxed his fists, forcing the fingers to loosen their hold, more blood flowing from the wounds and onto his blue jeans. He could not heal himself without being discovered. _But I can't go to class like this either_. He thought as a concerned masculine voice reached his ears. 

"Yoh what happened?" 

The blond tilted his head upright, his blue eyes meeting the troubled green ones of Kurama. 

"Uh ... " Yoh began then stopped, trying to think of an excuse the red head would believe. "I ... I'm just upset over something Suuichi and I guess I overreacted a little." He said lamely, rising from his seat. 

"Care to talk about it?" Kurama asked, studying Yoh with sympathetic eyes. 

_No!_ Yoh wanted to shout but held his tongue, shaking his head gently as he held his hands palm up. "I'll be fine Suuichi. I'll clean up and visit the health center before class starts." He said in a rather hasty voice before wandering off to the bathroom on the right side of the room. 

Kurama frowned slightly watching the young man go. He had smelt the blood, rising instinctively out of his seat to see if he could be of assistance. He had been surprised to find Yoh slouched in his seat, the red fluid flowing around his hands in rivulets. The fear and dismay emanating from his new friend bothered him. _What is wrong Yoh?_ Kurama wondered, sensing the young man's desire to be left alone. With a shake of his head, Kurama adjusted the back pack and walked back out into the open air, pondering what could have upset such a mild mannered man like Yoh. _Perhaps he will tell me about it later?_ The kitsune thought as he headed off to his Botany Lab class. 

"Hey Suuichi, wait up will ya!" 

Kurama stopped, turning slowly to the side, his curious eyes falling upon Yoh who raced towards him, his features pale and tightened, his motions urgent as he quickly caught up to the kitsune, stopping a few feet away. 

His breathing slightly labored, Yoh let out an apology. "Suuichi, I'm sorry if I dismissed your concern. It's just that ... " He began, his brow furrowing as he fought with his conscience. The Reigen wanted to tell his friend the truth. That the deity was in grave danger of being discovered by Kagone. That his father knew everything about the kitsune's relationship with one of pure lineage. But his promise to Torandai could not be broken. Yoh was a man of his word. Even if it caused him pain, he would not betray his father. _But that doesn't mean I can't_ _protect them!_ He countered determinedly. _I will make sure the mistakes of the past don't repeat_ _themselves_. He owed it to the people slain in the name of Reikai, to his people to be different. To protect rather than destroy. And to redeem those who lived in the spirit realm. 

Yoh was drawn out of his thoughts as Kurama spoke. 

"You really should keep your arms elevated in front of you Yoh." The kitsune said in a lightly chiding tone. "Unless you want blood all over the ground." 

Yoh shifted his gaze down his hands, frowning at the droplets of red that fell, splattering onto the pavement in red dots. "Oh man." He murmured, bending his forearms and holding them just above his waist, his blue back pack nearly sliding off the left shoulder of his equally blue squall jacket. 

Kurama shook his head, reaching out to pull the bag up onto the young man's shoulder. "Come on." He said as he retracted his arm and waved Yoh forward, his voice like that of a concerned father. "Let's go get that looked at." 

Yoh paused for a second, contemplating the kitsune's words before nodding and following the slightly taller man down the pathway. 

Silence reigned between the two men as the continued on their way towards the health center in the administration building of Shokubutsugaku. 

"Tell me something Yoh, " Kurama spoke softly, his tone even and his eyes straight ahead as he continued. "What would upset you so much that you injured yourself over it?" 

Yoh frowned, his mind scrambling to come up with a plausible story. "I .. uh received a rather low grade on one of my tests Suuichi." He lied as calmly as he could before elaborating a little further. "I've never received below a 90% on any of my tests and I just didn't take it very well." 

Kurama's features tightened. He knew Yoh was lying. _Something else is bothering him. _The kitsune thought as they turned left onto a new pathway that led to a rather large brick building several stories high. _Something personal. But it is not my business to pry into his affairs. If he doesn't want to talk_ _about it I will let the matter rest. For now_. "I see." He said softly, his features becoming neutral once again only to darken as he heard and sensed a familar presence nearby. 

"Well, well, well, the famous Suuichi Minamino parading the school grounds with one of his lackeys I see." 

The kitsune and the Reigen stopped, turning around to find Ren and five men of various heights and frames dressed in jeans and white tennis shoes. The kanji symbols for Shokubutsugaku Kendo stitched in the color of snow within a dark circular patch on the left side of the black squall jackets they wore. 

Kurama frowned. The malice and anger he sensed from the five men was equal to the disdain Ren blatantly felt towards him. So much so, the kitsune wondered whether they were feeding off the dark haired man's emotions or the other way around? 

Ren's gaze shifted away from Kurama towards the smaller Yoh, who glared back at the dark haired man. "It seems your friend doesn't like me very much." He said with an evil smirk. 

"That is because your a conceited jerk." Yoh said in a defiant tone, his blue eyes never leaving the gray ones of Ren. He had only seen the dark haired one once, during the first day of tryouts, taking an immediate disliking towards the man. There was something not right about him. Something ... twisted and menacing. _Kurama must have sensed this as well_. Yoh thought as he studied Kurayami, not daring to break his gaze. 

Ren merely shrugged, unaffected by Yoh's low opinion. "Perhaps. But I'm not the only one." He added with a smirk as his gray eyes shifted back towards Kurama. "Isn't that right Minamino?" 

The kitsune's face remained expressionless, though his tone grew cold as he asked, "What is it you want Kurayami?" 

"It's quite simple Suuichi." Ren began, crossing his arms, his handsome features turning serious as he glared coldly at the fox spirit. "I want a rematch. Today at 5:00 in the Kendo arena. Just you and me. No one else. No tricks. What do you say?" 

Kurama shook his head. "No." 

Ren quirked an eyebrow. "No?" He repeated. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a little contest Minamino." 

"I'm afraid I have other plans Kurayami." Kurama replied, turning away from the dark haired man though his senses remained alert for any threat. 

Yoh tore his gaze from Ren over to his friend, wondering if anything could rattle the kitsune's calm demeanor. It didn't take long for his question to be answered as Ren spoke. 

"Going to see your little girlfriend Botan I suppose?" Kurayami said with a sneer. 

Kurama stopped his movement, turning back slowly to face Ren once more. "What?" He whispered, his eyes narrowing at Ren's mention of Botan. 

Ren was unfazed by Kurama's glare. He knew many things about the deity. He also knew it was the one thing that would break through the kitsune's emotional wall. _And if I get him_ _angry enough, he will accept my challenge and his fate will be sealed!_ The gray eyed man thought gleefully. "She's quite a looker Minamino, though I can't understand what she sees in such a wimp like you." He added, walking up to Kurama until they were a few inches apart. "Tell me something Minamino," He whispered, his features twisted in amusement as he leaned forward so only Kurama could hear. "Is she good in bed because she certainly has the body for it." 

Without warning, a fist shot upwards, connecting under Ren's jaw with the force of a hurricane. The lean man's body shot upwards from the blow, blood spurting out from his mouth as he sailed through the air landing with a thud in front of his gang, who stared in shock at their leader lying prostrate on the ground. 

Their gazes shifted over to Kurama whose fist was still clenched in front of him, his features cold and unforgiving as he lowered his arm back to his side and glared down at the unconscious Ren. Several seconds past before he brought his gaze slowly upward, sensing the rise in anger emanating from the five men who began to advance upon the kitsune and the Reigen, murderous intent brimming within their dark orbs. 

Without looking at Yoh, Kurama addressed the blond. "Go to the health center Yoh. I can handle this." He commanded, adopting a defensive stance as he eyed the men warily. 

"But I want to stay and .. " Yoh said in protest only to be cut off by Kurama. 

"Go now Yoh!" Kurama repeated in a tone that broke no arguement. 

Disappointment and hurt flashed across the young man's features. He felt like a kid being scolded by his father. _But Kurama, I want to help!_ He protested mentally but complied with Kurama's demand, turning around and running away from the ensuing fight towards the building still some distance away. 

Kurama's features remained hardened. _I'm sorry Yoh, but I don't want you to see this_. He thought, his deadly gaze cast forward on the group of men who rushed him from different directions. The kitsune quickly ducked from the first man's attack, dropping to his palms onto the sidewalk as he swung his right leg forward, striking the tall man's calves. The attacker's knees buckled, his legs swept out from under him as his large frame flew up into the air before dropping like a sack of potatoes onto the ground, his blond haired head smacking into the cement with a resounding crack, knocking him out cold. 

The kitsune blocked another attack as he rose to his feet, this time from behind, dodging a rather large fist that whizzed past his right ear, catching the man's thick wrist with his left hand at lightning speed while crooking his right arm towards his chest and below the attackers arm. In one fluid motion, Kurama used the man's momentum against him, lifting him up and over his shoulder before hurtling him several dozen feet forward, the dark haired assailant's bulky body skidding across the grassy patch of land to the side of the pathway. 

The third and fourth man attacked at once, charging on each side of the motionless kitsune who bent backwards at the last second, both men's fists smacking into the other's jaw, knocking each other out as they fell onto the ground, blood dribbling from their partially opened lips. 

A warning bell went off in Kurama's mind, instinct and years of training telling him to fall to the ground. The kitsune complied, catching his weight on the palms of his hands just as the sound of metal being swung met his finely attuned ears. Flipping instantly on his back, Kurama's eyes widened at the sight of a katana blade rocketing downwards, the owner smiling gleefully as he attempted to slice him in two. The red head dodged the first attack, rolling to his left then to his right as the assailant struck out again. _Enough of this!_ Kurama cried inwardly as he brought his hands up and caught the blade, twisting and breaking the sword in two before flipping to his feet, tossing the sword tip to the side, to deliver quick blow to the man's neck and then his chin. The lean man rocketed backwards, his grip loosing on the ruined weapon, the hilt crashing onto the pavement with a clank as he traveled several feet before collapsing on the ground, out cold. 

Kurama surveyed the men indifferently, his gold tinged eyes shifting over to the still unmoving form of Ren. Questions flared to life within the kitsune's mind. Questions that bothered him immensely. Just how did Ren know about Botan?_ And why does he want to fight_ _me so badly?_ _Could it be_ ... Kurama shook his head. No. Ren's spiritual energy was human, not demon. Still. _I think it time I did some investigating on my own_. He thought, his features twisting in surprise as he heard the approach of footsteps from some distance away. Turning around, the kitsune spied a small group of students heading along the same pathway the fallen men lay. 

Kurama frowned. He didn't feel like standing around answering questions about what had happened. He still had class to attend to before meeting up with the others at Genkai's. Getting involved in a question and answer session would delay his objectives. _I must not linger_. He thought as he raised his energy, spiriting off the pathway and along the grass beyond the vision of humans towards the health center, leaving the unconscious men for the approaching students to deal with. 

Unbeknownst to the kitsune, a pair of violet eyes watched with detached amusement as the red head tore off to catch up with his friend. Ailia stepped out of the forested area to the right of the pathway, her stride full of confidence with a touch of arrogance. The wind tugged at the long strands of raven hair that hung loosely around her slender neck and black leather jacket. A twisted smirk adorned her lush lips as she sent a quick telepathic command, rerouting the group of chattering students in a new direction away from her leader and his group of human cronies. 

Within seconds, the dark haired woman's black booted feet hit the pavement as she made her way to Ren's side. Crouching down, she studied her leader's pale features, his breathing even though blood still flowed out the side of his mouth. _Probably a broken tooth_. She thought with a shake of her head, her features turning sardonic as she stretched out her right hand to roughly shake her leader's left shoulder. 

Ren began to stir, a painful groan escaping his lips. His eyelids fluttered open, revealing a pair of rather angry gray orbs as the lean man bolted upright. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a sputtering of crimson fluid. Pursing his lips, Ren spit out a glob of blood, a tooth shooting out after, bouncing onto the ground before skidding to a stop a few feet away. He reached up to wipe the red tinted spittle around his lips, glaring down distastefully at the bloodied smear along his palm. He raised his head back up, his features twisted in anger as he surveyed his surroundings for some sign of Kurama. But the kitsune was nowhere to be found. _Where the hell are you, you no good fox_ ... 

"Well that was quite a performance you gave Ren." 

The dark haired man snapped his head to the left where an amused Ailia now stood less than a foot away, her arms crossed against her chest, the tight leather jacket straining against her slender arms. Ren narrowed his eyes suspiciously, his tone biting as he barked, "What the hell are you doing here? You don't have classes today?" 

Ailia smirked. "Perhaps because I knew what you were up to and decided to watch." She replied in mild exasperation. "Honestly Ren, can't a girl have a little fun on her day off?" 

Ren rose to his feet, dusting off his black jeans and then his jacket, looking over his men with mild disdain even as he addressed his subordinate. "You watched the whole time?" He asked darkly, his eyes questioning as he returned his gaze to Ailia. 

Ailia nodded. 

"And did these humans even manage to lay a scratch on Kurama?" 

Ailia snorted. "Of course not Ren. Did you really expect them to?" She asked back, her smirk widening as she added in a teasing tone. "Then again, you didn't fare any better did you?" 

Ren clenched his fists in frustration. He had not anticipated the force of the blow Kurama had dealt to him. True he had maintained his human energy, but then so too had Kurama. Did that mean his human form was more powerful than his own? _Yes_. He answered himself, a smile forming on his lips. This was good news indeed. 

"Ren?" Ailia's voice cut into his thoughts. 

"What is it?" The lean man asked irritably as he turned to face her once again. 

"What was the point of attacking him today? You still haven't perfected the techniques? Surely you know this?" 

"Of course I know that Ailia!" He snapped. "I wanted to test his strength as a human. I was comparing him to my own strength." 

Ailia quirked an eyebrow. "And?" 

Ren sighed, unclenching his fists. "He is stronger than I in this form." He begrudged the kitsune. "But not for long." He added, a new plan forming in his mind. One that would surely hurt Kurama more than any physical attack he could muster against him. _And once I kill him and_ _the others nothing will prevent me from taking what is rightfully mine_. He vowed mentally as he began to walk the way he had come only to stop as Ailia spoke. 

"Just what did you say to make Kurama strike you?" 

Ren turned around, eyeing her threateningly. "That is none of your concern Ailia." He growled, pivoting back around. 

"What about these men?" 

There was a lapse of silence as the dark haired man began forward followed by a quick command which he shot over his shoulder. "Erase their memory of this. I don't need their blabbing about what happened." He answered, leaving Ailia the task of reviving and altering the five men's memories. 

******* 

"Hey Urameshi what time is it?" Kuwabara asked softly as he sat beside his dark haired friend upon the porch steps of Genkai's temple, his gray sweatshirt partially visible between the unzipped blue squall jacket he wore. 

Yusuke glanced down at his left hand, pushing back the sleeve of his red warm up jacket to look at his watch. "It's only 4:30 Kuwabara." The spirit detective answered in slight annoyance as he dropped his hand back to the side, his brown orbs gazing idly at the courtyard before him. "Kurama and Hiei will be here soon so stop worrying about it okay?" 

Kuwabara frowned. "I'm not worried about them showing up Urameshi. I'm just ..." He started then stopped, unsure how to describe the sudden feeling of dread that seemed to spread across every fiber of his being. 

Yusuke turned to him, concern evident in his eyes as he asked, "What is it Kuwabara?" 

The larger man let out a sigh. "I'm getting kind of this creepy vibe. Like we're being watched." He answered, turning to face his friend. "You know, like that time in Makai." 

Yusuke's eyes narrowed as he shifted his gaze back to the courtyard. "Can you tell where it's coming from?" He asked, as he studied the area. 

Kuwabara shook his head. _Man, I wish Shizuru were here_. _She's better at this spirit_ _awareness stuff than I am._ He thought as he rose to his feet, straightening his blue jeaned legs. He took a step backwards onto the top floor of the porch, his black hiking boots scuffling along the wooden boards as he shifted his body from the left then the right. 

Yusuke stood up to join his friend, his brown orbs never leaving the ground before him as he rested his hands against the pockets of his light blue jeans, his dark brown hiking boots making the same noises as he mimicked Kazuma's movement. "Anything?" He asked. 

"No." Kuwabara replied. "I think I need to concentrate harder." 

Yusuke jerked his head over in the direction of the orange haired man. "You mean you weren't concentrating before?!" He snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" 

"Get off my back will ya!" Kuwabara snapped back. "This isn't an exact science you know!" 

"Hmph .." The spirit detective sounded in annoyance but drew his attention back out into the temple grounds, scouring the area through narrowed eyes. 

Both men were so caught up in finding this elusive entity they had no idea someone was standing right behind them. 

"BOO!" 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Both men screamed, falling sideways onto the porch, revealing the petite frame of Genkai, staring outward with amused eyes. 

"Too easy." The wizened female psychic said with a smirk. 

Yusuke was the first to recover, jumping back to his feet a few seconds before Kuwabara did the same. "What the hell did you do that for grandma?!" The dark haired man barked, eyeing his teacher angrily. 

"Simple dimwit," She began turning to face him. "To teach you a lesson." 

"What kind of lesson Genkai?" Kuwabara asked as he rubbed his now sore arm. 

"To always be aware of your surroundings." She answered, turning her gaze to the left at the sound of rushing footsteps, her brown orbs softening slightly at the sight of Yukina racing towards them. 

"Is everyone all right? I just heard a noise and .. " She started then stopped as Kuwabara spoke in a pained voice. 

"Oh Yukina my love, I think I hurt my arm." He began in a sickeningly sweet tone of voice that made Yusuke want to smack him upside the head. "Could you kiss it and make it better?" 

Yukina blushed instantly, shifting her gaze over to her boyfriend as she smiled shyly. "Uh .. " She stammered, not used to showing her emotions towards the large man in front of anyone, even if they were her friends. "Let me take a look at it." She said softly, leading him past the smirking Genkai and the annoyed Yusuke. 

"Wussy." Yusuke grumbled under his breath as Kuwabara passed, his features darkening as the larger man stuck his tongue out before smiling down upon his beloved as the two disappeared inside. 

"He may be a wussy Yusuke," Genkai began, drawing the detective's attention down upon her. "But Kuwabara was correct. There is something out there." She added, her features becoming serious as she studied her land. 

Yusuke followed her gaze. "Is it friend or foe?" He asked. 

Genkai shook her head. "That I cannot say. But whoever it is has either left or has masked it's power because I no longer sense anything out of the ordinary." 

"Well that's freaking great." Yusuke growled in annoyance. "Those freaks that watched us in Ningenkai and attacked us in Makai could be right beyond the temple walls, waiting to attack us." 

Genkai shook her head. "If they truly wanted to attack you Yusuke, they would have done so already. I think their biding their time, waiting for us to lower our guard, gathering strength for a big offensive." 

Yusuke frowned, looking down at his teacher. "And how do you know that?" 

There was a pause before Genkai answered. "Because it is what I would do." She answered before turning and returning into the warmer confines of the temple. 

Yusuke watched her go, his features turning dark as he pondered the female psychic's words. _Big offensive huh? Wipe us out in one big blow or attack us individually? Which would_ _it be?_ He wondered, his eyes shifting up to the still blue sky, the chill of late fall flooding the land around him. Yusuke shivered as he looked down at his watch once again, the time of 4:40 greeting his troubled eyes. _Kurama, Hiei, where are you two? _He asked mentally as he lowered his arm, turning to enter the temple where he would wait for his remaining friends to arrive. 

****** 

Hiei adjusted the black cloak that surrounded his compact frame, flexing and unflexing his fists as he tested the new bindings he had wrapped around is forearms and hands. _Yes. This will_ _do nicely_. He thought with a grim nod as he lowered his hands. The enchanted fibers of the cloth had continued to keep his black dragon subdued without much pain or effort. And although pain was nothing new to the fire Koorime, Hiei had grown weary of lending his power in the subduing process._ Now I just have to test how quickly they disintegrate when the dragon is called_. _And this training session may just be the time to do it._ He thought with a determined smile. The sound of footsteps drew his attention towards the open door of his room, his features softening slightly as his red orbs watched Mukuro enter, a playful smile upon her face as she stopped less than a foot away from him. 

"Preparing to enter the human world again Hiei?" 

Hiei nodded. "The detectives have agreed to help me in a little matter I need addressed." 

"And what matter would that be?" Mukuro asked lightly, though her features were tinged in concern. She didn't want to see her mate hurt. The thought of him dying more than she could bear. 

Hiei could hear the distress within her words. He knew what was within her heart. He had seen it just as she had seen into his soul. They understood and respected each other not only as mates but as friends. _And I cannot hide the truth from her, even though I don't feel like talking_ _about this_, the fire apparition thought. "I need to get stronger Mukuro." He began. "I cannot allow your injuries to go unquestioned. To allow that is to fail in my role as your mate." 

Mukuro smiled lovingly at him as she closed the distance between them. "I like it when your protective." She purred as she leaned down to kiss the surprised but receptive Hiei who returned her kiss with equal vigor before breaking reluctantly away a few seconds later. 

"I have to go." He whispered, walking past his mate only to stop as Mukuro called out to him. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked. 

Hiei turned, wondering what she could mean. His eyes focused on Mukuro, following the pointing motion she was making with her right hand. He shifted his gaze to his right where his sword lay upon the small table, the katana still tucked within it's sheath. The fire demon frowned. "I don't need it for this journey." He said a little more forcefully than he intended before turning and leaving the room. 

Mukuro watched him go, a puzzled look upon her countenance before returning her gaze to the weapon on the table. Hiei never left without his katana. He had claimed on many occasions that it was an extension of him, of his fighting spirit. _So why did you leave it here love? _She wondered. Curiosity got the better of her as she strolled over to the table and reached out to gently clasp the sheath. With a slow motion, Mukuro grabbed the hilt and withdrew the katana, her eyes widening as they fell upon the blade, the red tint along is edge unmistakable. It was blood. _But from whom?_ She wondered, only to have her features darken as she drew in a breath, the scent familar to her. She knew who the blood belonged to. It was Kurama's. _So that's why_ _Hiei was so withdrawn last night_. She thought, understanding flashing across her features. _But_ _why would he attack his best friend? _She wondered as she gently slid the katana back into the sheath and placed upon the table once again. _I will ask him when he returns later_. She decided with a nod as she strolled across his room, closing the door behind her as she headed back to her assembly hall to check up on some of her men who had come back from their territory search for the thing or being who had attacked her. 

******** 

Kurama stood beside Hiei in the training field listening intently to Genkai's instructions even as his mind traveled back to his confrontation with Ren. The comment the gray eyed man had made about Botan's prowess in bed had angered the kitsune more than it should have. True, he didn't want anyone to speak so disrespectfully about his beloved but did he really have to strike the man. And to be provoked so easily into a fight merely because of a few words was not like him. Not even Youko would have retaliated over something so silly. _So why did I react so_ _readily?_ He wondered briefly only to come to the sudden realization that he didn't want another man talking about his chosen mate that way. Botan was his and his alone. No other man had the right to touch her, let alone speak of her in such terms. _Oh boy_. Kurama thought as he closed his eyes in mild distress. _I'm becoming way too possessive_. 

"Kurama are you feeling ill?" Genkai's concerned voice called out to him. 

The kitsune eyelids snapped open, his attention drawn back to the petite woman who walked over to him. "I'm fine Genkai." He said softly, his features a mask of reserve as he watched the psychic nod, turning around to re address the rest of the detectives. Kurama brought his attention back to the forefront, focusing on each and every word Genkai now spoke. 

"Each of you have unique abilities that compliment each other. And it is these abilities that have enabled you to defeat the enemies of the human and spirit world. However," She paused, placing her hands behind her back like a staff sergeant assessing her troops. "You still haven't reached your full potential. And unless you practice harder and focus all your energy on this field, you may never reach your limit because you will no longer be alive. That is how serious and deadly this field is. Once the power of this field in enacted, an invisible barrier will spring up on all sides. The only way to get out is to destroy the beasts or beings you conjure up with your imagination. And remember, they will have the same power as the conjurer. And with such a challenge you are certainly to be in for one hell of a long training session. My advice is that you fight as a team, rather than as individuals. But do as you wish." She added stopping mid pace to turn to face the detectives. 

"So this is it gentlemen. Any last changes of heart." She asked, eyeing each man slowly, noting with satisfaction the determined looks on their faces. "Very well." She said, shifting her gaze to Yusuke. "Yusuke step forward please." Genkai commanded in a gruff tone that made the detective glare at her. 

The dark haired man quickly took off his jacket, revealing a white turtleneck. He tossed the jacket over to Kuwabara who caught it while glaring at the back of his best friend's head. Yusuke made his way to Genkai's side as the psychic began her instructions. 

"Now Yusuke listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you." She paused, making sure the young man was paying attention before continuing. "You must power up fully to unleash the field's power. Once this is done, the field will react with the thoughts of all four of you, any image they deem a challenge will appear and you will all have to defeat it. Do you understand?" 

Yusuke nodded. "I got it." He replied, bringing his forearms up in front of him. He crooked them back, a reddish glow beginning to erupt around him only to stop as Genkai shouted at him. 

"Yusuke stop!" 

"What?!" The dark haired man snapped, twisting his head sideways to glare at his master. 

"I haven't left the field yet dimwit!" 

Yusuke almost fell over in exasperation. "Move your ass grandma! I don't want to be at this all day!" 

Genkai scowled at the detective, anger brimming in her voice as she shouted back, "If you survive this, I'm going to smack you so hard upside the head you'll be sent back to elementary school!" 

"Can she really do that?" Kuwabara murmured, drawing Yusuke's attention back on him. 

"Of course not stupid! She's speaking figuratively!" 

"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted back, clenching his fists. "Don't make me come over there and pop you one!" 

"In your dreams carrot top!" 

_Oh great, two idiots conversing. We could be here all day Kurama._ Hiei sent telepathically to the kitsune who smiled. 

_Yes._ Kurama sent back. _Then again, their antics always amuse me_. He added as he watched the two men berate each other a little more before settling down once again. 

"Moron." Yusuke grumbled as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate once again. 

"Jerk." Kuwabara mumbled, crossing his arms as he waited for Urameshi to complete his power up. 

Yusuke ignored his friend's parting shot, instead he focused inwardly, drawing out the power from the Youkai half of his being. The reddish glow erupted once again, the detective's features tightened as a series of dark tattoo like images sprouted along the slightly tanned flesh of his face. The air grew heavy and dark, energy radiating in waves around the dark haired man, ripping clumps of grass as it smacked into the remaining men. Kurama and Hiei enacted energy barriers to keep from being swept away from the immense force of power colliding against them. Kuwabara huddled behind Kurama, a small whimper escaping his throat as he watched his friend complete his power up. 

"Be not afraid Kuwabara." Kurama said in a comforting tone though his emerald eyes remained fixed on the dark haired detective in front of him. "Yusuke is nearly finished." 

"I'm not afraid Kurama! I'm freaked out!" The orange haired man murmured back, his eyes darkening as he heard Hiei snicker. "Clamp it shorty!" 

"Wimp." Hiei said in disdain, his smirk widening as Kuwabara became agitated. 

"I'll show you wimp you little ... " He began only to stop as the energy waves ceased. Curious Kuwabara drug his eyes forward, gaping at the power he felt coming from his best friend. _Man, so this is a high S class warrior's chi huh?_ The tall man thought with a smile of awe. _Very impressive._

__Yusuke relaxed his arms, dropping them to the side. The ningen/youkai opened his eyes, the orbs narrowing, becoming colder, deadly as he turned to address his comrades. "Make ready." He said in a dark tone. "They come." 

Kuwabara frowned. "Urameshi, what the hell are you talking ... " His voice started then fell silent as a sudden force slammed into his gut, lifting him off his feet. Blood erupted from the orange haired man's open lips as he flew backwards, landing with a crunching thud onto the ground several feet away. 

"Kuwabara!" Kurama shouted, rushing forward to help the human only to be swept aside by an invisible force that sent him sailing through the air before slamming him into the ground, the impact shaking the grass laden earth. 

Hiei's eyes widened in shock at the ferocity of the attack. _What the hell_ ... "Kurama!" The fire demon cried only to gasp as he sensed a dark presence behind him. Hiei jumped quickly to the side, his speed and agility saving his head from being smashed in by a rather large fist. 

******* 

Yusuke meanwhile had been kept occupied by not one, but two beings that sprang from his imagination. Toguro, his first true opponent and Sensui, the man who had killed him and unleashed the truth of his origins. _And both with the same freaking power level as me_. Yusuke smiled. _Sounds like a challenge._ The spirit detective's fists began to glow, aflame in a soft blue light as he rushed forward, letting out a war cry as he met the two men head on, striking both at the same time, fist to abdomen. The larger men flew backwards, their shoes making skid marks in the soft ground as they came to a stop a dozen feet away. The men straightened their frames, smiles upon their lips as they disappeared from view. Yusuke features darkened. _Where did they_ _go?_ He wondered, only to let out a gasp as he sensed an incoming blast of energy behind him. Whirling around, Yusuke's eyes widened, recognizing his own attack. Diving to the left, he narrowly avoided being obliterated by the spirit gun unleashed by Sensui. _Okay_. The detective thought as he scrambled to his feet. _Enough fooling around. _Yusuke made ready to rush forward only to suddenly be lifted off his feet as a muscular pair of arms wrapped around him, constricting around him like a serpent, driving the air out of his lungs, making breathing next to impossible. _Toguro!_ Yusuke's mind cried as he struggled to free himself before consciousness left him. 

******* 

Kuwabara stirred slowly as he lay sprawled on the ground, his eyes fluttering open as he bolted upright. "Alright!" He growled angrily, "Who just sucker punched me?!" 

The sound of a fist striking into a palm drew the tall man's attention to his right, his eyes widening in surprise as he saw a leaner version of Yusuke standing before him. Clad in his green uniform, "Yusuke" stood patiently still, a crooked smile upon his lips as he spoke. "Ready to get your ass kicked Kuwabara?" The being asked, advancing slowly towards Kazuma who snorted. 

_Figures this crazy field would give me a duplicate of Urameshi to fight with_. He thought as he rose to his feet. "Bring it on Urameshi!" He taunted, smiling excitedly as the being rushed forward, the two men beginning an old fashioned fist fight, exchanging blows at a rapid rate, blood flying in their wake. 

******* 

Kurama rose shakily to his feet, gold tinged eyes staring at the darkened atmosphere. Whatever had attacked him just now was similar to the person who had been plaguing his dreams. _So the field reads our minds and taps into the most dangerous things we could think of_. He reasoned, a sense of anger brimming within his heart and soul. A smile lit up the kitsune's face. A smile of pain. _Then I will return the favor_. He thought answering the call of Youko who begged to be released. A black mist quickly enveloped the red head, shrouding him from view. Black bolts of lightning erupted within the thick cloud of energy. 

Within seconds Kurama's weaker human body metamorphosed into his stronger demon counterpart. The mist and crackles of energy dissipated, revealing a rather perturbed Youko. Eyes closed, Youko's fox ears twitched, his senses searching out that which had attacked him. It didn't take long._ There!_ His mind cried. The kitsune's eyelids snapped open, revealing glowing golden orbs that narrowed as he reached up and quickly withdrew a rose from the back of his long silver hair. Feeding energy into the flower, the plant obeyed, lengthening into a twelve foot lash. With lightning fast reflexes, Youko leaped upward, avoiding a blast of telekinetic energy from the being shrouded in darkness, swinging the rose whip in a series of downward slashes before flipping in mid air and landing on his feet in a crouched down position, the satisfying sound of pain and subsequent collapse of his attacker meeting his sensitive ears. 

****** 

Hiei turned around to face the creature who had attacked him, his features cold and deadly as his red orbs clashed with the dark ones of an imposing man clothed in Shinobi black. The man in black quickly reached into his gi, withdrawing a series of four metal shuriken which he unleashed in rapid succession. Hiei dodged them easily enough, vaulting high in the air. Instinctively he reached for his katana only to suddenly remember he had neglected to bring it along. _Dammit_! He growled mentally in frustration. Switching tactics, the fire demon's fists began to glow in bright red, flames flickering around his skin as he rocketed downward towards his opponent who watched his descent, withdrawing another series of stars, which he flung upward. 

Hiei's eyes widened as he opened his palms, a fire shield erupting before him, the shuriken bouncing harmlessly off the flame barrier or so the fire apparition thought, as a stabbing pain shot up his leg. Gritting his teeth, Hiei's fire wall evaporated, his compact frame slamming into the ground with a resounding crash. Struggling, the fire demon pushed himself up to his feet, turning to face the shinobi only to collapse onto his right knee. His features twisted in mild agony as he looked down to find one of the shuriken lodged deeply within the quad muscles of his upper right thigh. 

The shinobi advanced upon the smaller man who struggled to stand, more stars at the ready. 

Frowning at his pathetic efforts, the fire demon gave up standing and instead reached down and clasped the star, ripping it outward, blood spurting from the motion. 

The shinobi gave a barking laugh, pulling his right and left hands to his sides, ready to release another volley of deadly sharpened metal. There was no way he was going to miss. 

But Hiei had other plans. In the instant he removed the star, he threw it outward and up as hard and as fast as he could, the shuriken zooming beyond the sight of men and into the thick throat of the shinobi. 

A painful gasp escaped from the large being's throat. He dropped his stars, reaching up to pull the offending item out only to suddenly disappear in a flame of red as Hiei unleashed a volley of fireballs that set the large man aflame. Within seconds, the man fell over, dead. The fire demon had won. 

***** 

Kuwabara, bruised and battered, nonetheless achieved his victory although his aching body begged to differ as walked past the prone form of his sparring partner who lay sprawled out on the ground, his uniform tattered, his face bloodied almost beyond recognition. The orange haired man was unaffected, he knew it was just a figment of his imagination. As if reading his thoughts, the being disappeared, swallowed up by the field. 

The same thing happened to the shinobi and the telepath. 

The three men had won their matches. But what about .. 

"Yusuke!" The three men cried simultaneously, their eyes focused on the field of combat before them. 

The spirit detective was still in the grip of "Toguro" while "Sensui" was preparing to fire another spirit gun. 

"What the hell?!" Hiei yelled. Two fighters at the same level as the detective? _What were_ _you thinking Yusuke!_ The fire demon thought with a shake of his head as he tried once again to rise to his feet. 

Youko noticed this and barked over to Kuwabara who was closer. "Kuwabara go help Hiei! I help Yusuke!" The fox demon shouted, rushing forward before the tall man could protest. 

Yusuke's vision grew dark as his struggle began to weaken. A light seemed to flare beyond his closing eyelids and out of instinct he keep them shut, knowing what was coming. _Stupid Yusuke! Too damn arrogant to just take one guy at a time! Keiko's going to be pissed for_ _sure! _At the thought of his girlfriend, the detective's eyes snapped open, his struggle renewed even as he saw the blast of energy rocketing towards him. "Let ... me GO!" He shouted. To his surprise, the arms wrapped around him complied, freeing the detective who leaped out of the way of the rocketing energy. He turned to the side, his eyes widening as a flash of silver and white passed his view. A half second later, his gaze shifted to Toguro, who was pinned to his spot, stalks of green spread upward from the ground, lashing tightly around his wrist, anchoring him in place. The blast hit the large man full bore, annihilating him on the spot. 

Yusuke rose to his feet, surveying the area for the rest of his friends. He saw Kuwabara and Hiei walking towards him. But where was Kurama? 

"Right behind you Yusuke." Youko's deep voice said softly. 

The detective whirled around, looking up into the golden orbs of the fox demon. "Man Kurama you sure are tall in your demon form aren't you?" 

Youko gave him a toothy grin, his gaze suddenly shifting away from the detective towards the advancing Sensui. "There is still one more left Yusuke." He said with a growl. 

Yusuke nodded. "Let me handle this." He said, his features growing determined as he walked away from the fox apparition into the pathway of Sensui. He brought his right hand forward, clasping his wrist with his left hand. "Let's end this." 

Sensui smirked and mimicked the detective's motions. The two men charged up their respective attacks unleashing them in a simultaneous volley. They collided midway with each other, a massive explosion rocketing the area as one spirit attack enveloped the other, hitting their opponent and swallowing them whole. The ground shook for miles around, blasting through the barrier that had been erected to keep the power at bay, smacking into the trees that lined the field's perimeter, loosing leaves and snapping branches in it's wake. 

When the dust settled and the smoke cleared, Yusuke lay upon the ground, his tattoos gone, his body back to normal. His breathing was labored and his clothing was tattered from the ensuing projectiles that rocketed up from the ground. His dazed brown eyes stared up into the now clear sky, the barrier lifted by the defeat of the final conjured warrior. "I guess .. we won .. Heh .. heh." He said in-between breaths, a smirk twitching upon his lips as the untouched faces of his comrades stared down at him. All three shaking their heads. 

"Well that was certainly an interesting attack." Kurama said, his now emerald eyes twinkling slightly as he shifted his gaze over to Hiei who smirked. 

"Yes. The detective saves the day again. How heroic." The fire demon said as he crossed his arms and straightened his frame, wincing slightly at the pain that throbbed along his right leg. 

Kurama frowned. "Let me take a look at that." He said walking over to Hiei's side. 

The fire demon frowned and waved off the kitsune. "It's not that deep Kurama. I'll be fine." 

Kurama looked at his friend in concern but didn't press the issue. "Then Yukina will take care of it for you." He said in a gentle but firm tone that made Hiei scowl. 

The fire demon kept his peace, knowing that if Kurama didn't help then he would make sure Yukina did. _Stupid fox!_ He growled inwardly only to smirk as Kurama replied telepathically. 

_I heard that Hiei! _

The kitsune and the fire demon headed forward for a few paces before stopping to wait for the remaining members of their team.__

__Kuwabara remained standing by Yusuke's side, helping the detective rise to his feet. "Boy Urameshi you sure know how to end things with a bang." He said with a snicker, laughing at his own joke. 

Yusuke rolled his eyes, not amused. "You're such an idiot Kuwabara." He said with a growl as he began dusting off his clothing. 

"I'm not the one who had two people attack me at the same time did I?" Kuwabara retorted smugly, waiting for his friend to make some kind of verbal comeback. 

Instead Yusuke sighed, too tired to argue. "Alright carrot top you win okay." He said softly as he walked past his friend to retrieve his red jacket some distance away. "Let's get out of this creepy field before something else happens." 

Kuwabara nodded in agreement, following Yusuke's lead as they joined up with Hiei and Kurama, walking back towards Genkai's for some much needed healing. 

They were unaware that someone had been watching them the whole time. The same one who had stalked them in Makai. And the one Kuwabara and Genkai had sensed briefly some time ago. The shinobi had never suspected the detectives would begin preparations for the upcoming battle. A battle they weren't even supposed to know about. _But that old woman seems to_ _have_ _figured it out_. The dark eyed man thought with a scowl. He had eavesdropped on their conversation. None of them aware just how close he really was. They seemed to be naive and foolish. Yet Tahomen remained leery. _I must inform Ren of this_. He thought darkly as he rose from his perch aloft an enormous conifer tree, disappearing with the wind as it swept by. 

Okay guys, don't kill me. I know there weren't any K/B moments in this chapter and I apologize. This is kind of a transition as I will soon begin the last parts of this story. I do promise however that the date between the deity and the kitsune will take place in the next installment. At least I didn't leave it at a cliffhanger right? Anyway, I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me since this installment contained more action than romance. Sessha is most sorry for this. I'll make it up next chapter I promise. Next time: Kurama takes Botan to Tokyo for a night on the town only to have a run in with someone the kitsune least expected. And Kurama does something that makes Botan's heart fill with joy. So lads and lasses, leave me a review. Let me know if I need to work harder. I feel like I'm losing my grip on this story. And remember don't be afraid to let me know how you feel in a review. I promise I won't bite! 

And now onto the reviewers section: 

**Botan and Kurama Lover**: Ah my lady, it is always a pleasure to hear from you! I'm glad you found it great! And I'm glad you found some humor in it as well. 

**Steph Chan (and Chany Chan)**: Thanks for emailing me, letting me know that you did at least try to review. I know ff. net was acting a little screwy there for awhile. I had difficulty myself leaving reviews! I'm glad you found it romantic and sweet! But I still am suffering from writer's block, hence the long delay with this chapter! And Chany Chan my dear Steph needs some rest between your pounces! At least give her a head start before you begin with the physical torture! Thank you ladies for making Sessha smile! ^__^ 

**Angel trump**: Thank you for the compliment. I know my story is long and it's just going to get longer as I'm still working on it. A continuation? A sequel you say? Perhaps. We will see how the end turns out. And I'm flattered you think I'm one of the most unbelievable writers there is! Sessha smiled at that! 

**Eunjung**: Ah my lady returns! Yes it was naughty of you to forget about me but hey you reviewed this time so that's cool! Genius? Oro?! I'm not sure I deserve that title but thank you for the thought! *wiry smile* I publish the concept of love eh? I'm flattered you think so highly of my work! And Hiei of course has feelings like everyone else, he just deals with them differently. But he was upset. I'd be upset if I seriously injured my best friend, wouldn't you? And Hiei and Yukina are really cute aren't they! 

Kurama's dream became a nightmare. He's been suffering lately from such visions, but if you noticed as soon as he knew Botan was with him, they went away? Curious eh? You'll find out more about that later. 

In regards to Kigorei and Lina, they are members of Ren's group. They were not in Kurama's dream. Rather I shifted focus to another part of town at about the same time. Urameshi reminds Kigorei of someone very close to him that he lost. Of course as you read the paragraph, he's clutching a wedding band and thinks the name Azami. This woman he names is another person he lost. I'm sure you can put two and two together as to who Azami and Hiroshi are in relation to Kigorei. And Kigorei has nothing against Kurama. That's Ren and Ailia's hang up. His reasons for joining revolve around the two people he lost. You'll find out more about that soon. 

**Pink Flamingo 22:** I can't help but be hard on myself. I just felt I could have done better that's all. There is no need to feel jealous I assure you! 

**Moonlite Goddess**: I'm glad you found it romantic! And thank you for the concern. 

**Miyako 14**: I'll try not to belittle my work. And thanks for the review! That makes me smile! 

**Azure Dragoness**: Yeah, they made it out all right. *wipes sweat off forehead* The pressure is off my shoulders. *Smirks* Thanks for reviewing! It lifts my spirits to hear you like my work! 

**Deity of Roses**: Intense you say? Thank you. Sessha is flattered of your praise and thinks your work is great too! You should be proud of yourself! I love your work as do many others! I'm glad you love the soul mates concept and my work! That I am! ^__^ 

**Hikaru Kosuzaku**: I'm glad you found it good! *taps fingers together as an evil smirk appears* Kill someone you say? Whatever gave you that idea? Mwa Ha Ha Ha ... *cough* Maybe I will and maybe I won't. How's that for ambiguity? *Drops hands but the smirk remains* 

**Jillian**: It is alright. I understand the demands life places on us! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Rurouni Saiyan**: I'm still suffering from writers block! Damn, I hate struggling! Anyway, you'll find out why Kurama is having these visions soon. Thank you for reviewing! 

**Kawaii Lara-Chan**: My what a long review! I love it! Man you stayed up that late to read this drivel? Wow. That's flattery in it's truest form! *Blushes* That good eh? That makes me smile to no end! I find that if you put more effort in your work not only will people appreciate it but you'll be more satisfied (well, sometimes anyway.) 

My literary techniques impress you?! Oro?! Really? Cool! 

And maintaining characters as they were intended to be is a very hard job, but I wanted to keep this as close to the show as possible and I'm happy you think I succeeded! 

I wanted my villains to not be mindless machines of evil. Rather individuals with reasons behind their actions. And histories of their own. The most intriguing villains tend to be ones with misguided notions. And each one of the villains have pasts that led to their corrupted thoughts and ideas. 

And the hallucinatory vision and dreams were something I created on my own. It doesn't appear in YYH but that would have been cool eh? 

Sorry to hear you've only seen what's on Cartoon Network. You're certainly being deprived of such good stuff! 

I'm flattered you like the more tender moments of my fic. 

It's okay if you ramble. Get it off your chest I always say! Thanks for the review! 

**Meiko M**: Thank you for the flattery, my ego is growing to unnatural proportions from all the praise! Meiko do not worry! Sessha will be fine! That I will! Hmm ... You didn't receive that e-mail eh? Would you like me to re send it to you? I would gladly do it! 

Of course Kurama survived! He's the main character! I wouldn't kill him off. He hasn't even taken Botan on a date yet. And I certainly don't want to deprive my readers of that! That I don't! 

Well Mr. Shinato is not really all that bad. He's what you call a reluctant villain. And his talking about Yusuke is in reference to someone very close to Kigorei that died. This doesn't mean Kigorei is light in the loafers. Quite the opposite actually. I don't want to come right out and say it. Just remember that Kigorei was clutching a wedding band and addressing a woman named Azami. You're a clever girl. I'm sure you can figure out their relation to the blond demon/human. 

Wasn't Genkai great! I just love her character! And her interaction with Yusuke is always fun to write about! Yes this field I mention will be dangerous but necessary trust me! 

And of course Hiei had to suffer a little internally for his actions. Thank you for reviewing! Sessha is most honored to hear from you! ^__^ 

**The Honorable Gucci**: It seems everybody reviews my story in school? Is this the current trend or what? *Smirks* Anyway, my lady I thank you. I thought I'd add a little mischievousness on both the deity and the kitsune's part. I'm glad you find the interaction between characters natural! Wow, writers like me eh? *rubs chin then smiles* Well writers like you bring a smile to my face and lighten the darkness of my heart! I enjoy your work to no end! That I do! 

And I'm glad you received that e mail. Ah, so great minds think alike eh? Lol. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Lady-Kurama**: Awesome you say? One of the best ever?! *Bows* Thank you! Indeed I will keep on writing, never fear! 

**Hanyou_Yukari**: *Author swirly eyed from smack upside the head* Oro! Sessha is sorry for self depreciation. But I can't help it. I'm never very happy with my work. And I'm glad you didn't get in trouble for reading this story at school. Teacher Aide eh? Interesting. Nothing pleases me more than to read the works of others. I enjoy reading and I'm sure your work is outstanding! Number one author? What?! You can't be serious? There are several authors out there more talented than I when it comes to K and B. Raven Sin and Volpone to name a few. I just love their work! 

Man, that would be awesome if this were turned into the fourth saga of the series. If I had the resources and the connections I would do my best to see this produced. But alas, Sessha is a penniless wanderer .. er I mean author, with no clout whatsoever. But what a product it would be eh? 

Yeah, my mom doesn't understand. She thinks it's a waste of time. On the other hand, if I could make money off it, she'd be thrilled to no end and let me on the computer for as long as I like. 

*Beams and bows* I'm always happy to acknowledge my fans. And I'm glad you feel special. All you guys are special to me! 

**Botan-Jaganshi**: Cool name! Wow! On your favorites list?! That's awesome! I'll have to check out your stories eh? Thanks for reviewing! 

**Willow**: Inspiring you say? I'm happy it motivates you to write. And I am glad you found enjoyment in the chapter. Yes. K/B and H/M all the way baby! 

**Disturbed Vixen**: I thank you for your flattering words. And take your time! I know this is a long story and at times a complex one as well. Hell, even I get confused over this story at times. 

**Tiineiji Rin**: Thanks for the congrats! And thanks for reviewing once again! That's twice in a row from you. I guess you're not as lazy as you thought eh? And I so enjoyed writing the scene between Botan and Kurama waking up in each other's arms. Particularly Youko's sly move and Botan's reaction! Quite fun! As to Kurama's dream, you will find out soon enough! Sessha promises! ^__^ 

**Kawaii-Sakura 12**: I'm flattered you think the story is good! And the plot, although complex at times, is something I hope you continue to enjoy. I put a lot of hard work into this to make it descriptive and coherent. I only pray I can continue on this path. 

**Magus Black**: Cool name! *reads review with a smile* My and such enthusiasm! Awesome! I admit it is rather difficult to keep the cast of characters as they were meant to be. But I did promise to keep this as close to the show as I possibly could and I'm glad to know you believe I have succeeded! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Kana**: What?! You think my story is the most incredible Kurama and Botan fic ever?! Oro?! Sessha is most flattered by your praise! You think I capture the essence of each character do you? I'm happy to hear .. er read that! I made a promise to keep everyone as true to the show as possible, and it's good to know you agree! Have no fear, I will complete this epic, even if it kills me! Thank you for reviewing! 

And lastly a little response to some readers who read my other K/B fic, The Gift, which is of course completed. 

**Galandria the Vampire Queen**: Thank you. And you never know. Guys can be romantic too! It just takes more effort! ^__^ 

**Story Weaver 1**: Fluffiest fic ever?! Wow. Thanks! Romance is harder for me to do than action scenes but hey, if the readers love it, I am more than willing to give it to them! And I'm on your Fav's list?! Oro?! Sessha is very honored! That I am! 


	23. Within A Rose, Lies the Promise of A Fut...

Well here I am with another update for my loyal readers! I'm sorry for the delay but I had a devil of a time working on this one. There was lots and lots of research involved in finding out certain parts of Tokyo. I ended up concentrating mostly in the Shinjuku area. Everywhere Kurama and Botan go is a factual place since I wanted to make this as authentic and real as possible. Of course you won't see that until the next chapter but I hope you forgive the lateness of this chapter but as I said before the places they will visit are really in Tokyo and not made up! And also there are aspects of this story that may seem a little across the board but I apologize in advance if you find it a little odd. 

A/N: Because this was a very long chapter, I split it up. Part II will be posted a short time after Part I because I still want to tweak it a little. Otherwise it would have been a very long chapter! And Sessha doesn't want to be the cause of any eyestrain that would have occurred otherwise. 

Onto the story! 

Chapter 23-- Within A Rose, Lies the Promise of A Future Part I 

Darkness prevailed above the neon lit streets of Tokyo, bringing with it the chill of late fall. Unlike the mass of party goers below him that flocked the endless sidewalks of the cosmopolitan city scuttling along, looking for a place to warm up, Tahomen embraced the cold. He reveled in the works of nature, thrived in it's unpredictability and devastation. It was why he had spent most of his lifetime in the realm of Makai, preferring the turbulent life of a shinobi to that of the constant striving for comfort and excess that the human population seemed obsessed upon. _Give me a good fight over a good job any day_, the man in black thought as he straightened his frame, disappearing in a blink of an eye from the massive building he stood atop of. ****

****A short time later, the shinobi entered his brother's sanctuary for the outside world, the open elevator stopping on the second floor of the large building. Tahomen marched briskly down the darkened corridor, reaching up to remove the ninja hood from his head, revealing his short black hair plastered down upon his crown. His rugged features took on a troubled look as his dark eyes scanned the empty hallway. He knew where Ren was and what he was doing. He also knew his brother always conducted his training in secret, not willing to let anyone, even his allies see what he was up to. The large man came to a stop beside a small metallic door. No handle presented itself. His gaze shifted over to small black screen to his right. 

Tahomen stood still, pondering whether or not to disturb his elder brother who was just beyond the door. Seconds passed. _I must tell him what I've discovered. He must know the truth._ He determined at last. Shifting the hood over to his left hand, Tahomen reached up and swiped his right index finger over the screen. The black box glowed green, the door sliding open in a whoosh of sound granting the shinobi entrance into the pitch black domain. He took a step forward then two, his large frame swallowed by the darkness only to suddenly dive to the floor as his ears picked up the sound of whistling metal to his left. Tahomen landed with a thud, cursing himself mentally for his stupidity. _I should of known he would do that!_

"You better have a good reason for interrupting my training Tahomen." Ren's voice echoed coldly in the room. 

Tahomen brought his gaze upright, his surprised features visible by the sudden burst of blue light that flamed around his approaching sibling who walked past him to the wall were two shuriken stars lay imbedded within the metallic walls that lined the room. "I followed the detectives like you requested." He replied in an even tone as he pushed himself off the ground and onto his feet, his large frame now visible as the room was instantly filled with light, his dark orbs trained on the leaner frame of Ren who turned around, eyeing him in irritation. 

"I'm well aware of what I told you to do Tahomen, my question is what the hell is so important you have to tell me right now. You know I don't like to be disturbed while training." Ren growled as he walked across the hardwood floor, stopping a few feet from Tahomen who kept his gaze level though his voice was slightly shaky. 

"They know." 

Ren quirked an eyebrow, understanding exactly whom the taller man was referring to. "And what, pray tell, is it you think they know?" 

"The detectives know they are in danger, that we are waiting for them to drop their guard. They've begun preparations. Training in a telepathic field that mimics their powers at their level." 

Ren scoffed at his brother's anxiety. "What do they know Tahomen?" He said with a wave of his hand. " Nothing. Just a vague sense of danger. They know not who it is or where it will come from. There is nothing to worry about." He added as he walked past the larger man towards a large black duffel bag tucked at the far side of the empty room. 

Tahomen was not convinced. "And this game your playing with Kurama?" He said in a dark tone. The shinobi was well aware of his brother's growing obsession with ruining the fox spirit's life. And it worried him. "You are quite clever my brother but I question the reasoning for your hostile actions towards him. Surely the kitsune has become suspicious about you?" 

Ren snorted. _As he should be_. The smaller man thought with a smirk. If Kurama only knew what he was planning, the new ideas that formed in his head regarding the red head's lovely ferry girl, the kitsune would kill him without hesitation. "Kurama is my problem Tahomen. I will deal with him in my own way, just as I left Mukuro and Hiei for you to deal with or did you forget it was you who attacked the fire demon's sensei the other night?" 

Tahomen crossed his arms. He remembered that night and although he had succeeded in wounding the female fire demon, he had been unable to use most of the techniques he had learned. That fact frustrated him more than the accusing tone of his brother's voice as he replied, "As per your orders Ren." 

"So it was." The gray eyed man said with a shrug as he dropped the stars into the bag. 

"So what do we do now?" 

Ren turned slowly over to his brother, a manic smile tugging at his lips as he spoke. "Our time will come soon enough Tahomen. The detectives can train to their hearts content, it will do them no good against us. Against what we have learned." He answered in a confident tone as he turned back to his black bag. "Soon everything the detectives have ever loved will be taken from them and nothing will stand in our way." _So that they will know how we felt._ Ren added mentally. "Now leave me. I have training to do." He barked dismissively at Tahomen who clenched his jaw but complied, exiting the room, leaving his brother alone in the darkness that suddenly flooded the room once more. 

****** 

Kurama walked slowly down the brightly lit corridor that led to his apartment, a simple silver metallic key chain clutched in his right hand. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he came to a stop before his door, his motions automatic as he unlocked and twisted the knob, pushing the door forward gently. He entered the near black atmosphere, retracting the key then closing the door behind him as he slipped off his shoes and then his coat, placing them in their proper places before walking across the wood floor to the kitchen, flicking the switch near the cabinets. The room brightened instantly, flooding the area with a soft white light. Kurama's eyes swept quickly over the spacious room, making sure everything was as it should be, before relaxing his frame. 

It had been a long day. A long and weary one. So many things had happened. Things that bothered the kitsune more than he wanted to admit. Like why Yoh was hiding the real reason behind his self inflicted injury. Why Ren seemed hell bent on fighting with him. And why the visions he had been suffering from were growing worse by the day. The perpetrators of the vicious acts witnessed by his subconscious mind were unknown to him, but why? Why couldn't he see their faces? If they were mere dreams he should be able to will their identity out into the forefront. Shouldn't he? Or was there more to it than simple nightmares? An outside force perhaps? 

Kurama drew in his breath as he pondered these questions, wincing at the pain that ignited in his chest and sides. Releasing his breath slowly, the kitsune reached up and completely unbuttoned his dirt streaked white oxford shirt. Pulling the sides open, Kurama peered down, frowning at the numerous dark bruises forming along the tender skin and muscle of his torso. __Memories flashed in his mind, his body lifted into the air and slammed into the ground face first, the impact crushing against his lean frame, rocks grinding into his flesh and muscle, forcing the air out of his lungs. He had forgotten the pain during the battle, shoving it to the side in order to deal with the threat hovering around him. And now with his training done for the day, he had ample opportunity to heal himself. __

_So why didn't I?_ He wondered as he lowered his hands to the side. _I just wanted to come home_. He answered himself, his frown deepening as he noticed the state of his clothing. His jeans streaked in the same grime that marred his once clean shirt. Not to mention the fact that his hair and body smelled of sweat, dirt and blood. _I need to clean up_. He decided, walking out of the kitchen and around the corner, following the short pathway that led him to his bedroom. 

The kitsune turned left and past the open doorway, his white socked feet marching across the beige carpeted floor of his spacious room. He moved past the king size bed adorned in royal blue bedding and matching pillows and into the adjoining bathroom. His walked silently across the white tinged laminated floor past the equally white porcelain sink and toilet before stopping in-between the large bathtub to his left and the glass paneled shower bordered with gold tinged metal tucked in the corner on his right. A few seconds passed before Kurama reached a decision and moved over to his right, stripping off his shirt and tossing it into the open white hamper against the wall near the shower. He quickly shed the rest of his clothing and opened the glass door, entering the shower then closing the door behind him. Kurama adjusted the settings of the shower head then turned the knob, a blast of hot water washing over him, carrying with it the grime that clung to his hair and skin. 

Kurama braced himself against the shower wall, welcoming the soothing heat of the water over his tense and weary muscles. The strain he put on his body when transforming to Youko had been taxing. Even though he could morph into his demon half with relative ease, that didn't make the pain of muscles and bones stretching lessen. But the strain he felt went far beyond the physical. 

His mind had been pushed near it's limits during that training session, blocking his pain and anger away from Botan took more out of him than he thought possible. _But I didn't want her to_ _worry_. He thought, a soft smile forming on his lips as his mind turned inward, back to the last time he saw Botan's pretty face. The love she had for him, unconditional and pure, lifted his heart and washed his pain away more than the water could have ever done. Botan had only been away from him for half a day and already he missed her. She was a calming presence, chasing away the demons that stalked him in his slumber, tormenting him nightly with twisted images and painful possibilities. When he had fell asleep with her in his arms the nightmares fled, replaced by a light the darkness could not vanquish. 

_Botan._ His mind whispered lovingly. She truly was the missing part of his soul. 

Just then a beeping noise reached the attuned hearing of Kurama who promptly shut off the water, cocking his head to the side to make sure he had truly heard something. When the beeping noise intensified, Kurama reached out and pushed open the glass door. Steam escaped out into the cooler air of the bathroom, swirling around the red head's naked frame as he stepped out onto the small, mint green floor mat in front of him. Snaking out his left hand, the kitsune grabbed a large terry cloth bath towel tinted in the same shade as the mat off the metal rack beside the shower and wrapped it quickly around his waist, tucking in the corner before marching out into his bedroom. Goose bumps erupted along his exposed skin as he entered the hallway, but Kurama paid no mind. He knew the source of the noise and wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to talk to her, half naked or otherwise. Brushing the water off his face, the kitsune stopped in front of his desk and stretched out his right hand, pulling open the top side drawer. Reaching inside, his fingers found the source of the noise which he snatched up into his hand, retracting his arm back before flipping open the blue communicator. 

Botan's cheerful face appeared instantly on screen. "Hey Kur .. " She started her greeting, only to fall silent, her amethyst eyes widening. There before her stood her beloved, draped only in a towel, water trickling down his toned chest and abs, his hair matted down, bangs clinging to his forehead just like the night he had saved her in Makai. Her heart fluttered at the memory. That day when they had declared their feelings for each other. Botan's face took on a wistful look, a soft sigh escaping from her lips as she turned her gaze to the side. 

"Ahem." Kurama coughed politely, a smirk forming on his lips at the reaction his nearly naked state had brought about in the deity. 

Botan blinked, returning her gaze to the screen, a blush creeping along her cheeks. Her lips moved, words fumbling out as she tried in vain to compose herself. "Uh ... I see... I called at .. Uh ..." She replied, frowning at the way she sounded. _Stop ogling him and get a hold of yourself_! She snarled mentally. Closing her eyes briefly, the deity willed herself calm. 

"Botan?" 

The ferry girl opened her eyes, studying Kurama more intently than the first time. Her features darkened as she noticed the bluish black marks along the kitsune's ribcage and chest. _What the .._ "Kurama what happened to you?" She asked in a pained voice as her eyes traveled up to the red haired man's suddenly somber face. ****

****_I knew I should have taken care of that earlier._ He thought with an inward growl as he spoke. "Just a few bruises from the training field today." He answered in a dismissive tone, as if it were hardly worth mentioning. 

Botan's features did not soften. "A few bruises huh?" She replied. "It looks like you got stomped into the ground to me. Why didn't you heal yourself?" 

Kurama sighed. "I just wanted to come home Botan. I've had a rough day ever since you and I parted." 

Botan's expression changed to one of concern, feeling at last the walls break from around the kitsune's heart and soul, the pain and weariness palpable to her own heart. "What happened today Kurama?" 

Kurama studied her for a few seconds, determining whether or not to tell her. "Let me get dressed real quick and I'll call you back okay?" He said at last, waiting for the deity to respond. 

Botan nodded. "Okay." She replied, flipping the communicator closed. She shifted slightly in the wicker seat beside her bed, adjusting her pink kimono so that it was no longer twisted around her lithe frame. She had been so anxious to speak with Kurama after finishing her shift she had neglected to change into her evening wear. Of course she had remembered about the training field. And although he hadn't mentioned it, the deity knew Kurama would be blocking any emotions he was feeling to spare her from the pain. She smiled. _You may have blocked me_, _but I still worry over you my love_. She thought, flinching as the communicator resting on her lap beeped. Picking it up, she opened it, her eyes greeted with the sight of a now clothed Kurama. 

The kitsune sat beside the arm rest of his couch, his long legs adorned in a pair of dark blue pajama pants, a gray T-shirt wrapped loosely around his torso. His emerald eyes stared fondly into the amethyst ones of Botan who broke their silence first. 

"Okay Kurama tell me what happened to you today." 

Kurama drew in a breath and let it out slowly. He reiterated his conflict with his teacher, the medical condition of Yoh and his run in with Ren in even tones only to go silent as Botan asked, 

"What exactly did this Ren guy do to upset you Kurama?" 

Kurama looked away from her, not wanting to repeat what the dark haired man had said. 

"Kurama?" Botan's voice grew terse, her brow furrowing at his silence. 

"I'd rather not say Botan." He said softly. 

Botan frowned. _What is it he doesn't want to tell me_? She wondered. "Come on Kurama. You're my soul mate. You can tell me anything." 

Kurama sighed as he returned his gaze to her. "He said something in regards to you Botan. And suffice to say it wasn't nice." He answered at last, stiffening his spine, a signal he wished to drop the subject. 

Botan's thoughts drifted briefly back to the incident at the festival when those three men had called her nasty names. Kurama had reacted quickly and in uncharacteristic violence at their behavior. _And again you defend my honor_. The deity thought with a loving smile. "Very well." She said in a soft tone before adding. "What else happened?" 

Botan listened attentively, as Kurama told her the rest of the altercation, her features becoming more concerned with every word he spoke. When he had finished, the deity asked, "Why is he so intent on beating you?" 

Kurama shrugged. "I don't know Botan." He said before adding softly. "But I'm beginning to wonder about his true intent." 

Botan frowned, not liking the sound of that one bit. "What do you mean?" 

Kurama's brow furrowed. He hadn't meant to give voice to that last comment. Yet it had slipped out anyway. "It's nothing of importance Botan." He said in a nonchalant tone. "I'd rather focus on this weekend." He added. Though he had already decided on a few places to take the deity to, he still wanted to have her input. "So tell me my love," He began softly, "What would you like to do?" 

Botan blushed, a frenzy of thoughts running through her mind, some more pure than others. The deity closed her eyes as she berated herself. _Bad Botan! You know what he's asking! _"Well, I don't really know Kurama." She began, opening her eyes once again, her features turning thoughtful. "I've never been out on a date before." 

Kurama smiled, a small chuckle escaping from his lips. "Neither have I." 

Botan smiled back. "I guess we're both new at this huh?" 

The kitsune nodded. "But that doesn't mean we can't have fun together." He said lightly before his voice grew more serious. "Is there anything in particular you'd like to see? Any place you've never been before?" He asked, studying the deity's features as he waited patiently for her to reply. 

Botan pondered his questions. _Hmm...._ She thought as she looked off into the distance, tapping her chin. _Is there anything I've never seen or done before_. Her features brightened as she lowered her hand back to her side. "Could we see a show together?" She asked. 

"Do you mean in a movie theater or a live show?" 

"Either one would be great!" Botan replied enthusiastically. 

Kurama wanted to chuckle at her almost child like enthusiasm. "Okay." He said with a nod, mentally noting her response. "Is there anything else that interests you Botan?" 

The deity looked at him with tender eyes. "I'm sure what ever you come up with will be great Kurama. So stop worrying about it!" She said in a lightly chiding tone. 

The kitsune sighed. Of course she could feel his anxiety over the situation. "I just want to include you in the planning Botan. I really want you to enjoy your weekend off." 

"As long as I'm with you Kurama, that's enough for me." Botan whispered, unleashing the truth of her heart so that Kurama could feel how deeply she loved him. 

Kurama smiled tenderly, the love the deity felt washing over him, soothing his doubt. 

Seconds passed, neither able to put in words the love they felt for each other, expressing it rather in their tight bond, basking in the glow of the other's affection. 

The deity frowned suddenly as she sensed a slight pain in her chest. Pain that came from Kurama. "You still haven't healed yourself have you?" She asked, eyeing him sternly. 

Kurama flashed an apologetic smile. "I found it more important to spend time with you." 

Botan gave him a shy smile but her voice was slightly chiding as she said, "I don't like you being in pain Kurama." 

"It's not that bad. I'm more concerned about tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow?" The deity whispered. _Don't tell me he has to go back again_. She thought, her features turning to concern as she studied the kitsune. 

"I must continue training Botan," Kurama answered, his tone unapologetic, though his features tightened as he felt the worry and distress emanating from his beloved. "It is the only way I can grow stronger. The only way we can hope to beat the darkness threatening this world." 

Botan lowered her gaze. She understood what he was saying. Understood the reasoning behind his actions. But she also knew the risks. _I know he is strong and clever but still .._ Still she worried over his well being. _I fear for him and for Ningenkai. _

Kurama frowned, the growing fear Botan felt for his safety echoing within his heart and mind. "It is all right Botan." He said softly, drawing the deity's gaze back up to him. The concern he saw reflected within her pained eyes hurting him more than the bruises along his body. He wished she were with him now. Wanted to pull her into his arms and give her the comfort and love she so deserved. _But until this conflict is resolved, we are destined to be apart_. He thought sadly. This is what his mind said. His body, however, had different ideas. Slowly and with great care, the kitsune raised his right hand, reaching out to caress the screen. 

Botan's features relaxed, growing tender as she mimicked the motion. Several seconds passed as the two reveled in feelings of the other's heart before lowering their hands simultaneously. 

"I ... better call it a night." Botan said softly, her tone reluctant as she looked away from the screen. 

"Me too." Kurama said in a soft voice. "I will see you soon love." 

Botan nodded, unable to bring her gaze back to his handsome face, not wanting to see the sadness she felt in their closing moments together. "Good night Kurama." 

"Good night Botan." 

Kurama shut the top to the communicator slowly, a heavy sigh escaping his lips as he pressed the device against his forehead and closed his eyes, sending a silent prayer to heaven above for strength in the upcoming confrontation and strength of heart for what he had planned to ask the deity. _I only hope she will accept_. He thought with a small smile as he opened his eyes and rose from his seat, walking slowly over to his desk. With great care, the kitsune placed the communicator back in it's proper spot, hoping the night would pass peacefully without the nightmares that plagued him, praying he would receive enough rest to confront whatever problems presented themselves on the training field. Because the next few days were bound to be more difficult than today had ever been._ And if I lose focus, I lose my life_. _And that will simply not do_. Kurama added mentally as he headed off to his room and retired for the night. 

******* 

A dark mist hovered around the training field near Genkai's, carrying with it an air of silence that rattled the senses of Kuwabara. The tall man stood warily within the thick haze, his dark eyes scanning the surrounding area, narrowing as he tried to focus his mind and seek out his opponent. But the silent assault on his ears taking place around him made it nearly impossible. He knew not if the others were nearby, watching his progress, waiting to see him screw up or if he was truly alone in this strange mock battle. Added to his worries was the throbbing pain in his right leg where his assailant had managed to strike first. Grunting, Kuwabara disengaged his spirit sword and covered the bleeding wound in his upper thigh, blood flowing freely between his fingers as he applied pressure. 

_Stupid Urameshi and his bright ideas!_ The orange haired detective grumbled in his mind After a relatively easy second session of training, Yusuke had decided to do something a little different on day three. Something that raised Kuwabara's blood pressure. The tall man was still fuming at the dark haired detective's insistence on having all but Hiei close their minds, allowing the fire demon alone to create their opponents this round. _And in a freaking fog_ _no less!_ Kuwabara grit his teeth as he clamped harder upon the wound, angered at his lapse in chi detection. He had been the first tested in the darkness, and the first to fail, wounded by a unseen fighter who stabbed the large man in the upper thigh with a metal katana. And his anger had intensified when he could no longer sense anyone. _What are the others playing? Some kind of mind game?! Well I Kazuma Kuwabara will not give in! I will not call for help!_ _I'll_ _show them what a true man can do!_ Kuwabara straightened his frame and snatched his hand away from the wound, a bright yellow blade springing to life from his bloodied open palm. With intent strides, Kuwabara marched forward, his strength and pride fueling his adrenaline as he shouted, "Come on you freak, stop hiding like a baby in this mist and face me like a man!" 

The dark fog began to swirl behind Kuwabara, revealing a rather imposing figure shrouded in black, a gleaming katana resting within his massive right palm. The figure brought his arm up slowly, no sound emitted from his actions as he lifted the katana high above him, preparing to strike the unaware detective with one powerful blow. 

Kuwabara frowned as he sensed someone rushing towards him, his eyes widening as the compact frame of Hiei burst out of the fog, vaulting over him, his katana outstretched and his red orbs ablaze with determination. The orange haired teen whirled around letting out a gasp as he stumbled backwards, his features twisting into a look of shock as he witnessed Hiei block the downward sweep of his opponent's blade, the impact forcing the small demon's feet and legs into the ground. 

Hiei grit his teeth as he absorbed the force of the blow, increasing his energy to push the blade up and over to the side before jumping out of his earthen prison. Within an instant, the dark haired apparition began attacking the man in black, his slashes and thrusts fast and furious, allowing his opponent no time to launch a counter offensive. Or so he thought. For suddenly another blade came rocketing downward from behind the fire demon who sensed it at the last possible second, diving right to avoid being struck down. 

Hiei recovered quickly, jumping to his feet, turning to face this new challenge only to look on in shock as the two opponents suddenly became 10. These new shinobi stood before him, an arsenal of weapons at the ready. _Oh shit!_ The fire demon snarled mentally as he jumped high in the air, avoiding the first wave of shuriken tossed his way, twisting like a cat in mid air to avoid another series of stars before landing on his feet just off to the side of the group of attackers. He had no time to rest however as two ninjas armed with katanas lunged at him simultaneously. 

The fire demon blocked the first, forcing the blade to his left while dodging the other's forward thrust, bending backwards and to the side to avoid the lethal blade, the powerful rush of air and the closeness of the sharpened steel to his neck causing him to growl in frustration. _Hurry up fox!_ He snarled mentally as he backpedaled away from his opponents who made ready to attack again. 

As if hearing the fire demon's call, a series of green plants burst out from below the two shinobi, snaking rapidly around their legs and then their arms until they were completely immobile. 

Hiei smirked as the shinobi were yanked downward and through the ground violently, creating a medium sized crater as they disappearing out of sight. _Two down, eight to go_. He thought, turning his gaze to the left as the tall, imposing form of Youko appeared beside him. "It's about time you showed up." The fire demon said in mock annoyance. 

Youko smiled. "I was delayed." The fox spirit said calmly, pointing to someone on his left, releasing his hold from the back of the man's blue uniform jacket.. 

Hiei looked in the direction of the fox's clawed finger and frowned, glaring at the strangely silent form of his sister's boyfriend. "Why didn't you let the orange haired buffoon fend for himself?" 

Kuwabara shifted his gaze instantly over to Hiei, his features dark, "Cut me some slack shorty! I can't help it if I'm not used to dealing with freaks dressed up like ninjas!" He snarled, letting out a yelp as a few shuriken whizzed past, barely missing his head. "Where the hell is Urameshi anyway?! This was his stupid idea!" 

"Right behind you doofus!" 

Kuwabara jumped then whirled around to face his best friend. "Do you always have to sneak up behind me?!" He snarled, momentarily forgetting the fact that in his current form, Yusuke could kill the taller man with one blow. 

Yusuke, though now in his S form, still retained his smart ass nature as he shot back, "Do you always have to ask stupid questions?" 

Kuwabara frowned. "Are you calling me stupid Urameshi?" 

"Uh ... Duh!" Yusuke replied, smirking at the irritation twisting upon his friend's countenance only to darken his features as he sensed the shinobi retreat back into the shadows of the dark mist. _What is going on? Why aren't they attacking?_ He wondered. 

In answer, the ground began to quake violently. Seconds later, four large vines burst upward, snaking out and striking viciously at the detectives, an arc of blood erupting from the wounds inflicted upon the four men's chests. Kuwabara was knocked backward by the blow but was caught by Yusuke who had quickly recovered from the sneak attack. Hiei was forced several feet backwards, skid marks scarring the already ruined landscape while Youko stopped a short distance to the left of the fire demon. 

But before the fox spirit had time to recover, the plants all converged upon him, wrapping around his wrists and then his arms. The plants disobeyed Youko's command to release him, instead yanking him forward at lightning speed, slamming him into the ground and dragging him face first along the terrain and into the hole created by the fox demon's earlier attack before anyone could lift a finger to help. 

"Kurama!" Yusuke cried, rushing towards the hole, Kuwabara close behind. Hiei joined up with them, the three men peering down into the darkness, hoping for some sign of the kitsune's presence. 

It didn't take long. 

The ground began to quake once again, the three detectives jumping several feet backwards, Yusuke and Hiei creating energy barriers to protect themselves from the massive build up of energy. Kuwabara tucked himself safely behind his best friend as the energy was violently unleashed , the ground exploding in projectiles of dirt, grass and rock that flew off in all directions. A lone form zoomed upright out of the newly made crater, landing before the confused Yusuke and Kuwabara. 

"Kurama?" The detective murmured, his features darkened at the state of his friend. 

The kitsune had reverted back to his human self, but was the worse for wear. Blood oozed down from his forehead and along both sides of his face from numerous scrapes occurred while being dragged. His lips were split open and his clothing was torn, lashes from the plants that had just attacked him evident upon the exposed portions of skin through the tattered material of his blue jeans and black, long sleeve shirt. His breathing was labored as he shifted his gaze over to Urameshi. "I'm fine ... Yusuke ... " He replied in between breaths as he closed his eyes and willed his breathing back to normal. 

But the pain and the fatigue was not lost on the detective. _Whatever had happened_ _underground must have been pretty damn intense._ Yusuke thought as he, along with Hiei and Kuwabara made their way to Kurama's side. "So what the hell just happened? I thought Kurama was the only one who could control plants." He asked, focusing his gaze down on the crater spread out before his feet. 

"Shinobi can also mimic the attacks of their foes." Hiei explained as he fixed his gaze down at the hole. "Kurama used plants to subdue two of the ninja who survived his attack and in turn used it on us." 

Yusuke frowned, turning his gaze over to the fire demon. "Why the hell did you let them learn that?" He asked only to shift his eyes to Kurama who answered. 

"It was my idea." Kurama said softly but before he could give an explanation, a series of shuriken and throwing knives rocket just past their heads, signaling the shinobi's renewed efforts to attack them. 

Hiei stepped forward, his features smug and determined as he spoke, "You need to back away. I will handle the rest of these scum." 

Kurama frowned, knowing what the fire demon was up to. "Do you really think that wise Hiei? Unleashing the dragon in such a confined space? I'm not sure the barriers will be able to contain it." 

Hiei smirked, crooking his right forearm upright, the power he felt building against the bonds that held the dragon at bay, the dark power crying for release. "I know what I'm doing Kurama." He answered gruffly as his Jagan eye began to flare to life, obliterating the head band from his forehead. "Just make sure the moron doesn't get too close, the dragon knows how I feel about him." 

Kurama's frowned deepened but said nothing as he turned, his attuned vision cutting through the fog and noting in satisfaction that Yusuke had removed himself and Kuwabara to the outer fringe of the barrier, safe from the build up of power Hiei was exhibiting. Though the kitsune's legs felt shaky and ready to give out from the intense physical assault from his own plants and the two shinobi's he attacked earlier, Kurama heeded the fire apparition's warning. He moved far away from his best friend, his emerald orbs transfixed on the numerous streaks of orange and black that sprouted out from Hiei's arm, dragon heads developing at the tips, their screeches filling the darkened air as they quickly sought out their targets. _I only hope the barrier_ _holds_. Kurama thought as the ground began to quake and the fog suddenly became aflame with a hellish orange-white light. 

****** 

Genkai sat in the center of the main room of her temple, her brown eyes fixed upon the pretty faces of Keiko and Botan who sat in front of her. The female psychic reached out to the tea cup in front of her, drawing it up to her lips, taking a small sip before lowering it down into her other hand. "As always you are welcome here, but I am curious why you have come to visit me today?" 

The two women looked at each other briefly as if deciding who would go first. At last, Keiko took the initiative and spoke. 

"Well, Genkai. I've been worried over Yusuke these past few days." The brown haired human began, resting her hands into her lap. "Ever since he started this new training, it seems he has no energy to do his homework. And I was wondering if this is really the best thing for him right now?" 

Genkai smirked. "Is that it Keiko? Or is it something else he doesn't have the energy for that is really bothering you?" 

Keiko blushed, lowering her gaze to the ground. "No." She said a little too quickly then changed her answer. "I mean. Yes. But not like you think Genkai." She began to explain. "We were sitting on his couch cuddling while watching a movie and I felt him lean towards me and rest his head upon my shoulder and ... " She paused, her voice trailing off as she continued to focus her eyes downward. 

"And?" Genkai said, studying the young woman questioningly. 

"And when I turned towards him, he was asleep!" 

Botan and Yukina, who was seated to Genkai's right, both let out a small chuckle while the female psychic's features grew amused. 

"I see." Genkai said in a slightly teasing voice. "I sympathize my dear but it is not uncommon for men to do things like that. And knowing my student, it doesn't surprise me in the least." She replied before turning to Botan who still wore a smile on her face. "Am I to suppose you're here for a different reason than Keiko's?" 

"Well, I've had Kurama pass out on me before although the circumstances were different than Keiko's." Botan replied, turning her gaze to the left as Keiko spoke. 

"Oh come on Botan. Don't tell me you haven't cuddled or kissed Kurama." The brown haired woman said in a slightly teasing tone. "I know you have. So tell me, how was it?" 

Botan blushed but smiled devilishly. "Keiko! What would Yusuke say if he heard you just now?" She admonished her friend playfully. 

Keiko smiled back, her voice conspiratorial as she answered, "Well, he's not here now so what he doesn't know won't hurt him." 

The two women giggled, Yukina joining in while Genkai just smirked. 

"Seriously though," Botan said, straightening her frame. "I finished my shift early today and went to visit Keiko for some clothing advice when she mentioned coming to see you and to check up on the boys. Of course I couldn't pass up the opportunity of seeing Kurama so we decided to come here." 

"Then I take it, Yusuke and Kurama have no idea you're here waiting for them." 

Both girls nodded. 

Genkai raised an eyebrow as another thought entered her consciousness. "And this was all brought about because you needed clothing advice?" She asked, looking between the two women. 

Botan smiled shyly as she answered. "Well, Kurama is taking me out on a date tomorrow and since I've never done that kind of thing before, I thought it best to ask someone who would know more about that." 

Genkai's features softened slightly. Memories of her youth returning briefly to her consciousness before she shook her head and pushed the thoughts aside. Her one love had betrayed her long ago, and in that betrayal had broken her heart. _Toguro._ She thought sadly, frowning at her sentimental lapse in consciousness. 

"Genkai are you all right?" Yukina asked softly, reaching out to tap the older woman's shoulder. 

Genkai turned to her and gave her a small nod, her features neutral once more. "I'm fine Yukina, just a little headache that's all." She answered evenly, only to snap her head to her left, her eyes narrowing as she felt a great increase in spiritual energy. 

Botan and Yukina felt it as well, there gazes mimicking the older woman's as they stared distantly off into space. 

Keiko looked at her friends in confusion. "What is it you guys?" She asked, eyeing them expectantly. 

Just then a series of rumbles reached everyone's ears, a noise like distant thunder, though not a cloud appeared in the sky outside the open doorway. 

Genkai's features grew serious as she closed her eyes and concentrated. _So, they're_ _starting to get serious. Good_. She thought, opening her eyes as she sensed the rise in anxiety from Botan. The female psychic understood her fear. After all, she was well aware that Kurama had cut off his emotional connection with the deity to avoid causing her pain. _But not knowing is worse_. Genkai countered in her mind as she parted her lips and spoke. "Kurama and the others are fine Botan." She gave answer to the deity's sudden doubt. "They'll be arriving shortly, so relax." 

_How can I relax when I can't sense him_. Botan retorted mentally, her gaze lingering to the open doorway while she waited for her beloved to return. 

Five minutes passed. Then ten. After fifteen minutes, Botan could stand the silence no more and rose up. 

"Botan, where are you going?" Keiko asked, rising from her seat as well, her brown orbs fixed in concern upon the retreating form of the deity. 

"I'm going to go look for them." Botan replied over her shoulder as she slipped on her shoes and exited the temple. 

"Wait for me." Keiko called out, grabbing her shoes before chasing after her friend. 

Yukina watched them go, her features tightened with worry as she shifted her gaze over to Genkai who sat with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. 

"It is all right Yukina," Genkai said softly. "You may follow them if you wish." 

Yukina smiled happily, jumping to her feet and running out the temple to join the other two women outside. She didn't have far to go however as she turned the corner of the porch and nearly collided into the back of Keiko and Botan who stood rigidly before her._ What is going on?_ She wondered only to widening her eyes as she heard Kuwabara's voice carry upon the wind. 

"Will you let go of me Urameshi! I told you I could walk the rest of the way!" 

"Not with your leg bleeding like a stuck pig you can't stupid!" Yusuke retorted angrily. 

"I could fix that for you Kuwabara." Kurama offered in his usual soft spoken voice. 

"Why don't you fix the moron's brain while you're at it Kurama." Hiei said in a disdainful tone that instantly ticked off Kuwabara. 

"I'll show you who's a moron you little pip-squeak!" 

Hiei was about to reply when he suddenly felt his sister's presence. He ignored the tall man's rant, his red orbs focusing away from the others towards the porch. 

The rest of the men soon followed, their eyes widening at the sight of Botan, Keiko and Yukina walking briskly towards them. 

Botan frowned at the condition the detectives where in. All four men were covered in soot, their clothing tattered and their chests bleeding from whatever had attacked them. Kuwabara was leaning heavily against Yusuke who supported his weight with his right arm wrapped around the orange haired man's waist while the larger man's left arm was draped over his shoulders. Blood flowed endlessly out of the deep cut in Kuwabara's right leg and the deity at last understood the tall man's outburst. Botan's gazed shifted over to Kurama, her features tightening in pain as she took in his condition. 

His face. 

His beautiful face was covered in dirt and blood, scrapes evident all along his once perfect flesh. Her eyes moved slowly downward, noting the tattered state his clothing was in. _Oh Kurama what happened to you?_ She wondered as she made her way towards him while Keiko marched over towards Yusuke and Yukina rushed past the two women in the direction of Kuwabara. 

"Kazuma!" Yukina cried, unable to hold back her voice any longer. 

The tall man's once defiant features instantly twisted into a look of anguish as she approached. "Yukina my love!" He cried back, moving out of Yusuke's hold to embrace his girlfriend who ran into his arms and hugged him fiercely. 

"You've been hurt!" The ice maiden muffled into the big man's ruined blue uniform jacket. 

Kuwabara sighed dramatically. "But with you by my side I will be well again my love." He said melodramatically. 

Yusuke rolled his eyes at his best friend's behavior while Hiei just glared, not taking too kindly to the open display of affection his sister was lavishing on Kuwabara. 

"Come inside and I'll help you." She whispered, pulling away from Kuwabara, wrapping her slender left arm around the large man's waist, her small body supporting his larger frame as she led a surprised Kuwabara forward. 

"You're pretty strong for a girl, Yukina." The big man murmured, making Yukina giggle as she helped him onto the porch and into the first room they reached. 

"Yusuke!" Keiko called out, her features full of irritation as she stopped in front of her boyfriend. 

The detective shifted his gaze over to the brown haired girl, a smirk upon his lips. "Hey Keiko what's up?" He said nonchalantly, as if their latest training session had been no big deal. 

"Do you realize you're way behind your studies." Keiko said in an aggravated voice, crossing her arms as she studied her boyfriend with narrowed eyes. "You have tons of homework to work on Yusuke." 

Yusuke blew off her lecture with a wave of his hand. "Get off my back will ya, I'll do it when I feel like it." 

"Oh really." The brown haired woman said in a deceptively even tone before snaking her hand out to grab Yusuke by the ear. "Let's go you slacker!" She growled, dragging Yusuke with her as she turned around. 

"Dammit Keiko let go of my ear!" Yusuke growled back but didn't struggle as the two lovers made there way to the temple steps straight ahead, leaving Kurama, Botan and Hiei the only people on the courtyard grounds. 

Botan closed the distance between her and the kitsune, her pained amethyst orbs never leaving the tender emerald ones of Kurama who watched her approach. There were no questions in his eyes, or his features, just the joy of seeing her again. It warmed the deity to the depths of her soul, even as she knew he was in pain. Stopping before her beloved, the deity spoke. "What happened out there today Kurama?" She asked, reaching out to gently caress the wounds along the sides of his face, a white light bursting from her fingertips as she began to heal the damage. 

Kurama held still, his eyes half lidded from the deity's touch upon his torn skin. "Hiei decided to test his black dragon wave. Needless to say the rest of us were a little too close." He began, a smile twisting his lips as he heard the fire demon inside his head. 

_Sure, blame your condition on me_. He sent with an inward snort. _Why don't you tell her what_ _really happened_? 

_I will Hiei. Later_. Kurama sent back. 

_Hn. Whatever_. Hiei retorted telepathically. _I'm heading back to Mukuro's and away from_ _all this sickening lovey dovey stuff_. 

_You just want to cuddle with Mukuro_. Kurama teased his best friend, his smile widening into a smirk at the fire demon's sudden silence. 

_Stupid fox!_ Hiei grumbled telepathically a few seconds later before disappearing from the courtyard so that only Kurama and Botan remained. 

Several minutes passed in silence while the deity continued to heal the kitsune's cuts. At last Botan finished, lowering her hands away from Kurama's now healed face though it was still streaked in dirt and grime. "All better." She said with a gentle smile that Kurama mirrored. 

"Thank you." He said softly, opening his eyes once more so that he now gazed upon his beloved's face. 

"Don't mention it." The deity replied, casting her eyes downward. A slight frown crossed her features as she studied the torn and dirty remnants of his clothing. "Why don't we go inside and get you cleaned up." She said softly. 

Kurama looked down at the condition of his clothing, his features twisting in mild surprise as if he had just noticed how filthy he really was. "I suppose I should wash up." He conceded, tilting his gaze upright as he felt Botan clasp his right hand with her left one. 

"Then it's settled." The deity said with a small laugh as she began to pull him forward only to stop as Kurama held his place. 

"Kurama?" Botan whispered as she turned around to face the kitsune, a puzzled expression gracing her beautiful countenance. "Is something wrong?" 

Kurama swallowed the lump in his throat at the way the deity held onto his hand, the warmth of her touch bringing his emotions out to the forefront. He wanted to speak to her about a few things. Alone and in a more private setting then Genkai's. A sudden idea sprouted into his head and with a sly smile, the kitsune pulled Botan gently towards him. "I know a better place to clean up. Follow me." He said softly as he began to walk back towards the gate that led to the woods surrounding Genkai's temple. 

Botan looked at Kurama in confusion but complied, following him into the densely packed foliage of conifers and maples for a long period of time. Silence reigned between the pair, although they remained holding hands, the sure footed kitsune leading the cautious deity over a few slippery spots until at last, conifers gave way to bamboo trees. A familar roaring sound met her ears. 

She knew that sound. 

The smell of damp earth and rock confirmed her suspicions as the pair at last came upon a sandy clearing, revealing a small lake as clear and blue as the sky above them. A heavy mist hovering near the far edge where a waterfall continually crashed against the larger rock formations along the lake's base. "I didn't know Genkai had a lake on her property." The deity murmured as her awestruck eyes took in the surrounding vegetation and water,. "How did you find it?" 

"While we were preparing for our final attack on Yakumo two years ago." Kurama replied softly, leading the deity over to a clump of trees near the water's edge where a small strip of land afforded them footing. The red head frowned as he sensed the deity's sudden distress. He knew the source of her emotional shift and instantly regretted what he had said. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly as he let go of Botan's hand and turned around to face his mate. "I shouldn't of mentioned that man's name. I .. " 

Botan reached out and rested her index finger upon the surprised kitsune's lips. "It's all right." She replied with a small shake of her head. "It's not your fault that I was hurt by him." She added in a whisper as she closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around Kurama's waist, ignoring the dirt and the blood upon his ruined shirt. "In fact you saved me Kurama. I don't regret that time anymore because that's when I knew I loved you." 

A pained look flashed across the kitsune's face as he returned Botan's affection, wrapping his arms protectively around her, hugging her close against him as he rested his chin upon her head. "But I failed you that time Botan. I wasn't strong enough to protect you from him." He replied in a strained voice, the guilt of his inability to save the deity playing off his doubt about what was going on around them. 

"But you came for me." Botan countered, her voice muffled slightly as she spoke against the material of Kurama's shirt. She could feel his guilt and wanted to ease his pain. "I remember you holding onto me while Yusuke fought with Yakumo. I remembered you shielding me with your own body when that monster unleashed his attacks. I remember all that Kurama," She paused, pulling back slightly to look up into the kitsune's saddened eyes."So please stop blaming yourself. Let the past remain in the past. Okay?" 

A tender smile lit up Kurama's countenance as he leaned down and gently kissed the deity upon the forehead. "Okay." He whispered, pulling slowly away as he shifted his gaze over to the water. "I guess I should rinse this dirt off now." He added as he began to unbutton his shirt, a chuckle escaping his lips as Botan suddenly blushed and whirled around. "It's okay Botan, I'm just taking off my shirt." He said in a slightly teasing tone. 

Botan let out a nervous chuckle but didn't turn around. "I .. uh .. knew that Kurama. It's just I don't want to ogle .. " She paused, wincing at her Freudian slip " I mean I don't want to make you feel ... Oh hell ..." She stammered, frowning at how silly she sounded. _No wonder_ _everyone else thinks I'm a bubble head._ She berated herself. _I can't even deal with Kurama when_ _he's half dressed. How am I ever going to_ ... Her thoughts trailed off , her blush deepening as she realized what would eventually happen between them. _I must stop thinking like this!_ She growled mentally, shaking her head at her lustful thoughts. _We're not even married_! She added, a wistful smile tugging at her lips. What would it be like? To walk down the aisle, with all her friends watching her. To stand with the man she loved and commit her heart and soul to him and he to her. _Well_, she countered. _We're_ _already bonded at the soul but still... _Another thought came to her mind, a thought that caused her to bite her lip and her brow to furrow. Did Kurama want the same thing she did? Did he want to marry her? 

A sudden splashing noise brought the deity to the present causing her to turn around, her eyes widening at the sight of the kitsune waist deep in water, his hands quickly wiping off the dirt stuck upon his perfect skin, seemingly oblivious to her intense stare as the water trickled down his toned chest and arms. Did he have any idea how torturous this was for her? _He's probably doing_ _this just to torment me._ She growled mentally, though her growing desire was soon overrode by concern as she studied the deep gashes along his stomach and sides. She watched as Kurama turned towards her, a playful smile on his lips as he walked back towards the shore, surprising the deity as he made a quick swipe into the water, the arc barely missing Botan who let out a yelp and leaped backwards. "Kurama!" She shouted indignantly as the kitsune cleared the water at last, his jeans sticking tightly to his legs as he walked over to her side. 

"Sorry." The kitsune said through his chuckle, reaching up to brush the water out of his face. "I just thought I'd cool you down." He added with a smirk that made Botan narrow her eyes. 

_Of course he would know how I was feeling! _She snapped at herself. "Ha, ha. Very funny. And after all those nice things I said about you!" She said in annoyance as she turned away from him. 

Kurama dropped his smirk, his features growing serious as he walked over to the clump of bamboo trees and sat down. Letting out a sigh, the kitsune rested his head against the thin trunks, his emerald orbs focused on the back of the deity. "Botan," He started, pausing to make sure the ferry girl was listening. And though she had yet to turn around, he could tell she was paying attention. "The reason I brought you out here wasn't to tease you. I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow." 

Botan whirled around to face him, a worried look emerging on her features as she spoke, "Are you changing your mind about our date?" She asked in a frightened whisper, her mind swirling with a sudden, irrational fear that Kurama didn't want to spend time with her. 

Kurama shook his head. "Of course not Botan. Nothing in the world is more important to me than you." He replied, giving her a loving smile as he continued. "It's just that I have a full day planned for us and I need to know if it's too much. I don't want to wear you out before dinner." He said with a unsure smile. 

Botan held back a chuckle, tickled by his sudden nervousness. _Whoever thought the calm_ _and level headed Kurama could suffer from anxiety?_ Botan thought as she walked over to him, lowering herself beside him. With a loving smile she snuggled next to him, resting her head on his bare shoulder, surprised at the warmth that radiated off him. "I told you I don't care Kurama. Wherever you want to go is fine with me." She said softly. 

"Still I want to know your thoughts." Kurama replied and proceeded to tell her his plan. 

When he had finished, Botan couldn't help but smile. "You put a lot of effort into this didn't you?" She murmured, her smile widening as Kurama rested his head against hers. 

"Is it too much?" He asked, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arm around the deity, pulling her closer to him. 

"I think it's perfect." She replied, bringing her gaze upright so that her eyes met the kitsune's. "I think you're perfect." She added, before reaching up to caress the right side of his face. Kurama smiled and mimicked her motion before leaning down to press his lips gently against hers. He broke this kiss off sooner than the deity expected, a small pout forming on her face as Kurama pulled away. 

"I think we should be going." He said as he cast his gaze over the darkening landscape. 

Botan sighed but nodded, rising to her feet, Kurama after her. 

The red head made a move for his shirt only to stop as Botan spoke. 

"Wait." She whispered, walking over to the puzzled kitsune. With a gentle motion, the deity reached out and traced the wounds along her boyfriend's chest and sides, white light illuminating his exposed flesh as she worked. 

Kurama held still, letting the deity heal him. 

"Let me see your wrists Kurama." She said in a soft tone. 

The kitsune complied, holding up his hands, smiling at the serious expression on the deity's face. 

"How did you get this marks?" She asked in a curious tone, her gaze remained focused on the raised red welts that twisted into his forearms in a circular pattern. 

Kurama said nothing at first, his features calm as he closed off his heart from her, not wanting her to feel the concern that plagued him. "Just an experiment on the training field." He voiced at last, his features relaxing as he watched the deity work, her touch gentle and loving as she traced the pattern of his wounds, the skin mending, healed once more. 

"What kind of experiment?" She asked absently, so intent on his wounds she failed to notice the kitsune's features tightening in silence. 

Should I tell her? He wondered as he continued to stare at her. Kurama let out a sigh, though his features grew neutral as he answered, "I was testing to see if plants used by my enemies would obey me. Needless to say, they did not." 

Botan frowned, raising her head to gaze into his forced calm eyes. "That doesn't sound good." She answered, lowering her hands away from his now healed forearms. 

Kurama brought his arms back to his sides. "It is not but I will figure out a way around it." He answered in a reassuring tone. "Thank you again." Kurama added with a tender smile, turning his gaze away from her still concerned one. 

"You're welcome." She replied softly watching her beloved as he bent down to retrieve his shirt that lay upon a few small rocks near the edge of the lake. 

Kurama slung the shirt over his shoulder, sliding his arms inside in one smooth motion before buttoning it up. Moving a few feet forward, the kitsune bent down, reaching out to clasp his socks and shoes sliding them on in prospective order before turning back to his deity 

Kurama held out his hand. "My lady." He said with a happy smile that the ferry girl mirrored. 

Botan took his proffered hand, entwining her fingers with his own as the two started back the way they had come, walking side by side in companionable silence until at last they returned to Genkai's. 

"I'll see you at around noon then?" Kurama asked a few minutes later as he walked down the temple steps that led to the area his motorcycle was parked, the navy pea coat he left at the female psychic's temple before going off to train now wrapped snugly around his lean frame. 

Botan nodded. "I look forward to it." The deity replied as they cleared the last of the steps, leaning forward to give the kitsune a quick peck on the lips before backing away and materializing her oar. She gave her mate a wave of her hand before setting off into the evening sky, heading for Reikai. 

Kurama returned her wave, watching her progress until she disappeared completely from view. _Tomorrow_. He thought with a happy smile as he walked over to his bike. __Tomorrow was the day he would ask her_._ The day he hoped she would never forget. Kurama hopped onto his bike and turned the ignition switch, kick starting the motorcycle and revving up a few times before roaring off, heading not back to his apartment but rather to the Kurigai Botanical Gardens where his present awaited the deity. _I only hope she likes it_. He thought as he rounded a corner out of sight from a pair of glowing red eyes that had watched the detectives train and had followed the kitsune and the deity into the woods, over hearing the entirety of their conversation. _Interesting. Very interesting indeed_. The creature thought, a cold smile upon his lips. The eyes blinked once and then were gone, a whoosh of noise the only evidence of his presence before the dust settled and all was quiet once again. 

Okay. I know I promised you the date and I do have it completed, I'm just agonizing over a certain situation that I don't know if I should use. What that may be I can't tell you, it would spoil the surprise. Your more than welcome to guess what it is. I will post it as soon as I can. If, when you read part two, you find it doesn't sit right with you, I will modify the chapter and retry the idea at a later date. So lads and lasses, the sooner you leave me a review, the sooner I'll post the next chapter. Remember, Sessha loves reviews! ^__^ 

****

**Reviewers Section:**

**Botan and Kurama Lover**: I'm thrilled you enjoyed it! Yes that was rather an unexpected response to Ren's lude comment wasn't it? Your favorite author?! Oro?! Thanks! Sessha is happy! 

**Eun-Jung**: Well I admit it was a long wait, but I was suffering from writers block. 

Yeah Kurama gave Ren a rude awakening didn't he? Out of character perhaps but he was upset at Botan's honor coming into question. Kurama will tolerate verbal insults directed at him, but mess around with his soul mate and watch out! 

Ah, so you picked up on that did you? Ren has plans involving Botan. That he does! What those plans are you will have to wait to find out. Just as Kurama has attracted the obsessive attentions of Ailia, Botan now has to contend with Ren (of course she doesn't realize that yet. Neither does Kurama, although you will see a bit of it in this chapter.) Kurama's possessiveness may be a subconscious realization of the threat that Ren may be infatuated with his mate. 

Yusuke is a riot isn't he? A high S class warrior more scared of his girlfriend than his deadly opponents. 

To your questions: 

1. Ren may indeed kidnap her. But kill her? I'm not sure about that. 

2. There will be an altercation involving Kigorei, Keiko and Yusuke. 

3. Yukina is in danger as is Mukuro. Hiei may indeed lose his sanity. And if he snaps, 

watch out! 

Thanks for the review! 

**Hikaru Kosuzaku**: Well, I can't make any promises but I will say someone, possibly more than one, will perish in this story. Who that is you'll just have to wait to find out. But I'm glad you and Alys enjoyed the chapter. 

**Miyako 14**: I'm glad you found it great! And as for K/B fluff, I hope you enjoyed it! 

**Sycogerl 64**: Action is good! I love writing it! Yusuke is definitely a cool guy and of course Youko rocks! Botan and Kurama fluff is always great! And of course violence adds to the appeal of any story, at least in my opinion. 

**Meiko M**: Wow! Adrenaline rush huh? The field part was pretty exciting, I enjoyed writing it! Ah, the confrontation between Ren and Kurama was great wasn't it! My such praise! thank you! Sessha is modest but I am honored you think so highly of me! 

I hope you enjoyed their date! 

Mr. Shinato is really not too bad. You'll see more about that soon. Yes. Kigorei is powerful. He is a ningen/youkai being that suffered many hard things during his life. 

You're welcome about that compliment! 

And Genkai is a cool character! I really like her attitude! 

*Blushes* Thank you. I'm flattered I'm your favorite author! 

**Volpone**: I'm glad you liked the more waffy points of chapter 21 and of course the altercation between Kurama and Ren was quite satisfying to write! I'm thrilled you enjoy my plot and you have no need to feel jealous, your writing is superb. 

**Setine**: I'm flattered you find it enjoyable and of course I have no objection to you posting this story on your web site. That I don't! ^__^ 

**Hanyou_Yukari**: So you're not mad at Sessha? Excellent! Thank you for the medal, I feel so honored by your continued support. And I'm your favorite author?! Oro?! Man, that's really cool! Thank you! 

**Hikibou**: You love it, eh? That's great! And the thing that attacked Kurama was drawn out by the field which conjured up the image from his nightmares/visions. Someone of a telepathic and telekinetic nature. I hope that clears up your confusion. 

**The Honorable Gucci**: It was great for Kurama to give Ren a little knockdown for his lude comment. I enjoyed that little scene! And the field is rather freaky and by no means a one shot deal. The detectives will be returning there on a regular basis to train. Action is something I usually have little trouble doing, it's the romance that takes me longer to create. I'm not romantic by nature so I have to work harder at it to make it believable. Yeah, that same day posting was pretty cool! I got to read your work and thoroughly enjoyed it! That I did! Thank you for reviewing my lady! ^__^ 

**Drunken Angel**: Battle sequences are easier for me and quite fun to do too! Well, I'm not quite towards the end yet but we are getting there. And don't worry, I'm sure I'll do another fan fic featuring K/B after this. But I can't really say if it will be a sequel or just a short story. I don't know if I can write another story as long as this one will end up being. Thanks for sticking with me during this long journey. 

**Queen of Shadows**: Kurama will find out eventually who Yoh is. Koenma has nothing to fear from Torandai, but the spirit lord doesn't know what the head elder has been up to and how much he truly knows. Having said this, Koenma isn't going to come out and ask for the book. He'll visit under the pretense of something else. He'll try to be sneaky about it. We'll have to see how successful he is at it. Yes, Kurama's Psych professor is evil. And of course the kitsune will ace the course! He's never failed any class in his life and he doesn't plan on starting now! 

**Deity of Roses**: Well it's always nice to hear from you my lady! Yes, my chapters are very, very long and I apologize for their length but I want to give you as much detail and interaction as I can so you can see what it in my mind as I create each chapter. And it is also the reason my updates aren't as often as most other authors. Don't worry about your writing, I enjoy your work! I really do! I'm glad you find my work inspiring! Oh, you struggle with romantic scenes too? Good to know I'm not alone in that regard. Thanks for your support! Sessha is honored! 

**Jillian**: Thanks! I hoped you enjoyed this one too! ^__^ 

**Rurouni Saiyan**: I too love action more than anything else. Romance and humor are bonuses to the story! "Slap that pesky Ren into the ground!" *smirk* That brought a rather funny visual in my mind! 

**Dunken**: The training field will be a daily occurrence and the reason Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara had a somewhat easy time is due to the fact they hadn't powered up to their fullest when their opponents appeared. Yusuke however was at his maximum so that was why it was difficult for him to finish his fight. And I do have a kind of brother type relationship building between Yoh (his real name) and Kurama. I'm glad you like that! 

**Kawaii-Sakura 12**: You'll have to wait and see how the end turns out and I can't guarantee a happy ending but you never know. Thanks for the encouragement! 

**Steph-Chan and Chany Chan**: Silly girls! You make me laugh with every review you give. I hope the events above made up for the lack of K/B fluff in the previous chapter and I'm glad you are so understanding of my work! Thank you for the compliments and the confidence you have in me! Sessha is happy for your continued support! ^__^ 

**Disturbed Vixen**: Really? It's the Sanzu river, not the Styx? *rubs chin* Well, when I looked it up in my YYH manga book, Botan introduced herself to Yusuke as a guide to the river Styx but then again maybe that's just because of the English translation. I'm glad you found the chapters good though! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Kanzen ne Tsuki**: Wow! one of my favorite authors actually reviewed my work! That's flattery at it's best! *Blushes* Tsuki-san I am honored you find my work brilliant and the ratios of different genres perfect. I don't know if I'm all that talented but I appreciate your kind words and your belief in my talents. Of course your work is good enough to read! It's great stuff! I thoroughly enjoy it! And I'm certainly honored you have deemed my story worthy enough to be posted on your web page, that I am! Thank you for your review, I truly beamed when I saw it posted! 

On a sadder note, I was sorry to read of your father in law's passing. It must be very difficult for you right now and so I give my condolences. 

**Moonlite Goddess**: I'm happy you think I haven't lost touch with the story and I thank you for the continued support! 

**Xen003**: Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you enjoyed it! 

**Disturbed Vixen**: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying this piece of drivel! 

**Willow**: Well, I thank you for the kind words. How do I write so much you ask? I myself wonder about that. It takes a long time for me to type all the detail and the info that needs to be addressed. Any pointers? *rubs chin* Well, for starters I keep a journal of my story line, where all my characters, created by me or otherwise, histories are drawn out. This I a must for me because my stories are very long and sometimes I might stray a little from the plot. I use music to enhance my work depending on the mood I want to set. Hard rock or Heavy metal for my action scenes. Instrumental or slow songs for the more emotional parts. I also keep a notebook of my thoughts wherever I go, so that if I have a sudden inspiration, I write it down then and there otherwise I forget and the idea is lost. I hope this has helped a little. Thanks again for reviewing! 


	24. Within A Rose, Lies the Promise of A Fut...

Well guys, here I am with the next update which I hope you all enjoy. Now I know a lot of you want to see more action and you will I promise but this episode is Kurama/Botan centric. And the events that end this chapter was something I debated over and over again in my head but decided at last to put in, so if anyone gets upset I apologize. 

Onto the story! 

Chapter 24-- Within A Rose, Lies the Promise of A Future Part II. 

****

Yoh stood in front of a small, two mail box system at the bottom of the stairs that led to his and Kurama's respective apartments, his right hand twisting the small silver key attached to a dog tag chain. Now unlocked, he curled his fingers around the edge of the tiny, beige colored door, pulling it open to reveal a small stack of white envelopes which the blond slowly retrieved with his left hand. His blue orbs focused downward, studying the stack in his hand with slight dismay. 

Bills. 

And although he had more than enough funds to cover them, Yoh shook his head. _Why do_ _humans put up with such nuisances?_ He wondered, reaching up absently with his free hand to retract the key before sliding the chain back over his head. 

"Excuse me," A soft feminine voice spoke to the young Reigen's right, drawing his attention immediately over to her. "Is this the Shinju apartment entrance?" 

Yoh turned around, lifting his eyes away from his mail, his lips slightly parted to confirm her question only to gasp at the person standing before him. _Botan?_ The blond thought in complete surprise, his grip loosening on his envelopes, sending them scattering to the floor. 

****The deity was dressed a simple pair of light blue jeans, her pale blue short down jacket unzipped, revealing a pink cable knit sweater that hung loosely around her lithe frame, the collar of a white turtleneck wrapped around her slender neck. ****

****"Uh .. .. " The blond murmured softly, casting his gaze downward, away from her smiling face. _Good going, Yoh._ He berated himself as he bent down to retrieve his mail. _The first time you get to speak with the ferry girl and you sound like an idiot!_

__Yoh's eyes widened slightly as Botan's white tennis shoed feet suddenly entered his vision only to witness the blue haired beauty crouch down to help him. 

"Here you go." She said in a cheerful voice, her hands outstretched, offering his envelopes back to him. 

Yoh brought his gaze up to her, noting the happiness he could see upon her countenance. _She must really look forward to seeing Kurama_. The blond thought as he reached out and took the envelopes gently from the deity. "Thank you miss." He said softly, rising to his feet, Botan following his movement. "And yes. This is the Shinju apartmententrance." He added, sliding the back pack as black as his jeans off his right shoulder. Setting it down, he unzipped it, tucking the envelopes inside before zipping it closed once again and slinging it over his shoulder, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his buttoned blue varsity jacket. "Can I help you?" He asked in a friendly voice as he studied her. 

Botan's features brightened considerably. "I'm looking for Ku .. uh Suuichi Minamino." She started then corrected herself, smiling to hide her near slip up. "Do you know if he's come back from basketball practice yet?" 

Yoh nodded. "He just got back about five minutes ago." He answered, frowning suddenly. "Where are my manners," He said with shake of his head. "I'm Yoh Hajime." The blond said, giving her a slight bow of his head before bringing his gaze back up to the deity, eyeing her expectantly. 

Botan caught on to his gaze and smiled. "Hello Yoh. My name is Botan." The deity said, her features remaining friendly as she added, "Suuichi has told me about you." 

Yoh looked at her in surprise. "Did he really? That's cool," The young Reigen said. "Suuichi's told me about you too. And I must say the picture he has in his apartment pales in comparison to the real thing." 

Botan blushed slightly. "Thank you." She said softly before asking. "How are your hands doing?" 

Yoh pulled out his hands and held them up, white strips of cloth visible around the sight of his wounds. "Still healing I'm afraid." He said in a soft tone. "I was relegated to the sidelines during practice today. But that's okay. It was kind of fun to watch the others play, especially Suuichi. He's quite a strategic player." He added, noticing the deity beam at the praise he had given about her soul mate. 

"He certainly is." The deity agreed. "Well, I better go upstairs then." She added, giving the blond a friendly nod. "It was nice meeting you Yoh." 

Yoh watched the deity turn and begin up the wooden stairs. "Likewise." The Reigen said, letting out a sigh after the blue haired ferry girl had passed from view. _Well, all in all that wasn't_ _so bad_. _I just hope next time we meet I don't sound so stupid_. He thought, his gaze lingering a little longer on the stairs, his features troubled. _And I hope all goes well_ _for them_. He added, turning away. Yoh headed towards the glass door, twisting the knob and pushing outward, stepping out onto the sidewalk and turning right, marching briskly along towards the red canvassed roof several feet ahead, where the local ramen shop stood, for a light lunch. 

***** 

Botan rapped softly on the white metallic door on the right side of the hallway, fully confident that it was Kurama's apartment she was standing in front of. She could feel his presence just beyond the walls, a loving smile reaching her lips as she saw the knob twist and the door open, revealing a casually dressed Kurama, a black rib knit turtleneck hugging his lean frame, the material tucked neatly inside a pair of light blue jeans. His black socked feet shifted slightly as he straightened his frame and beamed at her. 

"Hello Botan." He said in a gentle tone, that made the deity's heart melt. "Come on in." He added, backing away slightly as he pulled the door open wider, allowing her entrance inside. 

The deity nodded, stepping inside and to the left where a shoe mat lay while the kitsune closed the door. Her surprised amethyst eyes took in the surroundings, amazed at the amount of space the red head had in his apartment. The decor masculine yet tasteful at the same time. _Just_ _like Kurama_. She thought with a soft smile. __

__Kurama studied the deity with lovelorn eyes, his anxiety brimming just below the surface, which he kept hidden from her, his voice even as he spoke, "You look nice today." He said, giving her a tender smile which Botan mimicked. 

"You too." She replied, turning to face him. "Your apartment is nice. Nicer than most I think." She added, casting her eye again about the room settling her gaze on the picture resting atop Kurama's desk. "So that was the picture Yoh was talking about." She murmured. 

"You spoke with Yoh?" Kurama asked, his voice full of surprise as he watched the deity return her attention to him. 

"He was picking up his mail downstairs. He seemed very nice." 

Kurama smiled. "He is." He replied, his features growing serious as he walked towards her. "So are you ready to go Botan?" 

Botan nodded, the excitement she felt extending outward to his soul, making the kitsune beam at her. 

Kurama grabbed the leather safari jacket hanging off the wood coat rack beside the door and slid it on before slipping on his white tennis shoes and quickly tying up the laces. He straightened his frame and opened the door. "After you." 

Botan gave him another nod, exiting the apartment, Kurama right behind her. 

****** 

Kurama pulled his motorcycle in the parking lot just outside the Okido gate that admitted entrance to the Shinjuku Gyoen, a 144 acre oasis within the borders of the largest city in the world. Over 20,000 trees of all varieties littered the massive landscape that was divided into three different styles, Japanese Traditional, English Landscape and French Formal. It was a park the kitsune was well familar with. It was his favorite out of the thousands spread across Tokyo and the most beautiful. 

Kurama found a spot close to the paved walkway near the gate, pulling slowly into the parking space. He lowered his feet to the ground, balancing his vehicle as he knocked the kick stand down with his left foot before turning off the engine. He reached up in front of him, clasping then pulling the key out of the ignition. Tucking it into the right side pocket of his jacket, Kurama turned his head sideways, peering over his shoulder at the form of Botan cuddling against his back. "Botan?" He said softly, smirking when the deity didn't reply. "Botan?" He repeated in a firmer tone which caught her attention. 

Botan lifted her head, her amethyst eyes staring sheepishly into the twinkling emerald ones of Kurama. "Sorry." She said, reluctantly releasing her tight hold around his waist before sliding off. 

Kurama followed her, holding out his hand for her to take. "Shall we." He said with a smile. 

Botan smiled back, clasping his hand into her own. 

The two lovers walked slowly along the walkway, pausing as they stopped at the gate paying the small admittance fee before entering the park. 

"This is certainly a beautiful place." Botan commented as the walked under the Sycamore trees that lined either side of the walkway, admiring the way the large yellow leaves ungulated in the wind that swirled around them. The deity shivered slightly in the breeze, drawn instinctively closer to the kitsune, her body seeking warmth. 

Kurama smiled, releasing his hold upon her hand to wrap his arm around the deity's shoulders, pulling her closer to him as they continued onward. "It this better?" He asked softly, his smile becoming a masculine smirk as Botan snaked her arm around his waist and pulled him closer still. 

"Mmm ... Much better." She cooed resting her head against his shoulder as they followed the signs that pointed straight ahead, the black hued kanji painted against a bright white background, announcing a Chrysanthemum Exhibition in the Japanese Traditional garden. 

Several minutes passed, the deity and the kitsune enjoying the views of nature as they proceeded into the Japanese garden, noting the vast array of colors displayed under the various floral exhibits. There were mums arranged in a cascade style, the flowers literally flowing downward like a waterfall. There were enormous domed shaped displays in pale purples and yellows, hundreds of blossoms from one plant. Medium sized mums that produced 27 stems with one blossom each. And the Ichimonji mums, single large flowered varieties that look similar to the Japanese crest. So many flowers and all of them beautiful in Kurama's eyes. 

The kitsune and the deity spoke little as they took in the displays, a few words of awe here and explanation about techniques there though both kept their hold on each other, neither willing to let go even as they became absorbed in the various styles and colors of the Chrysanthemums. An hour more passed within the confines of the garden before they headed back the way they came. 

"I really like this place." Botan said softly as Kurama led her down the Sycamore pathway, her grip tightening around his waist. "Thank you for bringing me here." 

Kurama smiled. "You're welcome." He replied, turning his head to the side. He leaned down slightly, brushing his lips softly against the deity's forehead. "I hope you're not too tired to continue?" 

Botan sighed. "Of course not silly. I'm ready when ever you are." She said, pulling away from him after a quick tag on his shoulder. "You're it!" She cried, rushing forward at a speed that surprised the kitsune. 

Kurama watched her go for a few seconds, giving her a head start before he took off after her, his Youko self enjoying the little game of catch me if you can. 

Several minutes later, back on the motorcycle, Kurama directed his vehicle expertly around the heavy traffic that lined the streets of Shinjuku, his ever watchful eyes studying the left side of the highway, looking for a place to park. His eyes brightened as he found what he was looking for, zooming ahead and pulling quickly into the spot before anyone else could claim it. 

Hopping off the bike, they walked forward, merging into the crowded sidewalk, blending in with the mass of shoppers converging into the merchandise districts up ahead. 

The deity eyed the area in awe and delight. As many times as she'd been in Ningenkai, she had never really ventured into this section of Tokyo. Botan's eyes lit up suddenly, her voice filled with an almost child like excitement as she raised her left hand and asked, "Is that it Kurama?" 

Kurama followed the direction of her pointed finger, noting that it was aimed at a massive square building divided into three sections a small distance ahead on their left. He gave the deity's hand within his own a gentle squeeze, letting her know she was correct. "That's it Botan," He began softly. "Takashimaya Times Square." 

Botan grinned. "Let's go!" She cried excitedly, practically dragging a surprised Kurama along with her. 

_Well she is a woman after all_. Kurama thought with a small smile. _And most women love_ _to shop_. He added, chuckling at the deity's child like enthusiasm. 

They entered the lobby a few moments later, the deity craning her head back as she took in the enormity of the interior. "Wow. There's so many levels." She murmured, casting her gaze over to Kurama who gave her a patient smile. 

"So what are you interested in looking at Botan? Clothing, Jewelry, Music? You name it, this place has it." 

Botan pondered these options for a moment before giving him an unsure smile. "Well, my ningen wardrobe could use a little sprucing up." She said softly, hoping Kurama didn't think her frivolous. 

"Well," He began, pulling the deity gently with him towards the elevators on the opposite side of the lobby. "There are lots of clothing options for women on the third and fourth floors. So I guess we'll head there first." 

Botan smiled, wrapping her arms around the kitsune's right one as they waited for the elevator door to open. 

Some distance behind them, near the entrance of the building, a pair of gray eyes watched. His thoughts as dark and black as the suit he wore. The malice undisguised upon his handsome features as he waited for the pair to disappear within the elevator before heading forward to wait for the next one. 

***** 

Kurama sat patiently outside the dressing room doors, waiting for Botan to emerge with her ensembles. So far the deity had decided on a new pair of jeans, a purple dress shirt and a white sweater with a red Nordic design. The deity had one last outfit to try on and so Kurama watched and waited, becoming a little unnerved at the constant stares the women were throwing at him, some blatantly ogling him while others frowned. 

_They probably think I'm a pervert_. The kitsune thought with a shake of his head. There was only one woman he was interested in. Only one woman he belonged to. _I only wish she would hurry up_. He added, eyeing the dressing room anxiously. He felt the deity coming closer and rose from his seat to ask her if she were ready only to fall back down at the lovely vision before him. 

Botan emerged from the dressing room, a floral print dress snuggled against her frame, the material hugging every curve of her body, showing off her lithe figure. 

Kurama couldn't help but stare, rendered speechless by her. He had never seen Botan wear anything as feminine as that before. Her clothing was for the most part tasteful but practical. Kurama didn't hold it against her. But now, seeing her like this, the kitsune couldn't form the words he wanted to say. _Beautiful_. He sighed inwardly, a lump forming in his throat as the deity approached and twirled around a few times for him. 

"Well, what do you think?" She asked in a light tone, giggling as Kurama parted his lips to speak but no words came out. 

"Um ... It's ... Um .." Kurama started then stopped, frowning at his inability to voice his approval. 

_Stupid boy! Stop ogling and tell her she's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen!_

__Kurama frowned, annoyed that Botan's appearance had aroused Youko's interest. 

_Go away_. Kurama growled internally, nodding with satisfaction as Youko grew silent. Drawing in a breath, the kitsune calmed himself as he rose to his feet. "It's beautiful Botan." He managed to say in an even tone that countered the war drum of his heart. 

Botan smiled happily, walking forward to give Kurama a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you!" She sang merrily before turning and heading back into the dressing room. 

Kurama watched her go, still trying to slow down the erratic beat of his heart when his eyes suddenly narrowed at the voice that met his ears. 

"Sitting around in the women's section for a cheap thrill Minamino?" 

Kurama let out a sigh, turning to face the rather smug features of Ren. He eyed the leaner man with hardened eyes. " I see your jaw is still working. Pity." He replied in a cool, indifferent tone that only made Ren's smile widen. 

"Yes." The dark haired man began in a disdainful tone, pulling his hands out of his tailored black trench coat. "That sucker punch you threw was quite a powerful one but needless to say I'm a quick heal." 

A thought suddenly popped up inside the kitsune's mind. A thought he didn't like one bit as he stepped forward, his body language threatening, his gaze never leaving Ren's as he asked, "Have you been following us?" 

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is your pretty girlfriend with you?" He replied, shifting his gaze over to the dressing room. "Naked I hope." He added with a leer. 

Kurama knew his game and tried not to rise to the bait but his protective nature got the better of him or perhaps it was his growing possessiveness that made him want to kill the man before him. "I'm only going to say this once," The kitsune growled, emerald shifting quickly to gold, fists clenched at his sides as he restrained his rage. "You stay away from her." 

"What is she, a piece of property?" Ren countered, smirking at how emotional the red head was becoming. _One of the strongest demons ever to exist, and a mere woman becomes his_ _undoing_. The gray eyed man thought in disdain. "And I go where I please." He added shifting his gaze past the kitsune's shoulder. 

"Ku ..." Botan paused, frowning at her near slip as she corrected herself. "Suuichi? What's going on?" Botan's voice called out in a soft tone, drawing the kitsune's attention back on her, gold reverting back to emerald as he watched the deity come up beside him. 

Before Kurama could answer, Ren spoke. 

"Just a little friendly conversation we were having about you." The dark haired man said softly. "It seems Suuichi believes you are a piece of property controlled by him." He added with a fake smile. "I told him you were not." 

Botan studied the handsome man in front of her. There was something familar about him. Something she couldn't put her finger on. As if she knew him. Her eyes shifted over to Kurama, frowning at the hostility flaring within his soul. 

"You're a liar Ren." Kurama said in a surprisingly cold tone that shocked the deity. "Botan is not a piece of property but she is a part of me. So I suggest you move along and go find somebody else to harass." 

Botan looked back to the smaller man. _So this is Ren_. She thought, her features darkening as she moved closer to Kurama as if to offer her support. 

Ren gave a small laugh then shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever." He said flippantly, giving Botan a small wink and heading off before Kurama could react. 

"Well that was strange." Botan murmured, reaching out to clasp Kurama's hand, hoping her presence would soothe the anger boiling within her beloved. 

Kurama let out a sigh, comforted by her touch as the anger fled his heart. "I'm sorry about that Botan. I don't usually act like that but something about him irritates me." 

"Do you think he was following us?" 

Kurama turned to her. _Yes._ He wanted to say, but rather than trouble her he shook his head. "No. Merely a chance encounter, nothing more." He said in a reassuring tone as he gently squeezed her hand. "Are you ready to go upstairs to the IMAX theater?" He asked, changing the subject, hoping to draw her attention back on their date. 

Botan nodded. "Just let me pay for my things." She said, turning back towards to the counter only to stop as Kurama held onto her. 

"Let me." He offered, hoping she would let him but the deity shook her head. "It's all right Kurama. I've been saving this money for a while now and since the only place I can spend it is in Ningenkai, now is as good a time as any." 

Kurama frowned in disappointment but nodded, letting go of her hand. He understood her need for self reliance. To be beholden to none. That aspect of her personality greatly appealed to his Youko self. _Freedom_. He thought with a small sigh, as he watched the deity pay for her things. 

Kurama offered to carry her bags which Botan readily accepted, the two of them riding the elevator to the twelfth floor where the IMAX theater was showing a film series on feudal Japan. Two hours later found them in the music store where Botan tested the various sample tracks. 

"Oh, listen to this Kurama." Botan said softly, holding up the headphones so the kitsune could hear. 

Kurama leaned towards her, his face brushing up against hers as they listened together. 

It was a slow, melodic piece sung by a woman with incredible vocal range, the lyrics and instrumental background heart breaking in it's sadness. "Well that's kind of depressing." The kitsune commented, as he pulled slightly away from her. 

"Well I think it's beautiful." Botan said with a slight pout that made Kurama chuckle. 

"It is beautiful, but sad." He murmured as his eyes shifted down to the racks, studying the CD's. _Found it_. Kurama thought triumphantly as he reached out and retrieved the CD, his hand clasping around the deep blue cover as he pulled it towards him. "And since you like it, how can I deny not getting it for you." He added, holding it in front of him. "I'll be right back." 

Botan watched him head to the sales counter, her eyes lighting in recognition at the featured CD cover a few feet down. Moving quickly over to the head phones, she slid them on and closed her eyes. 

Kurama returned a few minutes later, a small white plastic bag in hand, his features twisting in surprise. 

There stood the deity singing, and singing quite well, in Kurama's opinion, some song the kitsune had never heard before. Her body swung in time to a melody only she could her, oblivious to the crowd that had gathered around her. Eyes closed, she continued to sing. No sooner had she finished did a burst of applause erupt around her. The deity's eyelids snapped open, startled by the sudden noise. Glancing briefly around the throng of people, her eyes made contact with Kurama's twinkling ones. 

Botan smiled shyly at the crowd, placing the headphones back on the rack as she reached out and clasped Kurama's hand, tugging him with her into a different aisle. 

"You could have told me there were a bunch of people watching Kurama." She berated him lightly as she let go of his hand. 

Kurama shook his head. True she was acting kind of silly but he liked that about her. "They were just admiring your talents. I can hardly blame them for that." He said with a smile. 

Botan stared down at her feet, suddenly feeling very self conscious. "Do .. You admire my talents?" 

Kurama stepped forward, tilting her chin upwards so that there eyes now met. "I admire everything about you Botan." He whispered softly, leaning forward to kiss her lightly on the lips only to break away when another round of applause erupted around them. 

Botan rested her forehead on the kitsune's chest, letting out an aggravated groan that was muffled by the dark material of Kurama's shirt while the red head sighed heavily. 

"Come on." He said in mild exasperation as he wrapped his arm around the deity and led her forward and away from the whistling crowd. 

Sometime later, after a stop at the Kinokuniya book store annexed to the Times Square building, Kurama and Botan exited the shopping center, the blackened sky free of clouds but the Neon lights of Tokyo made viewing the stars next to impossible. They walked hand in hand back to the kitsune's motorcycle, both carrying bags from their shopping excursion. 

"Um .. Kurama?" Botan said softly. 

"Yes?" 

"Where are we going to put these?" She asked, holding up her two bags. 

Kurama smiled, stopping beside his bike. "Let me see those Botan." He replied, holding out his hands. 

The deity placed the bags in his outstretched hands, watching to see what he would do. 

Wordlessly, Kurama retrieved the key to his bike, unlocking the seat. Flipping it up, he pulled out the neatly folded clothing and maneuvered it expertly around the small storage space. He then tucked the CD and two books he had bought for his mate in-between the clothing before folding the bags and placing them on top. Pushing the seat back down he locked it, turning to face a surprised deity. "Ready for dinner?" He asked as Botan walked over to him. 

"Starved." Botan replied, waiting for Kurama to slide onto his bike before getting on behind him. The kitsune started the motorcycle, pulling safely out into the nighttime traffic, heading towards the Park Hyatt Hotel where the kitsune had managed to finagle reservations at the New York Grill. 

The two ate their meals slowly, enjoying the view of Tokyo from high above. The bright lights of the city absolutely breathtaking from the restaurant's panoramic view. Conversation revolved around the kitsune's upcoming basketball game and the training sessions the detectives were involved in. 

It worried Botan greatly. Especially after seeing him hurt. "Are you sure there's no other way around this?" She asked, gazing at the red head with troubled eyes. 

Kurama shook his head. "Until we know what were up against, I'm afraid it's the only thing we can do." He replied, lowering his fork on his now empty plate, turning his head to the side as he signaled the waiter for the bill. 

"I understand." Botan said softly. Her mind accepted the fact he needed to build up his strength, but her heart refused to accept the rough and deadly means that came with such an increase. 

Kurama felt the worry and tension escaping from his lover's heart. Reaching out, he rested his hand gently upon her own. "I'll be fine Botan. I promise." He whispered, caressing the back of her hand gently with his thumb. 

His touch was comforting, the resolve and determination in his soul boosting her confidence in him once again. She smiled at him and nodded, accepting his words as the truth. _Everything will be fine. He'll succeed no matter what_. The deity thought as she reached out with her left hand and rested it atop his own. 

****** 

"I've had a lovely time today Kurama." Botan said with a beatific smile as she entwined her fingers with the kitsune's, the pair walking across the hotel parking lot, his bike still some distance ahead of them. 

"It was my pleasure Botan." Kurama replied, a contented smile upon his lips. 

The two continued silently, neither willing to put into words what they knew would soon be spoken as they slipped onto the bike and took off once again. 

Botan clung tightly to the kitsune, relishing what little time she had left with him. She didn't want to let go. Didn't want to leave him. _But my staying will only complicate things_. She countered, arguing with her mind which told her this is the way it must be and her heart who refused to believe it. So wrapped up was she in her internal struggle, that she failed to notice Kurama was not heading back towards his apartment but farther into the city. _Where are we going?_ The deity wondered but said nothing, just held tightly to her mate and buried her face in his back. 

Kurama found it hard to concentrate on the road, the closeness of Botan and the thoughts swirling in his head taking his focus away. His brow furrowed at the sudden nervousness that he felt. Everything was prepared, he had made sure yesterday. His idea was flawless he knew. But still ... He wondered. Was it too soon? What would she say? His stomach began to knot up at the possibility she might not accept. What would he do? How would he react? 

He didn't have long to ponder these questions as the Kurigai Botanical Gardens came into view, the multistoried, glass encased facility still aflame in bright florescent lighting though the building was now closed. _I guess it's now or never_. Kurama thought as he pulled into the parking lot and shut off the engine. 

He felt Botan shift behind him, frowning at the uncertainly in her voice. 

"Why are we here Kurama?" Botan asked, her eyes studying the building before her with curious eyes. 

Kurama reached down and rested his hands upon hers, his frown deepening as he noticed they were slightly shaky. 

Botan noticed this as well. "Kurama? What's wrong?" She asked in a pained voice. 

Kurama closed his eyes, mad at himself for upsetting her needlessly. 

"Kurama?" 

The kitsune opened his eyes, gathering his courage. "It's a surprise." He replied, slowly removing his hands from hers, waiting for the deity to slide off the bike before he did the same. Without a word, Kurama held out his hand, smiling as the deity accepted his offer. He led her around the corner to the back door, taking out the spare key to the building. He unlocked the door silently, pulling it towards him while ushering Botan to go ahead of him. 

The deity complied, waiting as Kurama closed the door behind him. 

"Kurama isn't this illegal?" Botan whispered in concern, her eyes darting about the corridor for some sign of security or personnel. 

"It's all right Botan." Kurama replied, trying to calm her troubled heart when he couldn't even calm his own. "This key belongs to me. I can come here anytime I wish." He added, making a motion with his head, beckoning her forward. 

Botan sighed but followed. She didn't understand the kitsune's suddenly sneaky and mysterious behavior. It reminded her of his Youko half. _Well it is part of who he is, I just have_ _to accept that_. She chided herself as she walked beside Kurama, holding her tongue though she was dying to ask him what this was all about. 

He led her wordlessly through a room full of wildflowers decked out in every color of the rainbow, then through a large room filled with tropical trees and foliage until at last they reached their destination. 

"Kurama this is ..." Botan's voice started then trailed off, her amethyst orbs taking in the sight around her. 

The room was filled with roses! 

Nothing but roses of every shape, size and color imaginable. 

"Beautiful isn't it?" He said, his lips pulled back in a contented smile as he fed the room with his energy, the roses coming alive, their petals obeying his silent command as they bloomed full open. 

Botan just watched in awe, impressed with the kitsune's control over so many flowers at one time. 

Satisfied at her response, Kurama reached out and gently took Botan's hand. Holding only her fingers, he urged her forward. "There's something I want you to see." 

"What is it?" Botan asked, wondering how anything could possibly top what he had just done. Her eyes watched him curiously, trying to figure out what it was he was going to show her, only to gasp as Kurama moved to the side, revealing a small group of roses, their petals the same shade of blue as her hair. Never had she seen roses like this. "They're beautiful." She whispered, leaning down for a closer look. "What are they called?" 

Kurama took a few seconds before replying, "I call them the Deity. Named after the woman who stole my heart." He whispered lovingly, watching her face closely for any sign of disapproval. His mind sighed in relief as Botan beamed at him. 

"You created these?" She asked, returning her attention back on the flowers. 

Kurama nodded. "And I've given them an extra feature." He said, trying to ignore the way his heart was beating, the anxiety that now plagued him, knowing the moment was at hand. 

"What is it?" Botan asked, looking from the plants to him. 

"Wave your hand over the center rose and you'll find out." He replied, watching her with excited yet nervous eyes as the deity followed his instruction. 

Botan reached out, waving her hand slowly over the center rose, gasping in astonishment as the flower petals began to unfold, blooming in front of her eyes. _Unbelievable! _She thought, her features becoming puzzled. "What's that?" She murmured, leaning forward for a closer look. A cry of surprise escaped her lips as she slowly reached out and retrieved something from the rose's center. "Ku ... rama?" Botan stammered, words failing her as she held up a gold ring, a well crafted oval shaped diamond in the center. "Is this .. what I think this is? " She asked, looking up from the ring and into the beautiful eyes of the red haired detective. Eyes that spoke the truth of his heart. She didn't need to share a bond to know exactly what the kitsune was feeling at that moment. A love as deep and pure as hers was for him. A love that asked no questions and gave whenever and whatever asked. _Oh Kurama_. Botan thought, her eyes threatening to tear up as she waited for him to speak. 

"It is." Kurama managed to say, wincing at how dry his throat no seemed. His heart beat soundly against his chest as he moved closer to the deity, unable to tear his gaze away from her beautiful countenance as he whispered in a voice full of love and longing. "Botan .. will you marry me?" 

The deity's eyes filled with tears, but her voice seemed to have left her. 

Kurama frowned, fear and uncertainty filling his heart as Botan suddenly turned away from him. "Botan?" He whispered, his saddened gaze dropping to the ground. The red head clenched his eyes shut, his stomach twisting into knots at the sudden lack of emotion he sensed from the deity. She had closed off her heart to him, the pain at not sharing in her emotions more hurtful than the heavy silence that filled the room. _Oh God_! He cried inwardly, his hands balling into fists at his sides. 

He was angry. 

Angry at himself for his forwardness. 

_I knew I should have waited! I should have ..._ The kitsune's thoughts were cut short as his ears picked up the sound of Botan's feet shuffling towards him. Eyelids fluttering open, Kurama brought his gaze upright, his eyes widening as Botan lunged towards him, pouncing onto him with a surprising show of strength that both intrigued and mollified the kitsune. The red head was knocked backwards onto the ground, his arms wrapping instinctively around the deity's waist as he pulled her down with him. His back smacked into polished stone surface of the rose room floor, his eyes closing briefly at the impact only to snap open as he felt Botan shift above him. 

Puzzled emerald eyes stared up into the tear filled amethyst ones of Botan. "Botan?" He whispered, studying the deity with the most vulnerable look on his face. As if the next words she were to speak would literally create or shatter his world. 

Botan held Kurama's gaze, her heart threatening to burst out of her chest. The way he looked at her made her want to cry. She had closed off her emotions from him, wanting to surprise him with her answer. But now, seeing him like this, the deity was unable to hold back her emotions any longer. "I will." She whispered in a tender tone, leaning forward until the tips of there noses touched and rested upon each other. 

Kurama's features turned instantly from wounded to elated, a small gasp escaping his lips at the surge of emotion Botan unleashed upon him. "You ... will?" He said in a shaky voice that betrayed the love and longing that swirled within his heart as he continued to stare into the deity's eyes. 

Botan nodded emphatically. "I want to be your wife Kurama." She sang in a loving voice, a small gasp of surprise escaping her lips as Kurama removed his hands from her waist and brought them up to her face, cupping the sides gently as leaned forward and began to shower her with kisses. 

Botan giggled at his affection, enjoying the feel of his lips along the pale flesh of her countenance. 

"Thank you my beloved. Thank you." He whispered over and over, his voice a mixture of relief and joy as he gave her a one last kiss on the tip of her nose before releasing his hold of her face, his voice giving way to a warm and tender smile while he gazed into the eyes of Botan once again. 

Botan's giggling died down, her heart and her eyes noticing the emotions that surged from her husband to be. Her once twinkling gaze shifted into a predatory one as her eyes lingered upon Kurama's face and with a burst of emotion, the deity leaned downward and pressed her lips against the surprised kitsune's. 

A bolt of electricity shot through Kurama, the kiss heady and full of promise. A promise that no matter what happened, Botan truly belonged to him. Him and him alone. The love and desire she felt towards the kitsune washed over him, cleansing any doubt he may have had about their relationship. __

_My deity. _

_All mine._ Kurama thought possessively as his body began to overrun his reason. The kitsune lowered his arms, wrapping them around Botan's slender back, crushing her against him as he deepened the kiss, reveling in the contact of her against him as they fought for control of each other's lips and mouths until at last the need to breath overrode their expression of love and desire and they broke apart, both in need of air. 

The deity drew in air greedily, her pupils still dilated at the desire she could feel in Kurama's heart and against her body. _Oh my._ She thought, blushing darkly at the close and somewhat intimate contact between them but did not move from her spot as she rested her the right side of her face against the kitsune's shoulder, her arms relaxing against his slightly heaving chest. 

Kurama struggled to contain himself from the pleasant feel of the deity's body against his as he drew in several breaths, frowning as he realized just how affected he was. _Oh dear_. He thought. _Perhaps I should have controlled myself a little better_. The red head looked worriedly to his right where Botan rested her head against his shoulder, hoping he hadn't frightened her. The kitsune's brow relaxed, his once somber lips twisting into a masculine smirk. 

Botan had not moved away from him. Did not reproach him for the way his body and his heart reacted and felt towards her. Quite the opposite actually. She seemed to be as absorbed in him as he was in her. 

Still, as much as he wanted to express his love for her in a physical sense, he knew now was not the right time. _Especially in a public place_. He countered in his mind as he willed himself calm. "Botan?" He whispered in a soft tone as he reached up and stroked the back of the deity's head gently with the backs of his fingers. 

"Mmm ... " Was all Botan managed to slip past her lips, as she nestled into the red head's chest, smiling as a soft rumble erupted within Kurama's chest. 

Kurama let out a small chuckle, amused at the contented sounds the deity made. "We should be going," He murmured softly. "Unless you want to be caught in a compromising position by the custodians that work here?" He added in a teasing tone that brought an immediate response from the deity. 

Botan's eyes snapped open. "What?" She said in trepidation and shock, raising her head off his shoulder. "You mean to tell me we're not alone in this building?!" She exclaimed, her eyes darting about the room only to bring themselves back upon Kurama who released his hold from her, trying hard not to laugh at the sudden sense of guilt and panic that filled the deity. 

"That is correct." Kurama replied, watching as the deity bolted upright and quickly began to straighten her sweater and hair before rising to his feet as well. 

Botan eyed Kurama warily, her features twisted in annoyance. "Why didn't you tell me this before you got up close and personal with me." She growled, her features darkening at the mischievous twinkle that danced within her mate's emerald orbs. 

"Au contraire mon ange," Kurama spoke in an even tone that belied his amused features. "You were the one who pounced on me." 

Botan's features remained irritated though the tone of her voice changed, becoming more teasing than angry. "Funny, I don't remember you lodging a protest," The deity replied with a sly smile. "You seemed quite a willing participant to me." 

Kurama let out a chuckle. "I never denied I was." He countered, his features growing serious as he closed the small gap between them. 

Botan watched him with puzzled eyes. _What is he planning now? _She wondered only to bring her gaze downward as the kitsune reached out with his left hand and gently unwound the clenched fingers of the deity's left hand. With his left hand still a hold of the deity's, Kurama reached out with his right one and retrieved the ring slowly from her now open palm. 

"Let me give this to you properly." He whispered, turning the deity's hand around before slipping the engagement ring on the appropriate finger. Dropping his hands back to his sides, the kitsune backed away slightly and studied the woman before him with tender eyes. 

Botan studied the ring more closely, noting it fit perfectly on her. "It truly is beautiful Kurama." She whispered, bringing her gaze up once more, her heart fluttering at the intense look the kitsune displayed. The strength of his devotion and love warming the very core of her soul. He truly loved her more than life itself. And she him. 

Kurama said nothing, just continued to bask in the warmth of the deity's love and joy. 

So they remained for several seconds until at last reason kicked in and Kurama became his logical self once more. "Shall we go then?" He asked softly, as he held out his hand for her to take. 

Botan looked away from her beloved's face to his outstretched hand. "Where are we going to?" She asked as she reached out and entwined her hand with his own. 

"Home." Kurama replied, pulling her gently towards him, the two walking towards the exit hand and hand. 

Botan smiled. _Home_. She thought with a wistful sigh. Even it was only the weekend, Botan would be spending it with Kurama, her mate and her future husband. _I only wish it could_ _be longer_. She added, her features darkening briefly before relaxing as her mind pondered what would happen next between them. What ever questions she had, the deity was certain in the knowledge that their lives would forever change. For better or worse, she didn't know. __

_But whatever happens, it will be our future_. Botan thought, smiling tenderly as Kurama led her back towards the building entrance. _Our future_. She repeated mentally, unaware that someone was outside, plotting to destroy their world. And all within it. 

_Soon Kurama_. Ren thought, his fists clenched tightly in anger as he straightened his frame above the glass dome that covered the Rose room. His blood boiled at the injustice of it all. At the past that had robbed him of his ancestors happiness. _And yet they are allowed to continue in_ _this?!_ He growled inwardly, his features twisted into malicious glee as he thought of what was soon to come. _I will show you what happens when a Reigen and a demon fall in love. _He vowed as his gray eyes followed the retreating forms of the deity and the kitsune._ Then you will understand the true meaning of pain and_ _suffering._ He snarled mentally, before disappearing into the darkness that fed his soul. 

Okay, so there wasn't anything too drastic or bad at the end. I kind of tinkered around with the ending and decided rather than continue on to the next logical point, I'd cut it off here. I can't even really say what is going to happen in the next chapter but I will continue with the situation between Kurama and Botan at the beginning and most likely I will delve into the villains roles a little more. And also about what is going on in Reikai as Koenma pays Torandai a visit. Of course expect a few surprises from Kagone as well. So drop a few lines. Sessha wants to know if you liked or disliked this chapter. 

Also, for those K/B fans that love pictures of our fav couple, type in this direct link to a wedding picture of the two lovebirds at 

www.nara.cool.ne.jp/honeypiyoko/yuyu/gallery014.htm. 

Now this pic is off a Japanese web site so don't get freaked out when you see all the strange symbols (unless of course you choose to download the Japanese dialect in which the symbols become kanji but you don't need that in order to view the pic!) 

****

**Reviewers section**: 

**Botan and Kurama Lover**: My lady, I'm glad you found it excellent! It was kind of funny how Botan's thoughts became a little naughty in regards to her heart's desire. When will Ren kidnap Botan you ask? Well, I can't even say for certain he will kidnap her. Be patient my friend, you will see what I have planned soon enough. 

**Volpone**: So you found it sweet eh? *Smirk* Well, that makes me happy to read that. I'm sure Kurama's proposal came as no big surprise to you, you are a clever girl after all. And yes you do have a dirty, albeit correct, mind. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Rurouni Saiyan**: Ding Ding! We have a winner folks! Good job Rurouni Saiyan! Kurama did propose to the deity and you can put the flame thrower away, she did accept after all. 

**Kanzen ne Tsuki**: *Blush* Such praise! From one so talented no less! My lady, I thank you! Yes, Kurama and Kenshin share many similarities don't they? Such awesome characters without a doubt! Maybe it's the red hair *shrugs*. Anyway, I'm happy you find my action sequences stellar. The four detectives each have unique gifts and attacks, all of which are awesome to witness! 

I hope you are feeling a little better even though you are going through such a difficult time. Don't be so hard on yourself. YOU ARE A GREAT WRITER AND IF ANYONE SAYS DIFFERENT, JD WILL KICK THEIR ASS! (Sorry, my inner Yusuke escaped for a second there.) 

**Jillian**: I'm glad you found it to your liking! That I am! ^__^ 

**Drunken Angel**: I hope this update wasn't too long in coming. Cute you say? Cool! Well now, I try my best to acknowledge my fans. It keeps them coming back I think and I like answering questions to my story (is that egotistical? If I came off like that, I apologize.) I'm flattered you are a fan of my work and don't worry, I will work on another K/B story but I'm not sure what kind yet. I don't want to get too far ahead of myself. Perhaps readers could give me their thoughts. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Steph-Chan**: Calm down dear, you'll hurt yourself! Oro?! @__@ Famous?! Really?! That would be awesome! Well you certainly make me happy with your reviews, that you do! No Chany Chan eh? Must be nice to have a breather! *Chuckles* I hope this was worth the wait! 

**Moonlite Goddess**: Great?! Oro?! I'm happy you think so, I hope you enjoyed the date! 

**Hanyou_Yukari**: Yes, I would imagine that squealing while in class would be most inappropriate. More action?! More action you say? Well, fear not Hanyou! Sessha will give you violence if that's what you really want! And it may just happen in the next chapter as the villains will be explored a little more. At least that's what I have planned. But when I focus more on action, the K/B fluff usually goes out the window. Kagone is the one who wishes to maintain the "purity" of Reikai. Fear not about your work, I'm sure it's excellent! Thank you for reviewing! 

**Lilmouse**: I love that you love it! And it wasn't just you. The whole site was messed up for a long time! Which irritated me to no freaking end! I had chapter 23 done on March 1 but had to wait two more days before I could post it! Thanks for reviewing! Sessha really appreciates it! ^__^ 

**Deity of Roses**: *Blush* Wonderful?! Oro?! Thank you! My lady don't be so hard on yourself! I love your stuff! I truly do! And you're right, time can pass faster than you think! Fruit Baskets huh? I've seen a little bit of the manga in one of my anime magazines and I must say I was rather intrigued! I'm currently reading the Rurouni Kenshin manga ( I've seen Vol. 4 advertised in the latest edition of Shonen Jump but I have yet to see it available for pre order on the Viz store where I purchased the other three.) And of course there's Shonen Jump which I subscribe to. Such good stuff! I just wish Naruto would come over to our shores in anime form but alas, no word yet on that one. As always, I'm honored you took the time to leave me a few lines. Sessha is happy! 

**Nijiko-Chan: **You love it? Pure genius? *Bows* I thank you! I'm flattered you find me one of the best writer's you've ever read. It is an honor to be on your fav's list! And as per your request, I checked out and read your fic, Definitions of a Fox, and I liked it so much I added it to my fav's list! It is rather good!****

**Snow Fall**: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm so happy to know you've enjoyed my work so far! But pace yourself! I don't want to be the cause of any eyestrain that might occur! That I do not! 

**Disturbed Vixen**: Very good! I did borrow the name Yoh from the Shaman King manga as well as the names Ren and Manta! I'm glad you found it great!****

**The New Girl**: I'm honored you find my K/B moments cute and well done! And you are right, it does take a great bit of time and patience to create a good story! Thanks for the reviews! They made Sessha smile! ^__^****

**Magus Black**: You really think so? *Rubs chin in thought* Real anime material? Man, that would be awesome if I could come into contact with Master Togashi. If for nothing else then to let him know how much I love YYH and his sense of humor! Hmm... If they made this into the fifth saga to YYH what would it be called? The Reikai Saga? The Elders Saga? Tainted Blood Saga? I don't know, something to ponder though. Thanks for reviewing! I truly like to hear your thoughts on my story! 

**Kawaii -Sakura 12**: I hope you found this chapter to your liking! That I do! ^__^ 

**Meiko M**: *Reads review with widened eyes* WHAT! What the hell happened Meiko?! Dehydrated and unconscious! For three days! My lady whatever did you do to get in such an unhealthy state? *Frowns* Sessha is most worried! And here you are, leaving me a review when you should be resting! You didn't have to do that, that you did not! 

Although, I always smile when I see a review from you! So you liked the lake scenario between Kurama and Botan did you? *Smirk* Why am I not surprised? I'm flattered that you think I write everything so well! 

Well, the plants didn't obey Kurama because the energy that fed them had changed and they no longer recognized Kurama as their master. However, once the kitsune was dragged underground, he either overcame his bonds or was able to bend the plants back to his will. Most likely by feeding them with his energy so that they now recognized him as their true master. It could go either way since I didn't elaborate on how he got loose. 

The shinobi had the same level of power as Hiei, for he was the one who conjured them. So you are correct in that regard. 

You'll learn more about Kigorei. Most likely in the next chapter. 

And Yakumo was the lord of Neatherworld or Meikai. He was the one who wanted to turn the human world into his own via the Neatherworld Power Sphere. He was so strong that Yusuke couldn't defeat him alone. He needed the other detectives help. That final attack with the four of them was awesome to witness! 

And the incident Botan is referring to did take place in the movie. Kurama did come for her and held her in his arms, shielding the deity from the after affects of Yakumo's attacks. 

And Yakumo was an evil bastard to be sure! Kidnapping Botan and torturing her to retrieve the sphere certainly placed him near the top of my truly evil jerks list! 

*Blush* Favorite?! Sessha?! Aw, thanks Meiko! That makes me happy to know you truly love my stuff! I hope this chapter was satisfying to you! Thanks my lady for reviewing! I always look forward to your comments! That I do! ^__^ 

**Miyako14**: I hear that alot from my friends and I really can't give an answer to that. Perhaps I'm still too afraid that my work isn't the best there is. That I can do better. I don't know why really. Sad isn't it. Sessha is such a coward! Thanks for reviewing! 


	25. Alone At Last

And yet another installment from me. This has been painful for me to do, since I've been suffering from major writers block. Still, it is something right? Sessha apologizes if you find it sub par but I'm very tired all the time and the ideas aren't flowing too well for me. 

A/N: Now there is a scene in here that is a somewhat detailed moment between Kurama and Botan. I've never written anything like this before and while I don't believe it to be too bad and it won't go into complete detail as to what went on between them, it may offend some readers so I will warn you this chapter is rated R (just to be safe) for a touch of lime. If such things do bother you, please check out the edited chapter on mediaminer.org under the name Kusara. 

Onto the story! 

Chapter 25--Alone At Last 

Late was the hour when Kurama pulled into the side drive of the Shinju Floral shop and apartment complex, the darkness of night concealing the contented features of the kitsune as he shut off the engine to his bike and retrieved the key from the ignition switch. A smile crept along his lips as he felt Botan shift behind him, her arms still snaked around his waist and her body pressed firmly against his back, the sensation comforting yet exciting at the same time. 

_My deity_. The kitsune sighed inwardly, his mind and soul filled suddenly with a torrent of emotions and memories that both haunted and surprised him. 

Three years. 

He had loved her for over three years. An unrequited love he had believed as he watched over her, carrying on the masquerade of friendship when in truth he wanted so much more. Wanted to be the only one she needed, desired, loved. But his fear for her safety always loomed like a shadow above him, dashing any relationship he had hoped to exist between them. It was a mere dream. _Nothing but a school boy fantasy_. He would berate himself for the longest time. But still there were times that his body betrayed his thoughts. Times when the deity's life was in danger. He cared not in those moments if his flesh was torn or his bones broken. She was more important. For if he were to lose her, he would lose everything. 

Three years. 

That was how long he had dreamed of holding Botan in his arms, whispering words of love as he showed her the depths of his heart and soul in the darkness and quiet of night. Dreamed of sharing his life with her as a man should with a woman. Of the day Botan became his wife and the family that would be theirs. But his dreams had remained just that. Visions that faded as the night was erased by the coming of the dawn. The reality of his situation crushing his hopes and his heart. 

She had been untouchable. 

Forbidden. 

A pure soul he had no right to love. 

And so he had believed for the longest time. Always close to her but never as close as he wanted to be. Living his dream only in the times when Botan had come to him for comfort and the two would fall asleep in each other's arms. 

He felt bereft each time she left, his heart aching to tell her the truth that reality kept reminding him. That he was a youkai in a human body forever cursed to live a life alone. It was too foolish to hope, too dangerous to love. And so his heart remained sealed away, his mind convinced that it was best to remain friends and friends alone with the deity. 

Until something happened. Something that Kurama thought he would never hear from the deity's lips. Whispers of devotion and love. 

Botan loved him! 

Him and no other! 

Kurama could hardly believe it. His dream had destroyed the reality he had thought to exist. That he had no claim to her heart when in truth, he was the only one within it. But that joy had been short lived. For Botan would be killed if she were to remain in the human world. That she would be killed simply for loving him. Fear gripped his heart and he had pushed the deity away, unwilling to see her die, to suffer for a love that had no right to be. But fate had intervened, dealing the two lovers a surprising hand. The kitsune and the deity were bonded at the soul. Once forged, no one in any of the three realms had the power to deny or break it apart. Kurama smiled at this fact, his heart rejoicing in the truth of their love. 

Botan was the light of his world. The missing part of his soul. He could no longer live without her than live without air. And, even with their safety in question, Kurama had decided to ask for her hand, wanting to prove the truth of his heart. That he wanted her not just as lover but as a life mate. 

_As my wife_. Kurama thought with a loving smile as he reached down and gently stroked the bare hands clenched around his waist. "Botan, we're here." He whispered softly, his smile falling when the ferry girl didn't respond. "Botan?" Kurama repeated, turning his head to the side. Peering over his shoulder, the kitsune studied the top of the deity's head, his smile reappearing as his attuned hearing picked up Botan's soft but steady breathing and slowed heart beat. 

_Asleep already my love?_ Kurama thought with a smirk, his emerald orbs morphing quickly to gold as the more mischievous Youko began to take over. _Well not for long_. _This night's just begun_. The fox spirit vowed inwardly as he returned his gaze forward, gently prying the deity's hold upon his waist before lifting her slender arms upward and over his shoulders. 

Botan began to stir, her eyelids fluttering open, a question forming on her lips as she spoke, "Ku ... rama .. what's going on?" She asked in a groggy voice, her eyes widening as she felt the red head slide his hands around her thighs. 

"Hang on." Youko growled softly as he pressed the deity's legs tightly against his sides before leaping off the bike straight up into the air, his features twisting in amusement as he felt Botan's emotions shift. 

"Kurama!" The deity cried, confusion turning quickly to panic, her arms clenching tightly around the kitsune's neck as they sailed upward. Her heart thumped maniacally against her stilled chest, her breath caught in her lungs as she buried her face into the red head's back, wondering what had possessed him to act in such an impulsive manner. Her eyelids remained tightly shut as she felt gravity take hold, pulling the pair back down, a gasp of surprise escaping her lips as the kitsune landed effortlessly, his feet hitting the asphalt silently, his body crouched low to the ground, absorbing the full force of the impact before stretching to his full height a few seconds later. Without warning he turned around and shot off towards the front of the shop, his motions beyond the site of humans as he slipped inside and up the stairs that led to his apartment. 

Botan made no sound though she wanted to yell at him to stop and explain himself. Her body felt the shift in the air from the chill of late fall to the warmth of the building interior, the darkness fading, a soft light enveloping her. Light from the corridor in-between the two apartments situated above the floral shop. She knew they were heading to his home. _Or should I_ _say lair? _She quipped mentally, her smirk hidden by the material of the kitsune's jacket. Part of her was curious to know just what it was he had planned. But the other, more dominant part of her heart at the moment was nervous. _What the hell is going on with you Kurama? And why can't I sense_ _anything from you?_ She wondered, her once closed eyes opening slowly as she felt the kitsune come to a dead stop. 

Botan tilted her head away from Kurama's shoulder blade, her features twisted in confusion, her anxiety ridden orbs darting around, falling briefly upon the kitsune's apartment door on her right before settling once again on man who still held her. "What was that all about Ku ... " She started, her voice trailing off as Kurama turned his head sideways, gold meeting amethyst, the meaning within his smoldering gaze causing her face to flush and her heart to quicken. She could now sense the desire building within him, frightening yet exciting in it's intensity. 

And all for her. 

Only for her. 

_Oh dear._ She thought in mild panic, unsure if she was able to go through with what his gaze and body was asking of her. She thought back to the rose room at the garden, biting her lip at the memory. She had pounced on him impulsively, the joy of his proposal overwhelming her usually shy nature. And while she had enjoyed the physical contact, she couldn't help but be nervous now at the torrent of lust and love that washed over her in heated waves, her blush deepening to a dark red as she broke eye contact, casting her gaze downward. A battle began to brew within her body and soul. One wanting, the other pensive and unsure. _What do I do?_ She repeated over and over in her mind, so absorbed in her internal struggle she didn't notice the kitsune's mood shift. 

Having sensed his mate's doubt and fear, Kurama calmed his aching body and heart, his eyes returning to their emerald hue. His handsome features softened as he released his hold slowly, allowing Botan to stand on her own two feet. 

Botan brought her gaze back upright, her eyes questioning as she unwound her arms from the kitsune's neck. "Kurama?" She whispered, watching with troubled eyes as the kitsune slowly turned around. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered, studying the deity with saddened eyes as he tried to explain himself. "It's just that ... " Kurama began then stopped, unable to voice the thoughts swimming within his mind. 

Botan could feel the kitsune's change of emotions, the pain that emanated from his soul, tugging at her heart. "It's just what Kurama?" She asked softly, her voice encouraging as she studied his face. "What are you trying to say?" 

Kurama lowered his gaze to the ground, unable to meet her eyes as reached into his right pocket and retrieved the key to his apartment. "Let's go inside first and then I'll explain." He murmured, reaching out to unlock the door. Twisting the knob, the red head pushed the door open gently, exposing the dimly lit interior of his apartment. He waited silently for Botan to go first, his gaze still downward until the deity passed him and entered the room. Kurama walked behind her, closing the door softly before removing his jacket then his shoes. He placed them in their respective spots, turning his attention briefly over to the deity who watched him with pensive eyes as he walked past her towards the lamp beside the couch, the low light instantly growing brighter as the kitsune turned the switch twice in quick succession. 

"I'm sorry if I frightened you Botan," Kurama began softly, retracting his hand back to his side before turning back to face Botan who stood in the center of the living room. He noted her puzzled expression and the nervousness brimming within her heart and frowned. He had been almost as surprised as Botan when his demon half had taken control of his mind and heart, the intense longing he felt unleashed from the darker side of his nature. And this fact frustrated him. For so long he had been able to repress his feelings. To hold back the needs he had succumbed to many times as Youko. But now. Now that Botan had decided to be his, he found his control weakening. 

He wanted her. 

As a man would a woman. 

But he also loved her and would not force any decision upon her. The thought of hurting or frightening Botan sent a jolt of pain through his heart that burned so deeply, Kurama winced at it's intensity._ I must explain myself._ He vowed silently as he stood still, his mind telling him to maintain his distance though his body ached to rush over and sweep Botan off her feet. To show the beautiful woman before him just how much he desired and loved her. 

_Stop it!_ _You'll just_ _frighten her more!_ He growled, berating himself mentally at the erotic images that flowed through his mind as he once again closed himself off from the deity. "That was not my intention," Kurama continued once more, studying the deity with gentle eyes that spoke the truth of his heart. "It's just been a while since I was ..." He paused, thinking of a word that wouldn't trouble her. "Involved with anyone and I'm afraid Youko got the better of me." He added at last, favoring her with a soft smile. "I apologize." 

The deity's once questioning features twisted suddenly into a knowing look that made her cheeks flush. "Oh," She murmured, looking down at her feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "So, I take it .. uh .. you haven't .. uh .. been intimate with anyone in a long time?" Botan stammered, her words slow at the beginning only to end in a rush, trying futily to hide the embarrassment she felt. _God I must sound so childish to him_ _right how_. She berated herself. _And yet_. She added silently. And yet she couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealously at the women who had been with him. Back when he was Youko. 

_What must it be like?_ She wondered as she kept her gaze downward. To be taken by someone who could be so gentle one minute yet lethal the next? A sudden thought popped into the deity's head which caused her insecurity to heighten. Just how many women had he been with in his former life? Had he ever been in love before? Had he ever been married? The more she thought about it, the more she realized there were several things she didn't know about him. _But I want to know._ Her mind countered though her lips seemed unable to voice her curiosity as an awkward silence hung in the air. Her brow furrowed, troubled at the lack of emotion she felt from her beloved. The silence became so deafening Botan thought she would scream just to fill the void of nothingness that lingered between them. At last, and to the deity's great relief, Kurama spoke. 

"Yes. It has been a long time," He replied softly, walking precariously towards her, as if afraid she might bolt out the door if he got too close. "And I understand if you don't want to stay tonight Botan," He continued in the same soft tone as he stopped within arms reach of the deity. "Even though I have chosen you for my life mate, I don't want to force you into anything that will make you feel uncomfortable or that you will regret later. I love you too much to do that to you." He added, his somber gaze conflicting with the tenderness of his voice. 

Botan studied her mate with saddened eyes, her heart threatening to burst from the concern and love she now sensed within his own heart. She knew he had sensed her nervousness and her fear. But had he not also realized the intense longing she felt for him as well? That she too, wanted to take their relationship to the next step? __To give herself to him completely?_ So what do I do?_ She wondered as she tore her gaze away from the one an only man she had ever loved, her eyes lingering on the ring wrapped around her finger. She studied the diamond reverently, a small smile flirting across her lips. The ring was more than a simple gift. It was a symbol of Kurama's devotion and commitment to her and her alone. There was nothing to fear. No reason to doubt. With this conviction, an answer began to form in her mind, growing louder with each passing second until at last she had to tell him. "I want to stay." Botan replied softly, her voice so faint Kurama had to concentrate just to pick it up. 

Kurama looked at Botan in surprise. "You .. want to stay?" 

Botan brought her gaze upright, her countenance full of love and devotion. "You would never hurt me Kurama. Never." She whispered tenderly as she closed the distance between them. Wrapping her slender arms around the kitsune's waist, Botan rested her head against his shoulder and sighed contentedly. "This is where I belong. Here now. With you." 

Kurama swallowed the lump in his throat. _She ... wants to stay? With me? _His mind repeated incredulously even as his body began to react. The kitsune wrapped his arms around the deity's back, content just to hold her closely to him. _This is all I need. Nothing more_. He thought as he rested head against hers, drowning in the warmth that radiated from Botan's being. And so they remained as Botan spoke. 

"Kurama?" She began in a murmur. "Have you ever been in love? In your former life I mean?" 

A knowing look spread along the red head's face as he realized the underlying cause of the insecurity and nervousness he sensed coming from her soul. "No Botan. I've never been in love before. I didn't know what love was when I lived in Makai. The relationships I had back then were purely physical, nothing more." He answered softly. "You are the first woman to steal my heart Botan. And the first and only to touch my soul." He added in a tender voice as he lifted his head and brushed his lips upon the crown of his beloved. 

Botan closed her eyes, smiling at his words, her heart lightening at the thought. _I am his_ _first true love!_ She sang inwardly. _His first and only_. "And you are my first and only love Kurama." She whispered back, certain now that this was the right time. The right time to unleash the desire that had slowly began to develop the moment she wrapped her arms around him. 

Kurama's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he felt a sudden shift in the ferry girl's emotions, loosening his hold around her as Botan slowly pulled away. He watched with curious eyes as the deity reached up with her right hand and gently traced the contours of his left ear before trailing along his jaw line and down his neck. 

"I love you Kurama." Botan whispered in a seductive yet loving tone that set Kurama's heart and body aflame. His eyelids grew heavy, his breath quickening even as his mind wondered why such a simple caress was affecting him so easily. 

_Why should you be surprised Suuichi? _Youko's voice suddenly entered his consciousness, causing Kurama to frown at the intrusion. _You haven't, or should I say we haven't, been with a_ _woman in over 20 years_. _It figures it wouldn't take much for you to get all heated up._

_Not now Youko!_ Kurama growled inwardly, half expecting to hear a rebuttal of some kind from his demon self only be drawn outside of his mind when his sensitive olfactory nerves picked up a change in the deity's scent. 

She wanted him. 

As a woman would a man. 

_Oh dear_. Kurama thought in equal parts delight and concern. Her scent was intoxicating. A powerful drug that began to tease at his control. But as much as he desired to take her at that moment, his rational mind was still unsure she was ready for such a big change in their relationship. "Botan," The kitsune whispered in a strained voice as he reached up and gently took the deity's hand within his own, caressing the back with his thumb. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, his voice laced with an inner longing he had not expressed in his whole human existence. He opened his eyes once more to study her, his emerald pools reflecting an unsaid need. The need to give himself to her. To show her just how much she meant to him. 

Botan knew what he was asking. She understood the physical aspects of a romantic relationship. At least in theory. After all, she had been alive for over 500 years. And in that time she had seen and heard just about everything one could about sex and the consequences it entailed. But the deity had never experienced it on a personal level. A small part of her was still nervous about her inexperience. 

_But I need this, want this._ She countered inwardly as she spoke, "What does my heart tell you?" She asked as she studied his handsome face, opening her emotions completely to him so that nothing would be missed. 

Kurama gazed into Botan's eyes, her amethyst orbs aflame with the same desire and affection that shone within his own emerald ones. He felt the truth of her words reach past the barrier he had erected briefly between them and was now drawn in, his heart throbbing against his chest as he released his hold upon the deity's hand. Reaching out, the kitsune gently clasped the deity's shoulders and pulled her towards him. "I love you." He whispered, his voice tightened in desire and affection as he leaned forward and kissed the deity briefly, the motion gentle and reverent before breaking off the kiss and pulling his head slightly back and away from her. 

A small pout formed on the deity's countenance, her eyes meeting his for a mere second, before closing in surprise as Kurama shifted his focus to the right side of her face. He showered her with a series of butterfly kisses along her jaw line to her ear. His attention loving and tender yet teasing at the same time. A smile formed on his lips at the simply arousing whimper that emanated from Botan's throat as she seemed to melt against him. Reaching up, he pushed the blue coat still clinging to her up over her shoulders and off her body, the article of clothing falling to the floor in a soft whoosh. Kurama continued his ministrations, nuzzling against the side of the deity's throat as his hands began to roam along the sides of her lithe frame. 

Botan gasped at the feel of his soft lips along her pale flesh, his feather light touches causing her to shiver. The contact lighting a tortuous fire that began to burn within her. Reason quickly fled her mind, her body reacting to the sensations the kitsune was bringing to life. Reaching up, the deity stuffed her hands into the fiery locks that fell around Kurama's neck and tightened her grip slightly, pulling his head closer to her lips where she began a torrid trail of moist kisses along his jaw all the while pressing herself against him, eyes widening then closing when she felt something hard against her lower abdomen. 

Kurama let out a groan, his eyes growing heavy at the sudden attention Botan was lavishing upon him. "Botan." He whispered in a drugged voice as he felt her pressing against his arousal. _My beautiful deity how bold you've become_. He thought with a masculine smile as he brought his straying hands up to the sides of the ferry girl's head, pushing it back slightly so that they now faced each other. 

Botan, her mind lost to the growing need that filled her entire being, stared up into the kitsune's loving countenance, an almost impatient look fluttering across her face as she wondered what he was up to. 

She didn't have long to wait. 

For suddenly the kitsune brought his lips down upon hers, the action so possessive and bruising, the deity gasped from the intensity. 

Kurama took advantage of her surprise, his tongue darting quickly past her open lips as he claimed her mouth. 

Botan's legs began to give out at this new and rather intimate kiss. She clung desperately to him, her heart pounding like a jackhammer as his grip tightened around her back, holding her steady while he continued to explore her mouth. His ministrations playful yet demanding at the same time. Botan began to counter his attention, life returning to her limbs as she lowered her arms and snaked them around the kitsune's back, pressing against him once more, her body reacting to an aching need. A need only Kurama could satisfy. 

The kitsune's eyes snapped open in shock only to close again in pleasure as his hands slid down to her waist, crushing her in his arms as she began to move against him. God how he loved this woman! The feel of her body snuggled tightly to him in an intimate and needing way, fueling the already tortuous fire burning in the pit of stomach, causing it to spread throughout his entire body. The blood was literally racing through his veins as Botan greedily fought against his own tongue, her appetite clearly rivaling his own as her hands traveled slowly up and down his back, stroking the taunt muscles, her touches prompting him to tremble slightly in response. And yet behind the more primitive emotion of lust, it was Kurama's love for Botan that made him want her all the more. _My wondrous deity, how I love you so_. He thought as he intensified his kiss, never wanting the moment to end. 

Still engaged in an intimate lip lock, the two lovers continued to revel in the attention of the other until, at last, the more basic need to breathe broke through the lust filled haze that surrounded them and they parted, both gasping for air. 

Kurama rested his forehead against Botan's, his breathing labored, hands still gripped tightly around her waist. His heart raced endlessly even as some semblance of his reason began to return. _If I keep this up_ _much longer, I won't make it to the bedroom_. He thought with a slight frown. He wanted her to enjoy this. To understand how deeply he cared for her. Tonight was about her needs. She came first. _I must control myself a little better if I want to show her the truth of my body, heart and_ _soul_. He reasoned as he pulled away from Botan. 

The ferry girl looked up at Kurama, a pained look crossing her countenance. Instantly, doubt crept into her mind. Had she done something wrong? Did he not like what they were engaging in? 

But before she could voice her questions, Kurama quickly wrapped his left arm around the deity's back, leaning down slightly to wrap his right arm around her legs before sweeping her off her feet. "Kurama?" She whispered, her surprised eyes meeting his determined ones. 

"Do you trust me Botan?" He asked, his eyes remaining locked with his mate's as he walked through the living room and kitchen before turning right down the hallway that led to his room. 

Botan did not waver in her gaze, even as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I trust you." She whispered in a tender voice. Freeing her left arm from around the kitsune's neck, she reached up to trace a line across his jaw before gently brushing her slender fingers along his soft lips. 

The kitsune kissed the tips of her fingers as he crossed the threshold to his bed. Walking around to the right side of the bed, Kurama bent down, laying the deity upon the dark blue comforter. He gently removed his hold from around the deity before slowly lowering himself above her, bracing his arms on both sides so as to not crush her with his weight. 

Botan looked up into Kurama's eyes, her smile loving as she reached up with her right hand and brushed at his bangs before caressing his left cheek. "I love you." She whispered in a heart felt tone that matched the truth of her soul. 

Kurama trembled at her touch. Eyes still locked with the deity's, the kitsune lowered his face, the tips of their noses touching, his features tender even as his heart threatened to leap from his chest when the deity lowered her hand to wrap her arms around his body. "And I love you. My sweet peony. My deity. My own." He whispered in devotion as he pressed his lips against hers, his kisses sweet and his hands gentle as he began to lead Botan slowly to a place where two became one and time had no meaning. 

***** 

Kigorei Shinato sat at the end of the large oak table situated near the kitchen of Ren's home, his vibrant blue orbs focused on a small stack of papers stacked neatly in front of him. His handsome features were so serious and determined, it looked as if he were preparing to go to war. But it was not the test papers he had brought with him to grade that were bothering him. It was Ren. 

The blond had been surprised to find his leader standing in the hallway when he answered the knock on his apartment door. He had been even more surprised at the almost pained and angered look upon the dark haired man's countenance. At that moment he had looked so frail, so very human that the younger man wondered just what had happened to make someone so cold show such emotion. But when Kigorei had asked what was wrong, Ren's eyes grew steely and distant, his fists clenching at the sides in anger. Anger at being seen as weak. Ren told him to mind his own business and head to the loft and wait with the others until he could find his brother. 

Kigorei's sympathy flew out the window, his blue orbs reflecting the same steely gaze that Ren shone him, giving a simple nod of understanding, watching disinterestedly as the dark haired man whirled around and disappeared. He was beginning to regret this. Beginning to regret ever accepting Ren's offer in exchange for his help. _Still. _The blond thought as he reached up and past the stiff white collar of his oxford shirt to clasp the metal chain around his neck. _Still, if we_ _succeed, I will have my heart's desire back_. He added mentally as he shifted his hold down upon the gold band strung between the chain, his thoughts now lost upon the past and those who had been taken from him. _Azami._ _Hiroshi_. His mind whispered as he clutched the ring all the tighter and closed his suddenly tired orbs, oblivious to a pair of emerald eyes that studied him from the opposite side of the table. 

Lina watched the rather peculiar behavior of her partner in mild curiosity. She had been rather unnerved the other evening when she had confronted him in the parking lot of Sarasaki High. Kigorei had always seemed to be the calm and even tempered one of the bunch, never prone to anger or provoked into arguments as the others so easily were. But ever since they had infiltrated Yusuke's school, the blond had become less and less enthusiastic about his mission and more interested in teaching. It was almost as if he actually enjoyed being around those snot nosed little brats. And it seemed he was happiest when he was around Yusuke. 

At first, Lina thought it to be some sort of twisted infatuation. It was partly the reason she had sought him out to talk to him, to remind him they were at the school to conduct business. Nothing more than that. He was not to get involved in a personal way. But the venom and anger behind Kigorei's retaliatory remarks, quickly nixed that idea. If he was gay, he seemed to be the type that would admit to it openly. Knowing now that he was not, the half-demon woman wondered what else could have driven the blond to help Yusuke out. 

_Oh that's right. _Lina thought, her features twisting in remembrance. Kigorei had mentioned something about his admiration and respect for Yusuke. But still, that didn't answer the question of why he allowed himself to defend the detective. _Just what the hell are you hiding Kigorei and what does it have to do with Urameshi? _

_It's quite simple my dear Lina_.A contemptuous feminine voice echoed within her mind, causing the brown haired woman to jump slightly from the sudden mental intrusion into her thoughts. 

Whipping her head to the side, Lina's narrowed eyes met the smug ones of Ailia who stood near the window at the far corner of the room, her clothes as black as the moon less night that shone through the large rectangular panes behind her lithe frame. _And that would be?_ Lina shot back coolly, not liking the way the taller woman had so easily infiltrated her mind. 

Ailia flashed a knowing smile as she brought the flute glass in her right hand up to her lips, sipping the red contents slowly before lowering her glass again. _Merely that Kigorei is motivated_ _by his past just as we all are._ She replied cryptically only to have her smile fall when Lina sent back, 

_And just what happened in Kigorei's past to make him want to join us?_

__A flash of pain fluttered across the pretty woman's face but disappeared as quickly as it had come._ He lost some people close to him. _She sent back softly then cut off telepathic communication with Lina, turning away to hide the sudden tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. _Just as I lost those most precious to me. _

Lina frowned at the sudden loss of mental contact with Ailia. _Oh great! _She growled mentally. _First Kigorei gets all reflective and emotional and now Ailia is acting all weird! It's not as if I initiated the conversation!_ The smaller woman crossed her arms against her chest, her dark blue dress shirt bunching up slightly from the sudden movement as she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She hated the silence that filled the room. Almost as much as the last words Ailia had sent to her. 

_He lost some people close to him._

_Who did he lose? And why did Ailia get upset when I asked her?_ She wondered, her features twisting into disdain at the sudden sense of sympathy that filled her usually disinterested being. _And why the hell do I care! It's not as if I lost someone close to me! _She wanted to scream but kept her tongue silent. Her motivation was different, her anger not aimed at one realm in general but rather the detectives themselves. Weren't they supposed to protect the weak, to save those who could not save themselves? So where were they when she needed them. Where were they when her classmates bullied her day in and day out. Lina still remembered the words they spat. The cruel things they did to her. The bruises. The broken bones. All the while laughing and taunting her. What had she done to deserve such treatment. She had only wanted to belong. Only wanted to be human, but the people around her had sensed she was not completely normal and so they picked and picked at her like vultures until one day she finally snapped, her demon side surfacing and exploding in a white hot rage that left the entire area bathed in the stench of blood and death. 

_They deserved to die! They deserved it! _She snarled mentally, her body shaking as she tried to regain control of her emotions. But deep down, in that small place where her human heart still beat, she knew it had not been her intention to kill her tormentors. She had just wanted to be left alone. That's all. Was it really so bad to want to be free from all the hate that bombarded her day in and day out? Such thoughts bothered her. More than she wanted to admit. But the self righteous rage that fed her soul and corrupted her mind quickly overcame her guilt and she savagely pushed her human emotions aside, becoming her demon self once more. _They did deserve to die_. She repeated inside her head. _And the detectives deserve it too_. _For all their_ _failures_. Lina's cause was just, her reasoning sound. _We will not fail_. She added with a confident smile as she opened her eyes once more. _I just hope Ren shows up with Tahomen soon, I hate being here any longer than I have to._

__******__

__Darkness claimed the land of Makai, the starlit sky announcing the coming of evening, bringing with it the peaceful night winds that flowed through Mukuro's compound. Most of the men had settled in for the evening, falling under the spell of a dream filled sleep. Yet one man remained awake, his mind lost in a sea of uncertainty. Uncertainty in the future. 

Hiei lay still upon his back near the peak of Mukuro's main house. Hands behind his head, the fire demon's red orbs peered straight up into the night sky, marveling in the splendor of heaven's own light show. Despite the usual gruff attitude and behavior he exhibited, the dark haired man rather enjoyed stargazing. It brought a calm to his normally turbulent soul. Not that he'd ever admit to it. He had a reputation to keep after all. 

But even the stars tonight could do little to placate the troubling thoughts within the fire apparition's mind. Just who in the hell where they dealing with? How strong were they? What kind of powers did they possess. Hiei knew there were at least two of them. A telepath and a shinobi, both very strong and formidable. Yet neither of them seemed to fit the mold of a leader. More like powerful minions to an even stronger menace. This thought made Hiei's fighting spirit flare. Someone even stronger than the one who had attacked his mate a few nights ago. 

Memories of that night were burned within his mind, bringing both a flash of rage coupled with a slight blush. _The night Mukuro became my mate_. He thought with a small smile only to have it fall as his mind repeated the truth that had been plaguing him ever since. That she had been hurt and he hadn't been there to protect her. 

His handsome features quickly morphed, becoming hard and unyielding. 

_I wasn't there to help her._

__The more rational part of his mind understood Mukuro was strong. Stronger than him. She could handle herself just fine. And yet it was his more protective nature that constantly berated him for his lax in watching over her. It was his responsibility as her mate to look after her and yet he had failed. Failed that day. 

_What if it happens again? What if I can't protect her? What .._

__A soft noise and familar chi entered his senses. The fire Koorime's features relaxed, becoming neutral, free of the anger that still had it's claws wrapped around his heart. "What are you doing out here?" He asked in a gruff tone, his gaze still heavenward even as his hearing followed the movements of his mate Mukuro who sat down to his left. 

"I could ask you the same question." The female demon retorted in her usual calm tone of voice as she turned to gaze down at him. "Are you not tired?" 

Hiei took a few seconds before replying. "I needed a little quiet time to think." 

"And you couldn't do that in a warm bed?" 

Hiei smiled knowingly. "I'm afraid that when I lay down beside you, thinking is the last thing on my mind." 

Mukuro gave a small laugh before cuddling up beside him. "Me too." She whispered as she laid her head upon his left shoulder. 

"Hn." Hiei sounded, a blush creeping along his face at the sudden contact between them. he lay still for a few seconds, trying to calm the erratic beat of his heart as Mukuro lay her left arm across his chest and held him closely, the motion comforting and surprisingly gentle. The fire demon's features and body relaxed as he slowly withdrew his left hand out from under his head and wrapped his arm around Mukuro's back. 

They lay quietly for a few seconds more, enjoying the closeness of their bodies before Mukuro broke the silence. 

"So what did you come up here to think about?" She asked in a curious tone, closing her eye as she listened to the steady breathing of her lover. Frowning when she received no response, Mukuro opened her eye and lifted her head to gaze at the fire apparition's face. Her frown deepened at the somber, troubled look reflected in his eyes and within his features. "Hiei?" 

The dark haired man let out a sigh. He didn't want to talk about it. Didn't want to bother her with his problems. _But if I don't tell her, she'll be angry with me._ "I'm worried about our opponents Mukuro," He began softly after a few seconds of heavy silence. "I'm worried that my training won't be enough. I ... " Hiei's voice trailed off, his gaze turning upon his mate as the female demon rested her left index finger upon his lips. 

"There is nothing to fear Hiei," Mukuro whispered as she slowly pulled her finger away. "You are very strong as are your friends. You will not fail." She added, rising up slightly to kiss the fire demon gently on the lips. 

Hiei's eyes widened slightly at first then closed as he reciprocated the attention, the worry and stress rapidly fleeing his mind as he wrapped his arms around Mukuro and deepened the kiss before rising to his feet, dragging his mate up with him, the two instantly disappearing from the sight of a pair of dark eyes that had been watching the compound for most of the evening. 

_So you little bastard, the woman is your mate? _Tahomen thought in disdain as he straightened his long legs, wincing slightly at the numbness in his limbs. He had been crouched now for several hours, his eyes never leaving the sanctity of the compound, his mind formulating plans and strategies to overcome any threat the fire demon offered. So far he had been less than impressed. Hiei had been away more often than not, training with his friends in Ningenkai in the foolish hope they could withstand the darkness hovering about them. _But if my brother and I do_ _not master the final technique soon, they very will could defeat us_. Tahomen retorted mentally. They needed to test the techniques learned someplace beyond the sight of Reikai. _Someplace like_ _here_. The large man thought, his shinobi mask hiding the evil smile forming on his lips. In Makai, there were those with A+ powers and even a few beyond the three territory demons with the rare S class power. _If we can surpass them, we should be able ..._

"Why are you still in Makai brother?" Ren's deceptively calm voice spoke from behind him causing the larger man to whirl around in surprise. "Did I not give you specific instructions to return by 10:00?" 

Tahomen eyed his brother incredulously. Never before had Ren bothered to enter the realm of Makai, preferring the relative comfort of the human world to the cold and unpredictable life in the demon realm. Surveillance in the demon world was always regulated to the shinobi since he was the only one of the five to have spent any time within Makai's vast borders._ Why_ _would he come all this way now?_ Tahomen wondered only to have his features harden and his pulse quicken at a rather disturbing thought. _Did the detectives find out the truth about us?!_ His mind cried. "Brother, tell me what's ... " 

The gray eyed man waved Tahomen silent, his features darkening as he spoke in a hushed voice. "We need to leave here at once. There are some new developments I want to share with the others." He answered coldly, turning his attention back towards the ground below the large conifer tree they stood upon. 

But Tahomen was not satisfied with his brother's answer. He wanted to know. And he wanted to know now. "Just what is it you need to discuss Ren?" 

Ren kept his focus on the ground as he addressed him. "There's been a change of plans and I need your help to do it." He replied before disappearing instantly from the shinobi's view. 

Tahomen frowned but followed, a sudden gust of wind dancing through the massive boughs of the tree, signaling the departure of the two men. 

Sometime later, the two brothers returned to the loft. Riding silently on the crate elevator, their eyes remained focused but while Tahomen's features remained stoic, Ren's were twisted in aggravation. And so they remained even as the elevator came to a stop and the two exited, Ren in the lead as he slung off his black designer trench coat and threw it roughly to the side, the article of clothing flying through the air only to land in a heap upon the cushion of a small black chair tucked along the side wall near the kitchen. His gaze remained fixed not upon the silent faces of his followers as he passed by them but rather the refrigerator door which he ripped open and pulled out a bottle of Zinfandel. 

No one made a sound as they watched their leader unscrew the cap and take a big swig straight from the bottle. 

_Ah, much better_. Ren thought with a smile as he lowered the bottle slowly from his lips, closing his eyes as he relished in the slight burning sensation that spread down his throat and into his stomach. He had been craving alcohol ever since he had witnessed the marriage proposal in the gardens. His brow furrowed at the strange emotion that began to fester inside his usually cold heart. True he was furious at the idea that such a relationship between a Reigen and a Youkai existing when even his own grandfather had been denied such happiness. The injustice of it burned like hot steel, forging a loathing hatred for Kurama. But Ren was also growing rather fond of the blue haired deity, much to his disdain and dismay. 

He had wanted so desperately to kill the kitsune at that moment, it was all he could do to walk away. 

And walk he did. 

Everywhere he could. As fast as he could go. Hoping to stem the lust for revenge that was building within him. He could feel the beast screaming for release from his dark soul. And it was only his more rational mind that saved him from making a fatal mistake. They still weren't ready yet. 

Ailia watched the facial expressions of her leader and frowned. She tried to read his mind, wondering why Ren was acting so strangely but the dark haired man had erected so many defensive walls, she couldn't get through. _Just what the hell is_ _wrong with you Ren?_ She thought, her frown deepening as her leader began to speak. 

"Do you want to know where I was earlier today?" Ren said in a rather shaky voice that belied his darkened features as he brought the bottle up to his lips and drank some more wine as he began to pace across the linoleum floor. 

Ailia eyed the others in curiosity, noting the fearful thoughts that swirled within each of them. _So they sense it too._ She thought, turning her gaze back upon Ren. _He's losing his_ _composure._ _And that makes him dangerous. _She added mentally but gave no answer to the dark haired man's question, waiting patiently for him to continue. 

"I followed Kurama and his precious Botan downtown today." He continued, lowering then hugging the bottle against his chest as he looked off into the distance. 

Ailia glared at Ren, her mind and soul burning at the thought of the kitsune and the deity together. _And he's been watching them all day! After telling me to maintain my distance! _She snarled inwardly. "And just why in the hell did you do that Ren?" Ailia asked in a low tone, expecting some analytical reply. 

But the reply didn't come. Instead, Ren just lowered his head and stared at the bottle in his hands. 

"Ren?" Tahomen said softly, his voice troubled as he eyed his sibling in confusion. "What's wrong? Did Kurama or Botan see you?" 

"Yes." The dark haired man replied, his features tightening as he thought back to that moment. That moment when Botan had exited the room. It was the first time Ren had been able to see her up close and despite the coldness of his heart, he found it beating faster with each step she made. 

She was beautiful. 

And he wanted her. Not only to spite Kurama but because he began to feel something had hadn't felt since he was a child long ago. Love. He was in love with her. 

Ailia's eyes widened as she caught a glimpse inside her leader's mind. _Oh my God!_ She thought in disbelief and anger. _He actually has feelings for that blue haired bitch!_ "You're in love with the ferry girl!" She snapped, drawing Ren's intention immediately on her. 

The gray eyed man's gaze was full of malice, his voice warning as he replied. "That is not your concern Ailia." 

"So this is the big news you each paid a personal visit to us for?!" Ailia shot back, her anger rising at the thought she would not be allowed to kill the deity when the time came to strike. "To tell us you've become infatuated with Botan!" 

"No," Ren said in a low tone, his features darkening at the spite within Ailia's voice when she mentioned the deity's name. " I visited each of you to work off the rage after seeing them in the botanical gardens," He said distantly before his voice rose to a malicious octave, memories of what he saw burning hatefully within his mind. "Did you know Ailia that your precious Kurama proposed marriage to Botan and that she accepted! Accepted!" He growled ferociously, clutching the bottle tighter against him as his previous thoughts and feelings returned with a vengeance. God how he wanted to kill the Youkai. How dare Kurama have what Ren's family could not. How dare they even think they could live happily together. He would not stand for it! Filled with rage, the dark haired man slammed the bottle onto the counter with such force it shattered, the light pink fluid splattering all across marbled surface and on Ren who let out a sigh of disgust as he flung the remaining bits of the bottle neck onto the counter, the large fragments mingling with the other bits of green glass scattered about. 

Tahomen, Kigorei, Lina looked at each other in confusion. _Just what the hell is going on_ _here? _All three of them wondered as they returned their attention the verbal sparring match between Ren and Ailia. 

Ailia let out a barking laugh, no longer intimidated by his posturing. _He's acting just like a_ _spoiled child that's been told no!_ She thought in disdain. "And what are you upset for Ren? Didn't you say yourself that you wanted the detective and his ferry girl dead? I hardly think they'll live long enough to get married don't you?" 

Ren smirked, the rage suddenly leaving him, the shattering of the bottle a liquid catalyst for his reverting back to his old self. Straightening the tailored black blazer wrapped around his shoulders, Ren wiped off the drops of wine from the liquid resistant material before running his hands through his hair. "I never said I would kill the ferry girl, Ailia. Just Kurama," He replied, dropping his arms to the side. But before Ailia could protest, Ren added, "But that doesn't mean you can't have a little fun with him before I do kill him." 

Ailia narrowed her eyes. "I'm listening." She replied coolly. 

"Not now Ailia." He said curtly. He would show her exactly what he had in mind later. "Right now we have more important business to attend to." 

"Such as?" The dark haired woman asked, her features twisted in irritation as she studied him. _Dammit I want to know what you're up to Ren!_ She cried impatiently with the borders of her mind but kept herself in check. Now that Ren was back in control of his emotions, she didn't really feel up to arguing with him again. 

Ren looked up to study the group. He said nothing for a few seconds before raising his right arm and opening his palm. 

The others jumped back, startled. They eyed him warily, as if expecting a ball of energy to come rocketing out of the palm of his hand to annihilate them. 

Ren let out a disappointed sigh. "Five days you idiots." He growled, eyeing them in disdain as he lowered his hand. 

Everyone frowned. 

"Five days?" Lina murmured. "Five days to what?" 

Ren looked at her in exasperation only to move his attention to the slender woman's left where Kigorei stood. 

"It means we have five days left to prepare," The blond said softly, his blue eyes meeting the gray ones of his leader. "Five days before we take out the spirit detectives." 

Ren nodded, giving Kigorei an approving smile. "Very good Kigorei. You always were the smartest of the bunch. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go change." He said before walking past them towards his bedroom only to stop halfway. "And I suggest you get some rest. You're all going to need it for tomorrow." He said over his shoulder. 

"And what about tomorrow?" Ailia called out, frustrated at her inability to read his mind once again. 

Ren turned around to face them. "Tomorrow we travel to Makai." He answered before pivoting back towards the open door of his bedroom. He wanted to test their skills along with his own. The dark haired man smiled as he thought of what would happen in five days, his heart beating soundly against his chest at the idea of what would soon be his. _The sooner the detectives are dead, the sooner Reikai and Botan will be mine._ He added mentally before marching across the floor and into his room for a fresh set of clothes. 

**** 

Still was the atmosphere within Suuichi Minamino's apartment, the only sound the soft breathing of both the kitsune and the deity who lay partially under the blue comforter, fast asleep. Botan was snuggled sideways up against the toned body of Kurama, her head nestled against his neck and bare shoulder, her right arm draped around his midsection, a look of contentment on her angelic features. 

Kurama held Botan close to him, his right arm wrapped around the deity's bare back. His head was turned slightly to the right, resting against the blue silken crown of his beloved, a look of peace upon his ethereal face. A smile began to form upon Kurama's lips as he held the deity. His eyes began to move underneath his closed lids, signaling the start of REM sleep. The kitsune was dreaming. And what a dream it was. 

The red head found himself standing atop a rather familar flight of stairs, his emerald eyes curious as he gazed around. The area around him seemed to glow with a soft white light that soothed his weary soul. The atmosphere was comforting, even loving. So different from the nightmares he had been suffering from for weeks now. A flash of movement caught the kitsune's attention, causing him to returning his focus back towards the stairs, his features brightening as he gazed upon the image of Botan walking slowly up the steps towards him, a small grocery bag tucked within her right arm and against the yellow sun dress that hung about her lithe frame. He smiled at her, thrilled to see her and happy at the thought of holding her again. Reaching outward, Kurama held his arms wide open, ready to embrace Botan only to gasp in surprise as the deity walked right through him. Turning around he watched in stunned silence as Botan continued down the corridor that led to his apartment. 

Kurama shook his head, confused at his lack of involvement in his own dream. It felt strange to be merely an observer but the kitsune quickly recovered, following then stopping beside the deity as she reached out with her free hand and twisted the knob, pushing the door open slowly and entering inside. She reached back and gently closed the door but not before Kurama slipped inside, his eyes sweeping across the room. His apartment was relatively the same but the scent of Botan was everywhere. A beaming smile graced the kitsune's lips as he came to the sudden realization that Botan lived with him. 

Kurama brought his attention back on the deity, his curious eyes watching as she sat the grocery bag on the island in the kitchen then disappeared around the corner down the hallway that led to his bedroom. Without pause, the kitsune chased after her, rounding the corner and down the hallway only to stop at the closed door in front of him. He did nothing for several seconds, debating whether or not to go inside. _What if she's getting undressed and I walk in. What if we're_ _..._ His thoughts trailed off, a slight blush forming at the images that sprang within his mind. Frowning at his suddenly adolescent thoughts, he shook off the images and reached out to grasp the knob, turning it slowly before pushing the door open. 

A white light flooded his vision, the images changing as the air shifted around him. New scents invaded his senses even as his eyes adjusted to the fading light. The smell of water and fresh greenery infiltrated his nostrils while a cacophony of sounds greeted his ears. The light gone, Kurama's vision returned to him and he looked around slowly and methodically as his confused emerald eyes studied the vast landscape of plants, bushes and trees sprawled within it's confines. He tried to remember if he had been here before but his mind was drawing a blank. _Where am I? _He wondered, casting his gaze downward at the wide but shallow creek that split the ground between him and where all the noise was emanating from, his eyes followed the trail of crystal clear water that bubbled and flowed over and around the rock littered creek bed until he gazed upon a large Japanese style wooden bridge that connected the flatter side he stood upon with the hillier terrain to his left. 

Without hesitation, Kurama strode over the bridge only to stop when his eyes caught sight of a small but vocal group of people seated within row upon row of white cushioned chairs. The men were dressed in suits while the women wore pastel dresses and matching shoes. He crept cautiously forward, his ears picking up the sounds of his mother talking in happy tones with his stepfather, who nodded his head in reply. Kurama smiled at the image, his heart overjoyed at his mother's continued happiness with her husband. The kitsune's gaze shifted to the front of the rows, a smirk forming upon his face when he saw who stood near the makeshift alter. There he was, standing patiently, his lean frame donned in a black tux, his fiery red hair resting against his shoulders as he turned to speak with Hiei who fidgeted endlessly with the bow tie wrapped around the collar of his tuxedo shirt. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood beside the fire demon, dressed in similar attire. Their eyes were focused across the other side where Keiko and Yukina stood in matching pale pink strapless bridesmaid gowns, loving smiles upon their faces as the lovers continued to regard each other. 

Kurama noticed Genkai seated beside his younger stepbrother, Suichi, talking in soft tones with the brown haired boy who smiled and nodded enthusiastically. 

Kurama began to make his way towards them only stop when the sound of violins met his ears. Turning his head to the side he spotted a small quintet of musicians dressed in tuxes, the song they played masterfully upon their strings unmistakable. The kitsune brought himself completely around, his breath catching in his throat. _Botan? _He thought lovingly, his emerald orbs widening in amazement. 

There was his beloved, walking slowly down the aisle towards him, a strapless white wedding gown wrapped delicately around her, complimenting her slender frame. Thick strands of blue silk hung in cascading waves around her bare shoulders. 

And Botan's face. 

Her beautiful face shone with such radiance and joy, Kurama's heart threatened to burst. _My beautiful deity_,_ how I love you so._ He thought, swallowing the lump in his throat as he fought the urge to reach out and sweep Botan off her feet, whisking her somewhere far away from the prying eyes of his friends and family so he could lavish her with kisses of love and desire. Botan walked past him and up to the alter, releasing her hand from Koenma who had escorted her before taking his place to her right beside Ayame. 

A priest appeared before them, his hair as soft and white as the robes adorning his tall, lean frame. He began to speak in an even but happy tone about commitment and responsibility before delving into the roles of husbands and wives and the devotion and faith one must have to maintain a loving and meaningful relationship. 

Kurama smiled as he heard Botan and him exchange vows and rings, the crowd cheering as the kitsune leaned forward and pressed his lips to the deity's, sealing their vows with a chaste kiss. A sudden explosion assaulted the red head's senses, causing him to whirl around. He instantly took a defensive stance, ready to tackle whatever was intent on disrupting the ceremony only to gaze around in confusion as day became night, the setting changing to a crowded lake view. Light erupted from the heavens, illuminating the darkened sky in a dazzling array of green, red and yellow streaks and blooms. 

_Is this a festival?_ Kurama wondered, watching the fireworks for several seconds before lowering his gaze when the familar scent of his beloved grew stronger. Turning his head to the side, his emerald orbs took in the sight of Botan wrapped within the safe hold of her husband. Arms linked around the deity's waist, Kurama's older self rested his head to the left of the deity's, whispering words of love that made the present Kurama blush and his lips twist into a smile as the deity reached up with her left hand and caressed her lover's face, the wedding band upon her ring finger shimmering in the darkness that surrounded them. 

Another thunderous boom exploded high above drawing Kurama briefly back to the sky, the firework display so blinding in it's intensity that the kitsune clinched his eyes shut. The noise of the crowd and the fireworks faded, becoming the sounds of soft giggling. Surprised by the unexpected noise, Kurama's eyelids bolted open, his features a mixture of puzzlement and awe. There, in between a sprawling estate of greenery, bushes and trees stood a rather large and impressive two story house, the roofed wrap around porch painted in the same soft white hues as the wooden railing perimeter. Kurama walked slowly along the stone pathway that cut through the manicured lush green lawn and up the wooden steps that led to the large wooden front door as white as the rest of the house. With slight hesitation, Kurama reached out and clasped the handle, squeezing the latch above it before pushing it slowly open. He entered cautiously, his feet standing upon the wooden floor as his eyes swept around the foyer, taking note of the polished wooden stairs and open room to either side. A burst of giggling reached Kurama's ears, drawing his attention to his left towards the living room, his breath catching in his throat at what he saw. _Could it be? Did we really ....?_ His mind reeled in disbelief and joy as he walked into the room and across the plush white carpeting for a closer view. 

There, upon a large yellow comforter, were two infants no more than three months old. And before them sat Kurama and Botan each making cooing noises to the babies as they gently tickled their chins and rubbed their bellies. The kitsune knelt down to the side, his eyes inspecting the infants with a fatherly pride he did not know he possessed. The one closest to him had dark blue hair and bright emerald eyes and was dressed in a blue outfit while the one closer to Botan was dressed in a bright pink outfit that nearly matched the infant's hair. Twinkling amethyst orbs gazed upon the deity, totally riveted by her mother's cooing sounds and the index finger now clasped in her tiny right hand. 

_A son. And a daughter_. Kurama thought with a joyful smile as he looked up from the infants over to his future wife. _A family_. He added, his heart soaring to the heavens even as the vision faded and all became darkness once more. 

Kurama's eyelids fluttered open, disappointment washing through him as he returned to the present. To the real world. His gaze shifted over to his right where Botan lay nestled against him, her breathing slow and comforting, signaling she was still asleep. The kitsune studied the deity in adoration, reaching up with his left hand to brush away a few strands of hair that lay across her pretty face. 

_Beautiful_. He sighed inwardly, leaning forward slightly to press his lips upon Botan's forehead before lowering his hand back to his side. He knew it was just a dream. A wonderful dream of what could be. And in his heart he wished that dream to become reality. _But can it?_ He wondered, a look of concern flashing across his once content features. _Can we truly live a peaceful life together?_ Doubt began to form within the kitsune's once certain heart. He knew it was foolish, unrealistic even, to believe their relationship would be free of the problems that loomed over head. Not only was there the matter of the unwritten law in Reikai that forbid the red head and the deity's union but also there was an unknown threat that hovered in the shadows. A threat from somewhere in Ningenkai itself. Kurama's thoughts darkened as he realized who might be behind the threat. 

Ren. 

It had something to do with Ren Kurayami. 

Ever since the kitsune and the dark haired man had met, the two seemed to constantly bump heads. Neither caring anything at all for the other. And after the way he had talked about and looked at Botan, Kurama was certain Ren had become fixated upon her. Why else would he have followed them into Tokyo? 

The fox spirit's emerald eyes narrowed as he looked up to the ceiling, more thoughts entering his consciousness. Things he did not like one bit. The amount of spiritual energy Ren possessed was strange. Even though it was human, Kurama felt something darker lingering behind it. An evil presence waiting to be released from whatever prison the dark haired man had erected to keep it at bay. Was it possible Ren had something to do with the attacks upon him and the others in Makai? Was it possible he was the ring leader of whatever group it was plotting to kill them? 

_I need to find out_. Kurama reasoned at last, an idea formulating in his mind as to how to go about collecting intelligence. He would need the others help in pursuing this new line of inquiry. But not before some planning. Since their attackers were able to mask their power from detection, the detectives would need to be able to do the same thing. _But how? _He wondered, a small smile gracing his face as he realized the answer was lying right beside him. Bringing his gaze back downward, Kurama studied the peaceful features of Botan, his smile becoming one of pride as he tightened his hold of the deity. _And you're just the person to ask. _He thought, closing his eyes, even though his mind was still mulling over the dangers surrounding them. Even if Ren was involved, the issue of Kurama and Botan's relationship was still unsettled in Reikai._ I can only hope Koenma will find an answer to the_ _situation soon._ He added before sleep called to him once again and the kitsune returned to the path of dreams where Botan waited with open arms. 

****** 

__Koenma stood out upon the balcony of his room, the warm rays of the newly risen Reikai sun washing over his adult form in waves. Usually the Reikai lord relished the peace and quiet of the coming of dawn, having greeted it's arrival faithfully for most of his existence. But today brought no joy or happiness to Koenma's heart. Indeed the opposite could be said. 

He dreaded it. 

Already his mind was abuzz with conflicting thoughts and ideas. His handsome countenance reflected the troubled burden he had placed upon his heart. On the one hand he knew Botan and Kurama shared a soul bond and that had to be respected. But on the other hand, if Torandai were to find out what Koenma truly intended to do, he very well could be the one that ended up killing them all. 

_I know what I must do._ He thought as he closed his eyes against the light of the sun and hung his head downward._ It's just that I'm afraid to do it._

"Lord Koenma, sir?" 

A soft smile formed on the spirit lord's lips at the gentle sound of Ayame's voice. His features smoothed out, free of the worry that had plagued him earlier now that she was there by his side. "Good morning Ayame," Koenma began, opening his eyes as he turned around slowly to face the dark haired ferry girl. "I trust you are ready to go?" 

Ayame nodded, favoring him with a tender smile as she spoke. "Ready when you are my lord." She replied, holding out her right hand to summon her oar which appeared instantly. 

Koenma drew in a breath then let it out slowly, his features twisting into determination as he walked up beside Ayame, waiting for her to mount her oar before sliding on behind her. 

"Hang on to me Koenma, sir." Ayame said softly, a look of surprise gracing her countenance as the spirit lord wrapped his arms lightly around her slim waist before tightening once they lifted off into the air. Despite the close bond the two had developed the past few days, Ayame couldn't help but wonder why he was being so hesitant to show his emotions to her. It was almost as if he was afraid to touch her. At least until today. _Well this is different_. The dark haired ferry girl thought as she leveled out her oar. _But I can't say I don't like it_. She added, a slight blush erupting along her pale cheeks as she tilted the oar at a slight angle and veered slowly left until she was due north. Without warning she shot forward at blinding speed, much to Koenma's dismay. 

"Say Ayame could you slow it down a little!" He shouted above the roar of the wind, his eyes clenched shut as he rested his head against the ferry girl's back, his face in the long black ponytail before him. He picked up the faint scent of papaya within the silken strands and couldn't help but sniff again, just to make sure he truly wasn't losing his mind. 

Ayame gasped, tightening her grip on the oar as she felt her boss nestle into her back. _What is he doing?_ Her mind cried, only to have her cheeks turn a dark shade of red when she heard him draw in a breath through his nose. _Is he .. sniffing my hair? _"Lord Koenma, sir?" 

"Hmm... " The Reikai lord sounded. His eyelids were half closed, intoxicated by the wonderful smell only to have his eyes bolt open when the oar came to a dead stop. "Oomph." He murmured as his body slammed into the back of Ayame's. He recovered quickly, snapping his head back as he barked, "What the hell is wrong with you!" 

Ayame turned her head sideways, tossing him an agitated look over her shoulder as she retorted. "I could ask you the same question!" 

Koenma lowered his gaze, a blush spreading along his cheeks as he realized he had been caught. "I'm sorry Ayame, it's just that you smell ... well nice and I overreacted. I apologize." 

Ayame's features softened. "You .. think I smell nice?" 

Koenma whipped his gaze upright, his features comical as he opened and closed his mouth. "I ... uh .. that is .. uh .. yes." He stammered. 

Ayame gave him a smile. "Thank you." She whispered, her eyes twinkling at the adorable features of her boss as he returned her smile. 

"You're welcome." He replied. 

Ayame turned her head slowly forward once again, about ready to continue when Koenma spoke, 

"Uh .. Ayame .." 

"Yes?" Ayame replied in a whisper, wondering if he were going to confess something to her. _Maybe he's ready to tell me he loves me_. She thought, her heart thumping against her chest in anticipation. 

A few seconds passed between them before Koenma spoke again. "Could you not go so fast? I don't want to end up throwing up all over you before we arrive at Torandai." 

Ayame about fell off her oar in disbelief. _Well, that's not quite what I had hoped to hear._ She thought in disappointment. "Um... Of course Koenma, sir." She said softly before zooming off at a normal speed towards the capital city of Reikai and the home of the elders, Torandai. 

Four hours and several small breaks later, Ayame touched down outside the Elder Palace of Torandai, allowing Koenma to hop off first before following him and dematerializing her oar. 

"Are you sure about this Ayame?" Koenma asked in a muted tone, his serious brown orbs studying the massive gate doors in front of them. 

"You read the file yourself my lord," Ayame began, her blue eyes focused on the gate as it began to open. "The book is tucked away somewhere within the palace library. We just have to keep Torandai himself occupied long enough to find it." 

"Easy for you to say," Koenma grumbled. "You're not the one that has to do the talking." 

Ayame smiled, turning to him as she rested her hand upon his shoulder. 

Koenma looked from the gate to the dark haired ferry girl's hand, his features relaxed, taking comfort in the gesture. 

"You will do fine my lord. I have complete faith in your abilities." She said in a tender tone that made Koenma's heart skip a beat. 

"You do?" He asked incredulously, looking up from the hand into the supportive gaze of his research assistant. 

Ayame nodded, releasing her hold as she sensed someone approach. 

Koenma frowned, disappointed at the loss of her touch as he too turned his focus to the front, noting in surprise just who had come out to greet them. "Elder Torandai?" 

The large man gave them a friendly smile, his silver pony tail swaying behind him as a sudden breeze blue by only to rest upon the back of his blue uniform jacket as the wind died down. Intelligent emerald eyes studied the pair before him without fear or malice. 

Ayame noted his rather handsome features. _Not bad for someone over 16,000 years old_. She thought, though her features remained neutral as the elder began to speak. 

"Welcome Lord Koenma," Torandai began with a slight nod of his head before turning to face Ayame. "And welcome Miss Ayame." He added with the same nod. 

Ayame looked at the elder in surprise. _He knows who I am?_ She wondered, her eyes riveted on the Torandai who gave a small chuckle. 

"It is no mystery my dear," He said with a smile. "Unlike most of my colleagues, I like to keep tabs as to what's happening at the junction of spirit world. I know almost every employee under Koenma's command, so naturally I know you as well." He answered before returning his attention on Koenma. "I see you've kicked the pacifier. It's about time." He said good naturedly, drawing a giggle from Ayame and a slight look of annoyance from Koenma. 

"Yes, well," The spirit lord began, his tone brisk and business like as he continued. "Be that as it may, I've come to discuss some things with you elder and hopefully you will not turn me away." 

Torandai appeared hurt, his features taking on a pensive look as he spoke. "I would never turn you away Koenma. I understand the stress of your job and will of course listen to whatever it is you wish to discuss with me." He said sincerely before turning around. "Come inside and we'll talk." He tossed over his shoulder as he started forward along the stone pathway that led to the palace entrance. 

Koenma and Ayame tossed each other a look before following the elder inside, the gate closing with a clang behind them. Ayame jumped slightly only to settle down when Koenma reached out and clasped her hand in his. 

"Don't be afraid Ayame," He whispered. "I won't let any harm befall you." 

Ayame blushed, but didn't take her hand away as Koenma walked beside her, the two disappearing inside the massive multilevel palace with the head elder. 

Once inside, the ferry girl marveled at the marble flooring and the huge, vibrant tapestries that lined both sides of the main corridor. They passed a corkscrew staircase that led up and up and up, the railings exquisite in design. Her wondrous eyes took in every little detail, marveling at the extravagant yet masculine feel of the place. This truly was a man's home. 

Torandai led them right and down another corridor that ended at twin oak doors. Once there, the elder reached out and pushed open the doors, revealing the massive palace library. 

Ayame took one look and about fainted. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _She thought in dismay as she eyed the mountainous volumes of books. There were too many for her to look over in the short amount of time they had. But the thought of Botan being killed drove away her doubt and with renewed determination she willed herself calm. _I will not fail my friends_. She vowed silently, stepping inside, noting with slight disappointment that Koenma had removed his hand from hers. 

Torandai noticed the look of determination within her countenance and smiled. The elder was fully aware of the reason for their visit. _They've come for the Common Laws book_. He reasoned and although slightly disappointed at Koenma's attempt at sneakiness, he applauded him for the effort. _Koenma must also know of the spirit bond_. He added. "You're more than welcome to look around Miss Ayame if you so wish." He said softly, his features revealing nothing of the truth he knew about them as he waved Koenma over to the two red chairs in front of the closer fireplace. 

Koenma nodded and followed silently, preparing his thoughts as he sat down opposite the head elder. 

Ayame meanwhile, took up Torandai's offer and began scouring the shelves closest to her, stopping at every blue bound book she could find, pulling it out and inspecting the binding before sliding it back again in disappointment. She paid little attention to the conversation going on between the two men. Although her ears did pick up when Koenma asked about Torandai's son. 

"So how is your son doing?" Koenma asked, keeping his gaze focused on the elder while mentally keeping tabs on Ayame's progress. The dejected posture of the ferry girl confirmed his fears. So far, no luck. _Dammit! Why can't we catch a break! _His mind snarled though his features remained interested as the elder replied, 

"Yoh has been rather ... withdrawn lately." Torandai spoke, his heart troubled at the lack of communication he had had with his adopted son. _It's been four days and he still hasn't_ _returned._ He thought in dismay. _Perhaps I shouldn't have given that book to him_. _Perhaps it was better for him not to know the truth. _

__"I'm sorry to hear that." Koenma replied, risking a small glance Ayame's way, noting that she still hadn't made much progress along the far wall. _Come on Ayame, you can do it! _He encouraged her mentallyas he returned his gaze to the elder. 

Torandai gave him a smile. "It is understandable given the circumstances." 

Koenma frowned. "What circumstances?" 

The elder sighed. "There is a .. friend of his that is in a rather dangerous spot and Yoh is uncertain how to help him." 

"Really?" Koenma replied, wondering just who Yoh's friend could be. "Do I know this person?" 

Torandai's lips twitched but his features remained even as he addressed not Koenma but rather Ayame. "I believe the book you're looking for is on the seventh shelf along the back wall Miss Ayame." 

Koenma and Ayame both stared at Torandai in shock. 

The elder stifled a laugh at the frightened look upon the toddler lord's face. "Come now Koenma, don't be so surprised. I'm not the head elder of Reikai for nothing." 

"But .. Elder .. I .. That is ..." Koenma fumbled, sweat pouring down his face as he tried to explain himself. _Oh my God! We're all going to die!_ His mind screamed but held it's place though his body wanted to flee at that very instant. 

Torandai held up his hand in a gesture of silence. "There is no need to be alarmed Koenma, I know all about Kurama and Botan's spirit bond and I have no intention of breaking it apart." 

Koenma fell out of his chair, landing with a thud onto the oriental rug below only to jump back up again. "Elder Torandai, believe me when I tell you that I tried. I really tried to keep the two apart but fate has decreed them to be soul mates and as you know a bond like that cannot be broken," He began in a flurry of words, straightening his uniform as he continued. "And even though I know it means their deaths I stand by them and will accept whatever punishment you deem fit." 

Ayame watched the display in awe, her heart swelling with pride at the brave front her boss was putting on. It made her love him all the more. _Oh lord Koenma_. She thought with a tender smile. 

Torandai studied the spirit lord's determined features and nodded. "You will accept the punishment then?" He began as he rose slowly to his full height, nearly towering over the leaner man who did not back away. 

"I will." He replied with a nod, determination and defiance brimming in his brown orbs only to have them widen in surprise as Torandai smiled down at him, his features full of mirth. 

"Well then young lord, I suggest you take that book and tell the red haired spirit detective and your ferry girl they have nothing to fear from me." 

"Wha ... What ... ?" Koenma stammered, hardly believing what he was hearing. Was Torandai actually going to let Kurama and Botan be together, even with all the rules set against it? 

Torandai noticed the look of confusion upon Koenma's face. "I'm fully aware of the rules that call for their death Koenma," He began, drawing in a breath before letting it out slowly. "But the soul bond principle cannot be undone. I cannot interfere." 

Koenma studied the elder with puzzled eyes, his mind scrambling to understand just why Torandai decided to help. _There's something more than he's letting on_. "So then, we can take the book and go, with your blessing?" 

Torandai nodded. "Of course. That is what you came here for is it not? To help Kurama and Botan?" 

"But why do you want to help elder?" Koenma asked suddenly, frowning at the words he had meant to keep inside. 

A pained look crossed the tall man's handsome features as he cast his gaze to the right, his voice distant as he spoke. "I'm just righting a wrong, Koenma." 

Koenma's eyes widened, his mind comprehending all to well just exactly what Torandai was talking about. _Of course_. He thought, his features taking on a haunted look as he thought back to that dreadful day 3,000 years ago. The day the conflict with Makai began. And all over a relationship between someone close to the Reikai lord and a royal member from Makai. The pain of that truth had remained buried within his heart for so long. In a place he never wanted to look upon again. The lives, the blood shed over something so seemingly inconsequential had frightened Koenma into never allowing anyone under his employ to become involved with those of Ningenkai or Makai. And it was that fear that drove him to interfere with the kitsune and the deity's developing relationship. But the bond they had overrode any and all rules. _So even_ _Torandai realizes this_. Koenma thought, his brow furrowing at his own irrational fear. If the head elder said it was okay, than everything should be fine right? "And what about Kagone?" He asked, bringing his gaze back upon the silver haired man who gave an enigmatic smile. 

"He will have no choice but to abide to my decision. So long as the deity remains in Ningenkai, so will her life be safe as well." He answered, his smile falling when Ayame's soft voice spoke from some distance behind them. 

"It's not here." 

Torandai whirled around, his handsome features twisted in puzzlement. "What?" He murmured, walking around the red chair towards the lithe frame Ayame who pointed upward, Koenma close behind. 

The elder tilted his head back slightly, his eyes narrowing upon the now vacant spot where the common law book had once been. He had seen it there not more than a day ago, undisturbed and now it was missing. _Who took it? _Torandai wondered. Up until Koenma's visit, the tall man thought he alone knew of the existence of the last remaining intact common law book. He was supposed to have destroyed it along with all the others and yet he hadn't. Despite what had happened, the elder had wanted to keep a record of their laws. Laws that could go into effect if such a match were to occur again and thwart any attempt at the taking of life. _So who took the book?_

__"Elder Torandai? Are you all right?" 

Torandai looked over to Ayame and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm all right child, just a little puzzled at why the book is missing." He answered before turning to Koenma. "I'm sorry the book is not here right now Koenma, but rest assured I will inform you once it has been found." He added in a distant tone that caused the brown haired man to frown in disappointment and slight apprehension. 

"Of course elder." Koenma began, making a motion with his head for Ayame to follow him out of the library. 

Torandai watched them go, his features darkening at the thoughts within his troubled mind. Not only was his son not communicating with him but now it seemed someone within the palace itself had decided to pilfer books that did not belong to them. Torandai could only guess as to the purpose. And it didn't bode well for Koenma's people. _I can only hope to find it before_ _something dreadful happens. _He thought with sigh as he walked towards the doors and exited the room. 

********* 

"I have the files you requested Elder Kagone." A tall, wiry man with slicked back brown hair and gray eyes said, holding up a manilla folder chock full of paper as he lowered himself to a kneeling bow. 

Kagone looked down at the file with malicious triumph gleaming in his blue orbs. "You've done well, Naoko." The large man complimented his head of surveillance. "Ever since I sent you to Ningenkai, you've managed to gather quite a bit of information on that half breed spirit detective and his traitorous wench. You've done a great service to our realm and our people." He added, reaching out to take the folder. 

Naoko beamed like a child as he rose to his feet, straightening out his blue uniform. "I live to serve you lord. You are the true leader of Reikai and the only one fitting of the title head elder." He sang, an almost fanatical look upon his plain countenance. "So elder, what are you planning to do to them?" He asked, his heart beating excitedly at the malicious thoughts brimming within his mind. "Slaughter them as you did in Jaisetsu?" 

Kagone kept his gaze down upon the folder that he had opened, studying the pictures of the kitsune and the deity with darkened orbs. "Not just yet Naoko." He answered in a low tone. "I have plans for them. But not until I can nail Torandai to the wall. Once I make my move I must be able to defend my actions when Torandai comes to Koenma's defense. Trust me, by the time I'm done, Torandai himself will be executed and a new leader will reign supreme over Reikai." 

"And how do you plan on doing that my lord?" Naoko asked, studying his leader with puzzled eyes. 

"Let's just say, the law isn't always what it seems." He replied cryptically, turning to walk over to his desk, plopping the folder down beside a plain faced blue book, the words Common Laws of Reikai etched in gold along the binding. 

Okay, this was a long freaking chapter but thank God it's done! I got a headache just proofreading this. Since I don't have a beta reader, I've got to edit my own work and sometimes I get lazy so if you find errors, I apologize. Anyway, I hope those of you who decided to read this version weren't too upset with the intimate moment between Kurama and Botan. Like I said, I've never written that kind of thing and so it's been a new experience for me and I'm not sure I'll do anything like that again. 

Anyway, I may be taking a break from this seeing as my muse is near death and I don't feel too motivated to work on this story. My self confidence is at a all time low so some words of support my lift my spirits. So review if you feel like it. Tell me what you thought of this rather scatterbrained chapter. I want to know what you'd like to see happen. 

Reviewers Section: 

**Botan and Kurama Lover**: Thank you! I'm glad you found it sweet! And I hope you liked the details I added for their night together. And I'm flattered you can visualize my story so easily! Sessha is honored to have a fan like you! 

**Menehune**: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! 

**Deity of Roses**: My what a long review you gave me! Sessha loves it! One of the best ever?! Oro?! I'm flattered my lady and I would be honored if you drew a picture of the roses Kurama created for Botan. Yeah, Naruto is great isn't it! Yes. Rurouni Kenshin Volume 4 should be out now. Viz sent me my copy yesterday so hopefully I'll get it by this weekend! Year of the Cat, eh? Hmm... Wouldn't the closest Chinese Zodiac to that be the tiger? Something to ponder anyway. Thanks for the review! 

**Drunken Angel**: Well as you see, this took a long time coming since I don't feel very motivated to write. Powerful romance you say? Wow! Thanks! I much prefer to write action scenes but romance is what most people want and who am I to deny them? And yes, that was rather poetic of you! Thank you for the vote of confidence! 

**Hikaru Kosuzaku**: I'm glad you found it sweet! Hopefully this chapter answered your question. Hopefully you didn't die waiting for this but since my chapters are so freaking long it takes me forever to update! 

**KenshinGal 128**: Sessha is flattered you found it gorgeous and wait no more, here you go! 

**Jillian**: I'm glad you found it good and the proposal cute. I can't say I've heard of that story you talked about. Is it a Tenchi/Ayeka pairing? I'd like to read it if it is. Even if it isn't, if you say it's a good story, I might just have to check it out! 

**Disturbed Vixen**: Well now, I wouldn't say that. Although I'm glad my fic motivates you. And I hope the chapter was worth the wait. 

**Miyako 14**: Yeah. Kurama and Botan are engaged. I hope you liked the scene between them! 

**Meiko M**: Isn't Kurama a great guy! And Botan of course is a sweet as can be! I just love these two characters. I hope the mush and uh ... lime were to your liking. If not I apologize. Sessha doesn't like offending people. Yeah. Women love to shop and Botan is no exception! And yes, you make me smile with your reviews. They lift my otherwise dampened spirits. Sessha loves reviews! It was no trouble catching you up with some info from the second movie. I too, enjoyed the tackling part. It was fun to write. Well, Kurama is a gentleman and wanted to put the ring on Botan's finger properly. I think it shows how deeply he cares for her. And I'm glad you liked the ring in the flower. I thought it was pretty cool myself. 

@__@ No water during such a grueling sport as Kendo? Meiko, what are you trying to do? Get yourself put in the hospital?! Sessha doesn't like that idea! Not one bit! Please don't do that to yourself! I don't think I could handle the loss! Cows conquering Russia, eh? That brought a rather silly picture in my mind. *Blush* Aw, Meiko! That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. Thanks for being so loyal! Sessha appreciates it! 

**The Honorable Gucci**: You don't think my romance is bad? Really? Thanks! Yeah Ren is a real jerk isn't he. Botan may yet get a shot at him. We'll have to see. I hope your finals went okay. And I loved your latest chapter to Intervention! I thought it to be the best one yet! That I did! 

**Volpone**: Thanks my lady, I'm honored you take the time to read my mindless drivel! Well, I feel a tad bit sorry for Ren too. Then again I know the exact reasoning behind his decisions and actions. You'll find out about that too within the next two chapters. And of course and K/B interaction is sweet! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! 

**Moonlite Goddess**: I'm glad you found it sweet and the proposal cool! I thought it cool myself! 

**Kawaii-Sakura 12**: Yes. They are going to get married. That is if Kagone or Ren doesn't kill them first. Thanks for the review! 

**Steph-Chan**: I'm sorry to hear your going through a depressive stage. I know how that goes and it can be rather frightening but never fear my lady, there is a light to the darkness that surrounds you and you will find it and the darkness will be no more! Sessha promises. Chin up and don't worry about your aunt. She'll come around. I'm glad I was able to cheer you up with that last chapter! Thank you for taking the time to review! 

**Sycogerl 64**: I'm glad you found the chapter great! And I know I tend to drag things out but that's part of the fun too! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Eun-Jung**: Don't worry about my lady, I understand. At least you took the time to review. And I am thrilled you find my skill amazing. I know all about writer's block, believe me and I hope you break through it soon because I want to know what happens next in Once Loved, Never Forgotten! Sessha's dying of suspense! 

**Joanna**: Wow! Such flattery! Best story ever! Better than Harry Potter?! Oro?! I don't know about that but your praise makes me smile with happiness. Write a novel you say? I've heard that before and am happy you have such faith in my abilities! I may well do that. Oh I almost forgot. Who was the friend that recommended my story if you don't mind my asking. I'm just curious. Thank you for reviewing! 

**Kanzen ne Tsuki**: Tsuki-san it is always a pleasure to read a review from you! A lot of people really enjoyed that flower blooming with the ring scenario a lot and I'm happy to know I warmed your heart! I hope the little bit of spice I wrote wasn't too bad. Ren is a rather nasty individual and he may very well get what's coming to him short of anal probing (although the creep deserves it!) 

Thank you for the e-mail by the way, that made me feel a lot better! 

And it was no trouble Tsuki-san! No trouble at all! I only hope things are getting better for you. That I do! Thank you for taking the time to review! 

**Cricket-Chan**: I'm glad you found it good! ^__^****

**Rurouni Saiyan**: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the proposal and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks for reviewing! Sessha is most happy! 

**Snowfall**: Boy you sure left me a lot of reviews and for that I'm grateful! I thank you for the praise and hope this chapter was to your liking. 

**Hanyou_Yukari**: Wow! Another long review from you I see! Thanks for the praise! And I hope the little Hiei/Mukuro moment was too your liking! And as you read, no action and lots of fluff! But I think that well change soon! So be on the look out for some violence! And Kagone will get his ass kicked! You'll just have to wait and see how that turns out! 

Two chapters you say! Well send them my way! Sessha would love to read them! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Callie**: Wow! Best fanfiction story ever! *Blush* Such praise! I thank you Callie and I'm thrilled you love my work! Thank you for reviewing! 


	26. The Morning After

Well, here I am with another update for all my loyal readers. Contrary to the delay in posting, Sessha is not dead. I've just been tired a lot lately. It got so bad for awhile there that I began to hallucinate. But after several days of needed sleep, I have returned to my old self and am ready to continue. So without further ado, onto chapter 26! 

Chapter 26--The Morning After 

Light filtered through the windows of Kurama's bedroom, the warm rays washing in steady waves all along the covered frame of Botan who nestled deeper under the sheets, her features scrunching in discomfort from the relentless light that evaded her once deep slumber. She had been having such a nice dream until then. Her mind enveloped in a vision of Kurama. Of his smile. And his heart. And the words he spoke to her as they stood before a priest and made their vows to love and care for each other for the rest of their lives. Though still somewhat asleep, Botan couldn't help but react to her dream, a loving smile spreading across her lips even as the dream faded and consciousness began to return to her. Letting out a muffled sigh, she drew in a breath through her nose, her features contorting in surprise at the mixed scent of roses and something all too familar and masculine. 

"Kurama." She murmured in a sleepy tone, her eyelids fluttering open. Up until that point, her groggy mind held the false belief she was in her own room. But as her vision began to clear, she realized all to well that the sheet above her was not her usual white one but rather that of a blue hue. Botan pushed the covers off her face, studying the empty bed in disorientation, her eyes widening as she realized the reason for the scent that filtered through her olfactory nerves. _I'm in Kurama's bed!_

__Memories of last night returned to her, causing her to blush a dark shade of red. 

The image of the kitsune above her. 

The feel of Kurama's body against hers overpowering her senses until all she knew was him. 

His soft lips kissing her teasingly. 

His voice hushed with desire, whispering seductive words as he lavished his attention upon her bare skin, his sentient onslaught causing her to gasp, his name tumbling from her lips over and over as he ... 

_But did that really happen or was I dreaming it?_ She wondered in sudden doubt. Looking down, Botan lifted the sheet, a small gasp escaping her lips as she quickly dropped the blanket. _I'm completely naked!_ She cried inwardly. _It did happen! _And although she was somewhat embarrassed at her current state, she didn't regret what had transpired between them. But still, she was a little nervous. After all it had been her first time and she was feeling a little self conscious. What if he didn't like it? What if? Botan shook her head, chasing her negative thoughts away. _I know he loves me. And I love him. That's all that matters_. 

Botan sat upright, hugging the sheet against her as she began to look around the room. Her eyes soon fell upon a neatly folded pair of light blue jeans, a purple hued dress shirt along with her undergarments and a pair of white socks. A spark of recognition formed across Botan's face. It was the clothing she had purchased yesterday. A vivid splash of color caught her attention causing the deity to shift her gaze to the top of the pile, her eyes widening at the sight of a bright red rose that lay beautifully upon the articles of clothing. Botan smiled at the gesture. 

Kurama had retrieved the clothing for her. 

A flood of warmth spread through the deity's heart. Her love for him growing ever more. He was so considerate and kind. Much more so than she had ever thought possible. _But where_ _are you Kurama?_ She wondered, her smile falling when she could not gain a sense of him. She began to turn her attention back to the open door off to her left, only to swing her gaze back upon the rose. Studying the flower more closely, the deity noticed a folded piece of white paper. Curious, Botan reached out and gently clasped the rose with her left hand, laying it upon her covered lap before reaching out with her right hand to snag the letter. 

Botan quickly unfolded the note, anxious to see what had become of the kitsune. 

Dearest Botan, 

Please forgive me for not being there when you awoke this morning, love, but it could not be helped. I am unfortunately obligated to attend basketball practice until noon but the truth is I'd rather be in bed with you wrapped safely within my arms. And I know this may sound a little strange at first but I want to apologize for hurting you last night. The mark will leave only a small scar, I promise... 

Botan paused in her reading, a frown forming on her features as she reread the sentence. It was true that she was a little sore from last night, but nothing too painful. So what was ... 

Another memory resurfaced, causing the deity to whip her head to the right, her eyes widening at what she saw. There, just beyond her neck, was a reddish mark with two prominent indentions on opposite sides. 

Fang marks. 

From Youko_. _

Understanding lit up her features. She knew the reason for mark but was a little surprised she hadn't remembered right away. The human side of Kurama, Suuichi, had asked for her hand in marriage, following the courtship rituals distinct among humans and Reigens while his Youko side had solidified their bond with a more physical testament to their devotion to one another, marking her in the demon way, giving her a small bite upon her flesh and filling the wound with a tiny amount of his Youkai energy thus letting other demons know she was mated. That she was his and his alone. _And the mark will forever be a part of me now_. The deity thought with a small smile as she returned her gaze upon the letter and finished reading. 

.... I will be home as soon as practice is over. There are many things I need to talk to you about. Over lunch perhaps? I will see you soon my love. 

Kurama 

Botan lowered the letter into her covered lap, a contemplative look upon her countenance as she turned her head to the side. _What could Kurama wish to talk to me about?_ She wondered, her eyes focused on the clothing in front of her. Warring thoughts began to erupt inside the deity's mind. Part of her thought it best to wait for his return while the other yearned to see him with such intensity she found it hard to ignore. But would he still be at practice if she went to find him? Botan tore her gaze away form the clothing, scanning the room slowly until her eyes fell upon the small white digital alarm clock on the left side of the bed, the time of 11:15 glowing in bright neon green. 

_There's still time_. She thought in relief as she dropped the letter to the side and threw off the covers surrounding her bare frame. She was suddenly oblivious to her nakedness, the need to see her mate pushing all modesty to the back of her mind as she swung her legs over the side and rose to her feet. Reaching out, Botan quickly retrieved her folded clothes and marched towards the bathroom, shutting the door gently behind her. 

***** 

Yoh sat silently upon the bench inside Tsunaka arena, his intelligent blue orbs following the action out on the center court, the constant flash of green a little disorientating at first but the Reigen quickly adapted to the new uniforms his teammates wore. He memorized the white embroidered numbers stitched upon each player's jersey along with their names, his eyes focusing lastly upon the player who bore the number 07 whom he continued to pay special attention to. For it was this player Yoh wanted to model himself after. A small smile took over the blonde's lips as he watched the red haired man maneuver effortlessly around the pressing defense Coach Odo had developed as part of their play book for the year. _It seems Kurama already figured that_ _particular scheme out._ Yoh thought, impressed with the kitsune's high level of intelligence. His gaze followed Kurama as he rushed towards the basket, feigning an inside shot only to pass it back out to Akira who stood flush with the three point line. 

The tall center wasted no time, setting his feet before making his shot, his body rising off the ground in time with the release of the ball, his lanky arms still upright as the ball flew in a high arc before rocketing downward and through the hoop with a resounding whoosh. "Three pointer!" Akira cried as he lowered his arms, a grin plastered on his face as he pointed to Kurama who returned his grin with a small smile and a nod before rushing back down court to set up the defense. 

A somber look erupted upon Yoh's features. There was something different about the kitsune today. Something the blond couldn't place his finger on. He seemed more business like than usual, almost as if he wished to be somewhere else. _With Botan perhaps?_ Yoh wondered as he continued to watch the practice game unfold. 

Kurama reached up to brush away the strands of hair plastered to his forehead, sighing inwardly at the constant block of his vision by his unruly bangs. _Perhaps I should cut my hair?_ He wondered. Not for the first time had he pondered whether to return to the short haircut he had worn many years ago or to keep the longer hairstyle that had been a part of him since high school. He had originally grown his hair in order to hide the many plant seeds needed when he was forced to fight or defend himself. And although he had received numerous compliments from women (and a few rather uncomfortable responses from men) and thought himself to be quite attractive with longer hair, he couldn't deny the fact that there were times he wished to be rid of it. 

_But Botan doesn't seem to mind._ He countered mentally, a tender smile gracing his lips at the thought of his beloved deity and the way she had run her hands through his hair last night after their lovemaking. He could still feel her fingers as she brushed across his bangs before gently entangling her hand within his dark red strands, caressing them lovingly and whispering words of affection as Kurama held her close. Reflexively, the fox spirit closed his eyes, his mind lost within the memories of last night. How he ached to be by her side again, to hold her in his arms and share in their love for each other. Both alone in a world of their own where no one could reach. 

He had awoken first in the morning, his emerald gaze loving as he studied the woman wrapped within his arms. How he wanted to just lay there watching her sleep, hoping with all his heart that she would awaken and he could kiss her and give himself to her once more. But alas, Botan remained in a deep slumber, impervious to even his gentle caress upon her face. So Kurama had watched her sleep for as long as he could, his heart loathe to leave her side. He wanted to talk to her about a few things. Namely about her gift to completely mask her chi. But prior engagements needed tending to. The most pressing being his obligation to attend basketball practice. So with a weary sigh and a heavy heart, Kurama had untangled himself from her and went to clean up, making sure the deity had a fresh set of clothing to wear before leaving for campus. And although he had been methodical in his play on the court, his mind was still absorbed with thoughts of his betrothed, so much so that he didn't see or sense the elbow smacking into his temple with supernatural force. 

A burst of red erupted inside the kitsune's vision, his head whipping to the side from the force of the blow. He staggered and reeled several feet to the left, his equilibrium shot as he began to fall towards the hard wood floor only to stop when a pair of large hands grabbed a hold of his arm and chest, steadying his lean frame. 

"Suuichi! Are you okay man?" Akira asked in a concerned tone as he righted his friend back onto his feet. He studied the kitsune closely, his brown eyes widening at the flow of crimson fluid that flowed freely down the right side of his face, tracing a red line around his jaw before dripping off his chin, splattering onto the floor in large red drops while another rivulet of blood traveled down his neck, settling into the fabric of his green jersey. 

A sharp whistle suddenly erupted within the confines of Tsunaka arena, drawing the instant attention of the players who studied the man coming towards them expectantly. 

Coach Odo frowned as he released his hold upon the metallic chain around his neck, the small, silver item landing silently against the black T-shirt adorning his chest. He marched forward, his green warm up pants making loud swishing noises as he made his way quickly to the other side of the court. The older man's brown eyes were etched in concern as he spoke, "What the hell happened Akira?" He demanded in a barking tone, stopping in front of the tall center who shook his head. 

"I'm not sure coach," The tall blond began, dropping his left hand from the kitsune's chest though his right hand retained it hold of Kurama's arm. " I was so absorbed in trying to get the rebound I didn't see Suuichi get hit." 

Odo looked away from Akira to the back up center of the team, Judaio Kasiwara, his eyes narrowing at the tell tale evidence of blood upon his right elbow. "Kasiwara?" The black haired man said in a dark tone, "Perhaps you can illuminate what happened to Minamino?" 

The tall, brown haired young man gulped reflexively, his hazel eyes confused as he spoke, "I .. don't know ...Coach," He stammered, his features puzzled as he looked down at his feet. "One second I'm up grabbing for the rebound the next my arm seemed to have a mind of it's own. I didn't mean to hit Suuichi sir, honestly." 

Odo shook his head, returning his attention to Kurama. "You all right son?" He asked in a even tone. 

Kurama drew in a breath and raised his head, his emerald eyes showing no malice, his features absent of emotion as he spoke. "I'll be fine Coach Odo." 

The older man studied Kurama with puzzled eyes, a little unnerved by the flatness in the red head's voice and his lack of emotion. _As if he's not really human at all_. Odo shook his head slightly from such thoughts, his features becoming skeptical. "Uh huh," He replied in a doubtful tone. "Go take a seat with Yoh, Minamino. I'll get a trainer to have a look at that cut." He ordered, watching as the red haired man walked wordlessly towards the bench before returning his attention to the rest of his team. "As for the rest of you, you can finish practice with some laps around the court." 

The young men groaned slightly but complied, breaking formation to begin jogging around the perimeter of the court. 

Kurama sunk down on the wooden bench beside a rather disturbed Yoh who eyed his friend in grave concern. He had felt the small shift in energy, a mere instant in time but enough for the Reigen to sense it. _So why didn't Kurama?_ He wondered. Reaching to his right, the blond quickly grabbed a white terry cloth towel folded beside him. "Here you go Suuichi." Yoh said softly, holding out the towel for Kurama to take. 

The kitsune shifted his gaze to his right, his eyes falling on Yoh's hand. Kurama raised his head so that he could see the blond fully. "Thank you." He said, reaching out to take the towel from his friend's outstretched hand before pressing it against his still throbbing temple, wincing as he applied pressure to the open wound. _What just happened?_ Kurama wondered as he lowered his gaze to the ground. True, the power of the blow had not come from Kasiwara, for no mere human could inflict the kind of damage that had caused his skin to split open. Something else was at work here. Instantly, the kitsune's eyes narrowed, a disturbing thought entering his mind as he brought his head back up and studied the arena. _Where are you? _He wondered, his features dark as he scanned the seats slowly and methodically. 

Yoh watched his friend, a knowing look spreading upon his countenance. _So he did sense_ _it_. He thought in surprise as he too began to search the rows of seats for some evidence of another person or being within the confines of the massive arena. But nothing caught his eye. Frustrated, Yoh stood up and began to walk towards the bleachers on the opposite side of the court, his features hardened as he physically sought out who ever had attacked his friend. 

Kurama, meanwhile, continued his visual search only to stop as he suddenly sensed a familar chi approach. The kitsune dropped his gaze away from the bleachers, turning his body sideways as his surprised emerald orbs met the concerned amethyst ones of Botan. He watched as the deity rushed down the steps and quickly came to his side. 

"Kurama, what happened to you?" She said in a pained whisper only the kitsune could hear as she knelt down beside him. 

"It's just a little bump on the head Botan." The kitsune answered softly but did not break his gaze, even as the deity reached out and gently removed his hand, revealing the now reddened towel and a rather nasty gash along his temple. 

Botan drew in a breath. Reaching up with her right hand, she careful pulled away the strands of hair plastered against the bloodied gash. She was about to begin healing the wound when Kurama reached up with his free hand and clasped the deity's wrist, his hold gentle as he shook his head slowly. 

Realization as to where they were came to Botan who gave him an apologetic smile. She lowered her hand, her features growing tender as Kurama slipped his hand upwards and clasped it within his own. 

"It's good to see you once again Botan," He whispered lovingly, a smile lighting his features as the deity drew closer to him. "But why are you here?" He asked, setting the towel to the side as he took her other hand within his own. 

"After reading your note this morning, I found myself unable to wait for your return," She replied, looking down at their hands as she rose up to sit beside him. "There are so many things I need to speak to you about and I ... " The deity began to ramble only to go silent as Kurama leaned forward and gave her a small kiss upon the lips. Botan closed her eyes, a feeling of warmth and love filling her being as she sweetly returned the kitsune's kiss. 

Sensing her mild distress, Kurama had sought to soothe her troubled heart, expressing his emotions to her in a way only soul mates could. All thought of where he was fled from his mind as he deepened the kiss, lost in the touch of her lips upon his. _Such a sweet girl you are my deity_. He thought with an inward smile. A few seconds elapsed before the kitsune opened his eyes, tugging gently at the deity's lower lip as he pulled slowly away. 

Botan's eyelids fluttered open as she felt her mate's lips leave hers. A look of contentment graced her beautiful features, her amethyst orbs mirroring the love and understanding shone within the emerald ones of Kurama. 

"I'm glad you're here, Botan." The kitsune said with a tender smile only to have it drop when a deep voice boomed to his left. 

"Whoa man, check out the babe!" 

Both the kitsune and the deity turned their heads towards the sound of the voice. 

Two dark haired, young men dressed in the same uniform as Kurama stood a few feet away, their eyes drinking in the sight of Botan who couldn't help but blush as they continued to ogle her. 

"What a fox!" The taller of the two men cried, his blue eyes shifting over to Kurama as he added, "Your girlfriend is really hot Minamino!" 

Kurama narrowed his eyes, not amused at the reaction Botan was exhibiting due to their comments. His possessive side flooded to the surface as he pulled Botan closer to him. Although his orbs remained their usual emerald hue, the low growl that escaped from his throat belonged to Youko. He glared at his teammates who took the hint, scrambling away as they continued their laps around the court, mumbling incoherently as they shook their heads. The kitsune watched them go, his features still hard as he made sure they maintained their distance. 

Botan stared at Kurama in surprise. Never before had she seen him act so ... possessive. It was as if she were seeing a whole new side to him and it both excited and terrified her. "Kurama?" She whispered, hoping to draw Kurama's attention back on her. 

The fox spirit's features instantly softened, calmed by her soothing voice. Botan was the only one who could quell the beast that was Youko within him, bringing his human side back out into the forefront. Kurama shook his head slowly, clearing his mind and his heart of the petty emotions that had flared to life a few seconds ago. "I'm sorry Botan," Kurama began in a gentle voice as he returned his attention back upon the deity. "It was not my intention to be so aggressive about you, it's just that Youko felt a little.. perturbed at the sudden attention those men were lavishing upon you and decided to uh ... " The red head paused, wondering how to put into words the feelings of his demon side. "Announce you belonged with him .. I mean me ..." He added with a frown, bothered by his sudden lapse into stammering. 

Botan blushed slightly, lowering her gaze to their entwined hands. "But I do belong with you Kurama." She murmured, her mind straying to the mark upon the juncture of her neck and right shoulder. "I belong to both of you." She added as she leaned towards him to rest her head upon his shoulder. "Body, heart and soul." 

Kurama closed his eyes, leaning his head against hers as he untangled his hands and wrapped his arms around her back, holding her close. "And I am yours Botan. Now and forever." He whispered into her ear, contentment filling his heart in a way he had never felt before. 

A polite cough interrupted his moment of bliss, causing the kitsune to open his eyes. Kurama turned to his left, his emerald orbs meeting the amused brown ones of his coach. 

"Am I to assume this is your girlfriend Minamino?" 

Kurama reluctantly loosened his hold, allowing Botan to raise her head from his shoulder as he spoke in a prideful tone. "Actually Coach Odo, this is my fiancee Botan ... " His voice trailed off for a few seconds, his mind scrambling to come up with a last name befitting of his deity. A word popped into his head and with a smile her replied, "Utsukushii." His smile broadened as he noticed the blush spread across his mate's cheeks. 

The older man stifled a laugh at the scene before him. _They remind me of my wife and I_ _when we were younger_. He thought as he gave Botan a slight nod of his head. "It is nice to meet you Miss Utsukushii." 

Botan gave him a slight bow of her head. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Odo. Suuichi has told me you're a very good coach and quite talented with play calls." 

Odo shifted his gaze over to Kurama. "Oh really," Coach Odo replied with a raised eyebrow. "Gifted with play calls you say. After his shredding of my defense today, I'd have to disagree." 

Kurama paid no mind to his coach's gentle prodding. "Your defensive scheme was well drawn out Coach Odo." 

The black haired man waved away his compliment. "There is no need for flattery Minamino. The defense needs a few adjustments and your play today has helped me see that." He replied, his features growing serious as he added, "Well enough with the idle chat Suuichi, you need to get that cut examined. The trainer is in the locker room waiting for you." Odo turned, addressing the other members of the team. "Practice is over gentlemen! Hit the showers!" He shouted before returning his attention to the two lovers seated upon the bench. "It was nice meeting you Miss." He said with another slight bow of his head. 

"Likewise." Botan replied, mimicking his action as she watched the older man walk towards the locker room doors on the far side of the court. "He seems very nice." She commented, twisting her head back in the kitsune's direction. 

"He is." Kurama said softly as he rose from his seat. 

Botan followed his motion, rising to her feet as well. "I'll just wait for you out here I guess." 

Kurama frowned, not liking that idea at all. Although he truly was glad to see her, the thought of leaving her all alone unsettled him. Especially after being attacked a few minutes ago by an unknown force. _I will not let the same happen to her_. He vowed silently. "Why don't you come with me." 

Botan's eyes widened, her features full of shock as she stammered, "You .. want me to go ... into a boys locker room?" 

Kurama smirked, feeling the rise of uneasiness within the deity's heart. "I was thinking more along the lines of just outside of the locker room." He answered about to say something else when a soft masculine voice reached his hearing. 

"I'll wait with her Suuichi if you want." 

Kurama shifted his gaze past Botan's shoulder, a grateful look gracing his countenance as he watched Yoh approach behind them. Although Botan would be left alone with the young man, Kurama had complete faith in Yoh's character. He trusted him more than any of the other guys. _And Botan will be in good hands while I get this cut taken care of. Besides_, He reasoned inwardly. _The sooner we get out of here, the sooner I can talk to her_. "Thank you Yoh." 

The blond nodded, understanding the kitsune's rather protective nature. Having overheard their conversation on his way back to the bench, Yoh felt the need to help. _After all, I worry_ _for her safety as well_. "It is no trouble Suuichi. I'll keep her company for a few minutes out in the hall," He replied with a friendly smile as he turned to go. "I'll wait outside the doors for you Miss Botan." He added before heading towards the double set of doors on the opposite side of the court. 

Kurama watched him go before entwining Botan's hand within his own and leading her silently in the same direction Yoh had taken. All three oblivious to the fact someone remained. Someone who had been watching everything that had gone on for well over an hour. A shadow moved within the darkened confines of the arena press box, settling his lanky frame onto the cushioned chair in the center of the booth. His gray eyes were focused intently on the disappearing back of the kitsune, an evil smile forming upon his lips as he thought back to the attack he had manipulated a short while ago. _Did you enjoy that little knock to the head Kurama?_ _I know I did. _Ren thought with an inward sneer. It felt good to let out a little frustration, the sight of blood erupting from the gash inflicted upon the kitsune more than worth the time he had spent observing him. _And very soon I will complete the task I set out so long ago._ _I will extinguish your life and the lives of your friends. And all that is owned to me and my kin will come to pass. _

An insistent vibe erupted on his right hip, drawing the dark haired man's attention down to the cell phone resting within the phone clip attached to his pants. Reaching down, Ren snatched the phone into his hand and held it up to his ear. "Did you complete your task?" He murmured into the phone, not allowing the caller to speak first. 

"I have what you requested." Tahomen's voice filtered through. "The others and I will be waiting in the park for your arrival." 

Ren smiled. "I will be there shortly." He replied in a satisfactory tone. Lowering the phone, the group leader shut it off, sliding it back upon it's clip before rising to his feet. _A few_ _more days Kurama. Just a few more days before I crush you like the bug that you are and Botan becomes mine._ The dark haired man thought with glee as he straightened his clothing and quickly left the room. 

****** 

"So Yoh," Botan began as she stood outside the well lit corridor that led to the men's locker room. "Can you tell me what happened to Suuichi?" 

Yoh looked up from the white tiled floor, focusing his gaze upon the deity's features as he opened his mouth to speak, "The back up center, Judaio Kasiwara, elbowed him in the temple during a scramble for a rebound." He said simply, withholding the fact that Kurama was just standing there, too lost in thought to comprehend what was going on around him. _And it_ _probably had something to do with Botan. _Yoh thought, beginning to understand just how deeply the kitsune's feelings ran for the deity. Then again, Botan seemed to be the kind of woman that would make any man long to hold her and never let go. _She really is a unique person_. Yoh thought with a sad smile. _I only hope I meet someone as great as she is_. 

"Yoh? Are you all right?" Botan's concerned voice broke through his little introspection, drawing his attention back on her. 

"I'm fine Botan." Yoh replied. "Just a little tired that's all." 

Botan nodded slightly, shifting her gaze to the locker room doors. "Do you know anything about this Kasiwara guy?" She asked in a light hearted enough tone, though her features were still twisted in concern. 

Yoh knew what she was thinking. _Trust me Botan_, he thought. _Kasiwara is all too human with no power at all. He had nothing to do with it_. "Not much really." The blond began in an equally light hearted tone. "Kasiwara is a good ball player but a little shy. Especially around girls. He's really a nice person Botan. What happened was nothing more than an accident." He lied, trying hard to keep his features from betraying the thoughts brimming within his mind. It wasn't Kasiwara who had actually struck the blow. 

No. 

It was someone all together different. A person with the ability to manipulate objects with his mind while at the same time transferring the power necessary to inflict damage. _Someone of a telekinetic nature_. Yoh reasoned. The young Reigen had a sneaking suspicion Kurama knew than he was letting on. And that bothered him. _I can only hope you don't try to take them on all by yourself my friend. _Wanting to change the subject before he revealed these thoughts, Yoh asked, "So how did your date with Suuichi go?" 

Botan blushed, images of last night waltzing through her mind as she lowered her gaze. "It was quite fun. I had a great time." 

Yoh couldn't help but stare at the deity, noting with awe the way she started to glow. It was as if the mere thought of Kurama made her happy. _She truly loves him. More than anything_. This made the reality of their situation upset Yoh even more. It wasn't fair to deny them of such happiness. An idea popped into the Reigen's mind. An idea that made him grin from ear to ear. _Why didn't I think of that before_! He cried inwardly, remembering the book his adopted father had given him. _There is a way to guarantee their safety after all!_

Just then, the locker room doors opened and a newly dressed Kurama emerged, his left hand tucked in the pocket of his navy pea coat while his right held the handles of a small black duffel bag. Two strips of strangely shaped medical tape lay above the now clean gash, holding the flesh together to speed up the healing process. "Sorry to have kept you waiting Botan." The kitsune said with a small smile. 

Botan met his gaze and smiled back. "It's alright Suuichi. Yoh was good company to me." 

Kurama turned to his friend and gave him a nod. "Thanks for staying with her." 

Yoh nodded back. "It was nothing Suuichi." He replied, flashing the red head and the ferry girl a friendly smile as he turned to the side and clasped the locker room door. "You guys have a good day, okay." He threw over his shoulder, pulling open the door before disappearing inside, leaving the kitsune and the deity alone in the corridor. 

Kurama watched him go then focused his attention back upon his mate. "Ready to go?" He asked, holding out his left hand for the deity to take. 

"Yes." Botan answered, entwining her hand within his own, the heading out the exit doors and onto the paved walkway that lead away from the arena. 

They walked in companionable silence towards the student parking lot, throwing sideways glances at each other every now and again, tender smiles upon their lips as they communicated silently the emotions brewing within their hearts. A strong gust of wind whipped through, swirling around the pair, the chilly sinews tugging viciously at their hair, long strands of blue and crimson fluttering about. 

Botan shivered against the cold, reaching up with her free hand to clutch her open jacket together to ward off the wind's assault, her lithe form shivering. 

Kurama frowned, his senses instantly picking up Botan's reaction to the cold. He released his hold upon her hand, wrapping his left arm around her shoulders as he pulled her close, offering the warmth of his body. 

Botan smiled at his gesture, accepting his invitation, cuddling up against him as they slowly approached the student parking lot some distance ahead. 

The kitsune drew his gaze slowly away from the deity. Tilting his head back, Kurama drew in a breath through his nose as he studied the partly cloudy sky above. "The seasons are changing." He murmured softly. "Winter will come soon I fear." 

"You don't like the snow?" Botan asked, sensing a growing wariness within the soul of her beloved. 

Kurama lowered his gaze. He had been dreading the change. Ever since his nightmares began. No matter where the vision took place or who was within it, the weather was always a frozen playground, blood mixing with the pure white of snow as it leaked from his broken body. No matter how hard he tried to rid himself of the images, they would not let go. And regardless of whether his nightmares were real or imagined, the kitsune knew the coming of winter marked a dark beginning to the world he had grown to love. _Something wicked will_ _happen when the snow falls_. _I can feel it. I know it. And I can't do anything to stop it_. He thought apprehensively as he focused his vision on the path in front of him. A troubled look crossed his countenance as he sensed waves of concern flowing from his deity. _I'm worrying her again_. He chided himself. Forcing his negative thoughts to the back of his mind, his lips formed a small smile as he answered in a soft tone. "I do not mind the snow Botan. I'm just a little disappointed that I will have to put my bike in storage earlier than I anticipated, that's all." 

Botan studied the calmed features of Kurama. _He looks as if he's fine but I know he's not._ She thought with a frown. 

They were mates now. 

In every way. 

And weren't mates supposed to tell each other their concerns and problems? _So why doesn't he want to talk to me about what is bothering him_? _Why does he feel so uneasy about sn..._ Remembrance struck her. _Of course!_ Her mind cried. 

His nightmares. 

These horrible visions he suffered from night after night always included a blizzard and a long battle within the unforgiving elements of winter. And it always ended in his death. The thought of him dying frightened her. What would she do if she were to lose him? Would she fade from the world or become an empty shell too tired to fight to live? Tears welled up in the deity's eyes as she cast her gaze downward, her features twisted in distress as she tried to push away the dark thoughts that entered her mind. 

Kurama, having sensed her pain, stopped his movements, his emerald orbs fastened upon the downcast features of his beloved. "Botan what's wrong?" 

The deity kept her gaze riveted to the paved walkway. She didn't want him to see her crying over something so foolish as the thought of losing him. Still she couldn't hide her feelings. Couldn't hide the hurt and absolute fear that raged within her heart. "You're afraid something bad may happen when the snow falls," She began in a tiny voice. "Something that you can't stop. Is that why you don't want to talk about it Kurama?" 

The kitsune stared at her in surprise. Here he was, trying to use his cunning to keep her from worrying and yet she had figured him out. Granted, he was connected to her at the soul but still, he should have been able to fool her without her the wiser. _Maybe Hiei's right,_ Kurama thought. _Maybe I have been around humans too long_. "Yes Botan. I admit, I do not look forward to the coming of winter. You know as well as I the nightmares I've been suffering from lately and I can't lie to you. I believe they are warnings about what is to come." 

Botan drew her gaze slowly upright, her troubled amethyst orbs meeting the soulful emerald ones of the fox spirit who reached out gently to wipe the stray tears from the deity's eyes. 

"But I tell you I will not let any harm befall you. And I will not die on you either. I have promised to be your mate and husband. What ever happens, I will live for you, Botan. So there is no need to worry about it. No need at all." He answered with all the sincerity his heart felt. 

Botan sensed the truth of his words and favored him with a bright smile which Kurama mirrored. 

"Now then," The kitsune began as he lowered his hands from her face. "Shall we continue?" 

Botan nodded, drawing close against Kurama. "I would rather get out of this cold." She replied, closing her eyes as the kitsune wrapped his arm around her once more. 

"Are you hungry Botan?" Kurama asked as they started forward. "There's a wonderful little ramen shop not far from my apartment. If you're in the mood for so that is?" 

The deity smiled as nestled her head against his shoulder. "Sounds good." 

A short time later found the two lovers inside the warm confines of the Zumaki Ramen House. The interior was well lit and friendly, the wood paneled walls beheld a few rather pretty photos depicting the glory of nature while several tall, lush plants as bright as the kitsune's emerald eyes adorned the corners of the large window that displayed the rather busy main street of Sakoshimi. A large L shaped wooden bar sat in the center of the restaurant, where several customer sat upon sturdy oak bar stools enjoying their lunch. 

Kurama sat opposite of Botan within one of the beige upholstery booths that lined the walls, the two waiting patiently for their orders to arrive. 

"This seems a pleasant enough place." Botan commented as she looked around. The deity caught the waitresses flicking sideways glances in the direction of Kurama and couldn't help but feel slightly agitated at their ogling of her mate. "Do you come here often?" She asked in an innocent enough voice as she drew her attention back upon the fox spirit who met her curious gaze with a mirthful one. When he didn't answer right away, Botan frowned. "What?" 

Kurama smiled at the slight irritation he felt and heard from the deity, the source of her agitation understandable. It didn't bother him that women stared at him. He had long since learned to ignore their attention. Truly there had been those the kitsune had found quite stunning but none that had what he needed. None of them were the better half of his soul. That belonged to one woman. The one sitting in front of him. And he loved her with all his heart. And although it bothered him to see her upset in anyway, he still found it interesting to see Botan jealous. "I've really only been in here twice Botan," He answered softly at last. "But the soup each time was excellent and I know you'll enjoy it too," He added. Lifting his arms, Kurama stretched out his hands, clasping them gently over the deity's which rested in front of her on the table. "There is no reason to feel jealous Botan. I only have eyes for you." He whispered in a reassuring tone which melted the deity's heart. 

Botan relaxed her hands, allowing Kurama to hold them within his own. 

"Your hands are quite cold," The kitsune murmured as he began stroking the tops of her hands with his thumbs. "Allow me to warm them up for you." 

Botan's eyes were drawn to his motions, a feeling of comfort filling her as he continued to warm her hands. "I didn't realize how cold I was." Botan replied softly, so lost in the feel of his touch upon her skin she didn't feel the sudden shift in the kitsune's emotions. 

A rather mischievous look crossed the handsome red head's face, his eyes twinkling as he looked over to her. "I know a few ways to warm you up." He whispered in a husky tone. 

Botan looked up, suddenly sensing the desire within the kitsune. And not only that, her ears had caught the meaning of his words. The deity blushed. Thoughts of last night came unbidden to her and the deity's crimson cheeks turned an even darker shade of red. "I'm sure you do." She managed to slip past her lips, the conflicted emotions of pleasure and uncertainty mixing within her heart and soul as she cast her gaze downward. 

The deity's shift in emotion wasn't lost on Kurama. "Botan, are you ... " He started then stopped, frowning at the warring feelings coming from his mate. "Are you embarrassed about last night?" He asked, his tone becoming pensive as he added, "Did I hurt you?" 

"No," Botan said quickly, drawing her gaze back up to look over at him. "You didn't hurt me Kurama. You could never hurt me. It's just that ... I'm so new to this and I don't know how I did. I ... " 

"There is no need for your feelings of inadequacy Botan," Kurama interjected, meeting her troubled gaze with an earnest one. "Believe me when I tell you that last night was wonderful. You were wonderful." He added as he released his right hand from hers and rested it upon the left side of the deity's face. His features grew tender as he leaned forward to whisper, "You are special to me Botan. What happened between us was special. I love you more than life itself, just as you love me, my deity." 

Botan brought her left hand up and covered the kitsune's as she leaned into his touch. It was true. She did love him as he loved her. _And I'm not sorry it happened_. "And you are special to me too, my kitsune." She whispered back to him. 

Kurama smiled at her use of the word kitsune. It was the first time she had mentioned him in a possessive way. "So I'm your kitsune now am I?" He said in mock tone of disbelief. 

"And don't you forget it." She said in a playful tone as she brought her right hand up and pointed her index finger at him. 

Kurama let out a small laugh, his gaze twisting to the side as he sensed their server approach. 

Botan followed his motion, her features relaxing as she watched the petite waitress with short blond hair deliver their meals. 

"Here we are folks," The young woman said in a cheerful voice as she lowered her tray onto the table. "The house special for the lady," She began, lifting up a large, steaming, blue bowl and placed it carefully in front of the deity who smiled. 

"Thank you." 

The server nodded, repeating the same procedure for Kurama. "And one bowl of Double Beef Ramen for the gentleman." 

"Thank you." Kurama said softly. 

Again the server nodded as she took the tray back into her hand. "Is there anything else you need?" 

Kurama looked over to Botan who shook her head. "I believe we are fine for now." He said, his gaze shifting briefly up at the blond before bringing it back to the deity. 

"Okay then. Enjoy your lunch." And with that she headed back to the kitchen, leaving Kurama and Botan to themselves once again. 

"So tell me Kurama," Botan began, staring down at the steaming chicken broth that filled the bowl in front of her. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" 

Kurama watched as the deity gracefully lifted the dark brown chopsticks that sat on her right, into her hand. "I was wondering if you could show me how to completely mask my chi." 

Botan looked at him in shock. _He ... wants me to teach him how ... to mask his chi? _

A small chuckle escaped from the kitsune's throat. "Don't be so surprised my love," He commented in a light tone. "I don't know everything. And as much as some people believe you to be rather ditzy, I know that you are anything but." 

Botan blushed at his compliment. _He doesn't think I'm ditzy at all_. Her heart sang as she replied. "Thank you Kurama. That really means a lot to me. And of course I'll show you but why do you need to learn it if I may so ask?" 

Kurama's features grew serious. "I need to do some investigating without the risk of being detected. And I would like the others to learn it as well." 

"You mean Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei?" 

The fox spirit nodded. "They will need to learn it if we are to have any chance of finding out who is behind this darkness that looms around Ningenkai." 

Botan bit her lip. Showing Kurama was one thing. He loved and respected her. But the other boys? _They would just laugh at me._ She thought with trepidation. She hated being laughed at. It always made her feel so small and insignificant. _But Kurama needs my help_. She countered. _And I will do what needs to be done. For his sake_. "If you feel it necessary, then of course I'll show them as well," She replied softly. "But only if you tell me just what it is you're planning on doing Kurama." 

The kitsune sighed. He didn't want to tell her. Didn't want her to fear for his safety. After all, her pain was his pain and vice versa. _And I don't want to see her suffer because of me_. He added mentally. "I have come to believe that the person behind the darkness to be one of my own classmates. Someone who has antagonized me since the beginning of the school year." 

Botan's eyes widened. She knew who he was talking about. "You mean Ren Kurayami don't you?" 

Kurama nodded, allowing a prideful smile to light up his face. _See my love, you're not a_ _ditz at all_. "There's something not quite right with him, Botan. He has a tremendous amount of spiritual power. So much so, I'm beginning to wonder if Reikai may possibly have some file about him." 

"It is possible Kurama," Botan conceded. "After all, Spirit world intelligence tends to be up to date with most cases of humans who possess spiritual energy but I'd have to go back to Reikai to find out." She added, in a disappointed tone. She still had two days with him and didn't want her job to interfere with their time together. 

Kurama noticed the sudden pout form on the deity's face and it made him want to laugh. _She's so cute when she does that_. He understood her hesitancy to return to her home world. For he felt the same. "Well, you don't have to do that right away Botan. It's more important for us to learn your technique. After that, perhaps you and I could go back together. I'd be more than willing to help you sort through the files." 

Botan smiled in relief. "Sounds like a plan," She replied. "So I take it we're going to visit the others today?" 

"I called Yusuke and Kuwabara this morning and sent a message to Hiei," Kurama answered. "They have all agreed to meet us at Genkai's at around two o'clock." 

Botan looked at her watch, frowning slightly when she noticed the time read 12:38. "That doesn't leave us much time." She said, bringing her gaze back up to Kurama. 

"As soon as we're through with lunch, we'll head over there." The red head replied before reaching out to grab his chopsticks. 

The two began their meal in silence, eating as fast as they could while still practicing excellent table manners before the kitsune paid the bill and the pair took off upon his bike, heading south for the busy metropolis of Tokyo. 

***** 

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yukina and Genkai sat quietly within the confines of the main temple room, waiting for the arrival of Kurama and Botan. Each wondering what it was the fox spirit wanted to talk to them about. 

"Hey Urameshi," Kuwabara murmured softly, twisting to his left as he addressed the smaller man beside him, the large man's blue sweater straining from the sudden movement. "Did Kurama tell you what it was he wanted to talk about?" 

Yusuke crossed his arms against his chest, the dark green sweatshirt he wore bunching up slightly from the sudden motion. "Fox boy didn't tell me anything," He said crankily. The detective was still somewhat agitated at being woken out of a rather fantastic dream about his beloved Keiko by the rather insistent ringing of his phone. And it didn't help matters that Kurama didn't specify exactly what the urgency was. "I don't have any freaking clue as to why he called us all here," Yusuke paused, leaning forward to look past his best friend to where Hiei sat in between Kuwabara and Yukina. "Did Kurama mention anything to you Hiei?" 

Kuwabara also turned his head towards the fire demon, his features instantly shifting to agitation. Yukina had been sitting beside him but a few moments ago when Hiei had arrived. The orange haired man noticed the fire demon's usually hardened features soften when he gazed upon Yukina who had actually stood up and led the small man to come sit beside her. If that wasn't bad enough, Hiei had the nerve to plop down to the ice demon's left, effectively cutting off the tall man's view of his love. _I swear the shrimp did it on purpose_. Kuwabara growled inwardly as he glared at the dark haired man beside him. 

Hiei could sense the hostility aimed at him but was unaffected by the orange haired detective's stare. _Glare at me all you want moron, but I'm not moving from my spot. _The fire apparition thought smugly as he closed his eyes. A small smile formed on his lips as he replied to Yusuke's question, "Why don't you ask him yourself." 

All eyes, save Hiei's, turned towards the entryway. 

There, side by side and hand in hand, stood Kurama and Botan. 

"Greetings," Kurama said in an even tone as he led Botan forward, the pair sitting down to the left of Yusuke. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with us today." 

Yusuke watched the pair take their place beside him, a look of curiosity flashing across his face. There was something different about Botan. Her chi was altered slightly. _No wait_. He thought with a frown as he focused a little harder, his eyes widening suddenly as he realized just what it was he was sensing. _Holy Crap! That's Kurama's chi I feel from her as well. But how in the hell did that happen?! _

__Yusuke wasn't alone in noticing the change. Everyone in the room felt it as well. Most of all Hiei who, being a full demon, knew instantly the reason for the slight charge of the fox spirit's energy within the deity. "So I see you've finally committed to your ferry girl, Kurama. It's about time you marked her." 

"Marked her?" Kuwabara said in confusion. "What do you mean Hiei?" 

The fire demon sighed heavily. _I can't believe my sister is in love with such a moron_. Hiei thought but held his tongue, not willing to insult the human in front of Yukina. "In Makai, it is customary for Youkai males to mark their mates with a bite. Usually this is done on the right side at the juncture of the neck and shoulder. A small amount of energy is transferred into the wound, so that any Youkai male that comes within distance of the female knows she is mated and to be left alone." 

"What! Kurama bit Botan!" Kuwabara cried, looking over to the deity who blushed at his comment. "Did it hurt?" He asked, only to wince as he felt a hard slap upside his head. "What the hell was that for Urameshi!" He snarled, his darkened orbs meeting with the agitated brown ones of his best friend. 

"Of course it hurt stupid! What the hell kind of a question is that?!" 

"Shut up Urameshi!" 

But the detective ignored his friend's rant, instead returning his attention back on Kurama and Botan. "So uh, Kurama," Yusuke began with a smirk. "Does that mean you and Botan had fun in between the sheets last night?" His attention had been riveted on the red head, hoping to get some sort of response out of the usually reserved kitsune. What he got instead was a killer headache compliments of Botan's oar which came crashing instantly down upon his crown. Yusuke fell onto his back, his eyes going swirly eyed from the force of the blow. 

"Yusuke you little pervert!" Botan snapped angrily as she stood up, one hand knotted into a fist upon her hip while her other hand held the oar. "You just wait until I talk to Keiko." 

"I'm ... sorry ... Botan ... " Yusuke replied in a dazed voice as he fought to regain his senses. "I ... didn't mean it... " 

"Now who's the stupid one." Kuwabara said with a smirk as he watched his friend struggle to sit back upright. His gaze shifted over to Botan, his eyes widening as he noticed the ring upon the deity's left hand. He knew what that was. "You're engaged to Kurama aren't you Botan." The tall man stated in surprise, his words causing everyone to also look at the deity's left hand. Sure enough, the diamond ring was there. 

"What! No way!" Yusuke cried, finally managing to sit upright once again. "You two are going to get married?!" 

"Yes we are." Kurama spoke at last, a small smile lighting his features as he gazed over to his deity who dissipated her oar and sat down beside her mate once again. 

"Is this the news you wanted to share with us Kurama?" Kuwabara asked. "That you and Botan are to be married?" 

The fox spirit shook his head. "I'm afraid not Kuwabara," He began, his features somber and his tone serious as he continued. "What I called you here for deals with the darkness that has been hovering above us for some time now. I believe I may have found the one responsible for it." 

Everyone stared intently at Kurama but no one spoke, waiting silently for the kitsune to explain himself. 

"This person is a fellow classmate of mine and someone who has been rather antagonistic towards me since the day we met." 

"Who is this guy?" Yusuke asked, his impatience getting the best of him as he studied the kitsune with troubled eyes. "And why do you think he's the one doing all this freaky stuff?" 

Kurama looked over to the detective, his features hard as he spoke. "He goes by the name Ren Kurayami, although that may be an alias. This man holds spiritual energy not unlike yours Yusuke and for the past month he has been fixated on me. Even going so far as to challenge me to several duels of which we only engaged in one. Hiei can bear witness to the man's power." Kurama added, looking over to the fire demon who nodded. 

"What Kurama said is true. The man he fought against was rather strong. For a human." Hiei replied, his features dark as he studied his friend. "But he was a human. Nothing more than that Kurama. So what makes you think it's him?" 

The kitsune's features remained even as he spoke. "I can't say with absolute certainty thathe is, Hiei. But I do know that he has taken a rather unhealthy obsession with Botan. Even going so far as to stalk us while we were on our date yesterday." 

"Stalking hardly qualifies him as the leader of whatever or whoever is behind this darkness Kurama." Hiei replied with a smirk. 

Kurama matched his smirk with one of his own. "Which is why I need your help in finding out exactly who he really is." 

"So we're going to spy on himis that it?" Yusuke asked. 

"Precisely." Kurama replied. "And to do that, we need a way to completely mask our chi so that we will be undetectable." 

"And just how are we going to learn that on such short notice Kurama?" Hiei asked. "That technique could take days. Even weeks to master. Who could possibly teach that to us?" 

Kurama lifted his hand and pointed to his left. "Botan can." 

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting into a fit of laughter. 

"Oh that's a good one Kurama!" Yusuke howled as he clenched his stomach. "Botan teach us how to mask our power! What a riot!" 

Kuwabara just laughed, unable to voice his surprise at the kitsune's statement. 

Hiei looked at Kurama in disbelief. "You can't be serious kitsune. What does the ferry girl know about masking spiritual energy?" He asked over the still laughing Yusuke and Kuwabara. 

Flecks of gold began to emerge within the emerald pools of the red head, his features growing hard. He could feel the anxiety and hurt coming from his beloved and it bothered him. Anger began to rise within the Kurama's normally placid soul, so much so that his voice changed, becoming deeper as his spiritual energy flared as he said in a deceptively even tone, "I'm quite serious Hiei." He answered, his focus shifting over to the two teens, who after sensing the rise in energy coming from the kitsune, quickly let their laughter die down. 

"Are you two finished?" Kurama asked in a cold tone. "Because I don't have all day to sit and watch you two act like juveniles." 

Yusuke and Kuwabara shifted nervously in their seats, unable to meet the steady gaze of Kurama who glared at them angrily. 

Hiei studied his friend in mild surprise. He had rarely seen Kurama give in to his anger and on those few occasions it had come and gone quickly. _But never have I sensed his anger grow so_ _quick as when it revolves around something to do with his mate_. He thought with an inward smile. _Either he's being protective or else the deity truly is capable of what he says_. "Can we have a demonstration Kurama?" Hiei asked, drawing the attention of his best friend. 

Kurama studied the fire apparition for several seconds, his hardened features softening when he felt the touch of Botan's hand upon his left arm. The kitsune closed his eyes and lowered his head. A few seconds later, he brought head upright, his eyelids opening to reveal the placid emerald orbs of his human self. "Certainly." He replied in a soft tone. Turning his attention to Botan, he nodded. 

The deity returned his nod and closed her eyes, concentrating just as she had learned. 

The response was immediate. 

"But ... that's ... " Yusuke stammered, shocked beyond words. 

"Wow!" Kuwabara cried. "I can't sense you at all!" 

"Hn." Hiei sounded, a satisfied smile crossing his lips as he closed his eyes. 

"That's quite impressive Botan," Genkai said with a smile as she studied the deity. "I dare say one of the most impressive things I've ever witnessed. How did you learn it?" 

Botan's eyelids fluttered open, her features relaxed as she turned to the female psychic. "I found an old book on different techniques for spiritual energy. They claimed this complete masking of chi was something perfected by Reikai as a means of gathering intelligence within the other realms. I learned it in less than a day." 

"Well if it took you less than a day, we should be able to learn it in no time." Yusuke said smugly, earning him a death glare from Botan which the detective ignored. "So when do we start?" 

"Now is a good as time as any." Kurama replied, rising to his feet. 

Everyone else did the same. 

Kurama led Botan to the front of the group. Sensing her sudden self consciousness, the kitsune leaned towards her ear, his voice reassuring as he whispered, "You will do fine Botan. I have complete faith in you. Don't be afraid my love. Show them what you can do." 

Botan nodded, her features growing determined even as her heart ached when she felt Kurama's hand slip slowly from hers. She watched him return to his spot, his emerald eyes trained upon hers as he waited for her to begin. _Okay. You can do this girl. Just relax and show them_ _what you know._ Botan psyched her self up as she began to speak, explaining the method she had learned. Two hours passed before each detective had completely mastered the technique. Even Genkai and Yukina had decided to become involved, learning the technique in record time. 

"You know, you're a pretty good instructor Botan," Yusuke begrudged the blue haired ferry girl. "You should do it more often." 

"You mean teach?" Botan asked in surprise, her eyes narrowing suddenly, "You're not makingfun of me again are you?" She asked in a skeptical tone. 

Yusuke let out a soft chuckle. "No Botan. I'm serious. We could use teachers like you at school," He replied as he looked over to Kuwabara who was busy talking with Yukina. "Most of ours are a bunch of jerks." 

Botan giggled, her features softening as Kurama came to stand by her. 

"Hiei says he'll meet with us tomorrow morning to begin our mission." He said in a soft tone as he reached out and clasped the deity's left hand within his right. 

Yusuke studied the pair and smiled. He was happy for them. _I only wish Keiko would_ _give me an answer when she wanted to get married_. He thought with an inward sigh. "So when's the wedding going to be?" 

Kurama and Botan looked at each other. 

"Well, we haven't really decided yet," Botan said in a hasty tone. "Hopefully soon." 

Remembering his dream from last night, Kurama replied, "Probably this spring. As soon as the Sakura trees blossom." He said, giving the deity a reassuring squeeze. 

Botan smiled, resting her head against his shoulder. "That would be wonderful." 

Yusuke smirked, amused by their behavior but surprisingly kept it to himself. "I'm invited of course." 

Kurama nodded, turning his attention upon the young man before him. "Of course. You all are." 

"You mean even the shrimp's going?" Kuwabara asked, coming up beside Yusuke who turned to look at his friend. __

__"Yes Kuwabara. Even Hiei is invited." Kurama said with a mirthful smile. Noticing the look of agitation on the large man's face. His gaze moved slightly over to the right, noticing the fire apparition in a quiet conversation with Yukina who smiled and nodded at his words. _No_ _wonder Kuwabara's upset._ The red head thought as he watched the two siblings converse. "But that's a ways off yet. Right now, we need to concentrate on finding the truth about Ren." 

"And what about our training on the field?" Yusuke asked. "You're already a day behind us. Kuwabara has managed to jump a whole class yesterday with his foolish stunt." 

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Do tell." 

"Well, it was pretty strange. We were using more shinobi like the day before when you were with us Kurama ... " 

"And you were losing like before." Hiei's voice interjected as he came to join the group. 

The tall man whirled in the direction of Hiei, his features hard as he snapped, "I'm telling the story shorty so clamp it!" 

"You take too long to get to the point." Hiei said in a gruff tone but said nothing else as he crossed his arms and waited for him to continue. 

"Anyway," Kuwabara said irritably, throwing one more glare for good measure at the fire demon before he continued, "I was surrounded by a bunch of these ninjas and they were closing in real fast. So I used my spirit sword and stuck it in the ground. I extended it and vaulted over them." He paused, making sure everyone was listening. "I thought I had escaped. But then these freaks leapt up at me and cut right through my sword. I went tumbling onto the ground. They converged upon me again. And in that moment all I could think of was my lovely Yukina and how badly I wanted to see her again," The large man's features turned wistful, earning him a patient smile from Kurama and a glare from Hiei which Kuwabara ignored. 

"All of the sudden, I felt this incredible rush of energy flow through my hands. It was too much to contain. Not sure what to do, I slammed my palms into the dirt covered ground and closed my eyes. In that instant, I felt several waves of spirit energy pass through me and into the ground. I heard a bunch of gasps and a loud series of crashes. When I opened my eyes, the ninjas were all dead, sliced in half by my energy spears. Pretty cool huh?" Kuwabara said with a big grin, puffing his chest out in pride. 

"Indeed." Kurama replied. "Most impressive." 

"Hear that shrimp! Kurama was impressed!" Kuwabara said sharply, pointing his index finger in a triumphant motion. 

"You were just lucky," Hiei retorted, "Anyone with a half a brain could have done what you did without breaking a sweat." 

"Luck had nothing to do with it!" 

"Whatever," Hiei said in a smug tone as he turned and began to walk towards the entryway. "I'm heading back to Makai. I'll see you tomorrow Kurama." He added over his shoulder, giving Yukina one last look before leaving the room. 

"And good riddance!" Kuwabara shouted out before adding under his breath, "Jerk." 

"Well we best be heading back too." Yusuke said, shaking his head at his best friend's behavior. "Come along Kuwabara." 

The orange haired man pouted. "But I wanted to spend more time with Yukina." 

"You can do whatever the hell you want, but only after you drop me off at my apartment." Yusuke said in a rough tone that made the larger man scowl. 

Kuwabara grumbled under his breath but complied, digging the keys out of his dark blue jean pocket. "Alright Urameshi, let's go. I don't want to spend all day chauffeuring your ass around." 

The two men left next, leaving Kurama and Botan in the company of Genkai and Yukina. 

"Do you truly believe this Ren to be the one behind your attack in Makai?" The female psychic asked in a grim tone as she stared up at the kitsune. 

"I can't say with certainty Genkai. But there is just something about him that bothers me. My instincts tell me, I'm on the right track. That he is the one we seek." 

"And if he is?" 

Kurama's features grew dark, gold bursting within emerald as his gaze traveled over to his beloved. The thought of the dark haired man even touching her, lighting a fire of rage and disgust that he found hard to contain as he replied in the deep voice that was Youko's, "Then I will destroy him." 

Boring! Boring! Boring! Man, I really did not like this chapter at all. Too much fluff and not enough action. I need to rectify that and soon. Anyway, I hope you all didn't find this too dumb. It was hard for me to do, what with no real motivation and all. And if there are errors I apologize. Remember to leave me a review. I want to know your thoughts. 

Onto the reviewers section! 

**Botan and Kurama Lover**: Thanks! I'm flattered you love my stuff and find me a good author. 

**Queen of Shadows**: Yes. It seems Torandai will help them. And Yoh doesn't know about what went on between his adopted father and Koenma but he will soon enough. Kurama has indeed come to the conclusion Ren is involved in someway. He just doesn't know to what extent. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Rurouni Saiyan**: *Blush* Thanks for the compliment! It was hard, drawing the line between two much detail and not enough. Very hard to do with a PG-13 story! Black Cloak Club eh, sounds creepy but cool! Thanks for the review! 

**Setine**: Well now, it's nice to hear from you again and I'm glad you loved the chapter! 

**Jillian**: Yeah, nothing but romance in that last chapter. Well, and a little forward plot movement but mostly romance. And sure. I'd like the link to that story. 

**Eun-Jung**: Thank you! Yes. Kurama and Botan finally consummated their relationship. Isn't it great! And don't worry, the fights will begin soon. Maybe even in the next chapter. We'll see. And thanks for updating your story! That chapter rocked! I can hardly wait for the next installment! 

**Disturbed Vixen**: Thanks! I'm glad you found it enjoyable! 

**Sycogerl 64**: Er ... Thanks. I'm glad you think I'm good. You don't really freak out do you? *Smirks* Does this happen a lot? Anyway, it's hard to do the physical aspects of a relationship without getting down and dirty and I'm glad you found it loving. Yes I do appreciate the meaning of devotion. When a man loves a woman, he shouldn't be afraid to hide it or express it and vice versa. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Steph-Chan**: It's hard but I sometimes get into these little funks of self doubt. I must do better. I'm sorry to hear you've been going through some rough times but I'm glad I was able to give you a little bit of relief with my story. And I liked that saying at the end of your review. That brought a smile to my face. I hope things are better for you this time around. That I do! ^__^ 

**Hikaru Kosuzaku**: Well I'm glad you liked that chapter, even if it didn't have any blood in it. *Smirk* 

**Moonlite Goddess**: Ah, yes. We mustn't forget about Kagone. He is a real threat to the kitsune and the deity. Perhaps more so than Ren. You'll see just how evil he truly is shortly. 

**Kanzen ne Tsuki**: Man! What a long review! Truly I'm honored you took the time to give me such a detailed review! So the lime wasn't bad? *wipes sweat off forehead* I'm glad. I don't mind reading stuff like that, but I've never written it before so it was kind of like new ground for me. Such praise. I'm flattered you think I can do it again. I thought it only fair to focus on both characters emotions during that moment. It makes the story more realistic I think. 

Yes. The action will heat up soon for everyone. Perhaps in the next chapter. We'll see. 

And thanks for the advice on the writer's block. I like Queen a lot too! (I'm an eclectic music lover. I'll listen to just about anything from any decade.) And I have no intention on giving up on this story. I said I would complete it and I shall. I always keep a promise! 

Did I truly help you that much? I never realized that. Wow. 

I can't help but be bothered by the romance issue. I think I write too much of it and not enough action like my genre suggests. Oh well, I suppose I'll never get completely over it, but I will attempt to reconcile my problem. Thanks for the review! 

**Dunken**: Did you like the scene with Kurama and Botan? Excellent! It is rather hard to tow the line between too much and too little. Very hard but I'm glad you thought I managed just fine! I'm glad you think it's great! And I will do the best I can. Thanks! 

**Kawaii-Sakura 12**: Yes. Kurama and Botan are finally together! About time huh? LOL. Anyway. Ren may die and Kagone will be punished but you'll just have to wait to see. Thanks for the review! 

**Tiineiji Rin**: I see you left me a review. I'm glad you found this chapter fab as well as my other chapters! Thanks! 

**Deity of Roses**: My lady, as always it is nice to see a review from you! I'm flattered you find my work creative and I agree the chapters are rather long. Too long I think but anyway. Yes! Naruto is the man! ... Er ninja. I think his character is awesome! And pray start working on your story Damnable Angel! I'm dying to know what happens next. 

**Meiko M**: Well now, Hi to you too! That's alright Meiko, Sessha doesn't care when you review as long as you review! *Blushes at comments* My lady such flattery. I'm not sure I deserve it but I thank you from my heart. I know you love the romance and there was more of it in this chapter as well. I know I shouldn't apologize but I can't help it. I don't like offending people. And I promise to smile more okay! ^__^ 

As to what happened to you, that was naughty but I'm glad you made it okay (other than the delusions you had about cows and Russia.) It seems I did have a lot of mush between not only Kurama and Botan but Koenma and Ayame and Hiei and Mukuro as well. 

Ren is rather scary at times. It goes alone with his damaged psyche. You'll see what happened to him very, very soon. And of course Botan belongs only to Kurama! Kagone is a very bad elder. You'll see how evil he really is soon. I hope your Kendo lessons weren't so rough this time around! So you take care of yourself and stay away from meadows! 

**Hanyou_Yukari**: Thanks for the praise. That made me smile. Yes. Please do send me those chapters. I would like to see your work. As to your requests. The good most likely will triumph over evil. There is still more K and B fluff to be had. Action is on it's way. The bad guys will get their butts kicked. Of course there is more fluff for the other characters as well. And I do feel sorry for Ren in a way. I know why he is doing what he is doing and it is a sad story to be sure. You'll see very soon. And there will be a climatic battle but there'll also be a series of battles that takes place before the final one. Including one that nearly kills Kurama. You'll see. Trust me, Sessha's getting there. Thanks for the review! 

**Snowfall**: That was a rather funny visual you gave me. And Yes! Kurama and Botan must be married! No worries! 

**Jaid Skywalker**: Man, you left me a ton of reviews and for that I'm happy beyond belief. I also saw your review for my other story. Thanks for that too! And I have that music video you told me about. Botan and Kurama Lover sent it to me and I found it rather cute! Anyway. Yes. It does go from bad to worse for our heroes. You'll see why soon enough. And Kurama and Botan will get married. If they survive that is. *Evil smirk* I liked the scene between Koenma and Ayame too! That was fun to write! Do you really want to be my beta reader? That would be cool! But only if you really feel like it. 

As to your questions, I've been exhausted. My sleep sucks! I don't sleep well to begin with and then I was ill for a little while. But I'm feeling better now so that's good I guess. I'm glad to read you have something to help with your depression. And that's okay about your rat. I know how animals can be. My cat, Eliza, sleeps on top of my computer modem. Silly cat! Thanks again for reviewing! 

**The Honorable Gucci**: My lady, do not worry about taking so long to review. The simple fact that you took the time is more than enough for me. I'm glad you didn't find the lime too bad. It was fun writing those scenes with Koenma and Ayame. And Kurama's dream was nice for a change. I had to give the poor kitsune a break. And it was no problem. I only hope you're feeling better. That I do! And I love your story as always. That was another excellent chapter by you! I so look forward to the moment Kenshin and Kaoru see each other again. That's bound to be an awesome moment! Thanks for taking the time to review! 

__


	27. Glimpses Into the Past

Yes it is that time again my friends. Time for Sessha to update. I've been preoccupied as of late with the expansion set to the YYH TCG called Gateway. These cards deal mostly with the Chapter Black saga and have lots of awesome images and attacks. I have most of the Kurama cards except for the Tournament Rare, Kurama Skilled Assassin and the Tournament Ghost Rare called Protecting the Innocent (Both freaking impossible to get!) which has a cool picture of the kitsune when he and Sniper have a little square off in front of a crowd. That was an awesome moment in the show! 

Too bad Yusuke ends up fighting Sniper instead. I would have liked to see a fight between Kurama and the telekinetic freak Hagiri (A.K.A. Sniper.) I have an Uber Rare (for those of you who don't know that's next to impossible to get.) card called Apocalypse and boy is it awesome! And foil no less which makes it double the value! The power of the card states that on the start of your next draw step you win the game. That makes it an essential game card to have! 

However the rarest card in my bunch is called Sinning Tree, a Ghost Rare card that features Kurama and one of his rather nasty plants. The Sinning Tree keeps you alive while you relive your most horrible nightmare over and over again. You die very, very slowly. Kurama uses this plant on the Elder Toguro and quite justly I must say! That little man was such a freak! Well enough about my card obsession, onto the next installment to my ongoing story. I hope you all enjoy it! 

A/N: This chapter is another long one and delves more into the villains than my previous chapters, so if you find it boring I apologize. This is however something that needed to be addressed in terms of plot. 

Note: This symbol # denotes the start of a flashback sequence while ## indicates end of flashback. 

Chapter 27--Glimpses of the Past 

Last time: 

"Do you truly believe this Ren to be the one behind your attack in Makai?" Genkai asked in a grim tone as she stared up at the kitsune. 

"I can't say with certainty Genkai. But there is something about him that bothers me. My instincts tell me I'm on the right track. That he is the one we seek." 

"And if he is?" 

Kurama's features grew dark, gold bursting within emerald as his gaze traveled over to his beloved. The thought of the dark haired man even touching her, lit a fire of rage and disgust that he found hard to contain as he replied in the deep voice that was Youko's, "Then I will destroy him." 

%%%%% 

Genkai studied the hardened features of Kurama, noting with mild surprise the venom laced words that the red head spoke. _Whoever this guy is, he's gotten under Kurama's skin like a chigger._ She frowned, troubled at how swiftly the kitsune shifted from his calm human self to the colder Youko that lived within him. Genkai was well aware of Kurama's ability to transform to his demon self at will. However, Youko was usually only unleashed when Kurama became angry. _So what is fueling this anger?_ She wondered. Following the young man's gaze, the answer came to her instantly. 

_I should have known it revolved around Botan_. Genkai thought, her features turning contemplative. In the demon world, males that chose a life mate were usually overly protective, so much so that any signs of interest towards their mates from another male ended up in a violent clash that resulted in death for one or both parties. All sense of reason is lost, their hearts swayed by anger and jealously as they lashed out, killing or killed by their own lapse into weakness. _Is this what Ren has planned for Kurama? Or is he truly infatuated with the deity?_ "Kurama?" Genkai said a soft but firm tone that drew the kitsune's attention back on her. 

He blinked, the gold fading from his eyes as he spoke, "What is it Genkai?" He asked, his face losing the feral mask of his Youko side, returning to the normal placid look that was Suuichi. 

Genkai took a few seconds, pondering how best to warn him. "There is something I believe you need to consider before you go after Ren," She began, her features becoming serious as she held the red head's curious gaze. "There is a possibility that his sudden obsession with Botan has more to do with drawing out your anger than any real feelings he holds for her." 

Kurama shifted his gaze over to Botan, a thoughtful look upon his countenance as he replied, "That thought had occurred to me, yes." He answered in a soft tone. "He has managed to anger me on more than one occasion. I cannot deny this fact." He paused, returning his focus upon the small woman before him. "And I realize it revolves around Botan but I promise you Genkai, I will be on my guard. I will not let my feelings get in the way of our mission." 

Genkai nodded. "See that you do Kurama. I would hate losing our most intelligent fighter." She replied in a somber tone before turning and heading towards the next room. "Come along Yukina." She ordered softly as she passed the Koorime and the deity. 

"Coming Miss Genkai." Yukina replied, giving Botan a quick hug before following the female psychic out of the room leaving Kurama and Botan alone once more. 

A few minutes later, the pair found their way outside, hand in hand as they slowly began to descend down the temple steps. 

"Tell me Botan," Kurama began in a light tone, "Is it true that Kuwabara finally asked Yukina out on a date?" 

Botan jerked her head towards him, a surprised look upon her face. "You were eavesdropping on our conversation?!" 

Kurama let out a small chuckle, amused by the slightly indignant behavior of his mate. "My ears do more than frame my face, love. I also happen to have hypersensitive hearing. But then again you already knew that." He replied in a teasing tone, earned him a scowl from Botan who looked away from him, her features unamused though her voice turned playful as she spoke. 

"I'm surprised you're not deaf from last night." 

Kurama's eyebrows shot up, his features twisted in surprised amusement. _I can't believe_ _she just said that._ He thought, smirking inwardly at the deity's retort. "Well you were rather loud at times but I managed to survive." He countered teasingly. 

Botan grew silent, a blush spreading along her cheeks at the memory of their joining. "Was I really all that noisy?" She asked, unable to look upon the man she loved. 

Kurama frowned, sensing her embarrassment. Stopping his progress, the red head turned towards Botan who would still not look at him. Reaching out with his left hand, Kurama crooked his index finger under the deity's chin, tilting her head upright until their eyes met and held. "No," He replied softly. "I was merely teasing you. Nothing more than that." 

Botan felt the truth of his words and smiled. "So was I." She said softly, her eyes twinkling once again as she turned away from him and pulled him forward down the steps once again. 

"So are you going to tell me what else you two ladies talked about?" Kurama asked, returning to their previous subject. 

"But I thought you heard the conversation?" Botan asked in a confused voice. 

Kurama smiled. "Only the first part. After that I focused more on my conversation with Genkai." 

Botan drew in a breath and let it out slowly, her amethyst orbs studying the approaching pavement below where Kurama's bike was parked. "Well, Yukina wanted to know what people did on a date. So I gave her some advice on what to wear and how to react. You know girl stuff." 

Kurama gave her an amused look but said nothing as he asked, "So when is Kuwabara taking her out?" 

"Wednesday." 

The kitsune frowned. "That's a little odd," He replied. "Did Yukina mention why Kuwabara specified that day?" 

"Apparently there's a new aviary opening up in Kyoto featuring a variety of birds from around the world. The unveiling is on Wednesday." 

A knowing look flashed upon Kurama's face. "Well given Yukina's penchant for the gentle animals of the forest, it stands to reason Kuwabara would pick out something she would enjoy." He replied, his feet clearing the last of the steps, landing with a soft thud upon the pavement. 

Botan followed at the same time, her feet in sync with her mate's as they quickly made their way over to Kurama's motorcycle. "It certainly is rather sweet of him," She said with a small smile before adding, "Speaking of plans, where are we off to now?" 

Kurama stopped beside the bike, reluctantly removing his hand from the deity's as he hopped on, Botan following a second later behind him. "I was wondering if you would mind coming with me to visit my mother." He replied as he stuck the key in the ignition, a smile forming on his lips as Botan wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"Are you going to tell her about our engagement?" Botan asked, frowning at the nervousness in her voice. Although she had always liked Shiori, she wasn't sure how her mate's mother would react to the idea of her only son getting married. _And at such a young age too_. She thought. Granted, Kurama was actually over 300 years old but in his life as a human, he had only reached the age of 19. Quite young for someone to even contemplate the idea of marriage. _And_ _I'm two hundred years older than him._ Botan thought with an inward smile. _I guess that means_ _I'm robbing the cradle_. 

Kurama sensed her shift in emotions, his emerald orbs twinkling with amusement as he replied, "I imagine she'll be elated to know I have a girlfriend," The fox spirit paused, starting the engine to his bike. "Besides she really likes you. I'm certain it won't come as a surprise that I chose you for my mate at all." He tossed over his shoulder. 

Botan didn't reply, but nuzzled into his back as the kitsune tapped back the kick stand and revved up his bike, a masculine smirk upon his lips as he felt the deity relax against him. With graceful skill, Kurama took off, making a U turn as he headed back into Tokyo and the home of his human mother. 

%%%%% 

Yoh hurried along the pathway that led up to his father's palace, a look of excited determination upon his handsome face as he studied the door in front of him. So many times before, the young Reigen would approach in a graceful and reverent fashion. But not today. Not when there was a possibility of him helping those he had come to think of as friends. _I only hope_ _father won't be too upset for what I ask of him_. The blond thought with a slight frown as he reached out and yanked open the entry door. Yoh stood still for a moment, using his sense of chi to gage the whereabouts of Torandai. Within seconds he knew the location and moved to the left, running up the stairs two at time, his booted feet hitting the marbled floor a few heart beats later, a clanking sound echoing within the long corridor as he turned to the right and marched forward. His lean frame was surrounded by the nearly blinding light streaming through the large paneled windows that graced the wall to his left. His head bowed low, Yoh did the best he could to avoid the glare, his thoughts revolving around the questions he needed to ask Torandai. He was about halfway to his destination when the sudden sound of the head elder's voice startled him. 

"Yoh?" Torandai called out in a surprised tone, drawing the boy's attention directly upon him. 

The blond Reigen jerked his head upright, his features brightening as he gazed upon his adopted father who stood just outside of an open door to the young man's right. "Father! I need to speak with you! It's urgent!" Yoh nearly shouted, running up to stand before the larger man. 

Torandai studied Yoh pensively. It had been four days since the tall man had seen his adopted child. Four days of wondering and second guessing. Did he do the right thing by revealing the true history of Reikai? Was it too much for the boy to bear? These thoughts plagued Torandai endlessly since Yoh's sudden and unannounced departure. And now to see him in such an excited state made the head elder's thoughts grow dark with worry. For he was no longer the sole keeper of the common laws book. The one thing that would absolve the kitsune and the deity from the unjust punishment that would surely be met out if their relationship were brought out into the open. A nagging fear began to build within Torandai's heart. Fear of the possibility that Kagone had discovered the truth and was now seeking a way to rectify the situation. _He will kill them if he finds out_. _And without that book, I can do_ _little to stop it_. The silver haired man thought with trepidation. Narrowed emerald orbs quickly scanned the hallway for any sign of life beyond that of his son. Seeing none, the elder bid Yoh towards him with a wave of his right hand. "Come inside and we'll discuss it." He ordered, disappearing back into his office room. 

Yoh complied, following his retreating father inside, closing the door quietly behind him. He marched across the marbled floor, his eyes quickly noting the tapestries in bold reds and blue that lined three of the walls, while the fourth wall was adorned with several large paneled windows over looking the city of Torandai a small distance away. 

The silver haired man made his way over to his maple hued desk, lowering his large frame into the cushioned black chair as he rested his arms upon the rests and fixed a questioning stare upon his adopted child. "Tell me, Yoh." Torandai began. " Has something happened to the detective and the ferry girl?" 

Yoh mimicked his father's motion, sitting down upon an equally black chair situated slightly to the left of the elder. His ears picked up the concerned tone of his father's voice and wishing to put his mind to rest, favored Torandai with a happy smile. He shook his head vigorously, drawing in a breath as he tried to calm the furious beat of his heart. "No father, everything is fine. In fact it seems Kurama has asked for Botan's hand in marriage and she has accepted." 

The color drained from the tall man's features. _Oh God. It's happening again_. His mind cried as he lowered his head in pain. _Just as it did 3,000 years ago. _

__Yoh stared up at his father with puzzled eyes. _Well that certainly wasn't the reaction I was_ _expecting_. The blond thought as he asked, "Father what is wrong?" 

The head elder did not answer right away. Instead he rose out of his seat, turning his back towards Yoh as he walked over to the window, training his troubled eyes absently down upon the city of his birth. "Tell me Yoh," He began in a soft tone, his words even and deliberate as he spoke, "Are you certain that Kurama has asked for the deity's hand in marriage?" 

"Yes." The blond replied with a slow nod, wondering what was going on inside the older man's mind. "I saw Botan wearing an engagement ring so I assume she accepted." He added, his features growing curious as he asked, "Why do you ask father? Isn't that what people do when they fall in love and want to spend the rest of their lives together?" 

Torandai continued to stare downward, unsure how exactly to respond. He said nothing for several seconds as he tried to calm the rising anxiety filling his heart. "In most cases yes," He answered finally. "But you see Yoh, Kurama is a human with a Youko soul. His demon side would also require a sign of commitment. A bonding mark if you will." 

Yoh frowned in confusion. "A bonding mark? What is that?" He asked as he rose from his seat, walking forward to stand beside his father. 

Torandai smiled, amused slightly by his naiveté. "It means that Kurama has marked Botan with a bite, infusing a small part of his energy within her so that any unmated male that comes into contact with her will know she belongs to another and is not to be touched." He answered, his gaze still fixed outside as he added in a darker tone. "And this energy will not only be sensed by Youkai's but Reigens as well." 

Yoh's eyes widened in understanding. "So when she returns to Reikai, Kurama's energy will easily be detected by any male that comes close to her." He said, his features taking on a worried look as he turned his gaze away from Torandai to the city some distance away. "And if Kagone senses it ... " His voice trailed off, unwilling to put into words what would happen to Botan if she were caught. 

"Then she will be killed." Torandai said softly, his features twisted in concern as he studied his son. 

Yoh grit his teeth, rage brimming within his usually placid soul at the thought of his friend being harmed. _I will not let that madman hurt her. I will not!_ He vowed silently. "But father, we can't let him do that! It's wrong! You know it's wrong!" He cried, whirling his head back upright he met his father's surprised emerald orbs with his pained blue ones. "You have to help them father! Please!" He added imploringly as he reached out and clasped the left sleeve of Torandai's white uniform shirt. 

The silver haired man looked down to the hand a hold of his sleeve, his features softening. Yoh was like a child in so many ways, gentle and pure of heart. _And idealistic_. He added with a smirk that vanished as quickly as it had come. And yet in other ways, the young man before him beheld such courage and compassion that put many of the men and women who resided as elders for the spirit realm to shame. _He would make a good leader for Reikai. A just and fair one. More so than I have ever been_. He thought, his heart growing heavy from the sudden influx of dark memories. Memories of his failures as a leader. _Yoh is right. It is wrong. Just as it was wrong when I condemned Konrei to death 3,000 years ago for his love of a demon. _Torandai reached out with his right hand and gently rested it above Yoh's. "I have been trying to help them all along my son. That is why I sent you to watch over them. To make sure they remain safe." 

Yoh's features relaxed, his arm going slack as Torandai lifted his hand, allowing the blond to retract his arm back to his side. "Forgive me father," He began in a pained voice as he tore his gaze away from the large man, his blue eyes trained now upon the tops of his black boots. "It's just .. after what I read in that book ... I feel as if history is repeating itself. That ... our people are destined to commit another mistake. . And I just .. don't want to have happen to Botan and Kurama what happened to Konrei and his wife. It's not right." 

Torandai allowed himself a small smile but said nothing, sensing the young man's need to voice his thoughts. 

"And I know of a way to help them ... " Yoh continued as he rose his head once more. "In the book you gave me it mentioned something about written laws that predated the great war. Laws that allowed for marriage between those of different realms if the match was comparable." He said, pausing when he noticed the look of surprise flash upon his father's face. "You ... You know of what I speak don't you?" He added in astonishment. "You've known about the book all along haven't you?!" 

Torandai flinched at the accusing tone of Yoh's voice but kept his even as he replied, "Yes I have Yoh." 

Yoh stared at his father with hurtful eyes. _I can't believe he didn't tell me about this_. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier father? Why all this need for secrecy? Are you that distrusting of me?" 

"I had to be certain the kitsune and the deity were bonded at the soul Yoh. Although I believed your report, it wasn't until I witnessed their bond myself that I knew it was true." Torandai explained in a gentle tone. "And once I knew, I decided to show you the truth of our world and the cruel things we have done as a people. I needed you to understand the reasons actions were taking so long ago to prevent this from happening again. I knew there was a risk you would hate me after learning the truth but I had to take that risk so that you would understand the severity which Botan and Kurama would be judged. The truth is Yoh, I wanted to give you the common laws book that night so that you could in turn give it to the deity with my blessing. But you left before I could do that my son." 

Yoh closed his eyes in shame. He had run away before his father could explain, his heart too hurt and troubled to see beyond the past. Beyond the decade long conflict that had robbed the lives of countless innocents from all sides. _I'm such a stupid child!_ He chided himself. _Always letting my emotions get the better of me. Well no more! I must not let my emotions dictate my will. I must think things through just as my father has done_. Opening his eyes, Yoh gazed calmly at Torandai, his voice even as he spoke, "I am here now father and I am still willing to take the book to them. If I may that is?" 

Sadness made it's way across the handsome features of the silver haired man, a weary sigh escaping his lips as he replied, "I'm afraid that's impossible now Yoh." 

"Why not?" Yoh asked, his features darkening at the sudden thoughts swimming within his mind. _Please father. Please don't tell me you're going back on your word now. Not after all_ _you just told me_. 

Torandai drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "The book is no longer in my possession Yoh. It has been stolen." 

"What!" The blond exclaimed, his features paling as he stared up at his father in disbelief. "But ... But why? Why would someone do such a thing?" He stammered out. 

Torandai shook his head. "I don't know my son. I've searched high and low within this entire palace and I have yet to find any trace of the book. The only conclusion I can come to is that someone has taken it." 

"Do you have any idea who could have done this father?" 

Torandai's features turned thoughtful. "Very few people know of it's existence Yoh. Most of our population was killed during the great war and it took a millennia before we recovered. The book was supposed to have been destroyed. But I could not allow that to happen. I wanted to keep a record of our written laws on the off chance another relationship developed so that this time, I could stop them from being killed." The large man paused, making sure Yoh was absorbing this information before continuing. "As to who would have stolen the book. I can only guess it to be an elder. They all have access to the library. Any one of them could have snuck in and taken it into their possession." 

Yoh frowned, his eyes troubled as he took in this new development. _It seems as if_ _someone knows what we are up to_. "So what do we do now father?" 

Torandai's features grew serious. "If it is true that an elder took it, it's possible they know what we are planning and have decided to stop us. We must not let that happen. We have to search each elder's home in a discreet manner and steal the book back before it's too late. My only question is who are we going to get to do that?" 

A fierce look of determination erupted on the blonde's handsome face. "I will." He replied. 

Torandai shook his head sharply. "I will not allow you to do that Yoh. It's too risky." 

The blond frowned. "But I want to help father. Let me help you." 

The head elder reached out and rested his hands upon the young man's shoulders, his features somber as he replied, "You have done enough already my son. I need you to remain in Ningenkai to watch over the kitsune and the deity. I fear they will need your help more than I and soon." 

"What do you mean father? Is there something you're not telling me?" 

But Torandai did not answer as he removed his hands and turned from his son. "Do not reveal the truth of your origins yet my son. I fear that may do more harm than good at this point. But keep a constant vigil over them. I will inform Koenma when I have recovered the book and give it to him accordingly. He will know what to do." He tossed over his shoulder as he began to walk towards the door of his office. 

"And if you don't find the book father?" Yoh asked as he watched the tall, regal man leave him. 

Torandai stopped. Turning around slowly he gazed upon his adopted son with saddened eyes. "Then my life will be forfeit." He replied softly before turning around and opening the door, disappearing out into the hall, leaving Yoh alone to ponder the consequences if they should fail. 

%%%%% 

Kagone leaned back in his plush office chair, his impassive features illuminated by the large monitor adorning the wall in front of him, the sole light source in the otherwise darkened room. Cold blue eyes quickly read the title at the bottom of the film that flashed in block white Kanji symbols, Dark Tournament Finals. Kurama vs. Karasu, before returning his attention to the recorded battle commencing on screen. Kagone's features grew smug, remembering when Naoko had presented him the tape hours ago along with the other files he had managed to pilfer from the poorly secured Spirit World Records Department within Koenma's palace. 

# 

"What is this Naoko?" Kagone asked, holding up the black hued tape case labeled Team Urameshi-- Dark Tournament Finals in bright red Kanji. 

Naoko looked at him gleefully. "That my lord contains recorded battles the spirit detectives engaged in three years ago. During an event called the Dark Tournament." 

"And just what is this Dark Tournament?" The elder asked, having little knowledge of what went on outside of Reikai. 

"It is a tournament that takes place every fifty years. Conducted in the human world and financed by businessmen who relish in a little blood sport, it plays hosts to several demon and one invited team for the chance to win some great prize. Most of these fights end in death and/or dismemberment. However, the finals contained within that tape mark the last of that event. The committee who ran the tournament are all dead as are most of the participants within it. Except for the spirit detectives of course." 

"And how is it you know all this?" Kagone asked, lowering the tape back on the desk beside the plain faced blue book, his gaze shifting back up to Naoko who smiled engimatically 

"I have my methods sir," He replied. "Besides, you asked for more information on what kind of powers the spirit detectives had. In that regard, the tape should prove invaluable to your cause my lord." 

Kagone smiled, looking back down at the tape case. _If what Naoko says is true, this tape should prove invaluable indeed._

## 

__ Leaning forward, the elder watched with mild curiosity the recorded battle between a younger version of Kurama and the deadly explosives expert known as Karasu. His eyes took in the lean frame and deceptively innocent features of the kitsune and frowned. _This is the man that_ _traitorous wench chose over one of her own kind?!_ His mind sneered, his features a mask of open disdain. _He is little more than a boy_. 

Kagone's thoughts grew contemplative as the battle progressed. For all intents and purposes, Kurama seemed about as threatening as a gentle breeze on a hot summer's day. Yet his file suggested different. An A class demon with the possibility of rising to the S class rating in power depending on the situation. So why wasn't he seeing that here? _Why haven't you shown your true colors demon?_ He wondered. _Just what are you hiding_ _behind that gentle human facade?_

__In answer, the screen suddenly lit up, the demon Karasu inflicting a devastating attack using some sort of bomb, the resulting explosion hitting the kitsune dead on, filling the screen with a thick cloud of gray dust. Kagone held his breath, a sense of uneasiness filling him when a burst of black energy crackled from within the cloud, the electrical bolts spreading like tendrils all through out the arena. _What the hell is that?_ The large man's mind cried, gripping the armrests of his chair tightly as he scrutinized the scene before him. 

Curiosity gave way to shock as the energy dissipated, the dust clearing to reveal not the slender frame of the human Suuichi but rather the taller, more powerful form of Youko. Kagone gawked in disbelief, letting out a gasp as he took in this revelation. _So this is your true form_. He thought, his eyes narrowing in contempt as he recovered his senses, watching as Youko took the defensive, twisting and leaping with catlike grace as he evaded the trace bombs Karasu had unleashed upon him. 

The kitsune landed on his feet, unleashing an attack of his own that made Kagone recoil in horror. A massive whirlwind of energy erupted around the silver haired Youkai, a dozen or so plant like stems sprouting within the demonic energy simultaneously from the arena floor, destroying the bombs that surrounded him. The dust cleared to reveal large, undulating carnivorous plants that towered dozens of feet above their creator who fixed a cold stare upon his opponent, a stare that chilled Kagone to the bone. For within that steely gaze, the elder understood at last just how dangerous and ruthless the kitsune could be. But his pride and arrogance overran his fear, his lips curling in disgust as he glared upon Kurama's demon form. 

_Such a loathsome_ _creature_! His mind spat. _To think Koemna_ _let such a being into the Spirit Realm!_

The dark haired man's thoughts shifted, traveling briefly away from the kitsune to the woman he had labeled as a traitor. _That stupid wench has chosen a beast as her mate! Abomination! She must not be allowed to live with this foul creature. I will not allow it to happen!_

Despite his growing hatred for Kurama, Kagone paid great attention to the subsequent escape of Karasu and his sadistic assault upon the hapless fox spirit who had reverted back to his weaker human form and was unable to defend himself from the bombs that exploded around him, taking bits of flesh and muscle with every impact they made upon his once flawless skin. Other thoughts entered his consciousness. Ones that brought him more questions than answers. Was it possible that the spirit detective was incapable of holding his demon form for very long? If wounded enough could he trap Kurama and thus seal his true power inside? It was true he wanted the detective dead. But not until his plan was complete. After all, the red haired man was the starring player in his quest to strip Torandai of power, replacing himself as the head of Reikai. After that, everything else would fall into place. All he needed was a little more evidence and he would begin. 

A flash of blue caught his eye, drawing Kagone out of his reverie. Snaking his left hand out, he grabbed the small black remote resting on his desk and pointed it at the monitor, rewinding then zooming in on the frame. There, beyond and above the arena where the prone form of Kurama lay face down in his own blood, sat a small group the elder recognized as part of Koenma's team. He studied the four women and one blue oni, noting their features and the mixture of different emotions displayed upon their faces, his gaze narrowing upon the blue haired ferry girl. Tears flowed freely down her face, the pain and anguish reflected upon her countenance more severe than those of her companions. A contemptuous smile formed upon Kagone's lips. _Were you in love with him even then, woman? _He wondered, a scowl flashing across his features as he entered a series of commands via his remote, downloading the frame into his databanks for future use. Once completed, he hit play and watched the rest of the tape, finishing a few hours later. After witnessing the attacks and abilities of the remaining spirit detectives, Kagone came to a rather annoying conclusion. _Kurama's friends may prove more meddlesome that I expected. _He thought. Closing his eyes, the elder crossed his arms, his features twisted in contemplation. It was true that the detectives were quite dangerous and their attacks were frightening in their intensity. _But it's nothing I can't handle_. He added confidently as he opened his eyes. Reaching out, Kagone shut the monitor off, light flooding the room once more as he swiveled his office chair back around to his desk. _I've fought demons in the same class as each detective_ _and emerged victorious_. The detectives would be dealt with. Along with Koenma who would pay for all the mistakes he had wreaked upon his home world. To allow one so tainted and impure as Kurama to even set one foot inside Reikai was unforgivable. Almost as much as allowing that loathsome beast to forge a relationship with a Reigen. _His betrayal will not go unpunished. I will met out the justice required for those who break Spirit world law_. He vowed, his gaze shifting downward, his cold eyes falling upon the open folder that held the photos of Kurama and Botan side by side. A malicious glow erupted within Kagone's face. "And I will start with you two." He murmured, tapping both pictures once before flipping the folder closed once more. 

%%%%% 

__

__"Are you sure this is what you want to do Kurama?" Botan asked as she walked beside the kitsune down the short walkway that led up to his mother's home. She shifted her gaze to her left, studying her mate with nervous eyes. "Your mother may object to our engagement due to your age." 

Kurama stifled a chuckle at her comment. "I've been alive for over three centuries Botan, so despite what my mother may say about my age, you know and I know that it's a moot point." He replied in a teasing voice. 

"But Shiori doesn't know that." Botan countered, a sudden stab of anxiety penetrating her heart and mind as she brought her gaze to the fast approaching door in front of her. 

The red head turned his attention towards the deity, his features darkening as he sensed the rising tension and nervousness growing within her. Truth be told, a small part of him was nervous as well. His mother meant the world to him. If she were to disapprove of the match, it would break his heart. 

And yet. 

And yet, Kurama believed Shiori knew the feelings he had for the deity. She had never really said anything but still, he knew that she knew. It was written on his face whenever Botan would visit. Brightening then fading to the calm demeanor he was famous for. He became more open, more cheerful in her presence only to watch with saddened eyes when the deity would leave once again, reserve building a fortress around his heart to hide the pain at her departure. A determined look crossed his features, resolve growing in his heart. _I don't want to hide my emotions for Botan anymore. She must know the truth of our union, regardless of the outcome._

__Botan studied the kitsune's countenance, frowning at how distant he appeared. "Kurama?" She murmured in concern, hoping to draw his attention back on the present and away from whatever was troubling him. 

Kurama stopped just before the step that led up to the maple hued door, turning his lean frame sideways so that he now faced the ferry girl. His features softened at the pained look she gave him and wanting to reassure her he reached out, cupping the left side of the deity's face. Caressing her jaw with his thumb, he spoke, "There is no need for alarm Botan," He began softly, his tone calm and soothing. "Mother loves you. She's known for a long time how I feel about you. We will not be turned away. I promise." 

Botan stared in adoration of her mate. Trust and understanding made it's way into her heart and mind, lifting the burden of doubt and anxiety that had plagued her since they had departed from Genkai's. Reaching up, the deity rested her hand against Kurama's, closing her eyes in content. _He is right. There is nothing to fear_. 

Slowly, and with great reluctance, the fox spirit withdrew his hand, bringing it back to his side. Turning back towards the door, he went up the single step followed by Botan. "Ready?" He asked as the two stood side by side. 

Botan nodded, drawing in a breath and letting it out slowly as Kurama stretched his right arm at an angle in front of the deity, tapping the door chime with his index finger before retracting his arm back. Reaching out, the blue haired woman entwined her left hand within the kitsune's right and waited, her face a mask of happiness to hide the butterflies swimming in her stomach as she sent a prayer heavenward. _Please God, let her approve_. 

Kurama smiled, giving her a reassuring squeeze. 

The door slowly opened, revealing a teenage boy dressed in light blue jeans and a black crew neck sweater. Dark brown eyes studied the pair, a look of complete surprise etched on his handsome face as he stammered, " Suu ... ichi? Miss... Bo... tan?" 

Kurama let out a small chuckle, amused at the boy's response to their appearance upon the doorstep. "Hello to you too, Suichi." He greeted his stepbrother. 

"Hello Suichi. It's nice to see you again." Botan said in a merry tone that drew the boy's attention over to her. 

Suichi stared openly at the deity, drawn in by her voice and her beauty. He had always been fascinated by her unusual blue hair and twinkling purple eyes. She was always so friendly and cheerful that, even though he was a mere thirteen, he could understand why his brother liked spending time with her. "Um ... Hello .. Miss Botan." 

Kurama recognized the look of fascination upon his younger brother's face and couldn't help but smile. His sensitive hearing detected the slight deepening in the boy's voice from the last time they had spoke. _And unless my eyes deceive me, he's grown a little taller since we last met_. He added, mentally gauging his height at around 5' 6". _And by the time he reaches my age, he'll_ _probably be taller than me_. He thought, remembering his younger years. Going through puberty once was bad enough but Kurama had the misfortune of going through it twice. And for some reason, his existence as a human teenager was infinitely more painful than his one as a fox spirit. A smirk tugged at his lips as he studied Suichi's behavior around Botan. _And judging by his_ _reaction to Botan's presence, I'd say he's just discovered girls_. He thought, trying to keep his amusement in check as he asked, "May we come in Suichi?" 

Suichi blinked, startled at the sound of his brother's voice, the verbal interruption breaking apart his gawkfest with the deity. A slight blush caressed his cheeks as he tore his gaze away from Botan, lowering his head to hide his embarrassment. "Yes of course." He said quickly, turning sideways to allow them entrance. 

Kurama made an after you gesture to Botan watching as the ferry girl entered, the kitsune close behind. 

No sooner had the younger Suichi shut the door behind him did a light, feminine voice call out from the kitchen situated to the right of the foyer. "Who's here Suichi dear?" 

The dark haired boy raised his head, his gaze shifting over in the direction of the voice. "Suuichi and Botan are here mother." 

Kurama's ears picked up the sound of running water being shut off, his emerald orbs softening as he watched his mother come nearly rushing out of the kitchen towards them. 

"Suuichi!" She exclaimed happily, her arms outstretched as she stopped before the red head. 

Kurama stepped into his mother's arms, embracing her gently. "Hello mother." He whispered reverently, drawing back to give Shiori a quick peck on the cheek. 

The dark haired woman gazed up at her son, joy filling her features as she spoke, "It's been a while since I last seen you dear." 

Kurama gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry mother. I would have visited you sooner but I've been rather busy lately." He replied, pulling slowly away from his mother. The kitsune turned sideways, his tender emerald orbs meeting the loving ones of Botan who came up beside him. 

Shiori followed her son's gaze, her features friendly as she greeted the deity. "Hello Botan. You look as lovely as ever." 

"Thank you Mrs. Hatanaka," Botan replied, addressing Shiori by her married name. "You're looking pretty good yourself." 

Shiori laughed, looking down at her white cable knit sweater and black dress slacks briefly before returning her gaze upon the deity. "I'm flattered you think so. Although I feel my wardrobe could use an upgrade." Pushing her rolled up sleeves to her elbow, she added, "Why don't you two come into the kitchen and I'll fix you a nice cup of hot coffee. Riding on that bike at this time of year must be quite cold." 

Kurama's eyes traveled down to the numerous scars that marred the flesh of Shiori's forearms. A sadness crept upon his face. No matter how many times he had seen them, the memory of what happened always bothered him. If he hadn't been so arrogant when he had attempted to reach those paints all those years ago, his mother wouldn't have been hurt. He had been saved from what could of been a lethal injury by the actions of his mother. And although it had proved to be the catalyst for his change within, he still felt remorse for causing her suffering. _I'm sorry mother_. He thought but said nothing as he complied with her wish, beckoning Botan to follow with a sideways tap with his head. 

Little Suichi brought up the rear as the three of them entered the kitchen. The young man drifted over to the black refrigerator tucked at the end of the white marbled counter top that surrounded half of the kitchen while Kurama and Botan walked towards the black coffee machine situated to the right of the stainless steel sink where Shiori stood, retrieving three midnight blue coffee cups from the white cabinet above. 

She sat them down on the counter in a row, turning sideways when she noticed the deity and the kitsune watching her. "Why don't you kids go sit down," She said in a motherly tone. "The coffee will take a few minutes to brew." 

Botan and Kurama gazed over at each other, a silent look of understanding flashing within their eyes as they returned their attention back on Shiori. 

"As you wish mother." Kurama said, turning around to head over to the maple hued rectangular table situated on the other half of the kitchen. 

Botan followed silently behind, taking the seat to Kurama's left. 

Little Suichi, having chosen a soda from the frig, shut the door and headed over to the table, pulling out the wooden chair opposite his big brother before sitting down. He placed the blue can in front of him, tapping the tab before pressing it open, the snapping sound of metal filling the room. "Sorry." He apologized with a sheepish smile before bringing the can up to his lips for a big swig. 

Kurama smiled at his brother as he addressed Shiori who had yet to join them. "I haven't seen father yet," He began softly, studying his mother with curious eyes. "Is he on another business trip?" 

There was a slight pause, as if the middle aged woman were debating whether or not to tell him. "Kazuya will be back within the week." She answered at last. 

Kurama frowned, noticing the almost imperceptible sag of her shoulders. She was unhappy. _But why?_ He wondered. "Are you all right mother?" 

Shiori heard the concern within her son's voice, frowning at the way she must have sounded. "I'm fine dear. Just a .. little lonely." 

A knowing look passed across the handsome kitsune's features and he let the subject drop. 

The younger Suichi, however fidgeted in his seat, embarrassed of such talk. Particularly in regards to his father. Bringing the can to his mouth, he took another swig before setting the can back down. He lowered his head slightly, casting a shy glance over to Botan. His eyes lit up in curiosity when he spied the engagement ring on her finger. _Is that what I think it is?_ He wondered, drawn out of his thoughts by the kitsune's voice. 

"So Suichi, how have you been? Anything exciting happening at school?" 

The younger man lifted his head, meeting his brother's curious gaze. "Not much really. Junior high is kind of boring but Judo practice makes up for it." His features turning prideful as he added, "Sensei Iwamoto has even made me captain of our team." 

"That's quite an honor." Kurama replied, remembering Toshio Iwamoto's Judo class with fondness. 

The dark haired boy nodded, his pride swelling from his step brother's approval. "And we should take home the district championships this year." 

"Now Suichi dear, what did I tell you about bragging?" Shiori said, her voice slightly chiding as she came to sit down with the others. 

Suichi grinned sheepishly. "Sorry mother." He replied, turning to watch the dark haired woman sit down at the head of the table. Wanting to draw attention away from him, he turned to Botan. "You know that's a really nice ring you have there Miss Botan. Did Suuichi give that to you?" 

Botan looked at the boy in surprise, blushing slightly when everyone's eyes gazed upon her. 

Sensing her uneasiness, Kurama reached over and rested his hand upon hers, his gaze shifting over to Shiori. "Mother, there's something I need to tell you," He started, drawing in his breath then letting it out slowly as he gathered his courage. "Botan and I are engaged." 

Shiori and Suichi stared at the pair in surprise. Both blinking several times before a look of joy bloomed upon their faces. 

"No way! That's awesome!" Suichi cried, his gaze passing quickly between the two, the excitement in his voice unmistakable in it's sincerity. 

Shiori just continued to study them, a surge of elation filling her. Although she had never really pushed her son to find a girlfriend, she had to admit to being a little nervous at his apparent disinterest towards the fairer sex. Not that she thought her son was odd. 

No. 

She was more worried about him living his existence alone. 

No one to hold him at night. 

No one to greet him in the morning. 

It broke her heart to think of such things but still the thoughts were there. Until Kurama son had introduced Botan to her. Not only had she been relieved to find out her son had developed a friendship with a girl, but she couldn't help but see a connection forming between the deity and the kitsune. There was just something about the girl that seemed to bring out the softer emotions of her son. Every time she came to visit, Shiori had made sure to know a little bit more about the deity. Where she went to school, who her family was, what interests did she have. Upon learning that she had no family, Shiori had made certain to include her in some of their family activities. She had grown to love Botan like a daughter. And come to accept the fact that the blue haired beauty had indeed, whether the kitsune would admit to it or not, stolen her eldest son's heart. And she had to admit they looked good together. Almost as if they were meant to be together. Shiori's mind wandered off, visions of grandchildren waltzing through her head. Their children would be beautiful. As beautiful as the pair before her. 

"Mother?" 

Shiori flinched, drawn back to the present by her son's gentle but concerned voice. Her gaze met Kurama's, a beaming smile gracing her lips as she said, "That's wonderful Suuichi. It's about time you admit your feelings to her." 

Kurama beamed back at her, hope filling his heart. _Does that mean?_ "Then, you approve of this?" 

Shiori looked at her son in surprise. "What made you think I wouldn't my son?" She asked. 

But Kurama only smiled and shook his head, chagrined by his brief lapse of doubt. 

"So when is the wedding going to be?" Suichi asked, not wanting to be left out of the conversation. 

Kurama turned to face him. "This spring, after the Sakura trees blossom." 

"I think that's a perfect time." Shiori said as she rose from the table. 

A sudden thought popped inside Botan's head. Something she felt needed to be asked. "Would you like to help with the planning?" The ferry girl inquired, the first words she had spoken since entering the kitchen. 

Shiori studied Botan's earnest features, flattered by her proposal. "I would like that very much." She replied, favoring the deity with a smile before heading over to pour the cups of coffee. 

They discussed a few more things for over an hour until the kitsune announced it was time to go. 

Shiori and Suichi escorted the pair to the front door, waving them farewell which Kurama and Botan mimicked until the door closed and they were alone once again. 

"That went rather well I think." Kurama commented, his arm wrapped around the deity's shoulder, smiling as she snuggled up against him as they walked slowly towards the bike parked at the end of the small driveway. 

"I agree," The deity replied, sighing in contentment as she reveled in the close contact between her and her mate. "I just wish ... " 

Kurama frowned, sensing her sudden sadness. "What is it Botan?" 

Botan lowered her head. "I just wish my parents were here. I wish I could let them know about us." 

Kurama hugged her closer to him, stopping a few feet from his bike. "But they do Botan." 

The deity brought her head upright, studying him with confused eyes. "What do you mean?" 

In answer, Kurama tilted his head back, staring up into the darkening sky. "Even now, somewhere high above, your parents are smiling down upon you." 

Botan tilted her head back as well, a tender smile gracing her lips. The thought bringing comfort to her being. The deity closed her eyes as she rested her head against her mate's shoulder. _Mother. Father. _She began her silent plea, nestling closer to Kurama all the while._ I don't know if you can hear me but I don't want you to worry about me. I have found someone who loves me. My soul mate and my friend._ _His name is Suuichi Minamino but his friends call him by his Youkai name, Kurama. Please don't be upset that I have fallen in love with him. He is good and kind and loving. All the things a woman could ask for_. _We will be married next year and I .. I would like very much for you to continue smiling down upon me and my mate. And please know that I have always loved you, even if I can't remember much of my life with you. _

"Are you ready to go home?" Kurama asked softly, tilting his head back down towards the deity. 

"Yes." She murmured, opening her eyes once more and favoring him with a smile. "Home sounds good." 

Kurama released his hold upon Botan's shoulders, closing the short distance between him and his bike before hopping on. "Then let's go." 

Botan nodded, making her way over to the bike. She slid on behind Kurama, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, closing her eyes as she rested the side of her face against his back as the kitsune started the engine and slowly maneuvered the bike around before taking off, heading back to Sakaoshimi where home awaited them.__

%%%%% 

__

__Darkness crept slowly across the land of Makai, the setting sun hovering along the horizon, the dark red glow an ominous warning of what was about to come. For in the dense woodland, demons lurked. Scores of them, enticed by the alluring scent of human flesh and chi that traveled upon the melancholy wind that whistled through the branches high above. They were so hungry. So very hungry. The banning of killing humans by the leader of Makai, Enki, was slowly killing them. Most portals within Mukuro's territory were well guarded, inaccessible for those who lived by feasting upon Ningens. And since her territory had the most access to Ningenkai, the female demon was very dedicated to her job of rescuing those foolish humans that accidentally ventured into Makai. But she couldn't be everywhere at once and hardly ever traveled as far as where these five trespassers, dressed in fatigues as black as the packs strapped around their backs, now were. 

The pack of demons shadowed the group as they traveled along a wide dirt path that cut a swath through the forest, seemingly unaware of how close to death they were. Leery of some sort of trap, the Youkai maintained their distance, waiting to see just who they were dealing with. But hunger and the lust for blood overrode their fear. Unable to hold back any longer they sprang outward, landing in mass onto the path. Over 150 demons quickly surrounded their prey, many drooling at the rather tasty morsels in front of them. 

A chant rose up among the demons, each clamoring for a piece of human flesh. 

"I get the arms!" A rather large, blue skin demon with catlike yellow eyes roared, his long talons clawing the air in excitement. 

"Not if I get there first!" A winged demon shouted, flapping it's red wings furiously as it lifted into the air. 

The humans said nothing, nor did they look at their hunters as the crowd rushed in at once, hoping to take them down quickly. Talons and claws sliced downward within the blink of an eye only to hit empty air as the five "humans" vanished in a gust of wind. The demons stopped, looking around in confusion only to suddenly cry out in pain and rage as many were lifted off the ground against their will and subsequently slammed into the ground. The other Youkai turned around, eyes widening at the sight before them. For now the hunters had become the prey. 

Ren smiled at the shock and fear that emanated from them, reveling in the suffering he was inflicting as he raised his hands and attacked again, cutting a swath within the massive crowd, lifting them off their feet. With a flick of his wrist, the demons zoomed upward through the open air, hovering for a few seconds before the dark haired man made a slamming motion with his open palm. The hapless demons rocketed downward, screams of pain erupting into the darkening air as they were impaled upon the branches of the surrounding trees. Blood fell like rain upon the forest floor, splattering the ground in a barrage of liquid pellets. Crimson pools formed at the base of the trees, spreading outward and into the path, carrying with it the stench of death. 

But Ren was not alone in his cruelty. 

Ailia tortured her prey mentally, reading their worst fears and phobias all the while sending out telepathic commands that made the Youkai hallucinate and turn on each other, hacking and slicing until all that remained were dismembered body parts and the smell of blood while Lina transformed, her petite frame giving way to a taller, more powerful creature. Normally dull human teeth gave way to fangs, her eyes turning into a red hue while razor sharp claws sprang from her hands, clear evidence that her demon side had taken control. 

Lina jumped in the middle of the crowd in front of her, swinging viciously in downward and side way strokes, the claws slashing through flesh and bone, severing torsos and heads in her wake. Blood spurted from the lethal wounds of her victims, bathing Lina in a crimson fluid that only enticed the half demon further. Her lust for the kill unquenchable as she ripped apart anything within striking distance. 

The fifty or so demons who remained, upon seeing their ranks decimated, tore off in retreat. Those who raced down the path found themselves face to face with Kigorei. They came to a skidding halt, eyeing the blond haired man in fear. 

Glowing red eyes greeted them coldly, his handsome features taking on a menacing look as he spread his arms out wide, a burst of yellow erupting around the entirety of his frame. The air grew heavy, the smell of ozone filling the surrounding space as the hair on the back of the demons necks began to rise. The yellow aura intensified, crackling with energy as it shot several feet outward to either side of the blond. 

The demons backed away in fear, eyeing the yellow wall in horror. Cries of fear burst from their mouths as Kigorei swung his arms forward, his palms slapping into each other, his lips parting, the words "Lightning Wave" escaping in an even tone as he unleashed his attack. The mass of energy flowed outward, washing over the Youkai who twitched spasmodically, caught up in a hell storm of electric energy that surrounded their bodies, burning flesh and destroying their nervous system. Within seconds the yellow aura disappeared, the Youkai falling to the ground dead, their bodies still twitching from the electrical assault. 

Tahomen took the remaining demons who had decided to flee into the forest. _As if that_ _will save them from me_. He thought as he walked forward, his black boots deftly avoided the carnage littering the once dirt covered path. Stopping at the edge of the woodland growth, he smiled, wickedly. _And now for a little sport_. 

With purposeful motions, the shinobi stretched out his arms in front of him. Clasping his hands, he pressed his index fingers and thumbs together, making the shape of an L. A blue aura surrounded his large frame, lending power to his words as he spoke in a whisper, "Art of the doppleganger." 

Some distance away, the retreating demons crashed haphazardly through the trees, their breathing labored and their movements erratic, their fear driving them onward in the foolish hope they could escape. They raced forward for several minutes, not daring to look over their shoulder at what might be chasing them. Convinced that they had put distance between them and their pursuers, the fifteen remaining members of the hunting party stopped, leaning against the trees as they tried desperately to regain their breath. 

"Are ... they ... following .. us?" The yellow hued demon asked. 

A large troll like creature looked over his shoulder, his black eyes darting about as he scanned the woods before him. "No ..." He answered with a shaky breath, returning his gaze to his companions. "I think were safe." 

The yellow demon began to laugh, praising his good fortune. "We've escaped!" He shouted triumphantly, the other Youkai joining him only to gasp in fear as an arrow burst from the yellow demon's throat, cutting off his voice. The demon fell forward, the others shouting out in fear as a great whistling noise smashed into their ears. They turned to escape only to collapse dead as a wave of arrows rained down from above, embedding themselves deeply within the back of the retreating Youkai, slamming them mercilessly into the ground until none remained alive. 

Back upon the path, Ren studied his brother, smiling as the shinobi's aura dissipated and his body relaxed. "It is done then?" 

Tahomen nodded, pivoting slowly to his left as he met his brother's gaze. "Yes. All of the demons are dead. As you wished it to be." He answered, making his way over to Ren who stood near Ailia, Kigorei and the now reverted Lina along an unblemished part of the path. 

"Excellent." Ren replied, favoring his group with a rare smile only to have it fall when Ailia spoke. 

"And just what is so excellent about destroying a mass of lower class demons?" The dark haired lady asked, her features full of irritation as she glared at her leader. "I was hoping for something more challenging that wandering around Makai, killing weakening Youkai as we go." 

Ren brought his focus over to his left where the dark haired lady stood. "And I will provide you with that challenge my dear." He answered coolly. 

"And just how do you plan on doing that Ren?" 

The dark haired man shifted his gaze to the right where the unspoiled path lay, his features one of tested patience though his voice remained calm. "This path leads into the territory of Yomi, one of Kurama's old partner's from his days as a Youkai thief. There are many within his lands that hold A power and some that go beyond it." He paused, returning his attention to Ailia. "That is where you will find your challenge. Where we will all find our challenge." 

"And how soon before we enter Yomi's territory?" Kigorei asked, his features darkening at the answer he knew would come. 

"A day. Maybe more." Ren answered, ignoring the glares Ailia and Lina threw at him. Tilting his head back, his gray eyes studied the darkening sky with interest, his human features taking on a placid look. "Night will be upon us soon, so I suggest we get a move on and find a suitable place to make camp." 

"Make camp!" Ailia shouted, her temper flaring at his suggestion. "Are you proposing we stay outside in this God forsaken land!" 

Ren remained calm as he continued to gaze upward. "This is Makai, Ailia. Unless you're in the more populated areas, a bed and bath are hard to come by." He answered, bringing his eyes downward at last, his gaze unrelenting as he added, "So unless you want to chicken out and head back home, you will learn to deal with it." 

Ailia growled, irritated at his authoritative tone but said nothing as she looked away from him. 

"Anybody else have a problem with my decision?" Ren asked, studying his team with hardened eyes, as if daring anyone else to challenge his authority. 

The others shook their head, not willing to delay their journey any longer. 

"Then let's move." The dark haired man ordered, pivoting sideways and marching forward, the other team members bringing up the rear as they continued forward in search of a place to rest for the night. 

Around an hour later, a suitable spot was found. A short distance off the pathway, lay a small opening of land between some conifer type trees. An bubbling sound was carried upon the breeze bringing with it the smell of damp earth, indicating a stream was near by. Ren eyed the area satisfactorily. "This will do." 

The others nodded, sliding off their backpacks as they settled down beside one of the massive gray hued tree trunks that surrounded them all save Tahomen who went off in search of wood to start a fire. Sometime later, after a small dinner consisting of energy bars and bottled water they had brought along, four of the five members bedded down for the night. Kigorei and Tahomen remained sitting against their respective tree trunks, their knees bent upright and their heads lowered in a light sleep while Lina and Ailia chose to lay upon the ground, using their back packs as pillows as they slept near the fire. Only Ren remained awake, poking idly from time to time at the roaring fire before him. 

The dark haired man found himself unable to sleep, the lay of the land triggering memories. Memories of anger and desolation. Truths he had not known revealed during the bloody and brutal chaos that raged towards the land of his childhood. And images that still burned like fire to this very day. Ren closed his eyes, reliving the pain that fueled his rage. 

# 

**Late summer, 1468, within the borders of the Kinki district of Japan. **

****Late was the hour upon which he had woke, his sensitive hearing picking up the hushed tones of several men talking. He had always been a light sleeper, a fact that pleased his father immensely. For one must always be aware of the surroundings, even in sleep, lest an enemy come to cut their throat. The boy held his father in great esteem. As did the rest of Niwa village, a home founded by his father as a refuge and training ground for Shinobi. Safely hidden between the borders of steep mountains and trackless forests that littered the area, Niwa village seemed the ideal place for those who studied the art of shadow to live. And Kasahiro Minamuto was the greatest Shinobi of the group, earning the title clan leader after defeating all opponents in battle. And it was Kasahiro's voice he heard above all others, the concern not gone unnoticed by his ears as the boy rose off his futon and made his way into the kitchen area. 

A group of six men, dressed in some kind of armor he had never seen before, sat upon mats, their backs turned to the boy who studied them with a deep frown. Who were these men and why were they talking to his father. 

Kasahiro's gaze shifted almost imperceptibly, his gray eyes meeting Ren's as a silent communication commenced, the meaning all to clear to Ren. 

_Go back to bed and I'll tell you about it in the morning._

__The boy complied, backing silently away and allowing his father to continue with his conference, sliding back under the covers, casting one last glance over at his younger brother who snored softly on the other side of the room before closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep. 

"But father why must you go?" Ren asked the following morning as he watched his father packed provisions and clothing within a large white cloth before tying it together. 

"Because Lord Yagyu has asked for our assistance. He is our Daimyo and as such, it is our duty to answer his call." The tall, dark haired man answered somberly, turning away from his son, tucking his secret powder packs within the special pockets he had made inside his black gi. 

A look of determination spread upon the boy's face. "Then let me go with you father. I can fight." 

"You are only twelve years old Ren. I don't want to see my eldest son lost to some meaningless war." Kasahiro countered, smiling as his son interjected. 

"Then why are you going to fight if it's meaningless father?" 

Kasahiro sighed. "Because it is my duty Ren. I may not like it but a man has a responsibility to his word. I gave Lord Yagyu my word. Shall I now go back on it simply because I do not agree with his taking sides in this war?" 

Ren lowered his head. "No father." He answered, realizing the shame it would case their village if their men chose not to fight. "But still I want to fight." 

Kasahiro stopped his preparations and walked over to his son. Reaching out, he rested his hands upon the boy's shoulders. "Perhaps someday you will my son. But not today. I'm counting on you to keep this village safe." The large man told his son, his gaze shifting up to meet the tear filled brown orbs of his wife, Aiko, who approached them slowly, Tahomen behind her. 

Kasahiro released Ren's shoulders, ruffling the boy's hair as Aiko came to stand to the side of him while Tahomen stood beside Ren. 

The dark haired man, reached up wiping the tears from his wife's eyes before leaning forward to give her a soft kiss. Which made Ren and Tahomen look downward in embarrassment. 

"Sir it's time to go." A deep masculine voice shouted into their home. 

Ren recognized the voice as belonging to Saburo Yamada, his father's second in command and almost as skilled as Kasahiro himself. 

Kasahiro broke off the kiss, pulling his wife into a gentle embrace. "I will return to you love." He whispered into Aiko's ear before releasing his hold and grabbing his things. "I will see you boys soon. Take care of your mother while I'm away." He added, turning to look at his family one last time before exiting his home. 

Two months passed, Summer changing to Fall, warmth leaving the land as the coming of winter called upon the winds that tore through the trees. And for the moment, Niwa village remained unscathed, believing themselves safe from the outside world. Although a few men remained behind, the women were equally skilled, taught by their fathers or brothers the way of shadow fighting so that they too could defend themselves if need be. 

And that time came upon a late fall day. A day that Ren would witness firsthand the brutal way of war and the damage it could inflict upon a frail young mind. He had gone out early in the morning to fetch some drinking water from the nearby stream in the woods. He was halfway to his destination when a piercing scream ripped through the morning air. Ren froze, his ears gauging the direction of the noise, his features darkening as another scream and then another met his ears. The answer came instantly to him. _No!_ His mind cried, dropping the bucket as he whirled around, racing up the slope of trees in a blur, his adrenaline fueling his legs as he continued onward. He made it within minutes only to skid to a halt at the sight before him. 

Blood. 

It was everywhere. 

Along the walls of the homes. 

Upon the ground where he stood. 

Bodies lined the pathways around the village, some were of his people. And others wore clothing he had never seen before. He studied the blue fabric, fascinated at the design and subsequent lack of armor. Who where these people and why did they dress so strangely? A war cry smashed into the boy's sensitive ears, causing him to wince in pain. He snapped his head upright, his eyes widening at what he saw. 

There, in the center of their village, the battle continued. But the people he saw no longer appeared to be human. For no human could wield a blade that glowed like fire as the men in blue did or shoot out flames and strange orbs of light like those of the shinobi did. _What kind of_ _sorcery is this?_ His mind cried, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. He stood paralyzed, too frightened in awe to move as he watched the invaders hack and slash their way through the ranks, more blood and body parts flying in their wake. 

Just then a piercing scream filled the air, the noise different then the death cries of those still engaged in battle. He knew that sound. Knew who it originated from. A frightened look crossed his boyish features, one thought running through his mind as life returned to his limbs. _Mother! _

__Ren raced towards his home, the ongoing carnage momentarily forgotten as he rounded a corner, coming to a halt a dozen or so feet from his house. His eyes widened in fear and anger as witnessed five men surround his mother who stood alone in the dirt path, her arm bleeding profusely, her features pained as the tallest man standing before her reached out and grabbed her wound. 

"Where is Kasahiro?" The man growled menacingly. 

Aiko shook her head, eyeing the man with long black hair defiantly. 

The man squeezed her arm tightly, blood oozing through his hand as Aiko screamed in agony. "Tell me where he is wench and I promise to kill you quickly." 

At the sight of seeing his mother being abused, something inside of Ren snapped, a new power growing within him. 

The man suddenly released Aiko's shoulder and whirled around, his white cape swirling violently from the motion. Hard blue eyes bore holes into the gray ones of Ren who glared at him angrily. A barking sound erupted from the large man's lips, as if he found the boy in front of him amusing. 

"Well, well. What have we here?" The tall man asked in a disdainful tone, his lips twisted into an amused sneer. "A child of Kasahiro's perhaps?" He added, flashing the boy a threatening look. 

Ren just stared at the man with undisguised hatred, his gray eyes darkening as he spoke in a voice much too low for a child. "You will leave my mother alone." 

The man in blue hiked up an eyebrow, but the sneer remained as he replied, "And if I don't?" 

The boy's features twisted into a look of pure malice as he stepped forward. "Then I will kill you." He growled. 

The man snorted. "A child of a demon kill me? Don't make me laugh boy." He said contemptuously. 

A look of surprise flashed across Ren's features. Demon? He repeated in his mind, confused and troubled at the comment. Did that mean that his father was ... Ren had no time to ponder such questions as the tall man turned towards his men. 

"Kill him." He ordered coldly, as his taunting eyes returned their attention back upon Ren. 

"Yes sir." The men replied in unison, stalking forward towards the boy who stood rigidly still. 

"No wait! You can't kill him!" Aiko shouted , a frightened look etched upon her face as she stared fearfully at her son. "He's just a boy! Please leave him alone! " She pleaded, rushing forward in an attempt to get past the men who blocked her way. 

She didn't get very far as the tall man lashed out, backhanding the woman with such force she was lifted off her feet. "Shut up wench! This doesn't concern you!" The leader snarled, his eyes never leaving the boy's who watched in horror as his mother's petite frame flew backwards for several feet, a gasp of anguish escaping from his parted lips as she landed with a resounding crash upon and through the wall of a neighbor's home. 

Rage surged through Ren's veins, a cry of vengeance echoing within his mind. He saw not the men charging towards him, ready to run him through with those strange glowing blades clasped within their hands. The only thing he saw was the sneering face of the man who had harmed his mother. A cry of unbridled fury burst forth from the gray eyed boy's throat, the very ground quaking as he raised his arms, his body aflame with a blue light of such intensity the men charging towards him stopped to cover their eyes. The power continued to rise until at last Ren unleashed the beast snarling for release, the invisible attack smacking into the men with such force they were tossed up and to the side like rag dolls. Debris started to lift into the air, brought to life by Ren who stalked forward. Stone, dirt, rocks and even the planks of wood from the nearby homes hovered on either side of the him. Crooking his forearm, Ren made a downward motion, the objects rocketing through the air heading straight for the leader who merely smirked and held up his own hand. 

A barrier burst around the tall man's frame, the projectiles bouncing harmlessly away. 

Surprise erupted upon Ren's features as the man disappeared instantly from view. Nervous gray eyes darted about the area only to widen as he felt a dark presence behind him. In that same instant, the large man's fist smacked into the back of the boy's head. 

The world grew dark, spots of red swimming within his vision as Ren was lifted off his feet, rocketing forward for dozens of feet, his slender frame crashing then skidding to a stop in the dirt below. Ren tried to lift himself up but his arms would not obey his commands, the energy that once filled him faded, fleeing his now broken body. The boy closed his eyes, cursing his weakness. What would his father think upon returning to find the village destroyed and his family gone. He had failed. Failed his father and his people. _I'm sorry._ Was all he could think even as his still perfect ears picked up the growing sound of shoes scuffling along the dirt towards him. He welcomed the death that would surely befall him now, hoping that his family would welcome him into the after life, their arms open as they cried out joyfully .... 

## 

"Ren?" 

The dark haired man's eyelids snapped open. Twisting his head to the left, his distant gray eyes met the concerned blue ones of a crouched Kigorei. "What is it Kigorei? Trouble sleeping?" He asked in his usual cool tone that made the younger man frown. 

Being closest to his leader, the blond had been the first to hear the gasp of pain and the first to awaken from it. That it would be Ren that was actually suffering surprised him. Truth be told he knew only bits and pieces of why the man before him was so intent on invading Reikai. A family grudge dating back thousands of years between Ren's ancestors and the leaders of the spirit realm. _Is that what Ren was thinking about just now? Was he remembering his past? _He wondered but kept his thoughts to himself. "No. It is my turn on watch and I just wanted to let you know so you could catch up on some rest." 

Ren turned away, his gaze focusing on the fire's dying flame. "There is no rest for me Kigorei. Not until we complete our training and take the detectives out." He answered but rose from his spot, heading over to the tree where the blond had been sleeping. "But since you're up, be my guest." He added, sliding down unto his butt as he leaned back against the conifer's smooth bark. Crossing his arms, he closed his eyes. Memories of the past gave way to ambitions of the future. Once he and Tahomen acquired the final techniques, phase three of their plan would be set into motion. _The detectives won't even know what hit them_. He thought, a smile creeping across his lips at what would soon be his. _And once I've claimed Botan as my own, my ticket to Reikai is assured._

__

__Okay guys don't kill me. I know this must have been painful to read but I had to give you some more background on Ren's past. Although really it was just a partial glimpse. It is certainly not the full story. And I'm sure you could figure out who attacked Ren's village all those years ago. I'm sure some of you have questions like where was Tahomen during all this and did their mother survive? And just who the hell were those shinobi really? Well you'll out more soon. Questions and comments are always welcomed and I have a suggestion for all you K and B lovers out there. I've sent an e mail to ff.net requesting character selections for YYH like they have for other titles such as Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin. If you're anything like me, I'm sure you get sick and tired sifting through all the pages looking for K/B related works. So if we flood ff.net with requests, we very well may have the ability to simply click on our favorite couple's names and have a nifty selection devoted only them. Wouldn't that be great? Sorry, I'm rambling again_. _Once again I hope this wasn't too boring and don't forget to leave me a review. I had 26 for the last chapter. Maybe I'll get 30 for this one (I highly doubt it but I can dream, can't I?)also I now have the longest YYH story on ff. net! Awesome isn't it!__

__**Onto the reviewers section!**

**Botan and Kurama Lover**: Thank you. I'm glad you found it anything but boring. Well, Ren's power is telekinetic in nature so he has the ability to control any object whether it be inorganic or organic. Yeah, I found a spot for the detectives but it's hard at times to fit everyone in. I can't always manage it (as you found out after reading this chapter.) I'm not certain if I'll include the wedding. They have to survive first! Well the Stevie Nicks song is really an idea for a short story I have in mind that revolves around Botan and Kurama's demon half, hence the title Beauty and the Beast. It would be a one shot probably since I don't think I can handle typing another story as freaking long as this one has been. And that song from Journey was the inspiration for After the Fall. Blushes I'm flattered you think I'm the best author on this site. Thanks a bunch! 

**Magus Black**: Thanks. I'm glad you didn't mind the slower pace. And don't worry. I will finish this. 

**Rurouni Saiyan**: Sessha's glad you liked it! Ah that was evil of Ren wasn't it! You may have to sic the Heartless on him because what he does to Kurama very soon will be absolutely evil! 

**Blaise**: You love it?! Awesome! 

**Queen of Shadows**: Well yes. I suppose fluff is a good thing. And yes Kurama correctly suspects Ren. Yoh will tell them soon, but he can't yet. He is nice though. 

**Kanzen ne Tsuki**: Smiles I'm flattered you continue to review. I was hoping to put some action into chapter 26 but it just didn't work out. Yeah, it was boring to write but it needed to be done. 

Blushes Thanks Tsuki-san! I wanted to have Botan teach the guys. If for nothing else than to show them up. She is one of my favorite YYH characters and I was getting a little tired of writers portraying her as a bubble head. While it is true she does goofy things from time to time that doesn't mean she's stupid! We'll see the detectives recon mission in the next chapter. 

And I'm happy my words encourage you. I love your work so how can I not be supportive? 

As to romantic issues .. well ... I'll try not to be so negative about what I write. 

Thanks for taking the time to review (as always ) 

**Eunjung:** Yes I suppose there were a lot of blushing moments. 

You really didn't get all flustered around people while reading this did you? Sorry about that. I'm also very sorry it's taking me so long to update but I feel pretty uninspired right now so it takes a lot of effort to get a chapter completed. That and the freaking length! I type 40-50 pages a chapter with a word length going anywhere from 10,000 to 17,000 words. That's longer than some stories! Well, I think I've ranted enough. And of course I enjoy your updates as well. Once Loved Never Forgotten was great! I look forward to reading the sequel! That I do! 

**Hikaru Kosuzaku**: I'm glad you enjoyed it! 

**Setine**: Nice to hear from you once again. And I'm glad you loved this chapter! 

**Hikibou**: So you liked the fluff did you? Smirks Glad to know you enjoyed it! And I'm flattered you think all my chapters are great! 

**Drunken Angel**: Yes. Botan certainly showed the detectives didn't she! Well, she's still kind of afraid of Hiei so I don't think she would react physically against him. She sure had no problem hitting Yusuke though did she? Mwa Ha Ha Ha! Cough Anyway, if they do manage to survive, Hiei would be the best man since he's Kurama's best friend. Hmm .... Kuwabara escorting Yukina down the aisle huh? I suppose that would make Hiei pissed. Smirk Thanks for reviewing! 

**Volpone**: Ah my lady I'm glad you liked the fluff. And yes we will get down to business soon. The conflict is fast approaching and yes. Botan and Kurama are together at last. Don't worry about reviewing chapter 25. I understand that AP classes are more important! That I do! And that was an awesome last chapter to Thief! I enjoyed it immensely! As always I appreciate you taking the time to review. 

**Callie**: Thanks! I'm flattered you found it great! 

**Tesina Gela Gardner**: You found it great eh? Cool! 

**Frith**: Wow. It has been awhile but I'm happy to hear from you again. And I know my chapters are long. Too freaking long in my opinion. And you didn't think the fluff was too much? I'm glad. That I am! 

**The Honorable Gucci**: Yeah. I've been hit in the temple before in a situation similar to Kurama's (minus the supernatural force of course!) And it hurts like hell! I'm glad you found it enjoyable. As far as Ren goes, let's just say the dark haired villain strikes first. And I will try to sleep better. I hope to read an update from you as well Puppy eyes. Pretty please! I'm dying to know how Kenshin and Kaoru react around each other after that incident with Sojiro. 

**Moonlite Goddess**: Sweet eh? Rubs chin I've been called lot's of things but sweet usually isn't one of them. LOL. I'm glad you think so nicely of me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. 

**Steph-Chan**: Rubs chest after being pounced on You certainly are an enthusiastic reader aren't you Smirk Well I thank you for the praise and I'm happy you found the fluff enjoyable. I'm glad to read your feeling better. I got your e mail by the way and I have to agree with your opinion in regards to the K and B relationship. Once I get some time, I'll be sure to purchase the "Closer" album. If you say it's good, then it must be. I'm sorry to read you've decided to take a break from writing though I understand whole heartedly with your decision. There are times when I wish I could just take a break. And sometimes I do. I didn't even start on this story until last week. My bad! Anyway, say "Hi!" to Janey for me will you? Thanks for the support! 

**Jillian**: Thanks for the link and the praise! 

**Deity of Roses**: Man, there's sure a lot of CYOA's lately aren't there! I'm glad you got your fill of K and B romance. Well, if by kinky you mean the bite mark, I suppose that could be true but it is par for the course for demons to mark their mates. Yeah. I liked that line a lot too. Botan does belong to both of them. It's just that Suuichi's personality is the more dominant one. yes there is more drama between the kitsune and the deity to come. Blush Thanks for the praise! I love your work too so don't knock it! It's great stuff (You're on my fav author list so how can I not enjoy your work? ) 

**Snowfall**: Well, I guess you are a little confused aren't you. Thanks for the review! 

**Jaid Skywalker**: I attempted to send you my work to be beta read but I was sent a delay from the postmaster so I decided to post this chapter (perhaps due to the length of the installment?) I guess I'll have to send you the next chapter in smaller segments. I know Chapter 26 was slow paced but important nonetheless. I too, think Botan would be a good teacher. Yeah, the wedding is a long way off yet and perhaps I am evil. Perhaps I am not. You'll just have to wait and see what my mind comes up with Mwa Ha Ha Ha! 

And yes, lack of sleep sucks! In particular the hallucinations I suffered. 

And I liked AMV's too! Too bad there aren't more K and B ones to watch Pouts 

**Cricket-Chan**: Did you really love it?! Awesome! Well I can't really say if Kurama dies but there is a significance to the visions he's been suffering from and I will tell you some of what he sees will come to pass and that's all I'll give you for now. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Disturbed Vixen**: Well Suuichi usually keeps Youko in check, even when it revolves around Botan. I hope you enjoyed my latest installment and thanks for taking the time to leave me a few lines. I appreciate it! 

Meiko M: Well hello Meiko! waves back I'm sorry your teachers are over burdening you with schoolwork. Did you really find it enjoyable? I thought it was a little boring but if you didn't that's cool too. There certainly were a lot of K/B parts in chapter 26 weren't there. There bond is complete but you will see the downside of this bond soon. 

Ren's ability is telekinetic in nature. Not only can he control objects but also the muscle control of an individual, thus allowing him to lift people off the ground or slit their own throats (chapter 3 remember?) 

Very good! You're the first person to point that little tidbit out. As to what it means, you'll find out in chapter 28. 

Ren's damaged psyche revolves around the truth of his origins and the loss of his family (you saw some of that in this chapter.) And it is creepy that he's obsessed with Botan but part of that stems from his competition with Kurama. He feels like the kitsune is a rival to him in all respects and that includes his relations with those in Reikai. 

Poor Botan doesn't enough respect does she? She's one of my favorite characters and in my opinion is unjustly labeled a ditz. That's why I felt it necessary to have her be the one to teach the guys complete masking of chi. And I'm happy to read you liked it. 

Blushes Thanks Meiko! I'm flattered you think I'm a great author. 

And I don't like offending people. It's not really in my nature. And as far as I know, I've never offended anyone. And I was ill for awhile but I back in the saddle again and ready to ride once more! It was no problem reviewing your story. I find it highly amusing! That I do! 

Konoha: Cool name! I've checked Media miner for K/B stories and found it wanting. To much Yaoi to suit my taste! I wish they had a character selection so you could pick Kurama and Botan's name. I've seen it on other titles in ff. net If they had it for YYH things would be so much simpler. I get tired of scouring page after page to find a K and B story. Well enough of my rant. I'm flattered you adore my story. I know it is very long and I do take my time with all the characters. As for Hiei and Mukuro I know it seems they're a little too mushy with each other but they only do this when they're alone. No way in hell would they show such emotions around their friends or subordinates. Look back to Hiei's reaction when Kurama teased him in chapter 23 and you'll see the fire demon wasn't having mushy thoughts at all. As always I'm flattered to have new people leave reviews and I look forward to hearing more from you. I hope I can keep you interested until the end. Thanks for the review! 


	28. The Gang Arrives

Well here is another chapter. Hopefully you enjoy it. 

A/N: In chapter 27 I gave you the name of the Reigen who started the great war 3,000 years ago. So just in case you missed it, his name was Konrei. This man is the grandfather of Ren and Tahomen. You'll learn more about his identity soon. 

Chapter 28--The Gang Arrives 

Sunday morning arrived upon the wings of a clouded sky, massive blankets of gray wrapping slowly around the entirety of Sakaoshimi, choking out the sun that fought in vain to pierce the darkened shadow cast over the peaceful city. Flashes of light burst within the confines of the clouds followed by a low continuous rumbling that shook the ground, sounding out the call of an impending storm ready to unleash it's weighted burden. 

And so it was that Botan awoke, driven to consciousness by the flashes of lightning that ripped across the sky and the sound of thunder that shook the windows along the wall above Kurama's bed. The deity's eyelids fluttered open, disorientation quickly fading as a series of flashes assaulted her vision. She blinked, a small gasp escaping her throat as a blast of thunder slammed against the glass. Botan had always been a little fearful of storms. Especially lightning. 

She had lost count of the number of times the electrical current passing within the nimbus clouds had nearly struck her during her travels within Ningenkai. Still, she braved on, pushing her fears to the side in order to fulfill her duties as a soul guide for Reikai. _But will I always be a guide?_ Botan wondered. Her gaze shifted, moving away from the window above to the man sleeping beside her. 

The deity studied Kurama's peaceful features, a tender smile tugging at her lips. So many things had happened between them the past few days. So many new experiences left to share. Botan wanted to spend the rest of her life with Kurama. Wanted to have children with him, to live a normal life. _Well_, _as normal as possible_. She conceded mentally, fully aware that both she and Kurama were anything but normal. Her features grew pensive, her thoughts turning dark as she wondered about the consequences of her accepting Kurama's proposal. Their situation was still not resolved in Reikai. And until the book was found, her future with the kitsune was uncertain at best. 

But that wasn't the only thing troubling her. 

There was also a fear of the unknown. 

No ferry girl had ever lived for a long period of time outside of Reikai. If she were to completely leave her home world, what exactly would that do to her body? Would she grow old and die as a human or would she retain her immortality? And what about children. What kind of troubles would they have growing up, knowing that they were different than their peers. Stronger, more agile, with the ability to heal themselves if injured. Or would they not have any powers at all? Would they inherit their parents immortality or were they doomed to walk the path of mortals? And just how in the hell were they going to explain everything to them without sounding certifiable? 

Another blinding flash of light erupted above her, a thunderous boom following simultaneously, startling Botan from her thoughts. The deity tightened her hold upon the kitsune's bare torso, nestling her face into the crook of his neck as she clenched her eyes shut only to open them a second later when she heard Kurama whisper. 

"Afraid of storms are we, Botan?" 

Botan pulled back slightly as Kurama twisted his head to the side, his amused green orbs meeting her pensive amethyst ones. 

"A little," She answered, offering him a shy smile as she lowered her head back upon his shoulder. "But I like snuggling up to you, too." She added, hoping he wouldn't press her on the issue. 

"I must confess I rather enjoy having you snuggle up against me," He said, his voice teasing at first only to morph into one of concern. "But as pleasing as that is, I'd much rather know what is troubling you," He added, studying the pained features of Botan. Although he presented her with a mask of placidity, inside his heart was troubled. Something was bothering her. Something Kurama felt he needed to know. He didn't want her to suffer. Not now. Not ever. _Even if it is trivial, I want to ease her pain_. "So tell me love. What's wrong?" 

_I should have known he would ask_. Botan thought, her features tightening as she moved her gaze downward and away from his, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. She didn't want to burden him with her silly questions. For that was what the deity thought them to be. At least that's what she tried to convince herself they were. But the uncertainly and worry would not abate her heart. "It's nothing really," She tried once more to steer him away from the conversation. "I'm just feeling a little nervous that's all." 

Kurama frowned. "Nervous about what?" He asked, waiting patiently for Botan to reply. When his ears met silence, his frown deepened. "Botan?" He whispered in concern as he turned onto his side. Reaching out, he crooked his left index finger under the deity's chin and brought her head upright until their eyes met. "Botan tell me, what's wrong?" 

Botan found herself drowning within his gaze, the concern and pain reflected within his eyes inescapable in their sincerity. And she could feel his emotions washing over her, so much so that tears began to form, threatening to burst forth and down upon her pale skin. "I'm scared Kurama." She murmured, her voice barely audible. "I'm scared that I won't be able to spend the rest of my life with you. That we won't have the chance to life a normal life. That our children will be ridiculed and hated just for being different. I'm scared that if I remain solely in Ningenkai, my immortality will fade and I will grow old and die. And I just don't want .. I don't .." Her voice trailed off, the tears flowing freely down her face as she choked back the sobs escaping from her throat. 

A stab of pain shot through Kurama's heart. She was suffering yet again. Drowning in a sea of uncertainty. Uncertainty of their future. _Will it always be like this?_ He wondered as he tightened his hold upon her bare back, pulling her closer to him. _Will we be forever doomed to a_ _life dominated by doubt? _If the elders were to discover their forbidden relationship, they would try to kill the kitsune and the deity. Along with all those who cared about her. And although certain the elders would not succeed, Kurama did not welcome the prospect of fighting his mate's people. For war between the three realms would begin anew. _Just like it did 3,000 years ago_. "It's all right Botan," He whispered softly, rubbing her back in a reassuring gesture as he rested his head against hers. "It's all right." He repeated, opening his heart freely to her, allowing her to sense what was within his soul. 

Botan continued to cry for several seconds, her sobs dying down and her once shivering body returning to normal. She held onto him, drawing strength from his words and his presence until the sadness faded. The deity pulled her head back, her tear stained eyes gazing into the loving ones of Kurama who reached up with his left hand and gently wiped her tears away. "All better now?" He asked softly, lowering his hand to wrap his arm back around her. 

Botan beamed at him, her heart lightening, the love she felt for him equaling the unconditional love he offered her. And in that moment, a new emotion took hold. An emotion she shared with Kurama alone. 

Kurama studied the woman wrapped within his arms, a curious expression on his face that quickly changed to surprise as Botan leaned forward, kissing him full on the lips. 

Botan's eyes remained focused on Kurama's, noting with some satisfaction the gold flecks bursting within his emerald pools. 

Kurama's surprise lasted for about a second, desire quickly overriding anything else as he deepened the kiss, pulling Botan towards him until no space remained. 

The deity could feel the heat radiating off the kitsune's body as his skin touched hers, a familar sensation building within the pit of her stomach from the intimate contact between them. Botan return his ardor, lost in the need that was growing as her hands began to roam along his body. 

Kurama's eyes widened then relaxed, a purr escaping his throat from the deity's gentle caresses along his left arm, back and side. He truly loved her. Loved the way she responded to his touch and the affection she returned upon him. But it was more than just the physical aspects of their relationship he enjoyed. He loved Botan's smile, her bubbly attitude, the silly things she did. All of it. Everything about her made him want to keep her by his side always. And he wanted her to be happy. Wanted her to enjoy their time together, to enjoy what he had to offer. Especially since it would be their last day together for awhile. 

_And if she wants to spend it in bed,_ _so much the better_. He thought, as he rolled Botan onto her back. His lips left hers momentarily, trailing a series of butterfly kisses along her jaw before proceeding down her neck, a masculine smirk forming on his lips at the whimpering sounds that escaped from Botan's throat. He brought his attention back up to his mate's lips, about to kiss her again with a masculine voice called out inside his mind.__

_I don't think you have time for that now, Kurama. _

Kurama frowned, instantly annoyed by the owner of the voice. _Go away Hiei_, The kitsune growled back telepathically, his Youko side rising to the surface at what he perceived to be an unwarranted and unwelcome interruption. _Before I tear out that Jagan eye of yours_. He added threateningly as he leaned down and brushed his lips against the willing deity's. 

A chuckle was heard inside his head, annoying Kurama further. __

_Hn. Threats so early in the morning. __I thought that was my job. _Hiei retorted, clearly amused with his best friend's telepathic response. 

Kurama broke off the kiss with Botan, his features darkening from the fire demon's continued telepathic intrusion between him and his mate. He felt the desire leaving Botan, concern taking it's place and the kitsune sighed inwardly. The mood now lost, Kurama focused his attention on his telepathic conversation with his best friend. _What is it you want_ _Hiei?_ He sent out irritably, his gaze focused away from the woman beneath him as he waited for the Koorime to reply. 

_Nothing really_. Hiei answered a few seconds later, the amusement still in his voice. _I just thought you'd like to know we've just walked into your apartment building. _

_Crap!_ Kurama thought in dismay and annoyance. Today they were supposed to go on a recon mission to find out all they could about Ren. _But did they have to show up so early?_ He grumbled inwardly. 

"Kurama what's wrong?" Botan asked, staring up at the kitsune. 

The red head returned his gaze downward. "Hiei and the others are here." He answered softly as he loosened his hold and rolled to the side off of her. 

Botan's eyes widened. "What!" She cried, her gaze shifting over to the bedroom entry way just as a loud knocking sound echoed throughout the apartment. 

Kurama watched in amusement as the deity bolted upright and off the bed, wrapping the sheet around her as she hastily grabbed the clothing lying on the dresser before heading off to the bathroom and quickly shutting the door behind her. Letting out a small sigh, the kitsune rose, heading over to his closet to retrieve a pair of blue sweats which he slipped on. 

%%%%%% 

Kuwabara stood in front of Kurama's apartment door, his hand bunched into a fist as he knocked against it's whitened metallic surface, the sound echoing loudly in the hall. A trickle of water flowed down his forehead, annoying the large man who retracted his hand, unclenching his fist as he reached up, wiping the clear liquid that dripped from his rain soaked hair onto his skin. Normally, he was unaffected by weather conditions, about as concerned for what was going on outside as he was for which shade of lipstick looked best on his sister. But the coldness of the rain and the fury of the storm that greeted them upon their arrival in Sakaoshimi could not be ignored. 

The storm seemed almost .. alive. The speed and ferocity unleashed down upon them was frantic, as if mother nature herself was desperately trying to convey some warning. _But of what ?_ Kuwabara wondered, lowering his hand back to his side, twisting his head to the side as a brilliant flash of lightning erupted within his peripheral vision. 

Although gifted with great spiritual awareness, he could not put into words the apprehension he felt or why such a simple storm was bothering him. _Something bad's going to_ _happen_. _And soon_. He thought in concern. Feeling the need to voice his thoughts, Kuwabara turned sideways to address his best friend standing beside him. "Hey Urameshi, have you sensed or noticed anything .. strange since we arrived here?" 

Yusuke kept his gaze straight ahead, brushing off the last of the rain attached to his blue squall jacket. "Other than Hiei's new get up you mean?" He replied, chucking his right thumb to the side. 

Kuwabara frowned, shifting his focus upon the small man to Yusuke's right, his features growing contemplative as he took in the rather unusual sight before him. Instead of the trademark uniform Hiei usually wore, the fire demon sported a black trench coat, the front open to reveal a pair of dark blue jeans and boots as black as the oxford shirt adorning his compact torso. The fire demon had been in their company ever since meeting them at the commuter station near the center of Sakaoshimi and it was only now that Kuwabara had realized the change in Hiei's appearance._ Why the hell didn't I notice this sooner?_ The orange haired man wondered, his thoughts darkening at his lapse in physical observation. 

Hiei met his gaze, his eyes narrowing at the way the tall man was studying him. "What are you looking at?" The fire apparition asked, his voice carrying with it the usual coldness that marked his character when ever he found himself among Kuwabara's company. 

If Kuwabara took offense at the demon's icy demeanor, he gave no indication, his curiosity sincere as he spoke. "I've never seen you in human clothes before Hiei." 

"Yeah Hiei," Yusuke said, interjecting his thoughts into the conversation. "What's with the clothes and which hapless kid's closet did you steal them out of?" He added in a teasing voice that earned him a death glare from the fire apparition. 

Hiei kept his anger in check though his voice was hard as he replied, "In case you morons have forgotten, we will be around a mass of humans and I don't want to bring anymore attention to our group than necessary." 

"And you don't think you stand out in a crowd now?" Yusuke said, studying the fire demon incredulously. 

"And just what in the hell is wrong with the way I look?" Hiei snapped in a low tone, his features tightening in annoyance as he eyed the two men before them. 

"Other than the fact that your hair sticks straight up?" Yusuke said with a smirk, unable to stop himself from teasing his friend, his smirk widening as Kuwabara added, 

"And the fact you look like a vertically challenged stalker reject." 

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other then burst out in laughter, much to Hiei's displeasure. 

The fire demon's left eyebrow began to twitch, his patience wearing thin at the two men's negative assessment of his appearance. His right hand began to inch towards the hilt of the katana hidden within the folds of his coat and it was only the sudden opening of Kurama's apartment door that stopped him from causing what would have been a rather nasty scene. 

Kuwabara and Yusuke's laughter died down, their attention shifting over to the open entryway where a half dressed Kurama stood. 

The kitsune had been listening to their conversation, quite amused at Yusuke and Kuwabara's teasing of Hiei. Especially since it was the fire apparition who had spoiled his intimate moment with Botan. _Serves him right_. Kurama thought with a smirk only to have it fall when Hiei's voice grew silent among the laughter of the two teenage boys. And that could only lead to trouble. _And the last thing I need is to have my apartment destroyed during a senseless fight_. He thought with a frown. And so he had opened the door, disrupting what could have been a nasty scene. 

Yusuke and Kuwabara flashed Kurama a friendly smile, all thoughts of teasing Hiei gone as they stepped forward. 

"Morning Kurama." Yusuke greeted. 

"Morning Kurama." Kuwabara repeated. 

Hiei said nothing, just glared at the kitsune as he relaxed his hand at rested it back along his side. He knew Kurama had been listening in on their conversation and was not amused. 

Kurama noticed this but kept his features neutral as he nodded, returning a greeting of his own. "Good morning gentlemen," He said in his usual soft tone that hinted none of the frustration and annoyance still lingering within his mind. "Come on in." He added, moving to the side to allow them entry inside. 

The three men entered, coming to a stop in front of the entertainment center while Kurama shut the door silently behind them. 

Yusuke's gaze swept slowly around the spacious interior, a whistle of admiration floating past his lips. "This is a swanky pad you've got here Kurama," He said, pivoting back around to face the kitsune. "I bet this sets you back a bit every month." 

"Actually Yusuke," Kurama began, his eyes shifting briefly over to Kuwabara, watching as the tall man studied the picture frames above his student desk some distance away, before returning his attention to his friend. "I have a grant that takes care of my residence expenses, so it doesn't really cost me anything at all." 

"Are you serious?!" Yusuke cried. "They actually have grants that cover that kind of stuff?" 

Kurama nodded. "But I highly doubt you've come to visit me about my financial situation." He said dryly, his gaze shifting over to Hiei who now spoke. 

"We came because you asked for our help Kurama," The fire demon said in a gruff tone, still a little annoyed by what had transpired in the hallway. "So the sooner we get moving, the sooner I can rid myself of this human clothing." 

A look of amusement burst forth upon Kurama's face as he recalled the insult Kuwabara had leveled against his friend. _He does kind of look like a stalker reject_. "I don't know, Hiei," Kurama retorted, reaching up to rub his chin as he studied the fire apparition. "I think this new look suits you." 

Yusuke and Kuwabara let out a small laugh, tickled by the teasing tone of the kitsune's voice. 

Hiei's features darkened, his red orbs focused away from everyone though his thoughts were directed to Kurama._ Stuff it fox. _He sent out telepathically, the irritable tone unmistakable in it's sincerity. 

Kurama, not intimidated in the slightest, smirked at the fire demon's attitude only to have his features soften when he sensed Botan enter the room. 

Yusuke noticed the change first. He followed Kurama's gaze, peering over his shoulder to find the approaching figure of Botan coming towards them. 

Botan, now dressed in a white Nordic sweater and light blue jeans, favored them with a friendly smile and a small wave. "Good morning boys." She greeted them in her usual cheerful manner, coming to a stop a few feet before Yusuke and Kuwabara. 

_Perhaps a little too cheerful_. Yusuke commented mentally. He studied the deity's features, quirking an eyebrow at the almost guilty vibe he sensed radiating from underneath the smile she wore. A light clicked on inside Yusuke's mind, a knowing smirk tugging at his lips. Kurama had answered the door dressed only in a pair of sweats while Botan was fully dressed. _Well, well, well. Isn't this interesting_. He thought as he turned his head back around to face the kitsune. "I hope we didn't interrupt anything by coming here so early." 

"Not at all," Kurama replied as he kept his cool, not about to give Yusuke the satisfaction of being right. "Although I must confess I'm surprised you arrived so early this morning." His features remained neutral even as Hiei sent out. 

_So you can still lie, Kurama. Good_. 

_Only when it comes to protecting what is most dear to me_. Kurama sent back, his gaze meeting Botan's, a tender smile shared between them. 

Hiei saw the depths of emotion Kurama held for Botan and vice versa. He knew Kurama loved his mate. Just as Hiei loved Mukuro. _And I would do anything for her_. He thought, a knowing smile lighting his handsome features. _I understand my friend_. He replied, his mind and voice growing silent once more as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. 

Yusuke frowned, disappointed at his inability to get a rise out of Kurama. _Oh well_. He thought with a shrug of his shoulders. _Win some, lose some. _"Yeah, well," He began, reaching up to tug at his ear lobe as he explained their reasoning. "I figured the sooner we found out the truth behind this Ren jerk, the sooner we could kick his ass." 

Kurama held back a laugh. _My sentiments exactly_. He thought as he began forward. "Allow me to change into something more suitable and we'll be off." He said, stopping beside Botan to give her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be right back." He whispered into her ear before moving off and down the hall towards his bedroom. 

Botan watched him go, her heart a mixture of anxiety and excitement. Kurama was going to take her on a mission with him. _And nobody's objecting to it_. The deity smiled, happy in the confidence Kurama bestowed upon her. After all the times she had to stay behind, worrying like some nervous mother hen over them. Not knowing when or if her friends would return. That had always bothered her. If they were to be hurt, who would be there to heal them? To help them? Botan had always wanted to help. To belong. _And now I do belong._ The deity shifted her gaze over to the left where Kuwabara stood, her ears registering his question though her features become blank as he asked, 

"So when did you get here Botan?" 

Yusuke's hung his head in disbelief. _I can't believe he doesn't realize she spent the night_ _here_. He thought, sighing inwardly. "Oh boy." He grumbled, shaking his head at his friend's naiveté while Hiei glared at the tall man in disdain. 

"Moron." He murmured, drawing Kuwabara's attention to him. 

"What?" He asked in a raised voice, looking back and forth between the two men, clearly confused by their negative reaction to his question. "What did I say?" 

Yusuke, taking pity upon his best friend, waved Kuwabara forward. 

Kuwabara came to stand beside Yusuke who whispered in a low tone so Botan wouldn't hear. A look of understanding lit the tall man's features. "Oh," He stated softly, turning back to Botan. His features took on a sheepish look as he reached up to rub the back of his neck. "Sorry about that Botan. I didn't know that you stayed the night with Kurama." He apologized. 

Yusuke smacked his forehead in exasperation. "Kuwabara you idiot, you weren't supposed to blurt it out!" He snapped. 

Kuwabara's features darkened. "Shut up Urameshi! I'm not an idiot!" 

"You could have fooled me!" 

The two continued to trade barbs, much to Hiei's amusement. He leaned up against the wall, watching with twinkling eyes as the two men argued. 

Botan, on the other hand, turned her gaze downward, trying to hide the crimson spreading along her cheeks. Though she had grown comfortable in her level of intimacy with Kurama, she was still embarrassed about it around her friends. And to have Kuwabara bring it out to the forefront only made her more uncomfortable. _What is wrong with me?_ She wondered. _I'm not ashamed of our relationship so why am I embarrassed? _

Before she had a chance to reflect further, a flash of lightning erupted outside the apartment bay window, bathing the living room in a sea of blinding white light. A thundering boom roared a second later, shaking the very foundation of the apartment building, the noise rendering the squabbling Yusuke and Kuwabara silent. 

Kuwabara jerked his head to the left, studying the darkened sky outside the window with nervous eyes. "There's something not right about that storm." He mumbled under his breath. 

Botan agreed, her troubled amethyst eyes now focused intently on the scene beyond the window. Thunderstorms were rare in the month of November. And even then, they didn't strike with the intensity that this storm did. _So what does this mean? _She wondered, her features contemplative as another flash of light broke free of the clouds, assaulting her vision once again just as she felt a hand come to rest down upon her left shoulder. Startled beyond belief, Botan cried out, nearly jumping out of her shoes as she whirled around to face ... An amused Kurama. "Kurama!" Botan shouted in irritation, her features darkening as she swatted him on the arm. "You scared the crap out of me!" 

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei snickered, amused by the deity's outburst and Kurama's subsequent reaction. 

"Sorry, Botan." He began, a playful smile tugging at his lips as he rested his arm back to his side. "I didn't mean to frighten you." 

Botan glared at the other detectives briefly before returning her attention to her mate. She studied him through narrowed eyes. She knew well enough Kurama's personality. Most of the time, he was so serious and reserved. But there were other times when his teasing nature came out into the forefront. He could be down right playful, especially with her. _And he's doing that now with me._ She reasoned. Recognizing his actions for what they were, her features relaxed. "It's okay Kurama." She replied, waving his apology away. "I'm just a little jumpy when it storms out that's all." 

"Yeah," Kuwabara interjected. "This storm is rather freaky." 

Kurama turned to face the taller man. "What makes you say that Kuwabara?" 

"Well," Kuwabara began, looking out towards the window where a steady rain continued to fall, slamming into the glass with enough force to shake it. "I can't really put it into words. I just got a bad vibe coming from it. Like something big is going to happen." 

"All this from some rain and a bunch of clouds," Hiei interrupted, his tone sarcastic as he added, "Sounds logical to me." 

Kuwabara's features instantly darkened as he whirled around. "I don't care what you think shorty, but I'm telling you something is going to happen and we need to be ready when it does!" 

"It's just a storm moron," Hiei countered darkly. "Nothing more." 

"I'll show you who's a moron!" Kuwabara snapped back, his posture becoming aggressive as he stalked towards the small demon only to stop when Yusuke spoke. 

"Who gives a damn about the freaking storm!" He shouted, drawing everyone's attention to him. "All I care about is finding who this Ren guy is so we can take him and his demonic posse out!" 

Kuwabara lowered his head, brought back to his senses by the harsh tone in his best friend's voice. "You're right Urameshi," He grumbled, unclenching his fists and resting them back to his sides. 

"Hmph." Hiei sounded then kept silent as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. 

Yusuke let out a sigh. "Well, now that we've settled that little debate, where do we start Kurama?" He asked, shifting his focus upon the red head. 

Kurama met the detective's questioning gaze. "The most logical first step would be to find out where he lives and branch out from there." 

"But we don't know where that is." Yusuke countered. 

A knowing smile formed on Kurama's lips. "Not yet. But we will soon enough." He offered before proceeding to explain his plan. 

%%%%%%% 

A short while later found the detectives and Botan treading purposefully down a deserted pathway in the center of Shokubutsugaku University. Rain continued to plummet down from the sky above but the ferocity of the storm had abated, much to Botan's relief. The deity walked to the right of Kurama, a frown marring her pretty features as she stole a glance towards him. 

Kurama had given each of the detectives a clear emergency poncho to wear as protection from the elements while insisting that Botan wear his dark green rain slicker. When she had asked what he would be wearing, he simply smiled and looked away. And now, outside, he was paying for his choice. 

Botan watched in concern as a gust of wind blew by, slamming into the kitsune with enough force to make him flinch. Rain seeped through his clothing, the black squall jacket he wore the sole water resistant item adorning his body. His jeans seemed to cling to his legs but did not slow his forward progress as he marched onward, the red umbrella above him weaving slightly as the wind past by. _If we don't get out of this soon, he may become ill_. Botan thought, her eyes troubled. _And I don't want to leave his side if he gets sick_. She added, remembering that she was due to return to Reikai today. 

Kurama, sensing the deity's concern, shifted his gaze to his right and offered her a reassuring smile. 

Botan returned his smile half heartedly, her gaze moving away from her mate towards Yusuke who walked to the deity's right. 

"Hey Kurama," The detective began, his head tilted slightly forward past Botan's frame, his chocolate orbs focused upon the calm emerald ones of Kurama who met his gaze. "Mind telling me again why we couldn't do this on your computer at home?" 

"I need direct access to student records, Yusuke," Kurama answered softly. "And I don't have the time or inclination to search for back doors to bypass all the fire walls protecting the university's records. Trust me, this is the fastest way to find the information we seek." 

Yusuke frowned. "But how can you be sure they are even open?" 

Kurama turned away from Yusuke. "It's Sunday. So naturally they're closed." He answered simply, coming to a stop in front of a large brick building about four stories high. 

The rest of the group stopped as well, each of them studying the building with differing degrees of opinion ranging from indifference to concern. 

"Then how do you propose we get inside?" Yusuke asked, focusing his attention away from the building back towards his red haired friend. 

Kurama looked to his left where Hiei stood. "How many people are inside, Hiei?" 

Hiei closed his eyes, a soft green glow erupting underneath the white head band adorning his forehead. "Two guards, one on the top floor and one on the bottom. They should present no trouble Kurama." The fire demon answered, opening his eyes once more as the glow faded to nothingness. 

"What are you two up to?" Botan asked, not liking where the conversation between her mate and Hiei was going. 

"It is all right Botan." Kurama said, his voice reassuring as he turned to face her. Holding out the umbrella, he motioned for Botan to take it. 

The deity did so. 

Kurama leaned forward, giving Botan a small peck on the lips. "Wait here. I'll be right back." He whispered, pulling away from her. Before she could protest his decision, the kitsune reached into the long locks of his hair and withdrew a rose. 

"Rose Whip!" He cried. Holding his hand upright towards the building, the rose changed, lengthening into a sixty foot lash. The lash shot upward, wrapping around a circulating vent on the roof top above. Certain in it's hold, Kurama rushed forward, ascending effortlessly in large bounds upon the brick wall, his display of strength and agility equal to Hiei who disappeared instantly from view, his small frame a mere black blur as he reappeared upon the rooftop a few seconds later. 

Kurama, for his part, vaulted over the edge, landing in a crouch upon the hardened surface not long after Hiei's reappearance. He rose slowly, straightening his frame as he willed the lash back into a harmless seed, tucking it back into his hair before addressing his best friend. "Ready Hiei?" 

The fire apparition nodded. "Let's go." 

Kurama led the way, walking past Hiei towards the brown metallic door in front of him. Reaching out, the kitsune turned the knob and pulled. The door opened silently, revealing a darkened staircase that led downwards. The two descended slowly and quietly, alert to any signs of movement. 

"Where is the guard now, Hiei?" 

The familar green glow began anew from underneath the fire demon's bandana. "He's on the other side of this level. We should sneak past him easily enough." 

Kurama nodded, waving Hiei forward towards the stairway. 

Traveling down two more flights of stairs, they reached the administration building's second floor. Kurama led the way once again, his movements purposeful and silent as he walked down the lighted corridor, coming to a stop in front of an office labeled Student Records and Admissions. He studied the knob for a few seconds before reaching up to extract a different seed from his hair. Using a small burst of energy, the seed sprung to life, a green tendril slithering past his palm and into the lock. A few more seconds elapsed before a soft clicking sound was heard. Willing the plant back to it's seed form, Kurama stuck it back into his locks then proceeded to open the door. He closed the door noiselessly after Hiei entered, strolling over to the large oak hued desk where a sleekly designed black computer monitor and printer sat. Kurama reached out, pulling the black leather office chair towards him. He lowered himself carefully, scooting forward until his abdomen was flush with the keyboard hidden within a sliding shelf. Looking downward, Kurama spied the computer modem nestled within a storage space to his right. Lowering his arm, he pressed the blue start up button then raised it to turn on the monitor and the printer. 

The monitor flared to life, a pleasing blue screen meeting his vision a few seconds later. A series of colorful icons popped up, drawing the kitsune's immediate attention. Kurama's features were full of concentration as he studied each little picture. His hand drifted over to the black mouse situated on a equally black mouse pad to his right. With a practiced motion, he moved the cursor above the icon labeled student records and clicked it twice. Another screen popped up, this one gray in color. _An access screen_. Kurama thought, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the empty white block in the center of the gray box. Although expected, he had hoped to find it unnecessary to hack into the system. _Oh well_. Kurama thought as he tore his gaze away from the monitor to scrutinize the office. _I guess I'll just have to do this the hard way_. He added as he rose from his seat and walked over to the side wall. 

Hiei, who had been keeping guard near the door, caught movement to his left. Turning his head, the fire demon smirked as he watched Kurama study the plaques hanging upon the wall. "Problems, Kurama?" 

"I need to find the password to enter the system." Kurama answered, his tone distant as he leaned forward, reading the name, Yoritoma Iwase, and the subsequent inscription upon a diploma within a black wood frame. 

"And you think you're going to find it reading some little pieces of paper?" 

Kurama smiled. "Believe it or not Hiei, you can learn much about a person simply by taking the time to observe that which they hold in high esteem." 

"But you don't have time do you Kurama?" 

Kurama kept his gaze focused, his features determined as replied, "I will not leave here until I have that code and the information we seek." 

Hiei gave a small chuckle at the kitsune's stubbornness. Whenever Kurama was presented with a puzzle, he would not stop until he had solved it. It all went back to his past as a notorious thief. The greater the challenge, the more it intrigued him. _I would expect no less from you my_ _friend_. Hiei made no noise as he walked across the far side of the room, coming around the desk to study the monitor. He rested his hands upon the keyboard, his Jagan eye flaring underneath his bandana as he used his special ability to see back into the recent past for who had last worked on the computer prior to Kurama. 

The kitsune for his part was still absorbed in finding out the password. Ideas began to converge until at last he believed he had the password. "I think I've found out the code Hi ..." Kurama began then stopped when he turned around to find his best friend standing in front of the computer, a triumphant grin tugging at his lips. 

"I believe I've already found it out for you." The fire apparition said smugly. 

Kurama frowned but walked forward. He brought his gaze downward, noting with some surprise that Hiei did indeed unlock the student record files. 

"You were right by the way," Hiei added, having read the kitsune's mind after he had entered the password he had seen through his Jagan. He slid to the side, allowing Kurama room to sit down once again. "The code was manga master." 

"I figured as much," Kurama murmured as he typed Ren's name, his gaze focused intently upon the screen as he waited for the information to appear. "What with all the art degrees and awards in the field of manga. Some of the awards even labeled Mr. Iwase as a manga master." 

"Hn." Hiei sounded as he crossed his arms. "A master of drawing comics. How disgustingly cute." He said gruffly. "Only someone with an ego the size of Makai could believe no one would figure out so simple a code." 

"I suppose," Kurama replied softly, his features brightening as the screen came to life once more. Ren's picture popped up, followed instantly by the information the kitsune had been seeking. "Got it." He said, unable to contain his excitement at discovering his rival's home address. Hitting the control then the P button, he turned to his right and watched as a sheet of paper shot out of the printer into the holding tray above. Rising from his seat, Kurama stretched out his hand and grabbed the printed paper, folding it twice before securing it within the right pocket of his jacket. Kurama shut off each machine before rounding the desk and heading back towards the office door. He reached out and opened the door only to shut it back instantly, dropping to the floor, his back flush with the wood paneled wall on the door's left side. 

Hiei followed his motion, sinking under the window just as a man came into view. The man stopped in front of the door, his short but lean frame adorned in the dark blue uniform of a university security guard. He leaned slightly forward, his gray eyes peeking through the glass into the office, a curious look upon his plain face as he reached out to turn the knob. 

A brief look of panic flashed across Kurama's face as he remembered, _The door is_ _unlocked!_ Although more than able to handle subduing a mere human, it was the last thing he wanted to do. _I cannot allow him to find us_. He thought, reaching out with lightning fast reflexes, clasping the knob in a vice like grip just as the guard began to turn it. 

The guard looked downward briefly then back up again. Seemingly satisfied with the state of the door, he moved on, his footsteps fading as he proceeded further and further down the corridor. 

Kurama let out a sigh of relief, his emerald orbs meeting the red ones of Hiei. "How far away is he now?" 

"Far enough," The smaller man replied, rising to his feet. "He's moved on to a different section. We should leave now." 

Kurama rose to his feet as well. "Agreed." He said with a nod. Once in the hallway, the kitsune made sure to lock the door with his vine plant before heading back out the way they had come. 

I know this is shorter than my previous chapters but you see, I haven't been very motivated to write. I received far below the usual number of reviews that I'm used to and that bummed me out. Really bad. So bad that I didn't want to type for awhile. But I had to give you something since it takes me forever to update anything. Expect my chapters to be around this length from now on, since I'm really getting burned out. I may have the next chapter for you by next week since I have most of it completed but that will depend on the number of reviews I receive. Hopefully it will be of a higher number than last time. So if you want to know what happens next, leave me a few lines. Otherwise Sessha will have to take a break and go hang out with Kaoru-dono for awhile to relieve some stress. On that note, let's head to those reviewers who took the time out of their busy schedules to leave me some feedback. 

**Reviewer's Section:**

**Snowfall**: Ren wasn't always bad. It's just that things happened in his life that turned him into the hateful and vengeful man he's become. In regards to who Yomi is, he is one of the three territory holders in Makai. He once belonged to Youko Kurama's gang of thieves. His recklessness and disregard for others made him a danger to the group so Kurama sent an assassin to kill Yomi. The assassin managed to blind the demon but could not kill him. Despite his blindness, Yomi developed into an S class warrior who kept the assassin alive. When Yomi met up with Kurama again, he brrought the assassin with him to refresh the red head's memory before killing the assassin in front of him. 

Yomi also threatened to harm Kurama's human family unless he joined his group. He even defeated Yusuke in the Makai tournament, so he is one bad hombre. 

And yeah, the plot is kind of complicated. And, like you, I also don't know what it's like to be drunk or high either since I don't drink, smoke or do drugs. I tried liquor and cigarettes once and found the taste awful. And I have no desire to ruin my brain cells with any kind of controlled substance thank you very much. Sorry, I'll stop being preachy. Thanks for the review! 

**Botan and Kurama Lover**: I'm happy you like the chapter and I'm sorry you didn't make the cheer leading team. Not being picked is never fun. My time with my dad was cool. And do let me know when your web site is up because I want to check it out! 

**Tesina Gela Gardner**: And I've updated again! I'm glad you loved this chapter! That I am! 

**StephChan**: Ren's past is essential to understand why he became the cold and hateful man he is today. And I'm flattered you think my writing's perfect. But why the hell are you off to the ICU?! Are you sick or what? Sessha wants to know! And when you see Janey, tell her I have a bruise from her poke! 

**Katherine**: Best K/B ever! Hmm. I don't know about that but I'm flattered at your praise. Man, but is it hard to convey Kurama and Botan's affection for each other without being too naughty. That it is! 

Well, Kurama would be lean and kind of girlie with the long hair but he would be tall and have normally shaped eyes and so on and so forth. Anyway, thanks for the review and the vote of confidence! 

**Jillian**: And you've praised me quite often. Thank you! 

**Arahazi**: It has been a long time but I'm happy to know you're still reading my work. I find the best stories take the time to create good villains (is that an oxymoron or what?) that have some reasoning, albeit misguided, to their actions. 

Yeah. I thought it best to have Shori already know something about Botan and even have some previous interaction between them. 

As to what Yoh looks like, he reminds me of Mitari a lot, at least in terms of the way he talks. But in my mind's eye he looks more like Tolle Koenig from Gundam Seed (the manga version mind you. So if you want to see him check out his appearance in the beginning of the book and you'll have a picture of what Yoh looks like. And not that you wanted to know but Kigorei Shinato resembles Mu La Flaga from Gundam Seed as well.) And I don't find you ditzy at all! Thanks for the review! 

**Sycogerl 64**: Great eh? I'm happy you like my villains. I want them to be more realistic and human and I'm happy to read you think I've succeeded. Thank you! 

**Kanzen ne Tsuki**: So you didn't find it boring? I'm glad. I feel sorry for Ren too in a way. Many things happened that twisted his heart. You'll find out about his mother and father soon. 

Ren can be a sadistic SOB when he chooses especially when someone messes with him. And Ailia does get under his skin quite often (which I find amusing myself.) 

Yeah. I found that line about Botan robbing the cradle funny too. And Botan will be in danger once she enters Reikai. She'll have to totally suppress her chi while within her home world. And of course Koenma will give her a talking to when he sees her (which will happen in chapter 30.) 

As always, I look forward to reading your review to my story, it makes me smile. Thank you Tsuki-san for your continued support! 

**Hikaru Kosuzaku**: Awesome you say? Cool! There'll be more battles to be sure and Kurama will be hurt, so much so it will put him on the brink of death. Trust me, we're almost there! 

**Rurouni Saiyan**: Not boring? Oro?! I'm glad you thought so. And it did get gory towards the end didn't it? Thanks for the review! 

**Deity of Roses**: I really wish they would give us character choices for YYH. Maybe if we e-mail them a list of all the characters, they'd put them up. Anyway, it was a long chapter and Ren does have a rather interesting past. If Kurama and Botan manage to survive, the wedding will indeed take place when the Sakura trees blossom. 

Well, when I said Suuichi was the dominant one I meant in relation to his two sides. Youko is the dormant one, only coming to the surface when the kitsune's emotions get the better of him. Thank you once again my lady for your praise. I smile when I read comments from you, that I do! 

**Drunken Angel**: Shori is ecstatic to know her son has chosen Botan as his mate. His age didn't come to mind at the time though maybe she may think about it later on. I'm plotting nothing evil, I assure you. Kazuya was really on a business trip. Shori was just uh.. you know, missing him. That's all. And I found your poem to be well ... interesting to say the least. Thanks! 

**Disturbed Vixen**: I found your fic and I enjoyed it immensely. That I did! And I agree some people are very impatient. Good things do take time to develop. That they do! Thank you for taking time out to leave me a few lines. I really appreciate it! 

**Pandora Kattalikis**: God eh? (poses goofily while quoting Suzuka) "Watch me as I rhythmically flex my pecs!" J/k! I'm flattered you think my work is well written. I've tried to make sure my story has a good plot and I have to focus on the villains too or else it just wouldn't be as good as it should be. As to Kurama and Botan situations, I know it may seem that way but Botan has had several incidents that deal with her actions and thoughts. As to Botan's village, you learn a few more rather startling facts about that soon. And Botan is one of my favorite characters too! That she is! 

**HanyouYukari**: Yes, you did forget you naughty girl! Do you not own your own computer? Sorry to read that. Some chapters for me you say? Well go ahead and send them to me, I'd be honored to read them! And there is action to come. You'll see it soon my friend. I promise. 

**Queen of Shadows**: Yeah. Kagone is like Viktor in that respect (I love the movie Underworld by the way. Except for the werewolves dining on the vampires in the train car. I could have done without that visual thank you very much!) since he wants to maintain the purity of his people. Thanks for reviewing. 

**Jaid Skywalker**: I did receive the chapter you edited for me but I had already posted it after I received a delay message. Man, your life has be hectic hasn't it. Hopefully things settle down for you. Sorry I didn't send you this chapter for beta reading. I'd thought to give you some time to catch your breath. I'll send you chapter 29 as soon as I complete it though okay? 


	29. An Elusive Villain

Well here is another update from me. Hopefully you all enjoy it. 

A/N: The last section of this installment was inspired by the song Awakening by The Damning Well. It's the first track off the Underworld CD and proved to be great motivation for the fight scene that happens within the last part of this chapter. 

Chapter 29--An Elusive Villain 

Rain continued to fall down around Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara as they stood in a near huddle, their gazes focused rather intently on the administration building where Kurama and Hiei had disappeared into some time ago. 

"What's taking them so long?" Kuwabara wondered out loud, his voice mirroring the frustration he felt. He hated not knowing what was going on. Almost as much as he hated standing around. "If they don't get out here soon, I'm going to go in and find them." 

"Relax will ya, they'll be out in a moment." Yusuke ordered with a wave of his hand, sending an arc of water splashing into Kuwabara's left arm, the impact sending a spray of water into the side of his face. 

"Hey! Watch it!" He cried, reaching up to wipe off the rainwater from his face. "That's freaking cold!" 

Yusuke ignored his friend's protest, shifting his gaze to his left where a curiously silent Botan stood. He noticed the distant look upon her countenance and smiled. _She must be thinking_ _about Kurama_. Despite his overall teasing nature, Yusuke was quite happy for both the deity and the kitsune. Love was a complicated thing to the detective. And quite confusing as well. But, although not the brightest bulb in the world, Yusuke understood what it was to love someone with every fiber of their being. After all, he loved Keiko more than anything in the world. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. _And I know Kurama feels the same for Botan_. He added mentally, his smile faltering as he thought about the current situation. 

If what Kurama said was true, if Ren Kurayami was indeed behind the threat looming around them, there was no telling what would happen. Ren, and whoever was working with him, might even stoop so low as to attack what each of them held most dear. Yusuke's features hardened. _Let them try_. He growled mentally, clenching his fists tightly at his sides. _And I'll show them the true meaning of pain_. 

"Hey Urameshi, what's up? What are you so ticked off about?" 

Yusuke flinched, drawn out of his darkened reverie by the concerned voice of Kuwabara. Instantly his fists relaxed, the anger fleeing his mind and heart as he turned his head back towards his friend. "It's nothing, Kuwabara. Nothing at all." He lied, his features returning to normal as his shifted his gaze back upon the building where Hiei and Kurama now descended from. 

Kurama rappelled quickly down the brick wall, landing gracefully onto his feet, his black hiking boots causing a small splash of water to erupt upwards as he hit the grassy confines surrounding the building. 

Hiei reappeared a few feet beside Kurama, his trademark smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as he began towards his fast approaching companions. 

The kitsune willed his lash back into a seed, tucking it safely away before starting forward as well, a smile of affection gracing his lips as Botan walked up to him. 

Botan closed the distance between them, lifting the red umbrella still clenched within her hand until both of them were underneath it. "You were gone for quite a while." She whispered, tilting her head back slightly until their gazes met. 

Kurama sensed her mild concern, somewhat amused at the thought she believed him in any danger. "I'm sorry for the delay." He whispered back, his touch reassuring as he reached out with both hands to wipe away the many drops of water that stuck to the skin upon her face. 

"So did you find what you were looking for Kurama?" Yusuke asked, his tone unusually free of amusement as he came to stand beside Botan. 

The kitsune reluctantly lowered his hands away from the deity's face and back to his side. "I did indeed." He replied, reaching into his right coat pocket to withdraw the piece of paper he had printed out earlier before holding it up for their inspection. 

"So what took you guys so long?" Kuwabara asked, eyeing Hiei and Kurama impatiently. 

"I had to find the password to enter the system." Kurama answered, turning his attention from the taller man to Hiei who spoke in a smug voice, 

"Which I found out first." 

"Not all of us have a Jagan eye now do we?" Kurama replied dryly before shifting his gaze back upon his other companions. "I apologize for making you wait." 

"That's okay, Kurama," Yusuke said, looking from the paper to the kitsune. "At least you got the information." 

Kurama stuffed the paper back into his pocket. "Then shall we go and see if our prey is home?" He asked, his features taking on a predatory look that the other men mimicked. 

"Sounds like a plan to me." Yusuke answered while the others nodded, giving their consent to the kitsune's suggestion. 

Kurama led them away and off campus, heading towards the address listed on the paper. 

%%%%% 

"Are you sure this is the right place Kurama?" Yusuke asked as he studied the large, multistoried red brick building in front of him. "This hardly looks like a place a college kid could afford." 

Kurama looked down once again at the piece of paper within his hand. "This is the physical address stated within Ren's records." He answered, returning his focus back upon the building in front of him. 

The rain had ended sometime earlier, but the air was still rather cold. Too cold to suit Botan's taste. Her lithe frame shivered as she stood beside Kurama, her amethyst eyes drawn away from him to the building before her. _I really wish we could get out of this weather_. She thought, wrapping her arms subconsciously around herself as she tried to keep warm. 

Kurama, sensing his mate's discomfort, closed the distance between them. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close. "Is this better, Botan?" He asked softly, offering her the warmth of his body. 

Botan nodded, relaxing her hold in order to wrap her left arm around his waist. "Much better." She answered, closing her eyes as she rested her head against his shoulder, enjoying the feel of his body against hers and the heated that radiated from him. 

Yusuke watched the little display between his friends with a gleeful smile before letting out a small cough. 

Kurama was the first to react, looking up and away from Botan, the sound of Yusuke's cough drawing his attention. 

"I hate to break up your little love fest but don't you think we should see if anyone's home?" Yusuke asked, a smile still upon his lips as he turned his attention back upon the doorway. 

With the spell broken, Kurama withdrew reluctantly from Botan. "Of course," He replied, stuffing the paper back into his pocket. "Yusuke, why don't you go ahead and knock on the front door." 

Yusuke frowned. "Why the hell do I have to do it?" He complained, casting an irritated gaze over to the kitsune who offered him an unapologetic smile. 

"Because you are the one who suggested it." 

The younger man grumbled incoherently but complied, walking up to the solid white door several feet away. Raising his right arm, the detective pressed his index finger against the door chime. Several seconds passed. No response. Yusuke backed away and turned around. "I don't think anyone is home." 

The other four companions walked up to the door, Kurama in the lead. "Then I guess we'll just have to go in uninvited." He said softly, retrieving a seed and performing the same trick as he had in the administration building on campus. The door opened without protest, Kurama pushing it forward to allow everyone entry inside. 

The five of them walked down the darkened corridor until they came to an open room, each looking around in surprise. 

"I don't get it," Kuwabara commented as his dark orbs scanned the surroundings. "You said this was Ren's place of residence." 

"So I did." Kurama replied, his features darkening as he came to a stop in the center of the room. 

"But this place is .. " Botan began, stopping to the kitsune's left, her voice cut off by Hiei. 

"Empty," The fire demon finished for her as he trained his red orbs over to Kurama. "Ren, whoever he is, has never set foot inside of this building. No one has." 

"So it would seem." Kurama murmured, noting the lack of furniture and appliances. His sensitive ears detected the faint scurrying sounds of mice within the walls that surrounded them, the only sign of life in an otherwise uninhabited domain. _I should have suspected he would give a false address_. He thought as he watched Hiei walk past him to the other side of the room. The fact that the building was unoccupied only added to the deepening suspicion Kurama felt about Ren's involvement in the threat that hovered around them. 

"So what do we do now?" Yusuke asked, casting an idle glance around the bare space that surrounded them before settling his gaze upon Kurama. 

Kurama drew in a breath then let it out slowly. "We will simply have to find his true home the old fashioned way." He replied, focusing his attention upon Yusuke who then asked, 

"And how do we do that?" 

"By following him of course." Kurama answered, tossing Yusuke a small smile as he turned and began heading back towards the corridor only to stop as a low rumbling sound echoed within the barren room. Turning around slowly, the kitsune eyed his companions, a curious look upon his face as the rumbling sound echoed again. 

This time all eyes fixed themselves upon Kuwabara who smiled sheepishly. "Uh .. Do you guys think we could stop and get a bite to eat before we move on? I'm starving." He asked, rubbing his tummy as another rumbling sound was heard. 

"You're such a pig Kuwabara!" Yusuke snapped. " How can you still be hungry after eating all those freaking pancakes and slices of bacon Shizuru made for you this morning! I swear you ate enough for two people!" 

Kuwabara glared at the detective. "I'm still growing Urameshi! Can I help it if I'm always hungry?!" He snarled back. "And besides," He added with a knowing smirk as he lifted his right hand and pointed accusingly at his best friend. "You ate twice as much as I did! So who's the pig now?!" 

"You don't hear my stomach growling do you, genius?!" Yusuke shot back only to frown as another rumble erupted, this time from his own gut. "Stupid stomach." He growled, looking down at his abdomen in disgust. 

And yet another sound joined the others, this time from a different source. 

Yusuke turned around, his annoyed chocolate orbs meeting the apologetic amethyst ones of Botan. 

"Sorry. I guess I'm a little hungry too." 

"Humans and their weakling stomachs," Hiei commented, looking at the three of them with mild disdain. "I've gone weeks without food and you are all complaining about a little hunger pain. How trivial." His once smug features twisted instantly into a frown as his stomach added to the chorus of hunger that filled the room. 

Yusuke grinned, his voice teasing as he spoke. "What was that about hunger being trivial, Hiei?" 

Hiei threw Yusuke a dirty look. "Shut up detective." He growled, walking past his companions, down the corridor and out of sight. 

Kurama watched his friend go before turning to addressing the others. "Well, shall we go then?" 

"Are we going to get something to eat?" Kuwabara asked, his voice tinged with concern. 

The kitsune brought his right forearm up, turning his gaze downward to look at the watch strapped around his wrist. "Well it is getting rather close to lunch time, I suppose we could stop somewhere on the way back to campus." He answered, lowering his arm back to his side. 

"Like where?" Yusuke asked, now sold on the idea of eating just as Kuwabara was. 

Kurama's features turned thoughtful. He cast his gaze over to Botan who stood beside him. "What are you in the mood for Botan?" 

Botan looked over to him in surprise. "Well," She began, tapping her lips with her right index finger as she tried to come up with an answer everyone would enjoy. "How about a steak house?" She offered. 

"You mean one of those fancy places where the cooks prepare your meal in front of you?" Yusuke asked, hoping that was what she meant. 

Botan nodded enthusiastically, removing her finger from her lips to point at Yusuke. "Bingo!" 

Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other then grinned. "Sounds great!" The two shouted in unison, rubbing their hands together in glee. 

Kurama gave them a weak smile. Japanese steak houses tended to be rather expensive. _Especially for those with large appetites_. The kitsune thought as he studied the two young men before him. _I hope to God I have enough to cover the bill_. His features softened as he turned his attention over to Botan. 

The deity gave him a smile so cheerful, so genuine, that Kurama found himself unable to ignore. Nor did he want to. _You win, love_. He thought as he returned her smile with one of his own. "Then it's settled." He replied as he pivoted around heading back down the corridor, the others close behind as they exited the building and headed back into town. 

%%%%%% 

"Man this sure is a busy place isn't?" Yusuke commented as he eyed the crowded dining room. 

Kurama nodded, his gaze slowly traveling around the room. He knew of the Edoko Steakhouse long before ever setting foot inside of Sakaoshimi. It had consistently been rated one of the finest restaurant's in all of Japan, serving food teppanyaki style for over 30 years. _And_ _from_ _the looks of things business is booming_. "Well this steakhouse is close to campus so it makes sense it would be busy. Even on a Sunday," Kurama said, noting visually the mass of people lined along the sides of the massive grills situated in the center of each table. "And these cooks certainly have a flair for entertaining the crowds." He added as he watched the chefs, dressed in crisp white uniforms and hats, work their magic with their metallic spatulas. Cutting, chopping and dicing their patrons lunch items with such flashy and eye popping moves the customers couldn't help but shout out their approval, clapping with each impressive feat. 

"Big deal," Hiei grumbled, his handsome features twisted in displeasure at the loud ruckus bursting all around him. He hated crowded places. Especially ones with noisy humans. "Those flames are about as dangerous as the moron when he's sleeping." He added, watching as the chefs cooked the food within the red and yellow flames that danced upon the metallic surface of the grill. 

Kuwabara, seated opposite of Hiei, narrowed his eyes as he shot the fire demon a dark look. "Shut up shrimp!" He replied, easily provoked by Hiei's comments. "What do you know about cooking anyway. I bet you couldn't do what they do!" 

"Hmph." Hiei replied, his red orbs reflecting a mischievous malice as he focused his gaze upon the table on the other side of the room where the customers were loudest. Instantly the flames spiked upwards, nearly touching the ceiling as the chef shouted out a series of curse words, backing away along with the group of patrons who cried out in alarm. 

"That's enough, Hiei." Kurama said sharply, his tone low. 

Hiei arched an eyebrow as he turned his gaze to the right where the kitsune sat. The warning look accompanying Kurama's voice amused him, though his features remained indifferent. "Fine." He replied, returning his attention back on the flames. Closing his eyes, the flames instantly abated back to their normal form. 

Kurama let out a sigh, shaking his head slightly as he lowered his gaze to the dark brown table surface. He was well aware of the fact Hiei was becoming bored and antsy. Two things that didn't mix well in regards to the fire demon. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all_. He thought, his eyes shifting over to his right when a hand came into view and rested on top of his own. Kurama brought his head upright, his gaze meeting that of Botan who looked at him in concern. 

"Is something wrong Kurama?" 

The kitsune shook his head slowly, adjusting his hand so that he now clasped her fingers which he caressed gently with his thumb. "No, Botan. I'm just wondering when our chef will begin our lunch that's all." 

"No kidding man," Kuwabara commented, his dark orbs darting about the large dining room. "That soup did little to tide me over." He added, dropping his gaze to the empty wooden bowl sitting in front of him. 

"Now that you mention it, it has been quite a while since we ordered," Yusuke stated, shifting his gaze to the right and beyond where his best friend sat, scanning the room for some sign of their elusive chef. "You'd think he'd be out here by now." 

"Apparently, there is an arguement taking place over whether or not to serve us." Hiei said in a low tone, drawing everyone's attention to him. 

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked. "Why the hell wouldn't they want to serve us?" 

"There are some men seated on the opposite side of the room that are objecting to our, or should I say, Kurama's, presence." Hiei answered, his red orbs focusing directly across the room. 

Kurama raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair for a better view. When he saw whom the fire demon was referring to, his features grew curious. _What are they doing here? _

__Botan, noticing the kitsune's curious expression, leaned back to see just what was puzzling him so. 

A group of five men were seated around a unattended table, all dressed in black jackets with a patch on the left side, white kanji symbols visible within the round piece of fabric. Their eyes spoke of a deep, resounding hatred as they glared upon the deity and her companions. "Who are they Kurama?" She asked, returning her attention to the kitsune. 

"Kendo students from the university." Kurama answered coolly, though his features remained neutral as he brought his focus back in front of him. 

"I take it you're not on friendly terms with those jerks?" Yusuke asked, catching the tone in Kurama's voice as he tossed a curious glance to the side where the students sat before turning his head left where Kurama sat just beyond Botan. 

Kurama took a few seconds before answering. "There was a physical altercation between those men and myself close to a week ago. Ren instigated it." 

"And?" Yusuke asked, giving Kurama an expectant look when he had paused. 

"And I finished it. Apparently they didn't take kindly to being beaten." 

"They have no memory of that fight, Kurama." Hiei interjected, the faint glow of his Jagan still visible as he kept his red orbs trained on the students some distance away. 

"No memory?" Kurama murmured, looking at the fire demon in askance. "How is that possible?" 

Hiei shrugged. "Maybe their memories were erased." He offered. "Despite that, they hate you with a passion. Seems they believe you stole Ren's girlfriend away from him." He added with a smirk, his gaze moving to settle upon Botan's face. 

Botan stared at Hiei in shock. "You can't seriously mean they think that I was .. I mean ... I don't even know the guy.. " She stammered, frustrated and appalled that someone, let alone five men she had never seen before, believed she had been involved with Ren. 

Hiei nodded slowly, his attention returning to Kurama. "And they mean to get her back for him." 

Kurama caught the meaning in Hiei's tone, his features darkening at the thought of Ren even touching his deity. "Oh they do, do they?" He murmured, his voice lowering an octave, a gold glint becoming evident in his eyes as he focused his attention back upon the Kendo students who were now arguing with what appeared to be the owner of the restaurant. "Then I will just have to set them straight won't I?" 

There was a coldness in his voice that frightened Botan more than she cared to admit. She knew it was Youko speaking. And when Youko's anger was riled, bad things happened. Especially to those who sought to hurt him or take something away from him. _He's upset that they_ _think I belong to another_. She reasoned. _And I don't want him to do something rash because_ _of me or my honor_. She added as she spoke in a soft, soothing voice. "Youko?" 

Kurama flinched, startled by her form of address. "Botan?" He replied, his voice still low since Youko was in control. He focused his golden eyes upon her countenance, his features softening slightly as he met the ferry girl's warm gaze. 

"It doesn't matter what they think," She whispered, reaching out to rest her right hand upon his face. "Just let it go." 

Kurama's eyelids grew heavy, closing completely as the deity began to gently caress his cheek. 

Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered slightly at the open display of affection while Hiei watched them in curiosity. 

Seconds passed. Until at last the kitsune's eyelids fluttered open, the fiery golden orbs that belonged to Youko replaced by the calm emerald ones unique to Suuichi. 

_Interesting_. Hiei thought. Never before had he'd seen Kurama's demon side calmed so quickly or easily. _Then again the ferry girl is his mate. It makes sense she would be the one to_ _tame him_. 

Botan retracted her hand away, though her eyes remained fixed with Kurama's. "Kurama?" She said in a soft tone, her eyes questioning as if to make sure he had returned completely back to normal. 

Kurama gave her a tender smile, his features reflecting an understanding that belonged just to them. She was his mate. Nothing would change that. Not even the twisted desires of the one they were now hunting. He knew it was Youko's possessive side that was to blame for his lapse into anger. Still, the human side of Kurama was wary at the thought they might try to kidnap Botan for Ren's sake._ He will not have her_. Kurama vowed silently but maintained his calm demeanor for the deity's benefit. "I'm fine Botan. Thank you." He replied in a gentle tone, reassuring her that all was well before turning to face Hiei. "Tell me Hiei," He began. "What else can you gleam from their minds?" 

"What is it you want to know?" The fire demon asked, though he had a pretty good idea what his best friend wanted. 

"Just exactly how much do they know about Ren and where he might possibly be at this point in time." 

Hiei closed his eyes and concentrated. All eyes fixed upon him but no one spoke as they waited for him to speak. 

"Ren is a rather interesting man." Hiei began, his voice slow, almost lethargic, as he spoke. "He's really brainwashed these fools into believing his some sort of god." 

Kurama frowned. "And how did he manage that?" 

"Simple little tricks while harnessing spiritual energy," Hiei replied. "Seems our mysterious friend has the ability to manipulate his chi in such a way that he can surround any object and bend it to his will." 

Understanding lit up Kurama's features. "Telekinesis." He murmured. Things were starting to come together, the answers becoming more and more clear. _So that explains the_ _knock on my head I received yesterday during practice_. He reasoned. And that meant Ren had been watching him the whole time. Learning about him. His strengths, his weaknesses. _My God,_ _just how long has he been watching me?_ Kurama wondered, concern marring his handsome features, his gaze shifting over to Yusuke when the young man asked, 

"You mean this guy has the same kind of power as that freak Hagiri used on me a couple years ago?" 

"This goes far beyond what he ever did," Hiei replied, remembering the incident Yusuke spoke of. "Unlike Hagiri, this man Ren can also manipulate things that are alive. He is more than capable of lifting a person several feet in the air simply by surrounding them with his spiritual energy." 

"You mean he did that to his friends?" Yusuke asked in surprise. 

Hiei nodded. "Seems he felt the need to show them who the boss was. And he succeeded," He added. "Though why he decided to reveal this to these humans is beyond me." 

"Perhaps his ego got the better of him?" Botan said in a soft voice. "I know nothing about him but from what you've said, he seems like an egotist." 

Kurama agreed. "That would explain his lapse of judgment." He said. _And it would_ _explain why he did not keep his powers hidden_. He added mentally. "His ego must be large indeed to think we would remain in the dark forever." He concluded. "What else do they know about him?" 

"None of them know where he lives. They only see him on campus and during their Kendo practice although one of them overheard Ren speaking to a woman named Ailia about returning to Tokyo." Hiei continued. "As to his current whereabouts, Ren told them he had some family business to take care of but didn't specify where he was going or when he was coming back." The fire demon concluded, opening his eyes once more, the glow fading completely from underneath his bandana. 

"If that's the case, how do we find out where he lives?" Yusuke asked. 

Kurama was about to reply when a shout of pain met his sensitive ears. 

"Please stop! Put me down!" 

The restaurant instantly grew silent as everyone stared at the developing scene before them. 

The detectives were no different as they spied one of the Kendo students lifting the small man they had been arguing with earlier off the ground. 

"What the hell is with that guy?!" Kuwabara said angrily. "He can't treat people like that!" He added as he began to rise out of his seat. 

"Kuwabara, wait," Kurama began in an even tone as he rose from his seat. "Let me take care of this." 

The taller man met Kurama's level gaze for a few seconds then nodded. "Okay. But if they start anything with you, I'm not going to let you have all the fun." 

"Noted." Kurama said with a nod as he began to walk forward only to stop as Botan reached out and clasped his hand. 

"Be careful with them Kurama," She whispered, tilting her head back to look into the eyes of her lover. "After all they are human and if you ... " She started then stopped, unable to bring herself to say the words. 

Kurama gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I won't kill them, Botan. I promise." He replied. 

Botan gave him a slow nod then released her hold, unable to watch what was about to happen though the rest of her companions kept their eyes focused ahead, ready to help the minute they were needed. 

The large brute a hold of his victim meanwhile seemed totally oblivious to Kurama's approach as he tightened his grip upon the hapless man's white dress shirt, yanking him forward until their faces were a few inches apart. "We told you old man to get rid of those people before we do!" 

"But ... " The man stammered, trying in vain to break away from the Kendo student's grip. "I can't do that .. They've done nothing wrong!" 

"Is there a problem here?" Kurama inquired softly as he came to stop a few feet away. 

Both the large student and the small manager twisted their heads to the side. 

"So Minamino, you've finally decided to come over here and challenge us did you?" The large man began, a wicked grin tugging at his lips as he eyed the smaller man. 

"I want nothing of the sort." Kurama replied, "I came to talk, not fight." 

The large man's grin fell. "After stealing Ren's woman, you think we'll just let you walk away?!" He snarled incredulously. 

Gold began to flicker within the emerald pools of Kurama's eyes. "She was never his to begin with," He answered in a dangerously low tone. "Now let that man go." He demanded. 

The grin returned to the brute's face. "Let him go?" He repeated, an amused expression twisting his features as he looked from the red head to the man in his grasp. "Sure ... CATCH!" He shouted, lifting the hapless manager further upwards before flinging him at Kurama. 

The kitsune narrowed his gaze as the small man rocketed towards him. Bracing himself, he caught him, lowering the smaller man onto the ground and positioning him safely behind him just before the large Kendo student reached him. Kurama took a defensive posture, blocking the brute's fist with his left hand, before applying a pressure lock around the man's arm while his right hand snaked out and grabbed the man's neck. The kitsune struck out simultaneously with the heel of his right foot upon the back of the attacker's Achilles tendon. He drove the brute backward with his right arm, following the motion as he slammed him into the carpeted ground. 

A gasp escaped from the man's lips just as his eyes closed, knocked out cold from the force of Kurama's attack. 

"You bastard!" A chorus of angry voices cried from behind Kurama who released his hold, jumping instantly to his feet. 

The kitsune whirled around as the remaining four Kendo students charged at him 

Kurama held his ground, making ready to defend himself again only to relax as Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei jumped in front of him. 

"Hyoohhh!" The Kendo students shouted, releasing their battle cry as they attacked the three men simultaneously. 

Kuwabara dodged the fist aimed for his face, retaliating with a swift uppercut, knocking the tall but lanky dark haired man up and through the air, his body landing with a thud upon an unused grill several feet away. 

Yusuke took his man out with a quick jab, sending the dark haired youth rocketing backwards and onto his fallen companion upon the grill. 

The remaining men took on Hiei together, rushing side by side, fists at the ready only to go flying backwards as the fire demon closed the distance between them, grabbing into his trench coat to withdraw both his katana and his sheath. Jumping up, he held the sheath in the center, slamming it against each man's neck before flipping up and over them, landing on his feet once more just at the two men collapsed onto the ground unconscious. 

The crowd stared at them, too shocked to move or speak. 

"Honor less punks," Kuwabara mumbled, relaxing his fist as he straightened his frame. "I can't believe those jerks actually thought they could get away with treating people like dirt." 

"They certainly weren't very strong were they?" Yusuke commented, mimicking Kuwabara motions. "What a bummer." 

"Hn." Hiei sounded, sliding his sheathed katana back upon his belt as he turned to face Kurama. "You certainly like to stir up the hornet's nest don't you, Kurama?" 

Kurama merely smiled as he turned to address the manager. "Sorry if we caused you trouble," He began. "I will gladly pay you for any damage we may have caused." 

"No. No." The small man said with an emphatic gesture of his hands. "There is no need. I'm merely glad you stopped them." He added, his tone grateful as he looked up at Kurama. "They've been causing me trouble for some time." 

The kitsune frowned. "You mean they've done this before?" 

The man nodded. "But this is the first time I've seen them here without their leader." He replied, straightening his shirt until it was presentable again, his compact frame twisting sideways as he heard one of the servers call out to him. 

"The police are on their way, Mr. Tanabe." A tall, lean man with light blond hair and dark brown eyes shouted, coming to a stop in front of his much smaller boss. 

Tanabe cast his gaze downwards, his brown orbs filled with trepidation. "Why did you call them Ken? Now there will be more trouble." 

"But Mr. Tanabe ... " Ken began to protest only to go silent as Kurama spoke. 

"I promise you Mr. Tanabe, those men will never bother you again." 

The manager brought his gaze upright. "Are you certain?" He asked, his voice and features hopeful. 

Kurama looked at the students with a hardened eye before returning his gaze upon Tanabe. "Believe me when I tell you, you'll never have trouble from them again." He vowed. "I'll make sure of it." 

Mr. Tanabe studied Kurama. _The boy seems sincere, truthful_. He thought, a smile lighting his lips as he took him at his word. "Well then, how can I repay you for what you've done Mr. .. ?" 

"Minamino. Suuichi Minamino." 

Mr. Tanabe gave him a slight bow of his head. "Mr. Minamino. What may I do for you?" 

Kurama returned his bow and was about to reply when Yusuke butted in on the conversation. 

"Some free food would be good," The dark haired detective suggested, looking expectantly at the manager. "Because I'm starving." 

Tanabe nodded. "Consider it done." He said, turning to address the cook closest to him. "Make them whatever they want. No charge." 

"Yes Mr. Tanabe." The chef replied with a slight bow, following Kurama and the others back to their table where Botan sat waiting. 

Kurama noticed the look of disapproval upon the deity's face as he sat down beside her. "I'm sorry Botan, but it couldn't be helped." 

"It's not that so much as what to do when the police arrive." Botan countered, her amethyst eyes shifting downward, watching as Kurama reached out and clasped her hand. "I just don't want you to get into trouble." 

"I won't." Kurama murmured softly, his hand still upon hers as the cook asked for their order. 

Botan went first followed by Kurama. The chef nodded before moving on to Yusuke and Kuwabara, a shocked expression twisting his features as the two men gave him their list of culinary demands. 

Botan chuckled at her friends while Kurama shook his head and Hiei looked upon them in disgust. 

The officers arrived a short time later, taking statements from the customers and Mr. Tanabe before asking the detectives a series of questions. Satisfied with their answers, the police left, hauling the still unconscious men away. The restaurant settled down soon after and the detectives were rewarded with a bountiful feast of which Yusuke and Kuwabara ate the majority of. After giving the cook a hefty tip, the five companions left, walking slowly along the quiet sidewalks of Sakaoshimi. 

"Man that was some good food!" Kuwabara said as he marched along beside Yusuke, a loud burp escaping his lips. "But I think I ate a little too much." He added, wincing as he rubbed his swollen belly. 

"Serves you right, glutton," Yusuke murmured in a voice too low for the orange haired man to hear. "So uh, Kurama where are we off to now?" He asked, turning his head to his left where Kurama walked beside Botan. "We still don't know jack squat about Ren's whereabouts." 

"Given the uniqueness of his spiritual power, I thought it best to head up to Reikai. Maybe we can find some information in Koenma's files." 

"Sounds about as good as any other idea," Yusuke commented, returning his focus straight ahead. "I just hope we find this guy soon. I can't stand the fact he's loose and there's nothing we can do about it." 

"We will find him Yusuke," Kurama said softly. "One way or another, we will find him." _The question is will it be in time_. He added mentally, his mind troubled as he pondered just where their elusive prey had gone to. 

%%%%%% 

Dark was the sky above the territory of Yomi, a darkness that spoke of a terrible storm that was building, making ready to unleash itself upon the inhabitants of such a vast spread of land. 

Ren welcomed the darkness. Welcomed the destructive power he could feel pulsating from the blanketed mass within the sky. It felt better to embrace the dark, embrace what it offered. It kept him from feeling the pain, the sorrow that had ruined his life and scarred his heart. A small part of him hated thinking about his past. About what it was that led him to become the cold murderer that he was today. But it was his past that fueled his rage, that gave him his need. The need to kill those who had taken everything away from him and reclaim what rightfully belonged to him. _Reikai belongs to me. And it will be mine soon_. He thought, though his face showed no emotion as he led his team onward through the forest. 

They had traveled for some time through the woodland area, choosing to remain off the path lest they meet up with one of Yomi's guards. And although more than capable of dealing with his warriors, Ren did not want to evoke the blind S class warrior's wrath. _After all, he could prove to be a valuable ally when I take over Reikai. _

"Ren?" 

The dark haired man turned his head sideways, his gray eyes questioning as he looked upon his brother's countenance. "What is it Tahomen?" He asked coolly. 

Tahomen was used to his brother's mood swings, taking no offense to his tone as he spoke, "You seem a little preoccupied." He began as he walked stride with stride beside Ren. "You haven't spoken to any of us since we left this morning. Is something troubling you?" 

Ren tossed a glance over his shoulder to his three companions, noting with some amusement that they lagged a short distance behind. "Are they afraid I might blow up at them? Or is it just fear itself that rules their thoughts?" He asked, returning his attention back to his brother. 

Tahomen frowned. "I cannot answer for them Ren. I can only give you my thoughts on why you're acting so quiet." 

"Pray tell, dear brother. What do you think ails me?" He asked with a patronizing smile only to have it fall as Tahomen replied, 

"Our past Ren." The larger man answered in an unusually soft tone. "I was there too Ren ... I was there when ... " 

"That's enough!" Ren hissed sharply, his features tightening as he tossed a look over his shoulder at his gang before returning his focus upon Tahomen. "I do not wish to speak of it right now." He added in a low tone only the shinobi could hear, swinging his eyes forward, quickening his pace until he was several feet ahead. 

Tahomen's frown deepened into a scowl. "As you wish." He murmured, watching his brother march farther ahead while he slowed down, meeting up with Ailia, Lina and Kigorei so as to allow Ren the space he so obviously wanted. But in his heart he knew what his brother was thinking. _I've suffered too Ren. Just as you did all those years ago. _He thought, his features tightened in a rare sign of pain as they continued forward. 

Ailia had been watching the exchange between the two brothers with great interest. She had reached out with her mind, attempting a passive telepathic scan in the hopes of finding out why Ren had been so silent only to frown when she couldn't sneak past their defenses. _Something_ _is really troubling him today._ Despite being the first one Ren had recruited over three years ago, Ailia knew only a partial reason for her leader's quest to enter the realm of Reikai. He wanted to punish the elders for their transgressions. Something they had done to his family that was unforgivable. But he had never really elaborated who his ancestors were and what his connection to Reikai was. Still, she understood the need for revenge. She had her own quest, her own reason for entering the spirit realm. And despite his egotistical attitude in his power, Ailia knew Ren would not fail in his task. _We will not be beaten. We will succeed._ She vowed mentally as she quickened her steps moving past the others to catch up with Ren. 

She had come within a half stride when he asked in a voice full of controlled irritation, 

"I suppose you want to ask me what's wrong as well?" 

"Not really," Ailia replied, coming up beside Ren as she matched him stride for stride. "I'm merely curious what it is you have planned inside that devious mind of yours," She paused, casting a glance to her right before adding, "And what it is exactly we are doing in Makai." 

Ren allowed himself a small smile. "What I have planned my dear Ailia has to do with acquiring mastery of my most powerful technique." 

"And you couldn't do that at home?" Ailia asked, trying hard to understand her leader's logic. 

Ren turned his gray eyes upon her. "The people I'm looking for will prove most useful when we begin our assault on the detectives." 

"And just who is it you're looking for?" 

Ren took a few seconds before answering. "Two shinobi who were part of Kurama's group during the Makai tournament and now reside within Yomi's territory. Demons who have mastery of elemental forces. Forces necessary for our plan." He replied enigmatically. 

__Ailia frowned. "If they are friends of Kurama, what makes you think you can recruit them?" She asked, puzzled as to why her leader would seek out men in league with their enemy. 

Ren brought his gaze back in front of him, his voice full of a malicious intent that matched the gleam in his darkening orbs as he replied, "Who said anything about recruiting them." 

%%%%%%__

__

Mushinaka village. 

A small farming community within the borders of Yomi's territory. 

A place that prided itself on maintaining relatively peaceful relations with neighboring villages and all who lived within the area. 

But now the peace that once ruled their simple life was broken. 

Broken by a series of raids by rogue demon bands intent on taking their livestock, property and even their most prized possessions. Their daughters and mates. And many had perished trying to keep them safe from harm. 

Unable to cope with the problem, the elder of Mushinaka had sent an urgent message to Yomi himself asking for assistance. And to his credit the territory leader promised to send them aid. 

And now the elder waited impatiently at the edge of their village, watching the woods off in the distance for some sign that the mission had gone well. 

"Elder Okudara!" 

The elder let out a sigh, twisting his tall, lanky frame sideways as his annoyed violet eyes met the hopeful cobalt ones of a smaller, more compact man who rushed towards him. Okudara watched as the boy, for that was what he was in the elder's mind, skidded to a stop in front of him, sending a trail of dust in his wake, the yellow hued particles coming to settle down upon the youth's pale but excited features and contrasting with the nearly black clothing that adorned his lean body. 

"Have you seen any sign of the shinobi yet?" The youth nearly shouted as he caught his breath. 

Okudara let out another sigh as he reached up to brush off the dust that had settled upon the spiky silver locks that adorned his head. A look of restrained annoyance flashed upon his youthful features as he answered in as calm of a voice as he could manage. "Not yet, Yasuo. Just as I told you the last five times you asked me," He paused in his reply, dusting off the dirt from the dark blue outfit that signified his rank as head of Mushinaka village. "And just as I told you five times before, return to the village and wait. The shinobi will arrive soon enough." 

"I know that sir," Yasuo said in mild embarrassment as he lowered his gaze to the ground. "It's just that father has been so worried about my sister Nilia's return and I ... I just want to see those shinobi up close. I've heard they were extremely powerful and ... well, I was wondering if I could learn to be just as strong as them." 

Okudara allowed himself a small smile. _Of course the boy would be impressed. What_ _demon in his right mind wouldn't want to be strong_ _like them_. His smile fell suddenly, recalling his own wish that he had been stronger. _Then perhaps my mate would not have been taken by_ _those murderous bastards_. He snarled mentally, wincing as a flaring pain erupted along his chest. Okudara had barely survived the attack from the Youkai pack two days ago. He had lost more than his mate. He had lost a good portion of his fellow demon farmers who had died or had been seriously injured trying to keep their loved ones from being kidnapped. Okudara reacted instinctively, reaching up to rub the bandaged area underneath his clothing, trying hard not to cry out in pain as he felt the wound tear open. 

"Elder Okudara, are you all right?" 

Okudara waved off the boy's question, lowering his arm back to his side as he straightened his frame and willed his features impassive. "I'm fine Yasuo." He answered. _And when Midori is back by my side I will be better still. _He added mentally, hoping his mate was indeed all right.__

__Yasuo nodded, a look of understanding crossing his handsome countenance as he studied Okudara only to have his eyes widen as he spied movement beyond the elder. "Elder look!" The youth shouted, pointing emphatically towards the woods. 

Okudara whipped his head to the side, following the boy's motion, his eyes widening as well as he took in the sight before him. 

There, still some distance ahead but instantly recognizable, were the shinobi sent to him by Yomi. His gazed shifted between the smaller built man with four green tinted bangs that stuck out beyond his left eye, contrasting with the combed back blue locks that adorned his head and his taller, more muscular companion with wild hair the color of blood. The smaller man's gaze was fixed straight ahead, his ice blue eyes displaying a seriousness and intelligence while his larger companion's cobalt tinged eyes contained a mischievous twinkle as his gaze danced merrily back and forth between the two women walking on either side of him. 

Okudara looked on in mild curiosity as the taller shinobi began to laugh, snaking his arm around each woman's waist, drawing them closer and whispering into each of their ears that set the females into a series of giggles while the blue haired shinobi shook his head and let out a sigh. Curiosity instantly faded away as he spied the rest of the women trailing behind, their eyes lighting up in relief as they saw their leader just a short distance before them. 

"Elder Okudara! Elder Okudara!" The women cried, rushing past the shinobi, one ahead of the rest. 

Okudara gasped as he watched the woman with long honey colored hair and overjoyed acorn hued orbs run straight for him. He held his arms wide open, embracing the woman tightly, nearly crushing her as he pulled her close. "Midori. You're back. You're safe." He whispered, his voice a mixture of relief and love as pulled away from her. Reaching up he cupped her face and studied her features. "Did they hurt you, did they ... " He started then stopped, unable to put into the words the possibility that his mate had been touched or abused in any way. 

"No. They didn't." Midori replied, shaking her head slightly as she met his gaze. "The shinobi rescued us before they could try anything." 

Okudara turned his head sideways, watching as the two men slowly approached, his gaze shifting slightly as a young woman raced past them, her sapphire eyes bright as she cried out, 

"Yasuo!" 

The youth was drawing out of his awe. Leaning to the left of Okudara, his features lit up in recognition and joy at the dark haired girl who ran up to him. 

"Nilia!" Yasuo cried, his limbs coming to life as he sprinted towards his sister, meeting her halfway before hugging her fiercely, a laugh escaping his throat at her safe return. After a few seconds, the boy shifted his gaze over to the shinobi who stopped in front of Okudara. 

"Well this is a fine little reunion! Makes me a mite bit envious!" The red haired shinobi said with a silly grin as he studied the group before him. 

Okudara focused his attention on the shinobi now before him. He reluctantly released his hold of his mate, drawing her to the side as he addressed the men who had saved his people. "I thank you Master Jin for bringing my people back to me. I am in your debt." 

Jin waved away his words. "Nah. 'Twas nothing. Me and Touya here had quite a bit of fun messing up those nasty baddies, didn't we Touya?" He added, turning to face his companion who gave Jin a dark look. 

"Contrary to what Jin says, I did not enjoy killing weakling demons though it is true they got what they deserved." Touya answered in a somber tone as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Rogues must always be dealt with in a serious and timely manner before things get too out of hand." 

Jin busted out in a toothy grin as he slapped his friend on the back with enough force the smaller man stumbled slightly forward. "Always looking on the bright side of things, that's what I like about you Touya." He said with a laugh. 

Touya gave a growl of annoyance as he straightened his frame. Normally he didn't mind the wind master's more teasing nature. _Except when I'm trying to act professional_. He thought with a frown as he spoke. "I really wish you would refrain from hitting me." 

Jin stopped his laugh though his features were still amused. "Now, Now, Touya. Don't go being a spoil sport. Ya need to relax," He paused, reaching up to rub his chin as a new thought came to his already devious mind. "Maybe if we find you a woman she could loosen you up a little ... " 

Touya stared at his friend in shock, a splash of crimson upon his cheeks. Truth be told the master of ice had never been with a woman and though the thought both intrigued and frightened him, he hated being reminded of it. "Will you at least try to act serious for once!" He snapped, trying his best to cover up his embarrassment. 

Jin just smiled. Touya was always harping about the need to act professional, especially in front of clients. And of course he knew the blue haired shinobi was inexperienced in matters of the fairer sex but the wind master just couldn't help but tease his friend. _It's just too damn fun!_ "Nah. Acting serious is dangerous to my health. You'll never have any fun that way, says I." 

Touya sighed heavily, the exasperation in his features and voice as he murmured, "Why me?" 

Okudara watched the exchange between the two men, a perplexed expression upon his face. The two men were as different as night and day and on the surface it seemed as if they didn't get along at all. But the elder also knew that the two shinobi before him worked well as a team. Yomi himself had told him as much in their correspondence. _Must be some shinobi kind of thing_. He thought. "I don't mean to interrupt your conversation, but I would be honored if you would stay with us. At least to share a meal." 

Jin seemed to perk up to the idea. "That sounds like a right fancy idea. I could use a little something to fill my belly right about now." He paused, shifting his blue orbs over to Touya. "What do you say?" 

Touya's features relaxed, glad to have a change of subject. "That sounds fine." He replied, a small smile gracing his handsome face as he nodded. 

Okudara smiled back. "Excellent. Follow me then." He said, turning around. He led the group back into the village, Midori close by his side and the shinobi in tow a few feet behind them. 

Jin and Touya partook in the food and wine to be had before accepting their payment. 

"Thank you for the food. It was most delicious." Touya said, tucking the bag of money inside his belt. He gave a slight bow to Okudara who repeated the gesture. 

"Thank you for your help. We couldn't have done it with out your aid." The elder replied, straightening his frame. 

Touya was about to speak when Jin's boisterous voice boomed behind him. The ice master turned around, cocking an eyebrow as he witnessed his friend talking rather animatedly to the two women he had rescued earlier. 

"Of course I'd love to stay the night with you lasses, seeing as you're still feeling a wee bit frightened after all that's happened and such ... " Jin started then stopped, noting the warning expression Touya threw at him. 

"I'm afraid there are more pressing matters that need attending to. We cannot linger any longer." Touya said as calmly as he could. "Isn't that right Jin?" He added in a deceptively even voice though the red haired shinobi knew better. 

Jin let out a sad sigh_. Well there goes my fun for the night_. He focused his gaze back upon the two women in front of him, his features apologetic as he spoke. "Sorry about that ladies, it's been a whollop of a time, but my friend and I need to be off." _But that doesn't mean I_ _can't get a little something out of this deal_. He thought, a devilish expression flashing across his handsome features as he instantly closed the small gap between him and the dark haired woman to his left, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. Jin leaned forward, kissing the surprised girl full on the lips before repeating the process with the blond haired woman to his right. A smirk made it's way upon his face as he noticed the euphoric expression each woman exhibited as they stared at him. "Something to remember me by." He said in a playful tone, giving them a wink before turning and following Touya out of town, whistling all the while, his ears ringing with the sound of the villagers bidding them farewell even after they had disappeared into the forest. 

%%%%%% 

"Can I ask you something Jin?" Touya inquired as he strolled to the right of the red haired shinobi, the first words either man had spoken in over a half an hour. 

"Aye, what is it that's bothering ya Touya?" Jin asked, shifting his blue orbs in the direction of his friend. "You didn't up and get all sweet over one of my girls did ya?" He asked, his voice teasing then turning into a laugh as Touya countered dryly, 

"Must everything revolve around your infatuation with women?" 

"Well women are one of my favorite things. That and fighting of course." Jin answered with a grin. 

Touya sighed heavily then shook his head. "Forget it. I don't feel like talking anymore anyway." 

The grin quickly fell from the wind master's face. As much as he loved to tease his friend, Jin knew something was troubling Touya. "Now laddie, don't be getting depressed over the fact of me teasing ya. I meant it in good fun, really. Tell me what's bothering you? I promise I'll be serious." He said, his features growing somber and intent as he studied the blue haired shinobi. 

Touya snorted as he looked away. "There's a first." 

Jin was unaffected by the younger man's snippety comment. "Come on Touya. Tell me your problem and maybe I can help." 

The ice master drew in a breath then let it out slowly. "It's not really a personal problem Jin," Touya began, his ice blue eyes scanning the darkening wood surrounding them as the continued to walk down the gravel path beneath their sandeled feet. "It's more of a presence I sense than anything else." 

"Presence?" Jin murmured, his interest instantly piqued. His blue eyes scanned the surrounding trees, his ears twitching and growing at the thought of danger. Above all else, Jin loved to fight. Loved to test his strength against others. _And if some nasty demon wants to challenge me, who am I to deny them?_ "As in someone or something following us?" 

Touya nodded, shifting his gaze over to the master of wind. "Indeed my friend. We are being followed. Someone or something is watching us as we speak." His features remained calm though the thrill of an impending fight coursed through his veins. "Can you not sense it as well?" 

Jin frowned. "Now you know I don't do as well sensing power levels as you do Touya." He replied in a slightly chastising voice before asking, "Can ya tell how strong they are?" 

Touya closed his eyes and concentrated. Nothing came to him. The power had been brief and fleeting, strong in intensity but confusing in it's origins. _As if they want us to know they're_ _here but without allowing us the chance to locate them_. The ice master intensified his focus only to suddenly drop to his knees as a stabbing pain ripped through his mind. 

Jin watched his friend drop to the ground, features instantly morphing into concern as he crouched down beside him. "Touya what the hell is the matter?!" He shouted, reaching out to shake the youth's left shoulder. 

The blue haired shinobi paid no attention to Jin's cry of concern as he clasped his head, clenching his teeth as he struggled to expel the intruder from his mind. GET OUT OF MY HEAD! He snarled mentally. 

Unaware at what was going on, the wind master continued to shake Touya. "Come on laddie, snap out of it! Tell me what's going on!" 

A sudden burst of wind swept through, causing goose bumps to erupt along the exposed flesh of the red haired shinobi who bolted instantly to his feet. "There's an evil upon this wind. And a powerful one too." Jin murmured, feeling at last what Touya had sensed earlier. Never in his life had the shinobi sensed such varying types of spiritual energy. Part human and part demon. _And unless I'm mistaken, I sense ..._ Jin's eyes widened. _But .. That's impossible! Reikai energy?!_ _It can't be! _

"But it is." 

Jin's head snapped to his right, his features hardening at the sound of the voice that traveled upon the wind. He could tell it was a man but where he was eluded the wind master. Using his power, Jin commanded the wind to die out, the dirt settling back upon the ground while the leaves shaking violently within the thick boughs of the trees surrounding them instantly grew still, rendered silent by the force of Jin's energy. "Who are you? Show yourself!" The red head shouted, concentrating his gaze directly ahead of him. 

A sudden laugh erupted from behind, slow and malicious in tone, becoming more maniacal as the seconds wore on. 

A confused look took hold of the wind master's face. _I know that voice_. He turned around slowly, his gaze falling upon Touya who stood with his back to him. Jin stared at the rise and fall of the ice master's shoulders, the motion confirming what his ears had heard. _But what_ _the hell is he laughing about?_ "Touya?" He murmured in concern. "What's wrong?" 

Touya's shoulders relaxed, a small intake and exhale of air was heard. "Why nothing at all Jin," The ice master began. "In fact you might say I've never been better." He added, turning slowly around to face the red haired shinobi. 

A gasp crawled out from Jin's throat. The once vibrant and calm eyes that marked Touya's character were dull and full of malicious intent. "What the hell?" He whispered, a dark look upon his features as he studied the change in his friend's demeanor. "What's happened to you Touya? What did they do to you?" 

"Allow me to show you." Touya replied, an evil smile upon his lips. Clenching his fists, the ice master crooked his forearms to his sides. An immense burst of cold air swept in a circle around him, shooting outward at a speed beyond measure and slamming into Jin who shivered violently from the sudden onslaught. 

"Bloody hell that's cold!" Jin cried, his teeth clattering as he wrapped his arms around his mostly exposed chest. _That's the last time I travel without a shirt!_

Touya laughed at Jin's discomfort. "Cold are we?" He asked, his features patronizing as he began to walk towards the wind master. "But then you should have expected me to erect an ice barrier to prevent your escape." 

"What?" Jin murmured, tearing his gaze away from Touya to study his surroundings, his eyes widening as he noticed a nearly transparent barrier surrounding them. He brought his eyes back upon the still advancing Touya. His features were unafraid though in his mind he was still confused about his friend's actions. "I can't say I know what's going on with ya Touya but what ever it is, ya got to snap out of it!" 

Touya's features softened briefly, the light returning to his eyes as his gaze met Jin's. His lips began to move as he stammered , "Jin ... Help .. me ... Please .. They've ... Taken .. Control of my ... " The ice master's voice faltered, the light leaving his eyes once again only to be replaced by the same wickedness that now filled his blue orbs. "I'm afraid Touya can't come out to play right now so you'll have to deal with me." He replied. Raising his right hand, Touya held it just below his lips as if preparing to blow Jin a kiss. "Shards of Winter." He murmured, an icy blast escaping his lips. Several bits of ice formed in the shape of dagger blades before him, rocketing straight towards Jin. 

The wind master quickly relaxed his arms, a whirl wind of air circulating around him like a tornado, absorbing the shards and tossing them upward along the column of air. The whirlwind dissipated, revealing an unharmed Jin. The wind master fixed his gaze upon his friend, his features unamused as he replayed Touya's last statement before his attack. _So they have you_ _under their control do they? Well not for long! _He vowed silently as he shifted his gaze beyond the ice master towards the darkened woods behind him. "Well it certainly takes a cowardly bastard to make others do the dirty work for them! Let my friend go!" 

Touya laughed. "But this is so much more entertaining don't you think?" He taunted, a sardonic smile twisting upon his lips as he raise his hand once again, this time holding it in front of him. "Let's see you deflect this!" 

Jin brought his attention back upon the blue haired shinobi, his eyes widened slightly at the ominous blue aura surrounding the ice master's hand. _I've seen this once before. _He thought with slight trepidation. _He's powering up for his Arctic Blast attack_. _If I get hit with that I'll be frozen like a popsicle_. His features tightened in realization. _I have to stop this. I can't let him be used by the likes of_ _those faceless bastards!_ _But I don't want to hurt him. _He countered. _Especially when he_ _can't help but attack me_. His features took on a determined look as he made another attempt to break through to Touya's true self once again. "Touya stop this! You've got to fight 'em. Don't give into their power! You're stronger then them! Fight it!" 

Touya merely grinned in response. "I thought I told you, Jin. Touya's not here right now!" He shouted, unleashing a massive blast of air that glowed a brilliant shade of blue. 

Jin reacted instantly, rocketing upward, aided by the wind he enacted below him only to let out a cry of pain as his head smacked into something solid. "Dammit that hurts!" He growled, wincing in pain as he reached up to rub the now baseball size lump upon his crown. He tilted his head back, studying the barrier above his head with troubled eyes. Never before had Touya had the ability to enact a complete barrier. As strong as he was, the ice master could never harness enough energy to both fight and maintain a shield from above. _That means whoever took control_ _of Touya's mind is adding to his power and knows my abilities well_. Jin thought with a frown as he tilted his gaze downward where Touya stood. 

Touya regarded Jin with disdain, a superior grin upon his lips as he spoke, "Foolish shinobi. Did you really think I'd allow you the ability to get away from me? Why don't you make it easy on yourself and surrender." He added before rising slowly upward towards a utterly surprised Jin. 

_When the hell did he learn how to fly?!_ The red headed shinobi cried inwardly, his posture becoming defensive as Touya continued to approach. Jin's mind scrambled to come up with a way to both save his friend and get to the ones who had pitted them against one another. _I've got_ _to get rid of this barrier_. He thought, his features tightening as he realized what he had to do. _The only way to do that is to either knock Touya out or kill him_. He paused in his thoughts, studying his friend with furrowed brows. _And they know I won't kill him. But_, he added as a crafty smile tugged at his lips. _If I knock him unconscious, they'll no longer have control over him and I can deal with them one on one_. "Who said anything about running away?" Jin replied. The wind master lifted his right arm to the side, holding it level to his shoulder. He began a series of rapid circling motions until at last a small vortex of air surrounded his forearm. Jin repeated the motion with his left arm. 

Touya watched Jin power up one of his most potent attacks as he stopped his ascent. "So you've finally shown your true colors wind master," He said with a sneer, eyeing Jin contemptuously. "Choosing self preservation above friendship. As any demon should." He added, holding his arms open, leaving himself vulnerable to attack. "So why don't you show me the power of your tornado fists." 

"Gladly!" Jin replied, holding his fists out in front of him as he rocketed downward. 

Touya smirked as if to welcome the blows that would at the least seriously injure him only to gasp in shock as Jin pulled back at the last second. 

"Gotcha!" Jin cried as he kicked upward with is right leg at lightning speed, aided by his power of the wind. 

Touya's eyes widened as Jin's foot smashed into the bottom of the ice master's chin. His head snapped backwards, the force of the blow sending him rocketing upwards and into the barrier above. He slammed into the ice, his compact frame bouncing off then rocketing downward and into the frozen ground below with enough force to crack it open. 

Jin slowly floated downward, willing the mini tornados around his fist to dissipate as he landed on the icy surface below. His posture remained wary as he advanced upon the unmoving ice master. A disappointed look made its way across his face as the master of wind noticed the barrier was still intact. A sigh escaped from his lips as Touya began to move. 

The ice master pressed his palms upon the ground as he pushed his body up, bringing his knees forward before struggling to rise to his feet. Touya winced in pain, pursing his lips before spitting out a glob of blood to the side. He reached up to wipe away the crimson fluid that flowed out the side of his mouth, fixing a hard stare upon the red headed shinobi. "Why didn't you finish him off?" The one in control of Touya asked. 

Jin shook his head, looking upon the ice master with pity. "I don't want to kill him. Just the one controlling him." He answered before fixing a stare as cold as the ice that surrounded them. "So I will ask you one last time to release him." 

Touya laughed. "Oh, I'll release him alright. After you're dead!" He shouted, rushing forward. 

_A direct assault is it?_ Jin thought as he jumped up and over Touya, smirking as the ice master went sliding along the ice only to let out a cry of surprise when he landed, his feet swept out from under him due to the slippery surface below. He landed unceremoniously on his butt, wincing as his tailbone smacked into the ice. The wind master had no time to recover as Touya whirled around and came at him again. Using his wind, Jin propelled himself backwards, sliding across the ice and out of Touya's reach before sweeping himself into the air. 

Touya lowered his head and crouched down, resting his palms upon the ice. 

Jin stopped his ascent, a puzzled expression upon his face as he settled his gaze upon the still form of Touya. _What's he up to now?_ The wind master wondered, frowning as he felt a strange surge of energy. 

Instantly, Touya shot upward at a speed much faster than before, closing the distance between them in a matter of seconds. 

Jin's eyes widened in alarm as a blade of ice shot out and around Touya's right hand. 

"Farewell wind master!" The blue haired shinobi shouted, making a thrusting move aimed for Jin's midsection. 

Jin let out a cry of surprise, reeling sideways and to the ice master's left, barely missing being impaled by Touya's ice sword. 

The two shinobi's eyes met and held. For the briefest of seconds, Jin saw a flash of life within his friend's eyes only to fade, as look of control returned to his handsome face. "Gotcha." He murmured coldly, a triumphant smile marking his features. 

Jin stared at him in confusion only to gasp as a searing pain erupted from his back then his chest as a series of ice shards shot through his body, blood spurting from the numerous wounds inflicted. His face contorted in agony as looked down at his ruined chest. Time seemed to stand still as the wind master brought his gaze upright, watching with shocked eyes as the shards continued onward, slamming into Touya, a stream of crimson fluid filling the air as they ripped through the ice master's flesh and muscle and then burst through his back, the now reddened shards slamming into the far barrier wall and smashing into a thousand pieces. 

Jin's vision blurred, consciousness beginning to leave him but not before he saw the light return to Touya's eyes. 

"J .. in ..?" The ice master stammered, blood erupting from his mouth as he stared at the red headed shinobi in shock and regret. "I'm ... sorry." He croaked, his eyelids falling heavy as he fell backwards, his body pummeling downward before landing on the icy ground with a sickening thud. 

Jin shook his head, fighting to maintain alertfulness. But the wounds inflicted upon his body proved to be too much as the wind master lost control of his power, the wind dissipating, his body falling like a stone into the forest floor, his back smacking forcefully into the ground, shattering the ice upon impact. 

The barrier evaporated, the forest returning to normal once more. 

Jin gasped then coughed, blood spewing out from his mouth. His life fluid leaked slowly from each hole upon his flesh, staining the ground red beneath him, his now normal sized ears twitching slightly as he picked up the sound of approaching footsteps. He tried to rise, his body shaking from the effort only to be slammed back into the ground by a black boot. "Ahh!" He cried, clenching his eyes shut at the sharp pain that radiated within the entirety of his torso. 

"How does it feel to have your life slowly drain away master of wind?" A masculine voice whispered. "Does it hurt?" 

Jin forced an eye open, his blurry vision clearing enough to find a pair of malevolent gray eyes staring down at him. He studied the pale, seemingly innocent features in confusion. "Who ... are ... you ..? " He croaked, his breathing erratic and wheezy, gritting his teeth at the continuous burning sensation within his starved lungs. 

The dark haired man gave Jin a condescending smile. "One who has been denied my rightful place for far too long." He answered, removing his boot from the shinobi's chest before crouching down and resting his right hand above Jin's forehead. 

_What's he doing?_ Jin wondered, only to let out a scream of agony as the man clamped his hand down. The red head felt his energy drain away, the darkness claiming him until the pain was no more. 

%%%% 

Well there you go. Another chapter down. I know this was K and B light but I felt the need to fit in some different scenarios. I hope you all enjoyed it. I now I promised I would have this for you a week ago but you see I've had a rather bad string of luck the past two weeks. Not only did I get a nasty bite that made it difficult to walk but I broke the fourth toe on my left foot. The same side as the bite! I also was stung by a hornet in the right index finger and smacked in the back of the head by a window that came unhinged when I was putting up a screen. If that wasn't bad enough, I was diagnosed with TMJ and put on muscle relaxants. My doctor said it was most likely temporary and due to stress (which I've had plenty of this past two weeks believe me.) Hopefully he's right because having my jaw in constant throbbing pain is not something I prefer to live with thank you very much! 

Anyway, I hope everyone liked having Jin and Touya come into play. At least for this chapter. If your wondering whether they lived or died, you're going to have to review. If you don't really care, please review anyway because I really want to know what people thought. And if anyone wants to guess what Ren's ultimate technique is be my guest. The winner will receive something from me. What that is I don't know just yet. Most likely a short story of their design, featuring Kurama and Botan of course! 

And now I'm going to something a little different before we get to the reviewers section. It's a synopsis of the upcoming chapter using one of the characters just like they do in the show. So here it goes! 

**Kuwabara the man reporting in with some news on the next installment to this story. Well, the guys and I have gone up to pay a little visit to Koenma and boy is he one cranky little toddler! Seems that bite mark Kurama gave Botan could bring about her death. And it turns out that pacifier breath has some bad news that upsets Botan and sends the rest of us reeling. And that's not all. Turns out that freak called Ren has attacked two of our old friends. But why the hell did he go after them and why exactly does he want Botan so badly? Tune in next time for Chapter 30-- A Truth Long Hidden. **

****Well. Okay. So it was a little weird but I felt like doing it. Anyway onto the reviewers section!****

**John Cena's Basketball Star**: Sorry I didn't see your review for chapter 27 until after I posted so I thought to give you a response for this one. I'm flattered you find my story awesome! That I do! And I know this is a very long story. Probably the longest one I will ever write. Really good, you say? I'm glad you think so. 

**Botan and Kurama Lover**: The fight will happen soon. Maybe even as early as chapter 31. We'll see. And yes fluff is good! But I also do action too. I hope you liked the fight scene between a mind controlled Touya and his friend Jin. And now that I'm on muscle relaxants, my sleep has been great! Thanks for the review and the show of concern. 

**Anon**: Thanks! I'm glad you found it good! 

**Disturbed Vixen**: Yes. Hiei was quite funny wasn't he? (smirk) And I found it fun to have the fire demon be in human clothing. Especially when Kuwabara and Yusuke teased him. And yes, Botan is sort of in a dilemma. She doesn't know what will happen to her if she chose to remain in Ningenkai. Remember though, that Ren has Reikai blood flowing through him and has managed to survive just fine for hundreds of years outside of the spirit realm. Then again he's also got demon blood so that may account for it as well. And then there's Ailia who also has Reikai blood and human blood but no demon blood and she's survived in Ningenkai for a long time. Oops. I think I just gave something away (my bad!) And of course I like your fic! Stop berating your work! I find it highly enjoyable! That I do! 

**Kurama-Sweethart**: I'm glad to have your support and I'm flattered you think I write well. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! 

**Tesina Gela Gardner**: I hope this satisfied your curiosity. And I thank you for the review. 

**Steph-Chan**: I'm glad you like my work still but what's this! You got thrown off a horse and hurt yourself! I'm sorry to hear that! Must have hurt like hell. I hope your ankle has healed enough to give your cousin Josh a swift kick in the ass. And hey! (reads the interaction between Janey and Steph in shock) Janey! Leave your poor cousin alone! Anyway, hope this finds you doing better and I hope you liked this chapter! 

**The syco**: Yeah, I like to draw too but I'm slow at it. I'm glad you liked my chapter! 

**kblver**: I have no plan to end my writing. I promise! 

**Kanzen ne Tsuki**: Yeah. I liked that line "Vertically challenged stalker reject." A lot. Yusuke can be an asshole at times. It's part of his nature but Kurama also knows that and refused to give him the satisfaction of being right. It does make sense to look around a person's surroundings. You learn so much simply by observation. It's quite cool really. And the name I used for Manga Master was made up. The creator of YYH is Yoshihiro Togashi although I did borrow the last name, Iwase, from the creator of Gundam Seed (though I thought your idea was better. I should have done that!) 

Yeah. The lack of reviews for chapter 27 bothered me. But I suppose that's because I've been spoiled by previous reviews. I should be happy I get any at all instead of being kind of juvenile about the whole thing. (Reads comments and blushes.) Man, Tsuki-san! You really think that about me? Cool! I'm glad you like my work and that you treasure my support. Thanks! 

**Queen of Shadows**: (Quirks and eyebrow) Were you hugging me or Kurama and Botan? J/k! Of course Kurama and Botan are cute together! Stand them side by side and they complement the other's features quite nicely! Thanks for the review! 

**Jadzia 31**: Well I don't know about the well written part but I thank you. You're right. Character development is important, especially with OC's and I 'm happy you find my plot interesting. And I realize people are busy. That I do. I myself have had a busy month so I can relate to them. I guess I was just feeling a little depressed and felt the need to vent. I'm better now. And I thank you for your praise. It makes me smile to read things like that! 

**Pink Flamingo 22**: Awesome eh? I'm happy you think so! This chapter was longer than the last one but I'm not sure how long the other one will be. Anyway, you're very close in your guess although you won't really see the answer until maybe chapter 31. And I hope you didn't go insane waiting for an update. Oh yeah, and I have a little begging of my own in regards to your stories. Would you please update, I want to know what happens next. 

**Joide's KB 4ever**: I won't leave it incomplete, I promise! And I hope this update was satisfactory. 

**Rurouni Saiyan**: Yeah, I loved the Hiei getting teased part too. I had fun writing that out! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Tsar Nick**: Cool! A new reviewer! I'm sorry you haven't found many Ku and B stories but believe me when I tell you there are quite a few of them. Check out my fav's list and you'll see what I mean. And I'm sorry you've come across Botan and Koenma stories. Ugh! that's just sick and wrong! Especially when he maintains his toddler form most of the time (which is why I stick with Koenma being with Ayame, just as the creator intended it to be.) I'm happy you find my work solid and I hope to hear another review from you again. Thanks! 

**Konoha**: I'm glad you liked the flashback scene in chapter 27. I didn't get many reviews for that one but I like it a lot myself. It's good to know you find the story still flows well and is entertaining 28 chapters in. And I understand how it would seem that Hiei and Mukuro were acting a little OOC but I'm happy you found my answer acceptable. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Pandora Kattalikis**: You find this still good! Oro?! I'm flattered you think so! And fear not, I may be a slow updater but I will not abandon this story. And the additional info on Botan's village is neigh upon you. So be on the lookout for it! 

**HanyouYukari**: A double review?! Bonus! I'm glad you love my story so far! And it was quite entertaining to read Hiei getting teased wasn't it! And I love that line about Hiei being vertically challenged too! Let me know what your friend thought of that. As to my e-mail address it's littlepawracc2000.com. If for some reason this doesn't show up when I post, check for it under my profile at Mediaminer.org. under the name Kusara. Thanks for taking the time to review and do send me those chapters! I do look forward to reading them! 

**Volpone**: Well my lady it's been a while since I heard from you but I'm happy to know you're still reading my drivel. I'm flattered you like the fluff and the interaction between characters. And you think I'm improving as I write? Really? Awesome! That means a lot coming from you! That it does! Thanks for taking the time to review! 

**TR**: Thanks! I'm happy you thought it was the best! 

**Willow**: So you like the new, more intimate relationship between Kurama and Botan do you? I'm glad you think so. I do care for those who read my work. So much so that I get into trouble all the time for being on the computer. Still, I know what it's like to wait and wait for a story to be updated, hoping that the author won't abandon the story (which unfortunately happens more often than not) and I promise not to do that to you. It may take me awhile to get it done but I have never left a story incomplete and I don't plan on starting now! Thank you for reviewing and I hope to hear from you again! 

**Anonymous**: I'm glad you love it! 

**Kagorin**: I'm flattered you think I'm a great writer and that you like the way I portray Kurama and Botan's relationship. And I hope you liked this chapter. And I love your story too! It's really very good! That it is! 

**Jillia-Chan**: Thanks! 

**Jaid Skywalker**: Really. You thought it was a little rushed? Believe me when I tell you I didn't rush it at all. I just hate making my readers wait so long for an update. I'm glad you found Kuwabara's premonitions and Kurama and Hiei's mission interesting. And it is true you don't read a lot about the characters thinking into the future. Especially Botan's thoughts on what the consequences to her and Kurama's actions would be. You're writing a YYH story? That's cool! I want to read it! And I'm happy your home life has settled some. And I know I said I would send this to be beta'd but until I can get my chapters done within a week, I think I'll just post them as is. It won't be as good as if it had been proof read but as I said before, I hate making people wait. And I understand if you get mad with me. I'm sorry. I really am. I'm just a stupid jerk (at least that's what my little brother says to me when he gets mad at me.) You can hit me if you like. I've got broad shoulders and pain in nothing new to me. Please let me know if you still want to beta my work. Eventually I'll get into a rhythm that I can get this done sooner. 

. 

.


	30. A Truth Long Hidden

Another update for my loyal readers of which I know there are many but most of whom are voiceless to me. For I have not yet heard their opinion of my work. My story is on it's last arc and there won't be many chapters after this one so if you want to give me your opinion, now would be the time. To those who were unafraid to leave me a few lines I thank you most of all. The support you have given has motivated me through the times when I didn't feel like typing anything anymore. God, that sounded kind of well, uh, wussy like, so enough with the sap, onto the story! 

A/N: This is a lime alert! There is another scene between Kurama and Botan towards the end of this chapter of a sexual nature (much more than my other chapter with lime.)Therefore, this chapter is rated R (better to be safe than sorry!) I apologize in advance if this offends anyone. Once again, I will have the edited version on Mediaminer.org. Does this advance the plot? Not really. But I felt like writing it, especially since what happens in the next chapter involves well .. I'll let Kurama's summary fill you in at the end of this installment. 

Chapter 30--A Truth Long Hidden 

Koenma sat quietly upon the red chair in front of his desk, his gaze fixed upon the immense paperwork in front of him. Ever since his visit with Torandai, the Reikai lord had been working nonstop. Pouring over every document from his records department, hoping to find an alternative solution to Kurama and Botan's dilemma. He had even gone so far as to send some of his ferry men out to conduct surveillance operations within each district of Reikai. Unlike their female counterparts, ferry men were fewer in number and usually wore attire similar to Koenma. And wanting to make sure they would not be so easily recognized, the Reikai lord had outfitted them with simple clothing much like what a Reikai commoner would wear. After all, if they were going to hunt down information on the book, the least he could do was make sure they blended in with the masses. 

For his part, Koenma had chosen to remain at his palace, continuing the search for something, anything, to help Kurama and Botan remain together. So far, his tactic had proved unsuccessful. _I can't believe after going over all these documents I haven't found one measly bit_ _of information on that damn book!_ Koenma growled inwardly, scowling as he eyed the massive stacks of paperwork towering in front of his teenage form. Reaching out, he grabbed the folder closest to him and flipped it open, scanning the document intently. His eyes traveled down every vertical line of kanji methodically, making sure not to miss even the punctuation of each and every sentence. And just like all the other times before, nothing of significance was to be found. With a growl of disgust, the Reikai lord slammed the file shut. Leaning forward, he placed his elbows upon his desk and rested his face within his open palms. 

He was tired. 

Tired of spending hour upon hour sifting through documents, searching for some little glimmer of hope, some little loophole from which to save his ferry girl and the kitsune. He had been hopeful, even determined to succeed in his endeavor. But in the twenty plus hours he had been researching, the Reikai lord had yet to find information relating to their case. _Why can't I catch a_ _break?_ He wondered as he closed his eyes, a muffled sigh of irritation escaping from his throat. 

"My lord?" 

Koenma's eyelids fluttered open. Raising his head out of his hands, he twisted his focus to the left, a small smile tugging at his lips as he tilted his gaze upright to meet the concerned one of Ayame, his agitation fleeing his heart and mind as he looked upon her lovely countenance. "What is it Ayame?" He asked hopefully. "Have you found something of interest?" 

The dark haired ferry girl studied her boss with pensive eyes, noting his wearied features. 

She hated seeing him like this. 

Exhausted. 

Frustrated. 

Troubled. 

_But I_ _know why he is doing this_. She countered mentally, reminding herself of their mission. They had to find something to help Botan and Kurama. Something that would absolve them of the harsh penalties the elders would surely release upon them for their forbidden relationship. _And if we don't find the_ _answer soon, all our lives will be forfeit_. She thought sadly. Elder Torandai had promised to do what he could to find the book and give it to them accordingly. But Ayame couldn't hold back the tide of apprehension that filled her heart. Someone had stolen the common law book. Someone with access to the library. And that could only mean one thing. _An elder_ _knows about Kurama and Botan's relationship_. 

"Ayame?" 

The dark haired ferry girl blinked, drawn back outside of her thoughts by Koenma's concerned voice. "Yes my lord?" 

"I said did you find out anything of importance?" 

"I'm afraid I have found nothing to help the situation my lord," She answered with a shake of her head, her features taking on a pained look as she asked, "And I can tell you haven't found anything either." 

Koenma let out a weary sigh as he leaned back, his arms to the side as he rested his head against the cushion of his office chair. "Not a damn thing," He grumbled, closing his tired eyes once more. "Not one tiny scrap of information to help us, Ayame. Not one." He reiterated, the irritation not lost upon his assistant's ears. 

Ayame bit her lip. _He's trying so hard to help but nothing seems to be going our way._ She thought, her gaze moving past her boss's exhausted features to the paperwork stacked upon his desk. A sudden thought came to her consciousness. A thought that made the research assistant want to kick herself for not asking sooner. _Of course!_ Her mind cried. There was still one course of action to be taken. One last option the Reikai lord might pursue. _But_ _will he do it?_ Ayame wondered, shifting her now curious blue eyes back to her employer. "We could ask King Enma about the missing pages to the book in our possession?" 

Koenma's eyelids snapped open, the color draining from his face as he whipped his head towards her. A wave of terror seized his heart at the thought of asking King Enma for anything, let alone something so significant as the missing pages to the common law book. _After all, they probably_ _were torn out by father himself_. "Are you crazy?!" He cried, studying Ayame in alarm. "My dad will kill me if he finds out what we're up to!" 

"But what choice do we have sir?!" Ayame cried back, staring questioningly at Koenma, her gaze as unrelenting as his own. "If we don't find the information soon, we're as good as dead anyway! So why not ask him?" 

Koenma stared at her for several seconds, trying to rationalize his position only to find himself unable to do so. There really wasn't much to lose. _If we don't were as good as dead like_ _she says_. The Reikai lord lowered his gaze, a sigh of resignation escaping past his parted lips. "I suppose you are right, Ayame. What choice do we have really?" 

"Koenma sir, Koenma sir!" A masculine voice bellowed from somewhere behind them, causing both the Reikai prince and the ferry girl to snap their gazes over their shoulders. 

Koenma let out an irritable growl, swinging his chair sideways, his brown orbs fixated dangerously upon the rushing form of his oni assistant, George. "What is it, ogre?!" He barked, the blue skinned oni instantly testing his already thin patience. 

George's features fell. "Why do you always have to yell at me, sir?" He pouted, the hurt evident in his voice as he stopped to the Reikai prince's right. 

"Because your voice gives me a headache!" Koenma shot back, not in the mood for dealing with his oni assistant's wounded pride. "What the hell is so important you have to come barging into my office, yelling at the top of your lungs?!" 

"Hmph!" George sounded, crossing his arms as he tilted his head upright. "Why should I tell you after the way you treated me?" He asked indignantly. "You seem more preoccupied with talking with Ayame than what's going on outside the .... " 

George didn't get to finish his statement as Koenma jumped out of his chair and charged, angered beyond the breaking point as he wrapped his right arm around the blue oni's thick neck. He held on tightly, venting his frustration as he wrestled with his assistant while roaring at the top of his lungs, "SPIT IT OUT OGRE, YOU BIG BLUE NINNY!" 

George clenched his eyes, reaching up to claw at his boss's forearms, wiggling frantically as he tried to break out of his boss's suddenly vice like grip. "The ... detectives ... are ... on their way here ... Sir ..." He managed to squeak past his clenched teeth. 

"What!" Koenma cried, releasing his hold immediately from around George's neck. The hapless blue oni collapsed onto the floor in a heap beside his boss's feet, the impact shaking the desk, sending the piles of paperwork flying every which way around them. 

%%%%% 

Outside of the palace, the veiled sky of Reikai offered little in the way of warmth for the spirit detectives who marched slowly up the winding path that led past the river Styx, the shadow of the mountain range to their left adding to the chill that filled the air. Concentrated in the center of Reikai, the junction to spirit world saw little in the way of seasons, spared from the extreme cold that flooded the north during winter and the blistering heat that plagued the southern region in summer. 

Still, Botan found the coldness a little odd. _Then again maybe it's not the weather that's_ _bothering me._ She countered as she tilted her head back, her troubled eyes focusing upon Koenma's palace still some distance ahead. After all that had transpired the past few days, the deity found herself hesitant to return. The uneasiness that had been barely a whisper within her mind began to heighten until it had grown into a crescendo of discontent, swallowing her already troubled heart. __

"Botan?" A concerned masculine voice called out softly to her. 

The deity shifted her gaze to the right, her pensive features softening at the one who had spoken to her. "Yes, Kurama?" 

Kurama studied the face of his beloved, his heart troubled at the distress he felt coming from her. "Is something wrong?" 

Botan looked away, closing herself off emotionally from him, not wanting the kitsune to suffer because of her silly trepidation's. "Not really. I'm just a little nervous about returning back to the palace that's all." 

Kurama frowned at the sudden loss of their bond. _Why doesn't she want to tell me?_ He wondered. Although he could no longer sense her emotions, Kurama had a fairly good idea what was troubling Botan. After all, she was returning back to her job. Back to a place where the threat of death was most palpable. 

He could feel it. 

It hovered like a shadow, ready to smother them the instant their relationship was brought out into the open. That in and of itself was upsetting. And it didn't help that Botan would be killed simply for loving a human kitsune. _Killed by her own people for loving me_. Kurama's features darkened at the thought. _Why can't she just remain in Ningenkai_? He knew how to protect her better than anyone. _After all she is my mate and as my right I should be the one to keep her safe from harm. _"There is no need to be nervous Botan," Kurama replied, moving closer to the deity as they approached the massive doors that granted entrance to the Reikai lord's domain. "No matter what happens, I will be with you until the end. Even until my dying breath." He added reaching out to clasp Botan's right hand within his left. 

Botan brought her gaze downward, studying their entwined hands. Her heart began to beat loudly in her chest, the love she felt for her mate breaking past the wall she had placed temporarily between them. "Kurama." She whispered reverently, tilting her head upright until their gazes met and held. 

Kurama regarded her in complete adoration, unable to hide what he was feeling for her. 

No more words were said. 

None were needed. 

"Hey, are you guys going to push the intercom button or are you just going to stand their making goo goo eyes at each other?" Yusuke's amused voice broke in, ruining the tender moment between the two lovers. 

Botan let out an agitated sigh as she turned to face the dark haired detective. "Is your finger broke Yusuke?" She asked in a deceptively even tone. 

"No." 

"Would you like it to be?" She asked in the same tone as she stepped forward. An evil smile lit up her face, causing Yusuke to subconsciously back up a few feet, much to Hiei's amusement. 

"Well, well detective. It seems the ferry girl got the better of you there didn't she?" The fire demon said with a smirk, thoroughly enjoying Yusuke's sudden discomfort. "Afraid of her are you?" 

"Shut up, Hiei." Yusuke grumbled as he turned his annoyed chocolate orbs on his shorter companion. "You've never been hit with her oar before." 

"Yeah, that does kind of hurt," Kuwabara said, adding his comment into the conversation. "I think I still have a lump from the last time she smacked me." The street fighter reached up, rubbing the back of his head as if to check if the lump was still there. 

"Too bad she didn't smack you in the face then we might have seen an improvement." Hiei replied dryly, much to Kuwabara's annoyance. 

"Shut up, tiny!" Kuwabara snapped, dropping his hand to the side as he fixed his darkened gaze upon the fire apparition. "I may not be much of a looker but I'm still more of a man than you'll ever be!" 

"Hmph," Hiei sounded, crossing his arms as he fixed his gaze upon the doors in front of him. "That remains to be seen." He responded cryptically, leaving the taller man stunned. 

_What the hell does that mean?_ Kuwabara wondered, turning his focus back in front of him as he heard a loud gong sound. 

Kurama lifted his right index finger away slightly from the white button to the left of the doors as a deep voice commanded, "Who is it?" 

The kitsune moved his finger to the second button, pressing then holding it down as he leaned forward to speak. "Koenma's spirit detectives and his head ferry girl." He replied, drawing his hand away from the intercom and back to his side. 

There was a slight pause. 

"One moment." The voice called, the box growing silent even as the doors began to move inward, shaking the ground and filling the air with an intense grating noise. 

Kurama backed away, moving over to Botan's side, waiting patiently until at last the way was clear for them to enter. The kitsune turned sideways to address his friends. "Shall we?" 

The other detectives nodded, following behind Kurama and Botan who led them into the palace grounds and straight towards the doors that allowed access within the palace itself. 

%%%%% 

Koenma tilted his head back, watching with dismay as the loose sheets of paper floated past him, coming to rest sloppily upon his marbled floor. _Dammit!_ He growled mentally, his lack of sleep causing his usual short temper to flare up again. _The detectives will be here any moment_ _and my office is a complete disaster!_ His gaze shifted to the unmoving oni at his feet. His features took on an annoyed look as he growled, "Get up ogre. I know for a fact you're perfectly fine." 

George pushed himself up, jumping to his feet a few seconds later. "You're not very nice to me sir. You know that don't you?" He said, still pouting over his harsh treatment. 

Koenma was not in the mood. "And I'm going to get a whole lot meaner if you don't help me pick up this paper work." 

The blue oni's gaze swept quickly around the room, his features crestfallen. "Do I have to?" 

"Yes you have to!" Koenma snapped. "Start over on that end!" He commanded, pointing to the far side of the room. 

George grumbled but complied, stalking towards the spot his boss had pointed before bending down, collecting the paper work within his massive hands. 

Koenma watched him work for a few seconds before bending down himself. He swept the papers into his arms as quickly as he could, so consumed with his task it took a few seconds to register the sudden feeling of warmth within his hand. The Reikai lord looked up, his curious brown eyes widening in surprise as he met the equally curious blue ones of Ayame. 

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Koenma broke eye contact, looking down at the dark haired ferry girl's hand clutched within his own. His features softened as he loosened his grip, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb before reality set in. _What am I doing?!_ He cried, shaking his head as if to clear it. As much as he enjoyed holding onto Ayame's hand, he didn't feel now was the appropriate time to tell her of his feelings. With a small sigh, Koenma started to pull away when Ayame suddenly latched onto his hand, stopping him. 

"Lord Koenma?" 

The lord of Reikai tilted his head back, his heart beating fiercely against his chest at the tender look his assistant was giving him. "Yes.. Ayame?" He managed to sneak past his lips, swallowing nervously as she leaned forward. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

Koenma nodded, his eyes never leaving hers even as she drew closer to him. 

"Do you love me?" 

The Reikai prince gaped at her in stunned silence though his mind screamed to tell her. So _why can't I? What the hell am I so afraid of?_ He wondered, trying like hell to bring himself to answer her. But no words would come. And so he continued to stare at her, too afraid to tell her the truth of his heart. That he did indeed love her more than anything in the world. 

Ayame mistook his silence as a sign of denial. She lowered her gaze, a pained sigh escaping her lips as she moved away only to gasp as Koenma pulled her forward and into his arms, the papers once clutched within his grasp fluttering back onto the floor from his sudden motion. 

"Ko .. enma?" 

The prince drew in a shaky breath. Despite his fear, Koenma had grown tired of hiding his feelings. The pain reflected in Ayame's eyes finally galvanizing him into action, giving him the courage he needed to confess his feelings. "I do love you, Ayame," He whispered in a quavering voice, embracing her tightly against him. "I've loved you for a long time. Forgive me for not telling you sooner." 

Ayame's heart soared at his words, a surge of elation filling her soul as she wrapped her arms around him. "And I love you my lord." She replied, closing her eyes as she rested her head upon his shoulder. 

"Well isn't this interesting." A familar voice echoed within the room. 

Koenma and Ayame pulled away, turning their heads to the right where a smirking Yusuke stood, the rest of the team to his left. 

The prince narrowed his eyes, glaring at the detective who looked slowly about the room, a low whistle escaping his lips as he added, 

"And from the looks of things you've been having tons of fun." 

Koenma opened his mouth, about to yell at his head detective when he suddenly sensed a strange energy. Twisting his gaze further to the right, his troubled eyes rested upon Botan. The energy was familar yet not. As if she had been infused with ... His eyes widened in alarm. _No. It_ _can't be! _

__"My lord?" Ayame said, unable to hide the concern in her voice as she watched the color drain from her beloved's face. 

Koenma's features hardened. "I'm fine Ayame," He replied, rising to his feet. He held out a hand for his assistant to take, pulling her up beside him before gently letting go. "We'll speak about things later." He promised, though his gaze remained fixed on Botan. "May I see you for a moment Botan,"He asked, shifting his gaze briefly to Kurama before adding in a stern voice. "Alone if you please." 

Kurama's features grew dark, bursts of gold erupting within his emerald pools as a low growl escaped from his throat, letting his displeasure known at the way Koenma addressed his mate. 

Botan looked away from her boss towards Kurama. "It's all right Kurama. I'm sure it's nothing serious." She said softly, her voice reassuring as she reached out and clasped his hand. Kurama turned to her, the gold fleeing his eyes, replaced by the calm emerald ones of Suuichi as he nodded, watching in mild disappointment as the deity slid her hand slowly away from his, fighting the urge to pull her back to him. Botan looked back at him one last time, flashing him a small smile before turning and following the prince towards the door that led to the hallway behind his office. 

Kurama watched her go, the muscles tensing along the entirety of his body as his anger began to build once again. He knew exactly why the lord of Reikai had called Botan away. The look of accusation Koenma had thrown at him impossible to ignore. _He knows_. Kurama thought with a frown, studying the now closed door anxiously. _What will he do?_ The kitsune wondered as he willed himself calm, squashing the anger that rose like a serpent within his heart. He couldn't let his darker emotions get the better of him. Especially now that Koenma was helping them. Still, Kurama didn't want his love to get into trouble. _I only hope she will not be punished for my transgression._

%%%%% 

"What is the matter Lord Koenma, sir?" Botan asked as she stood before her boss in the brightened hallway. 

Koenma studied the deity, his look severe though he said nothing. 

Botan was becoming rather troubled at the prince's silence. She began to shift her feet, a nervous chuckle flowing past her lips as she asked, "Uh .. Did I do something wrong?" 

The Reikai lord's gaze shifted slightly, his eyes focused just beyond the deity's neck as he finally spoke. "Let me see your neck Botan." He commanded. 

Botan frowned. "What?" She began in a murmur. "Why do you want ... " 

"I'm sure you know exactly why Botan," Koenma interjected, his tone impatient as he waited for her to comply. "Now remove that jacket and show me where he bit you." 

Botan's face grew pale. _Oh God, he knows!_ Her mind cried, a look of desperation flashing across her face as she began to plead her case. "Koenma sir, I ... " 

"I don't want to hear excuses Botan." Koenma replied coolly, cutting off the deity's explanation. "Just show me where he bit you." 

Botan's features darkened. She fought the urge to slam the prince upside the head with her oar. _But I can't do that_. She countered. _After all he's trying to help us_. The deity reached up, unzipping the rain slicker she still wore. With a fluid motion, Botan slid out of the jacket, folding it neatly over her right arm before extending her hand to the collar of her sweater, pulling it to the side for Koenma to see. 

Koenma frowned as he noticed the engagement ring upon the deity's left hand but that did not bother him so much as the red mark now visible upon the juncture of Botan's neck and right shoulder. _Just as I suspected_. He thought darkly, his gaze shifting back to the deity's eyes, noting the guilt that lingered within her amethyst orbs. "You mated with him didn't you?" 

Botan lowered her hand back to the side, the collar sliding back up to her neck as she tilted her head downward, her cheeks aflame with bright crimson. "Yes." She whispered. 

Koenma noticed the change in the deity's features, a tinge of sympathy filling his heart. _Perhaps I'm being too hard on her_. He thought, realizing his lack of sleep was getting the better of him. After all Botan and Kurama were soul mates. It was only natural for them to express themselves on a physical level. Koenma's features softened, his voice lacking the harshness of his earlier tone as he spoke once more. "Don't you think your actions are a little reckless Botan? What if you became pregnant before .... " 

"I love him, Koenma." Botan replied, cutting of the Reikai prince's sentence. The deity brought her gaze upright, her eyes ablaze with a defiance that both awed and irritated the Reikai lord. "And my love life is my own. I don't have to tell you anything." She added, glaring at her employer who let out a heavy sigh. 

"No. You don't have to tell me anything Botan," He began. "But I had hoped you would remember that all of our lives are at stake. Not just yours and Kurama's." 

Anger fled the deity's heart, a sudden understanding filling her as she studied Koenma more closely. The stubble along his jaw, the darkened circles under his blood shot eyes, the weariness within his voice. Her mind flashed back to the disorder of his office and the papers that had scattered across the room. "You've been working on our case ever since I've been gone haven't you?" 

"Yes." The Reikai prince replied with a slight nod, relieved she at last understood, only to have his features tighten as she asked, 

"And have you found anything to help us?" 

Koenma shook his head and turned away, not wanting to see the look of disappointment that would certainly be upon Botan's countenance. "Unfortunately, I have had little success finding information, Botan." 

The deity tilted her head downward, her features crestfallen. "Nothing at all?" She asked, her voice a mere whisper. When Koenma did not answer, Botan brought her gaze upright. "Lord Koenma?" 

The lord of Reikai clenched his jaw. He didn't want to tell her. Didn't want her to know just how precarious her situation had become. _But I must tell her. She has the right to know_. _Especially now that she's been marked_. "Come back into the office Botan and I'll explain." He replied, turning then walking back to the door on his left, Botan close behind. 

%%%%% 

_What is taking them so long?_ Kurama wondered, studying the door with anxious eyes. In the five minutes since Botan and Koenma had disappeared, the kitsune had sensed his soul mate's emotions fluctuate from guilt, to anger, to sympathy and even surprise, sadness and confusion. And it bothered him. He wanted to know what was going on. And what Koenma was saying to make her so upset. He clenched his teeth, fighting back the urge to storm straight through the door and confront Koenma. _But Botan will not welcome my interference_. He thought, his features becoming contemplative, his gaze shifting away from the door to his left. _Much as I'd like to protect her, I must let her deal with Koenma_ _on her own. _He added as he stared idly at the wall within his vision, realizing his more possessive nature was once again to blame for his emotional tug of war. _But I don't know how much longer I can stand waiting._

__The sudden sound of a knob turning drew the kitsune's attention. Kurama brought his gaze back in front of him, ignoring the look Koenma gave him as his eyes fell upon the approachingform of Botan. The kitsune frowned, noting the confusion evident on Botan's face as she came to stand beside him. "Are you okay?" He began in a whisper only she could hear. "He didn't threaten you did he?" 

Botan gave a slight shake of her head. "No," She answered softly. "But he ... " She began only to have her words silenced as Yusuke suddenly spoke. 

"All right Koenma, what the hell's going on? What was so important you felt the need to talk to Botan without the rest of us hearing?" The dark haired detective asked, an irritated look upon his handsome face as his questioning chocolate orbs met the somber brown ones of Koenma who sat down upon his chair, his arms rested at his sides. 

The Reikai prince did not answer right away, mentally noting the closeness of Ayame who stood at his left as he studied the detectives and Botan who looked at him with expectant eyes. "I'm afraid there are some things even you, Yusuke, do not need to be privy ... " 

"Ah, cut the crap and spit it out, Koenma!" Yusuke retorted. "We've got a lot to do and not much time to do it in!" 

Koenma raised an eyebrow at the barking tone of his best spirit detective. "If you'll allow me to finish, Yusuke, I'm sure you'll find what I have to say very important." He said in an authoritative tone, giving the detective a warning glare which Yusuke shrugged off but complied to, crossing his arms as he went silent. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, there are some things I need to inform you of since our last meeting," Koenma began, his features serious as he drew in a breath and let it out slowly, debating how to tell them what challenges they now faced. "First of all, the book that we've been searching for was revealed to be in the possession of Torandai, the head elder of Reikai." 

"Torandai?" Botan said, her features brightening than falling as she remembered what Koenma had mentioned in the hallway. "But I thought ... " 

Koenma held up his hand in a gesture of silence. "Please let me finish." 

Botan grew silent though her features remained curious. 

"I, along with Ayame, went to see Torandai under the pretense of a visit. We had hoped to find the book within his library and take it from under his nose." 

"But that didn't happen did it?" Yusuke asked, irritation giving way to curiosity as he waited for his boss to reply. 

Koenma turned to him. "No." He answered. "Torandai saw through our little scheme but imagine my surprise when he offered to give the common law book to us." The prince paused, his gaze shifting over towards Botan who let out a startled gasp. 

"Wh .. at?" She murmured, a look of horror etched upon her face as she met the eyes of her boss. "You .. mean ... he knows?" 

Koenma gave a slow nod, his features grim. "Yes Botan. Torandai knows all about you and Kurama ... " He replied, his voice growing silent as Kuwabara interrupted. 

"Wait a minute, what is so important about this book?" Kuwabara asked, his face a mask of confusion as he looked over at Koenma. "And who is this Torandai guy you're talking about?" 

Koenma sighed, his irritation rising to the surface once again. "The book I mention contains laws that predate the great war between the realms. There is a section within that book that deals with relationships outside of Reikai. Since our society is based on written rules, the book would offer a defense for Kurama and Botan's relationship, a loophole if you will, from the unwritten rule in place." He paused to catch his breath before adding, "As to Torandai, he is the head of elders within spirit world. The leading ruler of Reikai." 

"I thought King Enma was the ruler?" Kuwabara murmured, 

Koenma shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Kuwabara. My father rules only a small portion of Reikai. His business trips usually revolve around visiting each district within spirit world itself, but his power does not stretch beyond the borders of this palace and the river Styx." 

"Oh." The orange haired street fighter replied, though he still didn't really understand anything. A look of pain flashed across his face, his brow furrowing as he reached up to rub his throbbing temples. _Man, all this thinking is really giving me a headache_. 

"I don't get it," Yusuke added his thoughts into the conversation. "If spirit world law is based on written rules, why didn't they just write a new law outlawing relationships between people from different realms." 

"Because they still follow the same rules set down in the common law book," Koenma answered, simply. "Since only a select few outside of the Reikai elders know of it's existence, there's never been a need to rewrite the laws put in place for thousands of years. 

Kurama, who had been silent through this whole conversation, felt the need to voice his concern. "You mentioned your surprise at how willingly Torandai offered to give the book to you." He began, wanting to return to the original conversation before Yusuke and Kuwabara's interjection. 

The Reikai prince nodded, swinging his head to the right as his gaze fell upon the kitsune. "That is correct." He answered, mentally preparing himself for what Kurama would surely ask next. 

"And is it in your possession now?" 

A despairing look marked Koenma's features. _How do I tell them?_ He wondered as he leaned forward. Eyes downcast, he stretched his arms in front of him, resting them upon the desk. "No." He whispered, clasping his hands, trying to keep his voice level as he added. "When he had given the location of the book to Ayame, she found it missing. Torandai looked and confirmed it was not there." 

"Not there?" Botan murmured, a look of confusion briefly crossing her features only to instantly change into one of shock. "You mean somebody took it?" 

"Stole it to be more precise." Koenma answered, bringing his gaze upright once more. 

The other detectives studied their boss in surprise, worried expressions evident on all their faces. And rightfully so. The implications of such a statement were shocking to say the least. 

Kurama's features darkened. _If what he says is true, then there are others within this_ _realm that know about the bond Botan and I share. _A flash of understanding lit up his features as he tore his emerald gaze away from Koenma towards Botan who seemed to wrapped up in the news to notice the way her beloved was studying her. _Of course! That's why he was so upset! _

__As if reading Kurama's mind, Koenma continued on. "Which brings me to another fact that must be addressed. As I'm sure you all know by now, you've been sensing a strange energy coming from Botan." 

"Yeah we know," Kuwabara interjected. "Kurama marked Botan with a bite 'cause his demon side needed a sign of commitment or something." 

Koenma's eyebrows shot up as he stared at Kurama and Botan. "Kurama told you that did he?" He murmured incredulity, his mouth quirking in annoyance, the agitation and disappointment inescapable in his tone. 

"Well .. actually ... " Kuwabara replied, about to tell the prince it was Hiei who had informed them only to be cut off by Koenma's cold, matter of fact, voice. 

"And did he also tell you that this energy signal can be detected by anyone with heightened spiritual awareness, including the people who inhabit Reikai? That if they were to sense it, Botan would be hunted down and brought to trial along with her lover and those who cared about her the most?" 

"WHAT!" Kuwabara and Yusuke shouted in unison, twisting their heads to the side as they eyed the deity in concern while Hiei made a "Hn" sound, his features impassive though he was just as troubled by the news as the two human detectives to his right. 

Botan meanwhile stood in absolute silence, the shock of the truth about her current situation rendering her numb. I_ should have known. I should have known something like this_ _would happen!_ She cried mentally, her features falling as she lowered her gaze to the ground. 

Kurama frowned, troubled at the rise in guilt and even shame that emanated from his beloved's soul. Wordlessly he reached out and clasped the deity's right hand within his left. Entwining their fingers, he opened his heart, wanting to give her comfort and assurance. 

Botan shifted her gaze sideways, her features growing tender as she studied their hands, the love Kurama shared with her more precious, more pure than anything the deity had ever felt before. 

_No matter what happens, I will always be with you. Even until my dying breath._

__The vow Kurama had made to her earlier brought comfort. She smiled at his devotion, his unconditional love for her warming her heart and easing her doubts. There was nothing to fear. Not while they were together. 

_Together_. She repeated in her mind as she drew closer to Kurama. _Oh, my wonderful kitsune I do love you so._ She thought as she rested her head against his shoulder, sharing her emotions with him in a way she could not with anyone else. 

Kurama's eyes widened slightly then relaxed as he rested his head against hers, the love Botan felt washing over him in waves. He basked in it, reveling in the truth of her heart only to have his features grow somber when a masculine voice spoke to him. 

"Is it true what he says, Kurama?" 

The kitsune lifted his head, turning his attention in the direction of the voice, curious emerald eyes meeting the troubled dark ones of Kuwabara. 

The kitsune took a few seconds before replying. "Koenma is correct," He began, "The people that live in Reikai also have the ability to sense different spirit energies. Including those that are Youkai in nature. But, the individual would have to be within a space of twenty or so feet from Botan to sense the sparse amount of energy I injected into the mark." 

"That doesn't change the fact that she is in danger while within Reikai!" Koenma snapped, becoming unnerved by the calm, almost detached matter the kitsune seem to be showing to such a serious situation. "If Kagone were to sense your energy within her, he wouldn't even wait to have a trial! He'd just slaughter her like he did the people of Jaisetsu!" 

Kurama fixed Koenma with a level stare, gold fusing with emerald as his features hardened, becoming colder as Youko rose to the surface. "I will rip out his throat if he even comes within a mile of her." He growled, clutching his right hand, his knuckles cracking in emphasis of his statement. 

Koenma flinched at the venom laced within the words of the kitsune, having no doubts in the sincerity of the promise of death the demon form of Kurama represented. Sweat began to form on the prince's forehead, his throat going dry as he tried to placate the kitsune. "That is why I'm recommending Botan remain in Ningenkai until such a time we have found the proof we need." He said as calmly as he could, trying not to wince as he swallowed the lump in his throat. 

Gold faded, emerald taking it's place as the human side of Kurama took control. Still, the kitsune couldn't help but flash a triumphant smile that disappeared as quickly as it developed. He had won. Botan would remain with him. _And I'll take that anytime. _He thought, ideas of a less than pure nature racing within his mind as he shifted his gaze back over to Botan. "That would be acceptable." He replied softly, trying hard to calm the roaring of his heart as Botan met his gaze, the desire within her beautiful amethyst pools reflecting the longing he felt for her. The kitsune favored the deity with a smile of adoration, his eyes making a promise he intended to keep after the completion of their mission in Reikai. 

Koenma let out a sigh, glad to see Kurama back to his normal self once again. "Well," He began, his voice becoming brisk and businesslike. "Now that's settled, may I ask why you are here?" 

"We came because we think we've finally found the jerk off responsible for attacking us." Yusuke answered for the group. 

A look of interest erupted upon the Reikai prince's face. "Really? Do tell." He replied, glad to have a change of subject. 

Yusuke informed Koenma on what he knew about Ren Kurayami, deferring the floor to Kurama who filled in the gaps of the dark haired detective's statements. When he had finished, Koenma's face became a mask of contemplation. 

"Quite strange. A human with such powers would not go unnoticed by our intelligence. And yet you tell me he may have the ability to completely mask his energy so it's not impossible he escaped our attention for so long." He said, his tone curious as he asked. "You wouldn't happen to have a picture of him would you?" 

Kurama nodded, reaching into the pocket of his jacket before pulling out the folded piece of paper. He handed it over to Yusuke who in turn walked up to and handed it over to Koenma. 

Unclasping his hands, Koenma accepted the piece of paper, his brown eyes studying the photo intently. A dark look made it's way across his face. The man's features were unknown to him. But his eyes told a different story. There was something about Ren's eyes that triggered a memory. A memory the prince had kept buried for a long time. A memory that still haunted him to this day. His mind processed everything the detectives had told him. The strange abilities, the absence of chi they had felt when they had been attacked. 

It was similar. 

Very similar to someone the Reikai prince had idolized long ago. _Could it be?_ He wondered as he lowered the paper onto the desk, not daring to bring his eyes forward. He couldn't tell them. Not yet anyway. _They must not know_. _At least not until they bring him in. I need to know for myself before I reveal anything. _

__Ayame noticed how quiet her love had become and it bothered her. _What are you_ _thinking about Koenma?_ She wondered. Unable to resist, the dark haired ferry girl reached out, tapping the Reikai prince gently on the shoulder. "My lord?" 

Koenma seemed to snap out of his trance, his features softening, loosing the mask of deep concern that had marked his features only seconds before. He looked up, giving Ayame a reassuring smile. "It's all right Ayame, I'm just curious about this young man." He answered in a half truth before casting his gaze over to his detectives. 

"We have your permission to look through your records then?" Kurama asked, his face neutral though inside he felt as if Koenma was holding something back. _As if he's hiding something. But what? _

__"Yes of course," Koenma answered before adding in an almost pleading tone, "but if by chance you find out anything I would like to see it as soon as possible." 

Kurama gave Koenma nod, turning to Yusuke who asked, 

"Then it's okay to hunt this guy down and capture his scrawny ass?" 

Koenma studied Yusuke, his brow furrowing at the detective's comment only to relax his features a few seconds later. "Yes. But be careful Yusuke. I want to talk to this guy before you do anything too rash." He answered in a commanding tone before rising from his seat and heading out his office. "I'll speak to you all later. Right now I'm in dire need of some rest. Excuse me." He added over his shoulder before exiting the room, a concerned Ayame in tow. 

They watched the pair leave, a look of confusion upon each of their faces. 

"What the hell was that last bit about?" Kuwabara murmured, trying to make sense of his boss's sudden shift in mood. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Yusuke answered, a smirk making it's way across his lips as he rested his hands behind his neck. "It's toddler boy's nap time. That's why he was so pissy acting with Kurama and Botan earlier." 

Kuwabara frowned. "I'm not so sure." He murmured, studying the closed door with curious eyes. 

"Who cares," Hiei replied, the first words he had uttered since they had entered Koenma's office. "I'm more concerned with finding out this human's true identity and purpose than about Koenma's attitude problem." 

"Uh .. shall we go into the records room then?" Botan asked, still a little unnerved by Koenma's behavior. 

"Sounds like a plan." Yusuke said, lowering his arms back to his side once more. 

"Indeed." Kurama added, looking at Botan with tender eyes which the deity mimicked before a polite cough erupted to their right. 

The deity and the kitsune turned their heads, finding three pairs of eyes looking at them expectantly. 

"Oh .. heh .. heh." Botan let out nervously. "I guess I should show you guys the way, huh?" The deity with drew her hand reluctantly from Kurama's as she started forward. "Follow me." 

Kurama frowned slightly from the sudden loss of the deity's touch but pushed his feelings to the side. Now was not the time for such things. They needed to find all they could about Ren. _And perhaps fortune will smile down upon us this time_. The kitsune thought as he followed Botan, the other detectives close behind, past the open door and down the brightened corridor that shot off in different directions. _I only hope we can stop him from whatever it is he's planning on doing. _

__%%%%% 

Yasuo ran with godlike speed across the gravely path that cut a swath through the heavy woods that surrounded Mushinaka village, his compact frame a mere blur against the backdrop of the darkness of the night. The youth had waited as long as he could, waiting for the right moment so he could slip away. His original plan had been to take off after the shinobi the moment they left but his sister Nilia had been intent on spending time with him after their reunion. And in his heart he relented. After all, if everything went according to the fifteen year old demon's plan, it would be a long time before he would see her again. So, after much celebration, he had retired to his room early, under the pretense of exhaustion. He scoured his belongings, packing a few essentials in a small black bag , laying out the note he had prepared earlier for his father upon his bed, hoping his explanation would be sufficient before strapping the bag over his shoulders and tearing off to catch up with the ninjas he so admired. 

Still, his heart was heavy with guilt for leaving them behind. _But I must do this_. He countered. _I must get stronger so as to not let what happened to my sister, happen to anyone else. If I'm ever to protect my family, I must do this. _

Yasuo tightened his features, a look of determination bursting across his face as he picked up the pace. It had been a few hours since the wind master Jin and the ice master Touya had left his village but the teenage demon was confident he could catch up. After all his gift of speed was unsurpassed. 

At least as far as he knew. __

__Yasuo had never traveled outside the borders of both Mushinaka and the other villages that surrounded it. Yet, despite his naiveté, the thought of journeying to one of Yomi's cities made his suddenly adventurous blood rise in excitement. What wonders he would surely see as the ninjas took him under their wing. Concern overrode his other emotions briefly. _I only hope they will accept me_. He thought as he raced even faster, boughs shaking in his wake as he rushed past, anxious to meet up with the two shinobi that would surely help him become the strong demon he longed to be. 

A strange vibe entered the young youkai's senses causing him to toss a glance to his left then his right. Something felt .. not quite right. As if the forest itself had witnessed something so horrible, so vile, it cried for all that passed by to beware. The hairs stood up on the back of Yasuo's neck, a sudden feeling of dread filling his already wary heart. _What the hell is wrong with_ _me?_ He wondered as he tried to shake off what he perceived to be silly emotions only to have his eyes widen at the heavy, metallic smell that now permeated the air around him. Despite his youth, Yasuo knew that particular scent well enough. __

_Blood. _He thought as he focused his gaze forward, narrowing his eyes at what appeared at first to be two large bumps in the path up ahead. _Perhaps they're the remains of animals that were_ _slaughtered_. He reasoned, his rational mind accepting the idea as fact as he rapidly approached. How else to explain what his nose had picked up upon. Curious, Yasuo slowed down, dust flying behind him as he skidded to a stop, expecting to see two carcasses laid to waste on the gravel path. But the sight that met his eyes brought the youkai's world to a screeching halt. 

The air grew still, no noise marking the horror that had struck Yasuo dumb save the blood that roared within the youth's sensitive ears, the rhythmic pounding of his heart signaling the shock and panic that now ruled his thoughts. 

_No! It can't be!_

__With small, hesitant steps, Yasuo crept forward coming to a stop just beyond the head of the body that lay before his black booted feet. He peered downward, his features glazed with shock, the breath catching in his throat at what he saw. "Mas .. ter .. Jin?" The dark haired demon managed to squeeze past his lips as he studied the red haired shinobi's battered body. 

Jin lay as still as death upon his back, several puncture wounds visible upon his bare chest, crimson staining his once tanned flesh. Yasuo could sense nothing. No heart beat, no energy, nothing. It was as if he was ... 

Yasuo shook his head, denial sweeping his mind as he tore his gaze away from Jin to Touya who lay upon his side a short distance away, his right arm crooked over his rib cage, resting along his abdomen. The blue haired shinobi's head rested upon the bicep of his left arm which stretched vertically with his body, dark blots of color contrasting with the whiteness of the ice master's uniform. 

The youth's chin sunk into his chest, grief closing like a fist around his heart. His strength began to fail him, his shaky legs giving way as he collapsed onto his knees. _No! _His mind cried out, clutching his pant legs so tightly his knuckles had turned white, the shock becoming too much to bear. All he had wanted was to get stronger. To be like the ninja that had saved his sister and his people. But someone or something had denied him of the opportunity, taking away his one, best chance at learning what the meaning of strength was. _This .. This can't be real! It just can't be!_ "Master Jin ... Master Touya ... " He murmured over and over, his jaw clenched as he shut his eyes, fighting back the wave of nausea that threaten to overwhelm him. Yasuo remained this way for several moments, until at last, his mind took control, drawing a tight rein on his emotions. "I'm sorry .. I'm so sorry ..." He whispered, his eyes fluttering open as he gazed sadly down upon the prone form of the wind master. 

Loosening the hold upon his pant legs, Yasuo reached out, resting his palm upon the fallen shinobi's shoulder only flinch in surprise at the warmth radiating from Jin's skin. _What is this?_ He wondered as he leaned forward, his surprise giving way to panic as a hand suddenly wrapped like a snake around his forearm. "Ahhhhh ....!" Yasuo screamed, his terror laced voice traveling upon the night wind that suddenly swirled around him into the forest beyond. 

%%%%% 

"Hey Kurama, have you found anything yet?" Yusuke called out from somewhere beyond the massive piles of documents littering the long wooden table within the Spirit world's record department. 

The red head drew his gaze away from the opened folder spread out before him, his emerald eyes weaving around the paper pillar in front of him until it caught sight of the head detective's inquisitive brown ones. "No. Not yet, Yusuke." Kurama replied. "Have you?" He inquired. 

Yusuke made a sound, about to reply, when a loud rustling of paper was heard, drawing the kitsune's attention to his right where Hiei sat at the far end. 

"None of us have Kurama," The fire demon began, slapping the file shut as he met his best friend's gaze, a faint green glow still visible underneath his bandana even as it grew dim. "This has proved to be an exercise in futility. I don't think any intelligence officer working within this department has ever set eyes upon Ren let alone any of his comrades." He added in a grumble, the irritation in his voice not lost upon Kurama's ears. 

"It's quite all right if you want to head back to Makai, Hiei." The red head spoke in an even tone, understanding the reason behind his friend's agitated state. "I'm sure Mukuro is most anxious for your return." 

Hiei frowned at that last statement, his red orbs staring defiantly into the placid emerald ones of Kurama, mentally gauging whether or not the kitsune was teasing or merely agreeing with his opinion. The fire demon's features darkened when Kurama's lips twisted into an amused smile. "Hn," Hiei sounded a few seconds later as he broke eye contact and rose from his seat. "I'm leaving." He announced to no one in particular, heading towards the door but not before sending a telepathic message to the kitsune. _By the way, Kurama, I'm not the only one with an anxious woman._

__Now it was Kurama's turn to frown. _What are you talking about Hiei? _He sent back, turning sideways into his seat as he watched the fire demon open the door that led to the bright hallway outside. 

_The ferry girl is in her room, waiting for you if you know what I mean. _He answered with a tap on his forehead, a knowing smirk upon his lips as he turned and exited the office, closing the door as silently as he had opened it. 

Kurama just continued to stare, his features flashing a rare expression of confusion. It was true that in the six hours they had spent researching into the personnel files of all known humans possessing spiritual power, Botan had managed to help them for the past five and a half before excusing herself to pack some items to take back to the human world when they left to go home. And since the time she had been gone, the red head had sensed no anxiety or lust coming from his beloved. Which could only mean one of two things. _Either Hiei's pulling my leg or else Botan wants me to come looking for her. _

"Hey, Kurama, are you all right?" 

The kitsune flinched, drawn out of his thoughts by the concerned tone of Yusuke's voice. "I'm fine, Yusuke. Just thinking that perhaps we should call it a night." 

"I'm all for that," The detective replied. "My eyes are freaking killing me after all this reading," He added before calling out to Kuwabara. "Hey dumb ass! Wake up it's time to go!" 

"Shut up Urameshi I wasn't sleeping!" Kuwabara snapped a few seconds later as he rose to his feet, his large frame now visible to all in the room. "I just like to read the words close up that's all!" 

Yusuke snorted. "Yeah and drool all over them!" He shot back, rising to his feet as well. 

"Bite me!" Kuwabara all but shouted as he glared at the smaller man to his right. 

The two continued to banter for several seconds, too wrapped up in their friendly arguement to notice Kurama slip away from the room and into the silent hallway. 

Kurama let out a small sigh, relieved to escape from the two young men. As much as he liked Yusuke and Kuwabara and thought of them as dear friends, the constant insults the two threw at each other at times annoyed even his more patient nature. That coupled with the fact he wanted to check up on Botan, guided his decision to head out alone. 

The kitsune made his way down the brightly lit corridor, the light blue hued walls seemingly glowing from the intensity of light that shined from above. He kept his gaze ahead even as he sought out Botan's scent. As many times as he had been to the palace, Kurama had never traveled beyond Koenma's office and although he had memorized the way Botan had led them from the office to the records department, it was her room he needed to find. But not being able to sense her made his new mission difficult to accomplish. _Well,_ the fox spirit thought as he took in a whiff of air, a pleased smile forming on his lips as his heightened sense of smell found what he was searching for. _When all else fails, follow your nose_. 

A sudden, rather intense, longing erupted within Kurama's heart and body. His desire to see her overriding any sense of propriety he prided himself on as he picked up the pace of his steps, nearly flying up the many flights of stairs that led upward to the higher levels of the palace. Whatever the reason Botan had decided to close the bond they shared, whether it was the need to be alone or to spare him any pain she was suffering, Kurama had to make sure she was all right. Because not knowing frightened him beyond measure. 

%%%%%% 

Botan stood quietly on the balcony of her room, her amethyst eyes gazing out to the mountain range beyond the palace. Clouds moved languidly along the Reikai skyline, obscuring the view of the stars but not the quarter moon that hung low in the sky, the thumbnail of light announcing the coming of evening. A light breeze blew past, tugging at the deity's silken blue hair and tossing it carelessly about. Botan closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her body as the chill invaded her clothing. _Why_ _am I so cold? _She wondered, her pretty features tightened in trepidation. Ever since she had been awoken by the storm in Ningenkai, a restless anxiety had been building within her mind and heart. She had shielded her emotions as best she could from Kurama, not wanting to burden him with her problems. As much as she loved him, she felt there were things she should be able to deal with on her own. _Especially when my worries are nothing but figments of my imagination_. She berated herself. It was partly the reason she had told Kurama she was going to her room to pack some essentials before leaving for the human world, wanting to deal with the vague fears that plagued her in the silence of her room. But no comfort was to be found. No answer to the anxiety that was becoming harder and harder to bear. Resigned to the uncertainty that plagued her, Botan had set to her task, going through various drawers and cabinets, her worry momentarily forgotten as she pondered over what to take and what to leave behind. 

_Leave behind_. She repeated mentally, her features twisting into a saddened look. Botan had been overjoyed at the prospect of remaining with Kurama on Ningenkai but that didn't make the pain of being forced to leave her home world any less. The thought of never being able to return frightening her more than she imagined. She wanted to cherish what little time she had left in the spirit realm. Wanted to remember the quiet and solitude of her home world before heading back to the human world and her new home. So the deity paced herself, filling her powder blue suitcase and matching duffle bag with care before setting them upon her bed and heading out the French doors to stand upon her balcony, admiring the view of Reikai one last time. 

A familar scent of roses erupted around Botan causing the deity's eyelids to flutter open, drawing her out of her muse. A tender smile lit up her features as she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves gently around her waist and pull her close. "Kurama." Botan whispered lovingly, her mood lightening at his presence and his love. She leaned back, snuggling into the kitsune's toned frame, glad for the sudden warmth his body offered and the comfort he brought to her troubled mind. 

"Botan." Kurama whispered back as he held her close, leaning down slightly to rest his chin upon her left shoulder. Having found his mate's room with relative ease, his sensitive hearing picked up no sound save the wind that had somehow entered her quarters. Remembering that Botan had a balcony in her room, he assumed she had opened the doors, allowing the air to roam freely inside. Figuring she was most likely out upon it and wanting to surprise her, he silently opened and closed the door, mentally noting the luggage upon her bed before inching slowly up behind her. His more playful nature gave way to concern when she hadn't turned around. Despite the fact Botan seemed fine, Kurama felt somewhat lost at their lack of an emotional connection. Wanting to show her how much he cared, he had reacted instinctively, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. Now that she was safe in his arms, he opened his heart to her, the strength of his feelings towards her overpowering the defensive wall the deity had placed between them. "Are you all right, love?" He asked, hoping she would reveal what was bothering her. 

Botan relaxed her arms, letting the wall crumble down, renewing the bond they shared. Her gaze traveled downward, adoration marking her features as she studied Kurama's hands. "I'm fine Kurama," She answered softly, reaching down to caress his forearms before entwining her fingers within his own. "I just wanted to spend a little time all alone before I had to go." 

Kurama's brow furrowed. Although he could feel the truth of her heart, the words she spoke told a different story. A look of understanding crossing his handsome face as he lifted his head away. Botan had wanted some time alone. To reminisce about her life in Reikai without anyone bothering or analyzing her. It explained why the deity had closed off her emotions from him. _And_ _like a lovesick fool, I just had to butt in on her time_. Kurama chided himself as he began to relax his hold upon Botan's waist. "I'm sorry Botan, I didn't mean to .... " He started only to stop as Botan shifted in his arms, turning around to face him, the finger tips of her right hand suddenly upon his lips, rendering him silent. Kurama studied Botan with surprised eyes, his features puzzled as he waited for the deity to speak. 

Botan slowly lowered her hand away from his lips, resting her palm gently against his chest, the pounding of his heart palpable through the lining of his jacket. Having sensed his concern and then his worry at what he perceived to be an interruption of her private time, Botan felt the need to ease his mind and his pain. "There is nothing to apologize for, Kurama," She began, tilting her head back slightly until their gazes met and held. "It is true that I wanted to be alone but your coming here is a most welcome interruption." She added, pulling her hand away from his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. Resting her head against his left shoulder, she drew in a breath, reveling the way Kurama smelled. A clean smell, masculine yet with a hint of the roses she so loved. 

Kurama smiled as he held onto his beloved deity, his mind calmed and his heart light as she snuggled innocently into him, seeking sanctuary from whatever had been bothering her. He tightened his hold slightly, rocking her gently back and forth a few times as he spoke. "I'm happy to hear it but I must ask you Botan what has been troubling you so. It's not like you to hide your emotions from me. I want to feel your pain. I want to make it disappear like all the other times before." He whispered as he rested the side of his head against the deity's. "So tell me love, what's wrong?" 

Botan closed her eyes and sighed. She had hoped to avoid the conversation but now it seemed impossible. _And I don't want him to worry over me_. "I'm just feeling a little anxious." She began, her words coming out a whisper as she continued. "I can't say why, I just am." 

Kurama frowned. "Is it about leaving Reikai?" He asked, truly wanting to know what was causing such fear and anxiety within his beloved's heart, mind and soul. 

"Some of it," Botan confessed. "I'm happy to be with you, Kurama. It's just that ... " Her voice trailed off as she tried to think of a way to explain it without sounding dumb. 

But Kurama would have none of her self doubt. "Go on, Botan. I won't judge you over your thoughts and feelings. I love you too much to do that to you." 

A relieved smile graced the deity's beautiful face at the reassuring tone of his voice. Drawing courage from his vow, she began once again. "I don't like being forced away from my home world. I want to be able to come back. I want to be able to see my friends who live here." She paused, drawing in a breath and letting it out slowly before continuing. "I know it sounds silly but I can't help how I feel." 

"That wasn't silly sounding at all," Kurama replied in an understanding tone. "I understand what it's like to leave the only world you've ever known, forced away by those who don't or won't take the time to understand your actions or reasoning." 

_Of course_. Botan thought. Kurama had been forced from Makai after being shot by a hunter, seeking refuge in the womb of Shiori Minamino, becoming the soul for the unborn child and growing to become a human, albeit it one with a Youko soul. He had been gone for the better part of twenty years from the land he originated from. _And he's done quite well for himself_. She added. _And if he can do it, so can I. For a few weeks anyway_. "Thank you for taking the time to care about me, Kurama." She whispered into the material of his jacket, her heart overjoyed at how understanding her mate was of her problems. 

"You're welcome." Kurama whispered back, closing his eyes as he continued rocking her gently back and forth, a blissful smile marking his handsome features. This is want he wanted most. To be close to Botan, to share in her pain and her joy, to give what ever was asked to him. Whether it be physical, emotional or spiritual. _Whatever you want from me Botan, I will give to_ _you._ He vowed, holding her tightly against him. 

Botan sighed happily, a feeling of elation filling her soul. She had Kurama's love and his trust. She needed nothing else. "So," The deity began a few moments later, contentment giving way to curiosity as to what her friends had been up to. "Did you guys find anything while I was gone?" 

"No." Kurama replied softly, eyes still closed as he slowly rocked her back and forth. "Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei have left for their respective homes. We are the only two that remain." 

Botan smiled at his comment. _The only two that remain_. She repeated mentally, her heart suddenly pounding against her chest at the thought that entered unbidden in her mind. The two of them. Alone in her room with no one around. Botan's smile fell. _I shouldn't be thinking_ _such thoughts!_ _Especially since we're still in Reikai! _Although she had begun a physical relationship with Kurama, her modesty still affected her emotions, a splash of crimson forming on her cheeks at the images that refused to leave her mind. And despite her seeming reluctance to follow through with her thoughts, her body began to respond, drawn to the contact of Kurama's toned frame against hers. "Kurama?" 

The kitsune's eyelids fluttered open at the sound of his name, a surprised look upon his countenance as his ears picked up the desire evident in the hushed tone of his mate. 

And it wasn't just his ears that were affected. 

His body began to react even before he opened his mouth to speak, his heart thumping soundly against his chest as he stopped moving. A need began to build within him, an ache of longing that the deity shared alone with him. A need to express themselves by touch and feel. Without words and without shame. And though a small part of him tried to fight it, Kurama knew it was a lost cause. He couldn't resist or deny her, nor did he want to. "Yes .. Botan ..?" He tried to reply as calmly as he could, knowing they should be making to leave Reikai, but the drugged sound of his voice betrayed him. 

He wanted her. 

As badly as she wanted him. 

Botan shifted in his arms, tilting her head back slightly, her pupils dilating at the ravenous look in his eyes. Reason quickly fled her mind, her blood aflame with desire as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to hers, kissing him with such abandon Kurama was taken aback. 

The shock of her move was instantly forgotten as the kitsune returned her kiss, his tongue darting past his lips then hers. He caressed her teeth, begging for entrance which Botan allowed, a muffled cry of pleasure lodged in her throat as he claimed her mouth. Despite the growing hunger his body demanded satisfaction for, Kurama kissed Botan with surprising slowness, his attention teasing as he held his passion for her in check, her muted cries stroking the lustful fire that burned within the pit of his stomach. Kurama continued his ministrations for several seconds, wanting to show the deity that, while he certainly lusted after her, he also loved her, wanting to make her feel as wonderful as he felt whenever they made love. 

Botan enjoyed his teasing kiss, leaning heavily into him, her body pressed tightly against his own, forcing him backwards slightly into the closed French door, her growing need forcing her more modest nature savagely to the side. 

Kurama let out a surprised, "oomph" as his back hit the glass door, his breath catching in his throat as Botan reached up, brushing her hands inside his unopened jacket. Breaking off contact with his lips, the deity planted butterfly kisses along his jaw before taking the lobe of the kitsune's right ear into her mouth, tugging at it playfully before letting go to nuzzle his neck, a feminine smile tugging at her lips at the sounds Kurama made from her attention. She wanted to make him feel as good as she did. Wanted to touch his skin and feel the pounding of his heart against her fingertips. With shaky hands, the deity moved her attention to the buttons of Kurama's black dress shirt, her urgency getting the better of her as she gripped hard and pulled, the buttons flying off in various directions. Free of the last barrier between his skin and her hands, Botan reached in, resting her palms against his skin, smiling at how warm he felt. He was beautiful, his body a finely tuned machine that she couldn't resist. "Kurama . .. " She whispered seductively as she began to explore his torso. 

"Botan ... " Kurama gasped, a low purring sound escaping his throat at her ministrations, Youko beginning to rise to the surface. He closed his now gold eyes, shivering slightly, instantly aroused by the feather light touches of Botan's fingers as she caressed every inch skin upon his chest and abdomen. His body was crying for release, the ache becoming hard to contain,his arousal painfully confined within the now restrictive material of his jeans. _I can't_ _take much more of this!_ He thought with his last bit of rationale. He needed to touch her too. To feel her naked flesh upon his own as it was meant to be. Reaching down, Kurama wrapped his hands around the deity's bottom, lifting her up as he walked forward. 

Botan, who had been up to now absorbed in caressing the hardened muscles of her lover's chest and abdomen, let out a gasp of her own, wrapping her legs instinctively around his waist as he lifted her off the ground, a sound of intense pleasure escaping her parted lips as she felt his need pressing firmly against her. Before she could say anything, Kurama leaned forward, claiming her mouth again, his kiss rough and deep as he pivoted sideways, his steps unsure as he made his way over to her bed and lowered her down, sweeping the luggage roughly off the end of the bed with his right arm before laying on top of her. They continued for some time, no shame felt in their eventual nakedness as they entwined themselves, becoming one, both too lost in their mixed haze of lust and love to realize they were being watched. 

A pair of glowing red eyes blinked into existence, the lean frame of Kagone's assistant, Naoko coming into form. A triumphant smile erupted upon the man's lips as he lowered a small metal device similar to a camera from his face. "Gotcha." Naoko whispered in the night air as he lowered himself to the ground below. His gift of invisibility and levitation had kept him safely within viewing range of the ferry girl and her lover. _And now with these pictures, Kagone will_ _have the proof that he needs to begin his plan_. The dark haired Reigen thought, his features twisted in malice as he looked back up to the balcony. "Enjoy yourselves while you can," He snarled softly, disdain coursing through his dark heart as he turned and began to walk away, "Because my master will make sure it's the last time you ever see each other again." 

%%%%%% 

Okudara marched the small group of farmers down the path that led out of their village, the massive torches held within their hands, illuminating the thick darkness that surrounded them. It had been well over an hour since the ten man search party had left the relative safety of their homes, drawn into action by the pleas of Yasuo's father, Karutosai, who had shown them the letter his son had left behind. 

_I should have known the boy would run off_. Okudara thought, a scowl marring his handsome features as he glared at the woods surrounding him. He recalled the eagerness Yasuo had displayed whenever the shinobi were mentioned. At first the elder had believed it to be simple idol worship. But as he now knew, the boy had every intention of following through with his words. 

_I want to be strong. Just like the shinobi._

__Okudara closed his eyes, shaking his head at the boy's naiveté. _You can't be strong by_ _running away, Yasuo. No matter how valiant or virtuous the reason. _

__"I know we sent Shiro up ahead but are you sure he can catch up to Yasuo, sir? After all the boy is the fastest runner in our village." 

The tall, silver haired man turned his head to the right, his violet orbs meeting the dark brown ones of a smaller, dark haired man dressed in the same black uniform as Yasuo would be wearing. "I'm aware of Yasuo's speed, Samuru, but we must try. His survival depends upon it." 

Just then a shout was heardup ahead, causing Okudara and the others to stop. The elder narrowed his gaze, studying the murky darkness in front of him. "Who goes there! Name yourself!" 

A labored breath was heard, the sound of heavy footsteps reaching their ears before a masculine voice called out. "It's me, Shiro, elder Okudara!" 

Okudara was about to reply when a second voice called out, this one more urgent, more pained. 

"Elder Okudara! Come quickly! We need your help!" 

The silver haired man flinched. "Yasuo?" He whispered, his eyes widening as two figures appeared within the edge of the light that flickered from the torch within his hand. 

There, coming towards him with labored steps, emerged Yasuo. And next to him, the larger frame of Shiro. But it was not the two young men's sudden appearance that startled him. 

No. 

It was what they were carrying that brought a gasp of shock from his parted lips. His eyes fixed themselves upon the compact frame of a bloodied Touya slung over Yasuo's left shoulder before swinging his gaze over to Jin's still frame resting upon Shiro's right shoulder. "What ... happened?" He managed to ask, rushing to Yasuo's side as the smaller man stumbled, nearly dropping the shinobi onto the ground. 

Okudara steadied Yasuo before reaching out to relief the burden from the boy. 

Yasuo let out a wearied sigh, rotating his arm a few times as he watched his elder sling Touya over his shoulder. "I don't know elder.. " He began, not able to meet the older man's gaze. "I found them like this. I thought they were dead but when I touched Master Jin .. His skin was warm." 

"Then they're alive?" Okudara said rhetorically, a faint groan meeting his ears, confirming his suspicions. 

"Yes," Yasuo said with a nod. "But I don't know for how much longer." He whispered. 

Okudara frowned. "You realize what you did was foolish don't you Yasuo?" He asked, his tone and his features stern as he glared down at the young demon. 

"I know, elder." he boy replied in a mere whisper, too ashamed to look Okudara in the eye. 

"But in doing so, you may have just saved these two men's lives." Okudara added, his features softening slightly. "We'll the discuss the consequences of you actions later. Right now we need to get Master Jin and Master Touya back to the village." He turned around, but not before speaking to Shiro. "Give the shinobi to Samuru and run ahead. Tell Hama to send a telepathic message to Yomi relaying what's happened." 

Shiro nodded, handing the unconscious ninja to Samuru before racing back to the village. 

"Do you think Yomi can heal them?" Yasuo asked, coming up to walk beside Okudara. 

"I don't know, Yasuo. I just don't know." The older man replied. _I only hope he will send someone capable of such a feat._

%%%%% 

__Hiei reached the compound of Mukuro as fast as his short legs could carry him, anxious to be by his mate's side once more. All the activities in Ningenkai were taking their toll upon their developing relationship and the fire demon wanted to spend some quality time with her before heading back into the human world the next day. _I only hope she's still awake. _

__He vaulted over the massive front wall, his small frame landing soundlessly upon the stoned walkway that led up to Mukuro's main house. He entered the front door, walking with quickened steps towards her bedroom only to come to a stop as a familar voice spoke. "You've returned. Good." 

Hiei pivoted around, a smirk playing upon his lips as his red orbs fell upon the figure of Mukuro. His smirk quickly faded at the serious expression upon her face. "Did something happen while I was away?" 

Mukuro nodded, holding out a letter for the fire demon to take. "This arrived but a few minutes ago." 

Hiei frowned, taking the paper out of her hand. He turned his gaze downward, reading the note slowly, his usually impassive face twitching in shock. A small part of him wished to ignore it, to push the issue aside until the morning after spending the night with his mate, but the message was too important to ignore or avoid. "Did they say if they found a healer for them?" The fire demon asked, lifting his gaze up from the paper, her eyes questioning as he met Mukuro's slightly troubled ones. "They've managed to keep them alive for now, but their survival is questionable." Mukuro began with a shake of her head. "The villagers of Mushinaka sent this to us. They say the shinobi asked for your help personally." 

Hiei frowned. "But I don't have the ability to heal." He replied simply, his features lighting up in understanding. 

Mukuro nodded, knowing exactly what Hiei was thinking. 

Kurama is a healer. Hiei thought, his features growing contemplative. Strange that two powerful shinobi had been attacked and nearly killed. It was also strange that these two particular men had served with Kurama during the Makai tournament and were good friends of the kitsune. Something bothered Hiei about the whole situation. Were they being set up? Had Ren actually made his move not in Ningenkai as they had all thought but in Makai? Hiei didn't know. But I have to find out. A determined look grew upon the fire demon's face. "I'll go get Kurama and then head out to Mushinaka." He said at last, a sense of urgency in his voice as he started forward. He was just about to pass Mukuro when the female demon reached out, placing her hand gently upon his left shoulder. The fire apparition stopped, his red orbs coming to rest upon his mate's hand. 

"Be careful Hiei. Something doesn't feel right about all of this." She whispered, leaning to the side to give him a kiss upon his cheek. 

Hiei gave her his famous smirk, thought his hand traveled briefly up to Mukuro's, giving her a reassuring squeeze before heading back the way he had come. Once outside, the fire demon stuffed the note into the pocket of his black jeans. Tilting his head back, he let out a sigh, studying the darkened sky of Makai. _It seems fate had dealt us an interesting hand_. Hiei thought as he lowered his gaze downward. And whether I like it or not, we cannot ignore it. He added as he suddenly rushed forward, disappearing from view.__

__%%%%% 

Okay. This was one long ass chapter but I hoped you all enjoyed it. Again I hope no one was offended by the lime. Like I said, I just felt like doing it, so I did. I won't make a habit out of it. Though I may write an R rated short story with Kurama and Botan after or maybe even while this story is in progress. And it may be awhile before I update since my aunt freaked out and yelled at me for being on the computer too long. She said she was talking to my mom which means I may have my keyboard taken away for an indetermined amount of time. But even if that happens, I'll be sure to find someway to at least review other stories. Even if I have to go to the library to do it! Anyway, onto another synopsis before I respond to reviewers. 

**Words cannot describe the desolation and loss I feel. As the great thief Youko, I quested after the most elusive treasures, not caring who suffered because of it. And now, I may soon know what it is like to have what I hold most precious to my heart stolen from me. While I travel with Hiei into Makai to help save two of my old teammates and friends from death, the culprit behind their assault is revealed. Fear gnaws at my consciousness as I realize their attack was merely a ruse to lure me away from Botan, leaving her alone and unprotected. But a new ally comes into play, making it difficult for them to escape. Can I get back to Ningenkai in time or will Botan be lost to me forever? Tune in next time for Chapter 31-- So It Begins**

****And one last thing. I know I've asked you guys to e mail fanfiction.net requesting character selections for YYH and I have complied a list for you all to send to them: 

**1.Ayame 2. Botan 3. Chu 4. Genkai 5. Hiei 6.Hinageshi 7. Itsuki 8. Jin 9.Karasu 10. Keiko 11. Koenma 12. Kurama 13.Kuronue 14.Kuwabara 15. Mukuro 16. Raizen 17. Sakyo 18.Sensui 19.Shizuru 20.Sniper 21. Suzaku 22.Toguro 23.Touya 24. Yomi 25.Yukina 26.Yusuke. **

****Remember, I'm counting on you guys to do this! This benefits everyone so please send this list to ff.net! 

Onto the reviewers section! 

**StephChan**: I'm a little better now, thanks for the concern! You think I have a natural gift for writing? Oro?! Gee, thanks a lot Steph! Sessha appreciates the support. And ladies try to control yourselves! Pain is highly over rated!****

**Botan and Kurama Lover**: Man that's one long review you gave me! I'm flattered you've stuck around so long, reading my drivel. I'm glad you liked the chapter and the fact I brought Jin and Touya into play. About Jin's accent. Although I have Irish ancestors (along with Scots and a plethora of other nationalities for that matter) I confess the accent was toned down because as awesome as it sounds, it's murder on the eyes. I did use some Irish words though. 

Yeah. I liked the whole hunger scenario with the detectives too! That was fun! 

Kurama is a great guy and Botan is a wonderful gal. The two truly do belong together don't they! 

And I hoped you liked the summary for the next chapter as well! As to Ren's technique, you'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for reviewing my lady! 

**Disturbed Vixen**: Thanks! Jin and Touya's appearance into my story will become all the clearer in the next chapter. But you'll have to wait to find out because I'm evil! Mwa Ha Ha Ha! And I liked your chapter! It was great! 

**Hikaru Kosuzaku**:I hope this chapter eased your fears. And of course you read what happened while in Reikai. Hopefully it wasn't too, uh, bad. Thanks for the review! 

**Jadzia 31**: I'm happy it surprised you and don't worry. Jin and Touya are fine! Well, sort of anyway. Thanks for the concern and hopefully this chapter was good too!****

**Pink Flamingo 22**: Well I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Yeah, my summer has sucked so far but it should get better. No. I won't kill them off, I just wanted to scare my readers! Mean aren't I? I hope the K/B moments weren't to uh .. bad or upsetting to you. And I loved your update to your story Spring Break, Fun in Paradise. It was nice to find you working on it. Hopefully you'll get to work on Girls Just Want to Have Fun. I love your work! Yes indeed I do! And I'm glad you find this story entertaining! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Volpone**:Glad to hear it! I know I skimped on K/B moments in 29 but I think I more than made up for it in this one don't you? As to whether Ren truly loves or simply needs Botan forsome ulterior reason you'll find out in the next chapter. Jin is fun to write, though I kept his accent at a minimum. Really? Jin's accent makes you giggle? Interesting (rubs chin thoughtfully) I'm surprised you feel inadequate. I assure you there's no need. I love your stories as do many others. Your review ratio signifies your status as a well loved author of K/B fan fiction so don't put yourself down, okay! Thanks for reviewing and I loved your latest chapter to Thief! It was good stuff!****

**Magus Black**: Nah. 'Twas nothing. I had fun writing that little bit of action! And it seems I struck a nerve with Ren and Ailia's combined attack on Jin and Touya didn't I (smirk)? Yes. Ren does think he knows the future and for awhile it will seem like his plans are going to work. You'll just have to wait and see if it backfires and blows up in his face. As too Ren's UT, you'll find out whether you're right very, very soon. Thanks for reviewing! Sessha appreciates it! 

**Syco**: Calm yourself dear, you'll give yourself a heart attack! Thanks for liking my little plot twist and don't worry, as you already know they survived! For how long remains to be seen. Thank you for the praise. I am most honored! That I am! 

**Anon**: Thanks! I'm flattered you think I write well and that my descriptions are good! Thanks for taking the time to review!****

**Jilli-Chan**: Thanks! And it would be cool to have you draw a K/B picture! Tell me whenever you decide to do one!****

**Anonymous: **I'm glad you love it and I hope you loved this chapter as well! 

**HanyouYukari**: Better and better you say? I'm glad you think so. I look forward to seeing your chapters and I hope this chapter relieved your anxiety somewhat. And I'm glad you liked the commentary. It's kind of fun to do! And I hope I don't get flamed but it could happen, you never know. Thanks for your continued support! 

**Queen of Shadows**: Fear not! I may be cruel but I'm not heartless! Or am I? Mwa Ha Ha Ha! 

**The Honorable Gucci**: Thanks for your reviews. I hope the lime in this chapter wasn't too graphic for you. I don't normally write such things but something compelled me to this time. Blame it on the music I've been listening to (namely the soundtrack to the movie Purple Rain. That brought some rather interesting visual. That it did!) I'm glad you found the situation with Shiori cute and the interruption by Hiei funny! Hopefully, this chapter wasn't too awful. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Moonlite Goddess**: No. They're not dead. Hopefully you liked this chapter as well! 

**Miyako 14**: Thanks! And as you already know, the shinobi are alive. I'm happy you think my fic is fantastic! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Insane over anime**: Love it you say? Sessha is glad! Yeah, K/B are my favorite YYH couple too! I'm glad you liked the action and mystery I present and I'm flattered you find my skills as a writer good! Thank you very much! Hope this chapter was to your liking! 

**Kanzen ne Tsuki**: Greetings Tsuki-san! Really? You thought chapter 29 was one of my best chapters ever? Oro?! I'm flattered you could see the fight scene blow by blow inside your mind. I really like writing out action scenes! That I do! Ren is indeed brilliant and sick at the same time. The mark of any credible villain. You'll see just how twisted he gets in the next chapter. And I hope the lime wasn't too badly written in this chapter (I may think about such things a lot, but I don't usually express such thoughts if you know what I mean) 

On a darker note, I checked out your web site the other day (which is awesome by the way!) and I read that you have severe anemia. I'm sorry for your pain and your troubles. It must be very difficult for you right now. My problems are no where near as bad as yours so I apologize for worrying you when you have so much more going on. As to what bit me, I can't really say since I didn't see a doctor. I only went for my jaw because my mother wouldn't stop hounding me to go. And did you break a toe too? Bummer. Cool! Tsuki-san's going on a homicidal rampage against stinging insects for me! And I'm glad you loved 'Dude Looks Like A Lady.' It's definitely one of my favs. Very funny! Thanks for the continued support, Sessha appreciates it! And please don't strain yourself to write. I can wait. I'm very patient and loyal. I'll wait as long as it takes so no worries! 

**Deity of Roses**: Yes. You have been a naughty girl but I forgive you so long as you continue working on your story, Damnable Angel I just love that story! Thanks for reviewing! 

**GothicBlacre**: THANKS! I'm happy you find it good. You think I have talent? Oro?! I'm flattered! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Sick Twisted Evil Person**: Yes. You were right! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Kawaii Lara Chan**: Wow! That's quite a long review you gave me! I'm flattered you find the length of my chapters to your liking. It gets a little difficult at times. I get burn out so easily doing it that sometimes it becomes difficult to continue typing. I do try to move the story along in a logical way, though it does take me a while to cover everything and at times I have to cut out things I wanted to put in for the next chapter. You think I'm a competent writer? Oro?! Thanks! And I try the best I can to keep the characters as they were meant to be, dialogue included and I'm happy to know I pass the test! And thanks for the concern! Sessha appreciates it! 

**Lanien**: Thank you! I'm glad you find it nice! and K/B fics are great aren't they! Yeah, my chapters are long but it's the only way I know how to write! Thanks for the support and the review! 

**Lady Himura:** Wow! It's been a long time since I heard from you but I'm flattered to know you're still reading my work! The best YYH story? I don't know but I do try. Talent? Oro?! Sessha's not so sure but thank you. And I hope this update was to your liking! 

**Rurouni Saiyan**: Relax! They're alive! No worries! I thank you for the review and hope this chapter wasn't too sucky. 

**Chibimatchmaker**: Thanks! I'm flattered you like my K/B stories! 

Remember, leave Sessha a review and I will respond in the next chapter!


	31. So It Begins

And yet another chapter for my loyal readers! 

Chapter 31-- So It Begins 

_I can't believe we just did that. _

__Kurama stood quietly near the night stand next to Botan's bed as he slid on his jeans. He reached down, zipping up the fly in an automatic motion as his gaze focused down upon the carpeted floor where his dress shirt lay. Bending down, the kitsune scooped up the shirt, holding it up for inspection as he righted himself. A smirk made it's way across his lips as he noticed the lack of buttons on the right side in the center of the shirt. _It's seems my deity is becoming rather_ _aggressive_. Kurama thought, his mind replaying what had transpired between them a little over two hours ago. 

Their joining had been intense and very pleasurable. So much so that they seemed unable to stop. Kurama reveled in the feel of Botan's body against his, the way she moved, the sounds she made. Everything she did when they made love drove him insane. Yet it was more than the kitsune's need for Botan that had urged him to take her. He also loved her beyond words, wanting to show her the depths of which his heart yearned to hold her, to make her feel loved and desired. 

And show her he did. 

Several times. 

Their bodies entwined in an intimate dance to music only they could hear. A lovers waltz as old as time, both too absorbed with each other to realize what they were doing could get them into serious trouble. At last Kurama had managed to gain control of himself, pulling gently away from Botan's arms as he explained they had to leave. 

Botan had relented, disappointment etching her features as she nodded and slid off the left side of the bed where her clothes lay while Kurama moved off the right as the both of them began to dress. 

And now Kurama stood still, staring idly at the shirt in front of him. His smirk faded, a look of concern upon his face as he pondered why he had let his desire for Botan overrun his reason so many times. Was it his Youkai instincts that demanded this sudden, intense need? Or was it his fear of losing her that drove him to lay down with her repeatedly? Kurama had been surprisingly frightened by his actions. He had never acted so impulsively before. Never. _So what's wrong_ _with me?_ He wondered. _Why do I feel so uneasy about making love with Botan while in Reikai?_

"Kurama?" 

The kitsune looked up, shifting his gaze to his right where Botan now stood beside him. 

"Are you all right?" The deity asked, watching as Kurama's troubled features relaxed, the calm he was known for now on display as he gave her a reassuring smile. 

"Everything's fine, Botan. I'm just a little tired from all our recent activities." The kitsune replied softly, suppressing his rising guilt and fear so as to not let Botan worry over his strange thoughts. 

Botan smiled back at him, her amethyst eyes twinkling as she spoke. "I'm glad. For a second there I thought maybe you were feeling a little afraid of me." 

"Well, you were a little aggressive out on the balcony," Kurama replied dryly, waving the shirt slightly back and forth. "I must say I was rather shocked." 

Botan blushed, her eyes drifting over to the kitsune's now button less shirt. "Oh .. heh ... heh ... sorry about that Kurama." She replied sheepishly, watching as the kitsune gracefully slid the shirt onto his lean torso. "I guess I got lost in the moment and uh .. over reacted." 

"And then some." Kurama murmured, his amused tone belying the mock look of sternness that now marked his features as he turned to face her. 

Botan stared back at him, her features tightened, her heart troubled at what she had done. She had never expected to get so carried away. But there was just something about Kurama that made her go crazy. Maybe it was their emotional and spiritual connection that was to blame. The need that drove them into each others arms so intensely was so consuming, all logic and reason had flown out the window. 

This sudden need had ruled Botan thoughts and actions until all she knew was him. 

His body against hers, his hands touching her, lighting a fire for him that burned relentlessly. The things he would do to her, the seductive words he would whisper in her ear when she returned his affection with equal vigor. She loved Kurama for that. 

For the way he made her feel. 

Alive and loved. 

And desired. 

As if she were the most precious creature in existence. 

Still, the intensity of their coupling this time filled her with slight trepidation. Why had their emotions been so overwhelming this time? Why had she felt such an intense desire to mate with her future husband in her room when she knew they should have left hours ago? 

"Botan?" 

The deity blinked, drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of Kurama's voice. She shook her head slightly, clearing her mind as she replied, "I'm sorry Kurama. Perhaps we should have just left when we had ..... " She started only to stop as the kitsune stepped forward and enveloped her into his arms. 

"There is no need to apologize Botan," Kurama began, his voice soft and sincere. He had sensed the fluttering emotions within the deity's heart. The rising guilt and regret that threatened to overwhelm her causing him to react. "And there is no need for regrets. I'm glad for the time I spent with you. This was special Botan. You are special to me. And I don't want you to feel any shame or regret for what we did. Because we did it out of love. I love you Botan. As much as you love me." 

Botan closed her eyes, the deity's heart eased as her soul basked in the devotion and affection Kurama offered freely to her. "I love you too, Kurama." She whispered, her words muffled as she spoke into his shirt. 

They stood still for a few seconds longer before Kurama pulled reluctantly away. 

Botan looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak. 

"Well then." Kurama began, his voice soft as he lowered his hands back to his side. " I think it's time we head back to Ningenkai before we forget ourselves and continue where we left off don't you?" He asked as he sat down upon the edge of the bed, stretching his hands out to quickly slide the black boots in front of him onto his feet then tying them in an automatic motion. 

Botan gave him a knowing smile as she watched him straighten his frame, grabbing the jacket beside him and sliding it on as he rose to his feet. "I think that's a good idea." She replied, her fears momentarily forgotten as she turned and reached down to retrieve her luggage that was still sitting on the floor only to stop as Kurama walked past her. 

"Allow me, Botan." He said with a small smile as he bent down and swept up the suitcase with his left hand while strapping the duffel bag over his head with his right. 

Botan studied him with affection. "You're such a gentleman you know that don't you?" 

Kurama gave her a gracious smile. "Well I do try." He replied in a dry tone that made Botan giggle slightly. "Shall we then?" He asked, holding out his free hand for Botan to take. 

The deity nodded, clasping his hand, a happy smile lighting her face as Kurama entwined his fingers with hers before leading her out onto the balcony. Wordlessly, Botan raised her right hand, an oar materializing beside her. She lowered the oar, sliding onto the front. She waited patiently as Kurama hopped on behind her, sliding up until his right hand was wrapped around her waist. Botan forced herself to ignore the closeness of Kurama's body against hers as she lifted the oar into the air. "Ready?" She asked as she peered over her shoulder. 

Calm emerald eyes met her focused amethyst ones as he tightened his grip and nodded. "Ready." 

Botan smiled at his actions before returning her focus to the night sky in front of her. "Then hang on." She cried, zooming upwards, high into the air before turning left towards the river Styx and the portal that would lead them to Sakaoshimi. 

%%%%%% 

"You better have a good reason for waking me up, Naoko." 

Naoko stood about ten feet from the front of Kagone's desk, his gray eyes fixed unwaveringly from the angered cobalt ones of the dark haired elder who sat before him. He ignored the disheveled appearance of his master and the warning growl in his tone as he replied, "I do indeed my lord," He began, the excitement in his voice equal to the emotion reflected on his face as he continued. "I have remained posted outside Koenma's palace for two days now just as you requested of me." 

"Yes, I remember giving you that order," Kagone interjected in irritation. "And I'm in no mood for your long winded explanations, so you better just spit it out before I personally boot your ass out of my home." 

Naoko flinched at the harshness of the elder's tone but quickly recovered. "I have seen them my lord," He answered, a smug look appearing on his face as he added, "Together." 

Kagone's features instantly shifted from annoyance to surprise. His interest piqued, the tall elder leaned back into his chair and made a continue gesture with his right hand. "Go on." 

"I saw the ferry girl standing outside alone on her balcony, staring idly into the night sky when the detective suddenly appeared behind her." Naoko began, stopping as Kagone interjected. 

"I thought I told you to make it quick Naoko." 

The brown haired man frowned, becoming a little unnerved by his lord's unusual short temper. _What is eating him?_ He wondered but continued in the same smug tone he had used before. "Needless to say my lord, the ferry girl responded rather uh .. aggressively to the kitsune's presence. She couldn't seem to keep her hands off of him." 

The effect of Naoko's statement was immediate, the elder knowing exactly what his subordinate meant. "What!" He growled in a deep tone. Curiosity had given way to anger, festering like an infected wound around Kagone's cold heart. The idea of the fox spirit and the deity engaging in sexual relations while within the borders of his world, sparked such a deep rage and hatred it was all Kagone could do not to rush over to the palace and have them arrested._ But_ I _can't just yet_. _I need more time_. He reminded himself, his reason fighting against the darkening emotions that now seized control of his mind. Still, despite his warring thoughts, Kagone's voice was laced with venom as he spoke. "You mean to tell me that the ferry girl gave herself willingly to that foul creature. That they mated in Reikai!" He snarled, his eyes boring straight into the nervous ones of Naoko who took a few steps backwards, his once smug look giving way to fear as he eyed his master with trepidation. 

Naoko managed a small nod but could not quell the uneasiness he felt as Kagone glared at him. "Yes .. my lord." He replied, wincing at the pain that throbbed within his now dry throat. The brown haired Reigen had seen his master angry before but never with as much intensity as what he was witnessing now. He could feel it swirling around him like a maelstrom of animosity. And even though it was not directed at him, Naoko still quivered in fear. "I .. uh .. have proof of it ... " He stammered, unable to keep the anxiety he felt from escaping his once tight control. 

"Then I suggest you show me!" Kagone barked, eyeing his assistant expectantly. 

Naoko nodded. Reaching down, the gray eyed man stuffed a shaky hand into his right pocket, fumbling around inside until it clasped the object concealed within. Pulling it out he walked hesitantly over to Kagone's desk. "See .. for yourself my lord." He said, holding it out for the elder to take. 

Kagone shifted his gaze away from Naoko's face to the shaky hand that held out the black hued device. He studied it for a few seconds, glaring hatefully at the device before swiping it out of his assistant's hand. His ears did not pick up the sigh of relief as Naoko backed away, moving back over to his previous spot, watching his master with troubled eyes. 

Kagone flipped the device over, holding it up to his eyes as he slid his right index finger over the small button centered on the top of the black box. He pressed it one time, releasing his hold as a small screen came to life, bathing the elder's face with a soft blue hue. Instantly a series of images flared within the screen causing Kagone's blood pressure to rise. His darkened features spasmed in irritation as he watched Botan make the first move, his lips curling in disgust as he witnessed the deity kissing the kitsune, pressing her body against his, the pleasure they were feeling obvious in the two lover's facial expressions. As the recorded pictures progressed, the veins within Kagone's neck began to pop out, becoming livid ridges as he continued to watch Kurama and Botan, their actions becoming more lustful, the kisses becoming deeper, the touches more intimate, the clothes flying from their bodies as they joined, mating without a care in the world. __

_Damn that accursed kitsune! He has defiled her!_ Kagone's mind screamed, the loathing he held for Kurama multiplying a hundred fold. _That worthless Youkai has taken what was once pure and tainted it! _The elder grit his teeth, the joints throbbing painfully as he clenched his jaw. But he didn't care, his thoughts shifting from the kitsune to Botan who he harbored an equal hatred for. _And that traitorous wench allowed it to happen! She willingly gave her self to that filthy Makai thief! To that_ _foul demon! I will not stand for it!_ With a snarl of rage, Kagone shut off the device, slamming it down upon the top of his desk with enough force to shake the sturdy woodwork. 

Naoko gasped at the elder's action, thoughts of his safety eluding him as he rushed forward. "My lord! What have you done!" He cried, reaching out to scoop the device into his hand. He cradled it like a helpless infant, peering down with pained eyes as he took in the extent of the damage. All the work he had done. The hours spent surveying Koenma's palace. Everything he had done in the name of his master had been in vain. 

Kagone ignored Naoko's breakdown, still too wrapped up in his self righteous anger to realize he had most likely destroyed the evidence that would seal the kitsune and the deity's fates. At last he was drawn outside his thoughts at Naoko's frustrated cries. Blinking, the elder's eyes widened as he gazed upon the cracked device within his assistant's hands. _What .. have I ..._ _done?_ He stammered mentally, his reasoning taking control over his emotions. It would not do to become angry. His anger had led him into trouble more times than the elder wanted to count. And if he were to go off the deep end before his plan was completed it would ruin his best chance for taking his rightful place as head elder. _I cannot afford any slip ups_. He added mentally as he willed himself calm. "Is it beyond repair Naoko?" 

The brown haired Reigen looked up slowly from the device, his pensive eyes meeting the questioning ones of Kagone. "I ... don't know ... sir .. maybe .. " He answered, uncertainty evident in his voice as he studied his master. 

"Then I suggest you get to work fixing it," Kagone ordered in a detached voice, back to his cold self once more as he rose from his seat. "Once I've gathered the items needed to take care of the detectives, I will need those images for our case when I bring the ferry girl and her lover in front of the Reikai court for trial." 

"But how are you going to subdue Kurama?" Naoko asked, his curiosity ruling his fear as he watched his master turn his back to him. "He won't be easy to capture." 

"You'll see in due time Naoko," Kagone answered over his shoulder. "Until then I want you to not only work on fixing that device but also keep an eye on Botan and that foul demon. Inform me of anything strange that happens as you observe them. I need to know their routine before I set up my trap." 

Naoko nodded, feeling like his old self once again now that he had a new purpose to fulfill. "As you wish my lord." He replied with a bow, cradling the Reikai camera against his chest as he turned and walked back the way he had come, leaving Kagone alone to scheme his plan to capture Kurama. 

_Soon you worthless bastard I will have you in my clutches and not even the mighty_ _Koenma will be able to save you._ Kagone snarled inwardly, stalking off to his room, his thoughts as dark as the night that lingered outside his home. 

%%%%% 

Botan guided her oar downward, maintaining a gradual descent until her tennis shoed feet gently scraped across the asphalt that lined the narrow alleyway beside Kurama's apartment building. The deity gave a silent prayer, thankful for the darkness that surrounded them, concealing their unconventional arrival from any passerby that might chance a look in their direction. She brought the oar to a stop, pressing her feet firmly onto the ground, smiling as Kurama shifted behind her, mimicking her motion before sliding off and to the right. Botan jumped off next, willing the oar to disappear before turning to face Kurama who spoke. 

"It feels good to be home." He whispered, casting an idle glance around him before bringing his relieved emerald orbs upon the tender amethyst ones of Botan. 

_Home_. Botan liked the sound of that. Home with Kurama. With her mate. _I couldn't ask_ _for anything more_. She told herself, the sadness of leaving Reikai lessened with the knowledge that she would be remaining with her lover in Ningenkai. "Yes. It does." Botan said softly as she moved closer to Kurama and reached out, clasping her hands gently around the strap resting at an angle against the kitsune's chest and pulling it up and off of him. "Let me help you with that." She replied, giving an answer Kurama's questioning gaze. 

The red haired man smiled, understanding lighting up his features. Botan wanted to help him, to ease the burden he had been carrying ever since they had departed spirit world. _Ah, my_ _deity, you have helped me more than you may ever know_. He whispered inwardly as he allowed her to remove the bag and strap it around her shoulder. And although he appreciated her concern, Kurama didn't want Botan to strain herself anymore than she already had done. "You don't have to do that Botan. I know you're tired after flying from Reikai all the way into Sakaoshimi. I can handle it just fine." 

"I know that Kurama," The deity replied. "But I want to. Besides, you're just as whipped as I am. So why don't we head up to your department and go to sleep?" 

Kurama smiled at the thought of falling asleep beside his mate. To hold her within his arms, to hear the steady heartbeat and breath of the woman he loved so close to him was an idea he cherished and welcomed. _And I know she will be safe so long as she's within my arms_. "Well truth be told you did kind of wear me out back there." He said as he studied the deity before him with twinkling eyes. 

Botan narrowed her eyes briefly at the teasing tone in his voice only to give as good as she got. "I could say the same of you." She replied softly, earning her a small chuckle from the kitsune. 

"Touché my love. Touche" Kurama conceded, giving her a beaming smile before tapping his head to the side, motioning for her to follow him to the entrance door. 

The two lovers made their way inside, Kurama holding open the door for Botan who entered first, a smiling kitsune behind as he let the door go and followed her up the stairs towards the hallway that led to his apartment. Kurama was halfway up the staircase when a familar scent entered his sensitive olfactory nerves. The fox spirit stopped his ascent, taking a deeper sniff of air to make sure it was recent and not a scent from earlier in the day. A troubled look formed upon Kurama's face, the second whiff of air confirming his suspicions. _But what is he doing_ _here?_

"What is it, Kurama?" Botan asked, coming to a stop a few steps above her mate's own, her amethyst eyes looking downward at him in concern. 

Kurama brought his gaze upright, meeting the deity's troubled one. He closed the small distance between them, switching the suitcase to his right hand. With his left hand now free, the kitsune reached out, clasping Botan's right hand and pulling her gently with him. "Come on." He whispered as calmly as he could. 

Botan frowned but complied, her heart troubled by the sudden change in her lover's behavior. Something was bothering him. _But what?_ She wondered only to come to an instant realization as they cleared the flight of stairs, her gaze shifting away from Kurama to the small figure dressed in black some distance away. "Hiei?" She murmured. 

The fire apparition was leaning silently against the right side wall beside the kitsune's apartment door. He made no move to greet them, his arms remained crossed, his head tilted downward and his eyes closed though his lips twisted into a smirk as he began to speak. "It took you long enough." 

Kurama and Botan walked slowly up to him, eyeing their friend in curiosity. 

"I didn't know I had to check in with you before I came home, Hiei." Kurama answered gamely as he came to a stop a few feet away from the smaller man, Botan beside him. Although he remained calm on the outside, Kurama was beginning to dread the appearance of his best friend. If Hiei was visiting him at this time of night it could only mean something had happened. _Something I'm sure I'm not_ _going to like. _

"Hn." Hiei sounded as he opened his eyes and tilted his head back. Turning his gaze to the left, his red orbs took on a mirthful look as he studied the fox spirit then the deity and then back to Kurama once more. Unable to gather anything from his friend, he shifted his telepathic focus over to Botan, his smirk growing wider as he read the deity's thoughts. _My, my, it seems you've been a rather_ _naughty boy, Kurama_. Hiei sent out to the red head. _I'm surprised the ferry girl is able to walk after all that extracurricular_ _activity in Reikai._

A low growl escaped from the kitsune's lips, his eyes narrowing into now golden slits as Youko came to the surface. _Watch yourself, fire demon_. He sent back threateningly, not liking Hiei's intrusion into his mate's mind one little bit. _What Botan and I do with each other is not your business, so unless you're in the mood for a world of pain, I suggest you keep yourself out of Botan's mind or I will personally escort you back to Mukuro minus your Jagan eye._

Hiei let out a small chuckle, knowing full well Youko was speaking. The fire apparition was always amused when he got under the kitsune's skin, especially when it brought out the former thief's more aggressive personality. _I never claimed it was Youko. _He sent back. _I was_ _merely teasing you._

Kurama frowned, aggravated that Hiei had gotten to him so easily. Gold faded, his eyes relaxing as the emerald hue of Suuichi bloomed, the kitsune returning to his more calm and reserved human self. _Is that what you came to Ningenkai for, Hiei? To tease me?_

__The fire demon was about to reply when Botan broke verbally into their silent conversation. "Hey you guys, do you mind sharing in whatever it is you two are talking about. Some of us can't communicate telepathically." The deity said, annoyed at once again being left out of the loop. 

The two men turned their gazes over to Botan. 

Kurama gave her an apologetic smile while the fire demon merely stared at her impassively. 

"Sorry, Botan," Kurama stated softly, giving her hand a small squeeze before switching his gaze back to his best friend. "So Hiei what brings you to the human world at this time of night? Shouldn't you be in Makai resting with Mukuro?" He asked, not bothering to hide the smirk that now laid claim to his lips. 

A dark look crossed Hiei's features, his red eyes glaring up into the twinkling green ones of Kurama. As much as Hiei liked harassing Kurama about his relationship with Botan, the small demon hated being on the receiving end of his best friend's more teasing nature. "I came because of this." He growled in annoyance, reaching quickly into the right pant pocket of his jeans. 

Kurama watched as Hiei retrieved a folded piece of paper. 

"Look at this." Hiei ordered, holding out the paper for Kurama to take. 

"What is it?" The kitsune asked, lowering the suitcase within his right hand down onto the carpeted hallway, reaching out to gently take the paper out of the dark haired man's hand. 

"Read it and see for yourself." 

Kurama frowned, gently loosening his left hand from Botan's right. Both hands now free, the kitsune unfolded the note and began to read it, his eyes widening slightly as he quickly took in the information. "When did this happen?" He asked, bringing his gaze upright as he lowered the note to his side. 

"Near as I can tell at least six hours ago. Maybe more." 

"What is it Kurama, what's going on?" Botan asked, still wanting to be included in the conversation. 

Kurama turned to her, a look of surprise equal to the emotion that now filled him. "Someone tried to kill Jin and Touya outside of a farming village within Yomi's territory." He answered softly. 

"What!" Botan exclaimed. She knew the two shinobi were old rivals of the detectives before becoming friends and even partners with Kurama during the Makai tournament. And from what she remembered, they were fairly strong. Not as strong as Kurama but still, not the kind of people to mess around with. "How ... Why ... ?" 

Kurama held out the note to the deity who took it from him, her concerned eyes trained upon the words on the paper as she began to read it's contents. 

"You realize what this means don't you Kurama?" Hiei asked. 

The kitsune drew his attention back to the fire demon, a somber look marring his features. He knew exactly what Hiei meant. _But is it true? _Kurama wondered. "Do you truly believe Ren to be behind this attack, Hiei?" 

"Don't you?" The fire apparition retorted, eyeing his friend expectantly. _Honestly kitsune,_ _I thought you were the smartest one of the bunch_. Hiei added, keeping his thoughts silent as he waited for Kurama to answer. 

Kurama's features remained grim. "Ren and his group may be the ones behind the assault but why attack Jin and Touya. We haven't really had any contact with them in over two years. They have nothing at all to do with the human world so what would the reasoning be?" 

"It's simple, Kurama," Hiei answered, his features serious as he spoke. "They know us. And Ren wants to eliminate any allies we might have." 

"But they didn't die." Botan said, interjecting into the conversation. 

The two demons turned to look at her. 

"Ren or whoever attacked the shinobi didn't kill them. They're still alive. And according to this letter," Botan paused, holding it up into the air. "they are in desperate need of a healer." Botan lowered the paper back to her side, her troubled amethyst orbs focusing directly into the saddened emerald ones of Kurama. "Then does that mean .. ?" She whispered, her voice trailing off as she realized just whom the letter was requesting. 

"I'm afraid so, Botan." Kurama answered, his features growing pained as he added. "The shinobi will die if I don't get to Makai soon." 

Botan frowned. "But don't they have healers there. Why can't one of them do it?" 

"The village they are in doesn't have anyone with healing power," Kurama answered softly, trying to keep his emotions from getting the better of him as he felt the anxiety rise within the deity's heart. "And Yomi's men are too far away to offer assistance. I can get there faster than anyone else. And besides, they asked for my help. And as a friend, I cannot refuse it." 

"Then I will go with you." Botan said, her features growing determined as she moved closer to the kitsune. 

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, Botan." Kurama replied, the regret in his tone lost upon the deity's ears as a look of defiance took hold of her beautiful face. 

"I'm not your child, Kurama. If I want to go, I'll go." She nearly snapped, becoming irritated at the way their conversation was going. "I'm not going to stay here all alone, awake all night wondering whether or not you'll return. I'm going, Kurama. Whether you like it or not." 

Kurama let out a sigh, a stress line forming on his normally smooth brow. True, it was rather cruel to make Botan wait for his return but it couldn't be helped. _I nearly lost her once in_ _Makai, I'll be damned if I allow those accursed demons the chance to do it again_. He thought as he replied in as calm of a voice as he could manage. "I can't risk your safety Botan. Makai is too dangerous a place for you right now. If Ren is indeed behind this, we could be walking into a trap. If that happens, I don't want you involved. It's not worth having me lose you to the likes of him. So please stay here and wait." 

"But you'll be able to protect me if that happens," Botan countered, her voice pleading, her eyes searching his for some sign that he would accept her coming along. "Won't you, Kurama?" She asked, her features falling at the look of resolve now upon her beloved's face. 

"I .. can't really say if I could or not Botan. I don't want to risk that chance when I know so little about Ren's true power. I'm sorry but it's best for you to stay in the relative safety of Ningenkai." He answered softly. "Besides you're tired. I can sense it. I need to get to that village as soon as possible before Jin and Touya die and your coming will slow our trip down." 

"But you're tired too, Kurama." Botan protested. "You need to rest as well." 

Kurama shook his head slightly. "That is true but when I become Youko the weariness I feel now will disappear. I'll be fine." 

Botan bit her lip, lowering her head as she tore her gaze away from her mate. "But I don't want to be here alone, Kurama. I want to be with you." 

Kurama's features softened. "I'd like that too but it is safer for you to remain here. I promise to return to you as quickly as possible." 

"You promise?" Botan asked, her voice quavering at the thought of being separated from the kitsune. 

Kurama closed the small distance between them. Reaching out, the fox spirit wrapped his arms around the deity and pulled her gently to him. "With all my heart." He whispered, as he rested his head against Botan's. 

An annoyed sigh was heard, drawing the kitsune's attention over to where Hiei stood. 

"We don't have time for this, Kurama." The fire demon stated sharply. 

Kurama fixed Hiei with a cold stare that was so intense, the fire demon actually took a half step back, but quickly recovered his composure. "Feh. Do what you will, Kurama." He murmured. "I'll just wait outside." He added, walking past the pair towards the stairs which he quickly descended. 

The kitsune returned his attention to Botan, his features growing tender as he reluctantly pulled away from the deity. 

Botan looked slightly upward at Kurama, a few tears starting to form within the corner of her eyes. "I don't want you to go." She whispered. 

"I don't want to leave." Kurama replied. His hands strayed upwards, cupping the deity's face as he gently began to caress her skin with his thumbs. "But I need to know what happened. I have to help them Botan. You know this." He added, closing his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers. 

Botan's eyelids fluttered closed, her heart torn between understanding and pain as the kitsune continued his reassuring touch upon her face. "I know." She managed to sneak past her trembling lips. 

Unable to bear the sadness of Botan's heart, Kurama leaned down and pressed his lips gently against the deity's, the kiss conveying the feelings of his heart. His love for her and his pain on her behalf. He hurt because she hurt. Her pain was his. And he wouldn't settle for anything less. _You'll never suffer alone, my love. Never_ _again. _He vowed as he deepened the kiss, his hands sliding downward as he wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her tight against him. 

Botan's heart pounded in her chest, the pain and sadness lifting slightly as he demonstrated his reluctance to leave her. She returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around him, holding onto him as if her life depended on it. She didn't want to let go. She couldn't let go. _Please stay_. She wanted to cry out but kept it to herself as the two grew lost in each other. 

_Kurama we cannot delay any longer_. The insistent voice of Hiei intruded within the kitsune's mind. 

I_ know that, Hiei but I .. don't want to leave her just yet .._ Kurama sent back, still engaged in a lip lock with the ferry girl. 

There was pause before Hiei commented once again. _I know that Kurama. But you're not_ _the only one who had to leave his mate behind in order to find out what the hell is going on._

Kurama sighed inwardly, knowing that Hiei was also suffering separation anxiety. _I guess_ _I'm being a little selfish_. He thought before sending back to his friend. _I'll be right there_. 

Slowly and with great reluctance, Kurama broke off the kiss, opening his eyes as he relaxed his hold. "I have to go, Botan." He whispered as he began to pull away. 

Botan opened her eyes, her body noticing the loss of Kurama's warmth as he retracted his arms. Her gaze shifted down to their now entwined hands. She nodded, unable to find her voice as Kurama began to pull out of her grip. 

Kurama reached into his right jacket pocket, pulling out the key to his apartment. He picked up the suitcase and moved past the still standing deity, unlocking the door and pushing it open. He sat the suitcase down near the shoe mat before heading quickly inside to turn on the light next to the couch. Within seconds he returned to his beloved's side out in the hallway. "I'm sorry Botan." He began apologetically, his features tightened when the deity didn't respond. "I'll return as soon as possible." He added in a whisper. "Good bye Botan." He murmured sadly, unable to take his emerald eyes away from the deity who could not seem to look him in the eye. 

"Good bye." Botan whispered, bringing her focus upright at last, meeting her lover's pensive gaze with her own. 

Kurama maintained eye contact as he walked backwards to the stair case. Upon reaching it he at last turned and disappeared slowly down the stair case and out of the deity's view. 

Botan watched him go, lowering her head as her emotions began to overwhelm her. Her chest grew heavy, her throat constricting as she resigned her self to spending the night in Ningenkai all alone. _Please come back to me soon, Kurama._ She whispered inwardly before turning slowly around, the deity walked into the apartment and gently closed the door behind her. 

%%%%% 

Hiei watched as Kurama exited the building, the crestfallen features of his best friend not lost upon him. He knew that the kitsune was reluctant to leave his mate's side. It was a feeling he shared when it came to Mukuro. He had been loathe to leave her, wanting to spend what little time the night provided to fall asleep beside his mate. Mukuro brought comfort and serenity to his troubled heart and mind. He being able to talk to her about things in a way he could not with his best friend. And he missed that now. Missed her comforting touch and her unconditional love. _You're not alone in your suffering Kurama. I too would rather be with my mate than_ _traipsing through the Makai forests wondering whether or not I'm walking into a trap_. Still, the fire demon refused to vocalize his thoughts, instead giving Kurama an impatient look as he spoke. "We'll be back within a few hours, Kurama. Your ferry girl should survive your temporary loss until then." 

Kurama paid no attention to the nearly sarcastic tone of his best friend, his eyes instead fixed upon the windows of his bed room where Botan now look down upon him. A tender smile lit up his face as he saw the deity mouth the words "I love you" to him. _And I love you_. He replied mentally. 

"Let's go, Kurama." Hiei said in a darkened tone as he studied his friend in annoyance. 

A sigh escaped the kitsune's lips though gaze remained fixed upon Botan's, emerald merging into gold as Youko began to take over, the change was gradual, without the usual display of power he used to transform. Within seconds, Kurama's demon form stood in place of his human one. His now gold eyes reflected the same emotions as his human self as he smiled at Botan, his features full of a promise as he looked upon his beloved's features. _I will return to you,_ _Botan. You'll see_. Youko vowed inwardly before reluctantly breaking his gaze from his mate's. He twisted sideways, tossing one last look up at the window before following Hiei down the sidewalk, the two demons disappearing from view, both unaware that someone was watching high above, within the shadows of night that lingered upon Sakaoshimi's sky. 

%%%%% 

_How much further, Hiei? _Youko sent out telepathically to the fire demon who raced beside him in the darkened woods of Makai, their forms a mere blur against the backdrop of trees that lined the path they were on. 

_Mushinaka village lies about forty miles beyond the eastern border of Mukuro's territory_. Hiei sent back. _We should reach it soon enough._

__Youko frowned. Although he enjoyed the freedom of being in his demon form, the last place he wanted to be was in his home world. _I don't really belong here_. He growled mentally. It felt odd to be so close to the places he had once roamed freely. The attraction to his life of thievery had long since passed. Replaced by a longing for companionship. For all the things he had once scoffed as unnecessary and even worthless. _I was such a fool back then. I can't believe_ _I once thought of love as a waste of time_. He berated himself, his mind straying to thoughts of Botan. God how he wished to be back with her. Even though he had only been gone an hour, it felt like a lifetime to the fox spirit. _I don't like the idea of her being alone_. Youko growled to himself. _But I had no choice, we could never make it to Mushinaka in time to save Jin and Touya_ _if she had come along._ He countered in his mind. _And the sooner we get there, the sooner I can_ _go home_. Inspired by such thoughts, Youko's speed increased, driving him forward as he raced on and into what hopefully wouldn't turn out to be a trap. 

%%%%%__

__Okudara silently in the sparse, darkened quarters of a room within his home, his violet eyes fixed upon the prone forms of Jin and Touya. The two shinobi lay side by side on two black futons, their features paled, sweat glistening upon their exposed flesh, soaking into the stained bandages wrapped tightly around the two men's torsos. Okudara could hear their shallow breathing, his eyes taking note of the shaky rise and fall of their chests. They were struggling just to breathe. 

The silver haired demon frowned. _If their condition deteriorates anymore, they won't be able to breathe at_ _all._ He thought gravely as he walked over to take a closer look. Okudara had the two shinobi brought directly to his house and placed in his guest room, helping them the best he could short of having a healer. _A healer_. He repeated mentally as he turned to his left and crouched down, reaching out to check Jin's pulse, his frown deepening at how weak the beat was. _We really need one right about now_. Okudara pivoted to his right, repeating the motion with Touya. 

He had been startled when the ninja had regained consciousness, asking for the help of a demon called Hiei. Although Okudara was within Yomi's territory, he knew full well the infamous fire Youkai under the command of the great Mukuro whose territory lay to the west of them. And there wasn't a demon alive who didn't know about the Makai tournament and those who participated. He knew Hiei was extremely powerful but lacked the ability to heal. The elder had wanted to ask them why they weren't asking for Yomi's help but the shinobi had passed out before he had the chance to do so. And so Okudara had sent a letter informing Hiei of Jin and Touya's situation, asking for his help. _But it's been over four hours, and still I have yet to hear a_ _word from this fire demon_. He thought as he rose to his feet. 

"Elder Okudara, they're here! The ones the shinobi asked for are here!" 

Okudara whirled around at the excited tone of the messenger's voice, his darkened features lightening slightly as he met the relieved gaze of Yasuo who beckoned him eagerly forward with a wave of his hand. The elder complied, marching out of the room and down the hallway towards his front door. He exited as calmly as he could, though he had to admit his curiosity at seeing the fire demon and whoever he had decided to bring along. Curiosity gave way to shock as he joined the crowd of villagers outside his home. 

He watched as the two demons approached, their measured strides displaying the gracefulness of their movements. His gaze shifted from the compact frame of the fire demon to the tall form of a fox spirit, his features instantly recognizable as those of Youko Kurama. _My God! He brought that Makai thief all the way from the human world here in such a short period of time! The shinobi must be good friends indeed to have him come all the way here. _Okudara couldn't help but swallow the lump in his throat. The shinobi were powerful to be sure but the two men coming to a stop before him were two of the most powerful beings, short of Yomi himself, he had ever sensed in his entire existence. _I only hope they don't blame me for their condition_. He thought as he regained his composure and stepped forward to speak "Are you the two demons Master Jin and Master Touya requested?" He asked, tilting his head up to meet the golden gaze of the kitsune. Okudara was the tallest member of his village at a little over six feet, but the fox demon before him was close to a foot taller than him. _Well this is different_. Okudara thought, mildly amused by his sudden discomfort as he waited for the Youkai to respond. 

Youko gave the elder a nod of his head, his long silver locks swishing slightly from the movement. "We are," He answered in a deep voice that could only belong to the fox spirit. "Take us to them if you would be so kind." He added, his features cool though the concern in his voice wasn't lost on the elder's ears. 

"Of course. This way." Okudara answered softly, gesturing them forward with a wave of his arm. 

Youko and Hiei followed the elder inside. 

Kurama's features remained impassive though inside he was troubled at the heavy smell of blood that lingered within the walls of the one story home decorated with simple colors and Spartan decor. He trailed slightly behind the smaller man, walking down the darkened hallway before turning right and into another small room, his eyes widening for a second before returning to their normal state. Wordlessly, Kurama moved forward, crouching down beside Jin, his gaze studying the reddened spots nestled within the bandages wrapped around his chest, intently. His ears twitched in pain at the ragged breath escaping from the cracked lips of the fallen wind master. _His lungs are on the verge of collapse_. Youko thought in concern. The situation was indeed serious. _And if I don't heal them soon, my coming here will be for naught_. 

Reaching out, Youko took the claw on his left index finger and gently cut through the right side of bandages. the cloth separated, allowing the kitsune to grab the edges which he pulled towards him, revealing a series of small, darkened holes littered like a minefield around the wind master's exposed chest. "Take a look at this, Hiei." He called out softly to his friend, though his gaze remained fixed on the wounds before him. 

Hiei came to stand beside Kurama before crouching down as well. "What the hell kind of weapon could of done this?" He asked in mild curiosity as he leaned forward to inspect the wounds. 

"I don't know," Youko murmured. Reaching out with his right hand, the kitsune hovered just above the wound closest to him. "So let's find out." A bright light erupted underneath the fox spirit's hand, flooding the open wound, the muscle and skin obeying his silent command, stretching, reconnecting, healing until no wound remained. 

Okudara watched in amazement at the healing power of what many considered a ruthless demon, even by Makai standards. _But Youko isn't really a full demon anymore_. The elder countered in his mind as he remembered the things said after the Makai tournament. Kurama was also half human. Did that mean he had learned to care for others while spending close to twenty years away from his home world? Okudara couldn't believe it. A gasp was heard behind him, drawing the elder's attention away from the two strangers to the source of noise, his surprised violet orbs falling upon Yasuo who stood frozen inside the doorway. 

The young demon gaped in stunned silence, watching with riveted eyes as the kitsune began to heal each and every wound upon Jin's chest, the color soon returning to his face, his breathing becoming more even and normal. 

Youko pivoted to his right and repeated the process on Touya, his mask of concentration slipping as his features grew impassive once more. "You were the one who found them is that correct?" He asked in soft tone, no malice or anger within it as he shifted his gaze over to where a still silent Yasuo stood. 

The boy flinched, a small delay taking over his mind as he realized Youko was addressing him. Yasuo had heard many stories about the infamous thief throughout his childhood. Stories that made a tingle crawl up his spine every time his name was mentioned. The fox spirit had attained a type of bogeyman status with all the children within the village. Something to scare them with so that they would fall in line and behave. "Watch out or Youko Kurama will come and snatch you in the middle of night and make a stew out of you." The older boys would always taunt, highly amused when he quivered in fear at the mere mention of the thief's name. 

Yet, this extremely powerful demon, this supposed bogeyman, was talking to him in a civil and even a .. concerned manner with him, the simple son of a farmer, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. _Come on Yasuo! Say something, stupid!_ He berated himself. "Uh .. Yes sir." He managed to spit out, his gaze falling upon the two shinobi. 

Kurama smiled inwardly. He understood the fear and awe he could sense and see within the boy's features. He knew all about his reputation. Some of it true. Some of it, not. _But I'm not like that anymore._ _And I never will be_. He added as he rose to his full height and turned to completely face the young demon. "There is no need for apprehension young one, I don't eat children. Especially ones who help my friends." 

"Wh .. at ..?" Yasuo stammered, looking at Youko in disbelief. _How did he know what I_ _was thinking?_ _Is he a telepath too? _He wondered as he met the fox spirit's gaze. 

A low chuckle escaped from Youko's throat, his feature twisting in amusement as he turned briefly to Hiei who sent out to him. 

_He thinks you can read minds._

Youko smirked. _Well, he is right in a way. Someone in this room can read minds. _He replied as his gaze returned to the still stunned Yasuo."And you no longer have to fear for Jin and Touya's well being, they are fine now."__

__Yasuo's fear evaporated as he sensed the truth of Youko's words. He studied the now calm features of his idols, immense relief flooding him at their return to normal as he brought his gaze directly to the golden orbs of Youko. Yasuo studied the features of the fox spirit with vested interest. His mind beginning to understand the demon before him was not the ruthless one from all the stories he had heard, believing them to be more fiction than fact. If Youko was really so bad, why would he come to the aid of someone below his status and rank in power? _Because_ _they were his friends. _Yasuo told himself, noticing at last what he should have the first time he laid eyes upon the ex-thief. Beneath that cold exterior he presented to the world, behind the deep, threatening tone of voice that seemed to issue without thought from the kitsune's mouth, the young man could see the concern and the anger that had drove him to come and take to task the healing of the fallen shinobi. "I ... thank ... you." Yasuo replied, giving Youko a formal bow. 

Youko quirked an eyebrow at the boy's gesture of respect, totally surprised by the action. "There is no need to bow, Yasuo. It is I who should be thanking you. For taking care of my friends until my arrival." 

_Speaking of which_, Hiei commented telepathically to Kurama, a somber look upon his handsome countenance as he twisted his gaze over his shoulder to the two resting ninjas behind him. _Would you like me to see just what the hell happened to them?_

__A faint groan was heard, drawing Youko and Hiei's gaze to the stirring form of Jin. 

_I don't believe that will be necessary, Hiei._ Youko replied as he watched the wind master awaken. 

Jin's eyelids fluttered open as consciousness began to return to him only to clench them shut, a hissing cry of pain streaming out of his parted lips at the intense throbbing of his temples. "Ow .. my head .." He croaked. The wind master struggled to rise, his body shaking from the effort only to feel a hand come to rest gently upon his shoulder. 

"Easy." A low voice growled. 

Jin's ears twitched in recognition. _I know that voice_. Opening his eyes, the wind master turned his head to the left, his surprised blue orbs meeting the calm gold ones of Kurama. "Youko?" 

"Who else did you expect?" 

Jin flinched at the new voice, turning his gaze forward, his eyes fell upon the small form of Kurama's best friend. "Hiei? What are you two lads doing here?" 

The kitsune and the fire demon shared a questioning look with each other before returning their attention on the red haired shinobi. 

"You sent for us, did you not?" Youko asked, frowning at the wind master's statement. 

Jin features took on a puzzled look. "I did? I don't remember doing any thing like that." 

Hiei let out an annoyed sigh. "The letter sent to me claimed you asked for my help," He nearly snapped as he eyed the shinobi in mild disdain. He had little patience tonight. Especially since it was the shinobi's request for his assistance that had dragged him away from his mate. Now that their health was no longer in question, Hiei wanted to get to the bottom of the problem. _So that I can return to Mukuro_. He added mentally as he continued. "The elder of this village stated as much in his correspondence, so unless you want me to feed you to my black dragon, you will tell us why you asked for our help." Hiei growled, his hard features unmistakable in the sincerity of his threat. 

Jin's features grew thoughtful as he reached up to scratch the side of his head. "Well, if you say I did, I must of but honestly I can't really say whether or not 'twas me that did the asking." 

Hiei's left eyebrow began to twitch, his impatience growing at the silly behavior of the wind master. _Let me smack it out of him, Kurama. _He sent out to the kitsune who shook his head.__

_No. Let him think it over, I'm sure he'll remember._

Hiei crossed his arms, disappointment evident in his features as he closed his eyes and scowled. _Sure, go ahead and ruin my fun_. He commented telepathically to Youko. __

__The fox spirit smirked, amused at his friend's juvenile statement only to have his smirk fall as a soft voice broke into their conversation. 

"It .. wasn't Jin .. who asked for your help ..." 

The three men turned their attention to the side where a now conscious Touya lay. 

"It ... was .. me .. " The ice master added, his glazed eyes reflecting the pain that radiated through his body as he struggled to rise. "I asked .. the elder to send a message to Hiei. I .. knew Hiei would find you and ... bring you here." 

Youko studied Touya, watching as the blue haired shinobi managed to sit in an upright position. His features relaxed, growing curious as he spoke. "And now that we're here why don't you tell us what happened to you out in those woods." 

Touya let out a weary sigh, his features darkening as the memories of what occurred flooded his consciousness. He told them everything he could, down to the final attack that led to their injuries. 

When he was done, Youko's features grew somber. _Well that explains the wounds on_ _their bodies_. He thought as he took in all the information Touya had given. _But that doesn't_ _explain why they attacked each other_. He added. "So what was it that made you to go after Jin?" 

Touya didn't want to answer at first, the shame he felt at his weakness preventing him from telling them the full truth. 

Jin, knowing about his friend's problem and confused as to why the ice master didn't tell the whole story, decided to speak. "Come on, laddie. Tell them what happened to ya. Tell them about the mind control thing." He said in an encouraging voice. 

Touya let out a shaky sigh as he lowered his head, unable to meet the other men's gazes, afraid of what he might see. "I .. was .. taken control of. Used by an entity. A woman." He began, his voice trailing off as he relieved the memory. "I .. can ... still .. hear her ... in the back of my mind .. She's the one who made me attack and try to kill Jin. It was her." 

_Her? _Youko repeated mentally, his features darkening at the sudden thought that sprang in his mind. __He peered over his shoulder to Hiei who nodded, his thoughts along the same line as the kitsune's. "Did this woman ever show herself to you?" 

Touya shook his head slowly. "No. I never saw her and I .. couldn't stop her. She was just too strong." He closed his eyes in shame, anger rising to the surface reflecting in his features as he turned away from them.__

__Jin frowned at his friend's behavior. "Come on now laddie, don't go getting all upset. 'Twasn't your fault that some crazy lass snuck into your mind, but are you sure it was a woman? The voice I heard was a man's." 

"A man's?" Youko growled, turning back to Jin in surprise. "Did you get a good look at him?" 

Jin nodded. "The little bastard that set us against each other. Yeah, I got a good look at his pasty face." 

Youko kept himself in check, wanting to hear all the facts before he made a judgment, though in his heart he already knew the culprit behind their assault. "And what did he look like?" 

Jin scowled, clenching his jaw as he thought back to the encounter with the dark haired stranger. "Well, as I told ya boys earlier, he was pasty, pale ya know with these strange looking bangs as black as the clothes he was wearing. And the bastard was thin. It looked like he could use a good meal or two if ya know what I mean .. " He prattled on, stopping as he noticed the impatient scowl marring Youko's features. "Uh .. anyway, he looked human enough and he had the coldest gray eyes I've ever seen in me life, and that's saying something let me tell ya."__

__Kurama and Hiei exchanged a look, both thinking the exact same thing. 

Ren. 

_He was here, Kurama!_ Hiei shouted telepathically to the kitsune. _The bastard was here in Makai!_

Youko's features turned grim. _I agree with you, Hiei. It was Ren without a doubt. "_And did you see any of his companions?" The fox spirit asked, returning his attention to Jin. 

The wind master shook his head. "Nah. But whatever the little blighter did to me, I'm still feeling it." He groaned as he reached up to clench his forehead, wincing as the pain in his temple began to throb again_._

__"Did he say anything to you?" Youko asked. 

Jin lowered his hand, his blue eyes meeting the inquisitive gold ones of Kurama. _Strange._ The wind master thought as he studied his teammate from the Makai tournament. _It's almost as if_ _the fox knows something about ..._ "Hey there Youko, do ya know the guy who attacked us?" 

Youko blinked in surprise, startled at being put on the receiving end of a question. _Well I_ _guess I should have expected this_. He thought gamely though he kept his amusement to himself as he nodded. "The man who attacked you goes by the name Ren Kurayami and he has been a thorn in my side for some time now." 

Jin cocked his head to the side. "Is it because he has Reikai energy that you know of him?" 

The color drained from Youko's face. "What?"He murmured, his voice full of shock. If what Jin said was true, it would explain a lot about Koenma's reluctance to answer their questions. He remembered the Reikai lord's reaction upon seeing Ren's picture. Had it startled him, seeing someone he may have recognized? _So do you know something about Ren that you've_ _neglected to tell us, Koenma_. Kurama commented silently. _And if you do, why haven't you told_ _us?_ He wondered as he studied Jin. 

Hiei meanwhile was having a similar reaction, suddenly remembering the comment Mukuro had made to him the night she was attacked. Something about her attacker having energy only those of Reikai possess. He had dismissed it, believing it an impossibility. But hearing Jin's statement made him wonder. _Reikai energy. Of course!_ He cried inwardly before communicating his thoughts with Kurama. _You know what this means don't you, Kurama? We need to have a little talk with Koenma._

__Youko nodded. _Agreed_, _but first we need to know what transpired between the shinobi_ _and Ren_. He sent back but kept his gaze on Jin as he spoke. "Are you sure it was Reikai energy you sensed?" 

"Yeah, it was definitely Reikai energy," Jin replied, confused at the Youko's obvious surprise. "Just like your boss Koenma and your pretty friend Botan have." 

At the mention of Botan's name, Kurama's eye narrowed. "Did Ren mention Botan to you? Did he?" Youko asked, his voice hard, demanding, as if the answer would either save his life or sign his death warrant. 

Jin visible cringed at the harshness of the fox spirit's address. As strong as he was, he had never been on the receiving end of Youko's wrath. Nor did he want to. _But why is he getting all_ _upset over the girl unless... _Jin smiled inwardly at the realization of Kurama's feelings for the ferry girl. That would explain the scent his nose picked up from the kitsune. It was feminine and smelled of some strange flower separate from the masculine scent coupled with roses that was Kurama's alone. _So the fox has finally found his mate. Isn't that something_. A grin spread on the wind master's face, his more teasing nature taking over his apprehension of being throttled by the kitsune. "So the lass is your mate, is she? I must say ya got good taste Youko." He said with a small chuckle. 

Youko closed his eyes, fighting the urge to wring the wind master's neck as he willed himself calm. "Yes. She is my mate and my future wife. But I didn't ask you that did I? I asked you whether or not Ren said anything to you. So did he," Youko paused, opening his eyes once more, his eyes focused questioningly upon the still grinning Jin. "Say anything to you?" 

"Well, he did mention something about claiming what was rightfully his, but he didn't say what it was he was trying to claim." 

Youko frowned in disappointment. "Did he say anything else to you?" 

"Nah. After he touched my forehead, everything went black. I can't remember nothing else." 

"I heard something." Touya added to their conversation. 

The three men turned to face Touya who was now sitting Indian style upon the futon. "And if what you say about Botan is true, you won't like it my friend." 

Youko tried to keep his voice calm but his willpower failed him. "Tell me, Touya, what did you hear?" 

Touya was surprised by the deep concern resonating in the kitsune's tone. _So it is true_. _Botan really does mean something to him_. He thought in wonder though he kept it to himself. "Just before I lost consciousness, I heard a man, I assume it was this Ren character, mention Botan's name." He began, only to stop as Youko grabbed the shinobi roughly by the shoulders. 

"What did he say about Botan?" He growled, the fear he felt betraying him as he looked Touya square in the eye. "Tell me what he said!" 

Touya studied Kurama in shock. Never before had he seen the kitsune act so emotional. He was always so calm and collected. _Much like myself_. He thought. But the ice master also knew that when a kitsune chose a life mate, they became extremely protective and were more likely to give in to their emotions, including anger and fear for their mate's safety and well being. _He must really love the ferry girl to be acting like this_. He commented inwardly, keeping himself calm, Touya answered. "He said it was time. That Botan would soon be his." 

All the color drained from Youko's face. "What?!" 

%%%%% 

Botan lie awake in the darkness of Kurama's room, still dressed in the clothes she wore upon leaving Reikai. Though physically exhausted from all that had happened, the deity fought against the fatigue that bombarded her senses. The worry she felt for Kurama giving her the strength to remain conscious. She wanted to see him upon his return. Wanted to make sure he returned to her, the thought of losing him more than she could bear. For the past few hours she lay upon her side, waiting, her amethyst eyes focused idly on the wall in front of her. Occasionally she reached out, lovingly caressing the empty space where Kurama usually slept. His scent still lingered upon the sheets and pillows, bringing comfort to her troubled heart. After some time, she lifted her right arm, clasping Kurama's pillow with her hand. She dragged it towards her, a tender smile lighting up her features as she snuggled against it, drawing a deep breath, inhaling the scent that was her lover's. Soothed by the familar smell, she finally succumbed to the call of sleep. Botan's eyes drifted closed as the need to rest laid claim to her mind, dulling her senses. So much so she neither felt nor saw the pair of dark hued eyes that peered inside the window above her bed. 

A figure cloaked completely in the black uniform of traditional shinobi hung upside down, supported by a transparent rope wrapped around the railing of the top of the building. He studied the still frame of the deity for several seconds, making sure she was asleep before deciding at last to make his move. With a powerful push of his arms, the man in black swung outward, away from the window. He twisted his large frame around, righting himself as he swung back, his booted feet hitting the wall just above the window, stopping his movement. Slowly and with great strength, he pulled himself up and over the railing. Unhooking himself, the man rose to his full height. Within seconds, he disappeared, reappearing outside Kurama's apartment door. 

He paused, studying the hallway with narrowed eyes. Something had garnered his attention. Something that caused his senses to go off, a warning to be wary and alert. The man shook his head, dismissing the notion that perhaps the kitsune had discovered their plans and was on his way back to try and prevent him from completing the task given to him by Ren. _I_ _have_ _never failed my brother before_. Tahomen thought, his heart swelling with pride as he brought his dark orbs back down to the knob. _And I won't start now_. He added as he withdrew a small, thin metal device tucked inside his belt. He inserted it into the lock, picking it, a smile of satisfaction as he heard a soft click. 

Wrapping his hand around the knob, Tahomen slowly twisted it before pushing the door open. He entered the pitch black apartment, closing the door silently behind him. His eyes adjusted quickly to the lack of light, unencumbered by the darkness as he moved stealthily forward and down the hallway that led to Kurama's bedroom. He stood still in the doorway, making no move towards the still body of the deity. _Hmm. .._ He sounded inwardly as his senses picked up a faint amount of spiritual energy similar to Kurama's coming from the deity. _So_ _the fox has marked her has he?_ The shinobi thought, his features growing troubled at this new revelation. _I wonder if Ren knows that Botan has mated with the kitsune already?_

__Just then Botan began to stir, her arm tightening around the pillow she cradled against her. A faint mumbling was heard causing Tahomen to quickly back away and around the corner. He hugged the wall, his features darkening as he heard the rustling of bed sheets. Botan was beginning to wake up. _Dammit! I can't get caught by her!_ He growled inwardly as he closed his eyes and held his breath. Ren had specifically ordered him to make sure she was unaware of his presence. Because if Botan awoke and was frightened, Kurama would know about it and rush back to her aid. And as much as the shinobi would have liked to face the fox spirit, he knew now was not the time. _I must act before she awakens completely_. Crooking his right forearm against his chest, Tahomen reached inside his gi, withdrawing a small clear orb the size of a plum. He tilted his head downward, studying the blue contents swishing inside the orb with vested interest. A smile tugged at his lips, hidden by his mask as he swung his body silently forward, cranking his right arm back then forward, throwing the object within his gloved hand forcefully to the carpeted ground. Glass shattered upon impact, flying off in all directions. Upon contact with the air, the blue fluid instantly turned into a heavy mist that flooded the confines of the room. 

Botan's eyelids fluttered open, the sound of broken glass drawing her out of her light slumber. A look of horror flared upon her pretty features, her eyes widening in alarm at the sight before her. A thick mist enveloped the entire room, settling down upon the deity as if it had a mind of it's own. She gasped, inhaling the mist, her features reddening as the chemical fog invade her lungs. She began to cough violently, her body trembling at the searing pain that radiated throughout the entirety of her body.Botan struggled to rise but could only manage to slide her body off the edge of the bed, her back smacking hard into the carpeted floor. She tired to lift her head but to no avail. She was too weak to move. _What's ... happening to me? _

A sickening wave of terror welled inside her at the sudden thought that loomed in her fading consciousness. Someone had come specifically for her. Someone who knew that Kurama had left for Makai. Someone who knew the kitsune would leave the deity all alone in the human world, believing it safer for her, when in fact it was the most precarious situation to put her in. Someone who wanted her as his own. _Oh God! He's come for me!_ She cried, tears forming in her eyes at her state of helplessness. _This can't be happening! This can't be happening_! She repeated mentally. She wanted to scream, to fight back against the one who had decided to kidnap her. But no words could pass through her parted lips. 

Darkness began to take hold of Botan as her body started to shut down. The only movement now were the tears that fell freely down the sides of the deity's face. _Kurama! Kurama where are you!_ Her heart and mind screamed over and over as she tried to reach out to him, to touch upon the bond that they both shared but she could sense nothing from him. Either the mist that swirled around her was blocking her attempt or else Kurama was simply too far away to feel her need for him. Botan began to despair. She needed him more than ever but knew he would not come. That he wouldn't make it in time to save her. _I'm ... sorry ... Kurama.. for_ _both of us .._ The deity cried, her mind going silent as her eyelids grew heavy, yielding to the darkness that sought to claim her. 

%%%%% 

_So it's true_. Youko thought as he loosened his hold from the ice master's shoulders. He shifted his gaze away from Touya, his features darkening as he realized his mistake. Coming here had been a set up. _And like a simple fool, I fell for their trap!_ He snarled. He had left Botan all alone. Alone and unprotected. Lured into Makai and away from his mate so that Ren could claim what he thought was his. As if Botan were a mere possession to be stolen. A beautiful jewel to be taken. _And I fell right into their scheme_. He thought angrily. It explained why the two shinobi hadn't been killed. Ren wanted them to live, wanted to make sure Kurama was the only one capable of saving them. _You bastard, you've been_ _planning this all along haven't you_! He growled. 

Just then, Youko sensed something. Something that his caused his hackles to rise and his heart to pound against his chest, the painful roar of his pulse echoing loudly within his sensitive ears. The kitsune's eyes widened in alarm. He could feel it, the fear wrapping around him like a sheet, smothering him with such intensity, the fox spirit wanted to cry. A gasp suddenly emitted from his throat as the emotional bond he shared broke. He could no longer sense anything. It was as if she ... _Botan! _His mind screamed, horrified at the sudden loss of their connection. He had left her all alone like a sacrificial lamb to be taken by the wolf that hungered after her. _No! _He cried, shaking free of the paralysis that had claimed him only seconds before._ I can't let it end like this! I have to get to her! I have to!_ Without warning, Youko shot upright, bolting through the open door and down the hallway before anyone could lodge a protest. 

Hiei watched in surprise as Kurama fled, his features tightened in concern. Something had happened to the ferry girl. The panic, fear and anger from Kurama was so palpable even Yasuo and Okudara, who didn't know Kurama, could sense the kitsune's suffering. The remaining Youkai cried out, asking what was wrong but the fire demon didn't answer as he took off after his best friend. Rarely had Hiei ever seen Youko let go of his emotions. And when it did happen, it was usually out of anger. And it was done quickly and as briefly as possible. Not being in control was something Kurama abhorred. _It must be frightening for you my friend_. _Losing control of your_ _emotions like that. _Hiei thought to himself. Then again, Botan was Kurama's mate and she was in trouble. And that changed everything. _That being the case he's going to need someone with a level head to watch his back_. The fire demon reasoned as he caught up with Youko. "Youko, where do you think you are going?!" Hiei called out as he at slid up to the kitsune, his worried red orbs focused upon his friend's troubled features. 

"Back to Ningenkai!" Youko replied, his voice in a near panic as he added, "I have to get to Botan!" 

Hiei frowned. "Don't you think you should calm down, Kurama! You won't be able to help Botan if you get yourself killed!" 

"I can't calm down, Hiei!" Youko shouted back as he sought out the closest portal to Ningenkai. "She's my mate and she's in trouble! I sensed her crying out to me Hiei! She was calling for me but I couldn't answer her!" The pain reflected in his features not lost upon the fire demon as he added, "I will not lose her to Ren! I refuse!" 

"I believe you Kurama!" Hiei yelled out in a softer tone, understanding marking his features as he studied his friend. "Which is why I'm coming with you!" 

Youko allowed a small smile to tug at his lips, relieved that his friend had decided to help him in his hour of need. "Are you afraid I might lose control and end up getting killed?" He asked dryly, feeling a little like his old self as he looked over to the fire demon. 

Hiei smirked. "I just want to make sure you don't screw up and kill the slippery bastard before I get a chance to get in a few blows." He deadpanned, though inwardly the fire demon feared what the loss of Botan would do to his best friend's psyche. _And if that happens, I'm not_ _sure even I will be able to pull him out of it. _Hiei thought, his smirk falling, his features growing serious as he sensed the pull of a Ningenkai portal. 

Youko felt it as well, rushing forward as his eyes searched out what his senses now knew. _Where is it?_! He cried mentally, desperation filling his heart and mind as his gaze darted all around him. He had to get to Botan. He had to get home before Ren could complete his plan. Before his soul mate was taken from him. _I have to get to Ningenkai! Please God help me find a way out of here!_

__"Over there!" Hiei cried pointing upward. 

The fox spirit whipped his gaze upright, a look of elation filling his features. Sending a silent prayer of thanks heavenward, he sped forward. _Hang on Botan. I'll be there_ _soon, love._ _Just a little while longer_. Kurama vowed as he launched his large frame into the air and into a large tear between dimensions that suddenly opened before him. 

Hiei leaped upward as well, following the kitsune into the black mass of air, swallowed within it's depths, both disappearing from view before the hole closed and the air was still once more. 

%%%%% 

Tahomen walked slowly through the dissipating mist, coming to a stop to the right of the unconscious deity. The mask he wore kept him from succumbing to the effects of the biochemical concoction he had created and used. Crouching down, the shinobi reached out, scooping Botan into his arms before rising to his feet. With careful motions, Tahomen made his way through the apartment, exiting as silently as he had come. He turned around to close the door behind him only to whip his head to the right when his peripheral vision caught sight of movement. His darkened orbs narrowed at the lean figure that stood on the opposite end of the hall. _What's this?_ He wondered. He had been watching the apartment for over two hours and had neither seen nor felt the only other occupant of the building though he knew the name of the young, blond haired man dressed in light blue jeans and a blue squall jacket, standing before him. Ren had told him all about the boy named Yoh Hajime. A friend to Kurama. 

"Going somewhere?" Yoh asked in a low tone, the anger he felt about the situation reflected in the intensity of his blue eyes as they fixed themselves coldly upon the kidnapper. 

Tahomen let out a deep chuckle, amused by the ferocity of the young man's gaze. "I suppose you are going to stop me, little man?" 

Yoh did not waver in his gaze. He had just come back to his apartment from Reikai, after spending hours looking for the common laws book despite his father's request he return to the human world. It had been his job to watch over his friends, to make sure nothing happened to them only to find some stranger, most likely an ally of Ren's, trying to kidnap the deity. But if that was the case, why hadn't Kurama stopped him? Just where was his friend now? _I can't dwell on that right now. Botan needs help, and I have to do my best to make sure she is returned safely to Kurama._ Keeping his anger in check, the young Reigen spoke. "I suggest you put Miss Botan down," He commanded as he began to step forward. "Unless of course you like the idea of pain." 

_Interesting_. Tahomen thought with a smirk. Ren had mentioned to keep the operation covert. But if anyone were to see him, the shinobi had permission to take care of them. _And since the boy has seen me, he must be dealt with accordingly._ His smirk widened at the situation the boy's death would bring. Not only would the loss of his mate wound Kurama, the loss of a friend would most certainly add to his suffering. And the more Kurama suffered, the more happy Ren became. _And who am I to deny my brother's happiness. _"You're welcome to try to hurt me boy." Tahomen replied in a taunting voice. In a quick motion, the shinobi flipped Botan over his left shoulder while simultaneously reaching into his gi and removing two shuriken and projecting them towards the blond with a flick of his wrist. 

The lethal metal objects zoomed towards Yoh at a speed beyond the vision of normal humans. But the young man was a Reigen, gifted with reflexes equal to those of most Youkai. Yoh leaped straight up and to the side, deftly avoiding the shuriken as they whizzed past, the circular blades slamming then sinking into the far wall above the stair case. Yoh landed in a crouch, rising quickly to his feet as he eyed the shinobi in disdain. 

Tahomen studied the man before him with new eyes, impressed at the blonde's reflexes. His features suddenly darkened as he began to feel a surge of energy so familar to his own. "You are not a human are you?" 

"No. I am not." Yoh admitted flatly as he began to stalk forward once more. "And I'm not going to let you get away with kidnapping Kurama's mate." 

Tahomen frowned. This was not going according to plan. This boy was not a human or a demon but a Reigen. Just like the woman he had slung over his shoulder. Despite his willingness to fight, Tahomen had no idea of the boy's strength nor why and how he knew so much about the deity and the kitsune. _If I linger here much longer, Kurama will show up and I will have no choice but to abandon the mission. _His decision made, the shinobi began to back away. 

Yoh studied the figure in black in puzzlement. Just where did he think he was going? The only way out was down the stairs to the front door. _And I'll be damned if I'll let him pass._ The Reigen vowed. "I'll ask you one last time. Let Botan go." He offered, hoping the large man would accept his offer and fight him fairly. 

Tahomen had other ideas. Whirling around, the shinobi raced forward, heading straight towards the large window now before him. 

"Stop!" Yoh shouted as he ran after the fleeing man, watching in shock as the kidnapper paid him no heed, smashing through the window, glass flying in his wake. The Reigen skidded to a stop, his white tennis shoes sending the shards of glass now upon the carpeted hall shooting off in various directions. He peered downward, his surprised eyes following the large man as he landed skillfully onto the pavement below, his movements fluid as he tore off down the alleyway and into the darkness of night. 

Realizing the kidnapper was getting away, Yoh shook his head, clearing his mind of any doubt as he rushed forward, gathering the courage necessary as he leapt through the ruined frame of the window. Gravity instantly took hold of his body but Yoh remained calm, using his strength and power to land solidly onto his feet. Unharmed and undaunted, Yoh surged forward, speeding down the alley in pursuit of the kidnapper. Using his ability to detect chi, Yoh soon found what he was looking for. For although he could gain no sense of the man who had abducted Botan, he could still feel the chi of the deity. _Gotcha!_ He cried mentally, his features blooming into a look of concentration as he picked up the pace, knowing he was the best chance Botan had right now. 

Tahomen kept an even pace, quite certain he was free and in the clear. Having completely masked his chi, the shinobi felt confident he would go undetected should Yoh decide to pursue him. _You may by a Reigen, boy, but you're no match for me_. He thought smugly only to frown as he suddenly sensed Yoh behind him. The shinobi dared a look behind his right shoulder, his frown deepening at the rapidly approaching form of the blond man. _Dammit! How did he find me_ _so quickly?!_ He snapped as he returned his focus in front of him. He threw a sideways glance at the woman over his shoulder, the answer coming instantly to him. _Of course. _He thought as he once again turned his focus straight ahead._ It's the woman's chi_ _he senses._ Regaining his composure, the shinobi increased his speed, zig zagging about, hoping to shake Yoh off. 

But the young man wasn't falling for it. _Don't think you'll get rid of me that easily_. Yoh chided as he picked up speed, keeping pace with the larger and now completely frustrated shinobi. 

Realizing his plan wasn't working, Tahomen switched tactics. Closing his eyes, the shinobi concentrated, uninhibited by the danger that might lay before him. He had to take care of this problem before Yoh caught up with him. _Let's see you outmaneuver this, boy_. The shinobi challenged inwardly as his Youkai energy rose. 

A sudden rush of energy slammed into the senses of Yoh, causing him to stagger slightly from the intensity. He quickly righted himself, frowning as the energy disappeared as fast as it had developed. _What the hell was that?_ Yoh wondered as he continued after the shinobi. He was so focused on the larger man's fleeing form he didn't sense the danger that sprang up behind him. 

A sudden whirling sound met Yoh's ears, his eyes widening as he recognized the source of such a distinctive noise. Without looking, Yoh leaped high, twisting gracefully in the air, landing in a crouch as he now faced his new assailant. No sooner did his feet touch the ground than a series of shuriken shot towards him. Yoh managed to avoid the first two only to cry out in pain as four more stars reached him, the metal blades slicing through his jacket, tearing through the flesh and muscle upon each of his arms and along the sides of his torso. 

Yoh leaped sideways, avoiding another attack,stretching out his hands, wincing at the pain that radiated up his shaky arms as he caught himself. Blood shot out from cuts inflicted upon him, red fluid staining his coat and the asphalt below. The young man clenched his teeth and pushed off his hands, righting himself as he whirled around, jerking his head to the side in an attempt to dodge yet another star only to gasp as the blade cut across the right side of his cheek. Blood erupted from the four inch long gash, streaming freely down the side of his face and neck, nestling into the material of the green sweatshirt he wore underneath his jacket. He reached up and pressed his palm against the open wound, trying to slow down the flow, crimson fluid leaking in between his fingers. He had no time to recover though as two more shuriken struck their target, sinking their metal teeth deep into the flesh of Yoh's quad muscles. 

A yelp of pain tore past the Reigen's lips as he collapsed onto knees. He stared down in disbelief at the two stars lodged into his upper legs, his once light blue jeans darkening as his life fluid leaked into the fabric, staining them red. He let out a shaky sigh, fighting past the pain that threatened to overwhelm him as he raised his head. Shock was replaced by rage as Yoh lowered his hand away from his cheek. _I .. will not ... be defeated .. not today!_ He vowed as he raised his hand, opening his palm and enacting a force field just before four more shuriken could reach him. The attack was relentless but for the moment, his field was holding, the stars bouncing harmlessly away from him. But Yoh knew he couldn't hold the field for much longer. He had to find his attacker before his energy gave out. 

The blond closed his eyes, searching out for a sound, a sense, anything that would help him locate his attacker. _Come on you bastard .._ _show yourself!_ At last, the Reigen heard a shuffle of feet coming straight towards him. _There!_ He cried. Snapping his eyelids open, Yoh deactivated his force field. More shuriken rocketed towards him but he was not about to let them reach him. Holding his palm out, the blond man focused, willing a blue ball of energy to burst into existence. Yoh grabbed onto the energy orb, crooking his forearm back, winding up like a pitcher before bringing his arm forward, releasing the Reikai energy orb with all his might. The small blue mass rocketed forward, growing in size the further it traveled, swallowing up and obliterating the deadly shuriken before slamming full force into the one who attacked him. 

No cry of pain was heard as the orb exploded upon impact, the shock waves from the attack shaking the ground for several seconds until the light faded and darkness claimed the street once again. Car alarms went off all over, set off by the effects of Yoh's attacks. The young Reigen ignored the insistent and shrill noise, his attention focused down on the two metallic stars imbedded in his legs. _I have to get rid of these_. Yoh thought, clenching his teeth as he prepared to rip out the two objects. Reaching down, he grasped the rounded center of the shuriken in his right leg and gave a quick pull. A wave of nausea swept over him as the metal ripped more of his torn flesh, the throbbing pain intensifying to a nearly unbearable level. Blood spurted out of the wound, coating his jeans in a fresh layer of crimson. Fighting off the urge to vomit, Yoh tossed the star to the side, before reaching over and repeating the process with his left leg. Free of the blades, the young man gathered his strength, rising upon shaky legs. 

Turning slowly around, Yoh closed his eyes and concentrated, searching for Botan's chi signature but it was surprisingly weak. Just how long had it taken him to defeat his attacker. Certainly no more than a minute or two. So why was the chi so weak. Yoh frowned, realizing the attack was merely a diversion to allow the kidnapper to escape. _He must_ _be beyond Sakaoshimi by now._ _I've got to hurry_. Yoh made an attempt to go forward only to collapse onto his back after a few steps as his legs gave out. _No! I can't give ... up . . I refuse!_ The Reigen snarled at himself, his vision doubling as he tried to remain awake. He had lost too much blood and too much time to help any longer. "I'm .. sorry ... Botan" Yoh murmured, a sigh escaping his parted lips as his eyelids closed and he succumbed to the darkness that called to him to rest and forget, completely unaware that a pair of red eyes watched him from high above. 

%%%%% 

Kurama raced up the stairway that led to his apartment, his heart thumping erratically within his chest. He had reached Sakaoshimi as quickly as he could, fortune having smiled down upon him when the portal revealed they were no more than thirty miles outside of town. Kurama had switched into his human form, so as to not to frightening anyone he might come into contact with. He had hoped to reach Botan in time. He had hoped to find the deity safe and sound, wrapped within the warm blankets upon his bed. But the closer Kurama came to the apartment, the more his hope faded. He cleared the flight of stairs in a matter of seconds, skidding to stop as his eyes instantly focused upon the broken window at the end of the hallway. Glass lay strewn about like trash, littering the carpet as far back as the door of his apartment. 

Hiei reached the top of the stairs at the same time, his eyes narrowing at the scene before him. His Jagan flared to life, a green glow erupting under his white headband, his features paling instantly as he saw what happened. "They have her, Kurama." He whispered as he willed the Jagan closed. "The kidnapper was the same one who attacked us in Makai. He has her now." 

Kurama said nothing as he walked forward, coming to a stop a few feet short of the window. His gaze shifted over to his apartment door, his eyes closing as he tried to quell the grief that was welling up inside him. _Botan_! He cried in desolation, his fists tightening at his sides so tightly he drew blood. He wanted to shout, to cry, to make the pain he felt at her loss go away. He drew in a shaky breath, his features darkening at the new scent that mingled with that of his mate. It was different from Ren yet similar. Similar enough to be a relative. A brother perhaps? Was that who had kidnapped her? Rage began to build, festering like an infected wound as he imagined what had happened. Ren had ordered someone to take his mate, his future wife from him. The thought of the gray eyed snake even touching Botan, angered him to the breaking point. He had to find Botan. To rescue her from that miserable excuse of man before he hurt or used her. 

Hiei frowned at his friend's behavior when he didn't make a move towards the window. He could see the anger flare within Kurama's features. _So why is he just standing there?_ The fire demon wondered. _He_ _should be taking off after the shinobi!_ "Your friend, Yoh, managed to catch the shinobi and confront him, the kidnapper responded by attacking then jumping out the window. Yoh went after him which is what we should be doing now, Kurama." He growled in annoyance, not understanding his friend's seemingly defeatist behavior. 

Kurama turned his head away from the door back to the window. A look of determination formed upon the kitsune's face as he suddenly surged forward, flying through the window and landing upon the pavement a few seconds later. He hit the ground running, his nose leading him forward. _I'm coming for you, you slippery snake._ Kurama growled inwardly as he increased his pace. _And when I find you, you'll learn the reason why I was so feared in Makai._

_That's more like it_. Hiei thought with a smirk as he leapt out the window, landing solidly on his feet as quickly caught up, the two Youkai a blur as they racing forward through the darkness of Sakaoshimi. 

%%%%% 

Kurama and Hiei flew like the wind down the alleyways and streets of Sakaoshimi, both remaining alert and watchful for any sign of an ambush or of their elusive pray. The kitsune's features grew worried as his sensitive olfactory nerves caught scent of blood. 

Fresh blood. 

The closer they got, the more intense the smell. Someone had been gravely injured. Recognizing the second scent that lingered in the air, Kurama's eyes widened. _Yoh?_ The fox spirit quickened his pace, remembering what Hiei had told him about Yoh going after the kidnapper. The sound of car alarms ringing in the night grew louder, causing both Youkai to wince but Kurama shook off the noise, a gasp escaping his lips as his troubled emerald eyes fell upon a still form in the middle of a darkened alley way near the outskirts of town. 

The red head rushed over to the fallen boy's side, Hiei close behind. Kurama crouched down, his features full of concern as he felt the weakening heart beat of his friend. He sensed a familar energy coming from the blond but chose to dismiss it for the moment. As much as he wanted to go after the kidnapper, he had to heal Yoh enough so he wouldn't die on him. Quickly, Kurama raised his hands and swept them across the deepest cuts, those upon his legs and his sides. The skin mended, muscle reconnecting enough for the blood flow to cease. 

_Do you sense his energy, Kurama?_ Hiei sent telepathically to the kitsune who gave a grim nod. 

_He's a Reigen, just like Botan._ Kurama sent back, allowing a small smile as he heard the blonde's heart beat strengthening. _He'll be waking up soon, Hiei. Watch over him until I return. _

Hiei gave Kurama a small nod, watching in concern as the kitsune rose to his feet and took off once again, swallowed by the darkness of night. _Be careful, my friend_. The fire demon thought as he remained crouched down, hoping against hope Kurama would find Botan. Because if he didn't, the fire demon feared the mental state of his best friend would never be the same. 

%%%%% 

Kurama ran onward, driven by the scent of his mate and the kidnapper, following it beyond the borders of Sakaoshimi. He crashed through the woods surrounding the outskirts of town, paying no mind to the breaking of branches upon his body as they tore at his clothing , marking his flesh in angry red welts and gashes. He felt no pain, only the need to find Botan and make her kidnapper suffer for his misdeed. The kitsune continued for some time, undaunted by the weariness that surely would overcome his weaker human form, but Kurama was too caught up in following the scent to change into the more powerful form of Youko. A flash of light erupted above his head, signaling the approach of another storm. The wind began to pick up, tossing Kurama's red bangs violently about him. Still he pressed onward, even as the lightning intensified. _I will not give up! _He snarled as he darted upward along a steep hill. He cleared the hill with little trouble only to suddenly come upon through a thick grove of pines. Kurama brought his right arm up in front of him and made an angry swipe of his hand. The branches obeyed his silent command, lifting up to allow him a clear path through. 

Kurama charged forward for a short distance only to skid to a stop as his ears picked up the roaring sound of a river in front of him. He focused his gaze, frowning as he realized he was upon a cliff top. He crept forward, peering downward at the rushing water below. The kitsune brought his gaze upright, studying the ledge opposite of him. It was about a fifty foot jump. _No_ _problem_. The kitsune thought as he backed up near the edge of pines before rushing forward. He leaped forward, propelled into the air by his strength and his spiritual energy. He cleared the ledge without difficulty, landing with cat like grace upon the stony ground. He smiled as he took in a whiff of air, trying to capture the scent again only to gasp when nothing met his nose. They were gone. Disappeared into thin air! _But, that's impossible!_ Kurama's mind cried as he studied his surroundings. For the first time in his life, the kitsune's confidence in his abilities came into doubt. He had lost the trail! Lost his best chance of finding his mate! The red head's features twisted in anguish, the desolation of his failure swallowing his normally rational mind. Kurama sunk to his knees, his body wracked with convulsions of grief. _Botan!_ He shouted over and over in his mind at first only to have her name slip past his lips in a cracking voice. "Botan." He whispered sadly, his chin sinking dejectedly into his heavy chest. Rain began to pour down from the sky above, pelting the wounded kitsune relentlessly with cold liquid pellets as if to punish him for losing the one most precious to him. His skin bruised and his soul empty, Kurama remained as he was, to consumed with grief to care whether or not he became sick from exposure. _Where did he take you Botan?_ He wondered as the rain continued to wash over him. _And what will Ren do to you now that he has you? _

__%%%%% 

__Botan lay still upon a large bed, sky blue silken strands free from their normal restraint, flowing elegantly around her beautiful face, her pale features contrasting with the darker hued black comforter underneath her. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically, the only signal that she was still alive. For the deity made no sound, nor movement as a hand reached out to caress the side of her face. The touch was gentle, reverent even, as the slender finger tips traced along Botan's jaw, pausing to brush her slightly parted lips before at last pulling away. 

Ren leaned back in the cushioned black seat beside his bed, completely baffled at his actions, his normal cold gray eyes alive with a feeling he hadn't express since his childhood. How was it that this woman could calm his darker nature? What was it about her that made him want to revere her, to cherish her? Perhaps because, like him, she was of Reikai. And like him, she deserved only the best things in life. Ren had been drawn to the deity ever since he had first laid eyes on her. She was so different from any other woman he had ever lusted after. Because this time, he wanted to win her heart and her love. He wanted her to love him. But could she love him? Would she love him? A sly smile formed on the dark haired man's lips. _After tonight, it_ _won't matter. Because after tonight, Botan will belong to me_. He thought as he rose out of his seat, wobbling a little before he reached the door, opening and pulling it forward before exiting and closing it gently behind him. 

Four sets of eyes watched him expectantly, most of them curious but one was extremely ticked off. 

"I can't believe you had Tahomen bring her here!" Ailia hissed in a low tone. "Did you forget that with Kurama's sense of smell he could follow your brother's trail all the way here!" She added, leveling a hardened stare upon her leader. 

"Calm yourself, Ailia, all your scowling will give you wrinkles." Ren replied in a tsk tsk tone, as if he were scolding a child. "As to why I decided to have my brother kidnap Botan, it's quite simple really." He began as he walked slowly forward, his legs shaking from the effort, his body still suffering from the side effects of the ultimate attack. Although he had finally understood the mastery of the technique, it still left him vulnerable. His first attempt had nearly killed him. This time around he had learned the true secret to the attack. But it weakened him physically. _And unless I have the others with my all these techniques will be in vain_. He thought as he lowered himself onto the chair at the head of his dining table. 

The others watched him, Lina and Kigorei impassively, Tahomen in concern and Ailia in agitation, all waiting impatiently for him to explain his reasoning. 

"Our trip into Makai was two fold," Ren began after letting out a weary sigh. "First it was a practice exercise of our power but the second, and more important reason, was to set up a trap to lure Kurama away from Botan so that she would be alone and unprotected. And as Tahomen performed so brilliantly," He paused, giving his younger brother a rare smile which caused the shinobi to straighten his frame in pride. "The deity is now in my possession and away from that fool of a kitsune." 

"Uh, huh," Ailia said in a disdainful tone, not caring one bit if he became upset with her or not. "Tell me something, Ren. Did you realize that that fool of a kitsune as you call him has marked Botan. That she has mated with him?" 

Ren was unfazed by her words. "My dear, I knew that the day we entered Makai." 

Ailia frowned, disappointed at not getting the reaction she wanted. "And that doesn't bother you?" She asked. "Knowing that Botan is bonded with Kurama?" 

Ren's features took on a conspiratorial look. "After tonight, Kurama won't have any claim on Botan's heart." 

Ailia quirked an eyebrow, her features puzzled. "You can't force Botan to love you, Ren." She said sharply, wondering just what in the hell was going in her leader's head. "Especially since she's in love with Kurama." 

A wolfish smile played upon Ren's lips, his eyes darkening as he replied in a voice as serious as the words behind it. "Not for long." 

%%%%%% 

And there you have it. The longest freaking chapter I ever wrote. I hope you guys appreciate this. I certainly didn't feel all that good while I typed it. The lack of reviews really make me just want to up and quit writing. I just don't feel motivated to do anything right now. My home life is rather unsettling at the moment. Especially since my mother started seeing some new guy named Michael. She's out almost every night with the guy but I have yet to meet him. Not that I want to since she seems more interested in being with him than hanging out with my brother and I. She called home on my little brother's 11th birthday, drunk. She said she couldn't make it home until around noon. I couldn't believe it! She spent all night partying with her friends when she knew it was my brother, Anthony's, birthday. Gee, thanks ma! 

I love my mom, don't get me wrong, but some of the things she does really ticks me off. So I took my little bro out for a nice lunch and we went to some cool stores and checked out some swords and weapons. It was pretty cool! I bought him some books which he really liked and of course I took him to Sam Goody so he could spend his birthday money. 

He thanked me for making his birthday fun. Hey, I was happy to do it. But mom should have been there with us. But instead she's hanging out with her friends. Then again, she never really did anything with me either when I was a little kid, so I shouldn't be surprised. Every Judo tournament I participated in, every track meet, every band concert. She's never there. No freaking wonder I have TMJ. 

So you can see my life is kind of sucky right now. That coupled with so few reviews makes me feel like just saying, screw it, I'm not up to it. I'm not even sure if I want to write anymore. This will probably be my last fanfiction story since it seems so few people like my work. I just don't feel up to doing anything. Not even writing. So review if you want. I always do like the reviews I get, even if they aren't a lot because those of you who do review actually bring a little hope to my otherwise painful life. Believe me when I tell you, I'm happy for the loyal few who continue to follow this story. And for those of you who read and don't review, I still appreciate that you take the time to read it, even if you don't feel my work is worthy of a comment. 

Well here's a synopsis for the next chapter: 

**What the hell do you mean Botan's been kidnapped! Man, I never expected Kurama to go off the deep end but it seems fox boy can't forgive himself for failing to stop Ren from taking Botan away from him. If that's not all, Hiei's got problems of his own as he confronts Koenma over the truth of Ren's origins. And if that isn't enough, my idiotic best friend has decided to forgo our search for Botan to take Yukina out on a date! Hey stupid, can't you see that Kurama needs our help! Man being a spirit detective isn't all it's cracked up to be for sure. And what's up with that Ren freak and what has he done to Botan? Find out in chapter 32--Fateful Meeting. **

**Onto the reviewers section!**

**Botan and Kurama Lover**: Man I think you make longest reviewer ever! I really appreciate your loyalty! It means a lot to me thank you for your support! Yeah, I feel sorry for Yasuo and the shinobi too, but as you read, they're fine now. And I'm happy you liked the lime scene. And as you now know, it was very bad for Kurama and Botan to be naughty while in Reikai. And your suspicions were correct! Good job! 

**Insane Over Anime**: Exciting you say! I'm glad you liked it. And I'm happy you find my villains intriguing. And yes, Ren's plan is very EVIL! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Sycogerl64**: Yes, Naoko is quite a nasty peeping Tom isn't he! And you can relax. Jin and Touya are fine! But I can't say the same about Kurama. I'm flattered you think I'm the best writer on ff. net though I'm not too sure on that. I hope this chapter was to your liking. Thank you for the review! 

**Crimson Breeze**: Of course Jin and Touya are alive! I merely wanted to make you worried. I'm glad you like all the chapters to my story. I hope this was to your liking! 

**Magus Black**: Cool phrase! I like it and I'm happy you found my last chapter interesting! Thanks for leaving me a few words! 

**Tesina Gela Gardner**: A 10! Really! Awesome! Thanks for the support! 

**Rurouni Saiyan**: As you now know, Jin and Touya LIVE! Botan didn't get hurt, at least not physically. I can't comment on her state of mind though. You'll see what I have stored for you in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Disturbed Vixen**: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the K and B moments. You thought the lime was good? Oro?! Really. Well, I guess I must be doing something right if you think it's good. About that line thing. I didn't realize how similar that sounded until you pointed it out to me. I went back to read your latest chapter and there it was. Believe me when I tell you it wasn't intentional. I'm flattered you think I'm a good writer and stop berating your work, it hurts Sessha to see others demeaning themselves! I love your work, okay! Thank you for the kind words. They mean a lot to me! 

**Pink Flamingo 22**: Man, that's quite a review you gave me! I'm flattered! Yes. Jin and Touya live. And as you read, he did reach them in time. And my keyboard didn't get taken away (yeah!) because my mom is too preoccupied with her own life to worry about what I'm doing. And Naoko is quite a creep isn't he! And Kagone will do nothing just yet though if you read this chapter closely, you'll realize that Naoko was watching the abduction of Botan. I wonder how that will play out. 

Well, it's okay. I understand if it's difficult for you to do. And my story will indeed be over soon but I'm not sure if I'll write anything again. I just feel kind of well ... tired I guess. Thanks for taking the time to review! Sessha loves it when you review! 

**Jilli-Chan**: No more Tenchi for me, sorry, but I would like to see a picture of Kurama and Botan. You can do it when ever you feel like it, just e mail me when you have it completed and I'll check it out! 

**HanyouYukari**: So have you posted that story you sent me yet or are you still working on it? I'm happy you love this story and I'm happy you've stuck with me for so long. I hope this wasn't too painful to read! Thanks for the review! 

**Thirteen Black Roses**: Of course Kurama saved them so you can call off the rabid squirrels because I've never had a rabies shot and I don't plan on getting one any time soon! And I do feel special. Honored actually. And you were quite correct in your guess. Yoh was the ally that tried to stop Tahomen from escaping. Well, he failed but he tried so hard, didn't he! Yeah, I like Yoh a lot too since he's like me in many ways. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Kanzen ne Tsuki**: Wow, you thought the lime was perfect?! Man Tsuki-san that means a lot coming from you! I agree that Kurama and Botan's relationship is rather intense at times As far as the R rating goes, I just do that so if someone tries to report me (although I don't know why they would, my story's not naughty at all) my ass is covered. Better to be safe than sorry I always say. And yeah, it is rather hard to balance love and lust. Very hard. So hard Sessha gets a headache thinking about it. 

I'm happy you're feeling better. Man I never knew that iron supplements made you sick to your stomach. That really bites! 

Hmm ... I must confess that I've never written anything that was published, article or other wise. But it certainly would be awesome if I did! Really? You think I'm cool?! And a good friend?! Oro?! Man, now I'm blushing. Thanks a bunch Tsuki-san, I always like hearing from you. It makes me smile when I read a review from you. 

**Hikaru Kosuzaku**: Yes Kurama and Botan do love each other a lot don't they (smirk) Don't worry, Jin and Touya live! Hmm ... the story will end soon but I can't give you a precise amount of time. Impatient to find out who wins are you? Don't worry, your questions will be answered very, very soon! Thanks for the review! 

**Jadzia 31**: Awesome huh? Thanks! It was a little sad about Jin and Touya but no worries, their alive and well now that Kurama healed them! I'm flattered you thought the lime was well written. It's kind of hard for me to write about stuff of that nature but I'm glad it was good. Thanks for the review! 

**Deity of Roses**: That's good to hear! Damnable Angel is my favorite story from you, though I must confess I love all of your work! Thanks! It's a long way indeed and I'm flattered you think I have talent. I hope this chapter was to your liking! 

**Inukaglover 132**: Wonderful? Really? Man that's a true compliment! I do work hard to make sure the characters remain as they were meant to be. It's kind of difficult to do but I'm happy to know you think I keep them in character. Really, this is the first YYH story you've ever read? Wow. That's kind of cool and I do agree that Kurama and Botan make a wonderful pair. Ren is the grandson of Konrei, the Reigen who had a relationship with a demon and killed the creators of the scroll Ren has now mastered. It's not so much that Ren blames the detectives as they are a road block to his plan. He has to get rid of them if he ever hopes to take over Reikai. Kurama is a different story in that Ren doesn't want him to enjoy the privileges that should have gone to his grandfather. You'll find out more about his past in the next chapter and how Kagone ties into it. I hope this chapter was to your liking. And I thank you for taking the time to review! 

**Kawaii Lara Chan**: (Blushes) Thanks! I'm glad your Hentai side enjoyed it. And yeah, my story is in it's final stages so it won't be much longer and you'll know everything about this story. Hopefully there'll be an update to your stories because I want to see what happens next! Yes indeed I do! 

**The Honorable Gucci**: I'm glad the lime wasn't too bad. Yeah, Hiei is kind of the calmer of the two right now. Kurama's never really dealt with such intense emotions before so it's harder for him to cope. Really? Screen writing and Storytelling. I bet those were fun classes, eh? I'm flattered you're amazed at my work but what's going on with yours? Sessha is becoming most anxious to know what happens next in your story! Does this story really have all that? That's awesome! I hope this chapter was just as satisfying as all the others before it! Thank you, my lady, for taking the time to review! It makes my day when I read a review from you! 

**Volpone**: I'm glad you found it wonderful and sweet. So I'm forgiven (wipes sweat off forehead) that's good news. And I'm sure you're really worried about Kurama and Botan after reading this chapter. It most likely will end up with a happy ending, though the way I'm feeling now, it might not. J/k! Thanks for taking the time to leave me a few words! Sessha appreciates it! 

**Shizu J.R. and Plushies**: Addicted, eh? I'm flattered you like it so much. Ren is an interesting fellow, isn't he (smirk)? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. 

**Steph-Chan**: The UK, huh? Did you have fun? Anyway I'm happy you found chapter 31 wonderful and I hope you got your much needed (by the sounds of it) rest! Thanks for reviewing Steph! I love it when you review! 

****


	32. Fateful Meeting

Well, it's that time again. Time for Sessha to update. Hopefully you all enjoy this! 

A/N: This is another very long chapter that could have been split up into two sections but I decided to keep it at one installment. At last the truth of Konrei will be revealed as well as what Ren has done to Botan. If you find this boring, I apologize in advance but it needed to be done. And if there are spelling errors I'm sorry. I'm a lazy editor, aren't I? And for those of you looking for Kuwabara and Yukina's date to show up like I said in the preview, I'm sorry to admit I had to bump that up to the next chapter. Sorry, if this bums people out. Sessha's sorry. And I debated whether or not to post this on the 16th since ff. net will be experiencing a two day down time which will not allow for log ins. But I know everyone's been waiting for this and I thought it would be cruel to make you wait any longer. Just please don't forget to review when ff. net allows you to do so. Okay! Thanks! 

A/N: This symbol ##### denotes flashback sequence. 

Chapter 32--Fateful Meeting 

Bursts of lightning flashed within the hovering clouds that blanketed the sky above Sakaoshimi, the rumble of thunder traveling upon the chilled night air, the wind a messenger for nature's fury that suddenly unleashed itself, sending all who dared venture out scattering off in search of drier confines and away from the relentless barrage of cold liquid that assaulted the paved streets and walkways. The rain landed in hard pellets, exploding like liquid bombs upon whatever it touched. Nothing was given quarter, no mercy shown as the storm laid siege to the city. 

Or so it seemed. 

Within one of the darkened alleyways of Sakaoshimi, an unconscious Yoh began to stir, drawn out of the blackness of exhaustion by the constant pinging of rain and the rumble of thunder that surrounded his senses. Memories returned slowly, flashes of what had happened to him calling him to awaken. He had been running after someone. Someone who had kidnapped Botan. Yoh had tried to save her. Tried to fulfill the oath he had gave his father. To watch and protect both Kurama and the deity. But the cold harshness of his condition gave testimony to his failure. He had been taken down by some unknown assailant, left to bleed to death upon the cold ground in a darkened alleyway. His ears registered the sounds of a storm but his body felt neither the cold nor the rain that surely surrounded him. _What is going on?_ He wondered just as a burst of lightning erupted, lifting at last the final veil of darkness that had consumed his mind, propelling him forward into the realm of consciousness. 

Yoh's eyelids fluttered open, disorientated eyes gazing heavenward, a frown of confusion marring his features as his vision began to clear. Rain rocketed towards him, the boy could see that much, but it never reached him. Merely bounced away as if a barrier had been put in place. And the air was so warm, free of the cold and dampness that his rational mind understood existed beyond the barrier. But how did this barrier come to be? Why? Yoh was puzzled. Was it possible he enacted an energy field before blacking out? _No._ He countered, his features darkening as he remembered the last seconds before consciousness left him. _I couldn't of. Not without being aware of it. _

"About time you woke up." A masculine voice murmured gruffly from somewhere to his left. 

Yoh turned his head slowly, wincing at the sudden, intense, stabbing pain that radiated upon the right side of his face. Absently, the Reigen reached up, his finger tips brushing against the raw, open wound that marked his once flawless skin. Memory flashed, the pain reminding him of the shuriken that had sliced his cheek open. But all thought of his recent battle was forgotten as his gaze fell upon the still form of Hiei, blue eyes widening in surprise as the young man took in the appearance of Kurama's best friend. 

The fire apparition sat Indian style a few feet away, his arms crossed and his eyes closed, though the green glow behind his white headband signaled he was very in tune with his surroundings. "Hi .. ei?" The blond murmured as he struggled to rise only to fall back down when his strength failed him. _What is he doing here? _He wondered, his startled eyes never leaving the impassive features of the fire demon.__

__Hiei gave no indication of surprise at Yoh's address, his Jagan already illuminating the extent of the young man's knowledge of the spirit detectives and their friends. Still, inwardly, Hiei was troubled. Upon gazing at the boy's memories, he learned of some rather unsettling truths relating directly to Koenma and the spirit realm. Secrets long buried and forgotten. The true cause for the great war some 3,000 years ago. _I should of realized this sooner_. Hiei chided himself. After all, if what the fire demon saw in Yoh's mind was accurate, it would explain Koenma's reluctance to answer their questions. Opening his eyes, Hiei turned his head, red orbs staring impassively into the questioning blue orbs of Yoh. "You're wondering how I got here aren't you?" 

Surprise flashed then faded upon Yoh's face as Hiei repeated the question running in his mind. _Of course_. He thought with an inward smile as he remembered the fire demon's abilities. _He's telepathic._ Hope sprang suddenly in his heart. If Hiei was here than that could only mean ... "Where's Kurama?" He asked in an excited tone, his adrenaline giving him the strength to sit upright. "I have to tell him what happened! Someone's kidnapped Botan and he has to find her before it's too late!" 

_I'm afraid it may already be too late_. Hiei commented silently, contemplating whether or not to tell Yoh. As a rule the fire demon distrusted those who inhabited spirit world, especially when those same beings thought themselves better than everyone else. But Hiei had seen into Yoh's mind enough to know the boy truly cared about Kurama and Botan. _And I can't leave his_ _question unanswered. Not if I'm going to get him to help me confront Koenma._ The fire demon thought as he opened his mouth to speak. "Kurama knew Botan was in trouble before we entered Ningenkai," He began softly, moving his gaze beyond the anxious features of the blond Reigen. His red orbs settled to the left, a flash of lightning illuminating the end of the darkened alley way, casting a series of eerie shadows along the walls that lined the narrow street. "He sensed Botan's distress in Makai and returned here as quickly as he could manage. We followed the trail to you and Kurama used his healing power to make sure you didn't bleed to death before taking off after the shinobi that kidnapped his mate." 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Yoh registered the truth of Hiei's words, the pain that had once been unbearable now all but disappeared, the more pressing need to know about Botan's situation overrode any questions he might of had as to why Kurama had taken the time to heal him when his mate was in trouble. "And has Kurama found Botan yet?" He asked, eyeing Hiei questioningly, the anxiety evident in his tone of voice. 

Hiei gave no reply, his focus remaining on the end of the alleyway where Kurama had disappeared some thirty minutes ago. He had remained true to his word, watching over Yoh while waiting for Kurama to return. But the kitsune had not come back. _Why haven't you contacted_ _me, Kurama?_ Hiei wondered. Physically, Kurama was fine. Hiei knew that much. After all, the kitsune's energy level was still as powerful as it was when they entered Ningenkai. But what about his state of mind? 

Hiei had refrained from bothering Kurama, allowing him the necessary concentration needed to search for the ferry girl and the one who had taken her. If Kurama were to lose the trail somehow, if Botan were to be lost to him, how would he react? 

A frown made it's way across the fire demon's face. Hiei already knew the answer to that question and he didn't like it one bit. "I'm not sure," He answered finally, "But I'm about to find out." He added, a look of intense concentration replacing the frown as the fire demon closed his eyes, sending out his question as quickly as he could, hoping like hell the kitsune was well enough to answer him. _Kurama? Kurama can you hear me?_

__%%%%% 

Darkness. 

That was all he had left. 

All that filled him now that she was gone. 

He could sense nothing of his mate. When he tried to reach out for her with his mind and heart, he found only an empty space without light, hope or love. Only the cold, lifeless caress of the dark. 

His head bowed, Kurama remained kneeling upon the rocky ledge where he had lost the scent of Botan and the man who had taken her. He was too numb to move, too consumed in his own grief to think. All the rationale, all the clever tactics and moves he had used through out his lifetime as Youko, failed him. And in doing so he had failed her. 

Images flashed before the kitsune's mind. The first time he saw her. What a vision she was. An angel of mercy and of light. A being who brought a small amount of true happiness to his life. Her smile, her laugh, her touch. How he loved Botan. How he wanted to cherish her like the goddess she was. To marry and care for her until their dying day. Such thoughts should have brought comfort to his troubled heart. 

But Kurama didn't want to be comforted. 

He wanted to suffer. 

Suffer just as his mate was undoubtedly suffering because he had failed her. What was Ren doing to her now? Was he holding her like the kitsune did? Was he caressing her face, whispering words into her ear while he touched her skin? Was he holding her down? Ravaging her as she cried out desperately for him to save her. But how could he save her when he couldn't trace her scent or sense their bond? 

The fox spirit clinched his eyes tightly shut, his features dark with pain as his mind conjured up the dreadful scenarios of Botan alone at the mercy of a man that lusted after her. Wicked images now ruled his mind. Images that made Kurama want to cry out in anger and fear. These thoughts were relentless, waging war with his now fragile heart. Over and over, the mantra of his failure swirled inside his head. It was his fault that he would never see her again. His fault she had been taken. 

_I'm sorry, Botan. I'm so sorry._ These words were all that would come to him. All that he could speak. 

_Stupid boy! Stop reveling in your guilt and rise to your feet like a man!_

__Kurama gasped, a startled look crossing his features as he heard the voice of his demon self berating him. _Youko?_

_Who else would it be_?! Youko roared, causing Kurama to cringe in response. _What the hell do you think you're doing, simpering on your knees like some baby! Your behavior is a disgrace to all demons!_

_I'm also human!_ Kurama retorted heatedly, his depression giving way to anger. _And I don't care if you find it disgraceful! Botan is lost to us! At the mercy of a spineless coward that lusts after her! How am I supposed to feel about it! I can't be as cold as you Youko. I just can't!_

_And you think I don't care about our mate being taken?!_ Youko shot back._ I'm just as angry as you are! I want to tear Ren from limb to limb but we can't go looking for Botan without using our reasoning. So stop moping and try to think where he would have taken her!_

__Kurama willed himself calm, trying hard to focus beyond the emotional and spiritual loss of Botan's connection to him. With supreme effort, the kitsune began to ponder the possibilities. He went over the earlier conversation the gang had had in the restaurant. What was it Hiei had told him after reading the Kendo students minds? Something about Ren mentioning going to Tokyo on family business. 

Tokyo. 

_Of course_. Kurama thought, a dangerous smile playing across his lips as he allowed his more darker self to emerge. _That's where Botan is. Somewhere in Tokyo_. A surge of determination swelled within the fox spirit's mind. _I will find you Botan. No matter how long it takes or what I have to do to get you back, I will find you._

__Just then another voice entered Kurama's consciousness, different from his human and demon side, the owner all too familar to him. 

_Kurama? Kurama can you hear me?_

__The kitsune debated whether or not to respond. He didn't really want to linger any longer. He had things to do and not much time to prepare. 

The delay in Kurama's response brought out the ire of Hiei who sent out in his strongest telepathic voice, DAMMIT KURAMA! STOP IGNORING ME AND ANSWER! 

_What is it, Hiei?!_ Kurama growled mentally, the anger swirling within his mind evident in his tone. 

There was a half second pause before Hiei continued. _Have you found the ferry girl yet?_

__A pained look caressed the fox spirit's face. _No._ He answered in a distressed voice. 

_Hn_. Hiei replied shortly thereafter. _What happened?_

_I lost the trail_. Kurama answered distantly. _They disappeared into thin air._

_Then you should head back here so we can plan our next move_. Hiei stated in a matter of fact voice. _And there are things I need to tell you about, Kurama. Things that I learned from your friend, Yoh_._ Things about Koenma that I ..._

_I won't be coming back. _Kurama interjected, cutting Hiei off. 

_What do you mean?_

__Kurama allowed himself a small smile. He could tell by his best friend's tone that he was concerned. _As you should be_. The fox spirit thought. _For I'm not really in my right mind now. _

_Kurama?_

The red head sighed, his head bowed as he gathered his strength and rose to his feet. _You've been a good friend to me, Hiei. _Kurama began, the pain he felt emitting within the words of their telepathic conversation _And you know me better than anyone. That's why I'm counting on you to watch over the others in my absence._

_What! You can't be serious! You can't find Ren on your own, Kurama! You need our help!_

The disbelief and even fear within the fire demon's voice was not lost on Kurama, but did not sway his decision. _Where I am going, the others cannot follow. Not even you, Hiei. _He stated with regret. _And_ _I can't allow anything else to happen to those I care about. This is the way of things now, Hiei. _

_Kurama, wait ..._

Before Hiei could finish his sentence, Kurama cut off their telepathic link while completely masking his chi so that the fire demon could not follow him. _Sorry, old friend_. Kurama thought sadly. _But this is the way it must be. _Sadness gave way to determination as the fox spirit focused his attention on the task at hand. He needed supplies, a change of clothes and a place to rest. 

But the red head couldn't go back to his apartment. Not with so many memories waiting to haunt and taunt him. 

No. 

He needed a different place. Somewhere safe and familar. _Of course. _Kurama thought as an answer came to him. And afterwards he would begin to search the city, hunt for any clue that might lead the kitsune to his mate and the ones who had taken her. 

_I will find you, Botan_. Kurama vowed as he lifted his head, eyelids snapping open to reveal emerald orbs quickly merging with the gold flecks that burst within. 

_Indeed we will._ Youko voiced back as Kurama tore off through woods at a speed beyond human sight, heading for the bustling metropolis of Tokyo. 

%%%%% 

"Dammit, kitsune!" Hiei hissed under his breath when he felt the connection between Kurama's mind and his own abruptly cut off. _I just knew this would happen_. He thought, his normally impassive features twisted into a rather dark look of frustration. In a way, Hiei understood his friend's reluctance to have anyone else involved. But the fire demon was certain that if Kurama did find Botan, he wouldn't survive it. There were at least three members in Ren's gang, including Ren himself, all with great levels of power. And they worked as a team. It was the only way to explain how Jin and Touya had been taken out with relative ease. 

Hiei's features darkened even more as he thought of the methods used against the two shinobi. Mind control and telekinesis. He knew that the woman who took over Touya was the same one who had attacked Kurama in the park. And he knew she was the same woman who hung around Ren at the kitsune's college. The one the Kendo students called Ailia. 

_So that's your name is it, witch?_ Hiei thought. He had a score to settle with her. Along with the shinobi who had kidnapped Botan. The fire demon was certain the Youkai ninja was the one behind the attack on his mate, Mukuro. By rights, that man was Hiei's to deal with. Still, even the fire apparition knew better than to take them on alone. They needed a plan. A plan to take Ren's group out as a team. _But we can't do that without Kurama._

"Mr. Hiei is something wrong?" Yoh's voice called out in concern, drawing the fire demon's attention back in front of him. "Is Kurama all right? Did he find, Botan?" 

Hiei studied the blond man for a few seconds, his features growing impassive as he spoke. "First off. I don't like titles," He began in a cool tone to hide the growing concern he felt towards Kurama's decision. "being called Mr. doesn't appeal to me so drop the formality." 

Yoh met Hiei's gaze. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again." He replied, an apologetic look upon his countenance as he waited for the fire demon to continue. 

"Secondly, Kurama is anything but all right," Hiei continued, non plussed by the look of extreme concern that now twisted Yoh's features. "He's allowing his emotions to take over his usually rational mind. And Kurama isn't the best at dealing with intense negative emotions." 

"But, he's always been the calm one," Yoh interrupted, his concern overriding any fear of gaining the fire apparition's ire. "the one who's always three steps ahead of everyone else and keeps a level head." 

"Usually, yes." Hiei replied. "But I've seen Kurama enraged on at least three occasions. And each time the anger became harder to contain. Also, his mate has been taken from him. Right from under his nose. The guilt and anguish he most certainly suffers now could only come about by the loss of the ferry girl. And these feelings are forcing him into a corner. A corner he feels he might no be able to get out of." 

A look of understanding crossed Yoh's face. "He didn't find Botan did he?" 

Hiei shook his head slowly. "And he won't be coming back any time soon." 

"Should we go find him? He can't face Ren alone. He'll need help. Maybe if we get Yusuke and Kuwabara we could find him quickly." 

Hiei sighed heavily. "He doesn't want to be found," The short Youkai responded, growing tired of their conversation. He hated long discussions in which he was involved. Especially when he preferred action over words. "And to look for him now would be pointless. I can neither see him with my Jagan nor sense his energy anywhere." 

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Yoh asked, unable to hide the concern he shared with Hiei. 

The dark haired demon uncrossed his arms and rose swiftly to his feet. "Can you stand?" He asked. 

Yoh met the fire demon's gaze, noting the nearly dangerous glint within the red orbs that studied him. _If I said no, he'd probably tell me too bad and drag me to my feet_. The Reigen thought in slight trepidation. "I think so." He answered, turning his gaze back in front of him. Resting his palms against the pavement, Yoh brought his knees up, his shoes making scuffing sounds as he pulled his calves towards his chest. Bracing himself, the young man pushed off his feet then his hands, rising to his full height a few seconds later. 

Hiei watched impatiently as the Reigen regained his footing, dusting off his palms before turning to face him. 

"So if we're not going to look for Kurama, where are we going then?" 

The fire demon turned away from him, tilting his head back to gaze into the storm filled sky. A flash of lightning erupted from above, illuminating the now stony expression that claimed his features as he disengaged the barrier, allowing the rain to fall down upon them. "To Koenma's." 

%%%%% 

Kurama stood shivering in the pouring rain that fell down from the thunderous sky above, his lean frame resting against a tree in the back yard of his mother's house. Tired emerald orbs fixed themselves upon the large branch closest to his old bedroom window, ignoring the sting of water that assaulted his vision and his body. The kitsune had made his way into Tokyo as fast as his legs could carry him, heading directly to the place that had served as his home for close to twenty years. It was one of his few comfort zones. One of the few places he could rest and forget his troubles. 

And he needed to rest. 

The energy he had used to heal the shinobi and the travels to and from Makai, coupled with his frantic search for Botan in the human world had all but drained him. As it was, he barely had the power to summon his rose whip to life. 

Kurama withdrew a seed, feeding it with his energy until he produced a twenty foot lash. Cocking his right arm back, the kitsune whipped the organic rope forward, wrapping it expertly around the thick branch closest to his window. With a small leap, Kurama's shoes hit the rough bark of the tree trunk, seeking purchase before pushing off and rising up and onto the branch. Carefully, he walked forward, crouching down upon the precarious edge before reaching out to grasp the window. He slid it to the side, thankful that it was unlocked. With a strong leap, Kurama vaulted inside, landing on the palms of his hands before flipping onto his feet silently. 

The fox spirit pivoted around, marching over to slide the window closed. A weary sigh escaped his lips. Today had been exhausting. So many things had happened to him. To all of them. _And I couldn't do anything about it. Nothing_. Kurama thought, his guilt rising to the surface again. He had managed to keep the emotions at bay, focused solely on reaching Tokyo and Shiori's house. To his mother's house. 

_Mother._ Kurama thought sadly. He wanted so badly to call out to her. To tell her all that had happened. _But I cannot. I will not endanger her as well_. Ren had already taken his soul mate out of spite and because he lusted after her. What else would he do? What other things did the dark haired man have planned to make him suffer? 

Kurama was convinced that had been Ren's plan all along. To make him suffer. But why? What had he done to make Ren hate him so? 

A frown made it's way across the fox spirit's face. _It doesn't matter_. He thought as his anger began to rise again. _Nothing matters now except finding Botan and killing Ren. That's all I need to worry about. _His body began to shake, the exposure and the harsh treatment inflicted upon his human form becoming harder to ignore. Looking down, he studied his drenched and ruined clothing. _I have to get out of these clothes_. 

Kurama reached up, unzipping then tearing off his jacket, dropping it absently to the ground before ripping off his ruined black shirt. He paused briefly, staring down at the clumped up shirt in his hands, the memory of Botan coming to mind once more. Kurama closed his eyes in pain, cradling the shirt against his now bare chest for a few seconds before dropping it gently on top of the jacket. He kicked off his boots, leaving them as they lay as he unzipped his water logged jeans. He grasped the waist band tightly, peeling them downward, revealing a pair of black knit boxers. He stopped near his lower calves, balancing effortlessly on his right foot as he began to pull his left leg out. With some effort he freed his leg from the damp, clingy material, repeating the process with his other leg. Now down to his skivvies, Kurama gathered up his clothes and headed to the hamper in his bathroom, dropping them inside before marching back over to his shoes. Bending down, he straightened them beside his bed then headed over to his closet where some spare clothing remained. He quickly scanned the items, picking out a pair of black sweats. He reached in, grabbing them roughly before sliding them on and heading over to his bed. 

Up until now, Kurama's motions had been fairly business like, as if he were on auto pilot, but as his gaze fell upon the bed, images of Botan flashed unbidden in his mind. So many memories lingered within his old bedroom. So many memories of Botan and the times they had shared not so long ago. 

How many times had he held her when she came to him for help. How many times had he listened to her heart beat as she rested beside him. Falling asleep with her in his arms, wishing it were permanent. Wishing she was ... 

Kurama's features grew wounded. Botan wasn't with him anymore. She was lost to him now. The kitsune closed his eyes, a small cry of grief escaping his lips as turned, sinking down onto the edge of the bed. He leaned forward, elbows upon his upper thighs as he covered his face with his hands, the pain of Botan's loss pressing down upon his wearied body and mind, the intensity of her absence clasping around his grief stricken heart. This time Youko did not give voice to his human side's show of emotion, allowing the sorrow to flow, an emotional catharsis that needed to be addressed before moving on. For in truth, Kurama was both Suuichi and Youko, grieving for the only woman that had ever accepted him for what he was. A human with a Youkai soul. Left with nothing but the uncertainty of Botan's treatment by Ren, Kurama continued to swim in a sea of desolation until, exhausted by sorrow and lack of energy, the darkness of sleep finally laid claim to him and he grieved no more. 

%%%%% 

Ren stood silently inside the darkness of his room, his placid gray eyes focused beyond the pane of glass before him. Rain streamed down the window, forming wide rivulets of water that traveled down towards the paved ground dozens of feet below. Lightning erupted within the massive clouds that hovered above Tokyo, filling the air with brilliant flashes of color. Thunder rumbled instantly, slamming into the window with enough force to rattle it's very foundation. 

Ren smiled. He had always loved storms. Mother nature's awesome display of power an outward representation of what was going on inside the dark haired man's mind and heart. It was becoming harder to contain the beast within him. For this beast had waited a long time to be unleashed. Long hidden in the recesses of his consciousness but always pushing him forward, giving him purpose. A goal to strive for. 

Revenge. 

A motive as old as time and the true nature of the beast within. 

And what better way to achieve that than to conquer and subjugate the very people who had condemned his family. 

Still there were a few things left to do. 

The most important of which included getting rid of the detectives. 

One by one. 

Ren had laid the plan out earlier to his team, going over strategies and times for attack. There would be two groups. Tahomen, also possessing the ability to perform the ultimate technique listed in the ancient scroll, and Lina would be responsible for dealing with Hiei and Kuwabara. While Ren, Ailia and Kigorei would take out Yusuke and Kurama. If his plan worked, and Ren knew it would work, none would be left to defend Reikai. _And after Botan becomes mine, I'll have complete access to spirit world. _

__Ren smiled at the thought. 

Another burst of lightning erupted, the flash blinding as it flooded the room with light, illuminating the bed where Botan lay along with the still form of Ailia a short distance beyond. 

Ailia sat within the black chair beside Ren's bed, head bowed slightly, arms resting along the sides of the chair. Eyes closed, her pretty features were twisted in a look of intense concentration. A look that didn't waver even as she heard Ren's voice call out to her. 

"Is it done then?" The gray eyed man asked, turning around slowly to face her. 

"Al ... most ... " She answered, her voice distant as if she were far, far away from her leader. And in a way she was. For Ailia was deep inside the recesses of Botan's mind, her telepathic abilities amplified by the techniques learned via the scroll, studying her memories, learning of the ferry girl's life then altering them to Ren's benefit. But the process was slow and took a great deal of spiritual energy. And the images she had seen between Botan and Kurama made her heart and body envious. _So the kitsune is as good in bed as I thought he would be._ She thought, part of her eager at the prospect of getting her hands upon Kurama. What fun she would have once he was within her grasp but first she would have to mold Botan's memories to Ren's specifications. 

"How much longer will it take you?" Ren asked, interrupting her day dream of the fox spirit. 

Ailia's brow furrowed, her ears picking up the note of impatience within her leader's voice. "Not much .... longer ... " She replied. Her brow furrowed deeper when she touched upon an old memory hidden within the back of Botan's mind. A memory of her childhood. Something seemed familar about it, as if the memory were calling out to her. Reaching farther in, Ailia focused her concentration entirely on that single memory, projecting herself into the image, allowing it to play out only to gasp at what she saw. 

"What is it? What do you see?" Ren asked as he marched over to her, abandoning his post near the window. He stared down at the telepath questioningly, wanting to know exactly what was going on in both the deity's and Ailia's mind. 

Ailia didn't answer right away, her voice lost in the images she was witnessing. _So she is a_ _survivor too._ She thought before finally answering. "It seems the ferry girl and I share something in common after all." 

Ren's gaze shifted from Ailia over to Botan then back to Ailia again. "Then she wasn't always a ferry girl?" He asked, his mind trying to comprehend what she meant. 

"No." Ailia whispered. "But she was raised by Koenma so naturally she became one of his servants." She added, venom laced in her voice upon spitting out the name of the Reikai lord. 

"Well no longer. " Ren said softly, his gray eyes focused now solely upon Botan. _Now she will belong to me. And nothing Koenma says or does will change the outcome_. He added silently as he turned and began to walk away back towards the window. Allowing Ailia to continue with her work to make the deity his. 

%%%% 

Koenma sat upright upon the king size bed situated along the side wall within the massive confines of his master quarters. Propped against the long goose down pillow that spread along the entirety of the oak hued head board behind it, a pristine white comforter wrapped around the lower half of his adult form, the Reikai lord's attention was focused intently on the voluminous book spread open before him. He read slowly, trying to gain some sense of the contents within the light blue tinted cover. The nap from earlier had refreshed him enough to continue in his search for some information on the elusive law that would absolve both his head ferry girl and one of his most brilliant detectives. 

A sudden series of knocks, loud and insistent, broke through his wall of concentration. 

Koenma kept his eyes focused downward, believing the intrusion into his time to be the work of George, his lead oni assistant. _Probably still miffed at my treatment of him earlier in my office._ He thought in irritation as the pounding stopped. _Well, too bad for him_. "Go away ogre!" He yelled in an authoritative tone, reaching down towards the page in front of him and flipping it over with an angry swipe of his index finger. "I don't care if your feelings were hurt! I'm still not going to say sorry!" 

Koenma smiled satisfactorily at the silence that met his ears. _I still got it!_ He thought smugly, impressed at his ability to show the blue oni who was in charge only to scowl in annoyance as another series of knocks echoed within his chamber. _Dammit!_ He roared inwardly, agitated beyond measure at the unwanted intrusion into his private time. Reaching down, the brown haired man seized the corners of his feather down comforter, ripping it out from under his legs, whipping it violently to the side before hopping out of his bed. Gritting his teeth, Koenma slammed his feet onto the floor, marching diagonally across the lush, beige hued carpet towards the massive oak door. His slender fingers wrapped tightly around the brass door knob, a dark mask upon his face as he wretched the door open, about ready to rip into George only to gasp in shock as he felt the cold, deadly tip of a katana blade pressed rather painfully just below his Adam's apple. 

Anger quickly fled the Reikai lord's mind, his features tightening in apprehension, the color draining his face as his confused brown orbs traveled downward, coming to rest upon the rather pissed off red ones of Hiei. "Hiei?" He murmured in surprise, only to shift his eyes upward as he spied movement beyond the fire demon. His gaze now rested upon a tall man with dark blond hair and vibrant blue eyes. Recognition instantly flashed across Koenma's features, the shock of Hiei's unexpected arrival now growing into mass confusion. "Yoh?" He managed to slip past his suddenly dry throat. What in the world was the head elder's adopted son doing here? _And why in the hell is he with Hiei?_

__Yoh gave Koenma a small bow, an apologetic smile upon his lips. "Lord Koenma." He greeted in return. 

"What are you two ... " Koenma began to ask, trying to regain control of the situation, his gaze returning upon Hiei's features, his voice falling silent as he felt the short Youkai increase the pressure on the blade, the tip almost imbedded into the soft flesh of the Reikai lord's neck. 

The fire demon was in no mood for pleasantries. His best friend had become a slave to his emotions, the ferry girl had been kidnapped and the man behind it all was still roaming free within the human world. _And Koenma's kept information from us for far too long._ Hiei reminded himself, his gaze never wavering from the larger man's as he spoke. "I didn't come all the way up here to chat, Koenma," He growled, holding back a smile as he watched the taller man squirm under his hardened gaze. "I came here to hear the complete truth." 

Koenma frowned. _What is he talking about?_ He wondered, fighting back the urge to swallow the dry lump in his throat, the blade tip too close for comfort. "What do you ... " 

"The truth," Hiei repeated, his patience wearing thin at the Lord of Reikai's feigned stupidity. "The truth about Konrei. I want to know it all." 

Koenma flinched, his face glazed in shock. _Oh my God. How in the hell does he know about Konrei?_

"Simple." Hiei answered, knowing exactly what Koenma was thinking, even without using his telepathic ability. "I got the information from your friend, Yoh." 

Koenma reeled in astonishment, his brown orbs focusing once again upon the blond Reigen who met the shocked Reikai lord's gaze with a questioning one. As if asking why the others didn't know of Konrei's history before. _Because I didn't think they needed to know_. He gave in silent answer but said nothing. Instead his eyes darted about, studying both sides of the hall before speaking at last. "Very well, Hiei," He replied in a begrudging tone, his voice becoming calm if a little cold as he added. "Remove your katana from my neck and come inside. I'll tell you what you want to know." 

Hiei seemed to ponder whether or not to consent to his request, a small part of him rather enjoying the Reikai lord's current predicament. But curiosity won out and the fire demon slowly retracted his sword, sheathing his katana, allowing Koenma to opportunity to relax and breathe normally once more. 

The brown haired Reigen let out a sigh of relief, reaching up to rub the sore spot upon his neck. "Thank you," He murmured before backing into his room. "Come on in." He offered turning sideways to allow the two men entrance. 

Hiei gave a nod and entered, allowing Koenma to have a full view of Yoh. 

_What the hell?!_ Koenma shouted inwardly, his eyes widening in alarm at the blonde's state of dress. Although most of the blood had washed away in the rain while traveling up to Reikai, large splotches of crimson still clung to the material of his jeans, the holes made by the shuriken revealing small scars caused by the lethal metal teeth. Yoh's jacket was torn in several places and a red line was still visible upon the right side of the young man's face. "What happened to you Yoh? Who did this to you?" 

Yoh was about to reply when Hiei interrupted. 

"What happened to Yoh will be explained after you tell us the truth, Koenma." 

Yoh gave Koenma a saddened look before entering into the room. 

Koenma frowned. _What was that all about?_ He wondered, watching the young man stop to the left of Hiei who stared at the toddler lord expectantly. Sighing, he moved beyond the door, closing it gently behind him before walking up to them. 

"Talk." Hiei demanded as he crossed his arms, his features a mask of impatience as he glared up at the taller man. 

Koenma drew in a breath and let it out slowly, steadying himself for what was about to come. "Let me begin by saying I never expected any of you to find out about Konrei or why I didn't reveal the true cause for the great war 3,000 years ago," He started only to stop as the cold steel of Hiei's katana pressed against his throat once again. 

"I didn't ask for excuses, Koenma." Hiei growled menacingly. "Now, talk." He demanded in a low, forceful tone. 

"Okay, okay!" Koenma shouted hastily, beads of perspiration forming upon his forehead as he eyed Hiei nervously. 

Hiei retracted then re sheathed the blade, oblivious to the astonished look Yoh was giving him. 

The young man knew the fire demon was fearless, even harsh, at times. The initial confrontation in the hallway indicative of his personality. But to do so twice really brought home to Yoh that Hiei was also very concerned about what was going on, wanting to make matters right. _Quite a contradiction. But not a bad way to be._ The blond thought before shifting his gaze back to Koenma. 

Koenma sighed heavily as he rubbed his neck once again. "Anybody ever tell you, you need to work on your people skills, Hiei?" He asked in annoyance. 

"I don't give a damn what people think about me, Koenma," Hiei replied in equal annoyance. "Right now all I care about it hearing the truth from you. So spit it out. I don't want to be at this all night." 

Koenma frowned, his features dark at Hiei's continued demands but kept his thoughts to himself as he continued. "Very well," He grumbled. "Take a seat over there," He paused, pointing to a small, circular wooden table as dark in color as the book cases that lined the wall before it. "This may take a while." 

Hiei and Yoh walked over to the table, taking their seats upon the cushioned chairs, their expectant eyes watching as Koenma walked past his bed, coming to a stop before a dark brown leather recliner directly across from them. The Reikai lord lowered himself down, crossing his legs as he rested his arms upon the side of the chair. 

No one said anything at first. Not even Koenma who once again braced himself for what would surely cast him and his father in an unsavory light. _But I can't lie anymore_. He countered. _No matter what the others think, I must reveal the truth behind what happened so long ago._ "A little over 3,000 years ago, a great lord of Reikai took a demon lover as his wife, claiming the right of choice and consent within the book of common laws. The woman he chose was the only child of Matasuri, a great Makai king." He began, his voice slow, methodical as he began to explain. "At this time, there were several rulers that controlled the vast land of demon world unlike the three territory rulers and the temporary over lord today. These kingdoms were in constant strife. Without one binding ruler they continued to wage war against each other until Matasuri stepped in and brought a peaceful stability that hasn't been seen in close to 3,000 years." 

"And how did he manage that?" Hiei asked. 

Koenma smiled. "Matasuri possessed a quality rarely seen today in Makai," He answered. "The ability to negotiate and relate to anyone in any given situation. Even humans and Reigens. And Matasuri was not an evil man. His heart was giving, gentle even. He did not like war. Did not like the taking of humans for food or mindless slaughter though he understood the necessity of war when all else failed." The Reikai lord paused, catching his breath before continuing once again. "It was his skill as a negotiator that brought him to the attention of the my father who, after having watched the slaughter of so many in Makai, was glad to find someone of reason and great intelligence. He sought an alliance with Matasuri, hoping that in doing so the great king would be able to maintain stability in Makai and thus make it safer for Ningenkai. Demons had been known to enter the human world to engage in wars or feast upon it's inhabitants. King Enma couldn't allow that to happen but with Matasuri in control, he would no longer have to worry about that." 

Hiei raised an eyebrow at the Reigen's statements. "Why haven't I heard of this Matasuri before?" He questioned. He knew little beyond the small bit of information about Konrei and what he had done in Reikai to earn his execution. And though he believed what Koenma was saying, the fire demon was having a hard time understanding why something so important as a great king in Makai would not be shared among the denizens of it's vast lands. _Then again, we don't really have schools like humans do._

__"I can't answer that Hiei. But I will say that history can be altered or erased all together to suit what ever dark agenda those in power seek." 

"Do you mean the incident with the scroll, Lord Koenma?" Yoh asked, remembering what he had read about the murder of the creators of the scroll and it's subsequent theft by the one who had killed them. 

Koenma brought his attention to Yoh, giving him a nod of acknowledgment. "That's part of it." He replied. "The scroll of Reikai was an idea forged by Kagone, head of Reikai security, as a measure to prevent any demon from entering Spirit world. Or so we were told." He added softly, his voice growing harder as he continued. "My father believed that Kagone's true intention, though he could never prove it, had less to do with protecting Spirit world and more with annihilating the entire Makai realm. In particular Matasuri whom Kagone loathed. It didn't matter that the marriage was legal. In his twisted mind, no union between a Reigen and a demon was permissible. Even a soul mate bond. And to allow such a union was the greatest sin imaginable." 

"I don't remember reading that in the book," Yoh murmured his features darkening in confusion as he added, "though my father said more than once that Kagone hated all demons. But wasn't the marriage law still a part of the record in that time?" He asked. "Didn't that mean Kagone had no say in what was happening? I mean there was nothing he could do about it, right?" 

Koenma sighed, closing his eyes as he shook his head. "No. There should have been nothing Kagone could have done about it. But Kagone found a way around the law, playing on the other elders fears and prejudices, making them believe such a union between a Reigen and a demon would cause their whole society to collapse. After all, Reikai was a civilized realm, free of war and strife while Makai's inhabitants were mindless beasts that live only to conquer, fight and die. And to some degree that was true. The elders knew this. Which is why they authorized the creation of a scroll, a manual that only those with Reikai energy could harness properly. If learned successfully, the student could over power even a S class demon. Once the techniques were complete, Kagone would have enough power to march into Makai and eliminate what he deemed a threat to the Spirit world." 

"And how did things lead up to the start of the war?" Hiei asked in a detached voice, no emotion on his face though inside he was becoming quite curious. 

Koenma let out a sigh. "It all started when Matasuri accepted an invitation to come to the palace," He answered softly, his voice distant. "to visit my father. It was a historical day. The first time a demon, let alone an S class one, had been allowed entrance inside our sacred domain. I was close to a hundred at the time, little more than a boy in my father's eyes, unable to maintain my adult form for more than a few hours. We waited for Matasuri's entourage inside the great hall. Never having been outside the palace gates, I , like most of my fellow Reigens, believed that the great Makai king and his advisors would be little more than monsters. Ugly, slow and misshapen. What I saw instead literally took my breath away." He paused, closing his eyes as he relived the memory. 

"They all looked perfectly normal. Nearly human in appearance save for the demon energy that radiated from them. Matasuri was tall but lean, elegantly dressed in clothing that rivaled my father's. His hair was long, tied back in a ponytail and he had the most vibrant green eyes I've ever seen in my life. So alive and speaking of a deep intelligence to rival Kurama's." 

"Hn." Hiei sounded, smirking at the Reikai lord's description. "From the sounds of it, it was love at first sight." 

Yoh let out a small chuckle which fell silent as Koenma roared in fury. 

"I was not in love with him, you stupid fire demon!" He shouted indignantly, snapping his eyes open to glare disdainfully at Hiei. "And I don't care if you do point that damn blade at me again, I will not tolerate you questioning my manhood!" 

"Relax, Koenma," Hiei said softly, still amused by his boss's reaction. "I was merely joking." 

Koenma stared doubtfully at the short Youkai, throwing in a warning glare for good measure before continuing again. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," He growled in a peevish voice. "Matasuri wasn't at all what I expected, nor were the rest of them, especially the lone female in their group. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off her," He paused, lowering his head as a pained look crossed his features. "And neither could my older brother, Konrei." 

Hiei studied Koenma in interest. _At last he admits to who Konrei is_. He thought, frowning as he noticed the wounded features of his boss. It was obvious that it pained him to speak of his brother, but why? Why did he seem so .. ashamed? Because Konrei loved a demon? _Is that why you_ _don't like to talk about it?_ He wondered, his features hardening as another thought entered his mind. _Because in your mind, he tarnished your family's reputation by taking a demon as his mate? _Hiei wanted to voice his opinion but kept silent. "And what was the name of this female that had you two so awe struck?" He asked, wanting to hear about the woman who had triggered the beginning of the great war between realms. 

"Hakura. Daughter of the great Matasuri and the king's only child." Koenma answered in a whisper, the awe still wrapped within his voice and features as he continued. "She was beautiful. Simply the most beautiful woman I had ever seen." He paused, his breath stolen by the memory so long ago. Still clear as daylight within the Reikai lord's mind. Her tall, elegant features rivaled any woman's in the three realms. Her long, flowing raven hair swishing in languid movements as her warm, violet eyes gazed about the main palace room in wonder. How awe struck he had been then. _Such a beauty you were, Hakura_. The prince thought with a wistful sigh. 

"Koenma?" Hiei asked in irritation, becoming rather impatient at the prince's stalling. 

The Reikai lord blinked, brought back to the present by the sound of Hiei's voice. "Where was I?" He murmured, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "Oh, yes. The introduction ceremony." He answered himself before continuing. "I tried my best to appear calm and collected but as Matasuri introduced his daughter to me, it was all I could do to say hello. Despite my bumbling, I was saved by Konrei who entered the room. Late as usual to one of our functions." He said with a small smile, remembering the more carefree days of his youth. "When Hakura turned her attention on Konrei, the two just .. I don't know how to describe it." Koenma frowned, trying hard to describe his brother without sounding strange. _What the hell_. He thought at last. _Might as well tell them like it was_. "Konrei was something of a pretty boy. I would often hear the ferry girls whispering to each other about how handsome he was. He looked nothing at all like father, having been gifted with the wavy black hair and gray eyes that belonged to one of mother's ancestors. He was gentle in appearance, tall and lean, where as father was gigantic and broad. And yet like father, he had grown from his toddler form into an adult, without the need of using spiritual energy. One could say that most of the females in spirit world had a crush on him at one time or another." Koenma paused, looking over to Hiei who glared at him, his features turning dangerous, eyes glinting as if to say hurry it up! 

"Anyway, when Hakura and Konrei made eye contact, something clicked between them. I could see it and sense it. It was rather odd. It was almost as if .. " 

"As if they were meant to be together." Yoh finished for him, beginning to understand where Koenma was going with this. 

The prince nodded. "From the time of that first introduction, my brother sought Hakura out. Their friendship blossomed quickly into love. I knew where Konrei would sneak off to at night. I even seen Hakura waiting for him under his window of the palace grounds one night holding her arms open and embracing my brother tightly. Needless to say what happened next made me blush and I looked away, embarrassed at seeing my brother kissing the princess. But I never said anything. Even when his time away from Reikai began to interfere with his duties, in particular the task of sending the souls of the dead to their final destination." 

"And that's the job you perform is it not, Koenma?" Hiei stated simply. 

"Yes. And so it became mine after Konrei was accused of killing the Reikai scientists who created the scroll." 

"Accused?" Yoh murmured in confusion. "The book I read stated Konrei was caught red handed." 

"And who was it that supposedly caught Konrei?" Koenma asked. 

Yoh's features grew contemplative as he wracked his brain. Contemplation grew to surprise as he remembered. "It was the security elder, Kagone." He answered. "But if Konrei didn't kill the scientists how did he end up being convicted of it?" 

Koenma lowered his gaze, staring idly at his lap as he answered in a pained voice. "We received information that Kagone was going to kill Konrei's new family." He replied. "A scribe loyal to my father yet under the employ of the elders, accidentally found and read a series of documents belonging to Kagone that described both the true intentions of the scroll and plans to invade Makai and wipe out the Matasuri line, which the elder felt so threatened by. The plans even detailed the method in which Konrei's infant son, Kasahiro, was to be executed." He paused, noting the sudden silence in the room before continuing. "Yes. I'm ashamed to admit it, but there were Reigens who would willingly engage in the slaughter of innocents so long as their power was left unchallenged." 

Hiei studied the Reikai lord with darkened eyes, already feeling a deep, resounding hatred of a man he had never met. "If that were true, wouldn't you have been able to stop Kagone's plans before he could implement them?" He growled. "Knowing what he was planning to do, why didn't you?" 

"We had no proof." 

"But the scribe you mentioned, surely he ..." Yoh started only to stop as Koenma interjected, 

"After the initial communication, we never seen or heard from that scribe again. Our guess was Kagone discovered his loyalty to our family and executed him before he could hand us the proof we required." Koenma answered, his voice strained as he added. "My father told Konrei to be patient and not confront Kagone directly. Father said he would pay a visit to the elders and question them as to the rumors circulating within Reikai. But Konrei ... he," The prince's voice trailed off, his brow furrowing and his features tightening, struggling to keep his emotions from overwhelming him. After all it had happened so long ago. _So why does it still hurt?_ He wondered, confused by the conflicting thoughts running through his head. _Because the wound_ _never really healed._

"Lord Koenma?" Yoh's concerned voice called out gently. "Are you all right?" 

"No." Koenma answered a few seconds later. "Not really but that doesn't matter now. What matters is that you know the truth." _Yes the truth_. Koenma repeated as he closed his eyes and continued where he left of. "Konrei disobeyed father. Against his wishes, my brother went to the great palace to confront Kagone on his own. We didn't know of his actions until we were summoned to the palace that same night." 

A wounded look claimed his features as the prince continued, memories leading him back to the past and a time he had wished to never happen again. 

##### 

The court of Reikai sat within the center of Torandai, a monolithic building carved in marble and granite. Shaped like a dome, it stood out from the more uniform buildings that surrounded it. Usually the court was used for minor incidents of a civil nature but when times called for it, the elders would conduct hearings of criminal matters within it's domed walls. 

This much Koenma knew as he walked briskly behind his father down the brightly lit corridor that led straight to the massive oak doors before them. The Reikai prince had been rather nervous upon receiving the summons to Torandai. It had something to do with his brother. Something bad. Konrei had been missing since breakfast that morning, stalking away in anger when father had suggested they wait to gather proof on Kagone. Koenma feared his brother had let his anger get the better of him and in doing so had committed some terrible crime. _Please let that not be the case._ The prince thought, bringing his teenage form to a stop as Enma reached out and opened the doors, pulling them forcefully outward before ducking then entering the court room. 

Koenma followed, nearly jumping out of his skin at the low, angry voice that erupted from the lips of his father. 

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" 

Koenma swung around his father in an attempt to see what had upset him so only to let out a gasp. There, along a long, elevated bench that stretched along the entirety of the front wall, sat a host of elders. Fifteen to be exact. Most of them making up the northern contingent of villages. But it wasn't this group of men and women that had caused the young man to gasp. 

No. 

It was the man standing before the center of the room in between two Reikai soldiers that shocked him. "Konrei?" Koenma whispered, trying to comprehend what it was his brother had done. 

The older prince turned towards the sound of Enma's outburst, saddened gray eyes traveling between the angered dark orbs of his father and the worried brown ones of his sibling. 

Koenma studied Konrei with widened eyes, taking note of his physical state. 

His face was a mess. Angry red gashes lined the contours of his cheeks and forehead, a nasty gash above his left eye still bled, flowing over the swollen area and down around the eye and cheek, as if he were crying tears of blood. And in between the torn clothing, bruises and large gashes were readily visible, the blood staining his once clean royal attire. 

And his hands. 

His hands were cuffed tightly together, a heavy chain linking the cuffs with the shackles bound around his ankles. As if he were some kind of violent criminal unworthy of any dignity.__

__It hurt Koenma to see his brother in such a state, his treatment at the hands of the court filing him with an intense hatred for the elders which he quickly stifled. It wouldn't be wise to act impulsively. Especially since his brother was in such a weakened state. Still he couldn't help but wonder how he came to be so beat up. _What happened to you, Konrei?_ Koenma thought sadly, his heart appalled at his brother's condition. _And why haven't they treated you?_ He wondered only to be brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Torandai's voice. 

"We regret to inform you Enma, that your elder son, Konrei has been arrested in the deaths of ten Reikai scientists along with the attempted murder of the security elder, Kagone." Torandai answered Enma in a slow, even voice though his emerald eyes contained a degree of sympathy as they settled upon Koenma who interjected, 

"Konrei would never kill anyone!" The younger prince shouted, his features growing defiant as he straightened his frame. Ignoring his early warning to himself, Koenma started forward, ready to defend his brother's honor only to stop as Enma reached down and pulled his son back. 

"Quiet, Koenma," Enma growled softly as he looked down at his younger son. "I'll take care of this." 

"But father ... " Koenma began to protest only to grow silent at the warning glare Enma had given him. The prince relented, but did not retreat to one of the wooden seats to his left. Instead, he followed the large man down the aisle, stopping just a few feet behind the gate that separated the rows of seats from the open space of the court room floor. 

"And what proof do you have that my son committed these crimes?" Enma asked, eyeing Torandai sternly. 

Torandai tossed a glance over to his left where Kagone sat a few places down. A darkened look came over the head elder's face and so it remained as he brought his emerald orbs back upon Enma. "Kagone claims he caught Konrei committing the murders." He answered, a nearly doubtful tone evident in his voice. "The bodies are being examined as we speak." 

A crest fallen look took hold of Koenma's face as he watched the elders then his father's reaction. _But .. Konrei couldn't have killed them. He couldn't of! _He thought, shaking his head violently as if the rid his mind of the words he had just heard. _This isn't real! None of this is real!_

"And what do you have to say for yourself, Konrei?" Enma's deep voice echoed within the now silent chamber. 

Konrei turned slowly towards his father, his features perfectly calm though his eyes spoke of a hurt that could not be quelled. "I didn't murder those men." He replied softly, his voice full of an unshakable conviction. 

"And I suppose your assault on me was not your doing, either?!" Kagone's voice boomed into the air, drawing everyone's attention to him. The security elder rose, lifting his white uniform shirt to reveal extensive cuts along his chest and abdomen. 

Konrei flashed him a bitter smile, eyeing the wounds satisfactorily. "Oh, no. That I take full responsibility for." He answered proudly with a small chuckle, his features instantly morphing into pained look. Bent at the waist, he leaned forward, a loud, wet cough erupting from his throat, blood bursting past his lips, splattering the ground before running down the sides of his mouth. 

Seeing the blood, Koenma's features tightened. "Konrei!" The prince cried out in horror, vaulting over the gate, paying no heed to the shouting commands of his father as he attempted to reach his brother's side. _I don't know what they did to you brother but I will help you any way that I can!_ He vowed. Landing on the marbled floor of the court, Koenma rushed forward, coming within a few feet of the slowly rising Konrei only to gasp as the two soldiers guarding the elder prince whirled around and raised their hands, unleashing a psychic attack that sent the younger prince flying backwards towards the side wall at an incredible rate. 

The prince clenched his eyes shut, bracing his body for impact but the pain never came. Instead he felt his lean frame come to a dead stop. Koenma gasped at the sudden sense of energy that washed over him. _Konrei?_ The prince cried inwardly, his eyes snapping open as his body floated gently to the ground, his feet touching a few seconds later. The Reikai energy he sensed could only belong to his brother. _But how? I couldn't even sense his energy even after we_ _entered the court room? How is it he's able to do this now?_ He wondered, his gaze shifting quickly over towards Konrei who spoke. 

"Do with me what you will, but you will leave my brother alone." The older prince growled, his voice low and threatening, a grinding sound of metal echoing within the room as he strained against the shackles that bound him. 

Koenma studied his brother in awe and fear. He had never heard Konrei's voice so cold before, almost animalistic in nature. _What's happened to you Konrei? _Koenma wondered as he slowly made his way back to Enma, his eyes never leaving the figure of his brother who turned away from him to face Torandai who was now standing in front of the three Reikai noblemen. 

"It was not our intention to do so." Torandai said softly, his voice growing authoritative as spoke to the two guards. "Stand down, men." 

The two guards complied, returning to their original posts beside Konrei. 

"Now then," Torandai continued, his features growing somber as he began to question the older prince once more. "If it wasn't you, Konrei, who killed the scientists, then who was it?" 

Konrei's gaze shifted slowly from the head elder, down the table until it came to rest upon Kagone. "Why don't you ask Kagone." He replied in a cold, accusing tone. "He's the one who killed them after all." 

"That's preposterous!" Kagone roared, his dark blue eyes boring holes into the defiant gray ones of Konrei. "Why would I kill those men.... " 

"Be silent, Kagone!" Torandai shouted, cutting off the security elder's rant. "You had your say earlier. Now it's Konrei's turn." He added, turning his attention back on the elder prince. "Please continue." He said softly, motioning him to speak with a wave of his hand. 

"Thank you, elder." Konrei said with a slight nod. "I came to Torandai to investigate a disturbing rumor I had heard involving a plot by Kagone to kill my wife and our child along with my mate's family ..." 

"That's a lie!" Kagone shouted vehemently as he bolted out of his seat. 

"I'm not going to warn you again, Kagone." Torandai growled, his tone as serious as the dark look upon his face as he gazed to his left. 

Kagone grumbled unintelligibly but complied, plopping back down in his seat, a deep scowl upon his features as he glared down at Konrei. 

"I arrived at Kagone's government home in town in the early afternoon with the express purpose of confronting him on these rumors and to steal the scroll which I knew would be in his possession." Konrei continued, his gaze shifting from Torandai to the security elder. "Imagine my surprise when I found no one home, or so I thought." He paused, a smile forming on his lips as Kagone began to squirm. "I let myself in, a crime I know, but upon entering I found the scroll laid out on his desk, a rather interesting gold box sitting next to it. I read it quickly, appalled at the contents. It was then that I heard the a scream. Then another and another. I had to investigate the noise but I knew I had to get rid of the scroll. So I packed it quickly inside the box and sent it to a place where no Reigen would ever find it." 

The whole room watched, Koenma included, as Kagone's face visibly paled. "What?" 

Konrei smiled at the elder's reaction. "Did you honestly think I'd let that document exist one second longer?" 

"What did you do with it?" Kagone asked, bolting to his feet, his features livid as his voice rose in anger. "Answer me!" 

Konrei only continued to smile. 

"But that doesn't explain why you think Kagone killed those men." Torandai added to the conversation. 

"That's right!" Kagone roared. "They were working for me after all. What the hell advantage would I gain by it?!" 

"Simple," Konrei answered, his hardened orbs never leaving the elder's as he quickly explained. "Kagone knew I would come after him once I discovered his plan to kill my family. If I were to be blamed for their deaths, he would be able to go ahead with his plan to murder my loved ones." He paused, a dark smile playing upon his lips as his voice grew hard and taunting. "And because Kagone's afraid of me. Afraid of my son and what he could become. That's why he had that scroll made. That's why he wants to kill all demons. Because he fears them!" 

Kagone visibly bristled at the remark. "Nonsense! I fear no one." 

"Then why make that scroll?" Konrei asked, eyeing Kagone questioningly before turning to Torandai. "It was Kagone that killed them elder. I saw it with my own eyes." 

Koenma studied his brother with pride, absolutely convinced of Konrei's innocence. _I knew you didn't do it!_

"Lies! All lies!" Kagone snarled in rage, the murderous glint in his eyes chilling Koenma to the bone as he watched the security elder fume vocally at Konrei's accusation 

"Kagone, that's enough!" Torandai's voice roared above all others. The room instantly grew silent, all eyes back upon the head elder who regarded Kagone with darkened eyes. "Take your seat and remain silent!" 

Kagone met Torandai's gaze the two staring in disdain of each other until at last the younger elder broke eye contact and slowly returned to his seat. 

"Despite your claims Konrei, eldest son of Enma, there is no evidence to back up your theory is there?" 

"No." Konrei admitted. "There is not." 

Torandai was about to speak when a messenger arrived, carrying a large manilla folder. The short, dark haired man handed the folder over to the head elder, whispering something unintelligible before leaving the room the way he had come. 

Koenma watched as the head elder slowly opened the folder, his heart sinking as he noticed the troubled look upon Torandai's face. 

The head elder sunk into his seat, dropping the folder onto the desk with a loud plop. Torandai brought his gaze upright, a saddened and regretful look now upon his countenance as he pulled out a piece of paper and held it up in the air. "Do you know what this document holds?" He asked Konrei softly. 

"No." 

Torandai let out a sigh, his brow furrowing as if he were struggling to voice what he knew. "This document states that your blood was found on the murdered men. Yours and yours alone." 

Koenma paled, shaken by the statement. _But ... He said he ... didn't do it!_

__Konrei stared at Torandai in disbelief. "But ... we fought. We wounded each other. Surely his blood would be present also?" 

"Kagone's blood was found outside of the lab. Far away from the murdered victims." Torandai answered with a weary sigh. 

Koenma watched as Konrei shook his head, a tsking sound coming from his throat as he glared over to Kagone. "You bastard. You really set me up didn't you." He snarled in a low voice filled with loathing. "If you think I'll let you get away with this you got another thing coming." 

"That's quite enough, Konrei!" Torandai commanded sharply, though his features quickly morphed into a softer one. "Giving these new facts, the council will take a few moments to decide what to do about this situation." 

"What's there to discuss!" Kagone roared. "He killed them and should be punished accordingly!" 

"I will not tolerate one more interruption from anyone!" Torandai snapped. "Not even from you Kagone." 

Kagone closed his mouth, though his features remained angry. 

The young prince bit his lip in apprehension, troubled eyes studying the group of elders before him. He still couldn't believe the document. Couldn't believe what it said. _My brother_ _would never kill anyone. Kagone must be lying. He must of done something to fix the results_. _He must of._ The prince repeated to himself until at last the murmuring ceased and Torandai spoke once more. 

"We have decided your fate, Konrei." The head elder began, his voice clear though his features seemed troubled. "Given this evidence and the word of the security elder," He paused, looking over at Kagone, flashing him a dark look before continuing once more. "And despite my doubts of the situation, the majority of elders have decided that you acted with purpose and with malicious intent to murder the ten men working for the security elder on a project you assumed was threatening your family." He paused, his eyes still upon the now bowed head of Konrei. "Regardless of the truth of your accusations, your crime cannot be allowed to go unpunished. Therefore, you are here by sentenced to be executed two days hence for the willful destruction of elder property and the murders of ten innocent men under Kagone's employ." 

Koenma's knees grew weak, the color completely draining from his face. _No_. He thought in dismay, tears threatening to fall from his watery eyes. They were actually going to kill his brother. They were going to kill Konrei! "Father. Father we can't let them do this! We can't let them! It's not right!" Koenma cried in a pained whisper. 

Enma closed his eyes sadly. "I cannot my son," He replied in an equally pained whisper. "Their authority exceeds my own." 

_No!_ Koenma wanted to shout. _This isn't right! It isn't right_! Panic stricken, it was all the younger prince could do not to race over and beg Torandai to spare his brother. 

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Torandai asked. 

Kagone said nothing at first. As if he himself were in shock. Until at last a laugh was heard, low and bitter in tone. 

Koenma frowned, studying his brother in confusion. _Why is he_ _laughing at a time like this? _

As quickly as the laughter rose, it faded, Kagone's voice replacing it. "It seems quite clear that my word has no meaning here. Just as I suspected it would," He began contemptuously, the resentment weaved within every word he spoke. "I've been condemned for a crime I didn't commit. But remember this elders," He paused, raising his head so that all could see the hatred swirling within his gray eyes. "This is not the end for me." He continued once again in a voice as cold as death and just as sincere. "You may kill my body and condemn my soul, but know this. If you bring harm upon my family in any way, death will befall you all. I swear it. One way or another it will be you who will be condemned for the lying bastards you are. And you who will suffer an everlasting death." 

"Take him back to the holding cell." Torandai ordered in a saddened tone, his eyes full of regretful duty as he followed the guards movements before addressing the outbursts of opinions that erupted from the council. 

Koenma watched his brother being led out, too struck by grief to cry out to him, to even move proved to much, his strength leaving him as he collapsed on the ground. All he could think about was how wrong everything seemed. How wrong the decision was. How could they decide to kill him so soon, without any investigating on Konrei's part. The answer came to Koenma then, his eyes shifting away from the fuming elders over to the one who remained silent. His eyes narrowed at the smug look upon Kagone's face. _You bastard. You actually think you got away with something don't you_. He thought as he glared hatefully back at the security elder. Kagone met his gaze, flashing him a triumphant smile and giving him a patronizing wave that was hidden from the others as Enma lifted the young prince up and carried him away. 

####### 

"That was the last time I saw my brother alive." Koenma said, his eyes fluttering open as he returned to the present. "I wanted so much to say something to him as they led him away but I was too numb to give voice to my fear and my pain. You figure you have all the time in the world to talk to the people you love only to realize too late that everything could change in an instant and the time you have is no more." 

"I'm sorry, Lord Koenma." Yoh said softly, bowing his head in sympathy. "I had no idea what really happened." 

Hiei, though inwardly he felt slightly sorry for the prince, nevertheless was unsatisfied with some of the Reikai lord's answers. "As fascinating as that story was, you're still holding something back, aren't you, Koenma?" 

The prince frowned, flinching at the accusing tone of the short Youkai. _Damn fire demon!_ He cried inwardly. _He's too perceptive for his own good!_ "Yes. There is more." Koenma admitted. "It wasn't just Konrei's marriage and his actions that started the war. I too played a part in it's creation." 

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He said. "What was it you did, Koenma?" 

Koenma drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "I gave Matasuri access to Reikai so he could do what I could not. Rescue Konrei from Reikai prison. At the time I had thought I was merely helping my brother when I opened that portal. Imagine my surprise when it became stable and unresponsive to my commands." 

Yoh gasped, knowing instantly the extent of Koenma's actions. "You mean that you ... " He started then stopped, unable to voice what he now knew. 

Koenma nodded, knowing exactly what Yoh was thinking. "Yes. By allowing the portal to open, I became an accomplice in the death of over two-thirds of my own people." He admitted, the guilt evident in his voice and features as he bowed his head. "It was that portal that allowed for the invasion of Reikai by Makai soldiers and though no one knew my involvement, it nonetheless gave Kagone the ammunition he needed to lay his plan into motion. He killed countless people, both human and demon, and yes, even my brother, his family and all that remained of the Matasuri line. At least I thought until now." 

"Now?" Hiei asked in confusion. "What do you mean now?" 

Koenma raised his head, meeting the fire demon's questioning eyes with his troubled ones. "You know that picture you brought to me today of that boy. The one called Ren Kurayami." 

Hiei nodded. "What about him?" He asked, an irritated look upon his countenance as he waited for Koenma to continue. 

"He has Konrei's eyes." 

Yoh gasped at the implication while Hiei's features grew dark, his eyes narrowing as he studied the Reikai prince. 

"Are you saying Ren is a descendent of Konrei?" Hiei asked, the wheels within his mind spinning in motion as he contemplated what such a statement meant. 

"I'm not 100 percent certain of it," Koenma replied. "Which is why I ordered Yusuke to bring him to me alive and unharmed. I need to know if it's true or not." 

Hiei frowned. "You do realize that if Ren is indeed a descendent of your brother, than his motive for targeting us may very well mean he knows his ancestry and plans to invade Reikai." 

The toddler lord looked away, unwilling to show the fear that lurked within his golden brown orbs. "That thought had occurred to me tonight." He answered in a whisper. "But nevertheless I need to speak with him." 

"Hmph. .." Hiei commented as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "If Ren has his way, you'll be speaking to him soon enough." 

Koenma frowned, puzzled by the tone within the fire demon's voice. It was as if he knew something the prince did not. "And what exactly does that mean, Hiei?" 

The short Youkai said nothing. Merely sat still within the wooden chair, much to Koenma's annoyance. 

"Hiei?" He repeated, a warning tone claiming his voice as he scowled at the fire demon. 

"How does it feel to be out of the loop, Koenma?" Hiei asked smugly, a crooked smile tugging at his lips as he added. "Do it annoys you as much as it annoys me?" 

"Okay, Hiei, I get your point," Koenma conceded. _Smart ass little shit_. The prince thought, letting out an irritated huff as he crossed his arms and studied the fire demon with questioning eyes. "Now please tell me what you mean." 

Hiei opened his eyes, tossing a glance over to Yoh who lowered his head in sadness. "What I mean, Koenma," He began bringing his gaze back over to the prince. "Is that Ren has begun his assault upon us." 

"What?" Koenma said, unlocking his arms from around himself and lowering them to the sides, his troubled gaze shifted over to the visibly distressed Yoh. "Is that what happened to you, Yoh? Did Ren attack you?" 

"No." Yoh answered softly, unwilling and unable to meet the prince's concerned eyes. "It was someone working for him. He broke into Kurama's apartment and kidnapped Botan." 

"WHAT!" Koenma roared, bolting out of his seat. "What the hell do you mean kidnapped!" 

"I don't believe the boy stuttered, Koenma," Hiei said in a gruff tone. Now it was time to get down to business and the fire demon was in no mood for interruptions. "Botan was kidnapped. By the same being who attacked both Kurama and Mukuro in Makai." 

"Explain." Koenma ordered, no longer afraid of how the fire demon would react to his commands. He had to know what happened. 

So Hiei did, informing him of the attack on Jin and Touya, their trip into Makai, Kurama's reaction to Botan's kidnapping and the finding of Yoh. 

Koenma listened intently, the color draining from his face as Hiei explained the events that built up to his head ferry girl being taken away. The Reikai lord dropped down into his seat, visibly shaken by the news. _This is bad. Very bad_. He thought, his shaken golden brown orbs moving slowly away from Hiei to Yoh. "And how do you fit into this, Yoh?" 

Yoh brought his head up, looking the prince directly in the eye. "My father told me to watch over them. I think he wanted to correct the mistake he made in condemning Konrei and Hakura to death. An atonement I think he called it." 

"I see." Koenma murmured, his features growing contemplative even as Hiei spoke. 

"Not that I care, but what does it matter whether Torandai wants to help or not. I can't trust any of you Reigens," He said coolly, his gaze shifting over to Yoh before adding, "Or can I?" 

"Save the cynicism for another time, will you Hiei," Koenma replied, his features growing serious. "So what do we do now?" He asked the fire demon who replied, 

"Come to Ningenkai tomorrow. We can talk about it then." 

Koenma nodded to his request, wanting to help out in any way he could. "Where do you want to meet?" 

Hiei rose to his feet, smiling inwardly as Yoh did the same. "Genkai's." He answered. "Around ten o'clock or so. I'll round up the detective and the moron. You bring along Yoh and we'll discuss our options from there." 

"I'll be there." Koenma replied, rising at last to his feet as well. 

"See that you are." Hiei stated sharply before heading back towards the door. "I'll just let myself out." He added, reaching out to clasp the knob. In one quick move, he twisted the knob and pulled, exiting the way he came. 

No sooner had he left then Yoh followed, rushing down the hallway to catch up with the fast moving demon. "Mr. Hiei, wait!" 

The Youkai stopped but did not turn to face the young man. "What did I tell you about titles, Yoh?" He said in mock annoyance. Truth be told he was beginning to like the blond Reigen, though he'd be damned if he'd admit to it. 

"Do you really want me to come to your meeting?" Yoh asked in a softer voice as he came to a stop a few feet behind the shorter man. 

Hiei allowed a small smile to play across his lips. He could hear the hesitation and even the doubt that flowed within the words the boy had spoken. He also knew Yoh cared deeply for his friends, even to the point he would die for them. _He would make an excellent member of our_ _group_. The fire demon thought but kept it to himself as he continued with his impassive tone. "You care about Kurama and the ferry girl do you not?" 

Yoh lowered his head, his voice a mere whisper as he replied, "Well, yes." 

"Then I suggest you show up." Hiei answered simply, walking forward once again, his form a mere blur as he sped down the hall and out of the palace as fast as he could, anxious to return to Mukuro's side before the sun rose. 

%%%%% 

Hiei vaulted over the wall of Mukuro's compound, his form undetected by the guards as he zipped past them and into the main building. He headed straight down the unlit corridor, his eyes unhampered by the darkness as he made his way directly to Mukuro's room. Silently he opened the door, pushing it gently to the side. His gaze fell upon the bed to his left, smiling at the covered form of his mate. Her gentle breathing reached his sensitive ears, informing him that she was asleep. 

Not wanting to wake her, Hiei snuck around to the other side of the bed, a nearly quiet sigh escaping his lips as he tore off his trench coat. Walking over to the small table near the side wall, the fire demon hung the coat over the back one of the chairs before removing his sheathed katana and placing it gently upon the table itself. Walking back over to the bed, Hiei quickly removed his clothing. Now dressed only in a pair of black boxers, the Youkai reached out and slowly pulled back the comforter before sliding into bed as noiselessly as he could. His hope of not waking her was short lived. As soon as his head hit the pillow, the sleepy voice of Muruko floated through the air, registering within the sensitive hairs of Hiei's ears. 

"You all right?" She murmured, her back still towards him. 

Hiei, who lay upon his back, brought his arm up, tucking his hands behind his head, his red orbs trained on the ceiling above. "No." He answered wearily. 

Troubled by the tone in his voice, Mukuro shifted, turning around to face him. "Care to talk about it?" She asked as she rested upon her side, her features understanding as she waited patiently for him to speak. 

Hiei didn't answer right away, a large part of him crying out for rest and away from all that had happened. But it wasn't fair to keep his mate out of the loop. Her concern warming his heart and easing his troubled mind. "We were set up," He began, the anger evident in his tone as he explained. "After healing the shinobi we talked to them and found out Ren was behind their attack." He paused, letting out a sigh as he relived the events inside his head. 

Mukuro, sensing his distress, decided to prod him along. "And?" 

"And we found out Ren's true intention was to keep Kurama occupied so he could kidnap the ferry girl. When Kurama heard this he became emotional and tore off to Ningenkai." He continued, the concern for his friend becoming more and more noticeable as he spoke. "I followed him back to his apartment but we were too late. The kitsune's mate was gone." 

Muruko looked at Hiei in shock. "Ren kidnapped Botan?" She asked, clearly startled by the fire demon's statement. _No wonder Kurama lost his grip on his emotions_. 

"No." Hiei replied. "But someone working for him." 

"Who?" 

"A shinobi." The fire demon answered. "A Youkai shinobi to be precise. The same one that attacked Kurama and then you here in Makai." 

Mukuro's features darkened at the mention of her assault. "Are you certain of this?" She asked, interested in knowing more about the one who had attacked her. Not only because she was curious but because she wanted to even the score. 

Hiei nodded slowly. 

"And what did you two decide to do?" 

Hiei closed his eyes, trying hard to hide the concern and trepidation that now filled him. "Kurama decided it would be best if he went after them alone. He said he didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Can you believe that?" He replied in disbelief, trying to keep his emotions from rising to the surface. 

But Mukuro was his mate and thus could sense his feelings and read his thoughts. She knew the truth behind his gruff facade and wasn't buying his tough guy act one bit. "You're afraid for him, aren't you?" 

Hiei let out a gasp of surprise, the emotion showing on his face though he quickly squashed it. He said nothing at first. His silence speaking volumes to Mukuro. After several seconds, the fire demon allowed his defenses to fall, letting Mukuro see a side of him he didn't dare show to anyone else. "Botan's abduction has hurt Kurama in ways no physical blow ever could. I ... tried to make him see the error or his choice but the kitsune wouldn't listen to reason." 

Mukuro let out a soft chuckle. "Must have felt strange to be the calm one, eh Hiei?" She said in a teasing voice. The female demon knew she shouldn't be making light of the situation but the image of Hiei trying to reason with anyone amused her immensely. 

"Hn." Hiei commented gruffly though a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. 

"So are you going to look for him tomorrow?" She asked, the teasing tone gone, a serious one taking it's place as she studied her mate. 

"After I meet up with Koenma and the others at Genkai's, we'll devise a plan of action." 

Mukuro frowned. "Koenma's actually traveling down to Ningenkai?" She asked incredulity. 

"He has much to tell the others. Things he had kept from us for too long." Hiei replied then went on to explain what the Reikai lord had told him and their subsequent suspicions of the gray eyed man's true motives. 

"Interesting." Mukuro commented when her lover had finished. "That would certainly explain why this Ren has targeted you and your friends." 

"Let him come and attack me," Hiei growled, the anger rising in his heart once again. "I'll offer him up as a tasty morsel to my Black Dragon." 

Sensing his dark emotions and wanting to calm him, Mukuro reached out and caressed his face. "You need to rest, Hiei." She cooed in a soothing voice. "Rest and let tomorrow take care of itself." 

Hiei's eyelids grew heavy under her comforting touch, the anger fleeing his heart and replaced with a gentle warmth he had only experienced in his mate's company. 

"Rest." Mukuro repeated, moving towards Hiei who reached out and pulled the female demon to him. Mukuro sighed contentedly, resting her head against his right shoulder as the fire apparition wrapped his arm around her back and held her close, the two closing their eyes in answer to the darkness of sleep that called out to them. 

%%%%% 

"What is it this time, Naoko!" Kagone's deep voice bellowed through out the dark interior of his home. A murderous glint took hold of his blue eyes, his nostrils flaring as he glared down at the smaller man. He didn't appreciate these constant interruptions, particularly during the middle of the night. _And I swear if he doesn't have a viable excuse, I'll wring his scrawny little_ _neck!_ The elder snarled inwardly, the rage he felt reflected in the dark look he tossed Naoko's way. "You better have a damn good reason for waking me!" 

Naoko cringed, the anger his master felt towards him smashing in nearly unbearable waves against his lean frame. Part of him regretted the decision to report immediately to his boss. _But_ _he did say to tell him right away if anything strange occurred._ And what the brown haired Reigen had seen while in Ningenkai qualified as strange. "My ... lord, please forgive me, but you said to inform you the moment something odd happened involving Kurama and Botan." 

"Not at this time of night!" Kagone snapped, his muscles straining against the dark blue fabric of his night wear as he advanced upon Naoko. 

The smaller man fell to a knee, his head lowered in a gesture of submission and respect. "But this, my lord, is of the utmost importance." 

Kagone frowned but stopped. "Spit it out then Naoko and make it quick!" He commanded, crossing his arms as he glared angrily down at his servant. 

"My lord, " He began, cutting right to the chase. "It appears the ferry girl has been kidnapped." 

Kagone raised an eyebrow, the anger within him morphing into surprise. "Oh," He said in a softer tone. "Do tell." 

Naoko remained upon one knee though he did raise his head to look upon his master's features. "I witnessed the abduction. A man dressed in shinobi style clothing broke into Kurama's apartment and subdued Botan. Something happened though and I watched as the shinobi broke through a two story window and took off. But that isn't the most surprising part my lord." 

Kagone sighed but decided to humor his servant. "And that would be what, Naoko?" 

"The man the shinobi was running from was not the kitsune but Torandai's adopted son, Yoh." 

Kagone's features darkened as he looked off to the side, his eyes narrowing in contempt as he pondered the meaning of Yoh's involvement. _So Torandai, you have decided to help them have you? Well then, I guess I have no choice but to make sure your son suffers the same fate as the_ _demon and his traitorous lover._

"My lord?" Naoko called out hesitantly, drawing the older man's attention back on him. 

"Tell me, Naoko," He began, "What kind of power did the kidnapper possess?" 

"I sensed three different types of energy my lord," Naoko answered. "Human, demon and Reigen." 

Kagone's brow furrowed at the mention of Reikai energy. "Are you sure you sensed Reikai energy? Could it have been from Yoh?" 

Naoko shook his head. "No my lord. It definitely came from the kidnapper." 

The elder closed his eyes, his features going cold as he thought about the implications from Naoko's statement. Three different types of energy, shinobi clothing. Yes it made sense. But how was it possible. _I killed the survivors of that tainted bloodline over 500 years ago. _"What else did you witness, Naoko?" He asked opening his eyes once more. 

"The kidnapper made a copy of himself and had the doppleganger attack Yoh. The boy fought and managed to defeat the copy but was severely injured in the process." 

"And did he die?" Kagone asked, not bothering to hide the hopeful look upon his face. 

Naoko shook his head. "No my lord. Hiei and Kurama arrived a few minutes later. The kitsune healed Yoh then tore off after the shinobi at which point I tried to follow but he was too quick and I lost the trail." 

"I want you to go back to Ningenkai." Kagone ordered. "Find, then shadow Kurama. Make sure not to get caught by him." 

"Do you want me to try and bring him in?" Naoko asked, excited at the prospect of returning to his master's good side. 

"No." Kagone answered in an authoritative tone. "Preparations are incomplete and we can't move forward until we know where Botan has been taken." 

"Then you think Kurama will find her?" Naoko asked as he rose to his feet. 

"Yes. That beast will find her." The elder spat, his features twisting in disgust at the mention of the red head's name. "And when he does, find out about those who have her. We will have to deal with them accordingly." 

Naoko frowned. "Them?" He said softly, a confused look marking his features as he studied the elder. "Do you think there is more than one person involved." 

Kagone turned from Naoko, hiding the smirk that now laid claim to his lips. "I leave that for you to find out." He replied before walking past his desk and into the hallway that lead to his room, leaving a puzzled Naoko alone in the darkness to ponder just what the elder was hiding from him. 

%%%%% 

Botan stirred slowly from her deep slumber, drawn out of the darkness of sleep by a strange but soothing voice. A small part of her mind warned not to listen. That the voice was an enemy. One who had tried to consume her heart and soul. But Botan ignored the warning. How could something so comforting be an enemy. Eyes fluttering open, disorientated amethyst orbs stared upwards into the darkness, slowly coming into focus as she awoke. 

"Botan?" A masculine voice whispered from somewhere to her left. 

A tender smile formed upon her lips. It was the same voice that had called to her earlier. Turning her head sideways, her gaze met the gentle one of Ren who studied her in adoration. "Hello." She whispered softly, watching as the lean man rose to his feet. 

"Hello yourself." Ren replied, closing the small distance between them. 

Botan made room for him, scooting over to allow the young man to sit down beside her. 

"How do you feel?" Ren asked, his eyes widening slightly as the deity sat upright and wrapped her arms around him. 

"Better," The deity replied, resting her forehead upon his shoulder. Again, in the back of her mind, that little voice yelled at her to let go. To stay away from this man. That her heart belonged to another only to be drowned out by a louder, more demanding, voice that insisted there was no danger. Ren was her true mate. The only one who cared for her and loved her. "Now that you're here." She added as she moved back to lay down, taking an excited Ren with her. 

Ren's heart beat soundly against his chest as the deity shifted, pulling her arm out from under his side before snuggling up against his back. He had thought it would take some time before the effects of the mind alteration technique took hold. But the way Botan was acting towards him now signaled the process was indeed complete. _It works! It really works! _His mind cried as he relaxed beside Botan."I think you should rest some more don't you?" He said as calmly as he could, his eyelids growing heavy as the deity suddenly purred into his ear. 

"Is that what you want?" 

A wolfish smile grew upon the gray eyed man's lips, a dozen thoughts entering his consciousness but he quickly squashed them. As tempting as the offer was, he wanted her to get to know him better. And he wanted to get to know her better too. "Yes. Just rest." 

"Okay, then." Botan whispered softly, a hint of disappointment evident in her voice as she settled against his back once more. "As long as you stay with me." 

Ren gave no answer to her request though he remained where he was. 

Within minutes the deity was asleep once again, her soft breathing bringing a tranquility to Ren's heart that he hadn't experienced in a long time. His thoughts traveled away from the deity to Kurama, a triumphant smile lighting his face. _Well now, kitsune, it seems that your mate will_ _now become mine_. _And there's nothing you can do about it_. He gloated. Ren could hardly wait to rub that fact into the fox spirit's face. _Then you will see who the better and smarter man really is._ He added. _And then all your friends will_ _see what it's like to suffer. Just as my family suffered long ago_. And with that last thought running through his mind, Ren closed his eyes and succumbed to the call of sleep. 

Okay, guys. Don't kill me. I know I promised in my preview that I would get to Kuwabara and Yukina's date but the stupid confession by Koenma took up too much freaking space and I had to cut that to the next chapter. That's the down side of doing previews before writing the chapter out. Sometimes what I want and what gets put into a chapter are two different things. I'm sorry if you found this boring but I'm sure it was informative, right? 

Anyway, the following is a preview of the next chapter, courtesy of our favorite fire demon, that will hopefully have all that I intend to put into it. 

**Hn. I don't know what that moron thinks he's doing with my sister but he better keep his hands of her or I'll feed him to my Black Dragon. While I'm out watching to make sure Yukina is not taking advantage of by the moron, Kurama is in search of answers to the ferry girl's kidnapping. And it seems there are surprises in store for not only Yusuke and his mate but the rest of us as Ren closes in on our ranks, laying the ground work for his scheme to defeat us. But what dark plans does he have in mind and will Kurama be able to rescue the ferry girl before she gives in completely to Ren? Be on the look out for chapter 33 -- Dark Confessions**

****

Now before I go on to the reviewers section, I just want to give a heartfelt thanks for all who reviewed. I was deeply honored and relieved to know that people do like my stories. I will continue to write K and B since you all think I do a good job of it! 

**Reviewers section:**

**Botan and Kurama Lover**: Holy cripes! Man, B and K you really left me one hell of a review! Yes. I did intend for there to be humor at the beginning of chapter 31. And yes it was adult in nature and I'm glad you found it funny. Kagone is indeed mean and he's going to get a whole lot meaner in chapter 33. 

Hiei and Kurama can get under each other's skins. There is a subtle way in which they tease each other that I find just as humorous as the more direct banter that takes place between Kuwabara and Yusuke. 

I wanted to show Youko as having the same feelings as Suuichi towards Botan. After all Kurama is both so it makes sense for both to love the deity equally. 

I'm glad you liked the Jin and Touya scene. And Ren is indeed rather low for making his brother do his dirty work but the gray eyed man is rather weak from using his technique on the shinobi. It is really the only weakness of his attack. After he performs it, he is very vulnerable to being killed by his enemies. That's why he really needs his gang with him. 

It will get worse for Kurama and Botan before it gets better. And it was a valiant attempt by Yoh and don't worry. He and Kurama will remain friends. I hope this chapter answered your questions. 

Thanks for the shout out to my brother. He was really flattered! Well someone has to be there for him but it is a little stressful at times! Thanks for reviewing B and K. I really appreciate it! 

**Steph-Chan**: Well I must admit to being an Anglophile. Their accents are just awesome! I met some nice British girls the other day and chuckled when they said my accent was adorable! Funny, huh? Well, I don't know if I will continue though from all the comments it seems people really do like my work, eh? (reads comments on hand and winces) OUCH! That had to hurt like hell! I'm sorry you're hurt and that your mom reacted that way. I see I'm not alone in that regard. I will do what I can to be the best writer I can be if you promise to take it easy with your physical well being, okay? Thanks Steph for the review! 

**Ayame Keiji the Penguin Queen**: Your mother is sick, eh? Sorry to hear that. And you have TMJ too? Oro?! Hurts like hell doesn't it? Thanks for the review! 

**Lovin K B**: One of the best Kurama/Botan fics ever?! Oro?! Thanks a bunch! As to your request, it will get worse for the two before it gets better. Thank you for taking the time to review! 

**Magus Black**: Yet again I manage to tweak your anger at Ren. Yeah, he is just as bad if not worse than the ones who killed his family. I agree and you'll see just how bad he gets in the next chapter. Arigatou for the review! 

**Thirteen Black Roses**: Well, hi right back at ya! I hope it gets better too! Yes. Jin and Touya are quite all right, so no worries there! Yoh did try very hard didn't he! And of course you learned what Ren did and it was bad. And that's cool! Changing my pen name is something I've been thinking about but I don't know if I'll do it or not. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Crescent moon Cat**: We'll see about the not writing part and I'm flattered you think my fic is one of the best out there! Thanks for leaving me a few words. I appreciate it! That I do! 

**Disturbed Vixen**: (Blushes) Well, I wouldn't go that far but I'm flattered you think so. It may end up with a happy ending. I have two different things in mind for the finale and I may ask what you guys would prefer. Well, I probably have at most 6 chapters left give or take how much detail I want to put into it. In a way I'm saddened yet relieved. It's been quite exhaustive. According to one of my readers who has read this story from the beginning and has printed out every chapter so far, she says it's close to six hundred pages long! Man, is that long or what! Thanks my lady for the review! I love it when you review! 

**Crimson Breeze**: Thanks! Well, we'll see about the not writing thing. You really look forward to reading this drivel?! Wow. I'm happy about that! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Way Cool Way Cool!**: Awesome, eh? I'm flattered you think so! And you weren't bad while I was working on this were you? I hope not. And I hope you liked this chapter as well! Thanks a lot for the review! 

**Jadzia 31**: There was a touch of lime in the beginning at least in the two lover's minds. Thanks for the concern and I see you've had problems of your own as well. I'm sorry. I'm flattered you like my work so much and I agree it is hard to do both action and romance. Action is easier for me to write but the ladies love the romance and who am I to deny them? I make you feel better with my updates? Really? Man, that makes me want to write all the faster. If I can make you smile then I must be doing something right, eh? Well it gets worse for the two love birds before it gets better. It will get a little angsty but we'll see about a happy ending, okay? Thank you for your kind review! It means a lot to me! 

**Insane over anime**: Man, you sure are unhappy with me contemplating quitting writing, aren't you? Does the thought of me not writing again really upset you all that much? It seems people do love my work and that makes me feel better about myself and my writing style. I will think it over though, fair enough? Thanks for making me smile. Sessha felt better after reading your review! That I did! 

**Anime Freak 03**: (Blushes than gives a slight bow) I'm honored you think so highly of my work and my talents as a writer. I inspire you? Oro?! Really? Wow. That's so cool! And I did check out your story and of course you have my permission to use the soul bond concept. I hope your readers enjoy it! Thank you for the review! 

**Pink Flamingo 22**: That's okay, I understand. Perfect you say? Hmm... I don't know but thanks for the vote of confidence! Yes. Kurama is heart broken but as you read his sadness becomes coupled with his anger, so much so that he claims sole vengeance on Ren which is why he wants to be left alone to find the snake so he can deal with him face to face and man to man. And I'm sure you're not at all happy with what Ren has done to Botan (of which you were right by the way. He has begun to work on Botan's mind) and it will be very bad what he does in the next chapter to our favorite kitsune. I mean when I thought up the idea even I felt the pain Kurama will experience. 

I hope you liked the way Hiei interacted with Koenma. The toddler had it coming didn't he? (Smirk) and Kagone is really a bastard but you won't see how bad until maybe the next chapter. 

Yeah, my home life sucks but what can I do about it? My mom gets pissed if I even approach her about the subject and my dad can't help me since he lives over 200 miles away. And he suffers from a heart condition after developing Scarlet Fever as a kid. I don't want to stress him out to the point he has a heart attack. That I don't! 

And the feedback has been rather unexpected. It seems people do like my work after all. 

You did brighten my day. I love reading reviews from you and what about your stories hmm ... when pray tell will I see an update from you? I really want to know what happens next in them! They are great in my opinion. Thank you for taking the time to review! 

**Kenshin Gal 128**: Thanks! I'm glad you found it fantastic! 

**Rurouni Saiyan**: (Reads comments and shakes head) I'm sorry. I had no idea. So did you beat his ass up good? Hope so. Sounds like a real creep and I'm glad that asshole's out of your life! I understand where you are coming from with the reviews, but sometimes it's just very frustrating. I risk a lot to get these chapters out. I've been banned more than once from the computer and I get in trouble all the time for being on it too long. Of course that was until lately since my mom seems more preoccupied with getting a little ... I think I'll stop right there. I don't even want to imagine that. Anyway, thank you for saying this is one of your all time favs. And I saw that it was indeed on the most recommended list! Very shocking but pleasant nonetheless. I hope this chapter was satisfying and we'll see about another story. 

**Kanzen ne Tsuki**: (Bows respectfully) Thank you Tsuki-san for your concern and it is rather difficult for me right now. I know it is not my place to raise my brother but someone in the family has to be responsible, even if it should be my mother instead of me. But it is very taxing sometimes. I've become more irritated than usual and it's all I can do to keep myself from yelling at my mom. She is my mother and I should honor her and respect her but it's difficult at times to do so. 

I see you've suffered greatly through out your life and for that I am sorry. But from what I read, you've managed to keep things together and spend quality time with your sons. That's pretty cool actually. My mom thinks playing games and anime are stupid and a waste of time. And whenever we go to a mall, she just tells us to have fun and goes off looking at what ever she wants (which is usually clothing. Like Yusuke, I wouldn't be caught dead doing anything like that so not going with her is okay in my book) while Tony and I set off to check out the entertainment stores. 

(Blushes furiously) Such praise! I don't think I'll stop writing but I may take a break after this story because it's really dragging me down. It's over 330,000 words and I'm still not freaking done with it. I also must thank you for your continued support. Sessha is most honored to have you for a friend. Thanks for taking the time to leave me a review, Tsuki-san! 

**Tottaly KB**: I'm glad you found it cute and don't worry, I will complete this story! And Ren will not get his ass kicked just yet but it may still happen. We'll see! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Frith**: Holy cow! Man, Frith you gave me so many reviews! You didn't have to do that but I thank you nonetheless. And I do think of myself as a taller, blond (my hair is short, mind you) version of Kenshin in a way. I can identify with his feelings of low self worth not to mention his beliefs in duty, honor and sacrifice. Of course being left handed, I would be a bit different than other Samurai wouldn't I? 

And I did see my story make the recommended list. It was rather cool. Unexpected but cool! And my mother did do something bad but it's not the first time and I'm sure it won't be the last. And sometimes the volume of work within each chapter is rather scary to me too. In fact that happened with this chapter. I didn't even start it until two weeks after I posted the last one. And Kurama may save Botan. He may not. What do I mean? You'll find out in the next chapter so be on the look out for it! 

**Arlene**: I'm flattered you find it extremely well written. I do work hard to make sure the characters are as true to the show as possible. Talented? I'm not so sure but I thank you for the vote of confidence and the review! 

**HanyouYukari**: (Holds up box of chocolate pocky) I got pocky! I got pocky! Cool! I got a Kurama and Botan poster, too! Man thanks a lot! Hmm ... Give me more pocky and we'll talk! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Trans**: Holy cripe! Nearly six hundred pages?! Oro?! Man, I knew my story was long but that many pages! Crap, I got to stop this story soon or it will be too long! Yeah, Kurama's having a bad time and it will get worse for him. Ren is a jerk and an evil guy to be sure and I'm flattered to know you've been reading this from the beginning. I hope this chapter was to your liking. Thanks for taking the time to review! 

**Jenna**: Man, you really love Kurama don't you? (Smirk) Here's your brownie, enjoy! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Xianghua**: Cool name! Thank you for your concern and I hope you are right. You love my story? Really? That's awesome! I don't know about the best but I thank you for the praise. Kurama and Botan are not very well. Not at all and it will only get worse. Well Koenma doesn't know Ren but he sure knows about his family doesn't he? And I will complete this, no worries! Thank you for taking the time to leave me a few lines. I'm honored. 

**Hikaru Kosuzaku**: I was being sadistic wasn't I? It wasn't nice what I did and I hope this chapter answered your questions and you'll find out soon who wins I promise. And the shinobi may help them out. We'll see. I hope you liked the chapter too. 

**Sycogerl 64**: I know but I can't help but feel I need to get my chapters done as quickly as possible. Do you really get excited about this story? I'm glad you can visualize what it is I'm trying to convey. I truly want people to see in their own minds what I do. I guess I'm doing something right, eh? 

(Blushes) I'm honored you think I'm a good person. I do the best I can but at times it's a little overwhelming. It is a welcome thing to know I am in your prayers. I know that prayer truly does help people in their time of need and so I thank you for that. You want me to kick ass?! (Straightens frame and puffs out chest) Well okay then. Sessha will kick ass and show everyone how strong and true I can be! I will continue to write! 

And yes, Kurama does need to kill Ren but it won't go exactly as planned (I see you have an inner Yusuke too, huh?) Thanks for reviewing my lady. I am truly honored to have your support and your kind words make me smile. That they do! 

**Volpone**: Yes. Ren is in love with Botan. And you're right. What man in his right mind could resist such a beautiful woman as the deity? Well, I hope this chapter answered your questions and Ren will get his comeuppance but not just yet. A little while longer and you see what I have in store. Thanks as always for the review! 

**Firefly 8503**: Best fan fiction ever?! Oro?! I not so sure but I thank you. And my chapters are indeed long. Too long in my opinion but I just have so much to cover in each chapter in order for it to make sense so it does get rather detailed. Well, I believe I accomplished what I set out to do. Write a YYH story that could fit into the show itself. I hope this chapter was to your liking and thanks for reviewing. Sessha is very happy! 

**Jaid Skywalker**: That was one hell of a long review you gave me, Jaid! Man, having that happen to your computer must really suck! 

Kagone is rather scary to be sure. And he's going to get a whole lot worse when he lets loose his plan to capture Kurama. 

Yeah, that was a stupid error on my part. Shows what a lazy editor I am. I can't believe I missed that one. 

The banter between Hiei and Kurama is always fun to write. Their conversations and barbs are just as funny as Yusuke and Kuwabara's direct snaps at each other. 

Man, you have to take sleeping pills and you were on depressants?! That must suck big time. I'm sorry. 

Yeah, Jin and Touya live! 

(Smirks) that was evil of me wasn't it? 

My home life is very crappy right now but what can I do? I told Anthony about your birthday shout out and he smiled. And man your life hasn't been any better than mine has. Sounds like you have a rather hectic social and work life. Bummer. Five years?! Really? Wow. That's pretty neat actually. Okay, Okay. I won't stop writing! Happy now! 

Well I have my fair share of medals and trophies but I can't say I was the best in the class. And you do switch topics frequently but that's okay. I think I can keep up. 

Well, the synopsis thing is just something I recently started doing. I wanted it to be like the show and what better way to do it than with the character's themselves, no? 

Personally, I didn't mind the dubbed version. All except the damn Kuwahara thing. That irritated me the most. I liked Kurama's voice in the movie. It sounds at times just like the one for Funimation though I know it wasn't John Burgermeister but Judeo Seaver. 

I hope you got some rest and don't strain yourself too hard, okay? 

And I may do that someday. And don't worry. I'll keep writing! 

**Twilite 92**: You love my story? Really? Cool! Well I'm glad to hear from you. There's no need to apologize. I understand, I'm just glad to hear from new people. I like that. I'm happy my work makes your day and I hope this chapter was satisfactory to you. Hope you liked the little Hiei/Mukuro moment! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Eunjung**: Well, it been a long time but I'm glad to know you're still reading my work. I was beginning to think I upset you in some manner and Sessha wanted to apologize if I did. Yeah, Jin and Touya are really cool guys. And don't worry, they're fine now. Kurama and Botan really love each other deeply. But they've been torn apart by the deity's kidnapping and now it's wreaking havoc within the kitsune's mind. And yes, you were correct about Konrei. Good job! See, I told you were a great detective, didn't I? Feel proud! I know I do. I just love it when my readers figure out the little clues I give within my chapters! Hope you liked this chapter too and your story "Secrets Secrets Are No Fun" was awesome! I loved it! 

**Rah Seh**: Greetings! Don't worry. I won't stop writing. Not when so many people like my work. Hope this chapter was to your liking. Thanks for the kind words! Sessha appreciates it! 

**Ben**: Hey Ben! Man, that's quite a lot of reviews you gave me. I'm honored you find my story the best fan fiction work you ever read. yes. Ren is very slick. Yoh can handle his own, even for a Reigen. Well, as you read, Ren always has a plan to get what he wants. Even Botan. Don't worry though, all will turn out okay but it sure won't seem like it! Thanks for taking the time to review and I'll talk to you later tonight. 

**Little Minamino**: Your favorite K and B writer?! Oro?! Well, I don't know about the genius part but I thank you for the vote of confidence. Don't worry. I'm sure I'll write another K and B story. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Kawaii Lara-Chan**: Thanks! I'm glad you loved the beginning. I wanted to have a kind of sweet moment between the two after their uh .. extracurricular activities. Well, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to see whether or not Kurama saves Botan. And my evil mind is plotting something devious as we speak. Yes, very evil! Mwa Ha Ha Ha! (cough) Anyway, I hope you liked this extremely long chapter and I'm flattered you think this story effing rocks! That I do! 


	33. Dark Confessions

Once again an update from Sessha, hopefully you all to enjoy. 

A/N: A quick little lesson on the layout of Tokyo for those who don't know. Tokyo consists of 23 wards each with cities of their own. The wards mentioned in this story are in the heart of Tokyo or central Tokyo if you want to be accurate. Any confusion, e mail me and I'll explain in further detail. 

Chapter 33--Dark Confessions 

Kurama lay still atop the comforter of his bed, no sound issued from his mouth, no cries of pain or despair, no movement. Nothing to indicate the suffering and grief that filled the kitsune's mind. But Kurama was anything but all right. Even in his dream state, the trauma of Botan's abduction haunted him, no rest to be found in his struggling subconscious as he was drawn deeper and deeper into the nightmares that once again plagued him. 

He found himself standing in the middle of a vast wilderness darkened by heavy clouds that hovered above the tree tops of the massive pines that surrounded him. His breath escaped in even bursts, forming into a light mist upon contact with the cold air. Kurama swept his gaze around slowly, his sharp vision cutting through the blizzard that raged from the angry heavens above. 

_Where am I?_ He wondered as he continued to look around, trying to will his subconscious mind to rationalize his situation, frowning when his mind failed him. Nothing looked familar and yet ... 

And yet he felt as if he'd been in this forest before. As if he were about to bear witness to something important, something that would lead him directly to what he had been searching for. 

In answer to his question, a sudden sensation swept over the fox spirit. Warm and inviting, it called out to him, beseeching his help, his love. 

A look of surprise came to life upon Kurama's face, a feeling of elation filling him as he instantly recognized the owner of such a unique spiritual energy. 

He could sense it. 

Her presence. 

So close he could almost reach out and touch it. 

And her scent. 

It lingered upon the crisp, bone chilling wind that swirled around him, lifting up the powdered snow that blanketed the ground beneath his booted feet. Kurama closed his eyes, lifting his head back slightly as he tested the air with a long sniff. Yes. It was indeed her scent. No longer did he feel the cold or the barrage of snow that pelted his lean frame. Only one feeling consumed his heart, only one thought ruled his mind. He needed to find Botan. He had to find her. Nothing else mattered. Not even his own comfort. 

Opening his eyes, Kurama lowered his head and tore off, knifing through the wall of snow that surrounded him with a grace only he possessed. He raced at break neck speed, adrenaline pumping through his veins as the scent grew stronger, the chi of his mate more powerful. _Almost there_. He thought, a look of determination gracing his features as he accelerated, adjusting as necessary to the changing landscape, the terrain shifting, becoming more elevated, the forest denser and the snow deeper. Kurama charged upward, snow flying in his wake as he battled relentlessly against the heavy, condensed powder that littered the ground. With expert precision, he weaved through a cluster of pines blocking his path, hard pressed to reach the top where Botan most certainly was being kept. _Hang on love. Just a little longer_. 

With a speed born of desperation, Kurama scrambled upwards, spurned on by the thought of Botan being nearby. With one final effort, the kitsune leapt, his lean frame sailing off the ground and into a small clearing at the top of the massive hill formation. Kurama landed solidly, snow spraying upwards as his feet slammed into the ground. Questioning eyes took in the lay of the land, a part of him leery for any kind of attack that might come his way. A sound off in the distance registered within the recesses of his mind, alerting him to the fact that a river was nearby. No other sounds met his ears. No sounds that would indicate he was about to be ambushed. Satisfied that he hadn't walked into a trap, Kurama relaxed his defensive stance and concentrated, hoping that his decision had been right. Sure enough, Botan's energy was still strong. 

He was close. 

So very close. 

But where was she? 

Kurama frowned. Though he could sense her, the deity was nowhere to be found. And then he heard it, his sensitive ears picking up a soft, feminine voice more powerful than the roar of the wind and the rustling of the pine boughs that competed for his attention. 

"Kurama." 

The kitsune pivoted slowly around, his pulse quickening as his gaze fell on the one he had been searching for. Time slowed, snow flakes dancing lethargically within the chilled air, caressing both his and the deity's bodies, the two meeting then holding each other's gaze. "Botan?" He whispered tentatively as he stood completely still, suddenly afraid that if he were to move, Botan would disappear, proving to be nothing more that a phantom dream concocted by his desperate consciousness and senses. 

She stood a few feet from him, her lithe frame wrapped within an elegant sapphire kimono, an elaborate pattern of elm shaped leaves tinted gold adorning the silky material. Kurama frowned. He had never seen this particular outfit before and although it was breathtaking to look at, the kitsune was troubled. The fabric was too thin to offer any protection from the elements. _She'll die out_ _here dressed like that!_ He cried, his concern growing as the conditions worsened, threatening to swallow them whole. The fox spirit made a motion towards her only to gasp in surprise as Botan closed the small distance between them. 

The deity wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, snuggling into his brown bomber jacket as she buried her face into his right shoulder. 

Kurama smiled tenderly, a great sense of relief flowing through his heart from her motions. Her state of dress was momentarily forgotten as he felt the reconnection of their soul bond take effect. He could sense her joy and her pain, his ears picking up the muffled sobs from her throat. Kurama gathered her tight against him, lending his strength and his warmth as he rested the side of his head against hers. "It's all right. Botan. I'm here now. I'll take care of you." The fox spirit whispered in consoling tones, his features twisting suddenly into an expression of great concern as the deity whispered back, "Help me. Help me please" over and over again. __

_What's going on? _Kurama wondered. Hadn't she heard what he had said? He was about to ask her what she meant when a tremendous gust of wind slammed into him, tearing him violently from Botan, the force rocketing him backwards. Kurama held his ground, keeping his feet planted as he fought from being lifted into the air. Snow shot upwards, his boots carving a wide path as he maintained a defensive stance, lifting then crossing his forearms in front of his chest and neck, negating the psychic wind attack as he skidded to a stop several seconds later. 

The wind died out, the snow settling along the ground once more. 

Kurama lowered his arms, his features a mask of dark fury as the culprit behind the attack met his vision. "You!" He snarled, eyes turning to gold as Youko rose to the surface, driven out by the anger that now raged within the kitsune's heart. . 

There, about fifty feet away, stood Ren. Decked out in dark fatigues, the smaller man stood still, no reply given to Kurama's outburst, gray eyes watching with detached amusement as the kitsune began to transform. 

Kurama's gaze did not waver, even as his body changed, growing taller, more muscular, his unruly red locks replaced by the straight silver ones of his Youkai self. It was not the sight of Ren alone that had angered the kitsune to the point of Youko taking over. 

No. 

It was what he was doing to his mate that allowed for his anger to escape. For Ren had his right arm wrapped intimately around Botan's waist, holding her close as if he were her lover. Youko let out a low growl, baring his teeth, enraged at the mere thought of Ren even looking at her let alone holding her in such a way. "Let her go and I promise to kill you quickly." He snarled in a dark tone as he started forward. 

Ren gave him a mocking smile, his eyes full of a deep smugness as he turned his attention to the side and replied, "But Botan doesn't want to leave, do you my dear?" He asked softly, addressing the woman he held against him. 

"No my love. Never." She whispered, her features holding the sincerity of her voice as she reached up and pulled Ren's face to hers, kissing him with such passion that Youko stopped his progress, gasping in shock at what he was witnessing. 

"Bo .. tan?" He whispered, his shocked mind and heart breaking at what he was seeing. It couldn't be happening. _This isn't real! This is real!_ He cried, clutching his chest as a searing pain erupted within the entirety of his body, the connection between Botan and himself severing, rendering him weak and powerless. Youko fell to his knees, the pain all consuming as he lost his senses and darkness took over once more. 

"Botan!" Kurama cried through parted lips, the desolation in his heart carrying through his voice as he awoke, driven to consciousness by the vision he had just witnessed. The searing pain from his dream had spilled into reality, causing the kitsune to wince as it intensified. He clutched his chest, part of him fearing his heart would burst from the despair that now consumed it. The kitsune tried to tell himself it was a mere dream, nothing but a nightmare. But the all too real ache that filled him told a different story. Something bad was happening to Botan. Kurama could feel it. The bond between them was slowly dissolving, replaced by an empty void that offered nothing but heart ache, loneliness and even death. 

Yes. Even death. He could sense it. The pain he suffered was a warning. A warning of what would come if Botan were completely lost to him. _If I don't find her soon, I may die. _

__But how could he find her without the ability to sense her presence? Just what had Ren done to effectively severe his tie with Botan? 

His thoughts were cut off as his ears picked up not only the opening of his bedroom door, but a gasp as well. At that same instant, his senses were filled with a familar presence. One he had hoped to avoid for fear of her getting hurt. His eyelids fluttered open, blinking several times to combat the disorientation that ruled his vision only to frown as the concerned face of his mother came into view. 

"Suuichi?" Shiori whispered, her troubled brown orbs focused down upon the pale features of her son as she reached out and gently rested her palm against his bare shoulder. "Suuichi dear are you all right?" 

"Mother." Kurama croaked, his features scrunching up in pain as he struggled to set up right. _I shouldn't have come here_. He berated himself. He had to go. Before something bad happened to her. 

But Shiori was having none of it. With a gentle but firm hand she pushed her elder son back down, mentally taking note of how clammy his skin felt. "Lie still." She ordered in motherly concern, removing her hand as her son complied, resting back down upon the bed. 

Kurama reluctantly obeyed, training his gaze upward towards the ceiling in an attempt to spare her from seeing the sorrow that filled his heart and soul. 

But it was too late. Shiori had seen the look of desolation upon her son's face and it hurt her to know he was suffering. _But from what?_ She wondered in trepidation. Something must of happened to him. Something so bad that he sought to come home without telling her. _What is troubling you my son, and why didn't you tell me you were here?_ "Talk to me, Suuichi." She commanded a few seconds later, her gaze still fixed upon the wearied features of her son as she reached to the side, pulling the chair from his old student desk towards her before sitting down, waiting patiently for the red head to answer. 

Kurama wanted to tell her the truth of what had happened. Wanted to ease her fears over his situation but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Not with so many dangers yet to be confronted and destroyed. "It .. is nothing mother," He began, his voice neutral, betraying none of the dark emotions that now ruled his heart and mind. "I was just in the neighborhood and I decided to stay the night rather than return to Sakaoshimi." 

"Without calling ahead to tell me?" Shiori commented, arching an eyebrow at her son's flimsy excuse. "Really Suuichi, this is most unlike you." She added, hoping to coax him into telling her the truth. 

"I know mother," Kurama replied. "But it was very late at night and I didn't want to disturb the household with my unexpected visit." 

Shiori was unimpressed with his answer. An idea came to her. One she was sure would get the red head to answer her. "Does it have something to do with Botan?" 

Kurama flinched, his features tightening in grief at the mention of his mate's name but made no reply to her question. 

But Shiori already knew the answer. It was a clear as the expression of sorrow upon her son's face. "Did she break up with you, sweet heart?" She asked softly, a look of sympathy gracing her features only to morph into a frown when her son shook his head. 

"No." He whispered, his voice barely audible above the sound of his mother's soft breathing. 

"That what happened, Suuichi? What happened between you and Botan?" Shiori asked, her tone one of confusion as she look down in concern at her elder child. 

Kurama closed his eyes, clenching his jaw as the pain began to spread throughout his heart once again. "I lost her." 

Shiori frowned. "What do you mean, you lost her?" She asked only to gasp in horror at the sudden idea that popped inside her mind. "You don't mean ... she ... she died?! Oh Suuichi, don't tell me ... " She started, the pain at the possibility of Botan being dead weaved within her troubled voice. 

"No mother," Kurama retorted softly. "But I fear what will happen if I don't find her soon." _Because if I don't our lives will be forfeit._ He added silently. Before Shiori could protest, the kitsune struggled upright, swinging his legs to the side before coming to stand on his feet. He walked around the troubled form of his mother, his steps a little wobbly as he made his way to the closet. A dark look took hold of his features at the weakness that seemed to plague his body. _What is going on with me?_ He wondered as he leaned heavily against the left side of his closet. Was he growing ill? Had his prolonged exposure to the elements and his over use of energy caused him to become sick? Or was the weakening bond to blame for the sudden loss of strength? 

Shiori watched her son with concerned eyes. He was definitely getting sick. As a mother, she could spot such things instantly. And the thought of her son leaving without proper rest and medicine was greatly troubling. "What are you doing, Suuichi?" Shiori asked as she rose from her seat. "You can't go anywhere in your condition. Come and rest for a while. I'll make you some soup. That should make you feel better." She offered, her motherly smile falling at the anguished tone of the red head who replied, 

"I ... can't rest mother ... there is no .. time ... I have to find her. Please understand." He said, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. Kurama closed his eyes, willing himself calm and controlled._ I can't allow her to see me like this. She must think everything will be fine._ "And don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He added, pushing off the closet door before opening it and quickly retrieving a pair of jeans and a forest green crew neck sweater. 

Shiori watched as her son headed for the bathroom. _Why don't I believe you Suuichi?_ She questioned silently before adding. _And what is going on with Botan that's so bad, you can't tell me?_

&&&&&

Botan tossed and turned in her sleep, her mind consumed with a strange and rather troubling dream. 

She found herself standing alone in the middle of a snowstorm, with nothing but a thin kimono to protect her delicate skin. Someone was searching for her. Someone who loved her very much. At first the deity was confused. The energy she sensed was different than Ren's. And yet she felt connected to it. As if the person seeking her out was her true mate and love. But how could that be? Didn't she love Ren? Wasn't he the one her heart was connected to? 

Botan watched and waited for this mysterious man to arrive. It didn't take long. He seemed to fly into the air, bursting through heavy brush to land no more than ten feet from her. His back turned, he studied the surroundings with an expert eye, his posture defensive, as if waiting for someone to lunge out at him. 

Botan studied him, a name slipping past her lips. A name she didn't recognize but felt that she should. 

"Kurama." 

The man turned around slowly to face her, his emerald eyes meeting and holding her amethyst ones. 

Botan's breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. 

He was handsome. 

No, wait. 

He was beyond handsome. Having features to rival any man's in the three realms. So taken by his ethereal looks was Botan that her voice failed her. The deity shook her head, wondering what was going on with herself. The vision before her was a mirage. He couldn't be real. No man could look like he did and be real. 

And then the man spoke, his voice tentative as he called out softly, "Botan?" 

Botan nodded despite herself. She began to sense something. Something she shared with this man alone. Joy and love. Her body acted on it's own accord, moving towards then enveloping the red haired man before her. She sobbed uncontrollably, realizing that this man was her true mate. And yet something else told her to let go. A dark voice more powerful than the small one that told her the opposite. She clenched her eyes shut. She wanted the voices to stop. She wanted to be free. "Help me. Help me please." The deity repeated over and over, knowing this man could help her. 

And then he was torn from her grasp, sent backwards by another familar presence. At first the deity was terrified. She wanted to call out to this man, Kurama, to fight the power, to help her. But the darker voice won out and she submitted to it's will, standing still as the form of Ren came into view beside her. 

She watched from outside herself, wanting nothing more to do with the scene, even as she heard herself reaffirming Ren's statement and saw herself kiss the dark haired man. She just wanted it to end. She wanted to wake up. 

A soft sound, warm and soothing, entered her consciousness, drawing her away from her dream and towards wakefulness. Her ears registered the owner of the melodic voice as that of a woman's, but it was a voice she did not recognize. The song being sung triggered something deep inside the deity's mind. Something that had long been suppressed. Memories flashed before her. Memories of her childhood before Koenma had found and cared for her. She remembered a tall woman, with hair as long and blue as her own, cradling Botan close to her chest, rocking the little girl back and forth, singing her the same lullaby that the owner of the new voice was singing. Botan smiled. It was her mother. That was who the woman that held her was. It had been so long since she had seen her. So long since she had been a little girl. The deity took comfort from the memory and the song, the fear and doubt fleeing her heart and mind. Botan opened her eyes, blinking to clear her vision, a beige ceiling coming into view. 

The singing stopped, drawing Botan's attention over to her right. The ferry girl's eyes fell upon the lithe frame of a woman with flowing raven colored hair and blue eyes that spoke of many things. Hurt, anger, grief and even fear. All this the deity saw within a span of a few seconds. It was as if the woman was at war with herself. 

Ailia studied Botan impassively, the emotions she had displayed a few seconds prior gone as quickly as they had surfaced. She had seen the vision within the deity's mind and for some odd reason, wanted to give her comfort. And so Ailia had sung a lullaby that her own mother used to sing to her as a child long ago. Buy why had she really? Why should she care about Botan. What was the deity to her? Ailia questioned even as she maintained a calm demeanor. "Good morning, Botan." Ailia greeted in a even voice that betrayed none of the conflicting thoughts running through her mind. 

Botan sat upright, lifting the covers off her before swinging her legs to the side. The deity cocked her head, studying the woman in curiosity. There was something familar about her. Something she felt she should know but couldn't remember. "Good morning." She returned the greeting. "Forgive my asking but who are you?" 

Ailia smirked. _Guess I should of added that in the mind alteration_. She thought with an inward sigh. _Oh well, I can always work on that later_. "My name is Ailia." 

"That's a pretty name," Botan commented as she gave a friendly smile. "Are you a friend of Ren's?" 

Ailia fought back a laugh. _Hardly_. She wanted to say, but thought better of it. It would not do to upset Botan. At least not a such an early juncture. "I'm under his employ." 

"And what is it you do?" Botan asked, her tone sincere, nothing more that an innocent inquiry into her job. 

"I'm his assistant." Ailia replied, not bothering to add any detail to what it was exactly she assisted the gray eyed man with. 

"Oh," The deity murmured softly, her gaze traveling slowly about the room before settling once again upon the dark haired woman. "Do you know where he is at the moment, there are some things I need to ask him." 

Ailia frowned. She already knew what it was Botan was going to ask and it bothered her. She should be reveling in the deception that she had created for Ren. Should be glad for the ultimate suffering that would be inflicted upon the deity once she realized the truth. And for the weakening of her strength. For that is what the mind alteration technique was doing. It was weakening Botan physically and emotionally. And the longer it was allowed to go on, the weaker the deity would become. Even to the point of death. Because Botan was spiritually, physically and emotionally bonded not to Ren but rather Kurama. And to severe that bond was to sentence the deity and the kitsune to death. 

Ailia had tried to explain that to Ren last night but like a love struck fool, he wouldn't listen. And now emotions that had not ruled the dark haired woman's mind for a long time were rising to the surface once more._ Why do I feel so ashamed for what I've done?_ Ailia hadn't felt any guilt in over 500 years. No shame in her deeds after she was cast out of Reikai and left for dead all those years ago. So why now? What was it about being so close to the deity that tweaked her long dormant morality? 

The past. 

It was the past the two women shared. 

Even though Botan had hidden the truth of her origins deep inside her mind in order to escape the pain of loss and the horror of what had happened that fateful day in Reikai, to Ailia those memories burned a hole in her heart, scorching her soul to the point that only hatred and loathing for her homeland and it's people remained. Her memories were an open wound, raw and exposed. Unhealing. A constant reminder of her purpose. Her one goal. To kill the man who had destroyed everything she loved and in doing so forced the very part of her that was good out of her heart and soul. The pain and rage had been too much for her tender mind and heart to take. So when the darkness called out to her, promising relief from her pain, Ailia accepted, surrendering to the darkness' call for sleep, giving into the need. The need to survive. To avenge her family. 

In doing so, Ailia transformed into something more powerful, but infinitely more cold. Something without love or hope. A being of anger, hate and lust. Ailia had never looked back. But now, for some strange reason she could not fathom, the dark haired woman felt regret. Regret for what she had done to Botan. It was so much easier to hate your enemies when you didn't know them personally. But Ailia knew Botan. Knew her when she was a small child in Reikai. For both the deity and the Ailia hailed from the same village. And as such were bonded by a tragic past. The witnessing of Botan's memories had triggered Ailia's own. She now remembered the little girl with sky blue hair and inquisitive purple eyes. The girl that had been a friend to her dear son, Sota. And this recent revelation hurt her. For it also reminded Ailia of her lost family. _So how do I deal with this? _She wondered, trying hard to cope with her confused mind and heart._ How do I deal with her? _

__"Miss Ailia?" Botan's voice called out softly, breaking through Ailia's thoughts. "Are you all right?" 

Ailia looked over to the deity, her posture stiffening at Botan's concerned features. Something in the way she was looking at her made Ailia want to lower her head in shame. _Stupid_ _emotions!_ She snarled inwardly. She couldn't deal with what was happening, the conflicting thoughts waging war in her heart and mind were too much to deal with. And so Ailia allowed her darker self, the one who had been in control for close to 500 years, to emerge. "Yes. I'm fine." She answered coolly. Rising out of her seat, Ailia straightened her black pant suit, her features impassive once more. "As to your question of where Ren is, he is in the process of procuring a tailor to come here to measure you." 

"Measure me?" Botan asked, her features full of confusion. "What for?" 

"You will see." Ailia answered cryptically before turning and exiting the room, leaving a puzzled Botan to ponder the sudden change in the woman's behavior and the reasons for Ren's need to measure her. 

&&&&&

__

__Hiei sat upon a thick bough of a maple tree, his small form hidden within the dark green foliage. His keen eyes remained fixed on the wide sidewalk below his perch that led directly to Sarasaki High School. Groups of students walked past, too self absorbed in their conversations to realize a powerful fire demon was watching them. Not that Hiei cared what they talked about or what they did. He had little concern for the needless ramblings and activities of such weak humans. 

What did concern him however was finding Yusuke and Kuwabara. But where were they? Hiei was certain this was the school the two young men attended. _So why haven't I seen_ _them yet?_ The fire apparition narrowed his eyes, his features turning suspicious as an idea formed inside his head. It was possible that the two detectives had decided to skip school and go off on some stupid teenage entertainment ritual like playing games at the video arcade or a going to see a movie at a theater in the city. And Hiei didn't like that thought. Not one little bit. It meant more time would be wasted. Time they didn't have. Hiei was certain he could find Kurama and Botan within a day or two. But to do that he would need help. _If those two morons don't show up soon, they'll be sorry they ever made me hunt them down. _He growled inwardly, his features morphing from great annoyance to surprise as three familar chi's suddenly entered his senses. _Well it seems_ _they've decided to come after all._

Turning his attention behind him, Hiei shifted effortlessly around, his enhanced hearing picking up the rather animated tones of Yusuke and Kuwabara arguing about who the smarter man was. _More like who the dumber one is._ Hiei thought in wry amusement. A smirk traveled upon his lips. As much as the Youkai respected Yusuke and yes to a small extent, even Kuwabara, for their fighting skills, truth be told neither man was the brightest bulb in the world. _And they're both too self absorbed in their verbal sparring to realize the stupidity of not paying attention to their surroundings._ He added, his smirk turning devious at the thought that now ran through his head. _Time for a little wake up call._ The fire demon said inwardly, preparing himself for what he was about to do as he waited for the group to get closer. 

"You know and I know, Urameshi, when it comes to test scores, I kick your ass every time!" Kuwabara proclaimed in his usual bragging tone as he puffed up his chest in great pride. The orange haired man walked at a brisk pace, keeping even with his other companions, Yusuke and Keiko. He had been after Urameshi ever since they had met up several blocks away to begin their walk to school to admit who the smarter man was. 

Yusuke however wasn't about to admit defeat. Not even to the likes of his best friend. "The only ass that's going to get kicked is yours, Kuwabara," The dark haired detective replied, his features scrunched up in annoyance as he continued his verbal counterpoint. "I already beat your score of 70 in the math test last week didn't I?" He added with a triumphant smile that ticked off Kuwabara. 

"Big deal, Urameshi!" The taller man snapped. "I still got over 75 in all my other subjects, so there!" 

The two continued to snap back and forth with each other much to Keiko's dismay. She had been their silent companion ever since they all met up some time earlier in the morning and all the ranting was starting to hurt her ears. _Don't they ever quit?_ She sighed inwardly, shaking her head in disgust as she picked up the pace, increasing the distance between her and the two detectives. 

Keiko relaxed, the ringing in her ears lessening the further she moved away from Yusuke and Kuwabara. She was about to glance over her shoulder to see how far back they had fallen when a small black blur suddenly met her view, whisking her off the sidewalk and back up into the trees so quickly and quietly the human female had no chance to cry out for help. Keiko struggled at first against her captor, trying like hell to bite at the hand that covered her mouth only to stop as a familar voice spoke. 

"Don't struggle! You'll throw both of us off!" Hiei whispered harshly, though his grip around her waist and mouth relaxed a little. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm merely trying to teach the detective a lesson in observation." 

"Hiei?" Keiko murmured the second the fire demon removed his hand from her mouth. "Why did you ... " 

"Quiet!" Hiei replied with a warning glare, his red eyes serious though that famous smirk of his remained. "Watch and learn." He added, tossing his glance back down at the sidewalk. 

Keiko pursed her lips, following his instruction and then his gaze. _What is it he's trying to_ _prove by taking me up here? Is this some new kind of training they're working on?_ She wondered as she continued to watch and wait for Yusuke and Kuwabara to appear. 

Sure enough, the two young men came into view. Keiko watched, waiting for Yusuke to realize she was missing. But despite her hope, the detective walked past but not before the young woman's ears picked up their conversation. 

"Hey where did Keiko go?" Kuwabara asked, his features twisted in concern as he scanned the area before him. 

"Don't worry about it," Yusuke replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "She probably ran on ahead so she could be the first to get to her class. She's just so in love with school you know. I think she loves it more than me." He added with a mock pout. "I'm starting to get jealous." 

"Why would you be jealous of school, Urameshi?" Kuwabara inquired. 

Yusuke through his companion a dark look but said nothing as they continued onward towards the school. 

Keiko's blood pressure began to rise, her eyes darkening as she glared down at the retreating form of her boyfriend. How dare he act about her disappearance in such a nonchalant way! Didn't he care about her! Did he stop to think that maybe she hadn't gone ahead but had been taken away. Granted, it was just Hiei who was playing some kind of psychological game with her friends. But why hadn't he stopped to try to sense her presence. Or was it he couldn't sense her at all? Or was he serious when he said she was so in love with school that she would rather spend more time there than with him. _How dare he say I love school more than him!_ She roared inwardly. Fists clenched, Keiko started to rise only to be drug back down by Hiei. 

Keiko tossed an angry glare at the fire apparition. "Why did you do that!" She growled heatedly, her features questioning as she waited for him to answer. 

Hiei gave no explanation. Instead he wrapped his arm around her waist and leaped high off the tree limb, landing silently upon his booted feet a few seconds later, directly behind Yusuke and Kuwabara who still remained engrossed in their conversation. 

"But shouldn't we check to make sure Keiko's all right?" Kuwabara asked, still unaware that the girl was behind them, following the pair in stealthy silence. 

"Will you stop being so damn paranoid, Kuwabara!" Yusuke growled in annoyance. "I don't sense anything remotely dangerous so relax about it will ya." 

No sooner had the detective finished his sentence did Keiko, in a fit of unbridled anger, hurl her book bag forward, it's book laden contents smacking directly into the back of Yusuke's head sending the surprised teen rocketing face first onto the pavement below. 

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted as he moved quickly to his best friend's side. Crouching down, the orange haired teen reached out and pushed the smaller man's lean frame over and onto his back, revealing a swirly eyed Yusuke. "Hey Urameshi, you okay?" 

The dark haired teen mumbled incoherently, his features dazed as Kuwabara shook him gently. 

"Come on Urameshi, snap out of it will ya?" 

Just then a familar presence filled his senses, causing Kuwabara to release his hold on Yusuke. Jerking his head to the side, the large man's gaze fell upon the still form of Hiei. "What the hell did you do to him, shorty?!" He snarled, his features and tone full of accusation as he rose angrily to his feet. 

The fire demon did not reply, a surprised look flashing then fading as quickly as it had developed. Although part of him was amused at this sudden violent episode between the detective and his angered mate, he had indeed been rather startled at the action. Raising his right hand, the fire demon crooked his forearm towards his stomach, his index finger pointing to his left. 

Kuwabara followed Hiei's motion, his angered eyes morphing into shock. "Keiko?" He murmured. 

There stood his best friend's girl, no more than two feet away from Hiei, her posture and features full of a fury that could only be described as frightening. _Man she sure is scary when_ _she's angry_. Kuwabara thought but kept it to himself as his gaze traveled briefly away from her to the black book bag lying at Yusuke's feet. _So she's the one who attacked Urameshi after all._ A look of concern marred his features as he returned his attention back to Keiko. Just how had she got behind them anyway? _And why didn't I sense her presence or the shrimp's until now?_

__"Because you moron," Hiei spoke at last, the faint glow of his Jagan visible underneath his head band as he quickly read the larger man's mind. "I completely masked both of our chi's so as to avoid detection." 

Kuwabara frowned about to ask him why he would do such a thing when Yusuke suddenly popped upright. "All right! Who the hell just hit me!" He snarled, his angered brown orbs darting about in fury for a few seconds before landing upon the pissed off form of his girlfriend who retorted heatedly, 

"Yusuke you stupid jerk! How dare you say I care more about school than you!" 

Yusuke frowned as he rose slowly to his feet. "What the hell are you talking about, Keiko?" He asked, wincing as the pounding in the back of his head increased. Absently he reached up and back to rub the sore spot, hissing slightly as his fingertips brushed against the swollen lump. 

Keiko glared at Yusuke. "Don't act innocent with me, Yusuke! I heard what you said to Kuwabara!" 

A sheepish look made it's way across the handsome detective's face. "Oh that," He replied with a teasing smile. "I was just kidding about that Keiko. Can't you take a joke, sheesh." 

Keiko let out a huff, crossing her arms as she continued to glare at her boyfriend. 

Hiei watched the display with mild amusement. Unable to resist, he said, "It seems your mate is rather upset with you, Yusuke. Though I can hardly blame her. Your apparent lack of observation in your surroundings could have very well cost Keiko her life." 

At this, Yusuke's features grew hard. He noticed the anger flee Keiko's features and body posture, shifting to one of trepidation. _What is going on here?_ He wondered. "What are you talking about, Hiei?" 

"I'm talking about your lapse of observation, detective," Hiei answered, his features growing serious as he explained. "I wanted to test how aware you were to your surroundings, how close you were paying attention to what was going on all around you. So I took Keiko and hid her in the tree tops with me. I waited for a response and to no great surprise your powers of observation were about as impressive as when that orange haired buffoon over there opens his mouth to speak." He added tossing a nod in the direction of Kuwabara whose features instantly darkened. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, shrimp!" Kuwabara snapped, his posture and features growing defensive as he glared over at the fire demon. "Are you calling me stupid?!" 

A smirk tugged at Hiei's lips. "Exactly." 

"Why you ... " Kuwabara growled as he rolled back his sleeves. He started to stalk forward when Yusuke snapped his left arm to the side, blocking his friend's path. 

"Kuwabara cool it!" Yusuke ordered, his tone calm and authoritative as his gaze remained fixed upon the fire demon. "Okay. I admit we weren't paying very good attention, but that doesn't explain why you're here, Hiei." _And why you had to go and make me look like a complete jerk in_ _front of my girlfriend_. He added in silent irritation. 

"Yeah, Hiei, why are you here exactly? And why are you standing so close to Keiko? Is that demon lady, Mukuro, not enough for you, now you got to chase after my friend's girl just like you do my Yukina?" 

Hiei snorted, rolling his eyes in exasperation at the accusing tone of his sister's boyfriend. "No you mindless twit, I took Keiko briefly to show you the need to maintain constant vigilance." He answered in a reproving tone that bordered on disdain. _I can't believe they're unable to figure this out on their own._ _Then again they're not all that smart to begin with_. He thought, smirking inwardly. Shifting his gaze to Yusuke, Hiei added, "Had I been one of Ren's lackey's, Keiko would have been lost forever to you. You realize that now don't you, detective." 

A cold fear gripped Yusuke's heart at the mere thought of anything happening to his beloved. He remembered the earlier conversations the other detectives had had at Genkai's. He remembered that Ren's group could also mask their energy signatures to the point of being undetectable. _My God_, He cried. _They could take her from me and I wouldn't even realize it_ _until it was too late._ His features tightened, the knowledge of his mistake echoing painfully in his mind. "I see." He murmured, his gaze shifting over to Keiko who walked towards him, coming to a stop in front of him. She reached down and swooped up her book bag, sliding it onto her shoulder before coming to stand beside her boyfriend. 

"But that still doesn't explain why you're here." Kuwabara cut into the conversation. 

Hiei's features grew impassive, business like as he answered. "You need to head directly over to Genkai's." 

"Why?" Yusuke asked, his features puzzled as he studied the fire demon. "Has something happened to the old hag?" 

"No." Hiei replied. "But Koenma will be meeting us there at ten o'clock. He has something very important to tell you. And there are things we need to discuss. There are things that happened last night you must be made aware of." 

"Like what?" Kuwabara asked. 

A concerned look crossed the fire apparition's features but faded as quickly as it had come. "The ferry girl has been kidnapped." 

The color drained instantly for the three teen's faces. "WHAT!" They cried in unison, causing the small Youkai to wince in pain. 

After the ringing faded from Hiei's ears, he went on to explain all that had transpired. 

"Poor Botan," Keiko murmured sadly. "And poor Kurama, too. What an awful thing to happen." She added, moving closer to Yusuke who, sensing her need for comfort and reassurance, reached out and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to him, lending her his strength in her time of need. 

"And Kurama just broke off contact with you?" Yusuke inquired as he studied his Youkai friend. "That doesn't sound like him at all, does it?" 

Hiei shook his head. "Kurama is not in his right frame of mind now. He's allowed his emotions to take over his reason. I fear for his safety as well as the ferry girl's. If we don't find them soon, they may both die." 

"So I guess we need to come up with a plan to find them, huh?" Kuwabara asked. 

Hiei nodded. "That's why you need to hurry to Genkai's." 

"Now?" Yusuke asked, not bothering to hide the glee in his voice. Any chance to miss school was fine by him. _Especially when the excuse is a good one_. He added, his smile faltering a little as Keiko spoke. 

"Don't even think about it Yusuke." She said, a warning tone filling her voice which Yusuke ignored. 

"Botan and Kurama are in trouble, Keiko." He replied in a serious tone. "We have to help." 

Keiko studied Yusuke a few seconds before a sigh of defeat escaped her lips. "Well if you're going to go I might as well come along too. They're my friends too and I want to help." 

Yusuke let out a gasp, feigning a look of shock as he turned to her. "Keiko! Skipping school! What will your parents think?" He berated, his tone one of mock disappointment. 

Keiko rolled her eyes at him. "Shut up, Yusuke." She replied darkly , though a smile tugged at her lips from his attempt at humor. 

"Well now that's all settled, shall we go?" The detective asked. 

Keiko and Kuwabara nodded, the three of them turned their attention back to Hiei who smirked at them before turning and walking away. 

"Hey Hiei!" Yusuke shouted, noting that the fire demon was going in the wrong direction. "Genkai's is to the west of here." 

"I know that." Hiei replied as he continued to move. 

The head detective's frown deepened into a look of confusion. "Aren't you coming with us?" 

Hiei stopped but did not turn around. "No." He answered in a soft tone that surprised everyone, even Kuwabara who just stared at the retreating Youkai's back. "You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later." He added before disappearing from view, leaving the three teens to wonder just what was going on with the fire demon. 

&&&&&

Koenma stood inside his office, his adult form adorned in the royal garb that marked his station. His handsome features were twisted in concern as he went over everything he would tell Yusuke and the others. Having gone through it once with Hiei had helped to ease some of his fears. But how would they handle it? What would they think of him for holding back such information from them? "It doesn't matter," the Reikai lord whispered as he let out a heavy sigh. "They have a right to know." 

"Lord Koenma," A soft, feminine voice spoke from somewhere behind him. "You sent for me?" 

"So I did, " Koenma replied in an equally soft tone. Turning slowly around, he tilted his gaze downward, his tired golden brown orbs falling upon the petite frame of a red haired ferry girl. "I thank you for coming so early, Hinageshi." He added, noting with mild concern the pained reflected within the emerald pools of the small woman's eyes. The girl was young, no more than 40 in Reikai years. Little more than a child. Koenma knew Botan had been especially fond of Hinageshi, having taught her the way of ferrying souls into Reikai and the process and rules by which ferry girls lived and abided by. Hinageshi looked up to Botan. Thought of her as a big sister. And Koenma was certain the news of Botan's abduction hurt her more than just about anyone else under his employ. "Do you know why I sent for you?" He asked, trying to maintain his business like demeanor though as the seconds ticked by it was becoming harder to do so. 

Hinageshi's features took on a confused look as she shook her head slowly. "No my lord, I do not." 

Koenma drew in his breath and let it out slowly. He knew she might not like the task he was about to give her but it could not be helped. "Hinageshi," He began, pausing to make sure the girl was paying attention before continuing, "Effective immediately, you are hereby given the position of head ferry girl in Botan's absence." 

Hinageshi stared up at Koenma, a look of shock upon her young features. "But .. my lord ... that's Botan's job .. I can't ... replace her ..." She stammered, tears forming in her eyes as she shook her head violently from side to side. "I don't want to replace her ... I can't do it .. I just .. can't!" 

"Hinageshi you must take the job," Koenma insisted in a determined tone though his features were just as pained as the ferry girl's. "It is what Botan would have wanted." 

"You speak as if she isn't coming back," Hinageshi retorted, her features darkening in anger. "I know she's coming back! She wouldn't abandon us! The others will find her! I know they will!" 

Koenma maintain his composure, allowing the young woman to let out her pent up emotions before replying, "They will find her, Hinageshi. In the meantime, I'm counting on you to make sure things run smoothly. Can you do that for me? For Botan?" 

Hinageshi let out a shaky sigh. Reaching up she wiped the tears away, she nodded. "For Botan I will." 

Koenma smiled. "Thank you." He said in a grateful tone, watching as the petite woman bowed then turned and exited through the back office door and into the hallway that led to the internal offices and rooms of the palace. 

"My lord." 

Koenma's features grew tender, a smile lighting his features as he turned his attention to the right. There, near the outer office door, stood Ayame. The Reikai lord had sent out the word to all palace employees of Botan's abduction, wanting their full cooperation in whatever was to come their way. The news had been especially hard on all the deity's friends. Ayame was no exception. Upon hearing of Botan's kidnapping, the dark haired ferry girl had sought out Koenma wanting to know everything that had happened. 

And so Koenma had told her everything. Even what had happened thousands of years ago. Ayame listened silently, allowing him to let loose his emotions. Her words were nonjudgmental, understanding of his reasons for not talking about his painful family past. They remained sitting next to each other on the love seat within Koenma's chambers. Talking well into the morning. "Ayame." Koenma whispered reverently as he began to walk toward her. 

Ayame met him halfway, a warm smile gracing her lips. "Are you ready to leave yet?" She asked, tilting her sapphire orbs slightly upward until they met with the brown ones of her beloved. 

"Am I ready? Not really." Koenma admitted with a sigh. "But I must go meet with my detectives. I owe it to them to help in anyway I can." 

The ferry girl nodded, tilting her head downward to hide the concern that lingered upon her countenance. "I wish you a safe journey." She whispered, a gasp escaping her throat as she felt Koenma's arms suddenly wrap around her. 

"I will be back soon, Ayame. I promise." Koenma whispered as he held her close. God how he wanted to stay like this. Just holding her. Alone with no one else around. _But I can't_ _have that just yet. Now is not the time_. He reminded himself. Reluctantly, Koenma loosened his hold. _But that doesn't mean I can't show her how I feel._ Feeling daring, the Reikai lord brought his right hand up. Tucking his index finger under Ayame's chin, Koenma lifted her head upward until their eyes met and held. A tension filled the air between them. Unable to resist any longer, Koenma leaned forward and to the surprise of Ayame, pressed his lips against hers. 

The ferry girl's eyes widened in surprise then relaxed. Reaching out, Ayame wrapped her arms around Koenma's neck, pulling his closer, deepening the kiss. 

Now it was Koenma's turn to be surprised. Still he continued to kiss her, his lips becoming more demanding, his hands more daring. 

"Ahem..." Someone coughed loudly from somewhere to the left of the Spirit world lord. 

Koenma broke off the kiss abruptly, his face hardening at the sight of George staring at them. "What is it Ogre?" He growled, fixing a warning look upon the hapless blue oni. 

"Shouldn't you be going sir? It's already close to nine in Ningen time. The others are expecting you." 

Koenma sighed heavily. "Thank you, Ogre." He slid between gritted teeth. _Thanks for_ _interrupting the greatest moment in my life._ He added silently, the resentment building within him but he quickly forced it back down, knowing that his oni assistant was right. 

"You're welcome, sir." George replied, not bothering to hide the glee of ruining his boss's private moment. 

Koenma pulled reluctantly away from his beloved. "I have to go." He spoke in a soft voice. 

"I know." Ayame replied, a look of understanding marking her pretty features as she backed away from him. 

Koenma turned to face George. "Take care of things while I'm gone." He instructed the blue oni. "If father should return before I get back, tell him that I need to speak with him. Tell him it concerns the common laws book. That should keep him from heading off anywhere else." 

George nodded. "Yes lord Koenma." 

Koenma turned back to Ayame. "I'll see you soon." He whispered to her before walking past her and out his office on his way to Ningenkai where the others were waiting for his arrival. 

&&&&&

Hiei stood upon the large tree branch that extended towards the window of Kurama's old bedroom, the steady glow of his Jagan visible beneath the white head band that he wore. The fire demon had arrived a short time ago, drawn by a strong suspicion that he felt needed to be confirmed. And confirmed it was as images formed, revealing the kitsune at his most vulnerable. A troubled look crossed Hiei's features as he witnessed the emotional breakdown of his best friend. _So much suffering_. He thought with a sad shake of his head. It bothered him to see Kurama in such an unbalanced state. Hiei had never seen Kurama shed tears before. Had never seen the kitsune's emotions waver as they did now. It rendered Kurama weaker, more prone to poor decision making. _His grief will lead to his death if he's not careful_. 

Already the effects of the ferry girl's abduction were evident. Through his Jagan, Hiei had witnessed the wobbly posture his friend exhibited as he evaded his mother's questioning gaze and it worried him. _He's grown ill already_. Hiei frowned, the images fading until nothing more was revealed. _So, kitsune, you masked your energy after leaving this house. Clever Kurama. Very_ _clever._

Hiei opened his eyes, willing his Jagan closed. _Standing here any longer is pointless_. The fire demon grumbled inwardly, frustrated at not only Kurama's refusal for help but also the hundreds of places in which the deity could possibly be. He was certain Ren and his lackeys were masking Botan's energy just as Hiei had when he had tested such a tactic with Keiko. So where was the ferry girl? _Where would I hide her if I were Ren?_ Hiei wondered. He continued racking his brain for several moments until an answer suddenly came to him. Pivoting sideways, the fire demon shifted his gaze away from the house towards the skyline of Tokyo, the high rise buildings gleaming in the morning sun that lingered low in the eastern sky. _Of course_. Hiei thought with a triumphant smile. Hadn't he picked up a tidbit of information from one of those annoying Kendo students in the restaurant the other day? Yes. Ren had family business to attend to. In Tokyo. 

_So that's were you're hiding her, you spineless worm._ Hiei growled mentally, his angered eyes focusing intently on the city within his view. Another thought came to the fire demon. If Hiei had figured such a fact out, undoubtedly Kurama had as well. _You've gone into the city have you, Kurama? Good_. It would make it easier to track the kitsune down. But first Hiei had to head to Genkai's. Plans had to be made before they proceeded any further. _We'll be meeting up with you soon, Kurama. Whether you want our help_ _or not._ Hiei vowed silently before leaping out of the tree and onto the grassy terrain below, his small frame a blur of black as he tore off, heading directly to Genkai's where the others awaited him. 

&&&&&

Genkai sat lotus style upon a small blue mat in the center room of her temple. A look of grave concern took hold of her wizened features, her troubled brown orbs focused somberly upon Yusuke who sat directly in front of her. The sudden and unexpected appearance of the detective on the front steps of her temple, along with Kuwabara and Keiko, had tripped off a warning light inside her mind. Genkai knew Yusuke had a tendency to skip school, but in all his times of playing hooky, never once had he drug Keiko along with him. The girl was too studious to do something stupid like not attend school. If Keiko was with Yusuke, something bad was in the works. And to Genkai's dismay, she was proven right. 

Upon entering the temple, Yusuke relayed to his ex-teacher all that Hiei had told him, the attack on Jin and Touya, Kurama and Hiei's trip into Makai, Botan's kidnapping and Kurama's disappearance. Every once in a while, he would glance over in the fire demon's direction to make sure he wasn't leaving anything out. Hiei merely stood at his usual spot along the side wall, giving no indication that Yusuke was forgetting anything. 

Genkai listened in silence, taking in the information the detective had given her, her features growing more and more troubled as Yusuke continued on. When at last he had finished, Genkai spoke. "So Ren has struck first blood," she murmured in a subdued tone, her gaze cast downward as her features grew contemplative. "I wonder what he will do next?" 

"It's quite obvious what he will do next," Hiei commented in a voice laced with anger. "Ren took the ferry girl away from Kurama and now the kitsune has become emotionally and physically unstable. Ren preyed upon Kurama's weakness, the thing he held most precious to him. His mate. Ren will target what we hold most dear next." 

Genkai brought her gaze up and to her left. Curious brown orbs studied the fire demon with interest. She could see something beyond that famous defensive posture and attitude that was Hiei's alone. It was brief, fleeting, but still Genkai had seen it. Pain. And fear. _He's afraid._ Genkai commented silently. _Afraid of what will happen when Ren comes after the rest of_ _us. And his sister_. She added, shifting her gaze back to the silent form of Yukina who sat beside Kuwabara. "That is most likely what will occur." Genkai said in a calm voice, though her features darkened at the thought. 

"Which is why we must find Ren before he finds us." A new voice entered into the conversation, causing everyone to turn their attention to the front of the room. 

There, in the entry way, stood Koenma. And to his right, Yoh. 

Hiei kept his usual impassive features intact while the rest of the gang focused beyond the Reikai lord, varying degrees of curiosity etched upon their features as they studied the blond new comer. 

Before anyone could ask anything, Hiei spoke. "You're late, Koenma." He commented gruffly. "I was beginning to wonder if I needed to go back up to Reikai to drag your ass down here." 

The brunette lord of spirit world shifted his gaze over to the shorter man, a look of great irritation twisting his handsome features. He parted his lips, about to snap out his response when Yoh stepped forward. 

"Actually it's my fault, Hiei," Yoh said in soft tones, his actions quickly defusing the situation. "Lord Koenma had .. some trouble finding me here in Ningenkai. I gave him rather poor directions, I'm afraid." He added with an apologetic smile, his blue eyes holding the sincerity of his words. 

"Hey, Hiei," Yusuke's voice interjected suddenly into the conversation, drawing the Youkai and the two Reigens attention directly to him. "Who's this guy? And how does he know you?" 

Hiei brought his gaze back in front of him, his eyes relaying a message to Yoh who nodded, understanding exactly what the fire demon wanted him to say. 

"Forgive me," Yoh started as he stepped closer to the group and introduced himself. "My name is Yoh, a citizen of Reikai." He added with a formal bow before righting himself again. Yoh relaxed his chi barrier, allowing everyone to sense the truth of his statement. 

Genkai raised an eyebrow at what she sensed. _Hmm. Another Reigen. How interesting_. She commented inwardly while the rest of the group shifted their gazes from Yoh to Koenma, a look of askance still upon their faces. 

"I take it he's a friend of yours, Koenma?" Yusuke asked. Although now certain that Yoh was telling the truth, he still wanted to know what the blond was doing at one of their meetings. 

"Not exactly, Yusuke," Koenma answered as he turned towards his companion. "Yoh is the adopted son of Torandai. You remember what I told you about the head elder, don't you?" He asked as he turned back to the younger man. 

"Yeah," Yusuke said with a frown, remembering the lecture he had received yesterday. "So what's he doing here?" 

"I'm a friend of Kurama's," Yoh stated softly, a pained look taking hold of his features as he added, "and of Botan's as well." 

A knowing look came over Genkai. Remembering what the blond had said upon his arrival she turned her attention over to Hiei. "And it seems he knows you as well, Hiei." The psychic commented directly to the fire demon who acknowledged her statement with a nod. 

"We are acquainted, true enough." Hiei replied. "It was Yoh who tried to stop the kidnapper from taking Botan last night. Kurama and I found him bleeding to death when we went after the shinobi." 

The pained look upon Yoh's face deepened, the words Hiei spoke bringing back the memories of last night. And of his inability to protect those he had sworn to keep safe. "Tried and failed." He murmured bitterly as he lowered his gaze downward, not wanting those he had just met to see the shame upon his features. 

"But still," Kuwabara's deep voice echoed within the nearly silent room, "you tried. And that has to count for something." 

Yoh lifted his head in surprise, his ears acknowledging the tone of respect in Kuwabara's voice. His startled blue eyes met the friendly dark ones of the orange haired detective. "You ... really think so?" 

Kuwabara nodded. "Well, yeah. You acted like a man, and that's to be respected." He answered, a look of pride etching his rugged features. "And as men, it's our responsibility to look after those who need our help." 

"Will you cut it out with all the macho crap, Kuwabara," Yusuke growled in irritation. "It's starting to annoy the hell out of me." 

"Shut up, Urameshi!" Kuwabara retorted angrily as he shifted his attention back upon his best friend. "At least I know how to act like a man!" 

Yusuke's features instantly hardened. "Are you calling me a wimp?" He grounded out between clenched teeth as he invaded his friend's personal space. 

"If the label fits ..." Kuwabara replied with a dark smile, meeting Yusuke's hard glare with one of his own. 

A spasm of irritation crossed the dark haired man's face but to his credit, Yusuke didn't lash out with his fists. Instead he gave as good as he got. "Hmph." He replied indignantly. Returning to his previous sitting position, Yusuke crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "And I suppose real men snuggle with kittens." He shot back in a low, mocking tone. 

Kuwabara, knowing Yusuke was referring to his pet cat, snapped back, "You leave Eikichi out of this!" 

"Make me." Yusuke replied, a taunting look upon his face that made Kuwabara even more riled. 

The two men continued to argue back and forth, much to the irritation of the group and the disbelief of Yoh. 

"Do they always act like this?" Yoh asked, his startled blue orbs watching the two detectives insult each other in loud, berating tones. 

Koenma lowered his head, a sigh of exasperation flowing past his lips. "Yes, unfortunately." 

The loud voices of Yusuke and Kuwabara were quickly silenced as a fed up Genkai roared, "WILL YOU TWO MORONS KINDLY SHUT THE HELL UP!" 

The two detectives fell forward, startled for a few seconds by the ferocity and power in the small woman's voice before righting themselves again. 

"Yes ma'am." Kuwabara murmured quickly, his large frame stiffening in apprehension. 

Yusuke meanwhile tossed an aggravated look over at his former mentor. "What the hell did you do that for, grandma? You trying to blow out my ear drums?!" He snapped, wincing as the pain in his ears increased. 

Genkai sighed heavily. "Of course not, you dimwit." She replied in an authoritative tone. "I merely wanted to shut you to up. Now is not the time for petty bickering. Botan and Kurama are in trouble, or did you forget that, Yusuke?" 

Yusuke let his breath out slowly, a somber look coming over him as he lowered his gaze. "No. I didn't." He grumbled but kept the rest of his thoughts to himself as he grew silent. 

Satisfied there would be no more interruptions, the psychic shifted her focus over to Koenma. "Now that everything's settled down, why don't you tell us why you're here today." 

The spirit lord gave Genkai a nod and proceeded to tell the others what Yoh and Hiei already knew. When he was finished the group looked stared at him in awe and sympathy. 

Yusuke, the first to recover his voice, spoke. "Wow. Man, that's pretty heavy stuff, Koenma." He commented with a shake of his head. "This Kagone sounds like real bastard." 

"He is." Koenma said softly. "Which is why we have to find Botan and Kurama before he does." 

"You really think he'd send soldiers down to Ningenkai to look for them?" Genkai asked, a worried look crossing her wizened features. 

Koenma nodded. "I wouldn't put it past him. God knows how many people he hunted down and killed in the name of Reikai's purity law." 

"And what about Ren?" Yusuke asked. "You really think he's a descendent of your brother?" 

"I'm not sure, Yusuke. But we need to find out and stop him before he enters Reikai. Because if he does, all three realms will be plunged into another dark war. We can't afford for that to happen." 

"We will stop him, if we find the ferry girl quickly," Hiei commented. 

"So how do we go about that?" Kuwabara asked. "That Ren freak could have Botan hidden anywhere. She might even be in Makai for all we know." 

A knowing smile crossed the fire demon's lips. "No. That spineless worm is closer than you think." 

A collective gasp was heard before Kuwabara asked, "Where is he?" 

"Tokyo." Hiei answered simply, his red orbs shifting over to a frowning Yusuke who asked, 

"How do you know that, Hiei?" 

The fire demon sighed. "Really detective, weren't you paying any attention to the conversation we had at the restaurant yesterday?" 

Yusuke racked his brain, trying hard to remember what they talked about. "Uh ... could you refresh my memory, Hiei .. I kind of forgot." 

Hiei's shoulders sank as he dropped his head in disbelief. _Honestly, I don't know how he_ _survived through all those tournaments._ He growled inwardly but kept his comments to himself as he quickly explained. 

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Yusuke said when Hiei finished, nodding his head in a series of quick movements. 

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes as he stared at Yusuke. "Yeah, right Urameshi." 

Yusuke caught the disbelieving tone in his best friend's voice. He threw a warning glance over to Kuwabara but didn't instigate anything as he returned his attention over to Hiei. "So how do you want to go about finding Botan and Kurama?" 

Hiei lifted his head, a serious expression as he uncoiled his arms and relaxed them before pushing off the wall. "We'll split up into two teams. One will try to find the ferry girl while the other will track down Kurama." 

"And how will we keep in touch with each other?" 

Hiei turned to Yoh. "With Reikai communicators of course." He answered, nodding at the blond Reigen who reached into the pockets of his blue letterman's jacket and pulled out several small blue devices similar to the ones Koenma used. 

Yoh handed one out to each person before taking his place beside Koenma once more. 

Plans were then discussed and two groups formed. 

As they prepared to leave, Yusuke walked up to Hiei, his handsome features troubled. "Hey, Hiei can I speak with you for a moment." 

Hiei keep his gaze downward, a look of concentration upon his face as he studied the communicator in his hand. "I already know what you're going to ask, Yusuke." Hiei replied in a neutral voice. "It is risky to bring the women along but I'd rather have them by our side than alone and unprotected as the ferry girl was." 

"I still don't like this idea." Yusuke countered as he shifted his gaze over to Keiko who stood talking in quiet tones with Yukina and Genkai. "What if Ren attacks us first, what if they try to hurt Keiko or Yukina." He paused, turning his attention back on the fire demon. "Have you given thought to what they might do to Yukina if they capture her?" 

"I will send them straight to hell if they even lay one hand upon her." Hiei snarled in a low, malevolent tone, his features twisting into such an intense look of rage, Yusuke took a few steps back in fear. 

_Man, he really creeps me out when he's pissed_. Yusuke thought but said nothing else as he shook his head. "Are you sure we can find them, Hiei?" He asked, turning his attention back on his girlfriend and away from the angered fire apparition. 

Hiei drew in a breath and let it out slowly, allowing the anger inside to dissipate. _I can't_ _let my emotions control me. That's what happened to Kurama. He asked me to look after the others. And so I shall._ He reminded himself as he relaxed his features, his voice impassive once again. "We will find them, Yusuke." Was all he could manage as he walked out the room and onto the front porch of Genkai's temple. 

Hiei tilted his head, his red orbs idly searching the sky . _We must find them. Before it's too late. For all of us._ He thought, a dark look gracing his face as he walked down the steps and onto the stone pathway, his motions slow as he waited for the others to follow. 

&&&&&

Blood red was the sky above the great metropolis of Tokyo, signaling the setting of the sun as it lingered along the western horizon. A frigid coldness filled the air, wrapping it's icy sinews around the small frame of Hiei who stood atop one of the many high-rises littered around the central area of Tokyo. Frustrated red orbs stared down at the throng of people traveling to and fro along the wide sidewalks, seemingly intent on a singular purpose, whether it be to hurry home or to go out for a night on the town, Hiei cared not. What he was more concerned with, what was really bothering him was the lack of progress in their search for Kurama and Botan. 

Hiei's team, consisting of Kuwabara, Yukina and Genkai, scoured the downtown area, looking for something, anything that would help them locate the kitsune. But concentration was difficult for the fire demon, especially with Kuwabara in his group. He had originally planned on sending Kuwabara with Yusuke's group while keeping Yoh but the orange haired Ningen made such a fuss about protecting Yukina that Hiei relented. Besides, the look upon Yukina's face when Hiei had originally formed teams was so sad and disappointed that the fire Youkai didn't want to see her suffer anymore. I never could stand to see her upset. Hiei thought though his features remained irritated as he nodded his acceptance to Kuwabara's request. Yukina had been so overjoyed that she had actually ran over to her brother and hugged him. A slight blush formed on the small man's face, much to Kuwabara's annoyance. 

Hiei smiled at the thought of aggravating the larger man. It was really the only highlight of the day. The rest of the time was spent searching every residential building within the Chiyoda ward, the very heart of Tokyo itself. And still we found nothing. Hiei clenched his jaws at the thought. 

Yusuke's group had no better luck. Their search of the nearby Minato ward brining forth no new clues to the deity's whereabouts. 

And this frustrated the hell out of Hiei. _I know you're here somewhere kitsune, along with_ _your mate. The question is where?_ He shook his head, letting out a weary sigh. Night was fast approaching. The others had returned to their perspective homes, needing rest to begin tomorrow. _I should do the same_. Hiei thought. It would do him some good to rest within the arms of Mukuro, to allow his weaker emotions to be exposed and comforted. But it bothered him to think about Kurama, all alone, his mind and body weakened, searching for the ferry girl who was also weakening. _The uncertainty of her situation must be eating the kitsune alive_. A frown formed upon the small demon's face. I swear Kurama, if something happens to you before you find the deity, I will make sure your death is avenged my friend. He vowed silently, fighting back the guilt he felt as he disappeared from view, heading reluctantly back to his home world where Mukuro waited for him. 

&&&&&

A cold darkness consumed Kurama's mind, his body disobeying his commands as he leaned heavily against the side wall of a large brick building. The narrow alley way served to hide his shaking frame from the mass of people that walked by. He had spent all day walking, never drinking, eating or resting as he searched out the whereabouts of his beloved. His mother had tried to get him to eat before he departed but the kitsune refused. He didn't want rest or food or drink. He didn't care about his needs. All that concerned him was finding Botan. Nothing else mattered. He did not deserve rest or comfort. He had failed his mate. And until he found her again, he would not partake in anything that might take time away from his search. 

So far though, the hunt had proved rather unsuccessful. He had tried looking at the society papers and the deeds for certain buildings throughout town but so far had come up empty. No one had ever heard of Ren Kurayami or knew where he was currently residing at. That snake has to be here somewhere, but where? The kitsune wondered. 

A sudden intense pain flared in his chest causing Kurama to gasp. Reaching up, he clenched his chest, his grip bunching up the green sweater he wore underneath his open red letterman's jacket. He had chosen the jacket from his old collection, wanting to wear something different than what he saw in his nightmare. As if that would stop it from happening. But now, the nightmare was returning. Only this time, Kurama was awake to witness it. He could feel his life force leaving his body. _I can't let .. it end like this!_ He growled inwardly, trying to force the darkness he felt pressing down upon him away but in vain. He had pushed himself too hard, the pain of being separated from the deity along with the lack of sleep and fluids was wreaking havoc with his senses. Kurama shook his head, trying to clear it only to fall forward in exhaustion. He landed face first, his body making a loud thud as he collapsed onto the dirty pavement below. Kurama let out a sigh, his head tilted to the side, strands of red hair clinging to the sweat glistened skin upon his handsome features, his weary emerald eyes staring outward as his unfocused gaze settled upon the wall within his vision. _Botan. Botan where are you?_ He wondered, his last thoughts upon his mate as his eyelids slowly closed and his body grew still. 

&&&&&

Botan stood before the column of windows that lined the side wall of Ren's loft, her lean frame swallowed by the growing darkness of night as the sun settled in the west. Amethyst eyes remained focused outward, her idle gaze falling on the more mountainous landscape west of the Kanto plain. Normally, Botan would have marveled at the unobstructed view within the borders of Tokyo but her mind was elsewhere. She had withdrawn into herself, her thoughts revolving around the red haired man in her dream and Ren's reaction to the mention of his name. 

When Ren had returned home, Botan at first tried to talk to him. But the gray eyed man seemed more interested in barking out orders to the tall, wiry man who was measuring her dimensions than listening to what she had to say. All that changed when she mentioned the name Kurama. His features had darkened, his eyes hard as he sent the tailor angrily away. Botan noticed the furious look he threw at Ailia who stood a few feet away and she wondered why he was so upset with her. Just what had the woman done? 

Botan listened in surprise as Ren returned his attention upon her, explaining to her that Kurama was not to be trusted. When Botan had asked why, Ren had replied that Kurama wanted to kidnap Botan for his own nefarious purposes and her only protection was to stay in the loft until it was time to visit Koenma. And with that he took off, explaining he had some errands to run, leaving the deity with Ailia who watched over her. 

Botan felt confused. Why did Ren dislike the red haired man so much? _And why did I dream of him in the first place? What connection does he have to me?_ She wondered, unable and unwilling to stop thinking about him. _I feel like I know him. That he's important to me, but_ _why? Why can't I remember?_ A sudden, rather intense pain filled her body and the deity cried out, falling forward, her palms pressed against the window in an attempt to stop her movement. _What is wrong with me?_ She wondered in fear. She could feel her body weakening. As if someone had reached inside her heart and was seeking to rip it from her. Her life force was fading, she could feel it slip away, helpless to stop it. Botan's lips moved but she had not the strength to talk, no words issued though her mind spoke. _Someone.. please ... help me! _

A short distance away, Ailia sat at the head of Ren's table, her blue orbs focused upon the small book open before her, but read half heartedly, her mind more engrossed with the earlier events than in the printed words within her view. Hours had passed since Ren had last been home. Hours since he had brought the tailor to measure the deity's frame before leaving once again. She suspected his absence had more to do with what Botan had confronted him with than any outside job he had to attend to. _What a fool he is_. She thought as she continued to watch Botan, her mind going back to what her leader had said. 

Ailia ignored the angry stare Ren had threw her way. She knew he blamed her, but Ailia didn't care. Did he not remember what she had told him. That by completely severing the bond between Kurama and Botan he would kill the deity and the kitsune. She was also amused by what he had said, biting her cheek to keep from laughing in disbelief. Ren's explanation for who Kurama was and what he wanted was nothing more than a lie. For in truth, Botan was the victim of Ren, not Kurama. 

And yet the deity had believed him. 

Or so Ren had thought as he left, instructing Botan to remain inside, with Ailia. 

_But I know better_. The dark haired woman thought with a scowl, having read the deity's mind a short time ago. 

Botan was in fact, consumed with thoughts of Kurama. Of who he was and why he seemed so important to her. Images flashed, memories Botan did not recognize but where still there, things Ailia had missed when she had altered the deity's mind. __

_She still loves him, even though she can't remember._ Ailia thought with a shake of her head as she shut off the passive link, not wanting to see anymore. As much as she was interested in seeing Kurama, it felt rather improper to witness the past between the kitsune and the deity. Even in Botan's altered state of mind, Kurama still roamed. Still had some influence over the ferry girl's heart and soul. _And Kurama will do whatever it takes to find her. Even die for her. He loves her that much_. Ailia thought, her heart constricting in pain, anger and jealousy. No one had come to her aid when she needed it. No one was there to protect her loved ones when Jaisetsu was burned to the ground and her family murdered. 

Her husband, Sojo. 

Her son, Sota. 

Gone. 

Ailia grit her teeth, clenching her eyes shut as she tilted her head downward. _What the hell is wrong with me! I_ _cannot let these emotions gain control!_ She snarled inwardly, taking slow and steady breaths as she willed the anger to dissipate only to frown at the sudden words that entered her mind. _Someone ... please ... help me! _

Ailia's eyes snapped open, her head whipping to the side, a look of surprise marking her features at the fading energy she sensed, her eyes widening as she witnessed the deity collapse onto her knees. Without thought, the dark haired woman jumped out of her seat, rushing to Botan's side, catching her before she fell completely over. 

"Help .. me .. please ..." Botan whispered so lightly, Ailia had to strain to hear it. 

A look of concern marked the dark haired woman's features as she stared over at the deathly pale woman beside her. _Oh great!_ She growled inwardly at the faint life energy that still remained within Botan. _She's dying!_ If Botan died, so to would their ability to access Spirit world. _I can't let that happen. Not after everything we've gone through to achieve our revenge._ With determined features, Ailia pulled Botan upright, wrapping the deity's left arm around her neck. Ailia then wrapped her right arm around Botan's waist and led her quickly over to the leather couch in front of the TV. Gently, but with a sense of urgency, Ailia settled Botan down upon the cushions, removing her hold before crouching down beside her. Reaching out, Ailia placed one hand upon the deity's forehead and the other just above her heart. _Here goes nothing_. She thought before closing her eyes and concentrating. 

A white glowing light erupted from the dark haired woman's hands, the energy flowing into Botan's skin, which slowly returned to it's natural color, her breathing becoming more normal and her heart beat more steady. Satisfied she had succeeded in saving the deity, Ailia withdrew her hands and rose to her feet. A gasp of pain escaped her throat as Ailia tried to fight off the wave of dizziness that swept over her. _She needed more energy than I thought. _Ailia began to walk away only to stop as she suddenly heard Botan's voice. 

"Miss.. Ailia?" The deity called out softly. "Are ... you ... all right?" 

_Unbelievable_. Ailia thought with a frown. _Even when she's dying she cares enough to_ _ask how someone else is doing. Such a strange creature_. The dark haired woman turned around slowly, her features detached and her voice controlled as she answered as she began to walk away once more. "I am fine. You need to rest though. Perhaps you should turn in for the night." 

Botan however was curious. She knew she had been dying although she didn't know why. And if what she had sensed a few seconds ago was real, she might get some answers. "You're from Reikai, aren't you, Miss Ailia." 

Ailia gasped, stopping dead in her tracks. Snapping a look over her shoulder, the dark haired woman stared at Botan in shock. "What?" 

"Just now, when you gave me some of your own energy to save me, I sensed your true self. You are from Reikai. I know that now." Botan said, her features contemplative as she studied the taller woman. "And since you are from Reikai that can only mean that Koenma sent you to watch over me." 

A look of anger flashed across Ailia's face. The mere mention of the Reikai lord's name brought such loathing that it nauseated her. How she wanted to kill the man. Kill him for his failure. His failure to help her. _You weren't there for me that day, Koenma. You never came when I called. Where were you when I needed you? _Such thoughts burned like hot fire within her darkened mind. Why did he abandon her? Why did he ... __

__"Miss Ailia? What's wrong? Are you ill now too?" 

Ailia's features twisted into a scowl at the concerned tone in the ferry girl's voice. _I don't_ _want her to know_. It might ruin everything. But would it really? Would telling Botan the truth about Koenma and what happened that day, really ruin everything. "Nothing is wrong." She answered softly as she came to a decision. "In fact everything is just fine." 

"Oh. Okay then." Botan replied, though a troubled look remained upon her face as she watched Ailia stride over to the recliner to the right of the big screen TV before settling down upon it. "You just seem so ... upset when I mentioned Koenma." 

Ailia smiled. "Tell me something, Botan. Do I seem familar to you at all?" She asked, not bothering to answer the deity's question. 

Botan sat up slowly, a thoughtful look gracing her pretty features as she studied Ailia. "Yes." She admitted with a slow nod of her head. "You do seem familar to me. Have we met in Reikai before?" 

Ailia paused, closing her eyes as she thought back. "The last time I saw you, you were no more than five years old." 

The deity's eyes widened at the statement. "You knew me as a child?!" She exclaimed, the shock and hope evident in her features as she stared at the older woman. If what she was saying was true then that meant ... "Are you from ... the same village as I am? Are you from Jaisetsu, too?" 

Ailia nodded. "I am." She answered simply. "I knew your parents. They lived a few houses down from my family. You were friends with my son, Sota." 

"Sota?" Botan repeated, testing out the word, her mind frantically searching for the memory. And it came to her. A little boy with dark hair and bright blue eyes. "I ... remember ..." She replied excitedly only to have her features fall as she remembered something else. "But .. that day .. the soldiers. They came .. and .. and ... " Botan tried but couldn't finish. 

"And killed everyone. Burning the village to the ground." Ailia finished for her, the bitterness evident in her voice. "Killed because of the rumor of a tainted bloodline. Because of my bloodline." She added with such venom, that Botan stared at her in shock. 

"Your .. bloodline?" 

Ailia nodded, the fury and rage she felt brimming to the surface as her eyes darkened from the memory. "I was the one. The one they were after. My mother was human. I had no idea at the time. My father raised me in Reikai, taught me the old ways, tried to make sure I had no interest in Ningenkai but I couldn't help it. Part of my soul belonged there. And so I decided to work for Koenma, as a ferry girl, so I could visit the human world. I was a good worker. I never complained. Even when my named was changed to Kiku." 

"But why was your named changed?" 

Ailia noted the confused look upon the deity's face. "All ferry girls, when hired, take on the name of a flower. It is the tradition of the court." 

"Then .. my name is not really Botan?" 

"No." Ailia replied softly. _And had you not been brought here, I would have never known_ _the truth._ She added silently. "Your true name, the one your parents gave you, was Moriko." 

"Moriko?" Botan whispered, testing out the sound of her given name. It was pretty. Even the meaning, "forest child," had a nice ring to it. A small smile lit up her face. "Moriko." She repeated softly before asking. "Then is your original name Ailia?" 

"Yes." She replied. "It was the name I answered to back in the village. But I will never here my husband, Sojo or my son, Sota, utter it again. I lost them that day. That day when Kagone attacked." 

A sudden realization came to Botan. "Oh my God. You were the one Koenma was looking for that day." 

At this, a confused look flashed across Ailia's features. "What?" She whispered. "You mean .. he came looking for me?" 

Botan nodded. "He never told me the name of the ferry girl he was looking for but it had to be you. It just had to be." She replied, her brow furrowing at another thought that entered her consciousness. "But why did you not return to the palace? Where have you been all this time?" 

Ailia let out a shaky breath, surprised at the pain that filled her heart as she continued her dark confession. "When I .. found my family, I tried to revive them, tried to return their souls to their bodies but I ... couldn't. I cried for some time holding my dead child in my arms .. and that's when ..." She paused, trying to put in words what had happened to her. 

"And that's when ...?" Botan whispered encouragingly. 

Ailia swallowed. "And that's when Kagone showed up. He found me alive .. I saw him and tried to fight him but he was just too strong ... He just kept .. hitting me and hitting me until I passed out from the pain. When I awoke, I was in Ningenkai. And so I've remained for nearly 500 years." 

"You've survived for over 500 years outside of Reikai?" Botan said in a tone of awe. "But how is that possible? Wouldn't you die for so long outside of Spirit world?" 

"Well, I'm still alive so that theory is flawed." Ailia replied with a smirk, somewhat amused by the deity's childish fascination. "Why do you ask?" 

Botan frowned. _Why did I ask that question. Why was I so anxious to know how she_ _survived for so long._ The answer was on the tip of her tongue but the deity couldn't give a reason why. "It's nothing, really." She replied before adding. "I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't know." 

"How could you know?" Ailia said, her tone more cool than she intended. Talk of the past was stirring up her hatred and for some reason, she didn't want to direct it at the ferry girl. "I think we've talked enough on the subject, don't you?" 

Botan nodded, watching as the taller woman rose to her feet. "I have one more question. I was hoping you could help me answer?" 

"What is it?" Ailia asked but did not look in the ferry girl's direction. 

"A few minutes ago, I felt my energy fading. I felt myself dying. Do you know why that would be?" 

_Because something bad has happened to Kurama._ Ailia thought but kept the truth to herself. "I have no idea." She lied before walking away towards the spare bedroom. She opened then closed the door behind her, leaving a puzzled Botan alone in the darkened confines of Ren's living room. 

&&&&&

Crap, crap, crap! I hated this chapter. I'm sure you could tell by how long it took me to finish it. Seems I'm suffering from a rather long case of burnout. I didn't even touch this chapter for two weeks. I just wasn't motivated at all. If there are errors, I apologize. Once again, I had to put the Kuwabara/Yukina date on the back burner. Seems I can't freaking get to the parts I want to. Plus I wanted to make the date nice. Especially for all those Kuwabara/Yukina fans out there. ::Smirk:: You know who you are! It will take up a good portion of the next chapter. I want to have a little humor before I delve into the darker aspects of the attack Ren is about to unleash upon the detectives. I will give you a synopsis but don't be surprised if what I write turns out to not take place in the next chapter.****

**Koenma here with some rather troubling news. Just as Kurama finds out the whereabouts of Botan, the other detectives come under the wrath of Ren who begins his assault, striking first at Kuwabara then Hiei who steps in to protect his sister. While Yusuke meets up with his computer teacher Mr. Shinato who does something unexpected. Will any of them survive these confrontations and will Kurama be able to save Botan before she is completely turned to Ren's side? Find out next time in chapter 34--A Brother's Love.**

****Now then, when and if you review please indicate whether you want a happy or a sad ending to this. I want to know your thoughts. 

Also check out Eunjung's story, "Through the Looking Glass" It's a great K/B story. 

Also Shizuka Kuwabara and Plushies story, "A Shadow in the Light." Another awesome story featuring several pairings, including Kurama and Botan. Great fic! Go read it!****

****

**Onto the Reviewers Section!**

**Botan and Kurama Lover**: Man, B and K! I think this review was even longer than the last one! Yes, I can't always have mindless fluff. I have a plot that must be forwarded. I'm glad you liked the beginning. Youko was rather harsh but what he said was necessary to get Suuichi to calm down. Kurama will need the others to defeat Ren, that is certain. I myself do not hate Koenma. I just don't like the idea of him with Botan. I'm a traditionalist. I stick to the pairings the original creator intended. Kurama and Botan come together in my mind because they are the only ones single. Everyone else has either a firm or an implied pairing. Besides the two look good together, no? And I'm intensely loyal. Once I like a pairing, I never deviate from it. Yeah, a lot of people liked that little joke about Koenma being gay. I thought it pretty funny when I wrote it. And it will get worse before it gets better. Thanks as always for the review! 

**Xianghua**: Botan already has doubts about Ren. You read that much in this chapter. Kurama is in trouble. More trouble than you know. And it will only get worse. I like doing the synopsis. I want to make this as close to the show as possible. And I'm doing a little better on the home front, thanks for the concern and the review! 

**Disturbed Vixen**: Well, I'm glad you found it good! You thought I conveyed Kurama's feelings well did you? Well, if you say so. Ren may get what is coming to him, he may not. But there was something Ren didn't take into account when he kidnapped Botan. The deity and the kitsune are soul mates. By trying to sever that bond, he is essentially killing not only Kurama but Botan as well. Yeah, at last count it was 656 pages long. More than I originally intended I promise you. Hell yeah, I love it when you review! I'm a fan of yours as well and it's nice when one of my fav authors takes the time to leave a little something for me. Makes me feel good! That it does! 

**Kudachi**: Hey Ben! How's it going? "m glad you didn't find it boring. I do try to keep the characters as close to the show as possible. Yes, what Ailia did was bad and when Kurama finds out he will indeed be pissed off. The flashback sequence was more detailed than I originally intended. Yes! Ren is Koenma's great nephew. And that was a great threat wasn't it? ::Smirk:: Make no mistake, Ren will go after Kagone. After all, the security elder is the one responsible for attacking his village when he was a child. Kurama is suffering and I'm happy to know you can feel for him. Thanks for reviewing and I'll talk to you later tonight! 

**Sycogerl 64**: Thanks! Well it was my intention to hold back on revealing Ren's true motives for as long as possible. Because I'm mean and evil! Mwa ha ha ha!::Cough:: Anyway, I'm glad you didn't find it boring. And yes, my story is more than just romance and action. There's drama and mystery as well. I like to add as much detail through the use of multiple genres. Gives me more flexibility to tell my story. I wanted people to understand Koenma's reasoning and his reluctance to talk about his past. It was painful for him. And Kagone will get what's coming to him. Just you wait and see! Thanks for taking the time to review! Sessha appreciates it! 

**Jadzia 31**: You yelled at the computer screen! Oro?! Man, did I really upset you that much? Thank you for the compliment. I'm glad to know I can elicit so many different emotions from my readers. I'm sorry you had problems with your father. But things did get better for you and for that I'm glad. You've been depressed, huh? Well at least you got up your courage and quit. Hopefully you'll find a job that doesn't suck. And I'm thrilled I made your day better. Hope this chapter was to your liking as well.****

**Insane over Anime**: Man you liked it enough to use capital letters! That's a real compliment! Thank you! Yep. Ren's messed around with Botan's mind and it's killing both the deity and the kitsune. Slowly of course but they're dying just the same. Kurama is emotionally and mentally unstable right now. This coupled with his physical weakness adds to his suffering. Well it may end happy it may not. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Rurouni Saiyan**:Yes, Koenma had a rough past. And yes Ren is related to the Reikai lord. It is bad and I hope this chapter was to your liking! 

**Eunjung**:Well it's nice to hear from you again. I'm glad that you found it good. And it seems you're rather taken with Konrei. He is an interesting character and though his part is brief it is pivotal nonetheless. I'm sorry my writing fooled you into thinking this was part of the series. But I'm flattered you found it so close to the show. Konrei was a protective older brother and Koenma idolized him. When his brother was sentenced to death, he acted out of fear for Konrei. And what happened once the war started hurt him so badly, he couldn't talk about it. 

Botan will have doubts, though she will remain with Ren for awhile yet. Ailia will get what's coming to her, trust me. And I really like your story "Through the Looking Glass." It's awesome in my opinion and I think everyone should read it. I look forward to an update from you. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Volpone**: Ah, my dear lovely lady, you honor me with a review. I'm flattered by your praise. Ren is Koenma's great nephew. Konrei was Ren's grandfather. It's true Ren is rather naughty but he hasn't acted improperly towards the deity just yet. Kurama is unstable and weak right now. It will get worse for him. Hopefully this chapter was to your liking. I thank you for the review! 

**Deity of Roses**: Well it was more my fault than yours, my lady. I need to pay better attention. Anyway, yes my story is nearing it's end but take heart! I will start another K/B story soon after this one has ended. There will be several fight scenes that take place soon. And yes there will be people dying. You'll just have to wait and see who they are. Of course! Hiei x Mukuro rocks! And I'm glad you like my previews. They do sound like the show don't they? I thank you for the review and update one of your stories won't you? I getting bummed out here! 

**Magus Black**: Man, you just want Ren to die, don't you? ::Smirk:: Your wish may just happen but you'll have to wait to see. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Kitty2Satan**: I'm glad things are cleared up for you. Ren will indeed seek out Kagone but he also has a grudge against Reikai. After all the elders sentenced his grandfather to death. And knowing about their purity issue will only fuel him to seek his revenge. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Kenshin gal 128**: ::Blushes:: Thanks for the signs of affection! I'm glad you like it and thanks for reviewing! 

**Hikaru Kosuzaku**: Don't cry! It will be all right in the end, Sessha promises! Thanks for the review! 

**Steph-Chan**: Such praise! Sessha is honored by your continued support! I'm happy that you're happy, Steph! Good! You keep taking care of yourself! I don't like the thought of you suffering. That really bothers me! I hope this update was to your liking. Take care of yourself, my lady! And I'm honored by your review! 

**Crimson Breeze**: Well I'm glad you feel sorry Koenma and his family. That was what I was going for. The flashback was sad but it revealed why Koenma was so hesitant to speak of what happened back then. I hope this chapter was to your liking! Thanks for the review. 

**Kanzen ne Tsuki**: First off, I want to say I'm sorry. I read the update on your web site and it made me rather sad. I'm sorry for your loss. Words I can write will give no comfort to you but I want you to know that I do care and I will pray for you. As to your review, I agree with your assessment of Ailia and Ren. Ailia has had a small change of heart in concern to Botan however, as you read. Still, she will go after Kurama but let's just say it doesn't go like she planned it to. Sorry about that spelling error. Too many names that began with "K" in that scene. My mind got sloppy, sorry. I tried to vote for your story but the site won't let me. Still, in my book, it's the best RK AU story I've ever read! Sessha is most happy when you review. Yes indeed he is! 

**Ditzy Peony**: Well hello to you! I like meeting new people. I'm glad you like my story and am thankful for the support! Your reviews are most welcome! 

**Lady Himura**: Hey there! Nice to hear from you! I'm glad you're still reading my drivel! I do appreciate the review, thank you very much! 

**Tottaly KB**: Yes, Kurama is beating himself up over what's happened and that's killing him. And I'm flattered you think this is the coolest story ever. I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Pink Flamingo 22**: Well I don't care when you review, as long as you review. Yeah, I'll keep writing. Kurama is emotionally torn between anger and grief. That makes him rather dangerous but also vulnerable. Ren will do something but you might not see that in the next chapter. Oh, yes. Ailia and Botan are tied together. Just as you read in this chapter. That was fun scene to write between Hiei and Koenma and I'm glad you found it in character. I liked that joke myself ::Big grin:: Well I guess I can wait for an update from you, so long as you plan on continuing them! Thanks for the review! 

**Trans**: It was a sad chapter but necessary I assure you. I made you whimper?! Oro?! Sessha's sorry for that! Hiei is without a doubt a very cool character and I'm happy you found his portrayal right on. Yes, if I were in Koenma's position, I would most likely wet myself too. I like Mukuro and Hiei. I tend to follow the show or manga as close as possible. I want it to be something that could fit inside the world of YYH. 

WTF!! 656 pages! Crap, that's a lot. I'll reach 800 by the time I'm done! 

Yeah, it will get worse before it gets better. Kurama loves Botan but whether he'll rescue Botan in time remains to be seen. It's okay, the dots don't bother me ... see ... Sessha thanks you for reviewing! 

**Kawaii Lara-Chan**: Man, you reread my chapter several times? Wow. ::Blushes:: Such praise! I'm flattered you think so highly of my work. I do have a good plot I think and it does tend to go off in different directions with great frequency. I'm glad you feel I've stayed true to the characters. I wanted to keep Kurama and Hiei's relationship as it was in the show. A great friendship! 

Ren is a cool villain. I both like and hate him. Hmm ... "The Voldermort Effect" is that what it's called. 

Botan is struggling and I'm glad you can relate to her. I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. Thanks for the review! Hopefully I'll see an update from one of your stories soon? ::Nudge, nudge. Wink, wink:: 

**Frith**: Hey, that's okay, Frith! I understand. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Ren in an interesting villain. You like yet hate him at the same time. I hope you liked this chapter too and when, pray tell, will I see an update from you? I want to see Kurama and Botan's reaction when they meet for the first time! ::Puppy eyes:: Pretty please! Thanks for taking the time to review! 

**Incrediblecuznz**: Superb, eh? Oro?! You really think so? Well that is a compliment, considering you're not a romantic at heart. I myself am not much of one either. At least not in most circles. I really only express myself through my stories. Yes, there are indeed too many stories like you mentioned. And I'm glad you find them all in character. It's good to know you like my villains as well as Yoh. I don't mind OC's as long as they are not paired with the main characters. I know, but Sessha has low self worth. I liked the flashback myself. I know I can get sappy but I do make up for it with my action and drama scenes. And villains do have a purpose. I'm flattered you think they could fit into the show. I know my chapters are long and I tend to be a lazy editor. Welcome to the YYH world! I'm happy you like this story! Check out my favs list for other great K/B related works! Thanks for leaving me a few words! 

**Totally KB**: Is this the same one from before? Well, I'm flattered you love my writing and Ren will get his ass kicked. Just not yet. Thanks for the review! 

**Aurora-Cool**: I know this is long but I'm happy you stuck through it and like it! And I'm thrilled you love my OC's! Ren is definitely a great character. I've really liked working on his development throughout the story. I hope this update was to your liking! Thanks for the review! 

**Shizuku Kuwabara and Plushies**: Woah, long name! Well it's nice to hear from you once again, Shizu. I know this story is extremely long. I'm over 656 pages by now and I still haven't completed it yet. I wanted to focus more on Reikai since the subplot to this story revolves around events that took place 3,000 years ago in the Spirit Realm. I like Hiei x Mukuro so of course I have to add them in there from time to time. 

I do like Kuwabara and Yukina as well, and I will work hard on that date to make it as sweet as possible. I like Yusuke x Keiko too! But Kurama and Botan is my fav pairing so I focus more on them. I'm glad my story makes you want to read more K/B though. 

I don't think I'm capable of just mindless romance. I don't mind reading mush but there better be some blood spilled in-between if it's going to keep my attention. I'm glad you've enjoyed the twists and turns so far. Well it seems you're rather irritated with my villains. Don't worry! This is a K/B fic and that's how it will end up. Unless of course I do something really evil. Mwa Ha Ha Ha ::Ahem, cough:: Anyway, I'm flattered you think this is one of the best YYH stories you've ever read. And I do have a lot of people who think I should write novels. I know I shouldn't be so consumed with reviews, but you see I'm addicted to them. 

I checked out my fav author list and I'm on 70 peoples list so far, not too bad I guess. I will write more K/B stories, no worries there. I like romance but I can't just write strictly that. I need to have other genres as well so I can appeal to everyone. And you should be worried for the girls. You'll see what I have in store in the next chapter. I know I haven't focused on Shizuru but I'll see if I can fit her in somewhere. And no doubt about it, a pissed off Kuwabara is always a dangerous thing. 

Thanks for the praise and the review. I love your story as well! That fic rocks! 

**Emilie Johnson Watson**: Well hello to you too! I'm glad you think my fic is cute. Although I understand very little Spanish, I promise nothing bad will happen to Botan. But it might not be a happy ending. You'll have to wait and see what I come up with. Gracias for reviewing! 

**Jaid Skywalker**: And yet another long review from you! Poor Koenma indeed. I feel sorry for Ren too. You'll see the rest of his past soon. Yoh did survive and you were correct about Ailia. I thought my clue was enough but you're the only one who commented on it, so good for you! Mukuro will make an appearance in the next chapter, which I think you'll enjoy! 

Kagone is in my opinion the greater threat and the more villainous man of the two. Ren is bad but Kagone is really bad!!! Naoko is the servant and he has a thankless job, like most minions. 

Yeah, I make mistakes like everyone else, I guess. 

I like writing for all four as well. Though keeping them completely in character can get freaking hard! 

Training? What kind of training? Nervous Breakdown?! Good God woman, what the hell happened to you?! I'm sorry about your pain, I didn't know. 

Man your life is hard too, isn't it. Yes that was rather naughty of me wasn't it? ::Smirk:: 

Don't worry Jaid, Sessha will be fine. 

You have fans at school? Lol! Do they stalk you or just irritate you? 

Kendo would be cool to learn. That it would! 

Nah. I kept up just fine although I can relate to you in that regard. 

Yep. It's Kuwahara. But if you can get beyond that, the movie is good. Kurama is my favorite character but Hiei's Black Dragon Wave kicks ass! And it's in the movie too! Bonus! Seeing several orange and black dragons take out the bad guy in one fell swoop was awesome! 

Hero sounds very interesting. I should go see that. Yes. Do keep up on your rest. And don't worry, I'll keep writing. I promise. And I told Tony you said hi. Thanks for reviewing! 

**HanyouYukari**: Yes. Death to Kagone! He will most likely die. There's no need to apologize. I understand. I'm glad you think so highly of my story as to whether or not Botan will wake up and realize she's being duped, you'll have to wait to see. Thanks for taking the time to review! 

**Honorable Gucci**: It's nice to hear from you again. What! I made you cry!! Sessha's sorry. But I must say I'm flattered you felt connected to the flashback. I wanted people to understand Koenma's situation and why he was so reluctant to tell anyone. And it's good that you're angry at Ren. He is the villain after all although Kagone is worse than Ren. And I read your update and of course I left a review for you! That was great! I was happy to see you back on track! I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. Thanks for reviewing!


	34. A Brother's Love

A/N: There are a series of new K/B YYH communities that I urge all of you to join. I myself subscribe to all of them and am a staff member for Foxgloves and Pools of Amethyst. So please sign up for them. It's free and all you have to is click on C2 communities, find the ones you're interested in, click on those and hit the subscribe button. It's as easy as that. So subscribe or no more chapters from me! J/k! Though I will be most disappointed if none of you do this. No offense to the other pairings on their but I want K/B shippers to have the highest subscription numbers! So join up today! 

Now onto the story! 

Chapter 34--A Brother's Love 

Ren walked slowly down the paved street that led to his residence, a heavy step in his gait as he moved. A murky darkness surrounded him, signaling the fall of night as it laid claim to the land. Several minutes passed before he reached the first in a long row of street lamps that fluttered to life with the coming of evening. He stepped into the lighted path, his lean frame basking in the soft glow, allowing him at last to check his watch. Bringing his left hand up, the gray eyed man tilted his head downward, a frown forming upon his face as he noted the time of10:30. _I've been gone for over twelve_ _hours._

Normally, Ren loved to walk. It always made the rage fade away into nothingness, leaving only the calm demeanor he had maintained for hundreds of years. But not this time. The mere mention of the kitsune's name had set Ren off. Hearing it from Botan's lips was even worse and since then Ren had tried in vain to expel the hate swirling within his heart. But no amount of walking had done the trick. Not even the fights he engaged in sometime later stemmed the tide of dark emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. Even so, Ren had discovered a rather important thing during his travels throughout Tokyo that bared repeating. _But what did it all_ _mean?_ He wondered as he left the center of Tokyo, making his way slowly through the crowd of people that lined the busy metropolis into the more peaceful northern district where his home awaited him. Where Botan awaited him. 

Although most of Botan's memory had be changed, Kurama still had some hold upon her. And that pissed off Ren to no end. 

_Kurama_. He growled inwardly, his features twisting into a look of complete disdain. Just the mere thought the fox spirit's name brought such loathing, it took every ounce of his will power to shove down the desire to hunt Kurama down and kill him like the animal he was. And it didn't help matters that the Makai thief still had a hold on Botan's heart, albeit a fading one. But how was such a thing possible? Had he failed in some way? Or had Ailia purposely disobeyed him by allowing the deity to remember the kitsune. Ren's features darkened even more as a new thought came to mind._ Ailia has disregarded my orders before. I wouldn't put it past her to do something like this to spite me. Botan should be completely mine now. So why does she still remember that bastard Kurama? What is it that binds her so tightly to him?_ He clenched his jaw, feeling the anger rise within him once again. 

Ren closed his eyes, forcing his emotions to the side, anger morphing to contemplation as a new possibility arose. Maybe the telepathic alteration wasn't to blame. Maybe something else was at work. A problem he had failed to take into account. But what? What was the missing link? 

_It doesn't matter._ He countered. _Botan will belong to me. One way or another_. 

Opening his eyes once again, Ren shook off the nagging fear and doubt that had crawled into his consciousness. He was so close to his goal now. Nothing was going to stand in his way of claiming what was his. _Ailia will just have to try harder to reshape Botan's memories_. A look of angered determination spread across Ren's face as he stepped forward, progressing once again down the sidewalk. _Or else I will make sure she never reaches Reikai again. _

__&&&&&

Ailia lay wrapped within the darkness of the spare room in Ren's loft, her features twisted in a look of deep thought as she stared idly up at the ceiling. Sleep had proven a futile exercise, her mind too active to allow for rest. So many things had happened in the past few hours. Things that tried to bust through the safety wall around Ailia's emotions. Lust and anger had been constant companions during her journey for most of her Ningenkai existence, but now it seemed sympathy and concern were the more dominating feelings within her heart. And it all revolved around Botan. 

_Why can't I just let it be? Why can't I forget?_ She wondered, her brow furrowing as she answered her own question. _Because what Ren did was wrong. _

Not for the first time did Ailia question Ren's decision to alter Botan's mind. He merely had to force the deity to open the Reikai portal. Why make her forget everything? Everyone? What purpose did it serve besides his own selfish need for Botan's affection? Something she would never give to him willingly. _And still he persists in claiming her as his own._ _Foolish man, anyway._

Ailia tilted her head to the right, her eyes focusing upon the wall that separated her room from the master bedroom. She concentrated her senses, noting with relief that the deity had fallen asleep. And yet Ren was not with her. _Strange_. Ailia thought as she closed off her mind. Though no windows existed in the room she was in, the dark haired woman knew it was still evening. So just what had Ren been doing all this time away? Where was he at the moment? _And why didn't he see fit to tell me his reasons for leaving Botan under my supervision?_

_Ailia?_

__Ren's voice suddenly entered her mind, startling her. Though troubled by how easily her leader had broken through her mental barrier, Ailia wasted no time answering him. _What is it_ _Ren?_ She replied telepathically. _Is something wrong?_

_Come outside. We need to talk._

__Ailia rose from bed, letting out a soft sigh as she straightened out her clothing. Running a hand through her hair, the ex-girl walked slowly towards the door, opening then closing it as she entered the darkened space of the loft. She turned her attention to the left, keen blue orbs settling themselves upon the form of Ren who stood with his back to her. She made her way towards him, a faint metallic smell reaching her nostrils, causing her to crinkle her nose in disgust. It was blood. His blood and .. several demons. Ailia came to a stop on Ren's left, mentally taking note of the rips in the fabric of the man's black dress shirt. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the exposed skin was free of any marks or bruising. But why hadn't he cleaned up before coming home. What if Botan saw him like this and started asking questions? Hadn't he even considered that possibility. "Ren?" She called out softly, her voice questioning as she stood still and waited for him to answer. 

When he didn't reply, she changed tactics, her voice growing demanding, hoping it would push him to respond. "So just where in the hell have you been all this time?" 

Ren took a few seconds before answering. "Walking." 

"Walking?" Ailia replied with an air of disbelief. "Where did you walk to, if I may ask?" 

"All over Tokyo." 

_Of course_. Ailia thought, studying Ren with knowing eyes. Her leader always had a propensity to walk whenever he became upset or frustrated. _Except it didn't work this time_. She commented inwardly as she focused her gaze upon Ren's ruined clothing once again. "And the blood, did you get that while walking too?" 

Ren did not shift his gaze, his cold gray eyes staring impassively through the windows before him. "I may have made a stop here and there." 

"To that demon fight club, I suppose?" 

Ren nodded. 

Ailia narrowed her eyes. _But that's not all you did_. She thought to herself. Sensing he was hiding more from her, Ailia prodded him further. "And what else did you do?" 

Ren smiled, impressed with her deductive prowess. "Well, I may have spent some time following the detectives around town as well." 

"What?!" Ailia cried in a shocked whisper. "Didn't you stop to think how much danger you could have been in? What if they spotted you?" 

Ren waved her concern away. "They wouldn't have seen me even if I were standing right in front of them. They were too preoccupied searching the city for Botan." 

Ailia's eyes widened at his statement. If they were looking for the deity in Tokyo, that meant they had somehow been tipped off. "But how did they know she was in the city?" 

Ren frowned, just as puzzled as Ailia. "I'm not certain. Perhaps Kurama sensed something he shouldn't have." He replied, turning at last to face her. 

Ailia's features hardened at the implied tone of his voice, her stare just as dark as the one Ren threw at her. "I tried to tell you before of the bond between Kurama and Botan, but you wouldn't listen to me." 

Ren glared at her for a few seconds more before returning his attention to the window. "I knew there was a bond between them. A bond of mates is it not?" 

Ailia shook her head. "It is more than a physical bond, Ren. It's a soul bond." 

Ren's features twisted in rage, his body nearly quaking at the revelation. The injustice of it all burned like liquid fire within the depths of his soul, setting off his recently repressed rage . _Dammit! This can't be! Botan was supposed to be mine!_ He wanted to shout but kept silent, clenching his jaw in an attempt to hold back the roar that begged to escape from his throat. "Are you telling me they are connected at the soul?" He growled between gritted teeth as his breath escaped in sharp bursts. 

Ailia backed away slightly, her senses overwhelmed by the waves of anger radiating from Ren. But she stood her ground, determined to make Ren understand the full extent of his choice. Pushing down her rising fear, she answered in an equally hard tone. "Yes. The two are soul mates." She admitted. "Now you see why it was so foolish to alter her mind, Ren? You've now condemned Botan to death. Along with Kurama." 

Ren frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked, the confusion evident in his voice as he turned to her. 

Ailia sighed. "She's dying, Ren." She began. "When you had me alter Botan's memories, she in turn began to forget about Kurama. The bond between them is slowly being severed. And both of them suffer because of it." 

"I don't believe you." Ren retorted heatedly, black beginning to swirl within the gray pools of his eyes as he glared at Ailia. 

But the ex-ferry girl did not back down from his unrelenting gaze. Instead she met it head on, her voice full of undeniable conviction as she replied. "Believe it, Ren. If I hadn't been here with Botan earlier, she would have been dead and our cause lost." 

Ren shook his head, a pained look taking hold of his features as he forced himself to turn away from Ailia, lest he do something stupid and throttle her for the truth she spoke. Much as he didn't want to hear it, in his heart he knew Ailia was right. 

Ailia, sensing the change in her leader's demeanor, softened the tone of her voice. "I'm sorry Ren, but Botan will continue to weaken. The longer you keep her away from Kurama, the closer she is to death." 

"I will not let her go." Ren growled, his features growing defiant as he continued to stare out into the darkness of night. 

"You want her to die?!" Ailia countered heatedly, growing increasingly frustrated at Ren's stubbornness. "Is that what you want?!" 

Ren said nothing, merely continued to focus his gaze outside. 

Ailia shook her head, disgusted at her boss's attitude, she began to turn away when Ren suddenly asked, 

"What happened to her while I was gone?" 

"Botan collapsed. Her energy fled so fast from her body, I was surprised I was even able to save her." Ailia replied, turning back to face Ren. 

"And what was the reason for her collapse, do you think?" 

Ailia paused, not wanting to upset her leader anymore than he already was. _But he must_ _know the truth if he is to understand the error of his decision_. "Something has happened to Kurama." 

At the mention of the kitsune's name, Ren stiffened. 

Ailia frowned. Lately it seemed that the mere mention of Kurama brought out the darker side of Ren's nature. But why? What was it about the fox spirit that made Ren so upset? "Why do you hate him so much?" 

"Because he took what didn't belong to him!" Ren snapped, whirling sideways to face the ex-ferry girl. He advanced forward, forcing a nervous Ailia to back peddle away from him. "Why should he be allowed a relationship with someone from a different world when my own grandfather was killed because of it!" 

Ailia winced as her back smacked into the wall, her eyes never leaving Ren's as she watched him stalk towards her before coming to a stop less than a foot away. At first she thought he might attack her but he merely glared hatefully as he continued his rant. 

"Why should he win the love of Botan when she doesn't truly belong to him! It should have been me that bonded to her! Not that damn Makai thief!" 

"But Botan doesn't belong to you, Ren." Ailia retorted, understanding at last the motivation for Ren's behavior. And it all had to do with jealously. "You have to let her go." 

Ren stared at Ailia for a few seconds, a bark of laughter escaping past his lips before he closed the distance between them. "And what about you fixation with Kurama?" He said with a sneer as he fixed a level stare upon his subordinate. "Are you truly willing to give him up?" 

Ailia turned away from him only to gasp when she felt Ren's hands clamp down hard around her shoulders. She snapped her head back towards him, wincing as her leader tightened his grip. 

"Well, are you?" Ren growled, his features darkening at the look of hate brimming upon Ailia's face. 

"It's pointless now," Ailia answered as she stared defiantly into the angered orbs of Ren. "He is bonded to Botan and she to him. And your actions will end up killing them both." She paused briefly, letting her words sink in before adding with a warning growl. "Now let me go before I break your hands." 

Ren smirked but did as she ordered, loosening his hold before dropping his hands to the side and backing away from her. He watched in mild amusement as Ailia straightened her frame and glared angrily at him. "Make no mistake," He began, in a voice of dark promise. "Kurama will die but not before the Reikai portal is open." 

"And how do you plan on keeping Botan alive after Kurama's dead?" Ailia asked, watching guardedly as Ren moved back to the window and away from her. 

Ren's smirk remained as he spoke. "It may be true that Botan and that miserable kitsune share a soul bond but not for long." 

Ailia frowned. "What are you talking about, Ren?" She asked. "You can't erase the bond with out killing them both." 

"Whoever said I was going to erase it?" Ren replied. "In fact, I think this bond will come in handy. Very handy indeed." He added cryptically, his features lighting up at the new thoughts that flowed within his mind. "In the meantime, final preparations are under way. Kigorei has been dispatched to find out what exactly Yusuke knows." 

"And the others?" Ailia asked, thankful for a change of subject. 

"They will know what to do when the time comes. Until then, Botan must be kept safe and healthy." Ren answered. "I trust you can help in that regard." 

Ailia's body tensed in irritation at the veiled threat that lay within his words but she kept her thoughts to herself as she nodded. "I will make sure she remains alive." 

"See that you do." Ren replied in a dismissive tone, watching as Ailia retreated to the spare room before returning his gaze to the darkened skyline outside his window. 

&&&&&

"I think he's dead." 

These words echoed within the mind of Kurama who fought against the darkness that held his consciousness hostage. More words met his ears, the tones hushed, conspiratorial in nature and Kurama couldn't help but wonder what was happening. His senses detected the smell of humans without much ki at all. _Not threatening but still, I should get up before they call for the_ _police._ This however proved rather difficult. His body was still feeling the effects of the weakening soul bond and try as he might, his limbs refused to cooperate. Kurama began to concentrate, forcing his energy into the tired muscles of his arms and legs only to suddenly feel a foot smash into his stomach, the force slamming his back into the brick wall that lined the narrow alleyway he had collapsed in. 

"Come on Konji, let's split before the cops find us." The same voice spoke nervously, drawing out the ire of a the man named Konji. 

"This guy ain't dead, Tsume." Konji replied in a sneering voice. "He probably had too much to drink and passed out here in the alleyway. Let me get his wallet and we'll split." 

A scuffle of shoes reached the kitsune's ears, indicating the one named Konji was squatting down beside him. Anger began to rise within the fox spirit, his Youko self emerging just as the boy frisked his pockets. Filled with the energy of his demon side, Kurama reacted. Quick as lightning, his left hand snaked out and wrapped around the offender's right one and squeezed. 

The sound of snapping bones filled the air, followed instantly by an intense howl of pain as Konji's hand was crushed. "Aahhh .. my hand .. the bastard broke my hand!" 

Kurama's eyelids slowly opened, revealing glowing gold eyes that fixed themselves upon a group of four men who stared at him in abject horror, too frightened to move. 

"A demon ... " One of them whispered in terror. The fear was palpable, the scent of urine filling the air as the men lost control of their bowels. Kurama could hear the pounding of their hearts, his Youko side highly amused by such a reaction. _They're afraid of me. As they should be_ he growled inwardly with pride. "Trying to steal from a thief were we? I must say this is most amusing," Youko's voice flowed through cracked lips. "if a little foolish." He added before releasing his hold upon the thrashing dark haired human that had tried to rob him. 

Konji clutched his useless right hand with his left, cradling it against his black leather jacket as he shot quickly backwards, his jeans making loud scuffing sounds as he slid his butt along the pavement. Frightened apple-green eyes studied the rising form of the red head who met his stare with one of disgust. 

"We .. we .. didn't .. mean nothing by ... it .. honest .. " A tall, pale kid no more than fifteen years old stuttered. 

Kurama merely smiled evilly as he stalked forward, his power rising with every step he made. "Is that so?" He said in a low growl meant to frighten them even more. "Then I guess you won't be too upset when I kill you. After all .. it's nothing personal ..." And with that he made a mock lunge towards them. 

The move proved to be all the motivation the gang needed. Screaming at the top of their lungs, the boys shot out of the alleyway, dragging the wounded Konji with them. Kurama let out a chuckle, his Youko side enjoying the small bit of entertainment. Suuichi took control a few seconds later as his youkai energy faded, leaving Kurama feeling tired once more. His human body was growing weaker. But why wasn't his demon side affected? How was he able to use so much of his youkai energy? 

_Because Youko's stronger than I am_. He answered himself only to let out a gasp as his legs failed him and he fell backward into the wall, collapsing onto his rear. _I won't last much longer like this_. Kurama thought, shaking his head as a bout of dizziness settled in his brain again, rendering him disorientated. The fox spirit growled at the pain that flared within his mind and heart, cursing himself for not thinking before using so much reserve energy. _I shouldn't have scared those kids like that_. He berated himself in self loathing. _Now look at me. Too weak to even stand up_. Memory returned to him, Botan's loss affecting him just as it did before. If he were to pass out again, an enemy, maybe even Ren himself, would find him and kill him before he had a chance to see Botan again. _I can't let that happen. I must find her_. 

By sheer will power, the kitsune rose to his feet, his back sliding up against the brick building as he moved. He turned to face the wall, using it to support his shaky frame as he slid forward, his hands gripping the bricks as he pulled himself along. _I have to keep moving. I have to keep moving_. He repeated over and over, even as he stepped out into the open, mingling with the crowd of humans once more. 

&&&&&

Yoh walked down the sidewalk, weaving expertly around a large throng of giggling human females, too absorbed in his search for Kurama to realize the outburst meeting his ears was due to the girls ogling him as he passed. He had broken off from Yusuke's group after the others had agreed to call it a night. But Yoh had nowhere really to go, no commitments that needed attending to. _Besides, I made a vow to help in anyway I can. Maybe I'll get lucky and find_ _Botan or even Kurama nearby._ The Reigen let out a heavy sigh. _Yeah, right. What are the odds of that happening? Like next to zero_. He shook his head at the impossibility but continued onward, heading north towards the less dense area of Tokyo. Though fewer high rise buildings were there, it was just as good a spot to check as anywhere else. Didn't a lot of artisans and fashionable people live in the northern districts? _And if I remember correctly, Ren's suits always_ _fit him well. Maybe he had them tailored?_

Yoh continued to ponder the possibilities only to come to a dead stop as a familar ki reached his senses. _Is that... ?_ He wondered his features twisting into surprise at the energy intensified. _It is him!_ Without delay, the young Reigen tore off, beyond the sight of mortals, heading straight for the flare of ki he sensed. 

&&&&&

Kurama labored along through the crowds that lined the walkways downtown, a look of intense concentration gracing his handsome face. Each step became more painful but Kurama pressed onward, intent on finding a place to rest. He couldn't go back to his mother's. Nor did he have the strength or will to go back to his apartment in Sakaoshimi. So where should he go? A hotel? He didn't have much money left in his wallet. _And I certainly don't want to spend it on a_ _room. So what do I do?_

A stabbing pain suddenly shot up his legs, causing the kitsune to stop. He held back the cry of agony that begged to be unleashed, instead clenching his jaw tightly shut as he reached out with his right hand and pressed it against the window of a shop, using it to support his wearied frame. Kurama held still, waiting for the pain to pass but it only intensified. _What is wrong with_ _me?_ He wondered, a frown forming on his face as his vision began to blacken once again. _No! I can't pass out now! Not around all these people! _If he were to lose consciousness on the crowded sidewalk, the bystanders would call the police who would in turn call an ambulance. Kurama couldn't afford to be put in a hospital. It would bring unnecessary attention to his condition and worry his mother to no end. _I won't have her involved in any way!_ He growled, trying to shake off the bout of weakness he felt but it was all in vain. Kurama's hand slipped from the glass, his arm falling limply to the side as he began to fall forward. His eyelids grew heavy, his body accepting it's destiny with the cold, impersonal pavement below only to suddenly stop in mid air. Kurama's brow furrowed at his situation only to have his features shift into surprise as he sensed a familar presence and heard an all too familar voice cry out behind him. 

"Suuichi!" Yoh cried in concern. It had been a few minutes since the blond Reigen had last sensed the ki burst coming from Kurama. After that he lost the trail but his keen eyesight had spotted the red head a short distance ahead. Yoh charged forward, determined to help his friend only to speed up as he saw Kurama start to fall down. Without thinking he had reached out, grabbing tightly to the back of the kitsune's jacket, stopping him from smacking into the hard pavement below. "Are you all right?" Yoh asked, pulling Kurama up to his feet only to gasp as the fox spirit fell back into him, nearly knocking the smaller man into the window beside them. "Suuichi?" Yoh repeated, his features darkening as he felt the weakening of Kurama's ki. _He's_ _lost consciousness!_ His mind cried as he reclaimed his balance while maintaining a hold of his friend. __This was bad. Very bad_. He needs help, but where do I take him?_

Yoh looked around, trying to gain sense of his surroundings. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara lived within one of the Tokyo wards. But which one was closer? The answer came to him a few minutes later. Setting his feet, Yoh wrapped his right arm around the waist of the suddenly heavy kitsune while throwing Kurama's arm around his neck and gripping the fox spirit's forearm with his left hand for additional support. "Hang on Kurama, I'll get you someplace safe." Yoh vowed as he walked to the edge of the sidewalk, the kitsune in tow, and made a hailing gesture quickly with his left hand before returning it upon Kurama's forearm. A yellow cab pulled up a few seconds later and after some effort, Yoh managed to get the fox spirit into the car before hopping in and giving the cabbie the directions required. The cab then sped off, heading towards the eastern side of Tokyo and into the district that Kazuma Kuwabara called home. 

&&&&&

Kuwabara sat hunched over at the student desk in his room, a mask of intense concentration upon his face as he focused his gaze down upon the large map before him. Black kanji symbols were displayed in a vertical stripe along the right side, marking the map as a layout of the city of Kyoto. Ever since returning home from their search, the street fighter had thrown himself into researching the places he planned on taking Yukina during their date, hoping it would take his mind off what had happened earlier. But without much success._ I can't believe that little twerp tried to keep_ _me from Yukina._ Kuwabara growled inwardly, his features darkening at the memory of Hiei ordering him to go with Yusuke's group. The mere idea of the fire demon being alone with the ice maiden made the human fighter's blood boil with suspicion and jealously. Kuwabara had protested as loudly as he could, his words falling on deaf ears until Yukina had convinced Hiei to let him come along. 

_But why did she have to go and hug him? What the hell does she see in such a cranky_ _demon?_ Not for the first time had Kuwabara wondered about what really was going on between Hiei and the ice maiden. It was almost as if they were really close, like ... _No_ Kuwabara scoffed with a shake of his head. _They're not going out together or anything. They couldn't be. I would_ _have known._ But then what was it that seemed to draw Hiei and Yukina together? 

Kuwabara let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping in exhaustion. He didn't want to think about it anymore. All he wanted to do was make sure he knew the exact location of every site he would be taking Yukina. But even though he looked forward to their date, in the back of his mind, a lingering guilt reside. A guilt not easy to forget. 

Failure. 

He had failed to find Kurama or Botan. True the others were just as unlucky in their search as he was, but Kuwabara prided himself on taking responsibility for others. He had made a promise to find them. His honor code dictated he do whatever it took to fulfill such an oath. Never before had he failed to live up to his code. Until tonight. _I should be out there looking for_ _them now, not sitting here doing something so frivolous as looking at the once_ _place I know_ _Kurama and Botan aren't. _But he had also made another promise. A promise to take the woman he loved out for the time of her life. 

Kuwabara loved Yukina with every fiber of his being. Every time he looked at her, his heart jumped, his soul intoxicated by her presence. Every look, every touch, every word that came from Yukina lit up his world, making him feel like the luckiest man in the world. She was so dear to him that there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. _Ah my sweet Yukina_. Kuwabara sighed inwardly, a wistful look forming on his face as he stared into space, his mind conjuring up images of him walking hand in hand with his lady fair through a park. A big grin spread across his lips as Yukina confessed her feelings for him underneath a sycamore tree. His grin grew wider as he told her how he felt, the two preparing to kiss. Lost in his daydream of sharing a special moment with Yukina, Kuwabara didn't hear or sense the presence of Shizuru who had entered his room. 

"Fantasizing again, Kazuma?" 

"Aahh!" The ningen fighter cried, jumping then falling out of his seat, startled by the sudden intrusion of his sister's voice. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack, sis?!" He snapped as he bolted onto his feet before plopping his large frame back into the chair in front of his desk. "You could have knocked first!" 

Shizuru smiled, amused at how irritated he was. No matter how many times she had snuck up on her brother, it never grew old. "And you should pay better attention." She replied light heartedly as she walked farther into his room. Stopping a few feet to his left, she turned her gaze downward, a look of interest forming upon her face as she studied the map. "Kyoto, huh? Is this some kind of school project of yours?" 

"No." Kuwabara replied peevishly, still aggravated at his older sibling's intrusion. "I'm studying some sites I want to take Yukina to when we go out on our date." 

"A date?" Shizuru replied, quirking an eyebrow at this new revelation. "I really don't think you should be thinking about such things after what's happened to Botan and Kurama." She added. Upon returning home, Shizuru had confronted Kuwabara about missing school. The street fighter had then told her about the abduction of the ferry girl and the missing kitsune. Truthfully it worried her. Shizuru had been sensing a strange shift in energy throughout the city for a few days now. It was as if nature itself were preparing for something big, something that boded ill for the human world. _And the abduction of Botan adds to my worries._

__Kuwabara frowned at her statement. "I know I'm not the smartest man in the world," He began as he returned his attention to the map spread out before him. "But I am a man of my word. I promised Yukina I would take her to the aviary opening in Kyoto and I will." 

Shizuru stared at her brother, a serious expression taking hold of her pretty features that complimented the sober tone of her voice as she spoke. "Did you forget what happened the last time you tore off without the support of the others?" 

"I remember what happened." Kuwabara replied darkly, knowing she was referring to the time he had went off to see the Megallica concert rather than take part in the search of Sensui and his minions. His buddies had nearly died when he was attacked by Mitarai but he had learned a new skill and saved his comrades. He survived before, why not now. "But that was three years ago, sis. I'm a lot stronger now than I was back then. And besides," He paused, looking back over to Shizuru, a smile forming on lips. "My sweet Yukina will be with me. I will not let any harm come to her." 

"How can you be sure of that Kazuma?" Shizuru countered. "Kyoto is over 300 miles away. If anything happens to you, no one will be able to reach you in time. You'll be a perfect target for them. Think about it." She added with a tap to her forehead. 

"That's just a risk I'm going to have to take." Kuwabara replied. "I already promised Yukina.. I can't go back on my word now." 

Shizuru lowered her hand back to her side, a questioning look upon her face. "Can't you reschedule?" 

"No way." The orange haired teen said with a shake of his head. "Did you know Yukina hasn't been anywhere outside of Tokyo since our tournament on Hanging Neck island over three years ago? She deserves some happiness in her life and I'm going to give it to her. I'll treat her like the goddess that she is. I swear I will!" He added, his voice full of a conviction that made Shizuru want to bang her head against the wall. 

_I never could talk him out of anything. He's just too damn stubborn. _Looking down, Shizuru brought her attention to the pack of cigarettes clutched in her right hand. Shifting it over to her left, she flipped open the box and pulled out a cigarette, bringing up then sliding it between her lips. She dug around in the right pocket of her blue jeans, her fingers clasping around a lighter which she quickly withdrew. Shizuru brought the lighter up, about to use it when a sudden sense of ki slammed into her. "What the hell?!" She cried, the unlit cigarette falling from her mouth and onto the floor below. The energy was strong, different from the boys, but not unlike that of Botan's and Koenma's. _Someone from Reikai, perhaps?_ She wondered. 

Shizuru was not alone in sensing the surge of spiritual energy. 

Kuwabara had felt it as well. He rose up out of his seat, a gasp emitted from his throat as he suddenly felt another ki, one more familar to him. But why was it so weak? "Kurama?" He murmured, a look of great concern blooming on his face. Without hesitation, Kuwabara charged out of his room, flying down the hallway and directly to the door of the apartment. He grabbed the knob, yanking the door forcefully open. Concern turned to shock as his dark gaze fell upon a wearied Yoh who in turn held an unconsciousness Kurama. 

"Can ... we ... come .. in ... Mr. ... Kuwabara?" Yoh asked between labored breaths. Despite the large amount of ki Yoh possessed, he had chosen to rely on his physical strength alone to carry Kurama to Kuwabara's apartment. But the going had been rather difficult. Especially after the taxi driver booted him out some three blocks short of his destination when Yoh told the driver he didn't have enough money to cover the ride. _I knew I should have brought_ _my other wallet_. He grumbled as he made his way slowly to the apartment complex, all the while blocking both his and Kurama's ki's. And lugging around the unconscious kitsune became quite exhausting for his human form. But he had to hide their energy. If Ren or one of his followers were to know just how weak the fox spirit was, they wouldn't hesitate to kill him._ And I can't allow that to_ _happen. _Only when he was certain they were safe, would he at last reveal himself. And so he did, releasing his energy, letting his presence known to Kuwabara. 

"Who is it Kazu ...." Shizuru began only to stop at who she saw standing in the hallway. Her brown eyes shifted between the slumped form of the kitsune to the obviously tired blond man that held him. _This was the one whose power I sensed earlier?_ She thought, surprised at the gentle appearance of what appeared to be a young man. _But he's not human. That's for sure_. 

"Hey sis, could you stop staring and move so they can come in?" Kuwabara barked in irritation. 

Drawn back to the situation at hand, Shizuru shook her head, clearing it, her surprise fading, replaced by concern as she moved to the side, allowing Yoh to come in, Kurama in tow. 

Kuwabara watched them enter, closing the door the moment they were inside. Without asking, the large man walked over to Yoh and reached out, lifting the unmoving form of the kitsune out of Yoh's arms and into his own. Kuwabara carried Kurama down the hall and into his room, followed closely by Shizuru and the tired Yoh. 

As gently as he could, Kuwabara placed Kurama onto the bed then released his hold, straightening his frame as he turned around to face Yoh. "What happened to him, Yoh?" He asked. 

Yoh looked over at the kitsune, a worried expression evident upon his face as he quickly explained what he knew. 

When he was finished, Kuwabara looked back over to Kurama, a grim look taking hold of his features as he studied the red head before returning his attention in front of him. He marched forward, heading out of his room only to stop in the door way as Shizuru called out to him. 

"Where are you going?" 

Kuwabara tossed a determined look over his shoulder. "To call Urameshi and the others." He replied before returning his gaze forward and walking out into the hallway then the living room where the phone awaited him. 

&&&&&

Yusuke sat quietly on the couch in the living room of his mother's apartment, his left arm wrapped around the back of Keiko who snuggled against him. They talked in hushed tones, both full of concern over the fate of their friends. The search for Botan had been unsuccessful, much to Yusuke's dismay. He didn't like the thought of the ferry girl suffering at the hands of Ren. _He's_ _such a cowardly bastard. Making other people do the work for him_. The way in which their enemy had stolen Botan from Kurama churned the detective's stomach. If they could get to Botan so easily, what was to stop them from taking Keiko? Hiei's stunt earlier in the day had proven to him just how vulnerable their loved ones were. 

A dark emotion began to spread through Yusuke, the thought of anyone touching his chosen mate causing his youkai blood to boil. The detective clenched his jaw, forcing his rage back into the recesses of his mind. What good did it do to become upset. _Especially when I can't find the bastard_. He growled inwardly. 

"Yusuke?" Keiko's voice reached his ears, drawing his attention to the woman he held against him. 

"What is it, Keiko?" He whispered, hoping she hadn't seen the dark look that would most certainly still be upon his face. 

"Do you think Botan and Kurama are all right?" 

Yusuke held Keiko tighter to him, wanting to give her some comfort in such uncertain times. "I don't know Keiko, but I promise we'll find them." He replied, tilting his head to the side until it rested against his girlfriend's. "I promise we will." He repeated, his voice a mere whisper as he closed his eyes and drew in her presence. 

Just then a knock echoed within the confines of the apartment, drawing both Yusuke and Keiko's attention to the door some distance away. 

"I'll get it." The voice of Atsuko called out from the kitchen. 

Yusuke peered over his shoulder, watching his mother as she headed towards the door and opened it. Nothing threatening met his senses. _So why do I feel like I'm should be on my guard?_ He wondered as he waited for whoever it was to reveal themselves. 

"May I help you?" An unusually sober Atsuko asked, shifting her gaze upward slightly, her curious brown eyes meeting the friendly dark blue ones of a tall, well dressed man with blond hair. 

"Good evening Mrs. Urameshi," the man began as he stood still before Atsuko. "My name is Kigorei Shinato, a teacher at Yusuke's school and I ..." 

"Is my son in trouble or something?" Atsuko interjected, cutting him off. 

"No ma'am," Kigorei replied. "Yusuke didn't come to school today and I was a little worried so I came over to check up on him." 

Atsuko's eyes narrowed. "You're not a truant officer are you?" 

Kigorei let out a small chuckle. "No." He answered truthfully, his handsome features sincere as he asked, "May I come in?" 

Atsuko seemed to consider his question before relenting. Nodding her head she moved to the side to let him in. 

Kigorei removed his black dress coat, revealing equally black dress slacks and a white, long sleeve oxford shirt with a solid red silk tie. 

Yusuke, who had been waiting for the person to reveal himself, stared at surprise as Mr. Shinato came into view. _What is he doing here? _He wondered. Reluctantly, the detective relaxed his hold around Keiko who looked up at him. 

"Who is it Yusuke?" She asked. 

"Mr. Shinato." Yusuke answered. 

Keiko gave him a questioning look but the detective merely shrugged, just as curious as she was. Yusuke waited until Keiko had sat completely upright before rising to his feet and heading over to the entryway, Keiko a few steps behind him. 

"Hey Mr. Shinato." Yusuke greeted as he stopped a few feet away. 

Kigorei turned, his friendly gaze falling upon the detective as he greeted him back. "Good evening Yusuke," He paused, his eyes shifting to meet those of Keiko. "and good evening to you too, Miss Keiko. It's nice to see you again." 

"Hello Mr. Shinato." Keiko replied with a small nod. 

Yusuke studied Kigorei, his features calm though inside he felt a little nervous. Never before had a teacher come to his home. Not even when he had been a delinquent attendee. _So_ _why now?_ He wondered. _Why not just call? _Curiosity overcame nervousness as the detective gave voice to his questions. "So what's up, teach? I'm not in any trouble am I?" 

"No Yusuke," Kigorei answered, his gaze shifting over to the younger man. "I was merely checking to make sure everything was okay since you didn't come to school today." 

Yusuke shifted his feet, a sheepish tone in his voice as he replied, "Yeah .. about that," He began, rapidly prodding his mind in search of a viable excuse. "I ... wasn't feeling well so I kind of stayed home today." 

Atsuko threw a questioning look at Yusuke but said nothing. Instead she merely waited to see what Kigorei would say in response to her son's crappy and consequently untrue excuse. 

Kigorei raised an eyebrow, a look of incredulity on his features though his tone was slightly teasing as he spoke. "You wouldn't be lying to me would you?" 

"Huh?" Yusuke retorted in mock indigence. "You don't believe me?" 

"Would you?" 

Yusuke smirked, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "I guess not." He replied sheepishly, his gaze shifting over to Keiko who shook her head before reaching out to entwine her right hand with Yusuke's left one. The detective gave her a tender look that didn't go unnoticed by Kigorei. 

The older man watched Yusuke's reaction to Keiko, a wistful look gracing his face as his mind was suddenly bombarded with memories. Memories of his own past. And the times he had shared with Azami not that long ago. _They truly love each other_. He thought, his features falling as the reality of what would soon happen came home to him. _And we're going to end up_ _destroying it._ Kigorei thought in dismay. It hurt him to think of what he had to do. _But it must be done. I have no choice in the matter. Not if I want to see Azami and Hiroshi again_. Gathering himself, Kigorei spoke. "Are you in some kind of trouble, Yusuke?" He began, his tone serious as he looked directly at the detective. "Did something happen that you had to miss out on school today?" 

Yusuke and Keiko exchanged questioning glances before returning their attention to Kigorei. 

"Is it really all that important for you to know, Mr. Shinato?" Yusuke asked casually enough, though inside he was worried. _Just why does he need to know?_

Kigorei gave him a placating smile. "It's not important, Yusuke. I merely wanted to make sure you were okay." 

"Why?" Yusuke persisted, growing more and more curious as the conversation went on. 

"I guess it's because you remind me a lot of Hiroshi." 

"Hiroshi?" Keiko murmured, a confused look suddenly blooming upon her face, much like the one Yusuke now had. "Who is that?" 

Kigorei flinched, a gasp escaping from his throat at the sound of his son's name. _Great. Just_ _great_. He grumbled inwardly as he realized his mistake. His features tightened, a rising nervousness filling him as he noticed the questioning looks everyone was throwing at him. He wanted nothing more than to run away but escape was impossible now. It would cast suspicion on him and ruin Ren's plan. _And Ren will kill me if I don't find out something about Yusuke's_ _activities. _He warned inwardly. Effectively trapped, Kigorei resigned himself to answering Keiko's question. "Hiroshi was my son." He admitted softly, lowering his head to hide the look of pain that was surely upon his face. "He died a little over three years ago. Along with my wife, Azami." 

Yusuke and Keiko studied Kigorei with saddened eyes. 

"I'm sorry," Keiko said, her tone sympathetic as she lowered her head. "That must have been awful for you." 

Yusuke, however, maintained eye contact with Kigorei. "So how did they die?" 

"Yusuke!" Keiko cried in disbelief, jerking her head up to toss a heated glare at her boyfriend before loosening her hand and smacking him on the side of the arm. 

"What did you go and do that for?!" Yusuke growled in annoyance, throwing a heated glare of his own as he reached up and rubbed his arm in an attempt to work out the painful sting. 

"Don't you have any tact at all?!" Keiko retorted. "Why would you ask Mr. Shinato something like that? He probably doesn't want to talk about it!" 

"Well you don't have to hit me, you know!" 

The two continued bickering back and forth for several seconds, much to Kigorei's surprise and disbelief. _Hmm ... maybe they are a little different from Azami and I_. He conceded before letting out a polite cough. 

Yusuke and Keiko stopped their arguing, their attention now drawn back upon Kigorei. Embarrassed by their behavior, the two lovers lowered their eyes, unable to meet the computer teacher's gaze. 

"We're sorry." Keiko replied, her tone regrettable as she added. "If you don't want to talk about it, we understand." 

Kigorei took a few seconds before replying. "It's all right. I don't mind telling you." He said, his gentle tone betraying none of the pain he felt inside as he relived the memory. "Azami suffered from a rare disorder that caused her muscles to deteriorate to the point she couldn't move." He began. "Even breathing became difficult for my wife but she fought hard. Azami remained strong of spirit even to the very end when her heart failed her. And I ... " Kigorei paused, his throat constricting at the images that now gripped his mind. A stabbing pain, cold and merciless, filled his heart, reflecting upon his features as he lifted his head to look at Yusuke and the two women before him. "I could only watch as Azami died, wrapped within my arms. And my son, Hiroshi, he ..." 

A loud, insistent ring tore through the air, startling everyone. 

Kigorei stopped, his gaze shifting beyond the group to the black cordless phone that sat on the kitchen counter. 

Yusuke frowned at the intrusion. _Who the hell is calling me now?_ "I'll get it." He murmured, turning to march into the kitchen. Yusuke quickly grabbed the phone, pressing the talk button before bringing it up to his ear. "Urameshi residence." He grumbled, half expecting some stupid telemarker to start their sale spiel only to widen his eyes in surprise as the voice of his best friend met his ear. 

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara's anxiety ridden voice filtered loudly through the receiver, causing Yusuke to wince as he listened. "You got to come over here quick!" 

"What's the rush?" Yusuke asked, his gaze shifting back over towards the door where Keiko, Atsuko and Kigorei stood eyeing him expectantly. 

"Yoh found Kurama and brought him to my apartment. He looks like he's in pretty bad shape!" 

A dark look took hold of the detective's features. "We'll be right there." He replied. Shutting off the phone, Yusuke put the receiver back on the charger and walked back to the small group by the door. 

"We have to go." He told Keiko as he passed by her, heading towards the coat rack. 

"Where are we going, Yusuke?" Keiko asked as she watched her boyfriend slip on his shoes then his coat. 

"They found one of our friends." He replied, turning around to hand Keiko the coat she had worn earlier in the day. 

A knowing look spread across the brown haired girl's features. Taking the coat from Yusuke's outstretched hands, Keiko quickly threw it on then walked over to slide on her shoes. 

"Yusuke, where are you going?" Atsuko asked, studying her son with questioning eyes. 

"Not far, mom." Yusuke answered. Walking over to the door, he quickly opened it and allowed Keiko to go out first. "I'll make sure to call you when we get there." He paused, turning to Kigorei. "I'm sorry Mr. Shinato. But we have to go." 

"I understand, Yusuke." Kigorei replied with an understanding smile. "I'll speak to you some other time." 

Yusuke nodded before stepping out into the hall then closing the door behind him. 

"I don't know what's got into that boy lately." Atsuko murmured with a shake of her head. "You'd think one of his friends were dying or something with the way he's been acting." 

Kigorei's gaze remained on the door. _Maybe one of them is_. He commented inwardly as he turned back to Atsuko and bid her good-bye. Slipping on his coat, Kigorei headed out into the hall and onto the elevator, a troubled look now upon his wearied features. From what Yusuke had said, the caller had found one of his friends. But was it Botan that had been found or were one of the others in trouble as well? Was that why they were in Tokyo today? Were they looking for someone beside Botan? Or was it a combination of both? Regardless of who this friend was, Kigorei now had his answer. _Ren was right, Yusuke does know_ _something._

As much as this new information intrigued him, Kigorei was in no real hurry to confirm his leader's suspicions._ He'll just move all the quicker against them and I want to forestall_ _that as long as possible._ Despite his desire to see his family again, the blond man couldn't bring himself to think about what was going to happen once their plan went into action. _Why does it have to be like this? Why do we have to kill everyone? _He wondered, his troubled eyes focused straight ahead as he exited the elevator and walked slowly to his car parked about forty feet away. He stopped by the driver side door, his motions automatic as he opened the door then slid inside. Kigorei rested his hands on the steering wheel and shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the warring thoughts that lingered upon his consciousness. _I must stop thinking about Yusuke and the girl. It'll get me killed and I can't have that happen just yet._ Resigned to his place in Ren's plans, Kigorei stuck his key in the ignition, starting the car then speeding off, heading for the place he called home. 

&&&&&

Silent was the atmosphere within Kuwabara's room, the current occupants too concerned to voice their troubles to each other. Yusuke and Keiko arrived as quickly as they could, both surprised to find they were not the only ones informed of Kurama's condition. Yukina, Genkai, Shizuru and even Ayame sat quietly upon the couch and chairs that littered the living room, their features somber as they informed Yusuke that the others were waiting for him. He gave a nod, giving Keiko a reassuring squeeze of their entwined hands before releasing his hold. 

Yusuke headed quickly down the hall, stopping in the entry way as his gaze fell upon Kuwabara, Koenma, Yoh and Hiei who stood at various spots around the room. They turned slowly to face him, the concern upon their countenances mirroring his own. He gave them a nod of acknowledgment before moving inside. His eyes shifted to focus upon Kurama who lay still upon the bed. Yusuke made his way over to his friend's side, a frown marring his features at the shallow breaths that the kitsune took. And his skin was deathly pale. _His energy is so weak._ _It's as if he's ...._

__"As if he's dying." Hiei finished for him. 

Yusuke turned to the right, his gaze falling upon the fire demon who met his questioning look with a troubled one of his own. "But how can that be?" He asked. "How can someone as strong as Kurama be dying?" 

"Yeah," Kuwabara added to the conversation. "I mean Kurama doesn't even have any injuries?" 

"None that you can see." Hiei replied, shifting his gaze back upon the window to avoid looking at Kuwabara. 

"Do you mean like internal bleeding or something?" Yusuke asked. 

Hiei drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "I mean that the injury suffered by Kurama is of a spiritual nature and is in turn affecting his human body." He explained. "He hasn't eaten in two days. Same with liquid nourishment. The stress he's put upon his body coupled with fatigue and exposure to the elements has degraded his health and well being. And the weakening bond between Kurama and Botan is the catalyst for the lack of energy within the kitsune's very soul." 

"And all this is killing him?" Yusuke commented, his features growing serious at the fire demon's nod. 

"But how can the bond be killing him?" Kuwabara asked, still confused about the situation. 

"I know how." Koenma answered drawing everyone's attention over to him. "When a soul bond is formed, both parties can sense the emotional, spiritual and physical conditions of the other. If one is in pain, so to is the other. Same with joy, hope, sadness, lust, love. You name it, they feel it." He paused, his features growing troubled as he continued a few seconds later. "But if an outside influence tries to block or even destroy the bond, both of them end up dying." 

"Which means that Ren has done something to Botan and it's messing up the connection she has with Kurama." Yusuke said, beginning to understand what was happening. "But how could he do something like that? How is it possible to interfere with a soul bond?" 

Koenma's features grew contemplative. "My guess is that Ren has managed to somehow alter Botan's memories, making her forget her life with Kurama. If Botan cannot remember, she cannot feel. There's no connection. Thus the bond is severed. And they both weaken to the point of death." 

"So if Kurama dies, Botan dies as well?" Yusuke asked. 

"Not necessarily, Yusuke .. " Koenma began to answer only to be cut off by Kuwabara. 

"Wait a minute, Koenma." The street fighter began with an irritated grumble. "You said a minute ago that if the bond is severed they both die. But now you say that's not really true." 

"Yes." Koenma answered with a nod. "So?" 

"So how can they die yet live? I'm getting confused here." 

"Well that's hardly surprising considering the fact that you're a moron." Hiei quipped, a smirk twisting upon his lips at the instantly negative reaction of his sister's boyfriend. 

Kuwabara's eyes grew dangerous, his features dark as he threw a heated glare in the fire demon's direction. "Clamp it shorty! I wasn't asking you!" 

Sensing a need to take control of the room, Koenma began to speak in an authoritative tone. "Kuwabara calm down! Getting upset solves nothing." 

Kuwabara kept his angered eyes upon Hiei but grew silent, allowing his boss to continue. 

"Well, anyway, as I was about to say before being interrupted," He paused, tossing a look over at the only full human in the room before continuing on. "I can't say for certain but I believe I've read somewhere that when two people share a soul bond, one can survive if the other dies but only if the bond is left unharmed. If it is interfered with unnaturally, that is by an outside force, then it is possible for both to die." 

Kuwabara's features twisted into a look of great confusion. "Man, I think I'm even more confused now than I was before you explained what was going on." 

Hiei was about to let forth another insult but decided to hold his tongue. Especially since Yukina was just outside in the living room. _If I egg the moron on any further, he'll raise a stink and Yukina might think something's wrong. And I don't want to upset her more than she already is. _

__"So what do we do now?" Yusuke asked. "How do we make sure Kurama remains alive while we look for Botan?" 

"He'll need a dose of life energy from one of us." Hiei explained. "And he'll need one of us to watch after him. To make sure he doesn't try to escape so he can go off and look for his mate on his own." 

"I'll take first watch." Yoh offered, stepping forward and away from the far wall of the room. "After all, I owe my life to Kurama." 

"And the rest of us?" Yusuke asked, watching as the blond reigen made his way over to the bed ridden kitsune. 

"We will continue the search for the ferry girl." Hiei answered, his gaze shifting beyond the detective to his best friend who still lay unmoving. "And pray we can find her in time." He added. _Because if we don't, both Kurama and Botan will die. _

&&&&&

__Daylight filtered through the large windows within Kuwabara's room, signaling the coming of dawn. Kurama lay motionless upon the bed for some time only to be driven out of the darkness of sleep as the bright rays of sunshine shifted, covering him in an unrelenting and brilliant white light. Consciousness returned slowly as Kurama fought against the demand of rest his body cried out for. Something was strange. Something out of place. His senses told him he was inside, the scent that surrounded him clueing him in on just where exactly he was. _I'm in_ _Kuwabara's room_. But how? How did he get from the center of Tokyo to the eastern side where his fellow detective lived? Memories returned, giving answer to Kurama's questions. 

Last night, before losing consciousness, Kurama had heard someone call out to him using his human name, the owner of the voice familar enough for the kitsune to recognize it as belonging to Yoh. The young reigen had somehow managed to find and save Kurama before he had passed out onto the sidewalk. For that he was grateful. But it wouldn't do to linger any longer. The kitsune had someone to find and save of his own. 

Botan. 

The mere thought of her alone and in the hands of Ren caused the pain to well up inside his chest. It was heavy, this pain, and all consuming. Kurama couldn't escape from it nor did he want to. The guilt and shame of his lapse in thinking had cost the woman he loved to be taken from him. _And she suffers because of my failure_. He added, the ache in his heart worsening as the seconds past by. He had to go. He had to wake up before the others could stop him. 

Kurama opened his eyes and rose to an upright position. He winced, fighting off the disorientation that still laid claim to his body and mind as he slid his legs over the side of the bed. He stood upon wobbly legs, his breath coming out in strained bursts as he attempted to move forward only to fall back onto the bed when a strong wave dizziness swept over him. He hung his head, closing his eyes, praying silently for the throbbing that pounded within his temples to stop. 

"Trying to escape, Kurama?" 

Heedless of the pain, the fox spirit snapped his head to the side, surprised eyes focusing on the small form of Hiei who stood in the far corner of the room. _Where did he come from?_

"I've been standing here for quite some time, fox." Hiei answered, a smirk forming on his lips as he sensed the kitsune raise his mental barrier, not allowing the fire demon to read anymore of his thoughts. "Someone has to make sure you don't go sneaking off again." 

Kurama stiffened at his friend's words. "I wasn't sneaking off, Hiei." He answered in mild annoyance. "But I must do this alone." He added as he rose to his feet once again. 

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Hiei replied as he turned to study Kurama, his red orbs reflecting the seriousness of his words. 

"And I suppose you plan on stopping me?" The red head retorted with a growl, a dark look crossing his face from the veiled threat that met his ears. 

Hiei's gaze never wavered, his look just as determined as his best friend. "Someone has to help you, Kurama. You can't find Botan on your own. Not in your condition." 

Kurama flinched, startled by Hiei's use of the deity's name. He broke of eye contact, his features contorted in pain as he lowered himself back down onto the edge of the bed. "I ... failed her, Hiei. It was my misjudgment, my arrogance that led to Botan being kidnapped. I have to make up for my mistakes." 

"By killing yourself?" Hiei replied in a mild tone of incredulity. "I thought you were smarter than that, fox." 

"My life doesn't matter now. All that matters is finding Botan." 

Hiei shook his head. "Listen to yourself, Kurama." He said in a forceful tone that drew the kitsune's attention back to him. "You say that your life doesn't matter. But what about Botan? What do you think she would say if she heard you say that?" 

"What are you trying to say, Hiei?" 

"I'm saying Botan would want you to live. So live for her, kitsune. Don't let her suffer anymore than she already is." 

Kurama brought his gaze back upon his best friend, his features questioning. "And how is it you know that she is suffering, Hiei? What do you know of it?" He demanded, gold flecks bursting within emerald as his angered eyes bore into the curious red ones of Hiei. 

The fire demon studied his friend, noting with some surprise the sudden upward spike of demon energy within Kurama. Hiei began to explain, filling the kitsune in on all that he knew about the soul bond and how Ren was most likely interfering. 

Kurama listened with tested patience, his emotions reeling between anger and dismay as he learned of the possible reason for his weakening body, soul and heart. If what Hiei said was true, Botan was suffering every bit as much as the kitsune. And it was all Ren's fault. _The bastard is killing her! He's actually killing her! _Gold completely filled the once emerald pools of Kurama's eyes, his features twisted darkly as he straightened his frame. Demon energy flowed and swirled around the fox spirit, complementing the rage that now fueled him. Though the human form of Kurama remained intact, the voice coming from his lips was that of Youko who snarled, "I'll kill him." 

Hiei stared at his friend with shocked eyes. Rarely had he seen Kurama angry and such emotion had for the most part been brief, gone as soon as it had come. But this. This was something else entirely. The pure rage was palpable, so much so that Hiei had to fight off the sudden urge to back away to a safer part of the room. But there was something else. Something hidden within that rise of strength that caused the fire demon's features to darken in worry. _His life force is fading, even as his spiritual energy rises. _But how was such a thing possible?How could Kurama be strong yet weak at the same time. An answer came to Hiei. One he already knew. Not only was the bond to blame, but something else was wreaking havoc within the kitsune's body, disrupting the usually calm and reserved nature of his best friend. _His emotions have completely overtaken his reasoning. If he keeps this up, he'll die before Botan is found. _"Ren will die," Hiei said in an agreeable voice. "But not by your hand." 

Kurama snapped his head towards the smaller man, his tone dark and deadly as he growled, "explain yourself." 

Hiei met the hardened gaze of his friend, not flinching or backing down as he replied, "Do you honestly think you'll survive long enough to find Ren, Kurama?" He began, his tone unapologetic as he continued. "As you are now, you would be no match for him." 

"What are you talking about? I'm more than capable of breaking his neck." Kurama retorted as he formed his hands into fists, the sound of cracking joints emphasizing his point. 

"But he has already broken your reasoning." Hiei countered. "You've become exactly what he's wanted. A broken man, driven by grief and rage, without thought for his own well being or safety. That's what you are now, Kurama." 

Kurama frowned, the truth of his friend's words bringing to light the reality of his situation. _Hiei's right. _He thought. _I have become a slave to my emotions_. Never before had the fox spirit succumbed so completely to anything outside of his rational. He always remained reserved, slightly aloof even, of others. He had always cared about his friends but the pain of their problems and suffering had never been as grievous as the loss of his mate. His Botan. _That's what Ren's wanted all along._ _To make me lose my reasoning and act on emotion. And like_ _a fool, I allowed it to happen._ At this, Kurama's strength left him, the once powerful ki that had flared within his enraged soul vanishing, leaving him feeling drained. The kitsune fell back down upon the edge of the bed and hung his head in guilt and realization. "He took Botan from me, Hiei." He began, his voice soft as he explained himself. "My life mate was stolen from me. How was I supposed to react?" Kurama paused as he lifted his head to look over at his friend. "How would you react if he had taken Mukuro from you?" 

Hiei's features remained dark, though his voice was surprisingly soft as he answered. "I would hunt the bastard down and kill him with my own bare hands." He said, a smirk tugging at his lips as he added, "That is if Mukuro didn't obliterate his sorry ass first." 

Kurama smiled, briefly amused by his friends reply only to have his smile fall a few seconds later as a new thought entered his mind. "Hiei," he began. "May I ask you something." 

"What is it?" Hiei asked, shifting his red orbs to the window on his right. 

"Where are the others?" 

The fire demon kept his gaze upon the city outside, the light of the sun wrapping him in a warm embrace as he answered. "They were here earlier." He said in a distant tone. "I came to relieve Yoh from his night watch over you." 

"You had him watch me?" Kurama murmured in incredulity. "Why?" 

"Because you were dying, Kurama." Hiei replied. "And besides, Yoh wanted to give you some of his energy so that you would make it through another day." 

_Of course_. Kurama thought. _That explains why my body doesn't feel as weak as it did_ _before._ "And where are they now?" 

"They've gone off in search of Botan." Hiei answered before turning to face his friend. "Why do you ask?" 

Kurama rose to his feet, a calmness now taking effect of his soul and mind as he spoke. "Because I want to join them." 

Hiei smirked, inwardly thankful for the return of his best friend's normal personality. Reaching into the right pocket of his pants, the fire demon pulled out a blue communicator and flipped it open. "I'll contact Yusuke and let him know we'll be meeting up with them shortly." 

Kurama nodded, waiting patiently for Hiei to finish his communiqué before the two men left the apartment and headed off, unaware someone was watching them. 

&&&&&

Naoko watched with curious eyes as the two demons exited the apartment building he had been surveying for most of the night and early morning. He had followed Kurama's movements from the time he had fled Sakaoshimi. He had witnessed the emotional turmoil the kitsune had been suffering and it made him rather curious. Naoko knew of Botan's abduction but couldn't understand how someone so lethal and merciless as the fox spirit could be broken so easily by the mere kidnapping of his girlfriend. 

_It makes no sense_. He declared to himself. Inwardly he was glad for the weakening of Kurama's ki, since it would make it all the easier once Kagone ordered his capture. But still, the brown haired servant couldn't help but question the reason behind it. A scowl of frustration flashed across his features. _There has to be something else, but what?_ He wondered, only to whip his head to the side as Kurama and Hiei suddenly disappeared from view. _Dammit, they're getting away! _

__Naoko reached up to his forehead, his hands frantically clasping around a strange pair of goggles strapped to his head. Quickly, he pulled them down and around his eyes. Instantly, the view of the city floor changed, the people that walked along the sidewalks disappearing, leaving only the racing forms of Kurama and Hiei to see. A wolfish smile bloomed upon the servant's lips. _I knew these demon tracer goggles would come in handy._ Shifting to his spirit form, Naoko willed his body to levitate before flying into the air. His eyes remained fixed upon the ground, like a bird of prey stalking out it's next meal. _Now to see just what you demons are up to._ He thought, the thrill of the hunt pulsing through his heart as he sped forward, intent on learning the secrets of Kagone's next target. 

&&&&&

"So how are you feeling, Kurama?" Yusuke asked the kitsune as he walked to the taller man's left. It had been nearly an hour since Kurama and Hiei had joined up with Yusuke's group consisting of Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko and himself. And although the red head appeared to be fine, Yusuke wanted to be sure. "Not too tired I hope?" 

Kurama shook his head, giving the detective a small smile as he replied. "I'm fine, Yusuke. Don't worry about me." 

"You sure about that, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked, slowing down from his lead spot to speak with the red head. "'Cause you still seem kind of weak to me." 

"Really, I'm fine Kuwabara." Kurama answered with a patient tone, increasing the pace of his steps to indicate the truth of his words. "So let's go find Botan shall we?" 

"Hmm." Kuwabara sounded, unconvinced by the front the kitsune was presenting to everyone else. _I can't believe no one else senses his fading life energy. _Gifted with spiritual awareness, the street fighter could see the fading aura of his friend, the light flickering like a candle burning low. _He_ _really is dying_. Kuwabara's features tightened. _Botan's kidnapping is actually killing him_. Is that what really happened when a soul mate bond was severed? _How_ _would I feel if Yukina was taken?_ He would be enraged. And grief stricken. _I'd probably be dying too._

"Then why don't you get to it and spare me the trouble of listening to your asinine mental conversation." 

Kuwabara snapped his head to the right, his features hardening and his muscles tensing as his angered dark orbs fixed themselves upon the smirking face of Hiei. "Shut up, shrimp! I didn't ask you to invade my private thoughts!" 

"Is that what you call them?" Hiei retorted with an air of superiority. "Seems to me they were little more than the idiotic ramblings of a slow witted human." 

"Are you calling me stupid again?!" Kuwabara snapped. 

"You catch on quick." Hiei replied sarcastically. 

"Why you .." Kuwabara growled. The larger man made a move to the side, attempting to grab hold of the fire demon only to stop as Yukina spoke from behind him. 

"Kazuma please!" The ice maiden's voice broke through the haze of anger that swirled within Kuwabara's heart and mind. "Please don't fight with Hiei!" 

The human fighter turned to his love, his features and tone regretful, though inwardly he was irked that she had intervened once again on the fire demon's behalf. "I'm sorry Yukina. I didn't mean to upset you. It won't happen again." He vowed before dropping to a knee and gently reaching out to take hold of Yukina's hand. "Can you forgive me?" 

Yukina looked into Kuwabara's eyes, a blush forming upon her cheeks at the tender way he was revering her. "Yes.. Of course Kazuma." She whispered in equal tenderness, a small giggle escaping her lips as the street fighter's cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson. 

Hiei watched the display with great irritation, a small twitch affecting his right eye as Kuwabara talked to Yukina about their date tomorrow. Of course he had overheard the conversation between the street fighter and the ice maiden the other day at Genkai's and he wasn't happy about it. Not at all. In fact, it had taken him a lot of running through the Makai forests to settle his angered mind. The fire demon had spent enough time studying ningens and their habits and behaviors to know exactly what happened during a date. What if Kuwabara wanted to hold her hand? What if he wanted to kiss her? What if ... Hiei's face blanched, the images that flashed suddenly in his mind causing his brotherly side to howl in rage. _I swear I'll kill him if he so much as touches her there!_

"Feeling constipated, Hiei?" Yusuke's voice called out teasingly from somewhere to the fire demon's right. "'Cause you sure look like it." 

Hiei turned his gaze over to the smirking detective, a spasm of irritation crossing his face at the taller man's insinuation. "Don't piss me off, detective. I'm not in the mood for it." He growled, marching briskly past Yusuke and away from his sister and Kuwabara. 

Yusuke shook his head as he watched the small demon catch up to Kurama before returning his attention back on his best friend and Yukina. He parted his lips, about to speak but thought better of it when he saw how close they were acting around each other. _Nah. Let them_ _have a little privacy._ Turning back around, the detective walked away, quickly falling in pace with the two youkai. 

"So uh .. Kurama," He began, shifting his curious brown orbs over to his friend. "Where are we going to look for Botan now?" 

The fox spirit took a few seconds before answering. "The center wards of Tokyo have been covered. And you mentioned that Koenma's group was currently searching the eastern and possibly the southern wards, correct?" 

Yusuke nodded. They had split into two groups, with Koenma taking Yoh, Genkai and Ayame to search the eastern section of the city while Yusuke's team began in the west. 

"Then we'll continue to search the western side and if time permits the north as well." He replied, the authoritative tone of voice betraying none of the frailty that lingered underneath his calm facade. Although the kitsune was putting up a brave front, the truth was he still suffered from the severing of his bond with Botan. Hiei had shown him the true effects of his emotional instability, allowing him to regain some of his reasoning. But that didn't make the pain of Botan's loss, nor his guilt and grief, go away. It was merely repressed, waiting to rise to the surface when called. Kurama stopped suddenly, his mind reeling from the pain that filled his chest. His features tightened as he struggled to fight against the ache that welled up within his heart once again. _I must not let my emotions get the better of me. I must stay strong and concentrate on finding Botan. Nothing else matters._

__"Hey, Kurama? You okay, man?" Yusuke asked. 

Kurama brought his eyes over to the detective, noting with a wearied sigh the look of concern upon the young man's face. "I'm fine, Yusuke." He answered with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Just a little tired that's all. Give me a minute and we'll continue." 

Yusuke frowned but relented. "Okay then. I'll just wait for you over there." He said, gesturing with his head towards a store window a few feet ahead. 

Kurama nodded, watching as Hiei followed the detective over to the window, the two pretending interest in the displays shown through the glass. The kitsune lowered his head, trying to keep himself from passing out. _I can't find Botan in this condition. I need rest. _

_Then let me take over for awhile_. Youko's voice intruded upon Kurama's thoughts. 

The red haired man closed his eyes. _And have every human freaking out at your presence_. He countered._ That would be most unwise._

_As if moping around like a broken hearted school boy is any better_. Youko growled in irritation. _Did you forget that I love Botan too?_

Kurama smirked. _No. _He replied. _Because you are me._

_That I may be but, you are also me as well._ Youko replied, fully aware he was the dormant personality. _So unless you want to pass out and cause a scene in front of all these humans, I suggest you let me take over._

__The kitsune's features fell at the thought. _I cannot allow you to have control. It's too risky_. 

_Then let me take partial control_. Youko offered. _You'll pass as a human while having_ _part of my power._ _Or do you want to die before our mate is found._

Kurama's features grew hard, his body stiffening at the tone of his other self but he said nothing. 

_Well?_ Youko growled, irritated at the silence of his human side. _What's it going to be?_

__"Hey, Kurama? You feeling okay?" Kuwabara voice called out in concern. After his little moment with Yukina, he had rushed to catch up to the others, dragging Yukina along with him. But upon noticing Kurama bent over, he stopped, wanting to help his friend if he could. 

"I'm fine, Kuwabara." Kurama replied as he straightened his frame, bringing himself upright once more. 

The orange haired man's eyebrows shot up in surprise not only at the deep tone of voice that met his ears but the sudden change in the kitsune's height. Normally Kurama stood a few inches shorter than the street fighter but now they were at eye level. _Something weird's going on_ _here_. He grumbled. _Maybe Youko's involved in someway_. Kuwabara's suspicions were soon confirmed as Kurama's eyes opened, revealing golden orbs. 

"Let's go." Kurama commanded, not bothering to give an explanation to the confused Kuwabara as he turned and walked over to Yusuke and Hiei who eyed him questioningly but said nothing, nodding to whatever he was saying. The kitsune tossed a look over his shoulder, his features slightly more defined, like Youko's, though most of his human features remained. "Are you coming along or are you just going to stare?" He asked though his tone was more teasing than harsh. 

Kuwabara frowned but nodded, moving up to join his friends, Yukina by his side as the five of them set off in search of the ferry girl and the one who took her. 

&&&&&

Ren stood atop the roof of the building he called home, his eyes trained to the west as he watched the last remnants of the sun disappear below the horizon. No matter where he was, or what he was doing, Ren would stop and admire the first comings of night, religiously witnessing the change in power and control over the land, light giving way to dark. Just like the loss of his heart and soul so long ago. He had been too weak, too vain perhaps to see what the choices of his past had wrought him. Of what he had become. But he had not the strength to fight the change, the cold and unfeeling darkness luring him in, like a temptress, caressing his fears away and seducing his mind into a false sense of justice. In the beginning, Ren had felt some light, some hope within him. But the light that had once held a small hold upon his heart had all but died long ago, replaced by a dark need. A need for revenge upon every creature and being within Reikai. _They took everything from me. And soon I will return the favor. _

But not just yet. There were still a few things to take care of. Upon news of Kigorei's discovery in regards to Yusuke, Ren was convinced the spirit detectives were actively searching for Botan within the confines of Tokyo. A fact that made it a little more difficult for him to carry out his original plans. They would be more alert for danger. He wanted them caught off guard. It was the best way to get the first shot in. That all important first shot. Ren and Tahomen needed to get close enough to use their main attack. The one that would guarantee their success in not only defeating the detectives but the elders and soldiers once they entered Reikai. 

__"Ren?" 

The dark haired man lowered his gaze away from the star filled heavens, his impassive gray eyes meeting the questioning blue ones of the one who had called out to him. "Ailia." He returned in a detached voice. "Did you do as I instructed?" 

Ailia nodded. "Botan is sleeping peacefully, without any nightmares or dreams to plague her." She answered. "I made sure of it." 

"Good." Ren replied with a half smile. Turning his attention back to the sky he continued. "There is something else I must ask of you before we begin our attack tomorrow." 

"And that would be?" Ailia asked, her gaze now fixed upon the back of her leader's head. 

"To watch over Botan until I send for you." 

Ailia frowned, not liking this sudden command. "Are you saying I'm not to fight with you?" 

Ren took a few seconds before replying. "You will be involved, Ailia. In a most important way." 

"And what way would that be?" 

Ren turned to look at her. "Why, to bring Botan along to bear witness to the destruction of her lover, Kurama." 

Ailia paled. He wasn't go to actually ... "You can't be serious," She began, troubled at the thought of the deity witnessing such an event. "That will kill her, Ren. I thought you wanted her to live." 

"She will live." Ren countered. "Even after Kurama dies she will still live." He added cryptically. 

"How?" Ailia asked, her features twisting into a mask of confusion. 

He turned away from her once again. "You will see, Ailia. All will become clear once I send for you." Ren said in an eerily calm tone. "Now why don't you run along and get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow." 

Ailia stared at Ren darkly, not liking his dismissive tone but complied. Pivoting around, she made her way back to the roof top door only to stop when Ren called out to her. 

"Oh, and one more thing." 

Ailia turned to him. "What is it?" 

Ren held up his right hand, a business card visible in-between his index and middle finger. "Botan's special gift should be ready tomorrow. Be so kind as to pick it up at this location." He answered. Flicking his wrist, Ren used his telekinetic power to float the card over to Ailia who grabbed it. 

She looked down, reading the red kanji quickly before bringing her gaze upright again. "And what do you want me to do once I get it?" 

"Make sure she's wearing it, before I send for you." He answered as he lowered his hand back to his side. 

No more words were said, the meaning all too clear to Ailia who turned and walked back towards the door, exiting the roof top, leaving Ren alone to his thoughts once more. 

_Tomorrow it begins_. He thought, a look of excitement taking hold of his features as he continued to gaze up at the stars, lost in the idea of a what would soon be his. 

&&&&&

Night claimed dominance along the skyline above Tokyo, the lights of the city illuminating the streets and buildings within the sprawling metropolis, the growing darkness calling out to the party goers and revelers. They readily complied, flocking the streets in search of the evening's best entertainment. Things were no different at Runaki park in the western district of Tokyo. A large forested park with several water fountains that lit up in a dazzling array of colors spread throughout it's twenty acres, Runaki drew visitors nightly, especially young lovers seeking a small respite from the more hectic and crowded confines of the busier districts. But for one person in particular, no rest was to be found. 

Kurama sat upon a wooden bench under a large street lamp, the gold eyes of Youko replace by the wearied emerald ones of Suuichi who watched the groups of humans as they passed by. A lost expression remained fixed upon his face as he witnessed couple after couple walk through the lighted pathway that wrapped around the area he was in. A few days ago it had been him and Botan strolling along, enjoying each other's company. And now. Now he was alone, with no one to hold. _Botan._ Kurama thought sadly. 

Another day of searching had brought no new results. Upon meeting at the park, the detectives had disbanded one by one getting reassurance from the kitsune that he wouldn't run off and abandon them again before calling it an evening and heading back to their perspective homes. Now only Kurama remained, lost within his own thoughts as to the current state of his beloved. Where was Botan now? What was she feeling? Was she in pain? Did she still remember him at all? Or had she forgotten him completely?Kurama closed his eyes, the guilt and grief he had repressed for most of the day rising to the surface. Like a knife, it slit through his defenses, lodging firmly into his aching heart, laying him open to the pain, to the shame of his failure. _I should have been stronger. I should have taken Botan with me. But I didn't. I abandoned her when she needed me most. And now she is suffering because of me._

__"You're wrong, Kurama. Botan suffers because of Ren. Not you." 

Kurama's eyelids snapped open, drawn outside of his mind by the familar voice of Hiei. He turned his head to the left, a dark look suddenly upon his face as he watched his best friend approach him. "She does suffer because of me, Hiei." He replied coolly, perturbed by the intrusion of his mind once again by the fire demon. 

Hiei's features remained impassive, not offended by the angry look the kitsune threw at him. _After all, he is part human now. Stands to reason he would have more humanistic emotions._ "Only because you've let your emotions overcome your reason again." He retorted before adding, "And I thought we went over this discussion already. So don't get bogged down by your feelings. They only harm our cause." 

"Our cause?" Kurama whispered with a quirked eyebrow, his voice dropping an octave as Youko vied for control. "In what way, Hiei?" He growled, aggravated at the lecturing tone his friend was addressing him with. "Because I love my mate? Are you implying my feelings for Botan are a hindrance to me? To the group? Is that what you are telling me?" 

"Only in the search for her, Kurama." Hiei answered unaffected by the kitsune's rising anger. "Remember what I said to you earlier today. Ren wants you to act impulsively. It will give him all the advantage he needs. Don't let him win." 

Kurama turned away from the fire youkai. "Suppressing my emotions only works for so long, Hiei." He said softly, anger replaced by grief once more. "It always comes back, worse than before." 

"Then perhaps you need some rest." 

Kurama shook his head. "I don't feel like resting right now." He replied. "Besides, where can I go?" He asked. "I can't go back to my apartment and I won't endanger my mother." 

"Come to Mukuro's with me." Hiei answered a few seconds later. "If you want, she'll give you some medicine that will calm your mind and your nerves." 

Kurama frowned at the last comment. "A sedative you mean." He replied. As a plant master, the kitsune knew full well just how powerful Makai sedatives could be. _And I want to be_ _lucid enough when we begin our search tomorrow._ "I thank you for the offer, but no. I think I'll remain here in Ningenkai." 

"So you can sneak off and hunt for Botan on your own?" Hiei countered. "Don't be so stubborn, fox." 

"I won't run away, Hiei." Kurama said in mild annoyance. "I gave my word. I will meet everyone at Yusuke's tomorrow. As promised." 

"Hn." Hiei sounded, not really convinced of his friend's sincerity. "Where will you be staying tonight?" 

Kurama brought his right hand up and into his jacket. Reaching into the left inside pocket, he pulled out a brown wallet. Opening it up, he checked his finances, an approving look upon his face at the numerous bills tucked inside. He folded the wallet back up then stuck it back into his pocket. "I have enough money to rent a room for the night. So don't worry about it." 

"Whatever." Hiei replied, displaying his usual impassive behavior. "Just remember I won't be there tomorrow." 

A smirk tugged at the corners of Kurama's lips. "I know." He replied, his tone lightening, almost teasing as he looked over to his friend. "You'll be following Kuwabara and Yukina on their date tomorrow." 

Hiei's right eyebrow began to twitch at the mention of his sister's first ever date. "I can't believe that moron is actually going to do this with all the danger that surrounds us." 

"Ah, but remember," Kurama replied. "Kuwabara is a man of his word. He couldn't bring himself to cancel his date with Yukina, even if he wanted to." 

Hiei snorted. "The only thing that man is good for is getting himself into trouble." He growled. "And normally I wouldn't care but since Yukina is involved, I can't very well walk away." 

"Aren't you being a little over protective, Hiei?" Kurama asked. "Certainly you don't think Kuwabara would ..." 

"I'll kill him if he tries anything with her!" Hiei snapped, cutting Kurama off before he could complete his sentence. 

"Hiei," Kurama began calmly as he rose to his feet. "I know you don't like Kuwabara very much ..." 

"That's the understatement of the year." Hiei interrupted with an irritated snort. 

"But I have faith he will behave himself." Kurama continued. "And you should have some faith in Yukina as well." He added. "After all, you're her brother. You know her better than anyone else. You don't honestly think she'd let him try anything funny, do you?" 

Hiei studied his best friend, a thoughtful look blooming across his face. "Hmph." He sounded but didn't answer as he turned and walked away, disappearing in the shadows of night. 

Kurama watched his friend go, certain the fire demon would follow Kuwabara and Yukina throughout the day tomorrow. After all stalking was his specialty. _And his sister is precious to_ _him. Even though he won't tell her the truth about who he is._ Kurama frowned as a new thought entered his mind. Kuwabara, Yukina and Hiei would be over three hundred miles away without back up of any kind. And although Kurama understood Kuwabara's insistence to take Yukina out, the kitsune couldn't help but feel something bad would happen from it. _Watch over them_ _carefully, Hiei. They may need your help before the day is over._ With that last thought, Kurama pivoted to his right and began to walk down the path, heading back into town where a room soon awaited him. 

&&&&&

Kuwabara sat in the aisle seat of the JR train heading directly to Kyoto, his rugged features drawn up in a look of excited content. For sitting beside him in the window seat, was his one true love, Yukina. She had met him earlier in the morning at the bottom of Genkai's temple steps, dressed in dark blue jeans, a fluffy white sweater and a powder blue fleece jacket. Kuwabara had stopped, startled to see Yukina in something other than the ice blue kimono she favored. But he quickly got over it, holding his arm out for the ice maiden to take. They had boarded the train at precisely 9:30, handing over to the conductor their tickets before making their way to their seats. 

_I still can't believe I'm really doing this! I can't believe Yukina's here with me!_ Kuwabara was feeling positively giddy with joy. His gaze shifted, his dark eyes taking in the lovely sight of the ice maiden, his features growing tender at the excited look upon Yukina's face. It had been close to an hour into the trip and the landscape had changed dramatically, more hilly and forested, picturesque even. _Better than the crappy city I live in_. He thought with relief. It sure felt good to get out of such a hectic and noisy place. _And with Yukina by my side, my day will be complete. _

__"Kazuma?" Yukina's voice suddenly intruded upon his thoughts, drawing his attention back to the ice maiden. 

"What is it Yukina?" Kuwabara asked softly, his concerned orbs meeting the troubled red ones of Yukina. "You feeling all right?" 

Yukina nodded. "Yes. It's just that ..." 

"Yeah?" Kuwabara asked, looking at her expectantly. 

__Yukina leaned in close to the orange haired street fighter, so close their noses were almost touching. 

Kuwabara swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. _Oh my God!_ His mind cried in jubilant anticipation. _She's going to kiss me! _

__His hopes were instantly dashed as the ice maiden brought her hand up to the side, her features conspiratorial as she whispered, "I have to go to the bathroom." 

Kuwabara fell sideways out of his seat, his large frame then his head smacking into the aisle but he quickly recovered, jumping to his feet then dropping back into his seat. 

"Are you okay, Kazuma?" Yukina asked in concern, reaching up to gently touchthe small bump that had formed on the left side of his head. 

Kuwabara winced but didn't pull away, allowing the ice youkai to use her healing power to rid him of his minor injury. He closed his eyes, enjoying her touch, a blush spreading along his cheeks as he felt her fingers suddenly brush across his jaw. He opened his eyes, surprised at the tender look upon his lady fair's face. "Yukina?" He whispered, reaching up to place his hand upon the petite demon's. 

"Are you all right now, Kazuma?" Yukina asked softly, her fond gaze meeting his own, a blush suddenly upon her as the street fighter rested his hand above her own. She had been as equally surprised by her reaction as Kuwabara had been._ But I wanted him to know I care about_ _him._ And that's what this was all about. This trip they were taking, Yukina knew the reasons why Kuwabara had accepted her request. She wasn't as naive as the others thought her to be. She had known Kuwabara for well over three years. And in that time, she had grown to love him. He had sacrificed so much on her behalf. He was selfless and loving. And he cared about her. Unconditionally. And that's what she wanted. Someone who was kind and loving and loyal. Someone who would never leave her. Kuwabara had never let her down. _And I won't let him down either. _She vowed. _Today I'll tell_ _him how I really feel_. With great reluctance, Yukina began to pull her hand away. 

Kuwabara removed his hand from her own, freeing up the ice maiden's hand. But still, his heart was thumping frantically. As much as he loved Yukina, rarely had she displayed such open affection. Nor had he ever seen her blush as darkly as she did now. And never had she confessed any kind of feelings beyond friendship for him. So was it true? Did she really love him? 

"Kuwabara?" 

His gaze met hers once again, his features gentle as he asked, "Yes, Yukina?"_ Maybe she'll tell me how she feels._ He thought hopefully as he waited for her to continue. 

"Um .. I know this is silly but could you take me to the bathroom. I've never been on a train before. So this is a new experience for me." 

Kuwabara hid his disappointment well, giving her a nod as he rose to his feet and turned to the side to let the ice youkai out before leading her towards the cable car in the back where the rest rooms where. The two exited quietly, unaware of the pair of red eyes that watched them go. 

Hiei sat towards the back of the car, his spiky tufts of hair hidden by a black baseball cap that fit snugly upon his head. It had taken him several painstaking minutes using some kind of human substance know as gel to get his hair slicked down enough so he could where a hat. The fire demon shifted uncomfortably in his seat, fighting the urge to rip off the stupid ningen clothing he had forced himself to wear. He had opted for something a little less stalker like, stealing a pair of light blue jeans and a black sweater with an equally black wind breaker from a closed department store downtown. His white tennis shoes and black baseball cap completed his ensemble. The cap even hid the majority of his head band, allowing him to blend in with the other occupants._ But that doesn't mean I have to enjoy it_. He grumbled inwardly. Not only was this trip a pain in the ass but having to watch his sister display any kind of affection towards a man he disliked intensely was nauseating. It was going to be a long day, especially with the certainty he would witness more lovey dovey stuff between the two he was watching. _I only hope he doesn't_ _end up kissing her or even ..._ Hiei's upper lip twitched at the next thought, the suddenly intimate visual causing his features to darken. _It better not get to that point. _He growled silently. _Because if it does, I don't_ _know what I might do_. Clenching his jaw, the fire youkai willed himself calm, keeping his ki in check so as not to be detected. _I can't give myself away_. He reminded himself. He could care less if the moron found out. But if Yukina did, he knew she would never forgive him. _And I can't bear the thought of her mad at me. _With that in mind, he settled himself back and closed his eyes, relaxing before he began what would certainly be a day in hell. 

&&&&&

Okay, guys. I just want you all to know I'm not dead although I may be for having only begun on Kuwabara and Yukina's date but it couldn't be helped. It's been over a month since I last updated and I wanted to get this out to all of you. I know how hard it is to wait and I'm thankful for those loyal to this story for sticking around with me for so long. I started this epic of mine over 14 months ago and I never expected it to become this long or this complicated. True I had the plot line planned out but never the number of pages or words. Still the ride has been fun so far and I hope it has been for you as well. Also the reasons for my longer time between updates revolves around family matters that are sapping my energy and time. My home life is extremely tense and uncomfortable right now and I'm really stressing. I have no motivation whatsoever so it does take me longer to get things done. Okay enough with the crappy sensitive stuff onto the synopsis! 

**Kuwabara here giving you guys a little tidbit for the next chapter! After taking Yukina out for the time of her life, two of Ren's cowardly goons ambush us, attacking both me and my love. But what the hell! How did the shrimp get here so fast! And if that's not bad enough, Kurama splits off on his own, drawn far away from the city by his reconnected bond to Botan. But what waits for him is a trap he may not escape from. While at the same time, Urameshi and his girl are attacked by Ren and ... Mr. Shinato! Why is he helping Ren? And why does he seem so reluctant to end my best friend's life? Find out in chapter 35-- The End of All Things**

**Now onto the reviewers section!**

**Botan and Kurama Lover**: Yet again you grace me with one hell of a long review, I thank you! You truly are one of my biggest fans and I appreciate your loyalty. Things have been bad for Kurama and they will get worse. Sad but true. Though you are already privy to what I had in mind, so prepare yourself for that. 

Ailia's past is sad and yes I did pick Sota from Inuyasha. I like the name. I liked adding Hinageshi and the scene with Koenma and Ayame. And I'm flattered you like my lines. Well the use of "Moriko" as her original name was to give some validity to my theory of ferry girls adopting a flower name. And it does go with Kurama as well, ne? Hope this chapter was to your liking as well! 

**Rurouni Saiyan**: They will find each other in the next chapter although you might not like what happens during it. And I like the name "Moriko" too! Thanks for reviewing. 

**Kanzen ne Tsuki**: Yes, it was a transition chapter but necessary as you said. Well here's the truth behind who is related to who. Ailia is not related to Ren. They merely happen to share similar histories. First I'll explain Ren's family history. Kigorei was the elder son of Enma. He married the youkai princess Hakura and they had one son: Kasahiro. Now he hasn't been mentioned really other than in chapter 27 when I delved into part of Ren's past. Kasahiro is the father of Ren and Tahomen. Just exactly how he survived the purge by Kagone and come to live in the human world will be revealed most likely upon Ren and Kagone's confrontation. I'm going for dramatics here so bear with me. Therefore both Ren and Tahomen are the grandsons of Konrei and the great nephews to Koenma. 

Ailia on the other hand is a different matter all together. She is the offspring of a human and a reigen. Her father was from spirit world but spent some time in Ningenkai. He took a human lover and she bore him Ailia. Her mother died before she was a year old and her father took her back to live with him in his home village of Jaisetsu. The villagers accepted Ailia as their own, even though they knew it was forbidden for humans to live among those of spirit world. And Kagone found out about Ailia's human ancestry because he could sense it within her. He found out during a routine scouting mission near Koenma's palace. So it was her bloodline he was searching to destroy and whole village suffered. So Ailia is a human/reigen while Ren and Tahomen have human/demon/reigen blood. I hope this clears up your confusion. I didn't mean for it to be confusing but I like to hold some things back as long as I can. Creates suspense I think. 

But anyway, yes. The separation is painful and I wish I could feel such love at times myself. Oh well. And I am concerned about you, Tsuki-san, it hurts me to think you are miserable. And I consider you a friend as well. And I hope this finds you feeling better. I really do! 

**Kilikxiaolian**: Interesting name change. I'm glad you didn't think it was crap. I hope this chapter was to your liking as well and I'm thrilled you like the twist of the deity and the kitsune dying from the severed bond. Oh yes. There is a relation. Ren is Koenma's great nephew. He is Konrei's grandson and Enma's great grandson. His father was Kasahiro, the one mentioned in chapter 27. You'll learn more about him when Ren and Kagone clash. 

Yes. Botan still has some memories of Kurama and I love RK, too! Kenshin and Kaoru all the way! And you are right, the kitsune's well being deteriorates faster the more Botan forgets. Thanks for the vote of confidence and for your review, I appreciate it! That I do! 

**StephChan**: Thank you! And okay, okay! I get it. You want a happy ending. What! An operation?! What the hell for? Are you hurt? Are you in trouble? Am I asking too many questions? Sessha must know! But seriously, I hope the surgery goes well. I don't like you suffering. Thanks for reviewing! 

**KenshinGal 128**: You're welcome! And thank you for the support! Sessha is happy that you're happy! 

**Magus Black**: You don't want Ren to die? You want him to suffer do you? Well you may just get your wish. And a happy ending with a slightly tragic twist has a good ring to it. It may just end up that way, we'll see. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Shizuka Kuwabara**: Yes, I mentioned your story, why the hell wouldn't I?! It was awesome! I thoroughly enjoyed it. I was kinda bummed when you yanked it off but you're working on it and that made me happy! Chapter one was great! 

Well, Shizu, that may be a lot of people, but I don't understand why so many of them like my work. I don't like it very much myself. And I'm flattered you think I'm a good person. 

Ren is being a bastard but he did it in partial ignorance. Ailia is being difficult as well but in a strange way, she's trying to keep Botan from suffering. Weird I know. Kigorei's past is the last one to be done and you got a small sampling of what happened in his past. You'll get the full story in the next chapter. 

And Kurama and Botan are reunited in the next chapter but briefly. You'll see what evil things I'm planning soon. Very soon! Mwa Ha Ha Ha! ::Ahem, cough:: 

Yes, I gave Hinageshi a little spot in my story. She'll be seen again soon. 

And I know I've only just begun the date with Kuwabara and Yukina but it will start off the next chapter, trust me on that. And I added Shizuru in so I better get a smooch ... Er .. I mean Kurama better get a smooch from Botan some time soon in your story! J/k! But really, that would make me a happy person to read that! Anyway, I'll shut up now. Thanks for leaving me a few words and I hope to see an update from you as well, because I love your story! Yes, indeedy! 

**Insane over anime**: I'm glad to know you found it good. Stop! I'm blushing! I'm not all that good but I happy for the praise. You'll see if it's a happy ending or a sad one. Vote and tell me which one you want. 

**ToCOrNot77**: You love it? Really? Wow, thanks. I'm thrilled you've enjoyed it so far and I'm glad you find the K and B romance convincible. That is in and of itself flattering. I don't know how it ended up being so long. I never intended it to get that big. But I'm glad you find my work creative and my plot great. And I hope this finds you still liking my work. Sessha thanks you for the praise and the review! 

**Emilie Johnson Watson**: It was no problem. I like responding to my reviewers and I'm glad you found it excellent. Thanks for the review! 

**Disturbed Vixen**: Ren is an ass to be sure. And I wanted the bond to be at the spiritual level though the connection is felt on a physical one as well. If he suffers, she suffers and vice versa. 

And once again you are correct. It's "ki" not "chi". Sorry about that. I guess I've just been taking my translated manga as gospel. I should have looked up the word first. I corrected my error in this chapter and will in every chapter from now on. Thanks for pointing that little error out to me. I appreciate it. 

I'm sorry if I confused you a little. It wasn't my intention. I don't find you dumb, my lady. Not at all. And notice I only started the date. I just don't have the energy to fit it completely in this chapter. But it will start off my next installment. So be on the look out for it! And when am I going to see an update from you, eh? I hope this chapter was too your liking and I'm honored you are still reading my stuff. Thank you for the review! 

**Kudachi**: Hey Ben! I know I haven't e mailed you lately but I will tomorrow. I've just had a crappy week and I haven't done much of anything. Ren will get what he deserves, Ben. Have no fear. No, I was serious about the dying thing. Yep. That dream was depressing but I've been in a depressed mood for awhile so it was easy for me to write. Hiei is being the rational one for once, which I find amusing. Yusuke's reaction is typical. He can be rather arrogant at times and he didn't sense anything so why get upset about it. He knows better now, doesn't he? And I'll add your vote to the tally. I'm happy you found the chapter good and I'll talk to you soon! Thanks for leaving me a review! 

**Jadzia31**: Well I'm glad you didn't yell this time. Poor Kurama indeed. And Botan as well. Ailia's past is sad. All the villains pasts are sad. But they've handled it the wrong way. And their logic is twisted. And I'm glad you're feeling better and your situation has improved somewhat. And a happy ending you say? If the votes keep coming like yours, that's what you'll get! Thanks for the praise and the review, I appreciate it! 

**J**: Man, that fits well with Kagone, I must say. And your comments make sense to me. I can see where you're coming from. Good point! Thanks for the review and the little tidbit from "Inuyasha" That was very interesting! 

**Trans**: Of course I reviewed your story! I like it! Oro?! You were reading this in comp class?! Naughty girl! But I'm flattered you did so nonetheless. Kurama's having a hard time right now and Botan does love Kurama too much to forget him. You'll see some of her memories return in the next chapter. Ren is playing dirty but that's how he is. And he is being very selfish, no doubt about that. You saw as much in this chapter. Wow. You got riled up over Ren's actions? Cool! I mean well .. You know what I mean. I hope this chapter was to your liking and when pray tell will I see an update from you? I want to know what happens next! Thanks for the review, my lady! 

**Sycogerl 64**: I wanted to expand a little on Ailia's character. You liked the connection between Ailia and spirit world, did you? I'm glad. And I can identify with your problem. Happens to me all the time now. Which makes it very difficult to get anything done. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Arlene**: I'm happy you like where my story is going and Ailia is an interesting character no doubt about it! Yeah, I liked that idea about the names a lot! Another happy ending vote. Looks like that just might win. I hope this chapter was to your liking and I thank you for the review. 

**Tigerhw 114**: Thanks! A bit of filler but necessary as you said. Hope this was to your liking as well! Thank you for reviewing! Sessha is most happy! 

**Infine**: I'm glad you like the K/B pairing even if you have some issues with my writing style. No. I'm not offended. So don't worry about it. Yes TMJ sucks but what, pray tell, is Aspergers Syndrome. I must admit I'm curious. I hope this was an enjoyable chapter. Thanks for reviewing. 

**Akkitora**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Well it's okay. I know this is a very long story but I'm happy you think it's cool. Hope this chapter meets with your approval. Thanks for the review! 

**Hikaru Kosuzaku**: Don't worry about it. I will keep my promise but the road getting there has several bumps to come so be prepared. Thanks for the review! 

**The Happy Stalker Ball**: Well it certainly is an interesting name. Yep. That last chapter had lots of Hiei and this chapter had a bit of the fire demon as well. Hiei is one cool character, that's for sure! Kurama is having lots of problems isn't he? It always gets worse before it gets better. Yes. Thanks for the phrase. Sessha liked it a lot! And I don't think about it much either. I only show it in my work. Thanks for the review and the praise! 

**Deity of Roses**: Don't worry about it, my lady. It's enough that you do review. That's all I ask. Nothing more than that. Kurama is indeed tormented and I know it's harsh but it's necessary believe me. Okay. I'll let you know if I ever do. And I have noticed the C2 thingys and I belong to two of them and subscribe to every K/B community. And yes, I don't flame HieixOc or HieixBotan but I just find HieixMukuro to be the best Hiei coupling. 

Well I am glad to read you're going to update DA. I really, really like that one a lot. You do great with your work! I love it! Believe me I do! Maybe I'll even read an update from you soon. I hope so. And I hope this chapter was to your liking as well. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Frith**: Well, Botan's having problems but he hasn't been completely driven from her mind. And that's an interesting idea but I must confess I've never read The Snow Queen is it a good book? And that surprised you did it? ::Smirk:: That was my intention. You'll see Kurama and Botan together in the next chapter but I warn you it doesn't turn out the way you might think. Glad to know you liked this chapter and I'm thankful for the review. I also read your latest chapter and it rocked! Hopefully I'll see an update from you soon as well. 

**HanyouYukari**: That would be an interesting picture. Hiei blushing. How amusing would that be? ::Smirk:: Anyway, thanks for the pocky, me likes! And uh .. For me, you would use the word author. Well that's too bad about the writing but art is cool too! I would like to see a K/B drawing from you, that would be cool! I can understand your drive for perfection. Too bad I don't have much of that drive. Oh well. I'm flattered you're a big fan and I hope this chapter was to your liking as well. Thanks for the review! 

**Jaid Skywalker**: Kurama's having a really bad time with this right now. 

Ren is a jack ass for doing what he did to Botan but as you said, he wasn't thinking straight. 

Ailia is an interesting person and she is changing a little. She used to hate Botan but know that she knows who she really is, she's become a little protective of her. 

Yusuke is a cocky guy. Always has been and always will be. He can't help it. 

Yep. A little Koenma/Ayame smooch just for you! I know you like that couple so I gave them a little personal time. 

Hiei is a great friend. And it is scary when the calm ones go off the deep end. They're the ones to watch out for. Very dangerous indeed. 

I liked the idea for adopting flower names upon initiation cool too. 

No. I don't mind long reviews. Actually, I love them! And Yoh is a cool character too. 

Kagone is a smarmy bastard to be sure. And he'll get what's coming to him soon enough. 

Really? Kurama is hardest for you? I can understand. Hiei is fun to write. I just love his bad attitude. Most amusing. Especially his interaction with Kuwabara. 

Weight training, eh? That can be painful. Especially if you over do it. 

Well I'm glad to know you're doing better. That's for sure. 

And I see you've had problems too. 

Cliffhangers do suck but at the same time they lure the reader back. So it's a blessing and a curse. 

I'm not doing too well myself but I thank you for the concern.**__**

**__**Well at least you got away from them. Stalker types can be rather scary. 

And I'll have to rent it when it comes out since I missed Hero in the movie theaters.****

**__**I told Tony hi and he wants to dress up as a rapper for Halloween. Why I have no idea. I like Kakashi! Naruto rocks! 

Bummer about the cold but I hope you got your needed rest and I thank you for the review! 

**Honorable Gucci**: I liked the scene with Hiei taking Keiko to prove a point. That was the funnest part of writing that last chapter. ::Smirk:: Keiko has one heck of a throwing arm, doesn't she? It's agonizing for both Kurama and Botan and it will only get worse. You'll see how in the next chapter. Wow. You actually like my descriptions? That's very flattering. I love your work a lot myself and I hope to see an update from you soon. Hope this finds you well and thanks for leaving me a few words, Sessha appreciates it! 


	35. The End of All Things

Yes all my loyal fans, 'tis I, JD, back from the dead and ready to deliver another exciting installment to my epic!

A/N: Sorry for the long delay but you see, recently, I've been taking two weeks off after an update. Yes, I'm being lazy but I'm so freaking tired that I need time for my motivation to rebuild. Also I've been rather occupied as of late with my Xanga site. A fun stress reliever, what can I say?

This chapter is dedicated to Shizu Kuwabara who is a die hard Kuwabara/Yukina fan. And Shizu is an excellent writer! Check out her stories: _A Certain Shade of Black_, a post YYH fic (inspired by _After the Fall_) and _Veil of Bloody Roses, _a Kurama/Botan coupling with one sided Karasu/Kurama and Karasu/Botan. These stories are rated "R" for gore, language, disturbing images and adult situations. Both stories are currently listed in my fav stories section. So go read and enjoy!

A/N: The symbol, XXXXX, denotes flashback sequence.

Chapter 35-- The End of All Things

Kyoto.

The ancient and spiritual capital of Japan. Second only to Mecca in terms of annual visitors. Spared from the bombings that destroyed other urban centers during WWII, Kyoto maintained the cultural heritage of Japan, allowing people to see what life was like during the days of the Samurai.

For Yukina, an ice maiden from the land of Makai, this experience was indeed an eye opener. In the three years she had been living within the human world, rarely had she set foot outside of Tokyo, fearing she would be looked upon as a strange girl, out of place with the rest of ningen society. Perhaps even scorned. Simply for being different.

It was typical for humans to fear that which was different or unknown. Yet, Yukina harbored no ill will towards them. She was too gentle and trusting of a soul to hate anyone. Besides, how could she hate ningens when she held strong feelings for one of them. _Kazuma_. Yukina thought with a wistful smile as she shifted her gaze up and away from the exhibit of native song birds, focusing her attention upon the rugged features of Kuwabara who stood beside her.

The pair had arrived at Seikyo Aviary short time ago, both excited as they entered the massive domed shaped building in the northern part of Kyoto near the Kamo river. Kuwabara had been the perfect gentleman, escorting her slowly through each open area, stopping now and again as the birds that lived with the vegetated exhibits flocked around her, singing such songs of praise and welcome that the ice maiden simply couldn't ignore. She had noted the amazed look upon Kuwabara's face at how the birds responded to her presence and her heart felt lightened by this.

He was, in many ways, as innocent as she in terms of the real world. They both held a fondness for nature and the creatures that lived within it's realm. And though it wasn't the only thing Yukina loved about Kuwabara, it was this love of nature that had endeared the street fighter to the ice maiden's heart. Such a gentleman he was. So kind and gentle. _And I do care for him. Even if he is rather silly most of the time. _She shifted her gaze back to the exhibit as a trio of chickadees flew toward her. Hopping onto the dark green railing that lined the gray stone pathway that led out into the next area, the birds began to sing in light little voices, dancing about, showing off just for her. Yukina smiled at their antics, her crimson eyes aflame with joy as she let out a happy laugh.

Kuwabara turned his head, a fond smile lighting his features at the way Yukina was laughing. He loved to hear her laugh, it was light, playful even. So much so that the street fighter couldn't help but laugh in response. It lightened his heart to see her enjoying herself. After all, the ice maiden had been through a lot since being in Ningenkai.

And all because of humans.

Kuwabara frowned, remembering the time he had rescued Yukina from the crime lord Tarukane who had kidnapped the ice maiden in order to make a fortune off her tears. Tears that crystallized and formed into priceless jewels.

Tarukane had tortured the nearly defenseless girl endlessly, extracting from her the prize his greedy soul so coveted. The ticket to endless wealth. Kuwabara and Yusuke had done their best, defeating the strong man Toguro and thus securing the safety of Yukina. Even though the incident had been solved over three years ago, the memory of those events still lingered upon Kuwabara's consciousness. He had feared that Yukina would end up hating humans because of the actions of one vile man. All he could do at the time was apologize for it. Over and over again until Yukina had told him it was all right. It was in the past. Still, Kuwabara had made it his mission to show Yukina that not all humans were bad. That some of them were just as loving, kind and gentle as she was. And in this vow had added the goal of winning his lady fair's heart. _Perhaps today, I'll have enough guts to tell her how I really feel. _Kuwabara continued to silently admire Yukina, his eyes widening in surprise as he suddenly felt the touch of the ice maiden's hand upon his own.

It was gentle, comforting even, the way in which her hand rested upon his own. At first the street fighter had thought her action to be impulsive, a simple expression of the happiness she felt. But that all changed when the ice maiden turned her gaze towards him. A lump formed in his throat at the open fondness he could see within her eyes, his heart skipping a beat at the tender way she now addressed him.

"Kazuma?"

"Yes, Yukina?"Kuwabara replied, trying in vain to calm the sudden pounding of his heart. He felt a warm heat spread across his face at her tone. He knew he was blushing but he didn't care. All he cared about was what the ice maiden would say to him next. _Maybe she'll even_ _confess her feelings to me._ He thought hopefully as he waited for her to speak.

Yukina favored him with a smile, a slight blush forming on her face as she noticed the intensity of his gaze. "Thank you." She whispered, her gaze shifting back to the birds as she added, "For bringing me here."

Kuwabara held back the sigh of disappointment creeping up his throat. Reminding himself that there were plenty of opportunities left to hear a confession from his lady love, the orange haired detective gathered his composure and replied in an equally soft voice, "You're welcome."

The two remained standing in contented silence, watching as the birds continued their antics.

About fifty feet away, a tour group of twenty people came to a stop in front of a nearby exhibit, among them the small figure of Hiei, his features a mask of great annoyance and impatience. Ever since entering the aviary, the fire demon had forced himself to blend in with the crowd of ningens, though his eyes never lost sight of his sister and her ...date. He was still having difficulty accepting the fact that Yukina spent so much time with Kuwabara. A small part of him realized it was not his decision as to who his sister could or couldn't love._ But why the moron? _Hiei wondered What the hell did she see in Kuwabara that the fire demon couldn't?

Hiei was suddenly drawn out of his thoughts as a loud chorus of "Aws" erupted around him. The crowd of sightseers that surrounding him closed ranks, evading the fire demon's personal space to the point that breathing became difficult. It didn't help matters that the people scrunched up against him were doused in some kind of heavy cologne, causing his nose to twist in irritation. _Humans and their stupid masking scents_. He grumbled angrily. Though he could not see what the ruckus was all about, he had a good idea it had something to do with Yukina. _The animals always did tend to gravitate towards her_. He thought with a small smile, remembering the display of affection the little birds had given his sister a few moments ago.

He was tempted to use his Jagan, in order to see what was truly going on but decided against it. Using such things would only alert Yukina and Kuwabara to his presence and despite disapproving of this date, Hiei didn't want to ruin his sister's time away from the temple. _But I can't lose sight of them either_. "Move it." Hiei growled in a dark tone, hoping it was enough to scare the people around him.

Nothing happened.

Hiei drew in a breath, forcing down the urge to beat through the throng of humans. A sudden inspiration came to him. _I may not be able to use my Jagan, but I can still get out of this_ _crowd._ He thought, an evil smile tugging at his lips as he lifted his right hand up to his waist. A small red flash ignited at the tip of his index finger which the fire demon promptly used to set fire to the seat of the large man standing in front of him. In a shocked voice that sounded so unlike him, Hiei suddenly cried out, "Oh my God! Look at that!"

The crowd instantly came to attention, their gazes focusing on the orange flame quickly consuming the large man's jeans, their shouts of concern reaching his ears. The man jumped, sent into panic mode not only by the cries of the people but the now blistering flame attacking his backside. "Ah! My ass is on fire!" He shouted fearfully as he leaped around, his meaty hands swatting heavily against his butt, knocking several people over in an attempt to put out the flame.

Hiei smiled in amusement. Now afforded a clear view, his gaze swept the area, his eyes focusing upon the retreating forms of Yukina and Kuwabara who disappeared into the next exhibit. He started forward, attempting to escape only to come to an instant halt as a rather strong hand seized his shoulder.

"And just where do you think you are going young man?" A feminine voice called out sternly before turning him around to face her. "Don't think I didn't see you pull off that little stunt."

Hiei glared up at her, recognizing the tall, brunette as his tour guide. "Look lady, I don't care what you think you saw, I don't have time or the inclination to explain myself." He growled threatenly. "So unless you want to spend the rest of your life without your right hand, I suggest you let me go."

The brunette glared back of him but complied, releasing her hold upon his shoulder.

The fire demon smirked, about to turn around when the tour guide suddenly latched her fingers around his right ear, her grip surprisingly painful as she began to speak. "That's it kid! You're coming with me!" She shouted angrily as she marched away, dragging a very surprised and very pissed off Hiei along with her.

&&&&&

Kurama walked slowly down a narrow street within Toshima ward, his keen eyes missing nothing as he surveyed the terrain. Normally he would have taken the time to admire the older streets and buildings that represented the old Tokyo, or Edo as it was once known. But not today. Today he was searching for Botan. And with him, his friends. As promised, the fox spirit had traveled to Yusuke's apartment, meeting up with not only the head detective but Keiko, Ayame, Koenma, Yoh and Genkai. Together they set out into the city, this time concentrating their search to the northern wards, starting with Toshima.

Kurama tossed a look over his shoulder, his gaze falling upon the somber faces of Koenma and Ayame who lagged slightly behind the rest of the group. Something was troubling them. That much he could tell. The pair had been strangely silent ever since meeting up at Yusuke's. _I wonder what's wrong? _Could it be they found out some new information about Botan's kidnappers? Kurama frowned. _No. That doesn't make sense_. He countered as he returned his attention back in front of him. _They would have said something_. So what was it? _ And why do I have a feeling I won't like it._

Koenma let out a quiet sigh of relief as the kitsune turned his head back around and away from him. The toddler lord had done his best to remain calm and collected during his time around the detectives but could not shake the despair completely from his consciousness. Not after what had happened upon his return to Reikai last night.

XXXXX

Koenma rested against the back of Ayame, smiling at the warmth that radiated from the ferry girl as they zoomed across the starlit Reikai sky upon her oar. Night had always felt different in his home world, more subdued, peaceful than what occurred in the realm of Ningenkai. And yet for some strange reason, he could find little comfort in the darkness. Koenma couldn't give answer to the sudden unease that prevailed upon his consciousness. Though they had failed once again to find Botan or Ren, Kurama had turned out to have recovered some of his reasoning and was functioning well enough to continue on with the search in the morning. That should have been good news.

But Koenma knew unless they found Botan soon, he would lose not only his most trusted ferry girl but the most intelligent detective he had ever employed. That alone, however wasn't the sole reason for his sudden concern. There was something else. Some intangible menace that hovered nearby, as if waiting to pounce upon him like a predator lying in wait for his unsuspecting prey.

Koenma shook his head, trying to rid himself of such thoughts. That's ridiculous. He chastised himself. It's nothing but my stupid imagination acting up on me again. But why did the fear still remain? Why did he become more and more uneasy the closer Ayame flew them towards the palace?

"My lord?" Ayame called out gently, the concern unmistakable in her voice.

Koenma flinched, startled at the sudden intrusion upon his thoughts. "Yes, Ayame?" He whispered in response, his voice distant, though his heart skipped a beat at the sudden clasping of the dark haired ferry girl's hand around his own.

"You're shivering. Is something wrong? Are you feeling ill?"

"No." Koenma replied quickly, his tone ringing hollow though he continued to deny the rising fear in his heart and mind. "Nothing's wrong. It's just a little chilly out tonight. Don't you agree?"

Ayame remained silent, as if to protest his words though to her credit she did not question him. "Yes. I suppose it is."

Koenma let out a relieved sigh, though inside he was still riddled with anxiety.

They flew beyond the palace gates, landing silently upon the open court a few seconds later. No sooner did Ayame dematerialize her oar, than George came rushing out all in a panic.

"Lord Koenma, Lord Koenma Sir! You need to come inside quickly!"

"What's the matter this time, Ogre?!" Koenma addressed his servant in agitation. "Did the other oni's mix up the judgment lists again?"

George's features grew wounded. "Why do you always blame us for that?" He retorted in a whining tone of voice. "It's your job too you know."

Koenma closed his eyes in annoyance. "We'll you stop feeling sorry for yourself and answer my damn question!" He commanded sharply.

George jumped at his boss's words but complied, drawing in a breath before letting it out in a huff. "It's your father, sir." He began, reaching up to wipe away the beads of sweat that had accumulated upon his forehead. "He's just come back from his northern business trip and says he needs to speak with you." He paused, the anxiety visible upon his blue oni features as he added with emphasis. "Now."

Koenma paled at the statement. _Of course_. He thought in realization. No wonder he had been feeling nervous. His father was back from his trip. _ And from the sounds of it, he's not too_ _happy with me._ "Did he say what it was he wanted to speak with me about?" The spirit lord asked George.

The blue oni shook his head. "No sir. But from the way he's been acting during your absence I'd say he's ticked off about something."

Koenma closed his eyes, a weary sigh escaping his lips. True he had wanted to speak to his father but had hoped to do so under more congenial circumstances. "Very well. I'll go to him." He said after several tense seconds of silence. Koenma began forward, determined to take whatever news or punishment his father wanted to dole out to him only to stop as a hand suddenly wrapped around his own. He looked down, eyes widening in surprise then tenderness as he noticed the delicate fingers of Ayame entwine within his own.

"Not alone, Lord Koenma." Ayame whispered, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I wish to go as well."

Koenma brought his gaze upright, a beaming smile upon his face as returned her gesture. "Of course."

The two of them entered the building then quickly up the several flights of stairs before heading down the hall and into the special corridor marked solely for King Enma himself. Stopping before the massive oak doors that marked the entrance to Enma's domain, Koenma raised his free hand up, forming a fist then tapping lightly against the wood frame.

"Come in." A deep, booming voice called out.

Koenma gave a small troubled look over at Ayame before reluctantly loosening his hold from her hand and pressing his palms against the door closest too him. He pushed hard, gritting his teeth as the heavy weight of the door slowly gave way, until at last his eyes met the darkened confines of his father's throne room.

Koenma stepped inside, Ayame close behind. His nervous eyes focused directly upon the chair in the center of the far wall, his pupils adjusting quickly to the darkness, the figure of his father becoming clearer with each step he made. "You sent for me father?" He managed to call out in an even voice, though his heart was becoming heavier the closer he came to Enma.

"So I did." Enma replied, a small flash of light erupted across the bearded features of the Great Reikai Lord, reflected light that had fallen upon his glasses, signaling the shift of his head towards them. "But what is Ayame doing here?"

Koenma looked away from Enma briefly, giving his love a small smile before returning his attention back to his father. "I asked for her to come with me." He lied. No matter how bad his situation was about to become, Koenma would not let Ayame suffer because of it.

"Hmm .." Enma sounded. "I had hoped to speak with you alone, my son." He began, not bothering to hide the disappointment in his voice. "We have a great many things to discuss. But I can safely assume your research assistant knows more than you do about such matters."

Koenma frowned about to ask what he meant when Enma spoke.

"It seems you've become a little lax in regards to the personal lives of those under your employ, Koenma."

"What do you mean by that father?" Koenma replied defensively. He had always been a good worker and a good son. Even after Enma nearly disowned him for the failures of the Sensui incident. _And you're hardly the one to talk, Dad._ He added mentally, recalling several questionable incidents in which his father had been involved in. But Koenma kept his mouth shut, waiting for the king to answer.

Enma said nothing for a few seconds, drawing a short intake of breath before answering. "You've allowed a ferry girl to fall in love with one of your detectives," He paused before adding, "and a demon at that."

Koenma swallowed dryly, wincing at the sudden pain that radiated within his throat. _ Oh_ _God, he knows!_ His mind screamed frantically. "I can explain that father. It was ..."

"Silence!" Enma shouted, the force of his voice reverberating throughout the room. "Do you have any idea how much danger you put our house under?! The scrutiny in which the elders will be watching us!."

"But Torandai already knows!" Koenma shouted back, his features growing defiant. "He knows about the soul bond between Botan and Kurama. He even offered to help!"

"I realize that my son." Enma said in a softer voice though the sting of his anger remained. "It was Torandai who told me of the situation."

Koenma was taken aback. The head elder had told his father of the soul bond. Though wholly unexpected, it shouldn't have upset his father to the point of yelling. "Then why are you so upset father?" He asked. "Are you mad because I didn't come right out and tell you?"

There was a pause. A tense few seconds passed before Enma spoke again. "No." He admitted. "That is not the reason for my anger."

"Then what is it, father?"

"I've just found out from one of your ferrymen that the security elder, Kagone, knows of the relationship as well."

Koenma paled, his whole body shaking at this new bit of information. He had sent out the ferrymen to survey the different houses belonging to the Reikai elders. He had not expected them to find out anything. Least of all that Kagone had discovered Botan and Kurama's relationship. "If that's true father, then I must ask you to give me the missing pages of the common law book."

"I'm afraid I cannot give that to you my son." Enma replied sadly.

"Why not?" Koenma demanded. "Don't you realize with those pages we can save ... " He started, his voice failing him as his father shook his head.

"I burnt them. Long ago."

Koenma was shocked. "But ... Why father?! Surely you must have foreseen this happening again. After Konrei ... "

"It is because of what happened to Konrei that I burnt those pages." Enma countered. "Those papers, while legal, failed to save Konrei. Just as they would have failed to save your ferry girl and your detective."

"I don't understand." Koenma said softly, the despair weaved within his voice as he looked up at his father. "If you felt it would fail to save anyone, why burn them?"

"Because I didn't want our people to get the notion that it was okay to wed outside of the realm. I didn't want the seed of such ideas planted inside their heads. I did what was best for our people. That's all I've ever done."

Koenma shook his head. "I don't believe you." He said defiantly. "If that were true, why would someone steal the common law book from Torandai's library?"

"Believe what you want, Koenma," Enma replied in the harsh tone of a disapproving father. "But the fact remains Kagone will hunt them down and kill them without trial or mercy. You know this as well as I."

"True, but I refuse to give up hope." Koenma countered. "I will find a way to help them and if that means taking out Kagone in the process than so be it."

He heard Ayame gasp and though he wanted to reassure her, his gaze remained fixed upon Enma who sighed heavily.

"That kind of thinking will get you and our people killed, son. Is that what you really want?"

Koenma remained unrepentant in his statement. "Kagone's already taken my brother. I won't let him kill anyone else I care about. Even if I must die in the process I will gladly do so. I will make sure he doesn't get away with condemning an innocent person again."

"Then I suggest you keep a close eye on your ferry girl and your detective." Enma stated sharply, though a hint of respect lingered within his words. "Now leave me. The trip has been exhausting and I'm in need of rest."

Koenma nodded and bowed, Ayame following his motion before the pair quickly exited the room, closing the door behind them.

"Do you believe that Kagone knows about Kurama and Botan's relationship?" Ayame asked as they began to walk side by side down the hall.

Koenma cast his gaze downward, a look of deep concern upon his face. "Yes." He answered softly. "And the ruthless bastard will have no qualms about stepping into Ningenkai to track them down and kill them." He added bitterly, the memories of his past giving voice to his anger.

The spirit lord shifted his gaze to the left, a look of surprise than tenderness marking his features as he felt Ayame link her arm within his own.

"Do you think we can keep them safe?" Ayame asked, coming to a stop near the entrance to Koenma's office.

"I don't know," Koenma admitted with a somber tone, his heart and mind growing troubled at all the danger that was sure to follow once Kagone went after Botan and Kurama. _But I can't let that bastard win._ "Kagone got away with murder once. I will not let allow that to happen again."

XXXXX

"My lord? Are you all right?"

Koenma blinked, brought back to the present by the sound of his beloved's voice. He turned, giving her a reassuring smile as he answered, "I'm fine, Ayame. Just thinking about a few things."

Ayame studied her boss, a concerned look upon her face. _He's so worried about_ _everyone._ The research assistant knew full well the new burden Koenma carried with him. Part of her had been disappointed at his neglecting to tell Kurama how precarious the situation had become. Not only did the fox spirit have to worry about dealing with Ren and his minions, there was the added element of Kagone to deal with. On the other hand, Ayame knew that Koenma was sparing the kitsune of the burden of such knowledge. The spirit lord had taken it upon himself to keep watch, to be alert and to guard against any assault or trick Kagone might deal out.

_But why not tell the others?_ She wondered but kept it to herself. Who was she to question him. Koenma would tell them when he was ready. _I only hope we find Botan soon_. Ayame thought as she turned her attention back upon the group in front of her. _Before Kagone finds us_.

&&&&&&

Quiet was the atmosphere of The River Oriental, a three story Japanese ryokan style restaurant specializing in South East Asian cuisine. Situated on the banks of the Kamo river which carved a path through the heart of Kyoto, this dining establishment was a local favorite for casual dining as well as offering a lovely view of the river itself. And among the patrons now enjoying a late lunch, sat the small, rather annoyed form of Hiei.

Tucked away in the far corner of the dining room floor, the fire demon seethed silently, angered not only at having to watch the continued romantic antics that Kuwabara displayed towards Yukina as they ate but also his treatment at the hands of the tour guide that had dragged him away earlier. It had taken all his will power not to kill the stupid female for having the audacity to confuse him with a human child. Knowing he had to get away before he did end up hurting her, Hiei broke free of her grip and ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. Ignoring the warning calls to stop, the fire demon burst through the doors and was out of the building within seconds, his keen eyesight catching the retreating forms of Kuwabara and Yukina as they boarded a bus marked **Gion Antique Quarter**.

Hiei rushed forward, moving so quickly, no one saw him slip into the bus. Not even Kuwabara and Yukina who were too preoccupied talking to each other to notice him walk by and sit down in the back. His excursion into town proved to be no more exciting than the aviary had. For two hours he shadowed the pair, his emotions shifting between disgust and annoyance as he watched the street fighter take Yukina into a series of small shops, the moron's eyes just as amazed as the ice maiden's as they checked out the antique wares. _What a wimp_. Hiei thought in disdain at Kuwabara's behavior. _I wouldn't be caught dead_ _doing something like this for my mate_. A smirk suddenly played upon his lips as he thought of Mukuro. _Besides, I know what she likes and shopping isn't one of them. _He continued to follow the pair, letting a sigh of relief escape his throat as the left the Gion district and walked onward and into The River Oriental, Hiei close behind.

_And here I am, watching them yet again_. Hiei thought with a grumble. Although he had vowed to perform his brotherly duty in regards to Yukina, it didn't help that he was bored and tired from all the walking and shopping. And starved as well.

Normally, the fire apparition could go days without food, but all the stress and exercise had made him hungry and the pleasant aromas of the food that surrounded him were becoming all too tempting to resist. Giving in, he ordered a bowl of fried rice, eating it slowly and quietly, all the while listening in on the conversation between Kuwabara and Yukina on the opposite side of the room.

"So how's that soup, Yukina?" Kuwabara asked as he lifted a small white ceramic cup to his lips. The street fighter took a small sip of hot tea before setting it down again. "Pretty good?"

Yukina nodded, a happy look upon her face as she lowered the white soup cup away from her lips and back onto the matching colored saucer in front of her. "Very much so. And .." She paused, her voice turning soft, her features shy as she added, "I'm enjoying the company as well."

Kuwabara blushed, surprised at her statement. For all his posturing about manly virtue, the street fighter was easily embarrassed whenever Yukina complimented him. "Uh ... Thanks Yukina. That really means a lot to me."

Yukina smiled at him, secretly amused by the blush spread across his cheeks. She had no doubts that Kuwabara was a good, strong man. But he was also a softy and a romantic. Two things that the ice maiden had grown to love about him. _Love._ She thought, a wistful smile tugging at her lips. Yes. She loved Kuwabara very much. _But I don't want to tell him just yet._ She added. The moment didn't feel right. She wanted the confession to be someplace secluded, someplace special. But that didn't mean she couldn't let him know she appreciated him. Reaching out, the ice maiden rested her hand upon Kuwabara's.

The street fighter's gaze shifted, his surprised eyes widening at the sight of Yukina's delicate hand resting upon his larger one.

"I want to thank you, Kazuma, for taking me here today. I have enjoyed every moment that I've shared with you."

Kuwabara was speechless. _She ... actually enjoys my company ?!_ His mind cried in triumph. His heart swelled with pride and love while his brain scrambled to come up with something sophisticated or worldly to impress her with. Instead he let his emotions speak for him. "As have I my love. There's no one on this earth that I'd rather be with than you."

Now it was Yukina's turn to blush. She lowered her gaze, a tender smile lighting her features as Kuwabara adjusted his hand so that it was clasping hers. "Kazuma." She whispered, the love evident in her tone as she relished in the gentle caress of the street fighter's thumb across the top of her hand.

And so they remained, until the server brought the main course to their table. With great reluctance, Kuwabara released his hold upon Yukina's hand, freeing them up to finish their food. They ate in silence, content to simply be in each other's company, until at last they were ready to leave.

Hiei looked up from the empty bowl in front of him, noting with some relief that Kuwabara and Yukina had finished their meal and were making ready to leave. The fire demon sat the bowl to the side and rose to his feet, about to follow when a tall man wearing a name tag marked Katsura stepped in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" He asked in a stern tone that might have intimidated lesser men but not Hiei.

"Yeah." Hiei replied in matter of fact voice. "I'm leaving."

Katsura shook his head, causing his black bangs to swing violently. "Not without paying your bill first, buddy." He replied sharply as he held up a small slip of white paper.

The youkai looked at the bill then the server in mild amusement. "Well that would be rather hard considering I don't have any money on me."

"Oh really." Katsura said, his features turning stern. "Then I suppose you won't mind doing a little dish work to pay off your debt." He added, pointing a long finger to his right where a set of hinged doors sat.

Hiei growled threateningly, curling his lip as an image of him wearing an apron and a hair net while scrubbing dishes bloomed in his consciousness. "No thanks." He replied. "Not my style." He added, giving the server a dismissive look as he started towards the entrance doors where his sister and Kuwabara were exiting.

"Hold it!"

A hand suddenly gripped his shoulder and, though it wasn't all that strong, Hiei stopped and turned around. "Look," He growled in a low tone, hoping to scare the guy. "Don't piss me off. I'm not in the mood for it."

But Katsura ignored Hiei's warning. Instead he increased pressure on his shoulder. "Listen buddy, either you come back to the dish room and work off your bill or I'm calling the police."

Hiei closed his eyes, not in fear but rather to control the rising need to kill the stupid human before him. He'd already been told once what to do by a human. _I'll be damned if I'll do_ _it again._ Without warning, the fire demon broke free of the server's grip, moving at a speed beyond the sight of mortals and out of the restaurant before Katsura had time to recover. He tore off down the sidewalk, hoping to catch a glimpse of his sister but she was nowhere to be found. _Oh well._ He thought as he slowed down, mingling with the crowd as best he could. Hiei had already gleaned the trip's itinerary from within Kuwabara's mind. He knew where the street fighter was taking Yukina next. And with a skill of practiced grace, Hiei weaved his way around the mass of people, heading to the subway that would take him to Sohaki park near the Imperial Palace grounds.

&&&&&

Ailia walked briskly down a crowded sidewalk within the Toshima ward. A garment bag slung over her shoulder, the ex-ferry girl kept her gaze straight ahead and her senses on constant alert. After Ren's statements yesterday, she now knew that the detectives were searching vigorously for Botan. And if they were to spot her, she wouldn't stand a chance against them. _ I_ _can't believe he sent me to do this_. She grumbled inwardly, still irritated at her leader's orders.

Despite not knowing exactly where the spirit detectives were, Ren had already dispatched Tahomen, Lina and Kigorei to make ready for the start of their plan. Ailia, for her part, was simply to retrieve Botan's "gift" and make sure she wore it before taking her to the heavily forested areas beyond the borders of the northern Tokyo districts. Ailia frowned at thought of what would soon happen and the trap they were about to lay to ensnare the kitsune.

Though she knew the reasons for Ren's choice of battleground, it didn't mean that she liked the plan. In fact, she hated it. Especially the idea of Botan bearing witness to what would surely be a violent and bloody end to Kurama's life. _But she is necessary to get Kurama to come to us_. She countered, coming to a stop at a pedestrian crossing. A worried look marred her features as she contemplated the consequences of their actions. What would happen to Botan after Kurama died? By the soul bond principle, the deity would lose her life at the same moment her lover did. So how was Ren going to keep her alive? Her thoughts were suddenly shattered as a strong, familar ki slammed into her senses, drawing her gaze directly in front of her.

Ailia's heart pounded, fear and shock filling her veins at the sight that met her eyes.

There, on the opposite side of the busy street, mingled within the crowd awaiting for a change in the signal, stood the tall form of Kurama. And with him, Koenma, Yusuke, Genkai, Keiko, some other ferry girl she didn't know and a blond man. She paid no attention to the others, too paralyzed by the cold, deadly look the kitsune threw at her. _He's seen me! He knows I'm_ _here!_ She had to get back to the loft. She had to get Botan out of there before Kurama found her and their plan was ruined.

&&&&&

Kurama stood silently at the corner waiting patiently for the walking signal to appear so they could cross the street and continue their search. For his part, the kitsune was becoming rather tired after the endless hours of walking. Yoh had suggested they continue their search of the northern wards where several garment industries and suppliers resided. The young reigen had explained the logic of his plan, pointing out that Ren's clothes always looked tailored. Perhaps they could find out which shop Ren used and get an address from there. Kurama had agreed to the plan, impressed at the blonde's intelligence.

So they had visited every shop they came across and although they had yet to be successful, the kitsune had not given up hope. _The bastard has to be somewhere_ _around here_. He growled. _And I'm going to find him._ And as they stood at the crossing, he suddenly felt something. A ki so similar to the one of woman who had attacked him a few months ago that there could be no mistake. Angered emerald eyes scanned the area before him, coming to stop upon the tall, lithe frame of a dark haired woman across the street. _It's her!_

Yusuke, who stood to the kitsune's left, felt Ailia's ki as well. "Is that .. her?" He murmured in complete surprise, his gaze now focusing upon the ex-ferry girl as well.

Ailia, having now been discovered by not only Kurama but Yusuke as well, broke free of her paralysis and whirled around, bolting down the sidewalk, knocking people down in her frantic race to get away.

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted, tearing off after her only to blink in surprise as Kurama blew past him and out of view. "What the hell?! Kurama!" The detective shouted out, hoping to slow down the fast moving kitsune but Kurama was beyond the sound of Yusuke's voice as he turned the corner and out of the dark haired man's sight. "Dammit!" He cried loudly, skidding to a stop when the rest of the group protested.

"Yusuke what's going on?" Koenma demanded, catching his breath as he came to stand beside him.

"Kurama's gone off after her." Yusuke answered quickly. "We need to catch up to him before he gets into trouble." He began forward again, the rest following as they rounded the corner and began to search for their friend.

Koenma kept pace with Yusuke, his features twisted in confusion as he spoke. "I don't understand." He began. "Who is Kurama going after?"

"Ailia." Yusuke answered. "The telepathic bitch who attacked us in the park a couple months ago."

"Yusuke, would you please not use that word!" Keiko cried out from behind the detective as she kept pace with Ayame to her left and Yoh to her right with Genkai slightly behind.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a prude, Keiko." He growled in annoyance. "After what she did to Kurama, she earned the title."

Koenma seemed upset for a different reason. "Yusuke?"

The detective turned his gaze sideways to his boss. "Yeah, what is it, Koenma?"

"What was that woman's name again?"

Yusuke smirked. "Why, you looking to date her or something?"

"No you moron!" Koenma shouted. "I simply want to make sure I heard you correctly!"

Yusuke let out a sigh. "Here name is Ailia." He answered, a frown taking hold of his features. "Didn't Hiei tell you this already?"

A troubled look caressed the spirit lord's face. _No!_ He wanted to shout back but held his tongue. Why hadn't the fire demon told him of this earlier? And how was it everyone knew but him? _I hate being kept in the dark_. He growled but kept it to himself. Wanting to be sure his suspicions were correct, Koenma asked, "And what does she look like?"

The corners of Yusuke's lips twitched but her refrained from teasing his boss as he answered. "She's about Kurama's height, with long straight black hair and bright blue eyes. Nice face and figure but a rotten personality made worse by the fact that she's a psychic."

Koenma's features paled. It sounded like her. Hell they even had the same name but was it really her? Could Kiku still be alive after all this time.

"Hey Koenma, you all right?" Yusuke asked. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Koenma flinched, drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of Yusuke's voice. "I'm fine." He replied in an authoritative tone. "Let's just go find Kurama." He added, increasing his pace until he was ahead of the pack.

Yusuke frowned. _What the hell's eating him?_ He wondered. Shaking his head, the detective put more energy into his stride, catching up with the spirit lord, the others close behind as they followed Kurama's ki signature down the sidewalk.

&&&&&

Ailia continued to run, not daring to look behind her. She knew the kitsune was on her trail, most eager to capture and interrogate her. Perhaps even kill her. And Ailia had no doubt the fox spirit would snap her neck the moment she gave him the information. And she could hardly blame him. After all, she was the cause of his suffering. It was she who had altered the deity's mind and in turn had condemned him to die. By rights she deserved death. But not yet. There were things left undone, and people yet to kill. Spurned on by her purpose, Ailia increased her pace, noting with some relief that Kurama's ki had weakened then disappeared all together. _Maybe he took a wrong turn somewhere_. After all, she had masked her energy the moment she began to run. Certainly he couldn't sense her now.

Her assumptions proved wrong as a long, green vine like rope suddenly shot out from behind her. The vine wrapped constrictively around Ailia's calf muscles then her thighs, causing her to cry out from the intense pain. Ailia's legs were violently yanked out from under her, the motion sending her rocketing to the ground. Bracing for impact, Ailia let go of the garment bag, tossing it to the side as she attempted to stop her fall. But the vine was quicker, pinning her arms to the side, not allowing her any freedom of movement. She scrunched her eyes together, expecting to be slammed into the ground only to snap them open when her descent suddenly stopped.

Her breath suddenly caught in her throat as a voice, low and deadly, whispered from somewhere behind her.

"Well it seems I've caught a little rabbit trying to escape. Wherever were you running off to .. Ailia?"

_He .. He knows my name!_ She cried mentally, totally caught off guard by the whispering of her name. But how? How could anyone outside her small circle know her name. An answer came to her then, one that made the most sense. The college. Ren had insisted she keep her first name when they registered. And somehow, Kurama had found out her name. Surprise gave way to fear when a sudden change of energy was felt coming from the kitsune. It was in essence still Kurama but yet not. _Oh God. _She thought in terror, her mind suddenly comprehending why she was feeling such a strange difference in both ki and tone. _ It's not Suuichi, it's .. Youko._

As if reading her thoughts, the fox spirit appeared before her. Tall and imposing, the youkai form of Kurama glared coldly down at her. Using his ability to manipulate plants, Youko willed the vines wrapped around Ailia to pull her upright. Hoping to intimidate the telepath, Youko closed the distance between them until only a few inches of space remained. He had little time for games today, especially since he was using up so much spiritual energy just to keep his youkai form. And besides, his mate was dying. He needed answers and he needed them now. "Where is she?" He demanded, his features as hard as the tone of his voice as he waited for her answer.

When she didn't comply, he commanded the vines to tighten, the force causing Ailia to gasp in pain. "Where is she?" He asked again, growling in frustration at her refusal to answer. Golden eyes narrowed, his features growing cold as he said, "If you will not tell me, I will kill you."

"If .. I tell you.. Will you let me live?" Ailia managed to say between clenched teeth as she fought to remain conscious. Normally she would have used her telepathic powers to shake herself loose, but the constant pain was interfering with her ability to use such tactics. It was as if he knew who she was and what she could and could not do. _It seems you are indeed the master tactician just as Ren has always said. _She thought in begrudging admiration. _ But that doesn't mean I can't outsmart you_. She added with an inward smirk as she came up with a plan of her own in order to break free.

Youko cocked his head to the side, his features contemplative as he thought over her offer. "Perhaps." He conceded. "But that will depend on whether or not your information is valid."

"Relax these vines and I'll tell you."

Youko looked at her in dark amusement. "And let you use your power to escape?" He said with a sardonic smile. "I think not." His smile fell, his features growing hard as he spoke once again. "Now tell me where Botan is."

Ailia glared defiantly at him. _Stubborn man! Too damn smart for his own good!_ She growled inwardly.

"Well?" Youko growled sharply, his patience growing thin at the woman's stalling tactics. "Are you going to tell me where she is or am I going to have to squeeze it out of you?"

"Kurama!" A chorus of voices cried simultaneously, drawing both the kitsune and the ex ferry girl's attention to the side.

Youko scowled at the approach of Yusuke and the others, annoyed by their sudden intrusion into his interrogation. His concentration unintentionally broken, the vines began to loosen, allowing Ailia to at last use her abilities.

Using her psychic powers, Ailia attacked the distracted Youko, sending him to the side with enough force to slam him into and through the alleyway wall. In that same instant she broke free of the vines, scooping up the garment bag and disappearing before anyone had a chance to go after her.

Yusuke was the first to recover as he charged forward, skidding to a stop in front of the damaged wall. His eyes studied the gaping hole, his voice full of concern as he spoke. "Kurama, you okay, man?"

"I'm fine Yusuke." Kurama replied a few seconds later as he emerged from the hole, his human form back in control once more. "I only wished you had allowed me time to find out where Botan was hidden." He added, the irritation in his tone not lost on Yusuke who lowered his head.

"Sorry, Kurama. We only wanted to help you out, that's all."

Kurama sighed. "It's all right, Yusuke." He replied as he reached up to rub his temples. The psychic attack Ailia had unleashed, though painful, wasn't as powerful as it could have been. She could have done a lot more damage than she did. _So why didn't she?_ Kurama wondered.

"So I guess we missed out on our best chance to find Botan, huh?" Yusuke asked, his gaze shifting over to his right as he watched the rest of the group catch up.

A crafty look took hold of the kitsune's face. "Ah, but have we really, Yusuke?" He said enigmatically as he walked past the detective to the torn vines spread out on the pavement below.

Yusuke frowned, watching as the fox spirit crouched down and scooped up a few of the green fibers. "What do you mean, Kurama?"

Kurama rose to his feet once more. "I mean that I have her scent." He answered, turning around then holding up the vine for the younger man to see. Sure enough, spots of red were visible, indicating that Kurama had wounded her. "Follow the scent and we find Botan. Which is why we must hurry."

"Why is that?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama turned away from the detective. "Because she knows it as well." He replied before walking once more, his nose leading the way to what he hoped would be an end to all the suffering he was going through.

&&&&&

Ailia stumbled into the top level of Ren's loft, blood dripping in her wake as she slowly and painfully made her way towards the dining table. Her legs were a mess, large gashes visible in between the ripped fabric of the black jeans she wore, the result of the vine attack Kurama had used to capture her. At the time of her escape, the ex-ferry girl had been too pumped with adrenaline to realize how badly wounded she was. It was only after believing she was safe that she felt the sudden, nearly overwhelming sensation of pain within the entirety of her legs. Pain became fear as a thought came to her mind. If she had been this badly injured, that meant the blood from her wounds would lead Kurama directly to her. Once he had her scent, the kitsune would track her down. All the way back to the loft. Knowing she had little time before Kurama found her, Ailia moved as fast as her damaged legs could carry her.

Now home, Ailia had to get Botan ready quickly so they could make their escape. _But I'm so very tired_. Her mind countered as she collapsed into the chair at the head of the table. She brought her legs in front of her, hissing in pain as the throbbing increased to a nearly unbearable level. _Damn that fox!_ She snarled inwardly, cursing the kitsune for her rather deep and painful wounds. It was only the second time an opponent had gotten close enough to harm her. _And it will be the last_. She vowed. Kurama would pay for each and every wound inflicted upon her flesh. _But first I have to heal these gashes_. Ailia reached down, about to begin the healing process only to turn her head to the side at the sudden sound of Botan calling out to her.

"Miss Ailia? Are you .." Botan began, her curious eyes widening in shock at the vision that met her gaze. There sat Ailia, her jeans shredded and her legs bleeding rather heavily. In concern, the deity rushed forward, coming to a stop beside the older woman before crouching down to look at the wounds. "What happened Miss Ailia?! Who did this to you?!"

The dark haired woman let out a weary sigh. Though touched by Botan's concern, she didn't want her to know the truth. Even if she was angry at the one who had attacked her. "It's nothing, Botan. I'll be fine in just a moment."

"Let me heal you."

Ailia shook her head, waving Botan away. "I'll do it myself." She replied in a harsher tone than she intended. Her blue eyes met the hurt amethyst ones of Botan and her features softened. "What you could do for me though is take that garment bag over there," She paused, turning to point at the bag she had dropped on the floor the moment she had entered the top level of Ren's home. "And go change into whatever is inside of it."

Botan frowned but rose to her feet. Walking over to the bag she bent down and picked it up before returning to Ailia's side. "What is it?" She asked, looking up from the bag over to the older woman who shrugged.

"I don't know. But it is a gift from Ren." She stated simply as she began to heal her wounds. "He wants you to wear it when we go to meet up with him."

Botan nodded. Turning around, the deity began to cross the floor, heading towards the bedroom only to stop as Ailia called out to her.

"And Botan, do be quick about it. We have to leave in a few minutes."

"Why?" Botan asked, curious at the almost frantic tone of voice Ailia used.

The older woman paused, trying to think up a valid excuse. "Because Ren is expecting us." She answered at last.

Satisfied with Ailia's reason, Botan continued on her way, opening then closing the door behind her. Laying the garment bag onto the bed, the ferry girl reached out and quickly unzipped it. A gasp escaped from her throat, shocked eyes staring in trepidation at what lay before her. _It .. It can't be .._ Her mind cried, even though she knew it to be the truth. It was a kimono. The same kimono that she had seen herself wearing in her dream a few nights ago. She reached out with a shaky hand, shock giving way to fear as she felt the soft blue fabric, her fingertips sliding across the elegant elm leaf pattern shaded gold before she quickly retracted her hand away. _I can't wear this. I just can't!_

"But you must, for Ren's sake." Ailia's voice spoke from behind her.

Botan jumped, startled at the sudden appearance of the now healed ex-ferry girl who came to stand beside her. "I don't know if I can." She replied, her voice full of fear. What if the vision in her dream came to be. What if the red haired man named Kurama got hurt. She didn't want that. _But Ailia said Ren needs me to wear this. But why? What is he planning?_

Ailia frowned at the thoughts running through the deity's mind. Her gaze traveled away from Botan to the kimono spread out on the bed. _What indeed_. She wondered. Remembering now was not the time for introspection, Ailia returned her gaze back to the younger woman. "We mustn't delay any longer, Botan." She said in a nearly pleading voice. "I'm sure whatever the reason, Ren needs to see you wearing this kimono. So let's not disappoint him, okay?"

Botan nodded. Ren needed her. And she wanted to see him. If for nothing else than to ask him why he had the kimono made for her. Without further protest, the deity reached out and picked up the kimono, heading into the bathroom to change.

Ailia watched Botan disappear, waiting until she was completely inside before removing the cell phone from her belt. With one nimble tap, the dark haired woman hit the speed dial button then put the phone up to her ear. She waited for Ren's customary bark before replying in an urgent voice, "We've got a problem."

&&&&&

Hiei vaulted between the tree tops of Takura maples lined up to the side of a secluded pathway deep in the heart of Sohaki park, a large expanse of forested land a short distance from the Kyoto Imperial Palace. The fire demon gazed continuously downward, no fear upon his features as he moved with expert precision, each leap perfectly timed and in sync with the pace set by Kuwabara and Yukina who walked on the path below. Finding them had been easy enough for the speedy youkai. Watching how close the street fighter and the ice maiden were walking to each other, not so easy. Despite his aversion to Yukina's choice of mate, Hiei stayed true to the vow he set earlier.He would not abandon his watch over Yukina. Even if it meant having to witness his sister display such open affection towards the man he considered an inferior being and therefore, not worthy of Yukina's heart.

Several feet below, Kuwabara and Yukina walked hand in hand down the paved walkway, blissfully unaware that they were being watched. A gentle breeze blew past, swirling through the boughs of the maple trees, tugging at the vivid red tinted leaves, causing them to shake as if in fear.

Kuwabara tilted his head back, watching with mild fascination as the wind danced through the trees. For the briefest of seconds, the strong man thought he saw a flash of black mingle with the fiery red leaves above him but quickly dismissed it. _Probably a squirrel or something_. He thought as he brought his gaze back down and towards his female companion. A tender smile lit up his features as he studied Yukina.

They had been in the park for well over thirty minutes, both content to merely hold hands as they silently admired the stunning autumn views Sohaki park offered. But the longer they walked, the harder it became to remain quiet. There were so many things Kuwabara yearned to tell Yukina. Things he wanted to share with her. He had proclaimed his love on many occasions, believing his actions to be comparable to the samurai of days long past. Noble and with the best of intentions. Only later did he realize he was acting slightly foolish. His behavior had always made Yukina laugh. But never had Kuwabara seen anything beyond friendship in her eyes. And that hurt him. So he had covered it up with false bravado. All to hide the pain he felt.

So what did Yukina really feel towards him? Did she realize how much he loved her? Did she even care? From the way they were holding hands, Kuwabara believed it to be yes. _But I have to hear it from her own lips. I have to know._

Yukina was going through her own doubts and uncertainty. In her heart, she knew that Kuwabara loved and cared for her. His actions had proven the truth of the words he had spoken to her many times. Still, the ice maiden was a little confused as to what to do. In her land, associating with men was strictly forbidden. The punishment for breaking such laws was either death or banishment. And any child born from a sexual joining was doomed to die outside the land of ice. That was what had happened to her brother. The banishment of her kin was what had originally drawn the ice maiden far away from the safety of her homeland into the dangerous world of Makai then Ningenkai. And though she had been cruelly used by men, it did nothing to shake her belief that there were also good men in the world. Ones who were honest and caring. Loyal and loving. _Like Kazuma_. She thought as she tilted her head up and to the side.

Her eyes were warm and tender as they met the confused ones of Kuwabara. There were so many things she wanted to tell him. Things she wanted to share with him alone. But she had no experience dealing with the feelings she felt. She had never been in love before. Did not understand completely what it was that she did feel. But in her heart, Yukina knew Kuwabara was the one. The one who would love and care for her. _So should I tell him?_ She wondered, her heart breaking a little at the troubled look the street fighter gave her. _Yes._ She answered. After all, they had known each other for over three years. Kuwabara had been patient and loyal to her through out that time. _He deserves to know_. Gathering her resolve, the ice maiden pulled gently at Kuwabara's hand, signaling him to stop. "Kazuma?"

The young man stopped moving, his troubled gaze deepening at the serious look now forming upon his lady fair's features. "What is it, Yukina?" He asked softly. "Are you tired? Because if you are, there's a bench a little ways down. We can sit and take a break."

Yukina held back the sudden urge to let out a small giggle. She found his concern rather charming. Cute, even_. But I don't think he'll appreciate my laughter right now_. She countered, noting with some concern how anxious his features were. Instead she gave him a small nod. "That sounds nice." She replied, flashing him a reassuring smile that was sure to put the street fighter at ease.

It worked. Kuwabara's features relaxed, his heart calming under the comforting gaze of his beloved. Without a word, he led her to the bench, letting go of the ice maiden's hand so she could sit down before taking his place beside her.

They sat quietly for some moments, neither able to put into words what it was they were feeling. At last the silence became to much and they decided to speak.

"Yukina .. I .."

"Kazuma .. I .."

The pair stopped as soon as they started both smiling nervously at their simultaneous outbursts.

"You first, Yukina." Kuwabara offered with a motion of his hand.

The ice maiden accepted but took a few seconds to gather her thoughts before speaking once again. "I need to tell ..." She started then stopped, frowning then shaking her head as if changing her mind about something. "I mean, can I ask you something, Kazuma?"

Kuwabara nodded slowly, his eyes focused intently on the fair features of his chosen mate. "Of course my love. What is it?"

Yukina drew in a breath then let it out slowly. Gathering courage, she spoke. "What do you think about me?"

"Think about you?" Kuwabara repeated, his tone curious. "You mean, like my feelings and stuff?"

Yukina nodded but said nothing, waiting patiently for him to answer.

Kuwabara's facial expression changed from curious to tender as he replied, "The truth is Yukina, that I love you." He confessed in soft sincerity. Usually he would shout it at the top of his lungs, willing anyone to hear his admission of love towards the ice maiden. For some reason he couldn't quite fathom, the street fighter answered in a calm but sincere manner. "There isn't another girl in the whole world as pretty or caring as you."

The female youkai lowered her head, trying in vain to hide the blush that was most certainly upon her cheeks. Although she already knew Kuwabara harbored such strong feelings towards her, it was the first time she actually listened to him. His confession awakening the love and joy she felt within his presence as well. Due to her shy nature however, the ice maiden still found it difficult to look at him without blushing. A sudden warmth enveloped her right hand, causing Yukina to cast her gaze to the side. Surprise bloomed across her pretty features, morphing into a tender expression as she brought her gaze upright.

Crimson met onyx and held.

Kuwabara's heart raced as he looked into the eyes of the woman he loved. He had seen Yukina blush on several occasions. Especially after his boisterous confessions of undying love. But for some reason he couldn't quite grasp, this time felt different. It was as if Yukina was more receptive to his words and to the truth he so desperately wanted her to understand. And in his need for understanding, he had reached out to clasp her hand. Kuwabara wanted her attention. Not because he was feeling neglected. But because he wanted to see the effect his words would have on her. To see with his own eyes whether Yukina cared for him as a friend or something more. "And me?" He whispered. "How ..do you feel towards me?"

Yukina did not look away from his earnest gaze, her heart fluttering like a butterfly's wings. How did she feel for him? These words brought home the truth. It was time she told him. In a way he would best understand. Yukina shifted sideways, the tender expression still upon her face as she lifted her left hand and reached out, resting her palm upon the right side of Kuwabara's face.

The street fighter blinked, totally caught by surprise at Yukina's gentle touch. His heart thumped like a war drum within his broad chest, so loud and painful he thought it might explode. Was this it? Was she really going to tell him whether or not she loved him? What if she said yes? What if she said no? How would he take it? _And how do I know she'll even tell me?_ Kuwabara wondered. His gaze remained fixed upon the ice maiden, his features growing nervous not only at the prolonged silence that lingered between them but also by his lingering doubt and uncertainty. _Please, Yukina, say something! _

At last Yukina ended Kuwabara's mental anguish, her words cutting through the sudden tension between them. "I love you, Kazuma." She whispered back, finding the courage to say what her heart had been screaming at her to do for so long.

Kuwabara blinked, startled at her sudden admission. "You .. Love me?" He whispered in disbelief as he studied Yukina.

The ice maiden favored him with a smile, regarding him with a fondness that left no doubt as to the sincerity of her words.

Kuwabara's heart nearly burst at the way she was regarding him. _She loves me! She really_ _loves me!_ His mind cried, the surge of elation at her words so strong, the street fighter reacted. Releasing his hold upon Yukina's hand, Kuwabara reached out and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her against him. "Oh my sweet Yukina, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words!" He whispered as he rested his head to the side of hers.

Surprise dominated Yukina's mind but was quickly replaced by contentment as she drew her arms around him, holding the street fighter close to her. And so they remained for several moments until at last they pulled apart. Again their eyes met and held.

A new tension filled the air. A new emotion took hold of Kuwabara. He wanted to show Yukina how he felt. As only lovers could. Without thinking, the young human tilted his chin downward slightly before leaning slowly forward towards Yukina.

The ice maiden watched his action with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Unsure about what to do, Yukina merely sat still and waited.

Kuwabara was getting closer. So close now. His eyelid's grew half lidded, the blood roaring in his ears from the pounding of his heart and the excitement that was building within his body.

The street fighter got within a hair's breath of touching Yukina's lips only to come to a dead stop when a sudden weight fell upon his head and began to move around. He reached up, frowning when his fingertips touched something soft and furry. "What the ..." He murmured only to howl in surprise as the furry creature ran down his neck and underneath the jacket he wore. "Hey! Get out of there you little .." Kuwabara shouted his voice becoming a cry of pain as the creature began to bite him. "Dammit! Stop that, it hurts!" He roared, his large frame jumping off the bench and into the pathway where he proceeded to swat at the small and ever moving lump underneath his jacket.

Yukina rose up after Kuwabara, coming to his aid. Trying to calm the street fighter down in an attempt to remove whatever was inside her love's jacket. "Kazuma, please hold still. Let me get it out of there for you."

Kuwabara continued to dance around, looking completely ridiculous, much to Hiei's delight.

The fire demon had endured much throughout the day. Being annoyed by humans to the point of murder was bad enough, listen to the moron's confessions was nearly unbearable. Added to the fact that Yukina had at last revealed her feelings towards Kuwabara had left Hiei in a perpetual foul mood. It was hard for him to accept the truth that his sister loved Kuwabara, a man he disliked. But he begrudgingly understood it was her decision. She had free will to choose her own mate. _Even if I don't agree with it._

Though he understood Yukina's feelings, that didn't mean she was ready for what Kuwabara planned to do to her. The fire youkai had seen the look upon Kuwabara's face before. Male ningens made similar expressions before kissing the lips of their mates. And that infuriated him to the point of action. _Yukina may love you but you're not going to rush her! _He snarled inwardly. _Not on my watch! _

Determined to ruin the moment, Hiei had looked around desperately, hoping to find something, anything, to disrupt the would be kiss. Sure enough he found it. In the form of one large squirrel. Smirking to himself, the fire demon quickly reached out and snatched the gray haired, bushy tailed rodent away from acorns he was intent on plundering and dropped the now pissed off animal on top of Kuwabara's head.

And so he continued to watch, smiling gleefully as Kuwabara continued to dance and howl in pain. The smile remained long after the squirrel was removed and Yukina and Kuwabara continued out of the park and into the subway, making their way back to the JR train that would take them back to Tokyo.

&&&&&

"Is this the place, Kurama?"

The red haired man did not turn his gaze in the direction of Yusuke's voice, his eyes locked upon the brick building in front of him. His nose had led them here, his heart beat quickening at the added scent of Botan that wafted under his sensitive olfactory nerves. _My love,_ _I've find you at last._ He thought as he spoke at last. "Yes. This is the place Yusuke. I can smell Ailia's scent all over this place. Along with Botan and the one who attacked her." He added, before stalking forward towards the white entry door, the others following.

"So are we going to bust in or what?" Yusuke asked, coming to a stop beside the kitsune.

"No." Kurama replied in a distant tone as he studied the door more closely. There was no lock within the knob that greeted his eyes. He tilted his head back, studying the small black box intently. _Hmm ... So you like using electronic locks do you?_ Kurama commented silently. _I know_ _just what to use to counter that._ Reaching underneath the locks at the back of his head, the fox spirit withdrew a small seed. He fed it a bit of his power, the seed forming into a vine that twirled around Kurama's hand. He willed it forward, the vine thinning out, slipping underneath the door and into the other side. A few seconds past before the red light at the front of the black box flickered, changing from red to green. A clicking noise followed soon after, the door opening on it's own as if bidding them welcome.

Wordlessly, Kurama walked forward, his left arm sweeping the door to the side. He entered cautiously, his eyes alert for any trap that might await them before giving his companions an all clear signal. The rest of the group entered, following Kurama's lead to the crate elevator at the end of the brightly lit hallway. The kitsune reached out, lifting the crate door open, allowing everyone to board before going in himself and sliding the door down. He hit the up button, the elevator complying with his command before coming to a stop a few seconds later. They quickly exited, their eyes studying the loft with varying degrees of interest.

"Man," Yusuke began, letting out an appreciative whistle as he took in the luxuriant surroundings. "this is one hell of a swanky pad."

"We're not here on a sight seeing tour, Yusuke." Koenma spoke in mildly berating tone.

Yusuke glared at his boss but said nothing, instead addressing Kurama. "I don't sense anyone here, Kurama."

"I know that, Yusuke." The kitsune answered, his voice carrying the disappointment and dismay evident upon his handsome features as he walked towards the long study table near a row of windows to their left. "But that doesn't mean we can't find out where they took her."

The others followed Kurama's cue, spreading out in different directions. Koenma, Yoh and Ayame chose to study the extensive collection of books lining the side wall. Kurama and Genkai took a seat in front of the study table and began to sort through the mass of papers covering it's surface while Yusuke decided to search the kitchen, a curious Keiko in tow.

"What are you hoping to find in the kitchen, Yusuke?" Keiko asked, her eyes narrowing as she watched her boyfriend waltz over to the refrigerator and open it.

"Clues." Yusuke replied simply, a smile lighting up his features as his gaze fell upon an opened bottle of Merlot upon the top shelf. "All right!" He cried out in triumph. "The good stuff!" Reaching into the fridge, Yusuke took out the bottle and began to pull at the cork only to flinch when Keiko suddenly snatched it out of his hand. "Hey what did you go and do that for?!" He growled, tossing an irritated look in Keiko's direction.

"We don't have time for you to lapse into a state of stupidity, Yusuke." Keiko retorted heatedly, disappointment evident in her voice as she continued to lecture him. "We need to find Botan, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." Yusuke grumbled, grabbing the outstretched bottle from Keiko's hand before placing it back on the shelf and closing the refrigerator door.

The two teens then exited the kitchen, coming along side their companions a few seconds later.

"So," Yusuke began, his gaze falling upon the seated figure of Kurama who was studying a strange looking piece of parchment. "Find anything useful yet?"

"No." Kurama answered. "But from these documents, I'd say Ren is an avid lover of history. Human history to be precise."

"I'll say." Yoh threw into the conversation, drawing the kitsune and the detective's attention over to him. Turning his lean frame sideways, the blond reigen made a presenting motion with his hand before adding, "All the books I've looked at so far on these shelves deal mostly with ancient human civilizations. As well as wars and weaponry."

"Well that's kind of strange, don't you think?" Keiko asked. "Why would someone like Ren need to study the history of humans? He's already quite powerful, what could he possibly learn by studying the past?"

"So this Ren jerk is a history nut, big deal." He said dismissively. "I don't see how this helps us."

"It helps us understand more about him, Yusuke." Kurama answered, rising from his seat. He turned, walking over to Yoh, his eyes studying the various books with interest. "And from what I see here, Ren is rather fascinated with the art of war." He added, reading the titles of various book as he perused the section before him. "_The Peloponnesian Wars_, _ The Spread of the_ _Roman Empire_, _The Might and Art of Alexander the Great_,_ The History of Hun Warfare_. It would seem that Ren revels in the shedding of human blood." Kurama paused, his features growing contemplative as he considered the reasons why. "Perhaps too much." He murmured.

"I don't believe it!" Ayame's voice cried out, drawing not only Kurama out of his thoughts but everyone else's as well.

Koenma was the first to recover from the outburst. "What is it, Ayame?" He asked, coming up to stand beside the visibly excited ferry girl.

Ayame turned to her boss, a triumphant smile tugging at her lips as she held up two books. "See for yourself my lord."

Koenma studied the books, his eyes widening as he silently read their titles. In her right hand, a large blue book displayed the words, _Common Laws of Reikai_. While in her left she held a smaller but no less startling discovery. _My God!_ He cried mentally. _It can't be! _Koenma reached out, his shaking hands clasping around the green book. He took it gently from Ayame's hand and drew it towards him. With great care he opened it, instantly absorbed by it's contents. So much so that it took him a few minutes to realize everyone had surrounded him.

"What is it, Koenma sir?" Yoh asked, verbalizing what everyone was thinking at the moment.

"It's my brother's journal." The spirit lord answered softly, the reverence evident in his tone and face as he continued to read the contents.

"Anything important we should know about?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma frowned, irritated by his detective's question. "Gee I don't know detective, it's only been two minutes since this was found! What do you think?!" He growled but did not take his gaze away from what he was reading. Koenma began to flip through the book, a curious expression taking hold of his features when he neared the back. "Strange," he murmured as he began to read once again. "This writing is newer," He paused, making sure what he was reading was accurate. "and in a different language than the dialect Konrei would have used 3,000 years ago."

"And what language would that be?" Kurama asked.

"A formal dialect used exclusively by Makai royalty mixed in with some Japanese." Koenma answered. "My question is how such writing become part of Konrei's journal." He added, his eyebrows shooting up when a particular passage suddenly caught his attention.

Kurama noticed the surprised expression upon the reigen's face. "What is it, Koenma?"

The Reikai lord's voice failed him for a few seconds. _So it's true. Konrei's son survived_ _after all._ A sudden warmth covered his right hand, drawing Koenma's attention away from the book. Looking down, he spied Ayame's hand gently clasping his own, her voice full of such concern it was all he could do not to weep like a small child.

"My lord, are you all right?"

Koenma let out a shaky breath. "Yes. I'm fine." He answered with a small nod.

"Well do mind sharing what the hell it is that you seem so shocked about?" Yusuke's impatient tone cut in, severing the little tender moment between the spirit lord and his chosen mate.

Koenma's features darkened but he refrained from snapping at the detective. _ They need_ _to hear this as well_. He reasoned before answering Yusuke's question. "Konrei's child, Kasahiro, survived the purge initiated by Kagone. Later on he sired two children. Sons to be exact. Ren, the elder child and Tahomen, the younger one."

"Two sons?" Kurama repeated. _ That explains why the scent I picked up the other night_ _was so similar._ It was Ren's brother. Thoughts began to form inside the kitsune's head of this new threat. This man named Tahomen. From Yoh's account, Tahomen had been dressed in shinobi style clothing with both youkai and Reikai powers. And an affinity for ninja weapons and tactics. _ A shinobi_. He growled inwardly, the memory of what happened to Botan, raising the ire of Youko which he quickly suppressed. He was already feeling rather weakened, the confrontation with Ailia coupled with the massive amount of walking was draining what little strength he had remaining. And though displeased with the news, such knowledge of their enemy would help them prepare for the upcoming trial they were certain to face. "Anything else, Koenma?" He asked.

Koenma frowned, his features taking on a concentrated look as he scrolled down the page. "Give me a few moments."

Yusuke chose that moment to move away from the group.

Keiko caught him leaving and asked, "Where are you going to now, Yusuke?"

The dark haired man stopped, an annoyed look upon his face as he turned and answered. "I need to take a leak." He said irritably, still a little miffed at his girlfriend's interference in the kitchen earlier. "Is that all right with you?"

Keiko glared at him, disgusted at his choice of words but said nothing as she watched him turn and walk beyond the open doorway in front of him before returning her attention to the rest of the group once more.

"I need to get these books back to Reikai." Koenma spoke after a moment of silence. "There are things I need to show father. Things that might help your case as well Kurama when Kagone brings charges against you."

A questioning look took hold of the kitsune's face. _When Kagone brings charges against_ _me?_ He repeated mentally. _Strange that Koenma would say such a thing. Unless .._ Kurama opened his mouth about to ask what exactly Koenma meant when Yusuke's troubled voice called out to him.

"Hey Kurama, you need to take a look at this."

The kitsune turned, his features tightening in recognition as his gaze fell upon the white Nordic sweater clutched within Yusuke's hands. It was Botan's sweater. Walking forward, he took it slowly from Yusuke's outstretched hand. He held it gently, his features pained as he lifted his gaze and asked, "Where did you get this, Yusuke?"

Yusuke turned to the side, motioning towards the open doorway with a tap of his head.

A dark look formed upon the kitsune's face. A bedroom. Was that where he kept her? Folding the sweater over his left forearm, Kurama stalked forward and through the doorway. His eyes instantly fell upon the bed within the room, a sickening feeling welling inside his heart. There, sprawled out upon the black comforter, were the jeans that Kurama had last seen Botan wearing. He took in a whiff of air, picking up the scents of three different individuals spread throughout the entirety of the room. One belonged to Botan, one to the telepath, Ailia and the last belonged to Ren. And it was Ren's scent that was the strongest of the three. _So this is his room_. Kurama growled, his anger rising to the surface. Just what had happened to her here? What had Ren done to her? Though no smells of a sexual nature were detected, that didn't mean Botan hadn't been mistreated in someway. _If he so much as touched her inappropriately, I'll tear his head off!_ Kurama snarled inwardly.

His gaze shifted away from the jeans to the garment bag lying near the pillows. Kurama's eyes narrowed. It was the same bag Ailia had been carrying when he had confronted her in the alleyway earlier. Obviously, the deity had changed into whatever was inside the garment bag. But why change clothes? Why not keep the same outfit from before? Perhaps it was a gift from Ren? Kurama wondered, his anger quickly rising again at the thought of Ren giving something special to the deity. Anger soon gave way to concern. Whatever the reason for Botan's change of clothes, it mattered little. All that mattered was finding Botan and returning her memories. _But how do I find her when I can't even sense her? _

Kurama closed his eyes. Cradling the sweater against his chest, the kitsune collapsed into the chair beside the bed. _What happened to you here, Botan?_ He wondered. His features took on a pained look as he fought desperately against the rising tide of despair that threatened to overwhelm him._ And how do I find you if I don't know where you are?_

&&&&

Ailia cruised along the highway that led out of Tokyo, her motions automatic as she shifted the stick of the Black BMW into fifth gear. With expert driving skill, she moved around a pair of slower moving vehicles before merging a few seconds later. The car belonged to Ren, though he never used it. He preferred to walk everywhere. So much so that Ailia had asked him why he ever bothered to buy a car in the first place. _Because you never know when one will be_ _needed._ He had told her.

Ailia smiled, remembering the more relaxed mood of her leader before the finding of the scroll. Upon informing him of the danger she was in, Ren had instructed her to proceed to the chosen spot immediately, making sure to bring the scroll along with her. And in-between such orders he had sought fit to berate her for being caught by Kurama. Usually Ailia brushed off his harsh remarks, but the biting tone of his voice this time hurt her more than she cared to admit. She understood his reason for being pissed off. After all, she had practically given Kurama their home address the moment she had been captured. But did he have to yell at her about it? _And why the hell do I care anyway?!_ She countered, frowning at the emotions now filling her heart. _It's not as if I did it on purpose!_

A sudden vibration suddenly erupted near Ailia's right hip, alerting her that someone was calling her cell phone. She looked down briefly then back to the road again, her features morphing into a scowl. She knew who it was and though not really in the mood to talk, she decided to answer anyway. Reaching down, she snatched the black cell phone off her belt clip and flipped it open, tapping the talk button before placing it against her ear."Hello?" She greeted flatly as she waited for the caller to respond.

Ren's voice filtered through the receiver, no greeting in return as he asked, "Did you manage to secure the box as I requested of you?"

_Yeah, I did and thanks for asking if we're all right._ She grumbled mentally, instantly annoyed by her leader. _Honestly, why can't he show a little concern over Botan or .. Me_. Ailia frowned at the thought. What the hell did she care whether Ren was worried about her or not? He had never asked before, why should he start now? Ailia shook her head, clearing her mind of such confusing thoughts. She glanced down to the gold Reikai box that held the scroll, visually confirming it was still in her possession before returning her focus on the road once again. "I did."

"And the book?"

Ailia's features fell. In her haste to leave, the ex-ferry girl had forgotten to grab Ren's grandfather's journal. "No."

There was no reply from Ren. No sound met her ears, no intake of breath. Nothing. Anxiety began to swirl within Ailia's heart and mind. She'd been on edge ever since Kurama's surprise attack. And Ren's sudden silence was doing little to ease her nerves. She braced herself, making ready for what would surely be another yelling session from her leader.

But no shout or protest came.

Instead, Ren's voice was calm and reasonable. "It doesn't matter," he began after several seconds of silence. "By tonight's end, Koenma will learn first hand who I really am. More than anything that journal could provide him." He paused, a dark tone replacing his even one. " By tonight's end, we'll be in Reikai and all the detectives will be dead."

Ailia stiffened at the cold promise issued from her leader's lips, the certainty in his voice sending a chill of both excitement and trepidation throughout her body. She desperately wanted to believe him. But still the nagging fear in the back of her mind wouldn't let her be. They had one shot at pulling this off. Each attack had to be timed perfectly. Both Tahomen and Ren would need time to recover once they unleashed their ultimate attacks. Lina and Kigorei would have to give spiritual energy in order to speed the healing process before they all converged together at the meeting point to fulfill the final part of their plan before entering Reikai. The question was, could they do it? Ailia parted her lips, about to ask a question when Ren spoke.

"And how is Botan holding up? Well I hope."

Ailia flinched, startled by the sudden change in her leader's voice. First he was businesslike, then calm, then cold and now quiet, reverent even? _ What the hell is going on with_ _him?_ She wondered. Where once Ren had been a calm, patient man who kept his feelings locked up and under control, the great grandson of Enma was now a scatter board of emotions. Maybe the stress had finally gotten to him. Perhaps it was the knowledge that their goals were soon to be fulfilled that had caused Ren's transformation. _Or maybe I'm reading too much into it_. She countered. Ailia turned her gaze to the left where Botan sat. The deity had the passenger seat tilted back, her eyes closed and her breathing steady, signaling she was asleep. "As well as can be expected, Ren." She answered at last. "For someone who's about to witness the death of her lover." She added, her voice turning gruff and questioning.

If Ren noticed the suddenly harsh tone of his subordinate's voice, he chose to ignore it as he asked in the same gentle tone so unlike his usual manner, "And the outfit? Is she wearing it?"

"Yes." Ailia answered, a new question forming in her mind at his choice of attire. "And I hope you realize she's going to freeze her ass off outside tonight, Ren."

There was a pause, an intake of breath and then Ren spoke once more. "That's why I'm counting on you to make sure she's comfortable while you await our arrival." He answered, his manner becoming more businesslike and cold.

"And how long are we supposed to wait?" Ailia nearly snapped, her patience wearing thin at his vague answers. "The weather forecast called for snow showers in the northern areas tonight. I don't want to die of exposure waiting for you to show up."

"I'll call you before we head up your way," Ren answered distantly, as if suddenly absorbed in something else besides talking with Ailia. "That's when I'll give you the final instructions."

"And in the meantime?"

There was another pause before Ren spoke again. "In the meantime keep Botan comfortable. I have some stalking to do." And with that he hung up, not allowing Ailia to get in the last word.

&&&&&

Ren hit the end button on his cell phone, tucking it back onto his belt clip before straightening out the black suit jacket he wore. True he had been annoyed at Ailia's slip ups and concerned over Botan's condition. So much so that he had taken the time to call and, in his own strange way, make sure they were okay even as he stood a few buildings away from his own loft. At first, disappointment and anger had flooded his heart and mind, the idea of his home being violated by such men that he despised was an anathema to him. But upon further reflection, Ren realized what a bonus the discovery was to his cause. It eliminated his search for the detectives whereabouts.

So he had hurried back home, reaching the area in which he lived just as the detectives had broke in. He watched from high above, cold gray eyes following their every movement within the top floor of his building. Ren noticed the group was slightly smaller than before. Yet he knew the reason why. Kuwabara and Yukina were currently on a date far away from the borders of Tokyo and although tempted at such a perfect opportunity to attack one of his enemy's, he needed Tahomen closer to home. So Ren had instructed his younger brother and Lina to wait at Genkai's for their eventual arrival home while Ren and Kigorei would watch the remaining detectives and their friends.

That left Hiei.

An unknown variable to his plan but one that would be dealt with properly when the time came. _Besides_, Ren thought with a knowing smile as he rose to his feet all the while keeping his gaze locked on the row of windows spread across the top level of his home. _Wherever Yukina is, so too is Hiei. _ _As I would expect an overprotective brother to be. _He added before turning and walking back the way he had come.

&&&&&

Kuwabara stood in front of Yukina within the borders of Genkai's temple courtyard, a tender smile upon his face. Night had fallen, the stars completely obscured by the thickening blanket of clouds that hung low in the sky. A cold chill lingered upon the air, frost beginning to form due to the drop in temperature. But Kuwabara and Yukina were too wrapped up in their feelings to notice or care. Hands at their sides, the two lovebirds spoke in hushed tones, regarding each other with open fondness until the time had come to say good bye.

"I've had a wonderful time this evening, Kazuma." Yukina whispered, her face full with such tenderness that Kuwabara's heart skipped a beat.

"It was no problem, my love." He replied, offering her the most dashing smile he could manage. "Spending time with you is all that a guy like me could ask for."

Yukina blushed, touched by his words. Reaching out, the ice maiden walked forward and embraced the street fighter. "Thank you, Kazuma. For everything." She murmured into the rough fabric of Kuwabara's jacket before snuggling into the torso of her beloved.

Kuwabara winced slightly, the pressure applied causing the unhealed bite marks from the rabid squirrel to throb. Still the large man kept his pain hidden from Yukina as he wrapped his arms around her petite frame. He held her close, reveling in the feel of her body against his as he spoke. "Thank you, Yukina." He paused, his tone growing reverent. "For loving me." He closed his eyes, content to merely hold the ice maiden in his arms only to open them as he felt Yukina start to pull away from him. He tilted his head downward, a look of confusion upon his face that turned quickly to surprise as he witnessed the candid gaze Yukina was giving him.

A sudden tension filled the air. A tension that neither Kuwabara nor Yukina could ignore or delay any longer.

A hesitant look formed upon Kuwabara's face as he stared down at Yukina's pretty features. He wanted so badly to kiss her right then and there but he had to make sure it was what she wanted too.

Yukina noticed the hesitancy within his eyes, her heart lightening at the thought of his concern. She tilted her head back slightly and smiled, giving his such a look of adoration that there was no doubt that she wanted him to kiss her.

Relief flooded through Kuwabara's being. Now certain of Yukina's desire, the street fighter leaned downward, his eyes going half lidded as he gently pressed his lips upon the ice maiden's and slowly kissed her.

A tingling sensation filled the entirety of Yukina's body, the experience so overwhelming, so new, that the ice maiden was having trouble comprehending just what she was feeling. A small part of her mind recognized it for what it was. A kiss. And though it lacked the passion she had seen so many times on TV, Yukina loved it all the same.

A similar experience was happening to Kuwabara. He was so new at this, so unsure he was doing the right thing. So many times, the street fighter had gone over and over in his mind how his first kiss with Yukina should be. And although it hadn't happened under a Sycamore tree, it was nonetheless wonderful to him.

Nearby and oblivious to the couple, Hiei watched with angered eyes as the street fighter continued to kiss his sister. Hands clenched to his sides, the fire demon glared, wanting nothing more than to kick Kuwabara's ass into the next district. But he held back his fury, realizing that no matter what he thought of Kuwabara, it was completely obvious now that Yukina was willing to share her life and her body with the human detective. _Fine then_. He grumbled inwardly. _If_ _that's her choice, I'll leave it be. For now_. With that thought in mind, the fire youkai jumped down from the tree branch near the wall surrounding Genkai's property. His booted feet landed silently upon the frost slicked ground, his steps making no noise as he began to make his way back to the portal that connected him to Mukuro's compound.

Now only Yukina and Kuwabara remained, both too wrapped up in each other to realize that their stalker had up and left them.

As Kuwabara continued the kiss, a sudden urge swept over him. Without thought and without asking, the street fighter deepened the kiss, the motion more passionate and more demanding.

Upon the deepening of the kiss, Yukina's eyes widened in surprise then relaxed. She allowed Kuwabara to hold her even tighter against him before returning his attention with equal vigor.

It was Kuwabara's turn to be surprised. Realizing what was happening, the young man abruptly broke off contact with Yukina's lips. He loosened then released his hold upon her. Pained eyes watching in trepidation as the ice maiden reached up and touched her swollen lips. _Oh God, I hurt her!_ "I'm .. I'm so sorry ... Yukina .. I .. I mean I didn't ..."

Yukina noticed the apologetic tone in his voice and held back a frown. He seemed so troubled. _Was it because he thinks he hurt me?_ She wondered, her suspicions proving correct as she noticed his pained features. Determined to ease his worry, Yukina gave him a reassuring smile and reached out, taking the street fighter's hand within her own. "It's okay, Kazuma. I'm not hurt. In fact," she paused, making sure Kuwabara was listening before continuing. "I liked it."

Kuwabara stared at her in dumbfoundment. "You .. Liked it?"

Yukina nodded. "Very much so." She replied before letting out a giggle.

Kuwabara relaxed and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, letting out a chuckle of his own as he joined in Yukina's laughter only to cry out as a sudden whooshing noise met his ears. "Get down!" The street fighter roared, his arms wrapping around Yukina as he lunged to the side, barely missing being hit by a series of shuriken that shot past the falling pair and imbedded themselves into the wooden walls of the temple entrance door.

Kuwabara twisted slightly as he fell, holding Yukina protectively against him as his large frame smacked into the hardened ground. Despite being surprised by the attack, Kuwabara jumped to his feet, pulling then shifting Yukina so that she was now behind him, her back facing the relative safety of the temple itself. Eyes narrowed, Kuwabara scanned the surroundings before him. His senses detected nothing out of the ordinary beyond the walled borders of Genkai's temple. _But that_ _doesn't mean jack squat._ The human fighter thought in controlled anger. Someone was out there. The same someone who had kidnapped Botan and attacked Yoh. A person adept at using shuriken, multiform and stealth. _A ninja. _Kuwabara's features hardened, his body alert for any sign of danger. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, the excitement of the impending fight hard to ignore. Kuwabara loved to fight. Especially when the odds were against him. And being unable to sense and see his opponent stacked the odds heavily in the intruder's favor. _All the more reason to kick his butt_. He growled inwardly as he continued to study the surroundings. Several seconds passed, with no more projectiles seeking to harm them. _But I know you're out there. Somewhere._

"Kazuma? Kazuma I'm scared." Yukina's frightened voice cried softly, drawing the human's attention back upon her.

"It's all right, Yukina." Kuwabara replied calmly, though his eyes remained in front of him. "I'll find ..." He started, his voice cut off when a sudden and unseen presence smashed into him, the force knocking the human boy off his feet and sending him rocketing backwards at a speed nearly too fast for Yukina to see.

The ice maiden gasped, a frightened look upon her face as she watched Kuwabara's body slam into then through the side wall of the temple grounds. "Kazuma!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Darting past the shopping bags she had left on the ground, Yukina raced forward in attempt to help her boyfriend only to skid to a stop when a shape suddenly materialized before her. Yukina lifted her tear streaked face upward, a horrified cry escaping her throat at the sight that met her gaze.

A man with eyes as dark as night stared back at her. His tall and imposing frame was cloaked completely in black and his features hidden by the mask he wore. Yukina knew enough about such a clothing style to realize who exactly had attacked Kuwabara. "A shinobi." She whispered, the fear evident in her voice and heart as she began to back away.

"Very good, my dear." The man spoke in a deep, almost melodic, tone as he stalked slowly towards her. "And now I'll show you a trick every shinobi has mastered."

Yukina quickened her pace, backpedaling away from the ninja only to stumble forward when she smacked into something solid. The ice maiden whirled around, recoiling in horror as her terrified eyes met the nearly bestial ones of a small woman with brownish hair and claws for fingernails.

"Hello, girlie." The woman growled menacingly before making a lunge at her.

Fearful for her life, Yukina reacted instinctively.

An ice barrier instantly shot up, saving the petite youkai from being shred to ribbons by feral woman's claws. Yukina turned and ran, heading towards the section of wall Kuwabara had been slammed into only to cry out in pain when something struck her shoulder. She twisted sideways, blood spurting outward as the shuriken sliced through her coat and sweater, sharpened metal cutting the tender flesh of the ice maiden's shoulder wide open. Yukina stumbled, nearly falling but kept her balance as she continued forward. Despite having no combat skills what so ever, the ice maiden was no stranger to pain. She lifted her left hand and covered the wound on her right shoulder, blood seeping in-between her fingers as she applied pressure. A series of whooshing noises met her ears, signaling the release of more shuriken. Ignoring the pain, the ice maiden increased her speed, bursting through the hole just before the stars could imbed themselves into her tender flesh.

Yukina skidded to a stop, eyes widening at the devastation that met her gaze. Gigantic pines were split in two, broken like toothpicks. Their wooden remains littered the ground but followed a steady pattern. One that she knew would lead her to Kuwabara. Her eyes darted frantically about as she raced forward. _Please,_ she thought with broken desperation. _Please be alive_. A sudden flash of color within the darkened wood caught her eye, causing her to gasp in fear.

There, amidst the path of destruction, lay the still form of Kuwabara.

"Kazuma!" Yukina cried out, her small legs weaving through the branches and broken trunks until at last she reached him. Rushing to his side, she dropped to her knees and quickly began to inspect his wounds. There was a nasty gash just above the street fighter's right ear, most likely caused when his head had struck a particularly thick tree trunk but other than that he appeared unharmed. She felt for his pulse and found it steady. She listened to his breathing as best she could, relieved to find it normal. _Thank God!_ She cried mentally, overjoyed to find her love alive only to have her features fall at the sound of crunching footsteps a short distance to her right.

_They've come for us._ She commented inwardly. Just who where these people? They must be the same ones that had taken Botan and had attacked Yoh and Mukuro. Why would they do such things? What was it they really wanted? Their deaths? Power? To torture them? A sudden but rare feeling of anger coursed through her as she realized it didn't matter what they wanted. All that mattered was that Kuwabara and her lived to see another day._ I will not be_ _afraid! I will not show fear!_ She vowed. Yukina rose slowly to her feet, her gaze shifting away from the unconscious form of her beloved towards the woods surrounding them. A defiant glare took hold of her features as she spotted the shinobi and the woman stalk slowly around the trees and towards her and Kuwabara. Without hesitation, she enacted another barrier and waited, hoping that her actions would give Kuwabara the time he needed to recover.

The woman sneered at her, a menacing chuckle escaping from her throat as she extended her claws. "Little girlie wants to fight does she? Well then I say we accommodate her. Eh, Tahomen."

The shinobi nodded. "Sounds like a plan, Lina." He replied as he reached into his gi and withdrew a series of stars that had been tucked inside.

The two villains attacked simultaneously. The ninja throwing his shuriken while the feral woman lunged forward, claws at the ready.

Yukina braced herself, silently praying that her barrier would hold.

She needn't have worried.

For suddenly a burst of intense flame shot before her, melting the shuriken and forcing the female attacker to lunge sideways to avoid being singed alive.

A black blur suddenly came into focus, causing Yukina to cry out in unfettered joy and relief. "Hiei!"

It was indeed Hiei. He stood protectively in front of his sister, his features a mask of controlled fury as he set his sights upon that of the shinobi who merely studied him in surprise. _Are you all right, Yukina?_ Hiei sent to her telepathically.

Yukina nodded. _Yes._

_Good_. He replied, a rushed tone within his telepathic voice as he added. _You need to listen carefully to what I tell you to do_.

Again Yukina nodded.

_Stay with the mor .. I mean stay with Kuwabara. Do not leave his side for any reason, understand._

_Yes. But what will you be doing?_

Hiei smiled as he watched the feral woman rejoin the shinobi's side. _I'm going to kill them_. He replied, not bothering to hide the enjoyment of such a prospect. He cut off communication with Yukina, not willing to hear any protest from her as he switched his attention over to the two that had attacked his sister and her boyfriend. "You know, I can't say that I like Kuwabara very much, " He began, his voice full of the usual sarcasm and disdain that marked his character. "But only a coward would attack an enemy while he's defenseless."

The woman snorted. "What's this, morals from a ruthless demon. Don't make me laugh."

Hiei turned a cold eye upon her. "Oh I'll do better than that." He retorted as he flashed her his trademark smirk. "I'll show you just how ruthless I can be." The fire demon's smirk dropped, his features turning serious as a black aura began to surround him. An immense energy pulsated from the fire demon's small body, literally pushing the shinobi and the feral woman forcibly away.

Tahomen and Lina looked at each other in surprise, wincing from the intensity of Hiei's power up. They shielded their eyes with their forearms, their boots scraping wide paths in the cold forested ground as they were driven backwards.

Nearly as soon as it was begun the aura died out, revealing the arrogant frame of Hiei who smirked at their reaction. With a slow motion, the fire demon reached inside his jacket and pulled out the sheathed katana he was so famous for. Removing his sword, Hiei dropped the sheath to the side and glared coldly at his two opponents. Memories of what had happened to everyone close to him flew quickly through the fire youkai's mind, giving him the strength and desire to avenge his comrades and his mate._ I do this for you my friends. _He sent out telepathically, hoping they would hear his resolve should he die before seeing them again. He sent out a more personal message to the one who had claimed his once blackened heart. A message only she would hear. _And especially for you, Mukuro._ He whispered telepathically, a tenderness he shared with the S class female youkai alone. _My teacher, my friend, my mate._ With that last thought in mind, he charged forward, sword at the ready and attacked his enemies head on.

**Kuwabara the man reporting in with a preview for the next chapter. Man, I thought I was tough but that Mukuro lady kicks ass! But wait?! Why is Hiei's ki so weak? And why is he missing the black dragon from his arm? While we try to solve this puzzling situation, Kurama is drawn out from the relative safety of Tokyo by the reconnected bond with Botan. But what awaits for him is a trap that could cost him his life. While at the same time, Urameshi and his girl are attacked by Ren and .. Mr. Shinato?! What the hell is he up to, and why does he seem so reluctant to kill my best friend? Find out next time in Chapter 36-- Emergence **

**Now to the Reviewers Section!**

**Jadzia 31**: Thanks! Yes. Ren is quite the hypocrite isn't he? And how did that situation turn out for you? Hope everything is all right and you're doing a better. And of course I hope this chapter brightened your day a little. As always I welcome your reviews!

**Shizu Kuwabara**: Ah, my musume, you do me the honor of writing such a long review that I can't help but be touched! Never fear! I'm not finished with the story yet! It still have a few chapters to go, so no worries! ::Blushes:: You think this is that good, eh? Thank you! I appreciate your words. Makes writing all the more worth it.

Hmm ... Seems you're a little miffed at Hiei, huh? Now this wouldn't have anything to do with the fact he disapproves of your anime parents being together does it? And yes, the little fire demon had to use hair gel since his hair defies gravity. He's trying to blend in, so hence the need to cover up that hairdo of his. And don't worry about the language. We all swear. I try not to but I'm miserable at it. Oh well.

Ah, yes. The scene where Kuwabara thought he was going to get a lip lock and instead got a bump to his head. Well I hope this chapter made you feel better, since it involved lots of Kuwabara/Yukina interaction. And I agree with you about Yukina. And I know you love that couple. Which is why I wrote this date for you.

Yusuke is a very funny character! And I agree that YYH would be very dark if not for Yusuke and Kuwabara's banter and the situations they get themselves into. Well Ren might just beat you to the part of killing Kurama. You'll have to wait and see what I have in mind. And I'm glad you like the Shizuru part. Again I did that just for you. So you better keep K/B alive!

Well Ren is supposed to piss people off, isn't that what villains excel at? I kid. Yes, it did appear at first that Ailia and Ren might have become a couple but I had bigger plans. But don't rule out that just yet. I have a few ideas that might surprise you before this fic is complete. Kigorei is my favorite bad guy too. He's such a reluctant villain. His motives are unlike the others. He just wants to see his family again. No revenge, no ambitions for power. None of that. You'll be seeing more of him in the next chapter, including what happened to his son, Hiroshi and why he can't bring himself to kill Yusuke.

And no, you're not weird, Shizu. I like you very much! Don't change! And you flatter me with your praise and loyality. And I love you too, musume! Thanks for the review!

**Rurouni Saiyan**: Really? You found it excellent? Cool! I'm glad it was worth the long wait. Oh yes. He has a plan to kill Kurama while keeping Botan alive. How he accomplishes that will be revealed next chapter. ::Chuckles:: By all means, sick the evil horde upon Ren. He deserves it!

I hope you found the date enjoyable. Not my best work but I did the best I could with the lack of motivation I've been suffering from. Thanks for reviewing!

**Steph-chan**: Rock your socks?! How cool is that?! ::Blushes then bows:: Thank you my lady, I'm happy that you enjoyed it. ::Blushes a deeper shade of red:: A strong person? I'm flattered you think so and yes, my faithful reviewers do help me to get by. I so enjoy reviews!

::Frowns:: Man, that sucks! So some stupid wench went through you to attack another girl? That sounds painful! I wish I had been there, I would have stopped her dead in her tracks. Just for you! Do you know any kind of martial arts, Steph? If not you should. Not that I blame you. It wasn't your fault. So you're fine now? Nothing else hurting? I hope that's the case. I don't like the idea of you suffering.

I hope this update was worth the wait. And I'll keep that e mail in mind.

Thank you for reviewing and tell Janey I said "hi" too.

**Botan and Kurama Lover**: Good God girl! I think you wrote a book! I kid but hey that was one long ass review and I appreciate it! I don't know how I do it, B and K, I think I'm taking too long as it is but it's hard to get so much done in such a small period of time. I'm flattered you think Ren is one of the greatest YYH villains ever. Ren will get his comeuppance but not just yet. And Ren was referring to Ailia when he said, "Or else I'll make sure she never reaches Reikai again."

Ailia thinks of Botan kind of like a child now. They suffered the same fate and are now bonded by that past. Even though Botan is technically the enemy, she can't bring herself to hate the deity anymore.

Yes, Ren is rather evil. And he certainly didn't take being told Kurama and Botan were soul mates very well did he? And turning the cards on Ailia was fun to do. Well Ailia meant that it was pointless to pursue Kurama like she wanted. Her new found respect for Botan kind of cancels her more lustful emotions towards the kitsune. And she knows how damaged the deity will be if Kurama were to be hurt. It's why she hates Ren's plan.

Yeah, I liked Youko scaring those thieves. That was fun to do too! And Kurama is very dedicated to Botan. He loves her more than himself. And he's more calm this time around. But you're right he will die if he doesn't stop.

Yoh is a great character. He's fun to put into the story. Such a nice guy and I model parts of his personality from myself. Because I'm a nice guy! And Yoh didn't take Kurama to the hospital because the kind of care he needed couldn't be done by humans. And he knew the hospital would call the kitsune's mother and the less people that are involved, the better.

Koenma does think of Botan like a daughter. And he's worried too, he just shows it a little differently.

Hiei is indeed Kurama's best friend. And he's helped the kitsune a lot. As any friend should. Kurama's searching for Botan without help was almost like a knee jerk reaction. He was so upset, he couldn't think straight. And I'm sorry to hear you never got to tell the guy you liked that you cared for him. You're right, living in the past brings about nothing but pain and misery. And I'm sorry I only started the fighting sequences but there was just too much that had to be covered. Next time I promise! Thanks as always for taking the time to review! Sessha appreciates it!

**Disturbed Vixen**: Well I'm glad you're so patient. I know I take forever but I do hope the updates are worth the wait. ::Beams:: Great chapters? Cool! Thanks, Miss Vixen, that makes me feel good! Kurama is having a rough time of it, isn't he? No. He won't have a nervous breakdown. But the dying part might happen. Or should I say near death part? You'll see in the next chapter.

I liked the train ride scene. The light stuff is always fun to write. And I'm glad you thought that scene was accurate enough for Kuwabara's character.

Yes! Update! When am I going to see one, huh? Your stuff rocks and I'm feeling bummed not reading anything new from you!

::Arrogant smile:: You should feel special! But seriously, I do thank you for pointing that out. If I make a mistake, I want to know so I can rectify it. I don't want to keep using the wrong terms. I'm happy you took the time to review and I hope this chapter was to your liking as well.

**Emilie Johnson Watson**: Ola! I'm glad you're enjoying this fic so far and Kurama will find Botan. Though you may not like what happens once he does. Gracias for the review!

**Kenshin Gal 128**: ::Blushes:: Thanks! I'm flattered that you .. Love me!

**Kudachi**: Hey Ben! What's up man? Yes it was rather amusing when Ren found out about the soulbond wasn't it? Ren is very persistant. And Kurama's youkai side was rather irritated at someone trying to steal from him. But I liked that part too. Kigorei is an interesting character. A villain with a conscience. Strange but hey, that's what makes him appealing I guess. You'll learn how Hiroshi died next chapter. Kurama is for the most part back to his old self. And Hiei in a baseball cap is funny in and of itself! I'm flattered you like this story still, Ben. And don't worry. Ren will get a butt kicking. Just not yet. Later Ben! And thanks for the review!

**Kilikxiaolian**: Thanks! Yeah the four punks was a fun scene to do. And I know what you meant. But yeah, it was funny. Ren does understand what he's doing and he has a plan. Trust me. As to whether or not it will work, you'll have to wait and see.

Yes. You are correct. Cave of Sorrow. You'll see a bit of this hybrid form in the next chapter but his initial clash with Ren doesn't go too well. Next chapter. Don't worry about the length, my dear. So long as you reveiw! And I know about RK but I have all the dvds so there's no need for me to watch it! Thank you for taking the time to leave me a few words!

**Slow Motion Runner**: Well hello ::waves back:: Nice to meet you! You think my story is great?! Really? ::Beams:: Thanks! Wow, your favorite K/B fic? That is cool! It is quite challenging to have two opposing forces going after the detectives. On the one hand, you have Ren who's intent on killing all four detectives. They know this. But they don't know (with the exception of Koenma and Ayame) that Kagone also knows about Kurama and Botan's relationship. I hope I can work it out too. Just thinking about it gives me a headache. Well as you saw, Hiei didn't hurt Kuwabara. In fact, he saved his life! ::Chuckles:: Yes, go Hiei! I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the review!

**Tigerhw 114**: Hiya! Yes, that last chapter was one of my longest but not as long as this one! Crap, I don't know if I can keep this up! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the date scene. Hiei didn't like it too much but he remained close by in case anything happened. No, my story isn't completed yet. Still a few more chapters to go!

Really? The very first YYH story you ever read?! And the best one?! Wow, that is a compliment! I'm flattered you think so. Man, it sounds like you've been a busy writer! How's that going for you by the way?

I'm glad you took the time to tell me all this. Makes me feel that all the time I've spent on this has been worth it! I hope this update was to your liking and thank you for the concern. I appreciate it!

**Trans**: Hey there, lady, how's it going? Tsk tsk! Nearly getting in trouble because of me ..er .. I mean my story, for shame! J/k! Hmm .. Yes, Kurama is having problems but like a good friend Hiei is there to help him. In his own gruff way of course. I find Hiei extremely amusing myself. And wow! Even though you don't like the street fighter, you still liked the Kuwa/Yukina part? That is a compliment indeed. I'm glad it was tolerable for you. I thank you for taking the time to leave me a few words!

**Tsuki-san**: ::Smiles:: Hello Tsuki-san! It was no problem explaining the "family tree" to you. I don't like confusing people. Ren is a twit for sure and Ailia has sort of bonded with Botan in her own way since they share a similar past.

Well, I'm happy the explanation was good. And it's amazing that Botan and Kurama are still able to move after all that has happened. They are suffering and it'll get worse before it gets better.

Well as you read, the "gift" turned out to be a kimono. A kimono that Botan just happened to be wearing in her dream. Did Ren know this already? Is he trying to play some kind of psychological game with Kurama? You'll see in the next chapter. ::Bows:: You honor me with your kind words, Tsuki-san. It makes me feel good to know that you care. And I'm glad you took a few moments to give me your thoughts on the chapter. Thank you!

**Akkitora**: Yes, I did! I'm thrilled you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoyed Kuwabara and Yukina's date too! Thank you for the review!

**Hime**: Here you go! And I'm flattered you find it beautiful! Thanks!

**HanyouYukari**: Loved it?! Really? Awesome! A pic of K and B you say? Cool! I'd like to see that! ::Takes pocky:: Yay! I've got pocky! ::Takes Botan and Kurama plushies:: Bonus! Thanks for the review and the concern!

**Volpone**: Ah, my koishii, you took the time to review for once. ::Quirks eyebrow at grumbling:: Hey now, don't I always review your stuff! ::Broken hearted look:: Man, I feel so unloved right now! I kid. Ren is indeed very obsessed and you'll see what plan he has up his sleeve in regards to Botan in the next chapter. Well Kazuma got his wish didn't he? Of course the end of the date didn't go the way he wanted but at least he knows Yukina loves him. And yes, I'll get to that Y/B now. ::Sighs heavily:: I hope you're happy now! And I thank you for the review!

**Eunjung**: Now, now. Don't feel guilty. I understand all about laziness and lack of time. You're here now, that's all that matters! ::Chuckles then frowns:: Eunjung, stop hitting yourself! It isn't healthy! Seriously though, I understand it's hard. My chapters are too freaking long! But I'm happy you find them enjoyable.

No. There was no K/B loving in the last chapter or this one but expect some emotional reaction as the two are reunited, sort of, in the next chapter. Kurama can be angsty and I've really made him suffer haven't I? It'll get worse believe me. Ailia just made sure Botan slept well. She wanted her to rest up for what was ahead. Yes, that is a perplexing dilemma isn't it. You'll see how that is solved in chapter 36.

I like Kuwabara and Yukina's interactions. They are cute together. The confused emotions are fun to write about as well though you read that Yukina finally confessed her feelings. And Hiei is a natural at stalking so of course he's going to follow his sister to make sure nothing inappropriate goes on. ::Laughs:: chaperone with a katana. Yep. That's pretty much it!

You spelled Kigorei correctly. Yes, he is interesting. A villain with a conscience. I like bad guys with those traits, though Kigorei isn't very bad at all. You'll see just what a great guy he truly is in the next chapter. Yes, the villains will get it in the end, maybe. And you'll see if Botan and Kurama live happily ever after. I hope you liked the chapter and thank you for the review!

**Crimson Breeze**: Yeah, I felt the need to lighten the story a little since I'm on a depressing funk right now. Don't worry about it, I understand and I'm happy you liked the last chapter and I hope this chapter was too your liking as well.

**Jaid Skywalker**: Holy cripes! Man, this was one hell of a long review, Jaid. Not that I'm complaining or anything. Yes, as long as I get a review I don't care how late it is!

Ren is a nutter isn't he? At least when it comes to Botan.

Walking is a good stress reliever. Hmm .. Do you have in-depth conversations with yourself or is it mostly just rambling? Because I tend to do that from time to time myself.

Ren is scary and I understand his motives. Ailia is becoming a more rounded character I think.

Kurama has awesome will power doesn't he?

Kuwabara has such a rough time and as you read, his dream came true! Yes, my little brother is just as stubborn. Very difficult to get him to do anything he doesn't want to do! I agree that Kuwabara gets unduly picked on. I mean the guy is the comic relief of the entire show!

You'll find out more about Kigorei in the next chapter. And he will redeem himself, trust me.

Yes, it was a rare thing wasn't it? And no, Alcoholics are not fun people to have around. I know. And I'm sorry to hear you had to deal with someone like that.

Wasn't that great! Mukuro would obliterate anyone's ass that tried messing with her.

Well as you read, Hiei had quite a few problems but he survived.

Koenma and Ayame had a little more time in this chapter. I hope you liked it.

Man, you're having a rough time aren't you. I'm sorry. That must be difficult for you.

Stalkers suck! Period!

Tony got lots of candy, of which I plundered a lot of! Because I'm mean like that!

Kakashi kicks ass! As does the manga, Naruto!

Yes. I liked Jesus of Nazareth. I am a Christian, how could I not like it. It was very sad. So sad I cried and I don't cry. Ever! But yeah, it is hard not to be touched by it.

Anyway, thanks for leaving me a review, Jaid! I look forward to hearing from you and hope you're feeling better.

**MarialeBenitez 13**: I'm glad you found the time spent reading my drivel worth it. I'm flattered you find it fascinating. I hope this chapter was to your liking as well and I do try to keep people coming back. Yoh is an awesome character! I like him a lot. Kurama and Botan is my favorite YYH pairing as well and I'm glad you took the time to tell me your thoughts. Makes writing all the more worthwhile! Thanks!

**ToCOrNot 77**: You loved it?! Really? Awesome! I like responding to my reviewers. I want them to know that I appreciate the time they take to leave me a little something. Makes me want to write all the faster. I hope the date was to your liking. And Kurama's life is about to get worse once he confronts Ren. You'll see how bad in the next chapter. Ren's plot is now in motion. You'll see how evil he gets next time. I hope it gets better too and I thank you for the concern. Thanks for the review!

**The Happy Stalker Ball**: Now don't fret, I don't care when I get an update as long as I get one. And I apologize for my ignorance but what exactly is Nanowrimo? Merely curious. I'm glad you liked the chapter and the thugs wetting themselves was great wasn't it? ::Smirk::

And yes, Hiei managed to turn around Kurama's depression, kind of anyway. And the date did turn out to be rather interesting didn't it? I hope this chapter was good too and I thank you for the review!

**Fire goddess 101**: Hello there. I'm flattered you love my story and I hope you liked this update as well. Don't worry about it. I'm glad you took the time to read my work. And Kurama doesn't go back on his word. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Madame Spooky**: Why thank you! I seen you reviewed this story on Mediaminer and I thank you for that. I hope you liked this chapter too! Thanks!

**Naruto-chan**: Wonderful? Really? Cool! Yep! Kurama and Botan rock! And don't worry, I will continue this!

**Kurama's Deity Girl**: Thanks!

**Bill**: Have no fear, Bill, I will continue! I'm glad you think this story is the best fic you've ever read and don't worry! It most likely will have a happy ending. Thanks for the concern and for the review. I appreciate it!


	36. Emergence

I know it's been a long time since I've updated this fic, but I've been suffering from a rather long bout of bronchitis and recurrent sinus infections which has zapped all my strength. It seems my immune system is playing catch up for all the times I failed to get sick when everyone else did. I apologize. Hopefully this chapter makes up for everything.

Chapter 36-Emergence

Mukuro sat alone within the darkened confines of her room, her mind in a perpetual state of unrest. For her thoughts were ruled by the only man she ever truly loved.

"Hiei." The female warlord whispered, a concerned look crossing her features. He had been gone since early morning, promising to return before sunset in Ningenkai. Which by her calculations had already occurred close to an hour ago. What was taking him so long? She wondered. Had the date taken longer than anticipated?

The female youkai knew of Hiei's sister, Yukina. She had seen into his mind and saw the truth of his existence, the horrors and the pain he had suffered. Being cast out like refuse from his home world simply because he was different and the trials of growing up alone had instantly struck a chord within her sleeping heart, awakening long dormant emotions she thought she would never feel again. A relationship was forged. Begun out of mutual respect and admiration. They had both suffered so grievously and thus knew the pain of the other personally. And this kinship soon blossomed into something else. Something Mukuro had never experienced before.

Love.

At first, she had been frightened. After all, she was a merciless youkai, not worthy of caring for anyone or anything. But now, knowing that Hiei felt the same and had even asked to be her life mate, the warlord's fears evaporated, revealing only the truth of her heart. That she loved him more than anything and would do whatever it took to keep him safe from harm.

Mukuro's eyes shifted to the window on her right, a frown forming upon her face as she stared into the thick blackness of the Makai night. For a moment, she had sensed her lover's ki enter her territory only to disappear a few seconds later. Something had called him back to Ningenkai, but what? What was happening over there? _And why hasn't he contacted me? _

A knock on the door broke Mukuro's train of thought. She made no move to rise from her chair, instead she merely called out in her usual detached voice, "Who is it?"

"Kasamaru, my lady." A young man's voice replied.

Mururo's features darkened. Kasamaru was the newly appointed head of security for the compound. Quiet and reliable, she had given him the position after her guards had failed so miserably the night the deity came looking for Kurama. She trusted him to do his job and do it well. He obeyed her without question and never left his post.

So why had he abandoned it ? What pressing need forced him to report directly to her now? Curious, Mukuro pushed the chair away from the table and rose to her feet. She crossed the room with steady steps, stopping in front of the door before reaching out to clasp the handle. Twisting the knob, she gently pulled the door open and looked out, her gaze meeting the wiry frame of Kasamaru.

The young man broke off eye contact first, his violet orbs focused downward as he gave her a bow of respect. "Forgive me, my lady, for disturbing you but a messenger arrived at the gate a few moments ago, saying he had an urgent message to give to you and you alone."

Mukuro raised her eyebrow. _Interesting_. She thought. Normally anyone who got close enough to the gate without proper permission, was sent away or killed. Unless they came from one of the two other kingdoms or from Enki, the current ruler of Makai. _Whoever this messenger is, they must be carrying information of great importance. _She reasoned before asking. "And just where did the messenger say he hailed from."

Kasamaru lifted his head and straightened frame. "From Yomi's kingdom."

"Yomi?" Mukuro repeated, her interest instantly piqued. "And what is it this messenger wanted to give me?"

The dark haired youkai reached into the left side of his black gi, pulling out a glass sphere that glowed a strange color of yellow. "This, my lady." He answered, holding it out for her to take, the liquid substance swishing around from the sudden movement.

Mukuro studied the orb intently. She knew exactly what it was. A messenger ball. One of the quickest way to relay information between the mostly non technological realms of demon world. _So what is so urgent that Yomi sends one of his men all the way into my territory unescorted? _She wondered. Reaching out, the female youkai took the glass sphere gently from Kasamaru's hand. "You've done well, Kasamaru. You may return to your post."

The young youkai's features briefly took on a look of surprise at her praise then returned to a more serious one as he bowed once more. "Yes, my lady." He replied before pivoting to his left and marching back down the darkened corridor and out of view.

Mukuro turned to the side, shutting the door behind her before twisting completely around. She focused her gaze down upon the glass ball in her palm, watching the fluid swish around as she shook it gently. She did this a few times before deciding at last to see it's contents. "All right, Yomi, let's see what this is all about."

Walking over the far side of the room, the warlord tossed the ball outward. The orb smashed against the wall a half second later, it's glass form shattering into tiny pieces upon impact. She watched patiently as the fluid splashed upon the wall came to life, a glowing white chalk outline spreading into the form of not Yomi, but rather one of the shinobi working for him. The ice master, Touya.

_Curious_. Mukuro thought, the surprise evident upon her face as she waited for the recorded form of Touya to speak.

"Lady Mukuro," He began. "I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause you, but a troubling fact has come to light. A danger that Hiei and Kurama must be made aware of or else they will suffer the same fate that befell Jin and I."

What he said next caused the color to drain from Mukuro's face.

&&&&&

Tahomen and Lina stood still, no expression upon their features as they watched Hiei charge forward.

For the shinobi, this tactic came as no surprise. He had studied the small youkai for close to three years, memorizing each and every technique his prey had mastered. He had watched Hiei jump from a D class demon all the way up to a low S class warrior. And for the majority of the battles fought, the fire apparition started his attacks with a charge as a way to test his opponents power and maneuverability. Tahomen's lips twisted into a smirk, the action hidden behind the fabric of his ninja mask as he braced himself for the impending attack. _If the little runt wants a test, I'll give him one._

Hiei's actions, however, were fueled a little differently this time. It wasn't pride or a test of strength the fire demon was seeking. It was revenge. Not only for what had happened to his mate at the shinobi's hands but also to avenge the assault upon Yukina. _You hurt Mukuro and my sister, and for that you will pay_.

Unaware of the tricks Tahomen was about to perform, Hiei pressed his attack, leaping high into the air a few feet shy of the two intruders. Extending the sword above his head, Hiei allowed gravity to take hold, his angered eyes boring holes into the strangely calm ones of Tahomen who made no move to defend himself. A look of intense concentration claimed the fire demon's features as he swung the katana downward , his blade connecting with empty air as the shinobi and the feral woman vanished. Folded steel smashed into the now vacant spot of earth, the ground exploding upon impact.

Rock and debris shot upward, surrounding the area with a heavy dust that swirled around the surprised form of Hiei who landed inside the newly formed crater. His eyes narrowed, senses open and alert for any sign of his opponents whereabouts. _I know you're here somewhere, the question is where? _He began to walk forward, sword held protectively in front of him only to whirl around a half second later when the sound of falling dirt met his ears. Tilting his head back, Hiei's eyes widened as the quickly descending form of Tahomen met his view less than three feet away from him, a kodachi sword gripped within his right hand.

Hiei's reflexes kicked in. Raising his katana sideways over his head, he blocked the shinobi's downward slash, a spark igniting from the clash of steel upon steel. The fire demon gritted his teeth as the force of the impact hammered his feet into the broken ground. He tried to repel Tahomen but the ninja pressed his attack. With a lightning quick motion, the larger man's left hand sprung forward and to the side, revealing a second blade which sliced through the thick fabric of Hiei's jacket and sweater.

Surprise bloomed upon the fire youkai's face even as Tahomen dragged the blade across the width of his chest. Blood erupted instantly from the wound, staining the kodachi a bright shade of red as it continued along it's path and then into the free air once more. Pain filled his upper torso, but Hiei made no sound, no cry. He was used to pain. Used to receiving blows and gashes and bruises. Why should a simple cut from a blade bother him. Besides, nothing irritated an opponent more than knowing his attack lacked it's desired affect. _And he will learn I'm not so easily defeated. _

Smirking, Hiei raised his spiritual energy and pushed forcibly upwards. Arms straining, he redirected the energy back upon Tahomen, sending the shinobi flying backwards. A new sound suddenly sprang up behind him and the fire demon reacted, jumping straight up into the air just before a set of claws could rip him in two. Flipping in mid air, Hiei vaulted over the second attacker then landed. Striking at a speed too fast for anyone to see, the full blooded youkai made a slashing motion with his katana, the blade biting into the tender flesh of Lina's back, a flash of red spurting out from the wound. He smiled at the sound of agony escaping her lips but before he could finish her off, the feral woman vanished, leaving him alone in the crater once again.

"You're quite strong for a little man, fire demon," Tahomen's voice called out, the tone more of a taunt than a sign of begrudging respect. "Not as strong as your woman when I attacked her, though."

At this, Hiei's features darkened. Tilting his head back, his gaze sweeping along the entirety of the rim as he searched for the owner of the voice. At last the dust settled, affording the youkai a clear view. There, on the far left, stood Tahomen, alone. But where was the woman? Hiei kept his senses alert, ears searching for any sound of ambush while his gaze remained fixed on the shinobi.

Tahomen watched Hiei's reaction to his statement, hoping it had shocked the fire demon. But when no look of surprise came, the shinobi realized why. "But you already knew I was the one to attack her didn't you?"

Hiei made no move towards him though his angered eyes never left the amused ones of the shinobi who continued to taunt him.

"She was surprisingly easy to sneak up on. For someone of her rank to be so lost in thought, something important must have happened. Something personal. Did you two have a lover's quarrel that night?" Tahomen asked, his tone becoming contemptuous as he added, "Though how any man could love such a freak like that is beyond me." A sneer formed upon his hidden lips as he watched the fire demon's features at last turn hateful. _That's it runt. Get angry. Just like I want you to. _

Angered by the disrespect in the shinobi's voice, Hiei reacted, vanishing into thin air only to appear instantly behind Tahomen. His heart full of rage, the fire demon struck out, swinging his sword in a quick series of slashes as he attempted to slice the ninja into pieces. But Tahomen was prepared, his twin blades blocking each and every blow Hiei made, sparks flying as their swords clashed. The fire apparition pressed his attack, increasing the frequency and the intensity of his strikes all the while forcing the larger man farther and farther away from the original scene of battle.

Growing weary of defending himself, Tahomen parried Hiei's overhead slash with the kodachi in his right then struck out with his left, attempting the same attack he had tried earlier. But Hiei was prepared, disengaging his sword and jumping swiftly backward as the kodachi sliced through empty air. Favoring defensive postures, the two men glared at each other, each sizing up the other as they prowled around in a tight circle.

Tahomen smiled inwardly, pleased with the way things were turning out. _You've fallen right into my trap, fire demon. And you don't even realize it yet. _It had been a long time since the ninja had a worthy opponent. So far, Tahomen had found the battle quite enjoyable. But time was pressing. If he didn't finish the fight soon and take what he came for, the whole plan would be ruined. _And I can't let Ren down_. Driven by a sense of urgency, the shinobi began to taunt Hiei. "Is that the best you can do, runt?" He spat as he stared at the youkai with open disdain. "Why don't you show me the power of your Black Dragon and we'll see just how strong you really are?"

Hiei made no reply. Instead he came at Tahomen again with sword outstretched. The shinobi sighed, recognizing the attack from earlier. "Well how boring." He murmured but made ready to meet the fire youkai's charge. A look of surprise flared within the dark pools of the shinobi's eyes as a burst of flame erupted around the smaller man's left fist. Hiei closed the gap between them within the space of a heart beat and made a vicious side slash with his katana, leaving the shinobi no choice but to defend himself.

Tahomen blocked the sword with his left kodachi, startled by the surprising strength that the smaller man put into the attack. Arm shaking, the shinobi tried to push the youkai back and away but Hiei would not be moved. Switching tactics, Tahomen slashed outward with the kodachi in his right hand, hoping the blade would connect and lob his foe's head off.

But the fire demon was faster. Using his superior speed, Hiei disengaged his attack, withdrawing his arm and ducking, allowing Tahomen's blade to sail harmlessly over his head. At the same instant, he stepped forward and struck out with his fist of the mortal flame, a smile of great satisfaction tugging at his lips as his knuckles made contact. The flame ignited then burned straight through the shinobi's clothing, searing the flesh underneath. Tahomen gasped at the intensity of the attack, the force behind the blow knocking him clear off his feet. The shinobi rocketed backward, crashing through a thicket of trees much the same way Kuwabara had earlier. The sounds of branches breaking echoed within the night air for several seconds. Hiei stood silently and waited, frowning when the ninja failed to return to the battle. The attack was vicious, yes, but hardly lethal. _So what are you up to, shinobi? What foul deed are you planning to commit against me this time?_

&&&&&

Yukina watched the ongoing battle with trepidation. Hiei had been fighting fairly well so far against Tahomen and Lina. It even seemed as if his victory was close at hand. _So why do I feel so nervous?_ She wondered, a shiver of unease claiming her petite body. A creepy sensation filled her heart. She felt vulnerable and exposed. As helpless as a doe being stalked by a pack of starving wolves. And the worst part was, she knew it.

With little more than an ice barrier to protect her and Kuwabara, how long could she be expected to last against the likes of the shinobi or the feral woman? _Not long_. She answered. They could destroy her barrier then rip apart her and her beloved in the matter of minutes. _So what do I do if they do decide to attack? _

Her features darkened, a sense of irritation claiming her mind. _Stop this! You're just imagining things! _She chided, shaking head in an effort to clear her thoughts. It wouldn't come to that. Hiei would defeat them. Yukina had complete faith in the fire demon's abilities. He would prevail. _And then maybe he can help me with Kuwabara_. Daring a glance downward, she fixated her gaze upon the still unmoving form of her boyfriend and frowned. The street fighter should have woken up by now. So why hadn't he? Was the blow to his head more severe than she had originally thought?

Troubled at this question, Yukina's concern for Kuwabara quickly overrode her sense of danger. Determined to find out just how bad his injury was, Yukina kneeled down beside Kuwabara's head and reached out, gently wrapping her hands around his head before turning ti to the side. She leaned downward and began to inspect the wound, gently pulling away the strands of hair matted by blood and sweat only to suddenly stop as a voice, feminine but deadly, whispered into her ear.

"Boo."

Yukina gasped. Releasing her hold of Kuwabara, she jumped to her feet and whipped around, crimson eyes widening in shock and fear as the form of Lina appeared before her.

The taller woman sneered down at the ice apparition, a look of gleeful malice upon her wild features as she spoke. "Well, well, seems our little set up worked quite nicely." She paused, her nearly manic eyes peering over briefly at the unconscious street fighter before resettling her gaze upon the back pedaling Yukina. "Now I can have some fun just like Tahomen promised."

The ice maiden stared at her, trying to comprehend just how the mixed blood creature came to be standing before her. Yukina remembered seeing Lina and Tahomen disappearing into the crater but only Hiei and the shinobi reappeared. She had assumed that the fire demon had killed or severely wounded her. In fact, Lina reeked of fresh blood. Blood that obviously belonged to her. So how did it get there? And how did she survive Hiei's attack?

Lina saw Yukina's reaction and smirked. "So you smell the blood upon me, do you girlie?" She said, amusement evident in her voice as the ice maiden smacked into a rather large tree trunk some twenty feet away. "That fire demon cut me good with his blade. Too bad for him I have the ability to regenerate instantly upon injury."

Yukina studied Lina, features paling at her words. Regeneration of cells so quickly meant that Lina would be nearly impossible to stop or kill. And this new fact frightened the ice maiden greatly. Yukina wasn't a fighter. Her tactics for the most part were defensive ones. How could she even hope to defeat this strange creature who could instantly heal herself? _I can't. I just can't._

Excited by the scent of Yukina's fear and weakness, Lina's more animalistic nature took control. Without warning, the feral female let out a snarl and sprang towards the ice maiden who let out a scream of terror before leaping to the side, a second before the creature's claws reached her.

The lethal nails sunk deep into the trunk, much to Lina's anger. She struggled to free herself, too absorbed in her current dilemma to notice Yukina sneak off and back towards Kuwabara who still lay upon the ground.

&&&&&

A piercing scream filled the air, instantly drawing Hiei's attention. Fear gripped his heart as his ears recognized the owner's voice. _Yukina! _His mind cried as he whirled around, watching in numbed horror as Lina, the feral woman he had supposedly wounded, tried to attack the koorime,. A small measure of relief came when he witnessed her claws miss and sink into the trunk of a rather large pine tree. Though thankful Yukina had avoided the attack, his mind was burdened by a heavy realization. Tahomen had goaded him to anger, overriding his usually controlled style of attack. And in doing so, had pulled him farther and farther away from his sister and the fallen Kuwabara.

_How could I have been so stupid! _Hiei growled to himself. What kind of fighter was he to have abandoned one of the few people precious to him? How arrogant to think he could take on two enemies while protecting Yukina at the same time. He had made a mistake. _A mistake I will not make again. _Filled with this new oath, the youkai's feelings of fear and guilt were instantly replaced by a sense of urgency. He had to protect Yukina. He had to save her. _Hang on sister, I'm coming. _

Following his fraternal instincts, the fire demon made ready to dash over to Yukina's side only to feel a bone chilling gust of wind smash into him. The force of which knocked him off his feet , sending him and his sword sideways. The katana slipped from his grasp as his compact frame crashed into the ground. He landed face first, dirt and grass flying in his wake as he skidded to a stop. He lay still for a brief moment, trying to regain his breath. _What the hell was that? _He wondered, wincing as the pain in his side intensified. Tahomen seemed for the most part a traditional shinobi. Relying on weapons and the occasional trickery as methods of attack. It was almost as if this icy wind he had unleashed belonged to someone else. But how was that possible?

A whizzing sound met his ears, putting a halt to the fire demon's introspection. Ignoring the pain, Hiei scrambled to his feet and jumped, his body barely evading a series of shuriken. The stars zoomed passed, disappearing into the forest the instant the youkai's feet touched the ground. Blood soiled Hiei's face and body, the material of his jacket and sweater hung upon his frame in tattered strips, destroyed upon impact with the ground. Disgusted at his current state of dress, the fire demon reached up, ripping off the ruined clothing, exposing the long, reddened gash that stretched across the entirety of his chest, via Tahomen's blade . Tossing the remnants of his jacket and sweater to the side, he set his sights on the battlefield.

His gaze swept the surrounding area, a frown forming when no sign of the shinobi came into view. Being unable to sense any kind of ki from Tahomen was becoming rather tiresome. _How can I defeat this bastard when I can't sense him at all? _More sounds met his ears, alerting him that another barrage of stars were heading towards him. _I don't have time for this!_ Hiei growled. He had to help Yukina. Heedless of his own safety, the youkai charged forward, executing a series of acrobatic maneuvers, deftly avoiding the shuriken that shot towards him only to stumble and then stop as a sudden and intense pain shot up his calves.

_What the hell?! _Hiei snarled. He tried to move his feet and was rewarded by a wave of pain so intense it brought him to his knees. The youkai tried to rise but to no avail, his efforts sending another wave of pain throughout the muscles of his calves, causing him to collapse again. His features contorted in agony, beads of sweat pouring down the sides of his face, mixing with the blood that stained his skin. With shaky hands, he reached behind him, attempting to find the source of pain.

Sharpened metal met his probing fingers, the objects instantly recognizable as being shuriken_. Damn that shinobi! _He growled fiercely. Tahomen had been playing with him the whole time. _And I walked right into his trap! _Angered by his stupidity and needing to go to Yukina's side, Hiei tightened his grip upon the stars and pulled upward only to stifle a cry as a stabbing pain met his palms, the razor sharp edges slicing through the flesh of his palms, refusing to budge from their spot.

Hiei withdrew his wounded hands and brought them forward. Opening his hands, the youkai looked down, letting out a grunt of disgust at the bleeding gashes marking his palms. Since when had he become so soft, so weak? It had been a long time since he had faced an opponent intent on killing him. And though he had no qualms about dying, he couldn't let Yukina down. Nor his mate, Mukuro. She was expecting him home. _And I will not be defeated by the likes of a cowardly shinobi_. Renewed by such thoughts, Hiei tried once again to pull the stars out, his lips holding back the scream crawling up his throat as he tugged without success. Frustration filled the fire demon as he let go, his blood stained hands balling into tight fists as he punched at the ground. No matter how hard he tried, the shuriken wouldn't budge. _Why the hell can't I pull those damn stars out?_

"Problems?" Tahomen's voice called out, the tone so condenscending that the fire demon was instantly annoyed.

Hiei's head jerked to the right, anger quickly shifting to surprise when the booted foot of Tahomen slammed into his unprotected ribs, the action so fast and sudden, the fire demon had no time to react. Bones snapped upon impact, lighting a fire of intense pain that flared down his side. The force of the shinobi's kick knocked Hiei up into the air, sending him rocketing towards the line of trees to the left. He landed a few seconds later, his small body crashing into the hardened ground, bouncing once before skidding to a stop on his injured right side. Gritting his teeth, Hiei rolled onto his left side, easing the nearly unbearable pressure his weight had put upon his injury.

The youkai struggled to draw in air, his breath escaping in ragged bursts, the painful constriction of the muscles on his injured side alerting him to the fact that his ribs were broken. "Dammit!" He snarled under his breath, angered at having been wounded so easily. _If I keep this up, I'll never make it back to Mukuro. _Determined to fight back, the fire demon made a move to rise, tucking his arm against his ribs. He grit his teeth, fighting off the wave of nausea that threatened to overwhelm him as he planted his left palm. By sheer force of will, he pushed off, rising to a kneeling position but no further, the pain from the imbedded shuriken preventing him from getting to his feet.

"Does it hurt, fire demon?"

Hiei turned his head towards the sound of Tahomen's voice, his features twisting into rage when his darkened gaze fell upon the form of the shinobi who was still standing at the point of attack. He said nothing, not giving the ninja the satisfaction of knowing he was in complete agony.

Tahomen was amused by this reaction and, wanting to annoy his enemy further, asked, "Shall I enlighten you then as to what exactly is in your legs right now and why you can't extract them?"

Hiei growled but didn't answer, his eyes brimming with such hostility, Tahomen decided to keep his distance. For now.

"I take that as a yes." Tahomen replied dryly. "It's quite simple really." He explained. "The shuriken I attacked you with are infused with a special type of energy. Upon impact with living tissue, tiny little spikes spring out from each individual blade, hooking then mending themselves into the muscle lining. To pull them out results in complete shredding of the tissue. In this case, your calf muscles would be rendered useless and you would no longer be able to stand let alone walk. Clever little trick is it not?"

Hiei let out snort of disgust, despite the fact that he was in a precarious situation. "You honestly think you can stop me with this little trick of yours?"

"By all means, prove me wrong," Tahomen challenged. " Stand on your feet and fight. Set loose your Black Dragon upon me. If you still have the guts to use it that is."

A sudden scream filled the night air, drawing the two men's attention back over to Yukina who stood protectively in front of the still unconscious Kuwabara. Arms up, the ice maiden had enacted another barrier just before Lina could reach her. The feral woman was now hacking away at the force field, her claws shredding the ice like paper, chips flying in her wake with every swipe she made.

Hiei's features tightened at the sight of his sister struggling to hold the barrier against Lina's continued assault, his heart pounding with fear as he witnessed Yukina's whole body begin to shake from the effort of maintaining the ice shield. Sensing her weakening ki, the fire youkai knew it was a matter of minutes before Lina completely destroyed the barrier, killing both Yukina and Kuwabara in the process.

"How much longer do you think she'll last without your help, fire demon?" Tahomen asked, a taunt evident in his tone as he added, "Don't you want to save her? Or does the life of your own sister mean so little?"

The small youkai's gaze snapped over to the shinobi, his features paling at the ninja's statement. _He knows! _Hiei cried. _He knows Yukina is my sister!_

Tahomen turned his attention back on Hiei, his eyes lit up with amusement as he studied the shocked look upon the smaller man's face. "Don't be so surprised, fire demon." He began. "We have been following you detectives for over three years. We know everything there is to know about you. Your strengths, your weaknesses, your attacks," He paused, looking over at the struggling Yukina before continuing. "your family and friends. Everything."

Hiei's eyes narrowed, unsettled by this sudden revelation. "Who the hell are you?" He growled. "What do you want with us?"

Tahomen said nothing, merely stared down at the fire demon with a condescending gaze.

"Answer me!" Hiei snapped, becoming angered once again.

The shinobi laughed and slowly backed away. He brought his hands in front of him and pressed his gloved palms together, making a "L" shape with his thumbs and index fingers. A surge of blue energy erupted around the large man's frame, the powerful ki slamming into Hiei who gasped when he felt something strange within it.

_What is this?! _He cried mentally. Not only was this shinobi capable of using youkai energy, but the fire demon also sensed human spiritual energy. Coupled with a third source that he found hard to believe._ Reikai energy?! _Memory returned to him, Mukuro's words about her attacker having such a ki signature validated as he watched the light around Tahomen fade. His ears picked up the sounds of rustling cloth and a rather heavy sound of footsteps coming from behind the shinobi. He kept his gaze forward, a grim look upon his face as the creators of noise appeared beside the ninja. _Dopplegangers. _He growled in annoyance. _And me unable to run or avoid their attacks, how convenient for you, shinobi. _A sudden smile took hold of his lips as he thought over the situation. _But not convenient enough._

Tahomen saw Hiei smile and his features hardened. "Do you find your inevitable death amusing, fire demon?"

Hiei's smile shifted into an arrogant smirk to match his features as he met the shinobi's glare with one of his own. "No, I find your inevitable death amusing." He answered, his voice resonating with a unshakable confidence that only he could express.

Tahomen let out a snort of contempt. "You cannot defeat me, fire demon. Not without your Black Dragon."

"Who said anything about not using it?" Hiei replied. By sheer force of will, he ignored the throbbing pain in his side and raised his arm. Crooking his forearm up, the fire youkai reached over with his left hand and gripped the top of the bandages binding his Black Dragon.

Tahomen watched as Hiei quickly unwound the white cloth, trying not to show his eagerness for the unleashing of such a ferocious attack. _A few more minutes and I'll have you right where I want you. _

Hiei tossed the cloth aside, revealing a black dragon tattoo snaked around the majority of his arm. A green light erupted underneath the head band he wore, his awakened Jagan burning a hole clear through the material which fell to the wayside. Drawing on the power of his third eye, the fire youkai opened his palm and concentrated, willing the black dragon into existence. The tattoo symbol came to life, unfurling from his forearm and shooting straight up into the air. A ear splitting roar erupted from it's throat as it turned and rocketed back down to earth, heading directly towards Hiei who held his arm up high above his head. The dragon made for the offering, snapping it's massive jaws wide open just before reaching his master. Hiei instantly gained control, absorbing the Black Dragon's power to use as his own, his body aflame a dark aura that shimmered in the clouded night.

Tahomen smiled under his mask. Everything was going according to plan. The traps had all been lain and sprung, much to his satisfaction. _Now to put the final touches into motion_ _and claim what I came for_. He raised his right arm and made a waving motion with his hand, signaling the dopplegangers to attack. His eyes remained unblinking, even as a barrage of shuriken suddenly zoomed past and shot directly towards the still kneeling form of Hiei.

The fire demon smiled sardonically as he watched the wall of shuriken shooting straight towards him. _So it's overwhelming force you want to use, ninja_. He thought with disdain_. I know how to counter that_. Still aware of his sister's predicament, Hiei closed his eyes and concentrated, drawing in the strength required to set his attack in motion and thus save Yukina and himself. _Hang on a little longer, sister. I'll be with you soon._

&&&&&

Yukina felt so weak.

She had tried so hard to be strong, to be brave, but the constant barrage of attacks was wearing her down to the point that her body was now shaking, her ki fading as quickly as the barrier that surrounded her and Kuwabara. With each swipe of Lina's claws, another wall of ice shattered, forcing the youkai to enact another wall. On and on it went, the feral woman's relentless attack becoming at last too much to counter. With a final slash, Lina struck out, shattering the last remaining barrier Yukina had erected. She gasped, eyes widening in fear as the ice exploded inward, large chunks smashing into the koorime with such force, her petite body was lifted off it's feet and away from Kuwabara. She rocketed backwards, smacking into the intact trunk of a large pine a few seconds later, the force of the blow knocking the air clear out of her lungs.

Yukina's features instantly twisted into a look of shock, her breath escaping in a violent hiss as she slid down the trunk and onto the frozen ground below. She remained in a sitting position, her face turning blue as she struggled to breathe. Every muscle in her back throbbed, the burning sensation in her starved lungs increasing with each intake of breath she made. The ice maiden blinked slowly, trying to clear the blurred vision that now plagued her.

Lina watched the fallen woman struggle to breathe, taking satisfaction in the agony she was experiencing. She shifted her gaze downward, studying Kuwabara with a cold eye. The male was of little consequence right now. Being unconscious did little to stir the dark desire to kill that the half demon thrived on. And she needed fear to feed that desire. _I'll deal with the boy later_. Moving past the street fighter, Lina stalked slowly towards Yukina who was beginning to come out of her daze.

The ice maiden's breathing was slowly returning to normal as her vision cleared in time to see a pair of booted feet in front of her. Yukina lifted up her gaze, eyes widening at the sight of Lina towering over her.

The feral woman sneered down at the helpless youkai, a giddy tone filling her voice as she asked, "Are you ready to die, girlie?"

Yukina gave no answer to her question. Instead she tried to move, to scurry away but her legs refused to obey. Frightened by her state of helplessness, she began to cry, her tears solidifying into gems as they fell down her face then onto the ground, the beads bouncing then rolling into the frozen blades of grass below.

Lina chuckled, amused at the ice maiden's tears and her futile attempt at escape. "You know it's no use trying to run, little girl. " She whispered. "We'll just catch you." Crouching down, the half demon retracted her claws and reached out, picking up a few of the crystalline gems then clasping them in her hand. Turning her hand over, Lina opened her palm, her features softening in near wonder as she studied the gems. "It's a shame really," She murmured as she idly rolled the spheres around. "I would have liked to have some more of these little beauties for my collection." Her gaze grew cold as she rose to her feet and pocketed the gems. Holding out her hands, she willed her claws to extend, the deadly nails growing to the size of steak knives. She drew back her right arm, making ready to skewer the koorime before her.

Yukina sat still, eyes transfixed in horror as she watched Lina draw back her arm. Time slowed, memories flooding her consciousness as she prepared to die. So much had happened throughout her existence. Her childhood, fleeing the ice kingdom in search of her brother, the brutality she suffered under Tarukane. The arrival of the spirit detectives. The friendships forged and the hardships endured. Throughout all of this reminiscing , one man's face kept returning to her.

Kuwabara.

The sweet and wonderful human boy who loved her with all his heart. And whom she loved in return. In that instant, all fear fled from her heart. She would see him again. If not in this life then in the afterlife. She closed her eyes, accepting her inevitable death. _Goodbye, Kazuma_. She whispered silently as she braced for the attack.

Lina smirked at the reaction of the ice maiden. "So long, girlie!" She shouted before launching her arm forward. Claws outstretched, she aimed directly for the koorime's heart about to reach her only to gasp when something solid and powerful struck the side of her head, the force knocking her clear off her feet and sending her rocketing sideways into the woods and away from the ice maiden who remained trembling as she awaited the killing blow.

A familiar energy washed over her, causing Yukina's eyes to snap open. She looked up, a gasp of surprise escaping her lips. "Ka..zuma?"

The street fighter stood no more than three feet away from her, his darkened orbs focused not upon Yukina but the woods to his right. Fists clenched, he maintained a defensive posture, not daring to relax his guard. "Stay..away..from..my girl." He growled between breaths before his strength left him and he collapsed upon his knees.

Yukina's eyes widened in alarm. "Kazuma!" Rising to her feet, the petite youkai rushed quickly to his side. She fell to her knees and reached out, Her small arms wrapping around the shivering frame of her beloved. "Kazuma? Please speak to me. Are you all right?"

Kuwabara leaned heavily against her, clenching his eyes shut as he waited for the dizziness to pass. He buried his face in the crown of Yukina's hair and drew in a slow breath. His nose picked up the light fruity scent of shampoo within her silken mint green hair and despite the pain he was in and gravity of the situation, he smiled.

The street fighter wrapped his arms around his lady fair and hugged her to him, letting her know with his actions that he would be all right.. "I'm okay, Yukina. Just a little...dizzy." He whispered before pulling away. Loosening his hold, he opened his eyes and studied her, his features twisting into a look of concern when his gaze fell upon the sight of blood upon her right shoulder and arm. "You're hurt!" He cried softly before removing his left arm away from Yukina's injured side. His turned his head to the right, eyes narrowing as he studied the darkened wood within his vision. "Did that freak attacking you do that?"

"No," Yukina answered with a shake of her head. "It was the shinobi."

Kuwabara flinched at her answer. Memory returned to him, the attack unleashed upon them had been the direct result of a shinobi. His jaw still ached from where the larger man's fist had smashed unexpectedly into him, knocking him off his feet and through the wall earlier. Another thought struck him. _Just how long have I been out? _He turned his gaze back towards his beloved about to ask her a question when a sudden and extremely powerful ki slammed into him. His eyes widened, his head snapping to his left towards the source of energy only to have them narrow again at the sight that met his gaze. "What's the shrimp doing here?"

Yukina turned her gaze to her right, eyes widening as she sensed and saw the Black Dragon engulf the tiny frame of Hiei. She quickly explained to Kuwabara what had happened, the concern in her voice for the fire demon not lost upon the street fighter who glared at Hiei.

_Figures he'd show up to rescue Yukina. Probably did it after I got knocked out just to make me look bad. _He growled inwardly, annoyed at the thought of Hiei one upping him on Yukina's affection. A look of contemplation crossed his face. Just how did Hiei know Yukina was in trouble? Had he been following them the whole day, spying on their every move, their first kiss? Just how much did he see? _And why is it any of his business what Yukina and I do together_?! He snarled to himself. Kuwabara clenched his jaw in anger, wincing as a stab of pain shot through it.

He reached up, cradling the swollen side gently as he turned his gaze back upon Yukina whose gaze was focused intently upon Hiei some distance away. His heart nearly broke at the look of grave concern upon the ice maiden's face. Even after all they had gone through, the confession of their love for each other, it seemed Hiei still had some hold upon Yukina's heart. _What is it about him that she finds so redeeming? _He wondered darkly as he refocused his eyes upon the looming battle between the fire demon and the shinobi. _And why does she care so deeply for him? _He was drawn away from his own questions when he spied an army of clones standing some distance behind the shinobi. "What the hell?" He murmured, a troubled look upon his face as he studied the group of dopplegangers and then their leader.

The last time Kuwabara had tangled with those guys, they had to run for their lives. Then again, he had Yusuke and Kurama with him. Hiei was alone. _And from the looks of it, messed up pretty bad_. He added, his eyes taking note of the stars imbedded within the fire demon's calves. Anger gave way to trepidation as he realized the precarious situation Hiei was in. True, the street fighter didn't really get along with him, but he meant something to Yukina. If the youkai were to die now, Yukina would be heart broken.

Kuwabara frowned at the thought. _Not on my watch_. He vowed inwardly. Reaching out, he took hold of Yukina's left hand and gently squeezed it, letting her know he was still here and ready to help if need be. "Don't worry, love," He whispered. "The shr .. I mean Hiei will be just fine."

Yukina turned to him, a look of hope upon her face as she asked, "Do you really think so?"

Kuwabara nodded. "Of course. He's a tough little guy. It'll take more than a few lousy ninjas to slow him down."

Yukina favored him with a smile. "I hope you're right, Kazuma." She whispered before returning her gaze back to Hiei_. Please make it through this_. She added silently, her smile falling as she studied the fire demon. _I have something I need to tell you_.

A loud, whooshing sound met the two lovebird's ears, drawing their attention over to the row of dopplegangers some distance behind Tahomen.

Kuwabara and Yukina's features paled simultaneously, gasps escaping from their throats when a wall of shuriken whizzed through the air, heading straight towards the still kneeling Hiei.

Another sound filled the air, the direction different from the first wave of stars heading towards the fire demon. Kuwabara turned, eyes widening as a second wave of shuriken was rocketing towards Hiei. This time from behind. _A sneak attack! _His mind cried as he brought his eyes back upon the youkai. _And Hiei doesn't even realize it!_

"Behind you, Hiei!" Kuwabara yelled as loud as he could. "There are more stars behind you!"

The fire demon made no indication of hearing him, the roar of the endless wall of shuriken to loud for him to discern the large man's voice.

_Dammit! _Kuwabara snarled in frustration. A tug on his hand drew the street fighter's gaze back over to Yukina who looked up at her love with such fear and concern that the human's heart threatened to break.

"Help him, Kazuma! He's going to die!"

Her words drew him into action. "Like hell he will!" He growled with such resolve, Yukina couldn't help but smile.

Withdrawing his hand from hers, Kuwabara concentrated, focusing his ki into the palms of his hands before slamming them onto the ground, a burst of yellow light flashing then fading as quickly as it developed.

&&&&

Hiei watched with amusement as the wall of shuriken came towards him. _Now I'll show you what a full blooded youkai can do. _He brought his arms up then swung them inward, hands touching at the thumb. A black light sprang from his open palms, forming into a massive ball of energy which he released. The orb rocketed forward, growing in size the further it traveled, cutting a swath through the wall of stars as it headed directly for Tahomen. No sooner did he release it then an explosion went off behind him, sending him sprawling face first into the ground. Rock and debris flew into the air as beams of yellow energy shot out of the ground, incinerating the shuriken before they could reach Hiei.

Tahomen, meanwhile, reeled in astonishment when the sight of the massive orb unleashed by Hiei came rocketing towards him. He dropped to the ground, barely avoiding the ball of dark energy which tugged violently at his clothes as it flew past, slamming into the unmoving row of dopplegangers behind him. The whole area exploded on impact, the force of the attack so great it shook the ground, the shock wave obliterating every fake ninja to the point of ash.

The shinobi jumped to his feet, his gaze focused briefly upon the now useless pile of ash behind him. He studied the scene with mild annoyance. _No matter_. He thought with a hidden smirk. _I win either way_. Tahomen turned his attention back in front of him, his eyes brimming with an expectancy that faded as soon as his gaze fell upon the still moving form of Hiei. _What's this? _He growled. The fire demon was supposed to have been down by now, taken out by the second wave of dopplegangers stationed behind the youkai. _So why isn't he ..? _The ninja's gaze traveled in the same path as Hiei's, his features darkening as he spied the now conscious form of Kuwabara staring at them. _The human saved him? _Tahomen quipped, his features drawn in surprise.

Hiei was just as surprised at this revelation. His red eyes focused upon the street fighter then shifted to study Yukina beside him. Relief flooded his heart at the sight of her. She had survived. Thanks to Kuwabara. _So you are of some use after all_. The fire demon thought with a small smile. _And it seems you saved me as well_. he added mentally, his ears now picking up the sounds of movement where his back had been turned mere seconds ago. A sense of begrudging respect took hold of him. Returning his gaze to Kuwabara, Hiei nodded his thanks, his smile shifting into a smirk when Kuwabara blinked in surprise.

Tahomen watched the exchange in rising anger. His plan was failing. He had to rectify that. Now. His eyes scanned the woods beyond Hiei, his mind reaching out to his full size puppets, issuing another command to which they readily obeyed.

Hiei's gaze shifted once more to his sister, his features softening at the look of relief upon her pretty features only to twist into a look of fear when the familiar sound of traveling shuriken hit his sensitive ears. But they were not coming towards him. Rather away and over to .. The fire youkai's eyes widened. "No!" He cried out watching in horror as the stars cut through the woods, heading straight for Yukina and Kuwabara.

Kuwabara pulled Yukina towards him and fell to the ground, barely missing being cut in half by the dopplegangers attack.

The fire demon knew the next time they wouldn't be so lucky. Driven by their need of help and his own fear, Hiei reached back and grabbed the stars imbedded in his calves. Feeding the Black Dragon's power into his hands, the youkai gripped the edge of the stars and yanked. Blood exploded as the stars were forcibly ripped away, taking muscle and skin along with it. Hiei clenched his teeth, holding back the agonizing scream that tried to shove it's way out of his mouth. He didn't have time to feel. Pushing down the pain, he rose to his feet. Turning to his left, he concentrated, his Jagan guiding him to his prey. He raised his arms and opened his hands, a pair of small orbs of fire forming within them. In a lightning quick motion, the youkai cocked back his arms and released, sending the two orbs and then several others in different directions. The woods lit up, each doppleganger catching on fire when Hiei's fireball attack struck them.

The small youkai lowered his arms, the Jagan closing as the last of his Black Dragon power left him, the dark energy spiraling around his right arm and returning as a tattoo once more. He turned his gaze back over to Yukina and Kuwabara who were still on the ground but moving. Hiei allowed a smile of relief to tug at his lips. They had survived once again. His smile fell a second later when his eye caught sight of more shuriken, this time from Tahomen himself, heading directly towards the slowly rising Kuwabara, who was too busy helping Yukina to her feet to notice. With no time to shout out a warning, Hiei rushed forward. Pain shot up with each step he made but the fire demon ignored it. If the street fighter died, Yukina would be devastated. _And I will not allow her to suffer! So long as there is breath in my body, I will make sure she is happy_.

Spurned on by thoughts of his sister's happiness, Hiei used the last of his speed and strength, leaping and knocking Kuwabara and the ice maiden to the ground just before the shuriken could reach them. The fire demon took the brunt of the attack instead, blood spurting out as the stars struck his vulnerable flesh, the steel edges tearing through muscle before sinking into the bone. Hiei flew back, his small body crashing into the ground and skidding to a stop a few seconds later.

Yukina struggled to sit up, her dazed eyes meeting the equally dazed ones of Kuwabara.

"You .. Okay, Yukina?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered, softly. "But what about, Hiei?"

The street fighter shook his head to clear his vision, a worried look forming on his face when he spied the unmoving form of the fire demon to his right.

Yukina followed his gaze, her eyes widening in alarm when they fell upon the unconscious youkai. "Hiei!" She cried, the pain in her voice so heart wrenching, Kuwabara winced at it's intensity.

"Crying over your brother will not help him now, koorime."

Both Kuwabara and Yukina jumped and whirled around, their features twisting into one of surprise and disbelief when the form of Tahomen met their view.

"What ... what did you just say?" Kuwabara stammered, not sure if he had heard the shinobi right.

Tahomen's eyes lit up in amusement at the now troubled features of the street fighter. "Oh, that's right." He began, a mocking tone within his voice as turned to face Kuwabara. "You didn't know about that did you?" He paused, allowing his words to sink in before adding. "Poor Kuwabara, always kept out of the loop. Your friends have such little faith in your abilities don't they? Then again, you're a mere human. Your weakness is to be expected."

"Shut up!" Kuwabara snapped. Turning towards Yukina, he asked. "Is this true? Is the shrimp really your brother?"

Yukina lowered her gaze, unable to meet the pained one of Kuwabara. "Yes." She whispered. The ice maiden had known for quite some time, the reasons why Hiei was so protective of her. It was because they were siblings. "Hiei is my brother."

The street fighter's shoulders slumped. All the years of suspecting some kind of relationship between the fire youkai and the koorime had been correct. Just not in the matter he had thought. Such knowledge did little to ease his pain. Once again important information had been deliberately withheld. Suddenly it all made sense. All the looks, the chuckling whenever Yukina's brother was mentioned. Everyone knew but him. And that pissed him off to no end. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his voice threatening to crack under the pressure of this new information.

"Because," Yukina began, a sorrowful tone within her voice. " Hiei wasn't aware that I knew. I over heard him speaking to Kurama once that he felt it would be safer for me not to know. " She paused, tears threatening to form in her eyes. " I.. I didn't want him to worry about me, so I never told him that I knew."

"Yukina." Kuwabara whispered, anger giving way to grief, his heart saddened by the pain in his beloved's voice as she spoke once more.

"Hiei and you disliked each other so intensely, I was afraid you might not like me anymore if you knew he was my brother." Yukina lowered her head even further in shame. "I'm sorry."

Kuwabara sighed and reached out, pulling the ice maiden into a warm hug.. "Why would you think that, Yukina?" He asked softly. "Nothing you could say would make my love go away. I love you. And I always will." He added, his softened features hardening when Tahomen began to move.

"Hey!" The street fighter barked, his eyes narrowing as he watched the ninja walk by, heading straight for the fallen fire demon. "What do you think you're doing?"

The shinobi continued forward. "I'm taking what I came here for." He answered simply before crouching down beside Hiei.

The orange haired detective eyes narrowed. Though he was unhappy at being the last to know Hiei was Yukina's long lost brother, it didn't change the fact that the fire demon was her sibling. And the ice maiden loved him. As a man, it was Kuwabara's obligation to look out for his loved ones and their family. Gently releasing his hold of Yukina, the street fighter held out his right hand and concentrated, a glowing yellow blade with smooth edges springing to life in his palm. He held the dimensional sword out in front while pushing Yukina protectively behind him. "Over my dead body!" He growled fiercely.

Tahomen chuckled but made no move towards him. "As you wish." He whispered. Tilting his head back he gave a nod.

Kuwabara frowned and looked up, following the shinobi's gaze. Just in time to see a blur of something small and fast slam into his side, knocking him hard to the ground, sword still in hand.

"Kazuma!" Yukina cried. She made a move towards him only to suddenly stop when something clamped around her throat. She tried to call out but the vice grip only tightened, cutting off her breathing.

Hearing her struggle, Kuwabara jumped to his feet and whirled around, sword at the ready, his eyes widening in alarm at the sight before him.

There stood the half demon that he had knocked out earlier, her arm wrapped around Yukina's neck.

Fear gave way to anger as he watched the ice maiden struggle to breathe. He lifted his sword, pointing it threateningly at Lina before demanding in a hardened voice, "Let her go!"

"I think not." Lina replied with a sneer. "Now disengage your sword or little girlie here gets it!" She growled, squeezing Yukina's neck tighter for emphasis.

The ice maiden made a choking sound, her skin turning blue as Lina continued to tighten her hold.

"Okay, okay!" Kuwabara shouted then lowered his weapon, willing it back to nothingness once more. "Now let her breathe!"

Lina gave him a contemplative look before loosening her hold enough to allow the ice maiden to breathe.

Yukina gulped in the air greedily, coughing more than once as her lungs slowly returned to normal. She gave Kuwabara a thankful smile before shifting her gaze over to Hiei. She saw a strange shade of blue light erupt around Tahomen's hand and her heart pounded in fear for her brother's safety. "What .. Is he going to do to him?"

Lina chuckled, amused by the concern within the ice maiden's voice. "Watch and see." She whispered menacingly but said no more as she waited for her comrade to complete his plan.

Tahomen's illuminated hand hovered briefly over the forehead of Hiei, who lay unmoving beside him. Closing his eyes, the shinobi mouthed a few words then slammed his palm down. Hiei's body shook, a black aura outlining his frame then mixing with the blue of the ninja's hand.

Yukina and Kuwabara watched in numbed horror.

"Hiei!" The ice maiden shouted, the sorrow and pain of her helplessness carrying in her voice as she cried out pleadingly, "Please leave him alone! Please!"

The street fighter winced at her words, disgusted at himself for being unable to help. He couldn't do anything. Not without endangering Yukina_. Dammit! _He snarled inwardly, angered at the no win situation. _If only Yusuke or Kurama were here, maybe we could do something. _His heart fell. But no one knew what was going on. No one was going to save Hiei. _I'm sorry, shrimp_. He thought with a sad shake of his head. _I really am._ Kuwabara looked away, unable to watch anymore only to whip his head around when a blast of scarlet energy erupted in his peripheral vision. He watched with widened orbs as the energy blast hit Tahomen directly in the chest, knocking him clear away from the prone form of Hiei. _What the ...?_

Lina gasped in shock, her eyes following the movement of Tahomen as he was blasted away from the fire demon. She let go of Yukina, making a move to chase after the shinobi only to suddenly go flying as well when a blast of scarlet energy smashed into the side of her head, sending her crashing through the woods and away from the scene.

Kuwabara looked around for the attacker, nearly jumping out of his skin when a voice, calm and feminine, suddenly spoke.

"You need not be afraid, Kuwabara and Yukina. I mean you no harm."

The street fighter whirled around, eyes bugging out of his head as he spied the owner of the voice. "Mu .. Mukuro?"

The female warlord nodded, eyeing both him and Yukina briefly before turning and crouching down beside Hiei. Though her features showed little emotion, inside, Mukuro was frightened. She studied his pale features, her heart breaking at the state of his body. The blood loss was severe. And his ki. It was so weak. _Oh, Hiei. _She cried inwardly. _Look what he did to you_. Reaching out, Mukuro gently caressed the side of his face and closed her eyes, opening them a few seconds later when she heard Kuwabara and Yukina approach.

"Is he .. Okay?" Yukina asked in her usual soft tone, the concern for her brother evident in her face as she looked from Hiei to Mukuro.

Mukuro's features grew calm and detached once more. "He'll live." She responded. "But the Black Dragon is no longer his own to claim."

Kuwabara frowned. "What do you mean?"

The warlord retracted her hand from Hiei's face. Resting it against the fire demon's right hand, she lifted it and turned, her gaze meeting the questioning one of Kuwabara as she answered in a cold, matter of fact voice. "This is what I mean."

The street fighter and Yukina looked, both gawking in disbelief at what they saw.

"His Black Dragon." Yukina started.

"It's gone!" Kuwabara finished.

Mukuro nodded, gently returning Hiei's arm to the side before tucking her arms underneath the unconscious fire demon. Pulling him towards her, she cradled her mate and rose to her feet. She pivoted around and moved forward, heading back towards the portal that led to her compound. "Come. And I'll tell you what I know." She called over her shoulder as she continued to walk.

"But what about the others?" Kuwabara asked. "They need to know what's happening too, don't they?"

Mukuro stopped and turned to him. "Your friends already know, Kuwabara." She answered. "If you are to be any assistance to them at all, you need to come with me."

Kuwabara frowned. He didn't like the idea of abandoning the others in Ningenkai for the relative safety of Makai. _But I need to know what happened to Hiei. _He countered.

"Well?" Mukuro asked in a tone of forced patience. "Are you coming or not?"

The detective sighed but nodded, Yukina falling in line beside him as they marched ahead, following behind the lady Mukuro towards the portal and away from the gaze of both Tahomen and Lina who, having got what they came for, decided to retreat and recover from their wounds before heading off to the rendevous point where Ren would meet up with them.

&&&&&

Yusuke walked hand in hand with Keiko down the well lit street that led to the her house, his brown eyes reflecting the weariness that he felt. It had been a long day of searching. The constant walking and looking had tired the detective out. More than he cared to admit. And it didn't help matters that he had messed up their best chance to get to Botan. _I can't believe I did that. _He sighed, his mind going over what had happened.

Kurama had managed to corner Ailia and was, from the looks of it, about to extract information from her when Yusuke had called out, distracting his demon form, Youko, from completing his task. Using her power, Ailia broke free of Youko's restraints and took off, much to Kurama's dismay. True they were able to track the telepathic woman down to the apartment but not in time to retrieve Botan. And that fact bothered Yusuke to no end. Especially since he knew Kurama was suffering from the lost connection to his mate.

Yusuke couldn't help but feel sorry for the kitsune. What was it like to have your girlfriend stolen from you, to be so close to recovering her only to lose her again. Not for the first time did Yusuke thank his stars that Keiko was safe and sound. _Because I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. _The detective shifted his gaze to the left, a tender smile lighting his face as he gazed upon his future wife.

Keiko, feeling his gaze suddenly upon her, turned towards her boyfriend and studied him. Sensing his need to talk, she asked, "Is something wrong Yusuke?"

The detective shook his head slowly. "No, Keiko. I'm just admiring the view." He answered, a playful smirk now upon his lips as he stopped under a street lamp near a darkened house, Keiko along with him.

The brunette blushed but didn't look away. "Stop teasing me, Yusuke."

"Who's teasing?" Yusuke whispered huskily.

Keiko did a double take. Her heart began to beat soundly in her chest as she watched her lover's features morph into a look of sincerity and tenderness.

Yusuke met her surprised gaze with a candid one. Without words, the detective gently pulled Keiko towards him. Enveloping her in his arms he held her close, enjoying the contact of their bodies against each other. But now was not the time to think about his more basic desires. He simply wanted to let Keiko know how much he cared and worried about her safety.

Keiko reacted in a similar manner. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she snuggled against her boyfriend's chest, her face buried in the crook of the detectives neck as she enjoyed the little moment between them. Curiosity won out over her feelings a few moments later and she couldn't help but wonder why he wanted to cuddle all the sudden. Especially out in the open. "Yusuke?"

"Hmm?" The detective sounded as he closed his eyes and rested his chin against her forehead.

"Are you all right?"

Yusuke took a few seconds before replying. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Keiko brought her right hand up, her index finger drawing idle circles around the dark haired boy's left shoulder. "Well, it's just that, you don't normally show affection out in public like this. I'm just wondering what brought it about, that's all."

The detective opened his eyes but continued to hold his girlfriend close. "I wanted to give you a hug, Keiko. What's so wrong with that?"

The brunette could hear the annoyed edge of his tone and frowned. Something was really bothering him. But what? "What's wrong, Yusuke?"

He sighed. _Leave it to Keiko to read me like a book_. He thought with a half smile. "I was just feeling thankful you're still with me, that's all."

A knowing look took hold of Keiko's face. "You're worried about Kurama and Botan aren't you?"

Yusuke shifted his feet, feeling a little uncomfortable discussing his more softer emotions, even with his girlfriend. "Yeah, well. I just feel sorry for the guy. Losing his girlfriend like that. It must be hell to be away from the one you love. If it had been me, I would have cracked by now."

"Oh, I don't know, Yusuke," Keiko replied softly. "I think you'd be doing the same thing Kurama is now. I'm sure you'd handle the stress fairly well."

The head detective smiled, pleased at her faith in his abilities. "You think so?"

Keiko made a nodding motion. "I do." She said before adding. "Do you think we'll find Botan soon?"

"I don't know, Keiko." Yusuke answered. Truth be told, he wasn't sure they would ever find her. "But we have to keep searching for her." He added, conviction evident in his voice. "And when we find her, we'll kick Ren's ass for ever messing with one of our friends."

Keiko chuckled and lowered her hand back down before wrapping her arm around the black haired man's waist once again. "Okay, tough guy."

The detective smiled at her words only to suddenly stiffen when he sensed as strange ki nearby.

Feeling his unease, Keiko pulled back, her worried brown orbs studying the hardened features of her boyfriend who seemed to be searching for something. "What is it, Yusuke?"

"I'm not sure." He answered, his gaze focused in front of him. Someone was coming. A person with ki nearly equal to his own. His Ma-zoku blood was racing with excitement, thrilled at the prospect of a challenge while his human nature exuded caution. He had to be careful. Especially since Keiko was with him. "Just stay close to me, okay?"

Keiko nodded only to suddenly scream when an invisible force latched onto her, tearing her away from the detective's hold. "Yusuke!"

"Keiko!" Yusuke cried, his eyes transfixed in horror as his girlfriend was lifted off the ground and away from him. Using his strength, he ran and jumped up, attempting to snatch her back only to find his arms grabbing empty air. He landed back on his feet a few seconds later, his eyes tilted up to the darkened sky, his brown orbs glowing with hatred. Yusuke could feel his demon blood crying for release, but he pushed it down. Now was not the time to act impulsively. Not yet anyway. He needed to know who or what he was up against first. "Come out and face me, you coward!" He challenged at the top of his voice before taunting, "Or are you afraid?"

Yusuke frowned at the silence that filled the air. He scanned the area, eyes and ears alert for any sign of ambush or traps. But nothing happened. No sound, no movement. Not even a trace of ki other than his own seemed to exist. _What the hell is going on here? _He wondered. A sudden blur triggered his visual senses and he whirled to the side, eyes widening when the hurtling form of Keiko came into view, smashing into his chest with such force, he was knocked off his feet.

The detective gritted his teeth upon impact, his arms wrapping protectively around his girlfriend as he flew back. With great skill he managed to land on his feet, the soles of his tennis shoes leaving a trail of dust in his wake as he skidded backwards. Using his strength, Yusuke came to a stop, collapsing on his knees a few seconds later. He cradled Keiko against him, his breathing slightly labored as he struggled to regain the air that had been knocked out of him.

Looking down, Yusuke studied the woman within his arms in concern. "Keiko? Keiko honey, can you hear me?" He whispered. Concern turned to fear when she didn't respond. Shifting his legs, Yusuke rested his butt on the concrete, settling his girlfriend into his lap. "Keiko?!" He said more forcefully, hoping she would open her eyes or even slap him. When she still didn't respond, he reached up with his right hand and clasped her shoulder before shaking her. "Answer me, Dammit!"

Keiko's eyelids fluttered open, her disorientated eyes falling upon the relieved ones of the detective. "Yu ..suke?"

He gave her a nod and a broad smile. "Yep. It's me."

The brunette's brow furrowed as she tried to move. "What .. Happened?"

"It's okay." Yusuke replied in a tone of assurance that he didn't feel. "I'm here now. I won't let anyone hurt you again."

"I wouldn't make such guarantees if I were you, detective." A masculine voice called out from somewhere in the growing darkness.

Yusuke's features fell. He studied the area before him as he rose to his feet, bringing Keiko up with him. "And I wouldn't underestimate my ability to kick your ass." He growled back.

A chuckle was heard. "Hmm.. I will say you're most amusing. Much more so than the weakling kitsune ever was."

At the mention of Kurama, something clicked inside Yusuke's mind. _Of course_. He thought with a knowing smile. _Now let's see if I'm right_. He added as he spoke. "Kurama has more strength than you could ever hope to reach... Ren Kurayami."

"Very good, detective." Ren replied. "You're smarter than you look."

Yusuke turned his head in the direction of the voice, his gaze falling upon the lean figure of Ren who stood under the street lamp no more than five feet away.

"Though given you're past history, that's not saying much." Ren added with a sneer.

"You don't know shit, buddy." Yusuke countered in agitation. He'd only been speaking with the older man for less than a minute and already the guy was pissing him off. "So why don't you cut the chit chat and tell me what it is you want."

Ren studied Yusuke with a cold eye. "Isn't it obvious detective? I'm here to claim your life."

Yusuke watched warily as Ren lifted his arm to shoulder level then to the side. The detective took a defensive posture, placing Keiko protectively around him only to frown as the street lights began to explode.

One by one the lights went out, the scent of ozone filling the air as the ruined bulbs burst, glass littering the ground until the entire street was flooded in darkness and all was silent once more.

The detective's gaze narrowed as he studied the murky blackness. Many of the houses on the block were also devoid of light, indicating they were either away or conserving their energy. The thought of any one witnessing the impending fight was troubling, but Yusuke new it was unavoidable. He would have to face Ren. Here and now. He felt Keiko shivering behind him, her fear palpable to him. She was in just as much danger as he was. He wasn't sure he could protect her and fight Ren at the same time. A sudden thought occurred to the detective. One that he didn't like at all. Confined in a small area, with people around and someone he cared about, Yusuke would be too concerned to fight back at his full strength. _You sure are a sneaky bastard aren't you?_ He thought as he continued to scan the area around him.

"Yusuke, I'm afraid." Keiko whispered as she clung tightly against her boyfriend's back.

"I know, Keiko." Yusuke replied with a reassurance he didn't feel. "I won't let him hurt you again. I ..." His voice was suddenly stolen from him as an unseen force suddenly slammed into him, knocking him to the ground with enough power to crack the asphalt.

Keiko screamed about to rush to his side only to suddenly find herself forcefully taken away from the detective once again.

Yusuke, hearing her scream, jumped to his feet and whirled around, frantically searching for some sign of the whereabouts of his lover. When nothing but darkness met his probing eyes, his features twisted into a look of unholy fury to match his voice as he snarled, "Give her back you bastard!"

"I think not!" Ren retorted with gleeful malice from somewhere within the darkness.

A flash of blue then red erupted around Yusuke, his ki flaring with such intensity, the entire block lit up.

Ren watched from above, safely hidden behind the dormer of a nearby house. _Excellent. _He thought with a wicked smile. _Get angry, Yusuke. Raise your ki, just like I want you to. _He turned to his companion who held Keiko tightly against him. She struggled against the hold but her captive's strength was too great. As was the hand clamped against her mouth to prevent her from talking. "Watch her." He commanded sharply before disappearing from view.

The light of his ki faded, revealing the demon form of Yusuke who glared hatefully at the darkness before him. "The darkness won't keep you hidden from me now, you cowardly son of a bitch." He growled. "So come out and fight."

"As you wish." Ren replied, appearing instantly in front him. He opened his palm and flicked his wrist, unleashing a powerful telekinetic attack that smacked into the startled Yusuke, sending him up into the air. With a downward swipe of his hand, the detective came rocketing back down, smacking into the street, the impact sending a shock wave that rocked the entire block.

Ren studied the fading swirl of dust flying about, waiting patiently for Yusuke to emerge. Sure enough, the detective did.

Yusuke walked slowly towards Ren, his lips drawn up into a smirk as he began to dust off his arms. "Not bad." He admitted. "Now it's my turn."

Ren frowned, eyes narrowing as Urameshi disappeared from view only to flinch when he reappeared before him a second later.

"Gotcha." Yusuke whispered. He struck out, his fist connecting solidly with Ren's midsection.

The older man gasped, blood spurting out of his mouth from the force of the blow. Clutching his stomach, Ren stumbled backwards, trying to hold back the bile that rose up in his throat. He had no time to recover, however, as Yusuke attacked again, closing the space between them in a fraction of a second.

The detective struck out, his fists moving too fast for normal eyes to see. He landed a series of ferocious blows that connected on Ren's chest, arms and face.

Bruise marks and gashes appeared all over the visible parts of Ren's face and body but still he remained standing.

Frustrated, Yusuke increased his energy, giving his all, hoping to take out his opponent quickly so he could rescue Keiko and inform the others. Spurned on by the thought of his girlfriend, the detective switched tactics. Vanishing from view, Yusuke reemerged behind Ren and crooked his arm. He swung out viciously, elbowing the dark haired man in the back of the head.

Ren went flying forwards, landing face first into the asphalt, skidding to a stop a few seconds later where he lay unmoving.

Yusuke studied the fallen man skeptically. It didn't help that he couldn't sense Ren's ki. _Guess I'll have to find out whether he's down for the count or not. _He crept slowly forward, remaining alert for any signs of trickery.

High above, Keiko watched with trepidation then relief as Yusuke appeared to have the upper hand. But she was also worried. The man holding her was still a threat. He could easily join his partner and attack Yusuke together. So why hadn't he?

As if reading her mind, the man spoke. "You're wondering why I haven't attacked Yusuke yet?"

Keiko's eyes widened, she knew that voice. But how could that be? She felt the hold upon her loosen, the man's hand falling from her lips allowing her to turn around and speak. The brunette did so, eyes widening when her gaze fell upon someone familiar. "Mr. Shinato?"

Kigorei gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Keiko. I had hoped Ren wouldn't involve you in this matter. Seems I was wrong once again."

The girl looked at him in total shock. "What . How .. Did .. ?" She stammered, unable to put into words the disbelief she was feeling.

The blond shifted his gaze away from her to the battlefield below. "It's a long story, Miss Keiko. And I have little time to explain myself. Suffice to say, Ren promised me something in return for my help. And I mean to see that wish come to fruition."

"What are you talking about, Mr. Shinato?" Keiko asked in confusion. "How could you help someone like him? You're a human aren't you?"

"I'm also a demon as well." Kigorei answered, his eyes still focused downward as he watched Yusuke slowly approach Ren. "A half breed to coin a phrase."

Keiko studied him, a look of betrayal upon her features as she spoke. "And I suppose the story about you wife was a lie as well?"

Kigorei turned to her. "No. I told you the truth. My wife did die. As did my son." He added, a sorrow filling his voice that now mimicked, Keiko's features.

"I'm sorry, sir." She whispered before her voice grew hard. "But that doesn't excuse attacking us."

"No. It doesn't." Kigorei admitted sadly as he continued to watch the scene below.

Yusuke, unaware he was being watched, stopped beside the prone form of Ren. Frowning, he lifted his foot and pushed, rolling the unmoving man onto his back.

Ren let out a wheezy breath, his eyelid's fluttering open as he turned his head to the side then up, his weary eyes meeting the nearly feral ones of Yusuke who demanded,

"Where is she?"

The older man said nothing, just continued to stare up at him with a sneer.

Frustrated, Yusuke crouched down and reached out, yanking Ren to an upright position. "Tell me where she is you arrogant bastard!" He snarled as he shook him.

"All right .. I'll tell you ..." Ren said between shakes.

Yusuke growled but stopped and released his hold, waiting for Ren to give him an answer.

The telekinetic master lowered his head, drawing in a shaky breath only to let out a laugh.

The detective sensed a rise in ki and tried to back away but found himself unable to move. "What the hell?" He murmured as he struggled to break free. "Let me go you freak!"

Ren continued to laugh as he brought his gaze up, his eyes growing black as he studied the angered features of the detective. "Now why would I want to do that?" He replied. "Especially since you fell right into my trap."

Yusuke frowned, watching as Ren brought his hands up, a strange blue light springing around them. "When I get out of this, I'm going to kick your ass so bad, your own mother won't recognize you."

Ren paused, as if to consider his threat. "You'll be seeing her before I do, Yusuke." Dropping his smile, he reached up, slamming his hands against the sides of the detectives head.

Yusuke screamed as a sudden pain enveloped him. His body shook but didn't fall or move from it's spot, the invisible force of Ren's telekinetic attack holding him in place.

"Yusuke!" Keiko cried out, her anguished eyes watching as Ren attacked her helpless boyfriend. She whirled to Kigorei and looked at him pleadingly. "Please help him, Mr. Shinato."

Kigorei looked away. "I can't Keiko. Ren would kill me for interfering."

"But you're his friend!" Keiko shouted. "He looked up to you! Believed in you! He told me you were the best teacher he ever had! You even said he reminded you of your own son! Why are you abandoning him now?!"

The blond gave no reply though he winced at everything she said.

Keiko sank to her knees, crying as she watched Yusuke's life slowly drained away from him. "We were going to get married and start a family of our own. We were going to be so happy together." She whispered before turning once more to Kigorei. "How would your family feel now? Knowing you're taking part in murdering an innocent man?"

Upon hearing her words, Kigorei gasped. He turned to face her, pained to find the same look of horror and fear that once laid claim to him as he watched his family die. Were they watching him now? Would they understand why he was doing this? A chilling reality slammed into him then, the horror of the truth igniting his heart. No. They would be ashamed of him. Loathe him even. His gaze shifted back over to Yusuke and Ren, his heart breaking even further. He had failed his wife and his child. And now, someone he had cared for like a son was suffering. _And I'm partly to blame_. He looked back over to Keiko, a sad smile lighting his features as he walked past her and to the edge of the roof.

Keiko watched him move, a look of confusion and hope upon her face. "Mr. Shinato?"

"It's all right, Miss Keiko." He replied in a soft tone. "Just be ready to go on my command." He added before bringing his hands forward and in front of him, a ball of crackling energy forming within his palms.

Almost done. Ren thought, smiling in satisfaction. So far the plan had gone on as scheduled. Tahomen had done his part_. And I've almost completed mine_. Now there was the simple matter of trapping Kurama and ..

His thoughts were cut off as a blast of energy smacked into him, the electrical current running through his nervous system, his body twitching even as it sailed across the street and over a row of houses several yards away.

Yusuke blinked as he came out of his stupor, his weakened body collapsing forward the second the force field dissipated. "Ow .." He murmured but didn't move. Not even when he heard Keiko's voice.

"Yusuke!" The brunette cried as she darted over to her boyfriend's side. Falling down to her knees she reached out, pulling the detective into her lap and turning him onto his back. "Yusuke, please speak to me!"

"I'm fine, Keiko." He grumbled, wincing when she hugged him tightly to her. "Now let me go will ya, I've got to kick Ren's ass."

"I'm afraid you don't have the energy, Yusuke."

"Who said that?" Yusuke growled upon hearing another man's voice. Though this one lacked the malice Ren's did.

"It's me, Yusuke. Mr. Shinato." Kigorei answered, stepping within view of the detective.

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Mr .. Shinato .. What the hell are you doing here?"

Kigorei opened his mouth about to answer, when he felt the effects of his attack begin to weaken. "There's no time for that now, Yusuke. My stun attack won't hold him back for much longer. You need to get out of here."

"No way!" Yusuke yelled as he struggled to his feet. "I've got to kick Ren's ass first!"

"You can barely stand as it is." Kigorei countered, watching as Keiko steadied him. "Ren will kill you as you are now. And then slaughter your girlfriend and her family, just to get to you. Is that what you want?"

Yusuke paled at his statement, his features darkening at the mention of the dark haired man. "How the hell do you know about Ren?"

Kigorei turned from him, watching the sky expectantly. "I've been working for Mr. Kurayami for some time now."

"What!" Yusuke snapped. "But .. Why?"

"Because he promised to return my family to me." He explained in a strained voice. "Azami and Hiroshi died because of me. It was my genetic faults that led to their death. I infected my wife with a debilitating illness which was passed on when she became pregnant for Hiroshi. I watched both of them die slow and painful deaths. And in turn I died as well. Only it was my soul that died. I wanted so badly to be reunited with them that I agreed to help Ren take over Reikai in exchange for seeing my family again. As ruler of that domain, I would get the chance to do so. " He paused and turned, his sorrowful features falling upon Yusuke and Keiko. "I see now that I was wrong to think such things. I want my family to be proud of me. Not ashamed. I cannot bear the thought of them watching me now. Killing in order to see them. That is not what I want to be remembered for."

A sudden explosion erupted from somewhere near Ren's descent, causing everyone to gasp.

Kigorei's features darkened. "He's broken free!" Stuffing his hands into his pocket, the blond retracted a set of keys. "Take these!" He ordered holding them out for Keiko to take. "There for the black Mazda parked just down the road from here. Get out of this area before Ren sees you."

"But .." Yusuke stammered. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine." Kigorei said with a smile. "Now go!"

Keiko began to move but Yusuke resisted. "Come with us!"

"There's no time for that! Just get the hell out of here will you! Don't make my sacrifice in vain!"

Yusuke met Kigorei's eyes and a look of understanding passed between them. With a nod the detective turned and fled with Keiko.

The half demon watched them go, a wistful smile upon his face. "They really are like us Azami." He whispered as he turned around just in time to see Ren appear before him.

"What the hell were you thinking, Shinato?!" Ren roared, his usual composure cracking under the weight of the blonde's betrayal. "Attacking me?! Do you honestly think you'll see your family now after this?!"

Kigorei smiled. "Yes." He answered simply.

Ren regarded the blond with a look of venom to match his voice. "I'll deal with you after I finish off the detective." He tried to move past Kigorei only to be pushed back by an electrical shock. "What the hell?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Ren. You'll have to get through me first."

The dark haired man stiffened then smirked. "So be it." He replied as he raised his hands together and in front of him.

Kigorei mimicked him, reenforcing the invisible barrier against Ren's impending attack. As strong as the electrical wave master was, he wouldn't last long against his former leader. He fought bravely, countering his opponent's telekinetic blast with electrical discharges until his energy was gone.

Ren smiled in triumph as he made a squeezing motion with his hand.

Kigorei gasped then relaxed as the fear left him. His mind was filled with thoughts of his family. He felt not the pain of the attack, nor did he smell the blood that welled up in his chest and out of his throat as the life was squeezed out of his body. He saw only the image of his wife waiting for him in the light, her arms open in welcome. _I'll be with you soon Azami. _He promised. _Tell Hiroshi his father is coming home_.

Yes, I know this is a weird ending but I'm freaking tired! I've spent the last two days typing the majority of this chapter. Motivation has only recently struck me so I hope this is enough to satisfy you for a bit. No synopsis for the next chapter. I'll be taking a day off and then I'll begin work on chapter two to my other ongoing story, _A Moment of Weakness, _which is both a Youko/Botan and a Shuichi/Botan fic. It will remain edited on but the unedited version will be available on I'll give a link whenever it's completed.

And for all you Naruto fans, check out Volpone's story, _Simplify_. It's a great story that features a Naruto/Sakura pairing though that will take a while to develop I've been told.

**Onto the reviewer's section!**

**Animefreak03**: Yeah, it was rather a long chapter. I think it nearly killed me. I like Hiei quite a bit myself. I'm pleased you liked the Yukina and Kuwabara moments. They were very difficult for me to write. ::Blushes:: An amazing wrier?! Oro?! I thank you. And I'll check out that story of yours soon. Thanks for the review!

**Disturbed Vixen**: Really? You hate Kuwabara? I myself find him extremely amusing. I'm glad you were rooting for the big guy. He deserves some happiness too I think anyway. ::Smiles:: Yes, I enjoyed that little fire igniting scene. It just seems like something Hiei would do. And having him harassed by humans is always funny!

You'll find out about Ren's plans in the next chapter. I promise Kurama will find her but it won't be a happy reunion.

Well, as you read, Kuwabara woke up and Hiei is alive though in pretty bad shape.

::Beams:: Thanks! I thought that was how his name was spelled. Like I said, I want to be accurate.

I read your update and I liked it! Especially Jin's search. Very amusing!

::Chuckles:: Yes, your review was quite long. I thank you for it!

**Kanzen ne Tsuki**: Tsuki-san! How's it going? Well I'm happy you found Hiei's problems amusing. Yes. It appears that Hiei is a over protective brother. As witnessed by his following Kuwabara and Yukina all over town.

Originally I had planned to have Hiei actually scrub dishes but the length of my chapter was already dragging on so I scrapped it. It would have been a funny scene though, that's for sure.

Indeed, Enma burned the pages but the gang retrieved an intact book from Ren's loft which will help them.

Ailia is still intricate to my plot, so she couldn't die just yet. And Yusuke feels bad about interrupting Youko's interrogation.

::Beams at comment about romantic comedy:: Thanks Tsuki-san! I actually found myself having fun doing those scenes. Never thought I would but I did.

Yep. Edging ever closer but I still have lots left to cover. Ren is not a nice guy as evidenced by his past deeds and what he did to Yusuke but Ailia is changing a little. She will play a large part in the very last chapters in regards to Koenma. But that's a bit of a ways off yet. ::Sigh:: I don't think I'll ever be done.

Thanks for stopping by, Tsuki-san, and leaving me a few words. Sessha appreciates it!

**Rurouni Saiyan**: I'm glad you're so patient. Yeah, I liked the squirrel part. I found it rather amusing. I know I was evil but Hiei didn't die, though he is messed up. Thanks for reviewing!

Fire Goddess 101: Thanks! I'll check out your story, soon. Sessha is glad you paid him a visit!

**MikaSamu**: ::Blushes:: Really? You thought it was wonderful? ::Bows:: Thank you! I know my plot has several threads and sometimes even I have a hard time following them but I'm happy you like it so far. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jadzia 31**: So I brightened your day did I? I'm glad. You should be worried about Kurama because something bad is about to happen to him. You'll see what I have in mind next chapter.

Yes. You'll see that hybrid form briefly in the battle. And Kogane will play a part in the next chapter as well.

I'm sorry your sister's husband was such a jerk. Not all guys are like that. I hope she's feeling better now that she's away from him. Hope your holidays were good and thanks for leaving me a few words!

**Shizu Kuwabara**: ::Kenshin mode:: Oro? What did Sessha do? He merely delayed Kuwa/Yuki fluff. ::Smirks:: How did I know you'd feel that way about Hiei? I know Kuwabara isn't a creep and Hiei does have a little bit of respect for the street fighter now, as you read earlier.

::Nods:: Yes, you deserve that torture afer all the teasing you did. ::Taps fingers:: Revenge is fun, yes indeed it is! I'm pleased to know you're hooked as well!

::Laughs:: My, but you are violent aren't you?

Are you working on your stories or are you still bogged down with writer's block?

Do you still hate Hiei now that you've read what's happened. Nah, there's nothing wrong with who you like more. I myself think Hiei rocks but then I like everyone in YYH. That's just me though.

Kigorei is a good guy stuck in a bad situation. That's why you'll probably be made at men when you read what happens to him in the next chapter. Sessha apologizes in advance.

::Beams:: Well I am to please. I worked hard on the Kuwa/Yuki fluffiness just for you.

Crap, girl! You sure have no qualms about expressing you hatred for Tarukane. He was quite a bastard, I agree. Toguro took care of his ass though, didn't he?

Don't worry about ranting to me, musume. Better to let it all out then keep it all in I say.

Thanks, Shizu, for letting me know how you feel and for the review as well!

**Crimson Breeze**: I'm so happy you thought it rocked! The date was cool to do, though somewhat difficult to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks for reviewing!

Anonymous: Sorry for the delay, hopefully this chapter was to your liking as well. I'm honored by your praise. And your review!

**Steph-Chan**: Nope. Still going strong after all this time! I rock your socks? ::Smiles:: Cool!

Well I'm happy you're doing better. Still though, that kind of behavior was unacceptable. They should be made to pay.

I'm glad it was worth waiting for. I know I've been horrible at updating. Sessha's sorry. He'll try harder next time!

How did your concert go by the way? Did you have fun?

And Janey's off bothering someone else now? Must be nice to have a breather, eh?

Later, gator! And thanks for reviewing!

**Eunjung**: ::Beams:: Thank you, Eunjung-san. I'm honored you're still reading.

Well the Kuwa/Yuki scenes were difficult to do but I'm thrilled you thought I did well. And I found Hie's problems highly amusing, too!

Relax, my dear, you'll get your K and B fix. Sort of. In the next chapter. Sessha's sorry for the long delays. He's been rather ill recently and not very motivated to do anything. In the end all will most likely turn out well, although it won't seem like it (I'm evil aren't I?)

Thank you for your continued support, my lady. And the review was a nice bonus as well!

**Jillian**: Thanks. Hope your birthday was great!

**Tigerhw 114**: Yes. I know I was evil but I couldn't help it. It was already over twenty thousand words. I was wore out. The date was cute, eh? Hiei had a rough time and it will only get worse for him. But Mukuro's there to help so everything will be fine. Yes, finally I completed it! Took long enough I now but I'm a slow writer. What can I say?

I won't lie to you, I'm a lazy editor. I tend to miss things from time to time. I apologize. There should be no mistakes.

Well I don't know if it will be a sappy ending but K and B do end up together and that's all I'll give you on that. Thanks for reviewing!

**Magus Black**: Sorry to say, Hiei did not kill anyone, though he sure made it difficult for them, didn't he?

Yeah, Kuwabara is picked on unfairly. Why? Just because he doesn't have the looks the others do? Big deal. He's got a great sense of honor and he's freaking hilarious to boot! And yes, he and Yusuke do a lot of stupid things. But that's amusing, ne?

I'm sure you're mad at "him" again. Sorry. Thanks for taking the time to review!

**Killer smurf 01224**: ::Blushes:: One of the best YYh stories ever? Oro? ::Bows:: Thank you. It is difficult to keep everyone in character sometimes and have them deal with their emotions even more so. I'm flattered you think I do so well.

Really? You like my villains too? I'm happy you find them as complex as the heroes. It's not easy for me to write about them either.

I like to mix genres and humor is a fun one to do. A lot of people liked that stalker reject line. I had fun creating it.

Yeah, sometimes I explain a bit more than I should but I can't help it. It's how I write.

No. Kurama and Botan don't die, but it will seem like it in the next chapter.

I'm honored by your praise and I thank you for the review!

**Slow Motion Runner**: Thanks! Yukina was very brave, wasn't she? A lot of people liked the squirrel scene. Well as you read, Hiei did fight and lost.

Jin and Touya are great characters and I liked putting them in the story. However brief it was.

Ailia is changing true enough. And she may be feeling a little something for Ren. What that is, I can't say just yet. We'll see how that one turns up.

Kigorei is in grave trouble but despite what happens, he does get his wish.

Konrei's journal will prove to have some value. And yes, you'll have to wait to see how that works out.

It is true that Ren is playing a cruel game, but he enjoys doing that. And this next game with Kurama will be his cruelest yet.

::Laughs:: I'm glad to know it's not a Baywatch reference. Thanks for reviewing!

**Trans**: Well I am to please! I'm glad you found the humor enjoyable. Yes. We're getting closer to the end but not just yet. I liked the "ass on fire" line. Quite amusing I must say.

I'm happily surprised you liked the Kuwabara and Yukina scenes.

I hope this was to your liking as well and I thank you for taking the time to leave me a review. Sessha appreciates it! Indeed he does!

**Arlene**: I'm thrilled you like where the story's going and there may be a trial, there may not. We'll see. Thanks for the review!

**Sakurasango**: ::smile:: You like my work so far? Thanks! I hope you like the rest of my chapters as well and take your time. I know it's fairly long. I'm happy for the praise and the review!

**Hay Lynn**: Well hello to you to! Everything has been okay, I guess. And I'm happy you love my fic so far. I can't say I understand much of what you said but I can tell you approve of my stuff and I thank you for the review. Sessha was pleased to read it!

**Hikaru Kosuzaku**: ::Sheepish grin:: Sessha is sorry for being so evil. But he couldn't help it. I was so very tired, I had to stop. ::Surprised look:: Really? You're addicted to this story? Wow. I didn't know. I hope this update satisfied your craving at least a little bit. I thank you for the review. I really do.

**Mariale Benitez 13**: Yeah, I like Kuwabara/Yukina as well. I don't hate Kuwabara at all. I find him extremely funny myself. And Yukina is a little sweetheart, no doubt about it. But yes. Kurama and Botan are number one. Hiei is an overprotective brother but he doesn't want her to suffer either. He knows that Yukina cares for the big guy so he stops himself from seriously injuring the goof ball.

I like Hiei/Mukuro together. There are so few stories that focus on them which is a shame really because they are a great couple.

So you're hooked are you? I'm flattered by your praise. I worked hard to make the plot and the original characters believable and entertaining at the same time. I wanted to also make something that could for the most part be an actual extension of the series. And I think I've managed that.

Kagone's hang up has to do with his feeling of superiority. He is a purebred. Any mixing of blood is an anathema to him. And because he believes he is so much better than anyone else, humans and demons are seen as little more that creatures taking up space in their perspective worlds. In other words he's a bigot and racist. He hates them simply because they are different and he doesn't understand them.

Kurama does find Botan in the next chapter. There are some feelings Ailia has for Ren. Ren was fixated on Botan at first simply because Kurama was involved with her. But the more he is around her, the more emotion he feels for her as well. He wants to keep her as his, not only to spite Kurama but because he genuinely has feelings for her. Or at least thinks he does. You'll see what I mean soon. Ren is one of the two offspring from Kasahiro. Kasahiro was the only child of Konrei who was Koenma's older brother. Kasahiro would be Koenma's nephew. Therefore both Ren and Tahomen are Koenma's great nephews. I hope that cleared up any confusion you may of had.

I don't know if I'll have Yoh falling in love with anyone. I have so many other relationships to deal with, I don't know if I'll have time. We'll see. Hiei is attached to Mukuro so his heart is taken. No more squirrel attacks this time. Koenma and Ayame may get married in this fic. We'll see. Hinageshi will indeed show up again. Ren may die, he may not. I haven't decided on that yet. Yes. More Kuwa/Yuki goodness to come. Botan will get her memories back at a pivotal time in the final chapters. I tend to write more about Shuichi because I identify with his character more. Doesn't mean I don't think Youko rocks, because he does. And as you read, I did answer your questions. And Kurama/Botan fics do indeed kick ass!

Thanks for reviewing!

**Akkitora**: Yeah, Kuwa and Yuki do make a cute couple, I agree. Hope this update was worth the wait and thanks for leaving me a few words!

**Madam Spooky**: Hey there! You have every reason to fear for Kurama's life. Something rather bad will happen to him in the next chapter but he will not die, I promise that.

No. I don't blame you.

Ren will indeed get what's coming to him but not yet. And you'll learn more about his tragic past in the final chapters.

::Beams:: I'm glad you liked the date. I worked very hard on it since romance is something that takes more effort for me. And the squirrel was fun to write about. Indeed, Hiei does rock!

And I hope you didn't die waiting for this. I know it was a long wait. Sessha apologizes. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kudachi**: Hiya Ben! I'm glad you thought the date was funny. Hiei did have a rather hard time didn't he? But that's what makes it so amusing. And the squirrel bit was great wasn't it? Thanks! I wasn't sure if Tahomen and Lina's attack would be plausible. Glad you thought so.

Yeah, Yusuke kind of messed everything up but Ailia has some value to my story yet, so I couldn't kill her off. And I'm flattered you liked that line.

Yes. Kagone does know but it gives the detectives a heads up to the danger that's surrounding them. Look for a big confrontation between Kagone and Ren but that's a ways off yet. Thanks for the review, bro!

**LizE**: I'm flattered you like my story to the point that you're hooked. Kagone is a secondary villain but important just as you said. I like having the other threat looming over the detectives while Ren takes up the role of main villain. Adds complexity to my story line which is what I was going for.

Oh, you'll get to see Ailia's softer side soon. Trust me. She is too protective of Botan now to not do something for her sake. You make your points about Ailia being a mother well. And there also be a reunion scene between Koenma and Ailia as well. My but you are a smart one. I am impressed!

There will be some explanation of the day everything happened in Jaisetsu. Most likely from Ailia's point of view.

::Smiles:: Yeah, I've heard about the age difference before. I just decided to go with the English translation which has him at 300. I'm glad you can look beyond that though.

I hope this chapter met your expectations as well. And I'm honored you took such time to explain how you felt about my story. Thank you!

**The Honorable Gucci**: Hiya Carmen! Oro? More? Sessha can't believe you're addicted as well. Hiei is indeed a very cool character. You really think I write his character that well? Thanks, my lady! I'm honored by your praise! The tension is building, that's for sure and will finally snap after Ren's attack against Kurama in the next chapter. And boy, I like your line about night falling and darkness looming beyond the horizon. That was cool, then again you're a cool gal! I hope this met up with your expectations and I thank you for taking a few moments to leave me a review, Carmen-dono. Sessha appreciates it.

**Hanyou-Yukari**: Don't worry about it. Take your time with the pic. I'm patient. I can wait, though I would like to see it once it's complete. I'm glad you love this story so much. ::Jumps with joy:: All right! I got pocky! Awesome! Thanks for the review!

**Green Oasis**: I got your email and will respond to it now. I'm glad you love my story. I worked very hard to make Kurama and Botan's relationship not only plausible within the context of the show but believable as well. As was the Hiei and Mukuro relationship. Everything between them is of an implied nature I really had to think how they would react in a more intimate situation. Very difficult indeed. And Hiei being embarrassed is freaking hilarious. I so enjoy putting the fire demon is humorous situations. And Mukuro is a great partner for him.

That was the most difficult part of all. Maintain focus on K and B while at the same time not neglecting the other characters. Many stories will just focus on one or two people and neglect everyone else. But I wanted my story to be as close to the show as possible. And I think I've achieved just that.

::Beams at villains comment:: Why thank you. I wanted my villains to be believable as well. And not completely black either. That's too easy. I wanted them to have feelings and motives behind their actions. Makes the story better don't you think? And as you predicted, the two bad sides will clash and someone will die though I'm not saying who at this point.

::Grateful look:: I'm glad the lime was just right. I couldn't put too much detail into it because it's a PG-13 story but still, I wanted to give a little bit of physical interaction between the two lovers. And I know my chapters are extremely long. I didn't plan on that happening. The story just kind of took on a life of it's own and I merely followed. I'm happy you don't mind the length though. I get complaints from time to time that they're too long. And the best stories to me are the ones that take a while before the relationship is forged. It's frustrating on the one hand but on the other hand more rewarding in the long run.

::Laughs:: Well, your vote is the same as everyone else's so it will end happily but it won't seem like it. You'll see what I have in mind when I get there. I'm flattered you find me a great author and I hope this chapter was to your liking. Thanks for the review. Sessha is a happy boy!

**ToCOrNot 77**: Well as you read a few things happened that will change the nature of the rest of the story line. There were a few fights in here and I hope you enjoyed them. Kuwa and Yuki's date was cute wasn't it? And Hiei doesn't die, he's just messed up pretty bad. Mukuro's with him now, so no worries. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jaid Skywalker**: Your name didn't show up but I know it's you so here we go. Kuwabara and Yukina together is a good thing I think.

Hiei was being a naughty brother wasn't he? ::Smirk:: I'm happy you found it funny.

Ayame is good friends with Botan and I thought it would be neat to have her actually in Ningenkai helping in the search for her. See, I like to be different.

Enma is always pissed about something. It explains the sour look on his face. Either that or he's suffering from eternal constipation.

Ah, I love Japanese restaurants. Such fun! But I agree some tastes are acquired.

Yes, Kiku is Ailia's ferry girl name.

Growing up in a all female society would tend to make a person wonder I would think. Then again, I try not to think. So much safer that way. J/k!

Hiei was rather mean with the squirrel and yet, I found it highly amusing myself!

Ah. Well as long as you don't start to answer yourself, you'll be okay. And do be careful. I don't like the thought of you walking around at night in the city. Lots of bad people about. Not that you can't handle yourself but .. Uh .. You know what I mean. ::Sigh:: Maybe I'm being overprotective now.

Have you found a job yet? And I'm glad Physical Therapy helped you. Kick boxing, eh? Sounds like fun. Yes indeedy!

Candy, especially the pilfered kind, is great to eat. And what's wrong with a little hoarding?

Naruto is a great manga isn't it? Yeah, Kakashi kicks butt! My koishii, Vix, is in love with the guy. She wrote a great Naruto/Sakura story called Simplify you might want to check out. It's on my favs list. Really? You don't like Sasuke? I myself do. But uh .. Not like fangirls do. Yeah, he's a real jerk at times but his attacks are pretty cool, you have to admit. Yeah, I agree, Masashi Kishimoto is an awesome writer!

No. I haven't seen Passion. I'm afraid I'll turn into a blubbering wuss if I watch it. I heard it was heart wrenching to watch. And let's face it. The death of Christ is very depressing and heart breaking.

Well I was sick for a long time but I'm feeling better now. There aren't may authors here who have Christian beliefs, true enough. I'll tell Tony you said hello. And he's having fun in school. He's the captain of his gym squad and he was excited about it. Hope this finds you well and I thank you for the review!

**Sailor Dark**: ::Smiles:: I'm glad you love my story. Well I'm not a fangirl by any means. Check my homepage out and you'll see exactly who I am. And I've chosen to ignore her. She obviously lacks the guts to leave a signed review. Because she knows I'd rip her in such a logical fashion she'd end up looking like the jackass she so obviously is. Thanks for the support and the review. Hope this was a good installment for you as well.

**Umm.BOB**: The best author in the world? Cool! Thanks, man. I'm glad you like this story and I do like to mix genres. Makes for a better piece of fan fiction don't you think? Thanks for reviewing!

**Volpone**: Koishii! At last you reviewed! ::Curious look:: Really? My best chapter yet? Funny, I would have thought it was the one with the extended lime scene but whatever. Yes, Enma and Kagone know which complicates matters. And chaos has begun as you read.

::Chuckles:: Yes, a little bit of Youko. I knew you'd like that part. And it was a good thing Yusuke interfered. Ailia still has a part to play in the story. I can't kill her off just yet. Yep. The dream kimono. Ren's playing a cruel game with Kurama. Attacking him not only physically but psychologically as well. They will be reunited briefly only to be torn apart again when Ren attacks. God, I'm evil aren't I?

Yeah, I can be sweet when I feel like it. So of course I put Kuwabara and Yukina together. And shinobi's can be very evil. And Tahomen is one such ninja. Thanks, Vix! I'll keep working on this story. And of course it's time to work on chapter two of AMW and the Youko/Botan lemon as I promised. Though you'll have to read that on Media miner. It will remain edited here. Thanks for taking a little bit of your time to leave me a review!

**The Happy Stalker Ball**: No. I didn't know that. How was your birthday? Did you have fun? Don't worry about it. I understand that things happen.

Awesome chapter? Really? Aw, thanks. I hope this one was good too.

Ah, so that's what that means. Thanks for explaining and yeah, I guess I'd have no problem doing that, eh?

I know I've been late, but I've been so sick lately and unmotivated. But I hope this makes up for my lapse in work. Thanks for the review!


	37. The Final Step

Greetings once again my fellow YYH lovers! I have returned with yet another installment to my monstrous epic. I know it takes me forever to update anymore but my situation at home, for lack of a better word, sucks. My time is extremely limited anymore. I have too many responsibilities and not much free time to do things I love, like writing which is one of my main outlets to escape from my crappy existence. I apologize. Well, enough with the morose rambling. On with the chapter, eh?

Chapter 37–The Final Step

Ren sat on the roof of a nearby house, his frame hidden by shadow, safe from the flashing lights atop the numerous police cars choking the street below. He had heard the wailing of sirens but a few moments ago and, not wanting to be caught, had released his telepathic hold on Kigorei, seeking a safe harbor until his strength could return to him. The fight with Urameshi and Shinato had been physically exhausting but the increase of his spiritual and youkai energies more than made up for his wearied body.

And he could feel it.

The power coursing through his veins was borrowed energy, but strong nonetheless. And it was power that would be needed once he entered Reikai. Ren smiled at this. Though problems had occurred during the attacks on the detectives, he couldn't deny the fact that things were more or less going according to plan. Hiei was out of commission, Yusuke was severely weakened. Kuwabara was of little threat. Only Kurama remained to deal with.

Ren's lip curled up, a dark look forming upon his face. "Kurama." He growled in disdain. How he loathed the man. A symbol of everything that Ren was yet was not. _My family was destroyed for the very reasons that you are allowed to get away with, Kurama_. He snapped inwardly, jealously fueling his rage as he contemplated one last time what needed to be done. Everything was set. He simply had to make a phone call and the last phase before entering spirit world would be complete. But I need to rest a bit more before I leave.

His gray eyes shifted, watching with detachment as the paramedics zipped up the black body bag holding the now lifeless form of Kigorei. The killing of his former comrade had been unfortunate but unavoidable. Ren would not tolerate traitors in his midst. Especially ones who were pivotal to his plan. And Shinato was a great loss. _Stupid fool should have stayed uninvolved_. He thought with a shake of his head. _But that's what caring about people gets you. _

_Dead. _

Ren remained still, idly studying the police, the paramedics and the neighbors walking about, searching, talking, trying to understand what happened. He smirked. They had no idea the very perpetrator of the crime was but a few dozen feet away. _And they never will_. He added mentally. His strength at last returning to him, Ren rose to his feet and stretched. Lowering his hands to the sides, he reached over to the clip on his belt and slipped off the cell phone attached to it. Looking down, Kurayami turned on the phone then pressed the redial button then brought it up to his ear. He waited for Ailia to answer then said, "Let it begin." And with that he hung up and disappeared from sight.

XXXXX

Kurama sat quietly upon the open space on the roof of Ren's loft, a forlorn expression upon his face as he studied the darkened sky above. It had been well over an hour since his teammates had departed, seeking rest before the search began anew tomorrow. The kitsune had watched them go, unable to bring himself to follow. Botan's scent still lingered, binding him to remain. He knew it was foolish to hope the deity would be returned here. And yet hope's flicker remained burning within his heart.

He shifted his gaze downward, a tender smile tugging at his lips as he looked upon the sweater laying within his lap. Kurama's mind drifted, recalling the last moments he had shared with Botan before leaving for Makai. She had been so adamant about going that the kitsune had nearly given in to her request. But in the end he had left her. Alone and unprotected.

Kurama's features tightened, pain welling in his chest as his tortured psyche began to consume him once again. Doubt and dismay, anger and grief. He felt all this and more. Nothing would soothe him, no peace of mind would be found until Botan was returned to him. Where was she now? He wondered. If he were to find her, would she even remember him? That he loved her more than life itself? That he wanted to marry her, have children with her?

"Botan" He whispered mournfully. Reaching down, he grabbed the sweater and clutched it tightly against his chest. Kurama closed his eyes, letting out a shaky sigh, his heart hurting from the absence of his beloved only to snap his head up when a familiar energy slammed into him, nearly blowing him over with it's intensity. He bolted to his feet, closing his eyes, his features a mask of concentration as he reached out spiritually, wanting desperately to confirm what he was sensing. His body turned slowly, coming to a stop the second his telepathic call was answered.

_Botan! _Kurama cried inwardly as he felt her presence within his heart once more, the joy of their re-connection sweeping through his darkened mind like a burning flame. Opening his eyes, the red head's gaze focused upon the northern outskirts of the city where the national forests lay. _So that's where you've taken her. _The kitsune growled, eyes turning a dangerous shade of gold. Ren had kidnaped Botan, erasing her memory of him, harming her with his foolish actions. _And he will be made to pay_.

Without further delay, he raced over to the roof top door, whipping it open before flying down the stairs and out the building. For a split second, Kurama contemplated running on foot but decided against it. He would need the energy. Especially if Kurayami wasn't alone. Seeking a vehicle, the kitsune searched the area, his gaze resting upon what looked like a garage beside the loft. Smiling, the red head stalked forward, picked the lock and raised the door. A rumbling sound erupted a few seconds later, a single beam of light cutting through the darkness.

Kurama revved the engine of the black motorcycle he had confiscated before tearing out of the garage and onto the street. He needed to get to Botan soon. Before she was moved again and the connection was lost. _Hang on, Botan. I'm coming_. Spurned on by thoughts of seeing the deity again, the kitsune increased his speed, his lean frame a blur as he zoomed down the back streets and onto the highway, heading for the more mountainous and forested grounds of the north.

XXXXX

"Hey Keiko, slow down will ya! I can't walk that freaking fast!"

The brunette followed Yusuke's command, coming to a stop about half way up the steps that led to Genkai's temple watching her boyfriend slowly make his way to her side.

They had raced over to the female psychic's domain as fast as the Mazda could take them. Yusuke had been silent for most of the ride over, too upset with Mr. Shinato's decision to talk. He had liked the computer teacher, one of the few adults to earn his respect. Finding out that the blond was in league with their enemy hurt. But such pain was minimal to knowing that Shinato was dead. Killed by Ren in order to buy Yusuke and Keiko time to escape. If only he hadn't fallen for Ren's trap. If he hadn't been so stupid and weak, Kigorei might have lived. _But I blew it didn't I? _

Yusuke hated feeling weak and useless. What good was all his strength if he couldn't help anybody?

"Yusuke?" Keiko whispered, drawing the detective's attention over to her. "Are you all right?"

He frowned. "Do I look all right, Keiko?" He replied irritably.

Keiko glared at him. "There's no need to get pissy about it, Yusuke."

The detective sighed. "I'm sorry, Keiko. It's just that .."

"You're thinking about Mr. Shinato again, aren't you?" She finished for him, her features softening as she witnessed her boyfriend's reaction.

Yusuke gave a small nod, his features contorting into a look of confusion and pain. "I don't understand why he would willingly join up with Ren. I mean, his family's been dead for three years. There's no possible way Ren could bring them back to life."

"That's not what he wanted, Yusuke."

The detective frowned. "What are you talking about, Keiko?"

"Mr. Shinato said he wanted to see them again. Not have them brought back to life."

"It doesn't matter," Yusuke retorted with a sigh to cover up the pain he felt. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. I just want to get up these damn steps and speak with grandma." He added as he straightened his frame and pushed forward up the stairs once again.

Keiko looked at him in concern but didn't press the issue, following her boyfriend. She reached the top only to smack into Yusuke's back when he stopped abruptly in front of her. "Yusuke!" The brunette snapped in irritation.

But the spirit detective was too shocked to reply. Instead, his gaze was focused upon the destruction that greeted his view.

Smoke, light and wispy, hovered low above the scorched earth covering the once fertile grass way around and beyond Genkai's temple. The side wall was completely blown away, the woods behind it's once intact borders ripped apart, the remains scattered upon the ground like shredded tissue paper.

Keiko, having moved around and beside her boyfriend, stared at he battlefield in open surprise. "What happened here, Yusuke?" She whispered in a voice etched with fear and concern.

"I ..don't know Keiko." Yusuke replied in a distant whisper, his heart equally troubled by the mass of destruction laid before them. A sudden tingle of familiar ki entered his senses and he snapped his head to his left, his eyes falling upon the still form of Genkai who met his questioning gaze with a troubled one.

Finding his legs again, the detective grabbed Keiko's hand and rushed forward, pulling his girlfriend along with him. He got close to the first step before shouting out, "What the hell happened here, Genkai!"

"It seems the battle has begun in earnest." The female psychic answered. As if to prove her statement she raised her hands, revealing a few tear gems in her right and Hiei's katana in her left.

Yusuke's features darkened upon seeing the tear gems and fire demon's sword clutched with the grip of his master. Hiei was never without his katana. And the tear gems meant Yukina had been attacked as well. Along with Kuwabara. Thes thoughts brought a sense of fear and loss that would not abate. "Did ..did anybody ..Did Kuwabara .. ?" He started then stopped, unable to bring to words the possible truth of his friend's demise.

"I don't know Yusuke." Genkai answered with a shake of her head.

Yusuke turned away from the old woman, anger filling him at the uncertainty of Kuwabara's condition. "That idiot better not have got himself killed!." He snapped, his jaw clenched as he stared out at the devastation before him. "Because I'll kick his ass!"

Keiko flinched at the harshness of his tone while Genkai's features grew annoyed.

"Yusuke calm down."

"How the hell can I calm down!" The detective snarled as whirled back towards his teacher. "That bastard Ren nearly killed me and Keiko and now he's gone after my friends! And I don't even know if they're alive or not!"

Genkai took his verbal tirade without batting an eye before retorting softly, "What does your heart tell you, Yusuke?"

A softness came over the detective's face, his voice growing calm and certain as he replied, "That they're alive." He paused, returning his attention back over to the scorched battlefield. "But where are they?"

XXXXX

Hiei remained suspended within the light greenish fluid of Mukuro's regeneration tank, naked save for the white loincloth wrapped around his waist, giving him a modicum of dignity. Black wires were wrapped around his body like tentacles, attached to the devastating wounds that Tahomen's shuriken had inflicted while an oxygen mask was strapped upon his chin, allowing him to breathe while within the medicinal fluid. A bright green glow shone from the fire demon's forehead, indicating Hiei was aware of what was going on around him.

Outside the tank, Mukuro watched with hidden concern as Hiei's body was quickly mending. The wounds were numerous and deep. _Some too deep for me to heal completely_. She thought with a frown. Scars would remain, visual reminders of the fire demon's failure. And not just scars of the flesh. Hiei's loss to the shinobi would most likely scar his mind as well. The fire demon hated losing and failing. Especially when it came to protecting his sister.

The sound of footsteps met Mukuro's ears and she turned, her gaze falling upon the approaching forms of Kuwabara and Yukina. _Speak of the devil_. She thought, watching them come to a stop a few feet in front of her.

Yukina's gaze shifted past the female warlord over to her brother, the concern and fear visible on her face and within her words as she asked, "How is he?"

Mukuro allowed herself a small smile. "He is healing quickly. It won't be much longer and he'll be fit enough to come out and join us."

"Good." Kuwabara said, drawing Mukuro's attention over to him. "The sooner we go after those bastards the better."

"Before you go rushing off into battle, perhaps you should know exactly who it is you're up against?" Mukuro countered in a lightly warning tone that caught Kuwabara's attention.

The street fighter studied her in irritation but said nothing, waiting for the warlord to explain.

"Earlier today, I received a messenger orb from the shinobi called Touya. I assume you've heard of him before." She began, pausing to make sure the human was following her.

Kuwabara nodded. "The freak ninja with ice powers that Kurama and Hiei helped. Yeah, I know who he is." He replied. "What about him?"

"Simply put, both Touya and his friend, the wind master Jin, are currently without their power." Mukuro explained.

Realization dawned on Kuwabara. "You.. You mean to tell me that Ren and ..his freak friends can take away someone's power?"

The warlord gave him an approving nod. "I'm not exactly sure how the draining process works, but by touching the victim's forehead, they are able to leech away as much or as little power as they desire. That's what happened to Hiei." She paused, casting a glance over to her mate who remained suspended within the healing fluid. "The shinobi took his black dragon. God knows what else was stolen from him."

Kuwabara's features grew contemplative. "If that's true, why didn't they take any power from me?"

"You were not the main focus of the attack. It was Hiei the shinobi was after."

"Gee," The tall human grumbled. "I don't know if I should be thankful or insulted."

Mukuro smiled but said nothing as she studied the fire demon.

Silence reigned for several seconds until Kuwabara asked, "What about the others then? Do you think they're all right?"

"I don't think it likely, Kuwabara." The female demon replied. "As we speak they are probably being attacked."

Kuwabara scowled. "Then how come I can't sense anything?"

Mukuro took a few seconds before answering. "Most likely a barrier was enacted within the battlefield itself, preventing you from sensing their distress."

"So then how did you know what was going on in Ningenkai?"

"I didn't know." Mukuro replied. "But the information was vital to your and your friend's survival. I had no choice but to enter the human world to warn you." She paused, her features softening slightly as Hiei began to stir within the chamber. "And help in anyway I could."

"Well, if what you say is true, we need to get to Urameshi and Kurama. See what's going on with them." Kuwabara said with a sense of urgency that was palpable to Mukuro.

The warlord turned to him about to reply when the voice of Hiei entered her mind.

_Tell the human not to leave until I've recovered. I want another shot at the bastard who took my dragon._

Mukuro nodded, relenting to his request. "Hiei says he would like you to wait for him."

"Huh?" Kuwabara murmured in confusion. "How do you know that's what he.." He started then stopped. Remembering the fire demon was telepathic. "Oh yeah.. Sure, I'll wait. But how long do you think it'll take for him to recover?" He asked. "Because I don't know if Urameshi and Kurama need help or not."

As if in answer, Hiei's eyes snapped open, his Jagan closing as the fluid within the healing chamber began to drain.

No one spoke, watching anxiously as the fluid disappeared. Now upon his feet, Hiei held his arms to the side, allowing the tentacle like machinery to disengage from his body and withdraw back into the side out of view. Free of their hold, the fire demon reached out with his now bare right arm, flipped open the lock and pushed the door. It swung outward, allowing Hiei entrance into the darkened room outside the chamber.

"Hiei?" Yukina whispered as she cautiously approached her brother. "Are you all right?"

The fire youkai turned to her, his cold features softening as he studied her. "I'm fine Yukina."He paused, turning his attention over Kuwabara who asked,

"Does that mean you're ready to go after Ren and his gang?"

Hiei's look grew hard but his anger was directed at what had happened to him rather than at the street fighter. "Yes." He answered before stalking out the room and into the hall, leaving the remaining three in the dark as he made his way into his quarters.

Once inside, Hiei went to the storage unit housing his spare clothes and pulled out another of his signature outfits. Holding onto his pants, he threw the rest of the clothing onto the bed. Taking off the towel, he slid into his pants quickly and zipped them up. He reached for his shirt only to pause when his right arm came into view. He raised it slowly, studying the bare flesh once marked by the dragon and scowled. It felt odd to be without the tattoo, without the power underneath.

Weak.

Gritting his teeth, Hiei lowered his arm, reaching out to snag the black shirt laying on his bed before stuffing it over his head angrily.

"Feeling better?" Mukuro's voice whispered softly from behind him.

Hiei turned around, watching as his mate came to a stop in front of him. "Hn.." He sounded as he pull a black tunic over his head and down around his shoulders before pushing his arms into the long sleeves. Straightening his outfit he started out only to stop as Mukuro called out to him,

"You sure you're strong enough to go back so soon?"

Hiei turned around slowly, his heart softening at the concerned tone of his mate's voice. "I'll come back to you." He promised, allowing her to see the truth of his words through his eyes.

Mukuro smiled. Walking up to him, she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "See that you do." She whispered into his ear before pulling back and moving around him, exiting the room, leaving Hiei alone once more.

XXXXX

Yusuke, Keiko and Genkai sat somberly in front of the small monitor inside the temple. On the screen, Koenma's teenaged form could be seen. And he wasn't happy. The head detective had related everything that had occurred while Genkai described what she believed to have happened on her property. When they had finished, Koenma took a few seconds to absorb the information before speaking.

"So you mean to tell me that Ren and at least one of his cronies have already begun to implement their plan?"

Yusuke nodded.

"And what about the others? Where are they now?"

"Right here." Hiei's voice cut through the darkened room, drawing everyone's attention to him.

The fire demon stood just beyond the door, Kuwabara and Yukina behind him.

Yusuke jumped to his feet, a look of joy and relief upon his young features as he rushed over to Kuwabara. "You lucky bastard! You're alive!" He shouted, giving the taller man a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Of course I am!" Kuwabara retorted in mock indignance. "It'll take more than some freak dressed up like a ninja to kill the mighty Kuwabara!"

Hiei smirked, tempted to offer his usual smart ass comment but held his tongue. There were more pressing matters to attend to. Stepping forward, the fire demon began to explain all that had transpired before finally divulging the loss of his dragon. Holding up his right arm, Hiei pulled the sleeve back, revealing nothing but bare skin.

"What the..." Yusuke murmured, studying Hiei's arm in shock. "What happened to your dragon?"

Hiei lowered the sleeve back down. "It was taken from me. By the shinobi called Tahomen." He paused turning to face the detective before continuing. "It appears that this shinobi has the ability to steal power and techniques directly through touch. It was also revealed to us through a messenger orb sent by Touya that Ren also has this ability."

Yusuke paled. "Oh no.." He whispered. The detective rushed passed the group and out of the room.

"Yusuke!" Keiko cried out, rising to her feet to follow him, but he didn't stop.

He needed to know something. Now.

Jumping off the steps, Yusuke stood in the center of the ruined courtyard. Clenching his right wrist with his left hand, he lifted his arms towards the evening sky, preparing to shoot his spirit gun attack. But nothing happened. Not even a spark at the end of his pointed index finger. "Dammit!" He roared in complete rage and frustration. "The bastard took my power too!"

"I'm sorry, Urameshi." Kuwabara said softly, a look of sadness upon his face.

Yusuke turned in surprise, his gaze falling upon everyone as they studied him.

Meanwhile, in Reikai, Koenma sat at his desk impatiently waiting for the gang to return and explain just what the hell was going on. "I'd wish they'd hurry up. I don't have all day." He grumbled, his annoyed gaze shifting to the door at the front of his office at the sound of someone knocking. "Come in!" He shouted, his eyes going back to the screen when Yusuke and the others came into view.

"Sorry Koenma," Yusuke said quickly. "Seems I've lost my power too."

The spirit lord looked at the screen in shock. "Wha..what.." He stammered. "All of it?"

Yusuke shrugged. "I don't know about all of it. But right now, my spirit energy is equal to that of a frog."

"My lord?" A shy, feminine voice whispered at the front of his desk but he waved her to be silent. "In a minute, Hinageshi." He replied. "So tell me Yusuke," He continued. "If you and Hiei are without your most powerful attacks where does that leave us?"

"Well, there's still Kuwabara who was left untouched so to speak," Yusuke answered. "Then of course there's..." His voice trailed off, as if realizing something very important.

"My lord please, I have to tell you.. "

Again Koenma waved Hinageshi silent. "What is it Yusuke? What's wrong?"

The detective looked back to the screen, his features full of fear and shame. "Kurama.."

"What about Kurama?"

"He's not here. He's alone."

Koenma paled at the statement. _Of course_. He thought. The red head wasn't with the group when Yusuke had contacted him. So if he wasn't with them, where was he?

"My lord I have to tell you something! Please listen to me!"

Koenma sighed and turned to face her. "All right, Hinageshi what is it!" He snapped only to have his voice drop when he saw someone standing beside the petite ferry girl. And surprise turned to shock as the spirit form of Kigorei Shinato spoke.

"I know where Kurama is."

XXXXXX

Kurama raced down the highway that cut through a heavily forested area, large flakes of white dancing in front of the beam of light from the motorcycle he was driving. Cold air swirled around him but the kitsune paid no mind. He was on a mission. He could sense Botan. Knew she was alive. _And I won't stop until I have her with me once again._

As he pressed on, the red head noticed the terrain become more rugged, hilly. Visions of his dream came back to him and he frowned. All the conditions were the same. The snow, the forests, the darkness. He knew he was walking into a trap. But it was a risk he had to take. _I lost you once Botan. I will not lose you again._

His gaze shifted to the side as the headlight beam struck something metallic. He slowed down, the shape of a car quickly coming into view. Pulling then coming to a stop in front of it, Kurama hopped off the bike and walked cautiously over to the vehicle. He crouched down, wiping away the snow that had accumulated upon the window then peered inside. His breath came out in misty bursts, fogging up the window as he studied the interior. Not expecting to find anything, Kurama opened the door and drew in a breath, a smile lighting his face as Botan's scent invaded his senses.

Closing the door, he straightened his frame and walked over to the hood. Placing his hand down, Kurama felt the warmth of the engine radiate up through the black tinted metal. _So you haven't been here long_. He thought, as he retracted his hand back to the side. Walking quickly over to the motorcycle, the kitsune shut off the engine and went back to the car. Studying the ground, his keen eyes detected the presence of two foot prints. One larger than the other.

He began to follow the trail into the woods, his vision unencumbered by the swirling snow and the pitch black darkness that surrounded him.The lay of the land shifted, become steeper, the woods thinner, the snow deeper. He lost the tracks about half way up a rather steep incline, the blowing snow all but covering the imprints. _No matter_. Kurama thought. He didn't need visual clues to the location of Botan. He could sense her. And with each step he made, the feeling grew stronger. Still, he was puzzled. Why bring the deity all the way out here? What possible reason other than to trap him would such an action serve?

Then it came to him. Access to Reikai. Ren was going to use Botan to get into spirit world. Which meant a portal was nearby. Quite possibly a direct one to Koenma's palace. _And I can't allow that to happen_. Spurned on by thoughts of seeing his mate and of stopping Ren's plan, Kurama increased his speed, fighting against the blinding snow that seem to conspire against him. He frowned, feeling a malevolency within the very air that swirled around him. Almost as if it was bending to the will of another.

Undaunted by the apprehension the back of his mind warned him about, the kitsune plowed through the snow packed ground. His blue jeans and hiking boots proved an ill defense against the numbing cold of the nearly waist deep snow. But the kitsune kept moving, his breath shooting out in misty bursts, his emerald eyes ever alert for the first sign of danger. The massive pines of the forests began to creak, groaning as the wind picked up, dragging the snow along with it and pelting Kurama's body relentlessly but the red head would not be kept from finding Botan.

The kitsune came to a sudden stop as a enormous burst of power entered his senses. A whizzing noise, loud and insistent, met his ears and he snapped his head to the side, eyes widening as his gaze confirmed what his ears had heard.

Arrows. Dozens upon dozens of arrows lit up with a bright red flame.

Without hesitation, Kurama tore forward, using his spirit energy to increase his speed and stamina. He zig zagged through the woods as a flurry of fiery arrows rained down upon him.He wanted so badly to defend himself. To take out the perpetrator attacking him, but the combination of the blinding snow and inability to determine the location fo his attacker, forced him into only one option. Running.

And so he ran, continuing up and up the slope until at last he burst through the brush and onto flat ground once again. Remembering the dream from the night before, Kurama's eyes focused through the snow, his heart leaping at the sight before him.

There, just a few dozen feet away, stood the form of Botan, dressed in the same outfit that he remembered. Scowling but not daring to think, Kurama charged forward, closing the distance and scooping the deity within his arms just as another barrage of fiery arrows dropped from the sky. He dove to his right, his body twisting as his back smacked into the stone type rock formation.

Kurama clenched his jaw upon impact, holding the deity protectively against him, thankful for the small overhang of rock which sheltered their bodies from being pierced by the arrow volley above. He felt the deity shift within his arms and he loosened his hold, joyful emerald eyes meeting the surprised amethyst ones of Botan. His heart, which for so long had been wounded and alone since the deity's kidnapping, began to pound frantically in his chest and in his joy at having Botan by his side once more, the kitsune leaned down and kissed her with such relief and passion the deity couldn't help but respond.

Confused as Botan was at the situation, the connection she could feel between the man holding and kissing her and herself was undeniable. Thoughts of Ren disappeared. All she felt and longed for was this man. "Kurama.." She whispered as the kitsune briefly tore his lips away from hers.

"Botan..." Kurama whispered back, a tone of love and desire within his voice as he rested his forehead against the deity's. He reached up, resting his hands on either side of his lover's jaw before tilting her head back and kissing her again.

The deity let out a small sound, wrapping her arms tightly around the kitsune as she leaned into the kiss, returning his affection only to be suddenly pulled away from him by an invisible force.

Kurama gasped, leaping out in an attempt to pull Botan back to him only to land face first into the snow. He bolted to his feet, shock turning to rage as his gaze fell upon the grinning features of Ren. Anger flooded his veins as the fox spirit noticed how close and tightly the smaller man was holding Botan against him. "Let her go you bastard." He growled, gold flaring within his green orbs as Youko began to take over. "And I promise to kill you quickly."

"Kill me?" Ren retorted with a scoff. "I think you've got it wrong." He added making a small movement with his head as if to signal someone. "The only one dying today is you."

Kurama frowned, his eyes widening as he sensed the presence of three more ki's. His sensitive hearing detected footsteps crushing against the snow laden ground, surrounding him and he smirked. Turning his now completely gold eyes back upon Ren he replied in a voice full of dark promise. "You should know better than to corner a fox, Ren. We have a tendency to show our teeth."

At this, a black burst of energy erupted, the bolts sizzling within the cold air. Snow flew in all directions, the force knocking everyone off their feet. The energy field dissipated seconds later, revealing the tall, pissed off form of Youko who wasted no time attacking. Arms crossed, the fox spirit stood still as several plants burst upward, snow exploding in their wake, as they coiled around the still rising forms of Tahomen, Lina, Ailia and Ren. Botan, remained sitting on the ground unharmed. Youko made a motion with his fist, silently commanding the plants to constrict around their victims.

The kitsune started forward towards the shocked Botan only to feel an invisible force slam into his side, knocking him up into the air and over the edge to the incline below. Youko snarled, reaching behind the back of his hair to withdraw a rose seed. Feeding it with energy, it transformed into a whip. He made a quick flicking motion, sending the whip outward and around a thick tree branch just as gravity took hold once again. He swung downward, dropping unharmed onto the ground a few seconds later. Jumping up, he vaulted through the trees and back to the cliff top in time to see his victims break free of their organic bonds.

Tahomen was the first to retaliate, throwing out a series of shuriken which Youko deftly dodged. Rushing forward, the kitsune used the rose whip with expert precision, destroying each metal star in his path. The shinobi's eyes widened as Youko's fist came into view and smashed into his chin, the impact knocking the ninja off his feet and sending him rocketing backwards towards the far edge where a rampaging river flowed about one hundred feet below.

Wasting no time, Youko turned his attention on Lina, his whip lashing out, wrapping around the feral woman's ankles. He yanked hard, knocking her to the ground before pulling up with such force, Lina was lifted off the ground. Youko swung the whip to the side then released, sending the petite female flying out and over the brush and into the woodland behind it. He smiled in satisfaction at the sound of Lina's bones breaking as she crashed sideways into a tree.

"Two down. Two to go." He murmured, advancing upon Ren who handed Botan over to Ailia.

"Take her and make sure she doesn't pass out." Ren commanded.

Ailia frowned but nodded, obeying his order. She held the trembling deity against her, guilt filling her heart at what she knew Ren was about to do_. I'm sorry Botan. So sorry. _

Ren matched the smirk of Youko as he stalked forward. "Here I am. Come and get me." He taunted as he held his arms out to the side in a gesture of defenselessness.

Youko stopped. Eyes narrowing, he studied the smaller man, trying to figure out what kind of game he was playing.

Ren's smirk faltered. Realizing he was dealing with someone more crafty than any other opponent before, he decided to change tactics. Lowering his arms, the dark haired man made a flicking motion with his hand.

Youko sensed an attack and countered, raising his arms and enacting a psychic barrier that repelled the smaller man's telekinetic attack. In response, the kitsune lashed out with his whip, bringing it down upon Ren's chest, slicing through the clothing and splitting the skin wide open.

Ren stumbled backwards, shocked not only at the kitsune's ability to deflect one of his attacks but to actually hit him. To cut him open. To make him bleed. He clasped his wound, gray eyes darkening, becoming nearly black as he snarled and retaliated.

Youko smirked, amused at Ren's reaction only to frown as a column of air began to circle around him, debris filling the miniature twister. He studied the metallic objects, recognizing them as shuriken. Which meant that the shinobi was back upon the cliff. The kitsune tried to jump free of the air column but it was too high. The twister began to shrink, the debris beginning to cut into him. Blood exploded, a mass of red filling the dirty air, blending in with the column of wind.

The fox spirit clenched his teeth and his eyes shut, not willing to give Ren the satisfaction of knowing his was in pain. Had his eyes been open, he would have seen a hand push through the twister wall unharmed. As it was all he could feel was something touching his forehead and then a dark blackness that brought him to his knees.

The hand retracted, the twister dissipating into nothingness, the snow settling, revealing the bruised and battered form of Kurama's human counterpart. His clothing tattered, his flesh sliced and torn, the kitsune slowly lifted his gaze to find Ren smirking down at him. Without warning, the smaller man lashed out with his foot, kicking the red head in the sternum. The sound of snapping bone could be heard as Kurama fell forward into the snow. He coughed, making a choking sound as blood exploded out his mouth and onto the ground, staining the once white snow a bright shade of red.

Botan watched in horror, her heart breaking at the sight before her. She didn't understand why Ren was doing this. But she had to stop it. Had to stop him from killing Kurama. "Stop! Please! Leave him alone!" She cried out pleadingly, struggling against the hold Ailia had on her. But the dark haired ferry girl's grip was iron tight. So all the deity could do was cry and beg when Ren kicked Kurama again. This time in the side. "You're killing him! Please Ren.. Leave him alone!"

Ren withdrew away from the kitsune then crouched down so only he could hear. "Seems your woman cares deeply for you, even with her memory altered. Pity you won't live long enough to see what I have in store for us."

Kurama clenched his teeth at the insinuation, rage filling him. He turned his gaze to the side, glaring at Ren as he tried to pour energy into the surrounding plant life but nothing obeyed his will. Weak. He was too weak. But how? "What... " He paused, coughing then spitting out more blood before continuing. "What .. Did you do to me?"

"Allow me to show you." Ren answered then rose, backing away from Kurama before raising his hand. Instantly vines sprung up out of the ground and wrapped around the red head's arms and legs, stretching them, pinning him in place.

Kurama blanched. He recognized that ki. It was his own. But..how was such a thing possible.? "You.. You took my energy!"

Ren made a tsk-tsk noise and waggled his finger. "You make it sound so simple. I did so much more than that. I took your exact signature along with your power, thus severing your bond with Botan and making it my own. You're as good as dead to her now." As if to prove his point, the smaller man walked over to the deity, making sure Kurama was watching before leaning down and kissing the ferry girl full on the lips.

Botan offered no resistance. Entranced, fooled into thinking Ren was her life mate, the deity lost all knowledge of Kurama's existence.

The kitsune watched them , his heart breaking at the sight and the loss of connection with the ferry girl. Giving up, Kurama lowered his head, waiting for whatever Ren had in store for him. He didn't want to live anymore.

Sensing his defeat, Ren broke off the lip lock and made a motion with his hand, signaling Tahomen to step forward.

The shinobi complied, pulling back his sleeve to reveal the black dragon tattoo wrapped around his right arm.

Kurama looked up, shocked orbs noticing the signature symbol of Hiei's black dragon.

Ren saw this and smiled. "Let's give him a fitting farewell. A death at the hands of his best friend's favorite attack. A nice send off don't you think?"

Tahomen nodded, willing the black dragon to life.

Kurama watched, anger and grief filling him as the dragon shot up into the sky then came swooping down towards him.

The dragon let out an earth shattering roar, snapping it's jaws open as it slammed into Kurama, ripping him free of the vines, sailing forward towards the edge of the cliff and then over.

No one saw though, a greenish glow of energy erupt around Kurama as he fought against the deadly bite of the dragon. Red hair grew longer, gold replacing emerald, fangs emerging as his body grew larger and more powerful. And with a roar of his own, the now hybrid form of Kurama pushed, his arms and legs straining, breaking the dragon's jaws just as they plunged together into the icy depths of the river far below the cliff.

Ren and the others watched, unaware of what had transpired. Sensing no life signs from the kitsune, he ordered Tahomen to recall the dragon.

Tahomen held out his hand, swirls of purplish black energy swirling around his arm, materializing into the form of the snake like dragon tattoo.

Satisfied with the outcome, Ren turned away from the cliff edge. "Now onto Reikai."

XXXXX

Cold.

He felt so cold.

And weak.

How long Kurama had been underwater he knew not. Nor could he believe his good fortune as to escape the black dragon attack. Had the prospect of death not triggered the transformation, the kitsune would have indeed been making a permanent residence in Spirit World. Still, using the last reserves of his energy had drained him. He was too weak to the heal himself. He couldn't move. He couldn't even bring himself to rise to the surface to retrieve air. At last, through no will of his own, did his body rise to the top, allowing him at last to breathe.

He floated along, letting the current drag him to wherever it led. His body had gone numb from exposure to the ice cold water a while ago. So he felt no pain. Only exhaustion. _I'm so tired_. He thought, closing his eyes, even as the current pulled him away from the center of the river, washing his body upon the rocky embankment and out of the water.

Kurama lay upon his back, still as death, his glazed eyes staring up into the heavens. But he saw not the stars nor the moon. He saw only the face of his beloved, smiling down at him and in his delusion he reached out, calling for Botan, trying to touch her, until he succumbed to the darkness that sought to claim him and he saw no more.

Yes. This is way late, I know. And much shorter than usual. I just haven't been motivated to do anything. But I wanted to get this out before heading off for a few days. There will be no long responses to reviews this time around. But I want to thank the following people for leaving me a few words:

**Steph-chan; Rurouni Saiyan; Magus Black; Sailor Dark; Hay Lynn; Animefreak03; Jadzia 31; Slow Motion Runner; Kudachi (hiya Ben!);FireGoddess101; Crimson Breeze; Mika Samu; Tigerhw114; Bissek; The Honorable Gucci (How's it going, Carmen?); Shizu Kuwabara (love ya musume!); Tsume Ishida; ToCorNot77; Mariale Benitez; Kanzen ne Tsuki (Greetings neesan!); Volpone (ashiteru, koishii.); Trans; Green Oasis (got the extended review via e mail. Thanks!); ?; Angel-skie HanyouYukari; Gangling Freak; Akkitora; White Artemis; Madam Spooky and last but not least Meiko M. whom has returned aftera long hiatus from the K and B world**.

I thank you all. Responses will be given in the next chapter. When I return, I'll begin work on chapter three to "A Moment of Weakness."


	38. Invasion

Yes, I know. Most of you probably thought I was dead. Well, I'm alive, obviously, and here with a very long overdue update to my remaining story. Since my girlfriend Vix updated her story, _Thief_, for me, I felt I should return the gift and update mine. So let's proceed, shall we?

Chapter 38–Invasion

Koenma stared at Kigorei in shock, his confused mind trying to comprehend the words he had just heard. "You.. know where Kurama is?"

The blond nodded. "Yes. I do."

"And how do you know this? Just who are you, anyway?"

Kigorei's features twisted into a look of shame. "One who worked for Ren Kurayami. The very man who killed me."

Surprise lit up the Reikai lord's face, a glimmer of hope springing into his heart. If this man was who he claimed to be, then it was possible for Koenma to know exactly what his great nephew was planning. Perhaps even stop him from completing it all together. He was about to ask another question when Yusuke's voice erupted suddenly from the monitor.

"Mr. Shinato!"

Kigorei's eyes widened. "Yusuke?" He murmured, surprised to hear his former pupil's voice.

Koenma looked away from the blond man in front of his desk down to the small monitor on his desk to the excited form of Yusuke then back to Kigorei once more. "Okay, what the hell is going on here!" The reikai lord shouted out in irritation.

Yusuke quickly explained who Kigorei was and that it was the blond who had allowed him the chance to escape from Ren.

The brown haired Reigen gave an approving look to the half demon before him. "I see. That'll be taken into consideration when you are judged."

Kigorei gave a slight bow, his voice soft. "I will take whatever punishment is warranted. I deserve no less," He paused, returning to stand upright, his voice serious. "But now is not the time to speak of it. This whole world is in danger. Ren plans on taking over this entire realm, by force."

"And what are his plans, exactly?" The spirit lord asked.

"To kill each and every elder that stands in his way then seize control of Reikai."

Koenma blinked. "But.. He must realize that the elders are the most powerful beings in this realm. He doesn't stand a chance against them."

Kigorei shook his head. "That's where you're wrong. Ren has the ability to absorb powers as does his brother, Tahomen."

The older man's features paled. _There are two descendants of Konrei's child? _"The elders will escape before he can get to them. There's no way to catch them all."

"Normally that would be true, but Ren has had a long time to plot this out. He's taken in every consideration, every strategy. Which is why, once he enters Reikai and finds enough elders, he will take their power then shut down each and every portal, effectively shutting off all access in and out of Reikai. No one can enter or escape. And he'll have free reign over this domain."

He paused, his features darkening as he continued. "To do that, he had to take out each and every detective within human world. Including Kurama who is in very grave danger."

"Why? What has Ren done to him?" The spirit lord asked, afraid of what he was about to hear.

Kigorei's features tightened. "He set up a trap for the fox spirit. Using Botan as bait."

"Where!" Yusuke's voice interjected, verbalizing the fear that everyone felt. "Where is he, Mr. Shinato? Tell us!"

The blond shook his head. "I don't know the exact place. Just that it was north of Tokyo close to the mountains near Sakaoshimi."

Koenma's features tightened. "And what of Botan?" He asked, upset at the thought of his best ferry girl being used in such a way.

Kigorei studied the reikai lord with saddened eyes. "He needed Botan to open a portal for him to enter Reikai. Which was why he was so desperate to have her. Additionally, he wanted a queen for his kingdom. So he chose the very woman that belongs to his enemies."

The spirit lord studied the young man in disbelief and rage. "He's.. completely insane."

Kigorei offered no argument to the contrary, merely nodded then continued. "He'll come here first to take over the palace then make his way to each and every village, killing off the elders one by one and destroying anyone who stands in his way."

_Like hell he will_. Koenma vowed silently as his eyes turned to the small red haired ferry girl standing quietly beside the taller form of Kigorei. "Hinageshi." He nearly barked out, causing her to jump.

"Yes, sir?" She squeaked, surprised by his tone of voice. She started expectantly at her boss with wide green eyes, waiting for his command.

Koenma studied her for a few seconds before giving his order. "Contact Yoh and inform him that you need his help. Once you pick him up, take off for Ningenkai to find Kurama." He paused as if to consider something, then added, "Take Kigorei to the spiritual holding center until I can decide his fate. And hope we find Kurama before it's too late."

Hinageshi bowed, escorting the blond man out of the room.

The prince watched them go then turned back to the monitor, drawn there by the sound of Yusuke's voice.

"And what about us, Koenma?" The brown haired boy asked angrily. "If you think I'm going to just sit here and let the bastard get away with taking my power.."

"I need you up here in case he does manage to close the portals. Bring the others. We'll need all the help we can get." Koenma replied, shutting off the screen the moment the spirit detective nodded. Letting out a sigh, the prince leaned back in his chair, lifting his right hand to rub his throbbing temples. _What a mess_. He thought. His own blood was out to take over the realm. To claim vengeance for what happened so long ago. And in a way, the prince understood. Even felt sorry for his great nephew. _But I cannot allow him to have his way. He must be stopped. By any means possible. _With those thoughts in mind, he rose out of his chair, preparing to inform the entire realm what was coming and to warn the elders as quickly as he could. _I only hope they believe me. _He added as he made his way to the door and exited the room.

XXXXX

Hinageshi flew high above the heavily wooded mountains near the town of Sakaoshimi, her green eyes focused on the ground below. She shifted her weight slightly, trying to get used to the feel of a pair of arms wrapped around her. Behind her, Yoh sat, his gaze fixed below on the opposite side, searching for a sign of Kurama or of Ren. Anything that would lead them to the kitsune's whereabouts. So far without much success.

"Anything?" The blond reigen asked softly.

"Nothing." Hinageshi answered with a shake of her head.

Yoh frowned. He had been deeply troubled at the news of both Ren's assault on the detectives and his subsequent intentions to seize domain over his home world. With Kurama unaccounted for and most likely seriously injured, the blond reigen felt very ill at ease. He wanted to find his friend. Where are you, Kurama? He wondered as he continued to scrutinize the ground below. A sudden and strong wind crashed into them, sending with it the overpowering scent of burnt wood and earth.

Snapping his head to his right, Yoh looked down, eyes widening at what he saw. Loosening his grip around Hinageshi's waist, the blonde pointed at a downward angle. "Over there!"

Hinageshi whipped her head around, her gaze following his motion, a cry erupting from her throat. "I see it!"

There, in the middle of a forested cliff, a wide path of scorched earth could be seen.

The ferry girl rocketed the oar downward, coming to a hovering stop above the edge of the cliff. Slowly, she maneuvered closer inland. What was seen was shocking.

"My God," Yoh whispered in horror as he surveyed the damage.

Smoke rose above the blackened earth, the smell of burnt vegetation and rock nearly gagging in it's intensity along the short but wide path of destruction. Faint echoes of youkai and reigen energy hovered about along with a curious power the blonde man had never sensed before.

"What do you think happened here?" Hinageshi asked.

"Whatever it did happen," Yoh began as he hopped off the oar, his brow furrowing as he detected a familiar energy. "You can bet Kurama and Ren were involved."

Hinageshi studied Yoh in puzzlement. "But if that's the case, where did Kurama go?"

Yoh pondered the question, his troubled blue eyes shifting slowly away from the destroyed wood towards the edge of the cliff. "Most likely he was attacked and sent backwards," He began then paused. Walking the short distance to the edge, the blonde peered down, scrutinizing the rapid flow of the river below. "If Kurama's body survived, he most likely dropped down into the water."

Hinageshi hovered close by, a hopeful look spreading across her face. "Then let's search the banks."

Yoh nodded and slid back onto the oar. Wrapping his arms around the ferry girl's waist he held on tightly as the oar floated upwards. He closed his eyes, his stomach lurching as Hinageshi zoomed straight down.

The ferry girl evened the oar out a few seconds later. Low to the ground, both reigens kept their gazes focused on opposite banks, hoping to spot their friend.

A faint spike of energy caused Yoh's back to stiffen. "You feel that?" He asked his partner who nodded.

"Does it belong to Kurama?" She asked.

"I don't know for certain." Yoh answered. "It could be something else entirely."

Hinageshi frowned. "Is that a good or bad thing?"

The blonde studied the ground below, his features set as he answered. "Whether it's good or not we need to find out, so let's go."

Hinageshi increased speed, following the flow of the river, zooming around a sharp curve and coming to a halting stop when something caught her eye. "There he is!" She started forward only to cry out when Yoh took his hands from her waist onto the oar, yanking it upward violently, the two of them barely dodging the small blue orb of energy that rocketed past them, an explosion erupting not far behind them, the walls of the bank shaking from the force of impact.

Yoh focused on the ground below, too absorbed in trying to find their unknown assailant to notice that the ferry girl had latched on to him in fear. "Where are you?" He murmured, his narrowed gaze widening as another blast of energy suddenly rocketed towards them. "Hang on!" The blonde shouted then lifted his hands from the oar to enact a force field. Yoh concentrated his energy, gritting his teeth as one orb became many, the matter bouncing harmless away, multiple explosions erupting all around them as the orbs struck earth, water and rock.

Through the haze of spiritual fire, Yoh saw a figure emerge then flick his wrist. Kurama's body levitated off the ground and with a flash the two disappeared but not before Yoh got a good look at their attacker.

Releasing the breath he'd been holding, Yoh lowered his arms, deactivating the shield and glared down at the spot below.

"Who... who was that?" Hinageshi asked as she lifted her head from his chest, her frightened gaze focusing on the same place as her partner.

_I know who it is. _Yoh growled inwardly. Instead of answering her, he said, "let's go. We need to inform Koenma of this immediately."

Hinageshi nodded, blushing slightly as she released her hold on Yoh and turned around. Steering the oar upward and towards Reikai.

XXXXXX

His arms felt numb.

The oppressive darkness lifted from his weary mind, the smell of blood drew him out of consciousness. Eyelids fluttering open, Kurama tried to gain sens of his surroundings. He blinked slowly, his unfocused gaze clearing. Confusion marked his features at the lack of light around him. Why was it so dark?

Sweat trickled down his forehead, dripping into his eyes. The kitsune attempted to wipe it away only to find himself unable to move his arms. Tilting his head back, Kurama's features tightened in concern. Shackles encased his wrists, the short change links binding him to the solid concrete wall behind his half naked form. Closing his eyes, the kitsune concentrated, trying to raise his energy level.

Fisting his hands, Kurama tried to yank free. When nothing happened, the fox spirit tried again. Still he remained chained. _Odd_. He thought, his eyes opening when a deep masculine voice spoke.

"Your struggle is useless, demon."

Kurama stilled, his ears twitching in recognition. The voice of his nightmare long ago. Angry swelled in his heart but the kitsune buried it, his voice level as he called out, "Who's there? Show yourself."

The shadowy figure stepped out of the darkness revealing the imposing form of Kagone.

The fox spirit watched the large man approach, his gaze cautious as he sized his captor up. "What do you want with me?"

Kagone glared down at the smaller man, the malice in his voice unmistakable. "Why to kill you of course."

Kurama remained calm and cool headed though the effort drained him. "And what have I done to warrant my death?"

A flash of anger erupted on the elder's face. "You've tainted what was once pure." He started, his gaze hard as he moved closer to the red head. "The punishment for seducing on of our women is death."

Kurama paled. His captor knew of his relationship with Botan. "You are mistaken. I seduced no one."

It happened fast. The kitsune barely registering the sudden disappearance of the large man before the blow hit him.

Pain flared along Kurama's jaw, his vision blurring from the impact.

"Don't speak again, demon filth, until you're told to." Kagone growled as he reappeared in front of him.

Kurama fought the nausea that swept over him, spitting out the blood that welled then flooded in his mouth before he choked. The splattering sound echoing in the cold and dark room. He glared upwards, trying once more to raise his power and again failing to do so.

Kagone smiled as he watched the red head struggle. "Confused about your lack of power, demon?" He asked, crouching down in front of Kurama. "The cuffs that bind you are infused with spiritual energy so powerful not even an S class warrior could break them." The elder's gaze traveled to the black band around the half youkai's throat. "And we added a ward collar to suppress your energy even further. So you can see that escape is impossible."

"My lord," Naoko's voice erupted from somewhere inside the darkened room. "I'm sorry to interrupt you but I think there is something you need to see."

Kagone tossed an angered glance over his shoulder, his eyes following the approach of his servant as he rose to his feet. Turning his gaze back down at Kurama, the elder sneered, "Don't get to comfortable, demon. I'm not through with you yet."

Kurama frowned, his troubled gaze watching as Kagone left the room. Letting out a sigh, the kitsune closed his eyes and concentrated on finding a solution to dilemma.

XXXXXX

Yusuke stood at the front of Koenma's desk, his annoyed gaze focused on his former boss. The trip into Reikai had gone smoothly enough but the head detective's irritation had yet to settle down. Though he wanted to be there, wanted to avenge the taking of his power, the young man also knew his presence wouldn't do much good. And that fact pissed him off to no end. "So what's the plan, Koenma?" He asked with a harsher tone then he intended. "Are we going to get some back up from the defense force? Are the elders going to help us?"

Koenma sighed. "I don't have much to tell you, Yusuke." He answered as he reached up to rub his temples in an attempt to stave off the rampaging headache looming. "I've informed as many people as I could. So far, no one has responded."

"You mean they all laughed at you." Hiei interjected, his small form leaning against the far wall on the left side.

The spirit lord tossed an irritated glance in the fire youkai's direction. "Yes." He snapped. Wincing in regret as the pain in his head spread down to his neck. _Damn stress anyway_. "So it looks like we're on our own."

"Well bring them on!" Kuwabara shouted, flexing then shaking his right fist. "I'm more than ready!"

"Ready to get your ass kicked you mean." Hiei said with smirk. Without his sister's presence, the fire demon couldn't resist tossing in an insult.

Kuwabara glared. "Stuff it, shorty!"

Yusuke studied his friends, smirking. _Well at least something's gone back to normal._ Turning his gaze back to Koenma he asked, "What about Kurama? Have you heard back from Hinageshi and Yoh yet?"

"No." Koenma answered with a shake of his head. "And that has me worried."

"As you should be." A masculine voice resonated from behind them.

Everyone in the room snapped around in surprise, eyes widening at the sight before them.

"You!" Yusuke growled, his angered gaze boring down on the form of Ren.

The dark haired telekinetic smiled wickedly at the Mazoku. "Still alive, boy?" He sneered then flicked his wrist, lifting Yusuke off his feet and sending his zooming backwards and through the wall behind Koenma, the force of impact shaking the room.

"Hey asshole!" Kuwabara roared, a blade of yellow energy springing to life in his right hand. "Pick on someone your own size!"

In response, Ren merely flicked his wrist again and sent the strong man through the same wall Yusuke crashed into earlier.

Hiei pushed off the wall and reached up over his head to withdraw his katana and made a move to attack just as Ren lifted his hand once more when Koenma shouted out,

"Enough!"

The two men paused, turning to study the Reikai lord who stood. "What you are doing Ren is inexcusable," He started, his gaze focused on his relation. "No matter what happened ago, there are other ways of doing things. You don't have to kill anyone."

"Tell me great uncle," Ren countered with a dangerous tone, though he lowered his hand back to his side. "What would you do if you witnessed the massacre of your entirely family and friends? If the very people sworn to protect and deliver justice violated their oath to gain absolute power. Would you sit aside and allow it? Or would you seek your own revenge?"

A sad look came over Koenma's face. "It's true the elders failed my brother and my nephew." he began. "But the ends do not justify the means. You're becoming the very thing you hate."

"Hmm.." Ren replied softly. "Do you agree with him, Botan?" He asked over his shoulder as he moved to the side, revealing the petite form of the deity.

"Botan?" Koenma whispered in soft surprise. She looked well enough, though her eyes appeared dull, as if she had been sedated or hypnotized.

"No" Botan whispered in return, her voice distant. "The people that hurt you deserve to die."

The Reikai lord frowned, concerned that his head ferry girl would succumb so readily to Ren's mind games.

"You heard the lady." Ren said as he stood back in front of Botan, his smirk remaining as he continued. "I will give you one offer to surrender. If you do so, I'll spare you and your friends lives for now until I decide what to do with you."

A scowl lit up Koenma's face. He wanted to fight. To tell his great nephew no. But such an action would serve no purpose but to kill them all. _And I cannot allow that._ "Very well." He answered grimly. "We surrender."

"What!" Yusuke growled as he stepped through the hole in the wall to stand beside Koenma. "You can't just give in like this. We can fight him!"

"No we can't, Yusuke." The spirit lord countered softly, his gaze still focused on Ren. "I refuse to let anyone be hurt over this. So I will accept the terms of surrender."

"A wise choice, great uncle." The telekinetic replied with a smirk. "Grandfather spoke so highly of you in his journal. Now I see why." Ignoring the icy stares of the detectives and Koenma, Ren turned to Tahomen and motioned him forward. Leaning in so only his brother could hear, the smaller man whispered, "Lock them up in spirit world jail. They won't be able to escape. Ailia and Lina will round up the ogres and ferry men and girls to add to our collection."

"And after we've completed our mission?" Tahomen asked.

Ren smiled. "We kill them. I can't have usurpers in my new kingdom."

Tahomen nodded then started forward only to stop when Ren grabbed hold of his arm. The shinobi stared down at his older brother expectantly.

"After you lock them up, gather the elders and bring them here." Ren ordered in a soft tone. "Starting with Kagone. Use any means necessary but I want them kept alive for judgement. If anyone tries to stop you, kill them."

"Yes, brother." Tahomen replied in a deep timbre then moved past Ren to lock up the detectives, unaware that he was being watched.

XXXXXX

A safe distance away, Yoh and Hinageshi watched with trepidation as Koenma and the others were bound in spirit suppressor cuffs and led away towards the jail. When they had returned to Reikai, Yoh immediately felt the same strange power he had a few nights ago and had quickly order the ferry girl to cloak her ki before doing the same then cautiously approaching the palace.

"We've got to get them out of there," Hinageshi whispered, drawing Yoh's attention away from the scene back to her.

He was torn. On the one hand, Yoh knew Ren wouldn't keep the detectives and Koenma alive for long. On the other hand, Kurama needed help or he would surely die. With a shake of his head, he replied, "We can't. Not yet, anyway."

"But we can't let them leave them." The red head retorted. "They'll be killed."

"I am aware of that, Hinageshi." Yoh said. " But if we try to free them now, we'll get caught. Maybe even killed ourselves."

The red head bit her lip. "So what can we do?" She asked.

Yoh's features turned thoughtful. "I know the man who took Kurama. A servant to the elder Kagone. If we can get to Kurama, we have a very good chance of freeing everyone else."

"Will he be strong enough to help us?"

"I don't know, Hinageshi, but with Kurama's intelligence, we'll have a better shot at defeating Ren than without his help."

"Okay then." The ferry girl said as she straightened her frame and steered the oar up into the air. "Let's go get Kurama."

Yoh nodded and held onto her, silently praying that they would find Kurama alive and this whole mess would soon end.

XXXXXX

"What is it you wanted to show me, Naoko?" Kagone growled, his imposing frame towering over his servant as they stood before a large monitor.

Naoko pushed a button near the bottom of the monitor and the screen flared to life, flooding the room with light.

Kagone curled his lip up as Koenma's adult form appeared. _What is that brat up to? _As he listened to the Reikai lord's recorded message, the elder scoffed and crossed his arms. Someone capable of destroying spirit world? And human at that. Impossible.

"These men are dangerous." Koenma's voice echoed through the room. "Ren Kurayami and his followers will stop at nothing to.."

Kagone's features twisted into a look of surprise. "Stop that tape!" He commanded.

Naoko obeyed, pausing the tape, Koenma's form frozen on screen.

That name. It seemed familiar to Kagone. But it couldn't be the same person. _I killed that half breed whelp and his family 500 years ago._ Still, it was always better to err on the side of caution. "Go ahead and let the rest of the message play out."

The message continued, the servant shutting it off when it was finished. The look on his boss's face troubled Naoko, prompting him to ask, "What is it, sir?"

Kagone blinked at his underling's question and shook his head. "Nothing to concern yourself over, Naoko." He growled, his eyes widening when he felt a sudden and massive burst of power nearby.

"What was that?" Naoko murmured in trepidation.

"Intruders!" Kagone answered with a snarl and marched out of the room, halfway down the wide hallway when something exploded nearby, flooding the darkened corridor with a heavy, gray mist. The elder covered his mouth, holding his breath as he walked through the mist. His eyes narrowed as the mist thickened to the point visibility was next to impossible. Sight wasn't required, however, for Kagone to detect the approaching figure hidden in the dark mist.

Tahomen walked through the mist without fear, his body immune to the sleeping poison permeating the air. Dark eyes scanned the area around him. The elder should have lost consciousness by now. He thought as he walked further into the darkened haze. A flash of light burst in front of him, striking the surprised shinobi square in the chest, knocking him off his feet and rocketing him smack through the side wall.

Mist fled out the gaping hole in the wall, followed soon after by Kagone. He scanned the ground and the air, looking for his attacker. The sound of metal slicing through the air hit his ears. Maneuvering quickly, Kagone dodges to the left, narrowly missing the shuriken now imbedded in the wall behind him. Another set of stars zoomed towards him, then another and another. Each time, the elder managed to avoid being hit. _Does the fool honestly think he can defeat me this way? _

As if in answer, the shinobi appeared in front of Kagone and before the elder had time to attack, struck out with his fist, connecting solidly into the larger man's midsection.

The elder gasped, his breath stolen from him by the impact, the force knocking him off his feet and back through the wall he had escaped from.

Tahomen lowered his hand and strode smugly forward, eyes widening as another blast of energy shot towards him. Rather than avoid it, the shinobi took the blast head on, charging up and sending it backwards, the blast striking Kagone's palace with earth shattering force, propelling stone, masonry, wood, dirt and other debris straight into the air.

Tahomen watched the destruction with indifferent eyes, enacting a barrier around his body as debris came crashing back down all around him. The dust settled, revealing a pile of rubble where once the elder's home once stood. The shinobi's eyes narrowed. He could neither see nor sense Kagone's presence. He was fairly certain, the elder wasn't dead. Which meant that he had escaped. "Dammit!" The large man cursed under his breath. He'd let Kagone get away. Ren would not be pleased. And I have other elders to capture. Hoping that his brother would forgive him his slip, the shinobi took one last, hard look at the destroyed pile before closing his eyes and disappearing from sight.

XXXXX

Yoh and Hinageshi held their breath, praying Tahomen wouldn't detect their ki. It was hard to stay still, knowing that Kurama was under the pile of rubble, most likely severely injured. Even with that knowledge it was several minutes after the shinobi was gone before Yoh felt it safe enough to lead Hinageshi into the destroyed building.

Carefully raising his ki, Yoh lifted slab after slab, calling out Kurama's name. After about ten minutes, the reigen's eyes caught a flash of something red. "Kurama!" Yoh cried, pulling and throwing the debris clear away until the form of the kitsune was completely visible.

Covered in dust and blood, Kurama looked like hell. If not for the soft sound of pain wheezing past the kitsune's lips, Yoh would have sworn he was dead.

"Kurama?" Yoh repeated tentatively, crouching down to study his friend. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes." The fox spirit answered with a groan. Opening his eyes slowly, Kurama raised his head, blinking to clear his unfocused gaze. He tried to move but in vain. The shackles and cursed ward preventing him from healing his wounds, thus draining him of energy.

Yoh saw Kurama struggle and reached out, snapping the ward collar off, tossing it aside then broke the shackles with a quick tap, freeing the kitsune of his burden.

Strength began to return to him and the red head rose to his feet, rubbing his bloodied wrists, hoping to work some circulation back into his arms. "Thank you, Yoh." He whispered gratefully, his emerald orbs studying the smaller man curiously. "How did you know where to find me?"

"That's a long story, Kurama." Yoh began. "And I think it best I tell you on the way back to the palace."

The fox spirit nodded, acknowledging Hinageshi as he followed Yoh over to her. "Ren's begun his conquest of this realm hasn't he?"

"Yes." Yoh said with a nod, hopping on behind the ferry girl. "He's at the palace. Everyone has been locked up. And Botan is with him."

At the mention of the deity's name, Kurama's features tightened in pain. Botan. He thought sadly. He had failed her. And in his failure had lost the only woman he had ever loved. _I have to get her back. I have to fight for her. Even if it kills me. _

"Kurama?" Yoh asked softly, the concern in his voice noticed by the kitsune who gave him a soft smile in an attempt to hide how wretched his heart was feeling at the loss of his beloved.

"I'm fine, Yoh." He answered as he hopped up behind the reigen. "Let's go and see if we can't free our friends, okay?"

The two younger beings nodded at his words but said nothing as the oar zoomed up into the air, granting the fox spirit the silence he needed to form a plan. Kurama closed his eyes, the images of Botan stolen from him seared into his memory. The chances were great he would lose her once more. This time to the very thing she was: Death. If that was the case, the kitsune would willingly follow behind. _Hang on, love_. He thought as he hung onto the oar. _I will be with you. In either this life or the next.. I will be with you._

Okay, I know.. This was a boring chapter.. But it's a bridge to the next chapter.. Which will also be the last and hopefully more exciting than this one. I would respond to reviews but as you know.. That's not allowed in this form anymore. I thank everyone for reading my drivel and I will also be working on a one shot for my beloved Vixensox whom owns my heart. It'll be Youko x Botan and a bit more.. darker per her request. Love you, koi, and I hope to hear from you soon!


	39. The End of the Road

I'm sure most of you thought I was dead. My muse has been comatose for several months now, but this needed to be completed. It most likely won't satisfy everyone, but this is the end of the road for this story. You can thank my girlfriend, Jen ( Volpone for all you K/B lovers out there) for pushing me to complete this epic. She is my inspiration and my koishii. Anyway, onto the last chapter shall we?

Chapter 39– The End of the Road

Botan stood on the balcony of her old room, gaze focused upon the wisp of clouds that lingered high above the mountains some distance away. Peace lingered upon her features but inside a turbulent wave of emotions bombarded the deity's mind and heart. Ren was powerful and his purpose noble. Why then did she want to run away? Why this cold numbness that filled her body when the dark haired man was within her presence?

The ferry girl's brow furrowed as she struggled to understand her feelings. Shadows of doubt danced in her head, images forming to reveal not the face of Ren but rather the red haired demon they had fought on the cliff. The look of utter despair upon his features haunted her. Part of her wished to have comforted him. Even if he was the enemy.

The deity shook her head. Lifting her right hand she rubbed at her temples, jumping in surprise when Ren's voice whispered,

"Headache my dear?"

Botan dropped her hand and turned to face him. "No. Just a bit tired from all the traveling." She lied, pivoting back to stare at the blue sky above.

Ren gave her an indulgent smile as he reached out to wrap his arm around her shoulders. "That is all behind us now, Botan." He replied as he, too, stared up at the sky. "Tell me, what do you see when you look out upon this world?"

The blue haired woman drew in a small breath then answered softly, "Emptiness and desolation."

A smirk lifted Ren's lips. "Indeed. That is why we are here. To fill the land with hope and true freedom. A world without the influence of the corrupt overlords who call themselves elders." He paused, then added in the fervent tone of a true believer, "and in this new era, we will have all we desire. From all three realms and no one will be able to stop us."

Botan shivered at his words.

Misjudging her actions, Ren pulled her closer to offer the warmth of his body.

A knock on the door caused both to turn, their eyes falling upon the form of Tahomen in some distress.

Ren frowned at the sight of his brother and withdrew from the ferry girl. "What brings you here, Tahomen?" He started in an agitated voice, annoyed at having his private time with Botan interrupted. "Did you do what I asked? Are the elders in custody?"

The shinobi nodded then growled softly. "But there were complications."

"What complications?"

"Kagone has escaped. I tried to track him down but it was a futile effort."

Ren took a few seconds to process the information then smirked. "It doesn't matter." He replied. "That coward won't get far. All portals are sealed by now. I can do away with the other elders then go after him."

"But Ren," Tahomen interjected. "He's probably gathering the defense forces as we speak. I don't know if we can handle that many on our own.."

The smaller man waved away his brother's protest. "Let them come. I'll show them all what true power is. Kagone won't escape justice. I will kill him. Just as he did our family long ago. Now then," He started, giving the shinobi a grin as the two men moved forward and out into the hall, leaving Botan alone once more. "Let's go visit our captives shall we?"

XXXXX

With great stealth, Yoh, Hinageshi and Kurama made their way inside the palace. Masking ki was a draining task but so far it had worked. They had hidden when Tahomen paraded a line of men and women in shackles up the stairs and into Koenma's office, waiting until it was clear before following up to the door.

_Where are the others being held? _Kurama asked telepathically to Yoh as his keen ears listened for any movement or threat.

_In spirit world jail._ The blond answered, suppressing a chuckle at the puzzled look Hinageshi was giving them..

Kurama turned to face the smaller man. _Take Hinageshi and free them. We'll need everyone's help. _

Yoh shook his head. _You need help, too._

Reaching out, the red haired man clasped Yoh's shoulder a soft smile upon his lips_. Do not fear for me. I am not ready to leave this world. _His features hardened and the half youkai retracted his hand, his body straightening. _Ren and I have unfinished business to attend to. _

The blond nodded. _We'll hurry back to help. _Taking Hinageshi's hand, the two reigens took off downstairs to make way towards the jail.

Kurama watched them go. _Good luck my friends. _He thought then braced himself, making ready to jump in and provide a distraction when the villains on the other side of the door lent him an opening.

XXXXX

"My, my. How the tables have turned." Ren gloated as he studied the group of elders before him. Rising from Koenma's chair, the telekinetic walked around the desk then leaned back against the front of it. Arms crossed he continued. "Do you know why you've been brought here?"

Most of the elders looked at each other in confusion, shifting their shackled hands as they tried to figure out just what this man wanted with them. Torandai however, knew exactly who Ren was and what he wanted to do with them. Yet remained silent as the younger man continued.

Ren pushed off the desk and stalked over to the group, pacing slowly in front of each man and woman, his eyes gleaming with righteous indignation. "You're here to answer to the charges of corruption and wanton destruction of Jaisetsu village here in spirit world and of Niwa village in Ningenkai. You allowed Kagone to continue his war of genocide on those of mixed blood." He paused, his features darkening into a look of fury. "To kill my family out of fear and ignorance. For that, you shall all pay."

Raising his hands, the group of elders were lifted off their feet then led forward in a telekinetic procession out into the courtyard. Anxious and nervous eyes scanned the open area, hoping for some sign of rescue but all that met their gaze were cameras linked to the monitors throughout spirit world.

With a smug look, Ren made the group to kneel then stalked back and forth in front of them. Arms outstretched, his eyes focused on the cameras operated by Lina and Tahomen, the telekinetic began his oratory. "Fellow Reigens. I stand before you today, in the presence of the supposed great elders of this realm, to tell you no longer will you have to live in fear and oppression. I offer you a new way to live, free from the grasp of the corrupted and bigoted group of men and women behind me." He paused, his benign voice turned hard and cold as he turned his attention to the silent elders, his dark eyes malevolent.

Ren motioned with a broad sweep of his arm as he snarled out. "These elders don't deserve to rule. They must be punished for their transgressions and I will do what must be done to free of all. And bring justice to those who, through the centuries, have cried out in lamentation. "Why have we been forsaken? Why have we been forgotten and left to die without justice or trial?" He shook visibly, nearly overcome with his rage. Drawing in a breath, he settled down and turned back to the cameras, his calm facade in place.

Crossing his arms, Ren continued. "Well my friends, I have heard their cries. I have felt their pain and I am here today to answer their call for justice." He paused once more and turned back to the elders. Arms dropping to the sides, the dark haired man lifted his right hand and opened his palm. A blade of yellow formed, crackling with energy that could only be made by a master of electrical current. Or in this case, from the stolen power of Kigorei. "Now you will be served the just punishment for your crime and I will be the executioner." Ren whispered to frightened but immobile elders as he raised his sword above the form of Torandai, his back straight and his gaze defiant as he awaited the swift blow of death.

"Goodbye." Ren whispered then brought his blade downward only to blink in complete surprise as his blade bounced back, sending him reeling. Gritting his teeth in pain, his dark eyes widened at the sight before him and snarled in absolute fury, "You!"

Kurama lowered his arms to his side, the invisible barrier deactivating around the group of elders. A smirk was visible on the kitsune's face. "Surprised?"

The cameras were shut off as Lina and Tahomen jumped down, joining their leader as they all stared contemptuously at Kurama. "I killed you already." Ren snarled. "You're dead."

"It'll take more than a pathetic attempt by you to kill the likes of me." Kurama replied in Youko's voice, his eyes turning gold as he began to transform. "The only one dying today will be you, Ren."

The telekinetic snorted and straightened his frame. Disengaging his weapon he smirked. "No matter, I'll kill you for sure this time."

"There won't be a next time." Kurama growled, his eyes hard as an explosion of black ki erupted around him. It shot outward, knocking Ren, Tahomen and Lina off their feet, sending them rocketing backward and through the outer wall. Thus the battle began.

XXXXX

Yoh and Hinageshi made their way down to the holding cells in the palace, glad to find it unguarded. Yusuke was the first to see them and shouted out, "Hey you two! Get us out of here!"

"Gladly." Yoh replied as Hinageshi swiped a card through the reader to the left of the barrier shield, deactivating it.

The spirit detectives, along with Koenma and Ayame, rushed out.

"What is the situation?" Koenma asked as they headed down the hall then up the stairs.

Yoh quickly told of the events that had transpired since their imprisonment. Then added. "Now Kurama is alone and going after Ren. I don't know how long he can keep it up given how weak he is."

"He's alone?!" Yusuke shouted. "Why the hell didn't he wait for us to help him?!"

"Because there was no time." Hiei countered, reading the thoughts of Yoh. "The elders of this world were about to be killed. He did what he had to do to buy time for the rest of us."

"Let's stop yapping and get out there and help him kick some bad guy butt!" Kuwabara interjected, pounding his right fist into his left palm for emphasis.

"Let's go." Yusuke added with a nod and led the charge upward and to daylight hoping to get to their friend in time.

XXXXX

Ailia stood near the doors that led out into the courtyard, Botan to her left. The deity had been insistent about seeing what Ren was up to and the ex-ferry girl had complied, though she felt apprehensive about it. Having her dead child's friend under her care was causing complications. The dark haired woman didn't want the girl harmed. The elders must be punished, that much was certain, for what they had allowed to happen. Kagone most of all. But Botan shouldn't have to watch it.

_Her mental state is fragile as it is from Ren's control. _She thought with a shake of her head. First being kidnaped, then being brainwashed and watching her lover be killed only to be brought back home to see her boss and friends imprisoned. Not something most people could handle. _Such sympathy will lead to my doom_. Ailia growled to herself as she turned her attention back to Ren. Yet, she couldn't help it. The girl was the only other survivor of the massacre at Jaisetsu. She had to be protected.

A sudden sense of ki flooded her senses and Ailia's eyes widened at the sight of Kurama appearing instantly in front of the elder Torandai. "What the hell?!" She cried. "I thought he was dead!"

"Ku..rama?" Botan whispered, her eyes blinking, coming to life. "Kurama..Kurama.." Botan repeated over and over again, more emotion pouring into the voice. The mantra was having an effect on the mind control Ren held over her until at last, Botan snapped

_Oh shit, she remembers! _Ailia's mind shouted as she tried to reach out to stop the ferry girl only to have her slip through her hands out into the courtyard.

XXXXX

The black light faded, dust now littering the courtyard. Sparks of youkai electricity swirled and crackled around the tall and imposing form that was Youko then slowly faded. The fox demon's gold eyes narrowed as he studied the cavernous hole created by the explosion of ki, his ears twitching at the murmurings of both surprise and fear. "A demon? We've been spared by such a creature."

"Yes, I am a demon." Youko replied in a growl, his wary gaze remaining ahead as he continued. "And you need not fear me." He added, lifting his right and left hands parallel to the ground. Clusters of vines shot out from his palms and undulated in the air like serpents then swung around behind him, the ends shifting then glowing as they wrapped around each elder's shackles then twisted around the chains, breaking them apart, freeing the captives who stood dumbfounded. "Why are you freeing us?" One of the female elder's asked, rubbing her wrists as she waited for an answer.

"Because you're in my way." Youko growled out then switched to a softer tone. "And because my mate is from this realm. Now go. Get out of here before Ren and his clan awakens and kills you."

The elders needed no further urging. They tore off to the far end of the courtyard to the rear door and to freedom. Only Torandai remained.

"Youko." He spoke in a concerned tone that caused the fox spirit to turn his head to the side.

Peering over his shoulder, Youko spoke softly, a trace of his human side showing in the smile upon his lips. "Do not worry. It will be all over soon. You should go. They are waking up now and I will not last much longer. Find your son and the others and get out of here as fast as your legs can carry you."

"But, you will need help." Torandai countered. "You cannot fight them alone."

The fox demon pivoted around, his gaze falling upon the charging forms of Urameshi and the others. "I won't be alone."

"Hey Kurama!" Yusuke shouted as he skidded to a stop.

But there was no time for the kitsune to give a reply as the ruined wall behind him exploded, rocketing dust and debris at the group. Ki barriers activated, the detectives managed to protect themselves even as they were pushed backward by the force of the blast.

"Dammit!" Yusuke growled, gritting his teeth, arms crossed in front of his face as he was shoved backwards. "How the hell did Ren get all this power?!"

"Who cares!" Kuwabara shouted, mimicking his friend's defensive stance. "I'll still kick his ass!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Hiei growled, grabbing the hilt of his sword as he took a defensive stance. "They come!" The fire demon lifted his weapon, blocking the sudden downward swing of Tahomen's kodachi blade, sparks flying from the impact. Hiei gritted his teeth and pushed off, the two vanishing and reappearing in a flurry of movement, locked in mortal combat.

Kuwabara had his hands full as Lina jumped and slashed with her claws. The human stumbled, grunting at the flash of pain that erupted as the claws dug in deep to his shoulders. "Get off me, you freak!" He snarled, grabbing and yanking the female away, twisting and throwing her violently to the side. Lina flipped in mid air, landing like a cat on her feet then grinned and charged at the street fighter, claws extended.

Youko and Yusuke had their hands full with Ren, who launched an all out assault, firing energy blasts that seemed to follow them wherever they went. "What the hell are these things?" Yusuke shouted as he dodged and danced, disappearing in front of one of the side walls of the courtyard. The energy ball struck the wall, causing a ground shaking explosion.

Youko vaulted into the air, twisting and turning with the agility of his kind, his landing graceful even as the air ripped with explosions, the energy balls clashing into each other. The force whipped around the fox demon, lighting his stern features. "Ki tracers." He growled out, his gold eyes narrowing at the approaching form of Ren. "He's toying with us."

Yusuke reappeared beside Youko, his brown orbs filled with anger. "The bastard. He has all our power. How in the hell are we going to last against him?"

The fox spirit withdrew a seed from his hair, eyes never leaving the figure of Ren as he growled. "Like this." Making a fist, Youko sent his ki into the seed, bright light flashing then knelt down and slammed his now open palm onto the courtyard ground. Instantly, long and strange looking vines erupted from beneath the earth, lashing onto Ren, Tahomen and Lina, coiling around their wrists and heads, pulling then slamming then down onto the courtyard floor.

Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara blinked in surprise as their opponents were subdued. "What did you do?" The head detective started then stopped when his gaze shifted over to the now human form of Kurama. The redhead was breathing heavy, struggling to rise. "I even..the odds.." He whispered, his green eyes widening when he spied the form of Botan heading towards them. "No.. " He cried as loud as he could. "Get away. Don't come here, Botan!" Kurama started to run towards her only to be blown back by the massive explosion from the captured forms of Ren, Tahomen and Lina.

Kurama landed hard, skidding to a stop, the others in a similar predicament as the blast leveled everything around them. The red head sat up, jumping to his feet, frantically searching for some sign of the ferry girl. He saw nothing at first then lifted his gaze when he sensed his lover's ki and someone else. His eyes narrowed as he lifted his gaze, spying Ailia holding the prone form of the deity. Kurama made to go over and retrieve his mate but Ailia shook her head and disappeared. The fox spirit frowned, part of him longing to take his beloved away from her. But the other, more pressing need was to finish their enemies before anyone else could be harmed.

"Is that the best you can do, Kurama!" Ren taunted.

Kurama turned his gaze to the three opponents, watching as they tore at the remaining vines then tossed them onto the ground. Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara joined to stand beside the red haired man.

"It is an impressive act. I was surprised you could control plants, what with your power now belonging to me." Ren continued.

A smirk tugged on the kitsune's lips. "Does it really?" He replied, his voice now taunting. Raising his arms to the side, vines shot up from the ground, wrapping around Kurama's wrists. A bright light shot up along the plant matter and into the red head, filling him with ki energy, the form of Youko now in the place of the human Kurama. "I think not."

Similar vines erupted from the ground to wrap around Hiei and Yusuke's wrists.Black mist swirled around Hiei's arm, the dragon returning to it's true master as his jagan came to life. Tattoo marks flared along Yusuke's skin, the marks of his mazoku heritage.

Ren's features paled and he backed up a step. "How.. How did you?" He stammered.

"Quite simple, really." Youko replied, bending down low to pick up a strip of grass. He righted himself, the grass coming to life, lengthening into the shape of a blade. The fox demon started forward, the others right behind him. "While it is true you took my power, the knowledge of the uses of such power belongs to me alone. Otherwise you would know what a leech seed can do."

"Leech seed?" Ren repeated, his brow furrowed.

Youko smirked, sensing and smelling the fear and uncertainty now emanating from the younger man before him. "A plant master can train the leech seed to not only draw ki from it's victims but even specific ki. In this case, the ki you took from my friends and I." He paused to look at his companions then continued. "And then return this ki to those who lost it."

Ren's features twisted into rage and he lifted his hand. "You bastard!" He snarled. He flicked his wrist, expecting the rock he focused on to lift and shoot out at the kitsune. Nothing happened.

"How does it feel to be the one without power, Ren?" Youko growled with a smirk then vaulted into the air, coming down in front of the dark haired man, blade outstretched, the tip pointing at the smaller being's neck. "Yield or I will kill you for taking my mate from me and for harming my friends."

Ren's gaze was cold and hard as he lowered his hand. Tahomen and Lina yielded as well, both under the careful watch of Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Koenma and Ayame went over as well, preparing to place them under arrest.

XXXXX

Not far away, upon the rooftop of the palace, Ailia watched in dismay. Her leader and co patriots were defeated, with hardly a drop of blood shed. Tricked by the clever fox demon. _Damn Ren and his arrogance_. She thought with a shake of her head. Looking down at the prone form of the deity, Ailia contemplated what to do. She could hold her for ransom, a prisoner exchange. But that would be risky and she had to protect the girl as the only other survivor of the Jaisetsu massacre. She could run and live to fight another day, but that was cowardly and Ailia was no coward. Fighting would be out of the question. The men down below were much stronger than she was. But she could hunt down Kagone and make him pay. Yes, that was an option. The bastard was still out there. Hiding away, waiting to strike. She just had to find him and kill him.

A sudden, sharp pain flared in her chest, sending Ailia to her knees. She gasped, mouth open in disbelief as her eyes lowered and looked at the sharp blade protruding above her left breast. A foot slammed into her back, forcing her off the sword. The ex-ferry girl slid off, collapsing onto the rooftop, her blood sliding down the tiles. She slowly rolled around, her already dulling eyes looking up at the smug features of Kagone.

"We meet again, girl." Kagone said with a grin as he slashed the sword at an angle downward, the blood on the blade splattering onto the rooftop.

"You.. You.." Ailia choked out, blood draining out the side. She tried to heal herself but to no avail. The blade used had to be enhanced by some strange power.

"Don't look so surprised." Kagone whispered as he kneeled down beside the dark haired female. Clasping the girl's hair her yanked her head up and whispered in her ear. "Now, I'm going to take care of the rest of the filth down below. Count yourself lucky I killed you with just the sword." He let go of her hair and Ailia's head dropped hard on the tiles.

Ailia fought to breathe, each intake stabbed like knives in her lungs. God but it hurt. She turned her head to the side, feebly reaching out towards the prone form of Botan, wincing as Kagone kicked her arm aside. He bent down and swept the deity into his arms then over his shoulder.

"Leave..her.. alone you bastard.." Ailia spat out.

Kagone looked down at her. "She is no longer your concern, half breed."

She could only watch as the tall man vanished from view, Botan in his grip. She sighed and lay there, tears forming in her eyes as she felt her life ebb away.

XXXXX

Youko's ears twitched as he heard sounds and voices not far off. His sensitive olfactory nerves picked up the scent of blood and he recognized it as belonging to the female spirit, Ailia. Someone else had joined the fray. Eyes widened and he shouted out, leaping inward. "Everyone down now!"

"What the hell?!" Yusuke shouted, doing as everyone else, ducking to the ground, just as a massive ball of energy rocketed past, barely missing the group as they clung to the ground. It hit the palace, causing debris to explode outward. Enacting energy shields, the mortar and rock bounced harmlessly off them.

"Well, you're certainly smarter than the average demon." Kagone's voice echoed around them.

The spirit detectives rose, still within their communal energy barrier, watching as the dust cloud settled, reveling the form of the wayward elder and the unconscious form of Botan.

Youko growled and his eyes flashed dangerously. "Put her down and I promise to kill you quickly."

Kagone laughed. "You are not in a position to bargain demon." He countered. "I will finish what I set out to do long ago. Rid this world from the half breeds and those who would create half breed children."

"Kagone you will desist this at once." Koenma commanded, stepping up to stand to Youko's left. "You will let Botan go and turn yourself in to the other elders. You must pay for the crimes and the deaths you have wrought."

"I don't have to listen to you, Koenma. You have no authority over me. I outrank you. No, you will be begging for mercy when all this is over. This pathetic band of half breeds and demons will be put on trial and I will make sure they all perish under Reikai rule."

"Nonetheless," Koenma countered, his gaze cold and his tone icy. "You will be held accountable. If you won't surrender willingly and release Botan. I will let the detectives make you by force."

A dark light shone in Kagone's eyes. "Oh, by all means. Let the fools come and try to take me in. I could use the sport."

"You bastard! You'll pay for killing my people and my family!" Ren shouted, struggling against the restraints, eager to get at the elder.

"Oh yes.. Your family." Kagone retorted in a mocking tone. "Niwa village wasn't it? I killed everyone there. You were outmatched when I took your mother's life. You should have stayed hidden. And your father.. Well, Kasahiro had to die. As did his sons. Pity you were unconscious when I took that miserable half breed's life. He tried so hard to kill me, but ended up like the others. More trash to add to the pile."

Youko felt the surge of power coming from Ren and Tahomen as did everyone else. Before he could stop them, the two men broke free and charged straight at the larger man. Kagone laughed and rose high in the air and away from them.

"I thought you took all their power from them, Kurama." Yusuke whispered, frowning as he watched the fight begin.

Youko was worried about Botan. He had to get her away from him and in a safe place. "For the most part, I did. Seeing Kagone triggered their rage. Some of their power has returned to them. They are no different than you or I like that, Yusuke."

The lead detective heard the distant tone in the kitsune's voice. "So what do we do? He has Botan. If we don't act soon, she'll get hurt."

"I know that, Yusuke, that's why we're going to help Ren and Tahomen fight Kagone."

"We're what?!" The smaller man shouted.

The fox spirit wasted no more time, withdrawing a seed and willing it to grow into a whip. He jumped high into the air, Hiei followed, with his sword at the ready as did Kuwabara. Yusuke shook his head but formed his spirit gun, building up power to fire.

Youko lashed out, aiming not for Kagone but the deity. He got the vine wrapped around the girl and pulled, yanking her away from the distracted elder who shouted in rage and turned his attention to the youkai. Lifting his hand he shot out a burst of energy. "Die, demon scum!" He roared then cried out in surprise as Hiei's sword came down upon his arm, ricocheting back when the blade bounced then broke. Kagone swiped at Kuwabara, knocking him aside. The street fighter rocketed downward, slamming into the ground, creating a ten foot crater upon impact. Hiei used the distraction to his advantage, a black flame flickering around his fist, smashing it into the elder's left cheek, sending him rocketing backwards.

Ren and Tahomen objected to the detectives interference, launching an assault only to be shot down by Yusuke's spirit gun. They landed hard onto the ground but got up and countered with an energy attack of their own. Yusuke batted them away, blinking when the two men attacked him at once. The detective did the best he could to defend himself but the two brothers were possessed. "Get everyone out of here, Koenma!" Yusuke shouted, gritting his teeth as he continued to defend himself. Tahomen withdrew his dual kodachi blades and swung downward only to be blocked by the black flame sword of Hiei.

"Time to settle the score." The fire demon spoke, pushing the shinobi forcibly backward.

Tahomen growled and focused his attention on battling with the smaller man, leaving Ren to deal with Yusuke.

"I will kill you detective. Then I'll finish Kagone." Ren promised.

"Yeah, right." Yusuke countered, preparing his attack. "Without all that power you stole, you're less of a threat than Keiko. At least when she hits me, it hurts."

Youko meanwhile had landed back on solid ground. He cradled Botan in his arms, checking her quickly to see if she was alright. The deity woke up slowly, her amethyst eyes flooded with recognition as she looked into the face of Youko. "Kurama." She whispered lovingly, stroking his cheek with her fingertips.

"Yes, Botan." Youko replied, nuzzling her wrist, his heart lightening that the girl knew him. "I'm here now. You're safe." He growled suddenly then jumped away just as a blade came down from behind him. Youko rose and turned around, the deity still in his arms. "You're a fool, Kagone, if you think you can sneak behind the likes of me."

The wounded elder smirked, leveling his sword at the kitsune. "As I said before, demon. I will kill you. Along with your friends and loved ones."

Youko lowered Botan to her feet and pulled her behind him, whispering. "Head towards Koenma. Don't stop for anything. And don't look back. Understand?"

"But.. I want to stay with you." Botan counted as she clung to his back.

"You cannot. It is safer for you to go with Koenma. It will help me to focus if I know you're safe. When this is over, I'll join you and we can leave here."

Botan bit her lip but let go of his back and raced over towards Koenma.

"You shouldn't have lied to her, demon. You won't be taking anyone home. You won't live long enough for that." Kagone said with a vicious grin.

"We'll see." The fox demon replied as he dropped seeds onto the ground. The plants formed instantly, growing into a series of thorny, undulating stems. Flower buds sprouted, opening their blossoms to reveal demonic heads. The flowers roared, acid dripping from their teeth as they snaked out towards the elder.

Kagone backpedaled, using his sword to cut of the flower heads as each one lashed out at him. The distraction bought the kitsune and his mate the time they needed. Youko charged forward, withdrawing a leaf from his hair, using his ki to form it into a sword and attacked. The elder clenched his teeth, deflecting the fox demon's blows and killing off his plants with orbs of fire, setting them ablaze. The flames licked and swirled around the two beings, casting a hellish glow to their battle. Youko smirked, in his element. Kagone growled and let loose a burst of reikai energy, striking the kitsune at point blank range. Youko shot downward and into the flames. _Time for some more fun_. The elder thought. Grinning evilly, he vanished from view.

XXXXX

Hiei slashed and parried each of the shinobi's attacks with his black flame sword, retaliating with wide arcs and sheer power, the force of the blows knocking the larger man backwards and through the air. The fire demon was relentless in his assault, giving the shinobi no time to launch an offensive. Hiei vaulted up high and came down, Tahomen blocking the blow.

The smaller man twisted and flipped over, slashing out and cutting the shinobi deep in the back. Tahomen grunted in pain, the searing of the dark power blade poisoning his skin. He twisted around, slashing out, aiming for th smaller man's head but Hiei was quicker, dodging the blade. He stabbed upwards, nearly impaling the shinobi through the jaw. Tahomen cried out and leaped away. Then made ready to charge. Hiei prepared to welcome him only to blink when a large blade erupted through the larger man's chest. Blood dripped along the protruding blade, dropping in loud plops onto the ground.

Looking down at his wound, Tahomen gasped, dropping his swords. He made to push himself off the blade only to fall forward as he was viciously kicked. He slid off the sword with a wet, sucking sound and collapsed lifeless in front of the feet of the fire demon. Hiei looked up to see Kagone leering down at the corpse and him. "One half breed down. One more to go." He snarled softly then disappeared.

Not far away, Yusuke and Ren continued to trade energy blasts, each unable to one up the other. Soon it resorted to fists and feet. A good old fashioned street fight and the detective loved it. Urameshi landed a solid punch in the gut then switched his fist, uppercutting the older man and sending him upwards. Ren flipped in the air and came down, wiping the blood from his lips then went after Yusuke once more. He got within a few feet only to be blown aside by a big blue orb of energy. His body went flying, landing hard into the ground and skidding to a stop as the orb exploded, the shockwave so intense it knocked everyone off their feet.

A minute after the shockwave of energy, Youko stumbled out of the dying blaze of fire, bruised but none the worse for wear. His friends were in a similar situation. All eyes were riveted on the form of Kagone who stood in the center. His arms crossed, his features smug, the elder spoke. "Now that I've finished wiping out that weak line of Konrei's, I have ample time to kill each and every one of you."

"Fat chance, you tall piece of crap!" Yusuke taunted, watching as Kuwabara climbed out of the crater and joined his side. "You want an ass kicking? Then bring it!"

Kagone smirked then lifted into the air. Arms outstretched, palms up, he focused his energy, creating two spheres of blue that grew larger and larger.

Wind swirled around them as if possessed, drawing the Reikai Tantai closer and closer in. Yusuke and the others struggled to keep there feet on solid ground.

"What the hell is he doing?!" The dark haired detective shouted, gritting his teeth as he raised his arm to fend off the debris that smacked into his face.

"Gathering the very energy of this realm!" Youko growled out, Hiei to his left as the two demons fought to stand. "We must stop him before he completes the charge or we're all dead!"

"But how? The freak is too far away!" Kuwabara yelled above the roar of the wind.

Hiei and Youko looked at each other then nodded. "Ready?"

"Hey! What are you two up to? This is a group effort remember?" Yusuke growled.

"By all means detective, follow our lead." Hiei replied with a smirk before his body lifted into the air, Youko right behind him.

"What the hell?" Kuwabara said in confusion. "What are they going to do Urameshi?"

Yusuke merely glared upwards then let the wind lift him up. Kuwabara followed, whining, "I hate heights!":

Within seconds they had reached Kagone, all four attacking at once. Only to be swatted back by an invisible barrier. A blast of energy sent them all pummeling to the ground. The two demons jumped up, riding the wind current, weapons in hand, they slashed and hacked but were again knocked down. Yusuke and Kuwabara tried, kicking and punching but couldn't get through. Slamming into the ground the four men rose on shaky legs, panting and bleeding from their efforts.

"Ba.. Bastard.." Yusuke growled, looking up at the elder with utter rage.

Youko and Hiei kept their gaze upwards as well, until the kitsune's ears twitched and he turned to heard Botan's voice call out to him. _God, she's still here?!_ His mind cried out in fear. She wasn't supposed to be here. Wasn't supposed to see this. His head snapped back when he felt the energy charge complete itself.

"Say goodbye to your pathetic lives!" Kagone shouted as he lifted his hands and pitched the twin orbs downward.

The four detectives watched the two spheres rocket towards them. Youko had already projected the trajectory and his features paled. Moving faster than he ever had before in his life, the kitsune vanished and reappeared in front of the deity, Koenma, Ayame and the prisoner Lina. Hands outstretched he braced himself to take on the brunt of the attack himself.

"Kurama!" Everyone shouted.

The spheres hit the youkai head on. Youko gritted his teeth upon impact, feet digging into the ground, his hands were burning, the force brought him down on one knee then two. Silver hair flashed to red then back to silver as he fought to keep his hold.

Botan watched in horror as her mate slowly died in front of her eyes. "Kurama!" She cried, trying to go to him but Koenma held her back. "Let me go!" She commanded but the spirit lord's grip was firm.

"You can't go out there Botan. He's doing this for you. Let him do what he must."

"I don't care! I'd rather die than be without him. I love him!"

Just then a surge of energy erupted within the kitsune. His hair shifted to a bright red, his fox ears receded and became human, his body shortened a bit but became more muscular, the tail disappearing, though the teeth and Youko's gold eyes remained.

Botan and the others gasped. _I've seen this form before. _She thought watching as Kurama's hybrid form started to push back on the one orb as Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara pushed back the second sphere, powering up to their maximum.

Kagone couldn't believe what he was seeing. "No! That's impossible! No demon and his half breed friends has that kind of power!" He made ready to launch another attack only to find he couldn't move his body. "What the..." He growled, panic filling him. His fear turned to anger as he spied the outstretched hand of Ren who lay near death on the ground some distance away. "No! This can't be! I'm an elder! I am the most powerful of my people!"

Kurama let the ki surge from his body to the orb, feeding the orb then shoved his palms upward. "Not anymore!" He shouted as the sphere zoomed towards the unmoving form of Kagone, the second right behind. The two clashed together into the elder, his screams of rage and agony short lived as the energy ripped through him, obliterating his body, the explosion shaking the ground and the whole mountainside. The air cleared, allowing the sun to rain down upon them in warm waves.

Kurama smiled as his energy left him, reverting to his human form as he collapsed down to his knees.

Botan cried out and ran to his side, wrapping her arms around him. She buried her face in his neck, her voice muffled. "I thought you were going to die. I thought.. I saw.. All those things Ren did to you. I'm so sorry."

The kitsune pulled her closer to him, inhaling the scent of her as he nuzzled her hair and whispered. "It doesn't matter, love. All that matters to me is that you're alive and well. That I am in your heart and your thoughts. That I am the one you love."

Botan pulled back, tears in her eyes as she reached up to cup his face. "I love you, Kurama. And I always will."

The red head smiled and leaned in, brushing his lips over hers, deepening it when his mate responded heatedly.

"Hn.. Shameless." Hiei sounded out as he watched the reunited lovers, though a smirk played on his lips.

"Nothing wrong with smooching, if you ask me." Yusuke said with a grin, thoughts of Keiko dancing in his head.

"Yeah, you said it Urameshi." Kuwabara replied, his bruised features twisting into a look of a love struck puppy. "I can't wait to see Yukina again."

"Touch her inappropriately and you die." Hiei warned.

Kuwabara blanched but growled. "Back off, shrimp! I wouldn't hurt your sister!"

Kurama pulled away from the kiss as the two men began to banter back and forth, chuckling and rising to his feet, pulling Botan with him. His features became somber as he felt a faint energy several yards away. He led Botan over to the rubble, pushing the rocks aside from the limp arm sticking out. Uncovering the broken and bloodied body of Ren.

The dark haired man's gaze was unfocused, his voice weak as he croaked out, "Is... he dead?"

Kurama nodded, his voice soft and calm. "Yes."

A smile pulled at the younger man's lips. "Good." He cried out suddenly, looking around frantically, "Brother? Brother.. where are you? I'm.." He choked out, his voice trailing off to a sigh as the last of his life force. Eyes trained up at the sky, but unseeing.

Kurama shook his head, reaching out to close Ren's eyelids shut. "He wanted revenge so badly, he became the very thing he hated. And in the end, it cost him his life."

Botan took Kurama's hand in hers and the kitsune turned to study her. "I feel sorry for him, Kurama. He was sick inside. But underneath it all, there was a scared boy who just wanted his family back. I can understand why he wanted revenge."

The fox spirit nodded, his voice soft as he rose and pulled the deity with him. "Yes, the reason is understandable but the method is unforgivable. Ren will be judged for his crimes and punished accordingly. Though I don't think we would have won without him."

Botan tugged Kurama gently towards her. "Let's go home, Kurama."

The kitsune smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, walking back over to the group that had gathered in the undamaged part of the courtyard.

**Epilogue**

An investigation was conducted by Torandai, into the matter of Kagone's atrocities and the dead elder was found guilty of his crimes. The laws in Reikai were changed to allow marriage between realms. And the elders were disbanded. A more democratic process was instituted and the people of Reikai would decide their own fates and the fate of their kingdoms. Ren and Tahomen were granted the possibility of moving on, despite their wrong doing, but not until serving a sentence in purgatory. Kigorei was reunited with his family on the spiritual plane as was Ailia for her part in protecting Botan. Lina, the lone survivor of the group, was sentenced to two hundred years in spirit world jail for her crimes.

The spirit detectives were pardoned of any wrong doing and hereby retired from Koenma's service and rewarded for their efforts with enough money to keep them happy all their lives. Yusuke went on to marry Keiko and the two own a Ramen shop near their home. Kuwabara and Yukina also tied the knot and are expecting their first child this summer. Hiei and Mukuro are life mates, constantly training in Makai and working on providing an heir to their kingdom.

And as for Kurama and Botan...

XXXXX

"Daddy, daddy, please can we have another story!" A little red haired girl pouted as she tugged at her father's sleeve. The man looked down at the girl's pleading amethyst eyes and smiled, patting her head then motioned to the slightly older blue haired boy with bright green eyes to join them.

"What story do you want to hear, Aiko?" He asked the little girl who tapped her lips, a habit picked up from her mother no doubt, he thought with a smile as he waited.

"I want to hear the one about the fox thief!" The boy interjected before his sister could answer.

"No fair, Konrei! Daddy said I could pick!" Aiko protested.

"Now, now children. No fighting." Kurama said with a smile. "How about I tell you both the tale of how the fox thief won the heart of the beautiful ferry girl?"

Aiko's face lit up while Konrei's features scowled.

"I don't like mushy stuff!" The boy growled, crossing his arms. Again, a trait he'd learned from his mother.

"Ah, but it has all kinds of glorious battles in between. Lots of stuff for you to enjoy, my son."

The boy relaxed then nodded as did the girl. They settled down into their beds as their father told them the story, near the end of which the girl asked, "How did the ferry girl know that the fox thief was in love with her, daddy?"

A woman's voice floated into the room and the red head turned to find his wife studying him with twinkling eyes. "Because the fox thief risked his life and everything that he was for her happiness." She answered for her husband as she leaned against the door frame. "The bond they formed was more lasting than the afterlife itself. And when they're gone, they'll meet again and again. A thousand lifetimes from now. For one cannot live without the other."

"Is that true, daddy?" Aiko asked, ignoring her brother's soft snoring.

Kurama smiled and turned his attention back to his daughter. "Yes, Aiko, it is." Leaning down his kissed the girl's forehead, then repeated the gesture on the forehead of his sleeping son. "Get some sleep, sweetheart. Remember that mommy and daddy love you."

"Okay, daddy." Aiko whispered then closed her eyes.

Kurama smiled and rose up and walked over to Botan, wrapping his arm around her as he shut off the light and closed the door behind them.

The deity embraced him in the hallway, her head resting on his shoulder. "Did I tell you how much I love you today?"

The kitsune chuckled and turned to nuzzle then kiss his wife's crown. "Yes, and I never tire of it, Botan."

Raising her head, the ex-ferry girl looked into his eyes and leaned up to kiss him. "I love you." She murmured against his lips.

Kurama pulled her tight to him, returning the kiss then nibbled on her bottom lip. "And I love you." He whispered, a twinkle in his eyes.

Botan knew that look and giggled. Leaning back she took his hands in hers, her features coy yet seductive. "Come to bed, Kurama."

The kitsune grinned and followed her, pulling her into his arms, lifting her as she giggled again and wrapped her arms around his neck. He took her into their room and closed the door, laying her on the bed then joined her. They made love long into the night then rested together, wrapped in each other's arms and dreaming of their future together.

The end.

God, this was the hardest chapter I've ever written in my life. I'm not happy with it, but at last this epic is complete. I thank everyone who stuck by this story. And for my beloved Jennie, this is for you. I love you, sweetheart. Always and forever. - James


End file.
